Le Contrat
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: DM, célèbre jet-setter, doit protéger la dynastie Malfoy d'un énième scandale causé par son attitude indécente. HG doit entretenir son père malade mais croule sous les dettes. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il ne leur reste qu'une seule solution. Le Contrat.
1. Le Contrat

**TITRE : ** Le Contrat

**GENRE :**Romance & Humour. UA.

**RATING :** K+ mais très susceptible de changer.

**RESUME : **DM, célèbre jet-setter, doit protéger la Dynastie Malfoy d'un énième scandale causé par son attitude indécente. HG doit entretenir son père malade mais croule sous les dettes. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il ne leur reste qu'une seule solution. Le Contrat.

**DISCLAIMER: **Franchement, est-ce que ça sers encore de le rappeler ?

* * *

><p>Seule, postée devant l'énorme baie vitrée de la salle de conférence du vingtième étage de l'hôtel Plaza, Hermione Granger contemplait le panorama de Londres vu de haut d'un œil vitreux. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme vêtue d'un pantalon patte évasé noir cintré à la taille avec une chemise blanche trois quart et des ballerines en cuir noir. Ses mains moites tremblantes tripotaient nerveusement le bouton du milieu de son chemisier.<p>

_Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour reculer, tout annuler et s'enfuir d'ici_._ Il n'est pas trop tard Hermione._

Voici la phrase qu'elle se répétait en boucle depuis les dix minutes qu'elle attendait. Mais ses pieds étaient incapables pour autant d'exécuter ce que sa raison lui soufflait. Elle soupira et un halo de vapeur se forma sur la vitre.

Elle était coincée.

« Bien ! »

Hermione se retourna en sursautant, la main sur le cœur.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en costard sur-mesure et à la dégaine intimidante de Robert De Niro pénétra d'un bon pas dans la salle, une mallette métallique à la main. A sa suite, un autre homme à la peau ébène d'une trentaine d'année cette fois-ci entra dans la salle. Il était lui aussi en costard et tenait un BlackBerry dans sa main gauche et un paquet de Lucky Strikes dans celle de droite. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui répondit par un faible sourire nerveux avant de prendre place près du premier homme. Suivait une femme perchée sur 15 cm de Jimmy Choo, ses cheveux teints en noir corbeaux et coupés au carré au niveau des épaules, faisant ressortir le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Elle avançait d'un pas de conquérante vers les deux autres tout en parlant avec humeur dans son iPhone, son sac à main en écaille noir balançant à la jointure de son coude.

Vint enfin Draco Malfoy. D'une démarche nonchalante, désinvolte, il passa le pas de la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il portait un pantalon noir, une veste noire, une chemise noire et des chaussures noires. Inutile de préciser de quelle couleur était le regard qu'il lança à Hermione avant de venir s'affaler à côté de Miss-Jimmy-Choo qui raccrochait apparemment au nez de son interlocuteur après l'avoir traité de con.

« Mlle Granger... » fit le sosie de Robert de Niro en lui indiquant l'autre bout de la table afin qu'elle puisse s'installer.

Hermione s'y dirigea en tremblant de tout ses membres et essaya de rester droite sur sa chaise afin de se donner un semblant de contenance et d'assurance. Lançant un coup d'œil vers Draco – c'était à peine s'il ne mettait pas les pieds sur la table.

La scène était des plus comiques. La table à laquelle les cinq protagonistes s'étaient assis était de forme rectangulaire et faisait presque trois mètres de longueur. Draco et son bataillon étaient assis d'un côté tandis que Hermione leur faisait face, seule, de l'autre côté.

Robert de Niro se tourna alors vers l'afro-américain comme pour lui donner la parole. Ce-dernier se redressa alors et, joignant ses mains entre elles, adressa un deuxième sourire à Hermione.

Ils se connaissaient.

« Alors je me présente, Blaise Zabini, agent de Draco Malfoy et voici Maître Jedusor, son avocat, et Mlle Parkinson, son attachée de presse. Jusque là, nous n'avons fait que parler par intermédiaire ou via conversations téléphoniques et je suis heureux que nous puissions enfin nous voir et discuter de vive voix, face à face. »

Il se racla la gorge, lança un coup d'œil furtif à l'écran de son portable, puis continua :

« Je suis également content de voir que vous avez pris votre décision et que vous êtes prête à marcher avec nous. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour que cet accord soit le moins possible une contrainte pour vous deux... »

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement, toujours affalé sur sa chaise, et s'attira le regard glacial de Blaise. Le blond roula des yeux en soupirant puis lui fit signe de continuer.

« ...je disais donc que nous ferons tout ce qui est dans notre possible pour alléger la contrainte qu'apporte cette situation mais, de votre côté, vous devrez aussi donner du votre pour que tout tienne. »

Il la gratifia d'un regard appuyé pendant quelques secondes puis, après avoir encore vérifié l'écran de son BlackBerry, continua :

« Vous comprendrez bien, Mlle Granger, que si nous en sommes là, c'est qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune autre issue, de notre côté comme du votre. Nous sommes obligés d'en arriver à des moyens aussi extrêmes que celui-ci pour faire taire la presse, étouffer tout scandales et ramener la crédibilité sur l'Empire Malfoy. De votre côté, vous aurez ce que vous voudrez et vous pourrez entretenir votre père et continuer vos études comme vous le souhaitiez. »

Hermione se passa la main sur le front en secouant la tête, totalement perdue.

« N'était-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ? » appuya Mlle Parkinson d'une voix sèche et impatiente.

« ...si, si, bien sûr. C'est ce que je veux. Et c'est bien parce que je suis véritablement au pied du mur que je suis venue aujourd'hui mais...j'ai...j'ai presque l'impression de signer avec... »

« ...le diable ? » finit Draco en se redressant de son siège.

Il avait un rictus narquois et arrogant. Hermione soutint son regard, les lèvres pincées, un flot d'injures qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de prononcer en vingt cinq années de vie de bousculant dans son esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait cet homme. Elle n'avait jamais put le voir, même plastifié à la couverture des tabloïds. Tout en lui respirait l'orgueil, le trop plein d'égo, la vantardise et l'égoïsme. C'était comme s'il pensait que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister, comme s'il se considérait Maître de la Terre. Si Hermione n'avait pas dans l'impasse, elle aurait été tentée de regarder sa très célèbre et intouchable réputation de jet-setter/acteur richissime couler jusqu'à toucher le fond catégorie « Losers » aux côté de Pete Doherty et Lindsay Lohan.

Seulement, elle était _réellement _dans l'impasse.

Son père avait été diagnostiqué comme étant atteint d'une maladie très rare provoquant un dysfonctionnement des nerfs. A la suite de ça, il était devenu paralytique du côté gauche et était très souvent pris de malaise ou de crises amenant le plus souvent à de très violentes convulsions. De plus, le rythme de son cœur était devenu extrêmement faible, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment s'arrêter de battre. Il était actuellement en soin intensif dans un Centre spécialisé avec la menace angoissante d'un brusque arrêt cardiaque. Cependant, les médicaments requis pour continuer son traitement étaient directement importés du Japon et, de ce fait – ainsi que de celui de la rareté de la maladie – ils coûtaient extrêmement chers.

Hermione et son père vivaient seuls depuis les treize ans de la jeune fille dans la banlieue de Londres et elle avait été seule à s'occuper de lui depuis cet âge là jusqu'à son entrée au Centre. Pour pouvoir payer les frais médicaux, elle avait dut faire des heures supplémentaires en tant que serveuse dans le restaurant 4 étoiles du Plaza et elle rentrait très souvent à des heures impossibles. Si l'on ajoutait à cela qu'elle suivait des cours à la faculté de médecine auxquels elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur, qu'elle gagnait un salaire ridiculement maigre au restaurant, qu'elle avait presque trois mois d'impayés pour le loyer et les taxes de l'appartement dans lequel son père et elle vivaient, qu'elle ne recevait que des lettres d'huissiers et puis des factures, des factures, des factures..., qu'elle ne dormait quasiment pas, qu'il fallait qu'elle paie le Centre pour pouvoir payer les soins pour la survie de son père, qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, à un pas du suicide...

_Oui_. Hermione était vraiment dans l'impasse.

Et _oui_, lorsqu'elle avait vu Blaise déjeuner au restaurant une semaine auparavant et qu'il lui avait exposé la situation catastrophique de son petit protégé ainsi que l'enjeu du contrat, elle avait accepté sans réfléchir, à court d'argent.

Sauf que Baise, son ami de toujours, l'un des seuls amis avec qui elle avait put rester en contact après le lycée, celui qui n'oubliait jamais de lui envoyer une carte pour ses anniversaires, celui qui avait presque pleuré de désespoir devant elle en vue de la future ruine que serait le réputation de son client, celui qui lui donnait actuellement du « vous » alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la 6e – Blaise, quoi – avait simplement omis de lui dire _qui_ était justement la personne pour laquelle Hermione devrait sacrifier plus de trois années de sa vie.

« Avant que nous passions à la signature, y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez dire ? » s'enquit Blaise en jetant un autre coup d'œil à l'écran de son BlackBerry qui venait de s'allumer.

Hermione se redressa et fit face aux huit yeux braqués brusquement sur elle, à l'affût du moindre mot qu'elle prononcerait.

« Je... »

Hermione toussota. Ses mains redevenaient moites et glissaient sur ses genoux. Elle chassa d'un geste la mèche châtain qui lui obstruait la vue.

« Combien serais-je payée...au juste ? » voulu-t-elle.

Draco eut un second rire narquois en se rejetant à nouveau en arrière sur son siège tandis que Mlle Parkinson s'excusait du bout des lèvres avant de se lever et répondre au téléphone. Me Jedusor prit alors la parole :

« Il avait été convenu qu'en tout et pour tout, vous recevrez 2,5 Millions de Gallions. » fit-il de sa voix ténor en ancrant son regard sombre dans les yeux de Hermione comme pour la défier de discuter le montant.

Hermione fit tout le contraire.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. » contesta-t-elle.

Blaise, depuis l'autre côté de la table, lui faisait les gros yeux l'air de lui demander ce qu'elle fichait à négocier la somme. Hermione, en dépit du stress, se pencha en avant et se racla la gorge.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai mon père à la charge et que les frais du Centre, hors médicaments, coûtent près de 3000 Gallions par mois et qu'il s'ajoute à cela presque 300 Gallions par mois de médicaments ainsi que mes frais de scolarité de 1700 Gallions, mon loyer dont je n'ose même plus regarder le montant et toutes les autres factures – gaz, électricité, eau, téléphone, j'en passe. 2 Million, ça ne suffit pas. Et je vous rappelle également l'enjeu de cet accord. Je dois tout de mêmeme _marier_ pendant _trois ans_ avec quelqu'un que je ne connais _pas_ ! Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que ça représente. Alors je pense réellement que me payer avec 2,5 Gallions, c'est un peu du foutage de gueule. »

Hermione se ré-adossa à son siège, cherchant encore d'où lui était venue cette brusque assurance. Les trois autres hommes la regardaient, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle émette son avis. Draco se tourna alors vers Me Jedusor et lui chuchota quelque chose puis se remit dans sa position initiale.

« Mr Malfoy vous propose 4,5 Millions, pas plus. »

« 6,5 Millions. »

« 5 Millions, dernière offre. »

« 6,5 Millions, je n'accepte pas sinon. Je suis sûre que ce ne doit être qu'un millième de la fortune de Mr Malfoy. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis se pencha encore vers Me Jedusor. Pendant ce temps, Blaise capta enfin l'attention de Hermione et lui adressa un regard totalement catastrophée en mimant de ses lèvres : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? ». Hermione lui adressa un sourire confiant bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre du tout que ce qu'elle faisait marcherait.

« Bien. » fit Me Jedusor en se redressant.

Hermione en fit de même. Me Jedusor se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'annoncer :

« Mr Malfoy vous en offre 8,5 Millions de Gallions. »

Hermione en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Elle lança un coup d'œil ébahi au multimilliardaire assis à quelques mètres d'elle et qui était occupé à contempler ses ongles manucurés.

« Je...j'accepte. »

« Parfait. »

Me Jedusor ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit un petit lot d'une dizaine de feuilles agrafées entre elles qu'il fit glisser tout au long de la table jusque chez Hermione qui était encore sonnée par la nouvelle.

« Voici donc Le Contrat. Mr Malfoy a déjà lu et signé sa part, il ne reste plus que vous signiez la votre pour qu'il soit en vigueur. Avez-vous besoin d'un stylo ? »

« Non merci, j'en ai déjà un. » fit Hermione en désignant le Bic qu'elle venait de sortir du fond de son sac.

A la vue du stylo de bas étage à encre bleue mâchouillé, Draco ne put retenir une grimace.

« Nous allons vous laisser le temps de lire tranquillement les clauses de ce Contrat, seulement, pour des raisons de sécurité, vous resterez dans cette salle. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. »

Hermione hocha la tête et, aussitôt après, Draco se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de la salle comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Blaise se leva alors à son tour et après avoir adressé un sourire impressionné à son amie, sortit à la suite de Draco. Mlle Parkinson parlait toujours au téléphone dans un coin de la salle tandis que Me Jedusor restait à fixer Hermione pendant qu'elle lisait les treize pages de contrat.

Il y avait en tout 324 clauses. Hermione en lut 226 puis survola les autres en diagonale, aveuglée par les tournures de phrases écrites dans un vocabulaire presque mathématique qui rendaient les clauses presque toutes identiques.

En résumé, elle retint que :

- Le Contrat commencerait dans quinze jours.

- Leur flirt durerait huit mois avant leurs fiançailles.

- Durant ce flirt, le couple devra être vu dans le plus d'endroits possibles et devra sembler le plus amoureux et soudés possibles afin que l'idylle soit plausible aux yeux du peuple, de la presse et de la Dynastie Malfoyenne.

- Les fiançailles dureront quatre mois.

- Au neuvième mois de relations, ils s'installent ensemble.

- Le mariage sera célébré au bout d'un an. Il sera le moins médiatisé possible et fait (si possible) à l'insu de tous pour que leur relation ait l'air sérieuse.

- Talents d'acteurs requis pour faire croire à l'amour fou durant quatorze mois.

- Rupture permanente de un mois pour un motif qui reste encore à élaborer.

- Le couple se remet ensemble encore six mois puis demande le divorce mutuellement.

- Pas de demande de pension alimentaire ni autre charge.

- Fin du Contrat.

Hermione ne devra en AUCUN CAS dévoiler l'existence de cet accord à QUI QUE CE SOIT que ce soit avant la mise en vigueur, pendant, ou après la durée de l'accord.

Si entorse à cette clause, elle sera poursuivi pour diffamation, faux témoignage et se fera sans nul doute anéantir par les plus grands avocats d'Europe.

Voilà les grandes lignes. Hermione arriva enfin à l'emplacement de la signature situé à la quatorzième page après plus de quarante minutes de lecture.

Et elle eut un doute.

Si elle signait cela, il n'y aurait pluss de retour en arrière et elle le savait. Elle pouvait _encore_ annuler. Elle le pouvait. Mais alors qu'elle caressait cette idée du doigt, l'image de son père allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, perfusé de partout et respirant bruyamment à l'aide d'un respirateur tandis que l'électrocardiogramme à côté de lui inscrivait sa faible activité cardiaque, lui vint à l'esprit. Elle eut un pincement de cœur, comme chaque fois. Une autre image, celle des milliers de factures étalées sur la table de la cuisine, tombant même sur le sol, succéda à celle de son père agonisant. Hermione secoua la tête. C'est sa seule solution. Elle n'avait même pas le choix ; elle _devait_ le faire.

Hermione approcha Le Contrat d'elle puis commença la première vague de sa signature. Ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait le regard perçant de Me Jedusor sur elle. Elle entama la deuxième vague puis inscrivit son nom, Granger, pour terminer sa signature. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration puis se redressa.

« Voilà. J'ai signé. » s'entendit-elle dire.

Me Jedusor hocha la tête tandis que Mlle Parkinson raccrochait derrière lui.

« Ça y est ? C'est réglé ? » demanda-t-elle en rangeant son portable dans son sac.

« C'est bon. »

« Par-fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Où sont passé Blaise et Draco ? »

Me Jedusor montra distraitement la porte de la main puis fit signe à Hermione de glisser la feuille vers lui tandis que l'attachée de presse de Draco sortait de la salle. Me Jedusor examina la signature en long, en large et en travers puis arbora un demi sourire satisfait.

« Vous voilà embarquée. » fit-il en rangeant l'accord confidentiel dans sa mallette. « J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux avec votre père en tout cas. »

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de remerciement tandis que l'angoisse et l'incertitude continuait de monter en elle comme une bouffée de stress.

La porte se rouvrit dans son dos sur Mlle Parkinson, Blaise et Draco.

« C'est signé ? » demanda Blaise.

« C'est signé. » répondit Me Jedusor en secouant sa mallette. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une audience dans exactement une demi heure et je n'ai encore rien avalé. »

Il se leva et avança d'un bon pas vers la porte.

« Draco. » le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. « En espérant que tout marchera pour le mieux. Mr Zabini. Mlle Parkinson. Mlle Granger. Bonne fin de journée à vous tous. »

La porte claqua derrière lui.

« Eh bien à présent, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, n'est ce pas ? » fit Blaise qui était le seul à être assez content de la situation.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. » soupira Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Et moi donc. » répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour la presse bon sang ! »

Son attachée de presse roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Draco ! Pour l'amour du Ciel ! J'ai été mariée trois fois et est-ce que j'en suis morte pour autant ? Arrêtez de pleurer sur votre sort. Dans le showbiz, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour rester au top, aussi immoraux soient-ils. Maintenant mon chou, si tu pouvais mettre cette figure de déterré dans un petit sac juste le temps de l'avant première de _Rooner_ où tu es attendu pour quatorze heures puis la ressortir ensuite, ce serait merveilleux. »

Draco soupira, dévisagea avec dégoût la silhouette d'Hermione de dos puis sortit de la salle à la suite de son attachée de presse. Blaise ne fut pas long à suffoquer quelques secondes après que son poulain soit sorti et dit quelques mots de remerciement à Hermione avant de fermer la porte de la salle de conférence derrière lui. Il lui promit tout de même qu'il la rappellerais dans les jours suivants afin d'organiser jusqu'au moindre détail les évènements qui suivront.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans la salle de conférence, comme lorsqu'elle y était rentrée. Elle soupira et le bruit se répercuta en écho dans toute la pièce. Se levant, la jeune femme vint devant la baie vitrée et observa la pluie tomber sur toute la partie ouest de Londres recouverte sous un ciel gris et incertain. Incertain comme elle. Hermione s'adossa à la vitre puis, les yeux fermés, elle se laissa glisser silencieusement sur la moquette avec l'impression d'être en chute libre. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

_Absolument_ pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Très impatiente de connaître vos impressions. Concernant Draco, son cas sera plus expliqué dans le chapitre prochain. <strong>

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**


	2. Le Contexte

**Suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage. J'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes tout en bas.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des voix...des voix dans ma tête...et ça résonne bordel...genre écho d'église...ça résonne, ça résonne... »<em>

_Draco appuya sur sa narine gauche et inspira fortement par celle de droite, les yeux clos, puis il ouvrit ses mains et essuya ses paumes couvertes de résidus de poudre blanche sur son jean. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, de même que sa chemise était froissée et quasiment entrouverte sur son torse. Quelqu'un attrapa un pan de son haut puis tira vers le bas, le forçant à s'effondrer sur le lit._

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles te disent ces voix ? » lui chuchota-t-on tandis qu'une main lui caressait la joue._

_Draco haussa des épaules, les yeux toujours fermés, puis eut un petit rire étouffé. _

_« J'en sais rien. C'est ça le pire. Je n'en sais strictement rien. »_

_La main descendait à présent sur son cou puis sur sa gorge, lui administrant toujours d'agréables caresses. Draco plissa des paupières. _

_« Pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? » se demanda-t-il soudainement à haute voix, se sentant sombrer petit à petit dans un état d'engourdissement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

_« Quelle importance ? » lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille avant que sa chemise ne soit entièrement déboutonnée._

_Draco soupira en sentant la pression des canines sur le lobe de son oreille. C'était son talon d'Achille. Arrivé à ce stade, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus résister. Et lorsque les lèvres inconnues commencèrent à picorer suavement sa nuque de baisers, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, un sourire de plénitude aux lèvres. Cette bouche était divine et faisait des miracles sur lui, même s'il ignorait à qui elle appartenait._

_« Quelle importance. » répéta-t-il dans un soupir tout en passant sa main dans la chevelure étrangère soyeuse de l'inconnu qui s'aventurait à présent vers le bas. « Quelle importance... »_

* * *

><p>« <em>Vous êtes arrivé au 12e étage<em>. »

Draco sortit de l'ascenseur, passablement contrarié. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter ses Wayferrers de ses yeux ni même de répondre aux mignonnes petites stagiaires qui le saluait en lui faisant les yeux doux tandis qu'il passait à côté d'elles. Habituellement, ça l'amusait de faire la star et de draguer ouvertement toute personne de sexe féminin qui croiserait son chemin lorsqu'il venait à l'Agence Zabini, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à flirter. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le grand bureau vitré du fond du grand couloir où l'on pouvait voir Blaise discuter au téléphone en faisant de grands gestes.

« Il est en communication. » l'informa Amelia, l'assistante de Blaise, et dont Draco savait qu'elle avait un minuscule grain de beauté à gauche du nombril.

Allez savoir _comment_.

« Merci, j'avais vu. » grogna Draco en faisant fi de ce commentaire inutile et en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de son agent.

« _...ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! La silhouette de mon client est à peine reconnaissable sur cette photo...quoi ? Quel zoom ? _» braillait Blaise dans son fidèle BlackBerry tout en faisant les cent pas à travers son bureau.

Draco choisit de s'installer dans le sofa en cuir fauve faisant face au bureau et, assis devant lui, les jambes écartées, les bras reposant en croix sur le haut du fauteuil, il observa tranquillement Blaise gesticuler et hurler dans le combiné. Au bout de deux minutes, son agent raccrocha brutalement puis abattit son poing sur la table en jurant. Puis il se tourna vers son plus riche client et, depuis les six années où Draco l'avait eu pour agent, il lui semblait ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi hors de lui.

« Tu as vu la couverture de _Ok !_ aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Draco enleva ses lunettes et dévisagea son agent, abasourdi.

« Attends, attends...c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as fait venir de toute urgence ici aujourd'hui ? Pour me dire si j'ai regardé la couverture d'un vulgaire tabloïd ? » s'exclama-t-il, ses sourcils haussés d'étonnement. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Blaise. »

L'afro-américain se massa l'arrête du nez, durant quelques instants, les yeux fermés, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

« Ce 'vulgaire' tabloïd, comme tu le dis, est tout de même le plus lu en matière de presse à scandale dans toute l'Angleterre et est classé dans le top 5 aux États-Unis. _Donc_, je répète ma question : as-tu vu la couverturede _Ok !_ aujourd'hui ? » fit-il en tâchant de prendre une voix calme.

« Ce doit être une blague. Mon agent m'appelle de bonne heure et me demande de rappliquer pour me demander si j'ai vu la couverture d'un magazine people alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je ne perds pas mon temps à lire ce genre de bêtises... »

Et là, Blaise craqua.

« Eh bah on se demande à quoi tu le perds ton temps Draco, bon sang ! A ruiner ta réputation et celle de ta famille, c'est ça ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu peux être sûr que tu es sur le bon chemin ! Est-ce que tu peux passer une semaine sans faire la Une de cette foutue paperasse de merde ? Sans nous obliger à réparer les dégâts derrière toi, Pansy et moi ? Parce que là, pour le coup, tu as tout de même fait fort. Te faire photographier en train d'embrasser – non – _coucher _avec un des mannequins hommes de Lagerfeld à la soirée d'after du défilé...waouh ! Je me demande quel sera ta prochaine Une, sincèrement. Une orgie avec toute une bande de travestis ? »

Draco semblait tomber des nues. D'ailleurs, il était si choqué de ce que son agent venait de lui apprendre – preuves à l'appuis : _Ok ! _avait mis quelques photos en couverture pour attiser le public puis inclus le reste à l'intérieur – qu'il resta durant presque cinq minutes, la mâchoire décrochée, les yeux écarquillés, anesthésié.

Quelques bribes de sa soirée extrêmement alcoolisée d'avant-hier soir lui revinrent alors. Cette salle, ces lumières tamisées, cette musique de techno assourdissante, ces corps se trémoussant en rythme tous collé les uns aux autres, ces décors totalement ridicules pour un after – pourquoi diantre mettre des lits au beau milieu de la piste de danse ? –, ce mannequin homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait cherché à flirter avec lui durant toute la durée de la soirée malgré que Draco eut tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain là, ces petits sachets de poudre blanche qui circulaient dans la salle...et puis trou noir.

Ainsi donc il avait couché avec...un _homme_ ?

« De plus, il me semble que ton frère se marie dans un mois et demi à peine. Quelle mauvaise publicité de la famille Malfoy tu donne ! Chaque semaine, tu dois leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! T'en a pas marre un peu ? »

« Bon. Tu es mon agent ou mon père là ? » s'agaça Draco en se redressant.

Blaise haussa des épaules, dépité, puis soupira en regagnant son bureau.

« Il y a des fois où je ne sais même plus quel rôle prendre avec toi. »

« Mon cas n'est pas désespéré, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Je veux dire, on va finalement réussir à étouffer tout ça, non ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir comment ! Les photos circulent dans tout le Royaume-Uni maintenant. »

« Dis-moi qu'on peut tout arranger. Allez, tu es mon agent, tu as toujours su comment tout arranger. »

Les yeux bleu-gris suppliant de l'héritier Malfoy croisèrent ceux perdus et dépassés de Blaise qui se contenta de soupirer une seconde fois en se redressant.

« Le truc, Draco, c'est qu'il ne s'agit plus vraiment de ces clichés ; il s'agit à présent de ta réputation. Et étant donné que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'adonnes à ce genre de pratique... »

« Pfff...la première fois remonte à la Terminale et, en plus, ce n'était qu'un simple petit pari de rien du tout – tout le monde est passé à autre chose depuis. »

« Justement non. Maintenant que ces photos sont parus, ne t'étonne pas qu'un magazine vienne à repêcher tes exploits de lycéen d'ici la fin de la semaine. Tu as toujours eu une réputation de playboy, de coureur de jupon, de Don Juan et j'en passe... »

Draco esquissa un sourire tout en attrapant un gobelet en plastique pour se servir de l'eau dans la bombonne placée près du canapé.

« Tu me flattes là, je vais rougir. »

« Draco, je suis extrêmement sérieux. Ces photos vont être un coup dur pour l'image que tu t'es forgée et celle que les gens ont de toi. Aujourd'hui, tu es considéré comme étant gay. »

L'héritier recracha d'un coup sa gorgée d'eau sur le sol, éclaboussant son Diesel et ses chaussures.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parle là ? » articula-t-il très lentement.

« A cette heure ci, tout le Royaume-Uni pense avoir découvert ta véritable orientation sexuelle. »

Malfoy lâcha son gobelet par terre, totalement sonné.

« Moi je me fiche de savoir si tu es, oui ou non, plus tourné vers les hommes plutôt que vers.. »

« Mais Blaise, je te JURE qu'il n'y a pas plus hétéro que moi sur cette Terre bon sang ! J'étais bourré ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'ai jamais rien arrivé de dingue lorsque tu avais trop bu ! »

Blaise fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Eh bien, disons qu'il ne m'ai jamais rien arrivé d'aussi dingue lorsque je forçais la boisson. Peu importe, ce n'est pas la question... »

« Mais tu me crois toi, au moins, quand je te dis que je ne suis pas gay ? »

« Draco... »

« Dis-moi que tu me crois. »

« Ce n'est pas le plus important, tu... »

« Donc tu penses aussi que je suis attiré par les mecs. Génial. » conclu-t-il en s'allongeant sur le sofa, terrassé.

Blaise soupira tout en jouant avec le fil du téléphone.

« C'est que sur ces photos, vous avez l'air extrêmement...hum, comment dirais-je ? Amoureux et proches. Vous avez vraiment l'air de former un couple et, hum, je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de l'alcool qui fait ça mais...il paraît même impensable que tu ne sois pas gay. »

« Je vais vomir. »

« Abstiends-toi de le faire sur mon canapé. C'est un modèle cuir unique, il m'a coûté presque 6000 Gallions et je n'hésiterais pas à t'amener en justice pour que tu me le repaie jusqu'à la dernière Mornille. »

Draco se redressa mollement, la figure défaite.

« Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu aime les hommes – au contraire, tu vis ta vie comme tu le sens – le seul soucis, c'est que tu aurais dut m'en informer avant, j'aurais pris en main ta carrière d'une autre manière... »

« Mais en quelle langue est-ce que je dois te dire que je ne suis PAS gay ? » hurla Draco en se levant d'un bond puis, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau : « Amelia ! _Amelia_ ! »

L'assistante rappliqua aussi vite que ses talons hauts pouvait le lui permettre. Draco l'empoigna rudement par le bras devant le personnel de l'Agence médusé agglutiné dans le couloir puis il l'embarqua dans la pièce.

« Dis-lui ! » rugit-il en la secouant. « Dis-lui dans les moindres détails ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à la soirée du Police Groove. _Allez_ ! Dis-lui ! Est-ce que j'avais vraiment l'air gay ce soir là ? Hein ? Réponds ! »

« Je...je.. » bredouillait l'assistante, tétanisée.

« Bon sang Draco, laisse la tranquille ! » s'écria Blaise.

« Dis-moi seulement que tu me crois ! »

« C'est bon ! Je te crois ! Mais laisse la tranquille pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

Draco lâcha le bras d'Amelia qui garda une trace rougie de l'endroit où se trouvait la main de l'héritier. Elle sortit du bureau en trébuchant tandis que Draco se rasseyait sur le sofa.

« T'es vraiment dingue. » souffla Blaise en secouant la tête. « T'as de la chance si cette petite ne porte pas plainte. »

« Qu'elle essaie seulement et je l'anéantirai socialement. »

« Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui court vers l'anéantissement social mon cher. De plus, je n'avais pas fini de te dire l'étendue des conséquences de tes agissements. »

Draco se calla confortablement sur sa banquette avec un grand sourire jaune.

« Bien ! Continuons dans les mauvaises nouvelles. »

Blaise se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains entre elles, l'air extrêmement sérieux.

« J'étais au téléphone tout à l'heure avec le responsable de publicité de Gillette Fusion lorsque tu es arrivé. Ils ont décidé de suspendre ton contrat. Tu comprends que te voir à l'écran dire : « La virilité, c'est tout dans le rasage, et ça, les femmes le savent ! » puis embrasser une superbe mannequin qui te caresse le menton, ça ne colle pas vraiment avec l'image que renvoie les photos de _Ok !_. »

Le sourire de Draco vacilla.

« Armani Homme, pour qui tu as signé un contrat afin de promouvoir la nouvelle ligne de boxers, a aussi décidé de mettre l'accord en suspend. Ils envisagent Matthew Monroe – l'égérie masculine de Guess de la saison dernière – pour reprendre ta place. »

Draco ne souriait même plus.

« _GQ_, le magazine pour homme, a aussi appelé et aimerait obtenir une interview avec toi. Je te laisse deviner sur quoi portera le sujet. De même pour _Men Vs Men_. Ils aimeraient faire un shooting avec toi...et un autre mannequin homme. »

Draco était maintenant blême.

« De plus, la fondation de _No Drugs For Kids_ a aussi appelé.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une foutue association de lutte contre l'usage de la drogue chez les mineurs vient faire dans cette affaire ? »

« Justement, elle a tout à faire dans cette histoire. Christina Burheim, la co-fondatrice du projet, se plaint de l'image négative que tu donne à la jeunesse. »

Draco partit dans un rire incrédule.

« Non mais là, c'est la totale. Je ne suis ni mineur, ni junkie. Quel est sérieusement le rapport entre sa fondation et les photos de_ Ok !_ ? »

Blaise reprit le magazine, le feuilleta un peu, puis le mit à plat sur la table et tapota un coin de la photo, obligeant Draco à se lever pour voir ce que pointait du doigt son agent.

« Eh ben..? » haussa-t-il des épaules en ne voyant tout d'abord rien d'autre qu'un trait blanc.

« Regarde bien. »

Draco plissa des yeux puis reconnu. Il revint s'assoir en roulant des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il faut bien s'amuser. »

« Je pensais que tu avais arrêté Draco. » fit Blaise d'un ton soucieux.

« C'était occasionnel ! Je n'en ai pris qu'un tout petit peu, une toute petite ligne, juste pour bien passer la soirée... »

« Oui et on voit tous le résultat. » répliqua sèchement son agent. « Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'à un pas de ruiner ta réputation ainsi que celle de toute ta famille par ton attitude ? Si même Christina Burheim a remarqué que cette chose sur la table au coin de la photo était un rail de cocaïne, alors combien de fois l'Angleterre entière ? »

Malfoy soupira, las.

« Je sais où sont mes limites, ok ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en prenais pour le petit déjeuner. Je sais très bien m'arrêter quant il le faut. Juste une fois de temps en temps en soirée, ça ne fais jamais de mal. »

« Draco, il faut vraiment que tu t'arrête, et je te parle très sérieusement. A l'heure où je te parle, le nom Malfoy n'a plus de crédibilité du tout. Alors à moins que tu en sois réduit à faire de stupides émissions de télé-réalité pour avoir une chance sur mille de regagner la confiance du public, il faut que tu te reprenne en main et que tu montre au monde entier, à tes sponsors – et à ta famille, surtout – que tu es un garçon raisonnable, qui a des valeurs, qui se respecte lui-même, qui a plus que de l'apparence et qui, hum, reste hétéro quoi qu'il en soit. »

Draco acquiesça, plein d'espoir.

« Ok. Je vais essayer. »

« N'essaies surtout pas. _Fais._ C'est vraiment ta dernière chance pour sauver ta réputation et celle de ta famille, surtout pour le mariage de ton frère. »

« Dis-moi seulement ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

* * *

><p>« J'attends toujours que tu me dise que c'est une blague. »<p>

Pansy attrapa son verre de _Maria Esperánza _– une mixture alcoolisée rouge flash au cassis – et le porta délicatement à ses lèvres, imprimant la marque de son rouge à lèvres Vamp de Chanel sur le rebord en cristal du verre et ne quittant pas Draco des yeux. Celui-ci secoua la tête, dépité.

« C'est une idée de cinglé. C'est totalement...cinglé ! Je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres mots. C'est de la folie à l'état pur. »

Pansy posa tranquillement son verre sur la table.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement au Velium Connection, un pub branché de l'Est de Londres qui était réputé pour servir des cocktails aux couleurs excentriques mais aux goûts délicieux. Pansy n'en était qu'à son premier verre tandis que Draco avait enchaîné des mixtures violette, bleu océan, vert fluo et jaune canari avant de commander un cocktail tutti frutti argenté.

Très très viril.

« Sans doute. Mais c'est soit ça, soit tu passe définitivement à la trappe mon chéri. Tu n'as plus qu'à choisir. » fit Pansy en fouillant dans son énorme cabas Marc Jacobs pour en ressortir un paquet de Vogue extra slim dont elle extirpa une cigarette.

Elle posa son briquet sur la table et Draco – sans doute dans un automatisme de gentleman – attrapa l'objet, l'actionna puis amena la flamme vers le bout de la cigarette de son attachée de presse qui inhala une première bouffée.

« On ne peut pas tout simplement attendre que cette affaire se tasse une bonne fois pour toute au lieu d'aller dans...dans des extrêmes comme ça ? » soupira-t-il avant de porter son verre à sa bouche et d'avaler une gorgée du liquide pailleté. « Bon sang, ces cocktails sont à se damner ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Pansy eut un petit sourire fier en rejetant de la fumée par le nez, tenant élégamment sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur dans un geste désinvolte.

« N'est-ce pas ? J'étais sûre que ça te plairais. Moi, je suis tout simplement accro à ce bar. »

Elle rejeta une autre volute de fumée dans l'air puis tapota sur sa cigarette de l'index pour faire partir le dépôt de cendre de l'embout brûlé vers le cendrier.

« Pour en revenir à ta question ; non. Ça ne se tassera pas Draco. Tu sais toi même que la presse aime se trouver un bouc émissaire et s'acharner sur lui comme ils l'ont fait pour Britney Spears. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi. Et si tu fais l'erreur de ne rien faire en croyant que seul le temps pourra tout arranger...j'aime autant te dire que, malgré tout mon amour pour toi, je démissionnerai à temps pour ne pas assister à ta déchéance. »

« Tu dramatises. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Pansy, ses sourcils parfaitement épilés et exfoliés haussés, avant de se rapprocher de la table. « Ne te retourne pas maintenant mais, à quelques tables derrière toi, il y a Gregory O'Hayle. Sa réputation n'est même plus à faire. C'est un chroniqueur. Son blog, , est LE blog de mode masculine par excellence. Parallèlement, tout le monde sait qu'il a un irrésistible penchant pour les jolis jeunes hommes. »

Draco haussa des épaules, ne voyant pas vraiment où son attachée de presse voulait en venir.

« Et ? »

« Et il n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux depuis que nous avons passé les portes du Velium. Il ne se passe pas une seule minute sans qu'il ne tourne la tête de notre côté. On dirait qu'il des fourmis dans les jambes, il n'arrête pas de gesticuler sur son fauteuil comme s'il mourrait d'envie de s'y lever. Chacun sait que Gregory O'Hayle n'aborde que les hommes dont il est vraiment sûr de l'identité sexuelle. Alors s'il vient te voir...c'est que tu as sérieusement du soucis à te faire. »

Draco prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

« Je vois. »

Sur ce, il avala d'un trait le reste de son verre puis fut pris d'un frisson désagréable et secoua la tête en grimaçant.

« On part ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment en reposant brusquement son verre sur la table.

Les lèvres peintes en rouge sanguinaire de Pansy s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé tout en s'entrouvrant pour laisser échapper un épais nuage de fumée.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore fini mon verre mon chou. » fit-elle en gratifiant l'héritier d'un clin d'œil avant de reprendre une infime, très infime gorgée de _Maria_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu. J'ai fais vite mais, pour ceux qui me connaissait déjà avant, je suis très irrégulière en général lorsqu'il s'agit des publications surtout que j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs donc...j'implore votre patience :)<strong>

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Bakaiiko :**_ Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. IACB._

**Crysen Fall :**_ La voici ! J'espère que tu as aimé. IACB._

**Timani : **_Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé. IACB._

**Dafny :**_ Merci encore. J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite. IACB._

**Lambda :**_ Ça ne fait jamais de mal de revisiter un sujet déjà repris et puis je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de déjà vu ;) J'ai décidé de garder les Gallions comme dans mes autres UA juste comme un petit clin d'œil à la saga d'origine, histoire de compenser le manque de magie. (Quoique, ça ne fais pas vraiment le poids, je l'avoue ^^). Merci pour ta review et dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de cette suite ! IACB._


	3. Avant l'arène

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela fait plaisir et extrêmement du bien. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur (petit clin d'œil à Bling) pour ce chapitre.**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Quel temps de MERDE.**

**De la pluie, des averses, du tonnerre et encore de la pluie...je vous avoue que ça me déprime un peu. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas encore arrivé au seuil dépressif auquel sera **_Hannah__ ABBOT_** lorsque son mariage avec le célèbre acteur – plus connu pour sa réputation de chaud lapin que pour ses films – **_Zacharias Smith_** capotera lamentablement (Oups ! Ils viennent tout juste de se marier la semaine dernière ? Il faut croire que j'ai des dons de voyance alors...), mais quand même ! A chaque fois que je me réveille, j'ai tout de suite envie de me replonger sous ma couette en apercevant ce ciel constamment gris et morne. A croire que les nuages ont voulu se mettre à la nouvelle couleur tendance des podiums...**

**Mais malgré ce temps en grève, je me suis tout de même fait violence pour descendre acheter ma baguette et mon journal au coin de la rue, sous la pluie glaciale matinale. Sortant de la boulangerie, mon pain sous le bras et mon parapluie à la main, je me dirige donc vers mon marchand de journaux qui me tend le tabloïd que je prends chaque matin sans même que j'ai à le chercher. Après l'avoir chaudement remercié (oui, vous avez bien lu « chaudement remercié ». Certains pensent, après avoir lu certaines de mes chroniques particulièrement grinçantes et sarcastiques, que je suis un être sans cœur ; détrompez-vous ! J'ai récemment fait une radio en clinique démontrant l'existence de ce petit organe battant à la gauche de mes poumons – qui l'eût cru, vraiment ?) j'ai rapidement couru vers l'entrée de mon immeuble.**

**Et autant vous dire que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'être sorti sous cette averse car quelle ne fut pas ma STUPEFACTION en lisant ce qui était écrit en gras à la Une !**

_**STAR (ou victime) DU JOUR :**_

**Je dois vous avouer que le cas de **_Draco MALFOY _**m'a toujours énormément fasciné. **

**Héritier de la Dynastie MALFOY, descendant de l'une des lignées les plus pures et les plus royales de Grande Bretagne, petit dernier de l'un des empires les plus riches et les plus respectés d'Europe, notre petit Draco Lucius Abraxas MALFOY national ne peut passer une seule semaine sans faire la Une de ces magazines que nous nions lire mais dont nous sommes tout de même friand en cachette et qui finissent toujours entassés dans nos toilettes. Il y a tellement à dire sur ce richissime petit blondinet a l'égo aussi énorme que l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galle réunis mais dont la gueule d'ange fait tant de victimes féminines (et masculines depuis peu) que j'envisageais de lui consacrer à lui seul une rubrique.**

**Draco ? _GAY_ ?**

**Avouez, chères lectrices féminines, que lire, la semaine dernière, ces deux petits mots sur la couverture de tout magazine people bien informé qui se respecte, a faillit vous créer une hémorragie interne suivi d'un traumatisme crânien et d'une cécité permanente accompagnée de violents troubles neurologiques tant la nouvelle était assomante. Un véritable coup de gong. Waouh ! Autant, avec lui, tout les scénario pouvaient être possibles...mais _ça _?Non, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir. Ainsi donc, le petit Draco qui faisait pâlir la plus mariée des femmes en faisant des clins d'œils sur le petit écran, armé du dernier né de Gillette Fusion (6 lames apportant plus de précision accompagnées d'un mini coussinet calmant les feux du rasage) et vêtu d'un boxer hyper moulant blanc – ainsi donc Monsieur était tourné vers d'autres horizons...**

**Mais QUE VOIS-JE DONC AUJOURD'HUI ? !**

**Tout en montant mes escaliers, j'ouvre le journal à la page indiquée et cite, en bref, la cause de mon ébahissement : « Suite aux photos assez hot limite indécentes de l'after party mettant en scène le célèbre héritier, Draco MALFOY, en pleine séance de câlins avec le top model masculin à la beauté sculpturale signé chez Lagerfeld, Rafaelo Delucci, ce-dernier accepte de nous parler de sa relation amoureuse cachée avec le sulfureux jet-setter :'Nous sommes ensembles depuis au moins six mois et je crains que cette révélation sur notre vie privée commune ne trouble notre idylle […] Il ne voulait pas que nous nous montrions au grand jour parce qu'il avait peur de l'opinion des autres […] Il me disait à chaque fois qu'il m'aimait et que l'on se marierait pour finir le reste de nos jours tout les deux. Moi, lorsque j'aurais pris ma retraite de mannequin, lui, lorsqu'il aura...finit de profiter de la vie, je suppose (_rires_) […] Notre amour sera plus fort que cette exposition médiatique et nous saurons comment nous en sortir. Nous avons confiance en notre couple autant qu'en sa solidité et ce n'est pas ça qui réussira à briser ce que nous avons construit loin des yeux du monde.' » _Source : Closer_.**

**Je pense qu'après avoir lu ces extraits, il n'y a plus rien que je puisse ajouter car tout a été vraisemblablement dit. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre de savoir ce qu'en pense notre cher Malfoy qui, depuis la semaine dernière, s'est montré très discret – on ne l'a vu qu'à l'avant première de Rooster et encore, il s'est sauvé avant la fin (et je le comprends car le film en question, un mélange fermenté de science fiction et de comédie musicale, laisse très sérieusement à désirer). En attendant, les faits sont clairs, très clairs même, photos et interview à l'appui. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, séchez donc vos larmes car le verdict est tombé.**

**Chroniquement votre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Elle parcourut le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre au trot, sa trousse de toilette à la main, puis s'assit sur son lit. D'un geste, elle alluma son radio-réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et qui indiquait 8h30 puis alla ouvrir les volets tandis que le refrain grésillant du nouveau single de The Scripts'échappait des baffes du radio-réveil.<p>

« _Encore_ ! » soupira-t-elle en se faisant accueillir par une rafale de pluie, poussant le dernier volet blanc en fer rouillé.

C'était exaspérant. Plus de deux semaines où il n'avait fait que pleuvoir du matin jusqu'au soir, toute la durée de la nuit comprise. Déjà que le moral de la jeune fille était au plus bas ces derniers jours, ce temps ne faisait qu'aggraver son humeur. En traînant des pieds, Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements et, laissant tomber la serviette sur le sol, elle ouvrit la porte du meuble pour choisir de quoi elle se vêtirait pour la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Le fait de s'occuper de son père avait rendu Hermione très méthodique et indépendante. Ainsi, l'appartement était certes assez délabré mais toujours impeccablement rangé. Chaque chose était à sa place et rien ne traînait. Quelques fois, son mode de rangement était si compliqué qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'y retrouvait. Aussi était-ce de même avec sa penderie. Tout les vêtements étaient parfaitement classés par catégories et rien ne dépassait ou n'était mal rangé. Absolument rien.

Hermione appuya son bras contre la porte en bois tout en soupirant. Ses yeux tombaient. Elle s'était couchée à trois heures du matin la veille car elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il y avait trop de choses qui fourmillaient dans son esprit en ce moment pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil facilement et, la plupart du temps, elle était obligée de prendre des somnifères. L'étudiante tira un énorme pull en laine blanc col roulé puis se tourna vers la fenêtre, le vêtement en main, pour déterminer si l'averse méritait de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Au lieu de remarquer le débit auquel tombait la pluie, elle remarqua plutôt la fenêtre de la chambre de ses voisins placée juste devant la sienne. Posté derrière la vitre, un cinquantenaire dévorait le spectacle d'Hermione en tenue d'Ève, la mâchoire décrochée, son short étonnamment étroit. La jeune fille poussa un cri horrifié et tâtonna le sol à la recherche de sa serviette puis se couvrit. Le voisin, visiblement anesthésié, ne bougea pas d'un geste. Hermione alla à grands pas vers la porte, ouvrit la fenêtre puis hurla par dessus la pluie :

« ESPECE DE PERVERS ! »

Elle agrémenta son insulte d'un joli doigt d'honneur, rabattit d'un geste furieux les volets puis ferma avec fracas la vitre. La chambre se trouvant à présent dans la pénombre, Hermione alla allumer la lampe de chevet en secouant la tête, dégoutée.

Et dire qu'il avait une femme et des enfants pré-adolescents...si ce n'était pas _honteux_ ! Après s'être à peu près remise de ses émotions, Hermione se redirigea vers l'armoire en secouant la tête. Elle opta finalement pour le col roulé blanc par dessus un sweat à manche longue. Elle accompagna cela par une jupe grise lui allant un peu plus bas sur les genoux avec des collants couleur chair et des bottes en caoutchouc jaunes – un habillement très anglais en fin de compte. Détonnant et original. Elle noua sa crinière châtain claire en une queue de cheval, cassant au passage trois de ses élastiques, puis s'appliqua une très discrète touche de maquillage sur les yeux et les lèvres. Se tournant vers ses boucles d'oreilles, la palette de choix fut large. Hermione aimait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Aussi, ses boucles d'oreilles n'étaient pas de simples modèles classiques comme des strass brillants ou des boules multicolores. Non : Hermione possédait des boucles d'oreilles représentant des fruits, des têtes d'animaux, des lettres, des boules disco, des dés, des voitures ou alors des clochettes.

« Ce sera toi pour aujourd'hui. » fit-elle en piochant du fin fond de la boîte une paire de grenouilles vertes qu'elle accrocha à ses oreilles.

Hermione attrapa ensuite son sac et le remplis de tout ce qui lui serait utile durant la journée puis sortit définitivement de sa chambre. S'arrêtant au salon, elle se dirigea vers le pot où son père et elle avaient autrefois l'habitude de mettre l'argent qu'il leur restait. Elle le trouva remplis de quelques misérables Mornilles. En grimaçant, Hermione prit tout de même le peu qu'il y avait et les mit dans son portemonnaie.

_De toute façon, dans pas très longtemps, tout cela sera finit..._

Elle tenta de se réjouir de cette information mais rien d'autre qu'un douloureux pincement de cœur suivi d'un semblant de haut-le-cœur ne vint. Secouant la tête, Hermione chassa ce futur proche de sa tête, profitant de chaque seconde de liberté qu'il lui restait à vivre avant le Jour J fatidique. Et puis, pour l'instant, elle allait rendre visite à son père au Centre et elle ne devait en aucun cas arborer une tête d'enterrement qui pourrait l'inquiéter.

* * *

><p>Blaise claqua la portière du taxi derrière lui et sortit sous la pluie. Il rejoignit à grandes enjambées le trottoir tandis que la voiture regagnait la route. Le métis longea la grande Avenue située dans le coin le plus chic et le plus cher de Londres puis prit la première rue à droite et tomba sur la célèbre impasse Copland Hoad. Trottant jusqu'au bout du cul-de-sac, Blaise s'arrêta devant l'imposant grillage d'au moins trois mètres en fer forgé qui s'élevait devant lui et qui fermait la rue. Derrière ces impressionnantes murailles se trouvait un grand et élégant bâtiment d'époque en brique rouge constitué de trois immeubles d'environ trois étages collés chacun les uns aux autres. Deux caméras postées à côté de l'entrée faisaient la ronde, une DEL rouge clignotant tout en haut du boîtier blanc qui tournait de gauche à droite, filmant tout ce qui se trouvait dans le périmètre. Blaise écrasa son doigt sur le bouton de l'interphone en reniflant, se maudissant d'avoir oublié son parapluie au bureau dans sa précipitation.<p>

« Oui ? » fit une voix stentor depuis le micro du haut parleur.

« Blaise Zabini. Il n'était pas prévu que je vienne mais, là, c'est urgent. TRES urgent. » dit-il en grelottant.

Blaise laissa son interlocuteur l'ausculter par la caméra de l'interphone puis par celles mobiles de la grille et enfin, le portail se coulissa. Le jeune homme tomba sur un jardin magnifiquement entretenu et fait dans un modèle japonais très coquet où se côtoyaient sculptures plus vraies que natures et fontaines à jets d'eaux impressionnants en passant par un petit étang artificiel construit près d'un saule pleureur dont les branches de l'arbre trempaient dans l'eau remplie de poissons exotiques, le tout baigné dans une végétation luxuriante. On se serait cru dans un véritable parc naturel et Blaise aurait prit le temps de s'extasier devant toute cette beauté florale si l'heure n'était pas grave. Il y avait trois chemin, chacun menant à la porte d'un des trois bâtiments. Blaise se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'immeuble du milieu, le plus imposant, ses chaussures crissant sur le gravier mouillé. Le portier lui ouvrit la porte en verre et il pénétra dans le hall.

« Mr Malfoy vous attend. » lui fit savoir le concierge du domaine de l'hôtel particulier de Draco Malfoy en lui indiquant l'ascenseur.

« Il a intérêt à m'attendre ! » bougonna Blaise en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Il regarda impatiemment le petit écran en haut à gauche des cages qui faisait le décompte des étages séparant l'ascenseur du rez-de-chaussé tout en tapant impatiemment du pied contre la mosaïque de Chine dont était recouvert le sol du hall du bâtiment. Lorsque les portes s'entrouvrirent enfin, Blaise eut la mâchoire décrochée d'ébahissement devant la délicieuse créature qui en sortit. C'était une jeune femme de type brésilien aux courbes plus que généreuses mises en valeur dans une robe moulante noire au décolleté plongeant et lui allant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, dévoilant ses longues jambes fuselées et bronzées. Ses longs cheveux noir lui tombaient au moins jusqu'aux fesses et elle portait aux pieds de dangereux talons aiguilles en acier. Il y avait des marques de suçons dans son cou. Blaise ne s'en remit pas sur le coup. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire _muy caliente_ de ses lèvres roses pulpeuse qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées et sauvagement mordues puis contourna l'agent pour remonter le hall jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'une démarche si chaloupée qu'elle en donnait le mal de mer.

« Hum, taxi, _s__í_ ? P_or favor, _payer taxi _para m__í señor, sí _? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant de façon très suggestive sur le comptoir du concierge, tentant d'amadouer le pauvre homme avec une voix de braise.

Les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur l'image du respectable fonctionnaire – marié, deux enfants et un en route – à deux doigt de craquer et appelant Blaise à l'aide du regard. L'agent appuya sur le bouton du troisième et dernier étage en prenant une grande inspiration. Il se mira dans la grande glace du fond de la cabine, réajusta le col de sa chemise puis sortit son BlackBerry de sa poche. 3 appels manqués, 2 SMS non lus et 6 messages vocaux. Tout ça pendant les sept petites minutes l'ayant séparé de l'entrée dans l'hôtel particulier de Malfoy. Blaise remit son portable dans sa poche en soupirant. Il y avaient de plus graves problèmes qui se tramaient en ce moment.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage du bâtiment, le jeune Afro-américain crut à une plaisanterie. Il eut l'impression d'assister à un lendemain de Nouvel An. Il y avaient des bouteilles de champagne Veuve Clicquot vides roulant sur le sol à côté de canettes de bierre utilisées et de vestiges de toasts grillés aux foie gras et caviar. Des dessous féminins peuplaient aussi le sol, tous plus sexy les uns que les autres, avec des masques de carnavals en plumes et des confettis éparpillés partout. Des ballons – Blaise reconnu du premier coup d'œil que ce n'étaient en fait que des préservatifs gonflés – avaient été accrochés un à un n'importe comment et formaient une grotesque guirlande visqueuse et multicolore. Des restes de nourritures, de cartons à pizzas entamées, de boîtes de nouilles à emporter, de bouteilles de vins entamées, d'assiettes sales, de cigarettes écrasées, traînaient un peu partout dans le grand living room de la suite et Blaise dut presque faire attention à chacun de ses pas pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Sortant du hall d'entrée de la suite, Blaise trouva l'énorme home cinéma allumé sur un documentaire déplorant l'extinction de la culture du muguet. S'approchant à pas de loup du grand sofa en cuir matelassé, Blaise vit qu'une grande blonde y était affalée en sous-vêtement, une gigantesque pipe à eau coincée entre les jambes. Elle pencha lentement la tête vers le tuyau et aspira une grande bouffée de fumée qu'elle rejeta dans un halo opaque en l'air, les yeux mi-clos, totalement dans les vapes. Blaise secoua la tête, éberlué.

« Draco ? » cria-t-il et sa voix se répercuta dans le 300 m² d'espace de l'étage.

« Ici bébé. » lui répondit une voix traînante et endormie depuis le fond du couloir.

Blaise lança un coup d'œil dépité à l'espèce de droguée affalée sur le canapé de son protégé puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la chambre de Draco. Il poussa doucement la porte, s'attendant au pire. Et il n'eut pas tord. La chambre était assez éclairée pour apercevoir le grand lit 3 places qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce. Draco y était assis, totalement déconnecté, ses yeux bleu perdus dans le vague, ses cheveux péroxydés en pétard. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir à élastique rouge Armani dont il était encore l'égérie, quelques jours plus tôt. Derrière lui, une fille du même style que celle que Blaise avait croisé dans le hall était gracieusement allongée sur le lit, seins nus, une cigarette à la main. La tête reposée sur l'épaule de cette-dernière, une autre jeune fille dormait, ses longues mèches rouge feu reposant en éventail sur l'oreiller, ses jambes enchevêtrées avec celles de sa voisine. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était aussi topless.

En apercevant la poitrine nue des deux femmes derrière Draco, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel puis feignit de tousser pour attirer l'attention de l'héritier débauché. Draco releva lentement la tête vers son agent puis esquissa un sourire.

« Superman est finalement venu à ma rescousse ? » fit-il d'une voix incroyablement caverneuse et rauque.

« Superman est plutôt venu faire l'état des lieux si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Et quel est le verdict mon Seigneur ? »

Blaise s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en soupirant, luttant pour que ses yeux ne dévient pas sur la magnifique plastique de la jeune femme allongée derrière son poulain.

« J'en dis que ça ne va vraiment pas du tout. Mais alors pas _du tout_. »

« Je pensais que ça n'allait pas du tout mais alors pas _du tout_ déjà avant. » ricana Draco. « Il faut choisir. »

« Bien. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Plus sérieusement cette fois-ci : je suis ici pour que l'on puisse sérieusement discuter de la situation car tu te plais à ignorer mes messages et mes appels. »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlé. N'est-ce pas à l'issue d'une de ces 'sérieuses discussions' qu'il a été décidé que je passerais trois ans de ma vie lié à un laideron issu du peuple ? A une chose dont les cheveux s'apparente à la jungle d'Amazonie ? »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas aussi perdu ta méchanceté gratuite. Mais je te serais néanmoins gré de ne pas aborder ce sujet en présence d'autres personnes que nous. » fit Blaise en désignant les deux nymphes allongées derrière l'héritier.

Draco suivit son geste et se retourna puis eut un petit rire.

« Elles ? » Il rit encore puis se tourna vers la fumeuse allongée et débita dans un français pratiquement parfait : « _Ma beauté, pourrais-tu me passer une bouffée de ta cigarette s'il te plaît ? _»

La jeune fille se redressa puis dirigea l'embout de la cigarette jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes de Draco qui tira une taffe. Tandis qu'il rejetait la fumée en l'air, la jeune française lui caressa le torse des doigts tout en lui embrassant tendrement la nuque.

« Elles ne parlent pas un seul mot d'anglais. Ou alors très vaguement. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. » fit Draco en reprenant une bouffée de cigarette.

« Si tu le dis... » soupira Blaise, pas tellement convaincu. « Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas mis le pied dehors pour, hum, te mettre aux nouvelles ? »

« Depuis que l'Angleterre entière pense que je suis une jolie jeune fille. »

« Bien. Depuis plus d'une semaine, donc, c'est ça ? »

Draco haussa des épaules en se penchant pour reprendre une bouffée de cigarette. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

« J'attends que tout ça passe. » dit-il avant de libérer la fumée de ses poumons.

Blaise secoua la tête.

« Draco, ce n'est pas près de se calmer ! C'est même _très loin_ de se calmer ! Il y a encore du nouveau et là, c'est pire. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer pire. »

« Ça a fait la couverture de _Closer_, c'est le magazine qui a eut l'exclusivité, mais les autres ne tarderont certainement pas à suivre si on n'arrête pas toute cette folie à temps. »

Sur ce, il lança à son poulain le magazine en question.

« Tiens, tu as résilié ton abonnement à _Ok !_ ? » ne put s'empêcher de blaguer Draco en réceptionnant le _Closer _datant du matin même.

« Lis seulement la couverture et on verra si, ensuite, tu auras toujours la tête à rire. »

Draco roula des yeux puis baissa enfin la tête sur ce qu'il considérait être un ramassis d'excréments sur papier. Ses pupilles bougèrent tout d'abord nonchalamment de gauche à droite. Puis il se mit à froncer des sourcils en marmonnant en juron, rapprochant le journal de son nez. D'un geste brusque, il l'ouvrit à la page indiquée. Ses yeux parcoururent avidement la double page d'interview, de plus en plus vite, ses traits devenant de plus en plus crispés et furieux. Puis il referma froidement le magazine. Le déchira sciemment par bande. Le roula en boule. Puis l'éjecta de toute ses force contre le mur d'en face en hurlant de rage, faisant sursauter les deux nymphes dans son dos.

« Appelle mon avocat. Je veux que d'ici la fin de la semaine, ce mec soit réduit à l'état de poussière. »

Blaise remercia le Ciel en soupirant de soulagement, la main sur le cœur. _Enfin_ une réaction censée et raisonnable de la part de l'héritier.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**L'INFO DRACONIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Chose promise, chose due : j'inaugure la rubrique spécialement consacrée à **_Draco MALFOY_** car il y a tant à dire sur cet électron libre dont les écarts font notre plus grand bonheur – ou divertissement. **

**Tenez ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, je vous disais qu'il était paru une interview du top Rafaelo Delucci, clamant l'existence d'une relation torride et passionnelle entre lui et le jet-setter depuis six mois que les photos parues il y a une semaine ont révélées au grand jour. En ayant la main mise sur cet entretien, je peux vous dire que _Closer_ a doublé son chiffre d'affaire aujourd'hui ! Je vous disais également mon étonnement face au mutisme de Sa Majesté l'hériter MALFOY depuis le début des évènements. Ni lui, ni son agent, ni son attaché de presse, ni même un membre de sa famille ne s'est exprimé sur le scandale de la séance de câlinage à la soirée d'after Lagerfeld ou sur les récentes révélations de Rafaelo Delucci. A croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot...mais ô miracle ! Pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, notre cher Draco a enfin décidé de briser la glace en publiant sur son compte Twitter _(ci-dessous le copié-collé)_ :**

**DrayMalfoy **_(Draco L. Malfoy)_** : C'est drôle de voir comme les gens tentent de se faire de l'argent sur mon dos et de s'inventer une vie qu'ils ne vivront que dans leurs fantasmes. #Wonderland**

**Oh-oh...il semblerait qu'un certain beau mannequin soit visé derrière cette déclaration (qui atteignit d'ailleurs le Top Tweets en quelques minutes seulement – voyez le pouvoir de la Draco Mania). Il semblerait également que la machine de guerre soit mise en marche car, sans doute un quart d'heure après la sortie de l'ombre de MALFOY, son agent a fait savoir par communiqué que son client portait immédiatement plainte pour diffamation et réclamait 950 000 Gallions de dommages et intérêts (comme s'il était dans le besoin...).**

**Draco rechercherait-il vraiment à rétablir la vérité ou n'assumerait-il tout simplement pas d'être percé à jour devant toute l'Angleterre ?**

**Moi, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Mais si je la donne, on va encore dire que je suis mauvaise langue – et vous n'auriez pas totalement tord.**

**Affaire à suivre, donc, et de très près !**

**Draconniènement votre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>« ...Vous voulez me tuer avant l'heure hein ? C'est ça ? <em>Kof kof kof<em>... Attendez un peu que je le répète à ma fille, vous verrez ! _Kof kof... _» résonnait la voix enrouée de Mr Granger depuis le hall du quatrième étage de l'aile de repos.

Hermione roula des yeux en sortant de l'ascenseur puis accourut vers la chambre où se trouvait son père. Celui-ci était sur son lit, des coussins placés derrière son dos pour qu'ils puissent tenir assis, et il sermonnait la pauvre infirmière assise devant lui qui lui servait son petit déjeuner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici... » soupira-t-elle en passant le pas de la porte de la chambre.

« Ah ! Ma chérie, tu arrive à temps ! Figure-toi que cette jeune fille a voulu précipiter ma mort, un peu de temps avant que tu n'arrive. »

Hermione roula des yeux puis adressa un regard navrée à l'infirmière qui devait sans doute être stagiaire. La pauvre. On ne l'avait apparemment pas briefé sur le « cas » Peter Granger, chambre 125A. Il fallait avoir un moral d'acier et une volonté de plomb pour tenir dans sa chambre ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes tant son caractère était invivable.

« J'ai faillit me brûler la gorge avec le thé brûlant qu'elle m'a apporté ! » continuait-il de vociférer. « C'est à peine si la tasse ne fond pas d'ailleurs ! Assassin ! Un pauvre vieillard comme moi ! Vouloir que j'agonise sur ce lit d'hôpital ! Si ce n'est pas _mesquin_... »

« Papa, CALME-TOI ! » s'écria Hermione tandis que la stagiaire était à un doigt de pleurer. « Mademoiselle, je suis vraiment désolée, mon père peut être vraiment exécrable lorsqu'il se réveille... »

« Je vois ça. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour m'en occuper. » siffla-t-elle d'un ton glacial avant de claquer la porte derrière elle et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« C'est ça ! Disparaissez avant que je ne raconte tout cela à une supérieure ! Non mais tu as vu ça Hermione, tu as _vu_ ça ? ! Les infirmières d'aujourd'hui se croient tout permis, je te jure ! »

La jeune étudiante soupira une seconde fois puis se dirigea vers le lit où était assis son père et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

« Bonjour à toi aussi papa. » fit-elle en déposant son sac sur la table de chevet où se trouvait un petit cadre d'elle et son père lorsqu'elle avait six ans et un vase où trempait un joli assortiment de fleurs fraîches datant de la dernière visite de la jeune femme.

« Oh, pardon ma chérie ! » s'excusa Peter Granger en la ramenant contre lui de son bras droit valide avant de lui embrasser la joue. « Je suis tellement content de te voir. Je me sens seul ici lorsque tu n'es pas là. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Eh bien...ça va. » mentit Hermione en détournant vite la tête car elle ne savait pas baratiner son père. « Hum, regarde ce que je t'ai amené ! »

« Mes cigarettes ? » demanda automatiquement son père en la regardant avidement chercher dans son sac.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne sois pas bête. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'apporterais pas quelque chose qui te seras nocif – non, regarde. » fit-elle en sortant un boîtier de DVD. « Je l'ai gravé hier soir. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir et puis, tu as une télé donc tu pourras le regarder autant de fois que tu voudras ! »

Peter prit la petite boîte rectangulaire dans ses mains. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage en y voyant inscrit sur la pochette « _Et Dieu créa la femme _». Son film préféré. Avec Brigitte Bardot. Son actrice préférée.

« Aaah ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de lui administrer un baiser baveux sur la joue. « C'est très gentil 'Mione, merci. Mais encore faut-il que ces mégères en blouses blanches veuillent me laisser ne serait-ce qu'allumer la TV... » ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner en dardant la porte d'un regard noir, comme si une infirmière pouvait à tout moment surgir.

Hermione poussa une exclamation agacée en se levant d'un bond du lit pour ouvrir les stores de la seconde fenêtre.

« Papa, il n'y a que toi qui te mène à toi même la vie dure. Si elles sont là, c'est pour t'aider, tu sais ? Pas pour t'étouffer dans ton sommeil. »

« Pfff, foutaises. Elles n'attendent que ça, que je claque. Je les vois bien chaque matin venir, les yeux brillants d'espoirs, vérifier si je respire encore. Une fois, j'ai même fait semblant d'être mort en restant immobile, les yeux fermés, pendant qu'une de ces vipères faisaient le tour des chambres. La fausse joie que je lui ai créé ! La pauvre. Elle était presque en larme lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux. Haha, rien que de m'en rappeler... » fit-il avant de se mettre à rire. Rire qui finit en quinte de toux.

Hermione esquissa un sourire attendrit malgré tout.

« Et moi, je suis persuadée que ne veulent que ton bien. »

« Oui, bon, parlons d'autre chose parce que cela va me mettre de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas envie d'être de mauvaise humeur lorsque ma fille vient me voir. Alors ? Les cours, comment ça se passe ? »

« Ça va, tout se passe bien pour l'instant. On va rentrer en période d'examen dans un mois donc il va falloir que je me mette aux révisions... »

Le front de Peter se plissa automatiquement et son visage emprunta une expression attristée.

« Alors tu ne viendras plus me voir ? »

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? Je viendrais toujours te rendre visite jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse de moi. » lui assura-t-elle tout en changeant l'eau des fleurs.

« Tu sais très bien à quel point cela me fait plus que plaisir de te voir. Ça m'évite de perdre la tête, coincé dans ce Centre au milieu d'infirmières psychopathes n'attendant que... »

« _Papa_ ! C'est toi même qui a dit qu'il fallait que l'on change de sujet ! »

Peter soupira.

« Oui, autant pour moi, autant pour moi. Sinon, à la maison, tout se passe bien aussi ? »

« Oui. »

Hermione hocha la tête en remettant les fleurs une à une dans le vase, les yeux rivés sur son travail.

Elle avait encore reçue une lettre de menace hier pour l'électricité impayée du mois dernier et l'eau chaude venait d'être coupée.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

« Hmm-hmm. Parfait alors ! »

Hermione vint poser le vase sur la table puis désigna du doigt le DVD que son père ne faisait que tripoter depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu veux que je te le mette ? »

« Non ! Pas maintenant. Je veux profiter comme il se doit de la visite de ma fille. » fit-il en posant le boîtier sur le rebord du lit avant de tapoter une place à côté de lui. « Allez, viens là. »

Hermione fit le tour puis s'assit près de son père. Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, sans que l'un des deux ne disent un seul mot. Peter prit alors la main de sa fille et l'embrassa puis, levant la tête vers elle, il fronça des sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cernes ? » s'étonna-t-il en plissant des yeux.

Hermione porta immédiatement sa main à sa figure.

« Quoi ? Quelles cernes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais ces cernes ! Tu n'en avais jamais avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune femme traça distraitement du doigt le sillage des traits de fatigues sous ses yeux ambrés puis haussa des épaules.

« Rien...juste de petites insomnies depuis ce week-end – rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Peter fronça encore plus des sourcils. Sa fille n'avait _jamais_ eu d'insomnies. Que se passait-il. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour la questionner encore, elle lui fit une petite tape aux bras avec une expression d'illumination, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui m'est arrivée ce matin. Tu vas tomber des nues. » changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet en y mettant le plus d'enthousiasme possible.

« Raconte. »

« Alors voilà : je sortais de ma douche pour aller dans ma chambre et là, j'y ai ouvert les volets. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Je commençais à faire mes petites affaires, me préparant pour la journée, puis j'ai regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir si le temps allait être vraiment aussi mauvais pour que je m'habille comme en hiver...et là...devine qui je vois par la fenêtre... »

Peter haussa des épaules, intrigué.

« Un...martien ? »

« _Pire encore_ : Mr Nolan. »

Mr Granger se redressa d'un coup, sous le choc, puis fut contraint de se remettre dans sa position initiale en grimaçant.

« Hein ? ! Nolan ? Nolan comme Frederick Nolan ? Nolan notre _voisin_ ? ! Celui avec lequel j'allais parfois à la pêche ? »

« Celui-là même. Il était comme bavant devant la vitre, je te jure. Je l'ai traité de pervers. »

« Eh ben tu as bien fait dis-moi ! Fred Nolan...mon Dieu, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il jouait les voyeurs...! Si seulement je n'étais pas condamné à croupir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle dans ce lit, j'irais lui mettre une bonne raclée à cette enflure ! »

Hermione perdit alors brusquement son sourire.

« Ne dis pas ça. » fit-elle d'un ton dur. « Tu n'es pas condamné à être allongé ici pendant le restant de tes jours. Tu guériras. Tu sortiras d'ici. Et alors on ira, tout les deux, sonner à la porte de Mr Nolan pour que tu lui mette ta raclée. »

Peter eut un nouveau rire qui termina en quinte de toux.

« Tu es mignonne ma chérie, mais regarde objectivement les choses. Entre ces douleurs que j'ai, ma paralysie, mes autres différents symptômes tous plus inexplicables les uns que les autres et ces sorcières qui, j'en suis sûr, m'empoisonne à petits feux avec leurs repas congelés, tu penses _vraiment_ que j'ai des chances de quitter ce Centre ? »

« Arrête de dire ça ! » cria presque Hermione qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, comme chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ensemble ce sujet. « Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu as cinquante et un ans. Il t'en reste encore au moins quarante neuf à vivre. Et je te dis que tu sortiras de cet hôpital et que tu botteras les fesses de notre voisin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les sentent plus lorsqu'il s'assiéra. » en s'essuyant maladroitement la joue, les yeux brillant.

Peter eut un sourire plein de tendresse en regardant sa fille qui se battait maintenant pour que ses larmes restent dans leurs orbites.

« Alors si tu me le dis, je ne peux qu'y croire. » répondit-il simplement en embrassant à nouveau le dos de la main de sa fille.

Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de son père et ils restèrent blottis un long moment, le silence troublé uniquement par les reniflement de la jeune fille.

« Dis Papa... » fit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une petite voix, les yeux fermés. « Est-ce que tu es fière de moi, en général ? »

Peter baissa des yeux étonnés sur sa grande fille puis eut un rire surpris.

« Quelle question ! _Bien sûr_ que je suis fier de toi ma Mione. Et je serais toujours fier de toi, quoi que tu fasse. »

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Quoi que je fasse ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Absolument. Quoi que tu fasse. Parce que tu es mon bien le plus précieux au monde. »

Hermione se redressa lentement puis, un sourire au lèvres :

« Et si...et si je décidais de devenir escort-girl ? Tu serais toujours fier de moi ? »

Peter eut une moue dubitative.

« Eh bien, si c'est cela qui te, hum, comble. Alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. Mais rassure-moi...tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à exercer ce métier, hein ? ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une question. » s'empressa-t-elle de nier bien qu'au fond, le rôle qu'elle allait jouer dans le Contrat qu'elle venait de signer revenait un peu au même.

« Tu me rassure...mais sache en tout cas que je te soutiendrais dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, si cela n'est pas dégradant pour toi et si c'est ce qui te rends heureuse. »

Le dernier bout de phrase fit mal à Hermione qui baissa des yeux et se mit à jouer avec ses mains, mal à l'aise. Parce que ce qu'elle allait commencer, la nouvelle double vie qu'elle allait mener dans cinq jours à peine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dégradant et le simple fait d'y penser la rendait malheureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter : Le Jour J du commencement du Contrat ! En espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas lassé de l'attente et que la fiction vous plaît toujours.<strong>

**Bisous bisous,**

**IACB.**

.

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**So : **_Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait très plaisir. Je suis flattée que tu ai put me reconnaître. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un style d'écriture spécifique ! Comment est-il, ça m'intrigue ? x) Merci pour ta review sur Black Swan et merci de me suivre sur cette histoire ! IACB._

**Aurelle : **_Heeey copine (tu m'avais manqué) ;)__Hahaha, le Vamp de Chanel de Pansy. C'est vrai que j'ai voulu une histoire sophistiquée et que je ne me suis pas privée pour relooker les personnages à ma façon et me focaliser sur le physique. Merci pour ta review sinon et je t'attends sur Black Swan Obsession alors ! A très bientôt. IACB._

**Crysen Fall : **_En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! IACB._

**Lambda :**_ Aaah non, ce n'était pas pour ce chapitre la rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes (haha, je sens la déception d'ici) mais pour le prochain, promis juré craché (hum, peut-être pas craché parce que je déteste ça O_o) ! Eeh oui, pas pointilleuse la Hermione en décidant de survoler les autres clauses. Elle s'en mordra sans doute les doigts par la suite... Merci pour ta review en tout cas. IACB._

**Bling : ** _Je prends ta dernière phrase comme un challenge dans ce cas ! Et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu. Merci pour ta review. IACB. PS : J'ai pas reçu ton autre review sur The Black Swan Obsession :'(_


	4. Le Jour J

**Après une longue attente…**

**Bonne lecture,**

**_IACB.**

* * *

><p>« <em>Ici P1. Je m'apprête à rejoindre le centre-ville. Est-ce que tout le monde est en place ?<em> »

« _Ici B4. Bien reçu. Tout le monde est à son poste de mon côté. J2 ?_ »

« _J2. Je suis prêt. Tout le monde est prêt. A vous de jouer._ »

* * *

><p>Le ciel londonien se décida enfin à céder un petit bout de terrain au soleil vers les coups de midi, pour le plus grand plaisir des restaurants de terrasse.<p>

Les tables et chaises étaient disposées au devant des bars, les menus inscrits sur de grands tableaux noirs plantés presque au milieu des trottoirs, trottoirs qui grouillaient de passants affamés, d'employés déjà exténués de leur journée et de groupes d'étudiants à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où déjeuner. Et si certains gérants de bar restaient parfois plantés derrière leur vitre, leurs tables prenant la poussière et leurs yeux brillants scrutant avec espoir la foule à la recherche de celui qui s'en détacherait pour franchir le seuil de la porte, le Plaza, lui, ne chômait jamais. Surplombant magistralement tout le centre-ville de Londres, le bâtiment d'une trentaine d'étages mettait d'amblée hors compétition toutes les brasseries, snack-bars, fast-foods et compagnies construits à ses pieds. On pouvait assister chaque midi devant l'établissement à un défilé de voitures de luxe transportant des passagers de luxe venant se nourrir de plats de luxe – certes pas très nourrissants mais extrêmement raffinés. N'est pas cinq étoiles qui veut.

Ainsi, à 12h23 précise, un cabriolet Mercedes CLK, capot rabattu, vint se garer devant les portes vitrées du restaurant. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était derrière le volant, ses longs cheveux d'un blond or digne d'une publicité pour L'Oréal balayés par le vent, d'énormes lunettes de soleil noires au nez. Elle coupa d'un geste dynamique le contact tandis qu'un portier en uniforme venait ouvrir sa portière pour elle de ses mains gantées.

« Bienvenue au Pl… »

La jeune femme passa devant lui sans un regard, en coup de vent, lui laissant le soin d'aller gentiment garer son petit bijou. Il était payé pour ça, après tout, pas pour bavasser.

Pénétrant dans le hall du Plaza, elle marcha, tête haute, épaules droites, torse bombé, Tod's collection automne/hiver en velours de veau marron balançant à la jointure de son coude, jusqu'au coin des ascenseurs et appuya du bout, du tout petit bout de l'index sur le bouton d'appel. …11, 10, 9, 8, 7… ses yeux, toujours cachés derrière des verres teintés, étaient braqués sur l'aiguille indiquant le décompte des étages restant avant que l'une des deux cages n'arrive au rez-de-chaussée. Dès que les portes s'entrouvrirent, la jeune femme s'engouffra si impatiemment dans l'immense cabine qu'elle manqua d'entrer en collision avec un portier qui en ressortait.

« _Oh_ ! »

Ce-dernier la retînt juste à temps par le bras. L'empressée redressa la tête, un peu sonnée, et fusilla du regard l'incongru qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes très certainement infestées de microbes sur son sacro-saint avant-bras. S'il fallait faire un très bref portrait physique du portier, le voici : peau chocolat au lait sans imperfection évidente, yeux en amande doux bordés de longs cils noirs, lèvres roses fournies – figure agréable dans l'ensemble. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de l'hôtel mais la veste bleue marine frappée de l'insigne du Plaza semblait être un peu trop large pour lui.

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

L'employé relâcha enfin son étreinte mais continua à la dévisager comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom sur son visage. Puis quelque chose s'illumina dans ses yeux et la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de voir sa bouche s'étirer en une risette amusée que le portier avait tourné des talons. Tandis que les portes blindées de l'ascenseur se refermaient, elle l'observa se diriger de façon nonchalante vers l'entrée scintillante de l'hôtel. De façon _trop_ nonchalante pour un salarié d'un si prestigieux établissement. Mais, enfin, peu importait. Une fois seule entre quatre murs, elle s'adossa en soupirant contre la paroi du fond de la cage, les yeux fermés. Puis, brusquement, comme aux aguets, elle se tourna vers l'une des glaces peuplant la cabine et, se rapprochant de son reflet, releva ses lunettes sur le haut de son crane. Vérifia si son faux grain de beauté sur le bas de sa joue gauche n'était pas parti. Recolla de l'auriculaire un bout de son sourcil droit. Se remit une touche de fond de teint liquide pour conserver l'impression – préfabriquée – d'une peau naturellement basanée. Replaça les bretelles de son soutien-gorge qui lui faisait deux bonnets de plus. Remonta peu élégamment ses collants chair le long de ses jambes. S'assura de la bonne tenue de sa manucure – n'importe qui aurait pu jurer que ses ongles étaient vrais. Réajusta sa perruque.

Là, ça y était. Pansy Parkinson mettait n'importe qui au défit de la reconnaître dans cet accoutrement.

« _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de marcher sur la terre ferme ? _» blagua Blaise dans l'oreillette dissimulée derrière l'épaisse chevelure blonde synthétique de l'attachée de presse.

Pansy lança un coup d'œil extrêmement dégouté aux ballerines Chanel basiques en cuir noir qu'elle portait au pied et qu'elle aurait bien troqué surle champ contre n'importe quelle autre chaussure pourvu que celle-ci soit pourvue ne serait-ce que de _six petits centimètres de talons_.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi dépossédée, aussi vide et aussi mal dans ma peau depuis le jour où Carey a demandé le divorce. C'est comme si je bafouais mon propre sexe, comme si…comme si je commettais un adultère – un peu comme la fois avec Corey McO'Halley mais bon, il ne se gênait pas non plus pour soulever quelques jupons une fois que j'avais le dos tourné. »

« _Marrant ça…je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi petite._ »

« N'enfonce _pas_ le couteau. » siffla Pansy tout en vérifiant la bonne prise de ses faux-cils. « Dis-moi plutôt comment est-ce que ça avance. »

Blaise reprit aussitôt un ton professionnel.

«_ De mon côté, tout est en place. J'ai fait mon possible pour attirer l'attention des médias – ce qui n'a pas été trop difficile, sot dit en passant – et je viens de voir, même pas vingt secondes après que tu sois montée dans l'ascenseur, une journaliste du Celebridad passer les portes du Plaza. _»

« C'est très seconde zone, ça. Je connais pas. »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va devenir un véritable piège à mouche dans quelques minutes. Les autres magazines ne vont pas tarder à affluer._ »

« Si tu le dis. L'autre équipe maintenant ? »demanda Pansy qui appliquait à présent sur ses lèvres une touche de gloss Ice by MAC – Dieu qu'elle détestait cette invention qu'elle tenait pour la plus vulgaire et la plus répugnante de toute l'histoire de l'industrie du maquillage il y avait de la _graisse de porc_ là dedans, bon sang !

« _Des personnes ont été placées tout autour du Plaza ainsi que dans le hall d'entrée et dans différents endroits stratégiques. Il y a deux-trois autres détails à régler quant à la… _»

Pansy se redressa brusquement, son pinceau à blush à la main.

« Ah non, non, non, non, non. Il faut que _tout_ soit prêt ! Draco peut débarquer d'un moment à… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement au dix-septième étage sur une femme vêtue d'une casquette noire des Lakers ainsi que d'un blouson en jean et ayant une très forte ressemblance avec Demi Moore. Pansy rangea illico son pinceau et se tapit dans le fond de la cabine.

« On ne sait pas l'heure précise à laquelle _D._ va arriver alors, un conseil, vous avez tout intérêt à vous magner le derrière pour que tout se passe comme prévu sinon ça va très mal aller. Et je te connais. Tu as une fâcheuse tendance à faire les choses en retard. Là, un seul retard peut faire capoter magistralement tout notre plan et je sens que c'est ce qui va se passer. » tonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Blaise eut un soupir d'agacement et Pansy visualisa presque le triple doigt d'honneur mental que son collègue lui envoyait par télépathie.

«_ Pourrais-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite fois dans ta vie de vipère qui, je l'espère, sera très brève, me faire CONFIANCE ? Mmh ? Ou est-ce vraiment au dessus de tes capacités ? _»

Dix-huitième étage. Demi Moore sortit d'un pas pressé, aussi pressé que fut le mouvement de Pansy pour reprendre son pinceau.

« La vipère ayant tout de même un cœur, elle s'abstiendra de répondre à cette question pour ne pas briser le tien. Bon. Concernant Hermine…Imane.. ? »

« _Hermione, bon sang. T'as vraiment du mal._ »

« Excuse-moi mais c'est bien la première personne affublée d'un prénom pareil que je rencontre. »

« _Jamais entendu parler d'__Andromaque__ ?_ »

« Dieu ! Tu sais à quel point j'exècre la littérature française. C'est prétentieux et illisible. »

« _…Soit. Hermione est donc à son poste depuis midi, heure à laquelle elle devait commencer son service. Je lui ai dis de se débrouiller pour venir prendre ta commande, par tous les moyens. Lorsqu'on t'aura installée, communique-moi ton emplacement et le numéro de ta table afin que je puisse le lui transmettre._ »

« Comme si c'était fait. »

« _Ah, et, attends, comment t'appelles-tu déjà ?_ »

Pansy arrêta brusquement de se mirer, en proie à un doute, puis fouilla dans son cabas pour en ressortir son iPhone, le morceau droit de son âme, et ouvrir le très détaillé et très secret (il fallait entrer pas moins de trois mots de passes pour y accéder) dossier [**Projet Draco**], section [**Jour J**].

« Alors, je m'appelle… »

* * *

><p>« <em>Eleanor Monroe.<em> »

Hermione griffonna aussi vite qu'elle put le pseudonyme de l'attachée de presse de sa future moitié. Elle s'était barricadée dans la réserve où était entreposé autant de nourriture qu'il en aurait fallut pour nourrir cinq fois les pays en difficulté du Tiers-Monde.

« Monroe, tu l'épelle comme l'actrice Marilyn Monroe, c'est ça ? » s'assura Hermione en relisant ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

« _Comme elle._ »

« Ok…ok. C'est noté. Et comment est-ce qu'elle sera hab… »

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit d'un coup sur l'un des commis de cuisine armé d'une grande casserole qui l'observa bizarrement. Suivit de Dan, le « chef » - si l'on pouvait dire ça - des serveurs du Plaza qui poussa presque le commis en entrant.

« Punaise Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas le moment de téléphoner ! On a au moins une centaine de personne à servir ! » hurla-t-il presque.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et dissimula son papier dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Je…j'en ai seulement pour quelques… »

« _Non_ ! On a besoin de toi _maintenant_ ! »

Et il tourna des talons, furieux. Hermione soupira.

« _Hum, bon. Fais ce qu'il te dit mais ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas seulement m'écouter sans me répondre._ »

Hermione sortit de la réserve et essuya ses mains moites sur son uniforme.

« _Elle est blonde et porte un tailleur rose clair avec des chaussures plates noires._ »

Dan lui faisait un signe impatient depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine, une cloche en équilibre sur sa main droite. Dès qu'Hermione fut à son niveau, il lui posa presque de force deux petites assiettes d'hors-d'œuvre au saumon et aux truffes dans les mains et la jeta dans la salle en lui ordonnant :

« Oliveira, table 9 ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde et prit une grande inspiration. Une fois son calme repris, elle marcha jusqu'à la table en question où était attablé un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années et dont la femme donnait l'impression d'avoir des actions chez Louis Vuitton compte tenu du logo qui ornait presque tout ce qu'elle portait.

« _Elle a un sac marron et est plutôt petite de taille. Tu sauras t'en souvenir ? Ah mais oui, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Bon, tâche de t'en souvenir dans ce cas._ »

« Hors-d'œuvre Oliveira au saumon de Norvège accompagné de ses truffes noires de Paris et de sa sauce aux olives pour Madame et pour Monsieur. »

Bon, pour la Norvège et Paris, elle n'était pas très sûre mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle disposa en parfaite professionnelle les plats devant les deux clients. Elle recula ensuite d'un pas, les deux mains dans le dos.

« En vous souhaitant un très bon appétit. » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

« _Table n°12, Eleanor Monroe. Vite !_ » lui annonça Blaise à peine eut-elle passé les portes battantes de la cuisine.

Au même instant, on lui posa dans les mains un plat de brochettes de homards à la réglisse en lui ordonnant d'aller le livrer à l'autre bout de la salle. Regardant par le hublot, elle aperçut la description relookée de Pansy Parkinson escortée par une hôtesse jusqu'à la table 12. Hermione hallucina. En effet, si Blaise n'avait pas pris le temps de la briefer juste avant, elle aurait pu passer devant elle sans la reconnaître. La métamorphose était spectaculaire. Son teint basané lui donnait des airs de thaïlandaise.

« T'es encore là, toi ? » s'exclama Dan dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la quarante-septième table, tout en gardant avec vigilance un œil sur Pansy. Elle posa d'ailleurs assez brusquement le plat devant le businessman qui avait pris la commande.

« Hum…brochettes de homards à la réglisse pour Monsieur. Très bon appétit. » énonça-t-elle précipitamment en voyant un serveur se rapprocher dangereusement de la table de Pansy.

« Et mon Bourbon ? Il arrive ? » demanda l'homme d'affaire en levant son sourcil droit broussailleux d'un air dédaigneux.

« Votre Bourb…oui ! Oui, bien sûr. Il va vous être apporté dans la minute. » lui répondit-elle tout en détalant à reculons.

Elle marcha alors le plus rapidement possible vers la table de Pansy, le tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des consommateurs, et grugea de justesse le serveur qui venait pour prendre sa commande. Ce-dernier lui adressa un regard interloqué, la bouche entrouverte, son bras tenant son carnet de notes en suspend en l'air. Hermione fit comme si de rien était et se tourna avec un très grand sourire vers Pansy.

« Avez-vous fait votre choix Mademoiselle ? »

« C'est-à-dire tout est infect ici. » déplora Pansy en faisant tomber d'une pichenette le menu qui tenait en équilibre sur la table jusque là. « De l'eau jusqu'au dessert. Je déteste gaspiller mon argent et mon temps dans ces locaux. Ils ont ouvert un Subway à l'angle, autant se contenter de choses simples… »

« Je prends donc votre commande. » continua Hermione, imperturbable. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire plaisir ? »

« Me 'faire plaisir' ? Laissez-moi rire…qu'est-ce que je pourrais plutôt ingurgiter par pure nécessité pour ne pas tomber en état d'hypoglycémie étant donné que je n'ai rien avalé ce matin. Il n'y a _rien_ qui puisse me faire plaisir, ici. »

« _Pansy, arrête d'être une telle garce_. » résonna la voix de Blaise en même temps dans les oreillettes des deux jeunes femmes.

Pansy roula des yeux – yeux pourvus de lentilles bleues – puis se mit à feuilleter négligemment le livret des menus.

« Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser… » soupira-t-elle.

« Je peux vous conseiller notre plat du j… »

« Puis-je à mon tour vous conseiller quelque chose ? » l'interrompit-t-elle en relevant la tête brusquement.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prise de court, son sourire commercial toujours aux lèvres.

« Mais très certainement. » répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Approchez. »

Là, Hermione ne comprenait plus du tout.

« Approchez, vous dis-je ! » s'exclama théâtralement Pansy. « Faites comme si vous consultiez le menu avec moi. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous… »

« _Bon sang_, arrêtez d'être aussi têtue ! » siffla-t-elle en lui pinçant profondément la cuisse en-dessous de la table.

Hermione grimaça en silence mais finit par obtempérer. Pansy fit alors mine de lui indiquer un plat à base de foie gras dont le prix plafonnait à plus de quatre-vingt Gallions.

« Êtes-vous aussi profondément atteinte pour sortir sans _un seule_ once de maquillage ? ! Mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre l'enjeu qui se joue en ce moment. Avec ce teint de zombie tout droit sorti d'un clip de Michael Jackson, vous ne rendez même plus la mascarade crédible ! » chuchota-t-elle à tout vitesse avant de sortir une petite trousse du dessous de la table et de la fourrer dans sa main. « Si vous ne le faites pas pour Malfoy, faites le ne serait-ce que par respect pour la personne qui pose les yeux sur vous : ma-quil-lez VOUS et en VITESSE. »

Pansy lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui indiquer de se relever.

« Pour moi, ce ne sera qu'un carpaccio de bœuf au gorgonzola et aux noix avec quelques fines herbes. Je prendrais également une coupe de Bordeaux et ce sera tout. » commanda-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un regard appuyé lui ordonnant télépathiquement d'aller colorier son visage devant la première glace qu'elle voyait.

« _Elle est gentille, dans le fond_. » lui assura Blaise tandis qu'Hermione retournait tétanisée dans les cuisines. « _Fais ce qu'elle te dis._ »

« Mais j'ai des commandes à faire moi ! » protesta silencieusement la jeune fille tout en poussant les portes de la cuisine. « Je n'ai pas le temps de… »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça : fais ce qu'elle te dis. Va te maquiller. Draco vient de rentrer dans le Plaza._ »

« Un carpaccio bœuf gorgonzola/noix/fines herbes table 12 ! » annonça-t-elle en épinglant la note de commande à côté des milliers d'autres. « Et un Bourbon pour la 47. »

Sur ce, elle entreprit de marcher stratégiquement vers l'arrière de la cuisine, en direction des toilettes, et de se faire oublier le temps de pouvoir se maquiller. Et elle remercia mille fois Lavender, une de ses collègues, qui entra en trombe au moment où Hermione se trouvait à l'angle du couloir menant aux W.C. – donc à un pas de sa quête – et qui s'écria :

« OH MON DIEU ! Oh mon _Dieu_ ! ! »

A la suite de quoi tout le monde stoppa toute activité le temps qu'elle crache le morceau.

« Dra…Draco Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy vient d'entrer dans la salle ! » finit-elle par annoncer d'une voix fébrile.

Une dizaine d'employés s'agglutinèrent alors devant le hublot de la cuisine, se poussant les uns les autres pour mieux voir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fermait la porte des toilettes sur elle avec empressement.

* * *

><p>« …je te jure qu'il me prend pour son chien. Mais vraiment. Hier – attends, je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé jeudi ? » s'exclama soudainement Daphné en réajustant l'armature gauche de son soutien-gorge push-up en dentelle noire La Perla.<p>

Le reflet d'Hugo qui nouait sa cravate devant le miroir à pied de la chambre haussa la tête en signe de négation. Daphné se mit alors à débiter :

« Je t'explique : j'avais déjà un bon karma ce matin là, je m'étais réveillée de bonne humeur, du bon pied, je ne m'étais pas brûlé la langue avec mon café – bref, tout allait pour le mieux. J'arrive donc au bureau et qu'est-que je vois sur ma table – mon Dieu, rien que de m'en rappeler… – une espèce d'_énorme_ pile de dossier comme ça, vomissant des feuilles de partout. Je me dis : ok, Greengrass, calme-toi, même si tu es rentrée chez toi à 23h hier pour finir la pile précédente, calme-toi. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de m'assoir sur ma chaise que Doug, ce _connard_ de Doug, vient m'ajouter une autre pile, presqu'aussi haute que l'autre, avant de se tirer dans son bureau. Sans un bonjour ni une seule indication. Genre : « j'te pose ça là et tu te débrouille, bye ! ». Mais t'y crois à ça, toi ? Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pour sa _bonniche _de service ? ! Je pourrais porter plainte, bon sang, ce mec s'acharne sur moi comme si…comme si… »

« Tu veux que je le vire ? » trancha Hugo tout en ouvrant la porte en verre de l'armoire surplombant le lavabo pour en extirper son flacon de parfum – Dior Homme. « Un seul coup de fil. »

Daphné couva son fiancé d'un sourire attendri, nouant un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche. C'est pour ça – entre autre – qu'elle aimait à la folie cet homme. Les choses étaient si simples, si limpides avec lui. Il ne se prenait presque jamais la tête – il n'avait pas de quoi, en même temps, vu son rang.

« T'es adorable. » fit-elle simplement en lui embrassant la nuque.

Hugo consulta sa montre puis marmonna quelque chose en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à midi ? » Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et continua : « J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait manger ensemble au Hakkasan, tu avais bien aimé l'autre fois. Et pusi on pourrait en profiter pour revoir la liste des invités… »

« Peux pas. »

Hugo entrait à nouveau dans la pièce, accrochant à présent ses boutons de manchettes. Il fit une halte devant le miroir et prit le temps de s'examiner, tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre.

Hugo faisait parti de cette mince poignée de mortels avantagée dès la naissance par la très sélective Dame Nature. « Beau » était donc un bien pauvre qualificatif pour désigner la plastique, les traits, le visage, les manières, le sourire, la gestuelle, la voix, le regard, le rire, la prestance, le charisme de ce jeune homme de vingt cinq ans, bientôt vingt six. Il possédait des yeux d'un bleu acier froid, tendant la plupart du temps vers le gris, ainsi qu'une chevelure blonde peroxydée coupée court.

« Et pourquoi 'Peux pas' ? » s'insurgea Daphné tout en enfilant sa jupe cintrée tandis que Hugo examinait sa joue d'un air sceptique, croyant s'être coupé au rasage.

Il se redressa en fronçant des sourcils puis remit à sa place le parfum qu'il avait laissé sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Je dois déjeuner avec Draco. Au Plaza. » l'informa-t-il.

Dès que le nom du très illustre et respectable Draco Malfoy fut prononcé, le visage de Daphné se crispa. Elle accrocha avec un geste brusque son collier de perle, les doigts tremblants.

« Et tu ne peux pas décommander ? »

« C'est prévu depuis une semaine. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut te dire de si important ? Ne peut-il pas tout simplement prendre le téléphone et appeler comme toutes personnes normales ? Ou est-ce que _Monsieur _est encore au-dessus de ça ? »

« Daphné… »

« C'est vrai quoi, ce mec se pointe un beau jour et réclame un déjeuner alors qu'il est aux abonnés absents lors des réunions mensuelles familiales ! Même _moi_ je viens ! » hurlait alors Daphné en essayant cette fois-ci d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Daphné ! »

Hugo la prit par la taille et l'attira doucement mais fermement vers lui. Cette-dernière tentait toujours de mettre ses diamants Cartier à ses oreilles, boudeuse. Hugo chassa de l'index une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front puis pencha la tête de sorte que leurs regards se croisent.

« Un sourire » ordonna-t-il « je _veux_ un sourire. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » marmonna Daphné en détournant la tête sans pour autant s'échapper de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

« Je » Hugo lui embrassa lentement le cou « veux » un deuxième baiser « un » un suçon « sourire » le jeune héritier lui taquina l'oreille, lui provoquant un frisson.

« Arrête… » gloussa-t-elle. « Je suis censée être furieuse, tu me déconcentre. »

« Nous mangerons ensemble une autre fois dans le semaine, promis. » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de sceller sa promesse par un quatrième baiser dans la nuque.

« Tu sais bien ce que je pense de Draco… »

« Je le sais. »

« C'est un véritable sac à merde. »

Là, ce fut au tour d'Hugo de sourire.

« Certes, mais c'est aussi mon frère. »

* * *

><p>La limousine n'était même pas au milieu de l'Avenue que les flashs commençaient déjà à crépiter. Crépitements qui redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque la voiture aux vitres teintées s'amarra devant les portes du Plaza. Aussitôt arrêtée, la portière faisant face à la chaussée s'ouvrit sur un grand molosse tout en muscles qui fit le tour du véhicule et marcha rapidement pour aller ouvrir l'autre porte. Lorsque Draco Malfoy passa la tête en dehors de la limousine, ce fut la jungle. Les flashs s'égrenaient au même rythme que les questions hurlées ça et là par les paparazzis.<p>

« Draco ! Est-ce vrai que vous prévoyez d'emménager à Newcastle avec Rafaelo Delucci dans les jours qui suivent ? »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Votre famille est-elle au courant de votre véritable orientation sexuelle ? »

« Êtes-vous totalement gay ou bisexuel ? »

« Draco, depuis combien de temps gardez-vous cela pour vous ? »

« Est-ce vrai que plus aucun sponsor ne veut de vous ? »

« Est-ce vrai que vous avez rompu avec Rafaelo à cause de ses révélations ? »

* * *

><p>« <em>T'as finis ? Est-ce que t'as finis ?<em> » la pressait toutes les sept secondes Blaise.

Hermione termina son trait d'eyeliner à la hâte. Dans les cuisines, elle entendait le personnel aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, hurler des ordres, quelques fois même des menaces, tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne qui venait de passer le seuil du restaurant.

« Je finis…je suis en train de finir. »

« _Par pitié, faites qu'elle finisse ! Il vient de rentrer, bon sang_ ! » pestait Pansy.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » s'exclama Hermione en rebouchant le tube L'Oréal pour s'attaquer maintenant à ses cils.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce vrai que vous l'avez menacé de mort ? »<p>

« Y a-t-il vraiment eu une liaison entre Ryan Gosling et vous ? »

« Est-ce vrai que vous étiez très possessif avec Rafaelo ? »

« Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

« Est-ce avec lui que vous déjeunez aujourd'hui ? »

« Avez-vous honte de votre réelle nature, Malfoy ? »

* * *

><p>« <em>Mon Dieu mais on n'a pas besoin de toute une VIE pour se maquiller ! Êtes-vous débutante jusqu'à ce point ? !<em> » craqua Pansy.

« _Sans être aussi méchant qu'elle, je commence à trouver le temps assez long Hermione._ »

« Ca y est, ça y est…je finis l'œil gauche et c'est bon. »

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi avoir caché votre vraie identité au monde ? Serait-ce de la gêne ? »<p>

« Un dégoût de vous même ? »

« Du déni ? »

« Avez-vous vraiment fait une tentative de suicide il y a quatre jours ? »

« Est-ce vrai que vous avez rompu avec l'actrice Fleur Delacour à cause votre homosexualité ? »

« Êtes-vous végétalien ? »

« Pourriez-vous nous dévoiler le nom du bébé que Rafaelo et vous avez adopté au Burundi ? »

« Assumez-vous votre statut de sex-symbol gay ? »

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas soutenir Rafaelo aujourd'hui à son défilé pour Ungaro ? »

L'héritier fendit la foule avec une indifférence blasée, mâchant arrogamment son chewing-gum, ses yeux cachés derrière des Ray Ban noires. Son garde du corps ouvrait la voie et hurlait aux journalistes de décamper de leur chemin, noyant ainsi la moitié de leurs questions. Ils atteignirent laborieusement le hall du Plaza où une hôtesse se précipita sur eux.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir au Plaza, Mr Malfoy. S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous… »

Draco la gratifia d'un simple hochement de tête tandis que le garde du corps avançait déjà vers les ascenseurs.

« _C'est Draco Malfoy_ ! » chuchota hystériquement une jeune femme à sa voisine qui attendait à côté d'eux.

Cette-dernière se mit à se ventiler à l'aide de sa main, observant l'héritier sous toutes les coutures.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu_…_ » ne cessait-elle de répéter.

« Prends une photo ! »

« Non…merde…attends, j'ai oublié mon portable au bureau ! »

« Ohlala, mais _pourquoi_ ? ! »

« Je sais pas, je l'ai oublié, c'est tout. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon DIEU ! Quand on dira ça à Louisa et Kathleen… »

« Elles ne nous croirons jamais, étant donné qu'on n'a pas de photos. »

« Attends…est-ce qu'il porte…une _Rollex_ ? ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Les portes de la cabine de droite s'ouvrirent et le garde du corps de Malfoy évacua sans ménagement les personnes qui s'y trouvaient ou voulaient y rentrer pour laisser pleine place à son protégé.

« Dommage qu'il soit gay… » soupira l'une des filles tandis que les portes se refermaient.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur de gauche, exténué. Il enleva ses lunettes, découvrant ses yeux gris soulignés de cernes.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à me flinguer. » annonça-t-il dans un soupir.

Son garde du corps restait droit comme un piquet, prêt à l'attaque derrière lui. Draco se retourna vers lui et l'observa un long moment.

« Heureux qu'il y ait encore une personne avec qui je peux avoir une conversation instructive. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent au quatorzième étage sur une famille et le garde du corps se déracina immédiatement du sol pour sauter sur le palier.

« Urgence. Attendez le prochain. » déclara-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton refermant la cabine.

« Mais…eh ! non ! EH ! » tenta de parlementer le père de famille.

« _Attendez_ ! Mais c'est Drac… » hurla presque l'adolescente qui se tenait à sa droite avant que les portes ne se referment sans bruit.

Le même manège se réitéra trois ou quatre fois avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur le dernier étage du Plaza menant au restaurant. Draco remit ses lunettes et s'engagea à la suite de son garde du corps, tel un condamné à mort.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, un silence de mort s'abattit immédiatement. Une centaine d'yeux le scrutèrent, le dévisageant des pieds à la tête, puis il y eut comme un écho de murmures résonnant en tout côtés. Les fameux murmures post-rumeurs. Bien que Draco fut habitué à provoquer une telle attention partout où il allait, il ressentit tout de même un léger malaise et dut se faire violence pour suivre l'hôtesse qui le dirigeait vers sa table, une table située presque au milieu de la pièce, et ne pas prendre les jambes à son cou.

Hugo l'attendait déjà, les yeux concentrés sur l'écran de son BlackBerry. Il portait un pantalon noir droit avec une chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque son petit frère prit place devant lui.

« Je vois que la ponctualité et toi faites toujours deux. » remarqua-t-il tout en pianotant un email.

« Ca va très bien Hugo, merci de t'en soucier. »

Hugo abaissa enfin son portable qu'il posa à gauche de son assiette. Il fixa un petit moment les valises de cernes sous les yeux de Draco puis attrapa son menu, le petit doigt en l'air.

« Tu as l'air d'être en phase terminale. »

« J'ai écris un testament, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce qui est à moi sera à toi. » le rassura Draco en prenant le cahier des menus à son tour.

« Très honnêtement, j'ai déjà de quoi faire. Merci. »

Il appela d'un geste de la main un des serveurs.

« Un Dom Pérignon, pour commencer. Apportez deux coupes. »

« Tout de suite, Mr Malfoy. » s'exécuta-t-il avant de disparaître dans les cuisines.

« Oh et puis c'était exactement ce que je voulais en plus. » fit Draco, sarcastique.

Hugo roula des yeux en vérifiant l'écran de son portable.

« Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux. Te connaissant, tu serais resté vingt minutes bloqué devant le menu pour ne prendre au final qu'un verre d'eau. »

« Tu me connais mieux que quiconque. »

« Draco, s'il te plaît, n'ouvrons pas les hostilités dès l'apéritif. » dit Hugo d'un ton las.

« Tu fais bien de me le dire maintenant, j'allais justement prendre des nouvelles de ta fiancée. »

« Elle va très bien, merci. Un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps mais ça va. »

Draco se calla contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Ah oui, le mariage, tout ça… j'ai toujours trouvé ce concept comme des plus merdiques. Le divorce peut te coûter même plus cher. »

« Tu as toujours détesté te poser. Rester stable. Officialiser. Rester droit. »

« Je croyais que nous n'ouvrions pas les hostilités.. ? »

« Ah mais personne ne les ouvre. Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités, voilà tout. En me mariant, j'espère te montrer la bonne voie. »

« Tu as _toujours_ été mon mentor dans la vie Hugo, tu le sais. »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te retourner le compliment. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione sortit des toilettes, elle eut le malheur de tomber nez à nez avec Dan. Ce-dernier la dévisagea, effaré.<p>

« Non mais je…mais…mais…mais ça va _PAS_ ? ? Maquillée comme ça, où est-ce que tu compte aller ? En soirée ? ENLEVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ! TU COMPTES PEUT-ÊTRE FAIRE LE SERVICE AVEC ? NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! ! JE… »

« _UN DOM PERIGNON FRAIS POUR LA TABLE DE DRACO ET HUGO MALFOY _! » hurla quelqu'un.

« Ne bouge _surtout_ pas. » lui ordonna Dan avant de courir dans le sens opposé.

Bien évidemment, Hermione regagna les cuisines. Cette commande, c'était la sienne. Elle courut de droite à gauche, remit rapidement son tablier en place, alla elle-même chercher la bouteille de champagne dans la chambre froide puis revint en cuisine.

« Je m'en occupe ! » s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant le champagne de luxe dans un seau, une serviette délicatement pliée sur le rebord, et de mettre le tout sur un plateau d'argent. Dan revenait juste à ce moment avec une autre bouteille de Dom Pérignon. En entrevoyant la jeune fille se diriger vers les portes avec la commande, sa figure se décomposa en cinq cent soixante quinze morceaux. Il eut juste le temps de tendre le bras, impuissant, et d'hurler :

« NE LA LAISSEZ PAS… »

La porte s'était déjà refermée sur Hermione.

* * *

><p>« Comment va le cabinet ? » voulut s'intéresser Draco en joignant ses mains entre elles.<p>

« Assez bien. » répondit avec modestie l'un des plus grands avocats d'Angleterre. « J'ai eu à défendre l'actrice Gasleen Stevens la semaine dernière lors de son procès pour harcèlement sexuel contre le réalisateur Drew Ralson. J'ai pensé à toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Je suis sortie avec elle pendant un temps. Elle est incroyablement imbue d'elle-même. »

« C'est fou. » s'exclama Hugo sans prendre la peine de masquer son ironie.

Draco fit mine d'ignorer.

« J'aime beaucoup Drew Ralston. Je trouve qu'il fait de très bons films. J'ai eu la chance d'être dirigé par lui lors d'un rôle secondaire dans _Take A Shot Of Me_. »

« Oh ! Tu as joué dedans ? Je ne t'y ai jamais…bon, peut-être n'ai-je pas bien pris le temps de regarder. »

« J'étais sur l'affiche. » lui répondit froidement Draco.

« Sans doute. » concéda Hugo en se raclant la gorge. « Et toi, comment se porte…le petit monde de la jet-set ? »

« Comme un charme. On t'attend toujours désespérément à chaque fête. »

« Si c'est pour que celles-ci se finissent en orgies, en première page de couverture, autant ne pas compter sur ma présence. »

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard, bas les masques. Hugo croisa des jambes en se redressant.

« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose Dray, et une _bonne fois pour toute_. Tes petits scandales à deux Gallions cinq, peut-être qu'ils t'apportent de la notoriété dans ta sphère de célébrité ratée mais sache que les conséquences retombent le plus souvent sur la famille. Tu veux que je te dise, le _nombre_ d'appels que j'ai eu de toute cette paperasse de bas étage concernant ta prétendue homosexualité ? Je vais te le donner en mille : 744 appels. 744. Un journal a même été jusqu'à me demander si tu m'avais déjà fait des avances. »

Draco eut une exclamation hilare.

« Ca a l'air de te faire rire, tant mieux. Pas moi. Pas nous. D'ailleurs je te conseille d'attendre au minimum une bonne année avant de remettre les pieds au Manoir parce que Père est dans un état dépassant le simple stade de la fureur. Tu parlais de testament il est à deux doigts de te rayer du sien. Et je l'encourage fortement à aller dans cette voie. »

« Et moi qui voulais un simple déjeuner où l'on pourrait échanger, partager, rire entre frères… »

« Draco, il n'y a que le nom qui nous relie, sache-le. Ton attitude nous déshonore. »

« 'Nous' » Draco secoua la tête. « Alors ça y est, je suis le métèque de service ? Drôle, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Surtout venant de toi. Tu – comment le dire de façon à ce qu'un homme aussi élevé, aussi digne, aussi respectable que toi puisse le comprendre – tu MANGES dans la main de Père comme ça n'est pas permis. Tu parles de modèle…laisse-moi rire. Du berceau au cercueil, tu seras esclave de cet argent. Tu seras esclave des ordres de Père. Tu seras son pantin. Même cette Greengrass, c'est lui qui vous a poussé à vous mettre ensemble. Tu penses bien elle est duchesse, tu es un Malfoy : le sang royal est préservé. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il choisisse tes cravates le matin. Alors, très sincèrement, tu peux te garder de me faire des conseils. Je ne calquerais jamais ma vie sur toi. »

« Touchant. » conclu Hugo avant de lever la tête : « Le champagne arrive : portons donc un toast à ce discours d'émancipation digne d'un adepte de mouvement hippy. Servez-nous Mademoiselle, il y a quelque chose d'exceptionnel à fêter aujourd'hui. »

Hermione sortit la bouteille de champagne du seau et versa lentement le liquide dans le verre à pied du jeune homme. Se tournant vers Draco, ce-dernier la fixait du regard. Elle prit, les mains tremblante, sa coupe vide et la remplit d'un geste un peu trop brusque, projetant une bonne lampée de Dom Pérignon sur la veste de Draco

« Oh…oh mon Di…je…mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! » récita-t-elle en se précipitant pour éponger le tissu imbibé d'alcool.

Draco ferma les yeux, comme à bout de nerfs, puis attrapa lui-même le tissu.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Laissez. Je vais le faire moi-même. » dit-il avant d'essuyer plus énergiquement son vêtement.

Hugo, ainsi que tout le reste de la salle, observait la scène en spectateur, buvant lentement son breuvage glacé. Dan apparut comme par magie juste à côté de Draco.

« Je vous prie de l'excuser, sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… » débita-t-il tandis que Hermione se tenait en arrière plan, ses mains agrippant sa figure, déconfite. « Je…s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous dédo… »

« Ca ira, c'est bon. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui offrit un sourire tout en lui rendant le torchon : « Pas la peine de se sentir coupable, je vous assure. Ce n'est rien. Je comptais la jeter cette veste de toute façon. »

« Encore désolée, je…oh c'est pas vrai, je suis confuse Mr Malfoy, _confuse_, vraiment…je… »

« Nous vous offrons le déjeuner gratuitement. » décréta Dan « Et encore désolée de l'incompétence de notre serveuse. Nous nous occuperons de son cas. »

« Virez-la. » ordonna Hugo en considérant avec mépris Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller dans ses extrêmes… » soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Nous allons tout de suite nous occuper de son cas. Passez un agréable déjeuner, Messieurs. »

Dan entraîna avec une telle force Hermione dans la cuisine que cette-dernière en eut le poignet rougi.

« Intéressant. »

Draco leva un regard extrêmement polaire sur son frère-que-de-nom.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? »

« Je vois qu'il reste une part d'hétérosexualité en toi. Et de cœur. A la bonne heure. »

Au même instant, la voix de Blaise résonnait dans les oreillettes de Draco, Hermione, Pansy ainsi que tous les autres espions placés dans la salle.

« _Ok. Première étape du Contrat remplie. Objectif parfaitement atteint. Vous pouvez à présent vaquer à vos occupations et merci beaucoup pour votre coopération._ »

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ON A VU…**

_Ron Weasley_ **à l'Irish Bar, mal rasé, mal habillé, mal coiffé, et semblant fortement atteint du blues de l'acteur raté. **

_Rémus Lupin_** aux alentours du Rodeo Camp, regarder la vitrine de Tiffany, rayon bague. Peut-être qu'entre lui et **_Nymphadora Tonks_**…hop hop hop, je ne dis rien ! **

**Mon bijou, ma chouchoute : la très excentrique **_Bellatrix Lestrange_** aux abords de l'aéroport Londres-Heathrow, sa chevelure bouffante nouvellement teinte en rouge écarlate et noire d'onyx. Je ne peux qu'adhérer.**

**Le top **_Cho Chang_** essayer tout un rayon de robe fourreau et de manteaux chez Barneys pour ne ressortir qu'avec une paire de lunettes Coachs noires. Dois-je préciser que nous sommes en plein hiver ?**

_Parvati & Padma Patil_** de sortie dans le centre-ville pour la promotion de la nouvelle saison de leur reality Show « **_**La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil**_** ». Toujours eu une petite préférence pour Parvati.**

_Draco Malfoy_**déjeuner au…oh ! une seconde.**

**(Roulement de tambours…)**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**Voilà qui est mieux ! Il faut décidemment que je prenne l'habitude de mettre tout ce qui concerne notre héritier préféré dans cette rubrique…**

_Draco Malfoy_** a donc ainsi été vu au Plaza en compagnie de son cher frangin **_Hugo Malfoy_. **La question qui se pose est : Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas en venir aux mains ? Tout le monde sait qu'il règne entre les deux frères une espèce d'amour-haine, d'animosité due à une jalousie mutuelle. Alors qu'à leur dernière réunion de famille la situation avait tourné au vinaigre entre les deux qu'ils s'étaient chacun administrés un cocard – dois-je rappeler que c'est au court de cette réunion que **_Draco_** se déchaîna contre la fiancée de son frère qu'il traita de [insérer toutes sortes d'horreurs dégradantes que l'on pourrait dire sous l'effet de l'alcool ici] – le déjeuner s'est déroulé de façon étonnamment calme. Si ce n'est que **_Draco_** se retrouva baptisé de champagne par une serveuse maladroite du restaurant. Serveuse qui fut virée sur le champ – incompétente ! L'héritier garda pourtant un self control incroyable, allant même jusqu'à rassurer la jeune femme et calmer le jeu en plaidant en sa faveur pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse virer. Des sources disent même qu'il aurait demandé son numéro de téléphone auprès de la direction.**

**L'épisode **_Rafaelo Delucci_** (épisode à suivre, d'ailleurs !) aurait-il donné une leçon d'humilité au petit Malfoy ?**

**Espérons que non…c'est tout de même plus drôle de le voir se conduire en méchant garçon, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Machiavéliquement votre, **

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai EXCEPTIONNELEMENT pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je promets ne pas manquer à ce petit rituel au prochain chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! <strong>

**Ohlala, je suis en retard -.-**

**Ciao ciao…_IACB.**

**PS : Le 4****e**** chapitre de « Nine » est en cours d'écriture..**


	5. Et bon appétit, bien sûr

**27 ans après, je vous livre ce chapitre. Mille excuses. Dix mille, même.**

* * *

><p>« Blaise, c'est encore moi. J'ai appelé partout : sur ton fixe, sur ton numéro professionnel, sur celui privé, à ton agence – soit dit en passant, tu devrais apprendre à ton assistante la définition du mot 'aimable' – …rien ! Tu restes injoignable ! Ou alors tu ne veux pas m'avoir au téléphone. Dois-je te rappeler que cela fait bientôt une semaine que la première étape du Contrat m'a mise à la porte du Plaza ? Je n'ai PLUS de travail, Blaise, combien de messages dois-je te laisser pour que tu l'imprimes et que tu m'aide ? ? Rappelle-moi le plus vite possible. Hermione. »<p>

« A _quoi_ est-ce que tu joues, Blaise ? Au mort ? Sache que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas trouvé une nouvelle source de revenu. Et tu as _intérêt_ à le faire parce que c'est TOI qui m'as fichu dans cette galère ! Hermione, toujours. »

« Blaise, je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas, je prends rendez-vous avec le premier tabloïd qui me tombe sous la main et je leur expose le Contrat en détails. Ne t'inquiète pas que je le ferais. Décroche ce portable, bon sang. »

« RE-PONDS ! ! »

* * *

><p><em>« Je dé-tes-te lorsque quelqu'un pique de la nourriture dans mon assiette. » s'exclama Padma Patil en ramenant sa longue chevelure noire corbeau sur son épaule droite. « Ca me dégoûte. Et puis, je sais pas, tu as ta bouffe, j'ai la mienne…pourquoi encore éprouver le besoin de prendre dans ce que je suis en train de manger ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce genre de comportement. »<em>

_« Padma pourrait tuer quiconque se servirait dans son plat. » ricanait une poignée de secondes plus tard Parvati Patil tout en tirant sur son pull en cachemire noir Dona Karan pour mettre en valeur son décolleté push-up. « Alors ça m'amuse de le faire. Elle pique une telle crise à chaque fois… ! C'en est ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais, je sais pas moi, le cancer et que j'allais la contaminer en piquant dans son assiette. Et puis, de toute façon, le cancer ne s'attrape pas comme ça…si ? »_

.

Hermione s'empara de la télécommande et baissa le son de la télévision qui diffusait actuellement le troisième épisode de « _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil_ », nouvelle saison. Elle attrapa ensuite son téléphone et y composa le numéro que lui indiquait la page Web sur laquelle était ouvert son ordinateur portable puis porta le combiné à son oreille. Se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, elle fixa distraitement autour d'elle tout en attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

« Brasserie de la Tête de Sanglier, 'jour ? » fit une voix masculine éraillée et traînante au bout de la quatrième tonalité.

Hermione sauta comme un ressort de son canapé et commença à faire les cent pas devant sa table basse.

« Oui, bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je viens de voir que vous étiez en manque d'effectif de serveurs et je vous ap… »

« 'solé, on embauche pas les filles. »

Hermione s'immobilisa.

« …_Quoi_ ? Mais de quel droit ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« A moins qu'vous aimiez vous faire tripoter par tous les clients ma grande, c'poste est pas fait pour vous. »

« Mais j'ai déjà été serveuse auparavant au … »

« M'dame, la dernière nana qu'y'a voulu bosser ici a démissionné et porté plainte au bout d'une s'maine seulement. C'bien pour ça qu'j'ai mis « serveur » sur les annonces. 'Veux plus avoir d'soucis moi. »

Hermione soupira tout en se massant la tempe.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Merci et bonne journée. » fit-elle d'un ton cassant avant de raccrocher.

Elle se jeta contre le divan et s'y recroquevilla, déprimée. Trente et unième appel de la semaine, huitième de la journée. Et rien. Aucune réponse favorable. Hermione fit mollement glisser son index sur la souri tactile de son PC et lut avec un découragement grandissant le reste des annonces. A l'écran télévisé, Padma et sa mère s'octroyaient une virée shopping princière aux trois G : Gucci, Guess et Galliano.

Hermione sursauta presque lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer hystériquement sur sa table basse. Elle l'attrapa et crut à une hallucination en découvrant les six lettres qui clignotaient sur l'écran.

« PEUT-ON SAVOIR CE QUE TU… »

« Hermione, contente-toi seulement de m'écouter, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » l'interrompit impatiemment Blaise, une cacophonie de klaxons de voitures résonnant en arrière fond sonore derrière lui. « Je crois que, de toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais été occupé comme je le suis cette semaine. C'est inhumain. Le déroulement du Contrat a accaparé chacune des minutes de mes journées et je n'ai eu aucun temps libre pour ne serait-ce que vous appeler et faire le point. Bref. Je suppose que tu ignores que la seconde étape se déroule dans deux heures et demi à peine ? »

« J'ignor… »

« Bien ce que je pensais. Voilà ce que l'on va faire : tu t'habilles et tu me rejoins dans quarante minutes sous la grande horloge de King's Cross. Je viendrais te prendre pour te déposer là ou devra se dérouler la deuxième étape du Contrat. J'en profiterais pour te briefer sur ce que tu devras faire ainsi que sur ton nouveau boulot. Parce que oui, j'ai reçu tes dix-sept menaces de mort vocales et c'est à ça que j'ai travaillé entre autre cette semaine. Donc habille-toi BIEN et – c'est un message express de Pansy – pense à te maquiller pour ne pas que l'on puisse te confondre avec un Homme. Ne sois pas en retard. »

« Et ai-je accessoirement mon… »

« _Tuuut-tuuuut-tuuuut… »_ Blaise venait de raccrocher.

« …mot à dire. » termina amèrement Hermione en fixant son téléphone.

* * *

><p>« <em>« Journée excitante en perspective ! » annonça Parvati tandis qu'une de ses coiffeuses personnelles entretenait sa chevelure nouvellement teinte en blond Marilyn Monroe. « Nous allons passer toute la matinée dans les bureaux de Piotr, notre designer et styliste chouchou, pour peaufiner la saison automne-hiver de <em>New-Delhi Couture_. Puis nous déjeunons avec mes parents et Dinash, le fiancé de Padma, au Belvédère – je doute qu'il en ressorte entier. Pour ce qui est de l'après-midi, je dois aller faire un saut à Paris pour assister au défilé d'Igor Lefranc, un ami styliste. J'en profiterais pour faire un petit coucou à Karl, s'il est là – mais à mon avis, il sera là, étant donné qu'Igor est son petit protégé. Et enfin, fin d'après-midi au spa de Genève. »_

_« Quel sera le déroulement de la soirée ? » demanda une voix off féminine._

_Parvati eut un sourire en coin et mima une petite danse de salsa._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne faillirons pas à notre réputation de fêtardes. »_

_._

« Ce programme est un tel concentré de déficience et d'imbécilité qu'il ne peut être qu'un signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde. »

Le concierge de l'hôtel particulier Malfoy sursauta, comme pris en flagrant délit, puis éteignit en vitesse la petite télévision placée dans le hall qu'il regardait dans ses moments d'ennui.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond mouillés. Parti faire son footing matinal une heure et demi plus tôt sous la pluie londonienne, il revenait à présent trempé des tennis jusqu'à la tête. Il ôta son k-way ruisselant de goutes de pluie que le concierge se hata de réceptionner tout en bredouillant :

« Je suis désolé M. Malfoy, je sais à quel point vous haïssez ce programme. »

Il plia le manteau puis l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau tandis que Draco secouait sa tête de droite à gauche dans le vide, ses cheveux projetant des gouttelettes de tous les côtés.

« Votre jogging s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez ? »

Draco se redressa en reniflant.

« Je crois qu'on m'a photographié à un moment donné. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il haussa des épaules tandis que le concierge s'agenouillait devant lui pour lui enlever ses baskets imbibées d'eau.

« Vous avez l'air frigorifié. » constata ce-dernier en échangeant la première chaussure contre un petit chausson douillet Ugg. « Voulez-vous que je demande à Minerva de vous couler un bain ? » proposa –t-il en citant le prénom de la gouvernante de la maison.

« J'aurais plus besoin d'une pause hammam. Et d'un bol de chocolat brûlant. »

Le concierge lui mit le deuxième chausson en place puis se redressa en hochant la tête. Tandis qu'il prenait le combiné pour commissionner Minerva, Draco ajouta :

« Et de deux filles, pour le hammam. »

« Des préférences ? »

Draco réfléchit tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« …Brésilienne…et thaïlandaise pour cette fois. Quoique non. La dernière fois, j'avais aussi choisi une thaïlandaise et…non. Bof. Pas très douée de ses mains. Mettez une rousse à la place. Avec des tâches de rousseur. Je ne peux pas résister aux tâches de rousseur. Gardez la brésilienne par contre. »

« Comme vous voudrez. » répondit l'employé en reprenant le combiné.

Draco appuya mollement sur le bouton d'appel et attendit que les portes de la cage d'ascenseur s'ouvrent, une poignée de secondes plus tard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent sur le point de se refermer que le concierge s'écria :

« Au fait, M. Malfoy ! Mlle Parkinson est arrivée. Elle vous attend dans votre salon. »

Draco fronça des sourcils étonné.

« On avait rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il juste avant que l'ascenseur ne se mette en marche.

Depuis une semaine, ni Blaise, ni Pansy ne l'avait appelé, ce qui relevait du miracle. En temps normal, Draco se serait inquiété pour sa carrière si ça avait été le cas mais là, il ne pouvait que savourer ces quelques instants au calme, loin du tapage médiatique. Le monde de la presse à scandale devait sans nul doute faire tout un ouragan autour de l'affaire Rafaelo Delucci mais tant que son agent ou son attachée de press ne le contactait pas pour l'en tenir au courant, Draco se sentait extérieur à tout cela. Il en avait presque oublié le Contrat.

Jusque maintenant.

« …500 000 Gallions pour la couverture de Grazia. C'est ce que stipule l'accord. S'il est question en plus d'une dizaine de pages de photoshoot, ma cliente exige alors 7000 Gallions de plus. » résonnait la voix dynamique de Pansy depuis le vestibule du troisième étage.

Draco vérifia l'heure sans aucune raison particulière. Sa montre plaquée or Casio indiquait 11h45. Il sortit du vestibule en traînant des pieds et aperçut de dos Pansy qui discutaillait ferme dans son portable.

« Lavender Brown pèse à peu près 7,4 millions de Gallions à Hollywood et n'accepte aucun film à un cachet plus bas. Alors je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien c… Quoi ?... Attendez : c'est un _cadeau_ qu'elle vous fait d'accepter pour 500 000 Gallions. Lavender Brown est une superstar, au cas où cela vous serait sorti de la tête. »

Minerva entra dans le salon chargée d'un gigantesque bouquet de lys blanc s'épanouissant dans un vase en cristal Tiffany. Elle le posa doucement sur le socle en marbre près de la fenêtre principale de la pièce.

Minerva McGonagall connaissait Draco depuis sa première couche. Elle avait été sa nourrice jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à peu près six ans puis avait endossé le rôle de gouvernante pour lui inculquer les mœurs d'un enfant de bonne famille. Hugo avait aussi été élevé par Minerva mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, cette-dernière avait toujours semblé préférer Draco. Le cadet lui donnait pourtant bien du fil à retordre, même jusque maintenant, mais malgré cela, elle l'avait toujours chouchouté.

« Tout s'est déroulé comme vous le vouliez durant votre footing, M. Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en arrangeant l'emplacement de quelques fleurs.

Draco haussa des épaules puis s'affala sur le sofa.

« Il pleuvait. » fut sa seule réponse.

Il attrapa une pomme dans le récipient en verre posé sur la table basse et croqua bruyamment dedans tandis que Pansy répondait à son interlocuteur plus calmement :

« Elle est actuellement à Melbourne pour le tournage d'un film mais je pense que le temps d'une journée…la couverture de la première semaine de septembre, vous dites ?...C'est noté. 800 450 Gallions. Ca me semble déjà un peu plus raisonnable…Comment ?...Eh bien faisons comme cela. Vous avez mon numéro de toutes les façons…A vous aussi. »

Elle raccrocha en roulant des yeux.

« Triple con. »

Minerva se racla la gorge comme pour effacer son insulte.

« Je vais voir si la cuisinière à terminé de vous préparer votre chocolat chaud, M. Malfoy. »

Draco hocha la tête puis croqua dans son fruit à nouveau tandis que Pansy se retournait en soupirant. Elle troqua son expression énervée contre un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut l'héritier presque allongé sur le canapé.

L'attachée de presse portait une très longue jupe en soie fine noire pourvue d'une fente remontant jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et dévoilant ses longues jambes bronzées aux UV. Elle avait marié cela avec un petit haut Marc Jacobs en mousseline de soie vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux et s'était verni les ongles de la même couleur. Concernant ses chaussures, il semblait qu'avoir été forcée à porter des ballerines durant la première étape du Contrat l'avait à tout jamais vaccinée des chaussures plates car elle arborait des stilettos Brian Atwood noirs la faisant décoller du sol de douze bons centimètres.

Plus le talon était haut, plus elle se sentait Pansy Parkinson.

« Oh mon chou ! Je t'ai abandonné cette semaine ! Je suis navrée mais trop de boulot, trop de boulot, trop de boulot… ! » s'excusa-t-elle en embrassant sa propre paume de main pour ensuite la poser sur la joue de Draco. « Je ne te fais pas la bise, je sais que tu reviens de ton footing. Et tu sais que l'odeur de transpiration me donne envie de vomir. »

Elle se percha délicatement sur la table basse et récolta le regard polaire de Minerva qui revenait chargée d'un grand plateau en argent sur lequel s'étalait l'équivalant de presque deux repas.

« Voici votre petit-déjeuner, M. Malfoy. Bon appétit. » lui souhaita-t-elle en le posant juste devant Draco puis, se tournant vers Pansy : « Cette table n'est pas faite pour que l'on s'y assoie, Mademoiselle. Des chaises sont prévues à cet effet. »

« Je ne pèse pas non plus 758 kg, Minerva, mais j'apprécie que vous vous souciiez de mon confort. » répliqua avec un sourire froid l'attachée de presse.

Elle se leva néanmoins et posa avec humeur son cabas New-Delhi Couture sur la grande table. Ses yeux suivirent d'un air mauvais la gouvernante jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

« Il serait temps que tu la vire, cette vieille peau aigrie non-recyclable. » siffla-t-elle.

« Et tu es venue pour… ? » lui demanda Draco avant de souffler sur sa tasse fumante de chocolat chaud.

Pansy le fixa en clignant des yeux, comme attendant qu'il lui annonce que ce qu'il venait de dire était une blague.

« Ne me _dis pas_ que tu as oublié que la seconde étape du Contrat se déroulait ce midi. »

Là, ce fut Draco qui attendit que Pansy s'exclame : « Poisson d'Avril ! ». Lorsqu'elle émit une exclamation incrédule, l'héritier reposa sa tasse en poussant un juron.

« Je le _savais_, bon sang, je le savais ! » fit-elle. « A quoi est-ce que tu paies Blaise s'il n'est même pas fichu de te tenir au courant de ton agenda ? A trier tes caleçons par ordre d'élasticité ? »

« Ooooh mon Dieu… » soupirait Draco en se rejetant contre son siège, la main sur les yeux.

Pansy le regarda faire en secouant la tête puis sortit un petit lot d'une dizaine de feuilles proprement reliées de son sac à main.

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai anticipé en t'apportant ceci. »

Les doigts de Draco s'écartèrent en éventail sur ses yeux.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Le résumé du déroulement de la seconde étape. Ca se lit en un quart d'heure, à peine. »

Elle le lui tendit et Draco le feuilleta, l'air d'être au bout du rouleau.

« Je n'y crois pas que Zabini ne t'ai passé aucun coup de fil. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de faire ça normalement. Lorsque je te dis qu'il n'est pas compétent… »

« Pansy. S'il te plaît. » soupira-t-il en fermant des yeux, las de l'entendre rabaisser son agent à la moindre occasion.

Cette-dernière soupira une seconde fois puis remit son sac sur son épaule.

« Enfin bref. J'ai un rendez-vous professionnel à Newcastle, je ne pourrais donc pas être là pour tout à l'heure mais appelle-moi si tu ne comprends pas un terme. C'est bien important que tu assimiles tout. »

« Ca va, je ne suis pas débile non plus. » marmonna Draco.

« Et je suis extrêmement ravie de l'entendre. » répliqua Pansy en vérifiant rapidement son reflet. « Mais n'hésite pas quand même. Tu sais qu'un seul faux pas peut faire capoter tout le Contrat. »

Elle lui envoya un baiser de loin puis sortit avec empressement du salon et regagna le vestibule, le laissant abattu sur le canapé. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel à l'ascenseur que ce-dernier s'entrouvrit juste devant elle.

Deux jeunes filles en sortirent, toutes deux vêtues en lingeries et talons hauts. La première avait la peau basanée et était dotée d'une longue chevelure châtain claire coulant sur sa poitrine généreuse, sa cambrure parfaitement mise en relief par la hauteur des talons de ses escarpins. Encadrée par une jungle de boucles rousses, le visage de la seconde fille était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ce qui était la première chose que l'on remarquait suivi de près par ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle portait des porte-jarretelles affriolants assortis à ceux de sa voisine.

Au même instant, la voix du concierge se fit entendre dans l'interphone du troisième palier en ces termes :

« Votre commande est arrivée, M. Malfoy. »

Pansy appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée en secouant la tête.

Draco ne changerait décidément jamais.

* * *

><p><em>« Maman, je t'en supplie, évite d'être vache avec lui. » implorait Padma tandis que la limousine menait la famille Patil au restaurant Belvédère où ils devaient déjeuner en compagnie de Dinash, son fiancé. <em>

_« Il a un air niais que je ne peux pas supporter. » grimaça Amerah Patil, la mère des jumelles, tout en croisant ses longues jambes fuselées qui faisaient l'objet de tant de fantasmes._

_Amerah, ex top model iranienne internationalement connue, avait autrefois été l'unique star du show qui se prénommait à l'époque « _La Vie Infernale de Amerah Patil_ ». Businesswoman jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde après son départ du monde du mannequinat à 28 ans, au terme d'une carrière brillante. Mariée l'année suivante au géant de l'immobilier multimilliardaire Kamal Patil, elle accoucha dix mois plus tard d'une paire de jumelles qu'elle mit ensuite en scène dans son émission de télé-réalité qui vit le jour lorsqu'elles avaient à peine un an._

_Parvati et Padma s'avérèrent être des stars nées, jouant avec la caméra, se bâtissant une image entièrement contrôlée, élaborant des stratagèmes qui faisaient grimper l'audience, si bien qu'à leur seize ans, Amerah leur légua l'émission. Elle anima à la place une émission de talk show, « Amerah Goes Crazy », qui marchait du feu de Dieu, tout en ouvrant sa propre ligne de cosmétique de luxe pour peaux méditerranéennes. _

_Chez les Patil, le sens des affaires était inné._

_« Il est diplômé d'Oxford, maman. » répondit Padma en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Et alors ? L'intelligence et la présence sont deux choses bien distinctes ma chérie. » répliqua Amerah._

_« Moi, je le trouve tout simplement moche. » ricana Parvati, vipère, tout en vérifiant si le rouge à lèvres qu'elle se mettait ne coloriait pas ses dents._

_« Va te faire – _bip_. » _

_« Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes en train d'arriver. » intervint alors Kamal d'un ton autoritaire._

_« Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mes filles. » s'expliquait en interview solo Amerah, quelques secondes plus tard. « Et je sais exactement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elles. Dinash ne correspond pas à Padma. Même Kamal est d'accord avec moi – même s'il refuse de l'admettre parce qu'il veut respecter le choix de Padma ou je ne sais quelle bêtise. Je sais que Padma mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'un individu sans caractère ni personnalité. Et tant pis s'il a été diplômé de Harvard, Yale ou Toys'R'Us. »_

_« Je trouve ça tellement injuste que tout le monde soit monté contre Dinash dans la famille. » déplorait ensuite Padma. « Il n'a rien fait son seul crime est d'avoir le nez un peu de travers. Le problème, c'est que maman se focalise beaucoup sur le physique étant donné qu'elle a été mannequin et que Parvati ne juge que sur les apparences. C'est bien triste. J'espère que ce déjeuner va leur faire changer d'avis parce que Dinash est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. »_

* * *

><p>« M-mais <em>qu'est-ce que c'est que ça<em> ? ! » suffoqua Blaise en détaillant la tenue d'Hermione.

Rien que la jupe orange à rayures bleu ciel donnait matière à réflexion.

Chemise à froufrou blanc cassée, collant gris épais en laine, escarpins en plastique rouge flash, boucle d'oreille en forme de grappe de raisins, sac à main en jean délavé, « Princess '08 » brodé dessus en écriture Disney.

Blaise avait envie de mourir. Là. Maintenant. Sur place.

« Quoi ? » demande innocemment Hermione.

Blaise se massa le front, maudissant cette excentricité vestimentaire londonienne qui faisait chaque jour de plus en plus de ravages, puis lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Lorsqu'elle ferma la portière derrière elle, Blaise remarqua avec un certain soulagement qu'elle sentait au moins bon.

C'était déjà ça.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » voulut savoir la jeune fille en attachant religieusement sa ceinture.

« Hermione, lorsque je t'ai dis au téléphone : Habille toi _**bien**_, y'a-t-il quelque chose dans ces termes qui t'as…échappé ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son accoutrement et releva la tête, ne semblant pas y trouver d'anomalies.

« Peu importe » soupira Blaise. « Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Ton nouveau boulot, donc. »

Hermione hocha immédiatement la tête, pressée de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je me suis souvenu à quel point tu aimais la lecture au lycée… que dis-je ? Tu ne passais ton temps qu'à lire plutôt. J'ai donc joué des coudes pour te décrocher un job d'assistante éditrice à la maison d'édition Fleury & Bott ét… »

Hermione poussa un cri hystérique et tambourina dans le siège devant elle. Elle était plus qu'heureuse.

« Ca…va ? » lui demanda lentement Blaise.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Fleury & Bott ? Vraiment ? ? Oh mon Dieu. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Ils ont édité la plupart de mes livres préférés. Oh merci Blaise ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, MERCI ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis sur toi et même sur ton assistante ! »

Elle le serra la seconde d'après dans ses bras, submergée par l'émotion. Blaise se laissa maladroitement faire, n'ayant pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce poste allait lui faire tant plaisir.

« …Waouh. Tu m'en vois ravi en tout cas. Mais par contre, le directeur de la maison d'édition est un ami à moi et j'ai du faire un portrait impeccable de toi pour qu'il puisse te prendre. Ne me fais pas honte. »

Hermione hocha la tête comme un petit chien obéissant.

« Promis. Je serais sage comme une image et je ferais tout ce que l'on me demande de faire. » récita-t-elle.

« Parfait. »

Blaise se racla la gorge et pris un air plus sérieux.

« Le Contrat à présent. Nous allons arriver dans à peine vingt minutes donc je t'en dis les grandes lignes. Tout se déroulera au restaurant Belvédère. C'est l'un des plus chics établissements de la capitale, le QG de la jet-set. Vous serez au moins vus par une bonne dizaine de célébrités lorsque vous dinerez en tête à tête. »

« Je déteste les repas en tête à tête. Ca me met mal à l'aise. »

« Tant pis. Il le faut. » maintint Blaise d'un ton un peu dur avant de continuer : « Draco doit très certainement être en train d'arriver à présent. C'est lui qui est censé t'avoir invité pour se faire pardonner de t'avoir virer de Plaza et parce qu'il t'a trouvé mignonne – peu importe, nous trouverons la raison un peu plus tard.

Plusieurs règles :

- N'ai en aucun cas l'air émerveillé par quoi que ce soit. Ca fait débutant et très mauvais genre. Ne soit émerveillée que lorsque Draco te sourira.

- Tu verras une bordée de stars. En aucun cas tu ne les regarderas. Fais comme si elles n'existaient pas. Je sais que ce sera dur mais c'est essentiel.

- Mange le plus élégamment possible mais ne fais pas non plus trop de manières. Tu es censée être une fille 'issue du peuple' tout de même, mais pourvue néanmoins d'un minimum d'éducation. Trouve le juste milieu.

- Ne manifeste aucun signe d'intimidation face à Draco. Il tentera de t'impressionner, c'est dans sa nature et, la plupart du temps il y arrivera. Tâche donc de résister.

- Et, SURTOUT, ayez l'air un minimum complice. Souriez-vous mais pas trop, flirtez, donnez de la crédibilité à cette mascarade.

De toute façon, je serais toujours au bout des oreillettes s'il y a un souci. » termina-t-il en lui tendant une petite oreillette noire discrète.

Hermione l'accrocha difficilement et tout deux entendirent la voix de Draco s'exclamer :

« Blaise, dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Dis-moi _vraiment _que c'est une blague. » siffla-t-il. « Je viens d'arriver devant le Belvédère et…bon sang, dis-moi que je suis en train de rêver. »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? ! » répéta-t-il, agacé.

« Toute la tribu Patil. Voilà ce qu'il y a. »

Blaise se rejeta contre son fauteuil en jurant. Il secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux comme si la fin du monde avait été programmé pour l'heure suivante.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? » s'enquit Hermione, perdue – elle était assez excitée de pouvoir voir en vrai les jumelles Patil.

Blaise se redressa en soupirant.

« Il se passe qu'il y aura concurrence niveau popularité. Si les Patil attirent plus l'attention des médias que nous, cette seconde étape du Contrat tombera lamentablement à l'eau. »

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Je suis enrhumé.**

**Et pourtant Dieu seul sait que le soleil brille de mille feux depuis une semaine sur Londres et sa province – du moins à part pour aujourd'hui où la pluie a pris le relai –…mais malgré ça, je me trimballe un nez bouché depuis voilà deux semaines. Je vous voie déjà bombarder les commentaires en me disant « C'est une allergie, Harry ! » mais laissez-moi vous couper l'herbe sous les pieds en vous disant que JE N'AI PAS JAMAIS EU D'ALLERGIES DE MA VIE ET CE N'EST PAS AUJOURD'HUI QUE CA VA COMMENCER BON SANG ET ****NON****, JE N'IRAIS PAS VOIR UN DOCTEUR, JE N'AI PAS D'ARGENT A JETER PAR LES FENÊTRES EN CES TEMPS DE CRISE MAIS CHER RHÛME, SI TU POUVAIS PRENDRE TES CLICS ET TES CLACS D'ICI LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE, QUE JE PUISSE ENFIN SENTIR LE GOÛT DES ALIMENTS QUE JE MANGE, CE SERAIT GENIAL ! **

**Hum hum. *arrange son nœud papillon* Je suis toujours un peu sur les nerfs lorsque je tombe malade, comme vous avez pu le constater.**

.

**ON A VU…**

_Ginny Weasley_** sortir d'une pharmacie du centre ville en dissimulant rapidement ses achats dans son sac à main. Même la reine d'Angleterre doit être au courant de sa vie sexuelle, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se borne encore à se faire passer pour une gentille petite fille chaste de dix-sept ans.**

_Neville Londubat_** dévaler les dix dernières marches du Brisksbale Center sur les fesses puis se relever comme si de rien était. Boiteux.**

_Lavender Brown_** prendre un café sur la terrasse du Plaza avec **_Fleur Delacour_**. Attendez…n'était-elle pas censée être sur je-ne-sais-quel-tournage à Melbourne ? Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter de faire semblant de travailler avant de demander des sommes exorbitantes pour de simples photoshoots que tout le monde oubliera la semaine d'après. Oui, je ne l'aime pas.**

_Cedric Diggory_** sortir du Tribeca Star aux alentours de minuit vingt, faire une halte, puis prendre le premier taxi. Puis, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, **_Nymphadora Tonks_** pointer le bout de son nez et se glisser elle aussi dans le premier taxi. Il semblerait qu'un certain **_Remus Lupin_** soit cocu…ne lui achetait-il pas un bague la semaine dernière pourtant ? Oups.**

**La joyeuse famille**_Patil_** faire une descente au Belvédère pour passer le fiancé surdoué de **_Padma_** au détecteur de mensonge le temps d'un déjeuner. La probabilité qu'il en ressorte vivant est à peu près de 0,02 %. SURTOUT avec **_Parvati_** à sa table.**

_Draco Malfoy_** sortir de sa forteresse pour la première fois depuis son entrevue avec son frère et passer les portes du Belvédère.**

**Mais…attendez…**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**Suis-je en train de rêver ou…la famille Patil et l'héritier Malfoy se retrouverait dans une même pièce à respirer le **_**même air**_** ? !**

**Insolite. Un de ces moments dont on n'est témoin qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.**

**A l'heure où je vous parle, les deux équipes adverses sont déjà rentrées sur le ring et plusieurs de mes sources me stipulent que Draco attendrait quelqu'un…**

**Rafaelo Delucci ? Draco assumerait-il enfin leur relation ? Ou alors un(e) mystérieux(se) inconnu(e) qu'il utiliserait justement pour brouiller les pistes ?**

**Haha, je meurs d'impatience de le savoir autant que vous. Mais pour l'heure : quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir la gentillesse de me livrer un carton entier de mouchoir en bas de chez moi ? Je suis obligé d'emprunter du papier toilette pour me moucher. N'est-ce pas triste ?**

**Maladement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

.

**PS : Ai-je mentionné que Padma et Draco ont vécu une idylle assez sérieuse du temps où ils étaient au lycée ensemble ? Deux ans et demi il me semble. Et tout porte à croire que si Draco n'était pas aussi…Draco, ils auraient pu être encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Les voici aujourd'hui dans la même pièce, à seulement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Il y aura des étincelles, oh que oui il y en aura, et je serais au premier rang lorsqu'elles jailliront.**

* * *

><p>Il y avait un tel amoncellement de paparazzis et de caméras devant le Belvédère qu'Hermione aurait pu se déshabiller sur place et personne ne le remarquerait. Curieuse, elle tenta de regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'un des photographes devant elle et aperçu la toute en jambe Amerah Patil prendre la pose au milieu de ses deux filles.<p>

« _Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis au sujet des célébrités ?_ » la raisonna la voix désapprobatrice de Blaise via son oreillette.

« Désolée. C'était plus fort que moi. »

« Peu importe. Draco t'attends à l'intérieur. »

Hermione se faufila dans la foule et atteignit difficilement l'entrée.

« Nom ? » lui demanda-t-on d'une voix méprisante.

« Hum, Hermione Granger. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil détailla sa tenue, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourrais-je avoir une pièce d'identité qui l'atteste, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Euh oui, sans problème. »

« _J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient rabat-joie ici…_ » dit Blaise tandis qu'Hermione sortait sa carte d'identité de son portefeuille.

L'hôtesse l'inspecta sous tous les angles, reposa ses yeux sur les habits d'Hermione puis, les lèvres pincées, sortit de son petit bureau. Elle fut aussitôt remplacée par une autre employée.

« Je vous accompagne à votre table. »

Elles montèrent un petit escalier en marbre et passèrent un grand rideau de velours rouge et or avant d'atterrir dans une énorme pièce. Un L se cachait dans les lustres en diamant scintillant sur le plafond de la salle. Un U dans les sauts en argent posés sur chacune des tables où plongeaient des bouteilles de champagne Rothschild. Un X était dissimulé dans le gigantesque piano à queue blanc sur lequel un musicien vêtu d'un costard trois pièces interprétait une musique d'ambiance. Et un E ornait le plafond où s'étalait une magnifique fresque semblant avoir été dessinée et peinte par Da Vinci lui-même. Le Luxe. Ce restaurant en était la définition parfaite.

Etait-ce une simple impression qu'elle avait ou tous les yeux furent braqués sur Hermione lorsqu'elle entra ? Son visage devînt rouge pivoine et ses mains se mirent à trembler, complètement moites. Dieu merci, l'hôtesse la mena dans un coin assez reculé de la salle, juste derrière le pianiste.

« En vous souhaitant un agréable repas. » récita-t-elle en lui tirant sa chaise.

Hermione s'y assit timidement en face de Draco. Ce-dernier remplissait délicatement sa coupe de champagne.

« Merci. » bredouilla-t-elle en attrapant sa flûte à demi-pleine.

« Tu n'as même pas intérêt à la porter à ta bouche. » siffla-t-il.

Hermione lâcha son verre immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, presque paniquée.

« _Parce que cela fait très mauvais genre de boire à peine assis._ » lui répondit Blaise. « _Attends peut-être cinq minutes._ »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en prenant une grande inspiration par le nez. Le monde de la haute société était décidément beaucoup trop codé à son goût.

* * *

><p><em>« Bienvenue au restaurant Belvédère, Madame, Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur Patil. » les salua-t-on princièrement dès l'entrée. « Nous sommes honor… »<em>

_« Ca sent le brûlé. » l'interrompit Parvati qui n'avait jamais sa langue dans son sac à main._

_Elle renifla l'air quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, ses sourcils parfaitement épilés se fronçant avec suspicion._

_« Oui, oui. Ca sent le brûlé. Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? »_

_« Nous…avons eu un petit problème en cuisine. Rien de bien grave. Le cuisinier à l'origine de cet accident a été suspendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » les rassura l'hôtesse d'accueil._

_« Mouais. Toujours est-il que l'odeur est infecte. »_

_« Oh mon Dieu, Vati, peu importe que ça sente le brûlé ou non ! J'ai une faim de loup. » s'agaça sa mère en tapant du pied._

_« Oui et Dinash nous attend ! » rappela Padma avec impatience. _

_Un cortège d'employés les mena dans l'enceinte du restaurant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle avec une allure de rockstar. Padma et Parvati regardaient droit devant elles tout en marchant d'un pas synchronisés tandis que leurs parents se tenaient la main juste derrière elles. Mais, à un moment donné, Parvati brisa cette harmonie en s'arrêtant d'un seul coup. Elle regardait quelque chose à sa droite, l'air stupéfaite._

_« …Regardez qui voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Lorsque j'ai vu Draco Malfoy attablé à seulement trois chaises de nous – avec une FILLE – j'ai faillit croire à une hallucination. » expliqua en interview solo l'aînée des jumelles. « On n'entend parler que de lui ces derniers temps. Du moins, plus qu'avant. Vous savez, cette affaire de mannequin ou de gay pride, enfin bref. Vous comprenez bien qu'en le voyant là, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation ! Quitte à ruiner le repas avec Dinash. Mais, entre nous, qui s'en préoccupe ? Personne ne l'aime, de toutes façons. »_

.

« …Regardez qui voilà ! »

Hermione reconnut aussitôt la voix de Parvati Patil. _La _Parvati de « _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil_ ». Elle voulut se retourner mais se rappela des règles imposées par Blaise et se fit violence pour rester comme elle était. A la place, elle fixa Draco.

Ce-dernier avait plus l'air emmerdé qu'autre chose.

« Un revenant. » continua Parvati qui n'était pas prête de les lâcher de si tôt.

« Mais ce ne serait pas le petit Malfoy ? » demanda une autre voix plus mature qu'Hermione identifia comme étant celle de sa mère, Amerah Patil.

« Incroyable mais vrai, hein ? Il est revenu d'entre les limbes des morts. »

« Oh, Parvati, arrête un peu. Ca va Draco ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait longtemps, dis-moi… »

Hermione le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se levait sans grand enthousiasme pour faire la bise à Amerah.

« Et tu ne nous présente pas ta dulcinée ? » lui demanda Parvati.

Draco baissa mollement les yeux sur Hermione qui eut à la seconde des sueurs froides.

« Ah…ouais. Les Patil, voici Hernone Gronjère… »

« _Hermione Granger _! » le corrigea-t-elle immédiatement en rougissant.

Elle se leva timidement de sa chaise et se retourna pour les saluer. Une armada de caméras ainsi que deux micros en hauteur lui firent alors face tandis que les milliardaires Patil la détaillaient sans gêne du regard. Elle baissa des yeux, intimidée, et entendit Padma se racler la gorge :

« Hum…quel habillement…original. C'est vous qui les faites ? »

Parvati se retînt de rire.

« Euh, non, non, je ne les…je les achète. » bégaya Hermione en relevant la tête.

« Ah ! Vraiment ? » reprit Padma en tentant d'amorcer un sourire sympathique. « C'est…très anglais en fin de compte. »

Hermione ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle prenne cela pour un compliment.

« Peut-être que Dinash est en train de nous attendre… » intervînt alors Kamal en s'adressant à sa femme.

« Je pense à quelque chose ! » s'exclama soudain Parvati. « Et si vous vous joindriez à nous pendant ce déjeuner ? Ca pourrait être cool, non ? »

« Non. » répondit d'emblée Draco en la fusillant du regard.

« Non ! » s'écria Padma en la fusillant également du regard.

« Si ! » acquiesça Amerah. « Nous étions censé déjeuner avec le fiancé de Padma – ce qui promet d'être chiant à mourir… »

« Maman ! » s'insurgea Padma.

« …mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord. » appuya Parvati.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié… » souffla Kamal.

« Surtout que je planifiais de rester en tête à tête avec Hernani. » fit Draco.

« Hermione ! » couina cette-dernière.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à demander à Yvonne ce qui lui convient. Alors Yvonne ? Ca te dirait de manger avec nous ? » lui demanda d'un ton doucereux Parvati.

En une fraction de seconde, Hermione se retrouva avec dix yeux la fixant et trois caméras braqués sur elle, en attente d'une réponse. Elle vira une nouvelle fois au rouge tomate et se sentit défaillir d'avoir été aussi brutalement placée au cœur de l'attention. Elle sentait le regard de Draco lui brûler la nuque tandis que celui insistant et persuasif de Parvati ne la quittait pas du regard. « _Allez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras l'occasion de manger avec les Patil_ » semblait-elle lui dire. Quant à Blaise ? Silence radio au niveau des oreillettes.

« Je…oui…pourquoi pas ? » finit-elle par bafouiller.

« Parfait ! » jubila Parvati avant de nouer son bras autour du sien comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. « Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter. On va faire danser ta petite amie, Draco ! »

« Ce n'est p… » s'arrêta juste à temps l'héritier avant de se prendre le visage entre ses mains.

Dans _quoi_ étaient-ils en train de s'embarquer, au juste ? !

* * *

><p>« <em>Les orchidées ou orchidacées (Orchidaceae) forment une grande famille de plantes monocotylédones. C'est une des familles les plus diversifiées, comptant plus de vingt-cinq mille espèces, réparties en huit-cent-cinquante genres.<em>

_Ce sont des plantes herbacées, de type divers, autotrophes ou mycotrophes, à feuilles réduites, à écailles, ou développées, terrestres ou épiphytes, pérennes, rhizomateuses ou tubéreuses, des régions tempérées à tropicales. La symbiose, qu'elle soit de type autotrophique, saprophytique, voire parasitique, se fait avec un champignon microscopique qui permet à la plante de pallier l'absence de toute réserve dans ses graines ainsi que l'absence de radicelles au niveau de ses racines. C'est une famille largement répandue ; la majorité des espèces se rencontrent dans les régions tropicales._

_La classification phylogénétique situe aujourd'h…_ »

Pansy zappa en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle était actuellement au One If By Land, Two If By Sea de Newcastle où elle était censée avoir rendez-vous avec Ricardo Smith, un catcheur irlandais qu'elle représentait mais ce-dernier devait bien avoir quarante minutes de retard. Elle s'était donc mise dans la salle d'attente du restaurant où elle avait le loisir de regarder n'importe quel programme qu'elle voulait sur le gigantesque écran LCD dont la pièce était équipée.

Elle _détestait_ perdre son temps ainsi. Le temps, c'était des liasses de billets. Et il lui semblait qu'elle venait de perdre une bonne fortune.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux lorsque son iPhone se mit à sonner au fond de son cabas. Elle le repêcha in extrémis mais fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait.

« Mon chou, y'a-t-il un souci pour que tu me téléphone en plein Contrat ? »

« Un gros, Pansy, un _énorme_. » lui répondit la voix catastrophée de Draco.

Il y avait des échos lorsqu'il parlait Pansy en déduisit donc qu'il s'était barricadé dans les toilettes. Elle se redressa, soucieuse.

« Ohlala, raconte-moi tout. »

« Toute la famille Patil a débarqué au Belvédère en même temps que nous ce midi. Même si j'ai demandé à la serveuse de nous mettre dans un coin calme, le radar de serpent de Parvati a réussi à nous détecter. Elle est venue nous voir et nous a invités – de force – à sa table. Tout ça à cause de cette débile d'Anémone. Pas foutu de dire non à une peste comme Parvati Patil. J'ai prétexté une envie pressante pour te prévenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Blaise. Il ne parle plus, il ne répond plus. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Blaise, il n'est p… »

« Pas maintenant Pansy ! Pas maintenant. Par pitié. Il y a des choses plus graves. »

Pansy se massa l'arrête du nez en se creusant la tête.

« Donc tu dis que vous êtes coincé à la table des Patil, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Coincé. Bloqué. Piégé. Tout ce que tu veux. A ce stade là, je préfèrerai que l'on me prenne pour le porte-parole de la cause gay plutôt que de partager un seul déjeuner avec elles. Surtout qu'il y a Padma. Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Padma. »

Pansy resta un moment les yeux fermé, se creusant encore et toujours les méninges. Elle les rouvrit soudainement d'un seul coup, comme si elle venait de voir la lumière.

« Mais attends, c'est _génial_ ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ! »

« Hein ? » suffoqua Draco.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras ? »

« Partout. A gauche, à droite, en haut. Je ne sais pas com… »

« Mais c'est MAGNIFIQUE, Draco, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point l'initiative de Parvati est un coup de pouce. »

« Je…ne…comprends…plus. »

Pansy parla alors avec de grands gestes.

« Réfléchis bon sang, Draco. Les Jumelles Patil ont le show le plus regardé d'Angleterre et se classe dans le top 5 des téléréalités dans le reste de l'Europe. Réfléchis, pour l'Amour du Ciel ! Le fait que vous passiez en tant que couple dans un épisode sera un magnifique coup de pub étant donné que tout le monde – et pour le coup, ce sera _vraiment_ tout le monde – le visionnera. Mon Dieu mais de _quoi_ te plains-tu ? ! Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est jouer le jeu pour rendre votre relation crédible. C'est tout. Le reste viendra de lui-même. » débita-t-elle, excitée, avant de rajouter avec un petit sourire : « Et je sais que lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer un rôle, tu es très fort. »

.

Lorsque Draco sortit des toilettes, il tomba nez à nez avec un trentenaire qui fermait sa braguette. L'héritier le salua d'un signe de tête puis le contourna.

« Hum, M. Malfoy ? »

Le concerné se retourna. Le trentenaire lui souriait, une carte de visite coincée entre son index et son majeur, une main sur la hanche.

« Je suis photographe de charme. Pour hommes. J'ai appris que v… »

« Passez une bonne journée. »

Draco ferma la porte des toilettes derrière lui en soupirant. Puis il ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Bien. La mare aux requins l'attendait à quelques pas d'ici. Mais il fallait qu'il joue le jeu, qu'il entre dans la danse pour faire taire toute cette folie.

Il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de détermination éclaircissant ses iris anthracites. Il réajusta sa veste noire jais Paul&Joe et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Mais attendez, quel était le problème ? Il était **Draco Malfoy**, après tout.

.

« Ah ! Enfin ! » s'exclama Amerah en apercevant Draco marcher vers la table de sept où ils étaient tous installés. « Nous commencions à nous impatienter. »

« Je vous ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il pressa avec un semblant d'affection plus vrai que nature les épaules d'Hermione puis lui embrassa la joue avant de reprendre place à côté d'elle. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard lame de couteau de Padma qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Alors faisons dès maintenant les présentations ! » décréta Parvati qui s'improvisait maîtresse de cérémonie du massacre qui allait se dérouler. « Bon, le clan Patil, je pense que tout le monde le connaît. Draco…ça ne sert même plus à rien de te présenter. Quant à vous deux ? »

Elle désigna Dinash et Hermione.

« Tu connais déjà Dinash, Parvati. » soupira sa sœur jumelle.

« Oui mais peut-être que Draco et Goglonne, ici présents… »

« Hermione ! » corrigea pour la énième fois la jeune fille.

« … - peu importe – ne connaissent pas encore Dinash. Présente-toi, mon chou. » l'incita-t-elle en le gratifiant du célèbre regard «_ Obéis-moi ou meurt_ ».

Dinash se racla la gorge, intimidé par le silence qui précéda ses paroles. Il était maigre comme un clou et portait des lunettes. Son nez donnait l'impression d'avoir été monté à l'envers tant il partait vers la droite et il ne pouvait parler qu'à voix basse, presqu'en chuchotant.

« Je, hum, je m'appelle Dinash Vinour. Hum, je suis ét… »

« Pardon ? Pourrais-tu parler un peu plus fort, pour l'Amour du Ciel ? » l'interrompit Amerah qui était déjà ennuyée par ce qu'il disait.

« Je, oui, bien sûr…hum, hum…Je m'appelle Dinash Vinour, je vis dans la banlieue nord de Londres depuis… »

« Ca n'a pas grand intérêt de savoir l'an, le mois, le jour ou l'heure à laquelle tu as emménagé. » lui sourit Parvati. « Parle-nous un peu de ce que tu fais. »

« Vati, par pitié… » soupira à nouveau Padma.

« Je suis, hum, je poursuis actuellement des études pour devenir, hum, pour devenir juge et… »

« Juge ? Pourquoi juge ? »

« Je euh, je ne sais pas, ça m'a touj… »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Il faut bien savoir pourquoi quelque chose nous passionne. » le rembarra à nouveau Parvati.

« Oui, oui bien entendu. Mais ce que j'essaie de dire c'est q… »

« Et crois-tu _sincèrement_ que c'est en parlant aussi BAS que tu parviendras à te faire entendre par l'accusé lorsque tu exerceras ? » râla Amerah en se massant les tempes.

« Oui, je, hum, je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude mais, hum,… »

« Mais hum, mais hum, mais hum » le singea Parvati. « Faisons un jeu : chaque fois que le mot 'hum' sortira de la bouche de Dinash, Padma devra boire cul sec sa coupe de champagne. »

Padma renversa sa tête en arrière, à deux doigts de piquer une crise tandis que Dinash regardait de droite à gauche autour de lui, comme bloqué dans la fosse au lion. Il croisa un seul regard compatissant, celui d'Hermione. Cette-dernière l'observait d'un œil douloureux se faire broyer par Patil Mère et Fille et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, appréhendant le traitement que ces deux-dernières lui réservaient.

« Allez, termine ton speech. » lui ordonna Parvati d'un ton brusque.

« Je, oui, donc, je ne sais plus où j'en… »

« Comme quoi tu voulais être juge, blablabla…Bref. Donc ? »

« Oui donc je veux exercer la profession de juge parce que je pense que la justice est, dans cette société, quelque chose de, hum… »

« CUL SEC ! » hurla Parvati en pointant du doigt sa sœur.

Amerah cacha son rire dans sa propre coupe de champagne tandis que Padma faisait les gros yeux à Parvati.

« Allez ! Le jeu, c'est le jeu. Cul sec, ma chérie. »

« Parvati, arrête ne serait-ce qu'_une seule seconde_ d'être aussi gamine ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Papa ! » se plaignit d'une voix boudeuse Parvati auprès de son père. « Paddy ne veut pas faire ce que je lui dis ! »

« Hmmpf ? » Kamal Patil leva le nez du menu dans lequel il s'était plongé dès lors que Dinash avait ouvert la bouche. « Fais ce que te dis ta sœur, Padma. »

Cette-dernière se massa le front puis, pour avoir la paix, vida sa coupe d'un trait. Parvati applaudit alors à tout rompre malgré le regard polaire que Padma lui lançait.

« Bon, je propose à Hermione de se présenter, maintenant. Histoire que toute la tablée ne meurt pas d'ennui avant que l'entrée n'arrive. » suggéra Amerah – et Hermione lui fut infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir pu prononcer son prénom correctement.

Et vlan, tous les projecteurs étaient à nouveau braqués sur elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis dit d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre assurée :

« Je…m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, je suis d'origine française et… »

« Ah, ça explique tout. » intervînt Parvati.

Hermione resta un petit instant la bouche entrouverte, sans trop savoir quoi répondre, puis se contenta de continuer :

« …je suis étudiante en médecine et, mis à part ça, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à savoir sur moi. »

« Vous avez un chien ? » lui demanda Amerah, très sérieuse.

« Euh…non. J'en avais un avant mais il… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la guerre du Viêtnam ? » l'interrogea alors

Parvati.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

« Ce que je pense de…eh bien, je respecte beaucoup les vétérans qui y … »

« Je crois vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je ne sais pas où. » continua Amerah en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle se pencha vers son mari pour lui demander si la tête d'Hermione lui rappelait quelque chose et tout deux se mirent à l'ausculter du regard, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne mange plus de nems depuis que l'on m'a dit qu'ils mettaient des organes génitaux de chats dedans et qu'ils les trempaient dans du détergent pour ralentir leur décomposition une fois qu'ils étaient périmés. » sortit d'un seul coup Parvati en observant ses ongles.

Elle braqua soudainement ses yeux sur Hermione.

« Est-ce que j'ai tord, d'après vous ? »

Si les yeux d'Hermione étaient écarquillés, il n'y aurait pas de mots pouvant décrire à quel point ils étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites après cette question.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. » répondit-elle, abasourdie.

« _Si_, vous savez. » maintînt Parvati en plissant des yeux. « Vous le savez mais vous ne voulez pas me le dire parce que vous ne voulez pas me contredire. »

« Si, hum, si vous voulez mon avis sur la question… » se manifesta Dinash en levant son index.

« Sans façon. Personne ne l'a demandé. » le rabattit Parvati avant de se retourner vers Hermione : « Je _répète_ : ai-je tord, oui ou non ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, dépassée. C'était une table de fou. C'était une famille de fou. Et Draco qui dormait presque à côté d'elle, plongé dans la contemplation de la bouteille de Rothschild entamée, clairement très loin dans sa tête.

« Je…mais _comment_ pourrais-je le savoir ? » suffoqua-t-elle. « Sincèrement. Je n'ai pas la rép… »

« Je blaguais. » bailla Parvati avant de rouler des yeux. « Ohlala, suis-je la seule à m'ennuyer ferme à cette table ? Et moi qui croyais qu'apporter de la populace augmenterait l'adrénaline…j'ai l'impression d'être à une soirée belotte à la moyenne d'âge de 50 ans. »

« Tu m'arrache les mots de la bouche. » renchérit Amerah avant de se lever de table à son tour. « Si vous pouviez m'excuser, je vais me rafraîchir le visage, j'arrive. »

Parvati termina son champagne puis claqua des doigts à l'intention d'un des serveurs postés en ligne derrière leur table pour répondre à chacune de leurs commandes.

Padma, qui ne quittait qu'exceptionnellement Draco des yeux depuis le début du repas, se racla alors la gorge en se redressant.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux, d'ailleurs ? A ma connaissance, ce n'est pas le style de Draco de traîner dans des facs de médecine. Déjà que ça ne volait pas très haut au lycée. »

« A la bonne heure… » murmura Parvati avec un petit sourire excité.

Draco se redressa lentement, signe qu'il n'était pas si plongé dans ses pensées que ça, et planta son regard dans celui de Padma.

« Dixit l'illettrée qui se fiance avec un aspirant à la profession de juge. Chacun trouve son bonheur là où il pleut. »

« Wow ! » s'exclama Parvati, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Bien d'accord. D'ailleurs je suis heureuse de voir que tu te focalise plus sur la beauté intérieure que tout autre chose, ces derniers temps. » répliqua Padma en désignant Hermione, un sourire faussement amical aux lèvres.

« Je pense que tu es encore une fois mal placée pour jouer sur ce terrain, ma chère, vu le bagage informe que tu te trimballe à côté de toi. »

Padma posa ses poings sur la table.

« N'_insulte pas_ mon fiancé. » siffla-t-elle.

« N'ose pas ouvrir ta bouche sur ma copine. » rétorqua Draco en couvrant la main d'Hermione par la sienne.

Ils s'affrontèrent violemment du regard puis Parvati, jugeant que la joute verbale n'était pas assez épicée à son goût, jeta de l'huile sur le feu en ces termes :

« Mais, hum, qu'est devenu ce cher Rafaelo, Draco ? »

Le tout demandé avec une petite voix innocente. Draco reporta alors son regard assassin sur l'aînée Patil.

« Et toi, tu as eu des nouvelles de Cedric Diggory récemment ? » lui demanda-t-il à son tour en citant le nom de son ex-petit copain qui l'avait trompée éhontément devant tous les journaux britanniques, le tout demandé bien sûr avec la voix la plus innocente du monde.

Là, Parvati rejoignit le camp de Padma.

« Ah mais, tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! Du temps où nous étions ensemble, Cedric m'a longuement raconté à quel point tu _raffolais_ des travestis. » s'exclama-t-elle tout en levant son verre en direction d'Hermione. « Santé ! » lança-t-elle avant de terminer à nouveau son brevage alcoolisé.

« Je ne suis pas une travestie ! » s'insurgea Hermione en virant au rouge.

Les jumelles la regardèrent, s'entreregardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Amerah revenait des toilettes en demandant 'qu'est-ce qui se pââââsse ?'. Draco soupira puis se retourna brièvement vers Hermione en marmonnant :

« Laisse-moi faire, tu veux ? »

« Je suis comme St Thomas. Je ne crois pas sans avoir vu. » continua Parvati.

« Surtout que le peu que l'on peut voir prête réellement à confusion… » secoua la tête Padma.

« Est-ce un homme ? Une femme ? Une bête ? Une…_chose_ ? »

« L'évolution de la science nous permettra sans doute de déterminer la nature de ce…truc. Posé là. Sur cette chaise. »

« Est-ce d'ailleurs pour cela que vous faites des études de médecine, Monoï ? Pour savoir ce que vous êtes ? »

« Ca doit être dur d'être aussi laide, tout de même… » soupira avec compassion Padma puis, croisant des mains, l'air réellement concernée : « Au quotidien, comment le vivez-vous ? Draco ne vous le rappelle-t-il pas tout le temps ? Moi, il s'amusait à me dire que j'étais grosse à longueur de journée. C'était génial. Je regrette ce genre de moments de vie de couple. »

« C'est parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas, Paddy. Il ne t'a jamais aimé. » l'éclaira Parvati.

Padma hocha longuement la tête.

« Aaah, c'est donc ça… Et donc là, si je comprends bien le processus de cette relation mi-homme / mi-chimpanzé-labrador-dépourvu-de-tout-sens-fashion, vous vous aimez à la folie, c'est cela ?Ou du moins, vous êtes _censé_, vous aimer à la folie. »

« Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose…une faille…un truc en elle dans lequel Draco Malgay voit ses intérêts. Une proposition, Padma ? »

« …à tout hasard, je dirais ses seins ? »

« Ses seins ? Vraiment ? Mais…je suis ennuyée…où sont-ils ? Je ne les…je n'arrive pas vraiment à les apercevoir… »

Padma sortit son miroir de son sac à main.

« Retourne-le, il fait loupe. Peut-être que cela t'aideras à mieux voir… »

« Paddy chérie, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je crains que le miroir tout entier ne prenne feu puis explose en voyant le reflet de notre cher couple dépareillé. »

« Ah, je suis navrée. J'ai pourtant voulu aider. »

« C'est tout de même un mystère que… »

Draco mit une main derrière la nuque d'Hermione, pencha sa tête puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant au rasoir la dernière phrase de Parvati.

Ne s'y attendant pas une seule seconde, l'étudiante garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes puis, sous la pression de la main de Draco dans son cou, ferma ses paupières. L'héritier l'embrassa tout d'abord sagement. Puis avec plus d'insistance. Lui suçota la lèvre. La mordit. Changea sa tête de sens. Incita Hermione à entrouvrir ses lèvres et lorsque leurs langues furent à deux doigt de s'effleurer, il stoppa net toute action et décolla sa bouche de la sienne. Il se tourna ensuite vers la tablée. Parvati avait la mâchoire décrochée. Padma avaient les yeux brillants de fureur. Le reste ne semblait pas en mener très large.

« Allez, viens. » fit simplement Draco à l'adresse d'Hermione en se levant.

Il attendit qu'elle se lève, lui remit galamment son sac à main sur l'épaule, la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la porte de sortie du restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

.

**PATIL VS MALFOY, PREMIER ROUND !**

**Oh mes chers enfants. Mes très chers enfants. Savez-vous pourquoi Papa Potter est aussi heureux ? Parce que Papa Potter avait raison.**

**Ce n'était pas des étincelles au Belvédère, tout à l'heure. C'était plus un volcan en éruption. Une bombe H. Un pétage de câble à la Naomi Campbell.**

**Imaginez vous : la famille Patil + Dinash. Déjà, ce mix ne fait pas vraiment bon mélange. Mais si vous ajoutez en plus Draco Malfoy à la formule ? Vous préparez la guerre. Et là, pour une guerre, il y en a eu, et une très belle. A base de répliques cinglantes dépourvues de pitié comme j'aime. Vous savez déjà que Parvati manie la provocation comme une Reine. Mais rejointe par sa sœur jumelle c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. De magnifique. Et il ne pouvait y avoir que Draco Malfoy pour contrer comme un chef les célèbres piques empoisonnés des sœurs Patil…**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**Un baiser ? Oh oui !**

**Il semblerait que notre Dray préféré soit revenu sur le chemin de la raison à l'issue du repas. Car c'est en compagnie d'une mystérieuse – et bien originale – inconnue (oui oui, « inconnue » au féminin) que notre héritier préféré envisageait de passer son déjeuner en tête à tête avant que ces-derniers ne soient conviés à la table prestigieuse et assassine des Patil.**

**Mais avant toutes choses, une question s'impose.**

**Où, sur cette Terre, Draco Malfoy, ex-conquête des plus belles filles de cette planète, a-t-il ramassé ce…**_**clown**_** ? Je suis désolé, aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Quel étrange mariage de couleur. Bleu, orange, rouge, gris, vert. **

**Dieu, ayez pitié. Donnez à cette jeune femme le sens du style ou forcez Draco à l'abandonner en bordure d'une route mal éclairée de la Nationale. Sa réputation est déjà assez touchée comme ça. **

**La photo de leur bisou de fin de repas est ci-dessous. Un peu floue, certes, mais l'essentiel à voir est visible. Mais attention ! Pas de pleurs Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles – à part si c'est à cause du choc provoqué par l'accoutrement de cette jeune fille qui l'accompagne : j'ai eu, moi aussi, une petite larme compte tenu du viol visuel que subissaient mes yeux – pas de jalousie, surtout pas ! Voyez plus les choses de ce côté-là : s'il embrasse une personne du sexe opposé, cela veut donc dire que ça y est ! Il s'il s'y réintéresse !**

**Ou qu'il est bi. Hahaha.**

**Oui, je suis mauvais, je prends ça comme un compliment.**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai été longue. Très longue, même. Donc allez-y, frappez-moi.<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C'est bon ? Ok. Donc j'espère que ce loooong chapitre a permis de me faire pardonner…Non ? ! Ok, frappez-moi encore.**

.

.

.

.

**Ayé ? Bon. Tout ça pour dire que, hum, pour rien dire en fait. J'attends vos pensées sur ce chapitre que j'ai pris ****beaucoup**** de plaisir à écrire. **

**J'aime beaucoup Parvati et Pansy au fait, et vous ? **

**Besitos,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore à accrocs à "****Nine : Les Débuts d'une Légende"****, on va faire quelque chose. Satisfait ou remboursé, je vous jure : **

**- Cliquez sur la fanfic **

**- Lisez les 30 premières lignes **

**Si je reçois au moins de 8 messages de personnes ayant accroché dès ces 30 premières lignes … *roulement de tambour* … je poste dans la semaine qui suit consécutivement le chapitre 6 du ****Contrat**** et le chapitre 7 de ****Nine****.**

**Si c'est le contraire…eh bien ma foi, ce sera le contraire haha. **

**. **

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Amandine :** _Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a plu IACB._

**Lh42 :** _Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes Le Contrat autant que Nine, bien que ce soit deux registres entièrement différents ! Et oui, c'est super difficile de suivre deux fanfics en même temps – et Dieu seul sait que j'en ai d'autres à finir… - mais je fais de mon mieux et si vous aimez toujours autant malgré mon irrégularité… eh bien mon rôle est entièrement rempli dans ce cas ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! IACB._

**So :** _Mais nooon, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais cette fic, je m'amuse tellement en l'écrivant ! Ah, contente de voir une autre fan de Pansy. Son personnage a un potentiel monstre, je ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne l'exploite plus souvent ! Merci pour ta review & j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu IACB._

.

**N'oubliez pas…les 30 premières lignes…**

**A très bientôt,**

**IACB.**


	6. Rojo Pasión

**Bon. **

**Alors j'ai vu que la passivité d'Hermione face aux piques des Patil dans le chapitre précédent en a, hum, choqué plus d'un. Ce que je comprends parfaitement : elles l'attaquaient directement, même si c'était pour atteindre Draco en fin de compte, mais elle s'en prenait tout de même assez violemment à Hermione.**

**Et, justement, mettez-vous à sa place.**

**Trois ou quatre caméras braquées sur elle, des micros de partout et confrontée en plus de ça aux très célèbres et très manipulatrices jumelles Patil du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien demandé en se levant ce matin-là.**

**Mettez-vous une petite seconde à sa place.**

**Disons – allez, au hasard – que les Kardashian vous aient invité à dîner et que la clique de sœurs s'était décidée à vous descendre devant les caméras et vous réduire à néant à tour de rôle. Juste comme ça, pour se divertir. Répondriez-vous **_**vraiment**_** à **_**toutes**_** leurs provocations ? Ou bien seriez-vous à court de parole à cause de l'intimidation qu'elles exercent sur vous, en perte de vos moyens ainsi que de votre confiance en soi au fur et à mesure que les moqueries fusent comme l'a été Hermione ? Il faut prendre en compte tout le contexte, aussi.**

**Quant à la réaction de Draco (lorsqu'il l'a embrassé), j'ai pensé que vous aviez compris qu'il gérait la situation…apparemment non :( Vous connaissez ce proverbe ? L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris. Eh bien disons que notre Dray national l'a appliqué ici lorsqu'il a coupé court à leur petite bataille en embrassant Hermione sans leur répondre directement. Il leur prouvait ainsi que malgré tout ce qu'elles pouvaient dire, ils étaient ensemble.**

**Il y a certaines personnes à qui répondre n'est pas nécessaire car elles auront toujours le dernier mot sur vous. C'est comme ça, leur langue ne s'arrêtera jamais de travailler jusqu'à temps que vous soyez à terre, agonisant. Dans ces cas-là, il y a toujours un Plan B pour les faire taire. Draco savait comment les jumelles fonctionnaient – il est sorti avec Padma – et il savait donc que rentrer dans leur jeu serait inutile car ce n'était que ce qu'elles attendaient. C'est pourquoi il a choisi de les casser dans leur dialogue de cette manière là.**

**J'espère vous avoir aidé à mieux comprendre…**

**Relisez sans doute la partie du déjeuner du chapitre précédent maintenant que vous avez ça en tête, peut-être que cela aidera.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p>Draco prit une grande inspiration, croisa le regard anxieux de sa voisine puis expira.<p>

« Mets tes lunettes. » ordonna-t-il à Hermione.

Fouillant dans la poche de son petit sac à main, la jeune fille en ressortit une énorme paire de lunettes mouches noires, le cigle Chanel inscrit sur chacune des branches, et les posa sur son nez. Draco eut alors un petit mouvement de tête.

« Go. »

Ils ouvrirent chacun leurs portières et aussitôt après, ce fut la folie avec un grand F.

Une pluie – que dis-je ? – une _averse_ de flashs se déversa sur eux, les éblouissant tant et si bien qu'Hermione manqua de perdre équilibre et s'étaler tout du long sur la chaussée. C'était comme si elle venait d'atterrir en plein cœur d'une manifestation journalistes et photographes étaient à deux doigts de leur sauter dessus tant ils s'agitaient autour d'eux avec une sauvagerie qu'Hermione n'avait alors que très peu soupçonné de la part des médias.

Bientôt, Draco apparut aux côtés de sa supposée petite-amie et la prit par le bras, l'incitant à avancer sans faire attention à l'agitation extrême que leur présence causait. A en juger l'impassibilité avec laquelle il regardait devant lui, cela se voyait que sa notoriété l'avait surentraîné à faire face à ce genre de situation. Autour d'eux, les crépitements de Nikon s'égrenaient à une vitesse surnaturelle tandis qu'on hurlait des questions au couple avec l'espoir qu'un des deux y répondent.

Hermione était étourdie.

Etait-ce vraiment ça, le quotidien rêvé de célébrité ?

* * *

><p><em>3 heures plus tôt<em>

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

.

**Où étiez-vous dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui ?**

**Chez vous, douillettement installé dans les bras de Morphée ? Chez votre grand-mère irlandaise collectionneuse de napperons en dentelle ? Au chevet de votre moitié mourante à l'hôpital ?**

**Si c'est le cas, arrêtez-vous tout de suite dans votre lecture et ne consultez plus jamais ma page car vous ne méritez ni mon respect, ni mon précieux temps.**

**Pour le faible, très faible pourcentage de mes lecteurs s'étant rendu au Technicolor Mashup & Drums Festival (TM&DF), formons une secte mes enfants, et isolons-nous sur une petite île méconnue du Pacifique car nous sommes les Elus, les porteurs de la Lumière.**

**5 évènements à ne rater sous aucun prétexte pendant l'année, d'ailleurs :**

**- La Fashion Week (surtout celle de Milan car 1. tout est plus magique à Milan, 2. le buffet pourrait vous faire oublier le prénom de votre femme, 3. les mannequins aussi)**

**- La fête/le mariage/le brunch/n'importe quoi donné par une des célébrités les plus en vogue du moment (en l'occurrence Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter ainsi que tout ce qui se terminerait par Patil ou Malfoy – quoique pour ce-dernier…)**

**- Cannes, Sundance, les Oscars ainsi que tout ce qui se terminerait par « Award » (car, et c'est bien connu, personne ne vient pour le contenu mais seulement pour défiler sur le tapis rouge et transpirer à l'after-party)**

**- Les rebondissements dans la vie de couple des stars relayés par tous les tabloïds du pays et moi-même (parce que c'est drôle)**

**- Et enfin, le TM&DF.**

**Pourquoi le TM&DF ? Que la personne ayant formulé ne serait-ce que le premier mot de cette question dans son esprit épargne dors et déjà pour s'acheter une guillotine. Mais, grand seigneur à la patience infinie que je suis, je vais tout de même vous livrer la raison qui, à mon sens, saute aux yeux :**

**Avez-vous déjà vu, sur une seule et même scène, Alicia Keys, Travis Barker et Andrea Bocelli ? Little Dragon et Metallica ? Kanye West, James Blunt et Evanescence ? Kid Cudi et Björk ? C'est tout le principe du Mashup. Des artistes d'univers effroyablement différents sont invités à collaborer ensemble le temps d'une nuit. Et je peux vous assurer que le résultat est plus magique que le mot « magique » lui-même.**

**Toujours pas convaincus ? Alors ce n'est plus une guillotine qu'il vous faut. C'est plutôt l'abandon définitif de votre personne sur la banquise de l'Arctique en sous-vêtements et tongs.**

.

**ON A VU…**

Parvati Patil** retourner toute l'équipe d'organisation du TM&DF juste pour quelques places en plus dans les tribunes pour ses copines. C'est bien du Parvati, ça, faire toute une montagne pour si peu.**

Sirius Black** se faire accoster par une horde de furies fanatiques alors qu'il achetait incognito deux bières au snack du TM&DF. Eh oui, Sirius, une perruque blonde et une moustache postiche ne te rendront pas méconnaissable pour autant.**

Draco Malfoy** (alors que nous autres mortels étions obnubilés par le corps et les cordes vocales – mais surtout le corps – de Beyoncé qui unissait sa voix à celle de Jack White) bailler et consulter ses textos. Cet homme est définitivement GAY jusqu'à la moelle. **

Fred & George Weasley** faire monter cinq jeunes et jolies groupies dans leur bus de tournée, juste après être passés sur scène, dans le but de…jouer aux dames et regarder les Aristochats, je suppose. Miaou, miaou !**

**Un peu plus loin, **Ginny Weasley**, **Cho Chang** et leur bande de copines dévergondées et ivres, montrer leurs seins pour pouvoir avoir accès aux coulisses puis tenter d'enlever le masque d'un des membres des Daft Punk. Que dire ? Par où commencer ?**

**ROJO PASIÓN :**

**Oups ! J'ai oublié un sixième évènement annuel à ne pas manquer : tout ce qui se terminerait par « -tion » (exemples : exposition sur la vie de Marylin Monroe, inauguration d'une boutique Zadig & Voltaire à Mayfair, compétition équestre à l'hippodrome de Monaco…) car cela peuvent se révéler être un véritable QG de jet-setters.**

**Alors si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre fin d'après-midi aujourd'hui, **_**Rouge Passion**_** ! Tel est le mot d'ordre. Ou plutôt le nom que Nymphadora Tonks a décidé de donner à sa nouvelle collection de tableaux très attendue et dont le vernissage se déroule à 18h. Elle a réquisitionné, pour ce faire, les luxueux locaux du Square Grimmaurd et il se chuchote même que la crème de la crème de la haute société bourgeoise londonienne lui fera l'immense honneur de sa présence, eux qui mettent pourtant un certain point d'honneur à ne pas se mélanger avec la jet-set.**

**Mais la grande question est : vais-je, oui ou non, me lever de ce lit, enfiler mon costard Paul Smith super classe et appeler un taxi pour faire ma petite apparition ou bien vais-je rester sagement chez moi, traîner en caleçon toute la journée et regarder les tout derniers épisodes de **_** La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil**_** tout en me gavant de pizza pepperoni ? Le choix s'avère délicat…**

**Dilemmement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>… <em>« Reviendrez-vous bientôt, cher ami ? » s'écria Elizabeth, tâchant de contenir l'émotion qui se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. <em>

_Henri s'immobilisa, ôta lentement son couvre-chef puis, prenant une grande inspiration, se retourna vers son amante._

_« Si je le pouvais, ma douce, je resterais éternellement à vos côtés. Cependant…il y a une chose que j'ai gardée pour moi trop longtemps et que je dois vous avouer…_

« _Driiiiing_ ! »

Hermione sursauta et leva le nez du manuscrit dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plus d'une heure pour attraper le combiné.

« Maison d'édition Fleury&Bott, j'écoute ? » récita-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Tandis que le Monsieur parlait à l'autre bout du fil, Hermione fit signe à Milana, l'autre assistante avec qui elle partageait le bureau, de lui passer un bloc de post-it.

« Je regrette, Mr Fleury est actuellement en rendez-vous et ne peut recevoir aucun appel. Voulez-vous que je lui laisse un message de votre part ?...Oui ?...Comment l'épelez-vous, s'il vous plaît ?...D'accord…Hun-hun…C'est noté !...Je vous remercie, à vous aussi. »

« C'était qui ? » grommela Milana tout en tournant la page de son propre bloc de six-cent feuilles qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer depuis hier après-midi.

« Un mec. Il dit qu'il a envoyé un texte depuis plus d'une semaine et que la maison d'édition ne lui a pas encore répondu. » répondit Hermione en collant le post-it sur le coin de sa table.

Milana eut alors un petit rire narquois, ses yeux balayant les premières lignes de la page qu'elle entamait.

« Et il s'attendait à quoi ? Une lettre de réponse seulement cinq minutes après qu'il ait posté son colis ? » Elle soupira puis tourna encore une page « Il y a de ces débiles, quelques fois... »

Hermione se replongea dans son propre récit.

Elle avait été embauchée il y avait de cela deux semaines, le lendemain même de son humiliation par les sœur Patil. Parlons-en, tiens, de ce déjeuner. Hermione n'était jamais ressorti d'une si courte entrevue aussi traumatisée et avec si peu d'estime d'elle-même. Elle en voulait à ces vipères de Patil, elle en voulait à cet imbécile Draco et, par-dessus tout, elle s'en voulait à elle-même pour s'être empêtrée dans cette situation dès le début, comme une grande. Le Contrat. _Pourquoi_ l'avait-elle signé ? ! Et _pourquoi_ était-elle restée immobile, aphone, la bouche en cœur, pendant que Parvati Patil la comparait à un travesti et Padma Patil a un chimpanzé-labrador ? ! !

Enfin bref. Tout cela était passé.

Même si Hermione sentait comme une envie de boxer la première personne qu'elle croisait lorsqu'elle apercevait les affiches de promotion de la nouvelle saison des _Jumelles Patil_ placardées dans toute la capitale. Restons zen. Tout cela était passé et était à présent loin derrière elle.

Milana lui avait semblé supérieure et froide aux premiers abords, lors de son premier jour de boulot. Brune, dotée d'une gigantesque poitrine – à vrai dire, on ne voyait que ça, en dépit ses jolis yeux bleus et de ses fossettes toutes mignonnes – elle lui avait fait visiter tout l'immeuble haussmannien datant du XXe siècle de Fleury&Bott et Hermione tomba de plus en plus amoureuse des locaux au fur et à mesure qu'elle en découvrait les recoins. Milana lui avait ensuite donné les directives d'un ton cassant et scolaire – sa tache se résumait, en gros, à lire des manuscrits qui étaient envoyés, en faire des résumés, leur donner une note, les classer par genre et mettre en tête de pile ceux qui plairont obligatoirement à Mr Fleury.

« Tu connais l'étique de la maison, au moins ? » s'enquit-elle, ennuyée d'avance à l'idée de devoir lui expliquer la philosophie de Fleury&Bott.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! J'ai des milliers et des milliers de bouquins sortis de votre édition, chez moi. » s'était empressée de répondre Hermione, au risque de ressembler à une geek de la lecture.

Au bout du compte, Milana s'était révélée être moins sèche et méprisante qu'elle semblait en avoir l'air. Elle pouvait même être drôle, par moment.

.

Lorsque la porte du bureau de Mr Fleury se rouvrit, Hermione était si plongée dans le dernier paragraphe du manuscrit qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque quelque chose cogna avec force son bureau qu'elle sursauta de nouveau et plongea sa main vers le téléphone, croyant être à nouveau interrompue par un appel. Au lieu de ça, le directeur de la maison d'édition en chair et en os se trouvait là, devant elle.

Mr Fleury marchait à l'aide d'une cane mais ne s'habillait qu'en costume trois-pièce, queue de pie, et chapeau melon, ce qui laissait fortement penser que la cane n'était qu'un ultime accessoire au déguisement. Il parlait en prose, en articulant bien chacune de ses lettres et aimait fumer la pipe à outrance, ce que Milana ne se lassait pas de lui répéter.

« Oh, je m'excuse ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! » s'exclama de suite Hermione en se redressant sur sa chaise, au garde-à-vous.

Milana eut un petit rire étouffée depuis le bureau d'en face puis tourna à nouveau sa page de texte.

« _Qui s'excuse s'accuse_, comme dirait Stendhal. Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher, Mlle Granger ? »

Hermione tourna sa tête de côté.

« Je ne sais pas si finir le texte que vous m'aviez donné à lire peut être quelque chose dont je dois me reprocher… » répondit-elle.

Mr Fleury haussa des sourcils, visiblement surpris. Il manœuvra avec sa canne et ramena le manuscrit vers lui. Celui-ci faisait bien quatre-cent pages. Il le parcouru comme pour se remettre dans le bain puis reposa ses yeux sur Hermione.

« Qui est Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-il, avec suspicion.

« Elizabeth de Cherbourg est la fiancée du Duc de Cambrighton et la maîtresse de Henri Halloway qui est lui-même sur le point d'épouser la vieillissante Comtesse Lillian Ducheney pour pouvoir empocher son héritage, héritage qui devrait revenir à Elizabeth étant donné qu'elle est la fille cachée de Lillian, seulement Lillian l'a abandonnée à sa servante deux jours seulement après sa naissance car elle est une enfant illégitime entre elle et Charles McBeth, un libertin de passage en ville auquel Lillian n'a pu résister aux charmes trompeurs, et si la bourgeoisie du comté en était venue à l'apprendre, le nom de Ducheney aurait été déshonoré dans la province toute entière. »

Mr Fleury hocha lentement la tête.

« Impressionnant. »

Puis il fronça des sourcils.

« Moins d'un mois dans nos locaux et vous aspirez déjà à prendre ma place ? »

Hermione rit.

« Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur Fleury. »

Ce-dernier l'observa avec une méfiance feinte puis frappa à nouveau sa cane contre sa table.

« Suivez-moi. J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour vous. »

Hermione se leva immédiatement et esquiva le regard perçant de Milana qui les suivit des yeux disparaître dans l'immense bureau de Mr Fleury.

Et pour être immense, il l'était. De la superficie d'un grand salon, doté d'un haut plafond de presque trois mètres, d'un grand sofa style Louis XIV en velours rouge, d'un magnifique mobilier d'époque et d'une tapisserie à couper le souffle, Hermione se retint de justesse d'entrer en transe devant tant de beauté étalée devant ses yeux. Sur le mur, près de la grande fenêtre victorienne habillée d'un rideau en velours et tissu d'or, se trouvait ce que l'on appelait plus communément le Mur de l'Ego. S'alignaient sur ce mur des clichés de Mr Fleury aux cotés de grandes personnalités politiques tels que Tony Blair ou la Princesse Elizabeth, artistiques tels qu'Almodóvar, Picasso ou Diego Rivera et, bien sûr, littéraire tels que JK Rowlings ou Harlan Coben.

« Et voici, pour vous. »

Mr Fleury sortit de nulle part un autre bloc de feuilles qui devaient facilement faire le double de celui que venait de lire Hermione.

« Ne soyez pas effrayée par son aspect, je ne vous demande que d'en saisir la substance. Un de mes plus talentueux auteurs vient de me déposer son dernier écrit. Je l'ai trouvé excellent, seulement, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. »

Hermione posa la main sur son torse, ébahie.

« _Moi_ ? »

« Vous avez l'air d'être une lectrice marathon mais, à la différence de cette très chère Milana, vous arrivez à saisir cette substance, cet esprit qui survole chaque page des textes que je vous donne à lire. Et cela se sent dans vos résumés. »

Il lui tendit le pavé qu'Hermione s'empressa de réceptionner dans ses bras.

« Pour quel jour voulez-vous que je vous fasse un résumé de ce texte ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Mr Fleury prit le temps d'allumer à nouveau sa pipe puis expira un long halo de fumée.

« Mmmh…demain ? Ca me parait être un bon délai. Et puis, puisque vous lisez vite… »

Estomaquée, Hermione faillit lâcher la pile à terre. Il voulait un résumé de cette encyclopédie pour le _lendemain_ ? ! Sachant qu'il devait être seize heures à l'heure où il lui parlait ? Et qu'il lui restait pas moins de cinq autres textes à parcourir, classer, synthétiser ? Et qu'elle devait réviser pour ses propres examens qui approchaient ?

C'était totalement inconcevable.

« Je…il n'y a pas de problème. » déglutit-elle tout de même d'une voix blanche.

« Ah ! En voilà une courageuse. Fleury&Bott avait décidément besoin de vous. Blaise ne m'a pas menti en vantant vos qualités exemplaires. »

Il se redressa de son fauteuil de bureau tout en rejetant un nouveau nuage de tabac.

« Il vient tout juste de m'appeler, d'ailleurs. A en juger l'accent soucieux de sa voix, je pense que la situation est urgente. C'était à peine s'il ne me suppliait pas de te laisser partir à seize heures trente. Alors, je lui ai répondu : « Si cette jeune demoiselle termine le travail que je lui ai octroyé, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que sa journée de travail soit écourtée de quelques heures. » Et il se trouve, à ma grande surprise, que vous avez terminé la tache que je vous ai donné. »

Il ouvrit alors grand ses bras, comme s'il exécutait un lâché de colombes.

« Alors allez-y, et comme disait Koan Zen : « A esprit libre, univers libre » ! Je vous rends votre liberté…mais je veux mon résumé pour demain ! » insista-t-il en fronçant à nouveau des sourcils.

Hermione retint de justesse un soupir de découragement.

« Oui. Sans faute. »

Elle marcha alors vers la porte et entendit à nouveau la voix de son patron lui dire :

« Et n'oubliez pas : la substance ! Je veux que vous capturiez la substance ! Sans ça, un texte n'est rien ! »

.

Au lieu de se réjouir de finir sa journée presque trois heures avant les horaires initiaux, Hermione eut plutôt envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en poussant la lourde porte en chêne massif de Fleury&Bott. Le poids du manuscrit qu'elle devait lire lui meurtrissait l'épaule et, elle qui détestait lorsque les gens traînaient des pieds, elle fit paresseusement râper les semelles de ses ballerines contre le trottoir, fatiguée d'avance à l'idée de parcourir toutes sortes de métro pour regagner le taudis dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle était allée voir son père, la veille. Même si ce-dernier ne se lassait pas d'accuser les infirmières s'approchant de près ou de loin de sa chambre de meurtrières, cela lui avait fait du bien de le voir. Elle avait donc été pendant presque toute la journée dans une petite bulle de bien-être qui semblait être increvable. Jusque maintenant. Les mille pages à lire l'avait violemment fait redescendre sur Terre.

Une voiture klaxonnait avec insistance à côté d'elle, la moitié des passants la bousculaient et elle avait envie de rentrer sous terre. Et la voiture continuait de klaxonner à côté d'elle. Plus loin, une sirène de pompier retentissait incessamment. Et cette foutue Mercedes aux vitres teintée garée n'importe comment sur le trottoir n'arrêtait pas de klaxonner. Un rien pouvait la mettre hors d'elle à présent.

« _Hermione_ ! _Hermione Granger_ ! »

La concernée s'immobilisa, interloquée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la voiture, elle aperçu que la vitre côté passager avait été suffisamment baissée pour que l'on puisse entrevoir les yeux vert émeraude de Pansy Parkinson. Cette-dernière lui fit signe de l'index d'approcher. Hermione eut ce réflexe débile de regarder derrière elle pour voir si Pansy n'appelait pas quelqu'un d'autre puis marcha avec prudence vers la voiture. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas seulement de l'atteindre, le chauffeur lui-même s'extirpa de la Mercedes pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. Surprise et légèrement flattée, Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Merci beaucoup… » dit-elle avant de s'installer précautionneusement sur le siège en cuir crème, juste à côté de Pansy.

La portière fut refermée et, bientôt, Hermione se retrouva coupée du monde extérieur. La voiture redémarra dans le plus grand silence et la jeune fille tourna discrètement sa tête vers Pansy. Cette-dernière pianotait un texto, très concentrée sur son écran, les jambes croisées, l'air d'avoir totalement oublié qu'Hermione venait de prendre place sur la même banquette.

Hermione rapprocha son sac à main de ses cuisses et accrocha sa ceinture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et reconnut de loin la gigantesque tour du Plaza, puis les immeubles du quartier d'affaire de La City. C'est alors – et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si bête – qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter quant à la destination de ce mini-périple. Où l'escortaient-ils ? Chez elle ? Elle en doutait fort. Chez Draco ? C'était pour l'instant l'hypothèse la plus probable. Mais pour quoi faire ? Et elle avait envie de tout voir sauf la tête de célébrité surmédiatisée de Malfoy. Etait-ce la troisième étape du Contrat qui débutait déjà ? _Sans_ qu'on ne l'ai prévenue, encore une fois ?

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le quartier d'affaires, Hermione n'y tînt plus et se retourna d'un coup vers Pansy qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son iPhone.

« Je…excusez-moi mais où est-ce vous m'… »

« Avez-vous conscience que ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines a été un pur désastre ? »

C'était comme si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ses deux pouces travaillaient toujours sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone et elle n'avait pas changé de position.

« Je crois en avoir une petite idée, oui. » répondit d'une voix plus calme Hermione.

Là, la bouche de Pansy se retroussa en un petit rictus.

« Une 'petite idée' » répéta-t-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher le ton moqueur dans sa voix avant de porter son portable à son oreille comme si elle allait passer un coup de fil.

Ce qu'elle fit. Tandis que les tonalités s'enchainaient, Pansy observa ses cuticules avec la plus grande attention puis se redressa d'un coup lorsque son interlocutrice décrocha.

« Bérénice chérie ? Oui, c'est moi…Nous sommes en route, oui…Oh, peut-être, je ne sais pas, deux ou trois minutes ?...Oui, dans ces eaux là…Oui oui, elle est avec moi…Hum, comment dire ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Hermione puis pinça des lèvres.

« Ecoute, tu jugeras par toi-même parce que là… Béré, je ne sais même pas par où commencer…OK…Ciao, ciao ! »

Elle jeta ensuite son portable dans son énorme cabas en cuir noir oversize Martin Margiela puis se passa longuement la main sur le visage, comme au bout du rouleau.

« Un désastre, Hermione Granger, un échec. » continua-t-elle tout en secouant la tête. « Savez-vous comment est-ce que les tabloïds vous surnomment maintenant ? L'épouvantail de Malfoy. Dieu merci, ils ne connaissent pas votre réelle identité sinon vous n'auriez plus eu de vie sociale jusqu'à votre enterrement. Et encore. Personne ne serait venu. »

Hermione émit une exclamation surprise suivit d'un petit rire.

« Toujours sympa à entendre ça, tiens. » marmonna-t-elle tandis que Pansy reprenait.

« Mais ce sont des petites choses, ça se tasse, c'est pourquoi nous avons laissé passé deux semaines avant de continuer. »

« Ah parce que la troisième étape se déroule aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Pansy lui lança un regard excédé, l'air de dire : « Non, dans un quart de siècle ». Excédée, Hermione se renfonça avec humeur dans son siège.

« Génial. J'apprécie que vous vous y preniez toujours quelques jours à l'avance pour nous prévenir, ça permet de s'organiser. »

L'attachée de presse fit comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.

« Vous étiez abominable à ce déjeuner, mon Dieu ! L'habillement, le mutisme, les expressions faciales – tout - ça en était douloureux à regarder. Par miracle, nous avons réussi à marchander avec les Patil pour obtenir que cette séquence n'apparaisse pas dans leur programme. » Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa trousse de maquillage pailletée. « Mais c'était un désastre. Quelque chose à ne plus reproduire. Jamais. »

« Vous avez l'air de mettre la faute entièrement sur mes épaules mais je n'avais pas été prévenue de la méchanceté de ces sœurs ni même du déroulement de cette étape. »

Encore une fois, Pansy ignora le fait qu'elle venait de s'exprimer et vérifia rapidement son reflet tout en sortant un petit tube de rouge à lèvres « Pure Shine » de YSL de sa trousse.

« Il faudra donc que vous vous rattrapiez tout à l'heure, à _tout _prix. Parce que vous êtes sur le fil du rasoir. N'ayez même plus l'air de flirter : ayez l'air d'un couple. Ne laissez plus planer le doute. Il faut vraiment que toutes rumeurs soient définitivement dissipées pour le bon avancement du Contrat. »

« Mais _où_ est-ce que l'on va ? ! » s'exclama Hermione, hors d'elle.

Au même instant, la voiture s'arrêta. Pansy pointa alors nonchalamment du doigt l'établissement aux allures de palace qui se dressait devant eux.

« Là. » fit-elle simplement en montrant la devanture luxueuse de l'Institut de beauté « Palais de la Femme » tenue par l'illustre Mme Guipure.

* * *

><p>Même atteint de la plus grande, la plus lourde, la plus terrible gueule de bois du monde, Draco gardait toujours le réflexe de vérifier si la (ou les) personne allongée à côté de lui, dans son lit, était un homme ou une femme. L'épisode de Rafaelo l'ayant quelque peu traumatisé, il prenait à présent beaucoup plus ses gardes qu'auparavant.<p>

« Réveillé… ? » lui chuchota une voix féminine à l'oreille.

Bon. Là, pas tellement besoin de vérification. Draco se frotta les yeux en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles puis bailla à s'en décrocher les muscles de la mâchoire. Il battit ensuite des paupières et chassa aveuglément les quelques mèches blondes étrangères qui lui rentraient dans la bouche. Tentant de se redresser sur son lit, son mal de tête dû au nombre incalculable de doses d'alcool ingurgitées la veille se moqua bien de lui en le clouant à nouveau contre son oreiller.

« Ch-ch-ch…tout doux… »

Draco reconnaissait cette voix mais, dans le brouillard intergalactique dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, n'arrivait plus à remettre un nom dessus. Ses membres engourdis, l'état végétatif désagréable dans lequel il se trouvait ainsi que l'arrière goût pâteux et dégoutant qui stagnait dans sa bouche lui donnait, comme à chaque lendemain de soirées intensives, envie de mourir sur place.

« Tu t'es vomi dessus hier. Il n'y a que toi pour rester mignon avec du dégueulis sur le menton et sur les chaussures. »

OK, là, il arrivait à reconnaître et le ton de la voix, et la personne. La seule question qui demeurait à présent était : qu'est-ce que Fleur Delacour foutait dans son lit le lendemain du TM&DF ?

_Eh bien, la réponse semble être à peu près évidente, non ?_

Draco rassembla une nouvelle fois ses forces et s'assit le plus précautionneusement possible. Il lui semblait qu'un gigantesque gong résonnait en permanence dans son crane, c'était insoutenable. Comme si elle l'avait deviné, Fleur s'installa en tailleurs juste derrière lui et lui massa doucement la tête comme elle l'avait toujours si bien fait lorsque Draco et elle avaient été ensemble, des milliards d'années plus tôt.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de photographes aux alentours, en tout cas. Ca aurait été la goute d'eau, déjà que tout a l'air de mal se passer de ton côté ces derniers temps. »

Draco voulut répondre quelque chose mais ce fichu mal de tête, bon sang, c'était comme s'il perçait à petit feu son crane.

« Tout doux » répéta à voix basse de Fleur dans le creux de son oreille « Tout doux, Dray… »

.

Minerva posa avec humeur le plateau de victuailles sur le plan de travail en marbre beige de la cuisine, juste à côté du fessier galbé et musclé de Fleur qui s'y était perché. Inutile de spécifier à quel point le non-usage des chaises au profit des tables ou de tout autre meuble non adéquat pour s'y assoir mettait la gouvernante hors d'elle. Mais pour l'heure, elle décida de ne rien dire, connaissant le cas Delacour par cœur du temps où Malfoy et elle s'envoyaient en l'air dans presque toutes les pièces de l'hôtel particulier.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle à Draco qui était littéralement affalé sur la table.

« Mmmpff »

Fleur se sentit alors le devoir de traduire.

« Oh que oui, il a passé une bonne soirée Minerva » susurra-t-elle d'un ton emplis de sous-entendus tout en caressant la joue de Draco.

McGonagall la fusilla tant et si bien des yeux que si ceux-ci avaient été remplacés par des rayons X, ils auraient pu transpercer la figure angélique de Fleur.

« Votre petit-déjeuner est servi, Mr Malfoy. Bon appétit. » dit-elle néanmoins avant de s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds, comme à son habitude.

Fleur lui tira la langue de loin puis se retourna vers le cadavre de Draco qui était dans un état léthargique juste devant elle. Elle lui tapota la tête en gloussant.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que le TM&DF t'a rendu aussi naze ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Non mais regarde-toi… C'est à peine si tu sais épeler ton prénom. »

L'héritier se redressa difficilement, encore dans le vague.

« D-R-A-C-O. Y'a pas de problème à ce niveau. Le seul problème qu'il y ait, c'est ta présence ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, sa voix extrêmement rauque du fait qu'il ne s'était pas éclairci la gorge.

Fleur sauta d'un pas souple du plan de travail pour aller sans gêne ouvrir le frigo.

« Vous n'avez rien de moins…_nourrissant_ ici ? » râla-t-elle.

Draco se retourna, laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur la partie sud du corps de la jeune mannequin-actrice-chanteuse-écrivain-à-ses-heures-perdues et ne ressentit rien en particulier. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu contempler le tabouret à côté de lui que cela lui aurait fait le même effet.

Et pourtant, c'était Fleur Delacour, LA mannequin du moment nommée dans le Top 20 des plus belles femmes du monde.

Draco et elle avait été le couple le plus en vogue du moment pendant une bonne moitié de l'année 2011. Blonde, longiligne, yeux bleus, petit accent français craquant, manières de princesse et en apparence sûre d'elle, ce n'était pas l'un de ces éléments qui avait tout d'abord attiré le blondinet.

C'était ses tâches de rousseurs.

Il ne _pouvait_ résister aux tâches de rousseurs. C'était impossible. Au dessus de ses forces. Effroyable, hein ? Il était capable de passer la bague au doigt de n'importe quelle fille rempissant ce petit critère là. Mais mis à part ça…rien de bien particulier ne l'avait intéressé. Elle était cool, forcément, sinon il ne serait pas resté presque six mois avec elle. Elle était assez drôle, assez spontanée et, surtout, assez imbue d'elle-même pour qu'ils puissent se correspondre. Mais voilà, des blondes aux yeux bleus dotées de longues jambes, ça courait tellement les podiums que cela ne la rendait pas irremplaçable. Il était simplement resté avec elle à cause de l'engouement que les tabloïds ainsi que le monde de la mode portait à leur couple.

« Peut-être que si, effectivement, tu mangeais quelque chose de nourrissant, tu n'aurais plus l'air d'une Mary-Kate Olsen anorexique. »

Fleur lui fit signe de se taire en roulant des yeux. Elle était mince, pas _maigre_.

« Ne me compare pas à cette piètre actrice rescapée d'Hollywood. »

« Enfin bref » s'impatienta Draco en tapant du pied « Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de stressant dans la présence de Fleur, là, dans sa cuisine. C'était comme s'il avait été ramené une année en arrière et le simple fait de s'imaginer sortir à nouveau avec elle le…répugnait.

Fleur l'avait abordé avec la célèbre attitude « Je suis belle, je le sais, mais je suis différente de toutes les autres filles du milieu et je ne me prend pas la tête » et Draco avait eu la naïveté de la croire. Car elle s'était révélée être plus commune que n'importe quelle autre fille du milieu. Obsédée par son poids, éclatant en sanglot lorsqu'elle n'était pas invitée au brunch de X, à l'anniversaire de Y, feignant de ne pas suivre la presse mais fouillant dans n'importe quel magazine citant de près ou de loin son nom, constamment angoissée à l'idée de ne plus être la fille du moment, dingue de Draco dès le premier regard. Incroyablement commune, en somme.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant une bouteille d'eau pétillante italienne qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir.

« Réponds à ma question. » s'énerva Draco en se prenant à nouveau la tête entre les mains, sentant son mal de tête le relancer.

Fleur but une longue gorgée de San Pellegrino puis rota sans aucune gêne.

« Tu étais à presque 5g d'alcool dans le sang vers 4h du matin, j'ai jugé bon de te raccompagner chez toi pour éviter que tu ne meurs en route. »

« Trop aimable » murmura Draco en grimaçant – son crane lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé, si c'est ce que tu tiens à savoir. Tu étais tellement à l'Ouest qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rien se passer » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille gauche avant de se pencher vers celle de droite, tentatrice : « mais maintenant que tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités, qui sait ? »

Draco vit concrètement le danger. Fleur, au terme du rentre-dedans par textos qu'elle opérait depuis des mois et des mois sur lui, voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Et non, bordel, non, **non** ! Ca n'arriverait pas ! Il fouilla, refouilla dans sa tête en dépit de ses maux, pour trouver quelque chose, la formule miracle pour la couper net dans ses idées malsaines. Lorsqu'il s'entendit lui-même prononcer :

« J'ai une copine, au fait. »

…et qu'elle se raidit dans son dos, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris, pour la première fois depuis son commencement, avantage du Contrat.

Fleur posa brusquement la bouteille sur le plan de travail et il retînt de justesse un sourire victorieux.

« Ah ouais ? » dit-elle d'une voix s'efforçant d'être décontractée. « Et elle s'appelle comment ? Rafaela ? »

Draco feignit de soupirer avec lassitude puis lui piqua une gorgée d'eau gazeuse.

« Ouais, non, par contre là ça me déçoit un peu que tu croie aux rumeurs qui circulent sur moi ces-derniers temps. »

Fleur haussa des épaules puis se percha sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

« C'est qui, alors ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir masquer son impatience.

Draco ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir être capable de se rappeler du prénom de cette fille qu'il avait pourtant embrassé devant la tribu Patil – ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. » rebondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Fleur eut alors un rire méprisant.

« Ca va, dis-le si tu ne veux pas de moi. Pas la peine de t'inventer une pseudo petite-amie pour ça. C'est pathétique, mon pauvre. »

Draco avala lentement sa gorgée, haussa des épaules puis se leva sans même avoir touché son petit-déjeuner riche en vitamines.

« Tu sais où se trouve la porte, je ne te raccompagne pas. » lui lança-t-il paresseusement avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, seulement une heure plus tôt, qu'elle allait se retrouver dans le plus luxueux centre de beauté de la capitale à se faire chouchouter, et tout cela pour pas un seul rond, Hermione aurait traité cette personne de fou. Et pourtant, la voilà qui était assise, aux anges, sur le plus confortable des fauteuils, deux esthéticiennes s'activant à la pédicure, deux autres à la manucure, une coiffeuse lui massant doucement le cuir chevelu, le tout dans une pièce où résonnait une musique d'ambiance des plus relaxantes.<p>

Paradis ? Vous avez dis paradis ? C'était même plus que le paradis : c'était _l'extase._

« Quelle couleur désirez-vous pour vos mains, Mlle ? » lui demanda une des jeunes filles qui s'occupait de ses ongles.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle avait toujours aimé les couleurs flashy, sortant un peu de l'ordinaire.

« Je ne sais pas…est-ce que vous auriez du vert ou du orange ? »

« _Surtout pas_ ! » résonna de nulle part la voix stridente de Pansy, brisant toute atmosphère d'harmonie et de paix dans la pièce.

Elle fondit sur elle, ses mini-boots frangées Free Lance dotées de talons de presque dix centimètres frappant impitoyablement le sol à chacun de ses pas.

« Surtout PAS. » répéta-t-elle en toisant d'un air accusateur l'esthéticienne qui avait eu le malheur de demander la préférence de verni à sa cliente. « Vous voulez qu'elle ai l'air d'un clown de cirque ? Mettez-lui du rouge carmin, comme tout le monde…Oh mon Dieu…et _qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? ! » suffoqua-t-elle en prenant une des mains d'Hermione pour l'examiner. « Vous vous _rongez les ongles _? »

Hermione soupira et tenta de récupérer sa main.

« Seulement quelques fois, lorsque que je suis stressée. C'est tout. »

« Eh bien ne soyez plus stressée ! » trancha-t-elle comme si c'était la décision la plus facile du monde. « Quelle insulte à la féminité que de se ronger les ongles… »

Hermione décida de fermer les yeux et de ne pas s'énerver. Ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie du portable de l'attachée de presse résonna et que son pas s'éloigna qu'elle put enfin retomber dans l'état de relaxation duquel elle avait été extirpée.

* * *

><p>Draco ne s'était pas foulé.<p>

Un pantalon de smoking noir, une chemise blanche entrouverte, sa Rolex au poignet et ses boots montantes Rautureau en cuir noir vernis aux pieds. C'était tout et c'était déjà bien assez.

Oyez oyez ! Voici venir le Roi du décontracté-chic.

« Ne prenez-vous pas au moins une veste ou un manteau ? » lui demanda Minerva qui passait comme par hasard dans le couloir au moment où Draco sortait de sa chambre.

« A moins qu'il ne pleuve dans la galerie, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire » répondit-il en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

Deux pschitts de Acqua Di Gio et il était prêt.

Il allait y avoir tout le monde, sans exception, au vernissage de Rouge Passion. Alors c'était le moment ou jamais de leur prouver que cette stupide histoire qui avait atterri en double page _Closer_ n'était que de la pacotille.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement. Là, c'était parfait.

A l'attaque, maintenant.

* * *

><p>Hermione marcha cinq pas à peine sur les vertigineux escarpins à lacets Oscar De La Renta qu'elle venait d'essayer puis vacilla dangereusement et se tînt à la démonstratrice du rayon chaussure du « Palais de la Femme » pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois.<p>

Assises sur les ottomanes en velours rouge juste devant elle, Pansy et Bérénice Guipure affichaient les mines les plus déconfites de l'histoire de la déconfiture. Elles en étaient au dixième essayage de talons hauts déjà et rien à faire, Hermione n'arrivait _même pas_ à marcher correctement sur du six centimètres.

Non mais_ qui_ ne savait pas marcher sur du six centimètres, quand même ? !

« Peut-être que si elle portait tout simplement des ballerines… » suggéra Pansy, au fond du trou – et Dieu seul savait que si le mot « ballerine » passait ses lèvres, c'était que la situation était effectivement grave.

Bérénice faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« _Quoi_ ? ! Aller à un évènement mondain en _touchant le sol_ ? » s'indigna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Toi : tu vas apprendre à marcher sur des talons, et _vite_. »

Elle claqua des doigts et la démonstratrice se rua vers elle la seconde qui suivit.

« Apportez-lui un Alexander McQueen. N'importe quel modèle. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Une énorme boîte apparut entre les mains de l'employée et tandis qu'elle enlevait le couvercle avec la plus grande précaution, Hermione croisa des doigts pour ne pas se retrouver avec du vingt et un centimètres de talons.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les chaussures en question… !

Hermione n'avait jamais été une fashionista pur jus. Elle aimait les vêtements, oui, mais ne les dissociait pas de leur fonction première : la vêtir.

Mais là… !

Comment décrire la chaussure en question ? Comme une œuvre d'art ? Le summum de l'imagination ? Hermione ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Du génie. Tout droit sorti du ciel, de la fabrique des anges. Elle en oublia presque la hauteur du talon.

Presque.

« Alors ? Ca vous plaît ? » susurra Bérénice qui avait bien vu que cette petite merveille ne laissait pas Hermione indifférente.

Cette-dernière hocha lentement la tête, ne parvenant pas à ôter ses yeux des escarpins.

« Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire dans ce cas… »

Bérénice ferma d'un coup sec la boîte, rompant le charme, et finit d'un ton cassant :

« …c'est de marcher correctement. »

* * *

><p>« Vous les femmes, c'est toujours pareil ! » aboya Draco dans son téléphone. « On vous donne la main et vous prenez le corps entier, la carte bleue et la maison. Vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous à dix-sept heures moins le quart devant votre espèce de salon de beauté il est <em>dix-huit heures vingt-quatre<em> ! »

Pansy répondit quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil mais l'héritier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Je vous préviens : je vous attends encore **cinq minutes**, pas une seconde de plus, pas une seconde de moins. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je pars. Et tant pis pour ce Contrat à la con. »

Et il raccrocha.

Déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller… Il avait cru entendre que la fiancée de son frère, Daphné Greengrass, allait elle aussi être de la partie. Leurs relations s'apparentaient à celles de Bart Simpson et du Principal Skinner. Ils ne pouvaient pas respirer le même air sans se souhaiter mutuellement une mort prochaine et, si possible, douloureuse.

Draco soupira en consultant sa montre. Plus vite toute cette mascarade organisée se déroulait, plus rapidement il l'oublierait et retournerait à sa vie normale. Celle des premières pages de journaux pour avoir encore été nommé la célébrité la mieux habillée du Royaume-Uni.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors sans grande raison, le front plissé en dépit du beau et rare soleil qui rayonnait sur toute la capitale. Son regard fut soudainement accroché par une délicieuse créature qui semblait fraîchement sortir de l'Institut. Vêtue d'une robe cocktail asymétrique couleur gris métallique ne lui couvrant qu'une seule épaule, ses longs cheveux châtain très clairs bouclant élégamment tout autour de sa figure, elle avançait d'une démarche assez robotique vers la chaussée. Un pied devant l'autre, un pied devant l'autre. Draco supposa qu'elle ne devait être qu'un mannequin amateur.

Mais un mannequin amateur super canon.

Il ne sembla cependant pas tilter lorsque ce présupposé mannequin marcha en direction du trottoir où était garé sa limo en même temps qu'une Volvo arrivant à toute vitesse de l'autre côté de la rue. Pansy Parkinson apparut soudain, catastrophée, aux portes vitrées des locaux de l'Institut et hurla :

« Mais êtes-vous FOLLE ? ! Vous tenez à vous faire écraser ou quoi ? ! »

La voiture en question contourna de justesse la jeune imprudente puis klaxonna follement tout en s'éloignant. Pansy se dirigea alors d'un pas furieux vers la voiture de Draco et en ouvrit elle-même la portière.

« Ne la quitte pas des yeux. Pas une seule fois. » lui ordonna-t-elle en levant son index. « Et arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous trouver en présence de personnes pouvant faire foirer cette étape, cette fois-ci. Ce qui veut dire que si vous croisez le chemin de Ronald Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange ou Harry Potter – _surtout_ Harry Potter – fuyez. Fuyez très loin. »

Elle se décala ensuite au profit de celle que Malfoy avait un peu plus tôt considérée comme un top model. Hermione prit maladroitement place sur la banquette perpendiculaire à celle où se trouvait Draco puis lui offrit un sourire crispé tandis que Pansy fermait la portière d'un coup de bras énergique. Et bon débarras, devait-elle sûrement se dire en voyant la limousine disparaître dans l'allée quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, pas dans son élément. Sa sacoche matelassée en cuir blanc cassé Lanvin bien callée sur ses genoux nus, elle entreprit d'inspecter prudemment tout autour d'elle tout en essayant de garder un air détaché.

C'était décidément sa journée luxe. L'intérieur de cette voiture était si spacieux qu'il aurait pu servir de chambre à coucher. Les sièges étaient aussi confortables que des lits, le sol était aussi douillet qu'un tapis en peau de mouton, un petit écran plat Samsung se trouvait juste à sa droite et un véritable minibar éclairé aux néons était encastré entre le siège lui faisant face et la paroi séparant le conducteur de la limousine des passagers.

Du grand luxe.

Mais Hermione se remémoraient l'une des règles que Blaise lui avait énoncé lors de la précédente étape : ne surtout pas avoir l'air émerveillé par quoi que ce soit. Et elle se remémora la règle qu'elle s'était imposée une fois sortie du Belvédère, sa confiance en soi à -45 sur une échelle de 1 à 10 : ne surtout plus se faire marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit.

Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, elle rencontra de plein fouet le regard de Draco qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis…sa sortie du Palais de la Femme, peut-être ? Et ce n'était pas comme si le fait qu'Hermione avait croisé son regard allait le faire flancher, bien au contraire. Il continua de la dévisager avec cette fois-ci une petite risette aux lèvres.

Détourner du regard ? Hermione préférait encore être forcée à faire le poirier toute nue sur le London Bridge durant le centenaire de la Reine d'Angleterre plutôt que de cligner ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde des yeux. Il y avait, dans les yeux de Malfoy, une petite lueur qu'elle n'aimait pas. Quelque chose comme : « Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me résister alors à quoi bon tenter de soutenir ce contact visuel ? » qui donnait à l'étudiante une envie de lui rabattre le claquet.

Même si, soit dit très rapidement en passant, ses yeux étaient d'un joli gris-bleu.

« Du champagne ? » proposa-t-il soudainement, la prenant au dépourvu.

Il désigna du doigt le minibar dans lequel s'alignaient toutes sortes d'alcool.

« Non merci. » déclina Hermione en serrant sa sacoche entre ses mains.

Draco haussa des épaules puis fit craquer ses doigts. Il la regardait toujours. Et même si Hermione avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre en face d'elle, elle commençait à trouver à la longue cette insistance assez obscène.

« Jolie voiture. » fit-elle quand même, au bout d'un instant, pour le forcer à regarder autre part.

« Jolie robe. » répondit du tac au tac Draco.

Hermione ferma le plus possible ses cuisses, par précaution, et lui répondit avec le même sourire crispé avec lequel elle était rentrée dans la voiture.

« Merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Et Draco la fixait toujours. Au bout d'une très, très longue minute durant laquelle la patience d'Hermione fut mise à rude épreuve, elle se retourna d'un coup vers l'héritier, excédé.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais…arrêter de me regarder ? S'il te plaît ? »

La gaffe qu'il ne fallait pas faire. La bévue suprême. La phrase à ne pas prononcer. Error 404 not found.

Car si un vague rictus planait déjà sur les lèvres de Malfoy, ce fut à présent un large sourire qui transperça son visage.

« Je t'intimide ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Non ! » répondit un peu trop rapidement Hermione avant de se reprendre plus calmement : « Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'aime pas lorsque les gens me fixent. C'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione retînt de justesse un soupir d'agacement.

« C'est comme ça. Je déteste ça. »

« Eh bien il va vite falloir t'y habituer parce que là où on va, l'intégralité des personnes présentes ne vont faire que te fixer. » répliqua Draco en faisant cette fois-ci craquer les doigts de son autre main.

La jeune fille soupira. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas tord.

D'après ce que Pansy lui avait dit, ils étaient sur le point de se rendre à un vernissage de peinture où le gratin de la presse à scandale et du classement Forbes allaient inspirer et expirer l'air qu'elle-même, pauvre mortelle, respirait. Déjà que cette simple idée lui donnait un trac pas possible, y aller qui plus est aux bras du très controversé Draco Malfoy rendait ses jambes flageolantes. Et si elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec les Patil à nouveau ? A cette simple pensée, Hermione devînt blême pendant quelques secondes mais serra des poings l'instant d'après. Qu'elles réapparaissent, ces garces. Hermione avait en tête toutes les répliques qu'elle aurait dû leur balancer durant le repas.

So come at me, bro.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura…est-ce qu'il y aura vraiment beaucoup de gens ? » demanda-t-elle quand même au bout d'un moment, tâchant de dissimuler au mieux l'anxiété dans sa voix.

Le sourire de Draco était à présent hilare et c'était la chose la plus insupportable à voir.

« Oh, cent-cinquante personnes, dans ces eaux-là, ce qui est assez considérable. M'enfin, tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. »

Hermione posa un regard polaire sur ce petit prétentieux qui se payait ouvertement sa tête. _Ca dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses_ ? ! Rien que l'idée qu'une trentaine de personnes la détaille de la tête aux pieds la mettait KO sans avoir foulé du pied le ring. Mais plus de cent personnes ? Hermione en tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Faut te décontracter. C'est rien. » relativisa alors Draco qui percevait sa nervosité à plusieurs kilomètres.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire sarcastique.

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi stresser. » répondit-elle, sa voix suintant d'ironie.

Pour la première fois alors, Draco sembla s'adresser à elle sans avoir l'air de se ficher d'elle :

« Vraiment. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La plupart de ces gens ne sont que des façades, maintenues par un bon petit compte en banque et une bonne dose de maquillage. Mais c'est tout. Une fois que les masques tombent, c'est du vide, c'est du vent. Faut pas avoir peur d'eux, ils en valent pas la peine. Cette expo, c'est juste un protocole. On vient, on roucoule devant les tableaux, on s'embrasse si besoin et on part. Fin. Et chaque seconde nous mènera un peu plus vers la fin de ce Contrat. Où est donc le souci ? »

Expliqué comme ça, tout avait l'air si limpide qu'Hermione voulut le croire un instant. Elle avait entendu maintes et maintes fois dire que le show-business n'était beau que de loin mais qu'une fois entré dedans, il perdait tout le charme et le mysticisme qu'il semblait avoir. Et force était de constater que la superficialité était l'unique fondement de cette supercherie planétaire. Elle soupira à nouveau et voulu répondre quelque chose mais la limousine s'arrêta soudain.

Terminus. Tout le monde descend.

Draco prit une grande inspiration, croisa le regard anxieux de sa voisine puis expira.

« Mets tes lunettes. » ordonna-t-il à Hermione.

Fouillant dans la poche de son petit sac à main, la jeune fille en ressortit une énorme paire de lunettes mouches noires, le cigle Chanel inscrit sur chacune des branches, et les posa sur son nez. Draco eut alors un petit mouvement de tête.

« Go. »

Ils ouvrirent chacun leurs portières et aussitôt après, ce fut la folie avec un grand F.

Une pluie – que dis-je ? – une _averse_ de flashs se déversa sur eux, les éblouissant tant et si bien qu'Hermione manqua de perdre équilibre et s'étaler tout du long sur la chaussée. C'était comme si elle venait d'atterrir en plein cœur d'une manifestation journalistes et photographes étaient à deux doigts de leur sauter dessus tant ils s'agitaient autour d'eux avec une sauvagerie qu'Hermione n'avait alors que très peu soupçonné de la part des médias.

Bientôt, Draco apparut aux côtés de sa supposée petite-amie et la prit par le bras, l'incitant à avancer sans faire attention à l'agitation extrême que leur présence causait. A en juger l'impassibilité avec laquelle il regardait devant lui, cela se voyait que sa notoriété l'avait surentraîné à faire face à ce genre de situation. Autour d'eux, les crépitements de Nikon s'égrenaient à une vitesse surnaturelle tandis qu'on hurlait des questions au couple avec l'espoir qu'un des deux y répondent.

« DRACO ! EST-CE VOTRE NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE ? »

« COMMENT S'APPELLE-T-ELLE ? »

« DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ETES-VOUS ENSEMBLE ? »

« RAFAELO EST-IL AU COURANT QUE VOUS LE TROMPEZ ? »

« EST-CE VRAI QUE VOUS AVEZ ROMPU AVEC RAFAELO A LA SUITE DE LA REVELATION DE VOTRE HOMOSEXUALITE ? »

« ETES-VOUS TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE ? »

« ETES-VOUS REDEVENU HETEROSEXUEL ? »

« QUELLE EST LA MARQUE DE VOTRE CHEMISE ? »

« EST-CE VRAI QUE VOTRE DEJEUNER AVEC LA FAMILLE PATIL A TOURNE AU VINAIGRE ? »

« QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE VOTRE COMING OUT ET ASSUMER CE QUE VOUS ETES ? »

« DRACO ! QUEL EST LE PRENOM DE LA FILLE QUI VOUS ACCOMPAGNE ? »

« QUE PENSE VOTRE FAMILLE DE TOUT CA ? »

« EST-CE VRAI QUE VOUS ALLEZ ETRE DESHERITE DU TESTAMENT DES MALFOY ? »

« QUI EST CETTE JEUNE FILLE ? »

« DRACO ! »

« MR MALFOY ! »

Hermione était étourdie.

Etait-ce vraiment ça, le quotidien rêvé de célébrité ?

Dans tout ça, Draco ne la lâchait toujours pas du bras et elle put ainsi, grâce à lui, traverser cette mer houleuse et atteindre le rivage. A savoir, le hall, le magnifique hall du Square Grimmaurd.

Là encore, il y avait des photographes mais ils étaient professionnels, élégamment habillés et, surtout, plus polis. Chaque invité devait passer devant un grand mur blanc permanent où étaient imprimés en multiples caractères « ROUGE PASSION » ainsi que les noms des différents sponsors de ce vernissage pour se faire photographier. Comme des stars.

Ces trois mots frappèrent Hermione de pleis fouet. Elle allait être photographiée aux côtés de Malfoy, en tant que petite-amie de Malfoy, et cela allait atterrir dans toutes les paperasses du monde entier mais, surtout, de toute l'Angleterre. Là, il ne pouvait y avoir plus aucun retour en arrière. Ainsi donc, le Contrat allait vraiment prendre tout son sens dans quelques instants.

A la seconde où ils foulèrent le tapis rouge somptueux de l'entrée, Draco cala tout naturellement son bras sur les hanches d'Hermione, rendant la situation plus crédible. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, l'héritier Malfoy, à jouer avec la caméra des différents photographes, à expérimenter différentes poses et sourire à en éblouir quiconque verrait la série de cliché par la suite. A côté de lui, Hermione souriait comme si elle venait d'avaler un laxatif qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son effet.

« Et qui est cette jeune fille à côté de vous, Mr Malfoy ? » lui demanda un journaliste – ce qui était beaucoup plus convenablement formulé que n'importe quel autre paparazzis issu de la horde du dehors.

Draco, décidément très bon acteur, lança un coup d'œil vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention vers les journalistes.

« Oh, ma bonne étoile. » répondit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'une réponse évasive et mystérieuse allait accroître leur curiosité.

Il y eut encore une dizaine de série de photos qui furent prises encore puis le couple s'avança enfin vers l'entrée. Avant qu'ils n'entrent, Hermione entendit à sa grande surprise son partenaire lui demander :

« Prête ? »

Elle respira, les yeux clos, puis haussa des épaules.

« Ce n'est que du vide. » répondit-elle, faisant référence à ce qu'il lui avait précédemment dit. « J'ai retenu la leçon. »

Draco eut alors un petit sourire amusé et lui tendit la porte pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la salle principale la première.

Et ce fut effroyable le nombre d'yeux qui convergèrent vers eux à la seconde où ils firent leur entrée. Hermione faillit défaillir sur place. Pas une seule personne présente dans cet énorme palace transformé en salle d'exposition ne les dévisageait pas. Draco reprit possession des hanches de sa compagne avec une nonchalance qui faillit mettre hors de ses gonds Hermione.

_Comment_ pouvait-il être aussi…aussi…aussi _Draco Malfoy_ pour minimiser le fait que le beau milieu londonien tout entier les zyeutait si agressivement ?

Il pressa alors sa hanche, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, et Hermione se rappela : ce n'est que du vide, ce ne sont que des façades.

Draco fit signe à un serveur chargé de coupe de champagne qui passait par là et pris deux flûtes, une pour lui, une pour Hermione. Qui avala le tout d'une traite. Et tant pis si elle venait de montrer à toute l'assistance qu'elle était rongée par l'anxiété. Elle avait besoin d'un minimum d'alcool pour tenir dans cette terre hostile.

Tournant la tête de côté, elle aperçu le magnifique mannequin français Fleur Delacour, son corps, nommé trois fois parfait par le magazine Harper's Bazar, magnifiquement mis en valeur dans une robe écaille dos-nu Lacroix bleue nuit, ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval expertement désordonnée. Elle lança parallèlement un regard si meurtrier à Hermione que cette-dernière en eut un pincement de cœur.

« Draco ! Tu es venu ! » s'exclama alors une voix féminine enjouée derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna comme un seul homme. Nymphadora Tonks avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Avant cette soirée, Hermione l'avait toujours connue comme étant « La fille aux cheveux violet qui sortait avec l'acteur Remus Lupin » et non comme « l'artiste peintre talentueuse à renommée internationale ». Elle fit dynamiquement la bise à Draco puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Ah…je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul ! » constata-t-elle en souriant à Hermione avec tant de sympathie que si cette-dernière n'avait pas le mantra « ce n'est qu'une façade » dans la tête, elle lui aurait souri aussi largement en retour.

« Nympha, voici Hermione. » les présenta-t-il – et vous remarquerez qu'il ne fit pas une seule faute à son prénom – sans vraiment préciser la nature de leur relation.

L'évasif, l'évasif. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Nymphadora fit également la bise à Hermione.

« Enchantée ! J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes yeux. » la complimenta-t-elle avant de se pencher un peu vers elle, comme si elle allait lui confier un secret : « Et merci d'avoir ramené ce cher Draco du bon côté de la Force. Dieu seul sait que la gent féminine en avait besoin. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse avant de rire.

Là, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Parce que cette fille était décidément géniale.

« Allez-y ! Faites comme chez vous. Promenez-vous un peu partout...et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! » les convia-t-elle avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de s'éloigner vers Cedric Diggory qui venait d'entrer accompagné de Cho Chang.

« Elle a l'air…gentille. » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hermione avec une naïveté qui ne la frappa qu'après coup.

Draco intercepta un petit four au saumon de Norvège dans un des plateaux volants de la salle.

« Elle trompe Remus. » répondit-il, la bouche pleine. « Et c'est le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux puis regarda à nouveau Nymphadora qui discutait avidement avec Cedric.

« Ah bon ? Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Ils forment un si beau couple… » souffla-t-elle avec déception.

Draco eut un rire méprisant.

« Au pire, on s'en tape. » bailla-t-il avant de désigner les gigantesques tableaux de la partie droite de la salle. « Bon, plus vite on commence, plus vite tout sera terminé. »

Il entraîna Hermione dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée mais bientôt, Fleur Delacour en personne se trouva en travers de leur route, une coupe de champagne à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Force était de constater pour Hermione que Fleur était dix fois plus magnifique de près qu'en papier glacé, coincée dans une page magazine.

« Alors, Dray ? Tu ne me présente pas ton nouveau plat de résistance ? »

Force était aussi de constater que son ton était tout sauf sympathique à leur égard.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, tiens. » dit Draco en adoptant un ton faussement surpris. « Mais pendant que nous y sommes, tu as raison, faisons les présentations des menus. Fleur, voici Hermione, mon plat de résistance actuel. Hermione, voici Fleur Delacour, la salade avariée de l'entrée d'hier. »

Sous le choc de ces propos, Hermione et Fleur eurent la même réaction : les sourcils haussés, la bouche entrouverte. Bien que tout fut plus accentué chez Fleur.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser… » fit impatiemment Draco en la contournant sans ménagement.

Bien que tombant des nues – bon sang ! Il venait de remballer _Fleur Delacour _! – Hermione s'empressa de suivre Malfoy à la trace, de peur d'être happée dans ce tourbillon de regard qui les encerclait. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau d'environ deux mètres sur trois mètres où il semblait avoir été projeté un pot de peinture rouge carmin sur une toile blanche. Les goutes sèches coulant vers le bas du tableau donnaient une impression d'être des goutes de sang, venant en quelque sorte s'aligner avec le titre de l'œuvre qui s'intitulait : « La Contamination ».

Pas très…Rouge Passion.

Hermione était vraiment intéressée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'art, sous toutes ses formes, et était friande de n'importe quelle exposition, du moment que celle-ci puisse enrichir sa culture. Quant à Draco, il guettait plutôt le nouvel arrivage de canapés thon/olive plus qu'autre chose. Il se retourna néanmoins pour jouer son rôle de petit-ami lorsqu'ils en furent au cinquième tableau, ironiquement nommé : « La Mascarade ». Il se plaça derrière elle, calla tout d'abord sa tête sur l'omoplate gauche d'Hermione puis noua ses mains sur son ventre. Tout d'abord surprise, Hermione faillit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si captivant dans quatre malheureux coups de pinceau rouge ? Moi aussi, je peux faire ça et ramasser un max de fric. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Il faut…il faut _comprendre_ ce que l'artiste veut nous faire passer comme message. Cela va au-delà du simple domaine primaire. Il s'agit là d'un éveil de la conscience, d'une interprétation personnelle. Parfois même d'une remise en question. »

« Oulala… » souffla Draco en grimaçant. « C'est trop compliqué pour moi, tout ça. Je vais plutôt aller me prendre une autre coupe de champagne et compter les minutes qu'il me reste à servir d'attraction ici. »

Il lui embrassa le cou puis disparu. Hermione frissonna puis rougit légèrement. Elle vérifia à gauche, puis à droite, si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire. Et évidemment, _tout le monde_ l'avait vu faire. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration puis tenta de continuer à observer les tableaux en faisant une totale abstraction de ce qui se déroulait tout autour d'elle. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation de « Naïveté », une toile où, à l'aide de minuscules points de couleur de toutes les nuances de rouge possibles et imaginables, était dessiné un petit enfant qui marchait de dos, laissant traîner sa peluche par terre.

« Ca vous plaît ? » demanda une voix masculine à sa gauche.

Hermione tourna la tête. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux noir jais ébouriffés et lunettes rondes était lui-aussi plongé dans le tableau qu'elle regardait. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. On pouvait voir des yeux verts étincelants derrière ses verres épais de lunettes et un épi cachait quelque peu une petite cicatrice sur le coin de son front.

« C'est intéressant. » répondit prudemment Hermione à qui sa tête disait quelque chose, et pas quelque chose de très bon.

« Tonks est une artiste de talent. »

Hermione ne se contenta que de hocher la tête. Elle ne voulait pas engager une véritable discussion. Ce que son voisin apparemment ignorait, ou feignait d'ignorer.

« Vous êtes venue toute seule ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Essayait-il…de la _draguer_ ? !

« Non. » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche. « Je suis venue avec mon, hum, mon copain. »

Cela faisait tellement bizarre, limite ridicule de le dire. Sachant qu'Hermione n'avait plus eu de copain depuis des décennies.

« Aaah, ce charmant monsieur est donc votre copain… » secoua la tête son voisin.

Hermione posa alors un regard suspicieux sur lui.

« De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Le brun indiqua alors quelqu'un derrière Hermione.

« De lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille se retourna en direction de son doigt. En effet, Draco se frayait un chemin au loin pour revenir, une coupe de champagne à la main. Lorsqu'elle se retourna en direction de l'inconnu, ce-dernier s'était mystérieusement volatilisé dans la salle. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, les sourcils froncés, troublée.

Aucune trace de lui.

« On reste encore cinq minutes et puis c'est bon. » soupira Draco, apparemment plus impatient qu'elle de sortir de ce lieu de tension.

Il finit d'un trait sa flûte d'alcool et secoua rudement la tête.

« Tout le monde me déteste ici, c'est affligeant. »

« A cause de ta supposée orientation sexuelle ? » suggéra Hermione tout en continuant d'observer le tableau « Naïveté ».

Draco eut un rire jaune.

« A cause de tout. Ils ont toujours rêvé de pouvoir me détester. Ce connard de Delucci leur a donné un bon alibi. »

Il tourna distraitement sa tête à gauche et aperçu qu'une petit dame fringuée en châle les fixait.

« Un problème ? » aboya-t-il, à bout de nerfs, la faisant tressaillir. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder ? ! »

« Bon sang, mais calme toi ! » siffla Hermione entre ses dents en le tirant par la chemise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller agresser la pauvre vielle dame. « Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? ! »

« Qui a perdu la tête ? »

Draco et Hermione se retournèrent tout deux en sursautant, comme pris en flagrant délit. Hugo Malfoy les toisait avec un petit air supérieur, le bras de Daphné Greengrass élégamment coincé sous son coude.

« Hugo, Daphné » les salua d'un ton mortuaire Draco.

Hermione tenta un sourire conventionnel mais la froideur qui se dégageait de ce couple à leur égard était telle qu'elle le rétracta aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Surtout qu'Hugo la dévisageait à présent comme si elle était une intruse dans le clan Malfoy.

« Alors c'est vrai, ce que l'on dit… »

Draco émit un petit rire.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as entendu, justement. »

Hugo secoua lentement la tête puis releva les yeux sur son petit-frère.

« Tu recycles les restes du Plaza maintenant ? »

Hermione tiqua.

« Attendez…c'est _moi_ les « restes du Plaza » ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Hugo lui lança un regard glacial.

« Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole. Ecrasez-vous. » lui assena-t-il assez violemment.

Hermione faillit alors faire la même erreur qu'avec le déjeuner des Patil et se tasser dans son coin. Au lieu de ça, elle plissa des yeux et répondit :

« Vous ne m'avez certes pas adressé la parole mais vous parlez de moi. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ayez le courage de le dire explicitement plutôt que de parler en susmentionné. »

Hugo, qui ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde, eut alors un rire extrêmement surpris et la pointa du doigt tout en s'adressant cette fois-ci à sa compagne :

« Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant, l'ex-serveuse. »

Daphné eut alors un claquement de langue méprisant.

« C'est bien ce qu'il faut à Draco, après tout. Quelqu'un pour lui rabattre le claquet de temps en temps. » dit-elle.

Draco n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un profond soupir de lassitude.

« Daphné, Daphné, Daphné…c'est le fait d'avoir pris trop de poids pour rentrer dans ta robe de mariée qui te rend si aigrie ? » s'enquit-il.

« Va donc te faire foutre, Draco. »

« T-t-t-t-t, que de grossièretés sortant de la bouche de la future femme du très illustre Hugo Malfoy. C'est très mauvais genre. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup moins mauvais genre que de coucher avec n'importe qui, totalement ivre et drogué, pour ensuite créer des scandales dans tous les journaux du pays. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, comme se retenant de rire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

« Mais c'était tout de même une bonne expérience, non ? »

« Géniale. » répondit du tac au tac Hermione, rentrant totalement dans le jeu. « Vous avez manqué quelque chose. »

« Bon, ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais appeler Rafaelo rien que pour toi, Daph', et on s'arrange un petit rendez-vous tous les trois comme ça tu seras de la partie cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » suggéra Draco qui sortait déjà son portable. « Quel jour te conviendrais le plus, par contre ? »

« Le jour où le meurtre libre sera légalisé. » siffla Daphné.

« Oulala…dans longtemps alors. » grimaça Draco, l'air ennuyé. « Pourquoi pas le jour où ta balance se suicidera plutôt que de supporter une seconde de plus ton poids d'ogresse ? Ca me semble déjà plus proche, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« OK. Temps mort. » intervint alors Hugo car il savait que les disputes entre son frère et sa fiancée pouvaient durer des journées et des journées. « Draco, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons une réunion de famille au Manoir, le week-end prochain. Peut-être nous feras-tu cette fois-ci **l'immense** honneur de ta présence. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Il haïssait les réunions de famille plus que _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil_, ce qui était tout de même quelque chose. Et Hugo le savait, cet enfoiré.

« Tu pourras même apporter ta petite serveuse. » continua-t-il et cette fois-ci, Hermione se contînt et ne céda pas à la provocation. « Nous vous disons à dans une semaine, dans ce cas ? »

Et sans attendre une réponse, les deux se retournèrent dans un seul mouvement pour s'éloigner vers l'opposé de la salle. Draco s'humecta alors les lèvres lentement, ses yeux assassins toujours fixés sur le dos de son frère.

« Vas-y » dit-il à Hermione qui les fusillait elle-aussi du regard « lâche-toi. Tu peux dire n'importe quelle insulte, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid. »

« Je pensais tout d'abord à abruti. »

Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

« …Beaucoup trop doux. »

« Blonde décolorée ? » suggéra alors Hermione qui le suivait.

« Je suis blond aussi, au cas où cela t'aurais échappé. »

Hermione soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Crapule ? Tâche ? Inutilité humaine ? »

« Mmmh…on s'en rapproche, on s'en rapproche… » concéda Draco en lui ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle sorte.

« Salaud ? »

« Trop doux, encore. »

Et la porte du Square Grimmaurd se referma sur eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Avec deux jours de retard avec lequel je vous l'avait promis sur mon autre fanfic, voici le sixième chapitre ! Mais rappelez-moi de ne <strong>_**plus jamais**_** prendre d'engagement.**

**Sinon…quelqu'un serait Beta Reader ici ? Parce que j'ai une nouvelle fanfic sur le feu et hum, je fais des fautes de plus en plus bêtes donc si quelqu'un veut se dévouer pour me corriger, feel free to let me know ! **

**Sinon merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'encourage, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment. Et merci à ceux qui sont aller jeter un coup d'œil à Nine :) D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas…Oups ! J'ai dis plus d'engagements.**

**XO,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Venez jeter un coup d'œil à mon nouveau-né, "****PS : Meurs, et dans les plus brefs délais"**** :)**

**PS Bis : Vous aimez bien les Petits Potins de Potter ? Ou pas du tout ? Ou vous voulez que j'en incorpore plus dans les chapitres ? Dites-moi !**

.

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS !**

**F. & Hope :** Ouiiii je sais que le manque de répondant a été quelque chose qui a beaucoup marqué à en croire les reviews mais j'espère que ma note du début vous a aidé à y voir plus clair ! Promis, elle redeviendra elle-même durant les autres chapitres. Contente que tu aimes la rubrique de Harry :) Merci pour te review ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest 1 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu. **IACB.**

.

**Guest 2 :** Merci :) J'espère que ce chapitre a plu. **IACB.**

.

**Djat' :** Ooh merci, je suis contente que tu aimes tous mes Dramione ! Et oui, j'essaie vraiment de fuir tous les clichés possibles sur ce couple – et Dieu seul sait que c'est un travail intensif. Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest 3 :** Contente que tu aie aimé la folle petite famille Patil ! Hahaha, très fort en chocolat les fringues d'Hermione, en effet. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu. **IACB.**

.

**So :** _Evidemment_ qu'elles en portent, la question ne se pose même pas ! Hahahaha. Heureuse que tu aime les Petits Potins de Potter ainsi que Pansy Parkinson – que je regrette de ne pas trop avoir mis en valeur dans ce chapitre… Oh, mon style d'écriture a progressé ? C'est gentil de me le faire savoir *_* Contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre de Blaise dans Nine aussi. Contente de tout. Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! **IACB.**

.

**Lh42 :** Aaaah cette fameuse Hermione, elle en aura fait couler de l'encre en tout cas. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup été réactive face aux piques des Patil mais j'espère que ma note t'aura éclairée :) Et Draco ne prend même pas la peine de se souvenir de son nom parce que Le Contrat en lui-même le barbe. Alors se souvenir de la personne qu'il doit se coltiner pendant plus d'un an…c'est _un peu trop_ lui en demander haha. Merci pour ta review & de me suivre sur Nine ! Ca me fait plaisir. **IACB.**

.

**Aeryn :** Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu en tout cas. Ta review is awesome too :) **IACB.**

.

**Amandine :** Mettre les 8 reviews toi-même ? ! Ca m'a fait sourire… Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest 4 :** Et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Je suis désolée, mes posts ne sont pas réguliers. Mais c'est comme ça. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Ellana :** On m'a souvent dit que Nine ressemblait à Nana…et pourtant non. Je veux dire : j'ai lu Nana, j'ai beaucoup aimé – j'ai faillit pleurer comme une gamine à la fin - … mais non. Nine est complètement différent. A toi d'en juger ! :) Ah, tu aimes bien les jumelles Patil ? Ouf, je me sens moins seule dans ce cas. Merci pour ta review. **IACB.**

.

**Bon, je n'ai pas le post facile par contre, comme vous avez pu le constater. On me harcèle souvent lorsque je laisse un trop long laps de temps entre deux chapitres mais FYI : lorsque je me force à écrire, j'écris de la merde. Voilà, c'est dit. Alors pitié, pitié, prenez votre mal en patience parce que comme ça, vous pouvez être sûr que le résultat sera plus que convenable :)**

**A très bientôt !**

**IACB.**


	7. Avant l'arène, partie 2

**Wouhou ! Je suis tellement contente que cette histoire vous plaise.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.<p>

Elle se frotta ingénument les paupières puis baissa les yeux sur ce qui lui avait servi de coussin pendant les huit dernières heures, à savoir le pavé que Mr Fleury lui avait donné à lire pour aujourd'hui. Elle eut un nouveau sursaut, horrifiée.

« MERDE. »

Draco (ou plutôt son chauffeur) l'avait déposé chez elle la veille vers vingt heure trente et elle s'était mise à sa lecture dès vingt-et-une heure. Seulement, l'écriture était tellement barbante et pompeuse qu'elle avait fini par céder à ses multiples somnolences aux alentours de deux heures du matin pour se réveiller à cet instant précis, d'éclatants rayons de soleil s'infiltrant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. La jeune étudiante jeta un coup d'œil craintif à son réveil. « 10h12 » clignotait allégrement sur l'écran de l'objet électronique.

L'instant d'après, ce fut la débandade.

Hermione sauta du lit, paniquée, et tomba sur l'armée de portants à vêtements que Pansy avait fait livrer derechef chez elle, la veille, avec un classeur indiquant comment elle devrait dorénavant se vêtir chaque jour que Dieu lui donnait de vivre pendant ce Contrat – _une_ _dictature, vous avez dit ? _Hermione fouilla les pages plastifiées comme une folle à la recherche de la date d'aujourd'hui puis s'arrêta brusquement. Attendez : elle était certes censée commencer à 9h00 pile chez Fleury & Bott mais elle était aussi censée rendre un résumé complet du bloc de 795 pages sur lequel elle s'était assoupie. Mais dur dur lorsque vous ne vous étiez arrêté qu'à la page 32.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

OK. Calme. Pas de stress, il y avait toujours une solution à chaque problème. Elle courut dans le couloir, attrapa le fixe dans le salon puis composa par cœur le numéro de la Maison d'Edition. Il y eut trois tonalités puis le service de l'accueil décrocha.

« Maison d'édition Fleury & Bott, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » répondit une voix féminine.

« Oui, hum, bonjour. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis assistante d'édition au… »

« Ah, Hermione Granger ! Mr Fleury m'a spécialement demandé de lui transférer l'appel sur sa ligne personnelle si jamais vous lui téléphoniez. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux et dû se tenir à la petite tablette derrière elle pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« Que…quoi ? Transférer l'ap… »

« Ne quittez pas, Mlle Granger. _Tûûûûût_… »

Hermione se massa les tempes, défaillante. _Comment ça_ Mr Fleury avait demandé de transférer l'appel sur sa ligne personnelle ? ! Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler directement ? Allait-il la virer pour son retard ? Allait-il le raconter à Blaise ? ! Qu'est-ce…

« Allôôô ? »

Hermione feignit une violente quinte de toux pendant près de dix secondes puis répondit de la voix la plus chevrotante qu'il soit :

« Mr Fleury ? Je suis désolée de ne pas… »

« Les règles de la politesse veulent que toutes conversations, quelque soient leurs issues par la suite, s'entament par un 'bonjour'. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Bonjour Mr Fleury. »

« Bonjour Mlle Granger. Vous brillez par votre absence, ce matin ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Hermione toussa une seconde fois.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis hier, j'ai dû attraper un coup de froid ou un virus…j'ai mal à la tête, à la gorge, partout. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais vraiment pas me déplacer jusqu'au bureau… »

« Mon petit, avez-vous eu au moins le temps de lire le manuscrit que je vous ai donné la veille ? »

Hermione, malgré sa supercherie, fut sidérée. Dans tout cela, ce n'était que _ça_ qui l'intéressait ?

« Je…oui, j'ai commencé mais mon mal de tête m'a tellem… »

« Parfait ! Figurez-vous que je suis en ce moment même aux côtés de l'auteur en question – un auteur d'exception, de talent, une perle, un trésor pour cette littérature anglaise en déclin… »

Il y eut l'écho d'une voix masculine à côté de lui puis il reprit en gloussant :

« Oui oui, j'ai tendance à un peu m'emporter lorsqu'il s'agit de l'introduire mais il a une telle plume… Hum, enfin bref toujours est-il qu'il est juste là, à ma droite, et qu'étant donné que nous sommes deux à l'avoir lu, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant qu'il puisse bénéficier d'un avis différent que le mien. »

Hermione s'affaissa, se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla par terre. Et _merde_. Il ne pouvait pas se passer quelque chose de pire.

« NON ! Non, pas du tout ! Je veux dire, mon avis, par rapport au votre si illustre, si plein d'intellect, si…si _tout_, n'est rien ! »

« Oh, vous me flattez ma chère mais ne me croyez pas si dupe. »

Hermione haleta.

« Je sais que vous êtes quelque peu embarrassé d'exprimer votre opinion devant un auteur si plein de talent mais vous n'y échapperez pas ! Et d'ailleurs, mon voisin _insiste_ pour entendre vos critiques, positives comme négatives. Ne quittez pas ! »

A deux doigts de fondre en sanglots, Hermione hocha la tête. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle était au téléphone, elle renifla un petit « oui » misérable. Si l'auteur en question se mettait à lui demander des détails hyper précis sur une partie du livre…elle était dans un pétrin pas possible.

« Oui, allô ? » fit une voix masculine beaucoup plus jeune quelques secondes plus tard.

Et, sous la surprise, Hermione faillit lâcher le combiné. Elle se redressa d'un coup et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le mur de derrière.

« T-Théodore ? » suffoqua-t-elle.

« _Hermione_ ? ! » s'exclama à son tour Theodore Nott, son ex petit-copain datant du lycée.

* * *

><p>Draco se jeta dans l'énorme matelas King Size de près de quarante centimètres d'épaisseur qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il roula comme un fou d'un bout à l'autre de la surface moelleuse, les yeux fermés, un air de plénitude sur le visage. Ouvrant finalement les paupières, il déclama :<p>

« Au terme d'une journée pleine de tumultes, j'aime retrouver mon nouveau matelas Night In Heaven de _Sleeping Beauty_ dans ma chambre. Lorsque je suis allongé dessus, il m'est bien difficile de ne pas m'endormir dans la seconde qui suit ! »

Il se redressa avec souplesse puis tâta amoureusement le matelas en question.

« Son système de ressorts raffermit mon dos tout en favorisant la détente de tous mes muscles tandis que sa triple couche m'assure un parfait confort durant ma nuit de sommeil. »

Draco s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se recoucha.

« Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi je n'arrive pas à quitter mon lit, chaque matin ? »

« Eeeeet COUPEZ ! »

Draco se redressa en pestant.

Il était perché sur une espèce d'estrade industrielle où se trouvait la nouvelle petite merveille de _Sleeping Beauty_. Un grand écran vert se situait juste derrière le plateau tandis que tout un tas de projecteurs et de caméras étaient braqués sur lui.

« Tout est dans la boîte ! » annonça le directeur de publicité qui supervisait tout via son mégaphone.

Blaise tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi toute l'équipe du plateau.

« Nickel chrome ! » s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans l'épaule de son petit protégé. « Les affaires reprennent pour nous. »

« Une foutue pub de matelas, c'est _ça_ que t'appelles 'les affaires' ? ! » râla Malfoy en se levant du lit. « Pourquoi pas une pub pour des préservatifs goûts mangue-passion pendant qu'on y est ? »

Blaise roula des yeux tout en descendant l'estrade après lui.

« Ecoute, pour l'instant, on se contente de ce qu'on a. C'est l'une des seules propositions qui te sont données depuis l'affaire Delucci. »

« Encore ce nom, bon sang. Peut-on passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée sans que ces lettres ne soient prononcées ? »

« Malheureusement non, Dray. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas plus le Contrat avancera, plus l'affaire se tassera. Il suffit d'un peu de patience… »

« Mais je suis PAS patient ! » cria presque Draco tandis que la maquilleuse approchait un coton imbibé de démaquillant de sa figure tartinée de fond de teint.

Blaise s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose mais son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il lui fit signe d'attendre deux secondes puis s'éloigna pour répondre.

De retour sur le siège arrière de sa limousine, Draco broyait encore du noir. Etait-il à ce point au fond du trou pour accepter d'être le visage d_'une entreprise de matelas _? ! Pas de doute, dès que cette séquence allait être visible sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision anglaise et, qui sait, internationale, il allait devenir une fois de plus la risée générale. Draco soupira. Et son BlackBerry se mit à vibrer.

« 'lo ? » bailla-t-il.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

L'héritier se redressa en un clin d'œil.

« M-maman ? ! » bredouilla-t-il, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à entendre sa voix aristocratique et froide au téléphone. « C'est toi ? »

« Question bête. »

Draco eut un petit sourire. Oui, c'était bien Narcissa Malfoy qu'il avait au bout du fil.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Si tu arrêtais d'entacher le nom de la famille en agissant comme un enfant de mauvaise vie, peut-être pourrais-je aller un peu mieux. »

Draco soupira en se passant la main sur les yeux.

« Maman, je suis vraiment désolé par rapport à…ça. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin… »

« Non. Tu n'es pas allé trop loin. Tu as littéralement dépassé les limites de l'entendement. Voir le nom Malfoy associé à de telles obscénités, de telles activités de luxures, cela équivaut au déshonneur. » asséna Narcissa d'un ton aussi cassant.

Draco soupira une seconde fois. C'était étrange. Hugo lui avait servi le même discours moralisateur quelques semaines auparavant, lors de la première étape du Contrat, mais chacun de ses mots avaient glissé sur lui sans l'atteindre. Mais une simple petite phrase de sa mère, sa mère adorée chérie, réussissait à lui faire regretter d'être vivant.

« Je sais, maman, je sais. Je suis…plus que désolé. Mais j'ai changé ! Je te promets que j'ai chan… »

« Prouve-le-moi. »

Draco avala sa salive.

« Samedi, nous nous réunissons tous au Manoir pour la 33e réunion de famille mensuelle. Je _veux_ t'y voir. »

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant. C'était comme si Narcissa lui avait demandé de sauter dans de l'huile bouillante juste pour lui faire plaisir.

« Et ne me sors pas d'excuses idiotes, telles que 'je me suis rompu les ligaments de la jambe' pour que je te voie le lendemain même en couverture de tous les magasines de la ville. Cela fait plus de six mois que tu ne te présente plus à nos réunions. Sache que si tu ne viens pas, tu… »

« OK. Pas de menaces. Je serais là. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Narcissa, apparemment étonnée que son fils ait déclaré forfait aussi rapidement et surtout sans qu'elle n'ait été obligée de déballer la liste de menaces abracadabrantes pour le forcer à venir. « Parfait. Amène-donc cette jeune fille que tu fréquentes en ce moment. Nous allons commencer à contrôler tes relations ainsi que ton entourage. »

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent d'un coup. Attendez, attendez…_comment_ savait-elle qu'il fréquentait – enfin, théoriquement – une fille ? Ah ! Ah, mais oui…

« Laisse-moi deviner… c'est Hugo qui t'a mise au courant, c'est ça ? »

« Qu'importe. Lui au moins s'arrange à élever le nom Malfoy plutôt que de l'embarrasser. »

« Ben voyons, Saint Hugo. » grogna à voix basse Draco avant de reprendre : « D'accord, si tu veux. Je ramènerais ma, hum, fréquentation à la réunion. »

De toute façon, c'était un peu le projet. Sauf que, jusque là, il avait encore la possibilité d'esquiver ce fichu rassemblement.

« Tant mieux. Ne t'avise pas d'arriver en retard. Déjà que ton père a envie d'égorger la première personne qu'il croise dès qu'il entend ton prénom. »

Et, sur ces merveilleuses paroles d'encouragements, Narcissa raccrocha. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa une bordée de jurons, tous plus mélodiques les uns que les autres.

Il préférait embrasser avec la langue Minerva plutôt que de reposer ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil sur le sol du Manoir où il avait pourtant été élevé. C'était dire.

Mais il n'y avait à présent plus aucune échappatoire possible.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Alors, je me suis dis : « Harry, ne sois pas un loser fini, lève ton derrière de ce foutu sofa et va à ce vernissage **_**tout de suite**_** »**

**Pourtant, lorsque j'ai vu **Ronald Weasley** établir son campement près du buffet et grignoter des carottes aussi oranges que son ingrate tignasse parsemée de pellicules tout en jetant des regards menaçants à quiconque s'approcherait d'un peu trop près des toasts tartare-oignon-ail… j'ai été à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin en moonwalk.**

**Et quelle aurait été mon erreur… ! **

**Je ne cesserais d'encenser **Nymphadora Tonks**. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir à éveiller notre esprit artistique avec une seule et unique couleur : le rouge. Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à faire que lire mes rubriques de commères durant ces vacances, je vous INTERDIT d'acheter quelque chose d'autre qu'une place pour l'exposition Rouge Passion se tenant jusqu'à la fin du mois Square Grimmaurd. Et non, je n'ai pas d'actions chez Tonks. Du moins, pas beaucoup.**

.

**ON A VU…**

Bellatrix Lestrange** faire les yeux doux à Marylin Manson depuis les loges VIP du TM&DF. Suis-je le seul à trouver qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ?**

Daphné Greengrass**, accompagnée de **Francesca Ivanovitch**, déambuler dans Vancleef & Arples pour trouver le collier qui siérait le mieux à sa robe de mariée. Suis-je une fois de plus le seul à désigner son mariage comme le futur évènement du siècle ?**

Sirius Black** jeter négligemment son chewing-gum mâchouillé jusqu'à plus goût dans un caniveau de la chaussée. Une minute plus tard, une meute de fans timbrées se le disputait jusqu'au sang.**

Luna Lovegood** et ses potes néo-hippy en dreadlocks et soutanes manger des racines d'orties dans un parc du centre-ville pour fêter l'arrivée des beaux jours. Sans commentaires.**

Draco Malfoy** filer à l'anglaise, même pas dix minutes après être entré au vernissage de Rouge Passion, en compagnie d'une bien jolie créature – du sexe féminin, je précise.**

**Et en parlant de ce-dernier…**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Draco is back in business.**

**Je ne sais pas son nom. Je ne sais pas son prénom. Je ne sais pas son âge. Je ne sais pas sa date de naissance. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que la nouvelle proie de notre Malfoy international possède un faciès si adorable que tout Etre censé sur Terre se demanderait **_**COMMENT**_** est-ce qu'il a réussit à se la dégotter. Châtain, assez grande, longues jambes, beau teint, TRES BELLE VOIX, l'air beaucoup plus intelligente que ses précédentes conquêtes.**

**Comment est-ce que ce veinard a-t-il fait pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ?**

**Parce que pour l'emmener dans un lieu aussi public qu'un vernissage de star, pour envoyer paître devant tout le beau monde **Fleur Delacour** et, SURTOUT, pour envisager de se rendre à la mythique réunion des Malfoy à ses côtés, je peux vous dire que cette histoire a l'air d'être tout sauf de la rigolade. Encore heureux qu'il se soit décidé à virer l'autre épouvantail avec lequel il s'était ramené lors du déjeuner avec les Patil ! Une telle laideur, un tel débraillement vestimentaire devrait être proscrit dans la Constitution Anglaise.**

**Maintenant, je m'engage à une chose : vous ne verrez pas un seul article publié sur ce site tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé l'identité, le statut, le numéro de Sécurité Sociale et la combinaison MasterCard de cette jolie demoiselle. Foi de commère ! Et vous savez très bien que lorsque je prends des engagements, je m'arrange par **_**tous les moyens possibles**_** à aller jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte.**

**Tenacement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine plus tard…<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione vérifia furtivement son reflet et arrangea ses cheveux. Comme d'habitude, ils bouclaient anarchiquement dans tous les sens malgré les vains coups de peigne qu'elle avait tenté de leur administrer avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle ne savait vraiment pas par quels procédés les fées du Palais de la Femme avaient opéré pour les rendre si dociles la semaine dernière. Elle épousseta inutilement sa jupe puis regarda partout autour d'elle.<p>

Pourquoi était-elle aussi stressée, déjà ?

Ah oui, Theodore. Son ex. Hermione s'éventa avec le menu posé sur la table. Et pourquoi était-elle stressée à propos de lui, déjà ? N'étaient-ils pas censés s'être séparés depuis plus de quatre ans ? Pourquoi le revoir le temps d'un déjeuner lui donnait autant de sueur froides ?

Hermione soupira puis ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait _aucune_ raison de stresser, après tout.

« Hermione Granger ? »

Cette-dernière ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Theodore Nott était debout devant elle et lui souriait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus courts que dans son souvenir mais ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi troublant que lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur les bancs du lycée. Il lui tendit maladroitement la main mais Hermione se penchait déjà vers lui pour lui faire la bise. Son parfum aussi était le même.

« Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment plaisir de te revoir. » lui dit-il tout en s'asseyant.

Hermione attrapa la salière pour faire quelque chose de ses mains. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir.

« Merci Theo, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. »

S'ensuivit un silence extrêmement embarrassant durant lequel chacun s'efforça de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire pour combler le vide.

« Alors euh, alors comme ça tu travailles comme assistante d'édition chez Fleury & Bott ? C'est génial ! »

« Oui ! J'ai été engagé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'est très…très enrichissant comme expérience. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu as toujours adoré la lecture, de toute façon. »

Nouveau silence. Hermione massacrait la salière sous la table.

« Au fait ! J'ai lu ton livre ! » sortit-elle sans réfléchir, histoire de dire quelque chose.

Le regard de Theodore s'illumina.

« Oui, Mr Fleury m'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson puis rougit une nouvelle fois. Le peu de page qu'elle avait parcouru lui revînt en vrac et force était de constater qu'elle se souvenait plus de ses bâillement qu'autre chose.

« Je…oui…hum…très bien ! C'était très bien. Très intéressant. »

Theodore eut un grand sourire.

« Ah oui ? Ouf, tu me rassures. Je me rappelle que tu détestais les gros pavés type thèses et j'ai pensé que tu…enfin, merci, ça me rassure que tu aime. »

Hermione eut un sourire vacillant. Elle eut, le temps d'une seconde, envie de lui avouer la vérité mais Theodore embrayait déjà sur un tout autre sujet.

« Ca fait un petit moment dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? » répéta Hermione, se creusant la tête pour répondre quelque chose d'autre que 'future poule de luxe de Draco Malfoy'. « Eh bien je fais des études de médecine…et…je suis vivante. Je pense que c'est à peu près tout. »

Theodore eut un petit rire qui serra le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait oublié à quel point ce rire la faisait craquer à l'époque.

« C'est déjà pas mal ! La médecine ? C'est étrange, j'ai toujours cru que tu te serais dirigée vers quelque chose de plus littéraire…mais la médecine te va très bien, en fin de compte. »

« Et toi alors ? Tu écris des livres, c'est ça ? »

Theodore hocha la tête.

« Je me suis lancé, oui. J'écrivais des choses, ça et là, et puis un jour, je les ai fait lire à quelqu'un qui les a fait lire à un ami de Mr Fleury…et me voici auteur d'une trilogie de bouquin qui a l'air de marcher du feu de Dieu. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu le mérites. » lui assura Hermione le plus sincèrement du monde.

Ils se sourirent un instant. Il se passait quelque chose. Là, maintenant. Quelque chose était en train de se raviver. Ils ne pouvaient briser le contact visuel qui s'intensifiait entre eux. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, leurs têtes se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Comme avant.

Mais le portable d'Hermione se mit soudainement à sonner, les faisant sursauter au même moment.

« Hum, oui, oui allô ? » décrocha Hermione, le teint rouge pivoine car elle venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient à deux petits doigts de s'embrasser.

« Où êtes-vous ? » lui demanda la voix autoritaire de Pansy Parkinson à l'autre bout du fil.

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage, redescendant brusquement sur Terre.

Ah oui, le Contrat.

« Je suis au Faboleccio, près de… »

« Peu m'importe. Arrangez-vous pour être dans un quart d'heure devant les portes de Fleury & Bott. Je viendrais vous chercher pour que nous allions chez Mme Guipure. Ne soyez pas en retard. _Tûûût tûûût tûûût_… »

Hermione raccrocha au ralenti puis adressa un sourire désolé à Theodore.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais je dois partir. Une urgence. »

Le jeune écrivain avait réellement l'air attristé, ce qui faillit convaincre l'assistante éditrice de rester. Elle se leva néanmoins à contrecœur.

« On pourrait se revoir ? » lui suggéra-t-il, un accent suppliant dans la voix.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas pour que nous puissions planifier tout ça ? »

Theodore retrouva son sourire.

« OK, pas de soucis. »

Il se leva à son tour. Les deux exs se penchèrent gauchement l'un vers l'autre pour se faire la bise avant de se redresser, les joues en feu.

« File ! » s'exclama Theodore en l'exhortant à partir car sans ça, Hermione serait restée là, les deux pieds ancrés au sol.

* * *

><p>Pansy leva son index en l'air, les sourcils froncés, hyper concentrée.<p>

« Valentino. » finit-elle par dire.

L'instant d'après, Bérénice Guipure eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Fendi. Fendi ou Moschino. »

Pansy la contredit à nouveau.

« Chanel. Peut-être qu'une touche française serait meilleure. »

« A choisir, dans ce cas, Dior ferait mieux l'affaire. »

« Yves St Laurent plutôt ? »

« Hmmmm non. C'est un peu trop…un peu trop. Et pas assez, en même temps. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus…plus. »

« Prada ? Gucci ? »

« Vulgaire. Beaucoup trop vulgaire. Gaultier ne m'a pas l'air trop mal. »

« Oh pitié chérie, il ne s'agit pas d'aller au carnaval. Pourquoi pas H&M ou Pimkie pendant qu'on y est ? ! »

« Les dernières pièces Lanvin n'étaient pas si mal que ça mais il y a mieux... »

« Moui, beaucoup mieux. Gil Sander ne pourrait pas tout simplement faire l'affaire ? »

« T-t-t-t-t attends, j'en ai un sur le bout de la langue… »

Bérénice se mordit légèrement la lèvre, comme au summum de la plus intense des réflexions.

« Eli Saab. »

« Eli Saab. Parfait. »

Debout en sous-vêtements, Pansy et Bérénice tournant comme des vautours autour d'elle depuis près de cinq minutes en énumérant les marques des robes haute-coutures accrochées sur les portants de la pièce, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

><p>« <em>…la lumière pulsée a vraiment été une solution pour mes bourrelets disgracieux. Oui, je n'ai pas honte de le dire haut et fort : j'étais grosse avant. J'étais une baleine. Un orque. Un marshmallow pourvu de deux petites pattes grassouillettes. Oui, oui. J'étais enrobée, boudineuse. Mais le jour où la lumière pulsée R-Light X345 est entrée dans ma vie…je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bien-être, un tel bonheur, un tel…un tel… »<em>

Hermione bailla puis croisa des jambes. Elle regardait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure cette stupide émission de fitness que diffusaient les télévisions du hall du Palais de la Femme. Quelques fois, Pansy passait en trombe devant elle en hurlant dans son iPhone, associant chaque fois le prénom de « Draco » avec un nouveau nom d'oiseau. Hermione soupira puis contempla ses longs ongles fraîchement vernis couleur pêche nacrée.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Pansy raccrochait pour la huitième fois, fulminante de rage.

L'attachée de presse se tourna en ouragan vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ? ! » hurla-t-elle presque avant de foncer vers elle tel un taureau ayant vu rouge. « Je vais vous le _dire_ ce qui se PASSE. Il se passe que DRACO, sa _Majesté Draco Malfoy_, n'est même pas fichue d'arriver à L'HEURE. Or tout le monde _sait_ que Lucius Malfoy est un fou de la ponctualité. Si jamais vous vous avisez d'arriver au Manoir Malfoy à 14h01 au lieu de 14h pile, ne m'appelez pas lorsque vous serez suspendu dans le vide au dessus du puits de vingt-trois mètre de profondeur dans lequel il élève ses boas constrictors apprivoisés. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils, bouche bée.

« …Rien que ça. » murmura-t-elle.

Pansy se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil juste à côté d'elle et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Elle portait un tailleur noir très classe, très sobre, dont elle compensait la simplicité avec de grands – que dis-je ? – d'_énormes_ stilettos de treize centimètres recouverts de petits cristaux de diamants scintillants Swarovski. Elle leva son index en l'air, comme se souvenant de quelque chose de crucial.

« D'ailleurs, je dois vous prévenir : participer à la réunion mensuelle des Malfoy équivaut à marcher en permanence sur le fil du rasoir. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. I règles que vous ne devez jamais, au grand _jamais_ transgresser. »

« Pourquoi y'a-t-il toujours des règles ? » maugréa Hermione en tripotant la petite bague en or blanc coincée à son annulaire.

Pansy se retourna alors vers elle comme si elle venait de blasphémer. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis que ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

« Quelles sont donc ces 5 règles ? » se rétracta Hermione, de peur que le regard de l'attachée de presse ne la consume sur place.

Pansy passa la main sur sa frange pour la remettre en place.

« Tout d'abord, et c'est l'une des règles primordiales : toujours regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. TOUJOURS. Détourner le regard peut-être considéré comme de l'irrespect ou de la faiblesse. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Ca ne devrait pas être bien difficile, elle-même n'aimait pas parler à quelqu'un qui ne la regardait dans les yeux.

« Ensuite ne jamais, et je dis bien _jamais_, sourire. Pas même un peu. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, intriguée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que les Malfoy considèrent que ceux s'adonnant à cette idiote contorsion de la bouche sont en général légers d'esprits, influençables et naïfs. Et je partage entièrement cet avis. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu…extrême comme philosophie ? »

Pansy plissa des yeux.

« Les règles, Mlle Granger, sont faites pour être observées et non discutées. » lui assena-t-elle glacialement.

Hermione s'adossa contre son fauteuil, se mordant la langue pour ne pas répliquer.

« A vos ordres, donc. » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Bien. 3e règle : Ne jamais regarder Lucius Malfoy dans les yeux. »

Là, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est totalement ridicule. »

« Vous trouverez ça moins ridicule lorsqu'il vous enverra faire trempette dans son étang à caïmans centrafricains. »

« Lucius Malfoy a l'air très porté sur les reptiles, dis-donc. »

Pansy l'observa alors pensivement puis enroula distraitement son index autour de son collier.

« Etait-ce une tentative d'humour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus…ou…moins. »

Hermione lui fit geste de laisser tomber.

« Passons plutôt à la règle suivante. »

« …Ca vaut mieux. 4e règle : Ne jamais contredire un Malfoy. Jamais. Lorsque vous avez raison, vous avez tord. Et lorsque vous avez tord, eh bien vous avez tord. Abstenez-vous de tous commentaires inutiles, cette fois-ci. » la devança-t-elle alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque. « Dernière règle : si une certaine Francesca Ivanovitch s'approche à un périmètre dangereusement proche de vous, courrez le plus loin possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pansy eut un claquement de langue agacé.

« Trop de pourquoi tue le pourquoi. Contentez-vous d'appliquer à la lettre ces cinq petites règles et tout ira bien. »

Dans un parfait timing, son iPhone se mit à vibrer la seconde suivante. L'appel ne dura que treize secondes et au bout de la quatorzième seconde, l'attachée de presse se leva d'un bond et claqua deux fois des doigts.

« Debout. Sir Malfoy Junior vient de se souvenir de notre existence. »

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les portes automatiques de l'Institut tandis qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de suivre, se dépatouillant avec ses sept centimètres de talons aiguilles. Juste avant de passer les portes vitrées à la suite de Pansy, elle se retourna vers le grand miroir de l'entrée.

Sa robe Eli Saab était magnifique. D'un lin couleur crème, le tissu habillait avec une élégance raffinée sa peau et semblait être taillé juste pour mettre sa taille et sa cambrure en valeur. Des escarpins noirs chaussaient ses pieds, la semelle rouge garantissant la signature incontestée de Christian Louboutin. Accrochée à son épaule à l'aide d'une chaînette en maille d'or, une petite pochette en satin noir complétait sa tenue. Concernant sa coiffure, Hermione respectait les coiffeuses de l'Institut pour avoir, une fois de plus, réussi à dompter sa chevelure rebelle. Ses cheveux avaient été élégamment ramenés en avant de sorte qu'une armée de boucles châtain clair tombaient en cascade sur son front, quelques unes chatouillant ses yeux. Le revers de la médaille était qu'elle ne voyait quasiment rien de l'œil gauche mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien apprêtée.

« Celui-ci, il va m'entendre. » s'emporta Pansy avant de s'engager telle une guerrière sur la chaussée.

En voyant l'attachée de presse marcher d'un pas si rapide et si assuré sur les dalles en pierre de la route malgré ses talons ô combien vertigineux, Hermione ne put qu'éprouver une immense admiration envers elle. Elle atteignit en moins de dix secondes la limousine noire garée en bordure du trottoir d'en face et ouvrit la portière passager avec la détermination d'une femme en colère.

« Es-tu fou ? Es-tu malade ? Es-tu timbré ? Es-tu vide de toute intelligence ? » lui cria-t-elle.

Draco répondit sans doute quelque chose mais étant donné qu'Hermione avançait toujours péniblement sur la chaussée, elle ne put ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut juste à côté de la voiture qu'elle put apercevoir Pansy empoigner le visage de Draco par le menton pour l'observer de plus près, les sourcils froncés, l'air suspicieuse.

« Ne me _dis pas_ que tu as… »

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, plus menaçante que jamais.

« Tes pupilles sont si dilatées qu'on pourrait y lire l'avenir. » siffla-t-elle. « Et tu sais ce que j'y vois ? »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le menton piquant de Draco.

« J'y vois que se ramener à votre réunion mensuelle familiale entièrement défoncé est le signe ultime montrant que depuis tes douze ans, ton âge mental n'a fait que régresser. »

Draco réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de son attachée de presse d'un mouvement de la tête.

« OK alors pour commencer, je ne suis pas _si_ défoncé que ça. » se défendit-il d'une voix si traînante que cela contredisait ses paroles. « Et puis ensuite, je te signale que la semaine dernière, vous m'avez fait poireauter une demi-heure devant ce même bâtiment. »

Pansy se redressa, excédée. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et la pointa du doigt.

« Vous, dans la voiture. Il n'y a pas un seul millième de seconde à perdre. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'avant de la limousine et toqua trois grands coups sur la vitre teintée du conducteur.

« Walter, je compte sur vous pour que vous les meniez à bon port en temps et en heure. » lui aboya-t-elle.

Hermione se glissa précautionneusement dans la voiture et se rassit sur la même banquette que la semaine précédente. Aussitôt après, sa portière fut fermée et la limousine redémarra. Hermione posa sagement sa sacoche sur ses genoux puis risqua un coup d'œil du côté de l'héritier. Ce-dernier la dévisageait crûment, sans aucune once de gêne, l'air _réellement_ sous l'emprise d'une substance douteuse. Pour preuve, ses yeux, au lieu de leur couleur gris-bleu habituelle, étaient d'un bleu océan limpide.

« Joli robe. » articula-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rictus amusé. Cette phrase avait comme un air de déjà vu.

« Joli voiture. » répondit-elle alors, ce qui provoqua le même sourire chez Draco.

Il se redressa, assez mollement, et allongea ses bras sur le haut des banquettes vides à côté de lui. Et même si Hermione ne le regardait plus, elle pouvait toujours le sentir la déshabiller des yeux, son état second accentuant l'insistance de son regard.

Elle tînt une minute.

Elle tînt deux minutes.

Elle tînt trois minutes.

Elle tînt qu…

« OK, ça va être comme l'autre fois, c'est ça ? Tu vas me fixer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? » finit-elle par craquer en se retournant vers lui.

Draco eut un lent rictus.

« Ca…peut…être une idée, oui. »

« Dans quel intérêt ? »

Draco se massa l'arrête du nez.

« Je sais pas…pour m'occuper ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Sourcils fraîchement épilés au fil. Elle n'avait jusque là jamais connu la pleine signification du mot « douleur » jusqu'à ce que l'esthéticienne du Palais de la Femme n'approche l'arme du crime de son visage.

« Pourquoi un tel amour de la provocation ? »

Draco éclata bruyamment de rire.

« Pourquoi une telle agressivité ? Je pensais pourtant que nous avions commencé sur de bonnes bases… »

Hermione croisa ses jambes de l'autre sens, Draco n'en ratant pas une seule miette. Elle se redressa et avança ses mains en avant, comme si elle allait lui expliquer un exercice compliqué de mathématiques.

« C'est un Contrat. Ce qui veut dire que l'accord, la clause, le traité, le protocole – appelle ça comme tu le voudra – n'est en aucun cas basé sur une quelconque affinité mais plutôt sur un rapport donnant-donnant. »

Elle rangea une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Donc : moi, ce que je veux c'est mes 8 Millions. Toi, ce que tu veux, c'est que ton identité virile revienne au beau fixe. Tenons-nous en donc à ça et tout ira parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. » conclu-t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Draco partit dans un nouveau rire et manqua presque de s'étouffer.

« N'étant pas en parfaite possession de toutes mes capacités pour le moment, je propose que l'on mette cette joute verbale de côté un instant, le temps que la partie de mon cerveau responsable de ma répartie ne se remette en marche. Marché conclu ? »

« …Marché conclu. » répondit Hermione, un accent amusé dans la voix.

« Génial. »

L'instant d'après, Draco s'allongea sur sa banquette en soupirant, l'air aussi fatigué qu'un ouvrier ayant transporté six barres de fer de trente kilos chacune. Hermione, quant à elle, s'en retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre d'en face. Puis du minibar. Puis des boutons proches du minibar. Et elle fut piquée de curiosité. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son voisin, elle vit que celui-ci avait l'air profondément endormi, la bouche entrouverte, son bras tombant au sol, tous ses traits détendus. Il avait presque l'air d'un ange – un ange légèrement sous acide.

Hermione se leva le plus doucement possible, marcha comme si elle était en apesanteur jusqu'au siège d'en face et s'y assit au ralenti. Elle se retourna pour vérifier si Draco dormait toujours. Ce-dernier semblait comater de sommeil. Elle approcha alors sa main de l'armée de boutons multicolores surplombant le minibar et plissa des yeux pour déchiffrer les petits dessins indicatifs. Le violet ayant l'air le plus inoffensif, elle appuya du bout du doigt dessus.

« Bon sang ! » souffla-t-elle en sautant presque sur place.

Un repose-pied en velours se mit à sortir du bas de son siège et vînt surélever ses jambes tandis que les accoudoirs se prolongeaient pour laisser entrevoir un cendrier automatique, un porte-portable et un emplacement où pouvait facilement entrer un bon gobelet Starbuck Coffee. Hermione posa la main sur son cœur, se remettant peu à peu de sa surprise, puis se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Draco. Il bavait sur le cuir de sa couchette. Bon.

Hermione inspecta à nouveau les boutons, beaucoup plus curieuse. Les dessins censés indiquer leur utilité étaient les dessins les plus approximatifs qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Alors elle y alla une nouvelle fois au feeling. Qu'en était-il du bouton vert ?

« Dites moi que je rêve… » murmura-t-elle.

Ce ne fut pas un repose-pied qui poussa de son siège, cette fois-ci. Ce fut une petite bassine reliée au fauteuil dans laquelle bouillait de l'eau comme une sorte de mini-jacuzzi, une multitude de petites lumières bleutée sous-marines clignotant dans tous les sens. Hermione écarquilla des yeux puis émit un petit rire incrédule. Alors comme ça elle pouvait se faire masser les pieds en pleine voiture ? ! Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentée, pesant le pour et le contre. Au bout de trois secondes, elle craqua et ôta en deux temps-trois mouvements ses Louboutin.

« Oooh mon Dieu… » soupira-t-elle en plongeant progressivement ses pieds dans l'eau chaude à remous.

Il y avait une véritable usine en action tout au fond de la bassine. Tout un mécanisme de roue et de jets d'eau détendaient ses pieds comme jamais un véritable masseur n'aurait su le faire. Hermione, la tête reposée contre le repose-tête, était au bord de l'extase. Elle releva cependant la tête vers les boutons, pressée de découvrir une nouvelle surprise.

« Mmh…pourquoi pas le bleu ? »

Et le toit ouvrant se coulissa en douceur, laissant entrevoir les grands immeubles du centre-ville et le ciel bleu, un petit vent doux caressant s'infiltrant dans la limousine. _Là_, Hermione pouvait dire qu'elle était au paradis. Quoique... peut-être que ce petit bouton jaune l'aiderait à réellement atteindre le bonheur absolu. L'écran plat s'alluma alors d'un coup, le volume poussé au maximum, sur _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil_.

« …_Padma ne comprend pas que je sois devenue végétarienne du jour au lendemain mais dès que je suis sortie de notre promenade du zoo d'hier, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était la meilleure chose à faire._ » expliquait Parvati qui portait un manteau en vison.

« AH ! » hurla Draco en se réveillant en sursaut.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sonné, puis se jeta sur la télécommande et mit la télévision sur Mute. Puis il dévisagea Hermione qui était presque allongée sur son fauteuil à rallonge, ses pieds princièrement plongés dans l'eau, ses bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs, les cheveux au vent.

« Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? » lui lança-t-il et il n'avait plus du tout la voix traînante.

Hermione ré-appuya sur tous les boutons qu'elle avait actionné et rangea le bazar qu'elle avait créé en un clin d'œil, assez honteuse de son emportement. Draco secoua lentement la tête en soupirant puis se massa les tempes. Il se leva soudainement puis toqua sur la vitre sans teint qui les séparait du chauffeur. Celle-ci se baissa à moitié.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Walter, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

« Quand est-ce que l'on arrive ? » lui demanda impatiemment Draco.

« Dans environ deux minutes, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco hocha la tête et la vitre se remonta la seconde suivante. Il soupira à nouveau et lança un coup d'œil à Hermione qui remettait ses chaussures.

« Ca faisait parti de l'échange donnant-donnant l'espèce de petite exploration de la limo ? »

Hermione termina de remettre son second escarpins.

« Je ne savais pas qu'une voiture pouvait être aussi équipée. »

« C'est une Série A+, catégorie 13. » répondit-il sur le ton de l'Evidence Absolue.

« Ah, voilà qui explique tout. »

Draco consulta sa montre, ignorant le ton ironique de sa voisine.

« 14h03. » dit-il avant de se mettre à craquer ses articulations. « Mon père va encore piquer sa crise. »

« C'aurait été dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire connaissance avec ses boas constrictors apprivoisés. »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Je vois que Pansy a eu le temps de faire le tour de la question. A-t-elle parlé des 5 règles ? »

« Ne pas regarder Lucius Malfoy dans les yeux, ne pas sourire, etc… ? Elle m'a tout énoncé, oui. »

« Ouais ben 6e règle retiens surtout que les cinq premières ne sont qu'un bon paquet de conneries. »

Au même instant, la limousine Serie A+, catégorie 13 s'arrêta. Aussitôt après, le visage de l'héritier Malfoy s'assombrit. Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis fit une série de trois inspirations-expirations avant de rouvrir ses paupières. Hermione le regardait, l'air de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Est-ce à ce point une épreuve d'aller rendre visite à sa propre famille ? »

Là, ce fut Draco qui eut envie d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser répondre à cette question toi-même. » lui répondit-il tandis que Walter ouvrait la portière passager.

Hermione sortit à la suite de Draco et manqua d'halluciner.

C'était un énorme château qui se dressait juste devant elle. D'une architecture aussi imposante et sophistiquée que celle d'une cathédrale, se dressant si magistralement sur les collines de l'arrière capitale que cela en était effrayant, le Manoir Malfoy surplombait la ville de Londres dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione n'osa même pas imaginer le nombre d'hectares que devait faire le domaine situé derrière le Manoir, de peur de se trouver bien en dessous de la valeur exacte.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici. » s'exclama Draco en regardant tout autour de lui avec un mélange de méfiance et d'étonnement.

Ils étaient dans la gigantesque cour d'entrée du Manoir qui était, pour l'occasion, envahie par un nombre incalculable de voitures et limousines se faisant concurrence à qui sera plus luxueux que l'autre. Draco prit une nouvelle inspiration puis se tourna vers Hermione qui se pâmait d'admiration devant tout ce que ses yeux voyaient.

« Préviens-moi lorsque tu auras terminé de t'extasier devant cette prison à taille humaine parce qu'on est déjà en retard. »

« Je ne m'extasie pas ! » s'écria immédiatement Hermione en se reprenant.

« Ben voyons… » roula des yeux Draco avant de se mettre rapidement en marche vers l'entrée de sa maison d'enfance. « On y va. »

Le hall d'entrée ressemblait à une église tout entière. Plafond haut en voûte, sol en mosaïque, vitraux multicolores, gigantesques tableaux représentant les ancêtres de la lignée la plus pure, la plus fière, la plus exemplaire de la Grande-Bretagne après celle des Windsor. Mais Draco semblait s'en contreficher royalement – chose somme toute assez normale étant donné qu'il avait traversé ce couloir pendant plus de la moitié de son existence. Ils atteignirent un grand escalier aux marches de marbre blanc et rampe en chêne qui se séparait en deux, chaque bras menant au deuxième palier du Manoir. On pouvait entendre une musique d'orchestre provenant de l'étage supérieur.

« Comment arrivez-vous à ne jamais vous perdre dedans ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Devant elle, Draco eut un rire sarcastique.

« Un proverbe japonais dit : aussi grande que soit la prison, la cellule reste minuscule. »

Hermione tînt les pans de sa robe pour monter les escaliers correctement.

« Très honnêtement, je ne vois pas en quoi cette maison peut être comparable à une cellule. Si j'avais été amené à grandir ici, ça ne m'aurait pas posé autant de problème. »

« Oui mais tu n'as _pas_ grandi ici, justement. Et crois-moi, il faut y vivre pour y croire. Au fil des années, les murs se rétrécissent et se rapprochent. »

Il atteignit en trois enjambées le premier palier puis se retourna vers Hermione.

« Et l'atmosphère devient insupportable. » chuchota-t-il pour finir après avoir fait un droite-gauche pour être bien sûr qu'un agent de la CIA ne le suivait pas à la trace.

Le premier étage était plongé dans la pénombre, pénombre faiblement éclairée par le rayon de lumière provenant de la grande porte tout au fond du couloir duquel on pouvait entendre une musique symphonique.

Draco ouvrit la voie et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit concerné puis s'arrêta, donnant le temps à Hermione de le rejoindre sur le seuil.

« Se trouvent dans cette salle » déclama-t-il à voix basse « une comtesse aigrie depuis que j'ai décliné sa demande en mariage, sa petite-sœur – future belle-sœur Malfoy, malheureusement – tenant pour être la fille la plus inutile que la Terre n'aie jamais conçue, une tante musicienne folle, à la limite de la psychiatrie, un cousin acteur playboy atteint de la draguologie pathologique – il est capable de draguer tout ce qui bouge, plantes et meubles y comprit -, son petit-frère luttant activement pour l'arrêt de la chasse aux phoques – personne ne lui a encore dit qu'il n'y en avait pas en Grande-Bretagne, mais chut ! –, deux grands-mères vipères desquelles j'ai dû hériter de ma répartie, un parrain aussi sympathique qu'un bulletin de note et n'ayant aucune notion d'hygiène capillaire, deux petits cousins obèses dotés d'un physique si disgracieux que leurs mères ont hésitées à les reprendre à la maternité, un frère-que-de-nom, une mère faite de glace et de fer, un père capable de tuer un pigeon en plein vol rien que par son regard, une maîtresse légèrement nymphomane. Le reste, ce ne sont que des figurants. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils en émettant un petit rire incrédule.

« Je vois que le programme est chargé. »

« Barraqué, même. Et c'est à celui qui survivra. Prête à passer l'épreuve ? »

Hermione soupira.

« A-t-on le choix, de toute façon ? »

« Mmmh non. Pas vraiment. »

Et il poussa les deux portes en même temps qui s'ouvrirent sur sa bien-détestée tribu Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>LE PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Le saviez-vous ?**

**Si, lorsque vous êtes à deux doigts d'éternuer, vous prononcez le mot « Ananas », votre éternuement se stoppera net. Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Et saviez-vous que le premier contraceptif, inventé 2000 ans avant JC, n'était rien d'autre que du fumier de crocodile ? Que l'éléphant est le seul animal avec quatre genoux ? Que les pandas passent en moyenne douze heures par jour à manger du bambou ? Que Narcissa Malfoy s'est fait refaire deux fois le nez ? Que la BD Donald Duck a été bannie de la Finlande car le canard Donald ne portait pas de pantalon ? Que chaque année, plus de mille oiseaux se tuent en rentrant de plein fouet contre une fenêtre ?**

**Oui ?**

**Vous le saviez ?**

**Non ?**

**Comment ?**

**Vous vous en fichez ?**

**Que je me remette à la recherche de l'identité de la nouvelle petite-copine de Malfoy ?**

**D'accord, d'accord…mais étiez-vous au courant qu'il est illégal de nommer son cochon « Napoléon » en France ? **

**Non ? **

**Ca ne marche toujours pas ?**

**Bon, j'aurais tout de même essayé.**

**Opportunistement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que c'est un peu sadique de m'arrêter juste avant la réunion Malfoy mais…je dois être honnête…j'avais la flemme de tout écrire. Mais la suite viendra beaucoup plus rapidement que ce chapitre ! Je ne vous dis pas une date précise, par contre, de peur de refaire la même erreur que pour le chapitre précédent. <strong>

**Et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps, que ce soit pour cette fic, pour « Nine » (prochain chapitre dans une semaine, si tout va bien), pour « PS : Meurs & dans les plus bref délais », mais là où j'étais en vacance, le réseau était porté disparu. Mais bon, je me suis bien amusée quand même et la mer était bonne – vous vous en foutez peut-être.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Lh42 :** Contente que la note ait servi à mieux comprendre ! J'ai relu le chapitre 5 – bien que je déteste me relire – et je dois avouer que j'aurais peut-être dû donner un peu plus de répondant à la petite Granger…mais bon. Quant aux réparties, ça vient tout seul ! Suffit que j'écrive une vanne, puis une autre me vient en tête, et une autre encore…et c'est parti ! Ca reflète un peu ma personnalité haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :) **IACB.**

.

**Guest1 :** Merci beaucoup ! **IACB.**

.

**Amandine :** J'espère qu'Hermione a été plus à ton goût durant ce chapitre alors ) Merci pour ta review, **IACB.**

.

**Guest2 :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir que vous aimiez. J'espère que la suite a plu ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest3 :** Oulala, tout est parfait ? Vraiment ? Ca me flatte :) Quant au Petits Potins de Potter…tu verras, tu vas t'y habituer, j'en suis sûre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu en tout cas & merci beaucoup pour ta review. **IACB.**

.

**Harry : **Oui, Hermione a retenu la leçon du désastre Patil et a montré plus de répondant durant l'entrevue avec Hugo & Daphné. Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à « Ps : Meurs & dans les plus brefs délais », je suis contente que ça te plaise :) **IACB.**

.

**Coton :** Il est vrai qu'elle émerge en territoire inconnu et que ça déstabilise mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va reprendre son caractère habituel bien rapidement ! Hum quant à un supposé HPxHG…désolée de te décevoir…mais non. Ca ne m'a même pas effleuré une seule micro seconde l'esprit x) Merci pour ta proposition de Bêta Reader ! Ce qu'il y a c'est que d'autres personnes se sont proposées et je vais faire mon choix dès que j'aurais fini le premier chapitre de la fiction en question. Mais laisse-moi ton email, je te dirais :) Par contre, il faudra penser à mettre des espaces et ne pas mettre le arobase pour ne pas que le site ne détecte. **IACB.**

.

**Guest4 : **Je vois que la complicité de fin de chapitre a eu du succès ! Merci pour ta review :) **IACB.**

.

**Nolwenn :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre ait pu te plaire. Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest5 :** Hahahaha les Petits Potins de Potter ont l'air de te plaire apparemment ! J'en suis contente. Et oui, Hermione a vraiment des goûts vestimentaires risqués, à la base, mais heureusement que Super Pansy n'est jamais très loin ) merci pour ta review, **IACB.**

.

**Harmony :** Merci, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir *_* Par contre, tu m'as laissé ton email pour être Bêta Reader et le site l'a supprimé…donc pourrais-tu me le redonner sans mettre le arobase et en mettant des espaces pour que l'adresse puisse apparaître ? Merci ! **IACB.**

.

**Bettina :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir faire rire :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! **IACB.**

.

**Contents ou pas contents ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime particulièrement Pansy dans ce chapitre. Sinon, promis, la suite est sur le feu et ne va pas tarder à en venir à ébullition… So stay tuned !**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**


	8. Réunion chez les Fous

**Comme promis, la suite. Mais avant tout, un petit détail important. Voici comment je me représente un peu les personnages, en vrac :**

**Narcissa Malfoy : Nicole Kidman**

**Wilhelmina Malfoy : Meryl Streep (version Le diable s'habille en Prada)**

**Druella Black : Kristin Scott-Thomas **

**Francesca Ivanovitch : Jessica Rabbit (avec des cheveux noirs)**

**Pansy Parkinson : Mélange entre Victoria Beckham & Anna Wintour (avec des cheveux noir jais coupés au carré)**

**Blaise Zabini : Jamie Foxx **

**Theodore Nott : Joseph Gordon-Levitt**

* * *

><p>« Et regardez-moi la façon dont elle mange. On dirait un petit marcassin affamé. » siffla Druella Black en s'éventant de son large éventail de près de quarante centimètres, tout en dentelles et broderies. « Oh mon… vient-elle d'engloutir ces quatre canapés d'un seul coup ? ! »<p>

« Je le crains bien, ma chère. » déplora en soupirant Lili Malfoy – Lili qui était un diminutif de Willi, qui était un diminutif de Mina, qui était un diminutif de Wilhelmina. « Les bonnes manières se perdent, le sang aussi, hélas. Etiez-vous au courant que le petit Hugo s'apprête à épouser une roturière ? »

Druella s'éventa vivement, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« J'attends que vous me disiez que c'est une farce. J'ai plutôt cru entendre qu'il épousait la petite comtesse Daphné Greengrass… »

« …qui est une roturière. Etant donné qu'elle n'est pas l'aînée de sa famille, il n'y a que sa grande sœur qui est comtesse – et encore, il paraît que dans le temps, leurs ancêtres ont achetés ce titre de noblesse pour pouvoir accéder à la Cour. »

« Maintenant que vous le dîtes, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours trouvé les manières de cette famille un peu…surjouées Comme s'ils feignaient d'être ce qu'ils ne seront jamais. La noblesse, c'est dans le sang et l'héritage, pas dans le simple titre. »

« Tiens ! En parlant de feindre d'être ce que l'on n'est pas, admirez-moi ce chef-d'œuvre. » ricana Lili en désignant du menton leur prochaine cible.

Druella se retourna et eut un petit sursaut d'horreur.

« Dieu du Ciel, qu'est-ce donc que…_ça_ ? ! »

« J'attendais que vous m'aidiez à éclairer ma lanterne. Pourquoi porter un cintré taille 36 lorsqu'on a l'embonpoint d'un bon 46…peut-être ne le saurons-nous jamais. »

« C'est un spectacle assez douloureux à observer en effet. On dirait…un bœuf bourguignon saucissonné dans un tailleur. »

« Quelle partie de son costume va lâcher en premier, à votre avis ? Je parierais sur la fermeture Eclair de sa jupe. Jamais un habit n'a été soumis à une aussi rude épreuve. »

« Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer les vaches laitières des plaines écossaises, Lili ? »

Cette-dernière se retourna vers son acolyte.

« Oh Druella, ce que vous pouvez être mauvaise quelques fois… »

La seconde d'après, elles pleuraient de rire.

Sirius les observa de loin, distraitement. Il était adossé contre le mur, près du buffet spectaculaire que le traiteur particulier du Manoir Malfoy avait pondu en l'honneur du Bal que Lucius Malfoy avait décidé d'organiser – pour changer – avant de passer à leur habituel concours de langues de vipères sur fond de liens familiaux. Un verre de San Francisco à la main, une autre nonchalamment glissée dans sa poche de jean, ses yeux balayaient la salle du regard, entre deux gorgées. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : la moitié de la gent féminine présente n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient disséqués. Il fallait voir ces trentenaires qui se mettaient à jacasser comme des adolescentes lorsqu'elles passaient devant lui ou encore ces adolescentes bombant de la poitrine et s'asseyant comme des femmes trentenaires matures lorsque son regard se posait par accident sur l'une d'elles. Ca le faisait un peu rire, il y en avait même des mignonnes dans le lot, mais la vague idée de ressembler à un pervers le retenait à ce mur.

« Désirez-vous une autre boisson, Mr Black ? » lui demanda d'une voix légèrement aguicheuse l'une des serveuses qui sillonnaient la salle.

Sirius prit le cure dent piqué d'une olive qui était resté dans son verre vide et, sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille, passa sa langue tout autour de l'olive verte, fit glisser ses dents jusqu'en haut de la tige, croqua un tout petit bout, puis un autre petit bout. Et il engloutit le tout sans crier gare. C'était à peine si, après ça, un filet de bave ne sortait pas de la bouche de la serveuse.

« Non, ça ira. » dit-il finalement en lui rendant son verre.

Il la suivit s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant en secouant la tête. Le personnel n'était plus ce qu'il était, dans ce Manoir.

« Et vous n'auriez pas du jus ? »

Sirius se retourna, amusé par la question même si elle ne lui était pas destinée. Coupe de champagne à la main, une jeune fille en robe aérienne d'un beige onctueux et perchée sur des hauts talons noirs s'adressait aux serveurs alignés en rang militaire juste derrière le comptoir du buffet. Sirius fronça des sourcils en se décollant un peu du mur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à la Réunion des Fous auparavant.

« Bon eh bien ça ne fait rien. Merci. » dit-elle en se contentant d'une coupe de Mojito.

Et il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais vu quelqu'un remercier le personnel de sa vie. Ce qui fit que lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il l'intercepta en ces termes :

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici... vous devez être nouvelle, non ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui et Sirius, malgré le tableau de chasse monstrueux qu'il tenait pour palmarès, fut soufflé par le charme atypique qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait de longues boucles châtain clair lui tombant sur le visage et ses yeux en amande avaient été accentués par un trait de khôl astucieux et un dégradé d'ombre à paupières.

« On…peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je me disais aussi…il n'y avait jamais eu d'aussi jolies demoiselles lors de ces rassemblements. »

La jeune fille n'eut pour autre réaction qu'un petit rire.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que vous devez souvent la faire, celle-ci. »

« Vous serez étonnée d'apprendre que je ne sors cette phrase que pour des occasions très spéciales. »

« Voyez-vous ça… » roula-t-elle des yeux avant de lui tendre sa coupe de champagne. « Tenez ça. »

Sirius prit la tige en verre entre son pouce et son index et la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? »

La jeune fille eut un petit rictus amusé puis approcha sa coupe de Mojito de son champagne. Elle fit teinter les deux verres ensemble et leva légèrement le sien.

« A votre santé. » lui souhaita-t-elle avant de s'éclipser dans un tourbillon de lin crème et de boucles caramel.

* * *

><p>Si la moitié de la population féminine se pâmait d'adoration devant Sirius Black, l'autre moitié avait les yeux braqués sur l'héritier Malfoy qui était adossé juste à côté de la grande porte d'entrée de la salle. Ses deux mains dans ses poches de pantalon de smoking, ses cheveux blonds insolemment ébouriffés, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise entrouverts, il ne pouvait imaginer – ou il s'imaginait mais s'en foutait tout simplement – l'effet de séduction à distance qu'il opérait sur ces pauvres demoiselles. Il sortait quelque fois son portable et pianotait un texto et d'autres fois, ses yeux bleu-gris survolaient la foule du regard comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Mais tout comme ce cher Sirius Black, l'ennui semblait le posséder en maître. Une tentatrice en robe bleu nuit et cheveux auburn s'apprêtait à aller l'accoster, au bout de cinq minutes de repérages intensif, lorsque soudain, le visage de Draco se dérida.<p>

Une jeune fille vêtue de la dernière collection Eli Saab, des basiques de Louboutin au pied, arrivait à la gauche de Malfoy, un verre contenant un liquide rouge à la main. Draco lui demanda quelque chose et elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel tout en indiquant quelque chose derrière elle. Draco regarda alors dans la direction indiquée et eut un demi-sourire en répondant lui-aussi quelque chose. Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa alors et Miss-Robe-Bleu-Nuit crut que l'héritier venait de lui mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière pour lui laisser la place. Elle arbora un grand sourire, se préparant à aller jeter son dévolu sur Draco dès que la voie serait libre, mais voilà que ce-dernier se mettait à caller son bras sur les hanches de Miss-Eli-Saab avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La spectatrice – ainsi que tout l'auditoire féminin de la salle – en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Mais le message était pourtant clair : Mr Malfoy était pris.

* * *

><p>En effet, Draco s'ennuyait sévère.<p>

Adossé à cette fichue porte depuis maintenant quatre minutes, il avait envoyé Hermione leur chercher à boire au buffet et les chances étaient grandes pour qu'elle se soit perdue en chemin. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même car s'il avançait ne serait-ce que d'un seul pas, une dizaine de personne au minimum allaient l'encercler pour lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Ou essayer de le draguer. Ou l'insulter. Ou que sais-je. Il n'était jamais sûr de rien lors de ces réunions, de toute façon. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était pointé, son poing avait fini dans l'œil de son frère et il avait traité Daphné de - et de - et de - et de bien d'autres gentillesses. Il soupira en consultant son portable. C'était étrange comme, depuis l'affaire Delucci, ceux qu'il considérait auparavant comme ses « amis » avaient coupé tout contact avec lui. Plus de coups de téléphones pour aller faire la bringue, plus de textos avec l'adresse des bons coins, plus rien. Bah ! Il s'en foutait un peu. Il avait toujours plus ou moins eu des amis par intérêt depuis sa naissance.

Même si son portable n'indiquait aucun nouvel sms, il feignit de taper sur le clavier pour échapper à Miami Wynnans, une ancienne connaissance, qui semblait vouloir lui mettre le grappin dessus, moulée dans une robe en satin bleue nuit. Au bout de trois parties ratées de Doodle Jump, il glissa à nouveau son portable dans sa poche et chercha avec urgence dans toute la salle sa supposée petite-amie. Et Miami se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de lui. Draco tourna la tête vers la gauche, priant pour que le plafond s'effondre ou que les talons de Wynnans se cassent. Et sa prière fut en quelques sortes exaucées car, au loin, il vit Hermione revenir vers lui.

« Punaise mais t'étais où ? ! » s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

« Désolée ! J'ai voulu prendre du champagne mais un espèce de vieux lourdingue de dragueur m'a accosté alors je l'ai envoyé paître avec ta coupe. » répondit Hermione en indiquant le buffet du doigt.

Draco regarda alors par-dessus son épaule et eut un petit rictus en apercevant le vieux lourdingue de dragueur en question.

« Ah ! Tu as fait connaissance avec Sirius Black, le dragueur pathologique de la famille. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

« Q-_Quoi_ ? ! C'était _Sirius Black_ ? ! Mais…mais…mais je ne l'ai même pas reconnue… ! ! »

Draco lança un coup d'œil furtif tout autour de lui et croisa le regard de braise de Miami. Lorsqu'elle amorça un pas dans leur direction, il marmonna du bout des lèvres :

« Pas grave. T'auras tout le temps d'apprécier son art de la somnolence pendant la réunion. Pour l'instant, rends-moi un service. »

« Hein ? Quel s… »

L'instant d'après, Draco collait sa bouche contre la sienne. Hermione resta immobile sous le choc et Draco enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle fasse capoter son plan de survie. L'assistante éditrice décida alors de jouer le jeu et répondit à son baiser. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les démonstrations d'affections baveuses en public et n'était pas prête de les aimer, même si c'était dans le cadre du Contrat. Mais, pour 8,5 Million de Gallions, elle pouvait faire des concessions. Et puis, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si pénible que ça. C'était même assez agréable. Draco embrassait relativement bien – _en fait, pour une question d'égo, elle n'avouera jamais qu'il embrassait divinement bien_ – et, malgré son peu d'expérience, Hermione considérait qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal dans l'ensemble. Mais il fallait tout de même être acteur pour feindre la passion qu'ils feignaient en ce même instant sans éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment l'un pour l'autre. C'était même si prenant qu'Hermione se mit à sentir deux, puis trois, puis quatre papillons dans son estomac. Et elle stoppa l'étreinte immédiatement.

« Pourquoi étais-je censée te rendre ce service ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu cassante tandis que la main de Draco restait bloquée sur ses hanches.

Draco sembla vérifier furtivement quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-amie puis souffla.

« A cause d'une sérial dragueuse. Je crois qu'on l'a dissuadé. »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'on l'a dissuadé…tu m'as carrément bouffé la bouche ! »

Draco la dévisagea, outré.

« Excuse-moi ? Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que de toute cette salle, je suis celui qui embrasse le mieux, et de _loin_. »

« Il est prouvé que les personnes entamant leurs phrases par 'Sans vouloir me vanter' veulent justement se vanter. »

« Et un peu que je me vante ! J'ai gagné le trophée de la Langue d'Or au lycée. Deux fois. »

« C'est répugnant. » grimaça Hermione. « Je ne préfère pas savoir les épreuves qu'il fallait faire pour l'emporter. »

« Remarque, Sirius l'a gagné quatre fois, lui. »

Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, horrifiée.

« Vous me débectez tous dans cette famille. »

Draco eut alors un petit rire méprisant et s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsque l'orchestre s'arrêta brusquement de jouer. Lucius Malfoy apparut alors sur l'estrade et tapota de l'index le micro, comme s'il n'avait pas encore toute l'attention nécessaire pour pouvoir faire don de sa voix à la populace. Il jaugea la foule avec un air qu'Hermione trouva suffisant puis se pencha pour parler.

« Je vous remercie tous d'être venu si nombreux. » dit-il et même s'il tentait de prendre un ton sympathique, il restait toujours cette aura glaciale s'émanant de lui. « Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à ouvrir ce rendez-vous mensuel qu'est la réunion des Malfoy par le plus beau des banquets et j'espère que ces victuailles et que cette musique ont suffit à vous divertir de la plus délicieuse manière qu'il soit. »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement et Draco secoua la tête en apercevant cette petite risette fière qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son père.

« A présent, j'invite tous les membres de la famille Malfoy à me suivre dans la salle de réunion. Quant aux autres…eh bien continuez la fête. Ne vous privez pas. »

Il fit une petite révérence sous une tonne d'applaudissement puis se retira de l'estrade le dos droit, la tête haute. Aussitôt après, l'orchestre reprit en grande trombe sur un classique de Lully. Un mouvement commençait à se créer d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Certains se dirigeaient vers la porte, d'autres vers le buffet et ceux qui restaient dans la pièce semblaient dévisager avec envie les Elus Malfoy.

« Est-ce que je fais parte des 'autres' ? » demanda alors Hermione en observant le flot de personnes les bousculer presque pour sortir.

Draco hocha la tête en signe de négation avant de lui piquer son Mojito des mains pour le vider d'un trait.

« Vu que tu es avec moi, tu as passé la barrière des 'autres'. Alors tu vas m'assister dans ce supplice familial. » lui exposa-t-il avant de l'entraîner par le bras hors de la salle.

Il fallait monter jusqu'au quatrième étage et là, une barrière de grands hommes baraqués en costards noirs, lunettes de soleil et oreillettes bloquait le passage pour vérifier leur identité. Ils ressemblaient à ces videurs contrôlant l'entrée en boîte et cela fit rire Hermione. Mais pas longtemps car lorsqu'un des six laissa passer Draco mais la toisa de haut, près à la malaxer de ses mains, elle se sentit transpirer d'un seul coup.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? » lui aboya-t-il.

« Je…moi ? Je suis hum…la… »

« C'est ma copine, Ted. » fit alors la voix de Draco juste derrière. « Arrête de la terroriser. »

Le Ted en question se décala immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Malfoy. » dit-il avant d'attraper de justesse une petit gamine de seize ans qui tentait de profiter de la brèche laissée par Hermione.

Le quatrième étage faisait penser à la Galerie des Glaces du Château de Versailles. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore en France, Hermione y était allée plusieurs fois et chaque fois, c'était cette pièce qui la marquait le plus. Et là, elle pouvait affirmer que ce couloir en était la réplique exacte. Elle se sentit redevenir une petite fille, le temps de quelques secondes, à observer tout autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Puis la voix de Draco la fit brièvement redescendre sur terre.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens des cinq règles ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce n'était que des bêt… »

« Ouais. Enfin, non. Enfin oui et non. Enfin contente-toi de les appliquer, finalement. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air stressé, tout à coup, comme lorsqu'il était sorti de la limousine.

« …OK. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte où deux gardes, semblable à ceux postés devant le Nottingham Palace, se tenaient. Ils saluèrent Draco d'un geste de la tête et s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion en question, il y régnait un silence mortuaire.

C'était une grande pièce toute de velours, de tapisserie et de moquette, et dont la quasi intégralité de l'espace avait été pris par une énorme table ovale en pierre. Lucius Malfoy trônait en prince, tout au bout, assis sur une sorte de trône moyenâgeux incrusté de ce qui semblait être des pierres précieuses. Pour la modestie, on repassera. Narcissa Malfoy était assise à sa gauche, ses cheveux retenus en un chignon sophistiqué, habillée d'une longue robe noire en tulle de soie, un col en mousseline lui cachant entièrement le cou. Ses mains étaient posée sur la table, croisées entre elles, et un petit sourire n'aurait pas fait de mal à sa figure figée en une expression sévère.

A la droite de Lucius se trouvait l'exact contraire de Narcissa vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge moulant ses formes plantureuses, de longs cheveux noirs lui coulant sur l'épaule et cachant son œil droit, des gants en satin noirs lui remontant jusqu'au coude, Francesca Ivanovitch offrait un contraste assez impressionnant avec la femme du patriarche Malfoy. Elle était la braise, Narcissa était la glace. Elle adressa d'ailleurs un regard brûlant à Draco dès qu'il passa les portes de la salle tout en passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges charnues.

A côté de Narcissa se trouvait sa mère, Druella, qui n'en finissait pas de s'éventer tout en échangeant des messes-basses avec Lili, sa voisine d'en face. Lili avait d'ailleurs mis un point d'honneur à décaler sa chaise d'au moins un bon mètre d'avec l'aguicheuse Francesca qui était assise à sa gauche. A sa droite, par contre, se tenait son petit-fils-chéri-même-s'il-épousait-une-roturière : j'ai nommé Hugo Malfoy. Hugo Malfoy qui était assis à côté de sa future chère et tendre, Daphné Greengrass, et en face de sa tante névrosée Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix qui roucoulait aux côté du métaleux Marilyn Manson tout en jetant un regard glacial à Astoria Greengrass, en face d'elle. Astoria qui zyeutait avec un peu trop d'insistance peut-être Sirius Black assis en face d'elle et à côté du nouveau petit-ami rockeur de Bellatrix. Sirius qui tentait de persuader son petit-frère, Regulus, d'enlever ce pims déclamant « Les phoques de l'Arctique vous emmerdent ! ! » de son blouson en cuir. Severus Rogue, assis en habit de deuil juste en face de lui, les regardait se disputer silencieusement, les lèvres pincées devant l'insolence du petit Regulus – de son temps, les cadets obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil à leurs aînés, non mais ! Et ne parlons pas de ces deux amorphes grassouillets de Vincent Crabbe et Aubrey Goyle qui étaient vautrés à sa droite, leurs nez boutonneux penchés sur l'écran de leur machin électronique à touches, leurs chemises dépassant de leurs pantalons taille basse – de son temps, il n'était même pas autorisé à déboutonner ne serait-ce que le col de sa chemise, même par temps de canicule.

Comprenez donc la sueur froide que Draco et Hermione ressentirent lorsque, passant le pas de la porte, ces quatorze paires d'yeux se braquèrent d'un seul coup sur eux.

* * *

><p><span>Réunion chez les Fous<span>

.

Dramaturge : IACB, sur une idée originale de JK Rowlings.

Genre : Pièce de théâtre.

Résumé : **Tous les mois, la très noble famille des Malfoy se réunit autour d'une grande table pour faire le point et s'organiser. Sauf que surprise ! Arrive Draco, la brebis égarée de la famille, accompagné qui plus est de sa nouvelle conquête. Et, comme chaque fois qu'il fait son apparition, l'atmosphère est électrique entre ces quatre murs. La question n'est donc pas de deviner si, oui ou non, ce rassemblement mensuel va tourner au vinaigre. Mais plus de savoir la couleur que prendra ce vinaigre au fil de la réunion. Tous à vos abris, la bombe à retardement vient d'être enclenchée…**

Description : Pièce en 4 Actes titrés, jouée par 16 acteurs de talents décemment rémunérés – je le jure, Mr le Juge.

.

.

**ACTE I : Entrée en matière**

**Scène 1 : **_Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, Francesca Ivanovitch_

.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_haussant machiavéliquement son sourcil gauche_) Tiens donc…Draco Malfoy. Ta venue était presque inespérée. Et je vois que tu n'es pas venu tout seul… (_Il tripote sa barbichette un instant, comme pensif, puis désigne les deux places clôturant la table_) Eh bien allez-y, prenez donc place. Nous allions justement commencer.

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : (_d'une voix de péripatéticienne en rut_) Coucou Draco…ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne nous a pas rendu visite au Manoir, dis-moi, mon petit chou.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_d'une voix glaciale_) Je vois que vous n'avez apparemment aucune limite. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous parlez à mon fils ?

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : (_d'un ton surpris_) Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de dire bonjour à mon futur gendre ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_d'un ton moqueur_) Futur gendre, voyez-vous donc cela… Mademoiselle s'y croit déjà.

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : Que dîtes-vous, belle-maman ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Ne m'appelez PAS belle-maman, pour l'Amour du Ciel ! Je ne suis PAS, je n'ai JAMAIS été et je ne serais POUR RIEN AU MONDE votre belle-mère. Et encore moins votre mère. D'ailleurs je la plains d'avoir…

DRACO MALFOY : (_l'interrompant, agacé_) Peut-on commencer ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'on en vienne aux mains comme la dernière fois.

HUGO MALFOY : (_narquois_)Noble initiative. Mon œil se rappelle encore de ta fougue d'il y a quelques mois.

DRACO MALFOY : Mon poing aussi. Alors mets-la en veilleuse, s'il te plaît.

HUGO MALFOY : Ouh ! N'étions-nous pas censé ne pas en venir aux mains ?

DRACO MALFOY : Et c'est pour ça que je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_irritée_) Ne pouvez-vous pas vous parler sans vous agresser mutuellement, tous les deux ? ! C'est fatiguant à la fin de voir l'un descendre l'autre chaque fois que vous êtes à proximité.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_se levant de son piédestal d'un seul coup_) Que tout le monde s'arrête ! (_Frappant de sa cane en argent sur la table d'un coup sec_) Et à partir de maintenant, que la 33e réunion mensuelle des Malfoy commence.

.

**Scène 2 :** _Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, Francesca Ivanovitch_

.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_chuchotant à sa femme_)Dis, où est-ce que j'ai mis le registre ?

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_fronçant des sourcils d'incompréhension_) Le quoi ?

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_s'impatientant_) Le re-gis-tre ! Où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : Et comment voudrais-tu que je le sache, moi, où est-ce que tu l'as mis ? !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Bon sang mais les sujets du jour étaient consignés à l'intérieur !

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_excédée_) Mais retiens l'endroit où tu poses tes affaires, par Merlin ! Tu l'as perdu, eh bien maintenant tu te débrouilles pour le retrouver.

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : (_à Lucius_) Y a-t-il un souci, mon amour ?

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_férocement_) NON ! Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : Il me semble que je parlais à Lulu, pas à vous, Narcissa Black.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_rougissant_) Bon sang, Fran, ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_à Francesca_)Parlez plutôt à votre poitrine. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous tiendra bien mieux compagnie que sait le faire _mon_ mari.

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : Oulala, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver de mots plus justes. _Votre _mari excelle à nous tenir compagnie, ma poitrine et moi.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_fulminante de rage_) Vous n'êtes qu'une sale traî…

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_brandissant un gros livre ressemblant à un grimoire_) Ca y est ! Je l'ai retrouvé. La réunion peut officiellement commencer.

.

**Scène 3 : **_Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange_

.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_ouvrant le registre à la bonne page_) Premier sujet à l'ordre du jour, aujourd'hui : Le mariage d'Hugo Lucius Malfoy et Daphné Lynn Greengrass. Je donne la parole aux futurs mariés.

HUGO MALFOY : Merci Père. Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre union est prévue dans deux semaines…

DRUELLA BLACK : (_s'éventant nonchalamment_) Non non. Je n'étais pas au courant, moi.

HUGO MALFOY : (_impatiemment_) Oui ben vous n'avez tout simplement pas dû recevoir l'invitation, Grand-Mère. C'est normal. (_Se raclant la gorge_) Oui donc notre mariage est prévu dans deux semaines. Seulement, nous avons rencontré un petit imprévu… une de nos filles d'honneurs a eu la brillante idée de s'aventurer dans un safari au Congo, la fleur au fusil, sans guide ni accompagnateur, et s'est faite manger la jambe gauche par un lion…

_Bellatrix Lestrange part alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable et tous les yeux convergent vers elle. Au bout d'une minute toute entière, elle parvient difficilement à se calmer._

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : (_essuyant ses larmes_) Suis-je vraiment la seule à trouver la situation tordante ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_les yeux brillants_) C'est une amie proche à moi. Croyez-vous qu'il soit réellement « tordant » de se retrouver sans un membre vital du jour au lendemain ? !

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : C'est vrai que ça lui fait une belle jambe, maintenant.

_Et elle repart dans un second fou rire, plus hystérique encore que le précédent. Wilhelmina et Druella tentent elles-aussi de se contrôler Wilhelmina contemple ses ongles en se mordant la lèvre tandis que Druella se cache derrière son éventail._

HUGO MALFOY : …Bref. Cela rend sa place de fille d'honneur vacante. Alors je ne sais pas si l'une d'entre vous…dans cette salle…est intéressée… ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_s'adressant à Daphné_) Pourquoi ne demanderiez-vous pas à votre sœur, la _véritable_ comtesse Greengrass, d'endosser ce rôle ? Je crains que personne à cette table ne désire servir d'accessoire muni d'un bouquet de fleur et de grain de riz.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : (_offusquée_) Moi ? Fille d'honneur de Daphné ? ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis plus âgée qu'elle, ce serait d'un ridicule…

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Il est vrai que vous commencez à prendre de l'âge…

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Peut-on savoir ce qu'une quarantenaire comme vous tente d'insinuer ?

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Moi ? Oh, trois fois rien… Je soulignais juste le fait que finir vieille fille, lorsqu'on est comtesse…c'est un peu tristounet.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Je préfère mille fois ça plutôt que de devenir une couguar dans votre genre.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : (_feignant de pleurer_) Snif, snif, personne ne veut de vous. Même mon neveu a refusé de vous passer la bague au doigt.

DRACO MALFOY : (_pressé de sortir de cette pièce_) BON ! Et si on résolvait cette affaire de fille d'honneur avant de se poignarder mutuellement ?

_Tout le monde se tourne vers lui mais personne ne le fixe vraiment. Les regards convergent plutôt sur la fille qui l'accompagne._

.

**ACTE II : Un Moldu se trouve parmi nous.**

**Scène 1 :** _Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass_

.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_se rendant compte que tout le monde la fixe_) …Quoi ? !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Hors de question.

HUGO MALFOY : Hors de question.

DRUELLA BLACK : Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez tous les choix du monde.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Oui…mais…non ! C'est tout de même _mon_ mariage !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Qui, ici, a affirmé le contraire ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_se penchant vers Draco_) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? !

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : L'idée me semble pas mal, en plus.

DRACO MALFOY : (_se penchant vers Hermione_) Ils sont en train de te vendre aux enchères comme fille d'honneur pour le mariage d'Hugo.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_fusillant sa sœur du regard_) Eh bien pas à moi. Je refuse que quoi que ce soit lié à Draco Malfoy prenne part à mon mariage.

DRACO MALFOY : (_moqueur_) Dois-je te rappeler le nom de famille de celui que tu épouses ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Dois-je _te_ rappeler la façon dont tu m'as humiliée, ici, lors de la dernière réunion mensuelle où tu as mis les pieds ?

DRACO MALFOY : (_roulant des yeux_) Oh, par pitié…va-t-on _encore_ remettre ce sujet vieux comme Mathusalem sur la table ?

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Il est vrai que tu dois des excuses à ma petite-sœur. La manière dont tu t'es comporté ce jour-là était des plus dégradantes.

DRACO MALFOY : _Madre de Dios_, les deux Greengrass sont contre moi. Je suis cerné.

HUGO MALFOY : (_pointant un doigt accusateur vers Hermione_) Il est hors de question qu'une vulgaire serveuse du Plaza s'approche de la robe de mariée de Daphné.

_Coup de gong. Tout le monde dévisage à nouveau Hermione – sauf Sirius Black qui est, depuis longtemps, profondément endormi._

DRUELLA BLACK : (_arrêtant d'un seul coup de se ventiler_) Est-ce vrai ? Êtes-vous serveuse au Plaza ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_rougissant légèrement_) Oui…je…enfin j'étais serveuse. Plus maintenant. Je travaille à pré…

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Peu importe, vous avez tout de même été serveuse au Plaza à un moment donné de votre vie. A servir des clients et laver des assiettes à la main.

HERMIONE GRANGER : A vrai dire, nous avions des lave-vaisselles, ce qui était beaucoup plus pratique. Mais sinon oui, je servais les clients, je débarrassais les tables, je sortais les poubelles…

DRUELLA BLACK : (_grimaçant_) Pouah ! Mais que faites-vous à notre table, païenne ? !

HUGO MALFOY : (_un sourire sanguinaire aux lèvres_) Il semble, Grand-Mère, que Draco soit tombé sous ses charmes lors d'un déjeuner que nous avons tous les deux pris là-bas. Vous auriez dû le voir, se pâmant d'adoration devant elle, lui susurrant des mots doux alors que cette serveuse amatrice lui déversait l'intégralité du champagne sur l'entrejambe de son pantalon – n'est-ce pas pervers ? Depuis, ils semblent inséparables.

DRUELLA BLACK : (_ahurie_) Enfer…

WILHELMINA MALFOY : …et damnation.

_La tablée dévisage Draco et Hermione comme s'ils venaient d'avouer qu'ils étaient fans de George Michael._

.

**Scène 2 : **_Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger_

.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) OK alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose d'autre. On dirait qu'on vient de commettre un crime.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Laver les assiettes à la main constitue en un crime, ici.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_agacé et toujours bas, à Draco_) Mais, bon sang, je ne lavais _PAS _les assiettes à la main ! Il y avait des lave-vaisselles !

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Ouais, peu importe. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Là, nous sommes dans une posture délicate. Si on recule, ils nous tuent. Si on avance, ils nous tuent. Si on reste sur place, ils nous lapident à coups de tableaux de Picasso.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) Si j'ai accepté ce Contrat, c'est pour protéger la vie de mon père, pas pour perdre la mienne !

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Disons que ce sont les petites surprises des réunions Malfoy. Tu ne sais jamais si tu vas en ressortir amputé d'un bras ou mort. Enfin bref. Là, ils vont tous nous tomber dessus. Un par un. Tu vois un peu la scène mythique des James Bond ou le mec et la James Bond girl finissent dos à dos à se battre contre une flopée de russes et de japonais ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) …A peu près.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Même chose ici. Ce sera sans pitié. Alors il faut se battre à fond et user de stratégies pour en venir à bout de l'ennemi.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) Encore une joute verbale ? !

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Une réunion Malfoy n'en est pas une si elle ne se termine pas dans un bain de sang.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) Et combien de temps doit-on tenir ?

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Jusqu'à tant que ma mère ouvre la bouche et nous menace de se jeter par la fenêtre du quatrième étage si nous ne nous la fermons pas immédiatement.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_secouant la tête et toujours bas, à Draco_) Vous êtes une espèce différente, vous, les Malfoy.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Je sais, on nous l'a souvent dit. Bon. Prête ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) …Oui. Je suppose.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) Ah nan nan nan, il faut _vraiment_ que tu sois prête.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco et un peu agacée_) Oui ! Je suis prête, c'est bon.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) OK. Dernier conseil : fais gaffe aux Mamies. Surtout celle du côté de mon père. Elles ont l'air inoffensives comme ça mais elles pourraient te clouer au sol rien que par une petite réflexion.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_bas, à Draco_) …Très bien. J'y penserais.

DRACO MALFOY : (_bas, à Hermione_) T'as tout intérêt à y penser si tu veux ressortir d'ici vivante et en bonne santé.

.

**Acte III : Massacre à la Tronçonneuse**

**Scène 1 :** _Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass_

.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : (_moqueuse mais un peu sur les nerfs, dans le fond_) Tiens donc, on s'éprend d'une fille issue du peuple comme ça, d'un seul coup, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'épouser une comtesse de sang noble…

DRACO MALFOY : Je ne t'aime pas, Astoria. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Rien en toi ne m'attire. Et ça, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour.

HUGO MALFOY : (_d'un ton venimeux_) Il est vrai que ce qui l'attire le plus, ce sont les jolis jeunes hommes…

_Druella manque de s'étouffer et de tomber à la renverse. Elle se met à s'éventer si vite que c'est à peine si on peut distinguer l'éventail en mouvement._

DRUELLA MALFOY : (_d'une voix tremblante_) Draco, ne me dis pas que tu es…que tu es…

DRACO MALFOY : Et même si je suis… je suis… qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

HUGO MALFOY : (_triomphant_) Vous voyez ? Il l'admet ! Il n'a même pas _honte_ de ses agissements. L'honneur de la famille, ça, il s'en _contrefiche_.

DRUELLA MALFOY : (_les yeux larmoyant_) Draco, mon petit Draco, pourquoi me faire ça ? Pourquoi faire ça à ta pauvre grand-mère ? _Pourquoi_ ?

HUGO MALFOY : Un tel culot alors…

DRACO MALFOY : Grand-Mère, tu ferais mieux de ne pas écouter ce qui sort de la bouche de ton premier petit-fils. Ce serait bête d'avoir un infarctus juste à cause de ce genre de futilités.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Ce qui pourrait me donner un infarctus, là, maintenant, c'est la seule idée que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'offrir tes lèvres à une fille du peuple. Argh. Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Je suis navrée d'être une cause potentielle d'infarctus, Mme Malfoy.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Figurez-vous que vous voir ensemble pourrait même me provoquer une gastro-entérite aigue ainsi que de l'urticaire. Tout ça, au même moment.

DRACO MALFOY : Mais tout se guérit, Grand-Mère. Tout se guérit.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : La connerie, non.

DRACO MALFOY : (_un grand sourire aux lèvres_) Toi, le dindon, on ne t'a pas sonné.

HUGO MALFOY : Tiens, tiens ! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité lorsqu'on voit le cageot que tu traînes derrière toi depuis quelques semaines.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_très calmement_) Le cageot vous lève son troisième doigt en signe de remerciement.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Enfoncez-le là où je pense.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_plissant du nez_) Comme vous pouvez être vulgaire, Daphné. C'est aberrant de la part d'une comtesse. Oh ! J'oubliais. Vous n'en êtes même pas une.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_tendant la main à Daphné_) Ah ! Je me sens moins seule. Bienvenue au club des Filles du Peuple !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_rouge de colère_) Je viens d'une lignée de sang pur ! Comment osez-vous douter ne serait-ce qu'une seule…

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_l'interrompant avec un petit rire méprisant_) Sang pur…foutaise oui ! Combien de moutons avez-vous dû vendre dans le temps pour purifier votre piètre lignée de fermiers Greengrass ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_se levant d'un bond, indignée_) C'EST PLUS QUE JE NE PEUX EN ENDURER !

HUGO MALFOY : (_la retenant par le bras_) Ma puce, s'il te plaît, rassies-toi… tu connais Grand-Mère…

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_admirant ses longs ongles_) Vous craquez déjà ? Petit joueuse. (_Reportant son regard sur Hermione_) Je n'en avais pas finit avec vous, par contre.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Mère, nous devons continu…

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Pas maintenant, Lucius. Je suis en train de sauver l'honneur des Malfoy pendant que tu restes là à te tourner les pouces. (_Se retournant une nouvelle fois vers Hermione_) Pourquoi profiter de la naïveté de mon petit-fils ? Vous avez vu vos intérêts dans l'héritage familial ? Vous voulez atterrir en première page de _Public_ ou _Voici_ ? Vous voulez lui extirper de l'argent ? Quel est votre but, car je doute que vous lui portiez ne serait-ce qu'un milligramme d'affection ?

_Hermione s'éclaircit longuement la gorge avant de parler._

HERMIONE GRANGER : Totalement vrai. Je ne porte même pas un micro, mini, iota d'affection envers Draco. Même pas un peu. Rien. C'est son fric qui m'intéresse. Depuis le début. 8,5 Millions, à vrai dire. Ce serait déjà un bon début et puis, bon, je verrais ce que je pourrais récolter par la suite. (_Jouant distraitement avec la corde de son sac à main_) Je fais des études de médecine donc ça m'arrange d'être tout frais payée. Et étant donné que mon père est malade, ça me permettra aussi de payer ses soins. Puis je pourrais me la couler douce, à côté. M'acheter quelques petites fringues Valentino par-ci, Givenchy par-là, voyager d'un bout à l'autre du monde en jet, manger au Plaza au lieu d'y servir, faire une razzia chez à la Maison du Diamant – enfin, vous voyez le topo. Profiter un peu de la belle vie étant donné que, venant des bidonvilles de Londres, je n'ai rien connu de tout ça. J'allais à l'école pieds nus, les vêtements troués et le ventre vide, vous savez ? Je passais devant les vitrines inaccessibles de Dior ou Chanel et, quelques fois, lorsque je faisais la manche après l'école, je me mettais à l'entrée de ces magasins pour pouvoir toucher le cœur généreux des acheteurs japonais et récolter quelques petites piécettes…histoire de pouvoir au moins m'acheter une baguette à grignoter et à partager avec mes six autres frères et sœurs…mais on me virait à coups de balai la plupart du temps. Une fois, un employé d'Hermès m'a frappé un peu trop fort sur la tête avec un balai-brosse et là, j'ai eu comme…une _illumination_. Je me suis vue en Anna Nicole Smith, à sortir avec des vieillards milliardaires pour leur piquer des sous une fois qu'ils claqueront. C'était beau, tellement _beau _comme vision que là, rien que d'en parler, je ressens la même émotion qui m'a prise ce jour-là… Enfin bref, dès cet instant, je me suis jurée que je suivrais la même voie que cette femme. Non pas que je veuille également finir morte dans des circonstances étranges, totalement droguée. Non. La seule partie du boulot qui me plaît, moi, c'est le fric. Le fric. Le fric. Et encore le fric. Et puis sans doute, me refaire les seins. Mais c'est tout.

_Silence de cimetière. Tout le monde a la mâchoire décrochée et la bouche entrouverte après ce que vient de déclarer Hermione. Même Draco la dévisage, totalement sonné. Même Narcissa. Même Hugo. Même Daphné. Même Wilhelmina. Même Druella. Même Lucius. Même Bellatrix. Même tout le monde._

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_les yeux plissés tel un serpent_)Vous n'êtes rien qu'une sale petite fille profiteuse issue de la masse populaire. Une garce. (_Un grand sourire aux lèvres la seconde suivante_) Mais une garce géniale. Bon sang ! Vous m'avez eu, et en beauté. Bravo. Je m'incline.

HUGO MALFOY : (_nageant dans la soupe_) Quoi ? C'était une blague ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Evidemment, crétin ! Penses-tu _réellement_ qu'elle allait exposer ses projets devant nous aussi crûment ?

DRUELLA BLACK : (_recommençant à s'éventer_) J'avoue avoir eu un petit doute, pendant quelques secondes…

DRACO MALFOY : (_recommençant à respirer_) Oui eh ben non, il n'y a pas de doute à voir. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus loyale et de plus honnête.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Tu ne nous as pas prévenus qu'elle avait également un humour particulier.

DRACO MALFOY : On n'est pas obligé de tout te dire, Greengrass.

DRUELLA BLACK : Que d'émotion en tout cas… ! Mais dans tout cela, la question de la fille d'honneur n'a toujours pas été réglée.

_Une fois encore, tout le monde se retourne vers Hermione._

.

**Scène 2 :**_ Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass_

.

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_immédiatement_) Je ne veux pas.

DRUELLA BLACK : Et pourquoi ça ? N'est-ce pas une opportunité pour vous de faire vos preuves dans la famille Malfoy ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : Quitte à faire mes preuves, j'aimerais que ce soit d'une autre manière parce que je sais que si je suis la fille d'honneur d'un mariage où la mariée et moi ne supportons pas de respirer le même air, ce sera la catastrophe.

HUGO MALFOY : …Ca n'aurait pas pu être mieux dit.

DRACO MALFOY : (_tout bas mais pas trop non plus_) D'autant plus que le spectacle de Daphné en robe de mariée doit-être un crime contre l'Humanité… (_Feignant de se rendre compte que tout le monde l'a entendu, il lève ses mains en signe de culpabilité_) Oui, OK, je l'avoue. J'ai cherché. J'agite le drapeau blanc en signe de paix.

HUGO MALFOY : Draco, je vais finir par croire que tu es tombé amoureux de ma fiancée à force de la chercher à la moindre occasion.

DRACO MALFOY : Pose-toi plutôt la question de l'autre sens parce que – hormis pour cette fois-ci, je l'admets – c'est à chaque fois elle qui vient me provoquer.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_agacée_) Allez-vous _vraiment_ vous engager sur ce terrain une énième fois ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_s'adressant à Draco_) C'est ta naissance qui devrait être un crime contre l'Humanité !

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_glacialement_) Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage, Daphné. Certaines choses ne sont pas à dire en ma présence.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Mais…mais…mais il a dit que…

DRUELLA BLACK : Oh, je vous en prie, nous ne sommes pas en cour de maternelle, à reporter chaque fois à la maîtresse ce qu'Untel a dit. Apprenez à souffrir en silence.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_se tournant vivement vers Hugo_) Mais dis quelque chose, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas rester là à m'observer me faire ridiculiser sans rien faire ! ?

HUGO MALFOY : Oui, hum, c'est vrai qu'il y a un certain vent de discrimination et de rejet envers ma femme qui plane sur cette table et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

DRACO MALFOY : (_corrigeant Hugo_) *Fiancée. Pas encore femme. Ne précipitons pas les choses.

HUGO MALFOY : Epargne-nous tes réflexions béantes d'inutilités, cher petit-frère, car aucune personne, à cette table, n'en a quelque chose à faire.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Si. Moi.

HUGO MALFOY : (_après avoir toisé de bas en haut Hermione_) J'ai dis : « aucune **personne** » pas « aucune _chose_ ». C'est assez logique qu'une serveuse comme vous puisse encore prêter de l'attention à l'assommante cascade de stupidités sortant de la bouche de Draco.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Vous êtes une telle ordure que je plains votre fiancée d'avoir à s'engager avec vous jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vous sépare.

HUGO MALFOY : Je vous en prie ! Gardez votre pitié. Nous en éprouvons déjà assez en vous regardant essayer de jouer aux grandes dans un milieu auquel jamais vous n'appartiendrez. Tout, en vous, dégage un sentiment…d'égout.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Tout en vous dégage un sentiment de dégoût.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Vous êtes-vous ne serait-ce que regardé dans un miroir avant de dire ça ?

DRACO MALFOY : Le truc c'est qu'il faudrait que tu le fasses aussi un de ces jours, Daph. (_Désignant du doigt la robe bustier en soie couleur menthe à l'eau qu'elle porte_) Parce que l'espèce de machin dont tu t'es affublée te fait méchamment ressembler à un concombre obèse pourvu d'un tutu de danse.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Je t'interdis de parler en ces termes de ma sœur ! Déjà que toi-même, tu ne ressemble à rien à vouloir sortir avec cette gamine !

DRACO MALFOY : Ca te fait mal aux fesses que j'aie décliné ta demande en mariage, dis-moi, Astoria ? Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remise, depuis le temps ?

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_à bout de nerfs_) Arrêtez…

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Rassure-toi ! J'ouvre à présent les yeux et Dieu merci que je ne me sois pas mise avec une créature aussi vicieuse que toi. J'en aurais pleuré jours et nuits.

DRACO MALFOY : (_méprisant_) Ah ben mince alors ! Ta sœur est tombée sur le plus vicieux des deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se cotise pour lui offrir des mouchoirs ?

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Cotise-toi plutôt pour pouvoir te payer ne serait-ce qu'un endroit où vivre lorsque ton nouveau joujou aura vampirisé ton compte en banque jusqu'aux derniers centimes.

HERMIONE GRANGER : OK alors remettons les choses au clair : je _rigolais_. Ceci n'était qu'une blague. Une vaste blague. Je ne compte en aucun cas assécher l'héritage de Draco. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_tremblante_) Arrêtez.

HUGO MALFOY : Vous prenez tous ceci à la rigolade mais je vous jure que lorsque le nom Malfoy sera définitivement souillé par la faute de Draco, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer à ma porte parce que je vous aurais prévenu. Tous autant que vous êtes.

DRUELLA BLACK : Arrêtez de vous acharner sur mon petit-fils ! Le pauvre. Pour une fois qu'il se présente à nos réunions…

HUGO MALFOY : (_légèrement irrité_) Ah mais bien sûr, ménageons Draco, le pauvre petit Draco, ne nous acharnons pas sur lui, il souffre déjà assez comme ça, il ne faut rien lui dire, absolument rien lui dire, le pauvre petit chou…

DRACO MALFOY : (_reniflant_) Je perçois comme…de la…jalousie…dans l'air. (_Se tournant vers Hermione_) Pas toi ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_reniflant à son tour_) Si si, maintenant que tu le dis, l'odeur devient de plus en plus persistante…

DRACO MALFOY : (_reniflant toujours_) Et…attends…je crois savoir d'où elle provient…

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_reniflant toujours_) …Attends…je peux même t'aider…à mon avis…je dirais…(_désignant Hugo_) par là !

DRACO MALFOY : Ah oui ! Tout à fait exact ! (_Se pinçant le nez_) Ohlala, dis-donc, mais qu'est-ce que ça sent fort ! T'es jaloux de moi à ce point, Hugo ? !

HUGO MALFOY : Vous me faites pitié à voir, tous les deux. Vous voulez une petite piécette pour récompenser ce numéro de clown minable ?

.

**Scène 3 : **_Narcissa Malfoy-Black, Aubrey Goyle_

.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_se levant d'un bond et courant pour ouvrir la fenêtre_) ARRÊTEZ, ARRÊTEZ, ARRÊTEZ-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE ME JETTE DE CETTE FENÊTRE ET VOUS AUREZ MA MORT SUR LA CONSCIENCE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE VOS JOURS ! NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS TOUS VOUS PARLER SANS QUE CELA NE PARTE EN GUERILLA ? NON ? ! NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS DIALOGUER COMME DES ADULTES AU LIEU DE SANS CESSE VOUS ENVOYER DES PIQUES DANS LA FIGURE ? ! NON ? VOUS N'EN ÊTES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE CA ? QUEL ÂGE AVEZ-VOUS ? ! QUINZE ANS ? !

AUBREY GOYLE : (_relevant le nez de son portable_) Ouais, moi j'ai quinze ans.

NARCISSA MALFOY-BLACK : (_rouge de colère_) LA FERME ! ! ! ! FERMEZ-LA TOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! VOUS ME TAPEZ TOUS SUR LES NERFS !

_Et elle quitte d'un pas furieux la salle en claquant la porte._

.

**ACTE IV : Le Chef a parlé**

**Scène 1 :** _Lucius Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Marylin Manson_

.

_Un nouveau silence s'installe dans la salle après la sortie spectaculaire de la maîtresse de maison. Lucius se lève alors lentement._

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_d'une voix forte et sans appel_) Et maintenant, vous allez **M'ECOUTER**. Le premier, et je dis bien le _premier_, qui ouvre la bouche pour semer la zizanie ou contester ce que je dirais se verra immédiatement **EXCLU** de cette salle. Est-ce bien _clair_ ? !

_Personne ne répond ni ne fait un geste._

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_hurlant_) J'ai dis : **EST-CE BIEN CLAIR** ? ? ! !

TOUT LE MONDE : (_dans un brouhaha_) Oui !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Bien. (_Se rasseyant et relisant le premier sujet du jour_) Concernant le problème de fille d'honneur, je ne vois pas pourquoi tergiverser une seconde de plus. (_Pointant son doigt sur Hermione, à l'autre bout de la table_) Toi ! Tu remplaceras la fille d'honneur handicapée.

HUGO MALFOY : (_désemparé_) Mais…mais Père… !

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_indiquant la porte_) Dehors.

_Hugo reste assis sur sa chaise, un peu sonné._

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_se relevant d'un bond_) J'ai dis: **DEHORS**. A partir de maintenant, _plus personne_ ne conteste mes ordres.

_Hugo se lève et lance un dernier regard plaintif à son père._

LUCIUS MALFOY : ET NE ME REGARDE PAS DANS LES YEUX, ESPECE D'INSOLENT, OU J'ANNULE TOUT DE SUITE VOTRE MARIAGE.

_Hugo se sauve en vitesse. Lucius balaie la tablée d'un regard glacial._

LUCIUS MALFOY : Et que cela serve de leçon à quiconque ressentirait le besoin de se rebeller. (_Consultant à nouveau son registre_) Second sujet à l'ordre du jour : l'organisation de Regulus Arcturus Black. Je lui donne la parole.

_Regulus se lève et se racle solennellement la gorge._

REGULUS BLACK : (_le dos droit, l'air digne et fier_) Ze vous z'en remerzie, Oncle Luzuis. Si ze voulais prendre la parole auzourd'hui, devant vous touz, z'est pour faire connaître mon azzoziazion de lutte contre la chazze aux phoques partout dans le monde. Zette azzoziazion ze prénomme : « Les Phoques de l'Arctique vous emmerdent ». Z'ai izzi des badges ainzi que des brochures détaillant un peu ze que nous faizons. (_Tout en distribuant les tracts en question_)Zamedi prochain, nous z'organisons une manifestazion à Piccadilly pour nous révolter contre le nombre en hauzze de phoques tués à travers le monde zes derniers mois. Zi vous voulez vous joindre à nous, zachez que vous z'êtes les bienvenus. Zela pourra également nous faire de la pub et peut-être que notre organizazion deviendra alors plus grande et plus prozpère. Nous luttons également contre l'exploitazion des lézards dans les zoos de Zürich zi za vous z'intérezze.

MARYLIN MANSON : (_lisant en diagonale la brochure_) Za m'a l'air zacrément nul zette affaire, dites-donc.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_indiquant la porte_) Dehors.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : (_d'une voix hystérique_) Lucius ! S'il sort, je sors aussi !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Dieu merci, la porte est assez large pour que vous puissiez y passer à deux.

_Le couple se dirige d'un pas synchronisé vers la sortie de la salle._

REGULUS BLACK : (_ze razzeyant_) Z'est tout ze que z'avais à dire.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Eh bien merci beaucoup. Ceci n'est rentré pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Passons maintenant au dernier sujet du jour… (_Lisant le sujet en question_) Il semble que Sirius ait quelque chose à dire.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_observant comme Sirius ronflait sur sa table_) Et je suis sûre que ce sera une nouvelle pâââssionnante.

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_se massant les tempes, à bout de nerfs_) Que quelqu'un le réveille avant que je ne m'énerve…

_Druella administre un bon coup d'éventail sur le crâne assoupi de Sirius._

.

**Scène 2 : **_Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Druella Black, Sirius Black, Daphné Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Francesca Ivanovitch_

.

SIRIUS BLACK : (_se réveillant en sursaut_) Qu-quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Il se passe que c'est à toi de parler.

_Sirius reste un long instant dans le coaltar puis se ressaisit, comme se rappelant de l'endroit où il est._

SIRIUS BLACK : (_se grattant la nuque_) Ah euh ouais, c'était juste pour vous dire que le tournage de la troisième saison de _Purple Moon _commençait dans une semaine donc je ne serais sans doute pas là pendant les trois ou quatre prochaines réunions.

DRUELLA BLACK : (_dans son _éventail) Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ta présence était indispensable.

SIRIUS BLACK : (_se rendant compte de la présence d'Hermione_) Eh ! Tiens donc ! Comme on se retrouve, ma belle !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_suspicieuse_) Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : C'est-à-dire que…

SIRIUS BLACK : Un peu qu'on se connaît ! On a longuement parlé avant la réunion, pendant la réception. Elle m'a même offert une coupe de champagne.

DRUELLA BLACK : …Voilà qui est intéressant.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Je dirais même mieux : voilà qui est _plus_ qu'intéressant.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vos croyez !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_feignant de tousser_) Koff koff koff_allumeuse_koff !

HERMIONE GRANGER : On a à peine échangé trois mots ensemble, c'est tout ! Et c'est _lui_ qui est venu m'accoster !

FRANCESCA IVANOVITCH : Oh mais tu n'as pas à te justifier, ma belle. (_Jetant un regard muy caliente à Sirius_) Même moi, je n'aurais pas pu résister à la…tentation…de goûter…à ce fruit…délicieux…juteux…croquant…ferme…

LUCIUS MALFOY : ON SE_ CALME._

DRUELLA BLACK : (_s'adressant à Hermione_) N'êtes-vous pas censée sortir avec mon petit-fils ? Je suis un tout petit peu perdue…

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Peut-être tâte-t-elle les deux terrains pour déterminer lequel possède le meilleur parti.

SIRIUS BLACK : (_confus, s'adressant à Hermione_) Attendez, vous êtes déjà avec quelqu'un ? !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Ah ! Parce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle était en couple avec Draco ?

SIRIUS BLACK : (_encore plus confus_) Draco ? ! Mais n'était-il pas censé être…hum…_gay_ ?

DRACO MALFOY : (_se rejetant sur le dossier de son siège, la figure levée au ciel_) Et c'est re-par-tiiii…

DRUELLA BLACK : NON ! Il n'est pas gay. Mon petit-fils n'est pas gay. Non, non, non, non, non, non et non.

_Sirius se reçoit un second coup d'éventail sur le crâne._

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Tout ceci devient absurde. (_Se tournant vers Draco_) Ca ne te dérange pas, toi, que ta supposée copine fasse du butinage ailleurs ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : Je n'ai _pas_ fait du… (_Laissant tout d'un coup tout tomber_) Oh et puis je ne parle plus.

DRACO MALFOY : Mais puisqu'elle vous _dit_ que c'est lui qui est venu l'accoster ! Vous réagissez tous comme si vous ne connaissiez pas la nature de Sirius. Ce mec serait capable de sortir avec un arrosoir.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : (_d'un ton conspirateur_) Tout ça n'exclue pas le fait qu'elle lui ait offert une coupe de champagne.

DRACO MALFOY : Comment se débarrasse-t-on d'un chien un peu trop collant ? Hmmm ? En lui donnant un os pour qu'il puisse faire mumuse avec et qu'il nous fiche la paix. Même chose avec la coupe de champagne.

SIRIUS BLACK : (_fronçant des sourcils_) Attends Draco, j'espère que tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me comparer à un chien, là, qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Regardez-le. Prêt à dénigrer les membres de sa famille pour protéger sa nouvelle poupée gonflable. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? C'est à en pleurer…

DRACO MALFOY : Et puis merde, Daphné ! Tu ne peux pas me lâcher un peu ? C'est quoi cette manie de me casser les – _biiiip_ – à tout bout de champs ? !

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_indiquant la porte_) Dehors. Tout de suite.

DRACO MALFOY : (_déchaîné_) Non, Père, je voudrais que l'on règle une dernière chose avant. (_Se levant et pointant du doigt Daphné_) Toi. Dis-moi tout de suite la véritable nature du problème que tu as avec moi. Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, tu éprouves le besoin d'ouvrir la tienne contre moi. Alors dis-moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

DRUELLA BLACK : (_secouant la tête_) Ca va encore recommencer comme la dernière fois…

LUCIUS MALFOY : (_se levant à son tour_) J'ai dis : **DEHORS**.

DRACO MALFOY : (_désignant Daphné_)Pas avant qu'elle ne m'ait répondu. Je voudrais savoir quel est son problème, exactement.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_se levant elle aussi_) Mon problème ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? C'est que tu n'es qu'un sale frimeur arrogant, manipulateur, imbu de toi-même, mégalomane, pervers, répugnant et égoïste ! Le voilà mon problème !

DRACO MALFOY : Ah, comme c'est étrange…j'ai l'impression d'entendre la parfaite description d'Hugo.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : (_hurlante_) HUGO N'EST PAS COMME CA ! TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_grimaçant_) Pour l'Amour du Ciel, mes oreilles !

DRACO MALFOY : (_narquois_) Je ne le connais pas, première nouvelle ! Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais grandit avec lui pendant les seize premières années de ma vie. Il est encore vrai qu'il n'a jamais été mon frère. C'est sûr que je ne dois pas vraiment le connaître. C'est limite un étranger pour moi.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Hugo m'a parfaitement dépeint ton personnage et tu me donnes envie de vomir. Il m'a décrit à quel point tu es odieux, à quel point tu es irrespectueux !

DRACO MALFOY : Oh ! Comme c'est prévenant de sa part. Ca me touche que vous dressiez un éloge de moi en mon absence. Seul hic : lorsque tu seras une vieille femme au foyer laide et amorphe, totalement dépendante de ce cher Hugo, tu te rendras compte que des deux, c'est lui qui est le plus pourri.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Va te pendre, espèce d'inutilité humaine !

_Wilhelmina et Druella sursautent sur leurs sièges tandis Lucius ouvre grand les yeux, estomaqué par la violence verbale de ces mots. Même Sirius hausse des sourcils. La phrase pleine d'animosité flotte encore dans les airs et Daphné se rend compte, un peu trop tard, qu'elle a dépassé les limites d'un petit chouïa._

DRACO MALFOY : (_reprenant très calmement_) Bien. Je pense que je peux sortir à présent que l'abcès est percé, Père. En vous souhaitant tous une bonne fin de réunion…

_Il se dirige vers la porte et fait signe à Hermione de le suivre._

HERMIONE GRANGER : (_s'éclaircissant la voix_) Hum, bonne continuation à tous, en tout cas.

_Et ils se sauvent tous les deux, laissant Daphné debout, seule et désemparée au milieu des requins Malfoy._

.

**Scène 3 :** _Draco Malfoy_

.

_Le rideau se baisse puis se relève sur Draco, seul, sur scène. Il est assis sur le trône de son père, les deux pieds reposant tranquillement sur la table, et grignote une pomme. Il finit d'avaler sa première bouchée puis prend la parole._

DRACO MALFOY : Moralité de l'histoire, les réunions mensuelles de la grande famille Malfoy sont un peu comme une partie d'escrime. Dès le début on se provoque, on teste les limites de l'adversaire, on cherche à le faire craquer. Et la pression monte, les vannes s'enchaînent, les coups bas sont les bienvenus, les piques sont venimeuses. Au début, c'est très difficile de suivre, mais l'expérience s'acquiert au fur et à mesure et, au bout de quelques rénuions d'entraînements, ça finit par venir tout naturellement. Mais, dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris, il faut toujours faire attention à rester dans le juste milieu. Ne pas trop déborder, juste un peu, juste assez. Amener l'ennemi dans ses retranchements pour que ce soit lui qui craque le premier. Et dès qu'on l'a emmené à l'endroit précis où on veut qu'il soit, **BAM** ! On lui assène le coup de grâce. Sauf que l'ennemi ne s'en rend pas encore compte sur le coup. Il avance un peu et tombe lui-même dans le piège. Comme un grand, sans qu'on l'aide. Lorsque son épée d'escrime vous touche le ventre, il croit détenir la victoire. Et c'est justement tout le contraire qu'il récolte. Il s'en rend finalement compte mais c'est trop tard. Il est déjà cerné. Il a déjà perdu. Il est déjà démasqué. Parce que mine de rien, vous avez réussit à le pousser à bout. (_Il croque à nouveau dans sa pomme, prend le temps de la mâcher puis avale_) Et une fois que votre boulot est terminé, vous retirez votre masque, satisfait du travail, vous faites votre révérence (_il penche légèrement la tête en avant_) et vous vous éclipsez du ring, tout doucement, tout doucement, tout doucement…

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il termine son monologue, les lumières commencent à faiblir. Tout doucement. Puis, lorsque la scène n'est quasiment plus éclairée, le rideau se baisse définitivement._

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne vous le cache pas, je suis assez fière de ce chapitre et je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. J'espère avoir fait plus vite que la dernière fois en tout cas. Si non, j'espère que l'attente en a valu la peine alors !<strong>

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Je suis en pleine écriture du 9****e**** chapitre de Nine…Vous l'aurez dans les trois jours qui suivent, SI TOUT VA BIEN.**

**PS2 : Sorry ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes :( Mais je les lis, ne vous inquiétez pas, et promis, tout le monde recevra sa part du gâteau le chapitre prochain !**

**PS3 : Dans un moment d'ennui, je me suis créé un compte Twitter FF. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais y mettre, peut-être des spoilers sur les nouveaux chapitres, qui sait... Enfin bref, suivez-moi si vous voulez ! Mon pseudo est : _NinaHazel :)**

**Ciao ciao,**

**IACB.**


	9. Baudelairement vôtre

**14y(269 x 10²) x 296 ans plus tard, je vous livre ce chapitre. Vous acceptez les pardons en bisous ? :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Elle s'appelle Hermione Jean Granger.**

**Elle a 23 ans. Elle est née le 14 février de l'année 1989 à l'hôpital Necker dans le 15****e**** arrondissement de Paris, en France. Elle est d'origine et de nationalité française. Elle a vécu dans le quartier du Montmartre jusqu'à ses treize ans. Elle a ensuite déménagé à Londres avec son père. Elle a eu un dobermann nommé Dax qui a trouvé la mort s****ous les roues d'un taxi. Elle a fait le lycée avec des personnalités telles que Théodore Nott, la nouvelle coqueluche littéraire du moment – les rumeurs disent même qu'elle serait sortie avec lui – et Blaise Zabini, le Super-Agent de Draco Malfoy – **_**coïncid**__**ences**_** ? Elle a toujours été première de classe, du CP à la Terminale (sauf en 5****e****, où elle n'a été que deuxième). Un Bac S en poche – Mention Très Bien – elle se tourne vers des études de psychologie. Elle postule parallèlement dans toutes les plus grandes ****boîtes de la capitale, s'appuyant sur ses résultats de bachelière exemplaire. Seul le Plaza daigne la prendre, et encore ! En tant que serveuse. Deux ans plus tard, ne se retrouvant apparemment pas dans les analyses Freudiennes, elle abandonne la psycholo****gie au profit de la médecine. Elle passe le concours d'entrée haut-la-main et termine dans les dix premiers à chaque examen de fin d'année. Elle doit également prendre soin de son père malade – ne me demandez pas d'expliquer la maladie, je crains de ne pas**** avoir assez de caractères Word – hospitalisé dans un Centre spécialisé et réputé pour sa capacité à terroriser les infirmières. Grâce à son salaire de serveuse et les allocations de son père, elle arrive tout juste à joindre les deux bouts et ne s'en sort**** qu'avec deux ou trois mois d'impayés – ce qui relève du miracle.**

**Et pouf ! Elle s'éprend soudainement du jeune, RICHE et tumultueux Draco Malfoy.**

**Cherchez l'erreur.**

**Suspicieusement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>« Jolie voiture. » dit Hermione en s'asseyant.<p>

« Jolie robe. » répondit du tac au tac Draco.

Ils eurent tout deux un sourire en coin. Au fil des étapes du Contrat, « Jolie voiture/Jolie robe » était, en quelque sorte, devenu leur mode de salutation chaque fois qu'Hermione s'installait sur le siège de la limo perpendiculaire à celui de Draco.

« Robe…dans un style assez futuriste alors. » fit Hermione d'un ton un brin narquois.

Draco baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle portait. A savoir un jean cigarette bleu nuit avec un top évasé en soie noire satinée dévoilant toute son épaule gauche et des compensées de sept centimètres. Le genre de chaussures vendues à l'arrière de New Look devant lesquelles toutes les filles bavaient. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en une parfaite queue de cheval centrée crachant un geyser de boucles brunes brillantes et les fées du Palais de la Femme lui avaient administré un maquillage assez discret pour ne pas avoir l'air trop apprêtée mais qui mettait stratégiquement en valeur ses yeux en amande marron clair et son teint naturellement unifié. Une petite pochette Chanel en cuir matelassé noir clôturait le tout.

« Joli jean, autant pour moi. » se corrigea alors Draco.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis une semaine, date à laquelle avait eu lieu la réunion des Malfoy. Hermione, juste après qu'ils se soient éclipsés de la salle dans laquelle avait eu lieu la boucherie familiale, avait dû faire un sprint pour arriver à temps chez Fleury & Bott où elle devait travailler toute la fin d'après-midi.

« Alors ? Remise de la réunion chez les fous ? » lui demanda l'héritier tout en ressortant son BlackBerry de sa poche.

« Je crois que oui. Ce n'était pas si…terrible que ça, au final. On s'en est sortis avec nos deux bras et nos deux jambes. »

Draco eut un petit rire tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son portable. Côté fringues, il avait choisi l'option décontractée avec supplément cheveux ébouriffés. Levi's déchiré et légèrement taille basse, t-shirt Sixth June délavé, Converses rouges et Rolex platine au poignet – n'oublions tout de même pas la classe sociale à laquelle il appartenait.

« Le truc c'est que ces meetings de timbrés ne te causent pas de séquelles physiques – quoique… - mais des séquelles au niveau mental. »

« Oh ! D'accord. Jusque là, je ne souffre pas de dédoublement de personnalité ou d'hallucinations donc je pense que tout va bien sur le plan psychologique. »

Draco s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'il fut soudainement happé par ce qu'il écrivait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, pendant près de deux minutes, il oublia complètement qu'Hermione se trouvait dans la voiture et pianota incessamment sur son téléphone. Puis il émergea et regarda tout autour de lui, l'air de ne plus se souvenir de l'endroit où il était.

« Euh, quoi ? »

« J'ai juste dit que tout allait bien, sur le plan psychologique. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, clairement très loin dans ses pensées. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son écran puis fourra son BlackBerry dans sa poche et se massa l'arrête du nez.

« Désolé : qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Hugo. » répondit-elle, légèrement agacée.

Draco releva lentement la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait de blasphémer. Puis il comprit qu'elle se payait un tantinet sa tête.

« Va falloir que tu luttes avec Miss Greengrass, dans ce cas, vu comme elle semble être ventousée à mon frère. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui trouve… »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils peuvent se trouver. »

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

« Tout tombe sous le sens, dans ce cas. » conclu Draco avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant puis Draco se remit sur son portable.

« Au fait » fit-il tout en calant ses pieds contre le fauteuil sur lequel sa voisine était assise, sans aucune gêne. « Je voulais te remercier pour l'autre fois. A la réunion. Tu nous a tous cloué le bec avec ton speech sur ton ex-vie de mendiante dans les bidonvilles de Londres. Ca a un peu détourné l'attention du cas « Draco Malfoy gay et fier de l'être ». »

Hermione roula des yeux puis mima une révérence.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait suffire pour que ta grand-mère me lâche. »

Draco eut un petit rire, ses yeux ne se détournant pas de l'écran de son portable pour autant.

« Grand-mère Lili est plus coriace que tous les Malfoy de l'Angleterre réunis lorsqu'il s'agit de provoquer. Mais il suffit de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds pour qu'elle se range. Ou de citer son ex-mari. _Là_, elle se tait. Mais complètement. »

Il poussa soudainement un juron puis jeta son portable sur la banquette, l'air passablement contrarié.

« Ou de l'assommer avec une statuette de Gandhi. J'ai essayé, d'ailleurs…mais bon, étant donné qu'elle finit par se réveiller après, c'est nettement moins efficace que les deux autres options. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Tu as…tu as _assommé ta propre grand-mère avec une statuette de Gandhi _? ! ! »

« Ouais. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas. Je veux dire : pauvre Gandhi, qu'a-t-il mérité pour atterrir sur le cuir chevelu parsemé d'implants capillaires blonds de Wilhelmina Malfoy ? Non. J'aurais plutôt dû prendre le Bouddha en bronze de Mère. Boudiné comme il est, il n'aurait presque pas senti le choc. »

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Hermione, estomaquée. « Vous êtes réellement une autre espèce, vous, les Malfoy. »

« Merci. Je prends ça pour un compliment. » répondit Draco en faisant lui aussi une petite révérence en avant.

Il laissa traîner son regard un peu plus longtemps que la norme sur Hermione et un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers signes d'exaspération sur le visage de sa partenaire.

« Et c'est reparti… » siffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le sourire de l'héritier gagna en épaisseur.

« T'aime vraiment pas ça, hein, quand on te regarde ? »

« Même pas un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? T'as pas confiance en toi ? »

Les yeux intrigués d'Hermione se vrillèrent sur l'héritier à la seconde.

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« T'as confiance en toi ou pas ? »

Hermione voulut répondre du tac au tac mais n'y arriva pas. Parce qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle et ne pouvait mentir sur ce point là. Elle ne pouvait même pas mentir à Malfoy bien qu'au fond, il n'était qu'un étranger pour elle.

Alors elle se contenta de hausser des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. » finit-elle par dire. « Toi ? »

« J'adore lorsqu'on me regarde, la plupart du temps, alors je pense que oui. » répondit-il avec amusement avant de lever son index. « Ah ! Sauf lorsque je me retrouve en face d'une fille qui a des tâches de rousseur. Ca me déstabilise complètement, je perds mes moyens et je deviens complètement con. Mais c'est le seul cas. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Oh ! Longue histoire. » Il reprit son portable, semblant être suffisamment calmé pour se remettre à pianoter dessus. « Disons que depuis le collège, les tâches de rousseurs sont devenues une sorte de fixation pour moi. Je ne peux pas y résister et je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour une fille possédant des mignonnes petites tâches sur les joues et un peu partout sur le visage. N'importe quoi. »

« Rectification : vous venez d'une autre planète, vous, les Malfoy. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Ca va, c'est pas dramatique comme obsession. Il existe des gens dix fois plus timbrés sur cette Terre. Les Malfoy se classent juste en seconde place mondiale. »

« _Juste_. » releva Hermione.

« Ouais, _juste_. Parce qu'on est quand même un sacré numéro de cirque. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le faux couple sentit la limousine ralentir progressivement puis s'arrêter, des bruits de cris en sourdine en arrière-fond sonore et des éclairs de flashs mitraillant de l'extérieur le véhicule.

Ils étaient arrivés au Bellegarde, nouveau bar branché de la capitale dans lequel il fallait être vu dans les jours qui suivaient où mourir dans l'anonymat, seul, dans son lit, comme un pauvre misérable. Pansy avait choisi exprès un endroit où affluaient les célébrités car cela donnerait un coup d'accélérateur au Contrat, d'après elle. Draco et Hermione seraient susceptibles d'être vus, épiés, lorgnés par tout le beau monde anglais devant lequel leurs talents d'acteurs seraient requis afin de donner de la crédibilité à leur pseudo passion. Car ils allaient être en tête-à-tête pour la première fois.

Hermione commença à ressentir le stress qu'elle avait tenté de refouler pendant la toute fin du trajet. Et les paparazzis criaient. Certains avaient même collé leur objectif sur les vitres teintées de la voiture. Et les fans hurlaient. Hermione frissonna puis se tourna vers Draco. Ce-dernier était toujours concentré sur son portable. Qu'il lâcha en pestant la seconde d'après.

« Punaise, pas foutu d'arriver au niveau premium de Doodle Jump. Ils ont dû faire exprès de mettre des bombes rebondissantes et ailées pour ne pas qu'on y accède. Je vais poursuivre cette compagnie de pacotille, ça va les calmer direct. »

« Attends…tu t'énerves pour un pauvre petit jeu alors qu'il y a une folie sans nom à l'extérieur ? ! ! » suffoqua Hermione, totalement dépassée par la logique malfoyenne qu'elle apprenait petit à petit à découvrir.

Draco se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Ah, on est arrivé. » remarqua-t-il tout simplement, ce qui donna envie à Hermione de le pendre par les pieds jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Au même instant, la fenêtre séparant le chauffeur des passagers se coulissa juste assez pour qu'une fourmi puisse s'y faufiler.

« Mr Malfoy, code habituel ? » demanda Walter, le chauffeur de la limousine.

« Ouaip ! » s'exclama Draco en glissant son BlackBerry dans sa poche de jean.

« Qu'est-ce que le code habituel ? » demande Hermione alors que la vitre se remontait aussi vite qu'elle s'était baissée.

Draco se contenta de montrer du doigt l'écran plasma qui s'alluma à la seconde, affichant un compte à rebours de quinze secondes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, l'air un peu plus sérieux que précédemment.

« Donne-moi la main. »

Hermione obtempéra précautionneusement. Ce dernier la lui serra comme un forcené.

« Aïe ! » hurla Hermione.

Draco n'en avait que faire.

« Comme tu l'as dit, dehors, c'est la folie. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. » lui ordonna-t-il alors que le compte à rebours en était à 7. « Dès que Walter ouvre cette porte, tu baisses directement la tête. Même si je sors en premier, tu ne lâches pas ma main. Ensuite, tu me suis _toujours_ tête baissée. Et c'est important que tu fasses comme je te le dis. Ne fais pas attention aux questions des journalistes ni aux interjections des fans. Tu fonces, juste derrière moi. Tu me suis. Tu me COLLES. OK ? »

Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'acquiescer que la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Hurlements, flashs, flashs et hurlements. Draco sortit en trombe, entraînant l'étudiante avec lui. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un d'autre la tenir par le bras alors que Malfoy lui tenait toujours la main et avançait.

Ca se poussait, ça se bousculait, et les flashs pleuvaient, de partout. Les questions aussi. _Êtes-vous ensemble ? Vous ê__tes-vous réellement mariés à St Tropez ? A combien de mois de grossesse en êtes-vous ? Où est Rafaelo ? Est-ce vrai que vous êtes l'ex de Sirius Black ? Depuis quand êtes-vous végétalienne ? Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas de régime ? Souffrez-vous d'anorexie __?_

Et les fans s'égosillaient, hurlaient, braillaient, psalmodiaient le nom de Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco. Et le Draco en question fonçait toujours en direction du Bellegarde, Hermione dans son dos, tête baissée. Hermione qui ne recevait pas les plus gentilles des remarques de la part des fans de l'héritier. _Faire-valoir, bon remplaçable, fausse brune, ustensile, tu ne le mérites même pas !_ Voici ce que son ouïe percevait au travers de cette cohue – et encore, ce n'était que la version censurée.

Au bout d'un demi-siècle, ils arrivèrent à atteindre le hall d'entrée. Enfin.

« Wow. » souffla Hermione, anesthésiée. « Ton fanclub d'hormones féminines ne vient-il pas de me traiter de 'trainée' ? Ou bien ai-je eu des hallucinations auditives ? »

« Ah bon ? Traînée ? J'ai pourtant plus entendu quelque chose comme 'pétas… »

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Mais alors pas du tout. » le refroidit Hermione d'un ton plus glacial que le mot en lui-même.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis s'adossa contre le comptoir de l'accueil.

« Disons que tu as eu ton baptême. Toutes mes petites-copines sont passées par cette étape. Si ça peut te consoler, ton initiation a été nettement plus soft que celle de Fleur. Parce que pour elle, ça y allait. »

« Ca ne me console pas. Même pas un peu. Personne ne me traite de 'traînée'. Personne. Et encore moins des étrangères qui ne savent même pas comment je m'appelle. »

« Ahem, détrompe-toi sur ce dernier point. Un certain Harry Potter s'est chargé de leur livrer tout sur toi, jusqu'au prénom de ton ancien dobermann. »

Hermione blêmit et porta lentement sa main à sa bouche.

« D-Dax ? ! » chuchota-t-elle, des images de son seul et unique animal de compagnie lui revenant en rafale en mémoire. « Mais com… »

« Entrons. » l'interrompit Draco en désignant du menton la porte vitrée menant au cœur de la salle.

Là encore, tous les yeux convergèrent sur eux lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée. Même si la musique d'ambiance avait été mise à un volume plus que correct, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le bruit de voix s'était réduit. Pour ne rien améliorer, Draco leur avait choisi une table située pratiquement au milieu de la salle.

_Génial_.

« Après toi… » lui fit galamment Draco en lui tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, assez surprise par cette attention, puis se rappela qu'ils devaient jouer aux Roméo et Juliette quitte à en écœurer Shakespeare. Elle le remercia alors d'un grand, d'un énorme sourire qui lui fit presque mal à la mâchoire.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Elle s'installa élégamment et Draco s'assit en face d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione feignit de réajuster sa queue de cheval tout en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle croisa quelques regards de commères au passage et crut reconnaître le top model Cho Chang quelque part, près du bar. Revenant à sa propre table, elle surprit le regard de Draco plongé sur ses…

« Eh ! » hurla-t-elle presque tout en réajustant son haut, le faisant sursauter au passage. « Mais vas-y, régale-toi les yeux ! »

« Bah étant donné que tu viens de remettre ton t-shirt en place, ça va être un peu difficile… »

« Pervers. »

Draco attrapa sa main et, charmeur, lui administra un délicat baisemain, ses yeux gris moqueurs toujours ancrés dans ceux de sa partenaire en crime.

« A ton service. »

Hermione retira furtivement sa main en secouant la tête.

« On peut être au moins sûr que tout en toi respire l'hétérosexualité. »

Draco leva ses mains au ciel comme adressant une prière de soulagement.

« _Enfin_ ! Depuis le temps que je plaide ma propre cause ! »

« Tu n'en restes pas moins un pervers. »

« Avez-vous fait votre commande ? »

Le blond et la brune sursautèrent. Un serveur semblant être sorti de nulle part était posté devant leur table, un carnet à la main, un sourire commercial aux lèvres.

« Que prendrez-vous à boire ? » répéta-t-il en se tournant tout d'abord vers Draco.

Draco qui fit signe à Hermione de commencer.

« Les femmes d'abord. » se justifia-t-il, gentleman jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

« Quelle galanterie, qui l'eût cru ? » s'exclama Hermione, légèrement narquoise, avant de s'adresser au serveur. « Je ne prendrais que de l'eau, merci. »

Les yeux du serveur sortirent presque de leurs orbites et il dévisageait sa cliente comme si elle venait de déclarer qu'Adriana Lima était la créature la plus laide de l'univers. Draco s'empressa alors de sauver la mise.

« Elle prendra une Téquila Sunrise. Pour moi, ce sera un Royal Rioà la goyave et au citron vert. Mettez-moi une ombrelle dedans – je les collectionne. »

Le serveur hocha la tête et griffonna la commande dans son calepin tandis qu'Hermione lançait un long regard à son pseudo petit-ami qui se permettait de rectifier sa commande sans même la consulter. Draco lui fit signe de laisser couler.

« Et avec cela, désirez-vous un assortiment d'amuse-gueules ? »

Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

« Ca te dit ? »

« Tiens, on se soucie mon avis, maintenant ? » répliqua Hermione en haussant des sourcils.

« C'est sa façon à elle de dire oui. » répondit Draco au serveur. « Mettez-nous tout ce que bon vous semble, du moment que ça ne nous empoisonne pas... »

« Très bien, nous nous occupons tout de suite de votre commande Mr Malfoy, Mlle Granger. »

Hermione tilta.

« A-attendez, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? ! » demanda-t-elle, mais le serveur était déjà loin.

« Harry Potter. » répondit Draco à sa place en ressortant son BlackBerry.

« Mais qui est cet Harry Potter, à la fin ? »

Draco leva lentement les yeux de son écran et fixa Hermione, éberlué.

« Dans _quel monde_ vis-tu pour ne pas avoir eu vent de l'existence de cette commère des bas fonds ? »

« Euh, à tout casser, je dirais : _dans le monde normal_. Celui où on range ses statuettes sur ses meubles, à leurs emplacements adéquats, au lieu de les balancer sur le crane de la première personne venue. Celui où on laisse les personnes ayant commandé de l'eau dans un bar vivre leur vie. »

« Mais QUI, justement, va dans un BAR pour commander de l'**EAU **? Sérieusement ? ! Autant s'asseoir chez soi, dans sa cuisine, à côté d'un robinet. »

« Toujours est-il que tu aurais pu me demander avant de me commander un espèce de truc dont je suis susceptible de détester le goût. »

« Toute personne normalement constituée aime la Téquila Sunrise. » affirma Draco en se remettant sur son portable.

« D'après toi ou bien est-ce une vérité avérée ? Est-ce spécifié sur la bouteille ? Est-ce écrit : 'Aucune personne buvant de cette boisson n'est susceptible de ne pas en aimer le goût' ? »

« C'est écrit dans la Constitution Anglaise. Voilà. » souffla-t-il, agacé.

« Bien sûr. La Reine d'Angleterre l'a même dit dans son dernier discours, je suppose. »

« Tout le monde. Le prince William, Harry, Kate. Même Lady Diana l'a dit, du fin fond de son cercueil. »

« Aaaah, d'accord. Heureusement que tu étais là pour l'entendre. »

Draco leva une seconde fois la tête de son portable et se massa l'arrête du nez.

« Hermione. »

« Quoi ? » aboya cette-dernière, la Joie en personne.

« Tu es superbement, incroyablement et indiscutablement chiante. »

* * *

><p>« Comment ça '<em>chiante<em>' ? ! » s'exclama Hermione en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Deux jours plus tard, devant le guichet du cinéma Palladium, Draco se sentait à nouveau à deux doigts de craquer.

« Bon sang mais _choisis une bonne fois pour toute_ ! »

Ils avaient réservé le cinéma pour eux tout seuls mais Hermione n'était même pas fichue de se décider sur le film qu'ils allaient voir.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous les films à l'affiche me plaisent ! »

Draco inspira longuement puis expira. Surtout. Rester. Zen.

Dehors, les paparazzis essayaient toujours de les mitrailler à travers les vitres de la porte.

« C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé. »

Draco se tourna vers sa partenaire, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« C'est bon ? » répéta-t-il d'une petite voix aigue. « On peut y aller ? ! »

« Mmmh oui. »

Hermione mordilla pensivement l'ongle de son index.

« Non. » dit-elle finalement et Draco eu presque envie de se pendre avec l'un des épais cordons rouges délimitant les files d'attentes.

« _Bon_. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? ! »

Il la rejoignit à grand pas.

« Donne-moi un chiffre. N'importe lequel. »

Hermione papillonna des paupières, étonnée. Le mascara qu'elle avait mis séparait et allongeait chacun de ses cils, agrandissant ainsi son regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne pose pas de question. Donne-moi juste un chiffre. »

« Je ne t'en donnerai un que lorsque tu m'auras dit pourquoi. »

_**SURTOUT. RESTER. ZEN.**_

« Pour ne pas rester planté là une seconde de plus à fixer les affiches comme des truites amorphes, voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, pour l'Amour du Ciel, _donne-moi un chiffre entre 0 et 9._ »

Hermione réfléchit tout en chassant une mèche de son champ de vision. Plus tôt dans la journée, Pansy avait décrété que sa couleur capillaire était incroyablement terne et lui faisait larmoyer les yeux tant la fadeur de l'éclat de ses mèches faisait peine à voir. Les fées du Palais de la Femme avaient donc eu pour mission de redonner vie à son brun qui, au bout de deux heures et demi de manœuvres intensives, se transforma en un châtain très clair assez proche du blond cendré.

Hermione fut sidérée de se rendre compte qu'elle adorait le résultat.

« …9 ? »

« OK. »

Draco pointa son index en direction des affiches et compta avec une impatience non dissimulée.

« 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 et 9. »

Son doigt s'était arrêté sur l'adaptation du « Père Castor » par les studios Pixar.

« Aucun commentaire. » siffla-t-il tout en récupérant les deux énormes cartons de popcorns au beurre salé que la vendeuse leur tendait.

« Oh mais je n'ai rien dit. » lui assura Hermione, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Tiens. » marmonna-t-il tout en lui tendant d'un geste brusque sa commande.

Hermione attrapa son popcorn, ses yeux rieurs tenant tête au regard meurtrier de l'héritier.

« Tu sais qu'on peut toujours échanger nos billets si ja… » essaya-t-elle néanmoins.

« _Non_. Si c'est pour que tu prennes encore quatre-cent trente-sept ans à choisir, ça ira. »

« Comme tu voudras. » haussa-t-elle des épaules tout en commençant à picorer un grain de maïs soufflé.

Draco se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la salle en question qui se trouvait à deux pas du coin snack et lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avant lui.

« _Père Castor, raconte-nous une his__toire, Père Castor, raconte-nous deux histoires_… » chantonna l'étudiante tout en portant un nouveau popcorn à sa bouche.

« J'ai dis : AUCUN COMMENTAIRE. » fulmina Draco tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui.

* * *

><p>Draco ouvrit la porte du coude tout en secouant le carton de popcorns vide au-dessus de sa bouche.<p>

« N'empêche que la cigogne, cette débile, si elle n'avait pas fait confiance au chevreau albinos, on n'en serait pas là à se demander si, oui ou non, elle a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé chez le grand-père du phacochère nain. »

Il envoya valser le carton dans la poubelle de la sortie tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la salle à son tour.

« Oui mais non. Il faut dire qu'elle est tout de même vicieuse, cette cigogne. Avoir accepté de pactiser avec l'oie…c'était vache. »

« Mais c'est normal, elle était manipulée par le chevreau. C'est lui qui lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire. »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Elle n'était pas manipulée par lui, elle était _amoureuse_. Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Pffff, ça revient au même. Amoureux, on devient totalement idiot. Totalement perdu, hors de tes pompes. Débile. Dépourvu de tout bon sens et de toute intelligence. Bon à rien. Facilement manipulable. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils, assez surprise par l'amertume qui se dégageait des propos de son voisin.

« Quoi ? » siffla ce dernier, surprenant son regard.

« Ca ne sentirait pas un peu le vécu, tout ça ? »

Draco se contenta de hausser des épaules mais son visage se crispa.

« Bref. » éluda-t-il. « Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une cigogne ou à un chevreau albinos. Tous des hypocrites. »

« Je suis sûre que c'était la morale que le Père Castor voulait nous inculquer. » pouffa Hermione.

Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et son envie de rire se stoppa net lorsqu'elle entrevit la horde de paparazzis toujours agglutinée devant la porte d'entrée du Palladium, au garde-à-vous, prêts à les mitrailler. Les agents de sécurités étaient postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? » leur demanda l'un des deux Men In Black tout en muscles qui surveillaient les allées et venues dans le bâtiment.

Draco hocha la tête tout en dégainant ses lunettes de soleil.

« 3…2…1… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, donnant le coup de départ aux dix secondes de folie durant lesquelles Draco et Hermione durent courir jusqu'à la limousine garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Malfoy trouva à l'aveuglette la main d'Hermione et la serra tandis que cette-dernière baissait la tête et traversait flashs et hurlements aussi rapidement que ses sneakers à talons Isabelle Marant le lui permettaient.

Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois, les bains de foules devenaient de plus en plus violents et oppressants. Elle était assez forte mentalement – du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait – mais entendre chaque fois les fans de Draco lui hurler toutes sortes de gentillesses et les journalistes lui poser des questions sans gênes, sans même prendre la peine d'y aller avec des pincettes, à la longue, Hermione commençait à saturer. Et elle n'en était qu'à son troisième baptême de célébrité, c'était dire.

Peut-être qu'un jour, dans ces trois années de Contrat forcé, elle arriverait à atteindre le niveau de détachement auquel se trouvait Draco. A savoir traverser le raz-de-marée de groupies hystériques et de paparazzis sans dignité avec un sourire Colgate Ultra Bright, une main dans les poches, sans se formaliser de ce qu'on lui hurle, puis s'effondrer quelques instants plus tard sur la banquette de sa limo et se plonger dans une énième partie de Doodle Jump.

Un jour, peut-être.

* * *

><p>« Dieu du Ciel, ce que vous pouvez être grosse ! » s'exclama Daphné Greengrass-future-Malfoy-dans-48-heures en claquant de la langue.<p>

Un jour, peut-être, Hermione réussirait à étrangler ce poison humain avec la lanière de son sac Balenciaga. Un jour.

« Je vous retourne le compliment. » rétorqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Daphné pinça la graisse quasi inexistante sur les hanches de l'étudiante à travers le tissu de sa robe de fille d'honneur.

« Quelle horreur… » murmura-t-elle. « Cette robe ne vous va vraiment pas. »

« Je m'évertue à vous dire que je porte du 38 et vous ne me faites essayer que du 34. A qui la faute ? »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement…_maigrir_ ? »

Hermione fixa sa « belle-sœur », les yeux écarquillés. Etait-elle débile à ce point ?

« Pardon ? »

« Je connais un très bon diététicien s'occupant des cas extrême et qui pourra… »

« Sans façon. Je me sens très bien avec mon poids actuel. Vous, par contre, vous en auriez bien besoin. »

Daphné lui adressa un rictus crispé.

« Pour votre survie, je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, Mlle Granger. Je ne suis pas votre amie et je pourrais très facilement empoisonner votre assiette ou votre boisson lors du mariage et maquiller votre meurtre en suicide. Les inspecteurs hawaïens n'étant pas très futés, il n'y aura rien de plus facile. »

« Vous semblez parler en connaissance de c… »

Hermione s'interrompit, la dernière phrase de Daphné lui revenant soudainement en tête.

« Attendez… _les inspecteurs_ _hawaïens_ ? Le mariage se passera à _Hawaii _? ! ! » suffoqua-t-elle.

Daphné papillonna innocemment des paupières.

« Oups ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Mais…mais…je…non ! Bien sûr que non ! ! »

« Eh bien vous le savez maintenant. »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir juste derrière elle, indifférente au bruit de déchirure provenant de la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

« Comment vais-je faire ? ! » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

« Oh, vous n'avez pas de quoi vous y rendre ? Quel _dommage_ que vous ne puissiez pas assister à notre union en tant que fille d'honneur. Vraiment. Lucius sera très, très contrarié. »

Elle joua un instant avec une de ses mèches blondes puis continua d'une voix doucereuse :

« Mais c'est ça, les inconvénients d'être pauvre. La bassesse du niveau de vie force à faire des sacrifices, quelques fois. »

Hermione releva lentement la tête vers Daphné et lui adressa un regard glacial. Cette dernière lui souriait en retour avec toute la méchanceté qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Je rêverais de venir à votre mariage pour en faire votre pire cauchemar. »

Daphné eut un rire perçant.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire pour ne serait-ce que vous payer un aller simple pour Hawaii ? Vendre le taudis dans lequel vous habitez ? Vendre vos cheveux aux enchères ? Braquer une banque ? Utiliser Draco pour qu'il vous y emmène alors qu'il n'est même pas invité ? Laissez-moi rire. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Elle fusilla une dernière fois du regard Daphné qui la considérait d'un œil hautain, puis appuya sur la touche verte sans même vérifier le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Allo ? » aboya-t-elle.

« Hum, oui, Hermione. C'est moi. Théodore. »

Oubliant l'échange verbal houleux qui venait de précéder cet appel, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et son esprit s'embrumer la seconde suivante. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Miss Greengrass – cette-dernière s'était éloigné vers l'une des vendeuses – puis se pencha de côté et mit sa main en coupe au niveau de sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'entendre.

« T-Théo ! Comment vas-tu ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Je….ça va ! Bien ! Ca va bien. Très bien même. Et toi ? »

« Tu viens tout juste de me poser la question, Hermione. » lui fit remarquer son ex d'une voix rieuse.

Hermione écrasa sa paume de main sur son front en fermant les yeux.

« Merde, oui, mince, désolée ! Je, hum, c'est juste que je suis… »

« Pas la peine de te justifier ! J'imagine qu'entre ton boulot et tes cours, tu dois avoir l'esprit ailleurs. »

« …On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » répondit d'une petite voix Hermione, bien que le seul véritable boulot à temps plein qu'elle ait exercé, ces derniers temps, n'était autre que jouer un personnage dans le Contrat.

« Je ne te dérange pas, au fait ? » s'enquit Théodore.

« Non ! Pas le moins du monde. » lui assura Hermione.

« …Parfait ! Alors, hum, si je t'appelle c'est pour savoir si tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir…parce que j'organise une séance de dédicace pour mon livre – tu sais, celui que Mr Fleury t'as donné à lire, l'autre fois – et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. Donc…je ne sais pas si…ça te dirait… ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se retint de couiner stupidement de joie.

« Ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton pensif – parce que bon, même si elle mourrait d'envie d'hurler 'OUIIII !' à la seconde, une fille se devait toujours de faire mariner un minimum son prince charmant.

« Oui. Mais je comprendrais que tu aies une tonne de choses à faire et que tu ne puisses p… »

« C'est d'accord. Je serais là. » finit-elle par craquer.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Théo, l'air à la fois surpris et soulagé.

« Vraiment. Il faudra juste que tu me communiques l'adresse ainsi que toutes les coordonnées nécessaires. »

« OK, aucun souci. Je te ferais parvenir toutes les informations nécessaires par textos, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Depuis l'autre côté de la boutique, Daphné lui faisait signe que téléphoner, c'était bien beau mais que ça commençait tout de même à être bien long. Hermione la rembarra d'un haussement de sourcil. Non contente de l'avoir traitée de grosse, cette harpie en Jimmy Choo aux lèvres débordant de collagène exigeait _en plus _qu'elle mette fin à sa conversation alors que l'appel n'avait même atteint la barre des trente secondes ?

_Bitch please._

Hermione lui tourna carrément le dos.

« Merci Théo, c'est aimable d'avoir pensé à m'inviter. »

* * *

><p>« Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma chérie. Et puis c'est tout naturel. » répondit Pansy, un grand sourire aux lèvres – lèvres revêtues de la teinte « Rouge Coco » de Chanel.<p>

Greta Sanchez, l'une des seules attachées de presse d'Angleterre capable de rivaliser avec Pansy Parkinson autant sur le plan de la hauteur des escarpins que sur celui du poids de leurs réputations respectives, lui rendit le même sourire hypocrite en levant sa coupe de champagne, son petit doigt en l'air.

On les appelait « Les Garces Frangées » dans le milieu, et pour cause : leur frange coupée au millimètre près ainsi que leur caractère inflexible, très légèrement tyrannique, marquaient leur signature au feutre indélébile partout ou elles allaient. Elles étaient en constante concurrence, sur tous les plans.

Qui dénichera la première la future superstar hollywoodienne de demain ? Qui mettra la main – ou l'ongle – sur la nouvelle Naomi Campbell des podiums ? Qui touchera le gros lot en représentant l'une des plus grosses pointures de la jet-set ? Qui saura déceler la nouvelle tendance en première ? Qui portera la couronne ?

« Je dois t'avouer que j'adôôôre ta jupe. Ce petit côté rétro, un peu vieillot, un peu…_passé de mode_. Il te sied à merveille. » lui assura Greta en pointant du doigt l'habit en question.

Pansy se força à continuer de sourire malgré la provocation ouverte de sa collègue.

« Oh, tu aimes, c'est vrai ? Figure-toi que c'est une nouvelle pièce de la toute nouvelle collection de Tadja Morris – je la représente, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si tu la connais… »

Ô, quel doux bonheur il y avait à observer comme le visage botoxé de Greta se tordit en une moue horrifiée. _Bien évidemment_ qu'elle connaissait Tadja Morris – qui ne la connaissait pas, d'ailleurs, dans le milieu ?

Nouvelle créatrice favorite de Bellatrix Lestrange depuis quelques semaines puis de Lavender Brown, elle venait de se faire une place en un temps record parmi les grandes pointures du monde de la mode. Le fait que Sanchez aie échoué à reconnaître la marque de la jupe de Pansy était déjà une semi-honte pour elle. Mais si l'on rajoutait EN PLUS le fait que ce Parkinson l'aie devancé en réussissant à obtenir un contrat de représentation avec Tadja Morris…le cœur de Greta dut en arrêter de battre pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes.

« Enfin bref. » éluda cette-dernière d'un ton glacial. « J'ai appris que tu envisageais de ne plus être l'attachée de presse de Drac… »

« Pas le moins du monde. » la coupa fermement Pansy.

Draco Malfoy était le Graal de tout attaché de presse, agent ou autre métier chargé de manager une carrière. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il était plein aux as. Et Pansy savait à quel point Greta mourrait d'envie d'attirer l'héritier sous son aile.

« Pourtant, avec l'affaire de Rafaelo Delucci, cela a dut être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, non ? » continua d'un ton doucereux Sanchez.

« Ce n'était qu'un…égarement. Tu représentes bien Sirius Black alors je ne t'apprends rien en matière de faux pas. »

Et _bim_. Petit sourire de vipère Rouge Coco pour faire passer le tout. Pansy éprouva cent fois plus de plaisir à dévisager son ennemi de bonne guerre tandis que sa figure se crispait. Soudain, le téléphone de Greta se mit à sonner. Puis celui de Pansy. Puis celui de la quasi-totalité des autres personnes présentes sur la terrasse du Bellegarde où avait lieu le brunch organisé par Pansy.

On pouvait à présent nettement distinguer les commères du reste de la foule ce n'était tout simplement que les personnes qui avaient le nez plongé sur l'écran de leurs portables, portables synchronisés à envoyer une alerte dès qu'un nouvel article était publié sur le site des Petits Potins de Potter. Et au fur et à mesure que les invités présents – ainsi que des milliers d'autres londoniens dispersés un peu partout dans la capitale – lisaient la page, le visage de Greta se tordit en un sourire narquois tandis que celui de Pansy affichait une mine horrifiée.

« Oups, je crois bien que c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, cette fois-ci. » commenta Greta Sanchez, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirant en un sourire jubilatoire tandis que Pansy manquait tout à coup d'air.

* * *

><p>Hermione attrapa la cerise qui trônait sur l'un des gâteaux du buffet et la porta distraitement à sa bouche. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Il y avait une file interminable s'alignant devant la table où Théodore dédicaçait son nouveau livre avec entrain et bonne humeur. Tant de personnes encerclaient sa table que tout ce qu'elle pouvait entrevoir de lui n'étaient que sa jambe et son bras droit s'activant à signer le plus rapidement possible.<p>

N'ayant apporté aucun bouquin, Hermione se contenta tout simplement d'attendre.

Elle attendit en observant les tableaux qui tapissaient les murs de la galerie d'art où avait lieu la séance de dédicace. Elle attendit en piquant de temps à autre de quoi grignoter sur les tables du buffet bio. Elle attendit en observant comme les filles venant de se faire signer leurs livres étaient en hyperventilation lorsqu'elles sortaient de la file, leur bouquin collé près du cœur. Elle attendit en se mirant dans les WC vides.

Elle tenta pendant près d'une demi-heure de donner une forme humaine et attrayante à ses cheveux…en vain.

Hermione soupira en laissant reposer ses mains sur le lavabo en céramique blanc. Pas de passage au Palais de la Femme, pas de chocolat ! Quelques fois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir l'une des coiffeuses miracles de l'Institut de Madame Guipure à domicile, 24h/24, 7j/7. Cela lui aurait évité d'envisager de se raser le crane chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer ne serait-ce que ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

Mais mis à part ce problème _minime_, elle n'était pas si mal apprêtée. Chemisier noir manches courtes, jupe taille haute Lagerfeld, escarpins noirs lacés en satin Tadja Morris, bague Tiffany. Habillement n°32, section « événement casual-chic », classeur vestimentaire dictatorial de Pansy Parkinson.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Théodore.

« Ha ! » sursauta-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur avant de reculer tout en éclatant de rire. « Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as fait une peur bleue. »

« Je te cherchais. » lui dit-il alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais d'un ton assez pressé. « Je t'ai vu rentrer mais étant donné la folie qu'il y a dans l'autre salle, je ne pouvais même pas m'éclipser trois secondes pour venir te saluer. »

Il se pencha vers elle et le cœur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner sourdement. Puis elle comprit qu'il voulait tout simplement lui faire la bise.

« Ca me fait super plaisir que tu sois venue. Vraiment. » souffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux vert dans les prunelles marrons clairs de son ancienne camarade de lycée.

Hermione ébaucha un petit sourire assez timide en signe de réponse. Elle détestait cette boule qui se créait dans son ventre. Elle détestait ces papillons qui voletaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle pensait pourtant les avoir enterrés depuis longtemps… la preuve en était que non. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il la prit soudainement par la main.

« Maintenant que je t'ai, profitons-en ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de l'entraîner presqu'en courant dans le côté opposé à celui où devait se dérouler la suite de la dédicace.

Hermione se laissa faire, un peu étourdie. Ils passèrent par une porte blindée et montèrent des escaliers de service débouchant sur le toit de l'immeuble. Hermione y pénétra la première tandis que Théodore callait l'entrée avec une pierre pour ne pas qu'ils puissent s'y retrouver enfermés.

« Wow… ! »

Sous ses pieds s'étalait un parterre éclairé par les lumières scintillantes de la ville, que ce soit les lampadaires ou les phares des automobiles ou même les lumières des enseignes nocturnes. Hermione se pencha, à la fois hypnotisée et terrifiée par le vide et ses jeux de lumières. Son regard balaya tout le Nord de Londres, sa main tripotant machinalement son collier, véritablement émerveillée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« C'est vraiment magnifique ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Théodore à son oreille.

Le corps de l'étudiante se raidit immédiatement. Elle ne le savait pas aussi près d'elle. Comment avait-il fait pour se rapprocher sans faire de bruit ? A nouveau, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il tambourinait si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait en sortir.

Et doucement, Théodore glissa ses mains contre ses hanches et les noua sur son ventre tandis que son menton se callait contre son épaule gauche. Hermione manqua de défaillir. Ce parfum…Dieu ! Etait-ce possible de perdre tous ses moyens juste à cause d'une fragrance ? Apparemment. Etait-ce possible de se redécouvrir amoureuse d'une personne que l'on pensait avoir oublié depuis si longtemps ? Apparemment.

Hermione soupira sans trop en savoir la raison. Elle pensait trop. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACC****UEIL :**

***se racle solennellement la gorge ***

.

**L**es roses sont rouges

Les violettes sont bleues

Il faut que je me bouge

Si je ne veux pas faire brûler mon cordon bleu

.

**M**ais avant d'aller me nourrir

Avec tout ce que, dans ma cuisine, je trouverai de goûtu

Je dois dès à présent vous dire

Que Draco s'est fait cocu

.

**C**omment ? Où ça ? A qui la faute ? !

Je vous entends déjà vous questionner

Premier indice : Théodore Nott

Second indice : sur le toit, tout en haut des escaliers

.

**Q**uiconque aura songé à Rafaelo Delucci

Aura commis la plus grosse des erreurs

Car le délit sentimental n'a été commis

Que par Mlle Hermione Jean Granger

.

**E**mbrassant goulûment notre cher écrivain

Semblant y mettre toute son âme, tout son cœur

Elle a oublié que même dans les conduits d'un souterrain

Traînassent les yeux curieux et vicieux de Potter

.

**Q**uelle conclusion en tirer ?

Quelle sera la réaction de notre petit Draco ?

Va-t-il pour se consoler

Replonger dans les bras de Rafaelo ?

.

**T**oujours est-il que les photos sont ci-dessous

Si vous souhaitez juger du taux de bave échangés entre les deux amants par vous-même

Sur le toit de la Galerie d'Art Nationale de Londres – pas n'importe où !

Bien que pour plus romantique, ils auraient pu choisir pour endroit la Seine

.

**P**our moi, il est clair, il est même _limpide_

Que seul le compte en banque de Draco intéresse

Cette jeune fille aux intentions cupides

Pour qui 'sortir avec Draco' rime avec 'ne s'acheter que du Guess'

.

**Mais bon, elle est tout de même sacrément mignonne donc on la pardonnera bien volon****tiers de nous le ruiner jusqu'au statut de SDF. Hum, je m'égare.**

.

**L**es roses sont rouges

Violets sont les bleuets

Je viens de faire cramer ma bouffe

Et je suis la seule personne à blâmer

.

**Baudelairement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfaits ou remboursés ? Encore désolée du retard mais ne pouvant me dédoubler, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que dans ce timing là. <strong>

**Sinon, un Draco en caleçon, doté d'une seule chaussette au pied, coincé sur un toit et totalement amnésique, ça vous intéresse ? Si oui, « Blackout », ma toute nouvelle fanfiction, répondra à toutes vos attentes, j'en suis sûre )**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Merci à A-Translator ! :)**

.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

Lily : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir :) J'espère que la suite t'as plu en tout cas. IACB.

.

Elea : Merciii :D Ca me fait plaisir de vous avoir pris au dépourvu dans le bon sens. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, IACB.

.

Lh42 : Contente d'avoir pu allonger ton espérance de vie, haha ! J'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre, tu atteindras la centaine en roller ;) Merci pour tes reviews sur Blackout et Nine. Surtout pour Nine, parce que je porte toutes les reviews de cette fiction tout particulièrement dans mon coeur. Enespérant que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! IACB.

.

Guest1 : Merci beaucoup ! IACB.

.

Bettina : (J'aime bien ton prénom :) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, IACB.

.

Lady A : Merci _beaucoup_ ! Je m'enorgueillis du fait d'avoir pu te faire aimer Pansy Parkinson haha, non, plus sérieusement, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes les différentes formes d'écritures de la fic, j'essaie de varier au possible pour chasser l'ennui. Merci pour ta review & j'espère que tu as trouvé ton compte dans ce chapitre. IACB.

.

Harry : Il est vrai que notre Hermione nationale a pu s'en tirer sans y laisser trop de plumes, contrairement à la fois avec les jumelles Patil. Très contente d'avoir pu te faire rire aux larmes ! C'est le but :p J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, IACB.

.

Djam : Waouh, vraiment ? :o Tu diras merci à ta petite soeur de ma part, dans ce cas, ça me flatte énormément ! Je suis heureuse que "Le Contrat" puisse te plaire, en tout cas. Puis sens toi libre de parcourir mon profil pour lire d'autres fics...c'est gratuit ;) IACB.

.

**PS1 : Vous vous souvenez du pari fait par rapport aux trente première lignes de "Nine" ? Eh bien même chose avec "Blackout". Lisez les trente premières lignes du premier chapitre et OSEZ ME DIRE ensuite que cette fiction ne vous plaît pas. Hinhin.**

**PS2 : C'est le neuvième chapitre ;) (Ceux qui ont lu "Nine" comprendront)**


	10. To Be Or Nott To Be

**Note to self : arrêter de s'excuser en début de chapitre pour le laps de temps entre chaque post car les lecteurs sont des personnes compréhensives qui savent que si je tarde à écrire, ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur mais simplement parce que mes cours m'enlèvent toute possibilité de temps libres. Ahlala...**

* * *

><p>« …On ne se marie pas parce qu'on s'aime mais pour s'<em>aimer<em>. »

L'archevêque d'Honolulu attarda son regard sur Hugo Malfoy debout devant lui, à sa droite, en costard trois-pièce noir Alexandre Vauthier puis sur Daphné Greengrass, se tenant à sa gauche, vêtue d'une robe blanche immaculée Valentino dotée d'une interminable traîne. Puis il retourna à son homélie.

Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment et Daphné, bien que toute souriante sous sa voilette, commençait à avoir mal aux chevilles. Ses escarpins Minnelli torturaient ses pieds pour être restée si longtemps debout. Une heure, pour être plus exacte. Elle _savait_ qu'elle n'aurait pas dû écouter l'armada de stylistes qu'elle avait engagées pour que sa tenue soit la définition même de la perfection. Elle _savait_ qu'elle aurait dû opter pour des Louboutin – bon sang, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir mis son idée à exécution. Niveau confort, le chausseur à la semelle rouge battait, et de loin, tous ses concurrents. _**[ndla : Désolée d'offenser les connaisseuses mais je spécifie au cas où : la semelle rouge est la signature par excellence de la marque de chaussure Louboutin]**_ Daphné retint un soupir et jeta un regard impatienté à la grande horloge toute en or et moulures située en hauteur au-dessus de l'autel de la magnifique cathédrale d'Honolulu. Ses yeux se baissèrent ensuite à nouveau sur le prêtre qui débitait toujours son discours sur l'amour conjugal.

Ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher ? !

Daphné tangua légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, tentant désespérément de soulager sa douleur. N'y avait-il pas un cordonnier dans la colonie d'assistants qui étaient assis en retrait derrière elle, prêts à voler à son secours au moindre de ses faux mouvements ? Non, _bien évidemment_. Avoir des problèmes d'escarpins n'avait pas été une hypothèse anticipée avant la cérémonie. La future mariée frôlait la crise de nerfs. Tout allait bien jusqu'ici, _tout allait même super bien_. Il avait juste fallut qu'elle mette ces foutues chaussures et qu'elle reste sans s'asseoir pendant une moitié d'éternité pour que son mariage soit gâché. Foutu. Daphné se balança plus rapidement d'un pied à l'autre. Dès qu'elle sortirait de cette église, chacune de ses stylistes dégusterait la saveur fruitée du chômage.

« …Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes… »

Ouf. Daphné retrouva son sourire. _Enfin_, ils s'attaquaient aux choses sérieuses.

« …Hugo Lucius Malfoy et Daphné Lynn Greengrass… »

Cette-dernière souriait tellement que sa mâchoire manqua de s'élargir. Enfin, enfin, _enfin_ !

« …devant Dieu et devant les hommes… »

Daphné en avait des fourmillements partout dans le corps. Elle était si impatiente d'en venir aux faits qu'elle aurait pu arracher les alliances des mains des témoins et embrasser la seconde suivante Hugo à pleine bouche pour ensuite jeter les confettis que tenaient les filles d'honneurs dans tous les sens et se glisser à la suite de son époux dans la limousine qui les attendait devant les portes de la cathédrale.

Mais elle était une comtesse, doublée d'une Malfoy. Cela ne se faisait pas et aurait été très mauvais genre.

« …si quelqu'un, ici, dans cette salle, s'oppose à l'union de ces deux cœurs consentants pour une quelconque raison, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Régna ensuite un silence d'église – c'était le cas de le dire – dans toute la salle. Personne ne pipa mot pendant près de dix secondes et Daphné, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison d'avoir peur après tout, eut légèrement froid dans le dos. Mais un très court instant car bientôt, le prêtre continua.

« Bien. Nous allons à présent procéd… »

Soudain, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit avec fracas, l'interrompant en milieu de phrase. Tout le monde, mariés comme invité, se retourna immédiatement comme un seul homme vers la cause de cette irruption improviste. La lumière encore vive provenant de l'entrée les empêcha pendant quelques instants d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit mais lorsque leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du jour, une exclamation mêlant choc et incrédulité traversa l'assemblée.

Car, si Daphné pensait que ses escarpins avaient en parti ruiné son mariage, elle faillit à présent s'évanouir en découvrant qui se tenait sur le pas de l'entrée du lieu de culte.

* * *

><p><em>24 heures plus tôt.<em>

* * *

><p>9h30. Harry posa mollement un pied par terre. Puis le deuxième. Il bailla ensuite à s'en décrocher chaque os de la mâchoire, se frotta les yeux pendant presque cinq minutes puis étendit paresseusement son bras pour attraper ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit.<p>

* * *

><p>« Pardonnez-moi mon père car je vais pêcher. »<p>

Père David, prêtre dans la petite église de St Patrick située dans l'Ouest de Londres, fronça des sourcils, intrigué.

« Vous _avez _pêché ou bien vous _allez_ pêcher, mon enfant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui restait douce et encourageante en toute circonstance.

« Je m'apprête à commettre un péché. » s'expliqua une voix féminine depuis l'autre côté de la grille du confessionnal. « Un grave péché. »

« Et quelle est la nature de ce péché ? » le questionna le prêtre en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je vais commettre un meurtre. »

« …un…meurtre… ? » répéta très, très, très lentement le Père David.

« Oui, un meurtre. Je vais couper _une certaine personne _en morceaux symétriques de quatre centimètres d'épaisseur, les faire revenir à la poêle, les griller au barbecue pour les donner ensuite à manger aux lions du zoo national de Londres. »

Père David écarquilla des yeux. Autant, il en avait vu passer des cas. Mais celui-ci se plaçait haut-la-main parmi les plus sérieux qu'il ait eu à traiter.

« Et…puis-je savoir la raison de cette…action préméditée des plus sanguinaires ? »

« La raison ? »

La jeune femme eut un ricanement amer de l'autre côté de la paroi.

« Foutage de gueule en puissance, la voici la raison. »

« Oh. »

Le prêtre se racla la gorge tout en ajustant son col.

« Mon enfant, j'ai, hum, j'ai conscience que vous devez être remontée à l'heure où nous parlons…mais, croyez-moi, la violence, le _meurtre_, tout ceci n'est pas une bonne solution. Dieu est un Dieu d'amour et de pardon. Confiez-lui vos sujets de rancœur, de haine, de colère et vous vous sentirez plus libre. Vous serez enlevée d'un poids. Vous… »

« J'ai essayé le yoga. La méditation. La thérapie du hurlement. L'overdose de caféine. Rien n'y fait, si ce n'est que cette envie de meurtre ne fait que s'accroître. »

« Confiez tous vos soucis à Dieu, il agira. N'agissez pas à chaud, ou tout ceci se retournera contre vous. »

« Oh mais je n'agis pas à chaud, mon Père. J'agis de la manière la plus glaciale qui soit. Sachez que j'ai eu toute cette nuit pour élaborer le déroulement de cet assassinat. Tout est minuté et scrupuleusement prémédité. Le barbecue Téfal me sera livré dans une heure, si tout va bien. »

« Le péché ne réside pas seulement dans l'accomplissement de l'acte mais aussi dans la seule pensée de l'acte à venir. Dans la préméditation. Repentez-vous maintenant, changez vos projets et… »

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de changer quoique ce soit, mon Père. Sauf votre respect. »

Père David se massa douloureusement le front.

« Pourquoi vous être présentée dans la maison de Dieu, mon enfant, si vous n'avez en aucun cas l'intention de vous écarter du chemin du péché ? »

« Pour me donner bonne conscience, je suppose. »

* * *

><p>Un foulard Dior noué à la Audrey Hepburn sur sa tête, d'énormes lunettes de soleil en écaille Jacki-O sur le nez, un cabas noir en cuir de veau Fendi balançant à la jointure du coude, sa main gantée fermant d'un geste précipité son long trench-coat bleu nuit, Pansy Parkinson descendit en marathon les escaliers de l'église de St Patrick jusqu'à la Mercedes CLK aux vitres teintées qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Alfred, son chauffeur, était posté droit comme un piquet juste devant sa portière. Portière qu'il ouvrit une fois que sa patronne fut à sa hauteur.<p>

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, l'attachée de presse arracha son foulard et le balança presque sur le tableau de bord alors qu'Alfred se remettait à sa place conducteur. Elle farfouilla dans son sac, en ressortit un petit miroir et s'examina en grimaçant. L'ongle de son index peint en bleu cuivre pointa du doigt une minuscule ride qui envisageait de se former sur son front.

« Alfie, mon cher, pendant que je saucissonnerai Mlle Granger et que je mettrai les morceaux de son corps inertes dans un sac poubelle de 100 Litre, pourrez-vous avoir l'extrême amabilité d'appeler Monica pour qu'elle me prenne un rendez-vous _express _à l'Institut Guerlain pour quelques petits soins ? Les plissements récents que j'observe sur ma peau feraient passer un quadragénaire pour une Reine de Beauté à côté de moi. »

« Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle. » répondit immédiatement Alfred en démarrant.

* * *

><p>9h56. Le bras tendu, Harry tâtonnait toujours désespérément le vide à la recherche de ses lunettes.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione s'étira comme une princesse au Royaume des Fées.<p>

Elle posa un premier pied à terre, puis un deuxième. Puis elle porta sa main à la bouche, essayant de déterminer pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu aussi mal pendant la nuit. Ah ! Oui. Elle s'était endormie avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione se leva, improvisa une petite danse jusque dans le couloir et fit un petit crochet par la salle de bain et se mira. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnante. C'était fou. Son teint était rose, plein de vie. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses que jamais. Même ses cheveux témoignaient à son avantage – pour une fois. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente goûtant à ses premiers émois amoureux.

_Ohlala…_ Hermione porta ses mains à ses joues mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Elle n'avait que Théodore dans la tête.

Elle ne voyait que Théodore dans le reflet du miroir.

Elle ne respirait plus que Théodore.

Hermione s'engouffra dans le couloir en gloussant. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau cette lycéenne qui griffonnait « Nott + Granger » dans la marge de ses feuilles de notes, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que le prof débitait. Elle rejoignit le salon, toujours en robe de nuit, et poussa distraitement un pan du rideau, la tête encore dans les nuages. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit redescendre immédiatement sur Terre.

Un attroupement monstre encerclait l'entrée de l'immeuble, certaines personnes armées d'énormes appareils photos, prêts à mitrailler la première personne qui passerait les portes de l'habitation. Hermione fronça des sourcils. Que faisaient-ils là ? Y-avait-il un meurtre ou un délit qui s'était déroulé dans les locaux ou… ?

Soudain, un élément de la foule réuni braqua son doigt sur sa fenêtre. Aussitôt après, la marée humaine s'anima et commença à hurler en la désignant du doigt. Les flashs se mirent à crépiter avec folie et Hermione quitta promptement la fenêtre pour venir se terrer contre le mur d'en face, terrifiée.

« Bon…_sang !_ » hurla-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Parce que, même à l'aube de commettre un assassinat, Pansy se devait d'être glamour, elle opta pour des boucles d'oreilles en diamants Chopard pour compléter son habillement de <em>smooth criminal<em>. Son corps musclé au tennis moulé dans une combinaison noire satinée American Apparel, ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et des bottes en cuir noire Ferragamo aux pieds, la surélevant du sol de six décents centimètres, notre attachée de presse de choc était fin prête pour sa tâche.

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et étala sur le cuir du siège passager tous ses joujoux nécessaires à l'accomplissement de son boulot. Petit tube de mascara Lancôme, flacon de N°5,couteau à bout pointu et lame de onze centimètres, briquet plaqué or, trois sacs poubelles, spray revigorant Boiron, gants en plastiques, crème pour main Chanel, crème pour ongles Yves St Laurent. L'essentiel quoi.

« Hum, Mademoiselle… ? » se manifesta Alfred en désignant la fenêtre.

Pansy releva distraitement la tête et manqua de s'étouffer. Un mélange de paparazzis, de fans hystériques et de passants curieux était réuni en masse devant l'entrée de l'immeuble d'Hermione Granger. Ils avaient été plus rapides qu'eux.

« Comment allez-vous faire pour exécuter votre tâche devant tous ces témoins, Mademoiselle ? » demanda prudemment Alfred.

Pansy lui fit signe de se taire. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se massa les tempes pendant dix secondes, extrêmement concentrée. Et dès qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, à la onzième seconde, elle avait une idée.

« Garez-vous derrière l'immeuble. Plan B. »

* * *

><p>Hermione était à présent prisonnière dans le Royaume des Cauchemars.<p>

Elle faisait des allers-retours de long en large dans son appartement, totalement paniquée. Tout tournait à une vitesse folle dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sortir ? Aller à leur rencontre ? Et risquer de se faire agresser par une horde de fans, journalistes, photographes, projectiles ? Rester ici ? Éternellement ? Ne plus jamais sortir de chez elle jusqu'à sa mort ?

Cernée. Elle était cernée.

Elle avait toujours su que ce moment allait arriver. Tôt ou tard, elle allait être confrontée à la réalité que vivait au quotidien Malfoy. Des objectifs de Nikon la suivant jusqu'au WC, aucune intimité possible, des rumeurs à tout bout de champs, son portait en couverture d'un tabloïd sur deux…elle savait que son tour allait arriver. Seulement, elle ignorait que le changement allait s'opérer aussi tôt… !

Ça hurlait toujours à l'extérieur, bien qu'Hermione se soit retirée de la fenêtre depuis plus de cinq minutes maintenant. Elle avait beau être enfermée à présent à double tour dans la salle de bain, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. On aurait dit un soulèvement de la population londonienne toute entière. Ils étaient tous là…pour _elle_.

« Oh mon Dieu… » suffoqua Hermione, se rendant pleinement compte de la situation.

Elle se passa plusieurs jets d'eau froide sur le visage. Et, une fois de plus, elle se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir apposé sa fichue signature à la dernière page du Contrat.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ?

Pourquoi.  
>Pourquoi ?<p>

Pour-quoi ?

**POURQUOI ?**

**P-O-U…**rquoi tambourinait-on depuis près de deux minutes contre son mur ?

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Se pouvait-il que ces fous furieux aient atteint son appartement... ? L'étudiante prit une très grande inspiration et s'arma d'une grande bouteille de shampoing, prête à assommer la première personne qui tenterait de l'agresser. Elle déverrouilla la porte avec précaution et opéra un droite-gauche furtif, sur le qui-vive. Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Bien. Rasant les murs, elle avança en direction du bruit insistant. Apparemment, il semblait venir de sa chambre même.

Hermione s'y dirigea alors, poussa lentement la porte et eut pleine confirmation de son hypothèse. Quelqu'un frappait à s'en détruire la main contre sa fenêtre. La brune s'humecta les lèvres, nerveuse, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. La seconde d'après, elle hurlait en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et tira d'un coup sec le rideau.

« OUVREZ, SOMBRE IMBECILE ! » lui hurlait Pansy Parkinson qui, seul Dieu savait comment et pourquoi, se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Hermione resta quelques secondes inactive, encore en état de choc, puis se décida à obtempérer lorsque l'attachée de presse se remit à faire du tam-tam contre la vitre en criant : « OUUUUUUUUVREEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! ! ! ».

Pansy escalada la balustrade et atterrit sur la moquette de la chambre, essoufflée. Elle reprit brièvement sa respiration, le dos courbé, ses mains appuyées contre ses cuisses. Puis elle redressa et fit face à une Hermione qui l'observait toujours avec de grands yeux éberlués. La seconde suivante, la paume de l'attachée de presse claqua violemment contre la joue de la jeune fille, la faisant tituber en arrière.

« _Ça_, c'est pour nous avoir tous mis dans le pétrin dans lequel nous sommes, actuellement. » se justifia-t-elle en avançant vers elle tandis qu'Hermione reculait, totalement, entièrement sonnée, la main plaquée sur la partie rougie de son visage.

Et avant même que cette-dernière aie pu se protéger, la main de Pansy atterrit dans un bruit plus sec encore sur son autre joue.

« Et _ça_...eh bien, c'était juste pour le plaisir de le faire. » avoua Parkinson, un sourire criminel aux lèvres. « Bien meilleur que de vous dépecer ou de vous rôtir à la broche, en fin de compte. »

Elle claqua ensuite des doigts avec dynamisme.

« Mettez-moi des chaussures, n'importe lesquelles, un manteau, des lunettes et enfilez-moi cette perruque. » lui ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant une chevelure blonde factice. « Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. »

Comme Hermione restait toujours droite comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, l'air atrophiée, Pansy avança lentement vers elle et positionna sa bouche juste devant son oreille, comme si elle allait lui chuchoter un secret.

« **MAGNEZ-VOUS !** » aboya-t-elle, lui perçant au passage le tympan.

Hermione se magna donc et attrapa une paire de boots cloutées Sisley d'un des innombrables portants de vêtements que Pansy avait fait livrer, quelques semaines auparavant, et les maria avec le premier manteau qu'elle trouva, un manteau à fourrure plus bling-bling qu'autre chose, et des lunettes de soleil asymétriques Paul & Joe vert canard. Pansy dut se tenir contre l'armoire pour ne pas tomber à la renverse face à un alliage vestimentaire aussi blasphématoire. Elle prit cependant sur elle car il n'y avait plus le temps de tergiverser.

« Bon. Mettez-vous à la fenêtre. » lui ordonna-t-elle encore.

Là, Hermione ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Pour quoi faire ? Et puis où allons-nous ? »

« Mettez. Vous. A. La. Fenêtre. »

« Pour quoi faire ? ! »

« Mais pour vous y jeter, pardi, quoi d'autre ? ! »

Hermione secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde, mais obtempéra avec prudence.

« Asseyez-vous sur la balustrade. »

Hermione papillonna des yeux, pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu. L'attachée de presse ne voulait tout de même pas qu'elle s'assoit en bordure de balcon alors que son appartement se trouvait au _troisième étage _!

« Asseyez-vous ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Faites-le d'abord et je le ferai ensuite. »

Pansy roula des yeux mais concéda. Elle s'approcha elle-aussi de la fenêtre et fit le mouvement pour rejoindre Hermione sur la balustrade. Mais, au lieu de ça, elle poussa de toutes ses forces sa voisine par les épaules qui bascula par-dessus bord, dans le vide.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre durant tout le temps de la chute. Elle hurla à pleins poumons, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes de terreur fixant toujours Pansy qui l'observait depuis l'étage de sa chambre comme on observerait l'avancement d'un chantier. Ses bras et ses jambes battaient désespérément l'air, en recherche d'un quelconque appui, de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pouvant la secourir d'une mort certaine contre le sol goudronné. Elle pensa alors à son père, à Théodore, à toutes les personnes que sa mort laisserait orphelin et son cri redoubla d'intensité.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Et lorsqu'au bout d'une éternité, une surface à la fois moelleuse et rebondissante la réceptionna au terme de sa chute, Hermione crut s'être retrouvée au paradis.

Elle ouvrit un œil.

Puis l'autre.

Elle se trouvait nez à nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en uniforme de majordome.

« Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? »

Hermione, au milieu de ses larmes, lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

« Dieu ! Comme que je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin ! Je savais que vous existiez, je le savais. » soupira-t-elle, se croyant au Septième Ciel...

...jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne lui atterrisse dessus avec fracas, lui brisant la colonne vertébrale contre les ressorts du matelas sur lequel elle était déjà allongée.

* * *

><p>10h13. Harry attrapa enfin ses lunettes.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphné joignit ses mains entre elles tout en s'agenouillant devant l'autel de la cathédrale d'Honolulu, lieu où allait se dérouler le plus important instant de sa vie dans quelques heures.<p>

« Merci mon Dieu pour ce beau temps. Merci d'avoir également donné l'intelligence nécessaire aux Hommes pour qu'ils puissent inventer les ventilateurs, la climatisation ainsi que les escarpins à semelles anti-transpirantes, accessoires indispensables par une pareille chaleur. Merci d'avoir écarté Draco Malfoy et son nouveau joujou du déroulement de mon mariage. Merci de m'avoir donné la patience et le courage nécessaire pour me gaver de galettes de riz Bjorg absolument infâmes et sans goût qui m'ont certes fait goûter à l'anorexie le temps de quatre semaine et demi mais ont permis que je puisse rentrer dans cette _fichue robe de marié Valentino_. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : permettez que ces lys blancs de Thaïlande commandés chez Flora et que j'attends depuis près de trois heures puissent arriver dans les prochaines minutes qui viennent. Ne permettez pas que le livreur se soit _encore_ trompé d'adresse parce que sinon, je vous jure que – mince, pardon, il ne faut pas jurer dans une église. Mais bon, je vous fait confiance, je sais que si vous avez réussi à éloigner le plus loin possible d'Hawaï Draco et sa poupée gonflable, une simple requête concernant une petite livraison de bouquet de fleurs ne sera que du gâteau pour vous. Ah ! En parlant de gâteau, permettez que la pièce montée La Durée... »

* * *

><p>« STOP ! ARRÊTEZ VOUS ! » s'écria d'une voix stridente Pansy Parkinson alors que leur voiture longeait l'arrière-rue de l'Institut de la Femme.<p>

La Mercedes s'arrêta dans un freinage brutal, faisant royalement décoller Hermione et Pansy de leur siège.

« Marche arrière dans l'impasse ! » ordonna Pansy avec l'autorité d'un capitaine de régiment. « _Vite _! »

Alfred obtempéra immédiatement et fit rentrer la voiture à reculons dans le cul-de-sac faiblement éclairé de façon à ce que leur portière soit à un mètre seulement de l'entrée de service de l'Institut.

« Parfait. Maintenant, simple petite mesure de précaution vis-à-vis des paparazzis... »

Pansy se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans sa sacoche et en ressortit un sac poubelle. Et, sans même que sa voisine ne l'ait vu venir, l'attachée de presse recouvrit précipitamment la tête d'Hermione avec. Cette-dernière se mit alors à se contorsionner et se débattre à travers le sac poubelle.

« Alfie ! » appela alors à l'aide Pansy en claquant des doigts à son encontre.

Son chauffeur s'extirpa à la seconde de la voiture et vînt la rejoindre sur le siège passager.

« Prenez ses mains, je m'occupe de ses jambes. »

Hermione se mit alors à hurler, ses cris étouffés par le plastique kaki, tout en bougeant dans tous les sens.

« C'est pour votre bien, triple crétine ! C'est pour votre bien ! » essaya de la raisonner Pansy en lui enserrant les chevilles tandis qu'Alfred la tirait hors de la voiture après avoir menotté ses bras à l'aide de sa poigne ferme.

* * *

><p>10h21. Harry porta ses lunettes à son nez puis bailla à nouveau.<p>

* * *

><p>« <strong>MAIS PUISQUE L'ON VOUS DIT QUE C'EST POUR VOTRE BIEN ! ! <strong>» hurlait Pansy en brandissant un rouleau de Scotch.

Elle attrapa le bout collant à l'aide de ses dents et déroula une large bande avec une telle adresse que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était entraîné à faire ce geste durant toute sa jeunesse.

« **CESSEZ DE BOUGER ! **» s'égosilla-t-elle en enroulant abondamment le morceau de Scotch autour de ses jambe. « Alfie ! Attrapez ! »

Alfred intercepta d'une main habile l'objet et administra aux bras de la pauvre Hermione saucissonnée le même sort qu'à ses jambes. Mais l'étudiante se débattait avec une vigueur qui semblait intarissable et elle manqua d'éjecter le pauvre chauffeur hors du véhicule.

* * *

><p>10h23. Harry remarqua une petite poussière sur son verre droit et souffla délicatement dessus pour la faire s'envoler.<p>

* * *

><p>« <strong>AAAAARRÊTEZ DE BOUGEEEER VOUS DIIIIIIS-JE ! <strong>»

Pansy se jeta sur Hermione et se positionna à califourchon sur son dos pour l'immobiliser une bonne fois pour toute. Et comme Hermione redoublait d'effort pour se libérer de cette emprise, elle empoigna le large couteau initialement prévu pour découper la jeune fille en rondelle, le retourna puis frappa le crane de la captive avec le manche en bois.

La tête d'Hermione, toujours sous sac poubelle, retomba lourdement contre le cuir du siège, sonnée.

* * *

><p>Blaise poussa avec tant de force la portière arrière de sa voiture de fonction qu'il faillit éborgner le chauffeur qui s'apprêtait à la lui ouvrir.<p>

« ...réponds, réponds, réponds, réponds, réponds... » répétait-il comme une litanie, son oreillette wi-fi greffée à son oreille, tout en traversant d'un pas vif le hall de son agence.

Et comme pour les quatorze précédentes tentatives, l'appel bascula sur messagerie. Messagerie qui avait le don de pousser à bout Blaise.

_« Allo ?... Allo ? !... ALLO ? ? !... Non, je déconne, je ne suis pas là. Mais essayez de parler après le bip, la prochaine fois, vous aurez peut-être l'air moins con...enfin, j'ai bien dit 'peut-être'. »_ pouffait Draco sur un répondeur que son agent commençait à connaître par cœur.

« Je. Vais. Le. TUER. » siffla Blaise en écrasant son poing sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste Burton noire et en ressortit son BlackBerry sur lequel il recomposa férocement le numéro de l'héritier.

« REPONDS ! » hurla-t-il presque tandis que les tonalités d'attentes s'égrainaient.

* * *

><p>« Allo ? ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix désespérée.<p>

« INSPIREZ ! » lui ordonnait Pansy dans son dos.

« Hermione. Il faut qu'on parle. » répondit Théodore d'un ton glacial depuis l'autre bout du fil.

« EXPIREZ ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Draco Malfoy ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait l'impression qu'une trappe venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et qu'elle expérimentait à l'instant une chute libre des plus désagréables. Être confrontée à la réalité n'avait, en effet, rien d'agréable. Sans compter que derrière elle, Pansy serrait les ficelles de sa robe bustier comme une malade mentale, lui ordonnant de retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle tirait sur les cordes pour que le tissu puisse comprimer sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que mort par asphyxie s'ensuive.

« Je...je... » ne put que bégayer Hermione.

« INSPIREZ ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas mis au courant de ta relation ? Cela m'aurait évité de passer pour l'idiot de service. »

« Théodore...je... »

« Et puis _Draco Malfoy _? ! Pfff ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? ! »

Là, Hermione se sentit piquée dans son orgueil. Autant, son lien avec Malfoy n'était défini que par une petite signature au bas d'un Contrat mais le fait que Théodore sous-entende que cette relation faisait d'elle une loque, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Je sors avec qui je veux, Nott, indépendamment de ce que tu puisses en penser. Alors tes commentaires, tu te les gardes. »

« EXPIREZ ! »

« C'est bien la meilleure, celle-ci. D'abord tu m'embrasses lors de ma séance de dédicace et ensuite, tu... »

« RECTIFICATION. _Je_ t'embrasse ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a emmené sur le toit ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a enlacé ? Et tu affirmes que c'est _moi _qui ai fait le premier pas ? ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

« Très bien, vu que tu te complais dans ta mauvaise foi, réponds juste à une seule question : Sachant que tu files le parfait bonheur avec le très honorable Draco Malfoy, pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir prendre un verre avec moi ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir à ma séance de dédicace ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi sur le toit ? »

« Ça fait trois questions. »

« Ne joues pas à la plus maligne, Hermione, je déteste ça. »

« INSPIREZ ! »

« Si j'ai accepté de te revoir, c'est en souvenir du lycée ! Ça me faisait plaisir de te voir et... »

« Ben voyons. Si tu as accepté de me voir, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es encore amoureuse de moi. Rien d'autre. »

« Oh et puis c'est dit avec tellement d'assurance, d'arrogance... »

« Parce que je sais que c'est vrai. »

« EXPIREZ ! »

Hermione vida l'air contenu dans ses poumons, tachant de reprendre son calme.

« Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas que l'on se quitte sur des mauvaises bases, tous les deux donc... »

« Malheureusement, je pense que c'est déjà fait. Ce qui s'est passé sur le toit de la National Gallery risque d'avoir un impact néfaste sur mon chiffre de vente et mon image risque d'être ternie. » répliqua glacialement Théodore.

« Dites-moi que je rêve...est-ce que tu _insinuerais_ que ma simple présence te fait de la mauvaise publicité ? ! »

« Ton nom est à présent associé à Draco Malfoy. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et, avec un peu de chance, cette affiliation te suivra jusqu'à ta mort. Je ne veux en aucun cas être associé à tout cela. Le nom Le Malfoy est un synonyme de honte. »

« INSPIREZ ! »

« Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être une telle ordure. »

« J'ai dit : INSPIREZ ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses te souiller à ce point. »

« En t'ayant embrassé ? Ah oui, pour me souiller, je l'ai fait. Rappelle-moi de me laver la bouche à la Javel. »

« Pauvre fille. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds. »

« Bon, passez-moi ce portable ! » s'impatienta Pansy en arrachant le téléphone des mains d'Hermione pour le porter à son oreille. « Sachez, Mr Nott, que s'il fallait choisir entre boire une soupe de déjections de pigeons et lire les trois premières pages de votre livre, je choisirai sans hésiter la première option. Vos bouquins sont à la littérature anglaise ce qu'un soutien-gorge est à Keira Knighley : inutile. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous prierais d'aller gentiment vous faire voir et de LAISSER MLLE GRANGER FAIRE SES ESSAYAGES EN PAIX. Merci. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha et balança le portable sur l'un des sofas du troisième étage du Salon de la Femme avant de se retourner vers Hermione qui la dévisageait, entre choc et admiration.

« Maintenant, pour la troisième fois : INS-PI-REZ. »

* * *

><p>11h00. Harry s'affala sa chaise de bureau et, une tasse de thé à la main, posa ses deux pieds sur la table en verre sur laquelle trônait un iMac blanc ouvert à la page d'accueil de son site gagne-pain. Il fit craquer ses articulations, but deux gorgées brûlantes de Earl Grey puis se redressa pour entamer sa routine de chroniqueur. Soudain, ses yeux se stabilisèrent sur ses chaussettes et il poussa une exclamation catastrophée.<p>

Bon sang Harry...des chaussettes Flipper le Dauphin ? _Vraiment_ ? !

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Encore, Oui-oui ou Barbapapa...ça aurait pu passer.**

**Mais des chaussettes FLIPPER LE DAUPHIN ? ! Ça pousse à la réflexion. A la remise en question. A l'introspection. **

**Que s'est-il passé dans mon enfance, dans mon adolescence, dans ma jeunesse pour que moi, Harry James POTTER, puisse, en âme et conscience, snober toutes les chaussettes contenues dans le deuxième tiroir de mon armoire pour choisir CETTE paire ? ! **

**Non. Plus simple encore : comment se fait-il que moi, Harry James POTTER, puisse avoir un tel sujet de honte, de rabaissement de soi, de MOTIF DE SUICIDE SOCIAL dans le deuxième tiroir de mon armoire ?**

**Comment cela a-t-il pu être possible ? Quel a été l'élément déclencheur pour que je puisse en arriver à de telles extrêmes ? A de telles abysses ? Dans quel état d'esprit, sous l'emprise quelle drogue hallucinogène étais-je lorsque j'ai donné l'argent à la vendeuse (ça ne peut qu'une vendeuSE car vous les femmes êtes des vicieuses vous nous voyez commettre la plus grave erreur de notre vie, l'achat le plus dévalorisant de toute notre existence, et vous ne nous en empêchez même pas. Pire : vous nous encouragez dans cette voie avec un grand sourire pour pouvoir ensuite mieux se payer notre tête et utiliser cet argument irréfutable devant le juge, lorsque vous nous demanderez le divorce car, sérieusement, QUEL JUGE refuserait de nous ôter à vie la garde complète de nos enfants avec un tel argument en notre défaveur ? !) qui m'a encaissé ce jour-là ?**

**Aidez-moi, je suis perdu... J'ai acheté Dites moi le motif de vos chaussettes et je vous dirai qui vous êtes de Agrippa Cotille pour m'aider à mieux comprendre, j'envisage même d'aller voir un hypnotiseur dans la semaine pour me sortir de cet état de dépression grandissant. Parallèlement, je me suis remis à la méditation contemplative et j'envisage de me raser le crâne pour être au plus proche du dieu Shiva. Je pense aussi devenir végétarien dans les jours qui suivent pour purifier mon organisme de cet affront pédestre et...et...bon sang, aidez-moi, je ne sais pas, je ne sais _plus _quoi faire à ce stade-là... _AIDEZ-MOI_ !**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Fred Weasley **prendre d'assaut l'une des affiches promotionnelle placardée dans le centre-ville et colorier les dents de **Georges Weasley** en orange, vert et noir puis se baisser pour dessiner une obscénité au niveau de son entrejambe. L'obscénité était toute petite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Hinhin.**

Regulus Black **et son groupe de tarés défenseurs des phoques lancer des tomates et des aubergines pourries sur la vitrine de Louis Vuitton tandis que le magasin inaugurait sa nouvelle ligne de fourrure. Les 48 heures de garde-à-vue qui ont suivi ce petit jeu de Paint Ball ont du lui donner amplement matière à réfléchir.**

Daphné Greengrass** refuser de descendre de l'avion à Honolulu sous prétexte que l'inclinaison du soleil était trop forte pour que les verres de ses lunettes de soleil puissent l'en protéger correctement, poussant ainsi le pilote de l'avion à se rapprocher au plus près de la passerelle guidant les passagers jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un commentaire à faire ? Sentez-vous libres. **

Parvati Patil** déclarer qu'elle aimait les chips, du moment que celles-ci ne contenaient pas un seul gramme de pomme de terre. Un commentaire à faire ? Sentez-vous libres, encore une fois.**

Draco Malfoy**, partiellement ivre vers la fin de la soirée de lancement de la nouvelle ligne Vuitton, embrasser goulûment cinq des plus belles mannequins présentes et hurler ensuite : « Embrassez qui vous voudrez ! ». Serait-ce un message subliminal... ?**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Ah oui ? Embrassez qui vous voudrez ? **_**Vraiment **_**? Dans ce cas, moi, ça ne dérangerait aucunement d'embrasser sa petite copine actuelle, tiens ! **

**N'empêche. Quel couple étrange. Mademoiselle trompe ouvertement Monsieur avec l'accessoire littéraire le plus en vogue du moment et Monsieur réagit en embrassant à la volée une petite poignée de top model, prônant ainsi la démocratie du roulage de patin. **

**Car notre **Draco Malfoy** national a très sérieusement l'air de se contreficher de la controverse auquel sa chère et tendre est au cœur. La scène de dévergondage baveux lors de la soirée Vuitton n'est pas le seul exemple venant appuyer cette impression de je-m'en-foutisme total de la part de l'héritier. En effet, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, sur les coups de onze heure quarante, Monsieur a posté une petite photo sur Instagram sans doute destinée à faire un pied de nez aux rumeurs lancées par ma personne, preuve à l'appui. Mais quelle est donc cette photo, me demanderez-vous. Oh ! Rien de bien compliqué. Juste un cliché d'**Hermione Granger** en robe Cacharel mauve bustier, assise sur un siège en cuir, les yeux fixés sur ce qui semble être un hublot, l'air pensive. Petit cliché que Dray a agrémenté d'un simple petit mot : « **'Mione** ».**

**Message reçu ? 2/2.**

**Jalousement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

**PS : Wait a minute ! **Hermione Granger** avait les yeux fixés sur un HUBLOT ? Est-ce que cela voudrait-il dire que...**

* * *

><p>« Wow. » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Hermione en entrevoyant par la vitre de la Mercedes de Pansy Parkinson l'<em>énorme<em> jet privé blanc qui trônait princièrement sur la piste de décollage, « MALFOY » écrit en lettre capitale tout le long de l'engin. « Wow. »

« Au lieu de prononcer des monosyllabes, écoutez-moi. » dit Pansy tout en se remettant du Rouge Coco sur les lèvres. « Une fois arrivés à Honolulu, une limousine vous attendra et vous mènera jusqu'à la cathédrale où se déroulera le mariage des Malfoy-Greengrass. Vous n'arriverez pas à l'heure et Daphné voudra vous perforer à l'aide de ses talons aiguilles en vous voyant à l'entrée de l'église. Peu importe. Votre présence est cruciale car les médias sauront ainsi que vous faites parti intégrante de la famille Malfoy. »

Alfred vînt lui ouvrir la portière une fois qu'ils furent garés juste devant les marches menant à l'entrée du jet.

« Je vous ai mis un Tazer dans votre sac si jamais Daphné menace de vous poignarder avec le premier couteau se trouvant à sa portée ! » lui lança Pansy depuis sa vitre baissée. « Et je vous conseille de garder la main dessus si vous tenez à votre vie. Cette petite est capable de bien des choses, croyez-moi ! »

Hermione hocha la tête – bien qu'elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Daphné puisse essayer de la poignarder. Quoique.

* * *

><p>Draco leva brièvement les yeux de son iPhone 5 – oui, il avait changé de portable et avait eu celui-ci gratuitement de la part de la marque Apple il était apparemment revenu dans les bonnes grâces des commerciaux – tandis qu'Hermione pénétrait dans les locaux du jet. Il était clair qu'elle luttait avec elle-même pour ne pas s'extasier ouvertement devant l'intérieur à la fois luxueux et spacieux de l'avion. On aurait dit le boudoir privé d'un président de la république avec supplément hôtesses de l'air à l'uniforme raccourci et hublots bordés de petits cristaux de diamants décorations somme toute assez normales étant donné qu'il s'agissait du jet privé d'un Malfoy.<p>

Tout en observant autour d'elle, elle avançait lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où Draco était affalé sur son siège en cuir crème, son portable entre les mains, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut parfaitement à sa hauteur que Malfoy cadet leva réellement les yeux vers Hermione. Progressivement, toutefois. Il commença par ses pieds, chaussés d'escarpins compensés noirs Fendi. Puis ses jambes, longues, longiligne. Sa robe, une robe mauve bustier en crêpe de soie aérienne. Ses omoplates et son cou, ornés d'une fine chaîne en or. Ses lèvres, des reflets rosés made in YSL leur donnant un effet pulpeux. Son nez droit, et enfin ses yeux, laissés presqu'intact, comme d'accoutumée, si ce n'est qu'une légère touche d'ombre à paupière et un trait de khôl venait donner plus de profondeur à son regard.

« Jolie robe. » dit-il, d'une voix néanmoins assez distante.

Hermione prit précautionneusement place en face de lui.

« Joli jet privé. »

« Alors comme ça...on me trompe ? » embraya immédiatement Draco sur un ton anodin, un sourire néanmoins mauvais aux lèvres.

Hermione sentit un courant glacial dans son dos. Alors comme ça, _tout le monde_ était au courant ? !

« Je prends ton silence pour un oui. »

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, Malfoy. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée t'... »

« Vie privée, vie privée...ahlala, quelle naïve, celle-ci, alors. Petite, à l'instant où tu as accepté de signer ce Contrat, tu as dis adieu à toute vie privée. Les paparazzis vont te traquer comme ils ont commencé à le faire pour découvrir que tu fricotais avec Théodore Nott. Oublies toute notion de vie privée car, pendant trois ans, tout cela n'existera plus. Mieux : tu vivras _pour_ les paparazzis. »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son iPhone tout en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Alors que tu copules avec un cerfs ou que tu fasses de la danse du ventre devant Nottingham Palace avec pour seul vêtement une jupe en feuille de cyprès, peu m'importe. Évite simplement de faire capoter le Contrat en nous décrédibilisant tous les deux, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Je crois avoir assez fais les frais de cette erreur pour que quelqu'un comme toi puisse se permettre de me faire la morale. »

Draco se désintéressa immédiatement de son iPhone et planta viscéralement son regard polaire sur Miss Granger.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? » répéta-t-il. « C'est-à-dire : 'quelqu'un comme moi' ? »

« C'est-à-dire un Malfoy, de un, qui s'est débrouillé pour coucher avec un mec, de deux, et pour que les photos de ses ébats soient publiés dans tous les journaux de l'Angleterre, de trois, sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler de quoi que ce soit le lendemain, tellement son taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang était élevé. Voilà ce que je veux dire par : quelqu'un comme toi. Alors à côté de ce palmarès, ne crois-tu pas qu'un simple petit baiser échangé sur le toit d'un immeuble passe presque inaperçu ? »

« Non mais regardez-moi ça... Mademoiselle me rebalance à la figure mes exploits passés pour excuser sa conduite. Mais c'est qu'elle commence à rattraper les Malfoy niveau réponses-coups-bas ! Je suis presque fier d''avoir participé à ton éducation. »

« Contrairement à votre famille de manipulateurs, je ne donnerai jamais dans les coups bas. Je ne fais que dire qu'étant donné ta posture, tu pourrais bien te garder tes paroles de morale. »

« ...En plus avec Théodore Nott, quoi. Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui de plus... _beau _! Et non. Tu as choisis y a quand même de quoi se sentir humilié. »

« Ne te prends pas non plus pour la définition même de la beauté. » répliqua d'un ton froid Hermione. « Tu as un ego si surdimension... »

Draco bailla.

« Bon, cette conversation m'ennuie. Je voulais juste te taquiner mais tu prends apparemment les choses bien trop à cœur. » Il claqua des doigts à l'encontre d'une des trois hôtesses postées derrière lui. « Angela, ma chérie ? »

La plus blonde des trois se détacha du lot et vînt se présenter à côté de lui. Draco se leva et lui prit la main comme s'il l'accompagnait sur une piste de danse.

« Je vais aller tester mon ego surdimensionné. » lança-t-il avec un petit sourire d'adolescent pervers avant de s'éclipser avec la plantureuse hôtesse de l'air.

Hermione roula des yeux tout en appuyant sa tête contre le hublot. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que l'avion avait décollé et les voilà qui slalomaient entre les nuages. L'étudiante fixa son regard sur la vue que lui offrait la petite fenêtre ovale. Jusqu'à ce que ses paupières en tombent, tombent, tombent et que...

* * *

><p>« Non mais t'es quand même d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ce mec est hideux. »<p>

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois.

Le pilote venait de leur apprendre que le vol jusqu'à Hawaii allait être long d'au moins quatorze heures, ce qui était difficilement supportable. Alors si _en plus_ Draco l'harcelait intensivement pour qu'elle avoue que Théodore était plus moche que lui comme il le faisait depuis près d'une heure...Hermione préférait encore se parachuter au-dessus de l'océan atlantique pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera à ta vie que je réponde oui ou non à cette question ? » s'agaça-t-elle en entamant son second sudoku niveau moyen.

« Absolument rien. Je veux juste que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Mon _erreur _? ! »

« Granger, ce mec est hideux. »

« Je ne le trouve pas hideux. Même si c'est un idiot fini. »

« OK, OK. Dans l'hypothèse improbable que cet écrivain pour femmes aux foyers aigries soit doté d'un milligramme de beauté quels atouts posséderait-il ? »

« Eh bien... » Hermione inscrivit consécutivement un huit, un sept et un quatre sur la toute première ligne de sa grille. « ….il a de très beaux yeux verts. »

« J'ai de très beaux yeux bleus aussi. » répliqua du tac au tac Draco en faisant glisser paresseusement son doigt sur l'écran tactile de son iPhone.

« Quel rapport ? »

« Aucun. Continue. »

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir tout en faisant tourner son crayon de papier entre son index et son majeur.

« Il est drôle et attentionné. Du moins, il l'était au lycée. »

« _Je_ suis drôle. Peut-être pas attentionné mais drôle, ça, c'est une certitude. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu éprouve le besoin de te comparer à Théodore ? »

« Pour rien. Continue. »

Hermione secoua la tête en l'observant bizarrement puis continua.

« Il embrasse bien. »

« Alors _là_, je le met au _défi_ de me voler ma place de leader dans cette discipline. »

« Tu vois, tu te compares. »

« Je ne me compare pas je statue des faits. Ce mec doit embrasser comme une éponge atteinte de paralysie à côté de moi. »

Hermione émit un petit rire.

« Laisse-moi en douter. Autant, notre dernière conversation m'a prouvé qu'il était l'un des pires salauds que la Terre n'ait jamais enfanté, mais je ne peux pas lui ôter cette qualité là. Alors que toi... »

Draco leva les yeux de son portable, un sourire en coin.

« Serait-ce un défi que tu me lances ? »

« Je n'ai lancé absolument aucun défi. »

« Eh bien moi je perçois ça comme un défi. »

Il posa son nouveau gadget électronique sur la table et se pencha vers elle.

« Approche. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Hermione tourna sa tête légèrement de côté.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Te prouver ton erreur, encore une fois. Approche. »

« Mais pourquoi ? ! De toute façon je ne suis même plus avec lui, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que ça t'obsède ! »

« Ça ne m'obsède pas. Disons que c'est juste...une réaffirmation de ma virilité. Un truc de mec, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Bref. Approche ! »

« Non. »

« Ne me force pas à être violent. »

« Essaye un peu, pour voir. »

« Granger... »

« Je ne vois _vraiment pas_ pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais autant de mal. »

« C'est toi qui va avoir mal si je me lève de ce fauteuil. »

« Eh ben lève-toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Ne crois pas que tu me fais peur ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. »

« Tu devrais avoir peur, pourtant. »

« Ouh-ouh ! Je suis plutôt impatiente de voir si tu as le cran de mettre en pratique toutes tes petites menaces à trois centimes. » ricana Hermione.

« Alors ça, ma petite, tu vas le payer cher... »

Draco se leva lentement de sa chaise, ne quittant pas une seule secondes des yeux sa voisine qui l'observait avec un mélange de moquerie et de curiosité. Il avança d'un pas tranquille, calculateur, vers Hermione qui ferma doucement son cahier de sudokus et se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez en soient presque à se frôler.

« Très, très cher. » répéta-t-il et ses yeux se baissèrent progressivement sur ses lèvres.

Il amorça un mouvement de côté, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser, et Hermione regretta d'avoir relâché sa vigilance à cet instant-là car la seconde d'après, la voilà qui était soulevée dans les airs, ses deux bras noués autour de la nuque de Draco, ses deux jambes scellées au niveau de la taille du jeune homme.

L'héritier la plaqua sans ménagement contre l'un des murs du jet, forçant ainsi Hermione à resserrer ses jambes au niveau de ses hanches. Draco planta alors ses yeux bien profondément dans ceux de sa prisonnière qui se cramponnait à lui, compressée entre son torse et la surface dure juste derrière elle.

« Tu as menti. » dit-elle alors.

Le sourire de Draco vacilla imperceptiblement.

« Comment ça, j'ai menti ? »

« Tes yeux. Ils ne sont pas bleus. Ils sont gris. »

Le rictus sanguinaire de Malfoy revînt alors à la charge.

« Oh, c'est normal. Ils virent toujours au gris anthracite lorsque je suis intensément concentré. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont une autre couleur encore ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« J'en sais rien et ne pense pas qu'en me posant ce type de questions, tu vas réussir à me détourner de mon objectif. » dit-il, provoquant un petit sourire coupable chez Hermione. « Et maintenant, pour ne pas que ce 'travail' soit fait en vain, je vais te demander de te rappeler exactement et dans tous les détails de la manière dont ce Nott t'embrassait. Histoire que la comparaison soit utile. »

« Tu sais que tu es un grand malade ? »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy pour rien. » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Maintenant tourne ta tête de côté et fais ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Hermione le fixa en fronçant des sourcils, sans obtempérer.

« _S'il te plaît_. » soupira alors Draco en dodelinant de la tête, obtenant ainsi l'obéissance de sa prisonnière.

Hermione tourna alors son visage et ferma les yeux pour se visualiser la scène du toit de la National Gallery. Ce n'était pas si difficile étant donné qu'elle n'avait fait que ressasser ce baiser dans sa tête la veille, tant elle était aux anges. Hermione remit alors les pièces dans l'ordre, raviva les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti, ressentit les mains de Théodore lui caresser sa joue, ses lèvres, son cou, son cou...son cou ?

« STOP ! » hurla-t-elle soudainement en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Draco releva sa tête enfouie dans la nuque d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne m'embrasse pas dans le cou. Arrête. »

Draco haussa des sourcils comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire relevait d'être la plus grosse bêtise qu'il n'ait jamais entendue de toute son existence sur la planète Terre.

« Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

« Parce que c'est...c'est trop personnel. Ne le fais pas. Et...et tu avais dit que tu ne ferais que m'embrasser sur la bouche ! » rougit-elle car, bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette phrase faisait écolière de Cm1.

« Ces mots ne sont jamais sortis de ma bouche, Hermione Granger. »

« Eh bien, je te le dis : ne le fais pas. »

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? ! »

« Parce que si je t'embrasse, le cou sera un passage nécessaire. »

« Tu m'as bien embrassé dans le cadre du Contrat sans t'aventurer sur cette zone. »

« Oui mais _là_, il s'agit de prouver que je suis le meilleur. »

« Mais personne ne remet ta parole en doute ! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de prouver quelque chose ? »

« Pour te prouver ton erreur monumentale. »

« Mon erreur, mon erreur...c'est tout ce que tu as à la bouche. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas juste un prétexte pour tout simplement m'embrasser ? ! »

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Draco. Un sourire amusé.

« Penche la tête, Hermione. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses dans le cou. »

« Et c'est pourtant ce que je vais faire. Penche ta tête. »

« Non. »

« Dois-je encore en avoir recourt à la force ? »

« Fais comme tu veux, mais non, je ne pencherai pas ma tête. »

« Très bien. »

L'instant d'après, les mains de Draco venait prendre d'assaut les hanches d'Hermione qu'il chatouilla avec ferveur. Cette-dernière se contorsionna dans tous les sens en hoquetant de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

« OK ! OK ! D'accord ! Tu peux poser tes lèvres visqueuses sur mon cou ! » suffoqua-t-elle à bout de souffle, son maquillage en parti ruiné par ses larmes de rire. « Mais tu n'y passes pas plus de dix secondes. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux et quand je veux, Granger. » répondit Draco.

Il attendit qu'elle tourne enfin sa tête de côté, comme à contrecœur, lui chassa une petite boucle châtain clair qui obstruait son chemin puis s'attaqua au côté gauche de sa nuque.

Enfin, « s'attaqua »...le verbe était un peu barbare pour qualifier à l'application que mettait Draco dans sa tâche. Il s'y prenait avec lenteur mêlée à une implacable maîtrise du corps féminin, faisant parcourir sa langue brûlante de ses omoplates jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordillait légèrement. Puis il continuait son chemin et lui taquinait toute la longueur de l'oreille avant de redescendre sans crier gare sur son cou pour aspirer chaque petite parcelle de peau entre ses lèvres et baptiser sa nuque de suçons.

Et Hermione laissait échapper un frisson, se trahissant toute seule.

« C'est donc ça... » murmura Draco en détachant lentement sa bouche de son cou, comprenant enfin tant de réticence à ce qu'il lui embrasse la nuque. « ...Mademoiselle est _sensible_. »

« Qui ne l'est pas à cet endroit-là de toute façon ? » se braqua Hermione. « Et puis j'en ai marre de ce manège, laisse-moi tranq... »

« T-t-t-t. Point de rébellion, jeune fille. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. » l'interrompit Draco en s'attaquant cette fois-ci à son côté droit.

Et là, le verbe « s'attaquer » n'aurait pas pu être mieux utilisé. La nuque d'Hermione fut le terrain d'essai sur lequel la bouche de Draco laissait libre court à son imagination. Tantôt il la mordait, tantôt il la chatouillait de sa langue, la plupart du temps il embrassait sa peau rougie, pour la mordiller ensuite, puis la mordre franchement et l'apaiser la seconde suivante à l'aide d'un baiser qui se transformait bien vite en suçon.

« Voilà ! » fit-il en relevant la tête, les lèvres toutes roses, l'air fier de lui.

« C'est tout ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Hermione.

« Oh la coquine, elle en reveut... »

Hermione piqua un fard et lui frappa le haut du torse de son petit poing.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Mais il n'est pas du tout dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais. » répliqua-t-il et avant même qu'elle ne puisse prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit, le voilà qui plongeait sur ses lèvres.

Sous le choc, Hermione laissa sa langue s'introduire sans-gêne dans sa bouche et resta les yeux ouverts. Draco, après avoir exploré chaque recoin de la cavité sans qu'il ne lui soit opposé une seule résistance, s'ennuya un peu et vînt lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour la faire réagir.

« Sois coopérative, Granger. » marmonna-t-il.

Et pour une fois, Draco fut pris au dépourvu. Hermione réagit au quart de tour et actionna un système de défense tel qu'en moins de cinq secondes, sa langue se retrouva puissamment dominée par celle de la jeune fille. Hermione le sentit sourire, l'air de dire : « Ah ben voilà ! Enfin. » et redoubla d'effort pour ne pas perdre son avance.

Sauf que Draco changea de tactique.

D'incisif, il se transforma en véritable agneau. La douceur semblait tout à coup couler dans ses veines et le contact de sa bouche était une telle caresse qu'Hermione fut forcée d'abandonner l'allure de combattante qu'elle tentait d'adopter pour se laisser bercer par le rythme qu'installait Draco. Et ce-dernier prit doucement mais sûrement du terrain, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende particulièrement compte. Il reprit de l'avance, imposa un mouvement, élargit son territoire tout en profitant de l'absence de barrière de sa proie.

Et d'un coup, il accéléra le mouvement et la terrassa sans pitié. Hermione tenta – trop tard – de reprendre ses repères mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Draco l'avait bien dupé. Elle se laissa alors submerger, cherchant quelques fois quand même à reprendre de l'avantage, mais se cantonna dans son rôle de dominée. CA l'apprendra à lâcher du leste en compagnie d'un Malfoy.

« Tricheur... » souffla-t-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre à son tour et elle le sentit étouffer un petit rire, à nouveau.

Mais n'allez pas imaginer que se faire dominer par Draco était la pire punition qu'il puisse être, devançant même la torture et la chaise électrique. Non, non, non...loin de là. Il lui faisait ressentir son indiscutable emprise sur elle, certes, mais la façon dont il menait la danse était des plus agréables, des plus envoûtantes. Aucune monotonie de mouvement, Hermione était toujours surprise par la tournure que prenait leur baiser. Aucune violence même dans la domination, la langue de Draco se faisait cajoleuse et douce. Aucune pression si Hermione voulait se détacher de cette étreinte, elle n'avait qu'à le faire. En apparence, rien ne la retenait scellée à la bouche de l'héritier sinon elle-même.

Chose qu'elle fit en urgence lorsque Draco se mit à approfondir encore leur étreinte, lui provoquant un espèce de remue-ménage étrange dans l'estomac. Non pas qu'elle éprouve quoi que ce soit pour Malfoy mais à chaque fois qu'elle échangeait un baiser et que ce baiser dépassait un certain stade d'intensité, elle sentait ces espèces de papillons dans son ventre qui lui indiquait qu'il était encore temps de tout arrêter car sinon, elle s'engageait dans un chemin de non-retour.

« On déclare déjà forfait ? »

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, j'ai tout simplement besoin d'air étant donné la façon dont tu me _gobes _labouche sans aucune pitié. » réussit-elle à mentir sans trop de difficultés.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, soit dit en passant. » ricana Draco en se penchant à nouveau vers son cou.

« Très difficile d'émettre une quelconque protestation lorsqu'on a la langue d'un Malfoy plongée jusqu'au fin fond de son œsophage. »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre. » répéta-t-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille. « Alors, did you like me or Nott ? »

Hermione roula des yeux tout en manœuvrant pour reposer ses pieds à terre.

« Disons que...it was Nott so bad. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux tout en déplissant sa robe.

« Comment ça 'it was Nott so bad' ? ! » s'insurgea Draco.

« Et c'est reparti... » soupira Hermione.

Les douze heures de vol restantes promettaient d'être les plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants après avoir déposé Hermione aux pieds du jet privé Malfoy, alors qu'Alfred dirigeait toujours la voiture hors de la piste d'atterrissage, Pansy Parkinson se retourna en direction de l'avion qui s'apprêtait à décoller.<p>

« Je ne donne pas cher pour leur peau une fois qu'ils passeront les portes de l'église d'Honolulu. » intervint alors Alfred qui, quelques fois, était en connexion mentale avec sa patronne.

« Ah, Alfie ! Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche. » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, navrée d'avance du destin funeste qui les attendait.

Soudain, son PDA se mit à vibrer du fond de son cabas. Elle plongea immédiatement sa main dans son sac, le ressortit et appuya sur la touche verte tout en dégainant son carnet.

« Pansy Parkinson, j'écoute ? » répondit-elle d'une voix professionnelle tandis qu'Alfred rejoignait l'autoroute.

Car même si son client le plus riche risquait de se faire laminer à coups d'escarpins onze centimètres et ongles lacérés aiguisés à la lime, les affaires continuaient pour elle, coûte que coûte.

Business is business.

* * *

><p><strong>Quatre choses cruuuuciales, les enfants.<strong>

**1) Merci de votre patience. Le chapitre suivant sera posté pendant les vacances, promis, promis, promis.  
><strong>

**2) Quel est votre chapitre préféré ? ! J'adorerais savoir :D  
><strong>

**3) Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vais vous demander, là, maintenant, arrêtez-vous tout de suite de lire "Le Contrat" car nous ne serons plus sur la même longueur d'onde :  
><strong>

**- Allez dans mes favoris et cherchez "My Dear Sadistic Highness" de Madelight si vous êtes en recherche d'une VRAIE fanfiction à lire, bien - que dis-je ? - MAGISTRALEMENT écrite. Une véritable claque littéraire, courrez-y la lire, vous ne serez pas déçu.  
><strong>

**- Faites un tour sur le profil de Nia Pietriovski car elle en vaut vraiment le détour.  
><strong>

**4) Question très idiotes mais : comment m'imaginez-vous ? Brune ? Blonde ? Africaine ? Indienne ? C'est très con comme question, je vous l'accorde. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir. D'autant plus que je suis sûre que vous ne trouverez pas, hihi.  
><strong>

**Bon...je pense que c'est tout...n'oubliez pas de chercher "My Dear Sadistic Highness", vous m'embrasserez les pieds plus tard hahaha ! Je rigole, bien sûr - quoique.  
><strong>

**Xoxo,  
><strong>

**IACB.  
><strong>

**PS : Do you want to make me smile ? Faites monter les reviews jusqu'à 200 ! Je compte sur vous :)  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS *s'échauffe les articulations des mains* :  
><strong>

**Lh42 : **C'est moi qui te remercie de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu puisses autant aimer mes histoires (que ce soit celle-ci, ou "Nine", ou "Blackout"...). Eeeet oui, les plus embêtés sont Blaise et Pansy, surtout cette-dernière. Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée avec son personnage, d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre x) Ah ! Quant à savoir si notre petit Draco a déjà subi une déception amoureuse...mystère et boule de gomme ! Vous le saurez dans les chapitres suivants, hinhin. Merci pour ta review en tout cas & j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Xoxo,** IACB.  
><strong>

.

**Djam :** Et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu :) Haha pour être mécontente, ça, il l'a été le petit Malfoy ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à livrer la suite mais j'espère que tu as trouvé ton compte dans ce chapitre (qui faisait 16 pages OpenOffice, ce qui n'est pas rien !) Xoxoxo, **IACB.**

.**  
><strong>

****Harry : ****Thank youuu ! Aaalors je ne réponds pas à tes autres questions étant donné que le chapitre y répond déjà mais pour celle dont les réponses ne sont pas apportées, Draco n'est pas invité au mariage de son propre frère car Daphné hait Draco et ne veut que rien qui soit de près ou de loin lié à ce répugnant personnage ne participe à son mariage. Bon, mis à part Hugo, bien entendu x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu...encore désolée pour le retard mais bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire ! Xoxo,**** IACB.****

.****  
><strong>**

**Hello'Dix :** Gracias ! J'espère que tu as trouvé ton bonheur dans "Blackout" haha ! Xoxo, **IACB.**

.**  
><strong>

**Bettina :** Wow ! Merci beaucoup ! Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Même moi, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à pondre des histoires aussi farfelues, bizarre hein ? Mais je suis contente que ce qui sort de mon imagination barrée puisse plaire, en tout cas. Sinon, niveau longueur des chapitres, je crois que tu es plutôt servie, haha ! Merci pour ta review, it made me smile :) **IACB.**

.

**Stella :** Je t'en remercie. Je peux être poète à mes heures x) Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente en a valu la peine... xoxo, **IACB.**

.**  
><strong>

**Made :** Alors ? CONTENTE OU PAS CONTENTE ? ! Haha, je dec'. Bon, t'auras ta petite review en PV, promis, promis. Xoxoxoxoxo !

.

**Djat' :** Alors si tu commences à détester Théo dans le chapitre 9, sache que tu vas littéralement le HAÏR dans ce chapitre, haha ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :D Xoxo, **IACB.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sinon, je ne mords pas. Si vous voulez me parler, ne vous gênez pas ! Que ce soit en message privé FF ou via Twitter. N'oubliez pas mon Top 4 !  
><strong>

**Kiss kiss les amigos...et à la semaine prochaine - enfin...normalement.  
><strong>

**IACB. Nina. Laetita (choisissez le nom qui vous plaît).  
><strong>


	11. Dolores et Marie Séraphine

Dolores Ombrage portait _toujours_ son tailleur rose bonbon porte-bonheur lorsqu'elle était envoyée en mission par la Gazette People pour couvrir un juteux potin avant tous les autres tabloïd. Et là, en l'occurrence, ce tas de tissu taillé sur-mesure avait tout intérêt à lui porter chance car la tâche qui lui avait été instituée par ses employeurs relevait d'être l'une des plus importantes de toute sa carrière. Couvrir le séjour de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger à Hawaii, jour par jour, heure par heure, minute par minute, à l'affût du premier scoop à diffuser en exclusivité mondiale. Pour ce faire, la Gazette lui avait même offert le voyage tout frais payé pour Honolulu avec chambre d'hôtel 4 étoiles et véhicules de fonction. Alors elle se devait de leur pondre un reportage plus parfait que la perfection même.

Quitte à inventer des scoops, au besoin.

* * *

><p>La caméra bougea dans tous les sens avant de se stabiliser sur le nez – ou, plus exactement, la narine gauche – de Dolores.<p>

« Ca y est ? C'est cadré ? » demanda-t-elle pour la treizième fois.

« Trois petites secondes et ce sera bon... » répondit doucement Marie-Séraphine en tripotant tous les boutons du cadran électronique, un peu à l'aveuglette.

« Par tous les Saints du Paradis, qu'ai-je _fait_ pour hériter d'un tel fardeau humain le jour de mon plus important reportage... » soupira Dolores en se massant le front – pas trop fort non plus car elle venait de s'y faire deux piqûres de Botox pour faire disparaître ses rides du Lion.

« ...j'y suis presque... »

« Marie-Séraphine, je vous jure que si vous nous faites rater la sortie d'aéroport de Draco Malfoy et sa copine, je vous fait manger vos lunettes d'hypermétropes en bouillie et à la petite cuillère. »

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, Madame Ombrage . » se justifia doucement la cameraman amateure.

« Et moi je fais du mieux que je peux pour ne pas perdre mon calme mais quoi de plus difficile face à un tel handICAP A UTILISER CORRECTEMENT UN **FOUTU CAMESCOPE, A CROIRE QUE VOUS N'ÊTES MÊME PAS QUALIFI**... oh oh oh, Dolores, oh oh oh, calme-toi, pense à ta tension, oh oh oh... » se ressaisit-elle d'une petite voix suraiguë.

Ombrage farfouilla dans son sac à main en moumoute rose fushia comme si sa vie en dépendait et en ressortit une large plume d'environ vingt centimètres – inutile de préciser sa couleur – qu'elle se passa sur la joue puis sur le revers de la main tout en fermant les yeux. Glissant la plume sur le long de sa nuque, la journaliste fut prise d'un frisson s'apparentant plus à un électrochoc qui remua son corps des pieds à la tête et elle rouvrit lentement les yeux avec un sourire béat, comme ayant atteint le nirvana suprême.

« Bien, Marie-Séraphine, prévenez-moi lorsque vous serez prête. » chantonna-t-elle d'une voix toute de miel et de sucre.

« ...juste une toute petite seconde... »

Dolores observa autour d'elle avec un émerveillement nouveau à la limite de la stupidité.

Elles se trouvaient actuellement aux portes de l'aéroport d'Honolulu, lieu où le couple n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Paparazzis et fans étaient au rendez-vous, pour ne rien changer, et Dolores avait dû camper dans les cinq heures du matin pour obtenir la parfaite place qu'elle avait maintenant. Pas trop près des portes pour se faire éjecter par les gardes du corps mais juste assez proche pour que la caméra ne puisse rater aucun petit détail et qu'il leur soit possible d'enfourcher la moto sans problème. Ah ? On ne vous a pas touché un mot à propos de la moto ? Vous en entendrez parler bien vite, croyez-moi.

Soudain, les portes s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une flopée de voyageurs. Ombrage retrouva son alter-ego hystérique à la seconde.

« MARIE-SERAPHINE ! ILS ARRIVENT ! » hurla-t-elle, à l'image de la foule qui se déchaînait chaque fois que les portes étaient actionnées mais se calmait immédiatement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ceux attendus.

« ...ça y est...ça y est ! » s'exclama doucement la cameraman en se replaçant derrière l'appareil.

Dolores passa sa main sur son tailleur puis tapota ses cheveux à gauche et à droite, tout en se mirant à l'aide du mur vitrée de l'aéroport. Soudain, ses yeux quittèrent son reflet pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et elle poussa un couinement.

« **ILS SONT LA ! VIIIITE ! CA TOURNE ! CA TOURNE ! **»

Marie-Séraphine appuya en urgence sur le bouton d'enregistrement et fit le décompte avec ces doigts tandis que Dolores dégainait son micro enveloppé dans une petite housse en laine rose pâle, une petite tête de panda brodée dessus.

« Trois...deux...un...Action ! » fit doucement Marie-Séraphine tandis qu'Ombrage prenait une grande, une très grande inspiration.

Et un conseil, accrochez-vous.

« Bienvenueàtousetmercid'êtretousaussifidèleàlaGazett ePeopleAujourd'huinousnoustrouvonsendirectd esportesdel'aéroportdeHonoluluqueDracoMa lfoyetHermioneGrangernevontp astarderàfranch**D'AILLEURSLESVOILAILSSONTLAILS VIENNENTJUSTED'APPARAÎTRELAFOULEESTENDELIRE COMMEVOUSPOUVEZLEVOIRMARIESE RAPHINEZOOMEZZOOOOOOOOOMEZ ! ! **»

La jeune femme obtempéra immédiatement et fit un focus sur le couple qui venait d'apparaître. Deux grands grands colosses de gardes du corps les précédaient et hurlaient à la foule de faire place immédiatement si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en chargent eux-même.

« NouspouvonsvoirDracoMalfoyqu iouvrelamarchedevantsapetite amieAlorshabillementàlafoisd écontractéetchicpourDracocom metoujoursàsavoirRayBannoire sremontéesurlehautdesoncrâne pullAsosdemêmecoloriLevi'sbleuoutremertrèslégèrementd élavéetbootscloutéesZadigEtV oltairel'héritiertojoursàlapointedela modeIladresseunsalutàlafoule quifaittriplerl'étatdefoliedanslaquelleelles etrouvemaisiln'apasvraimentletempsderestere tçaonpeutlecomprendreétantdo nnéqu'ilestconviéaumariagedesonfrè requiacommencédepuisplusd'uneheureMaisbonjesuissûrequ'HugoluipardonnerasonretardOn peuttoutpardonneràDracoMalfo y ! »

Dolores reprit sa respiration puis continua.

« EeeeetvoiciHermioneGrangerqu ilesuitjustederrièreSanouvel lepetiteamieendateavecquiles chosesontl'airdeplutôtbienmarchercarcel avafaireunmoisetdemiqu'ilssontensembleHermioneGrang erquiaétéaucoeurd'unepolémiquepasplustardqu'hierpolémiquelancéeparHarryP otterquantaubaiserqu'elleauraitéchangéavecl'écrivainThéodoreNottlorsdesa séancededédicaceCequin'apaseul'airdetroublerDracoplusqueçaé tantdonnéleursmainsentrelacé esZOOMEZMARIE-SERAPHINEZOOMEZcommedevraisp etitsamoureuxc'enestpresqu'attendrissantLefanclubdeDrac oparcontren'a ... »

Ombrage sortit une bouteille d'eau minérale de son sac qu'elle vida à moitié puis repartit à l'attaque.

« LefanclubdeDracodisaisjen'apasl'aird'avoiracceptéHermioneentantqu enouvellecompagnedeMalfoyàen croirelesvilainsmotsquej'entendsfuseràsonencontreMais cettedernièreal'airdenepasenfairecasetsuitDr acojusquedanslamagnifiquelim ousinequilesattendsurletrott oird'enfaceOhOHMARIESERAPHINEZOOM EZquevoisjeQUEVOISJESURLANUQ UED'HERMIONEdespetitestracesroug esohlalaMarieSéraphinevousav eztoutintérêtàzoomersurlesSU ÇONSquiparsementlecoud'HermioneGrangerLesvoyezvousC espetiteszonesmarbréesJ'enconnaisquin'ontpaseuletempsdes'ennuyerpendantlevolLondresHa waiiPasdutoutmême ! »

Un mouvement commençait à se créer dans l'assistance tandis que le dernier garde du corps escortant Hermione fermait sa portière. La foule ainsi que les paparazzis s'étaient apparemment mis en tête de les poursuivre derrière la limousine.

« Lesvoiciquirepartentendirect iondelalcathédrâled'Honoluluoùl'uniond'HugoMalfoyetdeDaphnéGreengra ssseraprononcéePeutêtrequ'enlessuivantnousallonsréussi ràobtenirunpetitmotducoupleM ARIESERAPHINEDEMARREZLAMOTO ! »

La pauvre assistante se dépatouilla pour glisser doucement la clé dans le contact du bolide appuyé contre la rambarde du trottoir tout en continuant de filmer la limousine. Aussi vive comme l'éclair, aussi agile que la gazelle, Dolores sauta sur l'engin, juste après avoir pris soin de retrousser la jupe de son tailleur. Marie-Séraphine eut tout juste le temps de se hisser sur le petit bout de siège arrière qu'il restait, profitant que Dolores enfonçait son casque sur sa tête, avant que le moteur ne se mette à rugir puissamment et que le véhicule ne fende dangereusement la foule agglutinée devant l'entrée de l'aéroport.

S'engagea une sorte de course-poursuite entre la limousine qui sillonnait les routes hawaïenne bordées de palmiers et la moto pétaradant à ses trousses, Ombrage en selle, la main toujours greffée à son micro, son assistante ayant de plus en plus de mal à filmer la route à l'arrière. La voiture escortant les Granger-Malfoy, s'étant rendue compte de la présence non-désirée quelques mètres derrière elle, commença à accélérer. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Dolores appuya elle-aussi sur le champignon et se baissa en avant pour mieux poursuivre la limousine. Retenons bien que dans tout cela, notre journaliste ne lâchait pas son micro une seule seconde et commentait en direct son périple sansprendrelapeinedereprendr euneseulefoissonsouffle. La limousine accéléra encore, passant la barre des cent-trente km/h, défiant Ombrage de persévérer dans sa quête de potins. Défi que cette-dernière releva sans une seule once d'hésitation, au plus grand déplaisir de Marie-Séraphine qui, chargée de sa caméra à l'arrière, était à deux doigts d'éclater doucement en sanglots et de se jeter doucement hors du véhicule. Soudain...

« _Iiiiiiiiiiirk_ ! »

...la limo s'arrêta d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, forçant Ombrage à changer de trajectoire au dernier moment. Elle se dirigea ainsi en hurlant vers la bordure de route, fut éjectée de sa moto et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air contre l'un des palmiers ornant le chemin, son casque la sauvant de justesse d'un traumatisme crânien des plus violents. Ne parlons de Marie-Séraphine qui, elle, avait roulé, roulé, roulé dans le fossé pour atterrir doucement Dieu seul sait où, Dieu seul sait comment et Dieu seul s'en soucie.

Sa tache accomplie, la Mercedes noire à rallonge put ainsi reprendre tranquillement sa route.

* * *

><p>« Est-on réellement obligés d'y aller ? » soupira Hermione en se massant les tempes.<p>

Tant d'heures de vol lui avait donné un coriace mal de crâne. Allongée sur la banquette perpendiculaire – _toujours_ – à celle sur laquelle Draco était affalé, elle agonisait en silence tandis que son partenaire en crime ne lâchait pas son portable.

A croire qu'ils se fichaient éperdument d'être à Hawaii, l'une des plus belles îles du monde.

« Oui. » répondit pour la cent-treizième fois Draco. « On ne s'est pas ramené jusqu'ici pour tester la qualité du goudron des routes d'Honolulu. Qualité qui laisse à désirer, d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de crevasse que se prennent les roues... »

« Mais j'ai _mal _! »

« Tant pis. » déclara Draco, sans pitié.

Hermione poussa une exclamation irritée tout en lui tournant le dos mais la rapidité avec laquelle elle tourna la tête amplifia l'intensité de ses maux, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son front, sa figure tordue par la douleur, sa respiration laissant échapper de longues plaintes continues. Draco leva lentement les yeux de son portable.

« Tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à canaliser comme elle le pouvait son mal de tête. Draco soupira alors en roulant des yeux puis délaissa son iPhone sur son siège.

« Lève-toi. »

« 'e 'eux 'as. »

« Et en allemand, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour décaler sa tête du dossier en cuir de sa banquette.

« JE PEUX PAS. »

« Mais si, tu peux. » répliqua Draco, prenant son incapacité à bouger pour du caprice. « Allez. Lève-toi. Je vais soigner ton mal de tête en deux secondes. »

« En fourrant ta langue dans ma bouche à m'en étouffer toutes les voies respiratoires ? » ricana Hermione. « Non merci. Je préfère encore souffrir en silence. »

« _Ne m'embrasse pas dans le cou _! » la parodia Draco d'une voix haut-perchée, alliant une gestuelle de diva à ses paroles.

« Tais-toi... » soupira Hermione en rosissant légèrement.

Draco frappa des mains dans un bruit sec que la boîte crânienne d'Hermione n'apprécia que très peu.

« Lève-toi, Granger. » lui ordonna-t-il en se redressant.

« 'ai 'oi 'an 'il ! »

« Bon, à défaut de ne pas avoir de décodeur option langues étrangères... »

Et Hermione ne vit rien venir lorsque Draco passa son bras gauche sur son dos, le droit au niveau de ses rotules pour la soulever comme un jeune marié porterait sa douce dans leur chambre de lune de miel. Bon, avec la douceur en moins par contre.

« Mais...qu'est-ce... _repose-moi tout de suite _! » tempêta Hermione en battant désespérément des jambes à défaut de ne pas pouvoir bouger la moindre petite parcelle Nord de son corps de peur que sa tête n'explose.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, crois-moi. »

Il la posa à même le sol en moquette de la limousine et l'étudiante affaissa mollement contre le siège d'à côté en geignant.

« Non, non, non. Tiens-toi droite. » la reprit Draco qui s'asseyait en tailleur en face d'elle.

Hermione soupira de lassitude mais obtempéra au ralenti.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

« J'en ai marre que tu me parles à l'impératif. »

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me regarder dans les yeux ? » reformula Draco en exagérant son ton de voix.

« Voilà qui est un peu mieux. »

Hermione releva paresseusement ses yeux et rencontra ceux azur de l'héritier. Ce-dernier se craquait les doigts comme si la tache qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter était des plus périlleuses.

« Tu comptes me broyer le crâne ? » s'enquit-elle alors que les mains de Draco se posait de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« J'ai les doigts bien trop délicats pour ça. » répondit-il avec un petit rictus.

« Hmm...On comprend mieux pourquoi ils ont été au goût de Rafaelo. »

« De plus en plus mauvaise, cette Hermione alors... L'élève dépasserait presque le maître. » se réjouit Draco, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Et ce serait toi, ce 'maître' ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Tss... » secoua la tête Hermione.

On ne changeait pas un Malfoy.

« Bon. Alors tout ce que je te demande de faire...c'est de faire tout ce que je te demanderai de faire. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je te trouve un tantinet rebelle pour une fille dont le crâne menace d'imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Hermione ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules. Elle avait de toute façon si mal que la douleur lui bloquait toute répartie .

« Étape n°1 : vide-toi l'esprit, ne pense plus à rien – ce qui, dans ton cas, ne sera pas une tache très difficile. »

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. »

« Je te trouve un tantinet vulgaire pour une fille dont le crâne menace d'être réduit en bouillie par mes mains d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Hermione le crucifia du regard, ce à quoi Draco répondit par un sourire Colgate Ultra Bright efficacité 24h.

« OK, plus sérieusement : essaie de ne plus penser à rien. Rien du tout. » reprit-il tout en lui massant lentement les tempes à l'aide de la combinaison de son index et de son majeur. « Concentre-toi seulement sur ma voix... »

Voix qui n'était à présent plus qu'un murmure.

« Ne te concentre que sur ma voix. » continua-t-il, ne la quittant pas du regard une seule seconde. « Rien que sur ma voix. »

Il fronça des sourcils et Hermione assista au phénomène le plus surnaturel que la Nature n'ait jamais créé. Le bleu océanique des iris de Draco se voilèrent progressivement tandis que son regard gagnait en intensité et semblait transpercer Hermione. L'océan entourant ses pupilles commença à s'agiter, s'agiter, comme sous l'influence de deux courants contraires et le bleu limpide de l'eau commença à graduellement s'assombrir, tendant vers des teintes plus foncées, plus profondes. Bientôt, la palette de couleur composant ses iris ne contenait plus aucune trace de bleu ses yeux brillaient à présent d'une lueur métallique.

« Rien que sur ma voix... » répéta Draco d'une voix presque hypnotique.

Mais ce n'était pas sa voix qui exerçait une hypnose sur Hermione. C'était ses yeux. Elle se perdit littéralement dedans, fascinée par leur capacité à muer d'une couleur à une autre. Sans même se rendre compte, elle s'enlisa dans cette mer aux reflets grisâtre. Et elle oublia, petit à petit, ses pieds. Perdit la conscience de ses jambes. De ses cuisses. Elle ne ressentit plus la présence de ses bras. Ni celle de son torse. Et, enfin, sa tête. Ne restait plus que ses yeux, totalement noyés, happés dans ceux de Draco. Hermione ne sentit même pas ses doigts se déplacer lentement de ses tempes jusqu'à sa nuque pour lui masser l'arrière du crâne, au niveau de la naissance de son cou. Et ce fut comme un réflexe corporel dès qu'il recommença à la masser, elle rejeta automatiquement sa tête en arrière, tandis qu'un frisson dévalait sa colonne vertébrale. Et la main de Draco travaillait toujours au bas de sa tête avec régularité, par petits cercles. Hermione était en état de semi-conscience. Elle entrouvrit lentement la bouche tandis que ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir, s'alourdir, s'alourdir. Lentement. Sûrement. Elle ne distingua bientôt plus qu'un très faible rayon lumineux flou et puis ce fut le noir total.

« Fini. »

Dans un sursaut, Hermione se réveilla, sortant de son état de torpeur. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, hébétée, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, allongé tranquillement sur la banquette qu'elle occupait précédemment. Ce-dernier tourna la tête vers elle, un insupportable sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Alors, ce mal de tête ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton léger.

Hermione porta la main à son front. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ni douleur, ni tiraillement, ni tourni. Plus rien _du tout_.

« J'ai...je... » ne put-elle que répondre, estomaquée.

« C'était gratuit pour cette fois mais sache que la prochaine séance te sera facturée. » l'informa-t-il en faisant défiler nonchalamment sa page Twitter.

Hermione resta bouche bée une bonne poignée de secondes, sincèrement étonnée. Comment avait-il fait, bon sang ? Elle ne ressentait plus rien ! Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pensa à haute voix ses deux dernières phrases, faisant s'élargir le sourire déjà insoutenable qui flottait sur la figure de l'héritier.

« Un vrai magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, Hermione Granger. »

* * *

><p>« Plus haut, plus <em>haut <em>Marie-Séraphine ! » siffla Dolores.

L'assistante leva doucement son pouce en l'air. Elles marchaient depuis voilà quinze bonnes minutes le long de la route sur laquelle elles avaient échoué en faisant de l'autostop. La moto ne démarrant plus, Ombrage l'avait laissé dans le fossé après lui avoir administré un coup de pied. Coup de pied qui n'avait eu pour seule conséquence de lui tordre la cheville au troisième degré, l'empêchant définitivement de fouler le sol pendant trois mois, au minimum.

« Plus vite, plus _vite_ Marie-Séraphine ! » hurla Dolores en administrant des coups de sac à mains sur la tête de la caméraman. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on réussira à rattraper les Malfoy ! »

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, Mme Ombrage. » soupira doucement Marie-Séraphine en maintenant comme elle le pouvait son camescope en main tout en portant la journaliste blessée sur son dos.

Le journée s'annonçait longue. _Très_ longue.

* * *

><p>« Allez. »<p>

« Non. »

« Allez... »

« Non. »

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

« Non. »

Draco regrettait honnêtement, sincèrement, amèrement d'avoir guérit le mal de tête d'Hermione car la voici qui revenait à la charge, plus lourdement encore, sur la question de leur présence au mariage de Daphné et Hugo.

« Mais, bon sang, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à y aller ? ! Tu aimes Daphné à ce point ? »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, Granger, cesse un instant d'être bête. Juste par principe : nous ne nous sommes pas tapé je ne sais combien de fuseaux horaires pour finalement rester à glander dans une limousine. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que l'on ne restera pas à '_glander' ! _» s'époumona Hermione.

« OK ! OK. Qu'est-ce que l'on fera, dans ce cas. Dis-moi tout. »

Draco avait délaissé son portable sur la banquette et la regardait fixement, attendant qu'elle propose un meilleur plan.

« Euh, eh bien nous pourrions... » commença Hermione.

Ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il abdique si vite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de peaufiner un plan B. Elle se retourna les méninges pour leur inventer une meilleure destination mais ne trouva absolument rien.

« Faut savoir. » marmonna Draco, agacé, en se replongeant dans son jeu de sudokus.

Hermione soupira en tournant la tête de côté tandis que la limousine longeait la côte. _La côte_. Mais bien sûr !

« On n'a qu'à aller à la plage ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Draco releva lentement les yeux vers sa voisine, ahurie.

« J'espère que tu rigoles... »

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. »

« J'espère que tu _rigoles_. » répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu veux qu'un troupeau de paparazzis nous tombent dessus ? ! Sans compter les touristes, les fans, tout ça ! »

« N'y a-t-il pas des gardes du corps avec nous en permanence ? »

« Bon sang, t'es totalement dingue... » soupira Draco avant de ricaner. « Pauvre petite fille innocente et inconsciente. C'est fini la vie dans l'anonymat, tu le sais ça ? Où que tu iras, tu seras suivie. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes ça de vue. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle.

« Ah ben si tu le sais... »

Draco se remit à son jeu. Deux secondes. A la troisième, il releva la tête.

« Et puis Pansy va encore prendre ce prétexte pour m'engueuler ! »

Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas sourire devant son ton partagé. _Il était tenté par l'idée_.

« Ah ? Tu as peur de Pansy Parkinson, maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit qu'elle prendra ce motif pour s'échauffer les cordes vocales sur mon cas, c'est tout. »

« Moi je crois plutôt que tu as la trouille. »

« Mais je n'ai _pas_ la... »

Il s'interrompit, les yeux plissés, méfiant.

« Sache que tu ne m'auras pas, Hermione Granger. »

« Donc tu as la trouille. »

Hermione se rassit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l'air faussement attristée.

« Et moi qui te croyais plus courageux...mais non. Apparemment, une simple innocente petite vir... »

« Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? »

Draco bondit sur la banquette d'en face et abattit son poing contre la vitre les séparant du chauffeur et des deux gardes du corps. Celle-ci s'abaissa immédiatement.

« Arrêtez-vous. » ordonna-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur Hermione dans un air de défi.

« Ici ? »

« Oui. Ici. »

Le chauffeur obtempéra. Hermione ne put cacher plus longtemps son sourire tandis que Draco ouvrait d'un grand coup de bras la portière.

« Après toi. » lui fit-il, une rictus ne signifiant rien de bon sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Blaise se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de projection privée et ferma le plus doucement possible la porte derrière lui. Il balaya rapidement des yeux la pièce plongée dans la pénombre relativement éclairée par le gigantesque écran ciné sur lequel Lavender Brown enchaînait de spectaculaires cascades dans un mélange de Lara Croft saupoudré d'Angelina Jolie. Les premiers rangs étaient occupés par les journalistes invités à cette avant-première et dont la tache serait ensuite d'en chanter les louanges dans toutes sortes de médias pour appâter les futurs 5 millions de spectateurs qui iront voir le film lors de la première semaine de sa sortie.<p>

Blaise longea la troisième rangée en partant du fond de la salle en direction d'une silhouette assise seule, presque recluse, un rayon de lumière provenant de l'écran de son portable éclairant son visage. Le métis s'effondra sur le siège juste à côté en soupirant, totalement exténué.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'as absolument rien raté. » lui assura Pansy, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son iPhone.

« Ça aurait été dommage. » répondit Blaise, un brin ironique, avant de s'étirer avec la grâce d'une catcheuse allemande de la WWE. « Alors ? Ça donne quoi ce film ? »

« Tu veux un avis objectif ? »

« Comme si tu en étais capable... »

« C'est de la bouse de lapin en boîte de conserve rouillée, porteuse de tétanos et à date limite d'expiration dépassée de trois ou quatre ans, minimum. » déclara d'une traite l'attachée de presse en arrangeant distraitement sa frange.

Blaise frisa la crise d'apoplexie. Quelques regards désapprobateurs se retournèrent dans leur direction tandis qu'il agonisait de rire.

« Parkinson, tu es une telle garce. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne descendais jamais, au grand jamais tes clients. » secoua-t-il la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

« Lavender est adorable – quant elle se la ferme. Mais il y a un stade où je ne peux même plus mentir. Un documentaire sur l'élevage de poulets fermiers dans le Missouri détiendrait plus de répliques pertinentes que ce...ce...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au fait ? »

« Un blockbuster hollywoodien »

« Mmmh, tout s'explique. »

Lee Jordan apparut alors à l'écran, tout de pectoraux et de sourire ravageur vêtu, le corps dégoulinant, quelques gouttelettes sillonnant ses abdominos prononcés, une simple serviette blanche attachée au niveau de sa taille. Pour remettre un peu le décor du contexte, Lavender venait de toquer à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, son flingue planqué dans son dos, persuadée qu'il sympathisait en secret avec les Russes, détenteurs des plans de la nouvelle bombe atomique.

« _Que me vaut la venue d'une si jolie gazelle jusqu'aux portes de mon terrier ?_ » la salua-t-il d'une voix niaise.

« POUAHAHAHAHAHA ! » s'étrangla de rire Pansy, totalement indifférente aux têtes scandalisées qui se tournaient dans sa direction. « Et moi qui pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher le fond, on le _racle_ là ! »

« Pouvez-vous vous taire ? Vous n'êtes pas toute seule dans ce cinéma. » siffla une journaliste du troisième rang en l'irradiant du regard.

« Je ne réponds pas à une païenne qui ose porter du Galliano datant de la saison automne 2003. Rien que de poser mon regard sur vous me brûlerait la fovéa. »

« Mais...c'est...j'ai..._je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur c... _» bredouilla la journaliste, cramoisie.

« Oh, chut. » bailla Pansy, tout en pianotant un email, ses pouces travaillant à une vitesse ahurissante sur son écran tactile. « Sinon, Zabini, comment se porte ton agence d'escrocs ? »

« Aussi bien que ton entreprise de potiches. » rétorqua le métis qui pliait méticuleusement son écharpe pour la poser sur le siège libre à côté de lui.

« Tu comptes toujours Charlie Weasley parmi tes fidèles, au fait ? Tu sais, celui qui s'est tatoué cet espèce de dragon hideux sur le bras... »

« Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais pertinemment la réponse, Parkinson ? »

« Comme ça. Ça m'amuse. Bref, Miami Wynnans, que je représente depuis peu, m'a fait part du fait qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. » Pansy leva le nez de son joujou électronique. « C'est jouable ? »

Tout était si protocolaire dans le monde de la célébrité... Aucune place n'était laissée à la magie du hasard et de la spontanéité. Le coup de foudre était en soi-même une illusion commerciale. Lorsqu'une star voulait en fréquenter une autre, le rapprochement se faisait par l'intermédiaire de leurs agents respectifs. Ceux-ci mettaient alors tout en œuvre pour organiser les dessous d'une relation montée de toutes pièces qui passerait, aux yeux du monde et des tabloïds, comme LE couple du moment.

Superficialité, quand tu nous tiens...

« Miami Wynnans est dépourvue de toute matière grise. »

« Oui, bon, il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais ! » Pansy déploya son index en l'air « elle est jolie. »

« Aussi jolie qu'une paire de prothèses en silicone. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être archaïque, mon pauvre Blaise ! _Qui_, de nos jours, peut affirmer ne s'être fait retoucher le corps que par Photoshop ? »

« Quoi ? Tu y es passée aussi ? ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi. » éluda froidement Pansy avant de secouer son cellulaire portatif en l'air. « Oui ou non, donc? Je dois donner une réponse à l'agent de Miami ce soir. Le but étant qu'elle s'affiche avec son tout nouvel accessoire ce week-end. »

L'afro-britannique haussa des épaules. A l'écran, Lavender et Lee se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche avec suppléments bave, bruits de succions et halètements de petits chiots asthmatiques.

« ...Mouais. Je ne suis pas sûr que le nouvel accessoire soit particulièrement ravi d'avoir à se coltiner un Prix Nobel de la science pendant plusieurs semaines, par contre. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si les Weasley explosaient le quota niveau QI. Entre une Ginevra présidente des lycéennes en voie de dévergondage, un Ronald loser dans tout ce qu'il entreprend et un Percy aussi coincé que benêt, c'est à se demander si le fait d'être roux y a été pour quelque chose. »

« Fred et Georges s'en sortent pourtant très bien dans leurs rôles de bourreau des c... » s'interrompit-il lorsqu'un concert de sonneries provenant des différents portables des occupants de la salle se mit à retentir, celui de Pansy vibrant lui aussi fiévreusement entre ses mains.

En moins de dix secondes, la pièce toute entière se désintéressa totalement de Lavender et Lee qui passaient des embrassades aux fusillades à l'écran pour parcourir avidement le nouvel article des Petits Potins de Potter.

« Tuez-moi. » souffla Pansy en ne lisant que le début de la page.

Masochiste, ses yeux verts continuèrent cependant de parcourir la suite du paragraphe pour s'attaquer au suivant.

« Enterrez-moi. » hyperventila-t-elle presque en posant la main sur son cœur.

Mais elle persévéra coûte que coûte dans sa lecture même si sa figure perdait de plus en plus de ses couleurs. A côté d'elle, Blaise, qui lisait le même article, étouffa de peu un juron. Arrivant au bas de la page, Pansy lâcha brutalement son portable au sol, en état de choc.

« Incinérez-moi ! »

* * *

><p>Ce fut à dos de poney que Dolores Ombrage et Marie-Séraphine atteignirent la cathédrale d'Honolulu. Cahin-caha sur le dos de l'animal – qu'elles avaient d'ailleurs trouvé en bordure de route mais, au moment de l'enfourcher, il s'était avéré que le poney avait un propriétaire, propriétaire que Dolores et sa cameraman ligotèrent à l'aide des lacets de sandales de Marie-Séraphine juste après que le paysan à qui appartenait le poney en question ait tenté de tirer de toutes ses forces sur la jupe de tailleur de Dolores... longue histoire – les deux reporters éreintées, transpirantes et décoiffées poussèrent presque des exclamations de joie en entrevoyant le toit en architecture gothique de l'édifice dans lequel devait se dérouler le mariage Malfoyen. Elles furent néanmoins nettement moins joyeuses lorsqu'elles aperçurent le protocole policier déployé par cinquantaine tout autour de l'église.<p>

Et Dolores vit rouge. Rouge feu.

Elle fronça des sourcils, les narines fumantes, ses yeux se transformant en lunettes à cibles pour mitraillettes. Il lui fallait un scoop, coûte que coûte. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il tremble, qu'il gêle. Hors de question qu'elle rentre bredouille à la Gazette. Hors. De. Question. Elle savait que Draco Malfoy et sa copine étaient à l'intérieur de ces murs. Et il lui _fallait_ un scoop. **[Ndla : Ce qui va suivre est **_**totalement **_**invraisemblable, je vous l'accorde. Mais bon. Il est permis de s'amuser, hihi.]**

Elle fit alors claquer de toutes ses forces ses jambes contre le flanc de l'animal en hurlant à la volée :

« Huuu ! Huuuu dada ! »

Le poney se mit alors à galoper avec l'agilité et la vigueur d'un Pur Sang Arabe, fonçant tant et si bien sur la barrière de policiers que ceux-ci durent s'écarter, tenant à garder la vie sauve. Le premier obstacle passé sembla démultiplier la fugacité du petit poney qui redoubla de vitesse. Comme doté des sandales ailées d'Athéna, la bête projeta gracieusement ses jambes en avant et gravit l'escalier en pierre menant au parvis en voûte de l'entrée de la cathédrale sans _aucune_ difficulté.

Ni une, ni deux, la journaliste empoigna son sac à main et le balança de toutes ses forces pile dans l'entrebâillement des deux portes qui s'entrouvrirent dans un grincement.

Et Dolores voyait toujours rouge. Un scoop. Il lui fallait un scoop.

Vous auriez toutes les bonnes raisons de croire qu'en voyant, à la porte de l'église, une quarantenaire en costume rose bonbon pelucheux, un brushing bouclé totalement tombé à plat, perché de surcroît sur un poney gris, une cameraman maigrichonne à l'arrière, Daphné Greengrass eut toutes les raisons de tomber en syncope. De mourir quatre fois.

Mais non. Elle fit _bien mieux_.

La figure blême, les jambes flageolantes sous sa robe Valentino immaculée, la future mariée s'appuya en urgence contre les épaules de son fiancé avec un équilibre très précaire, sujette à de violentes sueurs froides. Puis, penchant soudainement la tête vers le sol comme si elle allait tourner de l'œil, Daphné rendit tout le contenu de son estomac sur le smoking noir impeccable de Hugo.

Et vive les mariés.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà : je suis une Prépa avec des cours intensifs qui ne me permettent pas tellement d'avoir de loisirs à côté. J'ai un concours en Mars et je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives que de le réussir. Donc – et vous l'aurez bien deviné – mes posts vont se réduire considérablement. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je ne posterai <em>plus<em> _rien_ du tout jusque milieu Mars...mais quand même. J'écrirai cependant les prochains chapitres au compte-goutte, que ce soit pour « Le Contrat » comme pour mes autres fanfics, ce qui fait qu'ils seront prêts à l'avance.**

**Voilà...désolée d'avance...**

**MAIS ! Je ne vous laisse pas totalement orphelins. Mon profil ainsi que ses histoires sont à votre _entière_ disposition. « L'As de Pic », « PS : Meurs, et dans les plus brefs délais », « Nine », « Le Goût Du Chlore », « Say Baby, Can I Be Your Slave », ou même « The Black Swan Obsession »... servez-vous, c'est gratuit.**

**N'hésitez pas à me parler par messages FF, je répondrai. Même chose sur Twitter. Facebook... vous l'avez pas :p Oui, donc, tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez hablar conmigo, je suis totalement disponible à ce niveau. N'hésitez pas. Je me mords pas, encore une fois.**

**Ce n'est donc qu'un aurevoir :')**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Ah bon, vous me voyez à peu près tous rousse... c'est intéressant. A côté de la plaque mais intéressant.**

**PS2 : Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mea culpa ! Mais je les lis toutes, sans exception. En fait, pour être honnête avec vous, je suis crevée comme pas possible. Si vous voyiez mes cernes en ce moment, Madre de Dios, je ferais peur à mon propre reflet. Bref. Mais je tenais une fois encore à vous remercier ! Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux, franchement, la réceptivité dont vous faites preuve m'étonnera toujours. Yé vous aime, hihi. (Petit quart d'heure de starlette à ses fans) Non mais je le pense vraiment.**

**PS3 : Quel(s) perso(s) aimeriez-vous voir plus souvent ?**

**Kiss kiss à tous !**

**A très bientôt, et j'ai plutôt intérêt à vous manquer.**

**Laetitia.**


	12. 95 B

Blaise fit craquer ses doigts un à un, son regard réfrigérant passant de Hermione à Draco puis de Draco à Hermione. Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec l'auriculaire de sa main droite, il plongea son autre main dans sa poche de veste et attrapa son BlackBerry.

« Bon. Alors par quoi est-ce que je commence ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, son pouce glissant contre la molette du portable.

Les deux accusés s'entregardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Hermione affichait une mine angoissée tandis qu'une vague ombre de rictus narquois flottait sur le visage de son voisin.

« Par votre absence au mariage de Hugo et Daphné – mariage qui s'est soldé en un véritable désastre, soit dit en passant ? »

« Je...Nous ne... » essaya d'expliquer Hermione.

« Par la plainte de Dolores Ombrage à l'encontre de Draco pour agression physique ? »

« Mais elle nous... » tenta à son tour Draco.

« Ou alors – et ça, c'est le clou du spectacle – par le magnifique 95B d'Hermione devant lequel le monde entier s'extasie en ce moment même ? »

La concernée se mit à rougir de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux puis baissa honteusement des yeux. Draco, à côté d'elle, affichait un sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

« Et puis franchement, il y a de quoi s'extasier. » appuya-t-il en reposant son bras le long du haut de sa banquette..

« _Tais-toi_. » siffla Hermione qui gardait malgré tout les yeux rivés au sol.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda innocemment l'héritier en regardant Blaise. « C'est pas la vérité, Zabini ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu les photos, je ne peux donc rien dire. »

« Ouh le vilain menteur... »

Blaise eut un début de sourire qu'il fit disparaître la seconde suivante au profit d'une mine plus sérieuse.

« De toute façon, je ne me prononcerai pas dessus. »

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tôt, sur une baie d'Honolulu…<em>

* * *

><p>Une eau turquoise à perte de vue, si transparente que l'on pouvait y voir les poissons ainsi que toute une exotique faune aquatique y nager entre les magnifiques coraux dans un ballet de couleurs multicolore. L'océan était bordé d'une étendue infinie de grains ivoire faisant office de parterre de sable, des palmiers jaillissant ça et là du sol, le tronc étiré vers le ciel ensoleillé. Des falaises de craies immaculées bordaient la petite crique, faisant cohabitation avec de hautes collines verdoyantes dont le point culminant devait offrir une vue imprenable sur la totalité de l'île.<p>

Hermione ôta son escarpin gauche, puis celui droit et enfonça ses orteils dans le sable brûlant tout en dévorant le paysage paradisiaque des yeux. Bon sang ce que l'œuvre de la Nature était parfaite.

« Tu vas nous faire un orgasme visuel ? »

Hermione soupira, redescendant abruptement sur Terre. Draco arrivait derrière elle, escorté par les deux grands gardes du corps tout en muscles qui les avaient accueillit à l'aéroport. Leur mission était apparemment de les suivre à la trace.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas être assez blasé pour passer outre un aussi magnifique panorama. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Donc tu vas nous faire un orgasme visuel. » roula des yeux Draco avant de la devancer. « Bon, tu m'excuseras mais moi, je vais faire en sorte qu'on ne se soit pas traîné jusqu'ici pour rien… »

Sur ce, il commença à détacher les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en évaluant les futures longueurs qu'il allait effectuer. La mer était plutôt calme, ce qui lui assurait une bonne baignade sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, au moins. S'attaquant au cinquième bouton, l'héritier eut une petite risette. Se la couler douce sur une petite plage tranquille d'Honololulu, en voilà un sacré bon programme ! Bon, un peu banal, _certes_, mais toujours meilleur que de faire office de papier peint au mariage d'Hugo et de sa potiche. Au rappel de la véritable raison de leur présence sous le soleil hawaiien, le demi-sourire de Draco s'effrita légèrement.

Lorsque Pansy apprendrait leur petite escapade – car il était _évident_ qu'elle allait l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre – elle les massacrerait à la hache. Les ressusciterait. Puis les désintègrerait, molécule par molécule, à l'aide d'un bazooka lobotomisant Prada conçu par la NASA.

Ne parlons pas de la réaction Blaise.

Détachant son sixième bouton, Draco secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son crane. De toutes les façons, le mal était déjà fait et n'allait pas tarder à être consommé : à quoi bon se morfondre ou faire marche-arrière ? La meilleure attitude à adopter, pour le moment, était de profiter de cette mer s'étendant à perte de vue pour les quelques heures qu'il leur restait à vivre. Oui, c'était la plus sage des choses à faire. Fort de cette idée, Draco se retourna pour la faire partager à son acolyte. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hermione observait toujours avec l'extase le plus absolu le paysage, tel un panda glouton débarquant dans un hectare de champs de bambou, l'héritier manqua de perdre ses nerfs.

« Sérieusement, Granger ? ! Tu m'as tanné _deux heures_ pour que l'on vienne ici dans le simple but de contempler le paysage jusqu'à ce que cécité s'ensuive ? ! »

« Ca te tuerais de me laisser tranquille, à la fin ? ! » s'insurgea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Te _laisser tranquille _? ! Cette blague. C'est toi qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir te baigner avec moi. »

Et en un clin d'œil, Hermione se retrouva parachutée sur l'épaule de son partenaire en crime comme un vulgaire sac de riz fin thaïlandais. Ses gesticulations – et Dieu seul sait qu'elles furent nombreuses – n'eurent pas raison de la poigne ferme de Draco qui se rapprochait à pas dangereux de l'eau, la menace de l'y jeter s'accroissant de secondes en secondes. Jusqu'à être mise à exécution. _Plouf_ ! La seconde suivante, Hermione se sentit basculer de l'univers terrestre à celui aqueux de l'océan et but la tasse.

« Hhhhhh ! »

L'étudiante émergea de l'eau tel un monstre marin, sa robe trempée, son maquillage bousillé, ses cheveux, dont le contact de l'eau avait réveillé la nature sauvage, bouclant anarchiquement tout autour de son visage telle une crinière sauvage. Une furie. Au loin, Draco se gondolait de rire, pas une seule parcelle de son corps mouillé.

Hermione se baissa alors lentement dans l'eau, plongea sa main pour y fouiller le sol sablonneux et referma ses doigts sur une longue algue. Et Draco ne vit même pas le coup venir lorsqu'il se la reçut en pleine figure de plein fouet la seconde suivante, dans un « _splash_ » sonore. Son sourire se figea à la seconde.

« Ah, d'accord… » fit-il lentement en enlevant le monceau visqueux de son sacrosaint faciès, le petit doigt en l'air. « Je vois… »

Il laissa tomber théâtralement l'arme du crime par terre et vissa son regard dans celui de l'auteure de l'acte. Son sourire n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, apparemment. » continua-t-il, les yeux plissés, ses doigts finissant de déboutonner sa chemise entrouverte. « Alors jouons. »

Hermione recula dans l'eau, appréhendant sa vengeance.

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! » plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue.

Draco ne répondit pas, finissant de défaire sa chemise qu'il enleva en exagérant la gestuelle, se prenant presque pour un Dieu du Stade tout en muscles et pectoraux. Quoique, il n'était pas si loin de là. Epaules carrées, biceps convenables, torse imberbe mais dressé au combat : six délicieuses petites tablettes de chocolat ornaient son ventre. Hermione roula des yeux en le voyant passer la main sur ses abdominaux bétonnés. Alors c'était pour _ça _que les médias britanniques féminins s'embrasaient ? Certes, la vision était plutôt agréable pour les yeux – il ne fallait pas non plus mentir – mais à choisir, elle aurait largement préféré Jake Gyllenhaal. Ô, Jake Gyllenhaal…il ne fallait pas la lancer sur ce sujet car une fois commencée, elle était intarissable. Draco ne lui donna d'ailleurs aucunement le temps de déclamer son amour de groupie fanatique car, sans crier gare, il fonça sur elle avec une rapidité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais soupçonné. Poussant un petit cri désespéré, Hermione tenta de fuir du mieux qu'elle put, la charge de sa robe imbibée d'eau la retardant cependant dans sa course. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva _encore_ sur les épaules de Malfoy et qu'il la balança _encore_ à la mer sans qu'elle ne puisse opposer une quelconque résistance.

« Arrrhh ! » reprit-elle son souffle en sortant la tête de l'eau.

A peine eut-elle le temps de prendre une grande inspiration qu'une pression s'exerça soudainement sur ses épaules et elle fut à nouveau replongée au milieu des poissons multicolores. Battant désespérément des bras pour se soustraire de l'emprise invisible, elle ne put émerger de l'eau qu'une bonne quinzaine de secondes plus tard, totalement hors de ses gonds et essoufflée.

« DRACO, ESPECE DE SALE… » commença-t-elle à hurler avant de sentir une présence contre son dos.

Le Draco en question.

« Tu devrais peut-être enlever ton chiffon, Granger. » lui conseilla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, d'un ton rieur.

« Mon chiffon ? » répéta Hermione avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de sa robe Cacharel. « Et puis quoi encore, pervers ? Tu veux peut-être que je me mette en tenue d'Eve aussi ? »

« Ah ! Moi je dis ça pour toi mais bon, si c'est ton kiffe de porter trois fois ton poids lorsque tu cours…déjà qu'à l'état naturel, ta masse corporelle n'est pas très glorieuse… »

Hermione se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés tels ceux d'un serpent. Non…il n'avait tout de même pas _osé_ l'attaquer sur son poids… **Si **? ! Par mesure de précaution, Draco prit lentement ses distances, un sourire hilare aux lèvres.

« Je vais t'achever sur place ! » fulmina la brune en le coursant tandis que l'héritier s'enfuyait à grandes enjambées, riant à gorge déployée.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Hermione fut forcée de constater que cet ignoble personnage avait raison. Sa robe l'alourdissait considérablement et elle n'avait même pas fait quatre pas dans l'eau qu'elle s'en retrouvait essoufflée. Problème : si elle l'enlevait, elle allait être en sous-vêtements. Remarque, Draco se trouvait bien en boxer Pull In actuellement…mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Pudique la Granger ? » se moqua au loin Malfoy, son insupportable sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione l'ignora et tâtonna le dos de sa robe pour voir le système de fermeture. Bustier. _Gé-nial_. Pansy avait presque mis une demi-heure à la lui faire enfiler quelques heures plus tôt. L'étudiante tira sur l'une des ficelles puis se ravisa. Allait-elle _réellement_ se mettre en soutien-gorge et culotte dentelle au beau milieu d'une plage ? _Sous les yeux de Draco_ qui plus est ? !

« Ca ne reste qu'un maillot de bain. » continua Draco, qui semblait manifester de dons de voyance.

Et il n'avait pas tord, une fois encore. Lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près, sous-vêtements et maillots de bain revenaient au même. Les deux seules choses qui différaient étaient la texture de l'habit ainsi que son usage. Hermione dodelina de la tête, consentante mais pas trop, puis pris une grande inspiration et se lança à l'aveuglette dans son propre déshabillage. Une ficelle, une autre ficelle, une ficelle, une autre ficelle… elle commençait à en avoir mal au bras. Sans compter que Pansy avait serré le bustier comme une malade. Hermione se demandait d'ailleurs comme est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas s'évanouir tant le vêtement comprimait sa cage thoracique. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à ôter cette fichue robe.

« Et puis mince ! » craqua Hermione.

Ignorant une fois encore Draco qui semblait s'amuser de ses contorsions elle tira d'un coup sec sur sa robe qui se déchira mais épargna à l'étudiante une heure entière de détachage de bustier. Les yeux de Draco devinrent soudainement ronds comme une soucoupe, son regard toujours fixé sur elle. Ou plutôt sur sa poitrine. Hermione baissa lentement les yeux sur ce qui avait semblé attiré sa pleine attention de manière aussi brutale et…

« AH ! » hurla-t-elle en croisant ses mains sur son torse.

_Enfer et damnation_. Dans son mouvement, la robe avant agrippé la coque de son soutien-gorge qui venait de…qui venait de… oh mon Dieu. OH MON DIEU. Hermione eut presque envie de pleurer sur place, de rentrer sous terre et de se faire engloutir par une armée de crabes. Ses bras cachaient toujours fébrilement sa poitrine.

_Draco venait de voir l'intégralité de ses seins_.

* * *

><p>« Bon, alors récapitulons… » réfléchit Draco tout en observant attentivement les ongles de sa main gauche, adossé contre un grand rocher abritant le sentier escarpé par lequel ils étaient venus. « Il y a, d'un côté, la faim dans le monde, le réchauffement climatique, la disparition des thons rouges, les guerres sévissant aux quatre coins du globe, la perte du Triple A des Etats-Unis, la fin de Desperate Housewives, le taux d'obésité croissant, la dette grecque, la menace de la fin du monde ainsi que la hausse du taux de chômage. »<p>

« Et la hausse des taxes, aussi. » rajouta d'une petite voix Hermione.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Et la hausse des taxes. Donc on a tout ça d'un côté. De l'autre, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chose : le fait que tu aies malencontreusement baissé ton soutien-gorge. »

Cachée, recroquevillée sur elle-même derrière le rocher duquel elle ne voulait pas s'extraire depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Hermione laissa échapper un énième gémissement honteux et se couvrit le visage.

« Tu vois donc qu'à côté de tous ces fléaux qui frappent en ce moment-même le monde, ce petit incident n'est qu'une microscopique goutte d'eau dans l'océan. » continua Draco qui observait toujours ses ongles. « Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. »

« _Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame_ ? ! » s'insurgea Hermione. « Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de mon _humiliation_ ? ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en dodelinant de la tête.

« Humiliation, tout de suite les grands mots… » relativisa-t-il. « Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais te sentir humiliée. Surtout que Dame Nature t'as particulièrement gâté, d'après ce que j'ai pu entrevoir… » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter avec un petit sourire gamin.

« Oh mon Dieu, arrête un peu… » couina Hermione, rubiconde.

« BON, Granger. » s'impatienta Draco en contournant le rocher. « Ca fait une heure que j'essaie de te convaincre que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Des paires de seins, j'en ai vu des millions, voir des milliards dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera rougir, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors arrête de te comporter comme la dernière des gamines. »

Il garda un peu le silence, les yeux fixés sur Hermione qui gardait ses mains crispées sur son visage, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« Trèèès bien. Alors pour qu'on soit quitte – et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de vieillir sur cette plage – disons que je vais baisser mon caleçon devant toi, comme ça on sera sur un même pied d'égalité et il n'y aura plus de malaise. »

Bingo ! Hermione découvrit son visage au ralenti et leva des yeux ahuris vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux…? ! » fit-elle lentement, totalement abasourdie par sa proposition.

Pour toute réponse, Draco cala son index sous l'élastique de son boxer en haussant des sourcils, prêt à mettre ses paroles à exécution. Comme Hermione n'avait toujours pas l'air de le croire, il tira un peu sur le tissu. Suffisamment pour qu'Hermione se recouvre à nouveau le visage en poussant un petit cri.

« Aaaah ! Mais arrête ça immédiatement, espèce de grand malade ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Faut savoir… » ricana Draco en laissant son caleçon tranquille.

Il s'adossa à nouveau contre la pierre en croisant des bras, observant comme les épaules d'Hermione se secouaient de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle cachait toujours son visage. Derrière ses mains, elle éclatait nerveusement de rire.

« Un fou furieux… » secoua-t-elle la tête. « J'allais être hantée par cette image toute ma vie. »

« _Enchantée_, tu veux dire. Maintes jeunes filles paieraient pour m'entendre leur faire cette suggestion. »

« Payer ? Vraiment ? » releva Hermione en haussant des sourcils. « C'est un peu dégradant. »

« Bof, je le vis bien. C'est un peu mon lot quotidien, tu sais, en tant que sex-symbol… »

« Ce que tu peux être débile… »

« Je te l'accorde volontiers. Mais en attendant, le débile ne va pas croupir ici alors qu'une belle plage l'attend juste derrière. Et vu que le débile n'est pas d'humeur égoïste ces derniers temps… » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à pas de loup.

Et avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu parer à la présence ennemie dans son périmètre de sécurité, elle se retrouva à nouveau parachutée sur l'épaule puissante de Draco, pour la troisième fois de la journée. A croire qu'il prenait réellement goût à la porter à tord et à travers. Et, comme précédemment, l'étudiante eut beau se débattre avec la force d'une lionne, proférer toutes les injures qu'elle avait en stock, abattre ses petits poings contre son dos, le menacer de toutes sortes de malédiction, elle ne put empêcher son ravisseur de la lancer à nouveau à l'eau.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'écroula contre le sable, essoufflée.<p>

« Temps mort ! » réussit-elle difficilement à articuler en levant son bras droit en l'air, l'autre reposant sur son ventre.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Les rayons étaient si forts qu'en dépit qu'elle vienne tout juste de sortir de l'eau, ses jambes étaient déjà presque sèches. Elle sentit soudainement une ombre s'interposer entre le soleil et elle.

« Tu t'avoues déjà vaincue ? » triompha la voix traînante de Draco par-dessus elle.

Sans orgueil, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un peu qu'elle s'avouait vaincue ! Elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes !

« Dommage… »

La seconde suivante, un filament froid et visqueux atterrit sur le ventre nu de l'étudiante, la poussant à ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Une gigantesque algue.

« Je suppose que je l'ai échappé belle. » fit Hermione tout en enlevant l'arme de défense de Draco pour la balancer faiblement vers lui.

« Belle…c'est le mot. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase.

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien. » répondit immédiatement Draco, cet éternel sourire insupportable aux lèvres.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et joua distraitement avec le sable. Son avant-bras posé contre son front, Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux blonds peroxydé étaient en bataille, presque hirsute sur sa tête, des gouttelettes d'eau perlant de la racine de ses mèches jusqu'à sa nuque puis continuant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De l'angle de vue d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire en contreplongée, il semblait bien plus baraqué et imposant que lorsqu'il était debout. De même, ses yeux semblaient presque javellisés tant ils étaient bleus. Un bleu caraïbe encore jamais vu. La brune mit ça sous le compte de l'inclinaison du soleil qui devait donner un certain éclat à ses iris – il n'était naturellement pas possible que des yeux soit d'un tel bleu. A moins qu'il n'ait une part de chromosome alien dans son caryotype où qu'il n'ait pas été exposé au soleil pendant les deux premières années de sa naissance ou encore qu'il ait des origines nordiques ou bien…

« J'ai faim. » l'interrompit-il soudainement dans ses élucubrations.

Il bailla puis se tourna vers elle.

« On repart dans la limo et on se trouve un endroit où déjeuner ? »

« Euh, je voudrais bien mais je te rappelle que je n'ai absolument rien pour m'habiller. Alors mis à part me promener dans toute la ville en sous-vêtements… »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Pas grave. Je t'en achèterai. » régla-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

« Des sous-vêtements ? ! »

Draco pouffa tout en se redressant.

« Des habits, débile. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Et Hermione, passablement fatiguée par tant de dépense d'énergie, décida de faire un peu la capricieuse – pour changer – en tendant paresseusement ses bras en l'air.

« Porte-moi, plutôt. »

Draco haussa des sourcils et secoua son index à la manière d'un adulte faisant la morale à un enfant.

« Eh ben alors ? Il est où le mot magique ? »

« _S'il te plaît_…comme si tu le disais spontanément, toi. »

« Bien sûr que je le dis spontanément ! » se défendit-il tout en se baissant.

Tout comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, lorsqu'elle avait mal à la tête, il coinça un bras sous ses aisselles, l'autre à la jointure ses jambes et la souleva du sol si vite qu'elle en eut le vertige.

« Je suis poli, moi, Madame. » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire angélique.

« Ben voyons… » roula des yeux Hermione en nouant ses bras derrière la nuque de Draco.

Le trajet les ramenant à la voiture ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, contrairement à la véritable mission qu'ils avaient faites pour atterrir ici, quelques heures auparavant. Les gardes du corps se faisaient étrangement invisibles à leur côté, si bien qu'ils n'avaient presque pas remarqué leur présence lors de leur petite séance de retour en enfance dans l'océan. Hermione, bercée le fait d'être portée, tourna mollement la tête en direction de la plage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le Contrat avait tout de même du bon. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle pataugerait dans l'eau paradisiaque de Hawaii ? Elle, une simple petite étudiante de médecine vivant avec un père malade ? C'était hallucinant comment la vie pouvait changer du tout au tout, prendre un tournant déterminant en une seule seconde. Le regard d'Hermione accrocha sans raison à un point noir faisant presque tâche sur le l'étendue de sable blanc fin. Et une lumière s'alluma soudainement dans son cerveau.

« MERDE ! » cria-t-elle presque. « J'ai oublié mes escarpins ! »

« C'est pas grave. » répondit du tac au tac Draco qui ne s'arrêta même pas.

« Mais Pansy va me tuer ! »

« On en rachètera, c'est pas un souci… » soupira Draco qui avait apparemment l'air de rouler sur l'or – ce qui, au fond, était le cas. « Puis, crois-moi, Pansy aura d'autres raisons plus consistantes de vouloir _te_ tuer et _me_ tuer, par la même occasion. »

Hermione haussa des épaule, fixant tristement ses chaussures de location délaissées quelques mètres plus loin, dans le sable.

« …Mouais. » se résigna-t-elle enfin alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la limousine.

Draco la déposa sur le sol goudronné brûlant tandis que l'un des bodyguards leur ouvrait la portière. Sans surprise, la première chose qu'il fit une fois entré dans l'habitacle fut de se jeter sur son iPhone. A croire qu'il ne pouvait survivre sans cette bouteille d'oxygène électronique. Pour une fois, Hermione fut celle qui s'allongea sur la plus grande banquette. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi exténuée. Peut-être était-ce l'effet secondaire de l'eau de mer ou ses gesticulations intenses. Elle était crevée comme dix.

Tandis que la voiture gagnait le centre-ville de l'île, Draco toqua contre la vitre séparant les passagers du conducteur. Cette-dernière se coulissa immédiatement.

« Oui, Mr Malfoy ? »

« Il y aurait quoi comme endroit pour manger, dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

« Tout dépend du type de nourriture que vous souhaitez consommer. Locale, asiatique, française… »

« Je veux juste _manger_. Peu importe la nationalité de ma bouffe. »

« Il y aurait bien un Barneys à Honomu dans lequel vous pourriez trouver une large palette de choix culinaire ainsi qu'une surface mode, s'il vous prenait l'envie de faire un peu de shopping. »

« Deux en un, en plus, muy perfecto. Cette jeune fille aurait besoin de se trouver de quoi se vêtir, voyez-vous ? » dit Draco en désignant Hermione qui dormait, toujours en soutien-gorge et shorty noirs en dentelle, sur la banquette d'en face.

« Oh…je vois. » hocha la tête le garde du corps.

Son regard traîna cependant un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne sur la plastique de la jeune fille et Draco dut claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il, glacial.

« Euh, oui – _non_ ! Pardon. Excusez-moi Mr Malfoy. » se répandit-il en excuse immédiatement avant de remonter en toute hâte la vitre.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez tous à croire que je suis gay.**

**Non, sincèrement. Parce que je ne le suis pas **_**du tout**_** – du moins, pas tous les jours de la semaine. Tenez : là, par exemple, en ce moment-même, je suis TOUT sauf gay. Je suis même tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervé. Non mais dites-moi que je **_**rêve**_**…**

**COMMENT CA, LA FASHION WEEK AURA LIEU A PARIS ?**

**Qui est la personne qui planifie l'organisation ? Donnez-moi son nom, son prénom, son adresse, que j'aille lui déposer un coli piégé rempli de mygales amazonienne habillées d'un drapeau du Royaume-Uni. Vous allez voir comme elle changera **_**très vite**_** d'avis !**

**Non, plus sérieusement : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce système de corruption ? Londres était favorite – pour ne pas dire ARCHI FAVORITE – pour la Fashion Week de cet hiver ! Même Milan traînait des pieds dans les sondages ! Qu'est-ce qui a créé ce brusque retournement de situation ? Je VEUX savoir. J'attends. J'ai tout mon temps. Je veux que l'on m'explique, détail par détail, point par point, comment la Fédération de la Mode a pu préférer les croissants au beurre au porridge.**

**Cette nouvelle relève de la plus haute trahison. Je créerai sans faute une pétition que je vous invite, amis londoniens, à signer en masse afin qu'elle remonte jusqu'à la Reine d'Angleterre. Ou Kate Middleton. Seuls des personnages de leur rang peuvent faire quelque chose pour réparer l'affront esthétique, l'ultime humiliation, qu'est en train de subir le pays.**

**Unissons-nous tous. Il nous reste encore trois mois avant que la moitié de la population anglaise ne s'expatrie du Mauvais Côté de la Force pour voir défiler la nouvelle saison automne-hiver de Karl Lagerfeld.**

**.**

**ON A VU…**

Fleur Delacour** tenter de s'enlever un morceau de salade coincé entre ses dents avec un cure-dent. Puis une dent de fourchette. Puis la pointe de son couteau. Puis son ongle. Puis la mine de son stylo. Je rappelle – à simple titre informatif – que cette jeune fille **_**française **_**a été élue quatrième plus belle femme du pays. **

Daphné Greengrass** se faire évacuer en civière de la cathédrale d'Honolulu, presqu'en pleine crise d'épilepsie, un liquide vert peu appétissant dégoulinant sur sa robe. Ce qui me choque le plus, dans tout ça, c'est la paire de talons Minelli – marque issue de la populace, **_**indigne **_**d'être portée pour une future Malfoy – qu'elle avait aux pieds. **

Cho Chang** essayer de séduire Marc Jacobs en lui faisant les yeux doux, dans le but très certain de pouvoir défiler pour lui lors de la Fashion Week. Qui lui annonce qu'il est gay et pas très gai à l'idée qu'une anorexique en son genre nage dans ses futures créations ?**

Luna Lovegood**, vêtue d'un costume d'oie sauvage, courser les pigeons le long de la Tamise en hurlant et tenter de les assommer avec des cailloux pendant 6 heures. **_**6 heures**_**. Ca ne peut être qu'un signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde.**

Ginny Weasley** sortir l'alliage vestimentaire le plus passible de peine de mort qu'il soit au monde : jogging + talons hauts. Second signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde.**

Draco Malfoy** et **Hermione Granger** manger en tête-à-tête amoureux au restaurant du dernier étage de Barneys. Pendant qu'à trois pas de là, un poney faisait tranquillement irruption en pleine cérémonie de mariage des Malfoy. **

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**95 B.**

**C'est le seul mot à retenir. J'ai pourtant essayé de trouver une autre phrase d'accroche, plus…disons, plus philosophique, plus recherchée, plus ancrée dans la culture, dans un fait de l'actualité – quelque chose de plus profond, quoi – pour entamer cette petite rubrique que je prends un plaisir assez malsain à écrire. Mais rien d'autre ne me vient en tête. Juste : 95 B.**

**Et pas n'importe lequel : celui d'**Hermione Granger**. Vous aurez tout le loisir de juger par vous-même sur le cliché ci-dessous, bande de petits pervers, de l'atout de choc qui a eu raison des récentes tendances de notre **Draco Malfoy** national. Mais avant toutes choses, laissez-moi dresser un éloge de cette anatomie aussi parfaite.**

**Parfaite, c'est le mot. Même si je persiste à croire que l'objectif de cette jeune fille n'est que de ruiner le pauvre Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'adonner à la manche aux portes d'un métro du centre-ville, chaussé de vieilles Adidas trouées, je ne peux nier l'évidence. BON SANG CE QUE CETTE FILLE EST BIEN FOUTUE. Elle a tout, **_**tout**_** pour elle. Les jambes s'étirant jusqu'au ciel, la taille de guêpe, la cambrure idéale, les fesses de Gisele Bündchen ainsi qu'un impeccable 95 B. Pour la sept-cent soixante-dix-huitième fois : **_**comment **_Draco Malfoy** a-t-il manœuvré pour se la dégotter ? ! Mystère et boules de bowling. Toujours est-il que ce-dernier, fier de sa nouvelle proie, n'hésite pas à l'exhiber aux yeux du monde comme un fier trophée.**

**Non content de l'avoir littéralement **_**dévorée**_** de suçons – cf. photo ci-dessous zoomant sur la nuque d'**Hermione Granger **à leur sortie de l'aéroport d'Honolulu – l'héritier a tout simplement décidé de ne pas faire acte de présence au mariage d'**Hugo Malfoy** & **Daphné Greengrass** (mariage qui s'est d'ailleurs soldé en un véritable désastre étant donné qu'une journaliste issue d'un quotidien concurrent de pacotille dont je tairai le nom a littéralement débarqué en pleine cérémonie à dos de cheval pour les harceler de questions. Le comble ? Mme Malfoy a littéralement rendu le contenu de son estomac sur le costard de Mr, le tout bien sûr filmé par la caméra de cette journaliste. Mais oui mes agneaux, j'ai la vidéo, hinhin.). Oui, il préférait nettement mieux faire une petite virée sur la plage de Kailua Bay et profiter dignement de ces petites vacances improvisées en jetant sa girlfriend à l'eau toute habillée pour ensuite la rejoindre, tout de pectoraux vêtus. Mmmh…ils se valent tous les deux, niveau physique, en fin de compte.**

**Ah, si je n'étais pas aussi gay… aussi joyeux, autant pour moi.**

**Lapsussement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

**PS : Je vous ai manqué ? Oh, je suis sûr que oui. **

* * *

><p>Le terminal 4 de l'aéroport d'Heathrow était littéralement bondé, une foule sans nom se bousculant derrière le long mur vitré séparant les voyageurs venant d'atterrir d'avec les simples personnes qui les attendaient. Le regroupement en masse, contenant une majorité féminine, brandissait pour la plupart des pancartes et des écriteaux en tout genre, tous dirigé à l'intention d'une seule et même personne. Et dès que cette certaine personne apparut au loin, dans l'escalator, un vent de folie sembla s'abattre sur l'aéroport tout entier. Les flashs s'égrenaient à la vitesse de la lumière tandis que la foule s'égosillait à s'en déchiqueter les cordes vocales.<p>

Draco adressa un bref salut à ses admirateurs depuis l'autre côté de la vitre. Légèrement bronzé et mâchonnant un chewing-gum en toute décontraction, il remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de son crane tout en se penchant vers son garde du corps qui lui glissait quelque chose. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il quitta l'escalier mécanique pour regagner la terre ferme que l'on pu apercevoir Hermione, juste derrière. Ses cheveux frisant au naturel tout autour de sa figure, une paire de lunette identique à celle de Draco également perchée au milieu de sa chevelure, elle était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt en coton blanc American Vintage légèrement transparent, ainsi que d'un jean boyfriend bleu clair retroussé, des baskets cloutée blanche Louboutin aux pieds. Son bronzage venait amenuiser les traits de fatigue qui se dessinaient sur son visage dépourvu de tout maquillage.

Et elle était belle comme ça.

Ne s'arrêtant pas de hurler pour autant, le fan-club de Malfoy suivait avidement les moindres faits et gestes de l'héritier. De la façon dont il récupérait ses bagages sur les tapis roulants à sa main grattant distraitement le bas de na nuque en passant par son bras s'enroulant furtivement autour de la taille d'Hermione. Et lorsqu'il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire, l'auditoire féminin collé contre la vitre fut définitivement jaloux.

« Allez ! Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! » hurlait le Staff du terminal ainsi que les gardes du corps du couple tandis que les portes automatiques s'ouvraient sur eux.

Draco était en tête de file, Hermione s'agrippant à sa manche juste derrière, la tête baissée. Il fallut presque une barrière humaine pour empêcher la foule de se ruer sauvagement sur eux. Le protocole déployé pour leur faire atteindre la sortie de l'aéroport sans égratignures s'apparentait à celui requis lors de l'arrivée d'un ministre. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin cette sortie, on les fit s'engouffrer dans la première voiture qui stationnait, vitres teintées, devant les portes. Voiture dans laquelle se trouvait assis…

« …Zabini ! Revenu d'entre les limbes des morts. » s'exclama Draco avec un grand sourire – il savait d'avance qu'ils allaient se faire trucider à coups de pelle.

« Salut ! » le salua à son tour Hermione en prenant place en face de lui.

Blaise fit craquer ses doigts un à un, son regard réfrigérant passant de Hermione à Draco puis de Draco à Hermione. Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec l'auriculaire de sa main droite, il plongea son autre main dans sa poche de veste et attrapa son BlackBerry.

« Bon. Alors par quoi est-ce que je commence ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, son pouce glissant contre la molette du portable.

Les deux accusés s'entregardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Hermione affichait une mine angoissée tandis qu'une vague ombre de rictus narquois flottait sur le visage de son voisin.

« Par votre absence au mariage de Hugo et Daphné – mariage qui s'est soldé en un véritable désastre, soit dit en passant ? »

« Je...Nous ne... » essaya d'expliquer Hermione.

« Par la plainte de Dolores Ombrage à l'encontre de Draco pour agression physique ? »

« Mais elle nous... » tenta à son tour Draco.

« Ou alors – et ça, c'est le clou du spectacle – par le magnifique 95B d'Hermione devant lequel le monde entier s'extasie en ce moment même ? »

La concernée se mit à rougir de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux puis baissa honteusement des yeux. Draco, à côté d'elle, affichait un sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

« Et puis franchement, il y a de quoi s'extasier. » appuya-t-il en reposant son bras le long du haut de sa banquette..

« _Tais-toi_. » siffla Hermione qui gardait malgré tout les yeux rivés au sol.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda innocemment l'héritier en regardant Blaise. « C'est pas la vérité, Zabini ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu les photos, je ne peux donc rien dire. »

« Ouh le vilain menteur... »

Blaise eut un début de sourire qu'il fit disparaître la seconde suivante au profit d'une mine plus sérieuse.

« De toute façon, je ne me prononcerai pas dessus. »

L'afro-britannique se pencha en avant.

« Vous êtes des inconscients. » asséna-t-il. « De véritables inconscients. Des _gamins_. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus com… »

Levant simplement son index, Blaise le fit taire à la seconde.

« Si l'on vous donne des directives, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous mouchiez avec : c'est pour que vous les _mettiez en pratique_. Quel est l'intérêt d'établir un Contrat de 324 clauses si vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de les respecter ? Pourquoi avoir signé une quinzaine de pages d'accords, sous la surveillance d'un avocat, si vous n'en faites au final qu'à votre tête, au gré de vos envies, sans tenir compte de ce qui a été établi ? Honnêtement, dites-moi. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. »

Tout en se triturant les mains, Hermione déglutit. Un peu trop fort, sans doute, car Blaise se tourna comme un radar dans sa direction.

« Et toi, Hermione, je comptais vraiment sur ta discipline et ton sérieux pour mettre Draco au pas. C'est en partie pour cela que je me suis tourné vers toi. Mais, apparemment, même une personne aussi caractérielle et consciencieuse que toi arrive à se faire entraîner par l'agitation de Draco. Je suis assez déçu. »

Hermione baissa la tête, accusant le coup. Elle détestait se faire engueuler – qui aimait cela, de toutes les façons ? – et le ton dépité qu'avait pris Blaise pour exprimer son regret lui donnait un pincement de cœur. Elle haïssait décevoir qui que ce soit.

« Ca va, Zabini, pas la peine de la faire culpabiliser pour si peu. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de cette escapade, de toutes les façons. » intervînt Draco.

Sa voisine releva vivement la tête et lui adressa un regard abasourdi. Pourquoi prenait-il sa défense ? !

« Et c'est bien ce que je dis. » répliqua Blaise. « Hermione est incapable de te résister. »

« Peut-on réellement lui en vouloir pour ça ? » blagua Draco en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Blaise soupira tout en tâtant ses poches à la recherche de son BlackBerry qui sonnait.

« Bon sang, Dray, changeras-tu un jour ? »

L'agent secoua la tête puis décrocha. La seconde suivante, tout l'habitacle put entendre la voix stridente de Pansy hurler par-dessus un écho de bruit manifestation :

« OU EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ? »

Blaise éloigna vivement son portable de son oreille.

« Sur l'autoroute. Pourquoi ? »

« DIS A HERMIONE DE NE **SURTOUT PAS** RENTRER CHEZ ELLE ! UN ESPÈCE DE GROUPE DE PESTIFÉRÉS SONT AGGLUTINES DEVANT SON HALL D'ENTRÉE JE NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ILS LUI VEULENT MAIS, A MON SENS, RIEN DE BON. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Tournant la tête de côté, elle vit que Blaise et Draco avait eu la même réaction. Blaise se massa l'arrête du nez.

« Bon, c'était à prévoir…qu'est-ce que l'on fait dans ce cas ? Elle dort chez Drac… »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! JE LUI AI RÉSERVÉ UNE SUITE AU PLAZA. ELLE L'OCCUPERA LE TEMPS QUE CES PSYCHOPATHES DÉCAMPENT. »

« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, Pansy Parkinson, peux-tu parler à un décibel de voix convenable ? ! » s'agaça Blaise en éloignant encore son portable.

« CROIS-MOI, CE N'EST PAS DE GAIETÉ DE CŒUR QUE JE TE HURLE DANS LES OREILLES. JE TENTE JUSTE DE COUVRIR LE BRUIT QUE FONT CES MALADES MENTAUX DEVANT L'IMMEUBLE D'HERMIONE. »

« Oh mon Dieu… ! » trembla d'effroi la concernée en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche tandis que Pansy raccrochait abruptement. « Mais…mais s'ils arrivent à entrer et…et s'ils atteignent mon appartement et qu'ils forcent la porte et qu'ils saccagent tout et… »

« On se calme, on se calme…il y a une solution à tout, imaginer le pire ne servira strictement à rien. » relativisa Blaise qui était lui-même un peu sous pression.

Il se tourna en direction du chauffeur pour lui indiquer leur nouvelle destination. Hermione l'observa faire, la respiration irrégulière, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Ca va aller. » dit alors Draco, à côté d'elle.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Comment ça, 'ça va aller' ? ! Ces personnes ont organisé un foutu rassemblement devant ma fenêtre, comment _veux-tu_ que tout aille pour le… »

Draco pressa légèrement sa cuisse.

« Ca va _aller._ » répéta-t-il avec une telle assurance que, cette fois-ci, Hermione fut tentée de le croire.

La voiture la déposa en compagnie de Blaise aux portes de son ancien lieu de travail. Si Hermione n'avait pas été dans un tel état de panique, elle aurait rit de l'ironie de la situation. Elle qui allait bosser dans les cuisines du Plaza y venait maintenant y loger le temps d'une nuit. Mais, au lieu de ça, elle se laissa traîner comme un automate jusqu'au hall d'accueil luxueux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle reconnut quelques têtes familières ici et là mais son esprit était si embrouillé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des noms dessus. Et, pour le moment, faire du social avec ses anciens collègues était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue au Plaza, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » récita d'un ton enjoué l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Bonsoir, mon associée a réservé une suite ici, il me semble, au nom de « Granger »… »

« Quel est le nom de votre associée, s'il vous plaît ? »

Blaise répondit à toutes les informations nécessaires, guettant Hermione du coin de l'œil qui semblait devenir de plus en plus angoissée.

« Seizième étage, Monsieur. Suite 95 B. »

Blaise tiqua.

« 95 B ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. Mlle Parkinson a fortement insisté pour que Mlle Hermione Granger occupe la suite portant ce numéro précis, 95 B. »

« Incroyable… » souffla Blaise, un lent sourire incrédule s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « Vicieuse jusqu'au bout, cette petite Parkinson. »

* * *

><p><strong>Punaise, ça m'a manqué. Bon sang ce que ça m'a manqué. Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, HARRY... tout m'a manqué. Et j'espère que l'histoire vous a manqué aussi. J'ai relu mes autres chapitres - je dééééteste le faire mais je me suis fait violence - et, franchement, vous n'auriez pas pu me dire que Pansy était AUSSI biatch que ça ? x) <strong>

**Mmmh sinon... je suis SUPER MEGA pressée d'écrire le chapitre suivant. Genre _vraiment_. L'action se passera trois mois plus tard..et si vous êtes un peu smart, vous saurez exactement pourquoi, ainsi que le contenu de ce chapitre ;) **

**Dernier truc : auriez-vous une chanson...disons...assez sensuelle à me proposer ? (Ehhh non, petits vicieux, rien à voir avec le chapitre suivant, je vous vois déjà venir. C'est juste une question comme ça, anodine hinhin.) J'ai besoin d'inspiration, en fait. **

**XOXO les amors,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**RAR :**

**Gruvioler : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu :) **IACB.**

.

**Chette : **Alors un point pour la vue à la baisse...MAIS ! Je n'ai pas encore de lunettes pour l'instant. Par contre, pour le reste... x) Il n'y a que la teinture qui pourrait aller...sauf qu'elle n'est pas noire, haha ! Concernant le style, mmmh plus ou moins. Haha, j'aime le fait que tu te soir prêtée au jeu ! Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Djat :** Eh oui, il vont vraiment y aller ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mis de Potin dans le chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... m'enfin bref, j'espère que celui-ci est de taille ! :) Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Faith Hope :** Helloooo Twitter buddy ;) Au bout d'une longue attente, voici enfin le chapitre ! Alors, verdict ? Il en valu le coup ou pas ? Tell me :) Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lh42 :** Ah oui ? Tu es aussi en Prépa ? Laquelle ? :) Oh et je voulais te dire merci de suivre aussi mes posts sur "Le Goût Du Chlore", c'est super zentil et je suis contente que la trame te plaise ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir :D **IACB.**

.

**Djam :** Ha ! T'es l'une des seules à avoir trouvée pour ma couleur de cheveux - en même temps quoi de plus normal étant donné que ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire x) Et oui, petite référence au monde magique de JKR avec l'hypnose que pratique Draco. Merci pour ta review ! **IACB.**

.

**Aria :** Thank you ! Je suis contente que Pansy te plaise, haha ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu :) **IACB.**

.

**PS : Pour les polygames mariés à Harry Potter et Twilight, ma fanfic "Le Goût du Chlore" vous attend à bras ouverts. Remarque, pour les non-polygames aussi, pas de discrimination.**


	13. Niggaz In Paris

**Merry Xmas en retard ! Voici votre cadeau - le meilleur sous le sapin, je précise.**

**Bejitos,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><em>3 MOIS PLUS TARD<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione griffonna en vitesse les derniers mots de la fin du cours, son Tippex coincé entre les dents, à demi-levée sur sa chaise, tandis que tout autour d'elle l'amphithéâtre se vidait dans le plus grand des brouhahas. Elle rassembla ensuite à la va-vite ses affaires tout en jetant des coups d'œils furtifs en direction de l'estrade pour s'assurer que le professeur y était toujours. Sa besace à peine fermée, la brune dévala à toute vitesse les marches de la salle, bousculant quelques élèves au passage, et rattrapa l'enseignant de justesse avant qu'il ne passe la porte.<p>

« Mr Smith ! » l'interpela-t-elle, essoufflée.

Le professeur à la cinquantaine grisonnante se retourna lentement, ses sourcils broussailleux haussés dans une expression hautaine. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'une des élèves les plus consciencieuses de son cours, ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement. Hermione fouilla alors précipitamment dans son sac et en extirpa un dossier bleu cartonné.

« Je ne pourrai pas être à la séance d'exposé de cet après-midi mais j'ai tapé mon dossier à l'ordinateur pour pouvoir vous le rendre, au cas où vous envisagiez de m'interroger. » débita-t-elle tandis que le professeur évaluait son travail en diagonale. « Je…si vous souhaitez m'entendre le présenter à l'oral pour vous assurer de ma maîtrise du sujet, ce s… »

« Ca ira, Miss Granger. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités. » l'interrompit Mr Smith en fermant son dossier pour le glisser sous son bras. « Je vous dis à vendredi, dans ce cas. »

Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête puis sortit d'un bon pas de la salle. Hermione referma son sac, soulagée. _Ouf _! Elle avait enfin fait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire – dans ces locaux, du moins. Car dehors, un lourd programme l'attendait. D'ailleurs, il était assez étrange que l'investigatrice de son emploi du temps de ministre ne l'ait pas encore harcelé…

Tout en quittant à son tour l'amphithéâtre, Hermione sortit son portable – une des dernières merveilles Samsung – de sa poche et comprit la raison de ce silence téléphonique : l'appareil s'était mis en mode silencieux. Pas moins de 12 appels manqués, 13 textos non-lus et 8 messages vocaux l'attendaient sur l'écran d'accueil. Tous provenant de Pansy Parkinson, _bien_ _évidemment_.

Hermione appuya sur l'icône en forme d'enveloppe, choisissant de lire ses textos en premier. Paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, chuchotements sur son passage, portables dégainés discrètement pour la prendre en photo ou la filmer Hermione avait lentement appris à ignorer ce genre de comportement.

'_Comment Hermione est passée du statut de Mlle Tout Le Monde à celui de Petite Copine Hype de Draco Malfoy_' aurait été un merveilleux sujet de thèse. Plus le Contrat prenait de l'ampleur, plus Hermione se découvrait une popularité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu partout où elle allait. C'était aussi excitant qu'effrayant. Elle avait dû s'habituer aux regards constamment fixés sur elle, aux coups de coudes sur son passage agrémentés de chuchotis – « Punaise, regarde ! C'est Hermione Granger, la copine de Draco ! » -, aux flashs de paparazzis survenant à n'importe quel moment de la journée, aux remarques quelques fois désobligeantes sur son passage… cela faisait partie du lot de bienvenue.

Mais malgré tout cela, Hermione avait tenu à garder le même train de vie qu'avant, allant toujours à la fac, faisant tous ses déplacements à pieds, n'affichant pas des fringues trop clinquantes, travaillant toujours la moitié de la semaine chez Fleury & Bott, rendant toujours visite à son père trois fois par semaine. Disons que tout cela constituait la Face A de sa vie. La Face B, c'était Le Contrat à plein temps. Les pages de magazines criblées de photos d'elle et Draco ici, là, sur la Lune et sur Mars. Les robes de soirées, les talons aiguilles, les soirées mondaines, les photographes turbulents, les tapis rouges et les logos de marques mélangés au caviar. L'artifice. Hermione avait eu du mal à trouver l'équilibre, jusqu'aujourd'hui. Mais l'alliance entre deux mondes n'était pas plus mal. Elle était même plutôt enrichissante, par moment. Puis, on n'allait pas se mentir : porter du Zara la journée et du Armani Privé le soir, c'était tout de même le pied.

Seuls hics : la perte d'intimité, pour commencer. Même en ouvrant les rideaux de sa chambre, Hermione devait se méfier des flashs espions. Paparazzis et journalistes s'amusaient à décrypter chacun de ses faits et gestes, arrivant quelques fois à des conclusions abracadabrantes. Hermione devait faire attention à chacune des actions qu'elle posait pour ne pas atterrir au cœur d'une nouvelle polémique inutile. Second hic : le fait de n'avoir toujours rien dit de tout ce manège à son père… mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Hermione fit glisser son index sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, faisant défiler la suite de textos que lui avait envoyé en rafale Pansy. Les messages, tous écrits en caractères majuscule, oscillaient entre hystérie et menaces de mort. _Toujours dans l'exagération_, soupira intérieurement Hermione en actionnant la numérotation automatique. Il y eut à peine deux tonalités puis…

« Où êtes-vous ? » aboya d'entrée de jeu la voix sur les nerfs de Pansy.

'_Les Conversations téléphoniques Grangero-Parkinsonienne en temps de Contrat_' aurait également été un merveilleux sujet de thèse. Leurs coups de fils se construisaient toujours selon le même schéma dictatorial : Pansy qui lui demandait où elle était puis, à peine Hermione entamait-elle une réponse, l'interrompait abruptement pour lui énoncer toute une liste d'ordres que l'étudiante n'avait pas intérêt à objecter.

« Je viens tout juste de finir m… » commença Hermione tout en dévalant les marches menant au grand hall d'entrée.

« J'ai envoyé Alfred vous chercher. » la coupa sans surprise Pansy. « Tâchez de vous dépêcher. Il y a une brosse dans la voiture, démêlez-vous les cheveux avec, on gagnera ainsi du temps. Ne vous avisez pas de laisser une seule mèche de votre chevelure sur le siège, j'ai _horreur_ de ça. _Et je vous jure que si vous ratez ma frange ne serait-ce que d'un seul millimètre, je vous décapite et j'expose votre tête ensanglantée au British Art Museum_. »

Hermione s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés.

« Hein ? ! »

« Autant pour moi, je m'adressai à ma coiffeuse. Bref. Vous, ici, dans vingt minutes, et pas une seule seconde de plus. »

_Clic_. Elle venait de raccrocher. Hermione regarda immédiatement l'écran de son Androïd, une fois l'appel terminé, et ce qu'elle y vit fit naître un large sourire sur ses lèvres. « _41 secondes…qui dit mieux ?_ » pianota-t-elle rapidement à l'adresse de Draco tout en rejoignant l'esplanade extérieure de l'université.

Malfoy et elle – dans un moment d'ennui, sans doute – s'étaient lancés dans un concours constituant à comptabiliser la conversation téléphonique la plus courte échangée avec Pansy. Jusque là, Draco était resté tenant du titre depuis un peu plus d'une semaine avec un record de 49 secondes. Hermione n'était donc pas peu fière de venir démolir son score.

« Mlle Granger ! »

Hermione releva la tête. Alfred l'attendait effectivement sur le trottoir juste en face de l'établissement, droit comme un piquet et solennel dans son uniforme de chauffeur. L'étudiante le rejoignit en quelques rapides enjambées et s'engouffra le plus rapidement possible derrière la portière que l'employé lui ouvrait de ses gants blancs, ignorant les cliquetis d'appareils photos résonnant tout autour d'elle.

Une fois assise à l'arrière du véhicule, Hermione trouva disposé sur le siège en cuir crème tout un étalage d'instruments capillaires, allant du simple petit peigne à la brosse en poils de sanglier. L'attirail de guerre.

« Je ne sais pas si Mlle Parkinson vous l'a dit » commença Alfred en la voyant détailler le dispositif de peignes depuis le rétroviseur « mais elle souhaiterait que vous prépariez vos cheveux à… »

« Oui, elle me l'a dit, ne vous inquiétez pas. » l'assura immédiatement Hermione en choisissant l'arme la plus résistante pour pouvoir être confrontée à sa chevelure quasi indomptable. « Merci, Alfred. » le remercia-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mademoiselle. »

Tandis que la voiture démarrait, Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis détacha ses cheveux pour les répartir en deux sur ses épaules. A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à discipliner ses boucles, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière. Draco. « _Jake…qui dit mieux ? #AllezBye_ » lui avait-il répondu, accompagnant son message…

« Oh. Le. _Salaud_. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

…d'un petit cliché photo le représentant aux côtés du divin Jake Gyllenhaal, le bras de ce-dernier coincé sur son épaule, riant tous deux aux éclats comme les deux meilleurs portes de la Terre.

* * *

><p>Image en contrastes noir et blanc, spacieuse salle de défilé vide, podium en verre séparant la luxueuse pièce en deux, grands rideaux de velours coiffant l'entrée des coulisses par laquelle apparaissaient les mannequins.<p>

Draco Malfoy y fait son entrée par la droite, Jake Gyllenhaal par la gauche. Draco Malfoy porte un pantalon de smoking noir avec une chemise blanche, une cravate noire desserrée autour du col. Jake Gyllenhaal porte un pantalon de smoking noir avec une chemise blanche entrouverte et tient négligemment de l'index sa veste noire rabattue dans son dos contre son épaule gauche. Les deux s'entreregardent, un demi-sourire de connivence aux lèvres, puis plongent leurs mains dans leurs poches dans un parfait mouvement de synchronisation. Et, tournant leur tête vers l'objectif de la caméra qui filmait, ils se mettent à défiler jusqu'au bout du podium.

Aucune musique, aucun flash, aucun artifice. Juste le bruit de leurs pas martelant le sol en rythme, le mouvement de leur démarche à la fois nonchalante et classe, la main de Draco s'ébouriffant indolemment les cheveux, le regard de braise de Jake, la langue de Draco passant furtivement sur la commissure de ses lèvres, les muscles d'avant-bras de Jake à demi révélés par sa manche retroussée. Plus ils avancent, plus l'angle de vue de la caméra se fait en contre-plongée. Et dès qu'ils arrivent au bout du catwalk, ils jettent un regard supérieur vers l'objectif, le dominant depuis leur perchoir de fortune, et ressortent dans un même mouvement la main qu'ils avaient précédemment glissé dans leurs poches. Une montre multi-cadrans en acier trône royalement sur leurs poignets, la couleur vert émeraude étincelante se démarquant du reste de la prise de vue en noir et blanc de la vidéo.

Soudain, l'arrière-plan devient flou, Draco et Jake avec, et le bijou en question apparait au tout premier plan, lové dans un coussin de velours noir, un serpent enroulé en forme de « S » tout autour. « _Slytherin, l'élégance sans aucun artifice_ » était écrit en lettres calligraphiques penchées juste à côté.

* * *

><p>Draco mordit goulûment dans son CBO en soupirant de contentement, laissant la sauce dégouliner le long de la commissure de ses lèvres jusque sur son menton et le bacon se faire doucement la malle de l'autre côté de son sandwich.<p>

« Royal. » commenta Jake, assis en face de lui, qui mangeait une salade comme un être humain civilisé.

Draco mâchonna le tout sans vergogne, la bouche entrouverte, puis chipa la serviette de son voisin de table pour s'essuyer la bouche avec.

« Sache que ton avis coule indifféremment sur moi telle l'eau de source coule sur les écailles du poisson-chat. »

« On verra si tu seras aussi philosophe lorsque ta copine découvrira le raffinement avec lequel tu t'enfiles trois hamburgers bourrés de graisse en guise de petit-déjeuner. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me comporte comme un porc élevé en pleine nature. » l'assura Draco avant de mordre à nouveau dans son CBO.

« Encore heureux pour elle. »

Draco mâchonna pensivement sa bouchée, fixant son acolyte d'un air songeur, puis avala avec un rictus narquois.

« T'as l'air sacrément obsédé par ma copine, dis-donc. »

« Moi ? »

« Non. Borat. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Ca fait – et encore, je n'ai probablement pas tout compté – la cinquième fois que tu la mentionnes depuis le début du photoshoot. »

« Tsss, tout le monde sait que je fantasme sur ta nouvelle proie, de toute façon. » ironisa Jake avant de rouler des yeux : « C'est juste que le matin, je suis toujours à répétition, je redis les mêmes choses à propos des mêmes personnes... »

« Mais oui, Gyllenhaal, mais oui... »

« Crois ce que tu veux. » trancha l'acteur en se levant pour aller jeter l'assiette en plastique vide de sa salade.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à s'avouer vaincu, tu sais. Tu es un homme... » Draco prit alors un air dramatico-dépressif pour terminer sa phrase : « ...mais tu as aussi des fêlures. »

Jake éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

« Bon sang, ce que tu peux être débile quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Je sais. Hermione me le répète assez souvent. Bien que 'débile' soit remplacé par un terme un peu plus cru. » répondit l'héritier en enfournant la dernière portion de son sandwich.

Au même instant, une des maquilleuses du plateau fit irruption dans la loge. Elle était blonde aux yeux marrons et – Draco manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers – avait quelques tâches de rousseur au niveau des joues.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre pause, Mr Gyllenhaal, Mr Malfoy, mais c'était pour vous informer que nous reprenons le tournage de la publicité de _Slytherin_ dans deux minutes. »

« OK. Merci. » répondit Jake qui ébouriffait ses cheveux devant le miroir.

La maquilleuse se tourna alors vers Draco, en attente de son approbation, et vira au cramoisi lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard métal en fusion intense posé sur elle. Ou plutôt, sur ses joues.

« Je...bon, ben...voil... »

« Vos tâches de rousseurs, ce sont des vraies ? » l'interrompit Draco d'une voix caverneuse, presque...psychopathe.

« Je...moi ? Non ! Ce n'était que pour faire un test, j'ai demandé à une de mes assistantes de m'en faire pour, hum...non, ce ne sont pas de vraies tâches de rousseur. »

Draco se détendit immédiatement, ses iris abandonnant peu à peu leur teinte grise pour revenir à leur bleu habituel. Si ce n'était pas des vraies alors... Soudain, un lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau et il fit la navette de Jake à elle et de elle à Jake.

« Tiens ! Pendant que vous êtes là, pourriez-vous nous prendre en photo ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en tendant son iPhone à la jeune fille.

« Pour quoi faire ? » réagit Jake en s'arrachant à la contemplation de son reflet.

« Oh, juste une petite photo souvenir que j'enverrai à ma copine. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle _t'adorait_ ? »

* * *

><p>A peine Alfred eut-il coupé le contact de la Mercedes qu'il sauta hors de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière d'Hermione. Cette-dernière lui avait pourtant dit et répété qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même – être traitée aussi princièrement l'embarrassait quelques fois – mais le chauffeur n'avait absolument rien voulu entendre. L'étudiante s'était alors résignée.<p>

« Merci beaucoup, Alfred. » la remercia-t-elle en posant les pieds à terre.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mademoiselle. » répondit-il en se décalant pour la laisser passer.

Hermione s'extirpa totalement de la voiture et pénétra dans le hall luxueux du Plaza tout en réglant la lanière de sa besace.

« Bonjour, Mlle Granger. » la saluait-on toutes les vingt secondes, approximativement.

Hermione répondait d'un mouvement de tête distrait tout en marchant vers les ascenseurs.

Elle logeait dans la suite 95B du Plaza depuis trois mois et demi, maintenant, et était assez connue dans l'hôtel, que ce soit du personnel comme de certains clients habitués des lieux avec lesquels elle s'entendait bien. Le lendemain de son retour de Hawaii, Pansy avait envoyé un personnel de déménagement transbahuter toutes les affaires de la jeune fille jusqu'au Plaza sans même demander l'avis de la concernée – Hermione commençait à être un peu habituée. Et puis ce n'était pas pour lui en déplaire car l'attachée de presse ne lui avait pas choisi la plus modeste des suites, ah ça non !

Vestibule d'entrée de la taille d'un salon, terrasse/jardin, salle de bain équipée d'un jacuzzi et d'un sauna, salle de repos avec table de massage, cuisine aménagée, lit king size, home cinéma. Hermione en arrivait quelques fois à bénir les manifestants qui avaient fait blocage devant son ancien immeuble pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller chaque matin dans ce petit paradis.

« ..._criminelle, assassin, MANGEMORT ! _»

Seul inconvénient à ce havre de paix ; Pansy Parkinson – dont on entendait les cris stridents depuis le couloir. Il se pouvait qu'Hermione prenne sa douche le matin et, lorsqu'elle revenait en serviette dans sa chambre, qu'elle trouve l'attachée de presse assise sur son lit en train de papoter dans son iPhone. Ou encore qu'elle revienne des cours et surprenne Pansy fumer une cigarette sur sa terrasse en feuilletant tranquillement un magazine de mode. Cette-dernière faisait constamment irruption chez l'étudiante sans crier gare, sous prétexte sans doute qu'elle lui payait la suite et que cela lui donnait tous les droits. Hermione devait chaque fois faire attention lorsqu'elle se promenait en petites tenues dans ses propres appartements, de peur que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur une Parkinson survoltée.

« _...je vais porter plainte contre vous, vous n'allez pas exercer ce métier de si-tôt, c'est moi qui vous le dis, espèce de coiffeuse du dimanche ! Je vais vous foutre en prison, espèce de grande malade ! _»

Hermione inspira, expira puis glissa le badge de la suite dans la fente de la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez sur l'auteure de tout ce tintamarre, totalement en furie, tenant un ciseau noir à la main comme si elle s'apprêtait à assassiner la première personne qui se trouverait sur son chemin.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Pansy d'une voix hystérique. « Regardez, _REGARDEZ-MOI CE DÉSASTRE CAPILLAIRE ! ! ! _»

Elle pointa de son ongle peint en bleu pétrole sa frange, se cachant le visage de l'autre main, comme à deux pas du suicide. Hermione observa le désastre capillaire en question, se penchant même pour en avoir une vue globale, plissant des yeux...mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Les cheveux noir jais de l'attachée de presse étaient toujours coupés au millimètre près au-dessus de ses yeux verts avec une précision professionnelle.

« Je...ne vois absolument rien de changé. »

Pansy releva lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

« _Vous ne voyez absolument rien de changé ? _» chuchota-t-elle avec des airs de démente.

Soudain, elle l'empoigna par le bras et la força à la suivre jusqu'au gigantesque miroir en pied situé à côté du lit de la suite.

« Êtes-vous AVEUGLE ? » cria-t-elle avant de se retourner et de lancer : « Êtes-vous _tous_ aussi AVEUGLE ? ! »

Hermione remarqua alors que le miroir ne reflétait pas que Pansy et elle ; une autre personne était aussi présente dans la salle. Droite comme un piquet, un ciseau à la main, une grande africaine se tenait au milieu de la chambre d'Hermione, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi et comment faire. Elle avait de longues nattes noires nouées en une queue-de-cheval haute et affichait une taille de mannequin irréprochable.

« Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir changer de coiffeur, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... » gémissait Pansy en tournant en rond.

« Mlle Parkinson, je ne vous ai coupé que 0,7 millimètres de chev... » plaida la coiffeuse.

« C'ÉTAIT 0,7 MILLIMÈTRES DE CHEVEUX EN TROP ! » hurla Pansy, déchaînée. « VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE DE LA PORTÉE DE VOTRE GESTE ? ! JE PRÉFÉRERAIS ENCORE ÊTRE CHAUVE, TATOUÉE ET TRANSSEXUELLE PLUTÔT QUE QUELQU'UN NE ME VOIE DANS UN TEL ETAT ! »

La jeune coiffeuse eut un rire spontané qu'elle dissimula aussitôt lorsque le regard réfrigérant de l'attachée de presse fondit sur elle.

« Je vous fais rigoler ? » siffla Pansy en avançant vers elle avec la dangerosité d'un reptile.

« Pas du tout, Mlle Parkinson. » s'empressa de répondre son interlocutrice en reculant d'un pas.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous couper les cheveux, moi aussi. »

« Ce sont des extensions. »

« Et vos neurones aussi, ce sont des extensions ? » répliqua Pansy en ouvrant et fermant ses ciseaux dans le vide, menaçante.

« BON. » intervînt Hermione en tapant du pied, les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne me suis pas dépêchée de quitter l'université pour assister à un combat de catch féminin. »

Pansy lança un dernier coup d'œil polaire à l'effrontée qui avait osé dénaturer sa coupe puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

« Bien, le programme est le suivant : la massacreuse de frange vous coiffe pendant une heure trente et vous maquille pendant la demi-heure restante. Arrivent quatre stylistes du Palais de la Femme pour déterminer la tenue que vous porterez. Ensuite, direction l'aéroport d'Heathrow où le jet privé de Malfoy vous attendra pour vous emmener à Paris. »

« Oh ! Vous allez à la Fashion Week ? ! » pépia l'afro-britannique d'une voix ingénue.

Second regard effet réfrigérateur de la part de Parkinson. La coiffeuse s'assit sagement sur le lit et scella ses lèvres entre elles.

« Donc, l'avion vous mènera à Paris. Vous logerez à l'hôtel Ambassadeur, près du quartier d'Opéra...c'est à côté de... »

« Je sais où c'est. J'ai longtemps vécu à Paris. » l'interrompit Hermione.

Pansy balaya son intervention d'un geste négligeant de la main.

« Soit. Draco vous retrouvera en ces lieux – il a trois shootings publicitaires ce matin – et vous irez ensemble à la Fashion Week. Je vous retrouverai là-bas aussi. »

« Ah, vous serez là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Chérie, sais-tu bien à qui tu t'adresses ? » soupira Pansy. « Je n'ai _jamais_ raté ne serait-ce qu'une seule Fashion Week depuis que j'exerce dans la mode. Ta question est une insulte. Bien ! » clôtura-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre Slytherin Gold for Women.

« Il est 10h30. Je m'en vais tenter de sauver mes cheveux dans le premier salon _digne de ce nom_ qui se trouvera sur ma reviens dans une heure trente pour m'assurer que votre tenue vestimentaire ne sera pas un désastre. Et _vous_... » siffla-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'auteure de sa dépression capillaire. « ...faites ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas sur la tête d'Hermione et je vous jure que je vous réduis à néant physiquement, socialement et psychologiquement. Je sais où est-ce que vous habitez, faites attention. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la porte de la suite claqua derrière elle. La coiffeuse soupira, estomaquée, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Hermione secouait la tête.

« Sait-elle réellement mon adresse ? » demanda-t-elle, un tantinet apeurée.

« A mon avis, non... » répondit Hermione. « Mais il faut toujours se méfier avec elle. Elle est un peu, comment dire... »

« ...dingue. Folle à lier. Bonne à interner. »

L'étudiante hocha la tête en secouant son index.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Hermione. « Mais au bout de quelques jours...quelques mois, plutôt...enfin, au bout d'un certain laps de temps plus ou moins long...on finit par s'habituer à son caractère. Un peu. Progressivement. »

« Pas du tout. » termina la métisse, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

* * *

><p>Draco pénétra dans une grande chambre décorée à l'orientale et baignant dans une douce ambiance tamisée et intimiste. Il avança d'un pas de prédateur tout en déboutonnant lentement, très lentement sa chemise. Bientôt, celle-ci se retrouva à terre, dévoilant son torse sculpté à la pierre et doté de magnifiques reliefs musculaires symétriques. Il repoussa les rideaux de lin blanc qui pendaient depuis le plafond de la pièce et tomba sur un gigantesque lit baldaquin drapé de coton égyptien. Une brune plantureuse y dormait paisiblement, simplement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit mauve. Et voici ce que Draco fit.<p>

Il monta sur le lit et avança vers la Belle au Bois Dormant avec la souplesse et l'élégance d'une panthère noire. Lorsqu'il la surplomba complètement, ses bras prenant appuis sur le matelas de part et d'autre du corps de la belle endormie, cette-dernière ouvrit grand les yeux. Des yeux bleus azur. Un sourire mutin traversa ses lèvres roses charnues et elle attira doucement son Don Juan vers elle, coinçant son index contre la chaîne que ce-dernier portait au cou. Draco fondit alors suavement sur elle, calant ses mains contre les cuisses de la jeune fille pour les ramener contre son bassin, la poussant à se cambrer contre son torse. Il tira précipitamment sur les ficelles du vêtement de nuit en soie de la jeune brune de sorte à s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible tandis que les doigts féériques de Miss Univers se perdaient dans la chevelure or de Draco. Il approfondit encore son baiser, la faisant soupirer contre s...

« POUAH ! »

L'héritier se détacha violemment de l'étreinte de sa proie et l'envoya valser hors du lit. Cette-dernière atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la chambre, les fesses en premiers, cognant au passage sa tête contre la table de nuit. Elle se redressa, un peu sonnée, les cheveux en bataille, l'air déboussolée. Sur le lit, Draco s'essuyait vigoureusement la bouche, l'air hautement dégoûté.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ? Ton haleine est carrément immonde ! »

« Je...c'est...j'ai mangé des saucisses à l'ail tout à l... » bredouilla la jolie bimbo en se relevant, titubante.

« Jamais entendu parler de dentifrice ? ! »

« Mais je me suis brossée les dents, pourtant ! » s'exclama-t-elle, désemparée. « Trois fois ! »

Draco leva son index d'un air expert.

« Oui mais pas avec le _bon_ dentifrice. » Il sortit de nulle part un tube bleu et argenté. « As-tu déjà essayé 'FreshTeeth 24h' goût menthol ? Il est le SEUL à te garantir une haleine fraîche et à enlever tout mauvais arrière-goût alimentaire après chaque repas. Tiens ! »

Le blond lui balança le dentifrice en question qu'elle faillit se prendre en pleine figure. Il sauta hors du lit pour réenfiler sa chemise puis se ravisa, plongeant la main dans sa poche arrière pour en ressortir quelque chose.

« Oh et puis tiens, aussi. » ajouta-t-il en lui lançant une brosse à dent FreshTeeth qu'elle se prit, cette fois-ci, en plein dans le nez. « On sait jamais. »

« _COUPEZ ! _»

Les lumières du plateau se rallumèrent immédiatement et l'on put admirer au grand jour le large réseau de caméras qui encadrait la fausse chambre aménagée dans laquelle venait de jouer Draco Malfoy et Ievna Levinski, une mannequin biélorusse actuellement omniprésente sur les pages de couvertures de tout magasine de mode qui se respecte.

« Bon sang...tu ne m'as pas raté ! » s'exclama cette-dernière en se massant le nez.

« Ah mince, je t'ai fait mal ? ! » s'enquit Draco, partagé entre la culpabilité et la crise de fou rire – ce spot publicitaire était, et de loin, le plus hilarant qu'il n'ait jamais tourné.

« Plus ou moins... » répondit Ievna tandis qu'une coiffeuse s'activait sur sa magnifique chevelure acajou.

« Oh, allez, viens-là. »

Draco roula de l'autre côté du lit, toujours vêtu d'un simple jean, et prit le top model dans ses bras, la pressant brièvement contre son torse musclé. Desserrant son étreinte, il lui administra un petit bisou sur la pointe de son nez endolori.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire Colgate Ultra Bright aux lèvres.

« Assez, oui. » répondit Ievna en papillonnant des cils, légèrement sous le charme. « C'est ta petite copine qui sera jalouse, par contre. » ajouta-t-elle, voyant que l'héritier gardait toujours ses mains encerclées autour d'elle.

Draco roula des yeux mais eut un petit rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec elle, aujourd'hui ? ! »

* * *

><p>« En Afrique du Sud, vraiment ? » répéta Hermione, impressionnée.<p>

« Eh ouais ! » répondit l'afro-britannique qui la coiffait tout en vaporisant de laque la tête fin prête de l'étudiante. « Mon père a une maison là-bas ce qui fait que j'y ai passé la moitié de mon adolescence. Je ne suis venue ici que pour mes études de droit, à Oxford, mais je _rêve_ d'y retourner. »

« Même chose pour moi ! J'ai longtemps vécu à Paris et... »

Cinquante-cinq petites minutes avaient réussi pour que les deux jeunes filles se confessent: leurs anecdotes d'enfances, goûts culinaires, goûts vestimentaires, préférences musicales, sujets de désagréments, histoires drôles, parcours scolaires, parfums préférés, livres préférés, noms d'animaux domestiques, marques de chewing-gums favorites, astuces pour mettre deux couleurs de vernis différentes sur un seul ongle, marques de shampoings efficaces, types de pâtes favorites...

« Et voilà ! Toute belle pour la Fashion Week ! »

Hermione se leva et admira sa coupe. Ses cheveux avaient été lissé au maximum à l'aide d'un nombre innombrable de produits dont elle serait incapable de se rappeler et avait été coiffé en un chignon banane très 60's. Comme chaque fois qu'une coiffeuse opérait ce genre de miracle sur sa chevelure d'apparence indomptable, Hermione était béate d'admiration. Elle se retourna avec enthousiasme vers l'auteure de cette merveille.

« C'est...magnifique ! Merci beaucoup...? »

« Angelina Johnson. » se présenta cette-dernière.

« ...Angelina ! J'en reviens pas qu'on ait pu papoter pendant près d'une heure sans connaître nos noms. » ajouta la brune en riant. « Au fait, moi c'est Hermione Granger. »

« Tu penses bien que je le sais ! » s'exclama Angelina. « Tu es une véritable petite célébrité dans la capitale. J'étais d'ailleurs toute nerveuse à l'idée de te coiffer. Je pensais que tu serais... »

« ...hautaine ? Superficielle ? Capricieuse ? »

« En gros. » avoua la métisse avec un sourire coupable. « Je m'attendais à un double de Malfoy, en fait. Tu sais, qui se ressemble, s'ass… »

Elle plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche, se rappelant qu'elle parlait justement à sa petite-amie.

« Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Malfoy n'est pas... »

Hermione éclata de rire en reposant sa main sur son épaule.

« Aucun souci, tu peux parler de Draco comme tu veux. Pas de censure. » la rassura-t-elle. « Moi aussi, je le pensais détestable et plein d'égo. »

« Et au final ? »

« Eh bien, il l'est toujours. Mais à une dose étonnamment supportable ! »

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**10 choses beaucoup plus passionnantes que la Fashion Week se déroulant en ce moment même à_ Paris_ :**

**1) Le nouveau putois de Luna Lovegood répondant au doux nom de Zéphirin-Ronflak. **

**2) L'existence, quelque part sur Terre, de Ronald Weasley.**

**3) Le nouveau film de Lindsay Lohan.**

**4) La laque pour crâne chauve effet brillance miroir lancée par Elite. **

**5) Le chewing-gum à la chlorophylle que mâchonnait Hermione Granger en se rendant en cours, ce matin.**

**6) Une partition de musique pour triangle.**

**7) Ma photo de classe de CM1 - de loin la pire. J'étais boutonneux, j'avais un appareil dentaire et je souriais comme un illuminé.**

**8) Suivre avidement la trajectoire d'une mouche sur le plafond de sa chambre.**

**9) Le fait que Dan Humphrey soit en fait Gossip Girl.**

**10) Lire les Petits Potins de Potter.**

**Moi ? Furieux que la Fashion Week prenne place à Paris plutôt qu'à Londres ? Nooon, voyons. _A peine_.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Sirius Black **se prendre un lampadaire en pleine figure, dans un moment d'inattention, puis s'assurer en toute hâte que personne ne l'ait vu. Si. Moi.**

Bellatrix Lestrange **gifler un serveur du Palazzione avec une escalope de dinde sous prétexte que sa nourriture était beaucoup trop froide. Vous connaissez la règle : en toute circonstance, le client est roi.**

Fred Weasley **annoncer sur Twitter : « Vend frère jumeaux, 20 ans au compteur mais assez bon état de marche, carrosserie rousse, légèrement grognon au démarrage mais équipé d'une option humour marchant à merveille ainsi que d'un poster de Ievna Levinski en tenue d'Ève sur le pare-brise. Prix à négocier. » _Poster d'Ievna Levinski ? ! _Où faut-il commander/signer/payer ? ! OU ? !**

Cedric Diggory** déclarer sur le plateau du _Jenny Dillinger Show_ qu'il détestait la saga Twilight. Hum. Vous aussi vous avez perçu l'ironie de la situation ?**

Théodore Nott** recevoir une crotte de pigeon sur son carnet alors qu'il écrivait à l'ombre de la terrasse du Café des Artistes. Même la faune est contre le fait que tu continues de publier, Théo, pourquoi ne t'arrêterais-tu pas là ? !**

Draco Malfoy** s'envoyer huit cornets de frites McCain entre deux prises, sur le plateau de tournage du spot publicitaire de « FreshTeeth 24h ». Expliquez-moi _comment_ cet énergumène blond arrive à s'engraisser de junk food sans prendre un seul gramme et, surtout, sans perdre son sex-appeal ?**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Draco a seize estomacs.**

**Seule solution possible, envisageable et plausible. Car force est de constater que notre héritier préféré est atteint de gloutonnerie ****aiguë - d'après des spécialistes, il en est même arrivé à un stade très avancé de la maladie. On parlerait même de cure de désintoxication alimentaire. En effet, _c_****_omment_ peut-on engloutir :**

**- 3 hamburgers et demi au petit-déjeuner**

**- deux kilos de frites à midi**

**- les beaux yeux de Ievna Levinski au goûter**

**- le joli sourire d'Hermione Granger au dîner**

**Tout ça SANS donner un coriace mal de tête à sa balance ? ! Dites-moi son secret. Vendez-le-moi, je vous paies en feuilles Diddl. Car, voyez-vous, tâter chaque matin ces petites poignées d'amour qui investissent sans gêne sur mon ventre me donne envie d'empoigner la perceuse électrique que mes voisins se font un PLAISIR D'UTILISER A 4h57 DU MATIN pour éradiquer toute cette graisse superflue de mon tour de hanche. Mais ne voulant pas faire un remake de Saw dans ma propre salle de bain, je préfère laisser les outils de bricolage là où il sont. Et investir, au préalable, dans une corde et un tabouret.**

**Voilà voilà.**

**Hum.**

**(En fait, là, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, du moins je ne sais plus quoi dire d'autre. A vrai dire, je m'efforce comme un dingue de ne pas, de ne _surtout pas_ parler de la Fa...de la Fash...DE LA FASHION WEEK PARCE QUE JE VOUS JURE QUE JE POURRAIS CASSER UNE CHAISE, TORDRE LE COU D'UN LAMA OU AGRESSER UNE PERSONNE ÂGÉE ! QUE L'ON ME DISE QUI, DANS LA FÉDÉRATION DE LA MODE, A DÉCIDÉ QUE L'ÉVÈNEMENT AURAIT LIEU AUTRE PART QU'A LONDRES, QUE JE VIENNE L'ASPHYXIER DANS SON SOMMEIL ET LE GIFLER A COUP DE CATALOGUE VOGUE !)**

**Hum, je vous avais prévenu. **

**Détendument vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>« Bouh. »<p>

Hermione fronça des sourcils, sortant peu à peu des bras de Morphée. Elle bougea lentement la tête de droite à gauche, battit paresseusement des paupières et laissa sa vision s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière de la pièce. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les yeux bleus rieurs de Draco.

« Ha ! » sursauta-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup, manquant de se cogner le crâne contre la tête de lit. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? ! »

« Suffisamment de temps pour observer le taux hallucinant de bave que ta bouche produit lorsque tu dors. »

Instinctivement, la brune porta sa main à sa bouche et sentit un liquide pâteux.

« Effectivement… » bougonna-t-elle avant de sauter hors du lit pour aller se faire un brin de toilette.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement comme prévu à l'Hôtel Ambassadeur, à Paris. Hermione avait atterrit la première sur le sol français et avait été cueilli à l'aéroport par une somptueuse limousine qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Mais l'étudiante s'était sentie si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de profiter des retrouvailles avec son pays natal. Dès qu'on lui avait montré sa chambre et son lit, Hermione s'y était jeté pour immédiatement fusionner avec. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle ne savait pas mais espérait être plus requinquée pour les évènements qui allaient suivre.

Hermione se dirigea donc à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel. Poussant la porte déjà entrouverte, elle tomba sur l'omniprésente Pansy Parkinson assise sur le trône des toilettes, sa jupe noire remontée sur ses cuisses fermes, un porte-cigarette maintenant une longue Vogue déjà entamée dans la main gauche, son iPhone greffé à son oreille droite. Sous le choc, l'étudiante resta sur place, tétanisée, tandis que l'attachée de presse papotait toujours dans son portable, sans se soucier d'avoir été interrompue dans ses petites affaires.

« …oui et arranges-toi pour que Draco ne se retrouve pas à côté d'une écervelée de française pendant le défilé. Je veux du Anna Wintour, du Kate Moss et du Rihanna comme entourage. Quelque chose de con-sis-tant, OK ? » ordonna-t-elle avant de porter son porte-cigarette à ses lèvres.

Elle tira une très longue taffe puis expira un élégant halo de fumée tout en levant les yeux vers Hermione qui était toujours figée devant la porte.

« _Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !_ » chuchota-t-elle en décalant son portable de son oreille pour ne pas que son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre.

Hermione haussa des sourcils. Cette femme était définitivement unique en son genre. La jeune fille avança donc d'un pas robotique vers le lavabo et l'actionna tandis que derrière elle, Pansy répondait :

« Silvio, mon chou, tu sais très bien que nous ne raterons Elie Saab pour _rien_ au monde ! Nous commencerons d'ailleurs par ça. Ensuite Chanel – grand classique – et Marc Jacobs – passage obligatoire. »

Hermione mouilla sa main et la passa tout autour de sa bouche. Le maquillage que lui avait fait Angelina était resté intacte, par miracle, et elle n'avait plus qu'à se remettre une touche de rouge à lèvres pour que tout soit parfait. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa coiffure, par contre… son chignon était tout affaissé, crépu, et n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la merveille vintage que lui avait confectionné la coiffeuse, quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione porta ses mains à ses cheveux, tentant de voir si elle pouvait rattraper quelque chose lorsqu'elle se reçut un objet pointu sur la main. L'instant d'après, l'escarpin en écaille noir Jimmy Choo de Pansy retomba sur la table en céramique du lavabo. Hermione se retourna vers l'attachée de presse qui venait de lui lancer sans vergogne sa chaussure, ahurie. Cette-dernière lui faisait les gros yeux, secouant son index de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

« _Ne touchez pas à cette coiffure !_ » murmura-t-elle alors, voyant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas le message.

« Mais elle est totalement bousillée ! »

« _PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS DE NE PAS T…_ Oui, mon chou, bien sûr que je t'écoute. » termina-t-elle à l'intention du Silvio en question, ses yeux verts défendant toujours Hermione de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent comiques. Hermione restait adossée contre le lavabo tandis que Pansy gardait un regard de faucon sur elle tout en répondant d'une voix tout sucre tout miel au téléphone. Si l'étudiante avait le malheur d'approcher sa main ne serait-ce que de ae nuque, Pansy empoignait son second escarpin et la menaçait à distance de le lui balancer en pleine tête.

« Quel est le mot que vous ne comprenez pas dans : 'ne touchez pas à cette coiffure' ? ! » fulmina-t-elle à peine eut-elle raccroché.

« Mais Pansy, mon chignon ne ressemble plus à rien ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je sorte avec ce semblant de coiffure ! »

« Tiens donc, voilà que vous commencez à vous préoccuper de votre image… » roula des yeux Pansy avant de claquer des doigts. « Tournez-vous face au miroir. »

Hermione obtempéra. Elle vit alors le reflet de Pansy sortir tout un attirail de petites pinces noires qu'elle posa sur le rebord du lavabo. Ses doigts de fashionista s'activèrent de façon spectaculaire sur le cuir chevelu de la jeune fille, ramenant des cheveux ça et là, laissant quelques mèches pendre ici, regroupant une bonne partie de sa chevelure sur le centre de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » demanda la voix de Draco depuis la porte.

« On tond des brebis, ça ne se voit pas ? » répondit Pansy, ne se déconcentrant pas de son ouvrage.

« J'aurais envie d'aller aux toilettes. » expliqua l'héritier en tapant impatiemment du pied.

Pansy posa un regard agacé sur la silhouette masculine reflétée par le grand miroir.

« Eh ben vous l'aurez voulu. » haussa des épaules Draco en dénouant sa ceinture.

« Non, non, non ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu, moi ! » s'écria Hermione, véhémente.

« Gardez votre tête bien droite. » la reprit à l'ordre Pansy.

« Dieu t'a donné des mains 'Mione couvres-toi les yeux avec. » régla Draco qui ouvrait déjà sa braguette devant la lunette des toilettes.

« Dieu t'a donné une vessie, Draco sers-toi-en pour te retenir. »

Pour toute réponse, un bruit de cascade d'eau donna le dernier mot à Draco. Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle était entourée de fous qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Tournant la sienne vers l'héritier pour lui lancer un regard exaspéré, ce-dernier lui répondit avec le plus insolent des sourires.

« Tourne la tête, vicieuse. » la provoqua-t-il en remontant sa braguette.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, offusquée par ses outrageuses insinuations, mais le temps qu'elle lui concocte une réponse bien sentie, le blond avait déjà filé, juste après lui avoir tiré la langue.

« Un vrai gamin… » soupira Pansy, traduisant à haute voix les pensées d'Hermione, avant de s'exclamer : « Et voilà ! Terminé. »

Hermione examina sa coupe et fut forcée d'admirer les talents cachés de Pansy. Son chignon était beaucoup plus décontracté que le précédent mais affichait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi un peu classe à la fois, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa figure et ses traits.

« Je dois dire que… » souffla Hermione en tâtant du bout des doigts sa coiffure.

« Pas touche ! » cria Pansy en lui administrant une petite tape sur la main. « Il vous est littéralement interdit d'effleurer vos cheveux jusqu'à ce soir sinon, je vous jure que je vous laisse aller comme une souillon sous les feux des projecteurs. »

Hermione rangea son bras le long de sa taille et mima le salut militaire.

« A vos ordres. »

« Les stylistes arriveront dans les cinq minutes qui suivent pour vous habiller, Draco et vous. Je m'en vais les réceptionner puis régler deux-trois détails à l'accueil de l'hôtel. De grâce, ne fichez pas le feu à cette chambre en mon absence. »

« Faute de matériel pour, soyez sûre que ça n'arrivera pas. » répondit Hermione, légèrement moqueuse – le manque de confiance que Pansy avait en eux était assez effarant.

« Mouais. Avec vous, rien n'est jamais sûr de toute façon… _Allo_ ? »

Pansy s'éclipsa de la salle de bain comme elle y était entrée : son iPhone à l'oreille.

* * *

><p>Les trente minutes qui suivirent le départ de Pansy apprirent aux deux occupants de la chambre que l'attachée de presse avait une vision plutôt relative du temps. Aucune ombre de styliste ne pointa le bout de son nez dans les cinq minutes suivantes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, chacun s'occupa à sa manière. Draco, allongé sur le lit, ses bras croisés derrière la tête, suivait un programme de télé-réalité française – une espèce d'émission débile où une bandes de gugusses était enfermée à double-tours dans une maison et devait balancer les secrets des uns et des autres pour gagner du fric – dont il ne comprenait que le quart des mots mais trouvait toujours matière à ricaner. Hermione, elle, était allongée en diagonale sur le même matelas, son ventre surplombant les jambes déployées de Draco, et lisait avec concentration ses cours, surlignant ça et là des notions à retenir absolument. Elle levait cependant quelques fois la tête lorsque son voisin l'interpellait pour traduire ce que la blonde orange de fond de teint disait à l'écran ou ce que le brun aux faux airs de surfeur déclarait d'un sourire de dragueur périmé.<p>

Hermione se surprenait chaque fois à traduire avec le plus d'exactitude les dires que Draco lui demandait de traduire. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu les racines de sa langue natale – elle avait certes un petit accent anglais qui venait adoucir les mots en 'r', mais c'était tout. La brune avait tout de même pratiqué le français à plein temps, de sa naissance à ses treize ans. Jusqu'à ce que son père parte en clinique, lui et elle ne communiquait la plupart du temps que par la langue de Molière lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison. Mais elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot de français depuis le début du Contrat, c'est-à-dire depuis...

« Six mois...! » souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« Six mois quoi ? » répéta Draco, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran LCD fixé sur le mur d'en face.

« Que je n'ai parlé français ne serait-ce qu'une fois. »

L'héritier prit la télécommande et mit le programme sur Mute. Il se tourna ensuite vers son acolyte avec un sourire en coin amusé.

« Vas-y, parle en français pour voir ? »

Hermione se méfia. Chaque fois qu'il avait un sourire en coin, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle lentement, les yeux plissés.

« Comme ça ! Dis-moi un truc, une phrase, n'importe quoi en français. »

Hermione le testa du regard quelques secondes encore puis se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleurs.

« Hum, OK. Mais tu ne te moques pas ! » le prévint-elle.

« Promis. » répondit un peu trop rapidement Draco avant de s'allonger sur le ventre juste devant elle, la tête reposant entre ses mains.

Hermione se racla la gorge, lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son seul auditoire puis se lança.

« _Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger... _»

Le sourire de Draco se fit plus net tandis que ses yeux ne la quittait pas. Hermione continua.

« _...j'ai 23 ans, bientôt 24, et j'habite en ce moment à Londres..__. _»

Le rictus de Draco s'épaississait de seconde en seconde.

« _...qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ?...je suis condamnée à vivre avec un blond écervelé... _»

Le blond écervelé en question souriait tellement que l'on pouvait voir ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante – FreshTeeth oblige.

« _...qui est en ce moment même en train de se payer ma tête_. Tu vois ? Tu te moques ! »

« Mais non... » secoua la tête Draco bien que sa bouche étirée à 180° venait le contredire.

« C'est cela oui. » siffla Hermione en reprenant ses feuilles de cours, vexée. « Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler. »

Draco posa sans gêne sa tête sur les jambes de sa partenaire, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas lire ses feuilles.

« Je souris parce que j'ai toujours considéré le français comme la plus sensuelle des langues. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle finit par sourire, le teint légèrement rose.

« Ah, hum, c'est un point de vue. »

« Fleur parlait en français aussi et bon sang ce que c'était sexy. »

« Fleur Delacour est déjà sexy sans parler alors je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » répondit Hermione en tentant de récupérer ses feuilles meurtries sous le crâne de Draco.

« Reparle en français, pour voir ? »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Draco, je dois travailler. »

« Allez... »

« _Laisse-moi tranquille_. »

« Aha ! J'ai compris ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant son index, victorieux.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » soupira Hermione, néanmoins amusée par son attitude.

« Tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille. »

« Wow. Perspicace. »

« Chose que je ne ferai pas. » fit-il avec un grand sourire angélique.

Hermione se massa les tempes.

« OK, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? »

« Tu as vécu combien de temps en France ? »

« Treize ans et demi. » répondit robotiquement l'étudiante.

« Et pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

« ...Longue histoire. »

« On a tout notre temps. » répondit du tac au tac le jeune homme, d'un sourire malicieux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ses yeux devînrent légèrement embués.

« Draco, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. » finit-elle par dire d'une voix étrangement grave.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, conscient de l'état dans lequel sa question avait mis Hermione.

« OK, pas de soucis. » dit-il en se redressant, la laissant enfin travailler.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni rien... » se sentit-elle le besoin de se justifier.

« Aucun soucis, Granger. Faisons comme si le sujet n'avais jamais été abordé. » régla Draco en reprenant sa place initiale.

Il remit le son de la télévision et chacun vaqua à son occupation à nouveau. Cependant, un léger froid semblait avoir été jeté. L'un des premiers depuis les débuts du Contrat.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, persuadée d'être à l'origine de ce changement d'atmosphère. Elle relisait plusieurs fois la même phrase sans la comprendre, se trompait de feuilles et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. L'étudiante finit par risquer un coup d'oeil dans la direction du blond et vit que celui-ci fixait les images à l'écran avec peu de naturel. Cela acheva de persuader Hermione qu'elle était celle qui avait initié ce blanc. Elle décida alors de se rattraper.

« C'est bien la semaine prochaine, ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement la réponse – depuis près d'un mois, Draco la tannait nuit et jour à ce propos.

« Affirmatif. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? » demanda encore Hermione en mordillant son stylo.

Bingo ! Un mini-sourire venait d'étirer les lèvres roses de Malfoy.

« Tu as conscience de la dangerosité de ta question ? » dit-il, sans quitter des yeux l'écran de TV.

« Tant que tu ne me demandes pas un yatch, ça ira. »

« J'en ai déjà un. » bailla-t-il.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, impressionnée.

« Tu as un _yatch_ ? ! »

Draco dodelina de la tête.

« Disons plutôt que c'est celui de ma mère. Mais si je voulais, je pourrais m'en acheter un. »

« Et tu ne m'as cédé que 8 petits millions de Gallions dans ce Contrat alors que tu as les moyens de t'offrir un paquebot ? ! » suffoqua Hermione.

Draco pouffa en faisant tourner la télécommande dans sa main.

« Ouais, je sais. On est radin de père en fils chez les Malfoy. »

« J'ai bien vu ça...! » s'exclama Hermione en rangeant ses feuilles déjà lues dans son classeur.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il et, une fois encore, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Mmmmh oui, c'était un peu le but de ma question. »

« Je veux..._ça_ ! »

Et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit venir lorsque Draco lui sauta félinement dessus, la plaqua contre le matelas, en dessous de lui, et fondit sur son cou pour la mordre. Ses dents se firent cependant gentilles contre sa peau nacrée.

« Edward Cullen, sortez de ce corps ! » se débatit Hermione.

Mais Draco tenait fermement ses poignets et continuait de tourmenter son cou. Depuis leur voyage à Hawaii, l'héritier avait développé une véritable obsession pour son cou et sa nuque. Hermione n'avait pas cherché à l'expliquer ; Draco était de toute façon quelqu'un de dérangé. Mais quand même. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Draco dérivait toujours vers cette partie de l'anatomie de la jeune fille. La preuve en était que même lorsqu'ils devaient s'embrasser pour les besoins du Contrat, cela se faisait sur les lèvres puis Draco venait aventurer sa bouche dans son cou pour y déposer un léger baiser. Chaque fois. Au début, Hermione s'énervait mais maintenant, elle laissait tout simplement passer. Si cela pouvait calmer ses étranges pulsions... mais la seule et unique condition était qu'il ne devait pas passer plus de deux secondes sur son cou.

« Tu sais qu'il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner ? » soupira Hermione.

« Sans doute. » concéda Draco. « Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu _dois_ me laisser au moins trente secondes. »

« Hors de question. »

« Mais pourquoi ? ! C'est mon anniversaire ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Draco ressemblait vraiment à un gamin à qui l'on refuserait une petite friandise.

« Parce que je ne veux pas. »

« Quoi ? Tu as peur que j'embrasse si bien ton cou que tu finisses pas en tomber amoureuse, c'est ça ? »

« Tu as l'air très confiant par rapport à tes performances, dis-moi. »

« Allez, Granger... »

Hermione soupira.

« Quinze secondes. »

« Vingt. »

« Quinze, et c'est mon dernier mot. »

« Seize ? »

« Quinze, Draco ! »

« Vingt et je fais tout ce que tu veux pendant une semaine. »

Hermione plissa des yeux, méfiante.

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. »

« Tout ce que je veux ? ! »

« Tout. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis laissa filtrer un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, ma foi, c'est un marché conclu dans ce cas. »

Un sourire ravi illumina la figure de Draco.

« Bon sang, tout ça...pour un cou ! »

« T'es une fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de fixette. » répliqua le blond.

Hermione secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu veux pour tes 24 ans ? »

« Mmmh, non. »

« Ben voyons... »

« Mais pour le reste...surprends-moi. »

« Je suis nulle, lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des surprises. »

« Eh bien là, c'est _mon _anniversaire, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à te surpasser. »

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Pansy Parkinson électrique suivie d'une dizaine de stylistes équipés chacun de larges portants à roulettes encombrés de vêtements. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement au niveau de l'entrée en découvrant Draco presque allongé sur Hermione, dans le lit, maintenant fermement ses poignets de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune fille, un sourire de mâle satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien...! Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris copulent. » siffla Pansy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Les Galeries Lafayette avaient été prises d'assaut par la Fédération de la Mode pour accueillir en ses lieux la Fashion Week hiver 2012. L'odeur du luxe, de la célébrité et de l'opulence était présente partout autour de l'édifice. Dans les robes satinées, courtes ou longues, provocantes ou sages, sophistiquées ou simples de la clientèle majoritairement féminine présente pour le défilé. Dans les objectifs des appareils photos crépitant à toute vitesse, immortalisant ce grand rendez-vous de l'histoire de la mode, dans le tapis rouge que foulait une ribambelle de stars, dans les Lamborghini, Aston Martin, limousines et compagnie se rangeant devant la grande porte d'entrée vitrée des Galeries, dans la frénésie des évènements et l'atmosphère survoltée qui planait. Et c'est dans cet esprit haut-de-gamme que la Mercedes escortant le couple Granger-Malfoy s'amarra devant le bâtiment scintillant, juste à la naissance du tapis rouge. Un mannequin androgyne habillé en chauffeur vînt ouvrir la portière d'une gestuelle exagérément masculine – mais cela faisait partie du jeu – et se tînt juste derrière, tel un automate. Draco sortit avec nonchalance, sous un bain de flashs. Habillé d'un simple gilet beige en cachemire porté au-dessus d'un débardeur blanc, un jean gris et des chaussures noires aux pieds, il adressa un petit sourire aux caméras. Sa montre Slytherin, dont il était l'égérie, était astucieusement mise en valeur sur son poignet, sa main glissée dans la poche.<p>

Il fit ensuite un pas sur le côté et tendit son autre main libre vers la portière encore ouverte du véhicule. Les longs doigts vernis en rouge d'Hermione vinrent l'enserrer et la jeune fille apparut, vêtue d'une magnifique robe Elie Saab blanche en dentelle, dos nus. Elle s'extirpa gracieusement de la Mercedes et adressa un sourire éclatant aux paparazzis tandis que Draco venait lover sa main contre ses hanches avec possessivité.

Ils étaient un beau couple, comme ça, sous les feux des projecteurs. Ils se souriaient d'un air complice, jouant avec la caméra. N'importe qui aurait pu être berné par la fausse authenticité de leur relation. Draco, toujours enclin à s'amuser, fit même tournoyer l'étudiante sur elle-même avant de la réceptionner en douceur et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Et hop ! Une prochaine couverture de magazine people, une !

« T'es totalement dingue ! » siffla Hermione, une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur petite démonstration affective en public. « Mes chaussures tapent dans les huit centimètres de talons, j'aurais pu me casser la figure par terre. »

« Je t'aurais rattrapé. » répondit distraitement Draco en laissant traîner son regard sur une top model qui venait de passer devant lui.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un les interpella dans leur dos.

« Oh mais qui va là ? Notre couple préféré ! »

Dans un même mouvement, Draco et Hermione se retournèrent. Le duo venimeux des jumelles Patil leur faisait face, leurs omniprésentes caméras les suivant à chacun de leur mouvement. Parvati portait une robe imperméable totalement transparente Wanda Nylon où l'on pouvait admirer à loisir ses sous-vêtements roses. Padma avait, de son côté, tapé un peu plus fort que sa sœur en arborant la fameuse robe de viande rendue célèbre par Lady Gaga.

« Et merde. » maudit à voix basse Draco.

« Comment est-ce que vous allez, les amis ? » s'exclama Padma avec une telle hypocrisie qu'Hermione eut envie de vomir sur sa robe de chair.

Elle gardait toujours la marque brûlante de l'humiliation que ces deux pestes lui avaient fait subir lors du déjeuner au Belvédère et elle ne desserra pas des dents lorsque Parvati se tourna vers elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Hermione ! Comme ton teint est… »

« Ah ! Tu sais prononcer mon prénom correctement, maintenant ? » siffla Hermione, glaciale.

Draco masqua son rire dans une quinte de toux à peine crédible.

« Oh, chérie, j'ai toujours eu du mal à retenir les prénoms. Je suis si tête en l'air, tu sais…» gloussa Parvati en se fendant en un sourire plus superficiel, tu meurs. « Ou alors mes neurones ne se connectent pas correctement entre eux. »

« Si neurones il y a. » précisa Hermione en lui rendant son même sourire préfabriqué.

Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontèrent alors réellement du regard. Coup de gong. La guerre était déclarée.

« Bien. » fit Parvati d'une voix sensiblement moins enjouée. « Nous n'aimons pas commencer un évènement aussi génial que celui de la Fashion Week sur une note négative. Je pense donc que nous allons vous laisser, maintenant. »

« Sage décision. » intervînt alors Draco.

Les jumelles prirent alors congé du couple à base de rictus forcés et de haussement hautains de sourcils. Une fois disparues de leur champs de vision, Draco s'apprêta à faire une remarque quant la voix de Parvati résonna encore dans leur dos :

« Oh et puis Hermione, passe le bonjour à ton alter-égo. Tu sais ? L'espèce de travestie mi-homme, mi-singe habillée comme une clocharde avec lequel nous avons déjeuné, il y a quelques mois de cela. Ca te revient ? » demanda l'indienne d'une voix suintant la méchanceté.

« Pas le moins du monde ! » répondit Hermione, d'un sourire ingénu. « Je suis si tête en l'air, tu sais… »

Clin d'oeil et la brune avait tourné des talons. Elle pouvait néanmoins sentir le regard brûlant de fureur de Parvati dans son dos mais qu'importait ! Hermione avait eu son occasion de vengeance sur un plateau d'argent et le sentiment de plénitude qui s'ensuivait était magique.

« Note to self : retenir qu'Hermione Granger est extrêmement rancunière. » fit Draco tout en prenant la pose devant le grand panneau blanc situé dans le hall d'entrée des Galeries et sur lequel était marqué les différentes marques sponsorisant l'évènement.

« Moi ? Non… Il n'y a qu'avec des pétasses dans ce genre que je fais des exceptions. »

Draco posa des yeux éberlués sur sa compagne tandis que cette-dernière offrait un profil absolument parfait aux photographes.

« Ai-je bien entendu ce mot en trois syllabes sortir de ta bouche ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Elles méritent amplement cette appellation. Et encore, j'ai été soft. »

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends être aussi cassante. »

« _Il y a un début à tout, Dra-co_. » prononça en français Hermione en insistant sur l'intonation de son prénom.

Ce-dernier se mordit la lèvre. Punaise, cette langue avait un réel effet aphrodisiaque sur lui.

« Mmmh, ne me tente pas… » chuchota-t-il avant de fondre sur sa nuque.

Il ne fit cependant que lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et lui chuchoter quelque chose qui sembla la faire sourire. Les flashs redoublèrent alors d'intensité, si cela était encore possible. Et hop ! Une seconde couverture de tabloïd, une. Décidément, le couple Granger-Malfoy savait comment faire parler de lui.

* * *

><p>"<strong>New-York City<strong>

**Paris**

**London**

**New-York**

**Sidney**

**These are a few of my favourite things..**."

C'est avec des yeux émerveillés qu'Hermione suivit le magistral défilé d'Elie Saab, assise au premier rang entre un Draco blasé et une Lana Del Rey intimidante. Les mannequins se succédaient toutes, marchant avec une inébranlable assurance sur leurs vertigineux talons hauts, leurs magnifiques tailles de guêpe mises en valeur dans des robes toutes plus voluptueuses, toutes plus féminines et éblouissantes de génie les unes que les autres. "Favourite Things" des Golden Filter rythmait le pas de conquérantes des tops models qui venaient jeter un regard de braise aux photographes situés tout au bout du podium, tournant sur elles-mêmes avant de retourner dans un parfait timing dans les coulisses. Hermione ne vit même pas les quinze minutes s'égrener tant elle était absorbée par le spectacle. Lorsque Elie Saab en personne apparut sur le devant de la scène pour clôturer le show, elle se joignit immédiatement à la foule qui se levait pour l'applaudir.

« Génial ! » souffla-t-elle. « Epoustouflant ! »

L'étudiante remarqua très vite, lors du brunch qui suivit le défilé, que les spectateurs y ayant assisté partageait le même avis qu'elle.

« Une véritable finesse dans la couture du vêtement. Il n'y a pas à dire...Elie Saab sait parler aux femmes ! Pas vrai, Draco ? » blagua Nymphadora Tonks qu'elle avait pour la première fois rencontré lors du vernissage de 'Rouge Passion'.

« Ho ! Stop les sous-entendus ; dois-je vous rappeler que l'ère Rafaelo est terminée ? » soupira Draco en prenant une petite pâtisserie.

« Rho, je te fais marcher, mon chou. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets croqua dans son troisième macaron doré puis se tourna vers Hermione qui ne se cantonnait qu'à sa coupe de champagne.

« Hermione, tu devrais goûter ces petits macarons. Ils sont à tomber par terre. »

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à la gigantesque table de buffet où s'alignaient une ribambelle de petits-fours.

« A quel goût sont-ils ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer, justement ! Mais ils sont absolument délicieux. »

Hermione piocha alors un des macarons couleur or rangés en ligne et le porta précautionneusement à ses lèvres.

Feu d'artifice immédiat. L'étudiante manqua de gémir de contentement tant le goût, si atypique, si recherché, était divin.

« Oh mon Dieu...! » s'exclama-t-elle, presque amoureuse.

« Aha ! Tu vois ? » fit Nymphadora, victorieuse.

« Tu penses que je peux en reprendre ? »

« Autant que tu veux ma belle ! » l'autorisa Tonks avec un sourire attendri.

Hermione prit malheureusement ses paroles au pied de la lettre et chipa un macaron. Puis deux. Oh et puis un petit troisième. Quatrième ? Au bout du cinquième, l'étudiante devînt un peu paranoïaque et eut l'impression que la salle toute entière la prenait pour la plus grosse des morphales. A côté d'elle, Draco faisait preuve d'une sociabilité sans faille avec ses copains de la jet-set, se sentant comme un poisson dans l'eau baigné dans son milieu. Il finit néanmoins par se retourner vers elle lorsque la salle commença imperceptiblement à se vider.

« Prête pour Chanel ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant sans gêne sa coupe de Veuve Clicquot des mains pour la vider d'une traite.

Et c'est là qu'Hermione le sentit. Ce nœud, dans son estomac. Il se serrait, se serrait, se serrait. Et cette nausée qui montait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Elle s'appuya contre la table de derrière, légèrement pantelante.

« Euh, Hermione ? Ca va ? » s'enquit Draco, légèrement inquiet.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout même. Elle était sur le point de faire l'une des plus sévères indigestions de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'étalage de macarons, la brune sentit son estomac se soulever et se convulser. Bon sang ! Elle n'avait mangé que six de ces petites douceurs ovales. Comment se pouvait-il que tout son organisme s'en retrouve retourné ? ! A moins que...

« Hermione ? » demanda à nouveau Draco, très inquiet cette fois-ci.

« Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a d-dans ces macar-rons ? » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Tu te sens mal ? C'est à cause de ça ? »

Hermione scanna des yeux la salle tandis que sa vue commençait à être trouble. Elle repéra un chef cuisinier posté derrière une des tables du buffet qui discutait avec une petite vieille vêtue d'une peau de vison. Hermione bouscula presque la personne âgée.

« Qu'est-ce q-que v-vous avez m-mis dans c-ces macar-rons ? » cria-t-elle presque en pointant d'un doigt tremblant la colonie de pâtisseries dorées qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

« Oh, ça ? C'est une de nos conceptions phares. » se vanta son interlocuteur, pensant qu'elle venait le féliciter. « De nombreux clients sont venus nous féliciter, qualifiant ce macaron de chef d'oeuvre. A vrai dire, ce mélange de sensation, d'arôme, de parfum résulte de plusieurs années de tests, de doutes et puis, il faut le dire... »

« DITES-MOI LA FOUTUE COMPOSITION DE CES MACARONS, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! » craqua Hermione.

« Oh ! Un peu de politesse, que diable ! » s'offusqua la petit vieille à côté d'elle en pinçant des lèvres.

« Eh bien, j'y viens, j'y viens. » se vexa à son tour le cuisinier en remettant sa toque, légèrement sonné. « Ces macarons contiennent, en grande majorité, un assortiment de noix de cajous, de pistache, de zestes de coco... »

Plus l'homme énumérait les ingrédients qui mijotaient sévèrement dans l'estomac d'Hermione, plus cette-dernière devenait de plus en plus blême. Il n'y avait _que_ des fruits à coque. Et elle était totalement allergique aux fruits à coque depuis la naissance.

« Hermione ? _Hermione_ ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? ! » s'exclama Draco en la voyant courir hors de la salle, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

L'héritier abandonna son verre et la suivit jusque dans les luxueuses toilettes pour femmes des Galeries Lafayette. Il eut à peine le temps de l'entrevoir s'engouffrer dans le premier cabinet libre qu'un son guttural l'intima de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

« Par la perruque de Wilhelmina Malfoy...tu es en train de _vomir_ ? ! »

Bien vu, l'aveugle. Pour seule réponse, Draco eut un bruit de régurgitation beaucoup plus sonore que le précédent. Le blond se massa l'arrête du nez, ne sachant quoi faire. L'entendre vomir lui donnait aussi envie de vomir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser là. Ce serait totalement salaud de sa part. Alors il supporta en silence le fond sonore des plus dégoutants qui résonnait dans les toilettes tout en fixant son reflet sans cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce que la glace ne se fissure. Quand soudain..._Plouf !_ Puis plus rien. Draco tourna lentement la tête.

« Gran...ger ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Granger ? »

Aucun signe de vie. Draco se décida alors à avancer en direction de la cabine en question.

« T'es tombée dans la cuvette, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

« Très drôle... » lui répondit une voix faiblarde.

Il y eut un bruissement de vêtement puis un soupir et Hermione reprit :

« J'ai fait tomber ma bague. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang mais comment tu t'es débrouillée ? ! »

« 'sais pas... »

Elle renifla.

« Pansy va me tuer. C'est une Tiffany. »

« Tu ne peux pas la récupérer ? »

« J'ai plus d'forces... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Draco inspira, expira, puis poussa la porte des toilettes. Le tableau était assez apocalyptique. Hermione était allongée sur le sol, complètement cassée, sa robe blanche froissée et tâchée, son bras lui couvrant le visage. L'héritier ôta son gilet, le noua comme un cache-nez – l'odeur était épouvantable – puis s'accroupit devant elle.

« Si je te la récupère, je veux trente secondes de plus pour mon anniversaire. » énonça-t-il.

Les épaules d'Hermione se secouèrent faiblement de rire.

« Tout ce que tu veux, espèce de dérangé. »

Elle abaissa au ralenti son bras du devant de sa figure et se redressa en grimaçant, amenant ainsi son visage à la lumière du jour. Draco recula alors, les yeux exorbités, tout tremblant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle tâta le coin de sa bouche pour vérifier que les joyeusetés qu'elle venait de rendre dans les toilettes n'étaient pas restées. Mais non, sa bouche était intacte. Alors pourquoi Draco la dévisageait-il comme s'il venait de voir ou une apparition céleste, ou la personnification même de l'horreur ?

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ! »

Draco ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis finit par avaler nerveusement sa salive.

« Ta. Peau. » réussit-il seulement à articuler.

« Quoi...qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma peau ? » fronça des sourcils la brune en passant sa paume de main contre ses joues.

Puis elle se souvînt.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé des fruits à coque, ce qui remontait à ses huit ans, elle s'était retrouvée avec la plus monumentale des éruptions cutanées. Eruption qui s'était muée en une véritable invasion de tâches de sons sur l'intégralité de son visage. Sans même avoir à se regarder dans un miroir, Hermione sut donc que sa figure toute entière était à présent couverte de tâches de rousseurs.

Au grand bonheur – malheur ? – de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking point final. Du chapitre, hein ! Faites pas d'infarctus ;) Alors, vos avis ? L'attente en a valu la peine ? <strong>

**J'espère que votre Noël n'a pas été trop tristounet sans la publication de ce chapitre :( **

**Aïloviou,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Je vous jure qu'en vrai, je suis une fille plutôt humble.**

**PPS : Si vous voulez savoir la grande histoire d'amour que Draco entretient avec les tâches de rousseurs, relisez le début du chapitre 9 :)**

**.**

**Rar :**

**Lily : **Thank you sweetheart ! J'essaie de faire attention pour lé foteux d'orretografes mais il est vrai que certaines arrivent à se glisser à mon insu dans le texte, ces vicieuses. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur ! Sinon, pour le temps d'attente hum, comment dire ? Il m'arrive de le faire durer indéfiniment donc...voilà x) J'espère que le chapitre a plu ! Xoxoxo, IACB.

.

**So : **Ha ! Tu m'as fait rire avec le 95B :') Je suis SUPER CONTENTE que le chapitre dernier t'aies plu ! Merciiii pour tout ce jolis petits compliments :D Quant à "L'as de Pic" jeune fille, j'attends toujours ta review ! Ehh oui. *tape du pied impatiemment* J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Kiss, IACB.

.

**Lizandra :** Hey ! Contente de compter une nouvelle fan ! :) Merci pour ta chanson...il est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que le zouk pour créer une atmosphère sensuelle...;) Xoxo, IACB.

.

**Bibou :** Merci, merci et merci ! Tu réclamais la suite : la voilà ? Alors ? Did you like it or Nott ? Xo, IACB.

.

**Lh42 :** Hello you :) Eh oui, je suis une warryor mais bon, il faut vraiment que je continues de bosser parce que la prépa, c'est pas du gâteau... Heureuse d'avoir pu te surprendre pour le mariage des Greengrass-Malfoy ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! & merci pour ta review :) IACB.

.

**Lisou :** Le voici ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu :) Merci pour ta review ! Xo, IACB.

.

**Djat :** Eh oui, petit rapprochement entre nos deux personnages...pour le mieux, espérons-le ;) Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que cette suite t'aies plu ! IACB.

.

**Sevy :** Après une longue attente, voici le chapitre :p Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'attitude mâture de Draco, il est vrai qu'il se fait protecteur envers elle. J'espère que ce 13e chapitre t'as plu ! Xoxo, IACB.

.

**Harry :** Merci pour ton avis ! :) Oh et puis oui, Pansy est une petite blagueuse. J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! Kiss, IACB.

.

**Djam :** Haha, t'es bien la seule à avoir trouvé ;) Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Xo, IACB.

.

**FaithHope :** Alorssssss, t'as kiffé ou pas ? :) Tell me everything ! :D Kiss, IACB.

.

**Aria :** Oui, j'ai fait une faute, merci de me l'avoir spécifié ! :) Je suis contente que cette petite histoire te plaise en tout cas & merci pour ta review. Xoxo, IACB.

.

**Fatiguée, je suis. Mais bosser, je dois. Donc attendre vous devrez pour lire le chapitre 14. Mais bon, mon profil est là, encore une fois. Si vous êtes en manque de lecture, il y a de la consistance :)**

**Merci à tous, vous êtes réellement des lecteurs géniaux et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous plaire en écrivant un truc aussi barré.**

**Pansy et moi vous faisons des bisous.**

**IACB/Nina/Prénom que vous voulez :)**


	14. Et bon anniversaire, bien sûr

**Réponse groupée aux reviews ! (Parce que je suis une grosse fainéante, hihi)**

**Déjà, un grand GRAND merci pour le cap des 300 reviews dépassé. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic allait connaître autant de succès et pourtant, nous voici à 316 reviews et ça me fait un "gros plaisir" (hahaha, comprendra qui pourra), non, plus sérieusement, je suis super heureuse. Merci du soutien, merci aux anciens et nouveaux lecteurs, merci aux lecteurs anonymes également (ouiii, toi, le petit gros**** qui ne parle jamais****, au fond, à gauche). Merci à ma grand-mère qui m'a soutenu jusque là et a toujours cru en moi, à mon manager, Ricky Santano, qui a contribué à ce que...haha, je déconne à plein temps, là.**

**Plus sérieusement, bis. L'histoire avance lentement, I know, I know. Mais je veux prendre le temps de poser une base, histoire qu'on ne m'accuse pas de passer du coq à l'âne. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent (et surtout son titre, hihi) vous ait plu ! Hmmm quoi d'autre...I don't see anything else. Ah ! Oui. On m'a demandé - étant donné que j'ai glissé quelques noms de stars - de mettre en scène les One Direction dans la fic. Alors, hum, comment dire ? Entre moi et ces...jeunes gens, ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Sorry :/**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre repas littéraire (d'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas encore zappé ce paragraphe pour attaquer l'histoire, vous êtes des courageux haha).**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p>Hermione s'écroula sur le tabouret haut du coin bar, totalement exténuée. Sa tenue de choc de tigresse lui comprimait le corps à lui en couper la circulation sanguine. Ne parlons pas de ses escarpins qui amenuisaient toute chance de pouvoir encore marcher sur ses deux pieds un jour. Ajoutons à cela la musique mise à plein régime qui détruisait à petit feu ses tympans, les faisceaux lumineux si vifs qu'ils pouvaient provoquer une crise d'épilepsie générale, la proximité moite des corps transpirants attifés des pires accoutrements possibles sur la piste de danse… Hermione avait eu grand besoin de prendre l'air – si cela était possible dans un espace aussi confiné que celui-ci – pour ne pas devenir folle.<p>

Dieu merci, l'ahurissante techno beuglée dans la boîte ne parvenait qu'en sourdine jusqu'au bar. L'annexe était baignée dans une atmosphère intimiste à base de lumières tamisées et de musique d'ambiance jazz couvrant le bourdonnement des conversations.

« Bon sang… » bougonna Hermione en tirant sur son bustier qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique.

Plus _jamais_ elle n'écouterait Angelina. Certes, la coiffeuse l'avait aidé à trouver en urgence le cadeau de Draco mais quand même ! Quelle idée de l'avoir conseillé d'enfiler une combinaison lui donnant plus des airs d'adeptes de soirées BDSM que d'une Catwoman sulfureuse ? Hermione jura dans sa barbe tout en tentant une nouvelle fois d'élargir son haut. Rien à faire. Le tissu semblait avoir fusionné avec sa peau.

« Un Whisky Pur Feu pour vous, Mademoiselle. »

L'étudiante releva la tête au ralentis et aperçu un verre en cristal posé juste devant elle, deux glaçons flottant allègrement à la surface du breuvage doré alcoolisé.

« Mais…je n'ai rien commandé. » s'étonna-t-elle à juste titre avec un haussement de sourcils surpris.

« C'est de la part du Monsieur, là-bas. »

Hermione suivit du regard la personne que désignait le barman et tomba tout d'abord sur des yeux verts étincelant la fixant avec ténacité, presque sans ciller. Les cheveux noirs jais en bataille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était assis avec nonchalance à quelques sièges d'elle. Lorsqu'il rencontra les iris caramel interloqués de la brune, l'auteur du Whisky Pur Feu leva son propre verre d'alcool à sa santé, un clin d'œil à la clé.

« Ok… » répondit lentement Hermione en laissant définitivement tranquille son bustier. « Merci. »

Comment est-ce que cet inconnu – dont la figure lui était malgré tout familière – avait fait pour deviner sa boisson préférée ? Mystère et boules de bowling. Le voilà qui était à présent en train boire son verre avec une lenteur exagérée, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux, avec un regard si perçant que cela rendait la tache extrêmement difficile pour Hermione de soutenir le contact visuel. Après avoir reposé le récipient vide sur le comptoir sans se presser, il se leva de son siège et, sans quitter ce sourire espiègle qui trônait sur sa bouche depuis le début, marcha avec assurance jusqu'à elle, une main glissée dans sa poche de jean.

« La place est prise ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise haute vide qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione.

« Question rhétorique. » répliqua du tac au tac Hermione. « Quand bien même dirais-je oui, est-ce que cela changera quelque chose ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. » répondit le brun avec un rictus insolent.

Accompagnant sa parole aux gestes, il s'installa aux côté de la jeune fille et prit ses aises, appelant un des serveurs d'un négligeant claquement de doigts pour leur commander tout deux une nouvelle tournée de Pur Feu.

« Vous avez peur de vous empoisonner ? » blagua-t-il ensuite en désignant le verre auquel Hermione n'avait pas touché.

La brune eut une amorce de sourire puis poussa du dos de la main sa boisson vers l'inconnu.

« Goutez d'abord. Si vous agonisez dans les secondes suivantes, je serais fixée. »

L'homme la dévisagea alors comme s'il avait sous-estimé sa répartie. Une lueur particulière brilla dans le fond de ses iris verts émeraude, donnant plus d'intensité à son regard.

« _J'adore votre façon de penser._ » prononça-t-il dans un français parfait avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, amusée. Donc non seulement ce type était un beau parleur mais il savait également s'exprimer avec aisance dans la langue de Molière…Bien, bien. Hermione commençait finalement à apprécier la tournure que prenait cette soirée.

Cependant, un léger détail – oh, très minime, très _infime_ – la fit reculer sur son siège, la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux remontant sans raison particulière sur le haut du visage de son voisin, elle entrevit, entre quelques mèches de cheveux épars lui tombant sur le front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cicatrice, yeux vert, regard malicieux. Son esprit fit rapidement la somme de tous les indices.

« Harry Potter. » articula-t-elle lentement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la marque frontale.

« A votre service. » répondit du tac au tac le chroniqueur.

Il attrapa délicatement le poignet d'Hermione qui se laissa faire et le regarda, presque dans un état second, lui apposer un léger baisemain, ses yeux toujours vissés dans ceux de la jeune fille dans une sorte de provocation mutine.

« Exclusivement à votre service. » répéta-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

Et ce qui suivit se déroula à la vitesse du son.

Sorti de nulle part, un poing surgit au milieu des deux jeunes gens pour aller s'écraser dans un bruit sec sur la figure du journaliste. Le brun s'écroula à terre l'instant d'après en geignant, le nez ensanglanté. Hermione recula d'un bond en hurlant, la main sur le cœur, totalement sous le choc.

« Et ne t'avise plus de toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas, connard. » siffla d'une voix froidement calme Draco, debout devant la carcasse recroquevillée et agonisante d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tôt, ce jour-là…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Ouiiiii, bon, alors, _ok._ **

**D'accord.**

**J'ai craqué.**

.

**Alors allez-y, allez-y... lapidez-moi, envoyez-moi au goulag, utilisez-moi comme serpillière pour WC publics, offrez-moi une veste ****réversible. Car oui, OUI, je l'avoue, j'ai retourné ma veste. Une fois de plus. Bon. Ok. Je concède. Mais c'était troooop tentant, comprenez-moi, enfin ! *plaide en empruntant une voix de petite pleurnicharde hystérique***

**Je suis actuellement à Paris. Cette ville dont je disais tant de mal la semaine dernière. Mais, hum, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même la semaine dernière, en fait. Juste avant de rédiger, quelqu'un m'a EHONTEMENT drogué à mon insu en introduisant une substance illicite dans mon caf...Comment ? Que j'arrête de mentir comme un arracheur de dent ? Ah, au fait, en parlant de dent, vous ai-je raconté que **Neville Londubat** s'est cassé les deux incisives en tentant de sauter par-dessus un...Pardon ? Que j'arrête de chercher à embobiner mes lecteurs en les prenant pour les derniers des abrutis ? **

**Bon, j'aurais essayé. **

**En même temps, si cela peut vous consoler, le jour même de mon arrivée, j'ai débarqué en pleine manifestation parisienne anti-gay et ai faillit me faire agresser par une petite vieille en canne, dentier poussiéreux et perruque en plastique recyclable. Même son chihuahua squelettique s'y est mis.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Dudley DURSLEY** passer en toute hâte les tourniquets du métro Sud - enfin, "passer"...se dandiner dans tous les sens pour pouvoir s'extraire de la machine, plutôt. Des renforts ont dût être appelé au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de gesticulations inutiles.**

Dolores OMBRAGES** déclarer "_Harry qui ? Connait pas._" lorsqu'un journaliste lui a demandé quelle relation nous entretenions. La Gazette People ? Connait pas ce torchon.**

Andromeda BLACK**, en direct de son club d'aérobic du troisième âge, traiter de "Sang de Bourbe" quiconque oserait la déconcentrer dans ses étirements. Un malheureux eut l'EXTRÊME INSOLENCE de passer devant elle et se fit mordre sauvagement le tibia.**

Padma PATIL**, en proie à un dilemme mathématique des plus complexes, dégainer la calculatrice de son portable pour calculer en urgence la racine carrée de 2. Une minute de silence est exigée pour commémorer les défunts neurones de cette jeune demoiselle.**

Fred WEASLEY** mettre furtivement de la colle sur le siège de son frère et se gondoler de rire lorsque **George** s'y est assis. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait également de la Superglue sur sa propre chaise. **

**Notre cher ministre, **Rufus SCRIMGEOUR**, lors du 34e Gala de Charité de la fondation Cartier, déclarer d'un ton désapprobateur et dégoûté à **Bellatrix LESTRANGE** : "Vous êtes ivre, Mlle Lestrange". Et cette-dernière de répliquer du tac au tac : "Et je serai sobre demain. Par contre, vous, vous êtes condamné à être moche éternellement." Quelque chose à rajouter, peut-être ?**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**Le tout Paris ne parle que de ça, ne respire que pour ça, ne mange que pour ça et ne dort que sur cette nouvelle.**

Draco MALFOY** fêtera son pas de plus vers la vieillesse dans une boîte parisienne, en compagnie (ou pas) de sa dulcinée.**

**Thème ? Soirée déguisée. Je me tâte pour débarquer sur les lieux métamorphosé en lama. On sous-estime toujours cet animal ; je serai au moins sûr que personne ne viendra à la fête avec les mêmes fringues que moi. Tel un nourrisson a horreur qu'on lui ôte sa tétine de la bouche, j'ai HORREUR que l'on porte la même chose que moi, que ce soit en soirée comme dans la vie courante. Et puis, de toute façon, s'il s'avère qu'une personne se trouve avoir un sweat shirt identique au mien, le problème est _vite_ réglé. Coup de bombe lacrymo, il s'évanouit, hop ! Je le rattrape furtivement par le dos, le traîne dans un coin tranquille pour prendre le temps de le déshabiller...et jeter son t-shirt dans la Tamise, bien sûr (Hey ! What did you expect ?).**

**Comment ? Je suis un dangereux psychopathe ? Mais je rigole, mes chéris, voyons...jamais je ne ferais quelque chose d'aussi extrême. _Jamais_. *pousse du coin du pied le cadavre de la dernière victime en date***

**Angéliquement vôtre,**

**POTTER, le lama.**

* * *

><p>Hermione attrapa le flacon de Lancôme et s'en vaporisa deux fois le poignet.<p>

« Mmmh… » soupira-t-elle, en hochant lentement la tête. « Pas mal du tout, celui-ci. »

« Lequel ? »

Angelina se désintéressa du portant de khôl MAC qu'elle examinait pour se pencher vers sa voisine et sentir à son tour.

« _Trésor_ de Lancôme. » devina-t-elle. « La future ex-copine de mon frère s'en pulvérise chaque matin à outrance. Un véritable crime olfactif. »

« Future ex-copine ? » releva avec amusement Hermione qui continuait de humer la fragrance imprégnée sur sa main.

« Il en change comme de portable. La date de péremption de chacune de ses conquêtes n'excède jamais la fin du mois. »

« Un vrai Don Juan. » commenta l'étudiante en haussant des sourcils.

« Un crétin, oui. Il vient tout juste de découvrir qu'il pouvait être physiquement attractif alors il en profite en noircissant dès que possible son tableau de chasse. »

« Ne finira-t-il pas par se lasser ? » demanda Hermione tout en s'intéressant cette fois au nouveau parfum Gaultier.

« Who knows. » haussa des épaules Angelina qui cherchait son bonheur dans les crayons à lèvres s'étalant à perte de vue devant elle tandis qu'à côté, sa voisine testait sa nouvelle trouvaille.

« Mmmh, pas mal aussi… » fit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'afro-britannique. « Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

Près d'une semaine de séjour à Paris et Hermione se sentait déjà comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle redécouvrait peu à peu les différents aspects de sa ville natale, du quartier dans lequel elle avait vécu à l'école qu'elle avait fréquenté en passant par la librairie dans laquelle elle flânait, le week-end, en rat de bibliothèque junior qu'elle était. Tous ces souvenirs d'enfance lui apportaient une certaine vague de nostalgie qui renforçait son amour pour la capitale de la mode. De plus, le service de son hôtel était presqu'aussi parfait que celui dispensé au Plaza et le lit était moelleux et les croissants au beurre du matin délicieux et la vue magnifique – en bref, tous les moyens étaient bons pour ne pas quitter le territoire français. Dans une vue d'ensemble, le séjour semblait se dérouler de manière idyllique.

Oui _mais_.

Hermione contourna un comptoir de fonds de teints et rencontra son reflet. Pile ce qu'elle évitait depuis le début de la semaine. Se voir dans un miroir. Car lorsqu'elle voyait cette fille au visage parsemé de minuscules parasites appelés tâches de rousseurs sur chaque partie libre de sa figure, cela lui donnait envie de briser le miroir en mille morceau – et récolter sept ans de malheur par la même occasion. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la varicelle tardivement où une crise aigue d'acné. Angelina lui avait pourtant dit et répété que ces tâches de sons lui allait parfaitement bien, rien à faire. Hermione restait têtue.

Ah ! Angelina.

Pansy l'avait dépêchée en vitesse à Paris l'après-midi même de la Fashion Week. De peur que le phénomène cutané des plus étranges que vivait en ce moment Hermione ne la contamine – Pansy avait presque tourné de l'œil en voyant la peau de la jeune fille – l'attachée de presse avait expressément chargée Angelina d'assurer le rôle d'assistante d'Hermione afin de la suivre partout et d'être constamment sur son dos, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir le faire à sa place. Et si l'étudiante avait pensé que ne plus voir la tête tyrannique de Parkinson lui ferait souffler un peu, elle se rendit bien vite compte que même absente, Pansy veillait au bon fonctionnement de sa dictature en l'harcelant téléphoniquement, comme d'accoutumée. Et en parlant du loup…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tester un parfum Kenzo, Hermione sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de jean. Tout en l'extirpant, elle vérifia où se trouvait Angelina et tomba, au lieu de cela, sur un paparazzi qui semblait la suivre à travers les rayons du magasin, son appareil photo tenu en bandoulière contre sa poitrine. Démasqué, il lui adressa un faux sourire amical avant de détaler au ralenti du côté opposé. Hermione roula des yeux. De toutes les façons, elle savait qu'à l'intérieur de ce magasin se cachait pas moins d'une dizaine de photographes à l'affût de ses moindres gestes. Alors un de moins ne faisait jamais de mal.

« Où êtes-vous ? » la salua traditionnellement Pansy, à l'autre bout du fil.

« Rue Rivoli, à côt… »

« Rue Ravioli ? ! Pour l'Amour du Ciel, Hermione, êtes-vous réellement en train de faire du shopping alors que vous devriez être en ce moment même sur le quai 3 de la Gare du Nord ? »

Hermione s'immobilisa, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Comment ça, sur le quai 3 de la Gare du Nord.. ? »

« Mais je vous ai réservé un billet pour l'Eurostar de 10h03 ! Je l'ai déposé à l'accueil de votre hôtel pour qu'on vous le transmette ! »

Angelina apparut aux côtés d'Hermione, et fronça des sourcils en signe d'interrogation en apercevant la mine effarée de sa voisine.

« Je…vous voulez dire que je repars en…_Angleterre_ ? » déglutit-elle d'une petite voix.

« La perspicacité dont vous faites preuve m'émerveillera toujours, Granger. » ricana Pansy. « Eh bien peu importe, vous prendrez le train de midi. Retournez faire vos val… »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! » lâcha sans réfléchir Hermione, d'une voix désespérée.

L'étudiante entrevit presque les yeux de l'attachée de presse se plisser en deux fentes reptiliennes.

« Vous ne voulez pas ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Non, je ne _peux_ pas. » se rectifia in-extremis Hermione.

« Et pourquoi ça, je vous prie ? Qu'est-ce qui vous retiens à Paris, dites-moi ? Je suis toute ouïe. »

Hermione secoua vivement la tête, en recherche d'une excuse.

« Je, hum, n'est-ce pas l'anniversaire de Draco aujourd'hui ? »

« Oooh, comme c'est mignon de vous en être rappelée. Vous voulez lui faire un fondant au chocolat en forme de cœur avec de petites bougies en sucre, peut-être ? »

« Hum, ce n'était pas dans l'idée mais n'étais-je pas censée déjeuner avec lui au restaurant pour cette occasion ? Dans le cadre du Contrat ? »

« Oui, c'était prévu. » soupira d'agacement Pansy. « Avant que vous ne vous empiffriez de macarons jusqu'à ce que votre peau ressemble à une tranchée de Première Guerre Mondiale. »

« Est-ce _vraiment_ une raison pour partir ? »

« Ecoutez, Hermignonne. Je vous ai répété quarante cinq mille fois que Draco devient littéralement hors de contrôle lorsqu'il voit ne serait-ce qu'une ombre de petites tâches brunes sur la peau d'un être de sexe féminin. Alors s'il vous voit _vous_, qui êtes devenue la véritable ambassadrice des tâches de rousseur, je crains que ses instincts primitifs d'animal à désirs charnels irrépressibles ne refassent surface. »

« Mais ne peut-il pas se contrôler ? ! »

« Oh, Granger. En presque six mois de Contrat, vous ignorez toujours que lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes, Draco n'a plus de prise sur lui-même ? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce q… »

« Peu importe. Vous cherchez apparemment une excuse pour ne pas rentrer, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez un cadeau d'anniversaire à offrir à notre Malfoy National – ce dont je doute – vous ne… »

« J'en ai un. »

La seconde d'après, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle avait une nouvelle fois parlé sans réfléchir.

« Vous avez acheté un cadeau d'anniversaire à Malfoy ? » demanda lentement Pansy d'une voix incrédule.

« Je, euh, oui je…oui…oui. J'en ai acheté, euh, un. » mentit superbement la lionne en mordillant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

« Tiens donc…et pourrait-on savoir ce que c'est ? »

Hermione sentit un frisson glacé dans son dos et se passa la main dans les cheveux, à l'affût de la moindre idée de cadeau qui traverserait son crâne.

« Le cadeau ? Ah, euh, donc, en fait ce cadeau… »

« Non, ne me dites rien tout compte fait. Gardez la surprise, je serais curieuse de le découvrir par moi-même. » l'interrompit Pansy, ce dont Hermione lui fut infiniment reconnaissante même s'il était clair que sa phrase dégoulinait de sarcasme. « Bien, vous semblez avoir gagné un prolongement à votre séjour. Le déjeuner se déroulera au « Ciel de Paris », au tout dernier étage de la Tour Montparnasse – vous n'avez pas intérêt à avoir le vertige en mangeant – à 13h précise. J'enverrai des stylistes à l'hôtel pour vous habiller à 11h30 et une voiture pour vous prendre à 12h20. Ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard. »

« D-d'accord ! » acquiesça immédiatement Hermione, intensément soulagée – _elle restait à Paris un jour de plus_ !

« Oh et n'oubliez pas ce fameux cadeau, bien sûr. Puisque vous l'avez déjà acheté, ce serait bête de ne pas le lui donner maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton venimeux juste avant de raccrocher.

Hermione décrocha son Samsung de son oreille au ralenti, le regard vitreux. Angelina, qui semblait avoir deviné avec qui la brune était au téléphone pour avoir une mine aussi déconfite, passa deux fois la main devant son visage dans l'espoir de la réveiller de sa torpeur.

« Ouh-ouh, Hermione ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

L'étudiante posa lentement ses yeux sur son assistante.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« …10h28. » l'informa immédiatement la jeune fille en consultant sa montre. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en se massant les tempes puis éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Il se passe que je suis dans un pétrin pas possible. »

* * *

><p><em>Toc toc toc.<em>

« Mmmpff… » grogna Draco en rabattant sa couette sur sa tête.

A peine venait-il de se mettre au lit qu'il fallait que l'on vienne l'en tirer. Le jour de son anniversaire en plus. Monde cruel. Il avait fait la tournée des boîtes parisiennes la veille, en bon fêtard Malfoyen qu'il était, pour débarquer à l'aube dans le hall de son hôtel, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes, vingt-quatre années de vie à la clé.

_Toc toc toc. _

« Bon sang… » bougonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Draco repoussa mollement sa couverture et entrouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt, ses pupilles agressées par la lumière vive du jour dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Il se redressa en baillant, les paupières toujours closes, et se frotta paresseusement les yeux à l'aide de ses poings. Une migraine post-bringue sur-alcoolisée commençait à se frayer un chemin dans sa boîte crânienne tandis qu'un goût pâteux acide infestait sa bouche. Rouvrant précautionneusement les yeux, il prit le temps d'habituer sa vue trouble aux rayons du soleil puis réussit enfin à s'extirper du lit.

_Toc toc toc toc._

« Ouais, j'arrive, y'a pas le feu… »

Incroyable ça… Venir harceler les gens à des heures pareilles. La direction entendrait parler de lui, à coup sûr ! Le blond étouffa un nouveau bâillement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge plaquée or qui indiquait l'heure sur le mur d'en face. 11h46. _Hein ? !_ Draco s'en stoppa de bailler. Bon sang ! C'était déjà la fin de la matinée ! Il avait pourtant l'impression de ne s'être couché que depuis une demi-heure ! L'héritier attrapa son iPhone posé sur la table basse, tout à coup parfaitement éveillé. Pas moins de 264 textos non lus et 73 appels manqués lui apprirent que non seulement la journée était bien entamée mais qu'il allait devoir se farcir une longue liste interminable de réponses à tous ces « joyeux anniversaire » blindant sa messagerie.

_**TOC TOC TOC.**_

« Mais j'arrive, bordel ! » tonna-t-il en direction de la porte. « C'est pas possible, ça… »

Le blond fourra son portable dans sa poche arrière de jean – car, oui, il avait dormi en jean, manifestement trop ivre quelques heures plus tôt pour se changer – et avança en direction de l'entrée de sa chambre, passablement énervé. Il soupçonnait une Pansy sans cœur ni caféine derrière ces coups incessants. Il n'y avait qu'elle, de toute façon, qui connaissait le numéro exact de sa suite. Elle et quelques amis parisiens avec qui il avait mis en péril son foie la veille. Eux et Hermione, bien sûr. Et Draco doutait fortement qu'elle soit l'auteure de tout ce tintamarre étant donné qu'elle savait elle-même le risque qu'elle encourrait si elle se présentait en face de lui avec ces…petites choses sur son visage. Ils n'avaient pas changé de chambre en urgence pour rien ! Mais tout de même. Quelque soit l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette foutue porte, Draco se ferait un plaisir de lui faire sa fête. Parce que quand même, le jour de son anniversaire, on n'avait pas idée de venir sciemment lui casser les…

« _Bonjour, Draco. Bon anniversaire_. » prononça d'une voix suave la jolie jeune fille brune qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, vêtue en femme de chambre française hyper sexy équipée de redoutables talons aiguilles argentés, avec pour accessoires un indispensable plumeau blanc, une combinaison bustier noire dévoilant des jambes interminables ainsi qu'un sourire à en faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme.

Draco cligna des yeux, sonné. Il resta sans réaction pendant près de cinq secondes, dévisageant des pieds à la tête la délicieuse friandise qui se tenait devant lui, tandis que cette-dernière lui sourirait toujours avec un air d'aguicheuse.

« Tu veux que l'on fête ça comme il se doit, beau blond ? » susurra-t-elle en passant son plumeau sur sa barbe naissante.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Son cerveau passait apparemment sous un tunnel d'autoroute car son corps ne captait aucun signal de sa part. C'est donc immobile comme une statue qu'il laissa la jolie tentatrice s'approcher vers lui et faire courir ses doigts sur son épaule, dans l'attente d'une réponse positive qu'elle était sûre d'obtenir.

Et Draco eut un déclic.

Au milieu de l'océan d'hormone matinale qui bouillonnait en lui, s'éveilla un éclair de lucidité. Car la situation était bien trop facile, bien trop _donnée_ pour être vraie. Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière. La repoussant sans ménagement en arrière, l'hériter avança d'un pas et opéra un gauche-droite.

« OK, où sont les caméras cachées ? » demanda-t-il.

Et il eut confirmation en entrevoyant Olivier Dubois se tordre de rire de l'autre côté du couloir, filmant la scène avec son portable. Draco roula des yeux.

« Mec, c'est pas marrant, j'ai faillit tomber dans le piège. »

« Ta tête, oh mon Dieu… ! » agonisa le mannequin français. « On aurait dit que tu venais de voir Susan Boyle en tutu d'opéra XXL. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt à supprimer cette vidéo ! » s'exclama Draco d'un ton faussement menaçant.

« Supprimer ? Pfff, et puis quoi encore ? Je vais plutôt te faire chanter avec pour pouvoir t'extorquer un max de fric, oui ! » répliqua Olivier en s'avançant vers lui avant de lui administrer une vigoureuse frappe dans le dos. « Bon anniversaire, mon petit ! Alors, ça fait combien d'année que l'humanité est obligée de supporter ton existence ? »

« 8 ans je crois… » soupira Draco. « L'âge excitant de la pré-adolescence. »

« Aïe, tu te fais vieux mon pote. Tu as déjà pensé à ton épargne vieillesse ? » blagua le mannequin en entrant dans la suite.

« Bah je me disais que j'allais justement te demander des conseils, étant donné que tu fais déjà partie du monde des retraités… » rétorqua Draco.

« T'as raison, va. Entre octogénaire, il faut bien s'entraider. »

_BAM._ La porte fut claquée au nez de la brune déguisée en femme de chambre.

Cette-dernière lança un regard déconfit au numéro de la suite, totalement sur le choc. _Jamais_ on ne l'avait repoussée. Ja-mais. Jusque aujourd'hui. Remettant sa fierté en place, la jeune fille resserra sa queue de cheval et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre d'en face pour y toquer quatre vigoureux coups. Elle n'eut même pas à attendre longtemps pour que la porte ne soit ouverte sur un grand homme torse nu, ses cheveux noirs jais ébouriffés. Ses yeux verts vitreux s'arrondirent comme une soucoupe en entrevoyant ce que le vent venait de lui amener devant sa porte.

« Et vous êtes.. ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« La femme de ménage. » répondit d'une voix d'ingénue son interlocutrice.

« Tiens donc… »

D'endormis, le regard vert émeraude du voisin de chambre de Draco brillait maintenant d'une lueur affamée.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le dernier mec qui a accueilli une femme de ménage dans sa chambre en est ressorti avec une convocation au tribunal. » continua-t-il bien qu'un sourire impatient se dessinait à présent sur ses lèvres.

« Oh mais moi, je vous assure que je ne viens que pour…_astiquer_. » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire de sainte.

« Vous allez avoir du pain sur la planche, dans ce cas. » l'avertit le locataire de la chambre tout en s'avançant vers elle. « Voyez-vous… »

Il attrapa une mèche brune de sa queue de cheval et l'enroula lentement autour de son index pour jouer un peu avec.

« …je suis assez… »

Il s'approcha de sa nuque avec un demi-sourire et termina sa phrase dans le creux de son oreille.

« …bordélique. »

* * *

><p>Hermione examina l'objet sous toutes ses coutures, profondément dépitée. Il s'agissait d'un slip-clé-USB, à savoir qu'il était pourvu d'un port USB grâce auquel on pouvait stocker des documents provenant de n'importe quel ordinateur, images comme sons en passant par de simples fichiers textes.<p>

« Nous vendons également des boxers MP3, si cela peut vous intéresser. Equipés de baffes, il vous suffit simplement de le brancher à votre lecteur – iPod inclus – pour pouvoir écouter de la musique tout en restant en sous-vêtements. Même sous la douche ! Ces boxers sont waterproofs. »

« J'ose à peine vous demander où se trouve la prise… » soupira Hermione en reposant le slip qu'elle tenait. « Enfin. Merci quand même. »

« Attendez ! Vous ai-je exposé notre modèle de soutien-gorge à option ventilateur ? ! » tenta une nouvelle fois la vendeuse.

Hermione sortit à grandes enjambées de ce magasin de fou et retrouva Angelina qui l'attendait assise sur le banc d'en face et mordait à pleines dents dans son pain aux raisins.

« 'lors ? »

Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et se couvrit le visage, à deux doigts de craquer. Voilà près d'une heure qu'elles tentaient de trouver un cadeau à offrir à Draco qui soit à la fois surprenant sans tomber dans le ridicule. Et Dieu seul savait que la barrière entre les deux était infime.

« Je suis fou-tue. » déclara pour la quarante-troisième fois la brune avant de renverser sa tête en arrière.

Pourquoi avait-elle menti à Pansy ? _Pourquoi_ ? ! Elle préférait encore être en train de broyer du noir sur les bancs de la fac à cet instant même plutôt que de sentir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Il était 11h21, elle devait être à l'hôtel à 30 et aucune idée de cadeau en vue. Niet, Nada, rien. Au point où elle en était, Hermione était presque tentée de ramasser un bâton par terre puis de l'emballer pour l'offrir à Malfoy en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une baguette magique en crin de licorne et herbe de Transylvanie. La jeune fille se redressa lentement, comme pourvue de l'idée du siècle. Mais _oui_… ! Pourquoi ne pas tenter ça ? !

« Est-ce une blague ? ! » s'étouffa presque Angelina après que cette-dernière lui ait fait part de sa révélation.

Hermione se renfrogna. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un paparazzi prenait une rafale de photos d'elle.

« C'est vraiment nul comme idée ? »

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, on irait chercher dans les moins quatre-vingt. Désolée. »

« J'apprécie ton honnêteté. » siffla Hermione avant de se masser les tempes. « Je suis fou-tue. Finie. »

Angelina engloutit sa dernière portion de pâtisserie, s'essuya les mains puis se retourna vers son acolyte.

« OK, rien n'est perdu. » la rassura-t-elle en sortant un petit calepin de sa veste en jean. « On va faire une liste des choses que Malfoy aime et, en fonction de ça, on avisera. »

« Mais ça ne relèvera plus du domaine de la surprise, alors ! »

« Hermione, c'est notre dernier recours. »

Cette-dernière soupira pour la énième fois.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle faiblement. « Même si je doute que cela mène à quelque chose. »

« Mais si, mais si. »

Angelina décapuchonna son stylo et prit un air très sérieux.

« OK, allez, brainstorming. Dis-moi tout ce que ton copain aime faire. »

« Euh… »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Question piège… Malgré tous ces mois de vie commune, l'étudiante ne pouvait pas clâmer qu'elle le connaissait sur le bout des ongles. Quoi de plus normal en même temps étant donné que leur relation ne se basait que sur quelques feuilles de clauses à respecter ? Elle n'avait pas forcément cherché à le connaître. Mais il ne lui était pas totalement étranger, tout de même. Et il fallait qu'elle trouve de quoi remplir cette liste au risque d'éveiller les soupçons d'Angelina – Hermione oubliait quelques fois que la coiffeuse ignorait l'existence du Contrat et la pensait amoureuse. La brune se creusa alors les méninges aussi fort qu'elle le put pour chercher ce que pouvait bien aimer Malfoy.

« Eh bien…il aime…hum…courir. Il fait un footing chaque matin. »

Angelina l'inscrivit la seconde suivante sur son carnet.

« Courir…oui ? »

« Il aime aussi faire du skate. » ajouta Hermione, se souvenant qu'elle l'avait plusieurs fois entendu mentionner qu'il allait à tel endroit s'amuser avec sa planche à roulette avant que celle-ci ne finisse par rouiller, seule, dans son placard.

« Skate, d'accord… »

« Basket, aussi. Quelques fois. Enfin, il préfère ça au foot. Il n'aime pas beaucoup le football. Je cite : '_Si une bande d'imbéciles sont surpayés pour courir après une baballe, je veux bien que l'on paie les chiens qui vont rapporter le bâton que leur maître leur lance_'.» se souvînt encore Hermione. « Oh et il a fait je-ne-sais-combien d'année de tennis lorsqu'il était jeune. Puis il a arrêté parce qu'il en avait marre. »

« Donc il aime le sport, apparemment. »

« Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« OK et en dehors du sport ? »

Hermione réfléchit encore. Il semblait que les idées fusaient beaucoup plus vite maintenant. Elle fut même très étonnée de découvrir qu'elle en connaissait beaucoup plus sur Malfoy qu'elle ne le croyait. Les souvenirs jasaient à toutes vitesses dans son esprit et à peine commençait-elle à raconter quelque chose qu'elle se souvenait d'un autre fait.

« …ah et il ne boit presque que du café noir corsé sans sucre. Il m'en a fait gouter une fois : immonde. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Les céréales sans lait, aussi, c'est sa grande spécialité. Pourtant il n'est pas allergique au lait. Enfin, pas que je sache. Il aime juste les…oh, pendant que j'y pense ! Il possède une collection de Converse depuis ses treize ans. Il en a deux-cent quarante trois paires – à moins que ce ne soit juste deux-cent quarante – ouais, bon, peu importe, il en a beaucoup. Beaucoup de montres, aussi. »

« _Slytherin, l'élégance sans aucun artifice._ » parodia Angelina en énonçant solennellement le slogan de la marque dont Draco était l'égérie.

Et là, _là_, Hermione vit le destin agir concrètement.

Comme en écho aux paroles anodines de l'afro-britannique, un bus passa sur la chaussée juste devant elles, une affiche du dernier né Slytherin placardée tout du long, Jake Gyllenhaal et Draco lançant des regards de braise aux passants. Les yeux d'Hermione se stabilisèrent sur le logo de la marque de luxe. Puis les paroles de Malfoy lui revinrent en tête. _Surprends-moi._

Oh que oui, elle allait le surprendre.

* * *

><p>« Dernières volontés ? »<p>

Draco fixa d'un air larmoyant le portable d'Olivier Dubois braqué sur lui, immortalisant la scène.

« Je...je voudrais adresser un dernier au revoir à Minerva, ma gouvernante, et la remercier pour toute l'affection qu'elle m'a portée durant ces vingt-quatre années de vie. »

Le blond se tamponna les yeux à l'aide d'une serviette en papier puis continua.

« Je lui lègue le bâtiment Un de mon hôtel particulier. »

« Wow, quel élan de générosité. » s'exclama la voix off. « Qu'en est-il de tes parents ? »

« A Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, je lègue mon journal intime afin qu'il puissent comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que je ne prémédite pas en douce leur assassinat dans le but de toucher la fortune familiale. Et...et pour Hugo...je... »

Draco baissa la tête, la main sur le cœur, comme submergé par l'émotion. Lorsqu'il la releva, un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

« Un Chronopost contenant tous les slips sales que je planquais sous mon lit depuis l'âge de neuf ans lui sera livré sans faute à son bureau, en guise d'héritage scellant à jamais notre amour fraternel. »

Olivier éclata de rire derrière la caméra tandis que Draco se positionnait derrière le comptoir en bois, le dos bien droit. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans un bar huppé du 8e arrondissement dans lequel il faisait bon d'être vu à Paris, ces derniers temps, et si possible en bonne compagnie.

« OK. Con-cen-tra-tion. » exigea Draco en fermant les yeux. « Tarzan, Pamela Anderson et Maître Yoda, venez-à moi. Donnez-moi la force nécessaire pour m'aider à accomplir cet acte de bravoure. «

Le blond prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement en rouvrant les yeux. Pas moins de vingt-quatre shots de vodka étaient alignés sur la table, juste devant lui, attendant patiemment d'être bus cul-sec.

« Prêt es-tu ? » demanda son acolyte.

« Prêt je suis. » acquiesça Draco en prenant le premier verre.

« _GO _! »

* * *

><p>Le taxi s'amarra devant la Tour Montparnasse sous une pluie de crépitement d'appareils photos. A peine le contact fut-il coupé que le chauffeur s'extirpa de sa place pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière. Hermione sortit furtivement de la voiture, une main plaquée en visière sur son front pour se protéger des flashs aveuglants. Perchée sur des talons compensés, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir évasé et taille haute Kenzo dans lequel était rentré une chemise blanche aux manches négligemment retroussées, un bracelet serpent en or remontant sur son poignet. Elle tenait d'une main sa pochette en écaille noire Lancel et maintenait délicatement de l'autre une boîte verte à taille médium ornée d'un ruban doré.<p>

Traversant l'océan de questions lancées à tout va par les paparazzis, Hermione gagna le hall de la Tour Montparnasse à grandes enjambées. Elle emprunta l'ascenseur pour atteindre le dernier étage, lieu où se trouvait le restaurant dans lequel Draco et elle était censés déjeuner : Le Ciel de Paris. A peine les portes blindées furent-elles entrouvertes que le personnel semblait être au garde-à-vous pour se plier à ses moindres exigences. Hermione leur confia ainsi sa boîte, en les suppliant d'y faire bien attention, puis se laissa guider jusqu'à sa table sous les regards insistants des personnes déjà présentes.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, le Ciel de Paris _surplombait_ Paris. Placée juste à côté de la magnifique baie vitrée, Hermione eut donc le loisir d'observer une vue aérienne de l'Ouest de la capitale, sur un fond de Seine, de toits d'immeubles haussmanniens et de tour Eiffel se détachant au loin, dans le paysage citadin.

« _Souhaitez-vous entamer votre repas par un verre de vin ?_ » lui demanda-t-on en français.

Hermione se retourna. Un serveur muni d'une bouteille de St Emilion lui faisait face, des gants blancs aux mains, une serviette impeccablement pliée reposant sur son bras gauche.

« _Hum, oui, merci. _» accepta la jeune en tendant sa coupe.

Et dire qu'il y avait quelques mois, c'était _elle_ qui proposait aux clients quelle sorte de vin ils préféraient pour accompagner leur repas. Hermione eut un petit sourire en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre d'alcool. Le monde à l'envers.

* * *

><p>« ….TROIS ! QUATRE ! CINQ ! SIX ! SEPT ! » comptait Olivier au fur et à mesure que Draco buvait ses shots à la suite.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione posa son verre vide sur la table puis appuya sur le bouton principal de son portable pour consulter l'heure. 13H20. Et dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée de venir en retard après avoir tardé à obtenir le cadeau qu'elle voulait...Draco n'était même pas <em>fichu<em> d'arriver lui-même à l'heure. Non pas que cela l'étonnait – on parlait tout de même de Malfoy, aka le troisième homme le plus irresponsable sur Terre – mais elle avait au moins espéré que le jour de son anniversaire, il puisse faire un effort.

Il fallait croire que non.

« _Avez-vous fait votre choix ?_ »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« _La personne que j'attends tarde à venir . Je préfère l'attendre avant de commencer à..._ »

« _Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, Mademoiselle Granger. _» s'excusa immédiatement le serveur.

Il fit une petite révérence puis s'éclipsa aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu. Hermione fixa la baie vitrée et rencontra son reflet dépité et criblé de taches de rousseurs. Quoi ? C'était à cause de _ça _qu'il ne venait pas ? A cause de son léger problème cutané ? L'étudiante secoua la tête. Il y avait plutôt intérêt que ce ne soit pas pour ça mais pour une raison plus plausible et sérieuse.

* * *

><p>« ...TREIZE ! QUATORZE ! QUINZE ! SEIZE ! » scandaient les dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient jointes aux deux fêtards.<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Allo ?... Allo ? !... ALLO ? ? !... Non, je déconne, je ne suis pas là. Mais essayez de parler après le bip, la prochaine fois, vous aurez peut-être l'air moins con...enfin, j'ai bien dit 'peut-être'. <em>A la fin de votre mes... »

Hermione raccrocha rageusement au nez du répondeur de Draco. Vingt-cinq minutes qu'elle attendait cet imbécile et celui-ci ne daignait _même pas _ l'appeler pour lui signaler son retard ou décrocher pour lui indiquer si, oui ou non, il déplacerait son derrière pour venir la rejoindre. L'étudiante fit défiler les noms de son répertoire et écrasa son pouce sur la vignette du numéro de Pansy.

« _Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Pansy Parkinson et si vous y avez atterri, c'est qu'il y a deux raisons : soit je ne peux pas vous répondre, soit je ne _veux_ pas vous répondre. Et, au fond de vous-même, vous savez à laquelle de ces deux catégories vous appartenez. _»

Hermione secoua la tête en raccrochant puis se massa les tempes, à deux doigt de craquer.

* * *

><p>« ...VINGT-ET-UN ! VINGT-DEUX ! VINGT-TROIS ! VINGT-QUATRE ! » hurlait tout le bar, à présent.<p>

Draco lâcha son dernier verre, essoufflé, et adressa un sourire d'ivrogne à la caméra braquée sur lui. Une légion de personnes l'entourait mais lorsqu'il tournait la tête, leurs silhouettes devenaient floues. L'instant d'après, il s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux ouverts.

« Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas eu soixante-treize ans, aujourd'hui. » entendit-il avant de sombrer. « Ton foie n'y aurait jamais survécu. »

* * *

><p>….vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq, vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, <em>trente<em>.

Au terme du compte à rebours mental qui s'égrenait dans sa tête, Hermione recula bruyamment sa chaise et se leva pour quitter les lieux. On s'était assez payé sa tête comme ça. Et dire qu'elle aurait amplement put profiter du prolongement de son séjour à Paris. La brune secoua la tête, dépitée. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle ressortit son Androïd pour pianoter un texto enflammé à l'héritier. Si elle avait pu lui envoyer une gifle par MMS, Dieu seul sait qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Combien de temps avait-elle perd...

« Hhh ! »

A deux doigts d'atteindre la sortie, Hermione heurta de plein fouet la personne qui venait de rentrer en toute hâte. Son portable lui glissa des doigts et tomba dans le vide. A quelques centimètres d'une collision fatale contre le carrelage, une main le rattrapa de justesse.

« Oh mon Dieu... » souffla Hermione en posant une main sur son cœur, soulagée. « Merci beauc... »

Malfoy et elle se dévisagèrent d'un air ahuri.

* * *

><p>« Que désirez-vous prendre comme introduction culinaire ? » leur demanda-t-on solennellement.<p>

« Ouais, bon, comme entrée. » simplifia Draco en parcourant nonchalamment des yeux le menu. « Que nous proposez-vous ? »

« Foie gras à l'italienne habillé de sa jupe de groseille fraîchement cueillies ainsi que d'une feuille de menthe provençale, fine salade faite à la façon méditerranéenne assaisonnée de crevettes du Mexique ainsi que d'une mozzarelle aux fines herbes et de tomates cerises... »

« Je ne prendrais que du foie gras. » l'interrompit poliment Hermione, étourdie par cette ribambelle d'appellations ridicules.

« Qu'en est-il de Monsieur ? »

« Salade. » répondit simplement Draco.

« Vos commandes seront servies dans la minute. » leur assura le serveur en costard et nœud papillon.

Dès lors qu'il fut hors de vue, Draco se jeta sur le livret des menus en velours rouge et le déploya comme une barrière entre lui et Hermione. Cette-dernière le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés.

« Peut-on savoir...à _quoi_ tu joues ? » siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

« Je me protège. Et je te protège aussi, pour la même occasion. »

Hermione se renversa contre son siège en levant au ciel.

« Grand Dieu... ne me dis pas que tout ce cirque est à cause de quelques malheureuses petites tâches de rousseurs ! »

« Bien vu, l'aveugle. » répliqua Draco qui renforçait à présent sa forteresse à l'aide du second menu.

« Et de quoi comptes-tu me protéger, au juste ? » railla-t-elle en croisant ses mains entre elles.

« D'une éventuelle agression sexuelle en plein cœur de ce restaurant. » répondit-il du tac au tac, totalement imperturbable.

Hermione resta électrifiée sur sa chaise et le dévisagea en clignant des yeux avec incrédulité.

Cette obsession n'était-elle que de la rigolade ou bien l'héritier pesait réellement ses mots en affirmant ce genre de choses ? L'étudiante voulut trouver la réponse par elle-même. C'est pourquoi elle se pencha lentement vers lui, sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de la sienne.

« Tu mens. » affirma-t-elle.

Draco ne releva pas la figure dans sa direction mais la brune put aisément observer comme chacun de ses traits se crispèrent. Un rictus méprisant étira ses lèvres.

« A ta place, je ne parierai pas tellement là-dessus. »

« Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire. » le poussa encore dans ses retranchements Hermione.

Draco eut alors un ricanement étouffé, se mordit la lèvre puis planta viscéralement ses yeux dans les siens. Et la lionne put être à nouveau témoin de ce phénomène presque surnaturel qu'elle avait put observer, des mois auparavant, à Hawaii, lorsque Draco l'avait hypnotisé pour ne plus qu'elle ait mal à la tête. D'azur, les iris du blond se muèrent progressivement en une teinte couleur métal en fusion qui grignota petit à petit toute trace de bleu tout autour de ses pupilles. Ses yeux à présent gris foncé fixait avec une intensité démente la brune qui recula imperceptiblement sur son siège.

« Hermione. Ne me tente pas. » la prévint-il calmement mais glacialement.

La jeune fille déglutit. Donc apparemment, il ne blaguait pas..._bon sang _! Il avait réellement l'air d'un fou furieux lorsqu'il la fixait de cette façon ! Elle ne put bénir assez le serveur qui vînt interrompre ce contact visuel épuisant en apportant leurs plats respectifs.

« En vous souhaitant un excellent appétit. » leur dit-il avant de faire une petite révérence pour ensuite s'éclipser.

Les deux jeunes gens plongèrent aussitôt sur leurs assiettes qu'ils entamèrent sans le moindre bruit. La tension planant au-dessus de la table était presque palpable et chaque fois qu'Hermione ramenait un morceau de foie gras à sa bouche, elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de tourner la tête vers son voisin. Une fois le premier service terminé, leur serveur attitré refit une nouvelle fois son apparition pour leur proposer la carte des plats de résistance qu'il leur laissa examiner quelques minutes avant de revenir pour prendre leur commande et s'en aller avec en cuisine. Une fois encore, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent en tête à tête silencieux. Après avoir feint de trouver un magnifique intérêt à la nappe, la jeune fille perdit patience et soupira.

« Ok : peut-on passer un déjeuner normal ? Et dialoguer ? »

« A propos de ? » bailla Draco qui observait avec la plus grande attention une petite égratignure sur sa paume de main.

« Hmmm, je ne sais pas, à tout casser..._ton anniversaire _? »

Draco roula des yeux, d'avance ennuyé par le sujet.

« Y'a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis né il y a vingt-quatre ans, voilà. Point. »

« Je t'ai connu plus bavard. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

Hermione se massa les tempes. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable quant il s'y mettait...

« Et peut-on savoir ce qui te met d'aussi excellente humeur ? »

« Hmmm, je ne sais pas, à tout casser...l'appel de Blaise m'informant que je devais te retrouver dans je-ne-sais-quel restaurant alors que j'étais en ce même moment en train de régurgiter vingt-quatre verres de vodkas par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes crades d'un bar miteux dans lequel un Malfoy ne devrait jamais mettre les pieds. Oh et ta présence à moins d'un mètre seulement de moi, ce qui est un véritable test pour mes hormones. » lâcha-t-il d'une traite en jouant distraitement avec le bracelet de sa montre Slytherin.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

« Ta dernière phrase était assez flatteuse, mine de rien. »

Draco releva machinalement la tête vers elle pour aussitôt l'abaisser, se souvenant du risque qu'elle représentait pour lui.

« Ouais. Prends ça comme tu veux. » haussa-t-il des épaules.

« Et cette jolie jeune femme là-bas, juste à notre gauche, elle aussi mettrait tes hormones en péril ? »

Draco se tourna discrètement dans la direction indiquée et aperçut une septuagénaire aux cheveux gris saucissonnée dans un tailleur noir morne, sa peau fripée et pendante couverte de tâches de rousseurs – à moins que ce ne soit des tâches de vieillesse -, dînant en tête à tête avec sa canne en bois. Hermione sut qu'elle avait triomphé sur sa mauvaise humeur lorsque l'ombre d'un rictus narquois se dessina sur le visage du blond.

« A fond. » affirma-t-il, en tentant de rester sérieux. « J'en ai des frissons. »

« Je vais commencer à être jalouse... » pouffa Hermione.

« Faudra t'y faire. Le fait est que cette mamie est cent fois plus sexy que toi. » fit Draco, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Oh, vraiment ? Le cadeau que je t'ai apporté aussi est cent fois plus sexy que toi. Mais je n'ai brusquement plus envie de te le donner – comme c'est _dommage_. »

Là, Draco releva la tête, étonné.

« Ah ? Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ? »

« Peut-être... » répondit évasivement Hermione en contemplant ses ongles peints en pêche nacrée.

« Non, sérieusement Hermione. Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?»

La brune ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps et leva les yeux vers lui. Ce-dernier la fixait toujours avec ce regard soutenu, presque avide, comme s'il allait à tout moment sauter sur la table pour venir embrasser sauvagement chacune de ses tâches de rousseurs.

« Pourquoi ? Il fallait pas ? »

« Si. Non. Je sais pas. » se contredit-il. « Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en offrirais un. »

« Il se trouve que je suis gentille. » sourit Hermione, se retenant de justesse d'ajouter : « et que je voulais rester coûte que coûte à Paris. »

« Apparemment. » acquiesça Draco.

Il y eut une quinzaine de secondes de battements durant lesquelles l'héritier ne cligna presque pas des yeux, comme s'imprégnant de la figure d'Hermione. Ce qui rendit assez mal à l'aise cette-dernière, n'aimant pas être dévisagée ainsi bien qu'en soit, cela pouvait être un sentiment assez grisant.

« Bon, Malfoy, il faudrait vraiment que tu trouves un remède à cette obsession sordide et que tu arrêtes de me fixer de la sorte. »

Draco sursauta, comme sortant d'une transe, et reporta son regard sur la baie vitrée.

« Mais...comment...enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu... » voulut savoir Hermione.

« C'est comme ça. » l'interrompit Draco en haussant des épaules.

« Comment ça 'c'est comme ça' ? Il y a forcément une raison qui fait que tu ne peux pas regarder une fille qui a des tâches de sons sans tomber en crise d'épilepsie amoureuse ! »

« Sans doute. » haussa à nouveau des épaules Draco en sortant un crayon de papier de sa poche intérieure de veste.

« Sans doute ? Sans _aucun_ doute, plutôt. Il est anormal de développer ce type de troubles obsessionnels sans que cela ait une cause. Lorsque j'étudiais la psychanalyse, nous avions abordé un thème qui touchait aux... »

« Wow, wow, wow. On se calme, Freud. » l'arrêta Draco en prenant d'assaut une serviette en papier pour griffonner dessus. « Il se trouve que je connais la raison...mais je ne te la dirai que lorsque j'aurai plus confiance en toi. »

Hermione resta la bouche entrouverte. Quand il aurait plus confiance en elle ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance ? Pour une obscure raison, le cœur de l'étudiante se serra légèrement. Pourquoi était-elle déçue ? Elle avait sans doute dû penser – à tord – que les presque six mois passés sous Contrat avaient contribué à développer une certaine relation d'amitié. Ils n'en étaient certes pas au point d'échanger leurs sous-vêtements...mais tout de même.

« Ne le prends pas mal. » ajouta alors Draco qui semblait entendre à voix haute ses réflexions.

« Mais je ne le prends pas mal. » répliqua avec un peu trop de véhémence Hermione.

Draco eut alors un petit sourire assez attendri.

« T'es mignonne. » rit-il, ne levant toujours pas les yeux du dessin qu'il semblait faire sur sa serviette de papier.

Au même moment, leurs commandes furent déposées sur la table, surplombés d'une cloche que le serveur enlevait en prononçant un nom de plat extraordinairement long pour un contenu aussi microscopique. Draco comme Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, une fois le serveur loin. Trop de luxe tuait le luxe.

Contrairement au premier service, le plat de résistance fut consommé entre rires et boutades, bien que Draco gardait obstinément les yeux fixés soit sur son assiette, soit sur ses gribouillis. Lorsque leur maître d'hôte revînt pour leur proposer un dessert, les deux déclinèrent. Hermione en profita pour lui demander de lui rapporter le sac contenant le cadeau de Draco qu'elle avait confié précédemment au personnel.

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer... » douta soudainement Hermione, la fameuse boîte dans les mains.

« Vraiment ? » fit Draco en dévorant l'objet des yeux, impatient. « Ca me donne encore plus envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. »

« Fais bien attention... »

La brune lui passa précautionneusement le paquet que Draco soupesa.

« Mmmh, déjà, ce n'est pas très lourd... »

Il entreprit d'agiter la boîte dans tous les sens.

« NON ! » hurla presque Hermione avec effroi. « Ne secoue SURTOUT PAS la boîte ! »

Draco se stoppa immédiatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouh... ! Et en plus de ça, c'est quelque chose de fragile. »

« Ouvre-le, qu'on en finisse. »

« A vos ordres. »

Draco détacha avec délicatesse le ruban doré puis s'attaqua au papier cadeau qu'il ouvrit avec lenteur, comme se jouant de sa propre excitation. Arrivé devant la boîte noire, il se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ouvre ? Je n'ouvre pas ? »

« C'est pas vrai, Draco, arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça ! » s'exclama Hermione qui devenait de plus en plus anxieuse à l'idée que son voisin haïsse son cadeau.

« T-t-t-t. Laisse-moi savourer, veux-tu ? »

« Je te promets que si tu n'ouvre pas cette boîte dans les secondes qui suivent, je te forcerai à l... »

Et avant même que la brune puisse formuler correctement sa menace, Draco ôta le couvercle du paquet et regarda ce qu'il contenait.

Ses yeux gris se rétrécirent. Puis s'arrondirent. Puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

« _Pu...tain_... ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu...tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Hermione d'une petit voix, au summum du doute.

Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Avec lenteur, il plongea sa main dans la boîte. Lorsqu'il la ressortit, un serpent de 50 centimètres aux écailles vert menthe était enroulé tout autour de son poignet. L'héritier le regardait avec fascination, l'observant sous toutes le coutures, comme émerveillé. Puis il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » affirma-t-il, achevant de donner raison aux inquiétudes d'Hermione. « Je l'_adore. »_

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, totalement soufflé par la surprise que cette-dernière lui avait faite.

« Et je suppose que je dois te remercier. » dit-il d'une voix assez basse, se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne se contenta que de sourire nerveusement.

« Je, hum, oui. Comme tu veux. »

« Alors, voici. »

Tenant soigneusement son reptile d'une main, Draco prit alors la serviette en papier sur laquelle il griffonnait depuis un bon quart d'heure et la lui tendit. Hermione put ainsi observer son portrait vêtu d'une chemise blanche, décolleté à la clé, ses cheveux bouclés frisant tout autour de sa figure et ses lèvres beaucoup plus pulpeuses qu'en réalité. La Hermione sur papier affichait une mine renfrognée, un tantinet triste, une bulle placée au-dessus de sa tête déclarant : « Mais je ne le prends pas mal ! ». L'étudiante secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait nier que la Hermione Junior était extraordinairement bien dessinée.

* * *

><p>Blaise descendit de son taxi, son portable à l'oreille, sa mallette dans son autre main.<p>

« ...ok, d'accord, soit. Mais toujours est-il que le cachet de ce film est cent fois trop bas pour mon client. Vous venez vous-même de me dire que mon client était l'acteur idéal pour ce rôle ! Mettez-y le prix, dans ce cas. »

Blaise pénétra dans le hall tout en vitres et moulures de l'hôtel Ambassadeur et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la réception.

« Chambre de Granger, s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il en calant son portable sur sa joue tandis que son interlocuteur parlementait dans le vide.

On lui donna les informations nécessaires et l'afro-britannique tourna des talons vers les cages d'ascenseurs.

« Mr Silvers, il y a quelque chose que votre cerveau a apparemment du mal à assimiler. Cedric Diggory n'a pas élevé les cochons avec Paris Hilton. Il est hors de question qu'il joue pour vous pour une somme aussi minable que 500 000 Gallions. Ce serait une insulte pour son niveau ! » s'insurgea-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Quelques trente secondes plus tard, la cage s'entrouvrit et Blaise laissa passer le grand brun aux yeux verts doté d'une étrange cicatrice sur le front qui s'y trouvait.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, allez vous enfoncer très profondément votre contrat dans le... »

_Clac _! Les portes métalliques se refermèrent.

Arrivé à quai, Blaise ne décolérait pas. Comment ça, payer Diggory à moins d'un million ? Et pourquoi pas lui demander d'aller vivre en banlieue, pendant qu'on y était ? ! L'agent secoua la tête en cherchant frénétiquement le numéro de chambre correspondant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il la trouva légèrement entrouverte, une musique assez rythmée mélangée à des rires féminins s'en échappant. Blaise fronça des sourcils et poussa précautionneusement la porte du bout de l'index. Soudain, Hermione passa devant lui, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un ensemble soutien-gorge/shorty bleu ciel et l'air passablement énervé.

« Angelina ? ! » appela-t-elle à la volée, par-dessus « Hollywood » de Madonna qui était mis à fond dans la suite. « Où se trouve le déguisement d... »

Découvrant Blaise sur le pas de la porte, la brune s'interrompit, cramoisie. L'agent lui-même se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

« Hum, je, la, hum, la porte était ouverte et, hum, c'était pour la fête de Draco mais...je repasserai. » s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de refermer furtivement la porte derrière lui.

De l'autre côté, Hermione était restée debout au même endroit, prenant presque racine avec le sol. Angelina apparut enfin dans le couloir, un déguisement de Catwoman dans les mains.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ! » demanda-t-elle en découvrant sa mine déconfite.

« J'ai. Mal. Fermé. La. Porte. » répondit robotiquement Hermione avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. « Je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Blaise. En sous-vêtements. Enterrez-moi. »

Angelina ne put s'empêcher de rire mais s'arrêta net en rencontrant le regard foudroyant d'Hermione.

« Ca va, Hermione...ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas matière à se rincer les yeux. »

« Argh ! » grimaça Hermione en feignant de s'étrangler. « Tu parles d'un ami du lycée et de l'agent de Draco, là ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas mign... »

« STOP, Angelina ! » hurla Hermione qui chassait les images qui se formaient dans son crane. « Oh, bon sang, je vais faire des cauchemars... » gémit-elle en se relevant, titubante, tandis que sa voisine pouffait.

« Enfin bref. J'ai trouvé le costume de _choc_. »

La jeune fille déploya le vêtement. C'était une combinaison bustier moulante en cuir, dotée d'une fermeture éclair. Angelina avait ajouté à cela un serre-tête à oreilles de chat ainsi qu'un masque noir.

« Louboutins en écailles noires, chignon relevé, rouge à lèvres bordeaux. Tu tueras tout le monde sur ton passage. » lui assura son assistante en agrémentant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

Hermione jaugea le tout. Après la robe de Pocahantas trop petite, l'uniforme de Barbie trop court et le costume de Lucky Luke trop large, il semblait que le déguisement de Catwoman soit le seul plan B pour la soirée d'anniversaire déguisée de Draco. L'étudiante haussa des épaules mais embarqua le tout pour l'essayer dans sa chambre – après s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée à double tours.

« Waouh. Si Malfoy ne retombe pas amoureux de toi en te voyant comme ça, je n'ai plus foi en ce monde ! » lui assura Angelina, après qu'Hermione eut enfilé l'uniforme tout entier. « Tu es magnifique, comme prédatrice. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione qui ne demandait qu'à être convaincue.

Elle devait avouer que le tout était plus provocateur, tu meurs. La combinaison épousait parfaitement ses formes et ses talons renforçait sa cambrure lorsqu'elle marchait. Restait plus qu'à savoir si elle allait réussir à tenir sur ces escarpins durant la totalité de la soirée. Et pour ce dernier point, elle n'était pas prête à parier que ses pieds et ses talons allaient faire amis-amis longtemps. Malgré tout, elle devait avouer que le résultat n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas mal.

A en croire les regards, les compliments de paparazzis (car, oui, ils pouvaient s'avérer humains) ainsi que le bain de flashs qui l'inonda lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de l'Équivoque – boîte de nuit hypra sélect qui allait se transformer en sanctuaire Malfoyen le temps de quelques heures – sa tenue semblait faire l'unanimité parmi l'océan de costumes des invités.

« Oh mais qui va là... » l'intercepta Fred Weasley, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« ...Draco devrait pourtant savoir qu'il est très, _très _ dangereux de laisser un aussi joli félin en captivité. » renchérit George Weasley en passant un bras sur ses hanches pour la ramener vers lui.

Les deux jumeaux déguisés en Frères Dalton embrassèrent chacun une des joues de la Catwoman tandis qu'un photographe du Vip Room immortalisait le moment.

« Que faites-vous sur Paris ? » leur demanda Hermione en se tournant vers eux, tout sourire.

« On était de passage pour un concert. » l'informa George.

« Et puis Fashion Week oblige. » ajouta Fred d'une voix efféminée.

« Mais je ne vous y ai pas vu, pourtant ! » s'étonna Hermione. « A quels défilés avez-vous assisté ? »

« Hmmm, comment te dire... » commença George, ses yeux marrons brillant d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Nous étions plus occupés à habiller les mannequins dans les coulisses. » compléta Fred.

« Et à les déshabiller, si occasion. »

Hermione secoua la tête avant d'éclater de rire.

« Décidément ! On ne changera jamais les Jumeaux Weasley. »

La soirée débuta donc sous le signe des compliments et des retrouvailles sous l'égide d'une bonne série de mix servie par un DJ de pointe. Trop maladroite pour se risquer à danser, Hermione choisit plutôt de se trouver une table et s'installa avec les Weasley et Cho Chang qui détenaient trois seaux d'alcool à eux tout seul. Minuit moins le quart. La fête battait intensivement son plein et Hermione s'était même aventurée timidement sur la piste, lorsque soudainement la musique se coupa. A la place, la voix du DJ tonna dans l'habitacle avec force.

« MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, POUR SES VINGT-QUATRE ANS, JE VEUX QUE VOUS FASSIEZ UN BOUCAN, UN TONNERRE D'APPLAUDISSEMENT POUR..._DRACO MALFOY _! » s'exclama-t-il, provoquant un vacarme de hurlements.

Draco apparut alors à ses côtés, sur le balcon, les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'un jean délavé et déchiré ainsi que d'un t-shirt Supreme représentant une Kate Moss blasée. Les cris redoublèrent et l'héritier posa ses mains sur la ballustrade pour se pencher en avant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Hermione remarqua immédiatement que le serpent qu'elle lui avait offert était enroulé autour de son cou, sa tête survolant également la foule à l'image de son maître. Elle eut un petit sourire assez fier.

« Prêt pour mettre le feu ? ! » cria alors Draco à la volée.

La réponse ne laissa place à aucun doute. Le blond fit alors signe au DJ qui remit le son à pleine dose, les spots clignotant en cadence. Fred et George se levèrent consécutivement, à côté d'Hermione, pour aller eux-aussi danser.

« Allez ! » l'encouragea Fred en feignant de la tirer par le bras.

La résistance d'Hermione fut moindre et elle se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

Le résultat n'était pas plus mal, au final, et l'étudiante se décomplexa assez vite aux côtés des Weasley. Ceux-ci dansaient tellement mal qu'elle en riait à en avoir mal au ventre. C'était à celui qui faisait les gestes les plus dingues et réussissait à gagner une place gratuite pour Ste Anne. Hermione se détendit rapidement et se laissa aller, dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique, laissant son corps se mouver, osant quelques déhanchés par moments.

Soudain, quelqu'un la prit brusquement par le bras et la mena hors de la piste, vers les toilettes du coin VIP.

Plaquée sans douceur contre le mur du couloir, une main prenant jalousement possession de ses hanches, Hermione eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir les cheveux blond de Malfoy que sa bouche se retrouva investie par l'ennemi. D'abord docile sous le coup de la surprise, la brune tenta de se défendre et engagea un combat de langue acharné pour garder le peu de territoire que Draco lui laissait. Mais c'était sans compter l'avidité extrême de l'éternel instatisfait qui avait apparemment pour intention de lui dévorer chaque parcelle de ses lèvres ainsi que l'intérieur de sa bouche jusqu'à en être rassasié. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos pour se perdre dans ses cheveux et il tira sans violence ni délicatesse la tête d'Hermione en arrière pour dévoiler son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » haleta Hermione tandis que Draco s'attaquait à sa nuque.

« Trente secondes...tu te souviens ? » lui rappela-t-il, essoufflé.

Hermione secoua la tête, en fermant les yeux. Elle avait _prié_ pour qu'il oublie ce stupide pass de trente secondes qu'elle lui avait cédé pour qu'il puisse faire mumuse sur son cou. Mais c'était mal le connaître, apparemment. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à profiter de son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire en plein couloir et sans vergogne, la porte du corridor claqua.

« Draco ! C'est l'heure d... »

Deux choses stoppèrent Olivier Dubois dans sa phrase. Le spectacle s'étalant devant ses yeux – Draco et Hermione en pleine séance intensive de câlins – et le regard froid et sanguinaire que l'héritier lui envoya, ennuyé d'être dérangé dans sa tâche.

« C'était hum...pour te prévenir que tu ne vas pas tarder à souffler ton gâteau. Parce que, tu sais, tu as vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui. » ajouta Olivier, un rien ironique.

Draco, après avoir suffisamment crucifié son acolyte du regard, se retourna vers Hermione et ôta ses mains d'elle au ralenti, presqu'à contrecœur. Ses yeux dévalait le corps tout entier de la lionne à une vitesse surnaturelle, comme un prédateur examinerait sa proie captive pour déterminer par quel côté commencer le festin. Ses orbes gris orageux s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur son visage et il se mordit la lèvre profondément.

« Bon sang, si je m'écoutais... » murmura-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de reculer, reculer, reculer jusqu'à la porte du couloir sans la quitter du regard une seule seconde.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin disparu, Olivier ferma la porte derrière lui juste après avoir lancé un « Joli costume, au fait. » à Hermione. Celle-ci acquiesça, complètement dans le vague.

Ohlalalalala.

Hermione marcha vers les toilettes des filles et se mouilla le visage plusieurs fois. Observant son reflet, elle remarqua que Draco avait tout de même eu le temps d'apposer sa marque dans son cou. La brune se massa la nuque, un peu confuse. Elle avait _réellement_ sous-estimé le pouvoir de ces tâches de rousseurs. Bon sang...Draco était une véritable bête incontrôlable ! Ca en était presque effrayant ! Si son ami n'avait pas fait irruption, Hermione crut bien que Malfoy l'aurait terminée tout cru dans ce couloir, sans honte ni remords.

« Oh, salut Hermione ! »

La brune sursauta et aperçut une rousse semblant avoir à peine la majorité dans le reflet du miroir. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose mais quant à se rappeler de son nom... Linny ? Jenny ? Aucune idée. Hermione opta donc pour le sourire passe-partout et la marche-arrière vers la porte des WC.

De retour dans le VIP Room, la musique l'agressa de plein fouet. Elle tenta de se remettre à danser comme précédemment mais le cœur n'y était plus. Ni les pieds, d'ailleurs. Ses chaussures commençaient déjà à la mener par le bout du nez. De plus, le cuir de son costume compressait de plus en plus son corps jusqu'à ce qu'asphyxie s'ensuive. Hermione tourna la tête à gauche et aperçut Draco sautiller sur place, une bouteille de Grey Goose à la main, Cho Chang se déhanchant lascivement à côté de lui.

Il n'avait pas tellement l'air de s'ennuyer apparemment.

Brusquement blasée par tout ce manège, l'étudiante chercha des yeux un havre de paix et tomba sur l'insigne clignotante de l'alcôve du restaurant. Traversant la foule en furie, elle l'atteignit par miracle saine et sauve.

Hermione s'écroula sur le tabouret haut du coin bar, totalement exténuée. Pour récapituler, sa tenue de choc de tigresse lui comprimait le corps à lui en couper la circulation sanguine. Ne parlons pas de ses escarpins qui amenuisaient toute chance de pouvoir encore marcher sur ses deux pieds un jour. Ajoutons à cela la musique mise à plein régime qui détruisait à petit feu ses tympans, les faisceaux lumineux si vifs qu'ils pouvaient provoquer une crise d'épilepsie générale, la proximité moite des corps transpirants attifés des pires accoutrements possibles sur la piste de danse… Hermione avait eu grand besoin de prendre l'air – si cela était possible dans un espace aussi confiné que celui-ci – pour ne pas devenir folle.

Dieu merci, l'ahurissante techno beuglée dans la boîte ne parvenait qu'en sourdine jusqu'au bar. L'annexe était baignée dans une atmosphère intimiste à base de lumières tamisées et de musique d'ambiance jazz couvrant le bourdonnement des conversations.

« Bon sang… » bougonna Hermione en tirant sur son bustier qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique.

Plus _jamais_ elle n'écouterait Angelina. Certes, la coiffeuse l'avait aidé à trouver en urgence le cadeau de Draco mais quand même ! Quelle idée de l'avoir conseillé d'enfiler une combinaison lui donnant plus des airs d'adeptes de soirées BDSM que d'une Catwoman sulfureuse ? Hermione jura dans sa barbe tout en tentant une nouvelle fois d'élargir son haut. Rien à faire. Le tissu semblait avoir fusionné avec sa peau.

« Un Whisky Pur Feu pour vous, Mademoiselle. »

L'étudiante releva la tête au ralentis et aperçu un verre en cristal posé juste devant elle, deux glaçons flottant allègrement à la surface du breuvage doré alcoolisé.

« Mais…je n'ai rien commandé. » s'étonna-t-elle à juste titre avec un haussement de sourcils surpris.

« C'est de la part du Monsieur, là-bas. »

Hermione suivit du regard la personne que désignait le barman et tomba tout d'abord sur des yeux verts étincelant la fixant avec ténacité, presque sans ciller. Les cheveux noirs jais en bataille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était assis avec nonchalance à quelques sièges d'elle. Lorsqu'il rencontra les iris caramel interloqués de la brune, l'auteur du Whisky Pur Feu leva son propre verre d'alcool à sa santé, un clin d'œil à la clé.

« Ok… » répondit lentement Hermione en laissant définitivement tranquille son bustier. « Merci. »

Comment est-ce que cet inconnu – dont la figure lui était malgré tout familière – avait fait pour deviner sa boisson préférée ? Mystère et boules de bowling. Le voilà qui était à présent en train boire son verre avec une lenteur exagérée, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux, avec un regard si perçant que cela rendait la tache extrêmement difficile pour Hermione de soutenir le contact visuel. Après avoir reposé le récipient vide sur le comptoir sans se presser, il se leva de son siège et, sans quitter ce sourire espiègle qui trônait sur sa bouche depuis le début, marcha avec assurance jusqu'à elle, une main glissée dans sa poche de jean.

« La place est prise ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise haute vide qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione.

« Question rhétorique. » répliqua du tac au tac Hermione. « Quand bien même dirais-je oui, est-ce que cela changera quelque chose ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. » répondit le brun avec un rictus insolent.

Accompagnant sa parole aux gestes, il s'installa aux côté de la jeune fille et prit ses aises, appelant un des serveurs d'un négligeant claquement de doigts pour leur commander tout deux une nouvelle tournée de Pur Feu.

« Vous avez peur de vous empoisonner ? » blagua-t-il ensuite en désignant le verre auquel Hermione n'avait pas touché.

La brune eut une amorce de sourire puis poussa du dos de la main sa boisson vers l'inconnu.

« Goutez d'abord. Si vous agonisez dans les secondes suivantes, je serais fixée. »

L'homme la dévisagea alors comme s'il avait sous-estimé sa répartie. Une lueur particulière brilla dans le fond de ses iris verts émeraude, donnant plus d'intensité à son regard.

« _J'adore votre façon de penser._ » prononça-t-il dans un français parfait avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, amusée. Donc non seulement ce type était un beau parleur mais il savait également s'exprimer avec aisance dans la langue de Molière…Bien, bien. Hermione commençait finalement à apprécier la tournure que prenait cette soirée.

Cependant, un léger détail – oh, très minime, très _infime_ – la fit reculer sur son siège, la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux remontant sans raison particulière sur le haut du visage de son voisin, elle entrevit, entre quelques mèches de cheveux épars lui tombant sur le front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cicatrice, yeux vert, regard malicieux. Son esprit fit rapidement la somme de tous les indices.

« Harry Potter. » articula-t-elle lentement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la marque frontale.

« A votre service. » répondit du tac au tac le chroniqueur.

Il attrapa délicatement le poignet d'Hermione qui se laissa faire et le regarda, presque dans un état second, lui apposer un léger baisemain, ses yeux toujours vissés dans ceux de la jeune fille dans une sorte de provocation mutine.

« Exclusivement à votre service. » répéta-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

Et ce qui suivit se déroula à la vitesse du son.

Sorti de nulle part, un poing surgit au milieu des deux jeunes gens pour aller s'écraser dans un bruit sec sur la figure du journaliste. Le brun s'écroula à terre l'instant d'après en geignant, le nez ensanglanté. Hermione recula d'un bond en hurlant, la main sur le cœur, totalement sous le choc.

« Et ne t'avise plus de toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas, connard. » siffla d'une voix froidement calme Draco, debout devant la carcasse recroquevillée et agonisante d'Harry Potter.

« Mais...mais..._mais_...MAIS CA VA PAS ? ! T'es totalement DINGUE, MALFOY ! » s'écria Hermione avant de se précipiter au sol pour aider le chroniqueur. « Tout va bien ? ! »

« Je pète la forme. » lui assura Harry en se redressant difficilement.

Il fit face à Draco avec un petit sourire, sa main toujours plaquée sur son nez cassé.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Dray. »

« Potter, que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Tu ne touches qu'à tes fesses. Je te jures que si je te revois ne serait-ce qu'effleurer... »

« Ouuuh, comme c'est meugnon. Draco Malfoy pris en flagrant délit de crise de jalousie. »

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, journaliste du dimanche. »

« Boxeur du lundi, par contre. »

Et sur ce, le brun lui rendit la pareille en lui administrant un magistral coup de poing. Draco tituba en arrière et se tînt contre le comptoir, un hématome à l'œil.

« Qui l'eut cru ? Potty a de la force dans le poignet. » siffla Draco d'une voix hachée.

« Et encore, ce n'était qu'un échauffement. » rétorqua-t-il avant de revenir à la charge.

Cette fois-ci, Draco intercepta son bras et le plaqua sur le sol. Un attroupement s'était créé tout autour tandis que les deux hommes en venaient aux mains. Chaque coup était suivi d'une grande exclamation provenant du public tandis que le groupe se scindait en deux clans, les Pro-Potter et les Pro-Malfoy. Soudain, Pansy Parkinson apparut, suivie de près par Hermione qui était retourné dans la boîte pour chercher désespérément de l'aide. L'attachée de presse se positionna au centre du cercle.

« ARRÊTEZ-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ! QUEL ÂGE AVEZ-VOUS ? ! » tenta-t-elle de les raisonner.

Voyant que son intervention ne changeait absolument rien – Harry tentait maintenant de faire avaler sa chaussure à Draco – Pansy attrapa son cabas Vuitton et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le couple qui se chamaillait.

« STOP ! » hurla-t-elle.

Et une fois commencée, on ne put plus l'arrêter. Pansy frappa les deux garçons à l'aide de son sac, chacun de ses coups rythmés par ses paroles.

« AR-RÊ-TEZ MOI CA IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT ! » asséna-t-elle.

Titubant, les deux hommes finirent rapidement par se redresser, leurs avant-bras protégeant leurs visages, de peur que le tyran Parkinson ne revienne à la charge.

« Et j'espère que vous avez HONTE de vous ! » s'écria Pansy, ponctuant le mot « honte » d'un nouveau coup de Vuitton dans le dos d'Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Poême d'un balafré**

**.**

**D**e ses mains sacrées,

Draco m'a refait le portrait

La mâchoire à présent déglinguée

Adieu, toute tentation de grignoter

Mais pourrais-je t'en vouloir, ô Draco

Je me suis de toutes façons toujours trouvé un peu trop gros

**.**

**D**e ses doigts de fée

Malfoy m'a brisé le nez

Pourrais-je sentir un beau jour, à nouveau,

La spécialité de ma grand-mère : la tarte au veau ?

Si la réponse est non, grand bien m'en fasse

J'ai toujours trouvé ce plat extrêmement dégueulasse.

**.**

**V**ous-vous demandez certainement la raison

Qui a poussé Draco a un tel affront

La voici : une Catwoman assise au bar, seule,

M'ayant furieusement tapé dans l'oeil

Peut-on réellement m'en vouloir ?

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes vêtues de noir.

**.**

**Hématomement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER (qui, finalement, ne s'est pas habillé en lama).**

* * *

><p>« Ok, Granger, je te l'accorde. C'était puéril. » s'excusa pour la énième fois Draco. « Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »<p>

Hermione ôta son masque avec humeur et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle envoya valdinguer ses escarpins quelque part dans la pièce, détacha ses cheveux et les laissa librement couler sur ses épaules nues. Draco s'assit sur le lit en roulant des yeux. De un, il avait un œil au beurre noir. De deux, il avait foiré lui-même sa propre fête d'anniversaire. Et, de trois, il fallait que Granger fasse la moue. Par-fait.

C'était fou d'observer comme il pouvait se foutre littéralement du fait que presque tous les tabloïds ou personnes du showbiz aient une dent contre lui mais qu'une fois dans l'année, le fait de chiffonner quelqu'un pouvait presque l'empêcher de dormir. Il fallait croire que cette unique fois était ce soir. Et c'est pourquoi il avait harcelé Hermione pour qu'elle lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot depuis l'altercation entre cet attardé de Potter et lui. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu le son de sa voix, il ne quitterait pas cette fichue chambre.

« Bon. Granger. Tu me pardonnes oui ou non ? »

Hermione continuait de faire ses affaires, sans se soucier de sa présence dans cette même pièce. Elle rassembla ses habits, les plia pour ensuite les ranger dans sa valise dans le but de partir le lendemain. Elle avait assez raté de cours comme ça et, lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, rien de concret ne la retenait à Paris.

« Oui ou non ? »

Hermione plia un pull en maille qu'elle plongea dans son sac avant de s'attaquer à son jean.

« Ouiiiiiounoooonououiiiiounoo on... » soupira Draco, las.

Jean plié, la brune régla l'heure de son réveil sur son portable. Pansy lui avait pris un train pour midi et cette fois-ci, elle serait dedans.

« Andy, dis-moi oui, Andy... » chantonna Draco.

Le réveil réglé, Hermione se pencha en-dessous du lit pour récupérer ses chaussures.

« Elle est bornée, hein ? » secoua la tête Draco en s'adressant à son tout nouveau reptile. « Je pourrais faire un strip-tease devant elle qu'elle continuerait à me snober. »

Hermione rassembla toutes ses chaussures et les mit pêle-mêle dans son bagage. Elle était un peu trop fatiguée pour s'appliquer à ranger tout correctement. Remarquant qu'une paire de tennis traînait près du hall d'entrée, la brune se releva en grimaçant, marcha jusqu'à l'endroit en question et ramassa ses baskets. Repassant devant Draco pour les fourrer dans sa valise, ce-dernier encercla ses bras autour de sa taille et ramena la jeune fille vers lui.

« Allez, viens-là. » dit-il doucement, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Hermione se laissa étonnamment faire mais garda le front fermé. Elle resta ainsi pendant une dizaine de seconde puis finit naturellement par craquer.

« Draco, je ne suis pas ta _chose_. » déclara-t-elle, glaciale. « Je n'ai apprécié qu'à moitié ce que tu as dit à Harry Potter. »

« Et qu'ai-je dit ? »

« Qu'il ne touche pas à ce qui ne lui _appartenait _pas. Sous-entendu que je t'_appartiendrais_. Et si c'est ce que tu crois, j'aime autant te dire que je ne suis la propriété de personne. »

Le demi-sourire de Draco s'épaississait au fur et à mesure de sa tirade pour s'étaler d'un bout à l'autre de sa figure. Hermione porta un regard polaire sur lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

« Rien. » fit Draco. « T'es mignonne lorsque tu boudes. »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Très bien. » concéda Draco avant de plonger à nouveau sur son cou. « Parle. Je t'écoute. »

Il passa lentement sa langue sur sa peau et captura une parcelle de chair pour l'aspirer entre ses lèvres et laisser sa signature sur son épiderme. Punaise...c'était une drogue. Il y avait quelque chose, un truc, un magnétisme avec sa nuque qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il réitéra le même acte une fois encore, se rapprochant de ses omoplates, puis de la naissance de sa poitrine pour enfin revenir vers le haut de sa nuque.

« Je t'écoute. » répéta-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Détachant sa bouche de sa peau, il la coinça en flagrant délit la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit et surprit le regard de Malfoy, sa figure devînt cramoisie et elle recula, comme cherchant à se relever.

« T-t-t-t. » contra Draco en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur lui, la forçant cette fois-ci à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. « Nous n'en sommes qu'à dix secondes, ma belle. »

« Dépêche-toi, dans ce cas. » siffla Hermione en claquant de la langue, l'air agacée.

« Je le ferais, si je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles absolument le contraire. »

Content d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Draco se remit à sa tâche. A la seule différence près qu'il plaça puissamment sa main à la naissance de ses cheveux et dévora littéralement son cou. Tous les coups étaient permis. De la douceur à la frénésie en passant par la langueur. Le blond était comme en transe, incapable de s'arrêter. Et lorsqu'Hermione laissa malencontreusement échapper un infime gémissement, ce fut l'hécatombe.

Plaquée la seconde suivante sur le lit, la bouche de Draco fondit pour la troisième fois sur la nuque de sa prisonnière comme si sa vie en dépendait. Plus affamé encore, ne contrôlant presque plus ses gestes, mordant sans retenue sa peau, ses bras parcourant fébrilement de bas en haut ses flancs, puis ses cuisses, pour l'inciter à nouer ses jambes autour de lui. Les mains d'Hermione agrippaient désespérément la couette en-dessous d'elle, en recherche d'un moyen urgent de substitution aux soupirs qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

_Il doit rester quinze secondes...ou seize...vingt ? Treize._ Tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau. Tout semblait marcher à une vitesse folle. Surchauffe. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne, qu'elle se retienne, qu'elle se _retienne_ de...

« Hhhhh ! » soupira-t-elle malgré elle en se cambrant en avant.

Draco se stoppa immédiatement d'embrasser le creux de son cou pour l'embrasser, elle. Mais, à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche, il s'arrêta. La dévisagea. assez longtemps. Surprise de la rupture du rythme, Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et rencontra ses iris anthracites. Il la détaillait méticuleusement du regard. Front, yeux, pommettes, nez, joues, bouche. Bouche. Bouche.

Ce fut avec une rare douceur que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Pour une toute première fois, aucun des deux n'essaya de prédominer sur l'autre. Juste une danse lente, langoureuse, un bal linguistique, et les doigts de Draco s'enfonçant dans les boucles chocolats d'Hermione au rythme de leur baiser, jouant avec quelques mèches, massant son cuir chevelu. Il se détacha le premier de l'étreinte et sa partenaire ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, totalement dans le brouillard.

« En quel honneur était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement chancelante.

« En l'honneur de mes vingt-quatre ans. » répondit Draco, fidèle à lui-même.

« Bien évidemment... » roula des yeux Hermione, en prenant ce prétexte pour rouler sur le côté.

« Puis pour ton serpent. Chapeau. De loin l'un des meilleurs cadeaux que je n'ai jamais reçu. »

Hermione lui sourit. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux un peu rougis par la fatigue, un magnifique cocard ornant son oeil gauche. Attendrissant spectacle.

« Lui as-tu trouvé un nom ? »

Draco hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Je comptais sur toi, justement. Entre Dobby et Pattenrond, t'as l'air d'avoir de l'expérience niveau prénoms d'animaux domestiques. » dit-il, à peine narquois, en citant les appellations respectives de son ancien hamster et de son chat.

« Va te faire voir ! » s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un oreiller.

Draco l'esquiva sans difficulté et se leva en riant. Il s'étira de toutes ses forces en baillant, son t-shirt remontant sur son ventre bétonné, laissant entrevoir l'élastique de son boxer Calvin Klein.

« Tu pars ? » demanda Hermione en le regardant faire.

Draco abaissa ses bras, les yeux brillants de fatigue, rictus aux lèvres. Il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à elle.

« Triste de me quitter, Grangie ? » demanda-t-il à son tour en perchant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai fait que poser une question. » se renfrogna Hermione.

« Moi aussi. » la taquina-t-il avant de lui embrasser la joue puis de la lui mordiller légèrement. « Bonne nuit, miss. »

La seconde suivante, il s'extirpa pour de bon du lit et sortit de la suite sans se retourner.

* * *

><p><strong>Ô toi lecteur, je m'excuse du retard avec lequel je te livre ce chapitre mais, comme dirait ce grand philosophe des temps modernes qu'est Booba : "Y'a pas qu'toi dans ma life, hachek me rends pas ouf". Traduction ? Au-delà du monde des fanfics existe le lycée, cette prison éducative qui me pulvérise toute perspective de temps libres.<strong>

**But anyway. J'espère que ces quelques 15 000 mots ont suffit à étancher votre soif.**

**Xoxo & merci pour les 300 reviews !**

**IACB.**

**PS : Merci de me lire. Vous z'êtes vraiment très zentils.**

**PS2 : Jujus d'Ananas, si tu lis ces lignes, sache que...euh...tu lis ces lignes. Voilà. Kiss kiss, ma jolie :)**


	15. Late Night Confessions

**Pas de Petits Potins de Potter pour ce chapitre, sorry. Je ne me sentais pas inspirée et je ne voulais pas bafouer la page de St Potter avec une broderie de trucs Plan B pas terrible qui aurait fait honte à moi-même et, surtout, à Potter. Donc PAPA MAMAN LES GARS DEEEESOOOOLEEEE mais pas de Petit Pote Potter pour ce chapitre.**

**Mais 18 400 mots, normalement, ça console.**  
><strong>Xo,<strong>  
><strong>IACB.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5h45.<strong> Un faisceau de lumière balaya les couloirs sombres et vides de l'étage 23B. Coup d'oeil à gauche, coup d'oeil à droite...c'est bon. Aussi vif qu'un James Bond à la fleur de l'âge, Peter Granger monta les dernières marches de l'escalier et longea le corridor. Il avait équipé ses charentaises d'une double semelle feutrée pour ne pas se faire à nouveau coincer par l'infirmière du niveau – ce troll en blouse blanche répondant au doux nom de Gilberta – et il s'était entièrement revêtu de noir, de son pyjama à son bonnet de nuit orné d'un pompon afin de ne pas être repéré. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les lieux, la lampe de poche éclairait les numéros de porte un à un, à la recherche de celui que traquait Peter.

« Ah ! » jubila-t-il à voix basse en découvrant la fameuse entrée du local.

Plongeant une main dans sa poche, le sexagénaire en ressortit un trousseau de clé qu'il mania avec une extrême précaution. Au bout d'un cinquième essai infructueux, la sixième clé entra dans la serrure mais ne tourna pas. Ce fut finalement la septième clé qui apporta une délivrance à Peter et ce-dernier put enfin entrer dans ce que les pensionnaires appelaient : la caverne d'Ali Baba. Dans cette petite pièce de six mètres carrés étaient entreposés tous les objets que les infirmières confisquaient aux résidents sous prétexte qu'ils pouvaient nuire à leur santé ainsi qu'à celle de leur entourage. Pfff, tu parles ! Un coupe-ongle ? Une corde de bricolage ? Une boîte de punaises ? Du vrai matos de terroriste, en effet.  
>Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Peter disséqua les lieux à l'aide de sa lampe torche. Lorsque le rayon de lumière se posa sur une boîte sur lequel était griffonné son nom, suivi de son numéro de chambre, un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage. Par contre, la boîte était un peu perchée à deux mètres du sol. Qu'à cela ne tienne, rien n'arrêterait le fougeux Peter Granger dans sa quête du Graal. Le brun – bien qu'il ne soit pas très juste de le qualifier de brun car sa chevelure commençait à prendre des reflets poivre et sel – s'empara de la première chaise qu'il vit et se hissa dessus. De là, il dut se mettre en arabesque pour pouvoir atteindre la boîte...qu'il ne réussit même pas à toucher. Peter regarda à nouveau autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur une pile de de bouquins en tout genre, assurément confisqués à cette boulimique de lecture qui lui faisait office de voisine de chambre et qui ronflait comme une tronçonneuse à l'agonie le soir. Empilant une encyclopédie, ainsi que deux pavés de romans, Peter créa un tas compact sur lequel monter. Il posa le premier pied, stabilisa son équilibre, fut à peu près rassuré et posa son deuxième pied. Se penchant précautionneusement en avant, le vieil homme téméraire réussit à empoigner ses effets personnels. Cependant, l'encyclopédie perdit patience sous ses pieds et glissa vers le rebord de la chaise, faisant perdre équilibre à Peter .<p>

« Aaaaah ! » hurla-t-il avant de vaciller et s'écraser sur le sol.

Voyez comme le destin peut être cruel : Gilberta Le Troll choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans le local, pensant y avoir oublié sa blouse. Tombant sur Peter Granger, réputé bandit des grands chemins dans l'établissement, l'infirmière croisa les bras en secouant la tête.

« Vous ne changerez donc jamais, Mr Granger, hmm ? » soupira-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>5h57.<strong> « ...juste après la pub, le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters pour vous préparer au réveil énergique du Morning des Weasley ! Restez sur l'onde les amis ! Il est 5h57. »

Seamus Finnigan fit signe aux administrateurs de lancer la page de publicité puis se débarrassa de son casque ainsi que de sa bonne humeur.

« Punaise mais ils sont où ? ! » hurla-t-il presque.

Le brun sortit en trombe du local radio de Hogwarts FM pour gagner le couloir.

« Qui a vu Fred et George, bon sang ? ! » cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Il n'eut aucune réponse affirmative. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre Slytherin, l'animateur vit avec angoisse qu'il était maintenant 5h58. Punaise, punaise, punaise. Jamais FOUTUS d'arriver à l'heure, ceux-ci.

« Des nouvelles des Jumeaux ? » demanda-t-il à la standardiste.

La blonde secoua négativement la tête, l'air navré. Seamus se massa l'arrête du nez, à deux doigts de craquer.

« Appelle-les ! » finit-il par aboyer.

La jeune secrétaire composa en vitesse le numéro de Fred Weasley. Messagerie.

« Oh Merlin, donnez-moi la force de ne pas me suicider et faire mourir deux ou trois petites personnes avec moi... » siffla Seamus.

« Je t'en donne la force, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit une voix derrière lui tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

George Weasley se matérialisa derrière lui, son frère juste à côté. Ce-dernier était en train de fermer la boucle de sa ceinture tout en gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil séducteur la standardiste. Ils venaient apparemment de sortir des toilettes. Deux minutes avant l'émission. Tout va bien.

« Bordel de... où est-ce que vous étiez ? ! Oh et puis non, on s'en fiche ! Il est 5h59, les gars, va falloir vous manier ! »

C'est donc en se maniant que les trois protagonistes arrivèrent dans le local, dix secondes avant la reprise de l'antenne, et purent prendre leur place respective autour de la table.

« Bonjour la populace ! » brailla Fred dans le micro. « Il est 5h60, autrement dit l'heure de se réveiller ! »

« Mais pas avec n'importe quel réveil, attention ! » spécifia George. « Ce matin, nous vous offrons un réveil deluxe avec... »

« LE MORNING DES WEASLEY ! » reprirent en choeur les deux jumeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>6h01.<strong> «_ ...alors, Fredo, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence pour ne pas démoraliser ces chers auditeurs avec la météo ?_ »

« _Démoraliser ? Serais-tu fou, ma petite Georgette ? Il neige dans tout Londres ! Que rêver de mieux ?_ »

Hermione se redressa sur son lit en baillant, son radio-réveil monologuant en bruit de fond. Elle s'étira, bailla à nouveau, résista à l'envie de se replonger sous sa couette et finit par se lever en titubant. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore tout à fait levé de son lit et les quelques rayons filtrés par les rideaux en lin blanc éclairait la suite 95B du Plaza d'une douce lueur bleutée. Hermione tâtonna les alentours à la recherche de ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur son nez. Déchiffrant l'heure, la brune décréta qu'il était grand temps de réveiller ses neurones ensommeillés à l'aide d'une bonne douche tiède. Ce fut donc en traînant des pieds qu'elle se rendit dans la spacieuse salle de bain que le personnel avait approvisionné de toutes sortes de produits de beauté.

« Ouch. » grimaça-t-elle en découvrant son reflet.

Sa crinière marron chocolat bouclait en toute anarchie tout autour de sa figure, figure sur laquelle était restée imprimée la trace de l'oreiller au niveau de sa joue. Cernes et autres joyeusetés venaient ajouter au tableau apocalyptique. Hermione soupira. De toutes les façons, qui pouvait se vanter de ressembler à Marilyn Monroe au saut du lit ? Marilyn elle-même devait avoir eu besoin d'un temps de métamorphose.  
>Étouffant un énième bâillement la jeune fille se dévêtit avec une extrême lenteur puis se dirigea vers la cabine de douche. Une fois entrée, elle tira le rideau sur elle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6h05.<strong> Minerva ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste énergique, laissant la lumière précoce du jour donner vie au salon. Tout en fredonnant un vieil air de comédie musicale, la gouvernante entama sa routine matinale. Equipée de son fidèle chariot sur lequel était entreposé tout le matériel nécessaire, elle sillona chaque pièce de l'étage avec pour ferme intention de déclarer la guerre à n'importe quel résidu de poussière assez suicidaire pour croiser sa route?

« 'our. » marmonna un Draco en caleçon Abercrombie qui entrait dans le salon avec une démarche de somnambule.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy. » le salua Minerva tout en enfilant ses gants. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Le mélange inintelligible de voyelles qui sortit de la bouche de l'héritier eut l'air de s'apparenter à une réponse positive. La seconde d'après, le voilà qui se vautrait en travers du canapé.

« Ah non, non et non ! Il faut vous lever, Monsieur Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas tarder à nettoyer le salon de fond en comble ! » le prévint Minerva.

A nouveau, les sons qu'émirent Draco ne purent être traduits avec certitude en une langue terrienne. Sa gouvernante tenta alors de le chasser à coup de plumeau.

« Levez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, où mon aspirateur ne fera de vous qu'une bouchée compact ! »

Draco se redressa avec toute la mollesse du monde. Ses yeux bleus brumeux se posèrent sur le tablier de Minerva. Un tablier vert. Son cerveau se mit brusquement en ébullition et de fil en aiguille, il associa la couleur verte à la broche en forme de « S » que portait Minerva sur sa chemise. Vert, S. Serpent vert. Bouchée compact. Manger. Serpent vert manger.

« Merde ! Izia ! » hurla-t-il soudainement avant de courir en direction du hall.

Il se disait bien, en plongeant dans les bras de Morphée, qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose. Eh bien c'était ça : nourrir Izia. Izia qui était le nom du serpent femelle que lui avait offert Hermione et qu'il considérait à présent comme la partie droite de son âme. Depuis le jour où il l'avait eue entre les mains, il ne l'avait plus quitté – excepté au moment de dormir...et encore – et la traitait comme son petit bébé. Et là, se rendre compte qu'il avait osé se coucher sans avoir donner à manger à son reptile lui donnait des envies de meurtre envers sa propre personne. Ce fut donc en caleçon qu'il déboula dans le hall, sous le regard éberlué du concierge.

« M-mais, Mr Malfoy ! Vous allez faire votre footing...comme ça ? ! »

Draco l'ignora royalement et courut en direction des portes avant de se stopper. Pas moins de huit centimètres de neige l'attendaient au dehors. Le blond jura entre ses dents et se retourna.

« Passez-moi votre veste ! » ordonna-t-il au concierge. « Et vos chaussures. Vite ! »

L'employé obtempéra sans plus réfléchir et lui tendit son vêtement avant de commencer à se déchausser. Draco enfila le tout et se glissa dehors. Malgré le froid qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts, le blond trotta jusqu'au bâtiment de droite et ouvrit précipitamment la porte.  
>Ce bâtiment était un peu comme son royaume. Personne n'était autorisé à y pénétrer, même pas Minerva. Il entreposait dans cette tanière de près de 400 mètres carré tout ce dont un mec pouvait avoir besoin pour survivre, en cas de fin du monde. A savoir un coin jeux vidéos équipé d'une large palette de consoles ainsi que des derniers jeux parus sur le marché, une cuisine assez fournie et équipée pour nourrir treize familles, un écran plasma à haute définition, un hamac,...et au milieu de tout ça, une cage en verre à taille humaine dans laquelle fleurissait une jungle miniature aménagée pour le confort de Izia.<br>Draco se rua dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en ressortit une petite boîte. Tout en l'ouvrant, il sortit en trombe de la pièce, se rendit devant le terrarium et tapa doucement sur la vitre. A défaut de ne pouvoir entendre, le serpent ressentait les vibrations. Théorie qui se confirma lorsque Izia sortit de l'obscurité et rampa paresseusement sur une des lianes jusqu'à Draco.

« Alors, tu boudes ? » demanda le blond tout en ouvrant la cage.

Il entra et lui présenta son bras. Izia sembla le jauger avec méfiance avant de s'avancer puis de s'enrouler lentement autour de son poignet. La seconde d'après, ses crocs se plantèrent dans la paume de main de l'héritier.

« Bah ! T'as raison de me punir. J'ai pas été très réglo, sur ce coup là. » soupira Draco en se penchant pour remplir sa gamelle.

Izia réitéra. Etant encore très jeune, ses crocs n'étaient pas totalement développés. Comme un enfant en bas âge, elle ressentait simplement le besoin de les planter dans n'importe quelle surface pour les fortifier et les faire pousser. Lorsqu'elle faisait ses dents sur la main de Draco, ce-dernier ne ressentait presque rien sinon des chatouilles. Cela ne l'empêcha donc pas de remplir la gamelle de l'animal.

« _Le dîner est servi_ _!_ » prononça en français Draco tout en ouvrant le robinet d'eau.

* * *

><p><strong>6h10.<strong> Hermione ferma le robinet d'eau puis attrapa sa tignasse fraîchement shampouinée et après-shampouinée pour l'essorer. Elle attrapa ensuite une épaisse serviette en éponge et la noua autour de ses cheveux avant de sortir de la cabine. Après s'être séchée, elle attrapa un peignoir et se mira une seconde fois. Bon, elle n'avait plus l'air d'être sortie tout droit d'un film d'exorcisme, c'était déjà ça de gagné. La brune prit une des crèmes de jour disposées devant le lavabo pour se l'appliquer puis sortit de la salle de bain après avoir attrapé ses anciennes affaires.

« Commencez par prendre les habits dans les armoires, ensuite vous reviendrez pour ce qu'il restera. » ordonnait Pansy aux trois déménageurs qui sillonnait la suite.

Hermione resta sur le pas de la salle de bain, médusée, tandis que l'attachée de presse partait vers le balcon, son portable à l'oreille. Les trois employés s'attelèrent à leur tâche sans même se soucier de la présence de la locataire des lieux. Hermione dut attendre cinq minutes, le temps que l'attachée de presse ait finit de parlementer dans son iPhone. Pansy coulissa la porte du balcon. Incroyable mais vrai, elle ne portait pas de talons mais des Uggs rouge bordeaux avec un Diesel slim bleu nuit et un col roulé noir en maille The Kooples.

« Oui, oui, je ne porte pas d'escarpins, vous ne rêvez pas. » roula des yeux Pansy en voyant comme Hermione faisant un focus sur ses chaussures. « Mais je défierais même Victoria Beckham de dégainer ne serait-ce qu'un petit centimètre de talons sous cette neige. »

« Même pas des talons compensés Marant ? »

Un lent sourire s'étira sur la figure de Pansy.

« Vous, vous commencez à acquérir l'esprit fashion. J'aime ça. » dit-elle avant de se décaler pour laisser passer un des déménageur. « Mais vous apprendrez que marcher en compensés sous la neige équivaut à venir éteindre la TV en plein match de finale de coupe du monde. Mort assurée. Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en voyant que le premier déménageur froissait la robe qu'il tenait. « C'est une Givenchy, pour l'Amour du Ciel ! Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps il faut pour défroisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul minuscule pli ? ! Tenez-la correctement ! »

« Et...pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » voulut savoir Hermione en croisant des bras.

Pansy se retourna vers elle, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

« Chérie, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre déménagement chez Malfoy aujourd'hui ! »

* * *

><p><strong>6h49.<strong> « Aujourd'hui ? ! » s'exclama Blaise en s'aspergeant d'Eau Sauvage de Dior. « Et ça lui fait quel âge ? »

« Blaise, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent... »

« Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je sache si je dois lui envoyer un hochet ou un plan d'épargne retraite comme cadeau ! » se justifia le métis en arrangeant le col de sa chemise.

« Pfff, ce que tu peux être nul...il a cinquante-cinq ans. Il me semble. »

« Il te semble ? » pouffa Blaise. « Tu ne sais même plus l'âge de ton propre paternel ? Quelle honte. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Zabini. Tu n'aurais pas vu mes boucles d'oreilles, au fait ? »

L'afro-britannique n'eut même pas à baisser les yeux sur le lavabo pour savoir qu'elles y étaient. Sans cesser d'arranger sa chemise d'une main, il attrapa le bijou de l'autre main et le tendit en l'air pour que sa propriétaire vienne le chercher. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et dut résoudre le fameux dilemme de la cravate.

« Gris clair ou gris foncé ? » demanda-t-il en direction de la salle de douche.

« Gris clair. »

« T'es sûre ? Ça ne va pas jurer avec mon costume bleu marine ? »

« Eh bien prends gris foncé, alors. »

« Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement opter pour du noir. » décida Blaise en abandonnant les deux autres cravates.

« Blaise, tu es pire qu'une fille. »

« Mouais. Va pour le noir. »

Le métis noua finalement sa cravate, attrapa sa veste, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, avala son café devenu froid, vérifia si ses deux téléphones étaient bien en place puis noua son écharpe et revêtit son long manteau noir.

« Tu n'oublies rien..? » minauda une petite voix derrière lui.

Blaise se retourna. Adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre dans une posture de tentatrice, un jean mettant en valeur sa taille de guêpe, encore en soutien-gorge La Perla rouge vif, Olivia lui adressa un petit sourire mutin avant de lui faire signe d'approcher de l'index.

« Olly, je vais être en retard... » plaida Blaise.

« T-t-t-t. Pas d'excuse. »

Blaise dodelina de la tête mais fit demi-tour. Arrivé devant sa fiancée, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis une dernière-dernière fois. Puis une dernière-dernière-dernière fois. Puis une dernière-dernière-dernière-dernière...

« Zabini, tu vas être en retard ! » gloussa Olivia.

« La faute à qui ? » soupira Blaise. « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être contradictoires, vous les femmes... »

« C'est ça. Allez, file ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, accompagnant ses dires d'une claque sur les fesses.

« Aïe ! » cria exagérément Blaise qui reprenait son sac. « Alors ça, tu me le paieras jeune fille ! »

Il lui adressa un dernier clin d'oeil avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui et de marcher en direction des escaliers.

* * *

><p><strong>7h01.<strong> Harry Potter descendit l'escalier marche par marche, sur la pointe des pieds. Pieds qu'il n'avait pas revêtu de chaussures, d'ailleurs : il descendait tout simplement en chaussette, ses tennis à la main. Le brun connaissait cet escalier par coeur. Il savait quelle marche grinçait et sautait par-dessus en saut-de-biche, le bruit de son retour sur la terre ferme feutré par ses chaussettes. Toutes les quatre secondes environ, il jetait des coups d'oeil prudents en direction de la loge de la conciergerie de l'immeuble d'où s'échappait un mélange inintelligible de paroles provenant de la radio allumée sur Hogwarts FM. Une marche, un coup d'oeil, deux marches, un coup d'oeil. Harry était devenu un expert dans la matière.  
>L'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée sans encombre ne lui fit pas gagner la guerre pour autant. Pour sortir de l'immeuble, il fallait passer devant la loge. Après avoir fait le signe de croix pour se donner du courage, le chroniqueur se mit à plat ventre et tenta d'avancer en démarche de pingouin sur la banquise. Il fut à deux doigts de réussir sa mission et d'atteindre les portes quant il rencontra soudainement un obstacle. Deux jambes assez grassouillettes dressées devant lui, les pieds glissés dans des pantoufles orthopédiques à fleurs.<br>Et merde.

« Alors, Mr Potter ? Vous vous reconvertissez en serpillière aujourd'hui ? » railla la concierge tandis que le brun se redressait au ralenti. « Remarquez, c'est beaucoup plus ingénieux que la technique du pot de fleurs d'hier. »

Harry se gratta nerveusement la nuque en amorçant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de constipation.

« Je, hum, bonjour Mme Smith. Vous, hum, vous allez bien ? »

« Eh bien ma foi, ça irait beaucoup mieux si le locataire de l'appartement A2 du premier étage payait le reste de son loyer. Vous le connaîtriez, par hasard, ce locataire ? »

« Euh, eh bien, je, hum,... »

Mme Smith s'approcha dangereusement du brun, son index pointé vers sa poitrine d'un air accusateur. De près, Harry pouvait avoir une pleine vue sur ses boutons de vieillesse, sa peau grasse et ses rides creusées. _Bon sang, ce laideron ne s'exfoliera donc jamais la peau ?_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le chroniqueur en reculant d'un pas – réflexe de survie.

« Mr Potter » postillonna t-elle de rage. « Je vous jure sur le tombeau de mon arrière-grand-mère que si d'ici la fin de la semaine je n'ai pas ce foutu chèque, je... »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla soudainement Harry en écarquillant des yeux, le regard tétanisé.

Mme Smith se redressa, déroutée.

« Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« D-d-d-errière v-v-vous ! » trembla d'effroi le brun en pointant un objet non identifié.

La cincierge suivit des yeux l'endroit qu'indiquait le locataire et ne tomba que sur un vulgaire pot de géranium qui agonisait de soif, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa loge.

« Pfff ! » souffla-t-elle avec mépris en se retournant. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous avez peur de ç...oh le fumier. »

La porte d'entrée claquant précipitamment sur la silhouette fuyante de Potter lui indiqua qu'elle aurait dut être plus maligne.

* * *

><p><strong>9h36.<strong> « La tumeur maligne possède une large palette de symptômes qui peuvent être classés selon... »

Hermione étouffa son soixante-septième bâillement depuis le début du cours. Il y avait de ces jours où elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait choisi de faire médecine. Même sa curiosité du corps humain était éteinte. La voix du prof agissait comme une berceuse sur elle et ce n'était que grâce à son bras qui soutenait sa tête qu'elle ne s'était pas encore effondrée sur la table. L'amphithéâtre était presque vide, comparé au premier cours du début de l'année, de quoi démotiver ceux qui s'attellerait jusqu'au bout pour valider leur année. Hermione soupira tout en se massant les tempes. Il fallait qu'elle écoute, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, il fallait qu'elle...

« Pssst ! »

La brune se redressa. Une fille du rang derrière elle lui tendit furtivement un petit papier qu'Hermione prit en fronçant des sourcils. Depuis que le Contrat avait été rendu public, ses camarades la fuyaient comme la peste, préférant observer ses moindres faits et gestes pour ensuite les colporter de bouche à oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes des tabloïds. Étrange qu'ils l'incluent maintenant dans leurs amusements quotidiens consistant à se faire passer des mots de rangs à rangs. Allez savoir.  
>Hermione déplia donc le papier.<br>Une caricature de Draco et elle était grossièrement dessinée, Draco debout d'un air supérieur, une bulle disant : « Alors comme ça tu veux être célèbre ma p'tite ? ». Hermione était à genoux devant lui et suppliait : « Oh oui ! Je ferai tout pour la célébrité, Maître Malfoy », le 'tout' souligné plusieurs fois. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'esprit totalement tordu pour comprendre le sous-entendu clairement suggéré par la position d'Hermione. Cette-dernière resta très calme, bien qu'elle entendait à présent des ricanements dans son dos. Ils voulaient jouer à ça ? Très bien. L'étudiante porta la feuille à sa bouche et imprima la trace son rouge à lèvres dessus avant d'écrire juste à côté : « Vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire. ».  
>L'art de la provocation, une des nombreuses choses qu'elle avait appris aux côtés de Malfoy. Il fallait entrer dans le jeu de l'adversaire et manoeuvrer pour que tout tourner à ton avantage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>11h15.<strong> «_ Pienso que_ tu es plus à ton avantage sur la série de cliché de profil. » fit remarquer Eduardo Cortez, le photographe.

Draco hocha la tête tout en regardant le résultat du shooting qui défilait sur l'écran du MacBook. Il se trouvait dans un spacieux studio de photo de l'Est de la capitale pour mettre en boîte la campagne de publicité de la nouvelle collection de jean Slytherin. La montre avait fait un tel tabac que la marque au serpent avait décidé de ré-engager leur égérie star, Draco Malfoy, pour promouvoir la section dénim. Jake Gyllenhaal avait gentiment été remplacé par Izia – Draco avait absolument insisté pour qu'elle soit également en guest star avec lui, arguant qu'il n'y avait pas de plus emblématique pour la marque que d'utiliser un serpent sur ses affiches.

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu sois, hum, _como se dice la palabra en inglès_...ah ! Charmeur. Il faut que tu sois charmeur. Séduit la caméra, donne aux gens l'envie de porter ce _vaquero_, ok ? »

« Ok,_ vato_. » acquiesça Draco en se redressant.

Eduardo frappa alors dans ses mains à l'intention des autres personnes présentes.

« Allez ! Tout le monde se remet en place ! On finit ce shooting,_ pronto_. »

Draco se remit sous les projecteurs et se positionna devant l'écran blanc. Il lui restait trois séries de clichés à prendre, chaque série correspondant à un jean différent. Tandis que les assistants réglaient les derniers détails techniques tel que celui de l'éclairage, le portable de Draco vibra dans sa poche arrière. « CRUELLA D'ENFER » clignotait sur l'écran tactile, juste au-dessus du numéro de l'appel.

« Pansy, mon amour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » la salua-t-il tout en caressant la tête d'Izia.

« Réunion de mise au point tout à l'heure, à 13h00 au Plaza, au sujet des six mois de Contrat. » répondit Pansy dans un brouhaha de klaxons de voiture.

« Ahem, dois-je te rappeler qu'à cette même heure, je dois aller me faire chouchouter les dents ? »

« La fameuse excuse du dentiste. Vieille comme le monde. »

« Excuse qui n'en ai pas une. Si je pouvais éviter ce rendez-vous, crois-moi, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais fait. » lui assura Draco tandis qu'une styliste venait arranger l'ourlet de son jean.

« Et c'est bien pour ça que la visiophonie existe, Malfoy. Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder ton portable près de toi vers 13h ou c'est moi qui t'enlèverait les caries. »

« Mmmh, j'en suis tout émoustillé d'avance... »

La tonalité de fin d'appel fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>11h35.<strong> « Tûûûûûûût tûûûûût ! »

Hermione traversa entre le concert de voitures au klaxon facile stationnées dans la rue et gagna le trottoir d'en face. Là, elle marcha aussi rapidement que ses snow-boots le lui permettaient jusqu'au centre-ville puis vers la zone industrielle. Elle avait promis à son père de venir le voir dans la matinée et avait terminé les cours plus tard que prévu, ce qui faisait qu'au lieu de débarquer dans le hall de la clinique aménagée à dix heures, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle ne fut sur les lieux qu'à midi moins le quart, toute essoufflée, de la neige pleins les pieds.

« Pour Mr Granger, c'est ça ? » lui demanda directement la standardiste en lui souriant.

« C'est ça ! » répondit Hermione, à bout de souffle.

Il était rassurant de voir que les infirmières de la clinique n'avaient pas changé d'attitude vis à vis d'elle à la suite de l'affaire Malfoy. Elles étaient toujours aussi accueillantes, quoi que puisse en dire son père qui était persuadé que chacune d'entre elle complotait son meurtre organisé.  
>A peine les portes de l'ascenseur du quatrième étages s'entrouvrirent qu'Hermione courut jusqu'à la chambre 125A qu'il trouva fermée. Actionnant timidement la poignée, la jeune fille entra dans la chambre occupée par Peter Granger. Ce-dernier regardait fixement la TV diffusant un téléfilm colombien à l'eau de rose qui semblait capter sa pleine attention.<p>

« Hum, bonjour pap... »

« Chhhhhh ! » souffla Peter, les sourcils froncés. « On va bientôt savoir si Alejandro est le vrai père de Ana-Maria-Luz. »

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça. »

Hermione s'assit sagement sur une chaise à côté du lit le temps que son père puisse savourer sa série jusqu'à la dernière miette. Elle eut tout de même le temps de recevoir un coup de fil de Pansy lui informant d'une réunion de mise au point pour le Contrat, puis de Blaise s'assurant que Pansy l'avait bien mise au courant, puis un texto de Draco se vantant de ses 25 secondes de communication avec Pansy.

« _Record battu. Je veux mon trophée._ » exigeait-il par sms.

« Tu parles à ton petit-ami ? » intervînt soudainement Peter, sans quitter des yeux l'écran.

Hermione sursauta légèrement.  
>Son père n'était pas au courant à propos du Contrat. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Hermione avait toujours été tatillonne quant à aborder ce sujet là avec lui. Bien que, dans le fond, il était la raison principale pour laquelle elle s'était embarquée dans tout ce tourbillon médiatique. A 6 mois de relation, elle se devait tout de même le mettre au courant. Hermione se gratta nerveusement la nuque.<p>

« Je, hum, papa, à ce propos, je dois te dire quelque ch... »

« Te fatigue pas, va. J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu snobes ton pauvre père, ces derniers temps. »

Il se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Alors ? Il est brun ? Blond ? Basané ? Ne me dis surtout pas qu'il est roux ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, brusquement soulagée que son père le prenne sur une note dramatique.

« Non. Il est blond, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bah ! Les blonds, c'est pas mieux. Ils ont du vent dans la cervelle. »

« ...Pas faux. » concéda Hermione avec un sourire mauvais – elle ne manquerait pas de ressortir cette petite pique au concerné. « Pas faux du tout, même. »

« Et c'est quoi son prénom, à ton Roméo ? »

« Hum, il s'appelle Draco. » répondit Hermione, croisant des doigts pour que son père n'ai pas assez de culture populaire pour faire le lien avec le Draco des tabloïds.

« Peu commun. Il promet de m'intéresser, ce petit. Et son nom ? »

« Malfoy. » dit d'une traite Hermione et dès qu'elle vit le visage de son père se décomposer, elle sut que tout était foutu pour elle.

« Déjeuner, Mr Granger ! » fit une voix féminine gaillarde derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et aperçut Gilberta, la responsable du niveau. Se tournant à nouveau vers son père, elle comprit alors avec soulagement qu'il avait arboré une mine catastrophée à cause de l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Peter détestait Gilberta presque autant qu'il haïssait Madonna, depuis le jour où cette-dernière avait refusé de signer sa feuille d'autographe. C'était dire.  
>S'ensuivit une partie de ping-pong de répliques cinglantes à la suite desquelles Gilberta eut le dernier mot en réussissant à enfoncer la cuillère à soupe dans la bouche de Peter.<p>

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Mlle Granger. » la salua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Vous aussi, Madame. » répondit poliment Hermione.

« Mégère ! Ogresse ! Nourriture pour vache ! » lui hurlait Peter qui avait faillit s'étouffer avec la cuillère.

« Mais oui, Mr Granger, moi aussi je vous aime. » soupira-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Peter singea sa voix tout en essayant de lui lancer son chausson. Le simple fait de se pencher le fit grimacer et le dissuader d'employer la violence pour résoudre le conflit.

« Calme-toi, papa ! » lui conseilla Hermione que ces échanges verbaux faisaient rire. « Tu vas te faire mal. »

Elle rembourra les coussins dans son dos et positionna le plateau à repas sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne voudrais pas goûter pour savoir si c'est empoisonné ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

« Papa, tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu trop ? » secoua la tête Hermione.

« Mouais. On ne sait jamais avec ces meurtrières. »

Il se résigna cependant à entamer la soupe qu'il qualifia – bien entendu – d'imbuvable Mais qu'il trouva le moyen de finir jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit impeccablement vide.

« Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ? » se souvînt-il.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en déglutissant. Elle observa son père se servir de l'eau et en boire l'intégralité avant de déclarer :

« Avec un drôle de nom comme celui-ci, tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'ennuyer ! »

« Ca, c'est sûr ! » renchérit Hermione.

Ouf. Le tour était joué.

* * *

><p><strong>13h01.<strong> Un petit coup de peigne sur le côté et hop ! Le tour était joué. Maître Jedusor était fin près.  
>On lui avait souvent dit qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Robert De Niro. Même démarche, ressemblance frappante des traits, voix imposante et forçant immédiatament le respect. Une aubaine que De Niro se trouve être en plus son acteur préféré ! Voyez comme le destin faisait bien les choses. Ainsi, chaque jour de sa semaine de travail, il se mettait dans la peau de son altre-ego selon un des films que l'acteur avait filmé. Aujourd'hui, il était le De Niro de Wall Street. Costume impec' bleu marine tout droit sorti de chez Paul Smith, boutons de manchettes discrets mais hors-de-prix, soulier en cuir noir verni Marni, cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière, démarche de l'homme d'affaire mûr un peu méprisant au regard conquérant. La panoplie complète.<br>Après s'être fait ouvrir sa portière par le chauffeur du Plaza, l'homme de loi s'extirpa de la Mercedes et entra dans le hall du Plaza qu'il traversa d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux cabines d'ascenseurs. Les yeux se tournant vers lui au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait la gigantesque pièce d'entrée lui décrochèrent un petit sourire. Il était toujours bon d'inspirer crainte et respect sur son passage.

« Ting ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le vingtième étage du Plaza et Maître Jedusor eut cette fois-ci nettement moins de public pour se pavaner – à part si l'on comptait la moquette et les portes de chambres comme des êtres vivants. Il en profita pour arranger peu élégamment l'élastique de son caleçon, après avoir bien vérifié qu'aucune des caméras du couloir n'était tournée vers lui. Comprenez qu'il aurait été très compromettant que la partie adverse vienne un jour démolir tous ses arguments en faisant visionner à la Cour une séquence vidéo dans laquelle Maître Jedusor, éminent avocat d'Angleterre, avait la main profondément enfoncée dans son pantalon et trifouillait Dieu sait quoi.  
>Tournant à l'angle, le juriste aperçut la porte de la salle de conférence dans laquelle il était censé se rendre. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis six mois exactement, date à laquelle il avait fait signé l'une des plus vaste supercherie sentimentale du showbiz, derrière le couple Kanye WestKim Kardashian. Une supercherie cependant bien ficellée et extrêmement bien rémunérée, ah ça oui. C'était bien la première fois que l'avocat ne se contentait que de faire signer des papiers aux deux parties consentantes pour ensuite recevoir une coquette somme d'argent tous les mois, les zéros s'alignant derrière le montant assurant son silence.

« Bien ! » lança-t-il énergiquement, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant, tout en pénétrant dans la salle.

La grande table rectangulaire occupait toujours l'intégralité de l'espace à la différence près que cette fois-ci, Pansy et Hermione était assise côte à côte. Blaise était juste en face et pianotait sur son téléphone, l'air extrêmement concentré.

« Mlle Parkinson, Mlle Granger, Mr Zabini... » les salua dans l'ordre Maître Jedusor avant de s'immobiliser. « Mr Malfoy ne se joindra pas à nous ? »

Pansy leva alors son iPhone en l'air et il put voir la tête de Draco en gros plan sur l'écran, en direct depuis le siège du cabinet de dentiste, des ustensiles plein la bouche.

« 'on 'our 'on 'ieur 'a 'o 'a ! » le salua-t-il.

Maître Jedusor haussa des sourcils puis secoua la tête.

« Les merveilles de la technologie. » commenta-t-il avant de se diriger d'un pas hâtif vers le bout de la table et de prendre son ancienne place. « Bien, je propose que nous commencions sans plus tarder. »

« Entièrement d'accord avec vous. » intervînt Pansy en se redressant, un petit lot de feuilles en main.

Elle entreprit d'énumérer et commenter les statistiques de ces six derniers mois, à savoir – en vrac – le nombre d'articles parus sur le couple, leur côte de popularité, leur nombre de sorties, le nombre de démonstrations affectives en public, l'avis de la population sur leur couple au fil des mois, la côte de popularité des deux jeunes gens individuellement,... Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'au fil des mois, le public semblait lui porter une certaine affection.

« Bien, hum, Mlle Parkinson, nous sommes tous ravis d'entendre le nombre de battements de coeur par minute de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger depuis le début du Contrat. Cependant... »

Pansy posa un regard made in Antartique sur l'avocat qui, aussi De Niro fut-il, le fit taire. Puis elle revînt à ses feuilles et termina calmement ses statistiques.

« Tout ça pour dire que l'opération s'est déroulée comme prévue et, malgré quelques accros, elle a été plus fructueuse que tout ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Votre complicité semble réelle et vous êtes réellement bien assortis ensemble. Maintenant que le cap des six mois est passé, il vous faut donc passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je vous donne la parole, maintenant, Maître Jedusor. » l'autorisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire douceureux.

L'avocat se redressa, sortit un document de sa malette et le posa devant lui.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, les choses ont été plus rapides que prévues. A savoir que vous avez emménagé chez Draco a bout de six mois au lieu de neuf et que vous vous apprêtez à vous fiancer à lui maintenant au lieu d'attendre jusqu'au huitième mois. »

Là, ce fut à Hermione de se redresser.

« Je...je vais me...fiancer à Malfoy ? » répéta-t-elle.

« 'o 'on 'eu 'a 'a ! » protesta de son côté Draco, plainte qui fut étouffée par le bruit de la fraise qu'approchait le dentiste de sa bouche.

« Vous allez vous fiancer à Draco Malfoy. » confirma Maître Jedusor. « Une fois que vous aurez signé ce papier. »

Il indiqua le dossier qui se trouvait juste devant lui et le fit glisser jusqu'à elle. Hermione l'ouvrit et ne trouva qu'une feuille. Un acte attestant qu'aujourd'hui, à X jour, X heure de X mois, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et Hermione Jean Granger s'était fiancé et que s'il daignait affirmer le contraire, cette feuille serait là pour venir leur rafraîchir la mémoire. Hermione attrapa le stylo tendu par Pansy et, comme la toute première fois, ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler.  
>Elle allait être fiancée. A Malfoy ! Bon sang ! Si elle avait su un jour qu'il suffirait de signer un vulgaire papier pour être à demi-liée à une personne, elle aurait halluciné. Et pourtant, c'était là. La feuille était là. Et l'encadré dans lequel elle devait apposer sa signature aussi. Elle devait le faire.<p>

« Ce n'est qu'une formalité, Hermione. » tenta de la rassurer Blaise. « Prends ça comme une simple étape de plus dans le Contrat. »

« Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tergiversez davantage. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix de signer ou non cette attestation ; vous êtes obligée. » régla Pansy d'un ton cassant.

Hermione déglutit. Eh oui, elle était obligée. Depuis le moment où elle avait signé les quelques trois-cent clauses de Contrat, elle s'était engagée à tout cautionner sans exceptions. Ce fut donc en soupirant qu'elle écrivit son nom en bas de la feuille et la rendit à l'avocat qui examina la signature.

« Très bien, une bonne chose de faite. »

« Et...et donc c'est bon, là ? Je suis officiellement...fiancée ? » fit d'une petite voix Hermione.

« Il faudrait simplement que Draco signe sa partie et tout sera en règle. » répondit Maître Jedusor tout en rangeant la feuille dans son attaché-case.

« Waouh...c'est tellement...enfin, je n'aurais pas pensé que... »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez la déclaration d'amour enflammée, le genoux à terre et la bague dans l'écrin de velours ? » ricana Pansy.

« Ce serait déjà moins froid que de signer une feuille et hop ! Fiancés ! »

« Oh, Hermignonne. Il y a beaucoup trop de romantisme guimauve en vous pour votre propre bien. Gardez cette illusion des fiançailles grandioses pour votre prochaine vraie relation. J'imagine très mal Draco jouer les Roméo transis, même dans le cadre d'une fausse union. »

« Quoiqu'il l'a presque fait pour Norah, si ce n'est plus. » fit remarquer Blaise.

« 'i' 'é 'on 'iut 'on ! ! » hurla alors Draco.

« J'avais oublié que c'était un sujet tabou... » roula des yeux son agent.

« Qui est Norah ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Là n'est pas la question. » siffla Pansy en adressant un regard agacé à Blaise qui avait ouvert le sujet. « Pour revenir au Contrat, j'ai réussi à décrocher une interview pour l'émission de la semaine prochaine du Jenny Dillinger Show. »

« Non ? ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione et Blaise.

« A vrai dire, une bonne partie des talk-shows britanniques et américains se disputaient l'exclusivité depuis le début de votre relation mais seul le Dillinger Show a trouvé grâce à mes yeux. » ajouta modestement Pansy. « Ce sera donc votre première réelle apparition médiatique tous les deux, côte à côte. Et pas sur n'importe quel plateau de télévision. Il faudra tâcher d'être le plus naturel, le plus complice et le plus crédible possible. Votre côte de popularité et le bon fonctionnement du reste du Contrat repose sur ce passage télévisé. »

« Oh mon Dieu..! Je vais passer au Jenny Dill...Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla Hermione, totalement éberluée. « C'est surréaliste. Surréaliste ! »

« Eh oui, de tous nouveaux horizon. » sourit Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>18h37. <strong>Les yeux de Minerva McGonagall firent un tour d'horizon de la salle. Elle alla ensuite arranger le napperon en dentelle posé sur la table basse, déplacer légèrement le vase en cristal et passer un dernier coup de plumeau sur les cadres photos alignés au-dessus de la cheminée. Ceci étant fait, la gouvernante lança un regard circulaire sur le salon spacieux, les mains sur les hanches. La nouvelle conquête de Malfoy n'avait pas intérêt à faire une quelconque remarque désobligeante sur la propreté ou l'agencement des meubles la pièce ressemblait à une vitrine de living-room Ikéa. Elle n'avait été prévenue que ce matin de la venue imminente d'une nouvelle habitante dans les locaux de l'hôtel particulier et s'était activée comme une folle pour rendre le lieu plus impeccable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le parquet était tant et si bien ciré que l'on pouvait voir son reflet dedans, des bouquets fleurissaient dans chaque pièce du bâtiment et même les rideaux en lin de la chambre de Draco avaient été changés. En bonne fée du logis maniaque, Minerva avait pensé à tous les détails. Même si elle savait que la nouvelle copine de Malfoy ne ferait pas long feu – tout comme les vingt-quatre autres qui l'avait précédée – elle tenait à ce que la demeure de l'héritier paraisse sous son meilleur jour.

_Mais tout de même_, bougonna Minerva en rangeant minutieusement les chaises derrière la table en marbre. _Me prévenir à la dernière minute, comme ça..._

La gouvernante secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Cette fichue Pansy Parkinson méritait d'être renvoyée à coups de pieds dans le derrière pour l'avoir quasiment réveillée en catastrophe ce matin alors que le déménagement était prévu depuis près d'une semaine. Minerva finit d'arranger la dernière chaise en soupirant. Heureusement qu'elle était méthodique et de sang-froid par nature parce que sinon, il y aurait longtemps que cette attachée de presse du dimanche aurait finit défenestrée.

« _Driiiing ! _» sonna l'interphone du vestibule d'entrée du troisième étage.

Minerva accourra dans le hall et décrocha l'appareil.

« Ca y est ? » demanda-t-elle. « Elle est là ? »

« Juste devant le portail. » lui répondit le concierge à l'autre bout du fil.

« Très bien, faites la rentrer, je descends. »

Le concierge raccrocha et se tourna vers le petit écran relié à la caméra extérieure de l'hôtel particulier.

« Allez-y. » prononça-t-il dans le micro en appuyant sur le bouton de déverrouillage.

Hermione poussa la porte et pénétra dans le domaine de Malfoy Junior.

Devant elle s'étalait un grand et magnifique jardin dessiné à la japonaise, les haies coupées au millimètre près, des bancs placés ça et là, à l'ombre des saules pleureurs dont les branches trempaient dans de petits courants d'eau artificiels. Statues mythologiques en marbre côtoyaient fontaines en pierre à l'architecture futuriste et le tout était illuminé par des lampadaires parisiens se substituant aux rayons de soleil déclinants de cette fin de journée. Le chemin partant du portail se séparait en trois, chaque bras menant vers l'un des trois bâtiments en brique rouges composant l'hôtel particulier. L'édifice du milieu était le plus imposant. Ce fut d'ailleurs aux portes de cet immeuble qu'apparut une femme d'âge mûr en uniforme de maîtresse de maison vert et noir, ses cheveux gris tirés en un chignon sévère en arrière, ses traits sérieux n'inspirant pas la franche camaraderie.

« Vous devez être Hermione Granger. » la salua-t-elle d'un ton aussi chaleureux qu'un condamné à mort.

Ses yeux scannèrent de bas en haut la jeune fille qui déglutit. En voilà un bel accueil.

« Soyez la bienvenue. » lui souhaita-t-elle néanmoins en lui tendant la main avec l'autorité d'un capitaine de régiment.

Hermione la lui serra timidement et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Il fut convenu qu'elle occuperait le second étage du bâtiment, juste en-dessous de celui de Draco. 180 mètres carrés pour elle toute seule. Hermione crut ne pas avoir assez d'yeux pour admirer ses nouveaux locaux. Hall d'entrée avec ascenseur et interphone personnalisé, chambre de pacha, salle de bain de Louis XIV, salon équipé d'un home cinéma ainsi que de toutes sortes de gadgets high-tech possibles et imaginables, jacuzzi, terrasse, bureau, dressing-room de près de vingt mètres carrés... Si elle pensait être aux anges au Plaza, Hermione ne sut pas vraiment à quel échelle du nirvana elle se trouvait en ce moment même.

« ...Les cuisines sont au premier étage. S'il vous prend l'envie de manger quoi que ce soit, même en pleine nuit, vous n'avez qu'à descendre et il vous sera préparé n'importe quel plat de votre choix. Si vous ne désirez pas vous déplacer, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser l'interphone pour passer votre commande. »

Hermione hochait la tête comme un automate, regardant toujours tout autour d'elle avec l'émerveillement d'un nouveau-né.

« Je pense vous avoir à peu près tout dit...si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit de l'ordre de la simple question ou bien une urgence... »

Minerva indiqua l'interphone pour compléter ses propos. Une fois encore, Hermione opina, bien qu'étant donné la gentillesse débordante apparente de cette femme, elle doutait fortement de vouloir faire appel à elle.

Une fois seule, l'étudiante posa son sac à main sur le fauteuil en velours du living-room et se mit à sourire comme une idiote. Bon sang de bon sang de bonsoir. Ca y était. Elle faisait à présent partie du clan des riches baignant dans le luxe. La brune courut dans sa chambre, se jeta dans le lit à baldaquin en hurlant, essaya la rangée entière de peignoirs en satin rangés avec soin dans l'armoire, s'aspergea du flacon de N°5 posé sur le rebord du lavabo de sa salle de bain, alluma l'écran gigantesque de télévision, observa les tableaux d'art abstrait peuplant son corridor, prit ses grimaces en photo à l'aide de l'iPad posé sur la table basse à sa disposition, se pencha sur la terrasse de son étage donnant sur le jardin illuminé, fit la taille avec la statue en or massif dressée dans le vestibule. Se trouvant d'ailleurs dans le hall d'entrée, elle décida d'emprunter l'ascenseur – qui aurait très bien put servir de chambre, soit dit en passant – et fit un tour par les cuisines. Elle fut autant surprise d'y croiser une armée de cuisiniers que ceux-ci le furent en la découvrant. Dès qu'elle apparut, le personnel se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous, abandonnant leurs différentes activités avec une telle furtivité qu'Hermione en eut presque envie de rire.

« Hum, bonjour ! »

Ses salutations ne rencontrèrent aucune réponse. La quinzaine de paires d'yeux la fixèrent comme si elle venait de leur proposer une partie de roulette russe, ce qui rendit l'étudiante un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je, hum, peut-être vous ai-je dérangé dans votre travail...enfin, je voulais juste faire un peu connaissance avec les lieux. »

Aucune réaction. Hermione se racla alors la gorge et entama une marche à reculons vers les portes battantes.

« Bien, je vous laisse vaquer à vos...occupations. » fit-elle rapidement.

« Attendez ! » la retint-on avant qu'elle ne se faufile vers le hall.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut le jour et la nuit comparé à l'instant de solitude qu'elle venait de vivre. Les employés de cuisine s'avérèrent être les personnes les plus humaines, drôles et sociables qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Hermione se lia d'amitié avec eux en un laps de temps déconcertant. Ces-derniers lui expliquèrent alors qu'ils avaient eu l'air tétanisé car aucune des anciennes copines de Draco n'avait pris la peine de descendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en cuisine pour une quelconque raison. Elles ne se contentaient que de leur gueuler des ordres via l'interphone et s'énerver lorsque l'attente était trop longue à leur goût. Lorsqu'elles croisaient le personnel, c'était à peine si elles ne leur crachait pas dessus d'un air dédaigneux. C'est pourquoi le fait qu'Hermione ait pris le temps de faire une escale par le premier étage avait choqué leurs habitudes.

« Revenez nous voir ! » s'exclama Matéo, le chef cuisinier, tandis qu'Hermione regagnait le hall pour de bon.

« Je viendrais vous déranger à trois heures du matin exprès, juste pour avoir un sandwich ! » blagua la brune.

« Fleur Delacour ne se gênait pas pour le faire alors pourquoi pas vous ! » renchérit Lizzie, la commit de cuisine.

« Je vous promets d'être raisonnable. » leur assura Hermione, appuyant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

De retour dans l'ascenseur, l'étudiante regagna le rez-de-chaussée et tomba sur le concierge, plongé dans un épisode de « _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil _» diffusé sur son petit poste de télévision. La voyant apparaître au bout du couloir, il attrapa en toute hâte la télécommande et éteignit l'écran pour ensuite se lever d'un bond, droit comme un piquet. Hermione lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant tout en gagnant la porte vitrée.

« Vous sortez, Mademoiselle ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh, non, je ne fais que le tour de la propriété. Histoire de me familiariser avec les locaux. »

La nuit était réellement tombée, au dehors. L'air était frais, la respiration d'Hermione provoquant chaque fois un nuage de buée. Cette-dernière avisa les deux bâtiments encore inconnu qu'il lui restait à visiter. Lequel explorer en premier ? Arès avoir tiré au sort, l'immeuble le plus à droite gagna son pass VIP. Hermione se dirigea en quelques enjambées vers l'entrée, actionna la poignée et...

« Hhhhh ! »

L'étudiante resta sur le pas de la porte, terrassée.

Un véritable loft de trois étage se trouvait sous ses yeux, le plafond culminant à près de quinze mètres de haut et une chaîne de lampions traversant l'énorme pièce dans un bal de lumières tamisées multicolores. Un espace cosy était aménagé au premier étage, composé de poufs moelleux, d'un jukebox, d'une mini-cuisine américaine, des bougies de senteurs disposées sur le plan de travail, d'un écran plat posé entre une armada de manettes pour jeux vidéos et une armée de boîtiers DVD empilés en équilibre instable, des revues et des livres peuplant ça et là le sol, un tableau en craie accroché au mur sur lequel était griffonné des bribes de phrases dénuées de sens. Draco s'était apparemment constitué une sorte de havre de paix, un coin à lui tout seul où il pouvait se détendre de la pression extérieure, et Hermione fut captivée par l'atmosphère intime du bâtiment. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans le crâne même de l'héritier.

Poussée par la curiosité, la brune emprunta l'escalier de chantier menant au second étage du loft et observa avidement autour d'elle. Des pinceaux de toutes tailles, des tubes de peinture peuplant le sol et les armoires en bois par milliers, des palettes criblées de gouache, des blouses tachées d'aquarelle. Et des toiles de peintures. Partout. Accrochées aux murs, entassées dans un coin de la pièce, près de l'escalier, ou encore placées sur un chevalet. Il y avait des toiles représentant des paysages de bord de mer ou une forêt sombre et luxuriante. Il y avait des œuvres faisant le portrait de la ville de Londres et ses immeubles, ses routes, ses parcs. Mais la constante restait ces figures féminines et ces corps voluptueux peints sur la majorité des toiles. Un véritable culte de la femme. Chacune des muses représentées était dotée de tâches de rousseurs, discrètes ou prononcées. La précision et le réalisme avec lequel ces nymphes étaient dessinées scotcha littéralement Hermione. Autant, le dessin que Draco lui avait fait à Paris n'était vraiment pas mal mais là... ! Chef d'œuvre fut le seul mot qui lui venait en tête. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que derrière cet air je-m'en-foutiste et nonchalant que l'héritier affichait se cach...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Hermione se retourna au ralenti et tomba sur le dernier-né Malfoy posté devant les escaliers, passablement furieux d'avoir été percé dans son intimité.

« Euh, je, en fait je voulais juste... » commença Hermione.

« C'est _mon_ domaine ici. » la coupa-t-il. « _Personne_ n'y entre sans ma permission. Tu n'es pas un exception. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il avait réellement l'air hors de ses gonds. Pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire combien ses œuvres étaient spectaculaires...mais il semblait que le moment soit mal choisi étant donné l'état sanguinaire dans lequel il était actuellement.

« Je suis, hum, je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle platement.

Draco se décala de l'emplacement de l'escalier et lui indiqua calmement du doigt de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Hermione descendit les premières marches puis s'arrêta brusquement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna au ralenti vers lui, une seconde excuse sur le bout des lèvres, Draco la devança.

« Je t'ai dis de dégager. Tu piges ce qui sort de ma bouche ou bien te faut-il un fichu dessin ? » siffla-t-il.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, froissée par le ton absolument odieux avec lequel il s'adressait à elle.

« Malfoy, je veux bien que tu sois furieux de me voir ici alors que je n'en ai absolument aucune raison mais je refuse que tu me parles de cette manière là ! »

« Je te parle comme j'en ai envie, Granger. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas en mesure de me répondre. »

« Et tu n'es pas en mesure de me traiter comme un chien, je te signale ! »

Draco se massa les tempes, luttant apparemment pour ne pas sortir totalement de lui-même.

« Tire-toi, Granger. » finit-il par soupirer, las. « Et vite. »

Hermione le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte, estomaquée.

« Et moi qui voulait te complimenter sur tes œuvres d'arts...un mec comme toi ne mériterais même pas l'attention que le monde entier te porte. » cracha-t-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers pour claquer la porte du loft derrière elle.

La brune traversa en flèche le jardin pour regagner le bâtiment principal. Elle passa en trombe devant le comptoir du concierge et courut droit devant elle. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux embués de larmes que devant les portes de la cage d'ascenseur.

* * *

><p><strong>19h05.<strong> Les portes de la cage d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le dernier palier du bâtiment, laissant sortir une Minerva chargée d'un chariot de linges propres et fredonnant un air de Nancy Sinatra. La gouvernante traversa le hall puis pénétra dans le salon tout en poussant son panier à roulettes. Elle longea ainsi le corridor et atteignit le dressing-room qu'elle trouva entrouvert. Pénétrant dans la pièce spacieuse consacrée à la modeste garde-robe de l'héritier, elle fut accueillie par une forte odeur de fumée portée par un courant d'air frais. Tout s'expliqua lorsque, ayant appuyé sur l'interrupteur, Minerva découvrit Draco penché par la fenêtre de la pièce, une cigarette à demi-entamée coincée entre l'index et le majeur. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, le blond feint de cacher sa Marlboro derrière son dos puis se résigna, démasqué, et finit par la porter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Vous fumez. » siffla d'un ton polaire sa tutrice.

Draco haussa des épaules en rejetant le nuage de nicotine par la fenêtre.

Minerva détestait le voir fumer et l'avait sermonné pendant près de deux heures la première fois qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de s'essayer à l'exercice pour la première fois, à l'âge précoce de treize ans. Il fallait croire que sa leçon de morale avait marché car depuis ce jour, le cadet des Malfoy ne s'adonnait qu'occasionnellement à ce petit plaisir. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était dans un profond état de stress ou de fureur que l'appel du tabac devenait irrésistible. C'est pourquoi Minerva l'observa sous toutes les coutures, les lèvres pincées de suspicion.

« Est-ce que tout va pour le mieux, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Ouais. » marmonna ce-dernier, sans trop de conviction.

« Eh bien si vous le dites. » n'insista pas davantage Minerva en commençant à plier les affaires contenues dans son chariot pour remplir les armoires. « Ce ne semble cependant pas être le cas de votre compagne. »

Draco tourna à nouveau la tête vers son interlocutrice et l'observa arranger calmement ses affaires, l'air concentrée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait quant elle faisait ça. Lâcher une information et faire comme si de rien était la seconde suivante, rien que pour attiser sa curiosité. Elle était une experte dans cette discipline et chaque fois, Draco craquait et tombait lamentablement dans le piège.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander après une minute de lutte intérieure.

Là encore, Minerva fit exprès de finir de plier méticuleusement un jean, puis de le poser à sa place initiale, avant de continuer.

« Il me semble l'avoir entendu pleurer depuis le vestibule de son étage...enfin, peut-être ai-je mal entendu. Mes vieilles oreilles me jouent souvent des tours. » relativisa-t-elle avant de se remettre à fredonner du Sinatra.

Ah ! Quelle vicieuse. Draco observa la femme qui l'avait fait grandir et éduqué jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voler de ses propres ailes. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir chaque fois par quelle moyen s'y prendre pour l'avoir ? L'héritier prit le temps d'écraser son mégot contre la brique rouge du rebord de la fenêtre puis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je vais faire un tour. Je reviens. » annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

« C'est ça. » fit Minerva, un brin narquoise, en le regardant sortir du coin de l'œil.

Et on disait merci qui..?

* * *

><p><strong>19h15.<strong> « Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama Hermione en découvrant la délicieuse tarte à la pêche que venait de lui livrer expressément et sans aucune commande les cuisines du premier étage. «Vous êtes des amours ! »

Hermione raccrocha l'interphone, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le premier depuis une bonne demi-heure. Décidément, ces-derniers savaient comment s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. Embarquant la pâtisserie avec elle, l'étudiante la posa sur la table basse et se coupa une part.

« Mmmh... » soupira-t-elle d'aise, la bouche pleine. « Délicieux. »

Elle en dégusta une bonne moitié puis décida de garder le reste pour le lendemain matin. D'ailleurs, Minerva lui avait demandé d'inscrire sur une fiche les menus qu'elle voudrait manger pendant la semaine, petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, en-cas et dîner. La tarte à la pêche figurerait sans conteste en tête de liste.

Hermione regagna sa chambre en se léchant les doigts, résistant à l'envie d'aller engloutir le reste du gâteau fait maison. Vérifiant rapidement l'heure, l'étudiante organisa en quelques secondes le plan du reste de sa journée. Elle avait cours à 8h30 demain. Il fallait donc qu'elle aille prendre dès maintenant sa douche pour se coucher tôt. Étant une marmotte par nature, elle avait fondamentalement besoin de ses 8h de sommeil par nuit pour tenir durant la journée. La brune se faufila ainsi dans la salle de bain, une serviette à la main, et usa presque toute l'eau chaude de l'hôtel particulier, se payant le luxe d'expérimenter le gel douche Chanel puis l'eau de corps Nina Ricci une fois sortie de la cabine de douche. Elle enfila son pyjama – un t-shirt Nirvana XXL ayant autrefois appartenu à son père et descendant jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses – et se mit quelques gouttes de Sérum dans les yeux avant de porter ses lunettes. Elle ne les portait que lorsqu'elle était seule, le soir, entre quatre murs, les lentilles prenant le relais durant la journée. Sa crinière châtain foncée bouclant anarchiquement tout autour de son visage dépourvu de toute trace de cosmétique, sa paire de lunettes sur le nez, de solides poches de cernes sous les yeux voici Hermione Granger à l'état brut.

« Ohlalalala... »

Hermione se rapprocha soudainement du miroir surplombant le lavabo et pointa d'un index accusateur un bouton ayant fait son apparition sur sa tempe. Minuscule, certes, mais cela restait une menace cutanée de premier ordre. Étant une rescapée de l'acné, Hermione menait à présent un combat féroce contre toute sorte d'anomalie épidermique – ce qui expliquait la crise de panique qu'elle avait piqué, quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque son visage s'était retrouvé envahi de tâches de rousseurs. La brune soupira en tâtant légèrement l'ennemi public n°1. Il fallait qu'elle applique immédiatement cette crème qu'Angelina lui avait conseillé la fois der...

Hermione stoppa net son observation en découvrant à travers le miroir, à deux pas de son reflet, la silhouette de Draco. La seconde d'après, ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Ce-dernier la fixait, adossé contre le radiateur à serviettes de la salle de bain. Ils restèrent à se dévisager pendant une minute toute entière, l'animosité d'Hermione remontant en elle par vague et endurcissant ses traits.

Et d'ailleurs, comment était-il entré dans cette salle de bain ? Avait-il les doubles de clé de toutes les pièces ? Ou bien avait-elle laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte ? Peu importait : il était là, maintenant, et sa simple présence lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » le parodia-t-elle, répétant exactement la même phrase qu'il avait prononcé précédemment.

Draco se décolla alors du radiateur puis lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la porte.

« Viens. » lui dit-il simplement.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, surprise.

« Où ? »

« Je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Hermione eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Et suis-je autorisée à t'ordonner de te tirer d'ici, moi aussi ? »

Draco eut l'ombre d'un sourire puis réitéra le même geste en direction de la porte.

« Viens. » répéta-t-il. « Je n'en ai que pour dix minutes. Pas plus. »

Hermione soupira, se massa le front puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que ça ne dépasse pas dix minutes. J'ai cours demain, contrairement à toi. » siffla-t-elle froidement.

« Promis. » lui assura-t-il.

En traînant des pieds, Hermione le suivit hors de la pièce. Elle fit une halte par sa chambre et enfila un legging noir pendant que Draco l'attendait dans le hall pour prendre l'ascenseur. Elle attacha également ses cheveux en un chignon haut puis s'appliqua du baume à la cerise, donnant un reflet rosé à ses lèvres. L'idée de mettre du mascara lui traversa la crane mais la jeune fille se raisonna à temps. Elle n'allait tout de même pas à un gala ou une soirée d'anniversaire ! Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de s'apprêter ? Pour plaire à qui ? Abandonnant cette idée, Hermione sortit de la chambre et gagna le vestibule où Draco l'attendait.

La descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée s'effectua dans le plus grand des silences, le blond adossé contre le miroir du fond de la cabine, Hermione droite comme un piquet devant les portes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quai, Draco trouva le moyen de la devancer et la précéda en direction des portes vitrées délimitant la sortie de l'immeuble. Hermione regretta brusquement de ne pas avoir porté ses tennis.

« Où va-t-on ? » répéta-t-elle, refusant de faire un pas de plus. « Tu m'as dit que nous n'en aurions pas pour plus de dix minutes. Je te préviens : je ne sors pas de l'hôtel. »

Pour seule réponse, Draco tînt la porte d'entrée pour qu'elle puisse passer avant lui, en tout gentleman qu'il était. Hermione s'engagea précautionneusement hors du bâtiment, en chaussons, et fut accueillie à bras ouverts par la fraîcheur hivernale de la nuit. Elle suivit au trot Draco qui se dirigeait...oh, quelle ironie. Il se dirigeait vers le loft dont il l'avait chassé, une heure plus tôt.

« Après toi. » lui dit-il en lui tenant une nouvelle fois la porte des lieux.

« C'est _ici_ que tu voulais m'emmener ? Alors qu'il y a quelques instants, tu m'y as chassé comme une malpropre ? »

« Entre, Hermione. Tu vas choper la crève à trop vouloir parlementer dans le froid. »

La brune secoua la tête en soupirant pour se donner une certaine contenance mais se glissa la seconde suivante à l'intérieure, grelottante. Draco vînt après elle et alluma les lumières. Les petites lampes disposées en chaîne un peu partout dans l'immense pièce en hauteur se mirent alors à s'illuminer une à une. Le blond se dirigea alors vers l'escalier et lui fit signe de la suivre, chose qu'elle fit. A nouveau, la jeune fille déboucha sur la pièce peuplée de tableaux. Et à nouveau, elle fut happée par tout ce que ses sens percevaient. L'odeur de peinture sèche, les couleurs, les tubes éventrés posés sur le sol, la céramique du lavabo criblée de coups de pinceaux multicolores, les yeux hypnotiques des nymphes peintes et accrochées sur les murs.

« T'aime ? »

Hermione sortit de sa semi-transe et se retourna. Draco était toujours posté à côté des escaliers et la regardait avec une sorte d'appréhension, comme s'il craignait que son avis sur le sujet soit désobligeant. Malgré sa résolution de rester froide avec lui, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'une certaine tendresse. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant attendant un mot encourageant de la part de sa maîtresse. Mais l'étudiante décida de le tourmenter un peu encore et répondit d'une voix volontairement nonchalante :

« Mouais. »

« Mouais ? »

L'accent outré dans sa voix faillit décrédibiliser Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Mouais. » répéta-t-elle en haussant des épaules. « C'est pas mal, quoi. »

« Tu ne tenais pas le même discours tout à l'heure. » siffla-t-il, cachant mal sa vexation.

« Oui mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de bien voir. Puis il faut dire que tu ne m'en a pas tellement laissé le temps... » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire venimeux.

« Sachant que tu as carrément fait irruption dans _mon _atelier, sans ma permission ! Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais t'accueillir avec une tasse de thé, non ? »

« Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de t'adresser à moi aussi méchamment. »

« Bon, je l'avoue, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. » concéda Draco en dodelinant de la tête.

« A la bonne heure... » marmonna Hermione.

Malfoy roula théâtralement des yeux.

« OK, Granger. Ce sont des excuses que tu veux ? C'est ça ? Eh ben les voilà : je m'excuse. Satisfaite ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, proprement scandalisée par le fait que malgré ça, le blond se sente encore dans son bon droit. Tout en secouant la tête d'un air dépité, elle recula, la main dans le dos, contre le plan de travail de l'atelier peuplé de pinceaux en tous genres.

« Non, non, je ne suis pas encore satisfaite... » dit-elle lentement.

« Et pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il faut de plus pour plaire à Son Altesse ? »

Hermione marcha lentement vers lui d'une démarche féline, un demi-sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Soudain, son bras dissimulé derrière son dos réapparut, muni d'un pinceau imprégné de bleu. La seconde suivante, la joue droite de Draco se retrouva ornée d'un large trait de peinture.

« _Là_, je suis satisfaite. »

Draco porta lentement sa main à sa figure souillée et fixa ensuite ses doigts teintés de bleu outremer. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Hermione tels deux mitrailleuses chargées à bloc tandis que la jeune fille reculait en riant comme une gamine.

« Alors là, c'est la guerre. » déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à la courser dans toute la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>19h46.<strong> « Alors là, c'est vraiment pas cool... » soupira Hermione en frottant vigoureusement son bras multicolore à l'aide d'une éponge mouillée. « Je venais de me laver, en plus. »

« Dois-je te rappeler qui a ouvert les hostilités ? » répliqua Draco qui lavait ses cheveux enduits de peinture à même le lavabo.

« Ouais ben tu le méritais amplement ! » se justifia la brune.

Elle attrapa le premier torchon qu'elle trouva sous la main et s'essuya avec le cou, les bras et les jambes, principales parties touchées lors de cette petite bataille de pinceaux. Draco, relevant la tête du bidet, lui fit signe de lui lancer le torchon pour qu'il puisse se sécher les cheveux.

« Il est sale. » le prévint Hermione en finissant d'essuyer son avant-bras.

« Ah ouais, merde. » bougonna Draco avant de jeter un regard circulaire rapide tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un linge propre.

Agacé, le blond finit par ôter son propre t-shirt et se frictionna les cheveux avec, sous le regard à la fois hilare et médusé d'Hermione.

« Ben quoi ? » haussa-t-il des épaules. « A la guerre comme à la guerre. »

« Je vois ça... »

Draco roula des yeux tout en se redressant. Jugeant le côté du t-shirt qu'il utilisait trop mouillé, il le retourna à la va-vite et termina de se frotter les cheveux avec. Puis, soudain, il ralentit. Releva la tête. Et croisa le regard d'Hermione cimenté sur lui.

« Tu te rinces l'oeil ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire typiquement Malfoyen aux lèvres.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête, comme émergeant d'une torpeur.

« Pas du tout. J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Mais bien sûr. Il n'y pas de mal à admirer ce corps d'Adonis, Grangie. » ricana Draco en passant la main sur ses abdominaux.

« Tais-toi... » siffla Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Elle reporta son regard sur le tableau qui surplombait la tête de Draco et préféra parler d'autre chose.

« Pourquoi toutes les femmes que tu peints ont des tâches de rousseur ? »

Draco eut un petit rire tout en essorant son haut dans le lavabo.

« Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre comment faire des transitions anodines lorsque tu voudras changer de sujet de conversation, à l'avenir. »

« Je ne change pas de sujet. Je ne fais que poser une question. Pourquoi ont-elles toutes des tâches de rousseur ? » voulut réellement savoir Hermione.

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Je sais pas. Parce que j'adore ça, peut-être. »

« Encore à cause de cette obsession ? »

« Encore à cause de cette obsession. »

Hermione s'adossa contre le bidet blanc rectangulaire du lavabo en croisant des bras.

« Et tu ne me diras jamais d'où est-ce qu'elle provient, cette obsession ? »

« Et tu ne me diras jamais pourquoi tu as quitté la France, à tes treize ans ? » répondit du tac au tac Draco.

Les deux se défièrent presque du regard. Un rictus étira les lèvres du blond.

« Donnant-donnant. »

Hermione, de son côté, était assez soufflée qu'il se souvienne de ce détail. De ce petit, minuscule détail. Ils étaient encore à Paris, juste avant la Fashion Week, quant Draco avait voulut savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était parti de l'Hexagone pour l'Angleterre. Hermione avait refusé de lui répondre et elle avait ses raisons. Sur le moment, cela avait jeté un petit froid mais la vie avait rapidement repris son court et Hermione pensait que, depuis le temps, le blond avait complètement oublié cet infime évènement Apparemment non. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il avait posé cette question comme ça, sans réelle curiosité. Apparemment non.  
>Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un Malfoy.<p>

« J'ignorais tu étais du genre à t'intéresser à ce genre d'histoires. » avoua Hermione.

« Il y a un bon paquet de choses que tu ignores, me concernant. »

« C'est bête. Je me suis donc fiancée à un inconnu. » ne put s'empêcher de blaguer la brune.

« Bof, pour six mois de pseudo-relation, tu en connais quand même beaucoup sur moi. » haussa des épaules Draco en étendant son t-shirt sur un chevalet vide.

« Tu veux rire ? Je ne connais rien sur toi mis à part ce qui est dit dans les magasines et ce que je constate par moi-même. Et encore, d'un côté comme de l'autre, je ne suis pas sûre de tirer les bonnes conclusions. »

« Et ça te tient vraiment à coeur de me connaître ? Nous ne sommes même pas un vrai couple alors qu'importe si tu ne sais pas le nom de la ville ou je suis né, ou encore la date du jour de ma première fois. Ce n'est pas vital. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on ait l'air assez crédible de l'extérieur et qu'on s'entende assez bien de l'intérieur pour ne pas s'étriper. »

« Oui mais justement, la complicité visible de l'extérieur doit se construire de l'intérieur. Je ne te demande pas de me lire ton journal intime... »

« Je n'ai pas de journal intime. »

« … – Dieu soit loué, sinon ça aurait été louche – mais simplement que...que, je sais pas, qu'on puisse faire connaissance ! Le truc basique ! La semaine prochaine, nous sommes censés être invités sur un plateau TV et de quoi aura-t-on l'air si la présentatrice nous pose une question basique, du style : « Quel est son film préféré ? » et qu'aucun de nous ne sache répondre ? Puis pour bien s'entendre, encore une fois, on doit se connaître ? Tu vois, tout à l'heure, j'ai fait irruption ici mais je ne pensais vraiment pas enfreindre quoi que ce soit. Je ne savais même pas que tu détestais que des gens viennent ici. Eh bien tu me l'aurais dit, je n'y aurais jamais mis les pieds. Ca marche comme ça. On doit se connaître un minimum pour mieux s'apprécier et pour que cela puisse se voir de l'extérieur. Il y a un bon paquet de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, également. Je ne planifie pas de te déballer ma vie mais il y a certaine chose que j'estime que tu dois savoir pour que cela puisse améliorer notre vie à tous les deux, étant donné que nous sommes à présent amener à partager les mêmes locaux, aussi vastes soient-ils. Est-ce que, hum, est-ce que tu vois...ce que je veux dire ? »

Hermione fixa Draco, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce-dernier fixait un point sur le mur d'en face appuyé contre la table juste derrière lui. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes après que l'étudiante eut terminé sa tirade puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Ouais. » finit-il par répondre. « Je vois parfaitement. »

* * *

><p><strong>20h21.<strong> « _Je vois parfaitement bien maintenant que j'ai adopté la nouvelle paire de lunettes Optic 2000 qui a révolutionné..._ »

Après avoir dévalé les marches de l'escaliers menant de l'Atelier au rez-de-chaussée, Draco marcha jusqu'au living-room et attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre le grand écran plasma.

« La télévision n'était pas allumée, tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un est passé ? » s'intrigua Hermione qui arrivait juste derrière.

« Non, elle déconne tout simplement à temps plein, c'est tout. Il faut que je la remplace. »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« T'as faim, au fait ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Euh... » réfléchit Hermione, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout dîner. « Oui, un peu. »

« Suis-moi. »

Le blond se dirigea vers l'immense cuisine américaine high-tech du bâtiment et ouvrit le frigo LG rempli à craquer de victuailles.

« Sers-toi puis si rien n'est à ton goût, le téléphone est là ; commande ce qu'il te plaît. »

« Oh, non, ça ira. Je ne suis pas difficile. »

En effet, Hermione se dénicha rapidement un salade Caesar toute faite qu'elle accompagna avec une pizza à la bolognaise Pour la boisson, une cannette d'Ice Tea réussit à faire l'affaire et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa tarte à la pêche en guise de dessert. Qu'à cela ne tienne, du riz au lait à la cannelle l'attendait sur le troisième portant du frigo. Après avoir mis sa pizza à réchauffer dans le four, Hermione sortit de la cuisine, sa cannette et sa salade à la main, et rejoignit le salon. Elle vit que Draco avait eu le temps de transformer le fauteuil en clic-clac king size et, une manette à la main, était engagé dans une partie sanglante de Assassin's Creed. La taille humaine de la TV rendait le spectacle impressionnant et presque réel, aussi, Draco fut si plongé dans sa partie qu'il ne la vit pas s'installer timidement à un coin du sofa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il perdit aux portes de la résolution de sa mission qu'il se retourna en poussant un chapelet de jurons et l'aperçu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je crois que je mange. » répondit non sans ironie Hermione.

« Sans rire ? Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais assise aussi loin ? » se reprit Draco.

« Ah, euh, je ne savais juste pas si j'avais le droit de manger sur le canapé. »

« Le droit ? » pouffa Draco. « Parce qu'il y a une législation ici, peut-être ? »

Hermione roula des yeux tout en se rapprochant. Elle tira un peu la couette que le blond occupait partiellement et se recouvrit les jambes jusqu'au torse avec avant de reprendre son assiette de salade.

« Satisfait ? »

« Très. » répliqua Draco tout en configurant une nouvelle partie. « Alors ? Qui commence ? »

« Commencer quoi ? » demanda Hermione, avant de comprendre. « Ah ! Qui commence à parler ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je ne sais pas aussi. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ça ne changerait jamais.

« Quoi, tu veux que je commence, c'est ça ? »

« T-t-t-t. Je ne veux rien du tout, moi. Si tu veux parler, parle. Sinon, ne te force pas. »

L'épée de son personnage fendit les airs et vînt couper la tête de son adversaire.

« Et vlan, prends-toi ça dans la face, moldu ! » commenta-t-il.

Hermione eut un petit rire tout en finissant de mâcher sa bouchée de salade. Elle posa ensuite sa fourchette sur un coin de son assiette, attendit un petit moment puis finit par se racler la gorge.

« Je crois que je vais commencer. » annonça-t-elle.

« A toi l'honneur. »

Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Je suis partie de France à cause de ma mère. » prononça-t-elle alors.

Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce et garda les yeux rivés sur partie mais coupa immédiatement le son pour mieux l'entendre. Dans un sens, ça aidait Hermione qu'il ne se retourne pas vers elle car le simple fait d'aborder ce sujet la rendait un peu bizarre et elle n'aimait pas tellement en parler.

« Enfin, 'à cause'...ce n'était pas de sa faute. Nous aurions même pu rester mais...mais à la suite de son décès, l'appartement devenait presque invivable. »

Draco mit définitivement son jeu sur pause mais garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« Tout là-bas rappelait Maman. Les meubles, les cadres, l'agencement des pièces. Même les quartiers, même la ville toute entière. C'était...enfin bref. Ma tante vivait à Londres et nous a proposé de venir changer un peu d'air, mon père et moi. Et finalement, nous sommes resté. Mais Paris...Paris me manque. Beaucoup. Quelques fois. »

Hermione s'humecta les lèvres. Elle avait raccourci le récit au maximum pour ne surtout pas pleurer, mais une boule se formait à présent dans sa gorge.

« Voilà. » chuchota-t-elle en guise de point final.

Draco tourna lentement la tête de côté puis se retourna complètement vers elle. En voyant ses traits soucieux et son regard grave posé sur elle, Hermione craqua purement et simplement. Sa vue devînt trouble tandis que des larmes qu'elle pensait taries dévalaient ses joues.

« Merde. » siffla-t-elle avant de se cacher le visage, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité. « Merde, merde, merde. »

Des bras l'encerclèrent la seconde suivante par l'arrière tandis que la tête de Draco venait se lover sur son épaule. Hermione s'adossa machinalement contre son torse et pleura tout son soûl.

« Chhhhh...c'est fini, Granger, c'est fini... » la berçait le blond dans le creux de l'oreille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune se calma petit à petit, son corps pris de légers spasmes tandis qu'elle tentait de réguler sa respiration. Elle essuya ensuite d'un geste précipité ses larmes en reniflant.

« Bon sang, ce que je suis pathétique... » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû insister. »

Hermione essuya grossièrement ses mains mouillés sur son t-shirt Nirvana puis resta un long moment léthargique, appuyée contre Draco qui la tenait toujours mais avait légèrement relaché son étreinte.

« Tu veux que je te dise le fin mot de l'histoire concernant ma fascination pour les tâches de rousseur ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit d'une voix faiblarde Hermione.

« Eh bien elle remonte au Ce2. J'avais une maîtresse, une espèce de mégère aigrie à la vie sexuelle inactive, qui adorait tester ses nouvelles techniques de tortures sur moi. Faut dire que je n'étais pas un enfant de coeur à l'époque et la plupart du temps, je les méritais ces punitions. Mais passons. Ces punitions allaient des simples lignes à recopier aux trente tours de la cour en passant par les comptines totalement dégradantes à apprendre par coeur et réciter devant la classe ensuite. Une sadique dans l'âme. Un jour, elle a eu la brillante idée de me pendre par les pieds après que j'aie laissé délibérément mon chewing-gum sur sa chaise. »

Hermione eut une exclamation de surprise.

« Te pendre par les pieds ? Mais elle est complètement folle ! »

« Bof, crois-moi, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas été moins tendre. J'étais un petit fléau à cet âge. Donc elle a décidé de me pendre par les pieds comme un vulgaire saucisson. Pour ce faire, il a fallut qu'elle m'attrape. J'étais agile et j'arrivais à fuir, me cacher sous les tables, slalomer entre les sacs pour l'éviter. Mais malgré ça, elle possédait un avantage majeur sur moi : elle était obèse. »

Là, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Ce qui fait que pour m'attraper une bonne fois pour toute, elle s'est jetée sur moi en hurlant sur moi et je ne sais pas si tu imagines 143 kilos de graisse t'atterrir dessus d'un seul coup. Je peux de dire que ça crée un véritable choc psychologique – et surtout crânien. Après que je sois donc sorti de l'hôpital, plâtré de la tête aux pieds... »

Hermione hoqueta de rire en secouant la tête.

« ...mon père a exigé que cette grande malade en sur-poids soit virée définitivement. Il voulait engager des poursuites pour lui soutirer un peu d'argent et pouvoir s'acheter la Maseratti qui venait de sortir à l'époque mais bon, vu qu'elle était pauvre et endettée, mon père s'est dit que la Maseratti pouvait bien attendre. Il se l'est achetée la semaine suivante – comme quoi, la patience paie ! Pour le reste de l'année, l'établissement a engagé donc une remplaçante et c'est là que mon obsession a commencé. Une suédoise-irlandaise blonde vénitienne aux yeux vert, des tâches de rousseur partout sur le visage, les bras, le cou. Pour les autres parties du corps, j'étais encore un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir vérifier. En plus de ça, elle avait une voix à se damner et un accent...Mama Mia, un accent surréaliste. Le genre qui rendrait Elton John hétérosexuel à la seconde. »

« Vraiment ? ! »

« Vraiment. Et depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai d'yeux que pour les femmes qui ont ce petit plus. Enfin, je ne discrimine pas les autres composantes de la gente féminine...juste qu'elle passe en secondaire. »

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ceci un bon moment puis la brune s'étira et se redressa légèrement de sorte à pouvoir se retourner vers Malfoy. Elle lui sourit alors d'un air attendri et arrangea une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur son front.

« C'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Draco posa lentement les yeux sur elle. Hermione distingua une teinte d'étonnement dans son regard.

« Tu es plus intelligente que je ne l'aurais cru. » admit-il.

« Tu me diras un jour la véritable raison ? »

Le blond prit une grande inspiration puis sourit à son tour. Un sourire presque douloureux, sans doute le plus vrai qui ait jamais pu naître sur son visage.

« Promis. Un jour. »

« Merci d'avoir cherché à me remonter le moral. » le remercia-t-elle néanmoins. « Tu as une imagination débordante ! »

« Ahem, à vrai dire, la maîtresse obèse et sadique a réellement existé. Malheureusement. »

« Et elle t'a réellement sauté dessus ? »

« Hahahaha déjà qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à montrer trois marches sans faire une crise cardiaque, le simple fait de sauter d'un centimètre l'aurait emmené la seconde d'après au Ciel. »

* * *

><p><strong>21h34.<strong> « Ce que tu peux être mauvais ! pouffa Hermione en entamant sa seconde part de pizza.

« Crois-moi, de nous deux, c'est Hugo le plus diabolique. » assura Draco en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Après avoir parlé de leurs différentes mésaventures avec le corps enseignants depuis la maternelle jusqu'au dernier jour de Terminale, les voilà qui avait embrayé sur le sujet de la famille et Hugo était à présent à l'honneur des hostilités.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez tant, d'ailleurs ? »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« On ne se déteste pas. Simplement qu'il est très difficile pour nous de respirer le même air sans en venir aux mains. »

« Il n'y a pas eu une période où vous pouviez vivre en parfaite harmonie, sans que l'un de vous deux ne tente d'assassiner l'autre ? »

Draco fit mine de réfléchir tout en mâchonnant sa part de pizza.

« Eh bien lorsque nous avions entre un et quatre ans, il me semble que nous pouvions encore parler – enfin babiller, plutôt – comme des êtres civilisés...ah oui mais non. Il a tenté de m'étouffer avec un Lego à mes deux ans. Je l'ai assommé à coups de bébé en plastique par la suite. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer sous le coup et Draco dut lui donner un grand coup dans le dos pour ne pas qu'elle agonise.

« Oh mon Dieu, les Malfoy finiront par me tuer ! » souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de suffoquation.

« Tu t'inquiète pour ces deux petits évènements ? Si seulement tu savais la liste de crasses que nous nous sommes fait mutuellement, tu t'étoufferais définitivement. »

« Ah oui ? Quelle a été la pire, par exemple. »

Encore une fois, Draco leva les yeux en l'air pour se remémorer ses doux souvenirs fraternels.

« Bah il a foutu le feu à mon scooter après avoir appris que j'avais couché avec sa copine. » lança-t-il d'un ton anodin. « 'fin bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle me tournait autour depuis quelques semaines. »

« Mais...mais...tu n'étais pas obligé de céder à ses avances ! »

« Pfff, tu parles. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour me piquer la fille sur qui j'étais en vue depuis un bon moment à l'instant même où j'allais conclure, quelques mois auparavant. »

Hermione secoua lentement la tête puis eut un petit rire incrédule.

« Et comment est-ce que tu as réagi au fait qu'il ait brûlé ton scooter ? »

« J'ai pris le coupé sport de Père, foncé droit dans le mur du parking avec et laissé le briquet d'Hugo – ce débile avait gravé ses initiales dessus – sur la banquette arrière, si jamais le paternel recherchait un coupable. Et je peux te dire que ça a été véritable un carnage. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sanguinaire.

« Draco, tu es officiellement l'homme le plus machiavélique que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Hermione prit la dernière part du carton à pizza et la lui tendit.

« Voici ton trophée. »

« Merci. Ca me touche. »

* * *

><p><strong>22h43.<strong> « Et si ça me touche, comment est-ce que je fais ? » demanda Hermione en faisant éviter de justesse un projectile à son avatar.

« T'appuies sur A et R en même temps. » répondit mécaniquement Draco, les yeux rivés sur la partie de jeu vidéo qui se déroulait sur l'écran.

« Ok...je vais pouvoir me débrouiller, je pense. » fit Hermione.

Draco fit sortir progressivement son personnage de sa planque et fonça dans le tas, son soldat pulvérisant à coups de mitraillettes les ennemis dispersés tout autour de lui.

« Oui et donc tu me disais que tu étais sortie avec trois mecs en tout et pour tout – aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. » reprit-il.

« Comment ça aussi – attention, à ta droite ! – comment ça aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. »

« Bah, t'es pas moche. » haussa-t-il des épaules.

« Tout est relatif. »

« Ça justement, c'est l'excuse des moches. Y a-t-il une notion de relativité concernant le potentiel de beauté d'Adrianna Lima ? Une symphonie de Mozart ? Non. Tout n'est donc pas relatif. »

« Si je n'étais pas plongée dans cette partie, je te prouverais par A plus B que ta théorie est aussi fausse que le terme 'faux' en lui-même. »

« Ouais bon, on s'éloigne du... »

« Planque-toi ! » cria presque Hermione.

Le soldat de Draco se baissa rapidement, manquant une balle dirigée vers lui.

« Gracias. Oui, donc, on s'éloigne du sujet. Tu as donc eu trois petit-copain...et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Ben j'en sais rien ! Etat civil, contenu de la relation, issue de la relation, etc. Je ne demande que des choses basiques. »

« Si tu veux, mais il n'y a rien de bien transcendant. »

« Merde ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux lorsqu'une explosion les emporta dans le royaume de Game Over.

Draco en profita pour s'étirer.

« C'est pas grave, parle toujours. » lui dit-il en préparant une nouvelle partie.

« Eh bien le tout premier fut en France, juste avant que je parte. Il s'appelait Martin, il avait des lunettes de biochimiste et il zozotait. »

« Waouh. Jackpot. »

« Tu peux le dire. Naïve comme j'étais, je pensais réellement vivre le vrai amour, si bien que j'ai presque fait une dépression lorsque nous nous sommes installé à Londres. Je ne mangeais plus, je lisais du Baudelaire et je lui envoyais des lettres chaque semaine. Lorsqu'il m'a gentiment suggéré d'arrêter de le harceler et de l'oublier, ça a été l'hécatombe. Mon père a dut souffrir, quant j'y repense. »

« Et il est devenu quoi, ce Martin ? »

« Aucune idée. On m'a dit qu'il avait participé à une émission de télé-réalité puis qu'il avait voulu tenter une carrière de chanteur. Mais, hum, le talent soit tu l'as, soit tu ne l'as pas. »

« Ah, ça..! Au fait, mode aviation ou civil ? » demanda Draco qui sélectionnait les paramètres.

« Civil. » répondit Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée d'Ice Tea. « Le second a été Théo. Bon. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire et le simple fait de parler de lui va m'énerver. »

« Le fameux Théodore Nott qui embrasse super bien. » ricana Draco.

« Il embrasse effectivement super bien. » affirma Hermione. « Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pour lui, cet écrivain raté. Enfin bref. » se calma-t-elle rapidement.

« On y go. » la prévint Draco tandis que le décompte avant le début de la partie s'égrenait.

« Le troisième a été un bibliothécaire qui s'appelait Ferguson. Il travaillait dans – mince, il m'a touché – oui, donc, il travaillait dans une bibliothèque du centre-ville dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de venir travailler. C'est lui qui m'a abordé et qui m'a invité à dîner. Il était très mignon, super sympathique et en plus il aidait les samedis dans les maisons de retraite en faisant la lecture aux personnes âgées. Je suis donc sortie avec lui pendant trois semaines et, jusque là, tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il faisait partie d'une sorte de secte vampirique avec laquelle il se réunissait dans les cimetières de la ville pour sacrifier des chats sauvages et des ratons-laveurs femelles au dessus des tombes anonymes pour ensuite s'enduire de leur sang, nus. »

Draco entra dans une telle crise de rire qu'il s'en laissa tuer par l'ennemi virtuel. Hermione lui lança un regard à la fois étonné et amusé car son rire était contagieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui était drôle dans ce que j'ai dis ? » voulut-elle savoir, un peu déroutée.

Le blond se redressa et essuya ses yeux larmoyants.

« Non mais...c'est juste...c'est juste que...punaise...la chute de l'histoire...je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

* * *

><p><strong>23h51.<strong> « Pas du tout envie ? » répéta Hermione.

« Pas du tout envie. »

« Tu devrais. »

La tête reposée sur les genoux de la brune, Draco observa comme les lumières de la télévision se reflétaient sur le plafond de la mezzanine. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si ça en vaudrait le coup. »

Hermione prit alors le visage de Draco en coupe entre ses mains et baissa la tête de façon à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, ses boucles constituant en un rideau de cheveux.

« Malfoy, pour la cent-seizième fois : ça en vaut le coup. »

Elle haussa des sourcils pour qu'il ne puisse pas discuter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Draco eut alors un petit sourire.

« Si tu le dis. » finit-il par concéder.

« Bien sûr que je le dis, Draco. Tu es un peintre de talent et un talent comme celui-ci ne devrait pas rester aussi longtemps caché. »

« Si tu le dis. » répéta-t-il.

Il enroula ses doigts dans les mèches d'Hermione et joua distraitement avec.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton truc ? »

« Mon truc ? »

« Bah, tu sais, on est tous doué pour quelque chose ou, du moins, on a tous une aspiration. »

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête.

« Eh bien...j'ai toujours voulu être réalisatrice de film. C'est mon voeux le plus cher. Je sais que...enfin, c'est évident que je ne le serais sans doute jamais mais... »

« Qui te dis ça ? »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Draco, sois lucide. Il n'y a qu'un pourcentage infime de chance qu'un jour peut-être, Warner Bros ou Universal m'engagent ! »

« Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas. Donne-toi les moyens d'atteindre ce rêve et je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Tu es une femme déterminée, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, et lorsque tu désires réellement quelque chose, tu l'obtiens. Comment as-tu réussi à m'extorquer ces 8 millions de Gallions pour le Contrat, hmm ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« En effet. » comprit-elle.

« Ben alors ? Pourquoi tu doutes ? »

« Je ne doute pas, c'est juste que... » elle soupira. « C'est compliqué. »

« Tout est compliqué, dans ce monde, Granger. »

« Je le ferai lorsque tu te décideras à exposer tes chefs-d'oeuvres en galerie. »

« Oula, si tu commences à calquer tes actions sur les miennes, on ne va pas s'en sortir, Grangie. »

* * *

><p><strong>01h36.<strong> « Mec, si tu commences à ne plus m'obéir, on ne va pas s'en sortir. » siffla Draco à son personnage qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

C'était maintenant à Hermione d'avoir la tête reposée sur les genoux du blond, la couette remontée jusqu'au cou, tandis que Malfoy s'était brusquement pris d'envie de zigouiller deux ou trois morts vivants. Il termina victorieusement les trois premières parties et rata de justesse la dernière après avoir baisser la tête vers Hermione, sentant son regard posé sur lui depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis beau, vu d'en bas ? »

« Tout est relatif. » le parodia-t-elle.

Draco eut un petit rire et configura une partie d'essai. Sentant encore le regard de son acolyte, il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Hermione.

« Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit. Juste un sourire.

« T'es gentil, en fait. » finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix enfantine.

« Ah ben faut savoir. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais le roi des machiavéliques. »

« Tu es gentil à tes heures. »

« Pourquoi 'en fait' ? » demanda Draco en entamant son jeu.

« Parce que, comparé à la personne avec laquelle je dialoguais depuis le début du Contrat, j'ai vraiment l'impression de connaître le véritable Draco Malfoy au terme de cette soirée. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et tu n'es pas comme j'imaginais. »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Dans le bon sens. »

Draco hocha la tête, liquéfiant à l'écran trois zombies.

« De même. » se contenta-t-il simplement de dire.

Il enchaîna cinq parties par la suite sans que l'un des deux n'esquisse un seul mot. Puis, au beau milieu de la sixième, Draco rompit le silence.

« Je te prenais pour une fille assez...disons, prétentieuse. Tu avais l'air intelligente, et donc hautaine, et je déteste les gens à qui le succès ou les diplômes montent à la tête. Puis je te prenais également pour une fille du peuple – désolé si ça t'offense. Et, hum, il est vrai qu'au cours de – oh punaise le salaud ! » cracha-t-il soudainement, après s'être pris une attaque ennemie à l'improviste. « Ouais, donc, qu'est-ce que je di...oui, donc, au fil de ce Contrat, j'ai vraiment eu une image assez différente des préjugés et stéréotypes que je m'étais faits à propos de toi. En fait, il s'avère que tu es l'extrême opposé des préjugés et stéréotypes que je m'étais faits à propos de toi. Enfin, pour moi, tu es vraiment une bonne pote, si ce n'est plus. En fait, tu représentes... »

Draco baissa soudainement les yeux. La tête toujours installée sur ses genoux, Hermione dormait à poings fermés.

« Tiens donc. »

Il eut malgré tout un petit sourire en coin. Après avoir mis sa partie en veille – de toutes les façons, il s'était déjà fait démembrer par sept revenants – il délogea délicatement la tête d'Hermione de ses cuisses pour la coucher entièrement sur le canapé. Après l'avoir installée et bordée, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et, pour une raison échappant totalement à son entendement, la regarda dormir pendant près de cinq minutes, sans interruption. Sa bouche rose était entrouverte, laissant passer une respiration régulière à peine audible, et quelques boucles lui tombaient en travers de la figure. Draco les relogea derrière son oreille et observa quelques instants encore les traits détendus du visage d'Hermione. Avant de se détendre lui aussi. Progressivement. Et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>6h05.<strong> Morphée pouvait avoir tous les pouvoirs sauf celui d'aller à l'encontre du réveil virtuel incorporé dans la tête d'Hermione et qui la réveillait quelques fois avec une exactitude effrayante. Ainsi, malgré le fait de s'être couchée beaucoup plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait planifié, ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques minutes seulement après l'heure de son réveil initial. La brune émergea avec lenteur et tenta de se lever d'un oeil embrumé. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose attaché à ses hanches la retenait. Le bras de Draco, plus précisément. La seconde suivante, Hermione fut totalement réveillée. Elle essaya le plus doucement possible de déplacer la main de l'héritier et y arriva au bout de deux minutes d'effort intensif. L'étudiante s'assit alors sur le lit et étouffa un bâillement en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un oeil embrumé.  
>La lumière bleutée du jour entrait dans les lampions multicolores éteints sillonnant le grand bâtiment, impressionnant spectacle à observer dès le matin. Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la multitude de lampes peuplant le plafond, la brune s'étira une seconde fois. Situation idéale pour que les mains de Draco puisse se poser sur ses hanches pour pouvoir la transbahuter à califourchon sur lui. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.<p>

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

« Dans ce lieu communément appelé la fac. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'y vas ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais faire du ciné, un truc dans le genre ? »

Hermione dodelina de la tête tout en étouffant un énième bâillement.

« Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples, Malfoy, si seulement. En attendant, je vais étudier quelque chose de plus concret et, surtout, quelque chose qui m'aidera à gagner mon pain d'une façon plus plus rentable. »

« Oui mais ça ne te plaît pas. » continua Draco, ses mains s'insinuant maintenant sous le t-shirt pyjama d'Hermione.

« On n'est pas tous comme toi, Draco. On n'a pas tous le loisir de faire tout ce que l'on veut, au gré de notre fantaisie – enlève tes mains, tout de suite. »

« En attendant, je fais ce que je veux et je suis à peu près épanoui. Tu devrais essayer. » lui conseilla Draco dont les mains progressaient par fines caresses dans son dos.

« Pour la seconde fois, Draco, enlève tes mains. Et puis toi, tu n'as rien à perdre, c'est pour cela que ça te donne des libertés. Le schéma ne s'applique pas pour moi. »

Draco se redressa alors et la ramena contre son torse.

« T'as l'air de me voir comme le plus gros des glandeurs mais sache que j'adorerais avoir quelque chose à perdre. Ça me donnerait de l'adrénaline dans tout ce que j'entreprendrais. Mais, malheureusement, je suis un petit gosse de riche. Un Malfoy. Par définition, le monde est à mes pieds. »

Ses mains traçaient le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale avec lenteur tandis que son regard vacillait sur ses lèvres.

« Triste destin. » commenta Hermione.

« Pas tant que ça. » objecta-t-il. « Ce que je veux, je l'ai. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. »

« Exactement ce qui a poussé certains gosses de riches à la dépression. »

« Ah ouais ? » fit d'une voix absente Draco dont les yeux étaient inexorablement attiré vers la zone Sud de son visage. « Eh bien c'est dommage pour eux. »

« Tu crois ? »

Le blocage qu'il faisait sur sa bouche n'avait pas échappé à Hermione et créait un nuage de tension hormonale matinale. Une partie d'elle était un peu fébrile. Il fixait ses lèvres comme une friandise, si fixement qu'elle ne savait pas tellement si elle devait se pencher vers lui et mettre fin au supplice ou en rester là. Une autre partie d'elle provocatrice lui soufflait de jouer avec cet avantage et de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Inutile de spécifier que cette dernière partie gagna tous les suffrages.  
>Hermione s'humecta alors les lèvres, passant lentement sa langue sur sa peau pulpeuse, puis se rapprocha d'un infime millimètre de lui, assez pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte tout en doutant un peu.<p>

« Et donc, jusque là, tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais ? »

« Jusque là. » répéta mécaniquement Draco.

« Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit en travers de ton chemin ? » insista-t-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

« Jamais. »

Souffle erratique. Hermione sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

« Tu ne trouverais pas le challenge nettement meilleur si le proie que tu traques exerçait une certaine résistance ? »

« Sans doute. » répondait du tac au tac Draco.

« Sans _nul_ doute. Je pensais que tu étais du genre à te réjouir de triompher des barrières dressées justement pour t'arrêter. »

« Mais je le suis. »

« Laisse-moi en douter. » lui chuchota Hermione en se cambrant en avant.

Les mains de Draco en-dessous de son t-shirt descendirent alors jusque sur hanches et, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la ramena contre lui d'un geste assez brusque. Leurs visages étaient à une proximité alarmante l'un de l'autre et Hermione se surprit à se pencher en avant pour attraper les lèvres de l'héritier. Ce-dernier la rejoignit dans le mouvement, rapprochant davantage la jeune fille de lui, puis tourna la tête au dernier moment pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« On ne tente pas de manipuler un Malfoy, ma belle. »

Il scella son dicton d'un long, très long suçon dans sa nuque puis reprit d'un ton à demi-moqueur :

« Mais un jour, je t'apprendrai. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pour les peintures de Draco, je me suis inspirée du travail de Charmaine Olivia qui est absolument fantabulissimeux. Donc si vous voulez avoir une idée des tableaux du beau blond, checkez la collection « Muses » de Charmaine Olivia. <strong>  
><strong>Voilà...je m'excuse du retard, sinon. J'étais censée poster ce chapitre bien avant mais mes exams et une mini-dépression nerveuse m'ont retardé mais j'ai l'esprit plus libre actuellement so there it is. <strong>  
><strong>Encore désolée pour les Potins de Potty mais étant donné qu'il n'a pas trouvé un moyen pour regagner son appart' sans tomber sur Mme Smith, il n'a vraiment pas pu vous livrer un article tout frais tout beau sur son site...Mais il sera là le chapitre suivant. Lui et Jenny Dillinger (hihi, clin d'oeil aux lecteurs de « Nine ») pour un chapitre-plateau TV en direct de New-York. Une petite folie en préparation so stay tuned !<strong>

**Je vous fais tous de très gros bisons (parce que les bisons, c'est très gros).**

**IACB.**

**PS : J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux sur une planète géniale remplie de gens géniaux. Je suis heureuse de lire et savoir à quel point vous aimez cette histoire. Ca m'encourage tellement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !**

**PS2 : Ceci est un sôôôôndage. Bon. Quels persos aimeriez-vous voir ou revoir plus souvent dans les chapitres suivants ? Même si c'est Patterond, votre avis sera pris en compte !**


	16. Welcome to the Jenny Dillinger Show

**LISEZ CECI.**

**Owkhay alors tout d'abord j'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances – ouais, je sais, ça remonte – avec suppléments rigolade, détente, friendship, amoûûûr (ou célibââât) etc, etc. Bref. Sinon, ce chapitre (qui est obèse, soit dit en passant : 35 pages Open Office) s'organisera comme Nine, à savoir qu'il sera fragmenté entre flashbacks (en italique) et réalité (normal). Chaque partie sera séparée par un trait, as usual, et vous ne serez pas perdu je pense car je mettrai au début de chaque flashback la période durant laquelle il prend place. Etant donné qu'il suivront la réalité, disons que ce sera comme une sorte de complément. De best of. De petit plus. De friandise. De jouet offert avec le Happy Meal. Voilà. **

**Enjoy ! **

**IACB.**

**PS : Au fait, je suis vraiment, mais _vraiment _désolée mais il n'y a pas de Petits Potins de Pott...HAHAHAHA. Je déconne, respirez ;)**

* * *

><p>Jennifer Cornelia Dillinger – plus communément appelée « Jenny Dillinger » - était une femme perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des ongles. Tout, durant son émission, devait être réglé, minuté, pensé à la seconde près. Elle n'acceptait aucun imprévu, aucune accroche de dernière minute, aucun plan B. Ayant déjà eu des mésaventures sur son plateau, elle tenait à présent à garder totalement les rennes de son programme, coûte que coûte. Cette perfection tyrannique, c'était tout son Staff qui en subissait les conséquences, se pliant aux ordres, beuglements et menaces en tout genre de Jenny pour que tout soit en place à temps. Peggy, son assistante personnelle, devait certainement être celle qui était le plus touchée dans toute cette affaire. N'était-ce pas elle que, à peine arrivée sur le plateau en chantier, Jenny appelait en hurlant en ces termes :<p>

« PEGGY ! OU SONT LES BOUTEILLES D'EAU ? ! STUPIDE ASSISTANTE ! »

Et voilà la frêle Peggy Westminster, 28 ans, célibataire, fan de _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill_, qui déboulait la seconde suivante en toute hâte, les fameuses bouteilles d'eau à la main. Elle les disposa sur la petite table séparant le fauteuil des invités du trône de Jenny puis se tourna vers la présentatrice qui se faisait maquiller.

« ET NE RESTEZ PAS PLANTEE LA, IDIOTE ! ALLEZ PLUTÔT VOIR SI NOS INVITES ONT TOUT CE QU'IL LEUR FAUT ! »

« Tout de suite, Mrs. Dillinger ! » s'empressa de d'obtempérer Peggy.

Aussi rapide que Jolly Jumper, l'assistante sillonna les couloirs de l'arrière du plateau en direction des loges, bousculant une bonne dizaine de membres du Staff sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la loge sur laquelle était marqué « Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger », elle s'autorisa alors une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et toqua trois coups.

« Ouais ? » répondit une voix masculine.

« Hum, excusez-moi Mr Malfoy, c'était pour bien m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien dans votre loge. » s'expliqua Peggy.

Il y eut un petit silence puis la porte s'entrouvrit sur la tête du Don Juan, ses cheveux dorés ébouriffés, apparemment torse nu.

« A vrai dire, si vous pouviez faire monter deux ou trois jolies nanas – avec des tâches de rousseur, si possible... »

« _Draco_ ! » le rappela à l'ordre une voix féminine sèche derrière lui.

« Ca va, si on ne peut même plus rigoler... » roula-t-il des yeux avant de se faire bousculer par une petite brune aux yeux verts, perchée sur 10 cm de Jimmy Choo.

« Ca ira, dites à votre tyrannique de Chef qui vous envoie qu'ils n'ont besoin de rien. »

Peggy eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que la porte lui fut claquée au nez.

« Tiens ! C'est Pansy Parkinson qui parle de tyrannie ? » ricana Draco en essayant sa quinzième chemise.

« Draco, veux-tu me faire plaisir ? Tais-toi et décide-toi sur la fichue tenue que tu enfileras. »

« Celle-ci m'a l'air pas mal. » intervînt alors Hermione.

Draco lui lança un coup d'œil en biais depuis le grand miroir de la coiffeuse. Son homonyme, qui était habillée, coiffée et maquillée depuis belle lurette, attendait sur le canapé que Sa Majesté Malfoy finisse de se vêtir.

Pansy avait encore pris les devant concernant les cheveux d'Hermione et avait décrété que la nouvelle tendance était d'assombrir sa couleur naturelle afin de faire ressortir un aspect particulier de son visage. C'est ainsi que l'étudiante se retrouva avec une chevelure se rapprochant plus du noir jais de Pansy que du brun avec lequel elle était née. Mais il fallait admettre que la férue de mode avait eu – une fois de plus – raison : les yeux ambrés d'Hermione se remarquaient beaucoup plus qu'avant, à présent. L'accent avait d'ailleurs était mis sur son regard à l'aide d'un trait d'eyelinner épais lui donnant des airs d'égyptienne, un rouge provocateur embellissant ses lèvres. Le reste de son habillement était assorti à sa nouvelle couleur capillaire : haut en mousseline de soie noire, jean boyfriend noir, boots en cuir Balenciaga noires. Un gros collier en maille forçat or cassait la monotonie.

« Celle-ci, tu crois ? » demanda Draco.

« Armani a toujours été ta marque porte-chance. » appuya Pansy.

« Exactement. Et le blanc, c'est classe. » renchérit Hermione.

Draco se mira de profil puis de face, fit la grimace et secoua la tête.

« Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on en finisse, c'est ça ? »

« _Oui_. » répondirent en chœur et en toute sincérité Hermione et Pansy.

« Bien. Va pour cette chemise, alors. »

Il boutonna en un clin d'œil l'habit puis se mira une fois de plus avec. Avant de faire la moue.

« Mmmh, finalement je ne sais pas si... » soupira-t-il, peu convaincu du résultat.

« NON ! » hurla presque Hermione.

« Par pitié, Draco. Par pitié. » l'implora Pansy en joignant ses mains autour de son iPhone.

« Je déconne, ohlala... » pouffa Draco avant de tourner le dos au miroir. « Bon, on le fait ce débrief' ? »

Pansy prit alors les rennes et leur expliqua leur rôle durant ces quelques minutes d'intervention sur l'un des talk-show les plus regardés de la planète Terre.

« De la complicité, de l'alchimie, de l'affection, sans tomber dans le niais. Rendez le truc vivant, crédible. Et surtout, _surtout_, ne prenez pas la présentatrice pour une débile. Elle saura le voir. »

« Hum, en soi, lui assurer qu'on est un couple reviendrait à la prendre pour une débile. » fit remarquer à très juste titre Draco.

« Malfoy, ne joue pas sur les mots, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » le rembarra-t-elle d'un geste de la main. « Bon, faites moi un test, montrez-moi comment vous vous comporterez sur ce plateau. »

Hermione et Draco s'entre-regardèrent, interloqués, puis posèrent à nouveau leurs yeux sur Pansy.

« Allez, bon sang ! Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? ! Jouez le jeu, que je vous dise ce qu'il faut bannir ! »

Draco prit une grande inspiration puis jeta un regard à Hermione, l'air de dire : « Puisqu'il le faut... ». Il vînt ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'elle et mit une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Main qui remontait dangereusement.

« Et allez, profites-en... » marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hermione et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle est brune, je suis blond. Elle aime lire, j'aime Call Of Duty. Elle aime Burger King, je préfère McDo. Nous sommes des extrémités, des pôles contraires qui s'attirent. Je l'aime comme un fou... »

« ...comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma. » ne put s'empêcher de compléter sa voisine.

Draco s'interrompit, ferma les yeux puis tenta de reprendre le cour de son speech.

« Voilà, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire maintenant. Bravo. »

« Tant mieux parce que c'était nul. » trancha Pansy.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise ? _Bonjour, nous sommes un faux couple et au fait, moi c'est Draco et je vous jure que je ne suis pas gay : la preuve, c'est bien une fille qui est là, à côté de moi ! _»

Hermione porta la main à ses seins.

« Je suis une fille. Certifié, confirmé à l'aide de preuves irréfutables. » dit-elle alors d'une voix robotique.

« Preuves irréfutables non-siliconées, soit dit en passant. Tout est naturel. » assura Draco. « Nous sommes des écologistes et le silicone n'est pas biodégradable, voyez-vous ? »

« C'est pourquoi nous avons opté pour du rembourrage à l'herbe de prairie et paille. » continua Hermione.

« Bon, sa poitrine a un relief assez asymétrique et effrayant maintenant mais... »

« Sache que je t'emmerde. » répliqua du tac au tac sa voisine tout en gardant sa voix d'automate.

« Alors ? Convaincants ou pas ? » demanda Draco en se tournant vers l'attachée de presse.

Pansy les dévisageait d'un air hébété.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une telle l'alchimie dans le domaine de la connerie ? C'était époustouflant. On aurait presque dit un sketch. »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Ca vous arrive souvent, ce...truc ? Cet enchaînement de bêtises verbales sur fond d'absurde ? »

« Au moins deux fois par jour. » répondit Draco en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Il suffit qu'un de nous deux commence de manière anodine, sur n'importe quel sujet, et puis c'est parti pour durer. » pouffa Hermione.

Pansy secoua lentement la tête tandis qu'un rictus perçait sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Eh bien c'est _parfait_. Ne changez surtout rien. »

* * *

><p>« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! » se répandit en excuse Peggy après avoir bousculé Takumi Hyoko, le second invité du talk-show.<p>

Le top model japonais regarda avec agacement comme son café avait éclaboussé sa chemise.

« Je suis vraiment, _vraiment _ confuse ! Laissez-moi réparer ça ! Je m'en vais vous chercher une autre ch... »

« Laissez. » siffla-t-il d'un ton sec en éloignant sa main d'un coup de bras avant de quitter le couloir d'un pas furieux.

Peggy n'eut même pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que sa patronne préférée hurlait déjà dans son oreillette.

« _PEGGY ! L'EMISSION COMMENCE DANS CINQ MINUTES ! ALLEZ PREPARER LES PREMIERS INVITES ! _»

« Tout de suite, Mrs. Dillinger. » couina Peggy avant de se diriger au pas de course en direction de la loge du couple Granger-Malfoy.

Elle toqua précautionneusement cette fois-ci, peu encline à se faire congédier aussi gentiment que la fois dernière par leur attaché de presse. La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux concernés.

« C'est l'heure de l'abattoir, c'est ça ? » devina Draco.

Peggy eut un petit gloussement tout en hochant la tête à l'infini, les yeux braqué sur lui. Réaction typique du sexe féminin en présence de l'héritier dans toute sa splendeur. Pansy vînt cependant la faire redescendre de son nuage en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Fermez la bouche, vous allez finir par baver votre dignité. » lui conseilla-t-elle avant de retenir Draco par le poignet. « Malfoy, j'ai une dernière petite chose à te dire. Attendez-nous dehors, Hermione. »

L'étudiante leur lança un regard interloqué auquel Pansy répondit par un claquement de langue agacé.

« Je m'apprête à lui parler des vérues plantaires contagieuses de ma grande-tante. Vous tenez réellement à connaître tous les détails ? »

« Beurk ! » hurla presque Draco en tentant de se soustraire à l'emprise de son attachée de presse. « Je tiens à ma santé mentale, Parkinson ! »

« Oh, Seigneur... » soupira Pansy avant de claquer la porte sur eux.

Peggy et Hermione se retrouvèrent ainsi en tête à tête. L'assistante lui adressa un petite sourire nerveux avant de lui indiquer le corridor menant au plateau.

« ...On y va, Mlle Granger ? »

« Je vous suis. »

Les deux brunes se rendirent dans le sas où attendaient les invités. Sas bien confortable car équipé d'un sofa en cuir, des amuse-gueules ainsi que des revues disposés sur une petite table. On lui accrocha un micro, vérifia la tenue de sa coiffure ainsi que de son maquillage, arrangea quelques petits détails sur ses habits puis la pria d'attendre tandis qu'un petit écran accroché au mur retranscrivait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même sur le plateau.

« Hermione Granger ? »

La concernée tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de la voix. Un grand jeune homme asiatique aux airs de bad boy, les cheveux en bataille, le regard de braise, une main négligemment coincée dans sa poche, se tenait au pas de la porte du sas. Hermione reconnut son visage immédiatement, celui-ci étant placardé dans toute la ville pour une bonne série de marques de luxe.

« ...oui ? »

Le brun eut un sourire qui devait être l'un de ses nombreux attouts pour attirer la gente féminine dans son lit. Il lui serra la main puis vînt s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Excusez-moi, au risque de paraître impolie, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous... »

« Oh, bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Takumi Hyoko. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Les gens connaissent ma tête, rarement mon nom. »

« Ah ! D'accord. » fit Hermione qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

« On m'a prévenu que vous alliez passer juste avant moi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je vous voie avant ! »

L'étudiante haussa des sourcils, surprise.

« Ah, euh, vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que vous me semblez vraiment...cool. Je veux dire, vous dégagez quelque chose d'unique et d'original dont ce milieu a grandement besoin. »

« Ah. » répéta Hermione qui semblait définitivement douée pour les onomatopées. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Mais, hum, vous sortez avec Draco Malfoy. »

_Bam_. Elle l'attendait, celle-ci. _Qu'est-ce que cette phrase voulait dire ? _Ses yeux se plantèrent sur lui avec la gentillesse d'un dragon prêt à charger. Takumi perdit immédiatement de sa superbe.

« Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin si ! Mais pas dans le sens dans lequel vous le prenez ! »

« T'as l'air d'en rêver toi, par contre, du sens dans lequel tu vas la prendre. » résonna la voix de Draco derrière lui.

Hermione reporta son regard polaire sur le blond qui venait de loger son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oh et puis c'est tellement classe, ce que tu viens de dire. » siffla-t-elle.

« Mais manque de chance, cette fille est ma propriété exclusive. » continua Draco en adressant un sourire narquois au top model.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. » assura Takumi.

« Tant mieux, mon pote, tant mieux. » hocha lentement la tête Draco avant de se tourner vers sa propriété. « On y go, Hermione. »

La brune se décolla du siège et le suivit vers le rideau les séparant du plateau.

« Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je t'ai poignardé dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure. » bouillonna Hermione.

« Dix fois ? »

« Sois beaucoup plus ambitieux. »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Je ne préfère pas deviner dans ce cas. » chuchota-t-il avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Dans un parfait timing, le rideau se déroba la seconde suivante dans un tonnerre d'hurlements et d'applaudissements sur un fond de musique et de projecteurs braqués sur eux.

Showtime.

« Bonjour à vous ! » les accueillit Jenny Dillinger qui venait vers eux, un grand sourire hollywoodien scotché sur les lèvres.

Draco délogea son bras des épaules d'Hermione et adressa des saluts à la foule qui s'enthousiasma plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dire qu'Hermione était intimidée par tout cela aurait été un euphémisme. En réalité, elle avait envie de se faire pipi dessus tant la terreur prenait possession de son corps. Ses lèvres mimèrent un sourire par Dieu sait quel miracle tandis que ses bras restaient obstinément le long de son corps. Elle remerciait Pansy de ne pas l'avoir affublée de talons vertigineux. Comme d'habitude, l'attachée de presse avait mis en marche ses dons de voyance et flairé le désastre de loin si elle avait été perchée sur des stilettos.

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » s'exclama Jenny en la prenant dans ses bras avant de lui faire énergiquement la bise. « Allez-y ! Asseyez-vous, ne soyez pas timides ! »

Draco s'en donna à coeur joie, éblouissant caméras et public féminin agglutinés dans les gradins d'un grand sourire commercial. Hermione se fit toute petite à côté de lui, ses deux mains coincées entre ses cuisses. Le contraste entre les deux était effrayant.

Bientôt, la folie s'apaisa et Jenny se tourna vers eux avec un sourire bienveillant. Son regard se stabilisa malheureusement sur Miss Granger qui sentit son corps s'électriser puis fondre et créer une flaque humaine sur le sol.

« Vous me semblez bien nerveuse, Hermione – vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ? »

« Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. »

_Oh mon Dieu !_ hurla intérieurement l'étudiante en entendant sa propre voix déformée par le stress. Ca allait être un carnage.

« Eh bien Hermione, vous m'avez l'air au bord de l'évanouissement ! »

« Moi ? Je, non, je ne, enfin, ce n'est pas..._Punaise_. » craqua Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il y eut quelques rires dans les gradins.

« Elle était très stressée depuis ce matin à cause de l'émission, elle avait peur de faire mauvaise impression. » parla en son nom Draco.

« Oh mais non, enfin, Hermione ! On est ici en famille ! » assura Jenny sur un ton peiné.

« Je le lui ai dis et répété mais que voulez-vous, elle est têtue... » soupira Draco qui ignorait cette fois-ci combien de fois Hermione l'étranglait en ce même moment dans sa tête.

« Elle est têtue en général ? »

« Ohlala, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! »

Là, Hermione se redressa.

« Alors là, si je suis têtue, je me demande ce que _toi_ tu es ! »

Draco eut un début de sourire imperceptible. Parfait, il l'avait piqué à vif. L'interview pouvait réellement commencer.

« Oui, bon, il est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu borné mais... »

« _Un peu_ ? ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Bon, ok. Un peu beaucoup. »

* * *

><p><strong>2 mois et demi de Contrat. Voyage à Hawaii. Draco teste ses limites.<strong>

_« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux... » souffla Hermione, effarée, en évaluant la distance séparant l'extrémité de la falaise de l'étendue d'eau de mer juste en bas. « Tu ne peux **pas** être sérieux, Malfoy ! »_

_« Et pourtant, je le suis. » répliqua le blond qui s'étirait en maillot de bain, à quelques pas de ce qui deviendrait son perchoir._

_« Bon sang mais...mais...c'est près de 40 mètres de hauteur ! 40 ! »_

_« Tout à fait exact. »_

_« Et ça ne te fait pas plus peur que ça ? ! »_

_« Disons que la peur devient de l'adrénaline. » répondit Draco avec un sourire espiègle._

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. C'est...c'est suicidaire ! »_

_« Tout à fait exact. » _

_Hermione le regarda approcher du bord de la falaise, triplement anxieuse. Bon sang mais pouvait-il exister un homme aussi irresponsable, irréfléchi et négligeant que celui qui se tenait juste en face d'elle en ce moment même ? Des études scientifiques pourraient prouver à quel point Draco Malfoy était mentalement inconscient et, surtout, SURTOUT, borné comme pas possible._

_« Draco, tu vas te tuer. » chuchota Hermione, tétanisée._

_« Mais non. Et puis, au pire, si je crève la tête écrasée contre un rocher, ma famille n'aura pas besoin de se déplacer pour l'enterrement : ils sont tous agglutinés au mariage de mon cher frère à quelques mètres d'ici. » dit-il d'un ton si détaché que cela rendait ses paroles cent fois plus effrayantes._

_« Oh mon Dieu, Draco, tu vas réellement te tuer ! » hurla presque Hermione, sa main plaquée sur le front. « Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement m'écouter ? Pour une fois ? ! »_

_« Si, je pourrais. » concéda-t-il avant de laisser entrevoir un demi-sourire narquois. « Mais je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie. »_

_Sur ce, le voilà qui prenait son élan et sautait dans le vide en hurlant à pleins poumons._

* * *

><p>« Ainsi donc l'un est aussi têtu que l'autre ! Comme quoi, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! » s'exclama Jenny.<p>

« Exactement. » acquiesça Draco.

« En tout cas, je suis réellement contente de vous accueillir sur ce plateau aujourd'hui ! Et honorée, il faut le dire ; c'est la première interview que vous accordez depuis que vous êtes ensemble, il me semble. »

Draco et Hermione hochèrent la tête en chœur tandis que la présentatrice croisait des jambes en se penchant vers eux.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » voulut-elle savoir en joignant ses mains entre elles. « Aviez-vous peur qu'une intrusion médiatique soit l'élément perturbateur dans votre relation ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit Draco. « Par expérience, je sais que tabloïds et vie affective font très mauvais mélange. Ma vie étant sur-médiatisée, nous voulions éviter un maximum que la presse empiète sur le peu de territoire qu'il nous restait pour tous les deux. Nous avons pris le temps de construire les bases de cette relation à l'ombre afin de pouvoir nous montrer au grand jour aujourd'hui sans que l'opinion de la presse ne puisse nous ébranler. »

Hermione manqua d'être bouche bée devant cette tirade digne d'un politicien. Avait-il appris son texte par cœur ou savait-il tout simplement comment rouler royalement son interlocuteur sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte ? Dans les deux cas, ses paroles étaient si convaincantes qu'il méritait presque un Award.

« Et vous Hermione, quel est votre point de vue ? »

La brune sursauta et redressa la tête.

« Hum, eh bien, hum, euh... »

Son regard catastrophé balaya le public et rencontra la silhouette de Pansy qui la dévisageait d'un oeil perçant. L'attachée de presse lui adressa un rare demi-sourire puis leva son pouce en l'air pour l'encourager. Ce qui eut l'air de marcher car l'étudiante reprit avec un peu plus d'assurance :

« Eh bien je, hum, je viens d'un milieu assez modeste par rapport à celui de Draco et il est vrai que se retrouver du jour au lendemain sous les feux des projecteurs, traquée par des paparazzis, épiée jusque chez soi...tout cela fut très difficile et...hum...et nous avons fait de notre mieux pour protéger notre couple de l'exposition médiatique la plus totale, de peur qu'elle en fragilise les racines. »

« Vous dites venir d'un milieu modeste, Hermione, mais peu de gens savent justement d'où vous venez. Pourriez-vous vous présenter ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux. L'interview prenait de vagues airs d'interrogatoire.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger. Je suis de nationalité Française étant donné que je suis née et que j'ai vécu en France jusqu'à mes treize ans... »

« Vraiment ? ! » s'extasia Jenny. « J'adore la France ! Où avez-vous vécu exactement ? »

« A Paris, dans le quartier de Montmartre. »

« Montmartre ? Oh mon Dieu, j'adôôôre ce quartier. Si typique, si parisien ! Et vous Draco, avez-vous déjà visité le Montmartre ? »

« J'ai visité Paris tout entier contraint et forcé, figurez-vous. » répondit Draco d'un air faussement maussade qui provoqua quelques rires.

« Je ne t'ai pas 'contraint et forcé' à visiter Paris... » roula des yeux Hermione.

« Ah bon ? ! » fit semblant de s'étonner Draco. « Et me traîner de force à la Tour Eiffel à neuf heures tapantes, comment est-ce que tu appelles ça ? »

« C'était soit ça, soit nous allions être obligés d'endurer la gigantesque queue de près de deux heures pour y accéder. Enfin bref, où en étais-je...Ah, oui. Donc, j'ai 23 ans, bientôt 24... »

« Évidemment. » pouffa Draco.

Hermione posa un regard polaire sur le blond qui lui servait de voisin.

« Comment ça 'évidemment' ? »

« Si tu as vingt-trois ans, tu vas bientôt en avoir vingt-quatre. Rien ne sert de préciser 'bientôt vingt-quatre'. »

« Je précise parce que mon anniversaire est dans trois mois seulement, pour ta gouverne. »

« Et alors ? Par définition, lorsque tu passes d'un âge à un autre, l'âge qui suit ne tardera pas à venir à son tour. A part si tu meurs entre-temps. Donc, _encore une fois_, rien ne sert de dire 'bientôt'. »

« Draco, si j'ai envie de dire 'bientôt', je dis 'bientôt'. Fin de la conversation. »

« Tu admettras quand même que j'ai raison. »

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira Hermione en se massant les tempes. « Tu veux _toujours _avoir le dernier mot. C'est maladif. »

« Hum-hum. » toussota Jenny.

Les deux tourtereaux relevèrent la tête en synchronisation et virent que la présentatrice était presque hilare. A la seconde où Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de se donner en spectacle devant les caméras et le public – qui, d'ailleurs, riait aux éclats – ses joues se mirent à rougir violemment.

« Comme c'était mignon ! Une mini scène de couple ! » roucoula Jenny. « Vous disputez-vous souvent, tous les deux ? »

Hermione et Draco s'entre-regardèrent.

« Non. » répondit Draco.

« Pas vraiment. » acquiesça Hermione. « Enfin... »

« En fait, si, quelques fois. Mais ce ne sont que de petites altercations qui durent au maximum dix minutes, pas plus. Rien de bien grave. »

« En même temps, vous êtes un tout jeune couple ! Que pourrait-il vous arriver de bien grave ? » dit Jenny.

« Oh, vous savez... » intervînt alors Hermione avant de s'interrompre en retroussant ses lèvres comme si elle allait dire une bêtise.

Jenny tourna la tête de côté, intéressée.

« Oui ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Eh bien, hum, être avec Draco n'est pas...enfin...ce n'est pas une cure de santé tous les jours. »

Il y eut des 'oooh' dans le public et Draco se retourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

« Judas ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Comment oses-tu me trahir ainsi ? ! »

« Peut-être devriez-vous écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. » lui conseilla Jenny, toute excitée que son invitée sorte enfin un peu de sa coquille.

« Non mais ce n'est pas méchant ! Juste que...en fait, disons que...enfin, il est... » tenta de s'expliquer Hermione.

L'héritier croisa alors des mains et vînt approcher son visage au plus près de celui d'Hermione qui fixait la présentatrice.

« Mais n'aie pas peur, Hermione. Dis tout ce que tu veux dire, je ne vais pas te manger, voyons. » siffla-t-il d'un ton purement machiavélique.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure et ça ne va pas m'aider de te savoir aussi proche de moi. »

« Mon charme la trouble, c'est pour ça. » claironna Draco en envoyant un clin d'oeil de connivence à Jenny.

« Mais bien sûr... » roula des yeux Hermione avant de reprendre : « Enfin, ce que je voulais dire c'est que...Draco est...il a une personnalité assez électrique et...je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais avec lui, il faut tout simplement...suivre la cadence, et disons que tout va à 100 à l'heure et...enfin, voilà, il faut suivre l'allure impulsive à laquelle il va et c'est en ça que ce n'est pas tellement une cure de santé. »

« Elle s'est bien rattrapée, non ? » demanda Draco au public en désignant du pouce sa voisine.

* * *

><p><strong>5 mois de Contrat. Déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur. Plan foireux made in Draco.<strong>

_« Et voici votre manteau, Mademoiselle. »_

_Le serveur de Chaudron Baveur, l'un des restaurant les plus huppés de la capitale, déploya le trench coat d'Hermione de façon à ce qu'elle puisse l'enfiler. A côté d'elle, Draco vérifiait ses poches pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Il leva ensuite la tête vers les portes vitrées et vit la horde de paparazzis qui les attendaient dehors._

_« Prêt pour le bain de foule ? » lui demanda alors Hermione._

_Draco garda les yeux fixés sur la vitre quelques secondes encore puis les baissa sur elle. _

_« Pas cette fois, non. » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers le serveur. « Vous auriez une sortie de service ? »_

_L'homme hocha la tête et lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait au fond des cuisines. Ni une, ni deux, Draco attrapa par la main Hermione et l'entraîna dans la direction indiquée. Avant même que cette-dernière ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, les voilà qui déambulaient en courant entre commis de cuisines, casseroles brûlante et légumes râpés. Draco ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied la porte de service juste devant eux et fit passer Hermione en première._

_« C'est un cul de sac. » fit-elle remarquer. _

_Draco sortit alors à son tour et constata par lui même. Ils s'étaient trompés de sortie. Le blond se retourna alors vers la porte blindée qui venait de claquer et vit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. Mierda._

_« Tant pis. » dit-il avant de se mettre soudain à escalader le mur._

_Les yeux d'Hermione triplèrent de volume._

_« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te suivre ! Je suis jupe ! »_

_« Eh ben retrousse-la, Calamity Jane, parce que c'est soit ça, soit tu passes le restant de tes jours à attendre qu'un cuisinier daigne ouvrir cette porte. »_

_« Bon sang mais pourquoi t'ai-je suivie... » sanglota presque Hermione tandis que Draco atteignait déjà le haut du muret. _

_Elle coinça son sac à main en bandoulière derrière son dos puis, après avoir soupiré une bonne trentaine de fois, suivit Draco dans ses humeurs de cascadeur et atteignit à grand peine l'emplacement sur lequel il était perché. _

_« Ne me dis pas que... » souffla-t-elle en regardant ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté._

_Trop tard, Draco avait déjà sauté dans ce qui semblait être le jardin d'autrui. Il traversa à grandes enjambées la pelouse, piétina au passage un plan de tomates, refit une beauté au parterre de bégonias puis atteignit le second muret, un peu moins grand, qu'il escalada sans mal. Hermione le maudit pour la cent-seizième fois avant de s'engager à son tour. Elle ôta ses talons hauts pour sauter et courut le plus vite possible droit devant elle. _

_« Eh ! EH ! » hurla alors la voix du propriétaire de la maison derrière elle._

_« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... » ne cessait de paniquer Hermione tout en gravissant la clôture en brique du jardin._

_« VOYOUS ! REVENEZ ICI OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE ! »_

_Hermione sauta de l'autre côté et atterrit en pleine rue. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, hagarde, cherchant le maître de tout ce fiasco. Et elle le trouva sur le trottoir d'en face, en train de commander tranquillement un bretzel au saumon. _

_« Draco ! » l'interpella-t-elle alors en remettant maladroitement ses escarpins._

_« MALFRATS ! AUX VOLEURS ! CES VOYOUS ONT DENATURES MON JARDIN ! » continuait de vociférer la voix derrière elle._

_Draco se retourna et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Hermione se faire courser par un cinquantenaire armé d'une sorte de matraque en bois. _

_« Taxi ! » cria alors l'héritier en agitant sa main libre à l'adresse des bolides roulant sur la chaussée. _

_Par chance, un taxi immédiatement se détacha du cortège de voitures pour accoster juste devant Draco. Le blond ouvrit la portière arrière puis mit son pouce et son index dans sa bouche et siffla à l'attention d'Hermione. Cette-dernière releva la tête en catastrophe, le vit puis traversa anarchiquement la rue dans sa direction pour s'engouffrer en toute hâte dans le taxi à la suite de Draco._

_« Démarrez ! » ordonna-t-elle, essoufflée, tandis que le propriétaire lançait son bout de vois en direction de la voiture en les traitant de tous les noms._

_Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains._

_« Bon sang de bonsoir, Draco ! Plus jamais de plan foireux comme celui-ci ! » hurla-t-elle presque en se massant les tempes. « Tu es vraiment un grand, un très grand malade ! »_

_« Tiens, tu veux ? » lui proposa-t-il d'une voix innocente en lui tendant son bretzel déjà entamé._

_Le regard réfrigérant que lui lança Hermione en retour suffit à lui apporter une réponse claire, nette et précise._

* * *

><p>« Mais vous aimez ce nouveau train de vie ? » voulut savoir Jenny.<p>

« Hmm, au début c'était un peu dépaysant mais maintenant...oui, j'aime assez ce train de vie. » répondit Hermione. « C'est très nouveau pour moi et j'aime le changement. »

« D'ailleurs, quel a été le point de départ de ce changement ? En d'autres termes, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Eh bien... » commença Hermione avant de se tourner vers Draco. « Je raconte ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit-il.

« ...Quoi ? » fit Hermione en voyant ce petit sourire en coin insupportable prendre forme sur ses lèvres.

« Mais rien ! Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout ? » s'exclama-t-il, son rictus s'épaississant de secondes en secondes.

Hermione soupira puis s'en retourna à Jenny qui était décidément assoiffée de ces petites scènes conjugales dont ses invités la régalaient.

« Donc, hum, nous nous sommes rencontrés au restaurant du Plaza et... en fait, je n'étais qu'une simple serveuse. Je m'occupais de prendre les commandes, les ramener en cuisine puis rapporter les plats aux consommateurs. » expliqua Hermione en récitant le discours qu'ils avaient peaufinés jusqu'aux moindres petites hésitations avec Pansy et Blaise. « Et donc c'était un mercredi... »

« Jeudi. » la corrigea Draco.

« Mercredi. » maintînt Hermione avant de réfléchir. « Ou un vendredi. »

« Ouaip. Plutôt un vendredi. »

« Donc ce jour-là j'étais de service de midi lorsque Draco et son frère sont venus déjeuner à la table 41 – je m'en souviens par cœur. »

« Hugo Malfoy, c'est bien ça ? » précisa Jenny tandis qu'une photo de Hugo était projetée sur le grand écran.

« Chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang. » acquiesça Draco, non sans ironie.

« Exactement. » opina Hermione. « Et donc ils se sont installés et ont commandé du champagne que je suis allée leur servir... »

« Laissez-moi deviner...champagne Cristal ? » demanda la présentatrice.

« Beurk ! Je déteste le goût du Cristal. » déclara sans concession Draco.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui détestait le Cristal ! »

« En fait, je préfère les plus basiques et les plus simples. Du Rotshild, par exemple. » cita Draco.

« Très basique et simple, en effet. » fit remarquer sa partenaire d'un ton moqueur.

« Et vous, Hermione, quel champagne fait pétiller votre papille ? » s'enquit Jenny.

« Allitération. » remarqua du tac au tac la concernée.

Jenny fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension tandis que Draco roulait des yeux en soufflant : « et c'est reparti... ».

« Allitération ? » répéta la présentatrice.

« Oui, hum, vous venez de faire une allitération en 'p'. » dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. « Désolée, j'ai dis ça sans réfléchir... »

« C'est son nouveau truc de sortir 'assonance' ou 'pléonasme' en plein milieu de phrase, maintenant. » expliqua alors Draco. « Un vrai instrument de déstabilisation. »

« Je ne le fais pas _exprès_. » siffla Hermione d'un ton légèrement irrité.

« Et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus alarmant. »

« Je trouve ça génial ! » s'exclama Jenny, sincèrement ébahie. « Donc, si je comprends bien, vous seriez capable de remarquer n'importe quelle allitération de manière presque inconsciente, c'est ça ? »

« A peu près, oui. C'est...en fait, c'est une déformation professionnelle. Je travaille chez Fleury & Bott et, vous savez, à force d'ingurgiter des manuscrits regorgeant de toutes sortes de figures de styles presque tous les jours...eh bien, ça finit par rentrer. Et maintenant il m'arrive d'avoir de petites rechutes en-dehors du boulot, ce qui donne à Draco des envies de meurtre. »

« D'écartelation, plus précisément. » précisa le blond.

« A ce point ? ! » s'étonna la présentatrice.

« Vous n'imaginez même pas. »

« En fait, ça le complexe de ne pas être en mesure de savoir distinguer un oxymore d'une antithèse. » ricana Hermione.

« Ah bon ? Vous n'aimez pas lorsque Hermione vous interrompt en citant une figure de style que vous auriez dites sans réfléchir car cela vous fait vous sentir inférieur à la fois grammaticalement mais aussi intellectuellement ? Le fait que ce soit justement une femme qui vous corrige ajoute-t-il à votre complexe ? »

L'héritier dévisagea Jenny, abasourdi, puis se retourna vers Hermione qui se retenait de rire.

« Ok, Freud, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une ligue féministe de psychologues anti-Malfoyennes ? »

« Il déteste les féministes. » chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Jenny.

« Et les psychologues aussi. » ajouta Draco.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes, dans le fond ? » le taquina Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>6 mois de Contrat. Hôtel particulier Malfoy. Dilemme du Vidéo Club.<strong>

_« Bon alors, voyons voir... »_

_Hermione feuilleta le carnet dans lequel était répertorié les films à louer. Affalé à côté d'elle, Draco configurait sa partie de Xbox tout en s'empiffrant de pop-corns au beurre salé qu'Hermione venait de faire._

_« Que dirais-tu d'un bon film de science-fiction, du genre _Avatar_ ? »_

_« Trop long, trop gnagnan. » résuma Draco en se servant une pleine poignée de maïs soufflé._

_« Un film d'action, alors ? _Kill Bill _? »_

_« Mouais. Non. »_

_« ...Bon. Une comédie romantique ? »_

_« Sans. Façon. » refusa catégoriquement Draco._

_« Une comédie drôle alors ! _Joyeuses Funérailles_ ? »_

_« Il me fait pas rire. »_

_« Tu veux un drame, dans ce cas ? _La Ligne Verte_ ? »_

_« Non plus. Pas envie d'entrer dans une phase de dépression. »_

_« Un classique ? _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._ »_

_« Trop vu. Overdose. »_

_« Un film d'horreur ? »_

_« Pas envie. »_

_« Un western, alors ? »_

_« J'aime pas. »_

_« Bon sang mais y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes, dans le fond ? ! » craqua Hermione en lui lançant le catalogue._

_Draco l'esquiva de justesse, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa partie._

_« Ouais. » répondit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus effronté. « T'embêter. »_

* * *

><p>« Bien ! Concentrons-nous sur le sujet duquel nous avons dévié, voulez-vous ? » intervînt Jenny. « A savoir, votre rencontre. Vous nous disiez, Hermione, que vous deviez servir du champagne à Draco et son frère. Et ensuite ? »<p>

« Ensuite elle m'en a versé partout. » raconta Draco avec un petit rictus.

« J'ai fait un faux mouvement... » essaya de clarifier Hermione.

« ...et tu m'en a versé partout. C'était une de mes vestes préférées, en plus ! »

« Ca ne t'a pas empêché de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver mon numéro et m'appeller par la suite ! » retorqua la brune.

« Ho ho ho ! C'est vrai ça, Draco ? Vous avez cherché à recontacter Hermione à la suite de cet incident ? » fit Jenny en se tournant vers lui.

Draco eut un petit sourire coupable.

« Ouais mais...en fait, c'est juste que...bon. Je la trouvais plutôt mignonne et...oh, non, ça va ! » protesta-t-il soudainement tandis que le public faisait 'ouuuh'.

« Et ? » insista Jenny.

« J'ai demandé au Plaza son numéro, je l'ai appelé, elle a répondu, on a parlé, on s'est vu...et voilà ! » énuméra-t-il rapidement comme s'il cherchait à contourner le sujet.

« Ainsi donc vous avez fait le premier pas ! » souligna la présentatrice avant de se tourner vers Hermione : « Et comment avez-vous réagi lorsque vous avez reçu l'appel de Draco Malfoy en personne ? »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

« J'ai tout d'abord cru que c'était une blague puis il m'a donné des éléments concrets prouvant que c'était bien lui et là, j'ai cru m'évanouir. »

« Quel a été le contenu de cette première conversation – si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. » éluda Draco.

« Il m'a simplement dit qu'il était désolé que j'aie été virée du Plaza à cause de cet accident et m'a invité à dîner pour se faire pardonner...je crois que c'est tout. En fait, ça a été assez bref car je ne me contentais que de dire 'oui' 'ok' 'd'accord' 'merci' et 'au revoir'. Je pensais être dans une dimension parallèle. »

« Quel gentleman ! » constata Jenny. « Vous deviez être sacrément mordu, dites-donc, pour inviter à dîner une simple serveuse qui vous a éclaboussé de champagne. »

« Je n'étais pas _mordu_, non. » roula des yeux Draco. « J'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion et puis...voilà. Ca n'engageait rien. »

« Ca a un caractère assez officiel un dîner, quand même. » fit remarquer Jenny.

« Certes mais, encore une fois, cela n'engageait rien. »

« Mais n'aviez-vous pas dit que vous la trouviez _plutôt mignonne_ ? »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire dire au juste ? » voulut savoir Draco, légèrement amusé.

« J'essaie simplement de déterminer si vous êtes mordu d'Hermione, à présent. »

« Eh bien...disons que je commence à avoir un début de morsure ici... » indiqua le blond en désignant son cou. « C'est grave, docteur ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix plaintive en se rapprochant de Jenny pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

La présentatrice feignit d'observer la plaie imaginaire, les sourcils froncés.

« Hmm, pas que je sache. Je pourrais vous donner une pommade...mais je suis sûre que vous ne voudriez pas que ce type de morsure se cicatrise. Oh et... » Jenny se pencha un peu plus et prit une grande respiration. « ...vous sentez superbement bon. »

Il y eut quelques rires dans les gradins tandis que Draco se redressait, tout fier.

« Slytherin. » expliqua-t-il en un seul mot.

« J'ai l'impression que vous êtes le nouveau chouchou de la marque ! C'est bien simple, on vous voit partout : que ce soit pour les jeans, les montres et maintenant le parfum...vous êtes devenu le nouveau visage de Slytherin ! »

« Les affaires reprennent, que voulez-vous ? » rit-il avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. « Je suis vraiment très heureux de la confiance que m'accorde cette marque. C'est le premier gros contrat que j'ai eu depuis l'affaire Delucci et ils ont été l'un des seuls à croire en moi, en ma crédibilité. Je leur suis donc infiniment reconnaissant et j'espère que ce partenariat durera le plus longtemps possible parce que je considère vraiment Slytherin comme ma seconde famille. »

Sa tirade fut accueilli par une horde d'applaudissement qu'il remercia d'un geste de la main.

« D'ailleurs parlons-en de cette affaire Delucci – si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. » dit Jenny, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez l'héritier.

« J'ai comme l'impression que vous mourriez envie d'aborder le sujet depuis que nous avons foulé du pied ce plateau. »

« ...Vous marquez un point. » reconnut son interlocutrice. « Mais avouez que c'est la question qui brûle les lèvres de toute personne qui vous rencontre ! Quelle est la vérité dans toute cette histoire ? Êtiez-vous vraiment avec Rafaelo Delucci ? »

« Bien qu'il soit fort mignon avec ses petites bouclettes rousses... »

« Il me semble que Rafaelo Delucci a des cheveux lisses et blonds. »

« Ah ben tiens, c'est pour vous dire à quel point je tiens à lui...enfin bref, je n'ai jamais été ne serait-ce qu'attiré par lui, ni par les mecs en général, d'ailleurs. A part si je rencontre mon double, bien sûr. »

« Comment expliquer les photos parues dans les tabloïds, dans ce cas ? Vous aviez vraiment l'air extrêmement proches ! »

« Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'avais pris différents trucs assez illicites ce soir là qui m'ont mis totalement out pendant quelques bonnes heures et...il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai appris le nom de ce mec que dans les magazines, lorsqu'il a clamé que nous étions soi-disant ensemble en cachette depuis six mois. Ste Anne l'accueillera sans doute à bras ouverts. »

A nouveau, son intervention engendra quelques rires tandis que Jenny se tournait vers le second invité.

« Comment avez-vous vécu toute cette tempête médiatique, Hermione ? Vous avez commencé à sortir avec Draco seulement deux semaines après le scandale, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. »

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant toute la durée de ce scandale ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne lis pas de presse people donc je n'avais pas eu vent de cette affaire lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Je ne l'ai su qu'après et pas de la meilleure des manières. A chacune de nos sorties, les paparazzis nous posaient des questions embarrassantes à ce propos sans compter les regards et les mauvaises paroles qu'on nous lançait lorsque nous nous rendions à une réception ou à un quelconque endroit public. C'était...assez désagréable. »

« Et comment avez-vous réussi à surmonter tout ceci ? »

« En tournant cette situation à la dérision. Nous nous sommes concentrés sur nous pour oublier tout le reste autour. Nous ne prenions pas la peine de considérer toute cette négativité qui faisait rage au-delà des barrières de notre couple je pense que cela a contribué à fortifier cette relation. » déclara Hermione qui méritait elle aussi son Oscar de politicienne, décidément.

« Vous êtes de vrais Bonnie & Clyde, maintenant ! » constata Jenny. « En parlant de dérision, il existe des rumeurs – enfin, je ne sais pas si l'on pourrait qualifier cela de rumeurs – comme quoi Draco serait un véritable as de l'humour. »

« Ha ! » s'exclama ce-dernier avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est vrai qu'il est très rare de s'ennuyer en sa présence. » reconnut Hermione.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Jenny. « Ainsi donc Malfoy serait un comédien de stand-up ? »

« Ohlala, on arrête les faux ragots. » stoppa Draco. « Je ne suis pas drôle, je suis _sarcastique_ et les sarcastiques sont loin d'être drôles ; ils dont juste méchants. Un point c'est tout. »

« Ouuh, vous êtes donc un très méchant garçon ? » minauda Jenny.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais il n'en sortit qu'un second rire.

« J'en sais rien. Demandez à Mademoiselle ici présente si je suis un très _naughty_ Malfoy. » dit-il en désignant Hermione.

« Il n'est pas méchant. Il en a simplement l'air mais c'est tout. » répondit-elle avant de baisser la voix comme si elle allait livrer une confidence. « Il dort avec une peluche Némo. »

« Alors là _merci _Hermione de casser le mythe. Merci BEAUCOUP. » feignit de s'irriter Draco. « Je suis bon pour planquer toute ma collection de figurines du Roi Lion. »

« Et voilà, on l'a vexé... » soupira Hermione tandis que Draco se tournait du côté opposé en boudant. « Il est toujours très susceptible lorsqu'il s'agit des dessins animés. »

« _Surtout_ de Némo. » spécifia-t-il d'une voix d'écolier pleurnichard.

« Surtout de Némo, en effet. Un sujet tabou. »

Jenny les observa tour à tour, déroutée, tandis que le public rigolait allègrement.

« Vous...est-ce que vous êtes...sérieux ? »

Draco se redressa et lança un regard à Hermione qui le lui rendit.

« Bien sûr que non ! » pouffèrent-ils en chœur.

« Vous nous avez cru ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

« Eh bien, il faut dire que... » reprit Jenny, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

« Remarque, je les ai vraiment ces figurines. »

« Tu n'en a pas, genre...quatre ? » se moqua Hermione.

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Cinq avec celle qui me sert calle-porte. »

« Vous êtes un véritable numéro, tous les deux, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » constata Jenny avant de se tourner vers les caméras. « Un véritable numéro dont on en redemande encore et que l'on retrouve juste après la page de publicité. D'ici là, faites vos recharges en pop-corns et soyez fin prêt pour...? ! »

« Ask Jenny ! » répondit le public comme un seul homme – ou une seule femme, à en juger la composante majoritairement féminine dans les gradins.

« Nous vous disons à tout de suite ! » sourit Jenny tandis que le jingle de l'émission retentissait dans tout le plateau.

Draco et Hermione firent eux aussi signe à la caméra avant que les lumières faiblissent et que le Staff investisse la scène. Jenny se retourna vers le couple tandis que coiffeuses et maquilleuses bourdonnaient tout autour d'elle.

« J'adore l'énergie que vous dégagez, vous deux ! » déclara-t-elle. « Vous allez à coups sûrs faire grimper l'audimat ! »

« Un peu qu'ils vont le faire grimper ! » assura la voix de Pansy. « De vrais petits bébés de télévision, ces deux là ! »

« Alors, verdict ? » demanda Draco en se penchant en arrière vers elle.

Pansy posa la main sur son coeur.

« C'était parfait. » souffla-t-elle d'un ton ému.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama Hermione, très surprise. « C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un compliment de votre part ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que je vais te demander de répéter ces deux mots magiques, Pansy chérie. » fit Draco.

Pansy roula des yeux.

« C'était parfait. » répéta-t-elle d'un ton nettement plus sec.

« Mmmh...encore une fois ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller plutôt te faire voir ? » lui suggéra son attachée de presse tout en se perchant sur l'accoudoir de leur fauteuil.

« Aïe, la rechute de la méchanceté. » grimaça Draco.

« Ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, Roméo et Juliette. » les prévînt Pansy en brandissant son index manucuré. « Vous êtes sur une très bonne lancée mais ne relâchez pas vos efforts – même si je sais que vous n'en avez fourni aucun, dans le fond. »

« Je me demandais » intervînt Hermione. « Pour les fiançailles est-ce qu'on doit en par... »

« _Parlez moins fort, bon sang ! C'est un scoop ! _» siffla Pansy avant de vérifier les alentours pour être bien sûre que personne les aient entendu.

Elle continua en chuchotant :

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. Nous avons déjà tout prévu. » assura-t-elle en lançant un regard entendu à Draco qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Nous ? C'est qui, nous ? » insista Hermione.

« Granger, pour l'amour du Ciel, quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de... »

Au même instant, son iPhone vibra dans sa main. Nouvelle notification provenant du site des ragots Potteriens. Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle descendait de son perchoir de fortune.

« Vous m'excuserez, les tourtereaux, mais c'est l'heure de mon en-cas. » déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Et sur ce, elle disparut du plateau en deux temps, trois Jimmy Choo.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**A L'AIDE ! ! ! ! !**

*** Inspire, expire et tente de rester zen coûte que coûte. ***

**A L'AAAAAIDE ! ! !**

**Bon alors j'explique la situation. **

**Ce matin, je me suis levé comme (presque) tous les matins à 6h50 pour pouvoir descendre prendre mon tabloïd quotidien à 7h00 tapante au kiosque d'à côté. Après avoir réussi à semer ma concierge en mettant en place un système de tyrolienne reliant par câbles le palier du premier étage où je loge à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, je suis donc allé acheter mon petit journal ainsi que ma baguette et mon café. Je regagne mon appart après avoir assommé la concierge à l'aide de son transistor – oh, elle s'en remettra, comme les quatre autres fois – et tout en épluchant les potins, je prends mon petit-déjeuner, les pieds sur la table, mon chat obèse tentant par tous les moyens d'escalader le pied de la table pour me piquer ma tartine de confiture – il sait pertinemment que c'est très mauvais pour son cholestérol mais que voulez-vous, il s'obstine...**

**Un début de journée somme toute assez banal.**

**Quand SOUDAIN mon téléphone sonne. Jusque là, rien d'anormal encore. La bouche pleine de confiture, la main dans le caleçon, les yeux rivés sur l'article de Parvati Patil dansant nue sur la table d'un bar de Porto-Rico, je décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle – oh misère de misère, plus _jamais_ je ne me montrerai aussi imprudent.**

**Et là... « _Allo mon Pottininou ? _»...C'EST MA MERE A L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL.**

**Une liste d'options se dresse alors devant mes yeux. Si mes parents m'appelaient – événement aussi rare qu'un Draco Malfoy fidèle – il ne pouvait y avoir que quatre raisons :**

**1 – Untel Potter ou Evan était mort, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir me ramener à l'enterrement, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir mettre mon costard Cerruti noir au pressing, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais encore devoir me disputer avec la concierge, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir me mettre du sérum physiologique dans les yeux pour feindre de pleurer à l'enterrement.**

**2 – Untel Potter ou Evan se mariait, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir me ramener au mariage, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir mettre mon smoking Lanvin blanc au pressing, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais encore devoir escalader la loge de la conciergerie pour sauter en direction de la porte et m'éclipser, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais ENCORE devoir supporter les messages subliminaux de mes parents concernant le néant que représente ma vie amoureuse.**

**3 – Untel Potter ou Evan se baptisait, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir me ramener à ce _foutu_ baptême, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir acheter un cadeau qui serait de toutes les façons trop petit pour l'enfant en question, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir tuer ma concierge, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir supporter les remarques insistantes de mes parents sur la non-perpétration de la lignée Potter.**

**4 – Potter et Evan faisait un petit saut sur Londres et en profitait pour voir si j'étais toujours en vie, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir ranger cet appart de fond en comble, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir planquer mes revues douteuses sous mon lit, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir mettre le chat – qui, d'ailleurs, s'appelle Le Chat – à la diète, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait que je loue une petite copine le temps de quelques jours.**

**Oui, vous avez bien lu : louer une petite copine. C'est soit ça, soit j'endure le fameux interrogatoire pendant lequel « Est-ce que tu es gay ? » et « Tu comptes devenir prêtre ? » sont des questions récurrentes. **

**J'IMPLORE votre aide à genoux, camarade féminine. Si vous êtes intéressée pour jouer le rôle de Mrs. Potter le temps de cinq petits jours, envoyez-moi votre CV et je recontacterai les profils qui auront retenus mon attention pour discuter de votre rémunération.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Ronald Weasley **tenter un petit flirt avec** Ievna Levinski **lors de l'after party du défilé Printemps-Ete de New-Delhi Couture. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce notre roux national n'éclate de rire un peu trop fort, expulsant malencontreusement son chewing-gum baveux de sa bouche jusqu'au top en soie de Ievna. Elue meilleure stratégie de drague de l'année.**

.

Wilhelmina Malfoy** sortir d'une clinique privée de Miami à la suite de son lifting mensuel ****fidèlement suivie par ses deux accessoires modes du moment, son chihuahua Charlie et son tout nouveau toy boy, un surfeur latino aux abdos gonflables...dont je ne me souviens plus du nom. Qu'importe, étant donné qu'il sera très certainement remplacé par un bel Apollon italien la semaine prochaine.**

.

Fred Weasley** se faire arrêter en état d'ébriété vers trois heures du matin et soutenir mordicus ne pas avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool. M'enfin en même temps, quant on roule à 95 à l'heure en sens inverse sur l'autoroute...voilà, quoi.**

.

Cho Chang **se pointer aux Brit Awards accompagnée – tenez vous bien – d'un cochon en mini costard Hugo Boss tenu en laisse. Une seule question me vient à l'esprit en cet instant précis : **_**pourquoi**_** ? **

.

Sirius Black** tenter également sa chance avec **Ievna Levinski** et lui sortir le grand jeu Siriusien avec option sourire ravageur, mèche tombant négligemment sur l'œil droit et voix de velours. Aux dernières nouvelles, on les as vu s'engouffrer en toute hâte dans le premier taxi et monter dans l'appartement de la jolie mannequin pour...jouer aux Scrabbles tout en regardant Gulli.**

.

Hermione Granger **sortir du Palais de la Femme, sa couleur capillaire caramel troquée contre un marron très foncé se rapprochant du noir ébène hypnotisant. Madre de Dios, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ait besoin d'une laisse et d'une muselière parce que face à un os aussi succulent, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de mordre à pleines dents. **

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**L'idéal serait que **Hermione Granger** m'envoie son CV, tiens.**

**Mais bon, je redoute une nouvelle crise de jalousie de la Princesse Malfoy en apprenant que sa bien-aimée aimerait voir de nouveaux horizons. Ma mâchoire se souvient encore de la fougue parisienne de son fiancé...oups ! Aurais-je révélé quelque chose par hasard ? Oh, je suis tellement, _tellement_ confus...le mot FIANCE m'a échappé de la bouche. Oui, il est vrai que c'est tout à fait hors de propos, hors de contexte d'affirmer qu'**Hermione Granger** et **Draco Malfoy** sont FIANCES à l'heure actuelle...ils n'ont même pas encore de bagues, voyons... Si ? Mmmh, il me semble que l'une de mes fourmis rapporteuses vient de me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'on aurait vu cette chère Princesse Draco lorgner la vitrine d'un Tiffany & Co, rayon bagues de fiançailles... Oh et on me chuchote encore que l'avocat personnel de Sa Seigneurie Malfoy et Mrs. Granger se seraient vus à l'hôtel Plaza, il y a deux semaines de cela, en compagnie de l'attachée de presse de Draco.**

**Et de quoi parlaient-ils ? Des dents de sagesse que Draco se faisait arracher en ce même moment ? Mmmh, pas sûr...**

**Oh mais – dis donc, ça n'arrête pas – voilà qu'on me chuchote à nouveau que cette histoire a un petit goût de déjà vu...un goût assez amer, d'ailleurs. C'est vrai ça, Draco ? Tu t'es déjà fait tenté par les liens sacrés du mariage auparavant ? Un étalon aussi libre que toi s'est déjà fait avoir dans un piège aussi opposé à ta nature volage ? Voilà qui est fort intéressant...mais ! A nouveau ! Quelqu'un me dit que son précédent projet d'union s'est soldé en...hum, comment pourrais-je terminer cette phrase en restant aussi distingué qu'un Potter puisse l'être..._une_ _bouse de vache_. **

**A croire que notre Dray chéri n'apprendra jamais de ses échecs passés.**

**Hélasment vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>« De retour avec vous sur le plateau du Jenny Dillinger Show ! » s'exclama Jenny avec un grand sourire tandis que le jingle de reprise de l'émission retentissait. « Et pas en n'importe quelle compagnie, ah ça non ! Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau avec ces charmants hôtes que sont Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ! »<p>

Les deux adressèrent de petits coucous à la caméra tandis que le plateau s'enflammait sous applaudissements et clâmeurs en tout genre.

« Toujours contents d'être là ? » s'enquit Jenny.

« Toujours ! » répondit Hermione.

« Est-on autorisé à dire non ? » tenta Draco.

« A vrai dire, c'était une question à sens unique. » clarifia Jenny. « Si vous dites non, une trappe juste en-dessous de vos pieds s'ouvrira et vous donnera en pâture à de très gentils crocodiles affamés. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être sur un plateau de télévision en votre compagnie, Jenny. » déclara Draco, provoquant quelques rires.

« Il s'est bien rattrapé, non ? » le parodia-t-elle en s'adressant au public.

Soudain, une mélodie se fit entendre dans les enceintes du plateau suivi d'un coup de gong et Jenny leva son index en l'air.

« Ho ho ho ! Je connais cette musique... L'heure du _AskJenny _aurait-elle sonnée ? »

Le « ouiii » du public fut on ne peut plus catégorique. La présentatrice se tourna alors vers ses invités.

« Connaissez-vous le principe de ce petit jeu ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Ce sont des questions d'internautes, c'est ça ? » répondit alors Hermione.

« Exactement ! Nous avons demandé à tous nos téléspectateurs qui suivent l'émission partout dans le monde de poser toutes les questions qu'ils veulent via le site ou tout simplement par sms. Seulement quatre des plus intéressantes et originales seront retenues pour vous être posées. »

« Ce n'était pas neuf questions, normalement ? »

« Nous avons là une fidèle téléspectatrice ! » s'exclama Jenny. « Oui, en effet, nous avions coutume de mettre neuf questions mais...comment dire...nous nous sommes un peu rendus compte que neuf était un chiffre aussi bien porte-bonheur que porte-malheur. Donc notre choix s'est tourné vers quatre : un chiffre neutre, parfait. »

« Va pour quatre questions ! » dit Draco avec impatience. « Qui commence ? »

« Nous allons le savoir dans quelques petites secondes... »

Il y eut un second roulement de tambour puis le prénom d'Hermione apparut en gros sur l'écran. La concernée eut un petit rire nerveux tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient.

« _**Hermione, serais-tu capable de faire quelque chose de fou devant les caméras ?**_ Question de Logan de Birmingham. » lut Jenny.

« La véritable question est : est-ce qu'Hermione sera un jour capable de faire quelque de fou, tout court. » ajouta Draco.

« Arrête, je ne suis pas aussi sage... » souffla sa voisine en roulant des yeux.

« Mmmh, ça se discute. »

« _Non_, je ne suis pas une petite fille de chœur ! » protesta Hermione qui détestait lorsqu'on la considérait comme ça.

Elle se leva alors et entreprit de rentrer son haut dans son jean.

« Quel sera donc cette chose complètement folle que vous nous ferez ? » la questionna Jenny, curieuse.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione vînt se placer devant le mur situé derrière le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Elle leva ensuite ses deux bras et fit le poirier. Après s'être tînt la tête en bas pendant une dizaine de secondes sous l'encouragement du public, elle redescendit les pieds à terre, les joues rouges d'essoufflement, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

« Nous avons là une sportive ! » commenta Jenny tandis que son invitée venait se rasseoir.

« Moui, ça aurait pu être plus fou quand même. » chercha la petite bête Draco d'un ton nonchalant.

« Ah ? Vous trouvez qu'elle ne... »

« Laissez. » lui conseilla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il fait ça pour m'énerver. »

« Moi ? Mais non, enfin. » se défendit avec crédibilité Draco.

« Voyons voir si vous allez réussir à vous venger de ce petit malin, Hermione. » complota Jenny tandis que le roulement de tambour annonçant la seconde question retentissait sur le plateau.

Et en effet, le nom de Draco s'afficha en plein écran derrière eux, sous les cris du public, suivi de la question.

« _**Draco, pourrais-tu nous faire part d'un des moments les plus embarrassants de ta vie ?**_ Oh, très, très bonne question signée Rita de Vienne. »

« Hmm, voyons voir... » réfléchit Draco en se caressant le menton. « Il faut dire que j'ai rarement été embarrassé dans ma vie parce que j'arrive toujours à retomber sur mes pieds. »

« Mais bien sûr. » ricana Hermione.

« Et ben vas-y Miss, donne-moi un exemple d'une situation qui aurait un jour pu m'embarrasser. Je suis tout ouïe, vraiment. » siffla Draco.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à son tour quelques secondes. Puis son regard s'illumina.

« Et cette histoire de Scout que tu m'as raconté l'autre fois...? » lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise. « T'es retombé sur tes pieds ce jour là ? »

« Ah oui, ça... » fit Draco avant d'avoir un petit rire. « En effet, ce n'était pas très glorieux. »

« Quelle est cette fameuse histoire ? » voulut savoir Jenny.

« En fait, j'étais chez les Scouts avant... »

« Draco Malfoy chez les Scouts ? ! Insolite ! »

« Non mais ce n'était pas vraiment les Scouts. C'était une sorte d'organisation qui avait la même structure que les Scouts mais qui ressemblait plus à une secte militaire avec option bizutage et marche à pied de trente kilomètres par jour. Ca s'appellait l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

« Ah mais oui, l'Ordre du Phoenix ! J'y suis allée lorsque j'étais jeune et j'en garde de très bon souvenirs ! » se souvînt Jenny. « Mais vous non, apparemment. »

« Si ! C'était plutôt cool dans l'ensemble. J'ai juste eu quelques envies de meurtres par-ci par-là mais rien de bien grave. »

« Et je suppose que l'une de ces envies de meurtres résulte de cette histoire, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. » acquiesça Draco. « J'ai passé quatre ans de ma vie dans l'Ordre, de neuf à treize ans. Lors de ma toute première année, les plus grands ont pris un malin plaisir à martyriser les plus petits, dont je faisais partie. C'est comme ça qu'en excursion de camping, je me suis retrouvé attaché à un arbre au milieu de la forêt, juste à côté de la tente des moniteurs. Inutile de préciser que je n'avais absolument aucune fringue. » précisa-t-il, ajoutant à l'éclat de rire général. « Et c'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, tout l'Ordre a pu admirer Draco Malfoy dans son plus humble accoutrement, ligoté à un chêne, menaçant à qui voulait l'entendre que son père aurait des nouvelles de cet incident. »

« Et vous lui en avez parlé, justement ? »

« A mon père ? Non. D'un côté parce qu'il devait très certainement s'en contreficher et de l'autre parce que lors de ma dernière année, je ne me suis pas gêné pour faire la misère aux tous les nouveaux à mon tour. »

« Vous voyez comme il est sadique ? » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Non mais c'est un cercle, de toute façon. Le bizuté devient bizuteur et ainsi va le monde. »

« Ca a été comme une sorte de revanche pour vous, en fait. » essaya de comprendre Jenny.

« Mmmh non, pas vraiment. »

« Ah...donc vous aimiez _vraiment_ martyriser les plus petits que vous ? »

« Assez, oui. » répondit Draco avec un sourire sanguinaire.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? » secoua la tête Hermione. « Il n'y a vraiment plus aucun espoir pour cet homme-là. »

« En effet... peut-être que la question suivante nous convaincra du contraire, qui sait ? » dit alors Jenny en désignant le grand écran.

A nouveau, roulement de tambour et Hermione vit son prénom en grands caractères.

« Ohlala, j'ai peur... » appréhenda-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. « Quelle est la question ? »

« Ah ben justement : _**Hermione, quelle est ta plus grande frayeur au monde ?**_ signé Martin de Strasbourg, France. »

« Le fameux Martin aux lunettes de biochimiste. » dit alors Draco.

« Qui est ce Martin ? » fut piquée de curiosité Jenny.

« Personne. » répondit rapidement Hermione en fusillant Draco du regard? « Juste un garçon dont j'étais amoureuse au début du collège. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est mignon ! » s'exclama la présentatrice. « Et vous pensez que c'est cette même personne qui vient de poser la question ? »

« Il ne vaudrait peut-être pas parce qu'il le prendrait assez mal si elle répondait : 'Martin'. » ricana Draco.

« Irrécupérable, cet enfant... » déplora Hermione bien qu'un rictus perçait sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Enfin bref, pour en revenir à la question principale, les araignées constituent en ma plus grande frayeur sur cette Terre. »

« Ah ça oui ! » acquiesça son voisin en haussant des sourcils. « Elle peut devenir assez folle lorsqu'elle en voit une, aussi minuscule soit-elle. »

* * *

><p><strong>6 mois de Contrat. Hôtel particulier Malfoy. Un soir de semaine comme un autre.<strong>

_« ...ouais mais ça m'arrange pas. La dernière fête était nulle et celle-ci...bof, elle ne me dit franchement rien. » haussa des épaules Draco._

_Il calla son iPhone contre l'élastique de son caleçon, faute de mieux, et commença sa série de pompes tandis que son interlocuteur lui répondait via l'écouteur coincé dans son oreille._

_« Ok bah dis à l'organisateur que je serai là. Mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir, hein ? Parce que ce genre de... »_

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! »_

_Un cri à glacer le sang d'un cadavre perça le silence de la propriété. Draco s'en écroula à terre. Il enleva une oreillette, tendit l'oreille puis :_

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! » hurla à nouveau la voix d'Hermione._

_« Euh mec, faut que je te laisse, il y a un meurtre qui est en train de se faire sous mon toit. » dit rapidement Draco avant de couper la communication. _

_L'instant d'après, il courait en direction du hall et écrasait son poing sur le bouton d'appel. Bon sang mais que se passait-il pour qu'elle fasse ses vocalises comme ça ? ! Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cela devait être du sérieux. Un serial killer qui se serait introduit dans l'hôtel, sans doute ? Arrivé au second palier, Draco regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche de n'importe quel objet pouvant l'aider à assommer le malfrat. Il ne tomba que sur un pauvre petit balai. Bon, il s'agissait de faire feu de tout bois._

_Le balai en mai, il avança à pas de loup dans le couloir de l'étage, se fiant à la respiration saccadée d'Hermione, puis arriva jusqu'à à sa chambre. Vide. Un rayon de lumière provenant de la salle de bain lui informa que la locataire des lieux s'y trouvait. Toutes sortes de scénarios défilèrent alors sous les yeux de Draco, du pervers sexuel échappé d'asile et adepte de la séquestration à la scène de suicide dans une baignoire remplie de sang. Il se précipita en direction de la salle d'eau et poussa la porte d'un grand coup de pied. _

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »_

_Perchée sur le lavabo, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une paire de sous-vêtements, Hermione était recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'air terrorisée. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ! » _

_« L-l-l-l-là ! » bégaya Hermione, tétanisée, en indiquant le sol._

_Draco suivit du doigt ce qu'elle désignait et manqua d'éclater de rire. Une petite araignée accompagnée de son enfant progressait tranquillement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, inconsciente de tout le foin qu'elle provoquait. _

_« Bordel de...ne me dis pas que tu gueulais pour ça ? ! ! »_

_Eh bien il fallait croire que si. Hermione avait réellement l'air d'être au bord de la crise d'angoisse, les yeux exorbités, le corps tout tremblant. Draco soupira en secouant la tête._

_« Bon sang, vous êtes de vraies chochotes, vous les filles. » ricana-t-il avant de pulvériser sans pitié les deux pauvres bêtes à l'aide du balai. « Contente ? »_

_Hermione peina même à hocher la tête tant son corps tout entier était pris de tremblements._

_« E-e-e-e-elle est v-v-v-raim-m-ment m-m-m-ort-t-t-e ? » _

_« Je sais pas, tu veux vérifier ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant juste sous le nez la brosse du balai qui avait servi d'arme du crime._

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHH ! ! ! ! ! » hurla Hermione en sautant du lavabo d'un bond pour fuir la salle de bain tandis que Draco se gondolait de rire._

* * *

><p>« J'ai horreur des araignées également. » confessa Jenny. « En fait, je déteste les insectes tout court. Ils me donnent la chair de poule. Tout comme les reptiles. »<p>

« Vous auriez adoré mon tout nouvel animal de compagnie, alors ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Oh mais c'est vrai que vous avez un serpent, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. Izia. »

Au même instant, une photo du serpent en question fut projetée sur le grand écran. Il était enroulé au cou de Draco tandis que ce-dernier faisait une sortie en ville et s'attardait devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie haut-de-gamme.

« On dit que vous ne le quittez pas d'une seule semelle, j'ai donc eu peur que vous le rameniez sur le plateau. »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le droit de le trimbaler partout à ma guise, malheureusement. Un serpent doit avoir un environnement stable, réglé à une certaine température, et n'apprécie habituellement pas d'être ballotté d'un endroit à un autre. J'ai dû le laisser en cage pour aujourd'hui, à mon grand regret. »

« C'est une folle histoire d'amour entre eux deux. » attesta Hermione. « Il envisage même de se faire tatouer un serpent. »

« Ah bon ? ! »

Draco dodelina de la tête, comme pour dire qu'il ne fallait rien précipiter.

« Disons que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et...je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas mal de tenter. »

« Avez-vous déjà le modèle en tête ? » demanda Jenny.

« Mmmh, à peu près, oui. »

Il retroussa la manche droite de sa chemise et exposa le plat de son bras, depuis son poignet jusqu'au commencement de son avant-bras.

« En gros, l'idée c'est que ce soit un serpent enroulé autour de lui même en une sorte de noeud avec la tête qui ressort en avant, la gueule grande ouverte, deux crocs dressés. »

« Ca a l'air...effrayant. » frissonna Jenny.

« Tant mieux. Le top serait que ce serpent puisse bouger sur toute la longueur de mon bras mais bon, aux dernières nouvelles, aucun tatouage n'est mobile. Je réfléchis à des effets d'optiques qui pourraient justement donner l'impression que ce serpent bouge. »

« Ca m'a l'air d'être bien précis pour une idée qui ne fait que vous trotter dans la tête. »

« Disons que j'ai toujours voulu me faire un tatouage qui claque mais qui puisse signifier quelque chose en même temps. Là, pour moi, c'est l'occasion idéale. » expliqua Draco.

« Et vous Hermione, les tatouages ne vous tentent pas ? » la questionna Jenny.

« Hum, eh bien, pas pour l'instant. » répondit la concernée.

« Un beau jour, peut-être ? »

« Peut-être. Si je trouve une inspiration. » haussa des épaules Hermione. « Dans tous les cas, il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose d'assez discret, voir même de très discret. Je ne le porterai pas pour l'exhiber au monde entier mais ce sera quelque chose de personnel qu'on ne pourra pas deviner aux premiers abords. »

« Une phrase ? Un symbole ? »

« Plus un symbole. J'aime beaucoup le triangle. »

« Le triangle ? Pourquoi ça ? »

A nouveau, Hermione haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas...je trouve que c'est constant comme figure. Et ce qui est constant m'apaise. »

« Le cercle aussi est constant. » fit alors remarquer Draco.

« Et j'aime également la figure du cercle. Circulaire, sans début ni fin...j'aime la symbolique qu'il suggère. Mais ça peut aussi donner un certain sentiment d'inquiétude...quelque chose qui est sans début ni fin, on aurait presque l'impression de tourner en rond, sans but, une totale errance dont on ne saurait ni le point de départ ni le terme...enfin, bref. » s'arrêta-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était _un peu _emportée.

« Vous, vous possédez une vraie âme de littéraire. » certifia Jenny.

« On me l'a souvent dit. » dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le sujet des tatouages ne vous laisse pas indifférent...est-ce que la question suivante – et toute dernière de l'émission, hélas – vous laissera de marbre, par contre ? »

Les yeux furent rivés la seconde suivantes sur l'écran qui afficha – surprise, surprise ! – les prénoms d'Hermione et Draco.

« Voyons voir... » fit Jenny tandis que la question s'affichait. « _**Quelles sont les trois choses que vous aimez le plus à propos de la personne qui est assise à côté de vous ?**_ Une question de Félicia originaire de Pretoria. »

« Pretoria ? » répéta Hermione, surprise. « On nous regarde même depuis l'Afrique du Sud ? ! »

« Eh oui ! » se vanta Jenny. « Le Jenny Dillinger Show est international ! Il peut être regardé des quatre coins du monde, du moment que vous possédez une connexion Internet. »

« Wow...c'est absolument génial. » s'exclama Hermione, admirative.

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Jenny avant de croiser des mains. « Alors ? Lequel de vous ouvre le bal pour cette question ? »

« Les femmes d'abord. » céda galamment Draco.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il avait un petit rictus bien à lui.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi en premier, c'est ça ? »

« Point du tout. Je me comporte tout simplement en gentleman. »

« Ben voyons... » roula des yeux Hermione, nullement dupe. « Je ne vais pas être méchante, si c'est ce que tu crois. »

« Je ne vais pas l'être non plus. » répliqua Draco, son rictus s'accentuant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris dans ce cas ? »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de sourire, maintenant ? ! »

« Si...mais quand tu souris comme ça c'est que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. »

« Mes intentions sont pures, je le jure Madame la Juge. » assura Draco, la main sur le coeur.

« Tes intentions ne sont _jamais_ pures, Malfoy. »

« Bon Granger, voudrais-tu arrêter ta théorie du complot et répondre à cette question, s'il te plaît ? » soupira Draco.

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard suspicieux puis revînt vers Jenny qui les couvait d'un oeil attendri.

« Un vrai petit couple, il n'y a pas de doute. » commenta-t-elle. « Vous vous lancez, alors, Hermione ? »

« ...Ok. » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Nous sommes tout ouïe. » fit Jenny tandis que Draco mimait un roulement solennel de tambour en tapant ses paumes de mains contre ses cuisses.

Hermione se racla la gorge puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son acolyte.

« Eh bien... » commença-t-elle.

« Il est beau, gentil, attentionné, doux, patient. » énuméra Draco d'une voix féminine qui provoqua l'hilarité du public.

« Chhh, laissez parler Hermione, Draco. Je suis moi aussi curieuse de connaître les qualités qu'elle vous trouve. »

S'ensuivit un silence effrayant sur tout le plateau. Draco était redevenu sérieux la seconde suivante et fixait Hermione dans les yeux, un bras négligemment appuyé sur le dossier du sofa.

« La première chose serait... » commença la brune, brusquement nerveuse. « Eh bien son humour. Ou plutôt sa légèreté, disons. Il est...enfin, quand on est avec lui, tout devient...léger, amusant, facile et...on ne s'ennuie pas. Il n'y a pas de routine et on voit le quotidien d'une autre manière donc...voilà, ça peut être une des premières choses qui me plaît chez lui. »

Une lueur d'étonnement brillait dans les iris bleu clair de Draco. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'elle soit honnête. Voilà qui changeait la donne.

« Ensuite...j'aime le fait qu'il soit à la fois facile et difficile d'accès. Facile parce qu'il est drôle et sociable – quand il le veut – et difficile parce que lorsqu'on croit le connaître, on se rend alors compte qu'on est à mille lieues de cerner le véritable Draco Malfoy. Il y a tout un tas de choses – de bonnes choses, j'entends – que je ne soupçonnais pas à son sujet et que j'ai découvert ensuite. Il cache bien son jeu. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Donc, hum, voilà. J'aime être étonnée dans le bon sens et avec lui, je le suis. »

Là, un réel sourire perça sur les lèvres de l'héritier. Et pas un de ces sourires narquois ou blasés qui servaient à compléter son masque Malfoyen, non. Un vrai, un réel sourire. Voilà qui changeait définitivement la donne.

« Et...il me reste une seule chose à trouver, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. » acquiesça Jenny.

« Eh bien, je dirais...je dirais ses yeux. » conclut Hermione. « Ils sont tantôt bleus, tantôt gris et...en fait, la plupart du temps, Draco s'efforce de paraître impassible lorsqu'il ne veut pas être percé à jour et il n'y a aucun détail qui puisse le trahir sauf ses yeux. Ce sont les yeux les plus expressifs que je n'ai jamais vu. Ca lui donne un beau regard. » termina-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Oh, quelle déclaration adorable ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Jenny en initiant les applaudissements.

Le public ne fut pas long à la suivre. Au milieu du tonnerre d'applaudissement, Draco et Hermione se regardaient toujours. Ils ne décrochèrent pas leur regard l'un de l'autre lorsque le silence revînt sur le plateau.

« C'est à votre tour, Draco. Trois choses que vous aimez le plus chez Hermione. »

« Sa nuque. » répondit du tac au tac l'héritier.

« Sa nuque ? » releva d'un ton surpris la présentatrice.

« Sa nuque, oui. Je lui voue un culte. Je ne pourrais même pas vous expliquer pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. » admit-il.

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur l'accoudoir et prit le temps d'aborder la seconde qualité.

« J'aime la complicité que nous avons. » ajouta-t-il. « Une sorte d'alchimie quelque fois effrayante car il peut arriver que nous pensions à la même chose au même moment ou que nous ayons la même idée au même instant. Au-delà du fait d'être un couple, nous sommes de vrais acolytes reliés télépathiquement. Et j'aime ce type de relation. »

* * *

><p><strong>4 mois de Contrat. Exposition de peinture d'art abstrait. Ou l'art de baratiner.<strong>

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'après toi ? » demanda Hermione en penchant la tête pour bien observer le tableau en question._

_« Sais pas. Un nourrisson qui s'essaie à la peinture ? » hasarda Draco. _

_« J'ai l'impression que toutes les œuvres se ressemblent... »_

_« Mouais. Elles sont toutes nulles, quoi. On passe à l'autre ? »_

_Le couple se déplaça jusqu'à l'œuvre suivante. Qui n'était autre qu'un tout petit point noir sur un tableau de deux mètres sur un mètre cinquante. Draco soupira et s'apprêta à déclarer qu'il se faisait littéralement chier lorsque l'artiste en personne se matérialisa derrière eux._

_« Alors ? Tout ceci vous plaît ? » leur demanda-t-il._

_« Euh... » commença Draco, peu enclin à mentir._

_« C'est très...très. Bien. Très bien. » le sauva in-extremis Hermione. « On sent de la recherche. »_

_« Oui, hum, de la profondeur également. » enchaîna Draco._

_« Et puis une certaine sensibilité qui accroche tout de suite l'œil du spectateur. » _

_« Un vrai truc avec les couleurs... »_

_« Un certain brin de tristesse par moment. »_

_« Oui, oui, beaucoup de tristesse. Mais de la joie aussi, paradoxalement. »_

_« Un feu d'artifice de sentiment, vraiment, on se sent happé. »_

_« Oh, vous trouvez ? ! » s'exclama l'homme en question. « Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de Guntertzighen et Viadaskowitch...je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ? »_

_« Viagrad'Autriche ? Bien sûr ! » acquiesça avec enthousiasme Draco tandis qu'Hermione manquait de s'étrangler de rire. « Une très grande sensibilité lui aussi. Hein Hermione ? »_

_« Oui, oui ! » s'empressa d'acquiescer Hermione en se maîtrisant comme elle le pouvait. « Un talent indéniable. »_

_« Vraiment, votre exposition est une pépite. »_

_« Merci beaucoup ! Ça me flatte énormément ! » les remercia-t-il avant de prendre congé d'eux avec un énorme sourire. _

_A peine eut-il le dos tourné qu'Hermione entra dans une crise silencieuse de rire. _

_« Bon sang ce que cette chose est moche. » soupira Draco. « Ça m'a même fait mal au crane de chercher des compliments à lui attribuer. Aucun art. »_

_« Aucun style. »_

_« Aucun talent. »_

_« Aucune signification. »_

_« Merdique. » résuma Draco avant de finir d'un trait sa flûte de champagne. « On y va ? »_

_« Quand tu veux. »_

_Ils se faufilèrent entre la horde de bourgeois et d'artistes loufoques agglutinés dans la salle et fondirent vers la porte de sortie._

* * *

><p>« Pour finir, j'aime son honnêteté. » continua Draco. « De nombreuses personnes dans mon entourage ne font que me caresser dans le sens du poil pour ne pas me contrarier tandis qu'elle, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins lorsqu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, que ça me plaise ou non. Elle n'hésite pas à se confronter à moi ou même à me provoquer...et je dois avouer que j'adore ça. »<p>

« Voyez-vous ça ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un admettre qu'il aime se faire provoquer. » s'étonna Jenny. « Vous êtes un véritable alliage d'originalité tous les deux. »

« Et j'aime aussi ses yeux. » ajouta-t-il encore. « J'aime leur couleur. Leur forme en amande également. »

« Hum, ça vous fait quatre qualités. » fit remarquer la maîtresse des lieux.

« Je sais. » affirma-t-il. « Et ça en fait cinq si je rajoute qu'avec tout ça, j'aime aussi ses mains. »

Hermione roula des yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire nerveusement. Sans doute était-ce le stress de passer à la télévision ou le regard de Draco extrêmement intense posé sur elle ou encore la chaleur qui régnait sur le plateau – bon sang, n'y avait-il pas de clim' ici ? ! – mais ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que son voisin énumérait ses qualités. Et le voilà qui prenait sa main à présent.

« J'aime ses doigts. Longs, fins, gracieux. » dit-il d'une voix assez basse tandis que son index caressait lentement le dos de sa main et la longueur de chaque doigt pour s'arrêter sur l'annulaire. « J'aime plus particulièrement ce doigt là. »

« Pourquoi une telle discrimination envers les quatre autres ? » demanda alors Jenny.

« Parce que des cinq, ce sera celui qui sera le mieux habillé. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il se leva alors et, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, posa un genoux à terre juste devant elle. La brune ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh...mon...Dieu...! » souffla-t-elle, tétanisée.

« Hermione Jean Granger... » commença-t-il tandis que, sorti de nulle part, une petite boîte bleu marine apparaissait dans sa main.

« Oh mon Dieu, Draco, punaise, c'est pas possible, punaise, bon sang... » tremblait Hermione en se couvrant les yeux.

Elle ne savait même plus où étaient les limites entre le Contrat et la réalité. Était-ce cela le fameux plan de Pansy ? La demander en mariage devant Dieu seul sait combien de téléspectateurs ? !

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Et voilà, il avait prononcé la phrase fatidique. Derrière eux, le public était déchaîné et scandait « OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! » à la place d'Hermione tandis que Jenny poussait de petites exclamations excitées.

Hermione gardait obstinément les mains devant les yeux.

Elle avait rêvé de ce moment des jours et des jours lorsqu'elle était petite et des mois entiers pendant son adolescence. Une demande en mariage sur un bateau de croisière, dans une chambre d'hôtel, sur une terrasse de restaurant, cachée dans un gpateau d'anniversaire, dissimulée dans son livre préféré...mais une demande en mariage sur un plateau de télévision surpassait de loin ses espérances. Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose, qu'une seule petite, infime chose : que tout ceci ne soit que programmé dans le cadre du Contrat.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à enlever doucement ses mains de ses yeux, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Une bague en or blanc se trouvait dans le boîtier que tenait Draco entre ses mains, un superbe diamant brillant de mille feu dessus.

« Oui..! » souffla Hermione, provoquant une explosion de joie dans les gradins.

Draco décrocha alors la bague et la logea délicatement sur son annulaire. Il redressa ensuite la tête en même temps qu'Hermione et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Pour une première fois, Hermione fut la plus fougueuse des deux. La tentation de rentrer dans la danse fut très, très, très alléchante mais Draco se surpassa, se rappelant de la présence des caméras tout autour d'eux. Il plaça une main sur la nuque de sa voisine et l'initia à ralentir la cadence pour stopper tout en douceur. Mais lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, une boule électrique nommée Frustration vînt se loger en travers de sa gorge. Le regard presque avide que lui lança Hermione par la suite lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce même cas.

Jenny les félicita, parla, les félicita. Draco lui répondit, sa voisine aussi. Il sourit aussi et sa voisine aussi. Sa voisine qui n'avait pas menti sur lui : il savait cacher corporellement ses expressions mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Le bleu azur avait été chassé à coup de balai par l'ouragan anthracite. Son regard criait à la frustration qui courbaturait son corps tout entier.

« ...et c'est sur ce joyeux événement que nous nous quittons, chers amis ! Merci d'avoir apporté bonne humeur, fou rire et amour sur notre plateau ! » s'exclama Jenny en se levant pour les saluer.

« Merci à vous de nous avoir reçu, ce fut un plaisir ! » lui assura Draco en lui faisant la bise.

« Plaisir partagé ! Et félicitation encore une fois, nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur que vous méritez ! »

« Merci beaucoup. » la remercia Hermione.

« Et merci à vous aussi ! » lança Draco au public qui fut extrêmement réceptif à en croire les cris et applaudissements qui suivirent.

Ce fut sous cette clâmeur triomphante que sortirent les nouveaux fiancés de leur premier baptême télévisé. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans les coulisses que le Staff du Jenny Dillinger Show tout entier vînt les noyer sous les compliments. Hermione fut la plus plébiscitée des deux en raison de sa bague qu'elle dut exhiber une bonne cinquantaine de fois devant une foule admirative.

« Si je n'avais pas été mariée à une bonne tripotée d'imbéciles, je vous aurais envié d'arborer une aussi belle bague à votre doigt. » lui fit Pansy qui s'était difficilement frayée un chemin pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Alors c'était ça que vous complotiez avant le passage sur le plateau ? ! » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Chhhhh ! Bon sang mais ne savez-vous pas être discrète ? » pesta Pansy avant de lui glisser à l'oreille. « Remerciez Draco. C'est lui qui a choisi ce petit bijou. »

Et elle disparut dans la cohue avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse formuler les questions qui se bousculaient à présent dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'étant né dans la célébrité la plus pure et dure, les bains de foules donnaient rapidement la nausée à Draco. Il avait toujours l'impression que les parasites l'entourant profitaient de la proximité pour voler dans ses poches ou lui tâter les parties intimes. Et il aimait moyennement se faire tripoter en public. C'est pourquoi il craqua au bout de cinq minutes seulement et prit l'excuse des toilettes pour pouvoir s'éclipser dans sa loge. Quelques téméraires le suivirent jusqu'au tournant du couloir mais furent dissuader de continuer en voyant le regard glacial que leur lança le blond. Il put alors continuer seul et progressa dans les couloirs...jusqu'à se perdre.<p>

« Et merde. » siffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il venait de passer devant la même porte pour la troisième fois.

Et puis d'abord pourquoi fichaient-ils les mêmes portes partout ? On aurait dit un bâtiment carcéral. Et n'y avait-il pas de direction ? Comment faisait le personnel pour se diriger ? Rapidement agacé, Draco revînt sur ses pas et entama le chemin adverse. Tout en marchant, l'héritier vérifia quand même si, par le plus grand des hasards, le moins idiots du Staff du Jenny Dillinger Show avait placé des plaquettes indiquant les directions. Il resta ainsi le nez en l'air sans regarder devant lui et rentra de pleins fouets dans la personne qui venait du côté opposé.

« Oh, hey ! » le salua Hermione.

« Tiens tiens. » fit Draco en levant un sourcil. « Tu as réussi à t'échapper des furies ? »

« Ce fut difficile mais j'ai réussi, oui. » rit Hermione. « Enfin, je leur ai dit que j'allais au toilettes donc ils doivent sans doute m'attendre agglutinés devant la porte. »

« J'ai sorti la même excuse. Sauf qu'à mentir, j'ai perdu mon chemin. »

« Oh mais on est juste là ! » lui indiqua son acolyte en désignant une porte scellant la fin du couloir.

Draco écrasa sa paume de main contre son front.

« Punaise mais je ne fais que passer et repasser devant cette foutue porte depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est le jeu des devinettes ce couloir ! »

« Non mais ils devraient sans doute indiquer un peu plus les directions dans les couloirs, tu as raison. »

Draco s'immobilisa soudainement tandis qu'à côté de lui Hermione continuait de marcher jusqu'à la porte. Arrivée devant la loge, elle se rendit compte de l'absence de son voisin et se retourna. Ce-dernier la dévisageait avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai rêvé ou, pour la première fois de l'histoire des premières fois, tu as _avoué _que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, avait _raison_ ? » souligna-t-il.

Hermione roula des yeux tout en actionnant la poignée de la porte.

« Il faut bien un début à tout. »

« Pansy qui s'essaie aux compliments et maintenant toi qui admet que j'ai raison. Ce jour deviendra dorénavant un jour férié. » décréta Draco en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Et toi qui m'offre une bague, ça aussi c'est de l'insolite ! » ajouta Hermione avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. « Très jolie bague, d'ailleurs. »

« Évidemment qu'elle est jolie, c'est moi qui l'ait choisi. »

Il prit d'assaut la chaise de la coiffeuse et vînt s'y asseoir à califourchon. Hermione, allongée sur le sofa, s'étira, les bras tendus en l'air, son corps se cambrant en avant. Elle se tourna ensuite du côté de Draco.

« C'était vraiment cool comme expérience. » commenta-t-elle.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui, pas toi ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Ouais, c'était plutôt cool. » acquiesça-t-il à son tour. « On a donné aux médias ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« On a plutôt donné à Pansy ce qu'elle voulait. » gloussa Hermione.

« Ah, ça ! Elle a dut avoir des millions de petites étoiles dans les yeux. »

Hermione posa ses deux bras sur l'accoudoir et y calla sa tête. Elle posa un regard doux sur l'héritier accompagné d'un sourire sincère.

« Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître. » déclara-t-elle, sorti de nulle de part.

« Tu dis ça parce que je viens de t'offrir une bague de je-ne-sais-combien de carats, ou...? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Je blaguais, Hermione. » lui dit-il alors. « Ca n'a pas été un tel calvaire de te rencontrer également. »

Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée.

« Tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher de déformer le fond de ta pensée, hmm ? »

« Mais j'exprime le fond de ma pensée, là. »

« _Ca n'a pas été un tel calvaire de te rencontrer_. » le parodia-t-elle. « Ce ne serait pas plus simple de dire que oui, tu as aussi été content de me rencontrer, tout court ? »

« Tout est simple, Grangie, c'est toi qui complique les choses. »

« Pour le coup, c'est plutôt toi qui te contorsionne. Ah, les mecs... » soupira-t-elle avant de se rallonger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais des mecs ? Trois pauvres noms se battent en duel sur ton tableau de chasse. »

Hermione se redressa et lui lança un regard de tueuse à gage.

« Parce que toi tu te crois supérieur avec ta légion de proie d'une seule nuit ? »

« Assez, ouais. »

« C'est pas demain que tu publieras un bouquin sur la psychologie féminine, surtout après être sortie avec des gourdes comme Padma Patil. »

« Oulala, pourquoi te donner tant de mal à déterrer une histoire aussi poussiéreuse ? J'avais même oublié que j'étais sortie avec elle. »

« Eh ben tant mieux parce que ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose dont on puisse se vanter. »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Bof, si, quand même. Faut dire qu'au lit, elle était assez... »

« STOP. Ca ira, merci ! » hurla presque Hermione en se couvrant les oreilles.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir les petites folies que Patil faisait sous la couette ? » poussa Draco, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

« Non merci, sans façon. » répondit Hermione, catégorique, en se décalant sur le canapé.

Draco vînt alors prendre la place qu'elle avait laissé libre pour s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

« Allez Grangie, un peu d'éducation à ce sujet ne te ferais pas de mal ! » continua-t-il en se penchant vers elle – Dieu, qu'il aimait la provoquer.

« Draco, je te jure que si tu parles de ça, je...je t'assomme ! » le menaça-t-elle en brandissant la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait sur la table basse juste à côté.

« Alors tout d'abord, elle _adorait_ s'habiller en petite écolière sage – avec la mini-jupe, les chaussettes hautes et tout le toutim... »

« Aaaaaah arrête, pour l'amour du Ciel ! » le supplia Hermione en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

« ...ou encore le costume de policière, de loin mon préféré. Quelques fois nous utilisions aussi des menottes pour... »

« _Tais-toi_ ! » lui ordonna Hermione lançant son coude en arrière.

Coude que Draco se reçut en plein dans le nez. Mais au moins, il s'était tût. Le blond plaqua sa main sur son visage en grimaçant puis roula sur le côté.

« Je...je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda alors Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Draco gémit et lui tourna un peu plus le dos. Hermione se mordilla alors nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, coupable.

« En même temps je t'ai prévenu, hein ? » lui rappela-t-elle sur un ton mal assuré.

Draco ne lui accorda aucune attention.

« Est-ce que...enfin...je t'ai _vraiment_ fait mal ? ! »

« J'ai l'air d'être au top de ma forme, là ? » siffla Draco d'une voix nasillarde.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » s'excusa d'une petite voix aiguë Hermione avant de se lever. « Attends, laisse-moi voir ! »

Draco soupira puis se retourna. Son nez était effectivement bien rouge mais ne saignait pas. Hermione ne positionna devant lui puis se pencha en avant pour tâter légèrement son œuvre et déterminer si elle n'avait rien cassé.

« Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être très grave mais je vais voir si j'ai une pomma..._Eh_ ! »

Les mains de Draco vinrent soudainement se placer sur ses hanches pour la soulever du sol et la reposer à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire insolent se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Hermione se remettait du voyage.

« Idiot ! » siffla-t-elle. « Je me suis réellement inquiétée, moi ! »

« Oh mais j'ai vraiment mal, je te rassure. »

« Ce n'était pas voulu. » s'excusa pour la seconde fois Hermione d'un ton contrit.

« Je te pardonne pour cette fois. A une seule petite condition... »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Quoi ? Mon cou, encore ? » Elle tourna sa tête de côté et présenta sa nuque. « Fais-toi plaisir. »4

Draco haussa des sourcils de stupéfaction.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois abandonner le terrain aussi vite. » constata-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas la journée des événements les plus insolites ? Allez, dépêche-toi, une offre comme celle-ci n'est pas éternelle. »

Les yeux de Draco parcoururent la terre promise qui lui était offerte, ses iris se matérialisant en de petits cristaux gris. Il attrapa ensuite le menton d'Hermione et l'obligea à tourner la tête à nouveau vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas par là que je veux commencer, aujourd'hui. » dit-il à voix basse.

Draco se pencha alors doucement en avant mais s'arrêta à quelques infimes centimètres de la bouche de la brune. Et ce qu'il voulait se produisit : ce fut Hermione elle-même qui approcha sa tête pour gommer le peu d'espace entre eux et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la laissa pour la première fois prendre les devants, espérant secrètement qu'elle se montre aussi téméraire et sauvage que sur le plateau. Et elle le fut, en effet, mais pas avec la même intensité. Sa langue était certes plus confiante et conquérante que toutes les autres fois mais lorsqu'elle s'aventurait plus que de raison sur le territoire étranger, le réflexe de la timidité s'emparait immédiatement d'elle et la conduisait à se rétracter. Agacé par ce petit manège, Draco vînt placer une main ferme sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à terminer ce qu'elle entreprenait. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement de surprise sur le coup mais alla pour une fois jusqu'au bout de son geste. Et là, Draco la retrouva. Intrépide, électrique. Il garda quelques secondes sa main sur sa nuque puis l'enleva lorsqu'il sut que la machine était en marche. La Hermione du plateau semblait avoir effectué son grand retour.

Draco se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du sofa, l'entraînant ainsi avec elle, et glissa ses mains le long de ses courbes pour les reposer au niveau de sa chute de rein. Installé ainsi, il fut spectateur de la métamorphose d'Hermione sur lui, grâce à lui et rien que pour lui. Et il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de se dire qu'il pouvait en un claquement de doigt transformer la plus prude des femmes en une fougueuse créature un tantinet dévergondée. Enfin, dévergondée, peut-être pas mais plutôt...

« Hhhh..! » laissa échapper Draco après que l'électron libre placé à califourchon sur lui se soit involontairement frotté contre une partie _très_ sensible de son anatomie.

Cela réveilla tous les instincts de prédateur du blond.

Une main pétrissant toujours ses hanches, l'autre remontant en toute hâte sur sa nuque, Draco prit en un quart de seconde les rennes de leur baiser et imposa sa cadence. Rapide, bestiale, Malfoyenne. Hermione, qui avait prit goût à la liberté dont elle jouissait avant que la bête féroce sommeillant en Draco ne se réveille, ne se laissa cependant pas faire et lutta vaillamment pour garder sa place. Deux forces contraires se battant pour un seul et même trône ; cela promettait de rendre l'échange linguistique très intéressant. Tous les moyens de déstabilisation étaient bon. Les doigts de Draco tirant sur les cheveux d'Hermione, les dents d'Hermione mordant la lèvre inférieure de Draco, la main baladeuse de Draco pressant les fesses d'Hermione, les hanches d'Hermione roulant à nouveau contre le bas ventre de Draco, lui arrachant un gémissement plus rauque encore.

« T'es mauvaise. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

« Maligne, plutôt. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir... »

Et il revînt encore à l'attaque mais sur sa nuque, cette fois-ci. Sa main placé à l'arrière de son cou l'incita à rejeter sa tête en arrière et ses lèvres se régalèrent sur la surface plane qui s'offrait à lui. Coups de langues, morsures, suçons. Parallèlement, la main positionnée sur ses hanches s'insinuait félinement sous son haut en mousseline. Dès que ses doigts remontèrent dans son dos, Draco sentit Hermione se raidir, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes pour qu'elle commence à contester la présence étrangère le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et dès qu'elle ouvrit justement la bouche pour le faire, Draco prit d'assaut ses lèvres et profita de son inattention pour enfin faire régner sa suprématie. Il sentit Hermione sourire contre sa bouche et en déduisit qu'elle venait de comprendre le piège dans lequel elle était tombée. Mais Draco n'enleva pas pour autant sa main du dessous du haut de sa prisonnière. Son autre main la rejoignit et toutes deux progressèrent à l'unisson dans son dos jusqu'à ce que le barrage de l'attache du soutien-gorge d'Hermione ne vienne s'ériger en un obstacle.

« Coincé. » commenta la brune avec un petit sourire mutin.

Draco la fixa, son regard respirant défi et insolence, et vînt détacher la seconde suivante l'attache du sous-vêtement en ne s'aidant en tout et pour tout que de son pouce et de son majeur. Le sourire d'Hermione vacilla la seconde suivante.

« Quoi ? Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ? » se moqua-t-il en venant cette fois-ci jouer avec l'une des bretelles du soutien-gorge.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais son corps le fit pour elle lorsqu'elle tenta de reculer. Elle avait brusquement perdu de son assurance pour céder à la peur, comme si elle se rendait tout à coup compte de la tournure que prenait les événements. Draco la retînt par les hanches et se pencha vers elle, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je...à...aux toilettes. » bredouilla Hermione, cramoisie.

« Comme ça ? D'un seul coup ? »

« Oui, je...en fait je...j'avais déjà envie d'y aller avant. »

« Et tu auras besoin d'aide ? » poussa un peu plus Draco en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou puis libéra sa langue et taquina sa peau tout en langueur. Hermione se détendait progressivement sous cette caresse, il le sentait, c'est pourquoi il remonta de sa nuque jusqu'à son menton pour capturer ses lèvres. Mais au moment où il fut sur le point de l'embrasser, elle se déroba sous lui. L'instant d'après, la voilà qui était debout, complètement paniquée.

« Il...il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » cria-t-elle presque avant de sortir en trombe de la loge.

Draco la regarda s'éclipser, toujours assis sur le canapé, les bras ballants, puis eut un petit rire incrédule.

« Wow. »

* * *

><p><em>Quelle gamine, quelle gamine, quelle gamine, quelle gamine, quelle gamine...<em>

Hermione frappa son poing contre le mur du cabinet de toilettes puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis combien de temps était-elle cloîtrée ici ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à sortir de cette pièce. Si elle le pouvait, elle y serait restée enfermée toute sa vie. Elle avait honte, mais honte...

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait Draco. Depuis le début du Contrat, elle avait dû le faire une bonne soixantaine de fois. C'était même devenu automatisme pour elle ! Un petit smack comme ça, en passant, pour le plaisir des paparazzis. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_, POURQUOI avait-elle été apeurée par ce qui venait de se passer ? ! Incompréhensible. Totalement incompréhensible. Ce n'était tout de même pas comme s'ils allaient coucher ensemble. Draco avait même eu l'air de blaguer en retirant l'attache de son Victoria's Secret. Pourquoi avait-elle pris cela au sérieux ? Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours _qu'elle prenne tout trop à cœur ? Tout n'était qu'un vaste jeu du chat et de la souris et il avait fallut qu'elle vienne paniquer au milieu de tout ça.

Bon sang, elle avait vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher.

« On se calme, Hermione, on se calme... » s'intima-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle eut le courage de sortir des toilettes. De retour dans le couloir, elle marcha avec une infinie lenteur en direction de la loge, se creusant les méninges pour trouver quoi dire à Draco. Sans doute se moquerait-il d'elle, ayant remarqué sa gêne. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être s'inquièterait-il de ne la voir arriver que maintenant. Ou alors s'en fichait-il tout simplement.

Oui, il s'en fichait. Hermione tenta de s'en persuader tout en actionnant la poignée de la porte de la loge...qu'elle trouva vide.

La brune entra, ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Son regard parcourut une nouvelle fois la pièce. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune âme qui vive. Bien. Fort bien. Elle vînt s'installer sur le canapé puis croisa ses mains entre elles. Ses yeux guettaient toujours la porte, anxieuse qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un Draco riant de son pathétisme. Le mot qu'elle découvrit sur la table basse lui informa cependant que l'héritier n'allait pas rentrer dans les cinq minutes suivantes.

« _Miss Lunatique,_

_Parkinson vient d'organiser une conférence de presse et veut m'ériger en fiancé exemplaire devant le monde entier._

_Tu as évité le supplice de justesse._

_Elle dit que ce ne sera qu'une affaire d'un quart d'heure mais j'ai tout de même appelé mon chauffeur pour qu'il puisse venir te chercher, de peur que la conférence ne s'éternise pendant, allez, trois ans de plus et qu'on ne retrouve que des ossements desséchés de toi en revenant dans cette loge._

_En espérant que tu ne sois pas tombée dans la cuvette,_

_Draco._ »

Hermione eut un petit rire puis souffla. Ouf ! Il n'avait pas l'air de se payer sa tête. Quoique « Miss Lunatique »...bon, passons sur ce détail. Il avait tout de même appelé son chauffeur pour venir la chercher ! N'était-ce pas prévenant de part ? Hermione plia le mot et le rangea dans sa poche de jean. Une vibration insistante lui fit baisser les yeux à nouveau sur la table basse.

« Oh non...! » soupira-t-elle en découvrant l'iPhone que Draco avait oublié dans la loge.

Hermione se tâta.

Devait-elle le prendre et répondre ou le laisser sonner pour que la personne laisse un message ? Peut-être était-ce un appel important, une offre pour un film ou une campagne publicitaire, par exemple. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était très malpoli de décrocher le téléphone d'autrui sans sa permission. Hermione soupira une seconde fois. Le temps de tergiverser, l'appel était passé. Elle attrapa alors le téléphone et le coinça dans sa poche arrière pour ne pas l'oublier en sortant. Mais le voilà qui se remettait à vibrer, même pas dix secondes après le premier appel. Hermione le ressortit donc et consulta l'écran. Numéro Privé. Gé-nial. Elle le laissa sonner encore un peu dans le vide puis, n'y tenant plus, fit coulisser le bouton d'appel.

« Allo ? »

Aucune réponse. La brune fronça des sourcils. Elle vérifia l'écran pour être bien sûre que la conversation était entamée puis réitéra :

« Allo ? »

« C'est bien le numéro de téléphone de Draco Malfoy ? » demanda alors une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, c'est son numéro. » répondit Hermione, tout d'abord intriguée par cette question avant de comprendre : « J'ai simplement décroché à sa place parce qu'il est en...enfin, il ne peut pas répondre pour le moment. »

« Oh. » eut pour seule réaction la jeune femme au bout du fil.

« Souhaitez-vous que je prenne un message ? »

Il y eut un court instant d'hésitation avant que la voix de l'étrangère ne se fasse entendre à nouveau.

« Non, ça ira. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il pourra répondre ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il pourrait revenir dans un quart d'heure comme dans une heure. »

« ...Ok. »

A nouveau, une poignée de secondes silencieuses s'écoula puis Hermione put entendre :

« Dites-lui simplement que Norah DeVitto a essayé de le joindre, dans ce cas. »

Et elle raccrocha juste après.

* * *

><p><strong>Une question me taraude depuis voilà quelques temps, chers concitoyens. <strong>

**Je voudrais augmenter le rating, passer de K+ à T, car l'idée de mettre un lemon (à ma sauce, yé précise) me séduit assez. Alors, à nouveau, référendum : Êtes-vous pour ou contre une telle scène dans un futur proche ? Je compte l'incorporer en fonction des voix, ce qui veut dire que si neuf personnes sont pour et dix contre, il n'y aura pas de citron dans Le Contrat. De plus, argumentez votre choix por favor, que je puisse voir un peu pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ajouter/éviter un lemon.**

**Ah et on m'a souvent demandé si je comptais mettre beaucoup de chapitres à cette histoire. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je peux tout aussi bien la terminer dans les cinq chapitres qui suivent comme faire monter le compteur jusqu'à quarante-cinq. Tout comme Nine, j'ai les grandes lignes de ce récit ; c'est remplir le vide entre ces grandes lignes qui prend du temps car tout dépend du freestyle dans lequel part mon imagination. Donc voilà. Mais dites-moi également combien de chapitres à peu près vous aimeriez pour cette histoire, que j'ai un peu une petite idée.**

**Je crois que c'est tout...ah oui ! Je suis dé-so-lée, en règle générale, je réponds toujours aux reviews mais ces derniers temps, je contourne un peu cette règle et c'est pas cool pour les personnes qui prennent le temps de donner leurs avis donc je m'excuse mille fois. A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde, comme avant – mais je dis bien essayer parce que j'ai vraiment la tonne de boulot à faire. Si je ne le fais pas, en tout cas, sachez que ce n'est pas du mépris ou du dédain de ma part, juste un cruel manque de temps. Donc merci encore pour tout ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer car ça me fait super plaisir – guettez le message subliminal à l'adresse de tous ces petits lecteurs anonymes, haha, je vous vois. **

**Bon, désolée pour ce pavé.**

**Xoxo,**

**Chuck Bass, himself.**

**.**

**RaR : **

**Guest : **Théodore & Harry ? C'est noté ! Merci pour ta review :) **IACB.**

.

**Sevy :** Hey, Sevy ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant puis contente aussi d'avoir de bonnes petites discussions avec toi en dehors de FF ;) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Xo, **IACB.**

.

**Em3y :** Alors là, ça me fait super plaisir que tu prennes la peine de mettre une review sur Le Contrat, surtout si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les persos de cette histoire. Oh, on t'a dit que tu ressemblais à Pansy ? Attends mais c'est la grande classe, là ! Prends tes Louboutins, arrange ta frange, dégaine ton Chanel N°5 et en avant, marche ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu :) Xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Faith Hope : **Hey you :) Alors, ton addiction de Petits Potins de Potter a été assouvie cette fois ci ? Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre dernier mais, hum, pas de Dolores ni de Marie-Séraphine pour ce chapitre, sorry... Dans un autre, sans doute ! J'essaierai de les recaser à l'occasion, promis ! Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Djat :** Heureuse d'avoir pu te faire connaître Charmaine Olivia ! Elle est tout simplement géniale, je suis amoureuse de ses peintures. Heureuse également que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent ! Pour Norah, tout sera bien expliqué dans le chapitre suivant...juste un peu de patience ;) Merci pour ta review ! Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Mama : **Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Xo,** IACB.**

.

**Syanile :** Oh ! Tu connaissais Charmaine Olivia aussi ? ! Ahhh ça me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes la relation progressive qui s'instaure entre Draco et Hermione. Pour ce qui est de la longueur de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore... Tu dirais combien, toi ? Merci pour ta review ! ;)** IACB.**

.

**Lh42 :** Coucou ! :D Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aussi aimé assister aux premières heures de cohabitation entre Draco et Hermione. Malfoy considère en effet Hermione comme une amie, voir plus, et concernant Norah, son cas sera détaillé dans le prochain chapitre ! Contente que l'écriture te plaise toujours autant. Ah ! Je vois que Hugo recueille presque toutes les voix, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Vous le verrez très bientôt, ça c'est sûr ! Merci pour ton avis, Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Aria : **Ouiiii je suis désolée, j'ai fait une énormissime faute pour Seamus mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il était métis – va savoir pourquoi. Mais bon, une faute corrigée, à moitié pardonnée :p J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! Pour la longueur de l'histoire, tout dépendra du tournant qu'elle prendra mais dites moi combien de chapitres vous voudriez ! Xo, **IACB.**

.

**Nelloo : **36272 "merci" pour ta review ;) En espérant que ce chapitre t'aies plu, Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Scpotter : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir ^^ Hope you enjoyed it ! **IACB.**

.

**Lisou : **Hello :) Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 15 ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, viendra le temps où ils auront de vraies discussions durant lesquelles ils devront jouer cartes sur table. Pour Norah, tout va bientôt être expliqué aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu également & merci pour ta review ! Xo, **IACB.**

.

**Djam :** Hahaha, le calme avant la tempête, exactement ! Je vais être sadique dans les chapitres suivants hinhin ;) Contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce chapitre. Xo, **IACB.**

.

**Laurine : **Merci, ça me fait très plaisir :) Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Hoshiko :** Alors là, pour le Dramione, je pense que tu as été servie ! Contente de voir que le Draco de cette fic a un fanclub ;p Je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic en cour de route mais bon, croise les doigts quand même parce que j'ai une fâcheuse habitude de commencer quelque chose sans aller jusqu'au bout...j'espère qu'il n'en sera pas de même avec le Contrat ! Merci pour ta reviews & tes PS ;) **IACB.**

.

**Capulisa : **Hum, il me semble qu'il y a un baiser Hermione-Draco dans ce chapitre...heureuse ? ;) Pansy dans toute sa splendeur squattera très probablement tous les chapitres tant j'aime écrire sur ce perso. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Xoxo,** IACB.**

.

**Elena :** Ta review m'a fait ENORMEMENT plaisir – et je pèse mes majuscules. Vraiment. Mais je suis curieuse : si tu n'as jamais lu de fanfics, comment es-tu tombée sur Le Contrat ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, en tout cas. Et _of course_ que Parkinson est gaga d'Anthony Vaccarello, attends. Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**meavyis123 :** Contente que tu aimes cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review, **IACB.**

.

**Magoo : **Non, tu n'avais pas déjà mis de review, ne t'inquiète pas x) Hermione raflant plus de contrat que Draco...hmmm pas mal, vraiment pas mal. Contente que tu aies eu hâte de retrouver Jenny ! Ce chapitre t'as plu ? Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Cyciou7 : **Heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire et qu'Harry te fasse rire ! Merci pour ta review. Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lily :** Hahahaha contente de voir à quel point cette fic te plaît ! Puis pour le kidnapping, demande un des tuyaux à Pansy et son chauffeur Alfred, ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art ! ;) Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Once Upon a Time : **Thaaaank youuuuu :) Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise dans son intégralité. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu ! Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Sur ce, je vais dormir parce que je suis crevée de chez crevée de chez crevée de chez crevée. Je file mon num' à celui qui voudra me prêter un bon oreiller moelleux et confortable, le mien est nullisime... Lisez et relisez ce chapitre autant que vous voulez, c'est gratuit ! Les reviews aussi ;)**

**Des bisous,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Oubliez pas pour le sondage du lemon, hein, Hein, HEIN ? Merci :)**


	17. Tiens ! Une revenante

**Quinze heures, calée dans mon lit, venant tout juste de me réveiller, je finis de répondre aux reviews et édite ce chapitre, ma tasse de thé posée sur la table de nuit, "Night Call" de Kavinsky dans les oreilles. Et je me sens bien, bien, bien. J'espère que vous aussi :)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Parce que si t'es pas invité à cette soirée, t'es trop un loser.**

**Appelez-moi Potter le loser, dans ce cas – oh, ça rime ! Encore un sympathique clin d'oeil du destin. J'ai pourtant guetté scrupuleusement ma boîte aux lettres. Rien. Niet. Nada. Aucune petite enveloppe couleur crème, mon prénom ainsi que mon adresse magnifiquement calligraphiée dessus, avec un sceau des Malfoy certifiant l'authenticité de l'invitation. Le néant, je vous dis. **

**Mais j'm'en fous.**

**Ouais, j'm'en fous.**

**J'ai des millions de trucs meilleurs à faire que de me rendre à ce Gala super classe figurant parmi les soirées où il faut être absolument vu et, si possible, dans son meilleur apparat.**

**M'en fous, j'vous dis.**

**Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fête dont tout le monde parle depuis, allez, six mois, et pour laquelle tout le monde a réservé sa tenue faite sur mesure chez Oscar de La Renta.**

**Rien à carrer de cette pacotille.**

**Puis même si Wilhelmina Malfoy est l'organisatrice de cet évènement mythique, que la bouffe sera à tomber en convulsion d'extase sur le sol, que le montant du budget dépensé avoisinera celui du PIB de la Biélorussie, que ce sera l'une de ces fêtes dont on parlera encore et encore un an plus tard...bah je m'en fiche éperdument. **

**Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai de meilleurs plans. Eh ouais. Et vous voulez savoir lesquels ? Aller chercher mes parents à la gare pour une semaine de bonheur en leur compagnie durant laquelle nous jouerons au Monopoly Deluxe ainsi qu'à « Devinons le prénom de la future petite-copine de Harry ».**

**Alors ? Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ? **

**Allez, avouez-le que vous êtes jaloux du programme de ma future semaine de folie, je ne vous en voudrais pas.**

.

**ON A VU...**

Harry Potter** pleurer comme une fillette devant sa boîte aux lettres, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, d'horribles tongs aux pieds, une tâche de ketchup sur son haut de pyjama Razmocket. Même sa concierge a eu pitié de cette pauvre et pathétique petite créature.**

.

Daphné Greengrass** faire une razzia chez Baby Dior, puis un embargo sur les poussettes McLaren, vider ensuite les stocks de berceaux Ikéa et faire une frayeur chez Pampers en dépensant près de deux mille Gallions de couches. On se calme, Daph'. T'attends des jumeaux, pas la population d'Asie toute entière.**

.

Draco Malfoy** aller chercher sa toute nouvelle fiancée **Hermione Granger** à la fac, au volant de sa modeste Lamborghini, pour prendre un déjeuner en amoureux chez Cojean. Puis la ramener aux pieds de son université juste à temps pour la reprise de ses cours. Je vous rappelle, à titre d'information, que la jalousie est un péché.**

.

Luna Lovegood** se promener dans un parc et regarder avec attendrissement les enfants jouer tout autour d'elle et les personnes âgées profiter des rares petits rayons de soleil pour prendre l'air. Et là vous vous dites : _enfin_ Loufouca fait quelque chose de normal. Sauf que non : elle était toute nue.**

.

**Une charmante petite tête rousse faire sa grande apparition sur le quai 13 de King's Cross, un fourre-tout Vuitton à la main, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Voilà qui devrait ravir **Draco Malfoy**.**

.

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Parce que je suis un fils modèle, moi.**

**Qui était là, sur le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross, les bras gentiment croisés derrière le dos, à attendre que le train de ses parents ne jette l'ancre sur le quai de la gare ? Harry James Potter, en chair et en os. Vêtu de mocassins à glands et d'une chemise proprette boutonnée jusqu'au col, mes lunettes droites sur mon nez, j'avais la panoplie parfaite de l'enfant de choeur modèle et intello que tout le reste de la classe veut tabasser. Je m'étais même formaté _psychologiquement_ à redevenir le fils à sa maman, le doudou à son papa, en mettant de côté mes instincts de vipère prête à mordre pour le moindre potin, calmant mes poussées de Blair-Waldorfisme pour paraître aussi inoffensif et doux qu'un petit lapin sur un manteau en fourrure Martin Margiela. **

**Seulement, chassez le naturel et il revient à la Usain Bolt. **

**Tandis que mes parents et moi-même regagnions le parking pour que je puisse les escorter jusqu'à mon humble logis, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une délicieuse créature rousse, le visage parsemé de délicieuses petites tâches de rousseurs, ses délicieux yeux verts cherchant le panneau menant à la délicieuse station de taxis. Aussitôt, les rouages de mon tabloïd de cerveau se mirent en marche et tentèrent de chercher la fiche people correspondant à ce visage fort familier... **

**Et là, _ting_ !**

Norah Lacey DeVitto**, 24 ans, Gémeaux, Italienne, 80 C, groupe sanguin B+, née dans le Wisconsin (bébé prématuré), virée de son collège pour fille en 3e pour avoir fumé dans les toilettes, virée de son lycée en 2nde pour avoir séché presqu'un mois de cours, envoyée en pensionnat en Angleterre par la suite, repérée par l'agence de mannequin Elite lors d'une escapade à Londres, élue reine du Bal de Promo en Terminale, choisie pour faire la couverture de Vogue à seulement 18 ans, petite-amie de quelques semaines de Mick Jagger, égérie culte de Slytherin, confisquée de permis de conduire huit fois de suite, électron libre. Oh et ex-fiancée de **Draco Malfoy**, accessoirement. Je meurs d'envie de donner mes pronostics quant aux impacts de son retour sur Londres mais on va ENCORE dire que je suis une mauvaise langue – en même temps...vous n'auriez pas totalement tord. **

**Mais gare à toi, Hermione chérie, la place de petite amie de Malfoy s'avère bien souvent être un siège éjectable.**

**Préventivement vôtre,**

**POTTER, le loser.**

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »<p>

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains puis soupira.

« Rien...rien du tout. »

« Mais si, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

« Il n'y a rien, je te dis ! » s'exclama Draco, visiblement sur les nerfs.

« Chéri...tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tout. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sembla hésiter. Il se tourna légèrement de côté, l'air visiblement partagé entre déballer tout d'un coup ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur ou rester obstinément renfermé sur lui-même. Il finit par abattre son poing sur la table.

« C'est bien trop compliqué. Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Essaie au moins de m'expliquer, dans ce cas ! Ca me tue de te voir comme ça. »

Draco soupira une seconde fois puis se massa l'arrête du nez, clairement torturé.

« C'est... » commença-t-il à dire avant de secouer la tête. « Non, je... » Il se retourna d'un coup. « Promets-moi de ne rien dire ! »

« Non : jure-moi de ne rien dire à personne. »

Draco haussa des sourcils, intrigué. Devant lui, Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner tout en l'aidant à répéter l'audition qu'il allait passer dans l'après-midi.

« Jure-moi de ne rien dire à personne? T'es sûre ? »

Hermione termina de boire son jus d'orange puis secoua les quelques feuilles agrafées qu'elle tenait en main.

« A moins que je ne sois devenue aveugle, c'est ce qui est marqué. »

Draco poussa un juron puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon Calvin Klein noir, un peignoir beige négligemment posé sur ses épaules. Depuis qu'Hermione avait emménagé dans les locaux, le couple se retrouvait chaque matin à la cuisine de l'étage de Draco pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble avant de commencer leur journée respective. Footing pour Draco, fac ou Fleury & Bott pour Hermione.

« Bon, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient chipoter pour ça, en même temps. » relativisa Draco avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange à même la brique.

« Draco, il ne faut pas miser sur de l'à-peu-près. » le réprimanda Hermione. « Beaucoup d'acteurs vont justement arranger le scénario à leur guise mais toi, il faut que tu te démarques parmi eux. »

« Mouais. »

Draco haussa des épaules avant de prendre une seconde gorgée de jus.

« 'Toute façon, le pourcentage pour qu'ils me prennent est infime. »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer... » soupira Hermione.

« Non mais sérieusement ! Il y a, quoi, mille mecs cent fois plus talentueux, charismatiques et beaux gosses que moi pour ce rôle. _Pourquoi_ iraient-ils choisir Draco Malfoy, la paria des tabloïds ? »

« Parce que tu vas leur prouver que tu vaux mieux que ces mille mecs soit disant plus talentueux, charismatique et beaux gosses. Voilà pourquoi. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

« En récitant ce fichu dialogue par coeur, sans modifier les phrases ! »

Hermione avala d'une traite le reste de son café puis fit signe à Draco qu'ils recommençaient à répéter. Il s'en fallut trois fois pour que chaque réplique soit correctement dite, avec les bons mots et la bonne intonation.

« Eh ben tu vois, quand tu veux ! » le félicita son coach improvisé. « Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. »

« Mouais. Si tu le dis... » haussa des épaules Draco, s'attirant ainsi le regard agacé de sa voisine. « Quoi ? ! »

« Pourquoi fait-il toujours que tu te rabaisses ? »

« Je ne me rabaisse pas ! Je suis tout simplement réaliste. »

« Et tout en étant réaliste, tu te rabaisses. Ce n'est pas bon. »

Hermione plaça ses affaires dans l'évier puis vînt se poster devant lui.

« Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi. Si tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu dis, le jury le sentira automatiquement. Alors sois sûr de tes actions. Où est le Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, membre de l'illustre famille la plus fière d'Angleterre ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Draco eut un rictus en coin.

« Ici même. » répondit-il.

« Très bien. Comporte-toi comme tel, alors. » lui sourit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser sa joue piquante. « Je file ! »

Elle se retourna pour attraper son sac et partir lorsque son bras fut soudain retenu en arrière.

« T-t-t-t. » fit Draco en la ramenant vers lui. « Qui va me porter chance ? »

« Draco...je vais être en retard ! »

« C'est pas mon problème. Je veux quelque chose qui puisse me porter chance. »

Hermione soupira puis réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle brandit ensuite son poignet en l'air et entreprit d'ôter un des bracelets qui l'ornait. C'était une de ces petites bandes de tissu coloré que l'on attachait en faisant un souhait. Hermione ne se souvenait même plus de celui qu'elle avait formulé mais elle savait qu'il lui avait toujours porté chance. C'est pourquoi elle le défit – non sans mal – pour le nouer au poignet nu de Draco. Ce-dernier observa avec un sourire amusé comme ses petites mains s'évertuaient à faire un premier noeud solide.

« Fais un voeux. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Pour ? »

« Tu voulais quelque chose qui te porte chance, non ? Fais un voeux, dans ce cas. »

Draco eut un petit rire puis se concentra quelques secondes et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait formulé. Hermione noua alors le second noeud.

« Fais un autre voeux. »

« Encore ? »

« Draco, je n'ai pas tout ton temps... »

« Bon, bon... »

Il se concentra un peu plus en fermant les yeux puis hocha à nouveau la tête. Troisième noeud.

« Dernier voeux. »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu veux m'associer à une secte. »

Il dodelina de la tête, cherchant quel souhait formuler. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent d'eux-même sur Hermione et sa mine devînt plus sérieuse.

« Ca y est. »

« Parfait ! »

Dernier noeud et Hermione laissa tranquille le poignet du blond.

« Tu es paré niveau chance, maintenant. » lui assura-t-elle. « Sa Seigneurie veut-elle bien à présent me laisser partir ? »

« Moui. »

« Comment ça 'moui' ? »

« Moui. » ronronna Draco avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter... » soupira Hermione, légèrement amusé.

Draco commença à la naissance de sa nuque puis remonta lentement jusqu'à l'arrière de ses oreilles, ses deux mains cimentées sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

« Draco... » tenta de la rappeler à l'ordre Hermione d'une voix inégale. « Je dois...je dois partir, il faut que... Draco... »

Il la plaqua (gentiment) contre le frigo – LG platine, édition limitée avec distributeur d'eau intégré et régulateur de température tactile – et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis le cou, un peu plus fort, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle fit rouler sa tête de côté et il réitéra. Une morsure nette adoucie par la caresse de sa langue et la douceur de ses lèvres parcourant sa peau. Second soupir, plus long, plus appréciateur. Draco s'attaqua alors au côté droit de son cou et s'investit plus encore, y mettant tout son génie corporel, rendant la respiration d'Hermione aussi saccadée que possible. Et soudain...

« Bonne journée. »

...il se décolla d'elle d'un seul coup, la laissant pantelante contre le frigo. Les yeux écarquillés, son esprit embrumé redescendant brutalement sur terre, elle le fixa, abasourdie d'un arrêt aussi brutal. Draco vînt se percher sur la table en marbre, un petit rictus malicieux aux lèvres, et termina tranquillement sa brique de jus jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il remarqua avec délectation qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, encore un peu sonnée.

« Ben alors ? Tu ne vas pas être en retard ? » lui rappela-t-il, à peine provocateur.

« Si...si, j'y vais. » répondit Hermione, un peu troublée.

Draco l'observa attraper son sac puis le percher d'une main maladroite sur son épaule. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son rictus amusé lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Hum, au fait, il fallait que je te dise... »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais resta sur pause. Puis elle capitula et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Non. Laisse tomber. Je te dirai ça plus tard. »

Et avant même que Draco n'ait pu la presser jusqu'à la moelle pour qu'elle crache le morceau, elle s'était déjà eclipsée.

* * *

><p><em>Ce soir je lui dis.<em>

_Ou demain._

_Oui, demain, je lui dirai._

_Ou après-demain..._

« Hermione ! »

La brune sortit en sursaut de ses pensées. Milana, sa collègue de travail chez Fleury & Bott, se tenait devant elle. Dès qu'Hermione vit la pile de texte qu'elle s'apprêtait à décharger sur son bureau, elle laissa échapper un soupir affligé.

« Eh oui, ma chère ! On a du pain sur la planche, aujourd'hui. »

« Combien est-ce qu'il y en a ? »

« Dix. Ils font tous cent-cinquante pages, approximativement. » l'informa Milana.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je sature. » craqua-t-elle.

« Et moi donc ! » s'exclama sa collègue en regagnant son bureau. « Je viens de lire un cliché d'histoire d'amour bourré de fautes de grammaire. Une torture. »

« Je sature. » répéta Hermione en enfonçant son visage dans ses bras croisés.

« Commence par le troisième en partant de la fin. Il est vraiment pas mal. »

Hermione redressa la tête, interloquée.

« Tu as déjà lu cette pile ? »

« Une bonne partie, oui. »

« Mais...pourquoi me les avoir donné dans ce cas ? »

« Très bonne question que j'ai formulé moi-même à Mr Fleury qui m'a répondu, en gros, qu'il faisait plus confiance en ton avis qu'au mien. » répondit Milana sur un ton totalement normal.

Son interlocutrice ne sut quoi répondre. Elle savait que Mr Fleury l'appréciait beaucoup depuis son arrivée, peut-être même un peu plus que Milana. Cette-dernière le savait également et réagissait d'une manière assez bipolaire par rapport à ça. Elle pouvait être très gentille avec Hermione un moment et devenir tout d'un coup froide et cinglante l'instant d'après pour enfin lui demander mielleusement si elle voulait qu'elle lui rapporte du café. Café qu'Hermione déclinait toujours, de peur que sa collègue ne l'empoisonne. Elle était dure à cerner, c'est pourquoi Hermione prenait toujours des pincettes lorsqu'elle la côtoyait de peur de raviver l'alter-ego agressif qui sommeillait en elle par à-coup.

« Mais commence par le troisième, comme je te l'ai dis. » répéta Milana avant de se replonger dans son propre texte tout en grignotant sa barre chocolatée.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête puis tira le lot de feuilles concerné qu'elle feuilleta. Aussitôt après, son esprit partit ailleurs et vagabonda partout sauf sur les lignes qu'elle était censée lire. Et à nouveau... _Il faut que je lui dise. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant de mal à le lui dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était compliqué, pourtant ! Incompréhensible... Je lui dirai ça dès ce soir._

« Her-mi-ooonne ! »

« Oui ? » sursauta à nouveau la brune en levant les yeux.

« Je descends à l'accueil, ils ont une lettre pour moi. Tu veux que je te rapporte du café ? »

« Non merci ! » s'empressa de refuser Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en veux pas ? » l'agressa alors presque Milana en la fusillant du regard. « J'ai déjà la gentillesse de t'en proposer, la moindre des choses serait d'en prendre ! Dis-le si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui t'apporte ton café ! T'as peur de quoi ? Que je t'empoisonne, c'est ça ? T'as pas confiance en moi ? Dis-le, hein, si t'as pas confiance en moi ! »

Exemple type de saute d'humeur. Et encore, c'était la version soft. Hermione tenta tout de suite de calmer le jeu.

« Je t'en remercie, Milana, mais le café me donne des palpitations, c'est juste pour ça. Aucun rapport avec toi. »

« Oh. » se radoucit immédiatament sa collègue. « Si c'est pour ça... »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour partir puis se ravisa la seconde suivante et se retourna.

« Dis-donc, tu m'as l'air assez perturbée ces derniers temps...tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Hermione manqua de ricaner. Milana qui lui demandait si _elle_ allait bien ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait ouvertement de la charité !

« Tout va bien, merci. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tout se passe bien avec Draco ? » insista-t-elle encore, prononçant le nom de Malfoy comme une sucrerie.

Hermione la jaugea avec méfiance et reconnut cette lueur avide de ragots briller dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, en plus de son caractère lunatique. Si elle s'ouvrait à elle, Hermione pouvait être sûre que ses histoires feraient la une de _Ok !_ le jour suivant. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas ; elle avait toujours eu très peu de personnes sur qui compter. Les seuls amis qu'elle avait eu depuis sa naissance restaient avec elle soit pour avoir une bonne note à tel contrôle, soit pour avoir les réponses de tel exercice. Très peu de personnes avaient échappés à cette règle, mis à part Blaise, son ancien camarade du lycée, et Angelina, avec qui elle se sentait de plus en plus en confiance. Et Mr Fleury également, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

« Tout se passe _très_ bien avec Draco, Milana. Merci de t'en soucier. » répondit Hermione d'une voix polie mais froide.

Elle l'observa quitter la pièce en marmonnant puis soupira. Les vipères étaient décidément partout.

* * *

><p>En toute psychopathe de l'hygiène qu'était Pansy Parkinson, elle n'appuyait jamais sur le bouton d'un ascenseur public avec ses doigts mais avec son coude. Qui savait quel genre de crado avait gratté ses cheveux gras et péliculeux avant d'écraser son index souillé de bactéries capillaires sur le bouton du quatrième étage ? Certes, il y avait très peu de chance de croiser une telle personne dans un luxueux centre commercial tel que Barney's...mais tout de même. On n'était jamais trop prudent.<p>

Après avoir donc donné charge à son bras de sélectionner l'étage auquel elle voulait monter, Pansy calla à la jointure de son coude ses six sacs d'escarpins flambants neufs et plongea le nez sur son iPhone pour répondre à ses emails.

« Ouf ! Juste à temps ! » s'exclama une voix féminine tandis que les portes d'ascenseur se fermaient. « Tiens donc ! Pansy Parkinson. »

A l'entente de son nom, la brune redressa la tête et reconnut le visage botoxé de sa célèbre rivale, Greta Sanchez. Les Garces Frangées au complet.

« Greta. Toujours un plaisir. » la salua Pansy avec un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'un vampire devant un cadavre sanguinolent.

Ses yeux verts scannèrent l'attachée de presse de la tête aux pieds, sans aucun zeste de scrupule. Ce dont Greta ne se plaignit pas, au contraire ; il était coutûme de se dévisager ainsi dans le milieux, les vêtements que portaient l'interlocuteur déterminant en quelques sortes à qui est-ce que l'on avait affaire. Un peu comme deux chiens se reniflant le derrière.

Top en soie bleu nuit Miu Miu. Saison 2009. Has-been. Jupe longue évasée en lin noir Chanel. Saison 2011. _Double _has-been. Pochette en cuir noir Lancel. Classique. Monotone. Sneackers Louboutin à talons et clous. Sorties il y a deux jours seulement. Bon sang mais _comment_ avait-elle fait pour...

« Cadeau de la maison. » l'informa Greta qui avait vu comme son visage s'était décomposé en lorgnant ses chaussures. « Je les aies eu trois jours avant leur sortie...oh ! Tu es peut-être encore sur liste d'attente ? »

Pansy dut se cramponner à son portable pour ne pas dépecer son interlocutrice avec ses dents. Elle était sur liste d'attente depuis un mois, dix-sept jours, quatorze heures et ving-trois minutes. Vingt-quatre maintenant.

« A vrai dire, je ne porte plus tellement ce genre de chaussures. Je trouve que ça fait un peu 'ex-femme-enceinte-un-peu-en-surpoids-tentant-comm e-elle-peut-de-porter-encore-des-talons'. Au fait, comment s'est déroulé ton accouchement ? » s'enquit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Le regard que Greta lui envoya, à la suite de cette pique des plus sournoises, fut inscrit dans les annales.

« Très bien. » siffla-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu donner naissance à un si merveilleux petit garçon. Quelle joie ai-je ressenti en ayant cet enfant entre les mains pour la première fois, sentir son petit coeur battre, voir ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et me regarder, me sentir enfin mère, le bercer...enfin, tu sais ce que c'est. Ah mais non, suis-je bête ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un enfant. Tu n'as _même pas_ de mec. »

« Je hais les enfants. » répliqua Pansy. « Ne parlons pas des mecs. »

« Aigrie avant l'âge, comme c'est dommage ! Tiens, ça rime en plus ! Ca doit être un présage. »

« Oh, puisque tu as l'air d'être d'humeur assez poétique, aide-moi à trouver ce qui pourrait rimer avec 'célibat'...? »

Greta feignit de réfléchir.

« 'Pends-toi' ? »

« Mmmh, pas mal du tout mais non. J'ai trouvé 'contrat', par contre. Et, 'Nymphadora' aussi. Intéressante combinaison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Greta se désintégra.

« Tu as » Elle déglutit. « Tu as eu un contrat avec Nymphadora Tonks ? »

« Bieeen. Je vois que tu as appris à lire le mode d'emploi de ton cerveau. » savoura Pansy. « Le Staff de Nymphadora lui fichait une pression monstre malgré le succès récolté à la suite de sa précédente exposition, _Rojo _Pasión__. Elle a fini par craquer et tous les renvoyer après un énième désaccord. Une aubaine que le soir de ce carnage elle se soit rendu à une petite soirée mondaine à laquelle je me trouvais. Mes talents d'attachée de presse ont permis de les rallier, elle et ses 7 millions de Gallions de bénéfices, du Bon Côté Parkisonnien de la Force. Et où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Oh, c'est vrai ! » se rappela Pansy avec un rictus narquois. « Tu étais trop occupée à changer la couche bien pleine de ton avorton. »

_Ting_ ! Les portes d'ascenseur s'entrouvrirent à l'étage indiqué.

« Au plaisir, Sanchez ! » la salua Pansy avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Une seconde ! » l'intercepta sa voisine.

La brune effectua une pirouette sur elle-même accompagnée d'un magnifique sourire. Greta affichait quant à elle un rictus des plus mauvais.

« Devine avec quoi rime 'Draco' ? »

Pansy fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Pas avec Greta Sanchez, en tout cas. » ricana-t-elle.

« Oh que non. Mais avec 'DeVitto', oui. » siffla Greta. « Et 'fiasco' aussi. »

Là, Pansy ne souriait plus du tout.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

« Moi ? Mais à rien, voyons. » fit d'une voix innocente Greta. « Mais _elle_, elle doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ne l'a-t-on pas aperçu à la gare de King's Cross, pas plus tard que ce matin ? »

Sanchez lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil.

« Au plaisir, Parkison. »

Et les portes blindées se refermèrent sèchement sur Pansy, sa multitude de sacs de shopping et sa figure dépitée.

* * *

><p>Draco récita pour la dernière des dernières des dernières des dernières fois le dialogue qu'il lui serait donné de réciter devant le jury, dans quelques minutes. A vrai dire, il connaissait déjà tout à la virgule près mais avait peur d'être si envahi par le stress qu'il en oublierait ses répliques. Il avait déjà joué dans une bonne poignée de téléfilms, court-métrages et grosses productions auparavant mais n'avait jamais eu à passer de castings ; on lui proposait tout simplement tel ou tel rôle et il avait l'embarras du choix d'accepter celui qu'il voulait. A présent que l'affaire Delucci avait mis en péril sa célébrité, les choses ne venaient plus aussi naturellement à lui et il était obligé de prouver qu'il méritait sa place – grande première.<p>

Mais Draco avait réellement été intéressé par ce script.

C'était un thriller sur la théorie du complot dans lequel le héros – répondant au nom hollywoodien de Jude Pittsfield – était un mec assez parano, voyant des signes de partout indiquant que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était qu'un univers parallèle factice créé de toutes pièces par le gouvernement pour pouvoir mieux contrôler les masses. Seul contre tous dans ses élucubrations, il finissait par se laisser convaincre par ses amis et sa famille que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Lorsqu'il revînt à la charge, on finit par le diagnostiquer comme étant fou et il fut interné. Son séjour eut l'effet d'un véritable lavage de cerveau et le héros en ressortit totalement guéri de ses paranoïas, prêt à reconstruire sa vie. Mais un dernier signe fit renaître ses soupçons. Et ce n'est que dans les quelques minutes précédant la fin du film que l'on se rendait non seulement compte qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne mais que sa femme, ses amis, ses parents, ses voisins, sa ville, sa région, son pays, son continent, _la planète toute entière_ était de mèche dans cette vaste supercherie.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

Le blond leva la tête de ses feuilles. Une blonde plantureuse à lunettes était debout devant lui et lui souriait.

« C'est à votre tour. »

Tandis que Draco se relevait et la suivait en direction de la salle de torture, la musique de _Rocky_ résonna dans sa tête comme une hymne de conquérant Il allait monter sur ce foutu ring et mettre ces jurys KO en un rien de temps. Et il allait leur montrer qu'en dépit d'avoir une belle gueule, une très belle gueule même, il pouvait aussi avoir du talent.

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur l'estrade de la scène du casting, cinq paires d'yeux braquées fixement sur lui, sa motivation de boxeur retomba comme un soufflet.

« Draco Malfoy, quel honneur. » commenta une petite brune à l'allure garçonne qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la table et mastiquait un chewing-gum avec l'élégance d'une vache à lait.

Il y avait un tel sarcasme dans sa voix que s'il existait un thermomètre à sarcasme, celui-ci aurait explosé. Draco ne perdit pas de sa contenance et lui offrit un éblouissant sourire.

« C'est un honneur pour moi aussi de... »

« Ouais, bon, trêve de blabla. » l'interrompit-elle en agitant négligemment sa main. « Comme il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant la coupure du goûter – et j'ai la dalle, bordel ! – tu devras passer en duo avec le candidat suivant. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, en même temps. » renifla-t-elle avec mépris.

_Connasse_, pensa très fort Draco, son sourire indétrônable sur ses lèvres. Il l'observa claquer des doigts à l'encontre de la jeune fille qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici pour qu'elle aille chercher l'autre personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut en compagnie de...bah, à première vue, cela ressemblait à un homme mais...très franchement, son physique poussait à la réflexion. Il était petit et gros, dotés de cheveux noirs si gras qu'ils en étaient luisants. Sa tête était assaillie de boutons d'acnés. Son nez était si retroussé qu'il en devenait presque inexistant, son mono-sourcil si épais qu'il en cachait ses yeux. Il portait un t-shirt XXL à la gloire de Startrek qui semblait être beaucoup trop étroit pour lui et son jean descendait sur ses cuisses, laissant entrevoir son caleçon Dim blanc qui, lui, laissait entrevoir la raie de ses fesses.

Dame Nature avait visiblement bien passé ses nerfs sur lui.

« Salut, beau gosse. » se moqua ouvertement la directrice de casting. « Quel est ton petit nom ? »

« Cupidon. » répondit d'une petite voix nasillarde le candidat.

Draco dut se mordre profondément la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Cupidon ? » répéta Mademoiselle-et-j'ai-la-dalle-bordel, hilare. « Fais-nous tomber amoureux de ta prestation, dans ce cas ! Tu joueras avec le grand, l'illustre Draco Malfoy. »

Cupidon tourna la tête vers le blond et resta bouche bée. Bouche pourvu d'un réseau routier de fil dentaire. La totale. Il s'avança alors vers Draco et lui tendit la main avec un sourire déglingué mais sincère.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » dit-il avec tant d'étoiles dans les yeux que Draco se sentit presque coupable de s'être moqué intérieurement de lui.

« De même. » répondit Draco en lui serrant la main – _Argh_, alerte main moite !

Le blond eut l'impression de serrer la patte à un dauphin. Plus bas, la directrice se racla la gorge impatiemment.

« Bon, c'est fini le fanclub là ? On peut commencer ou bien Mr Malfoy voudrait nous signer un petit autographe ? »

« Vous en voulez un ? » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Draco avant de faire mine de chercher dans ses poches. « Attendez, il faut juste que je trouve un stylo... »

« Très drôle. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit du tac au tac Draco.

Le blond et la brune se défièrent du regard. les chances étaient désormais infimes pour que l'héritier ressorte de cette salle en ayant le rôle convoité.

« Bien. » reprit la jeune femme. « Commençons sans plus tarder avant qu'un meurtre ne se produise. Cupidon, tu joueras la femme de Jude. Malfoy, vous jouerez quant à vous l'homme, ça vous changera. »

Et allez hop, énième allusion à Rafaelo Delucci agrémenté d'un petit sourire provocateur. Draco décida de hocher simplement la tête sans rentrer dans son jeu. Il fit ensuite face à Cupidon qui remontait son jean extra large.

« 3, 2, 1...Action ! »

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? ? ! » démarra un quart de tour un Cupidon hurlant qui levait théâtralement les mains au ciel, exposant ses auréoles de transpiration à l'air libre.

_Oh mon Dieu..._ _Concentre-toi, Draco, concentre-toi. Ne rigole pas._ Le blond cacha sa tête dans ses mains, comme torturé intérieurement.

« Rien...rien du tout. »

« MAIS SIIIII ! » insista Cupidon d'une voix de cantatrice d'opéra à l'agonie. « JE VOIS BIEN QU'IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI TE TRACÂÂÂÂÂSSE ! »

_OhmonDieuohmonDieuOhmonDieu. Ne rigole **surtout** pas._

« Il n'y a rien, je te dis ! » affirma Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait être assez agressive.

Il sentit alors quelque chose agripper son bras à lui en broyer les os. Sous le coup, le blond faillit vaciller à terre et se tînt aux rideaux de l'estrade pour ne pas tomber. Cupidon le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« CHERI ! » vociféra-t-il dans ses oreilles, les postillons s'échappant de sa bouche offrant une douche gratuite à Draco. « TU SAIS QUE TU PEUX TOUT ME DIRE. **TOUT** **! **»

L'héritier crut perdre son ouïe sur le coup. Il manoeuvra comme il put pour se relever. Dieu seul savait comment il avait fait pour ne pas craquer jusque là. Il prit le prétexte de la tourmente de son personnage pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Cupidon puis marcha vers l'opposé de l'estrade en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Main qui avait serré la menotte moite de son coéquipier. Draco grimaça de dégoût et réussit in-extremis à faire passer son expression pour une moue affligée.

« C'est bien trop compliqué. Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Cupidon courut alors vers lui, le sol vibrant dangereusement sous ses pas, et vînt à nouveau tirer sur son bras jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'arrache du corps de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire à la Providence pour qu'elle le punisse de la sorte.

« ESSAIE AU MOINS DE M'EXPLIQUER DANS CE CAS ! CA ME **TUE **» Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. RIP son tympan gauche. « DE TE VOIR COMME CA ! »

« OK, ça sera tout. » intervînt alors un cinquantenaire aux cheveux poivre et sel qui faisait aussi partie du jury. « Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est tout ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Draco – il n'avait récité que trois pauvres lignes sur une cinquantaine de répliques !

« Quoi ? Tu veux encore nous faire profiter de ta belle frimousse de jet-setter ? » ricana la directrice qui avait sûrement dû bien se marrer durant la prestation.

« C'est sûr qu'avec une tête comme la vôtre, on ne peut que faire carrière en détruisant les personnes qui sont nées avec l'avantage physique que vous n'aurez jamais. » déclara d'une traite le jet-setter en question, sa patience ayant des limites.

Un silence de cimetière s'abattit alors sur la salle. La brune au tempérament de garce dévisageait Draco comme si elle l'avait sous-estimé.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie, la petite marionnette de la presse à scandale. Et tu crois que c'est en faisant ton petit caprice de diva susceptible que tu vas intégrer le casting de ce film ? »

« Ouais. Exactement. » répondit Draco avant de se diriger vers l'extrémité de l'estrade pour sauter sur la terre ferme. « D'ailleurs, je vous laisse mon numéro. »

Il prit un des stylos qui se trouvaient sur la table et griffonna ses coordonnées sur une feuille vierge qui traînait là.

« Oh et puis un petit autographe en passant. » ajouta-t-il en apposant un magnifique 'Draco Malfoy' en signature calligraphique. « Vous en mourriez d'envie, ne dites pas le contraire. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil tandis que l'intégralité du jury le fixait, bouche bée. Puis, après avoir glissé une main dans sa poche, il prit congé de cette bande de nazes.

* * *

><p>Hermione effleura du doigt les quelques vingt robes alignées sagement sur le portant de vêtements que venait de faire livrer Pansy pour la soirée de Wilhelmina Black. Plus le Contrat passait, plus l'attachée de presse lui laissait quartier libre quant à son habillement. Enfin, quartier libre... disons qu'elle sélectionnait une gamme de vêtements et lui laissait le loisir d'y piocher ce qu'elle voulait porter. Il fallait dire que le bourrage de crâne vestimentaire que Pansy avait opéré depuis ces six derniers mois finissait par porter ses fruits. Hermione se découvrait depuis peu un certain sens fashion assez aiguisé qui la guidait dans son choix de tenue. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des grandes occasions, elle avait toujours besoin d'un petit coup de pouce nommé Angelina. L'afro-britannique qui avait commencé par être sa simple coiffeuse était petit à petit devenue son assistante, sa conseillère stylistique puis tout simplement son amie. Quatre en un ; si ce n'était pas génial, ça !<p>

Hermione finit par décrocher une longue robe noire au col au raz du cou mais extraordinairement dos nu. Une vraie robe de gala qu'il fallait porter avec assurance.

« Elle t'irait parfaitement ! » commenta Angelina qui grignotait un bout de tarte au pêche.

« Tu dis ça pour _toutes_ les robes que j'ai essayé. » fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton amusé.

« Parce qu'elles t'iraient toutes très bien ! » argumenta la jeune fille avant de montrer l'habit du doigt. « Mais celle-ci, c'est la bonne. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis persuadée. »

Hermione l'examina une nouvelle fois. Il était vrai qu'elle était magnifique mais elle ne savait pas si... enfin, la fente dans le dos était assez... et puis on pouvait voir... oh et puis mince, ça ne coûtait rien de l'essayer. La brune emporta donc la robe avec elle dans la salle de bain. Tout en enlevant l'habit qu'elle portait déjà, elle se racla la gorge puis dit d'une voix se voulant anodine.

« Dis, au fait, tu pourrais me donner un conseil ? En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est plutôt pour quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Hmm-hmm. » acquiesça Angelina depuis l'autre côté.

« Disons » Hermione enfila le nouveau vêtement avec précaution « Disons que cette personne a reçu un appel, il y a quelques jours...en fait ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui a reçu un appel mais son petit-ami – enfin, petit-ami...bref. Et... » Elle ajusta la robe sur sa taille « Et donc elle a décroché le portable de son copain et est tombée sur une fille cherchant à le joindre. Elle a pris le nom de cette personne pour passer le message à Dr...à son copain et c'est tout con, tu vois, mais elle n'arrive pas à le lui dire. »

Elle rouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre, vêtue de la robe.

« Tadam ! Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Angelina leva son pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

« Magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever pour venir inspecter le vêtement de près. « Enfin, il faut juste faire deux-trois petits ourlets de dernières minutes ici...et là, aussi...et ce sera par-fait. »

Elle se pencha en direction de la table pour y attraper la petite boîte d'épingles et commença à cintrer l'habit.

« Oui, donc, tu as décroché le portable de Draco, tu es tombée sur une fille à l'autre bout du fil et tu éprouves un blocage à le dire au concerné, c'est ça ? » récapitula-t-elle.

Hermione fut horrifiée par tant de perspicacité.

« Je mens aussi mal ? ! »

« Tu mens _terriblement_ mal. » rit Angelina. « Mais en même temps, ta réaction est on ne peut plus normale. »

« Comment ça ? » voulut savoir Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tourne-toi de profil. » lui dit Angelina avant de continuer. « Tu es jalouse, voilà tout. »

Là, Hermione se retourna face à elle.

« Pas du tout. » affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

« Si, tu l'es. » la contra Angelina.

« Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse. C'est absurde. Ca n'a pas raison d'être dans ce...genre de situation. » soutînt fermement Hermione.

« Très bien ! » concéda Angelina en posant une main sur sa hanche. « Dans ce cas cite-moi une raison plausible expliquant le fait que tu n'aies toujours pas prévenu Draco concernant ce coup de fil ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais resta lamentablement silencieuse, provoquant un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres d'Angelina.

« Rhooo, t'es toute mignonne ! » craqua-t-elle en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue tandis qu'Hermione faisait la moue. « Il n'y a pas de mal à être jalouse, tu sais ? »

« Non, mais...je...c'est...tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je ne peux pas être jalouse ! Dans d'autres cas, ça aurait été parfaitement justifié mais dans ce cas-là, non ! C'est...c'est absurde. » répéta-t-elle obstinément.

Quelques fois, le fait qu'Angelina ne sache pas l'existence du Contrat était réellement handicapant.

« Et moi je te dis que tout se tient. Tu soupçonnes inconsciemment que cette fille soit une des exs de Draco et c'est pourquoi tu as tant de mal à le lui dire. »

« Je sais que cette fille est une des exs de Draco. »

« Ah ? »

Hermione dodelina de la tête.

« Enfin, je suis à 99,9 % sûre que cette fille est une des exs de Draco. »

« Vous avez déjà parlé de vos relations antérieures ? Il ne t'a pas cité ses précédentes copines ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Il est toujours assez flou quand il s'agit de ça. En même temps, quant on enchaîne les filles comme il le fait, c'est pas étonnant d'avoir quelques trous de mémoire. »

« Bon. Il reste donc 0,01 % de chance que cette fille ne soit pas une ex mais en fait sa soeur cachée, fruit d'une liaison entre Lucius Malfoy et sa secrétaire cannon. » supposa Angelina, ce qui fit rire Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enquêterais pas pour en avoir le coeur net ? »

« Enquêter comment ? »

« Eh bien étant donné que Malfoy a l'air d'avoir la mémoire un peu courte, peut-être que si tu pouvais te renseigner auprès de son entourage... »

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione, l'image de Pansy se matérialisant dans son esprit.

S'il fallait demander ce genre de choses à quelqu'un, c'était bien à elle. Blaise, lui, aurait été un trop honnête homme pour accepter de balancer sur son client. De plus, il avait déjà glissé le nom de « Norah DeVitto » durant la réunion qu'ils avaient eu pour les fiançalles et s'était fait assez incendié par Draco pour réitérer.

« T-t-t-t ! Deux secondes ! On finit de faire l'ourlet d'abord ! » exigea Angelina.

Elles continuèrent donc à réajuster la robe tout en élaborant des hypothèses quant aux 0,01 % restants. Lorsqu'il fut supposé que l'inconnue du téléphone s'avère être un extra-terrestre cherchant à contacter Draco pour pouvoir avoir des financement afin de construire un vaisseau spatial avec distributeur de Pringles intégré pour pouvoir envahir Pluton, la dernière épingle fut plantée dans l'habit.

« C'est bon, tu peux téléphoner ! » dit alors Angelina tout en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Hermione l'observa d'un oeil suspicieux.

« Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? » devina-t-elle.

« Non mais téléphone d'abord ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Tu vas littéralement te pisser dessus ! Vas-y et je te dirai ensuite si j'ai eu les infos nécessaires. »

Angelina sembla hésiter mais suivit la voix de la raison – ou plutôt de la vessie – et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Pendant ce temps là, la brune composa le numéro de l'attachée de presse et porta son portable à son oreille tandis que les tonalités s'égrenaient.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » décrocha Pansy.

Hermione haussa des sourcils, prise au dépouru.

« ...N-non, personne n'est m... »

« La presse a découvert l'existence du Contrat ? »

« Non plus. »

« Vous voulez de l'argent, dans ce cas ? »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Pansy resta un petit moment silencieuse.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous, alors ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Du Pansy Parkinson tout craché.

« Je voulais juste vous demander quelque cho... »

« Vous voulez arrêter le Contrat, c'est ça ? » l'interrompit à nouveau l'attachée de presse d'un ton anxieux. »

« Pas du tout ! Il fallait juste que je vous pose une question. »

« A propos de ? »

« Draco. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas interroger le concerné ? _Apprenez à conduire, espèce de danger public ! _» hurla-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de la voiture qui avait faillit l'écrabouiller alors qu'elle sillonnait la chaussée en toute illégalité.

« Parce que je doute que le concerné puisse m'éclairer à ce propos. »

« Accouchez. »

Hermione prit une inspiration puis se lança.

« Qui...qui est Norah DeVitto ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Pansy eut un petit ricanement.

« En effet, Draco vous aurait crucifiée à un tronc à la simple entente de ce prénom. »

« A ce point ? »

« Eh bien si l'on prend en compte le fait que cette fameuse Norah est l'une des seules femmes auquel son coeur empli de luxure a réussi à s'attacher le temps de deux ans de relation idylliques qui prirent brusquement fin lorsqu'il la retrouva dans leur lit conjugal le jour même de son anniversaire, en compagnie d'un plus bel Apollon que lui...je crois que prononcer son prénom aurait été la voie la plus royale pour rejoindre l'Au-Delà. Ai-je pleinement satisfait votre curiosité ? »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assimilant cette information cruciale.

« Oui, je crois. »

« Parfait ! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'exc... »

« Attendez ! » la coupa-t-elle soudainement.

Pansy soupira d'agacement.

« Quoi _encore_ ? »

« C'est complètement bête comme question mais...est-ce que Norah a des tâches de rousseur ? »

« Dieu du Ciel, ainsi donc vous êtes aussi intelligente que me l'avait dit Blaise. »

Hermione fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Serait-ce sarcastique ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Vous serez surprise d'entendre, Hermignonne, que pour une fois, je parle en toute franchise. »

« Donc Norah avait des tâches de rousseur ? »

« On ne peut définitivement rien vous cacher, Einstein. _Bon_, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec vous mais il se trouve que j'ai une légion de choses à faire aujourd'hui si je veux faire tourner mon entreprise, gagner correctement ma vie, payer toutes mes factures et m'acheter ce Dali vu aux enchères de Sotheby's avant qu'un magnat de l'affaire dépourvu de sens artistique mette la main dessus. _Buenas tardes_. »

Et avant même qu'Hermione ait pu cligner des yeux, la tonalité de fin d'appel résonnait à son oreille. L'étudiante reposa son portable au ralenti sur son lit puis remit les pièces dans l'ordre dans sa tête en quelques secondes.

Quelque part entre la fin du lycée et le début du Contrat, Draco était sorti avec une certaine Norah DeVitto pendant deux ans. C'est de là qu'avait supposément commencé cette obsession pour les tâches de rousseur. Les choses allaient pour le mieux entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trompe – le jour de son anniversaire, bon sang ! – avec quelqu'un d'autre. A compter de ce jour, Draco était devenu ce macho détaché de tout et allergique à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'amour.

« Oh mais...! » se souvînt soudainement Hermione.

Tandis que les éléments s'imbriquaient un à un, la brune se remémora de cette étape du Contrat, une semaine après la réunion chez la folle famille de Malfoy, pendant laquelle ils étaient allés au cinéma. A la sortie de la salle, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'un des personnages était tombé amoureux, ce qui était censé expliquer son comportement tout au long du film, et Draco avait alors répliqué par une critique acerbe et dure de l'amour. Si dure qu'Hermione avait été interloqué par tant de véhémence alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple dessin animé Pixar.

Et maintenant, tout s'expliquait.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur la tira de ses pensées. L'étudiante trotta jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda ce qui se tramait quelques étages plus bas. Le portail automatique de l'entrée venait tout juste de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une moto BMW qui roula à vitesse éclair jusqu'aux portes du garage. Hermione haussa des sourcils. En parlant du loup...

* * *

><p>Draco ôta son casque puis descendit d'un bond de son deux-roues tandis que la porte du garage se coulissait doucement. Il rangea ensuite son bolide à côté de ses autres joujous à roues et à moteur répondant aux humbles noms de Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini, coupé sport Audi, Alfa Roméo et Bugatti, puis il emprunta l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage, le moral à zéro.<p>

Il avait certes opéré une sortie en beauté lors du casting, claquant ainsi le bec de cette pimbêche de garce, mais avoir perdu le rôle l'attristait un peu. Car il fallait être fou pour croire qu'après cette prestation l'équipe veuille encore de lui ! Perdre cette opportunité le fichait en rogne car il s'était identifié au personnage, mine de rien. Un mec incompris et torturé, seul contre tous et berné jusqu'à la dernière seconde du film. Draco haussa des épaules tout en s'adossant au fond de la cage d'ascenseur. Restait plus qu'à savoir quel comédien pistonné hériterait de sa place.

A peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes que le blond sortit dans le hall de son étage. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise puis laissa ses chaussures quelque part dans le couloir pour aller se réfugier dans le dressing-room. Là, il ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit son paquet de Marlboro planqué dans l'étagère de ses jeans, entre le True Religion et le Diesel délavé, puis s'alluma d'urgence une cigarette. Dire qu'il avait même zappé son footing pour préparer ce foutu casting... C'était l'une des seules activités qui ne bougeait pas dans son emploi du temps, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige. Quel moment de faiblesse avait-il eu pour décider de faire faux bond à son traditionnel sport de début de journée ? Draco expira la fumée contenue dans ses poumons en secouant la tête, dépité. Et puis tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se faire maltraiter physiquement par un hamburger sur pattes devant une catin de première. Waouh, _génial_. A refaire.

L'héritier porta à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres mais la sentit s'échapper de ses doigts à la seconde où il allait tirer une taffe.

« Fumer tue. » le réprimanda alors Hermione qui tenait en otage sa Marlboro déjà entamée.

Les yeux de Draco dévalèrent la silhouette de la lionne tandis que le reste de fumée toxique passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Être rabat-joie aussi. » finit-il par répliquer en reprenant ce qui lui était de droit.

Il tira une bouffée, provoquant une lueur orangée à l'embout brûlé de la cigarette.

« Jolie robe. » commenta-t-il en désignant ce qu'elle portait.

Hermione baissa elle aussi les yeux sur sa voluptueuse Valentino noire.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle me va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix indécise. « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'air ridicule dedans ? »

« Tourne-toi, pour voir..? »

Hermione obtempéra, dévoilant le dos-nu plongeant de la robe. Draco tira longuement sur sa cigarette, ses yeux fixés sur la délicieuse cambrure de la jeune femme.

« Mini Malfoy et moi sommes formel : cette robe est parfaite sur toi. »

« Qui est Mini Malf...oh, bon sang Draco, tu es dégueulasse. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Merci, ça me flatte. » la remercia le concerné, un sourire effronté sur le coin des lèvres.

Hermione vînt se pencher contre le rebord de la fenêtre, juste à côté de lui.

« Alors, ce casting ? Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

Draco rejeta un nuage de nicotine tout en évaluant la taille de son mégot.

« J'hésite entre 'massacre' et 'boucherie'. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouch ! Ca s'est aussi mal déroulé ? ! »

« Ca a été un fiasco. » Il porta à nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche et tira une latte. « Ils m'ont foutu avec un geek sumo fan de Startrek qui m'a fait des attouchements au bras au point où je ne peux même plus le plier sans avoir atrocement mal et la nana qui m'a fait passé le casting n'était autre que la jumelle maléfique de Pansy. »

« Rien que ça ! »

« Rien que ça. Le pire étant que je n'ai fait que réciter trois mots du script avant qu'ils ne nous disent d'aller gentiment nous faire voir pour pouvoir aller prendre leur pause goûter en paix. » Draco écrasa rageusement le reste de sa cigarette. « J'espère que leur film sera aussi merdique que _Lolita Malgré Moi 2_. »

Hermione eut un petit rire puis se retourna vers son acolyte qui expirait un dernier nuage gris de fumée.

« Allez, haut les coeurs ! Un rôle de perdu, dix de retrouvés. » relativisa-t-elle. « La soirée de ce soir te permettra de te changer les idées ! »

Draco ricana tout en fermant la fenêtre.

« Avec Hugo et sa sangsue en cloque qui sont aussi de la partie ? Laisse-moi en douter. »

« Daphné Greengrass est enceinte ? » haussa des sourcils la brune.

« Affirmatif. » répondit Draco. « Et pas d'un seul mais de deux mini Greengrass-Malfoy. Le cauchemar au pluriel. »

« Des jumeaux ! » s'enthouasiasma Hermione. « Mais c'est trop mignon ! Ne me dis pas que, même si tu _adores_ ton frère et sa femme, l'idée d'être tonton te laisse totalement indifférent ! »

« Pas du tout, rassure-toi. J'en suis même ravi. D'autant plus que j'aime beaucoup les bébés. » assura-t-il avant de laisser entrevoir un demi-sourire machiavélique. « Surtout lorsqu'ils sont assaisonnés à la sauce tomate et aux échalotes. »

« Ben voyons. » pouffa Hermione. « Tes poussées de cannibalisme ne me surprenne même pas. »

« De moins en moins de choses te surprennent à mon sujet, je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter. » remarqua Draco en faisant coulisser une des portes de son dressing pour prendre le premier smoking impeccablement cintré qui lui tombait sous la main. « Au fait » Il referma la porte du placard pour en rouvrir une autre « Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose ce matin..? »

Il piocha une serviette, un gant, puis se retourna vers Hermione. Cette-dernière avaient les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard alerte comme si elle se creusait les méninges pour lui fournir une réponse adéquate.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les pièces du puzzle en main et qu'elle savait que c'était cette même Norah DeVitto détentrice du coeur broyé de Draco qui l'avait appellé, une semaine et demi auparavant, elle était de plus en plus réticente à l'idée d'en informer l'héritier. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il allait réagir mais, une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas sauter au plafond. Ou peut-être que si...? Après tout, d'après les dires de Pansy, il avait été réellement amoureux d'elle durant leur deux années de relation. Peut-être l'était-il toujours ? A cette idée, le front d'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se plisser. Comment pouvait-il être encore amoureux d'une femme qui l'avait piétiné, humilié de la sorte ? Le tromper le jour même de son anniversaire ! _Dans son propre lit _! Ne fallait-il pas être cruelle pour agir de la sorte ? ! Draco ne méritait pas d'avoir vécu une telle histoire. Il ne méritait pas d'être devenu ce qu'il était devenu à cause d'elle. A cause de cette garce.

« Mais prends ton temps, surtout. » lui glissa à l'oreille Draco d'un ton amusé, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Hermione eut un petit sursaut de conscience et se tourna juste à temps pour le voir quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Wilhelmina Malfoy fit lentement passer la pulpe de son index sur la bordure d'une assiette en porcelaine prise au hasard sur l'une des tables. Elle observa ensuite suspicieusement son doigt, ses sourcils haussés.<p>

« Qui s'occupe de laver les couverts ? » demanda-t-elle à la quelque soixantaine d'employés alignés au garde-à-vous derrière elle et chargés de mettre sur pied le Gala de ce soir.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la vaste salle de bal.

« Ne répondez pas tous en même temps... »

Les mains derrière le dos, la tête droite, les deux pieds ancrés au sol, la rangée du personnel ne bougeait pas d'un seul iota dans une posture proche du salut militaire.

« Bon. » concéda Wilhelmina en faisant lentement les cent pas devant eux. « Si c'est comme ça, nous allons recourir à la manière forte. »

Elle brandit alors son index en l'air.

« Plouf plouf » commença-t-elle à chantonner en faisant courir son doigt d'un employé à l'autre au rythme des syllabes. « Lais-sez de la pous-sière sur mes assiet-tes et je vous cou-pe-rai la _tête_. »

Elle opéra une pause sur une petite blonde si nerveuse qu'elle en suait à grosses gouttes. Plus l'index accusateur de Wilhelmina se rapprochait dangereusement de la poitrine de l'employée, plus son corps frêle tremblait avec frénésie. Soudain, la main de la maîtresse des lieux changea de trajectoire, mettant fin à son supplice, et effectua le chemin inverse de la file.

« Ne pas se dé-non-cer quant je po-se la ques-tion me don-ne des en-vies d'é-car-te-la-tion. »

A nouveau, un grand métis fut mis à l'épreuve par le doigt de Wilhelmina pointé droit sur lui. Cette-dernière poussa le vice jusqu'à enfoncer son ongle peint en blanc nacré dans le torse du jeune homme, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Mmmh, jolis abdos. » commenta-t-elle avant de reprendre. « Mais dans mon ex-trê-me clé-men-ce je vais vous don-ner une der-nière chance. »

Elle jaugea l'ensemble du corps organisateur des yeux tout en posant une main sur sa hanche. Une nouvelle fois encore, personne ne pipa mot. L'organisatrice en chef roula alors des yeux puis reprit.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne me don-nez pas le choix. Au bout de trois, l'un de vous vi-re-ra de là. _Un_... »

La tension était si palpable dans l'air que cela rendait Wilhelmina toute électrique. Bon sang ce que c'était excitant de faire exercer son autorité sur la populace terrifiée !

« ..._deux_... »

Son index frôla les boucles rousses d'un grand employé aussi pâle que la mort pour s'arrêter fatalement sur sa voisine.

« ..._trois_. »

Les lèvres de Wilhelmina se tordirent en un rictus tout en fixant la malheureuse condamnée à mort qui semblait être sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. La chère mère de Lucius se pencha lentement vers elle, savourant avec extase l'expression affolée de sa victime. Les lèvres peintes en rouge carmin de Wilhelmina s'entrouvrirent comme si elle allait lui siffler quelque chose quant soudain, elle opéra un volte-face et braqua son bras droit sur la grande asiatique qui fermait le rang, tout au bout de la ligne.

« _Quatre_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rejoignant la fin de la file. « Désolée ma chérie, mais vous allez devoir nous quitter. »

La jeune chinoise prise au dépourvu écarquilla des yeux.

« Mais...mais... » bégaya-t-elle, atterrée.

« Et soyez gentille, passez par l'escalier de service en partant. Les décorations viennent juste d'être posées dans le corridor principal. »

Wilhelmina claqua ensuite des doigts.

« Vous autres, au boulot ! Le spectacle est terminé. » lança-t-elle, créant la dispersion parmi le rang.

Et tandis que la jeune virée haletait toujours, sous le choc de la nouvelle, Wilhelmina se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la table suivante pour continuer son checking en chantonnant. Elle attrapa un des verres en cristal et dorures or pour l'examiner à la lumière du jour. Ses pupilles de faucon décelèrent une infime petite trace troublant la pureté de la paroi de la coupe. Reposant le récipient sur la table, elle fit craquer ses articulations tout en gratifiant la salle d'un regard circulaire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il allait encore y avoir de la casse.

* * *

><p>Tout en sifflotant vaguement le générique de Bob L'éponge, Draco sortit de la salle de bain pieds nus, vêtu de sa chemise et de son pantalon de smoking, tout en frictionnant ses cheveux blond mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette. Il attrapa sa cravate, piocha une paire de Converse oranges ainsi que son inséparable Slytherin multi-cadrans puis laissa ses pas le guider vers l'ascenseur qui, lui, le guida jusqu'au second étage. Pendant le court trajet séparant les deux niveaux, il attrapa un des lacets de ses deux baskets et les noua entre eux de sorte à faire passer la corde derrière son cou, chacune des Converse pendillant de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Il eut ainsi les mains libres pour attacher sa montre autour de son poignet tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Hermione.<p>

« ...les quatre sont supers ! »

« Angelina ! Ca ne m'aide pas ce que tu me dis là ! Il faut que je choisisse. »

« C'est à toi de voir. »

« ...on y arrivera jamais dans ce cas. »

« De quoi ? » débarqua Draco.

Ses yeux remontèrent les longues jambes interminables d'Angelina, puis ses hanches, son dos et passèrent à Hermione, par la passerelle du bras tendu de l'afro-britannique vers sa voisine. Hermione était toujours vêtue de sa robe Valentino mais avait ajouté à cela six centimètres d'escarpins Martin Margiela, ses cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon qui aurait pu être exposé au salon des oeuvres d'arts capillaires – si un tel salon existait. De l'ombre à paupière dorée venait éclairer son habillement monochrome tandis que le fidèle trait d'eyelinner agrandissait et allongeait ses yeux déjà en amande. Le tout made in Angelina, bien sûr. D'un côté, une beauté exotique. De l'autre, le summum de l'élégance.

Draco et Mini-Draco s'appuyèrent contre l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant plus tellement où donner de la tête.

« Ah ! Draco ! » s'exclama Hermione en l'apercevant. « Quelle paire de chaussures va le mieux avec ma robe, d'après toi ? Celle que je porte ou alors une des trois autres ? »

Elle désigna trois escarpins rangés l'un à côté de l'autre à côté du portant à vêtement. Chanel, Jimmy Choo et Azedin Alaïa en compétition. Seulement un seul gagnerait l'aventure...mais qui ? Tadam _tadam_ ! Draco fit des aller-retours entre la tenue d'Hermione et les différentes paires de chaussures. Il désigna du menton les plus vertigineuses.

« Celles-ci ? ! Oh mon Dieu... avec mon dos-nu et des talons comme ça, de quoi aurais-je l'air ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Tu m'as demandé de choisir, non ? »

« Oui mais...enfin, je ne sais pas si elles sont... »

« Choisis-en d'autres, dans ce cas. » haussa des épaules Draco.

« Oui mais il est vrai que ces chaussures ne sont pas mal, alliées avec la robe. »

« Et on s'étonne lorsque les mecs disent que les filles sont les spécimens les plus compliqués sur cette Terre... »

« Pfff, je préfère être une fille compliquée plutôt qu'un mec pourvu de deux petits neurones se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. »

« Les neurones n'ont pas d'yeux. »

« Non ? Tu penses ? »

Angelina toussota. Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour se retrouver chaque fois au coeur d'une de leur célèbre chamaillerie de couple. Chaque. Fois.

« Bon, les Roméos, je vais vous laisser vous dire des mots doux en paix, il faut que je file ! » s'exclama-t-elle rapidement en attrapant son sac à main. « Hermione, on s'appelle ! »

« Sans soucis ! » lui assura cette-dernière avant que la jeune fille ne s'éclipse.

Draco resta à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu et se mordit la lèvre.

« Bon sang ce qu'elle est bien foutue... » soupira-t-il rêveusement.

Hermione roula des yeux. C'était classique. Dès qu'Angelina apparaissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter cette phrase en boucle.

« C'est aussi ce que pense son copain. » répliqua-t-elle malicieusement en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.

« Ah ? Elle a un copain ? » demanda Draco en venant, lui, s'affaler sur le matelas. « Mmmh, dommage. »

Hermione tourna la tête de côté en haussant des sourcils.

« Comment ça 'dommage' ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es officiellement fiancé ? » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Et ? » bailla Draco en prenant distraitement un paquet de feuilles posé sur la table de chevet.

« _Comment ça_ 'et' ? Ca ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que, lorsqu'on est fiancé, il f..._non, ne touche pas à ça_ ! » hurla-t-elle presque tandis que l'héritier feuilletait les pages du bloc de feuilles.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour le reprendre mais le blond fut plus vif. Il leva le bras avec un sourire mauvais, mettant le colis hors de portée.

« Ben alors ? On cache des choses à son fiancé ? »

La brune ouvrit la bouche puis soupira, impuissante.

« Draco, _s'il te plaît_, ne touche pas à ça. »

« Et pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Parce que...parce que c'est personnel. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Draco... »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Laisse ce tas de feuilles tranquille. »

Le diablotin leva les yeux au plafond, comme s'il réfléchissait puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Nan. Pas envie. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. La seconde suivante, elle fondait à nouveau sur lui à l'improviste. Une fois encore, Draco anticipa le coup et recula, plaçant le butin encore plus hors de portée qu'avant.

« Bon sang, Draco, quand arrêteras-tu d'être aussi gamin ? ! » s'énerva réellement Hermione.

« Quand tu me diras ce que renferment ces précieuses feuilles. » persista Draco qui, lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« C'est...ce n'est même pas important ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi es-tu prête à ruiner ta coiffure pour me l'arracher des mains ? »

Hermione ne réussit pas à répondre, ce qui conforta l'héritier dans ses hypothèses. Il fit donc mine de lire la première page avant d'être arrêté par un petit cri :

« OK ! Ok..! » abdiqua la brune. « C'est...enfin...ce qui est... » elle se racla la gorge « C'est un script. »

« Un script ? »

« Un scénario, si tu veux. »

« Oh. » assimila Draco en secouant pensivement la tête.

Il lui tendit alors son paquet qu'elle tenta d'attraper avant qu'il ne l'éloigne à nouveau de sa main.

« Un script sur quoi ? »

Hermione semblait être à deux doigts de vouloir l'étriper.

« Sur rien. Rends-moi ce texte immédiatement ! » exigea-t-elle à nouveau en tirant sur son bras.

« Oh et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'ennuie à te cuisiner alors que la réponse est à portée de main... » haussa des épaules Draco.

A nouveau, il feuilleta le paquet et récolta une petite exclamation aigue désespérée de la part d'Hermione.

« Un film ! » craqua-t-elle une fois de plus. « C'est un script pour un film. »

« Tu l'as écrit toi même ? »

« ...oui. Bon. Tu me le rends, maintenant ? ! »

« Non. Ca parle de quoi ? »

« Draco, redonne-moi ça ! » exigea Hermione.

« De quoi est-ce que ça parle ? » répéta le ravisseur.

« Je ne te le dirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce texte. »

« Ok. » capitula immédiatement Draco, à sa grande surprise.

Il reposa le script sur le lit, laissant sa propriétaire se jeter avidement dessus pour le mettre en lieu sûr.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il encore.

« Est-ce que ça t'intéresse _vraiment_ ? » soupira Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'intéresserait pas ? »

« Pourquoi réponds-tu toujours à une question par une autre question ? »

« Sachant que c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire... » lui fit remarquer Draco avec un petit sourire.

Cette foutue manie de toujours avoir le dernier mot... Hermione inspira longuement, tachant de rester calme.

« J'attends toujours. » ne lâchait pas l'héritier.

« Eh ben tu peux toujours attendre. » répliqua sa voisine en se levant du lit.

« Minute. » la retînt-il avant de lui attraper le bras. « C'est pas équitable, ce que tu fais. Je t'ai montré mon Atelier, mes peintures et tout le bazar alors que ce n'est pas le truc que je dévoilerais à la première personne venue. Tu crois pas que ça devrait marcher dans les deux sens ? »

Hermione s'immobilisa. Soupira. Se tourna légèrement de côté.

« Serait-ce du chantage ? »

« Exactement. » ne prit même pas la peine de nier Draco.

La brune eut un petit rire qui se transforma en un nouveau soupir. Elle se rassit sur le lit, toujours dos au blond.

« C'est » commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. « Tu vas te moquer, j'en suis sûre. »

« Mais non... »

« Je te connais. »

« Je ne rirai pas fort, dans ce cas. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Et tu crois que c'est en disant ça que je vais te le dire ? »

« Je ne me moquerai pas, Granger. » lui assura plus sérieusement Draco. « Je le jure sur la tête d'Hugo. »

« Oh ben si c'est Hugo, alors... »

La brune s'adossa à l'une des longues barres en bois encadrant le lit baldaquin puis occupa nerveusement ses mains en tripotant le tissu de sa robe.

« C'est un truc que...enfin, je l'écris depuis longtemps...depuis mes dix ans, pour être plus exacte, donc ça peut sembler un peu gamin sur les bords comme histoire mais...hum...en fait ça raconte le récit d'une fille...d'une petite fille française...enfin, elle a onze ans donc elle n'est pas si petite...bon, peu importe. Donc c'est une fille de onze ans qui... » elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers Draco puis émit un petit rire nerveux. « Tu vas te ficher de moi. »

« J'ai juré sur la tête de mon frère, que veux-tu de plus comme preuve ? »

Hermione roula des yeux puis se mordit la lèvre et se jeta à l'eau.

« En gros, elle apprend à ses onze ans qu'elle est une sorcière. Et donc elle apprend à connaître un tout nouveau monde, elle est scolarisée dans une nouvelle école qui lui apprend à se servir de la magie, elle se fait de nouveaux amis avec lesquels elle s'embarque dans une bonne série d'aventures et, hum, voilà. » Nouveau coup d'oeil vers Draco. « C'est nul, hein ? »

Draco resta un petit instant pensif.

« Comment apprend-t-elle qu'elle est une sorcière ? »

« Elle reçoit une lettre...en fait, c'est plutôt un hiboux qui vient lui donner une lettre. »

« Un hiboux ? »

« Oui. C'est un peu comme la Poste du monde des sorciers. On les commissionne d'une lettre – enfin, plutôt d'un parchemin – qu'ils doivent livrer à telle ou telle personne en temps et en heure. »

Draco hocha la tête, toujours aussi pensif. Son expression faciale était si neutre que cela frustrait Hermione. Se foutait-il d'elle ou était-il réellement intéressé par ce qu'elle disait ?

« Et comment s'organise ce fameux monde des sorciers ? » demanda-t-il encore. « Qui le dirige ? »

« Le Ministère de la Magie. » répondit du tac au tac Hermione.

« Le Ministre de la Magie ? » répéta Draco. « Donc il y a tout un ministère ? »

« Oui. Enfin, il est constitué de plusieurs départements chacun employé à un secteur particulier. Il peut y avoir un secteur consacré au recensement des sorciers capables de se métamorphoser en animaux, puis un autre s'occupant des déviances de magie noire, un autre encore s'occupant de gérer la justice magique et d'organiser les procès des sorciers ayant enfreint la loi, encore un autre chargé de s'occuper des relations internationales entre les différents ministères du monde entier... Les secteurs sont diverses et variés. Et à la tête, il y a le Ministre de la Magie. Son rôle au sein de la communauté... »

Et Hermione fut intarissable Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle expliqua le fonctionnement du monde imaginaire qu'elle avait créé de toutes pièces depuis ses dix ans, du noms des sortilèges employés aux moyens de locomotions utilisés des sorciers en passant par l'agencement des quartiers fréquentés, sans oublier de décrire la fameuse école où les enfants sorciers étudiaient ; Beauxbâtons. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'exposer les moindres recoins de cet univers fantastique, l'étudiante se tut et observa une nouvelle fois Draco. Allongé à plat ventre sur le matelas, la tête tournée vers elle, il gardait obstinément ce même air impénétrable tout en jouant distraitement avec le bracelet de sa montre.

« Et t'as trouvé toute cette histoire toute seule ? »

Hermione opina. Et Draco avait toujours l'air aussi neutre. Il finit par décrocher sa montre puis la remit sur son poignet, comme dans une sorte de jeu distrait.

« C'est du génie. » finit-il par dire.

« ...vraiment ? ! » souffla sa voisine en haussant des sourcils.

« Vraiment. C'est original, fourni, bien pensé. » Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire assez franc. « Tu m'impressionnes. »

Les joues de la brune prirent soudainement de la couleur, sous l'effet de la flatterie.

« Ah ? Ben je...hum...merci. Beaucoup. » répondit Hermione, encore surprise que l'idée ait plu à son homonyme – elle était presque sûre qu'il allait lui rire au nez.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avec franchise, elle aussi, et fut surprise, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard anthracite de Draco, de l'intensité avec laquelle il la dévisageait. Il n'avait ce type d'attitude visuelle que très rarement ; lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un captait toute son attention – chose qui était rare – ou alors lorsqu'il fixait une personne lui tapant sérieusement sur les nerfs. L'étudiante préféra opter prudemment pour la première proposition. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait déjà observée de la sorte lors des premières étapes du Contrat, quant elle entrait dans la limousine pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il la regardait alors si crûment qu'elle avait faillit s'énerver à plusieurs reprise.

Mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Elle ne se sentait pas agressée ou zyeutée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il la reluquait sans aucune once de gêne comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude de faire devant n'importe quelle créature féminine. Non. Il la regardait, voilà tout. Mais il la regardait réellement, sans cette éternelle façade désintéressée et aérienne. Sans ce masque désinvolte qui lui donnait un air si détaché de toutes choses et de toutes personnes. Car là, en cet instant même, il était attaché à elle.

« Mr Malfoy ? » résonna la voix de Minerva depuis le hall du second étage.

_Pop_ ! Le lien visuel fut brisé. Hermione sursauta légèrement, comme émergeant d'une douce torpeur, tandis que Draco s'en retournait obstinément à sa montre.

« Ici. » répondit-il, ne faisant pas l'effort de hausser la voix pour qu'elle puisse bien l'entendre.

La seconde d'après, Minerva apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte accompagnée de son fidèle chariot.

« Oh ! » fit-elle en les découvrant sur le lit. « Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. »

« A peine. » grommela Draco.

« Pas du tout, Minerva ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je viens tout juste d'avoir Wilhelmina Malfoy au téléphone. Elle insiste pour que son petit-fils emmène Izia à sa fête. »

« Izia n'est pas une bête de foire. » répondit le concerné. « Puis je connais Grand-mère Lili. Avant la fin de la soirée, mon serpent sera reconverti en sac à main en cuir. »

« Il est vrai qu'une fois entre ses mains, les chances sont infimes pour votre reptile survive. » acquiesça Minerva avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Mlle Granger, pendant que j'y pense, avez-vous du linge à laver ? »

« Ah ! Oui ! » se souvînt-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. « J'arrive tout de suite. »

Les yeux de la gouvernante et de l'héritier convergèrent à l'unisson vers le dos-nu de sa robe dont l'embouchure en V s'arrêtait au niveau de sa chute de reins, la hauteur de ses talons faisant jouer son déhanchement. La langue de Draco vînt instinctivement humecter ses lèvres tandis qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Minerva – cette-dernière le fixait en retour, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« ...quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

« Mais rien du tout, Monsieur Malfoy. » lui assura la vieille femme.

Elle ne se départissait pas pour autant de cet air si insupportable qui donnait à l'héritier l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. N'était-ce pas le cas, après tout ?

* * *

><p>Wilhelmina noua ses doigts gantés sur ses porte-jumelles et observa ce qui se tramait dans la salle de Gala depuis sa terrasse en hauteur. Le bal battait son plein. Un grand mélange de robes hautes coutures, de smokings, de petits-fours, de champagne, sur un fond de bavardages mondains étouffés par la voix de Jennifer Charles qui chantait pour divertir ces braves gens. La fête battait son plein, certes, mais elle ne voyait pas la personne qu'elle cherchait. Peut-être n'était-elle pas venue... <em>Absurde<em>, se raisonna-t-elle immédiatement en secouant la tête. On ne mettait pas de plan à Wilhelmina Malfoy. Se faire inviter par Wilhelmina Malfoy en personne relevait de l'honneur. D'autant plus qu'elle avait lourdement insisté pour que cette personne soit là, allant même jusqu'à lui téléphoner deux fois. Alors oui, elle serait là. Elle avait juste un peu de retard, voilà tout.

Oh mais voilà que son petit-fils, son cher petit-fils, son petit-fils préféré faisait sa grande apparition aux portes de la salle. Le regard de sa grand-mère s'illumina, s'enorgueillissant de tous les regards féminins énamourés qui se posèrent sur sa progéniture. Mais soudain, elle découvrit qui l'accompagnait et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Fichue serveuse bas de gamme. » siffla-t-elle.

Elle envisagea trois secondes d'ordonner à un des employés de dévisser le lustre juste au moment où elle passerait en-dessous mais se ravisa avec un sourire plus sanguinaire. Elle avait mieux comme plan. _Beaucoup _mieux. Il suffisait tout simplement que cette fameuse personne qu'elle attendait fasse son apparition...et bye-bye 95B.

* * *

><p>La Ferrari rouge feu de Draco amorça un virage à 135 kmheure dans la cour extérieure du gigantesque château de Mamie Lili et réussit – Dieu seul sait comment, pourquoi, à l'aide de quoi – à se garer impeccablement juste à côté de l'escalier en pierre.

« Ok, tu m'attends ? Je cois que je vais vomir. » le prévînt Hermione en faisant mine d'avoir la nausée.

« Trop de sensations fortes pour ton pauvre petit coeur ? » ricana Draco avant de caresser amoureusement le volant de son joujou. « Ce n'est pas un engin avec lequel on fait un petit 50 km/heure pour aller acheter son pains. »

« N'aurait-on pas pu prendre quelque chose de...de normal ? Comme la limousine ? »

Les deux s'entreregardèrent, se rendant compte de l'ironie des paroles que venait de prononcer Hermione. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à rire.

« Enfin, tu m'as comprise. »

« Oui, quoi de plus _normal_ qu'une limo ? » pouffa Draco.

« Laisse-moi tranquille... »

« Pour l'heure, c'est plutôt la voiture qu'on va laisser tranquille. » déclara son propriétaire avant de sortir du véhicule.

Le temps qu'Hermione ôte sa ceinture, il était déjà devant sa portière et la lui ouvrait.

« Après vous, _madame_. » prononça-t-il en français tout en exécutant une petite révérence.

« C'est trop d'honneur ! » s'exclama d'un ton condescendant Hermione avant de sortir à son tour.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le château puis se retourna, ne voyant pas Draco à côté d'elle. Ce-dernier avait les yeux bloqués sur sa partie Sud et se rinçait ouvertement l'oeil.

« Hey ! » le reprit-elle à l'ordre. « On ne mate pas ! »

« Ca va être un peu difficile, à vrai dire. » avoua l'héritier.

« A ce point ? ! »

« Oh que oui. »

Hermione eut un demi-sourire.

« Donc...ça veut dire que cette robe me va bien. »

« Pour la énième fois, Granger, tu es une véritable bombe sexuelle dedans. » lui assura d'un ton agacé Draco avant poser sa main sur ses hanches avec possessivité. « Mais si un mec te reluque, il aura affaire à moi. »

« Ouh, jaloux ? » fit Hermione bien que dans le fond, elle se sentait assez flattée.

« Pur respect du Contrat, voyons. » répondit sournoisement Draco. « De quoi aurais-je l'air si je laisse ma propre fiancée en proie à une nuée de chasseurs ? »

« Pur respect du Contrat, en effet. »

Ils atteignirent les imposantes portes de la propriété et Hermione se laissa guider par l'habitué des lieux vers le premier étage où se déroulait la fête.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, une douche de regards les lava de la tête au pieds. Les multiples soirées mondaines ayant servies d'étapes de Contrat avait peu à peu habitué la brune à ce genre d'attention mais elle en avait toujours aussi froid dans le dos. Draco, comme d'habitude, était comme un poisson dans l'eau et salua quelques têtes avant de se diriger vers un groupe de personnes qu'Hermione n'avait jamais encore vu. Elle tînt conversation par politesse, on la complimenta sur sa robe, puis sur ses fiançailles, puis sur sa coiffure et voilà que l'héritier la menait vers un autre groupe de personnes – elle commençait à être habituée à tout ce manège.

« Des fraises, Hugo, je veux des fraises pour l'Amour du Ciel ! Est-ce trop te demander que de m'apporter des fichues fraises ? ? »

Une bonne partie des invités se retourna en direction de la voix féminine hystérique. Qui n'était autre que celle de Daphné Greengrass, sa robe mise à l'épreuve par son gros ventre de femme enceinte, l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce qui semblait être également le cas de son mari qui se massait les tempes en face d'elle.

« Mais COMMENT veux-tu que je te trouves des fraises ici ? ! » hurla-t-il à son tour.

« J'en sais rien mais j'en veux ! Je veux des fraises. Je. Veux. Des. Fraises. DES FRAISES ! _Des fraaaaaaaises ! _» Daphné semblait être en transe.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir faire des gosses... » soupira Hugo avant de tirer sans ménagement par la manche un des serveurs qui passait par là. « Apportez-lui un caisson de fraises dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. »

« Mais...je...où est-ce que... »

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Vous vous débrouillez, vous en trouvez, vous les ramenez. » siffla-t-il avant de le relâcher.

Il desserra nerveusement le noeud de sa cravatte tandis que sa femme s'asseyait sur une chaise, s'attirant la sympathie de quelques bonnes dames qui l'entourèrent pour la chouchouter. Hugo prit un verre d'alcool sur le buffet et le descendit cul-sec avant de se diriger droit vers son frère et sa fiancée.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil d'un grand frère qui a merdé à un petit frère qui est sûrement sur le point de merder : ne l'engrosse jamais. » dit-il en désignant le ventre d'Hermione comme si elle était un objet. « Si tu veux un gosse, kidnappes-en un. Ou alors, si tu ne veux pas avoir _encore _des ennuis avec la justice, engage un mère porteuse. Ou alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se tire avec le bébé, fais comme Madonna et adopte un orphelin. Non seulement tout le monde te lèchera les pompes parce que tu passeras pour un mec au grand coeur – ce qui, dans ton cas, serait le paroxysme de l'ironie – mais tu éviteras de te coltiner neuf mois d'enfer avec une furie qui te casse les tympans à cause de ses moindres petites envies et qui, en plus, t'impose l'abstinence. » Il porta à nouveau son verre à sa bouche pour en recueillir les dernière gouttes puis désigna Hermione du menton. « Jolie robe, au fait. »

Et il tourna des talons. Avant de s'immobiliser. Puis revenir précipitamment sur ses pas.

« Et n'allez pas croire que c'est parce que je vous ai complimenté que je vous apprécie. Loin de moi cette idée contre-nature et totalement blasphématoire. J'éprouve toujours le même profond mépris pour votre personne. »

Ceci étant clarifié, Hugo s'éclipsa pour de bon.

« Monstrueusement fidèle à lui-même. » commenta Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'Hugo Malfoy pouvait un jour changer ? » rit Draco.

« Je crois que s'appeler Malfoy annule de suite tout processus de changement. »

« Que dites-vous sur les Malfoy, très chère ? » intervînt alors une voix derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna en synchronisation et tombèrent sur Sa Majesté Wilhelmina, toute en beauté dans sa tunique Alber Elbaz en soie bleue nuit.

« Ben alors, Mamie ? Vous avez oublié d'enlever votre pyjama ? » la taquina Draco.

« Répète 'Mamie' une seule fois encore et je te déshérite de mon testament. » siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard avant de lui faire un grand sourire. « Dans mes bras, mon chou ! »

Les deux se saluèrent affectueusement puis Wilhelmina porta un regard dubitatif sur celle qui l'accompagnait.

« Simone, c'est ça ? »

« Hermione. » la corrigea la concernée sur un ton poli.

« Ah, oui ! L'ex-fille du peuple. »

« Grand-Mère, vous ne pourriez pas vous montrer un peu plus aimable avec ma fiancée ? » souffla Draco, las.

« ..._fiancée_ ? » répéta Wilhelmina, presque horrifiée, avant de baisser les yeux sur leurs bagues respectives. « Ainsi donc ce que l'on racontait est vrai. »

Elle porta un regard catastrophé sur Draco.

« Mon chou mais à _quoi_ est-ce que tout ceci rime ? ! »

« Grand-Mère, on a déjà eu cette conversation... » roula des yeux Draco.

« Quelle conversation ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire entrer une ex-employée de restaurant chez les Malfoy ! » s'indigna Wilhelmina. « On a déjà assez de personnel comme ça dans nos cuisines, nul besoin de contaminer notre famille ! »

« Je suis là, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Je ne fais pas partie des meubles. » répliqua Hermione.

« Et c'est bien ce qui est dommage. »

L'étudiante ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est un trait de famille, chez vous, la méchanceté ? »

« Si je dis oui, est-ce que ce cela suffira à vous faire fuir ? »

« Malheureusement pour vous, non. »

« Ce que vous êtes coriace. Mais jouons cartes sur table : qu'est-ce qui vous motive à ce point ? L'argent de Draco ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, quelle perspicacité ! Vous m'avez percée à jour, bravo. »

« OK ! » intervînt Draco. « Pas de Troisième Guerre Mondiale, je vous en prie ! Grand-Mère, nous sommes fiancés et le sujet est clos. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. »

« Mon sucre, tu n'as que 24 ans, tu es encore un enfant... »

« Vous seriez surprise d'apprendre que j'arrive à manger sans mon bavoir, maintenant. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. » persista Wilhelmina.

« Grand-Mère... »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes, au moins ? »

La question se suspendit dans les airs comme une épée de Damoclès. Et plus Draco restait avec ce même air indécis, sans émettre le moindre son, l'air perdu, plus le sourire de Wilhelmina s'épaississait. Hermione finit par mettre fin au supplice.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser. J'en ai assez entendu. »

« Non, attends ! » tenta de la retenir Draco.

« _Lâche-moi_. » le somma-t-elle avant de se frayer furieusement un chemin dans la cohue.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, puis soupira en se massant les tempes. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard victorieux de sa Grand-Mère, cela acheva de le dégoûter.

« Punaise mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein ? C'est plus fort que vous ! »

« De quoi parles-tu, mon suc... »

« De cette foutue manie de détruire tout sur votre passage ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! »

« Mais Draco, je fais tout ça pour toi ! »

« Pour moi ou pour_ vous_, plutôt ? Expliquez-moi en quoi ce que vous venez de faire a été bénéfique pour moi ? »

Wilhelmina soupira tristement puis lui offrit un sourire maternel.

« Plus tard, tu me remercieras de t'avoir ouvert les yeux mon petit, tu verras. » lui assura-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Et elle voleta en direction de ses invités pour s'assurer qu'ils passaient une bonne soirée.

* * *

><p>Draco détestait avoir mauvaise conscience car lorsqu'il avait mauvaise conscience il se réfugiait dans l'alcool et lorsqu'il se réfugiait dans l'alcool, il ne se produisait rien de bon. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de siffler son quatrième verre de cocktail, toujours perché sur son tabouret de bar, prêt du buffet. Ses yeux scannaient obstinément la foule de bourges agglutinés dans la pièce, tentant d'apercevoir une tête brune vêtue d'une robe noire dos-nu à tomber par terre. Elle ne pouvait théoriquement pas être partie pour la simple et bonne raison que le château se trouvait au beau milieu de nulle part et que rejoindre la ville à pied était impossible dans une nuit aussi noire que celle-ci.<p>

Draco avala cul-sec son cinquième cocktail. Il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Portant la main à son noeud de cravate pour le desserrer, il lança un nouveau regard circulaire tout autour de lui. Et il la vit là, au milieu de la salle. Quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait repéré, Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'une femme n'ait pu jamais lui lancer. Ok, message reçu. Elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle détourna ensuite la figure et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons pour prendre sans doute l'air. Draco se retourna une dernière fois vers le bar, attrapa un fond de vodka pour se donner du courage, déboutonna le col de sa chemise puis traversa aussi la salle en direction du balcon. Son corps en ébullition alcoolisée accueillit avec bonheur la brise fraîche nocturne du dehors mais retrouva rapidement sa température habituelle en découvrant Hermione qui le fixait, les bras croisés, plus contrariée que jamais.

« Granger, je... » commença-t-il en fermant la porte vitrée derrière lui.

« Silence. » siffla-t-elle avant de pointer un index accusateur dans sa direction. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as humilié tout à l'heure devant ta grand-mère ? »

« Je... »

« _Silence_, je t'ai dis ! » exigea-t-elle à nouveau. « Et moi qui croyait que tu étais un bon acteur, foutaises ! Même pas foutu de dire 'Oui, je l'aime' pour sauver la situation ! Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi pour de vrai mais, bon sang, ne pouvais-tu pas au moins sauver ma peau ? ! »

« Hermione... »

« De quoi est-ce que j'ai l'air, hein ? De quoi ? ! Devant ta grand-mère, bon sang ! Quels soupçons ne peuvent pas être éveillés après la piètre prestation que tu viens de livrer ? ! »

« Ecoute-m... »

« Quel genre de mec demande en mariage une fille dont il n'est pas amoureux ? ! » rageait Hermione. « Bon sang mais sois logique dans ta tête ! Pourquoi ne... »

En désespoir de cause, Draco la rejoignit en trois enjambées et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, Hermione resta tout d'abord immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, puis finit par se laisser aller docilement. Le blond positionna alors son bras au niveau du bas de son dos et approfondit le baiser, sa fougue poussant la brune à se pencher légèrement en arrière. Elle glissa alors un bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant leurs deux langues entrer en contact. Leur danse linguistique ne dura cependant que quelques secondes car Draco fit basculer sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

« Regarde à ta droite. »

Hermione s'exécuta discrètement. Derrière la baie vitrée séparant la salle du balcon, la quasi totalité des invités les dévisageaient, bouches bées, Wilhelmina au premier rang.

« Alors ? Pardonné ? »

« ...totalement. » répondit-elle avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes encore sur la terrasse, alternant baisers et taquineries sous les yeux avides de la haute-société londonienne puis Hermione se mit à frissonner.

« T'as froid ? » lui demanda Draco.

« Un peu. Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? » lui proposa-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ses bras nus.

« Rentrer ? Tu blagues ? J'étouffe de chaud, moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Allez, s'il te plaît... »

Elle fit une petite moue triste dont elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas insensible. Draco émit un soupir, presque à contrecoeur.

« ...ok. Je m'aère juste l'esprit deux minutes puis tu pourras venir me chercher pour rentrer. »

Il laissa à nouveau son regard traîner sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle regagnait la salle puis lui tira la langue lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte de la baie vitrée. Se retrouvant seul, il vînt s'appuyer contre la balustrade en pierre de la petite terrasse et offrit sa figure au vent, les yeux clos. L'alcool commençait à lui monter lentement mais sûrement à la tête, commençant tout d'abord par réchauffer son corps et ses veines. Il prit une grande inspiration et emplit ses poumons d'une bouffée d'air frais. L'esprit légèrement embrumé, il n'entendit pas le bruit feutré de la fenêtre se coulissant derrière lui ni celui des pas étrangers dans son dos.

« Toujours aussi amoureux de la nuit, à ce que je vois. »

Mais la voix, il l'entendit parfaitement. Non seulement il l'entendit mais il la reconnut. Immédiatement. Car il y avait de ces voix dont, même au milieu d'une cohue monstre, l'esprit reconnaîtrait toujours. Draco crut d'abord que à une hallucination auditive dû à ses nombreux cocktails ingurgités. Puis il y eut ce vent balayant la terrasse, lui apportant comme preuve ultime cette fragrance fruitée, aussi sucrée qu'amer, un paradoxe olfactif à la fois doux et sauvage, comme une sorte de délicieux fruit défendu. _Son_ parfum.

Sa première pensée fut : putain.

Sa seconde pensée fut : pu-tain.

Sa troisième pensée fut : _qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là_ ? !

Sa quatrième pensée fut : PUTAIN.

Il refusa cependant de tourner la tête trop vite, préférant s'agripper de toutes ses forces à l'hypothèse que ce ne soit que son esprit qui lui joue un tour. Mais il perçut _sa_ silhouette à sa droite et il entrevit _ses_ bras légèrement bronzés prendre appuis sur la balustrade en pierre, _sa_ tête tournée vers l'horizon. Draco prit une grande inspiration puis risqua un coup d'oeil...

...et c'était elle. C'était elle. Punaise. C'était _elle_. De longues boucles parfaites d'un roux hypnotisant voletant tout autour de son visage ovale parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux verts sondant la nuit noire, ses lèvres pleines naturellement rouge légèrement entrouvertes... C'était elle.

Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et que son regard croisa le sien, Draco crut que son coeur allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Plus ses iris émeraude sondaient ses yeux gris, plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à lui en crever la poitrine, plus les battements frénétiques martelaient sa poitrine à lui en arracher des cris de douleurs, plus son coeur s'emballait à lui en faire remonter un goût de sang dans la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais l-là ? » réussit-il à articuler d'une voix étranglée.

« Je te parle. » répondit Norah, avec un sourire sournois. « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? »

Les mots se bousculaient tellement dans la boîte crânienne de Draco qu'il ne savait même plus comment formuler une phrase. Sujet. Verbe. Complément. C'était le bordel dans ses neurones. Et c'était l'effet qu'avait toujours eu cette femme sur lui.

« Je te parle. » répéta-t-il, à court de réplique.

Son ex-fiancée eut un petit rire qui fit frôler l'arrêt cardiaque Draco. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu cette voix brute, sensuelle, sadique résonner dans ses oreilles ? Longtemps. Très longtemps. L'entendre de nouveau lui procurait une délicieuse sensation de brûlure.

« Très bien, parlons dans ce cas. » décida-t-elle. « Tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

« ...merci. »

Il ne lui retourna pas le compliment ni tenta de meubler un début de conversation. L'héritier savait pertinemment que toute personne normalement constituée aurait profité de ce silence pour déballer toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Mais il était tout sauf une personne normalement constituée.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où Lili nous a invité ici, tous les deux ? » évoqua rêveusement Norah tout en désignant du menton le gigantesque jardin du château plongé dans le noir complet de la nuit.

Draco plongea lui aussi son regard dans la pénombre. Il s'en rappelait.

« Tu m'avais convaincu de camper dans le jardin et on s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec des serpents. »

Norah rit à nouveau avant de secouer la tête.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant hurlé de ma vie ! »

_« Dray ? »_

_« Mmmpfff... »_

_« Draco ! »_

_« 'oi ? »_

_« Réveille-toi ! »_

_« ... »_

_« Réveille-toi, Draco ! Il y a un serpent dans le tente ! »_

_Le blond se redressa d'un coup._

_« Hein ? Quoi ? Ou ? » sursauta-t-il avant de tâtonner partout autour de lui._

_« Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre mais... »_

_« Passe-moi la lampe ! Ne touche surtout à rien ! »_

_Norah lui lança l'objet qu'il actionna, balayant le faisceau de lumière partout autour de lui. Puis..._

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla soudainement Norah avant de se redresser en titubant pour venir se réfugier derrière le blond. « LA-BAS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »_

_Le rayon de lumière se stabilisa sur deux petites reptiles enroulés juste aux pieds de leurs sacs de couchages. Au lieu d'être aussi effrayé que Norah, Draco s'approcha lentement des serpents, comme hypnotisés._

_« Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ? ! »_

_« Chhh bébé, laisse-moi faire... »_

_Il approcha sa main doucement, tout doucement...et soudain une tête surgit et manqua de peu, de très peu d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa main. Norah avait tiré sur le bras de Draco juste à temps. Tout deux s'enfuirent alors en courant à toutes jambes dans le jardin, encore en sous-vêtements, avec pour seul bagage leur lampe torche. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, ils s'appuyèrent contre un chêne pour reprendre peu à peu leur souffle. A peine eurent-ils repris une respiration normale qu'ils s'entreregardèrent et éclatèrent de rire pendant un bon quart d'heure, toute pression relâchée. _

_« Oh, bon sang, comment est-ce qu'on va faire... » finit par soupirer Norah tout en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité. « On a laissé toutes nos affaires dans la tente ! »_

_« T'as peur qu'ils ne fassent qu'une bouchée de ton duvet ? » ricana Draco avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. « Je peux te servir de couverture, si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il dans le creux de son oreille._

_« Mmmh, proposition fort alléchante en effet... » minauda Norah avant de sceller son approbation d'un baiser. _

_Et de fil en aiguille, l'herbe devînt leur lit improvisé pour le reste de la nuit._

« Tu avais tendu ta main vers le noeud de serpent. » se rappela Norah avant de poser la main sur son coeur. « Heureusement que j'étais là pour te tirer en arrière sinon tu aurais fini raide mort sous cette tente ! »

Le souvenir de cet épisode arracha un sourire à Draco. Il avait vraiment été inconscient sur ce coup là.

« J'ai un reptile, maintenant. » lâcha-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. » répondit Norah avec un petit sourire. « Tu as toujours été un peu attiré par ces animaux là. »

« Ouais. Plus ou moins. »

« Moi, j'ai un chien. »

Draco haussa des sourcils.

« Toi ? ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'étonner.

« Eh oui ! J'ai décidé de remédier à ma phobie en utilisant la manière forte : j'en ai adopté un à la SPA. »

« Et ça a marché ? »

« Plus que ça ! C'est mon petit bébé, maintenant. » Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui. « Tu veux le voir, au fait ? »

Le blond haussa des épaules tout en glissant ses mains sur ses poches.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Norah remonta alors sa robe, dévoilant sa cuisse ornée de porte-jarretelles en dentelle noire sous lesquels était coincé son portable. A la vue du sous-vêtement, Draco sentit ses instincts de prédateur, décuplés par l'alcool, monter avec une certaine violence en lui et il recula par précaution. Elle avança alors vers lui, son téléphone en main.

« Regarde. » dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « Il s'appelle Danny. N'est-il pas adorable »

Elle lui montra une série de photos de son animal de compagnie que Draco feignit de regarder. Mais il ne regardait rien, ou du moins, sa vision était éteinte. Son odorat était le seul de ses cinq sens qui marchait à temps plein. Son être tout entier se nourrissait des effluves si familières émanant de Norah. Il se réhabituait à son ancienne drogue tout en sachant à quel point elle était nocive. Et cette drogue olfactive faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs épars de leur vie de couple, du temps où ils étaient à peu près heureux, juste avant la déchéance, et plus ces souvenirs remontaient, plus son corps bouillonnait, plus son corps bouillonnait, plus sa tête se penchait vers Norah? Comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer, cette-dernière délaissa son téléphone pour approcher sa figure de la sienne.

« Draco ? »

L'héritier ouvrit les yeux, sortant pour la même occasion de son début de transe. Hermione les fixait tour à tour, debout devant l'entrée du balcon. Douche froide. Les deux anciens amants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre furtivement, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Draco se passa la main sur le front, revenant à lui. Bon sang mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? !

« Oh, vous aurais-je interrompu peut-être ? » siffla la brune en stabilisant son regard sur Norah.

« Pas du tout ! Nous étions tout simplement en train de discuter. » répondit cette-dernière avec un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle comme si elle voulait la saluer. « Vous devez être Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Je suis... »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Norah hocha lentement la tête comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose soudainement.

« Ah ! C'est donc vous que j'ai eu la semaine dernière au téléphone ? »

« _Quoi_ ? » intervînt alors Draco.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Et _merde_. Il avait fallu que cela se passe comme ça.

« Attends, attends...vous vous êtes parlées au téléphone ? ! »

« C'était... » tenta d'expliquer Hermione.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler il y a une semaine, histoire de prendre un peu de tes nouvelles, et je suis tombée sur elle. Je pensais qu'elle t'en avais touché un mot... »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Draco d'un ton assez glacial, son regard se reportant sur la brune.

« J'ai...j'ai oublié de te le dire. » mentit lamentablement Hermione.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

Les doses d'alcools qu'il avait avalé commençait à faire effet sur lui. Le processus avait été ralenti par l'apparition de Norah mais là, il le sentait, sa température corporelle atteignait des degrés records tandis que son alter-égo alcoolisé prenait doucement mais sûrement possession de lui.

« Mais je...enfin, je comprends qu'elle ne t'ait pas transmis le message. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. » anticipa Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je sous-entendais. »

« Oh, peut-être faisiez-vous donc allusion au fait que Draco n'aurait pas été très content de ravoir des nouvelles d'une de ses anciennes fiancées l'ayant honteusement trompé le jour même de son anniversaire. »

« Mais _comment _tu sais tout ça ? » s'exclama le blond, totalement abasourdi.

« Disons que j'ai fait mes recherches. »

« Quoi ? Tu fais des recherches sur moi, maintenant ? Tu dresses un fichier sur ma vie ? T'es quoi ? Un putain de paparazzi ? ! » s'enflamma Draco, de la vodka coulant dans ses veines.

Hermione resta sonnée un instant. Certes, elle était passé par Pansy pour pouvoir connaître toute cette histoire mais méritait-elle ce flot d'agressivité verbale ?

« Si j'ai fais mes recherches » reprit-elle d'un ton calme, histoire de calmer le jeu « c'est pour éviter d'avoir à te demander d'aborder ce sujet parce que je savais qu'il était assez délicat pour toi. »

« Nan, nan, nan, Hermione. Essaie pas de masquer ça derrière de la sympathie ou de la pitié, ça me ferait vomir. » siffla-t-il avant de désigner les invités qui suivaient tout depuis la salle. « T'es juste assoiffée de ragots, comme toutes ces petites ordures. »

Une fois de plus, l'étudiante resta scandalisée.

« Tu crois vraiment ça..? » souffla-t-elle, blessée.

« Un peu que je le crois, et tu veux savoir ce que je crois d'autre ? » continua-t-il, de plus en plus incontrôlable « Je crois que tu vaux pas mieux qu'elle. » ajouta-t-il en désignant Norah qui tressaillit. « Parce que vous vous ressemblez toutes, vous, les vipères. Vous me donnez toutes envie de gerber. Toutes, sans exception. Y'a pas une seule vipère que j'ai rencontré qui se démarque du lot. »

« ...waouh. » commenta Hermione qui tombait très violemment des nues.

« Draco, tu ne... » commença Norah.

« _Tais-toi ! _» hurla alors l'héritier avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles comme si la voix de son ex y résonnait encore. « Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! »

La rousse se passa la main sur le front et secoua la tête, dépitée.

« Dray, ne me dis pas que tu as trop bu...! »

« Et alors ? »

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira alors Norah, comme si le fait que Draco soit ivre équivalait à la fin du monde. « Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens responsable de moi, maintenant ? T'es ma mère ? ! » l'attaqua alors son ex tout en desserrant encore sa cravate. « T'es qui pour moi ? T'es qui pour me donner des leçons de morales ? T'es personne, Norah. _Personne. _T'es plus ma fiancée, t'es plus ma petite-amie, t'es plus rien pour moi. T'espérais quoi en venant ici, hein ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus déchaînée au fil de sa tirade « T'espérais que je revienne en rampant vers toi ? Que je te pardonne tes crasses ? Qu'on reparte à zéro ? Tu me crois assez con pour retourner avec toi ? Et te retrouver en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier mec venu ? Sans façon. J'ai déjà donné dans ce type de scénario. »

« Bon sang mais calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour cette raison que... »

« Ah ouais ? » reprit au quart de tour Draco avec un sourire assez effrayant. « Eh ben dis-moi pourquoi tu es là alors ! Je suis tout ouïe. »

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles fut phénoménal. Plus personne n'esquissait un seul geste, que ce soit sur la terrasse comme dans la salle de bal. Norah finit par prendre une grande inspiration puis avoua :

« C'est Lili qui m'a demandé de venir. Elle me décrochait une série de photoshoot pour la saison hiver de Vogue Italie en échange. »

Sa déclaration provoqua une réaction en chaîne d'exclamation outrée. Draco lui même s'adossa à la balustrade, accusant le coup. Même Hermione, qui encaissait encore ses paroles pleines d'animosité, ressentit un petit pincement de coeur.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa dans un murmure Norah, les yeux brillants.

Draco gardait cette même expression choquée sur le visage.

« Mais si ça peut t'aider, j'ai entièrement tourné la page pour ce qui est de notre relation. Entièrement, je te le jure ! Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, Draco. »

Hermione se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure en observant l'héritier fermer douloureusement les yeux. Norah lui avait asséné le coup de grâce. Inconsciente de la blessure qu'elle rouvrait, la rousse continua en ces termes :

« Je suis fiancée depuis près d'un an à un homme que j'aime, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé lorsque Wilhelmina m'a demandé de me remettre carrément en couple avec toi. Je ne voulais que... »

Norah soupira, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour finir sa phrase.

« Que ? » voulut savoir Draco d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « Tu ne voulais _que_ quoi ? Me manipuler ? Juste un peu ? Me poignarder, mais pas trop ? Tu voulais quoi, au juste ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. » s'excusa une seconde fois Norah.

« Tu crois ? » siffla le blond. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu regrettes ? Te payer ma tête le temps d'une soirée contre un shooting dans Vogue Italie, quoi de plus équitable ? » Il eut un rire amer. « Prête à perdre un morceau de sa dignité pour quelques pages de papier qui finiront à la poubelle. Je vois que tu deviens un vrai mannequin. » Il eut un second rire, beaucoup plus cassant que le précédent. « Et ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, dans le fond. Tu te sentais à peine coupable de m'avoir trompé. Mais dis-moi juste une chose : le connard auquel tu es fiancé, il est assez plein aux as pour que tu sois autant amoureuse de lui ? »

« Draco » commença Norah d'une voix ferme « autant, mon attitude envers toi a été incorrecte et je m'en excuse mille fois mais je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon copain. »

« Sinon quoi ? » ricana l'héritier. « Sinon quoi ? ! Tu vas encore essayer de me séduire puis me tromper avec la Terre entière pour me flanquer une bonne correction ? Sinon quoi, Norah ? Au stade où nous en sommes, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me heurtera. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour articuler distinctement. « Ton fiancé n'est qu'un gros connard. Et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux. »

« Malfoy, arrête. » ne put s'empêcher souffler Hermione.

Il avait le sang chaud et laissait parler sa rage devant une foule de personnes qui rapporterait toute cette altercation à la presse. Cela pouvait causer plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en avait déjà maintenant. Mais Draco n'interpréta pas son intervention de cette manière et se retourna au ralenti vers elle comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

« Tiens ! Vous vous soutenez entre vipères, apparemment. »

« Draco, je sais que tu es énervé mais... » tenta de le raisonner Hermione.

« Énervé ? Non. Je suis _bien plus_ qu'énervé, là. Je ne crois même pas qu'il y aurait un terme adéquat dans le dictionnaire pouvant décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant précis. »

« Tu te donnes en spectacle. »

« Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je me donne en spectacle ? Que je dévoile mon passé amoureux glorieux ? Ce n'était pas des potins que tu voulais ? Oh, non, tu préfères mon fric, toi aussi, c'est ça ? Huit millions de Gallions rien que pour ta poire. »

Hermione sentit le rouge affluer à ses joues. Bon sang mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il n'allait tout de même pas dévoiler le Contrat !

« Draco, _s'il te plaît_, il faut qu'on rentre. »

« Tu vois » continuait-il « je te pensais vraiment différente des autres. Je te croyais plus intelligente, plus maligne, plus désintéressée Meilleure. Mais faut croire que non, étant donné que tu fais des _recherches_ sur moi. T'es comme toutes les autres. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de venir me demander ce que tu veux ? Hein ? » Et sa frénésie reprenait de plus belle, encouragée par l'alcool. « Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? On est pas suffisamment proche pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur de moi ? ! T'écris une thèse sur mes ex ? ! Réponds-moi ! T'as perdu ta langue ? ! » Il hurlait presque, maintenant. « Faut-il un sort pour que tu ouvres cette foutue bouche ? Comme ceux de ta stupide histoire pour gamins de quatre ans ? On ne vit pas dans un monde imaginaire, Granger, il serait peut-être temps que tu redescendes sur la planète Terre ! Et que tu me répondes ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça. » dit alors d'une voix étrangement calme son interlocutrice.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, ma chère, j'ai donc tous les droits. Et si je veux te gueuler dessus, je te gueule dessus. » décréta-t-il en haussant la voix pour illustrer ses propos.

Hermione secoua lentement la tête, plus atterrée que furieuse.

« Bon sang mais qui es-tu ? » finit-elle par souffler.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me connaître enfin sous mon vrai visage ? Toi qui tenais tant à me cerner, tu n'es pas servie ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Celui de Draco était dur, d'un acier sans pitié. Hermione eut même un mouvement de recul.

« Mr Malfoy... » les interrompit soudain une voix. « Votre agent veut vous parler. »

Un employé apparut, un combiné à la main. L'héritier le lui arracha des mains pour le porter à son oreille. Et tandis que son interlocuteur parlait, ses traits passèrent de la fureur la plus sanglante à l'étonnement le plus total. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot durant toute la durée de l'appel puis raccrocha à la fin, l'air sonné.

« On m'a donné le rôle. » souffla-t-il, abasourdi. « Le tournage commence demain matin à Melbourne. Il dure deux mois. Blaise m'a pris un billet d'avion pour ce soir même. »

Il leva ses yeux bleus en direction d'Hermione, toute trace de haine alcoolisée grisâtre ayant déserté ses iris au profit d'un océan cyan agité par la surprise. Mais il semblait que toute sa fureur avait été transmise à son acolyte car le regard qu'elle lui lança eut l'effet d'un poignard.

« Deux mois, tu dis ? » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Quoi de plus parfait ? Je n'aurais plus à supporter ta tête de salaud pendant un bon bout de temps. Ne penses-tu pas que _là_, je suis servie ? »

Et elle tourna magistralement des talons, laissant Draco et Norah sur la terrasse. Traversant en furie la salle, elle força la foule à se scinder en deux sur son passage puis gagna la porte principale et disparut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! What did you expect ? Que tout soit rose, mignon et rigolo indéfiniment ? Eh non, les enfants, eh non. <strong>**Mais pour toutes réclamations dû à la fin sadique de ce chapitre, mon standard téléphonique est ouvert de 8h à 17h30 du lundi au vendredi ainsi que de 9h à 11h30 le samedi. En dehors des heures indiquées, vous pouvez toujours laisser un message à ma splendide secrétaire, Harry Potter, qui me le transmettra sans faute.**

**Pour ce qui est du lemon...comment dire ? Face à l'écrasante et presque unanime - et je dis presque car il n'y a eu une qu'une seule personne contre - masse de oui, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'écrire ? Vous aurez donc votre petite friandise citronnée dans les prochains chapitres, sans faute. **

**Bejitos,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Vous vous êtes surpassés niveau reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Wow ! Je suis sincèrement impressionnée. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **

**.**

**Rar :**

**.**

**Lily :** Auwkhay, vote pris en compte ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! IACB.

.

**Dborah :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que vous aimiez cette fic, en tout cas. xoxo, IACB.

.

**Lilou :** Thaaank you :) Non, à la base je voulais écrire un lemon mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre, donc j'ai voulu savoir votre avis. Merci pour ta review ! IACB.

.

**Cha :** Qui sait ? Peut-être que Nine a mal tourné et splitté...peut-être que non et qu'ils sont restés au top...peut-être qu'un des membres a quitté le groupe. Ou le monde. Who knows, who know ;) J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour m'en être arrêtée à neuf chapitres, en tout cas ! Je sais, je suis une sadique dans l'âme. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Bebou :** Ehhh oui, Potty a fait son grand retour ! Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans ;) C'est noté pour le lemon ! Merci pour ta review. xoxo, IACB.

.

**Lh42 :** Hey, hey, hey ! Contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est un peu moins funky mais bon, j'espère qu'il t'a plu également. Pour ce qui est de Norah, je crois que ce chapitre aura amplement répondu à toutes tes questions ;) De gros bisous à toi aussi & gracias pour ta review ! IACB.

.

**Samsam :** J'ai opté pour le Rated M au final ! Contente que tu aimes cette fic :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu. IACB.

.

**Vico :** Hahaha, 100 % pour ? C'est enregistré ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Pauline :** C'est vrai que le lemon était un peu une évidence vu la tournure des évènements mais je voulais m'assurer que vous partagiez cette idée également. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Hoshiko :** Oooh, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir pu te remonter le moral :D J'ai l'impression d'avoir servi à quelque chose pour une fois, haha. In love Draco ? Ah oui ? Même après ce chapitre ? Hinhin. Merci pour ta review :) IACB.

.

**Faith & Hope :** Hey there, Lula. Peggy est ton deuxième prénom ? Ah, la jolie coïncidence ! Contente que tu aies aimé le petit théâtre de Draco et Hermione devant les caméras. Des acteurs nés, ceux-là ;) Quant aux différences entre les persos du Contrat et ceux de Nine, il est vrai que quelques fois, je m'embrouille entre les différentes personnalités mais j'arrive la plupart du temps à faire la part des choses so je suis contente que tu remarques qu'ils diffèrent. C'est noté pour le lemon, pas de remake de film X, promis :p xoxo, IACB.

.

**Stella :** Thank you ! Je suis contente que Le Contrat soit une de te fics préférées. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Vic (number two) :** Je précise parce qu'il y en a deux haha. YES, une adoratrice de Pansy ! Vieeeeens, entre dans la secte hinhin. Contente que tu aimes cette fic,en tout cas. Il est vrai qu'Hermione a du mal à faire imposer son caractère quelques fois mais je tâcherai d'y remédier. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Elisendre :** J'ai comme l'impression que tu as vu juste...;) Merci pour ta review ! IACB.

.

**Djam :** Décidément , votre intuition est vraiment au top ! Contente que tu aies aimé l'épisode du Jenny Dillinger Show :) xoxo, IACB.

.

**Nelloo :** Eh oui, les cadeaux de Pâques de Chuck Bass sont toujours mémorables ;) Tu es pro-lemon ? C'est noté ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. xoxo, IACB.

.

**Harry :** Merci pour ta review ! Vous êtes nombreux à avoir aimé la demande en mariage, ça me fait plaisir en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de Potter, il est compliqué par nature, il ne faut donc pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi il hait les réunions de famille haha. Merci pour ta review, IACB.

.

**Sevy :** Aha ! T'as été la SEULE à avoir remarqué la référence aux Reliques de la Mort ainsi qu'à la Marque des Ténèbres. Bravo, bravo, bravo! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu. J'espère que celui-ci aussi ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**EdelweissJ :** Mais si, mais si, les retardataires ont raison avec moi. Ah, tu veux revoir les Jumelles ? Tu dois être un des seules à les aimer haha, mais vuque je les aime aussi, elles vont sûrement refaire leur apparition un de ces quatre. Contente que tu aies aimé la demande en mariage ! Et pour ce qui et des différentes addictions que Draco développe selon ses copines...c'est une hypothèse qui se tient ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas :) IACB.

.

**Malawiwi :** Mmmh, tes arguments pour le lemon ont l'air assez convaincants. Surtout l'argument sur la clause cachée du Contrat ;) Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il en a été de même avec ce chapitre. Xoxo, IACB.

.

**Djat :** Hey you :) Contente que tu aies aimé le Dillinger Show ! Pour ce qui est de Norah...je crois que tu as ta réponse avec la fin fort joyeuse de ce chapitre. It's Ok pour le lemon ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. xoxo, IACB.

.

**Lisou :** Oh Gosh, je me sens trop coupable de te répondre en quatre pauvres lignes face au pavé que tu m'as écrit. Tu vois, tu aurais un compte FF, j'aurais pris le temps de bien développer ma pensée itou itou - noooon, ce n'est pas du tout un message subliminal pour que tu t'inscrives. Mais, to sum up, je crois que ton chantage (qui m'a fait hurler de rire soit dit en passant) ne sera pas nécessaire ! Pour la rencontre Papa Granger et Draco, patience, patience...peut-être que tes voeux fleur bleue seront exaucés, who knows...;) Je pensais plus à 30 chapitres, sinon, pour l'histoire...enfin, rien n'est encore décidé donc...on verra bien ! Merciiiii pour ta review qui m'a fait hyper méga plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :) IACB.

.

**Linrhys :** Thank you ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Ok pour le lemon, je n'écrirai pas un scénario pour Clara Morgane, no worries ;) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Lily :** Ce que je ferai ? J'hurlerais, puis je pleurerais, puis je l'embrasserais comme une furie haha. Pansy version soft ne te plaît pas ? Rien à craindre, elle a remis en place ses crocs dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Elena :** Aaah, nous avons donc affaire à une fan d'Ed Westwick, mon mari numéro 3 (oui parce qu'avant il y a Laith Hakeem,puis Jake Gyllenhaal). Comme quoi, farfouiller un peu le net paie ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic, en tout cas. Concernant Hermione, tu as entièrement raison : elle qui se pensait au-dessus de tout ça est lentement en train de tomber dans le piège Draconnien hinhin. Ouh, Sarah Burton pour McQueen, what else ? Des fringues que seule Lady Gaga pourrait porter. Et Pansy, bien sûr. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Xoxo, IACB.

.

**H :** Voilà qui est clair, net, concis, précis et sans détour. Ton vote est pris en compte ! Xoxo, IACB.

.

**Anonymous :** Merci, merci et merci ! Je suis contente que Le Contrat et en particulier les Petits Potins de Potty te plaisent ! Merci pour ta review :) xoxo, IACB.

.

**Aria :** Mille merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir que les rebondissements de cette fic te fassent rire :) Ahem...je pense que tu dois haïr Norah maintenant ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre t'a plu, xoxo ! IACB.

.

**Guest :** Gracias ! :)) IACB.

.

**Lorele Kastele :** La meilleure ? ! Woaw, je suis flattée ! J'espère cependant que le sadisme de ce chapitre n'a pas fait redescendre cette fic dans ton estime, haha. Tu es pour le lemon ? C'est noté ;) Hope you liked this chapter. xoxo, IACB.

.

**La :** Merci beaucoup ! xoxo, IACB.  
>.<p>

**Maryhee :** Et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu:) IACB.

.

**Clmence :** Tu es une petite chanceuse, haha. Pile au moment où tu termines de lire le 16e chapitre, le 17e est en ligne ! Contente que tu ne trouves pas Le Contrat niais à souhait et d'ailleurs, le jour où tu le trouveras niais à souhait, il faudra m'incendier dans les reviews pour que je me reprenne :p J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! xoxo, IACB.

.

**Dix-sept heures, toujours callée dans mon lit, "Blue Ocean Floor" de Justin Timberlake dans les oreilles, j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews, je parcoure le texte et je souris comme une illuminée en me disant que ces 34 pages Open Office ont finalement abouti à quelque chose d'assez potable. Mais qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de faire des nuits blanches devant ce foutu écran d'ordi si je ne veux pas finir aussi aveugle que Ray Charles. **


	18. L'Effet Papillon

**Oui, ce n'est pas un mirage : j'ai fait vite. Non, pas besoin de me lancer des fleurs. Ne déroulez pas le tapis rouge non plus, je tiens à rester modeste. Rangez vos carnets également, je ne signe aucun autographe. **

**Merci à Lisou qui m'a conseillé quelques pistes à suivre pour ce chapitre et je me suis dit : why not ?**

**Ex-hoe,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Si vous êtes de gros maniaques de la mise en forme, je suis désolée car les parties de ce chapitre sont tout sauf équilibrées.**

* * *

><p>La théorie de « l'effet papillon » vit le jour en 1972 lors d'une conférence sur la prédictibilité organisée par le météorologue Edward Lorenz. Cette théorie peut se résumer en une seule question qui fut d'ailleurs la problématique du congrès : le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au Brésil peut-il provoquer une tornade au Texas ? En d'autres termes : est-ce qu'un minuscule, microscopique évènement peut, de fil en aiguille, être à l'origine du chaos le plus total ? Certains répondront que dans un certain contexte, cela peut se concevoir. D'autres déclareront que cette hypothèse est totalement insensée. Mais à y regarder de plus près...n'est-ce pas la phrase qui pourrait décrire à elle seule le rôle de la presse à scandale ainsi que des médias en général dans la vie quotidienne ? Prendre un micro-évènement et le tourner de sorte à ce qu'il devienne gigantesque, phénoménal, monstrueux ?<p>

La ceinture du jean de Lavender Brown a été serrée au troisième cran au lieu du deuxième. Voici le micro-évènement, indépendant de tout contexte et de toute conséquence. Les réactions, maintenant : Serrée au troisième cran au lieu du deuxième...elle a pris deux kilos. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle est enceinte ? ! Mais de qui ? Serait-ce de Cédric Diggory ? ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Ils se sont embrassés la semaine dernière ! Bon, c'était pour les besoins d'un film mais quand même, ça avait l'air plus vrai que nature. Mais n'est-il pas censé être en couple avec Nymphadora Tonks ? Oh mon Dieu, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il la trompe ? Qu'il va la plaquer pour elle ? Même si Nymphadora et lui sont fiancés ? ! Que va faire Nymphadora lorsqu'elle va apprendre non seulement que son homme l'a trompé mais qu'il attend un enfant d'une autre ? Va-t-elle tomber dans une telle dépression qu'elle en arrêtera sa carrière et fera une tentative de suicide ? Très certainement.

Première page de couverture de la Gazette People : _Nymphadora Tonks tente de se suicider après avoir appris que Lavender Brown attendait un enfant de Cedric Diggory._

Fin mot de l'histoire : Lavender a tout simplement mangé un peu trop de pâtes.

Revenons-en à la soirée de Wilhelmina. Ou plutôt au fiasco de la soirée de Wilhelmina. Fiasco qui, si l'on considère l'évènement dans un cadre isolé et objectif, aurait pu être un micro-évènement. Une simple dispute de couple comme une autre avec quelques personnes à témoin. Mais c'est justement à cause de ces quelques personnes que la passerelle entre une simple dispute de couple et un chaos total put être possible.

Et encore, et encore...qu'il y ait eu des témoins n'aurait qu'influé de peu sur les conséquences de ce petit événement. Certes, cette dispute aurait été racontée de bouches à oreilles à qui veut l'entendre à la suite du Gala – c'était une évidence – mais ça ne serait resté que des paroles en l'air, des ragots sans preuves qui retomberaient tôt ou tard, dementis par l'agent de Malfoy. Ce ne fut donc pas le fait qu'il y ait 'quelques personnes' présentes sur les lieux du crime relationnel qui départagea tout, ce fut le fait qu'il y ait _une_ personne en particulier. Et cette personne, armée de son portable, filma l'altercation de bout en bout. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la vidéo se retrouva sur Youtube. En moins de deux heures, deux-cent milles personnes l'avaient visionnée.

Lorsque Blaise eut vent de ce début de folie, il marchait en direction de la sortie de l'aéroport, venant tout juste de mettre Draco Malfoy dans l'avion. Il sut de toutes les façons que si Pansy l'appellait à une telle heure, c'était que ça sentait le cramé quelque part. Repêchant son BlackBerry avant que l'appel ne bascule sur la messagerie, il le porta à son oreille tout en hélant un taxi.

« Allo ? »

« Blaise » répondit d'une voix étranglée Pansy à l'autre bout du fil. « On est dans la MERDE. »

Zabini se figea, son pouce toujours en l'air. Ok alors, _tout d'abord_, elle l'avait appellé par son prénom. Son pré-nom. Cet événement était aussi rare que de la voir s'appuyer à la barre de sécurité dans le métro – avait-elle déjà pris le métro une fois dans sa vie, d'ailleurs ? La situation devait être réellement grave dans ce cas. Ensuite, elle avait la même voix agonisante que lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne serait pas assise au premier rang lors de la Fashion Week milanaise de 2004 et qu'elle l'avait supplié de virer Bellatrix Lestrange des sièges VIP pour prendre sa place. Cette même voix agonisante qui précédait l'ouragan Parkinson.

« Explique. »

« Je...peux...pas. » articula-t-elle avec l'intonation d'une condamnée à mort. « Regarde. Youtube. Draco. Tout de suite. »

Et elle raccrocha pour aller sans doute se pendre. Blaise intercepta un taxi qui venait déposer un homme d'affaire juste en face de l'entrée et se dépécha de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Tout en tapant l'url de Youtube, le métis dicta l'adresse de sa maison au conducteur puis plongea son nez sur l'écran. Arrivé sur le site, il n'eut même pas à écrire quoi que ce soit dans l'encadré de recherche ; la vidéo en question se trouvait là, sur la page d'accueil, près de six-cent mille vues au compteur. Blaise cliqua sur le lien et le visionna dans son intégralité.

_« ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur de moi ? ! T'écris une thèse sur mes ex ? ! Réponds-moi ! T'as perdu ta langue ? ! _» hurlait Draco sur l'image pixelisée devant une Hermione froidement calme.

« Ah, vous aussi vous l'avez vu cette vidéo ? » intervînt le taximen en entendant des bribes de paroles. « Quel malade mental, ce mec. Hormis son fric, je sais pas ce que cette gamine lui trouve, honnêtement. Vous avez vu comme il lui gueule dessus ? »

Blaise leva des yeux ahuris vers le chauffeur.

« Vous avez déjà regardé cette vidéo ? » souffla-t-il, catastrophé.

« Et comment que j'l'ai regardée ! Elle tourne partout depuis quelques heures ! » s'exclama son interlocuteur en s'engageant sur l'autoroute.

« Oh mon Dieu. » réalisa Blaise en se couvrant les yeux.

« _Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, ma chère, j'ai donc tous les droits... _» déclarait avec hargne l'héritier.

« Non mais regardez-moi ce petit merdeux. » siffla le chauffeur.

Zabini redressa la tête, pensant qu'il parlait d'un mauvais conducteur leur barrant la route. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

« Vous voyez ce qu'on lui a inculqué depuis sa jeunesse à ce p'tit ? Qu'être un Malfoy lui donne soit disant tous les droits. Regardez le résultat maintenant ! Monsieur se croit être le roi du monde juste à cause de son nom de famille. » Le chauffeur eut un rire rauque de fumeur. « C'est pour ça qu'il squatte la première page de tous nos journaux ! Vous croyez que ses frasques sont dûes à quoi ? Juste au fait qu'il s'croit tout permis. Je m'demande vraiment ce que cette gamine lui trouve. Enfin ! A mon humble avis, ils doivent plus être ensemble à l'heure où j'vous parle. Parce que vu comme il lui a crié dessus... »

« Mince ! Hermione ! » sursauta soudainement Blaise avant de composer à toute vitesse le numéro de la jeune fille.

Il pria pour que les tonalités d'attente aboutisse à la voix de la jeune fille mais ne tomba que sur son répondeur. « _Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone d'Hermione Granger, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible ! _» prononçait d'un ton avenant et poli Hermione. Blaise préféra raccrocher, poser son portable sur la banquette à côté de lui et se masser les tempes.

Comme l'avait dit Pansy, c'était la merde. Avec un gigantesque M.

Pile au moment où la carrière de Draco commençait à redécoller – il venait d'être pris comme acteur principal dans un rôle pour lequel de grosses pointures d'Hollywood étaient pressenties ! – il fallait que ce désastre arrive. Parce que pour être un désastre, c'en était un. Et un gros. Sans doute aussi gros que celui de l'affaire Delucci. Tout le boulot de repêchage était _encore_ à refaire.

Blaise cogna sa tête contre la vitre en poussant une floppée de jurons.

« Oulah ! Tout va bien, mon p'tit ? » s'enquit le conducteur en l'observant depuis le rétroviseur.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait MARRE de Draco. Chaque fois qu'il réussissait à réparer un dégât que Sa Seigneurie avait causé, voilà que l'héritier plongeait la tête la première dans un autre scandale, plus grave encore que le précédent. Être l'agent de Draco Malfoy était un sport à temps plein qui usait Blaise jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été à deux pas de démissionner. Sans compter que là, il n'y avait pas que son client en jeu.

Il y avait aussi Hermione.

Le problème était donc à gérer sur trois plans : celui de la presse, celui du Contrat et celui de la réaction d'Hermione. Car c'est lui qui l'avait embarqué dans tout cela. Certes, elle avait aussi ses intérêts dans l'affaire mais il avait tout de même dû la convaincre de consacrer trois années de sa vie à Draco. Ce même Draco qui la rabaissait magniquement sur une vidéo que Londres tout entier regardait en ce même instant. Et Blaise connaissait Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds et même lorsque cela arrivait, la lionne gardait une telle rancune en elle que sa vengeance n'en était que saignante. Si elle révélait le Contrat, c'était la vie de Draco qu'elle détruisait. Si elle rompait le Contrat, c'était la crédibilité de Draco qu'elle réduisait à néant. Si elle choisissait d'incendier Draco par le biais de la presse, c'était malheureusement sa propre vie qu'elle ruinait. Car Draco répliquerait par média interposé, c'était une certitude. Et s'il répliquait, Blaise serait son porte-parole pour plaider en faveur de son poulain et retourner ainsi la situation en sa faveur. En un mot : il suffisait d'un seul claquement de doigt pour que Zabini, sous ordre de Malfoy, broie en deux-temps trois-mouvements la vie d'Hermione Granger, qu'ils aient été amis ou non avant le Contrat. La cruauté de l'effet papillon.

« Changement de programme. » fit Blaise au taximan. « Conduisez-moi au Centre Ville le plus rapidement possible. »

Il pianota ensuite un texto à sa fiancée lui indiquant qu'il rentrerait sans doute assez tard.

* * *

><p>Blaise sortit en trombe du taxi après avoir laissé un billet de cinquante Gallions au taximen sans réclammer son dû. Il réouvrit les portes de son agence en vitesse et traversa au trot le hall vide pour gagner l'ascenseur. Arrivé à son étage, il fronça des sourcils en découvrant que son bureau était allumé. Il doutait que ce soit Amelia. La jeune fille était certes folle dingue de lui au point de faire même plus que ce qu'il lui demandait quelques fois mais il doutait qu'elle soit doté du pouvoir de téléportation. Blaise s'approcha de sa forteresse toute en verre dont les stores baissés laissaient filtrer de la lumière et poussa la porte entrouverte.<p>

Assise sur son fauteuil en cuir, d'énormes lunettes de soleil Nancy Gonzalez marron sur les yeux, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie grise cachant sa tunique de nuit, Pansy semblait totalement absorbée par l'iMac de Blaise. Ou, plutôt, par ce qu'elle visionnait sur l'odinateur en question. Le métis dû cligner une bonne quinzaine de fois des yeux pour être bien sûr que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais non, c'était bien Pansy Parkinson qui était assise là, sur sa chaise de bureau, et consultait son ordinateur – Dieu seul savait comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir le code, d'ailleurs.

« Par quelle opération divine es-tu arrivée ici _avant_ moi ? » souffla-t-il.

Pansy ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Blaise contourna alors le bureau et vînt vérifier ce qui captait tant son attention.

« Huit-cent-cinq mille neuf-cent soixante-treize vues. » énonça-t-elle alors en pointant de son ongle rouge bordeaux le compteur juste en-dessous de la vidéo. « Et ce en l'espace de deux heures. »

Elle croisa tranquillement des doigts tandis qu'Hermione rembarrait une dernière fois Draco à l'écran.

« Alors ma question est la suivante : qu'attends-tu pour te magner les fesses ? »

« Ma question est également la suivante : par quel moyen es-tu entrée ici avant moi ? »

Pansy soupira de lassitude puis ôta ses lunettes. Elle n'était absolument pas maquillée, ce qui la rajeunissait considérablement.

« Quel est le problème le plus urgent à régler en ce moment, d'après toi ? Sauver ton client ou savoir de quelle manière dégradante j'ai dû draguer le vigile de nuit pour qu'il me laisse entrer ici ? »

Blaise écarquilla des yeux.

« Tu as réussi à draguer Blake ? Celui que tout le monde pensait gay ? »

« Il est aussi gay qu'un cyprès étant donné que tu me vois là, devant toi. »

« Et moi qui pensais qu'il me faisait de l'oeil... »

« Voyez-vous ça. » roula des yeux Pansy avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez. « Bref. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie médiatique dès maintenant. »

« Si tu veux mon avis... »

« Non. »

« ...je vais te le donner quand même : c'est trop tard. Tout ce que l'on pourra faire de mieux, maintenant, c'est réparer les dégâts le plus vite possible et croiser des doigts pour que tout le monde oublie une nouvelle fois ce scandale. »

« Ah oui ? » ricana Pansy qui lisait les commentaires incendiaires postés en-dessous de la vidéo. « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, mon chou ? Oh ! Laisse-moi deviner. » dit-elle soudain en levant son index. « Tu vas faire supprimer la vidéo de Youtube. Noble initiative, certes, si l'on ne prend pas en compte les milliers de personnes qui l'ont sauvegardée sur leurs ordinateurs, de peur que la pélicule ne disparaisse de la toile. Sans parler de la véritable tempête anti-Draco qui fait rage sur les réseaux sociaux, Twitter en tête. Sans parler des sites de ragots en ligne qui se sont pris de passion pour le sujet dans la minute où la vidéo a été postée. Sans... » ajouta l'attachée de presse avant de s'interrompre soudain.

Blaise regarda Pansy. Pansy regarda Blaise. Blaise et Pansy regardèrent l'ordinateur.

« Quand tu parles des sites de ragots en ligne... » commença prudemment Blaise.

« Non. » anticipa Pansy d'une voix néanmoins incertaine. « Non, pas encore. »

« Tu en es _sûre_ ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! J'aurais reçu une notification, sinon. » répondit la brune tout en jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux à son portable.

« Regarde quand même. » exigea Blaise.

« Ce que tu peux être usant... »

Pansy tapa néanmoins « Le Petits Potins de Potter » sur la barre de recherche. Les deux grimacèrent d'appréhension en cliquant sur le lien...et soupirèrent de soulagement en découvrant que rien n'avait été posté depuis deux jours. _Ouf_. Tant que Potter ne rajoutait pas son grain de sel, les dégâts n'étaient pas encore très graves.

* * *

><p>Et Potter n'était pas prêt de prendre sa plume pour envenimer la situation pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il essayait de stopper sa mère dans sa folie du rangement. Il avait fallut qu'il s'absente dix minutes le temps d'aller prendre sa douche pour que Lily Evans-Potter sorte l'artillerie lourde ménagère et défigure sa chambre.<p>

« Par tous les seins de Vanessa Paradis ! » souffla Harry en débarquant dans son hâbitacle, une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ici ? Bagdad ? ! »

« Ca l'_était_, avant que je ne vienne remédier à ça. » se félicita sa mère qui avait carrément soulevé le lit de son fils pour faire le ménage en-dessous. « Ca ne te déconcentre pas de vivre dans un tel bazar ? »

« Mais...mais Maman, c'était un bazar organisé ! » s'exclama Harry presque sanglotant. « Là, c'était mes habits propres, ici, mes habits moyen-propres et là-bas, mes habits sales ! Même chose pour ce qui était sur le sol ! Ici, je sais qu'il y avait ma casquette Mickey Mouse, près de la fenêtre, je posais habituellement mon étui à lunettes et juste là, c'était l'emplacement du chargeur de mon portable ! Oh mon Dieu... » soupira-t-il en évaluant l'étendue des dégâts. « Comment vais-je réussir à m'y retrouver dans toute ce rangement, maintenant ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. » roula des yeux sa mère avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs de sa table de nuit. « Tu auras l'esprit plus dégagé une fois que tout sera bien remis à sa place. »

« Mais TOUT était à sa place avant que tu ne viennes pour dér... _Non_, n'ouvre pas ! » hurla-t-il soudainement tandis que Lily tirait la poignée du troisième tiroir du petit meuble.

« Ho ho ho, mais que vois-je..? »

Elle plongea sa main dans la boîte et en ressortit une ribambelle de préservatifs avec un sourire espiègle.

« Alors, mon Pottininou, on cache des choses à sa mamounette ? »

Harry se cacha le visage de sa main, au bout du rouleau.

« Comment te dire à quel point je me sens percé dans mon intimité en cet instant précis ? »

« Rhooo, j'ai changé tes couches, tu sais ? Il n'y a rien dont tu devrais avoir honte avec moi ! » sussura Lily avant d'agiter la pièce à conviction. « Alors ? Ca y est ? Tu as enfin une petite fiancée ? Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »

« Bon sang, Maman, ne recommence pas avec ç... »

« _Jaaaaaames _! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Non ! » suffoqua le brun avant de voir son père apparaître dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. « Oh, punaise, parfait. Par-fait. »

Son père lorgna la rangée de Manix que tenait sa femme puis eut un gigantesque sourire.

« Ben alors, fiston ? Tout ça pour toi ? Tu la planques où cette petite chanceuse, dis-moi ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui flanquant une tape dans le dos qui faillit lui faire recracher ses poumoins.

« Pour la cinquantième fois, je n'ai _pas_ de... »

« Oh, allez, à d'autres ! On achète pas des provisions comme celles-ci pour décorer sa chambre. »

« Tu peux tout nous dire, Pottininou, nous serons ravis de la rencontrer ! »

« Allez ! Joue pas aux timides ! »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un grand sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné. Elle s'appelle Kicky. »

« Kicky...? » répéta James, intrigué par un tel prénom, avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de sa femme.

« Quel adorable nom ! Peu commun mais adorable. Et, hum, comment est-elle cette...Kicky ? »

« C'est le berger allemand de la concierge. Fougueuse comme pas permis. »

La tête qu'affichèrent ses parents à la suite de sa déclaration aurait pu être affichée dans le Guiness des Records.

« Bien. Maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, pourrais-je avoir ma chambre pour moi tout seul afin de me changer ? A moins que vous désireriez savoir de quelle manière Kicky et moi utilisons ces préservatifs, auquel cas je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre en entrant dans les détails les plus infimes. »

La rapidité avec laquelle ses parents déguerpirent fut elle aussi des plus comiques. Une fois la porte fermée, Harry s'y adossa en soupirant. Plus que six petits jours à tenir avant de reprendre sa vie de chroniqueur.

* * *

><p>Et la barre des vues montait. Huit-cent mille. Huit-cent cinquante mille. Huit-cent soixante-dix mille. Neuf-cent. Jamais une vidéo n'avait connu pareille progression dans l'histoire de Youtube – mis à part celle où Ronald Weasley rentrait par inadvertance dans la vitre d'un magasin puis tombait à terre, totalement assommé. Elle fut à deux doigts de toucher les neuf-mille cinq cent vers minuit lorsque soudain, le profil de l'usager ayant posté le coup de sang de Draco fut indisponible. Puis supprimé. Et il en fut de même pour tous les autres profils détenteur de la vidéo.<p>

Blaise raccrocha le téléphone, satisfait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause au terme des gueulantes poussées à droite à gauche depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il appela ensuite son assistante via l'interphone.

« Amelia ! »

La jeune fille déboula dans la pièce la seconde suivante. Malgré le fait que Blaise l'ait appellé tardivement pour rappliquer à l'agence, elle arborait les talons les plus vertigineux qui soient assortis à une robe si décolleté que Pansy était restée une minute toute entière les yeux scotchés sur sa poitrine, comme fascinée.

« Oui, Mr Zabini ? » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Vous avez rappellé Draco et Hermione ? »

« Je viens tout juste de le faire. Aucun des deux ne répond. »

« Punaise, c'est encore une autre histoire ça..! » soupira Blaise en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Draco est dans l'avion et tu voudrais qu'il réponde ? » intervînt Pansy qui écumait toujours le Net à la recherche de pages peoples calomnieuses à poursuivre en justice.

« Oui mais Hermione...? »

« Elle doit être chez Draco, sans aucun doute. » bailla Pansy comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et moi, je te paries que non. »

« Vous voulez que j'appelle pour en être sûre, Mr Zabini ? » suggéra Amelia d'une voix toute mielleuse.

Blaise s'effondra sur son canapé.

« Allez-y, pourquoi pas. »

La seconde suivante, son assistante était retournée dans son bureau pour passer le coup de fil. Pansy émit un petit ricanement.

« Et sinon, la table est assez solide pour soutenir son poids lorsque vous faites , hum, du sport ? » sous-entendit-elle en le gratifiant d'une oeillade moqueuse.

« Retourne draguer tes vigiles, Parky. » la rembarra le métis.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le téléphone de l'hôtel particulier retentit, Minerva était plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Sa sonnerie stridente réussit tout de même à l'en extirper et elle se redressa mollement, toujours en robe de nuit, pour aller décrocher le combiné.<p>

« Hôtel particulier Malfoy, j'écoute ? » prononça-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolée de vous déranger. C'était tout simplement pour savoir si Hermione Granger se trouvait dans vos locaux. »

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, pour commencer ? »

« J'appelle de la part de... »

« Je ne crois jamais une phrase commençant de la sorte. Alors je vais reposer ma question et vous allez me répondre distinctement, sans mensonges ni détours : à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis l'assistante de... »

« Vous n'aviez pas précisé que vous étiez l'assitante de qui que ce soit. »

« C'est Blaise Zabini qui... »

« Et voilà que vous avez une troisième version. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez récolter des potins, essayez de vous montrer plus crédible. »

Et Minerva raccrocha pour se remettre sous sa couette. Non mais on avait pas idée de venir la tirer du lit pour de telles futilités...

* * *

><p>Surtout que son interlocuteur ne se découragea pas et rappella moins de cinq minutes plus tard, à peine Minerva avait-elle retrouvé le sommeil. Remontée comme pas possible, elle sortit en furie de son lit, emportant son drap avec elle, et vînt décrocher le téléphone.<p>

« J'espère VRAIMENT que vous avez une sacrée bonne raison de venir me déranger à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. » siffla-t-elle.

« Ecoutez-moi, l'ancêtre. » lui répondit la voix cassante de Pansy Parkinson. « La question est très simple : Hermione est-elle rentrée à l'hôtel particulier ce soir, oui ou non ? Ne nous faites pas perdre de temps, il nous est déjà extrêmement compté. »

Minerva fronça des sourcils. Béni soit le jour où elle pourrait brûler vive cette plaie de Parkinson.

« Non, elle n'est pas rentrée. »

Il y eut un 'je vous l'avais dit ! !' prononcé en arrière-fond sonore par une voix masculine puis Pansy reprit le combiné.

« Et elle ne vous a pas appellé ? Laissé un message ? Prévenu de l'endroit où elle allait ? »

« Croyez-vous sincèrement que je ne vous en aurez pas parlé, si c'était le cas ? »

« Le fait est que j'ai plus confiance en mon coupe-ongle qu'en vous. »

« Très flatteur. Pourtant, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous mentir sur ce point là. »

La voix masculine parla une nouvelle fois en écho et Pansy répondit d'un ton rapide puis demanda à nouveau :

« Êtes-vous bien sûre et certaine qu'Hermione ne vous a pas dit où elle allait ? Vous savez, avec l'âge, la mémoire peut faire défaut... »

« Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien ! » répliqua d'un ton féroce Minerva. « Vous allez arrêter de m'embêter avec cette histoire, à la fin ? »

« Tout doux Mimi, pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. Retournez vous coucher, dormir vous rendra sans doute plus aimable. »

« Si c'est le cas, vous devriez dormir plus souvent, vous aussi. » rétorqua la gouvernante avant de raccrocher avec humeur.

* * *

><p>« <em>Vous devriez dormir plus souvent, vous aussi<em>. » la singea Pansy en raccrochant à son tour. « Vieux fossile datant du paléolithique, va. Je me demande quel archéologue a eu assez pitié d'elle pour la déterrer des grottes de Lascaux. »

« Alors ? Hermione ne lui a rien dit ? » la questionna Blaise.

L'attachée de presse se percha sur le bureau et croisa des jambes tout en cherchant son paquet de Vogue dans son sac.

« Absolument rien. Ou alors McGonagall est atteinte d'Alzheimer, hypothèse qui, à mon sens, se tient. »

Blaise s'allongea pour la énième fois sur le sofa, sa figure enfouie dans ses paumes de mains. A côté de lui, Pansy plaçait sa cigarette sur son porte-cigarette noire et approchait la flamme de son briquet de l'embout pour tirer une première taffe.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais peur à ce point ! Elle a certainement dû aller se réfugier dans Dieu sait quel recoin de la capitale – no big deal. Elle sera rentrée d'ici demain. »

Pansy rejeta un élégant halo de fumée et le contempla s'élever dans les airs tout en bougeant distraitement du pied. Blaise secoua alors la tête.

« Je ne te reconnais pas. »

Le métis se redressa et observa son homonyme, intrigué.

« Tu as entendu tout comme moi les horreurs qui sont sorties de la bouche de Draco sur cette vidéo. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te choquer. Tu sais tout comme moi les répercutions que cet évènement auront dans les jours qui suivent. Ca n'a pas l'air de t'affoler. Tu pressens tout comme moi la tempête médiatique qui se prépare. C'est à peine si tu t'en soucie. Tu sais _parfaitement_ le risque que cela représente si Hermione, qui est Dieu seul sait où et très certainement en train de remettre sa fierté sur pied, décide de tout balancer sur le Contrat. Là encore, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça t'inquiète lus que ça. Et tu es là, assise sur ma table, à observer ta fumée de cigarette. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la Pansy Parkinson terrifiante et hystérique que tout le show-biz craint ? »

L'attachée de presse eut un petit sourire tout en laissant échapper un nouveau nuage de nicotine de ses lèvres rouge vermeille.

« Elle est là, ne t'inquiète pas. » Pansy prit une autre bouffée de Vogue et fit de petits ronds artistiques avec. « Elle est tout simplement sur veille, attendant le moment opportun pour faire son come-back fracassant. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Blaise constata – sans surprise – que sa collègue avait eu tord sur un point crucial : Hermione n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Et les choses empirait, parallèlement.<p>

Les nombreux retardataires prenaient connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et enflammaient les réseaux sociaux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient durant la soirée. #DracoMalfoyIsADouchebag était le hashtag qui faisait rage dans les trendigs topic mondiaux sur Twitter. Les pages Facebook se relayaient pour décrire – ou ré-inventer – la dispute qui avait éclaté, à défaut de ne plus avoir la vidéo initiale. Sans parler de la presse papier qui n'y alla pas de main morte dans les rumeurs les plus abracadabrantes. Selon _OK !_, Hermione Granger avait supposément tenté de se suicider en découvrant que Draco était sur le point d'embrasser son ex. Selon _Closer_, Hermione et Norah en étaient arrivées aux mains avant que Draco ne s'interpose puis prenne la défense de son amour d'antan. _People _affirmait quant à lui que Draco soupçonnait sa fiancée de fricoter avec son frère – qui, d'ailleurs, l'avait complimenté sur sa robe – et avait décidé de la rendre jalouse en embrassant Norah devant tout le monde.

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Que ce soit dans les bureaux comme dans les bars en passant par les toilettes publiques.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre Draco et Hermione hier ? Le mec a carrément pété un câble sur elle et l'a largué pour retourner avec son ex. »

« Ouais ! On m'en a parlé ! Il n'y avait pas une vidéo sur le net à propos de ça justement ? »

« Si mais elle a été supprimée ! Il paraît que Draco lui dit des trucs du genre 'va mourir' ou 'rends-moi ma bague, je vais la revendre'. »

« Tu blagues ? ! »

« Même pas ! Un pote qui a réussi à voir la vidéo me l'a dit. »

« Dur...en même temps, on sait pas trop ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Il était bien trop beau pour elle. »

Lily Evans-Potter sortit de la cabine de toilette de Macy's pour venir se laver les mains. Elle appuya sur le robinet d'un des lavabos à côté desquels deux jeunes filles se repoudraient le nez en échangeant des ragots.

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, s'attirant leurs regards intriguées. « Sans vouloir vous interrompre dans votre conversation : quel âge avez-vous ? »

Les deux filles s'entreregardèrent, intriguées.

« ...vingt-ans, pourquoi ? » voulut savoir la plus grande des deux.

« Eh bien voyez-vous, j'ai un fils de vingt-quatre ans qui, malgré le fait d'avoir hérité de la beauté sans failles de son père et du charisme de sa mère, est encore et toujours célibataire. Donc je me suis dit que l'une de vous pourrait sans doute lui plaire – vous savez, on peut trouver l'âme-soeur à chaque coin de rue, même dans des WC publics. Sans compter que vous êtes jolies comme des coeurs. Et puis il a une quinzaine de préservatifs neufs dans le troisième tiroir de sa table de nuit, ce serait dommage de ne pas les...eh ! EH ! Où allez-vous, mesdemoiselles ? ! »

* * *

><p>En une journée, l'Angleterre toute entière ne parlait que de ça.<p>

La vidéo de Draco Malfoy par-ci, la séquence d'Hermione Granger par-là. L'exemplaire véritable banni du Net passait de portables à portables au marché noir tandis que le reste de la population se contentait de spéculer sur le contenu de la vidéo, faute de mieux. Le lendemain matin, les journaux people du monde entier se prenaient de passion pour le Dramione Gate, comme on avait surnommé l'affaire. Le surlendemain, on put même lire sur la première page de couverture de la Gazette People australienne : « _Dramione Gate : Draco Malfoy humilie Hermione Granger en demandant en mariage son ex sous les yeux de sa fiancée actuelle ! _».

Felicia Mohanson, assistante de direction sur le plateau de tournage de « _The Conspiracy _», était un véritable rayon de soleil.

Chaque matin, elle venait avec une poignée de journaux sous le bras pour toute l'équipe, des acteurs jusqu'aux simples techniciens, et accompagnait le tout d'une dizaine de cafés fumants tout droit sortis de chez Starbuck Coffee dont bénéficiaient les premiers arrivés. Il semblait que partout où elle passait, elle laissait des ondes positives. Même Kat, la réalisatrice du film réputée garce perfectionniste, s'adoucissait à son contact. C'était dire...!

Une seule personne résistait cependant à son charme : Draco Malfoy.

Elle avait beau laisser un café devant la porte de sa loge accompagné d'un journal, blaguer pour tenter de lui arracher un sourire, lui demander comment il allait lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle – c'était à peine s'il lui accordait un regard –...rien ! Mais Felicia n'était apparemment pas la seule à se confronter à la froideur de l'acteur principal. L'équipe toute entière pouvait témoigner de l'indifférence totale que leur témoignait l'héritier. Il venait le matin à sept heures précises pour se faire maquiller, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, le nez plongé dans son script. Il se rendait ensuite sur le plateau pour tourner ses scènes. Durant les pauses, il s'isolait dans un coin, toujours en compagnie de son iPod et de ses pages de répliques. Dieu seul savait où il s'éclipsait pour manger à midi. Et le soir, il retournait s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'hôtel jusqu'au lendemain. La seule personne qui faisait exception à cette froideur Malfoyenne était Kat, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Cette-dernière semblait l'apprécier en retour, lorsqu'elle ne lui hurlait pas de rejouer une séquence entre deux prises de caméra. La rumeur disait pourtant que leur première entrevue avait provoqué des étincelles, lors du casting qu'avait passé Draco pour obtenir ce rôle. Mais allez savoir...! Kat et lui s'entendaient à présent comme chien et chat.

Mais Felicia n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit le blond arriver à l'opposé, vêtu d'un ensemble jogging-basket, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, elle sauta sur l'occasion et le salua d'une voix guillerette :

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Et pour une fois, il fonça droit sur elle. Mais _vraiment _droit sur elle. Felicia ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Reculer ? Continuer sa route ? L'attendre ? Elle était à 50 % sûre qu'il allait la snober comme d'accoutumée Mais étant donné l'allure à laquelle il avançait dans sa direction, elle fut plus d'avis à se pencher vers les 50% restants lui disant qu'il allait lui adresser la parole. Et, en effet, une fois arrivé devant elle il s'arrêta et tira sur sa capuche, révélant une tête mal réveillée et remontée à bloc, ses cheveux dorés en vrac sur sa tête.

« Je ne veux pas » commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale en sortant de son dos le magazine que Felicia avait posé devant sa porte « de ces _conneries _» Il jeta la paperasse à terre et la piétina rageusement « devant ma putaine de porte. »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Des cernes creusées se dessinaient sur sa peau pâle.

« Compris ? » siffla-t-il.

Felicia hocha docilement la tête, tétanisée, et le regarda repartir vers sa loge puis claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Une fois remise du choc, ses yeux se baissèrent enfin vers le journal que le blond venait de fouler hargneusement du pied. Une photo de lui et d'Hermione s'y étalait en première page de couverture, tous deux séparés par un éclair jaune, le gros titre proclamant : « _Draco Malfoy se remet avec son ex-fiancée Norah DeVitto, provoquant la fureur d'Hermione Granger !_ ».

Tout s'expliquait.

* * *

><p>Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, quatre jours, cinq jours...et toujours aucun signe de vie d'Hermione.<p>

Bientôt, sa disparition de la surface du globe prit plus d'ampleur que le Dramione Gate et fut sur toutes les lèvres. Celles de la presse, pour commencer, qui émettait chaque jour des hypothèses tirées par les cheveux, témoins louches à l'appuis. Un passant l'aurait vu sauter dans la Tamise toute nue en hurlant à la mort...un commerçant l'aurait aperçu en train d'enfoncer des aiguilles dans une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Draco...un groupe d'écolier aurait assisté à son enlèvement dans une ruelle sombre de l'Ouest de Londres...et on en passait des meilleures. Sa disparition fut également sur les lèvres des médias télévisés ; lors du journal de midi, Hermione eut droit à sa minute de gloire devant des milliers de téléspectateurs Dont Peter Granger. Ce-dernier manqua de s'étouffer avec sa soupe – déjà qu'elle était infâme... La seconde d'après, il appuyait comme un forcené sur le bouton d'appel aux infirmières.

« Mr Granger ? » se présenta Gilberta cinq bonnes minutes plus tard – Peter abusait tellement du bouton d'appel en urgence que plus aucune infirmière ne se précipitait dans sa chambre. « Il vous manque un coussin, c'est ça ? »

Le convalescent montra l'écran télévisé du doigt en haletant, incapable d'aligner un seul mot. Gilberta leva elle aussi les yeux vers le poste. Un documentaire sur les veaux d'Ecosse venait de prendre le relais au journal télévisé.

« Quoi ? L'élevage bovin vous émeut ? » ricana l'infirmière.

Peter suffoquait tant et si bien que sa peau virait au rouge écarlate. Il réussit néanmoins à articuler :

« Ap...peller Her...mi...o...ne...! »

Gilberta roula des yeux.

« Tout ça pour ça... » grommela-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Je reviens avec le téléphone, ne bougez pas. »

Malgré son état d'extrême choc, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'être atterré par la stupidité de cette femme. _Ne bougez pas_ ? ! Et où voulait-elle qu'il aille, peut-être ? ! !

* * *

><p>Le problème était que Peter n'était pas le seul à vouloir joindre sa fille. Blaise et Pansy s'évertuaient à le faire depuis le soir même de l'incident. Les messages s'entassaient tant et si bien sur son répondeur que sa boîte vocale avait finie par être saturée. Ceux de Blaise était calmes, raisonnés, compatissants. Ceux de Pansy étaient tantôt électriques, tantôt suppliants, tantôt menaçants.<p>

Mais aucun des deux n'arriva à entendre le son de la voix d'Hermione.

Et il y avait la pression médiatique. Et il y avait les rumeurs. Et il y avait les journalistes, ces vipères armés de bloc-notes, qui les bombardaient de questions. Quelle était la vérité ? Où se trouvait Hermione ? Que s'était-il réellement passé lors de la soirée de Wilhelmina ? Pourquoi y avait-il un silence radio sur les évènements ? La presse, les fans, le _monde _veut savoir ! Aucun communiqué, aucune conférence de presse, aucun billet posté sur les comptes Twitter des concernés. Rien. Nada. Que nenni. Le néant. Le vide.

Depuis cinq jours, le téléphone de Blaise sonnait sans cesse tandis qu'Amelia était assaillie au standard comme jamais elle n'avait été assaillie auparavant. Même au toilette, elle ne quittait pas son casque wi-fi. Barricadé dans son bureau, Zabini était – comme toujours dans ces situations-là – à un millimètre de tout lâcher. Les gobelets de cafés remplissaient la poubelle tandis que le cendrier rendait doucement l'âme, étouffé par une montagne de mégots. Le stress, le stress, le stress. Et on l'harcelait de message, et on exigeait de lui de réponse, et ni Draco, ni Hermione ne répondaient à leurs portables, et ces maudits journalistes l'agressaient presque à la sortie du bureau, et Amelia était à deux doigts de craquer, et il fallait qu'il démente ci, qu'il contredise ça, qu'il poursuive untel, qu'il rétablisse la vérité là...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » finit-il par hurler, les deux mains appuyées sur sa table, totalement à bout.

Il resta un petit moment essoufflé puis reprit sa respiration, se sentant étrangement vidé d'une bonne partie de sa tension. Pansy lui avait souvent conseillé la thérapie du hurlement et bon sang, quel bien fou cela procurait ! Relevant la tête vers le mur vitré de son bureau, il rencontra une treintaine d'yeux interloqués posés sur lui.

« Un problème ? ! » les apostropha-t-il.

La seconde suivante, l'attroupement se dispersait en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

><p><em>Plus qu'un jour. Plus qu'un seul petit, minuscule, microscopique jour avant que nous soyons réunis<em>, se répétait Harry en caressant amoureusement son iMac aka instrument de guerre redoutable broyeur de carrières de célébrités.

Cinq jours qu'il avait stoppé toutes activités de commères pour accueillir ses parents. Cinq jours qu'il s'était coupé du monde extérieur – plus de TV, plus d'Internet, plus de radio – pour ne pas être tenté d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Ses parents ne savaient rien de ses activités mafieuses et il comptait garder le secret sur ça le plus longtemps possible. Grand Dieu que c'était dur mettre sa personnalité de fouine sous veilleuse ! L'allèle « Commère ++ » semblait être greffé à son chromosome Y. Il n'aurait même jamais cru tenir aussi longtemps. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il en était à cinq jours de sevrage. Cinq jours qu'il ignorait les textos et les appels de ses petits espions placés un peu partout dans la capitale qui l'informaient des faits et gestes de ses célébrités préférés. Cinq jours qu'il se forçait à rester loin, _très _loin de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un tabloïd lorsqu'il se promenait avec ses parents.

Mais plus qu'un jour, plus qu'un seul tout petit jour et les choses allaient retourner à la normale. Il avait tellement hâ...

« Ne me dis pas que... » se redressa soudainement Harry en entendant le vrombissement de l'aspirateur.

Il tendit l'oreille et en vînt à la conclusion presque certaine que le bruit provenait de sa chambre.

« Oh bon sang, elle recommence ! _Maman_ ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur les lieux du crime.

* * *

><p>Wilhelmina adorait le jardinage, activité dans laquelle sa soif de perfection semblait intarissable. Il fallait que tout soit symétrique et taillé au millimètre près. Son jardin – qui, à vrai dire, ressemblait plus à un parc national – était donc chouchouté par une armée de jardiniers triés sur le volet parmi les meilleurs d'Angleterre et qui venaient chaque vendredi exécuter leur tache, sous l'oeil scrutateur de la patronne Malfoy. Cette-dernière déambulait dans les allées, bras croisés, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et vérifiait que tout était effectué dans les règles de l'Art.<p>

Ce vendredi-là, alors qu'elle était en pleine inspection du plan de tulipes blanches d'Espagne bordant le chemin central, le bruit du portail automatique lui fit relever la tête. Une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées remonta lentement la route principale menant au château jusqu'au milieu puis coupa le contact. Wilhelmina fronça des sourcils tandis que le chauffeur aux cheveux grisonnant vêtu d'un costard impeccable venait ouvrir la portière passager. Sortit alors une femme en skinny jean et chemise de mousseline noire transparente, une arme de destruction massive signée Christian Louboutin aux pieds, ses cheveux noirs coiffé d'un chapeau Beekeeper by Alexander McQueen. Tout d'eux avançèrent d'une synchronisation effrayante vers Wilhelmina.

« Vous êtes-vous perdus ? » siffla cette-dernière en baissant légèrement ses verres teintés sur son nez refait. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons pris rendez-vous. »

Pansy Parkinson lui adressa alors un très grand sourire. Arrivée à son niveau, elle s'avança encore d'un pas, son chauffeur restant cette fois-ci en retrait. La seconde suivante, le talon de son escarpin venait s'enfoncer lentement, profondément dans l'innocente tulipe se trouvant juste devant elle. Puis sur sa voisine, tout aussi innocente. Et Pansy piétina sans pitié l'intégralité du plan de fleurs, ses talons aiguilles retournant la terre, sectionnant les tiges des plantes, pulvérisant les pétales, arrachant les racines, semant le bazar le plus total. Wilhelmina resta tétanisée, ses lunettes toujours baissées, ses yeux suivant avec impuissance chacun des pas assassins de l'attachée de presse.

Estimant sa tâche terminée, la brune revînt sur le goudron puis claqua des doigts à l'encontre de son chauffeur. Aussitôt après, Alfred sortit de derrière son dos une paire de Manolo Blahnik bleu pâle qu'il lui tendit. Sans quitter des yeux la doyenne Malfoy qui était apparemment trop scandalisée pour articuler le moindre mot, Pansy ôta un à un ses souliers détériorés ayant jadis coûté près de neuf-cent Gallions et les jeta avec négligence sur le champs de bataille qu'elle venait de créer. Elle chaussa ses nouveaux talons, fit une très élégante révérence à la propriétaire des lieux puis repartit du côté opposé, son pas toujours calqué à la perfection par son chauffeur.

Wilhelmina ne put que regarder la Mercedes quitter le domaine, bouche bée, toujours paralysée par le choc.

* * *

><p>Blaise commençait tout juste à avaler ses nouilles Chaï au gingembre lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur...<p>

« Jamais entendu parler du verbe 'toquer', Parkinson ? » soupira-t-il.

« C'est plutôt ton assistante qui est toquée. » pesta-t-elle. « Me dire de patienter dans la salle d'attente le temps que tu aies _terminé de manger_. »

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée sur le seuil et lui jetait un regard noir.

« Regardez-moi bien : ai-je une tête à attendre pour ce types de futilités ? » siffla-t-elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. « Non mais on aura tout vu. »

« Tiens, t'as mis ton masque à gaz aujourd'hui ? » ricana Blaise en désignant le chapeau extravagant qu'elle portait.

« Ton manque d'humour poussera une âme faible au suicide un de ces jours. » déplora-t-elle avant de prendre ses aises sur le canapé. « Bon, comment est-ce que ça avance ? »

Le métis enroula une bonne poignée de nouilles autour de sa baguette et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

« Ch'est la merde. » annonça-t-il sur un ton de présentateur météo.

« Je vais m'efforcer de me concentrer sur tes paroles et ne pas vomir à la vue de cette nourriture infâme que tu broie à la manière d'un ogre, mâchoire ouverte, juste devant mes yeux. »

« _Beuuuh_ ! » grimaça avec provocation Blaise en ouvrant bien grand la bouche pour lui donner une pleine vue de ce qui allait ensuite descendre le long de son oesophage.

Pansy poussa un cri de dégoût suprême en détournant la tête tandis que Zabini éclatait de rire.

« Et c'est ainsi que Pansy Parkinson devînt aveugle. » narra l'afro-britannique en se rejetant contre son confortable fauteuil en cuir tout en plaçant ses deux pieds sur son bureau.

« Comment peux-tu t'adonner à ce genres d'activités du niveau de moyenne section de maternelle alors qu'il règne un véritable carnage médiatique dehors ? ! » suffoqua-t-elle.

« Faut croire qu'on a échangé les rôles, Parky. » haussa des épaules Blaise avant prendre une seconde bouchée de pâtes. « Che chuis totalement zen, maintenant. »

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il enroula une nouvelle portion de nouilles qu'il fit pendre à vingt-centimètres de son visage, sa langue s'agitant stupidement en l'air à la recherche du premier filament de pâte à aspirer. Pansy l'observa faire avec des yeux globuleux. Puis ses sourcils finement épilés se froncèrent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait la thérapie du hurlement... »

« Bingo. » répondit-il avant d'aspirer une pâte. « Je te suis redevable à vie pour ça d'ailleurs. C'est comme si j'étais...comment dire... »

« Détendu ? »

« Mmmh oui...non...plus que ça. »

« Sur un nuage ? » demanda-t-elle encore d'un ton plein d'appréhension.

« ...on s'en rapproche. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » souffla alors Pansy, presque horrifiée. « Aurais-tu atteint le stade du nirvana céleste ? »

Blaise eut un grand sourire.

« Voi-_là_. Je touche le Ciel, actuellement. Je tripote les nuages. Et c'est plutôt pas mal. »

« Plutôt apocalyptique, oui ! Tu ne peux PAS être zen dans un tel contexte ! Redescends sur Terre immédiatement ! » lui ordonna l'attachée de presse.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise aspira bruyamment une nouille en se balançant un peu plus sur son fauteuil. Pansy prit alors une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il l'obligeait à commettre la seule chose qui pouvait provoquer une descente brutale et immédiate dans ce genre de situation. Elle se leva alors et alla se poster devant lui. Le métis eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence à ses côtés qu'il se reçut sa paume de main de plein fouet contre sa joue. Ses neurones gigotèrent sérieusement dans sa boîte crânienne et il manqua de tomber de sa chaise sur le coup. Puis il se redressa, ses traits faciaux reprenant l'expression de nervosité extrême de ces derniers jours, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pansy lui tapota alors l'épaule, satisfaite.

« Une bonne giffle remet toujours les idées en place, crois-moi. Ton père devant t'en... »

Blaise se redressa d'un seul coup, comme éclairé d'une lumière divine.

« Son père ! » hurla-t-il presque avant de se jeter sur le téléphone.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Denise la Niaise entra dans la chambre à l'improviste, Peter manqua de jeter sa télécommande à la figure de l'infirmière. <em>Non seulement <em>ce boeuf sur patte débarquait sans prévenir, sans aucun respect pour son intimité, pour son espace vital, pour son petit moment de tranquillité, pour sa vie, pour sa _vue _– Peter avait mal à la cornée dès que son regard se posait sur elle. Mais EN PLUS elle débarquait lorsqu'il regardait son téléfilm préféré alors que chacun ici savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger dans ces moments-là, sous risque de finir défenestré.

Mais non, Denise la Niaise avait l'air de se sentir spéciale, immunisée de toutes règles, libre de faire irruption comme bon lui semblait dans chacune des pièces de cette clinique, WC compris. C'était la fête du slip en permanence, pour elle.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? » siffla-t-il, sa télécommande en position d'attaque.

« Téléphone pour vous, Monsieur Granger. » l'informa la trentenaire d'une voix suraiguë et pédagogique à l'excès – voix qui lui avait valu le surnom si affectif que Peter lui avait donné.

Elle lui tendit le combiné mais il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Posez-le là. » lui indiqua-t-il prudemment en désignant sa table de nuit. « Et pas de bêtises, je suis armé. »

Denise ne releva même pas, trop habituée à l'humeur paranoïaque du patient. Elle se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui indiquait puis prit le chemin de la sortie sous le regard assassin de Peter. Ce-dernier tâta ensuite l'objet sous toutes les coutures à l'aide de la télécommande, de peur qu'une micro-bombe n'y soit dissimulée. Il finit par le prendre du bout des doigts pour le porter à son oreille – et encore ! L'appareil n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de sa peau.

« Qui c'est ? » aboya-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

« Peter Granger ? Bonjour ! C'est Blaise Zabini, vous vous souvenez de moi ? » répondit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Blaise Zabini ? Connais pas. » mentit-il – c'est qu'on lui avait dit de ne surtout pas répondre si cette personne en particulier appellait.

« ...oui, c'est sûr, ça remonte. En fait, votre fille et moi avons été au lycée ensemble et... »

« _Arrête ton blablatage, bordel. _» siffla une voix féminine derrière lui.

« Je disais donc qu'Hermione et moi avons été au lycée ensemble. » reprit d'une voix un peu remontée Blaise. « Nous étions plutôt bons amis et je voulais savoir si, par hasard, vous sauriez où est-ce que je peux la contacter...? »

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Peter. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me lais... »

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai appelé sur son portable mais ça tombe sur sa messagerie. J'ai essayé de venir la voir en cherchant son adresse dans l'annuaire mais il se trouve qu'elle a déménagé. »

« Ecout... »

« Donc je me suis décidé à vous appeler. J'ai vraiment envie de renouer les liens avec mes amis du lycée, Hermione est jusque là la seule avec qui je n'ai pas encore conversé. Sauriez-vous par quels moyens je pourrais reprendre contact avec elle ? »

« Hum, eh bien, je » s'emmêla les pinceaux Peter qui était un bien piètre menteur. « _Bon_, écoutez, ce n'est pas à moi de vous indiquer par quels... »

« Où est Hermione Granger ? » demanda alors une voix de femme d'un ton sec.

Le père de la fugitive s'enfonça dans son matelas. Sa nouvelle interlocutrice avait l'air aussi sévère que sa maîtresse d'école de Ce1 – une vieille harpie coincée du derrière mais qui avait une voix si glaciale que lorsqu'elle posait une question, il n'y avait que deux alternatives : y répondre ou mourir.

« Peter Granger : Où. Est. Votre. Fille ? »

« Je... » commença-t-il. « C'est que...je ne sais pas...où elle n'est pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas où elle n'est pas ? Donc vous savez où elle est ? »

« Eh bien, il n'est pas tout à fait incongru de supposer que je ne puisse admettre avec une nette certitude la géolocalisation exacte de son emplacement sur le globe terrestre – ou, de même façon, que ces informations passent la barrière de mes lèvres tout en possédant cependant un certain voile d'inexactitude et de fausseté placé non pas de façon inconsciente mais purement volontaire. »

Il y eut un court silence puis Blaise croassa : « _Quoi_ ? » en arrière plan.

« ..._Donc_ vous savez où elle est, une fois de plus ! » persévéra Pansy.

« Au contraire ! » contrat Peter. « L'hypothèse non-absurde – ou, du moins, absurdement discutable à un degré cependant assez moindre suivant le niveau de perception et de relativité des points de vues des personnes amenées à se poser cette réflexion, sans éluder la manière aléatoire et pleinement circonspecte, sociologiquement parlant, j'entends, d'envisager cette interrogation – que je puisse avoir connaissance d'une quelconque manière que ce soit de l'endroit où elle se situe, eh bien cette hypothèse devient obsolète tôt ou tard, voyez-vous, car, je m'explique, il se peut que je vous cède une information, comme ça, par simple gentillesse – et ça encore, ce serait dans la perspective présupposée et non-fondée, du moins pas encore, que je sois dans la confidence quant à la... »

« Bon sang mais je ne vous pose qu'une foutue question ! Répondez-moi par oui ou par non ! »

« ...car il faut savoir que le lait de vache n'est pas totalement cancérigène – eh oui, eh oui, on a toujours tendance à penser le contraire. Et moi j'accuse, oui, _J'accuse_ comme Zola le gouvernement et ses sbires qui asservissent le peuple et leur font croire, avaler, _ingurgiter_ de telles sornettes car je vous le dis : l'affaire du lait de vache est à ce jour le plus vaste complot qu'ait pu connaître cette planète, juste après celui des Illuminatis, et vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a de plus _écoeurant_ dans tout ça ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire tout de go, comme ça, sans aucun détour, en toute franchise... »

« Doux Jesus. » capitula Pansy.

Décidément, elle avait trouvé un adversaire plus coriace qu'elle.

* * *

><p>« N'oublies pas : ça, c'est la tisane pour la quinte de toux, ça, c'est pour la migraine et ça, c'est pour une nuit de sommeil paisible. Ah et ça, c'est pour le rhume » énuméra Lily en encombrant les bras de son fils de multiples paquets de thés thérapeutiques.<p>

« Et il n'y en aurait pas une pour couper le cordon, par hasard ? » marmonna Harry avant de se recevoir une petite tape sur le haut du crâne de la part de son père.

« Arrête d'être aussi ingrat, fiston. » le réprimanda James. « Ta mère fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas que tu manques de quoi que ce soit en notre absence. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est très difficile de concevoir que je sois encore en vie sans ces miraculeuses tisanes. Ce n'était pas du sarcasme ! » indiqua-t-il rapidement en voyant la main de son père se lever une fois de plus.

« ...et ça, c'est pour la constipation. » ajouta Lily.

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira Harry avant d'éclater de rire. « Que serais-je sans toi, maman ? »

Le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas être énervé pour une seule raison : aujourd'hui était le jour J, le jour choisi, le jour _béni_. Le jour où il foulait à nouveau du pied le quai 9 ¾ de Kings Cross pour mettre ses parents dans le train. Alors il pouvait supporter d'être asphyxié sous des millions de tisanes bios au goût infect de lézards crevés, il pouvait supporter de porter l'énorme valise de sa mère jusque dans le compartiment du train, il pouvait supporter de se faire pincer affectueusement les joues par son père toutes les deux minutes – à vrai dire, il pinçait sa peau si fort entre son pouce et son index que le sang n'y était lus irrigué. Il pouvait supporter tout ça. Il pouvait _même _supporter les allusions de dernières minutes de ses parents qui, même les deux pieds dans le wagon, tenaient à lui casser les pieds jusqu'au bout.

« Oh, au fait, j'avais oublié de te dire mais tu sais, Janice, la fille de Tante Gertrude ? » se rappela sa mère.

« Celle qui est morte à vélo ? »

« Oui, elle. Eh bien elle se marie dans un mois. »

Harry fronça des sourcils tout en soutenant le regard subliminal de ses parents.

« Espérons que tout roule pour elle, dans ce cas. » dit-il avant de laisser entrevoir un rictus hilare. « Vous avez compris ? »

James et Lily secouèrent lentement la tête en signe de négation.

« Mais si ! » s'exclama leur fils. « Espérons que tout roule pour elle ! Rouler ! Comme les roues d'un vélo ! Etant donné que sa mère est morte en...ouais, non. » se renfrogna Harry. « Pas si drôle que ça, en fait. »

Soudain, le sifflet du contrôleur retentit puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de fermeture se fit entendre. Lily se jeta une dernière fois sur son fils comme si la fin du monde était arrivée et le couvrit de baiser, laissant néanmoins un peu d'espace pour que son mari puisse lui pincer les joues.

« Bois bien tes tisanes ! Et mets ta polaire dès qu'il fait moins de 14°C dehors, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes une bronchite aigue ! Et range bien ta chambre, que je ne la retrouve pas dans le même état qu'il y a une semaine ! »

« Et fais des rencontres !_ Beaucoup_ de rencontres ! » s'exclama James juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Harry regarda le train s'ébranler avec lenteur, la fumée sortant de la cheminée de la locomotive, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit trait s'éloignant au loin.

Puis il se retourna, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et marcha droit devant lui. Li-ber-té. Sa main vînt déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise tandis que son autre main ébouriffait ses cheveux bruns qui retrouvèrent instantanément leur nature sauvage. Il ôta ensuite ses lunettes bien carrées et toutes propres achetées à dix Gallions Dieu sait où qu'il balança dans la première poubelle se trouvant sur son chemin. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche de chemise, il ressortit ses bonnes vieilles lunettes rondes, rafistolées par un bon nombre de morceaux de Scotch, et les mit sur son nez. Il retroussa ensuite ses manches et desserra au maximum sa ceinture, laissant son jean légèrement taille-basse. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers le marchand de journaux de la gare dont il poussa les portes comme s'il était le patron de ces lieux.

« Donnez-moi tous les magazines peoples que vous avez en stock. » ordonna-t-il à la caissière en sortant un billet de cent Gallions.

Lorsque le brun sortit de la boutique, ce fut chargé de pas moins de trois sacs plastiques remplis à craquer de revues. Il marcha– courut, _vola_ – jusque chez lui, résistant à la tentation de les décortiquer de suite, monta par la cour arrière de l'immeuble pour éviter d'avoir à rencontrer sa concierge puis s'effondra sur son canapé. Il s'attaqua enfin à sa lecture.

Et, en voyant la tonne d'évènements qui s'étaient passés durant son absence, il tomba dans une très violente dépression.

* * *

><p>Une semaine, deux semaines, deux semaines et demi... non seulement Hermione était officiellement portée disparue mais l'Angleterre tout entière devait supporter le silence radio d'une de ses langues de bois vedettes : Harry Potter. Jamais le site des Petits Potins de Potter n'avait eu autant de visites. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, près de cinq fans vérifiaient la page de commérages avec l'espoir qu'un nouveau billet ne s'affiche. La rumeur disait que Kate Middleton elle-même s'inquiétait du sort du chroniqueur en herbe. Il était le seul, en effet, à assurer des informations de pointes, fiables, presqu'à la seconde près où elle se déroulait, le tout servi avec une plume ô combien raffinée et humoristique – Ciel ! Comment faisait-il pour atteindre une telle perfection littéraire ? On ne pouvait qu'en redemander.<p>

Et l'engrenage de la rumeur commença. Doucement mais sûrement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait cessé d'écrire le jour même où Hermione avait disparu ? Pourquoi ce jour là plutôt qu'un autre ? Y avait-il un lien ? Leurs destins étaient-ils liés ? Avaient-ils été victimes d'un kidnapping ce soir là, à la même heure ? Ls détenait-on en captivité quelque part en échange d'une rançon ? _Qui_ les détenaient ? Une fan de Draco complètement foldingue ne supportant pas qu'Hermione et lui soit fiancés ? Une star rancunière voulant se venger de Potter ? D'autres personnes encore ? Une bande de malfrats ? Des mafieux ? Des terroristes ? AL-QAÏDA ? ! ! Le Gouvernement était-il de mèche dans toute cette affaire ? ! Savait-il tout ce qu'il se passait tout en gardant la populace dans l'ignorance ? Une fois de plus ? Trop c'était trop. Lorsque la barre des trois semaines de disparition passa, un rassemblement s'organisa sur la place principale de la capitale. Pas moins de cent-mille londonniens défilèrent, porte-voix et banderoles en mains, bravant la pluie et hurlant en choeur : « EH, OH, REINE ELIZABETH ! RENDEZ-NOUS POTTER OU CE SERA VOTRE FÊTE ! DAVID CAMERON RENDS-NOUS GRANGER, OU ON TE FAIT PASSER AU MIXEUR ! ».

Ce fut un Potter barbu, en caleçon Dim et aux yeux cernés qui se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre de son appartement, intrigué par tant de bruit. Il observa le cortège, intrigué, et haussa des sourcils en découvrant ce que la foule scandait. Son coeur irrigué à la bière se réchauffa quelque peu et ses lèvres gercées se murent en un sourire. Puis il quitta la vitre et vînt se lacer juste devant son iMac poussiéreux. Ses doigts survolèrent nerveusement le clavier.

Et il décida que les affaires devaient reprendre, coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Non, je ne suis pas mort.**

**Non, je n'ai pas été kidnappé.**

**Non, je n'ai pas avalé de la mort au rat. **

**Non, je ne me suis pas fait enlevé par des aliens.**

**Non, je ne suis pas l'esclave sexuel de la Reine d'Angleterre.**

**Non, je ne suis pas mort étouffé sous les bourrelets de ma concierge.**

**Non, je ne me suis pas intoxiqué en avalant – par inadvertance – de la Javel.**

**Non, je ne me suis pas fait descendre par un baron corse de la drogue gérant un cartel. **

**Non, je n'ai pas décidé de me reconvertir en pédiatre – what the hell ? Je HAIS les marmots.**

**Non, je ne suis pas entré dans le coma après m'être cogné la tête contre la porte de mon micro-onde.**

**Non, je ne me suis pas intégralement rasé le crâne pour aller méditer dans un temple bouddhiste du Sud du Laos.**

**Non, je ne me suis pas fait tuer à coups d'ongles par une Parvati Patil furieuse que je l'aie qualifiée de Larousse de la connerie.**

**Rien de tout cela, mes chers, rien de tout cela. Mais j'apprécie que vous chauffiez vos vocalises pour moi dans la rue. Ca me fait me sentir plutôt cool.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Sirius Black** se faire presque agresser par une fervente groupie à une séance de dédicace pour _Purple Moon_ puis la giffler, en désespoir de cause, pour qu'elle se calme. Et vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a de plus drôle dans l'histoire ? Elle a porté plainte contre lui.**

**.**

Lavender Brown**, sur le tournage de son nouveau film, la ceinture de son jean serrée au troisième cran au lieu du deuxième. Elle a évidemment pris 4 kg. En quelques jours seulement. Laisser-aller ou...bébé en vue ? Mais avec qui ? **Cedric Diggory**, son partenaire de film ? Mais n'est-il pas censé être en couple avec **Nymphadora Tonks** ? Y aurait-il tromperie sous roche ? ! **Cedric Diggory** et** Nymphadora Tonks** vont-ils se SEPARER ? ? ! Bwahaha, stop la déconne.** Lavender Brown** est juste grosse.**

**.**

George Weasley**, dans le carré VIP du Tavern Club, séduire une très jolie blonde aux yeux caramels et s'éclipser avec elle dans les toilettes. Puis revenir moins d'une minute plus tard, la figure décomposée. Oui parce qu'on avait oublié de lui spécifier que le Tavern Club était aussi le repère des transsexuels.**

**.**

Wilhelmina Malfoy** faire construire des fils barbelés électrifiés tout autour de son plan de tulipes. Non, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Cette Mamie est tout simplement timbrée.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy** lorgner les différents bouquets exposés chez un fleuriste de l'aéroport de Melbourne. Ho ho ho, des fleurs pour qui ? Rafaelo Delucci ? Ouais, je sais, la blague est passée de mode mais je la trouve toujours aussi savoureuse.**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Bon, vous voulez que je vous parle honnêtement ?**

**Je n'ai rien, RIEN, R-I-E-N à vous dire de nouveau, d'exclusif, de Potterien dans cette rubrique, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsqu'**Hermione Granger** et **Draco Malfoy** se disputaient, je tentais d'étrangler ma mère avec le tuyau de son aspirateur. Lorsqu'**Hermione Granger** a disparu, je tentais de distiller de la lessive en poudre Ariel dans l'eau des pâtes de mes parents – oui, ça peut être aussi dur à croire qu'une **Ginny Weasley** pourvue de sous-vêtements mais je SAIS faire des pâtes...il faut une poêle et du sucre vanillé, c'est ça ? Lorsque la vidéo de leur dispute circulait allègrement sur le Net, je suppliais mon père à genoux de lâcher la poignée de préservatifs qu'il menaçait d'agiter par la fenêtre en hurlant : « Mon fils n'est pas gay ! Mon fils n'est pas gay ! » – preuve qui, entre nous, ne justifie rien. **

**Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Pour une fois, Potter est à sec. Potter n'a pas de scoop. Potter se refuse à en inventer un juste pour vos beaux yeux car, tout en étant une langue de vipère Bac + 7 avec doctorat en Coups-bas, Potter a tout de même une éthique de chroniqueur.**

**Donc que voulez-vous que je vous dise, une fois de plus ? Les cyborgs auraient mieux fait de venir m'enlever car, pour l'instant, je ne vous sers strictement à rien. Je n'ai même pas été présent pour ménager comme il se doit le suspens de la disparition de Miss Granger future Malfoy. La preuve : à peine me suis-je remis devant mon PC, au terme d'une très longue phase dépressive de remise en question à base de pizza quatre-fromage, de boycott de rasoirs Gillette et d'épisodes de South Park visionnés en boucle, qu'**Hermione Granger** réapparaît sur les bancs de sa fac comme si de rien était !**

**Oh ?**

**Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?**

**Peut-être que mon existence en ce bas monde vous est utile, en fin de compte.**

**Indispensablement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trois semaines plus tôt...<strong>_

_._

Angelina secoua son flacon de verni Hard Candy By Sephora puis le dévissa tout en posant son pied contre le rebord de la table basse. Elle apposa le pinceau de couleur sur son premier ongle tandis qu'à côté d'elle, sa meilleure amie Glenn poussait un petit glapissement, ses deux mains crispées autour de son pot de glace, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi va-t-il voir Carlos, cet abruti fini ? ! Il sait très bien que c'est Stefanie qui a l'elixir contre les morsures de zombies de la montagne Gallagher ! Il va se faire tuer ! Il va se faire déchiqueter ! Oh mon Dieu, quel inconscient... »

Angelina jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la télévision. Ils passaient les derniers épisodes tant attendus de _Purple Moon_, une série regorgeant d'hémoglobines et de crocs de vampires qui tenait tout son succès à la beauté fatale du héros principal joué par Sirius Black. Inutile de spécifier à quel point Glenn était une groupie finie de l'acteur au regard de braise. Inutile de préciser également à quel point le fait que la télévision soit monopolisée par de telles âneries pour filles célibataires emmerdait JJ.

« Bon sang mais vous en avez pas marre de vous abrutir devant ces conneries ? » soupira-t-il en passant sans gêne devant la TV pour rejoindre la cuisine. « Ils ne savent même pas jouer en plus. »

« Tiens, rends ton existence sur cette Terre utile et apporte-moi une cannette de Sprite. » lui lança Angelina qui terminait de vernir ses ongles.

« Dans tes rêves. » répliqua son petit-frère avant de passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire malicieux : « Par contre, si vous me laissez la télé pour jouer à Fifa... »

« Dans tes rêves ! » aboyèrent en choeur les deux occupantes du canapé.

JJ s'en retourna à sa cuisine en grommelant et s'y enferma, laissant à ses aînées un peu de repos. Repos qui fut troublé quelques minutes plus tard par le retentissement de la sonnette de l'appartement par deux fois. Angelina et Glenn s'entreregardèrent, intriguées. Il était près de vingt-trois heures trente et ni elles, ni JJ n'attendaient de la visite – quoiqu'avec les conquêtes que ce-dernier collectionnait, il fallait souvent se méfier. Mais le grand afro-britannique était ressorti de la cuisine et fixait lui-aussi le couloir, surpris. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être...? Lorsque la sonnerie reprit de plus belle, Angelina décida de se lever pour aller voir, bien qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un long t-shirt informe, des bigoudis sur la tête, son verni à peine sec.

« Non ! » la retînt théâtralement Glenn par le bras. « C'est peut-être un violeur en série ! » Elle prit un des couteaux en plastique qui avait servi à manger leurs plats à emporter. « Tiens, prends ça ! On ne sait jamais. Reviens vivante ! »

« Glenn, tu devrais _sérieusement_ arrêter de te gaver de séries. » pouffa Angelina avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle longea le petit couloir de l'entrée, regarda par le judas et n'y vit qu'une silhouette trouble. La lumière n'était pas allumée dans la cage d'escalier. Après avoir mis la chaîne de sécurité, Angelina ouvrit donc précautionneusement la porte et...

« _Hermione_ ? ! »

Elle-même. Son chignon à demi-défait, son maquillage ruiné par les larmes, ses talons à la main. Seule sa robe Valentino noire était intacte.

« Je peux entrer ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Angelina hocha lentement la tête, encore sous le choc, puis ôta la chaîne.

« Attends-moi juste ici, ok ? Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes. » la fit-elle patienter dans le hall avant de rejoindre le salon.

« Alors ? » l'accueillirent JJ et Glenn.

Dès qu'ils virent la jeune fille froncer des sourcils et lever son index en signe de menace, les deux déglutirent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon lorsqu'elle prenait une telle attitude.

« Le _premier_ qui crie, qui fait une quelconque remarque, bonne ou mauvaise, qui prend une quelconque photo, qui informe ses amis de quoi que ce soit, qui dit un seul mot de travers, qui rigole ou qui pleure comme un hystérique, je vous jure, mais alors là je vous prie de me croire, que je l'ébouillante dans la seconde qui suit avant de balancer son corps brûlé par la fenêtre sans aucune once de scrupule. Sommes-nous bien CLAIRS ? » siffla-t-elle.

Les deux hochements de têtes bien sages qu'elle reçut à la suite de ses paroles semblèrent la contenter. Angelina vînt alors chercher Hermione par la main depuis le hall et la fit entrer dans le salon.

« Putain de bordel de putain de merde. » lâcha JJ.

« Oh m-mon D-d-d-d-ieu ! » bégaya Glenn en tâtonnant partout à la recherche de ses lunettes, de peur de mal voir. « Oh m-m-mon _D-DIEU _! »

Angelina se frappa le front tandis qu'Hermione émettait un faible rire.

« Bon sang mais vous êtes vraiment intenables... » déplora la maîtresse des lieux.

« Oh, _excuse-nous_ de ne pas réagir normalement à la vue d'HERMIONE GRANGER DANS NOTRE SALON. » ironisa son frère qui détaillait toujours l'étrangère des yeux, éberlué. « C'est vrai que c'est tellement banal d'accueillir une célébrité ici, un soir de semaine, à la cool. NORMAL. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger aussi tardivement... » s'excusa platement Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

« Nous déranger ? T'es dingue ! » s'exclama Angelina.

« Une fille canon est toujours la bienvenue ici ! » s'empressa de se rattraper JJ.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » ne s'en remettait toujours pas Glenn qui remettait ses Ray Ban de travers.

Angelina vînt vers le canapé et balança sans ménagement tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa place.

« Viens ! Assieds-toi ! » l'invita-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Sushis ? Pizza ? Salade ? Il nous reste des cannettes de soda, si tu veux. »

« Non merci. » déclina Hermione tout en s'asseyant timidement sur le sofa.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux v-vous..._toucher_ ? » murmura Glenn dont les yeux ronds comme une soucoupe donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de voir Dieu.

« Glenn ! » la reprit Angelina, catastrophée – pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa meilleure amie ait un comportement aussi psychopathe ? !

« Euh, je, oui, si vous voulez. » bredouilla Hermione, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

L'asiatique approcha alors lentement son index de la brune et effleura son épaule du doigt avant de pousser un petit couinement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois avant de commencer à tâter tout son bras frénétiquement.

« Oook, Glenn, on se _calme_. » siffla Angelina en immobilisant sa main. « Désolée Hermione, nous hébergeons des échappées d'asiles de temps à autres ici. Au fait, voici Glenndal, ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle... »

« Tu lui as parlé de moi ? ! » jubila Glenn avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un grand sourire. « Oh punaise, Angelina vous a déjà parlé de moi ? Oh bon sang, c'est mortel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop méchante, en tout cas ! Je sais qu'elle dit souvent que je suis un peu folle – mais c'est faux ! Enfin, pas trop...ça dépend des moments. Je suis un peu hyperactive en fait, c'est un truc de naissance, mais pour l'instant je n'ai encore tué personne, promis ! Et je dis pour l'instant parce que ces derniers temps, j'ai de furieuses envies d'égorger mon patron, ce vieux pervers laid comme un poux, mais bon, ça c'est un autre sujet. Vous allez tellement bien avec Draco, c'est hallucinant ! Je vous ai vu sur le plateau du Jenny Dillinger Show la semaine dernière et j'ai faillit pleurer lorsqu'il vous a demandé en mariage ! C'était tellement beau, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que Sirius Black me demande en mariage comme ça, sur un plateau TV ! Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il me connaisse... et qu'il aime les filles timbrées aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux bleus. Vous aimez ma couleur de cheveux, au fait ? Au départ, c'était un pari que j'avais fait avec mon copain mais depuis, il m'a plaqué – enfin, la décision a plutôt été prise d'un commun accord lorsque je l'ai surpris en train d'explorer la bouche d'une étrangère en pleine boîte de nuit – et je me suis rendue compte que la coloration m'allait plutôt bien donc je l'ai gardé. Je peux vous dire que ma mère n'a pas été très contente ! Elle dit que je ressemble à un Shtroumpf sous LSD mais elle n'y connaît rien à la mode, la pauvre, il faut la pardonner. J'ai lu quelque part que le bleu était l'une de vos couleurs préférées ! C'est génial, moi aussi ! Et je...oh non, j'ai encore trop parlé, c'est ça ? » réalisa-t-elle un peu trop tard en croisant le regard enflammé de sa meilleure amie. « Ne m'ébouillante pas, je t'en supplies ! Et ne me balance pas par la fenêtre, aussi ! Il y a du goudron en bas...et ça fait mal, le goudron. » termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Angelina prit une grande inspiration, tentant de réprimer ses envies de meurtres. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et vit que la jeune fille avait l'air un peu moins déprimée que tout à l'heure, presque sur le point de sourire, même. C'était l'effet Glenndal.

« ...bon. » reprit la coiffeuse. « Hermione, tu es sûre que tu ne désires rien ? »

La brune opina à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose mais JJ parla en même temps.

« Et moi, tu ne me présentes pas auprès de ta pote star ? » revendiqua-t-il auprès de sa grande soeur.

Angelina roula des yeux puis secoua la tête.

« Hermione, voici ma plaie de petit-frère, Jonathan-James. »

« JJ, majeur en vacciné. Enchanté. » fit-il d'une voix de velours en remontant le col de sa chemise. « Tu peux m'appeler John, si tu veux. »

« Elle ne t'appellera pas, tout court. » régla sèchement Angelina.

« Et puis en plus t'as pas le droit de la draguer parce qu'elle est fiancée à Draco Malfoy ! Et toc ! » hurla presque Glenn qui s'était érigée en garde du corps d'Hermione.

A la suite de cette réplique, le visage d'Hermione se tordit en une grimace qui vira en début de crise de larmes. Angelina se pencha immédiatement vers elle et la reprit par la main pour la mener d'urgence vers sa chambre, laissant JJ et Glenn en tête à tête. Cette-dernière porta lentement sa main à sa bouche, dans le doute.

« J'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas...? »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Angelina faisait asseoir Hermione sur son lit puis s'activait tout autour d'elle pour essayer de rendre la pièce à peu près propre – bien qu'elle ne soit pas réellement dans le plus grand des bazars. L'afro-britannique tira ensuite sa chaise de bureau et vînt se mettre juste en face de la lionne qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer, ses mains couvrant sa figure.

« Q-q-quel _connard_. » réussit-elle à cracher à travers ses sanglots.

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main maladroit puis fixa amèrement le cadre photo familial posé sur la commode d'Angelina.

« Quel connard. Bon sang mais quel connard ! » fulmina-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi pourri de l'intérieur que cet homme. Les Malfoy tout entier m'inspirent le dégoût mais _lui_...! C'est à un tout autre niveau. » Elle secoua la tête, perdue. « Comment peut-on être aussi...aussi... »

Et c'en était reparti pour les larmes.

En tout, Angelina dû réquisitionner trois boîtes de Kleenex toute entière pour en venir à bout de tout ce qu'avait Hermione sur le coeur. Elle resta patiemment à ses côtés et l'écouta déverser le flot d'animosité qu'elle gardait en elle, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour lui proposer un autre mouchoir, lui tapotant l'épaule lorsqu'elle se remettait à pleurer incontrolablement. Elle ne prit réellement la parole que vers la fin, lorsque sa voisine prononça une phrase des plus intrigantes.

« Tu sais » disait Hermione « ce qui est le plus ironique dans cette histoire c'est que je puisse me sentir aussi mal, aussi trahie malgré le fait que toute cette histoire ne soit que préméditée. »

Angelina fronça alors des sourcils.

« Comment ça 'préméditée' ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Hermione entrouvrit des lèvres mais resta sans rien dire, comme réalisant qu'elle venait d'en dire un peu trop. La seconde suivante – comme un clin d'oeil du destin – la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur une Glenn aux cheveux bleus hérissés, rongée par la culpabilité.

« Oh, Hermione ! » sanglota-t-elle presque en se jetant à ses pieds. « Je suis sincèrement désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé ou heurté ou fait pleurer ! Ce n'était pas dans mon intention ! C'est vrai, quelque fois je dis des choses sans me rendre compte de leur portée ! Tenez, l'autre fois, j'ai dit en blaguant à un de mes amis que leur femme de ménage était si sexy que son père devait obligatoirement profiter d'un peu plus que d'un petit coup de balais sous son bureau. Eh bien cet ami a enquêté et il s'est avéré que son père avait eu un enfant caché avec elle. Quant sa mère l'a appris, elle s'est suicidé au Xanax. Vous voyez ? Je dis quelques fois des choses sans réfléchir aux conséquences mais il faut me pardonner, ce n'est pas voulu ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu vous me rassurez ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre depuis tout à l'heure ! » souffla Glenn en posant la main sur son coeur avant de hausser des sourcils. « Mais...si ce n'est pas pour ça...c'est pour quoi, alors ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr ! Parce que si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, moi, je respecte votre choix ! C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous forcer la main pour avouer quelque chose qui se retrouvera ou non dans les tabloïds. Oh mon Dieu, lorsque les paparazzis sauront que vous êtes ici... »

« Oh que non, ils n'en sauront rien ! » réagit Angelina en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle s'assoit elle aussi. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne leur diras rien du tout. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » s'exclama Glenn.

« On va s'assurer de ça tout de suite. » vérifia sa meilleure amie avant de tendre sa paume de main en avant. « Le Serment Inviolable. »

« Le Serment Inviolable ? » répéta Hermione, intriguée, en les voyant se serrer la main avec un air grave. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une sorte de pacte qu'on a inventé depuis toutes petites pour garder nos secrets. » expliqua Angelina.

« Ou pour ne pas que l'une drague le mec sur lequel l'autre est en vue. » ajouta Glenn.

« Ou encore pour s'assurer qu'on se viendra toujours mutuellement en aide, même si notre vie est menacée. »

« Et si l'une de nous brise ce serment, elle brise irréversiblement notre amitié avec. »

La fiancée Malfoy les dévisagea, abasourdie.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez mettre votre amitié en péril pour...pour _moi_ ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais capable de briser notre amitié que pour Sirius Black. » tenta de la rassurer Glenn.

« JJ ! » cria alors Angelina en direction du salon.

Le grand jeune homme apparut la seconde suivante à la porte, dévisageant toujours d'un oeil gourmand Hermione. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains liées de sa soeur et Glenn et il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Ne me dites pas que je vais encore devoir sceller votre imbécillité de pacte à la noix ! »

« Je te laisserai jouer à Fifa après. » lui promit sa soeur.

« Hey ! » protesta sa meilleure amie. « Je n'ai pas fini de regarder l'épisode final de _Purple Moon_ ! »

« Glennie, tout le monde sait que dans la dernière scène, Black crève comme une pauvre loque dans les toilettes de son appart après s'être reçu la chasse d'eau sur la tête. » ricana JJ.

« SIRIUS N'EST PAS UNE PAUVRE LOQUE. » rugit Glenn.

« Une riche loque, alors ? »

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel, consternée.

« Pourrait-on faire ce Serment avant que vous n'en veniez aux mains ? Est-ce possible ? »

Jonathan-James vînt alors se placer juste devant elles.

« Bon. C'est quoi l'enjeu cette fois ? »

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée de faire ça... » tenta de les en dissuader Hermione – elle se sentait mal d'avoir à les embarquer dans tout ça.

« Avec de beaux yeux comme les vôtres, que pourrait-on vous refuser ? » lui sourit JJ.

« Tsss, beau parleur. » siffla Glenn.

« C'est vrai que je suis assez beau, merci de le reconnaître enfin Glenn. »

« _JJ_ ! » s'impatienta Angelina.

« Quoi ? ! » aboya-t-il. « Ben dites-moi ce que je suis censé vous faire jurer aussi, vous mettez cent-quarante-cinq ans à me répondre ! »

« Tu dois nous faire jurer de tenir notre langue à propos de la présence d'Hermione ici. » énonça sa soeur. « Tu dois nous faire jurer également de faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour la protéger des paparazzis ainsi que de tout ce qui pourrait être néfaste pour elle en ce moment. »

JJ se racla alors la gorge puis se tourna vers Glenn.

« Glenndal Marjorie Yat-Sen, jures-tu de tenir ta langue de pipelette quant à la présence de la déesse Granger ici présente dans cet appartement ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Jures-tu également de la protéger contre tout ce qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à _Ok !_, _Oops _ou _People Magazine_, ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait souiller la déesse Granger ? »

« Je le jure. »

JJ réitéra le même serment avec sa soeur sous les yeux à la fois curieux et éberlués de la déesse Granger. Puis il posa sa main par-dessus les mains entrelacées.

« Vous venez de jurer secret et protection envers Hermione Granger tour à tour. Si l'une de vous porte atteinte à ce Serment Inviolable, de façon volontaire ou involontaire, cela mettra immédiatement fin à votre amitié et ce de manière définitive. Est-ce, et c'est la dernière fois que je vous poserai la question, réellement ce que vous désirez ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que nous désirons. » répétèrent en choeur Angelina et Glenn.

« A la suite de cette confirmation, vous voilà liées par le Serment Inviolable. En ma qualité d'enchaîneur, je me retrouve également lié à ce Serment. Sauf que j'ai rien à y perdre si je ne le respecte pas, et ça c'est plutôt cool. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire insolent.

« Bof, tu n'auras juste plus de toit, c'est tout. » haussa des épaules Angelina.

JJ perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Mais, euh, j'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas le respecter votre pacte, hein ! »

« T'as plutôt intérêt à le respecter, petit. »

Elle le suivit du regard sortir presque à reculons de la pièce. Puis Glenn sauta elle aussi du lit pour courir vers la porte en hurlant : « Et ne t'avise pas de mettre ton foutu jeu de foot ou je le crame au dessus de la gazinière ! ». Angelina secoua la tête puis se tourna vers Hermione. Cette-dernière avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui était un grand pas.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demanda la coiffeuse en chassant une petite boucle qui vagabondait sur son oeil droit.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

« Beaucoup mieux. » articula-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup mieux...ou, du moins, pour l'instant.<p>

Car pendant tout le reste de la nuit, Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil, la dispute du balcon de la soirée de Wilhelmina rejouant les prolongations chaque fois qu'elle tentait de fermer les yeux. Chacune des répliques acerbes, tranchantes et sans pitié de Draco était inscrite au fer chaud dans sa mémoire. Elles tournaient et retournaient sans fin dans son crâne, se mélangeant les unes aux autres, créant un tel vacarme intérieur en elle qu'elle plaquait quelques fois son oreiller contre ses oreilles pour tenter de faire disparaître la voix alcoolisée de son supposé fiancé. Et les symptômes étaient à chaque fois les mêmes : crise de larmes, violente nausée et irrépressible envie de meurtre.

Bon sang mais comment avait-il pu...? Comment avait-il pu ? !

Qu'avait-elle fait pour être traitée de la sorte ? Pour être humiliée devant un si vaste public ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? ! Elle ne s'était contentée que de vouloir le protéger d'une souffrance inutile en lui cachant cet appel...et qu'avait-elle en remerciement ? Un flot d'injures doublé d'une révélation crue et moqueuse de son script devant tout le monde. Ce script, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Personne à part lui. Et encore ! Il avait dû la presser comme pas possible pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle se livre et lui raconte son histoire. Une _stupide histoire pour gamins de quatre ans_. Hermione enfouit son visage dans son coussin pour étouffer un sanglot. Elle n'avait révélé jamais révélé quelque chose d'aussi personnel à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Et il avait fallut que ce soit lui. Et il avait fallut qu'il la piétinne sans aucune once de remords.

Quelle _conne_.

Comment avait-elle pu lui accorder sa confiance aussi rapidement ? Aussi naïvement ? Aussi bêtement ? Et croire qu'il était quelqu'un de _bien_ ? Quelqu'un digne de confiance ? Bon sang mais c'était un Malfoy, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il soit un ange ? A ce qu'il soit pourvu d'un coeur en état de fonctionnement ? Il n'était pas mieux que son frère, pas mieux que sa grand-mère, pas mieux que sa famille toute entière. Le chromosome du coup bas faisait partie de ses gènes. Le sadisme et la cruauté coulaient allègrement dans ses veines. L'alcool avait tout simplement fait ressortir sa véritable personnalité.

Il n'était qu'une ordure.

Une ordure qu'elle avait cru connaître, à tord. Plus on pensait connaître Draco Malfoy, plus on en découvrait une toute nouvelle facette. Hermione savait à présent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune couche, qu'elle était arrivée au noyau, à la racine du personnage. Et elle le cernait tel qu'il était réellement. Méprisant et méprisable. Indigne de l'attention croissante qu'elle lui portait plus les mois de Contrat s'égrénaient. Car elle s'était prise au jeu, il fallait malheureusement l'avouer. Plus les semaines passaient, plus leur relation d'intérêts prenait peu à peu des teintes de reélle affection flirtant quelques fois avec de l'attirance. Elle avait commencé à avoir de l'estime pour lui, à le voir sous un autre oeil, différent de l'image que les médias véhiculaient. Elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir, à l'apprécier réellement.

Et là, douche froide.

Elle apprenait que ce sentiment d'amitié était loin d'être réciproque, _au contraire_. Il ne la considérait que comme un vulgaire paparazzi en quête du moindre ragot le concernant – punaise mais comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? ! L'avait-il vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le nez fourré dans un magazine de presse à scandale durant ces six mois de Contrat ? _Comment_ pouvait-il la voir ainsi ? ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça d'elle ! Il la connaissait suffisament assez pour ne pas penser ça d'elle ! Car contrairement à lui, Hermione, elle, s'était ouverte en toute franchise à lui. Elle s'était montrée telle qu'elle était, sans aucun artifice. Elle n'avait pas six-mille masques derrière lesquels cacher ses multiples émotions ainsi que ses failles. Il connaissait sa personnalité, son caractère, sa façon d'être. COMMENT pouvait-il supposer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être un chien à potins ?

Tant d'incompréhensions...Hermione était tentée de mettre tout cela sous le compte de l'alcool.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Ce serait lui pardonner trop vite et lui permettre de recommencer. Si ces mots si venimeux étaient sortis de sa bouche, c'était qu'il en pensait tout de même une bonne moitié. Une chose était sûre : plus _jamais_ elle ne lui accorderait sa confiance. Peut-être même qu'elle allait suspendre le Contrat, elle ne savait pas encore. Et même s'il s'excusait, elle n'était pas sûre de lui pardonner un jour. Encore faudrait-il qu'il vienne s'excuser. Le connaissant, lui et son orgueil de Malfoy, il devait se sentir dans son bon droit et attendait que ce soit _elle_ qui rampe à ses pieds pour lui implorer le pardon. Si c'était le cas, il pouvait aller gentiment se faire foutre car elle ne bougerait pas d'un iota.

Hermione se massa le front en soupirant. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa comme le ciel commençait à s'éclairer avec la venue de l'aube. Ses réflexions l'avaient tenue éveillée durant toute la nuit et elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil une seule seconde. Ce ne fut que lorsque sept heures sonna qe ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même et qu'elle put enfin s'écrouler de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il n'était pas moins de dix-neuf heures trente. Elle émergea lentement puis se redressa brutalement, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Avant de se détendre : elle était dans la chambre d'Angelina. Puis de se crisper : elle y était à la suite de la dispute avec Malfoy. Hermione soupira puis secoua la tête en posant les pieds à terre. La pièce n'était éclairée que d'une faible lueur bleue provenant du ciel aux couleurs déclinantes ainsi que du rayon de lumière de la porte entrebâillée La brune se massa l'arrête du nez. Bon sang ce qu'elle se sentait coupable de s'être imposée dans cette maison. Elle allait se lever, marcher jusqu'au salon, s'excuser de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables puis rentrer à...l'hôtel ?<p>

Hermione soupira une seconde fois. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'hôtel particulier de Malfoy. Et le retrouver, lui. Certes, il avait eu son rôle et devait probablement être Dieu sait où en Australie mais tout là-bas lui rappellerait sa présence. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Foutu Contrat de merde. Elle n'avait même plus son indépendance et était obligée de dépendre de la maison d'autrui pour se loger. Même ses FRINGUES n'étaient pas les siennes ! Il fallait quand même le faire..!

L'étudiante se leva. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait aucun endroit où aller. Elle trouverait un hôtel ou...ou même un petit appartement. Elle n'aurait qu'à piocher dans les huit millions dont elle était bénéficiaire et acheter un petit appart, peu importait sa localisation. Il était hors de question qu'elle n'use plus longtemps de l'hospitalité d'Angelina.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Glenn vêtue comme une Harajuku Girls d'un clip de Gwen Stefani, un gigantesque plateau dans les mains, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh ! Vous vous êtes réveillée ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Hermione tituba vers le lit, les yeux fixés sur ce que lui apportait la jeune asiatique. C'était un melting-pot de nourriture disposé avec une précision mathématique, une serviette pliée en quatre sur le bord surplombée d'un petit gant sur lequel était posé une mini bouteille de gel douche à la myrtille.

« Vous avez dormi comme un bébé ! » rit Glenn en tirant une chaise l'aide de son pied pour y poser le plateau. « Allez-y, servez-vous ! Il y a de tout. J'ai fais les courses tout à l'heure, avant de rentrer. C'était le tour de JJ normalement mais il faut jamais compter sur lui pour ce genre de chose. De toutes les façons, il raisonne comme tout bon macho raisonnerait et pense que les femmes doivent s'occuper d'acheter la bouffe car leur destinée est de naître et mourir dans une cuisine. Pauvre enfant, il oublie que la cuisine est aussi l'emplacement des couteaux. Enfin bref, de toutes les façons, je voulais vous acheter des choses typiquement françaises, histoire que vous ne soyez pas dépaysée. Regardez, j'ai pris de la _ba-guet-te_. » prononça-t-elle en français. « J'ai lu quelque part que vous la mangiez avec du jambon et du beurre. Moi, je n'achète plus de beurre depuis que Groseille, mon chat, est décéda – paix à son âme. Ma mère avait oublié le beurre sur le plan de travail et il l'a entièrement terminé ! Donc du jour au lendemain, il était devenu tout trapu et ballonné – c'est à se demander si le 'Gros' de 'Groseille' n'y était pas pour rien – puis un jour il est tombé raide mort. Allez-y ! Mangez ! » répéta Glenn en désignant le plateau.

« C'est...vraiment très gentil à vous de m'avoir préparé ce repas, Glenndal. » la remercia Hermione.

« Oh mais ce n'est rien, voyons...mais servez-vous ! Bon, je vais arrêter de vous inciter à manger, on croirait presque que je cherche à vous faire ingurgiter du poison. Non pas qu'il y en ait ! » se reprit Glenn. « Pas du tout, du tout, du tout ! Si vous voulez, je peux même goûter pour vous et si je me mets à convulser sur le sol avec... »

« Je vous crois ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. » rit Hermione avant de prendre le sandwich et de mordre dedans. « Mmmh ! »

« Vous aimez ? » murmura Glenn, aux anges, les mains jointes.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête. Et elle ne mentait pas ; le sandwich, aussi simple fut-il, était délicieux. Elle fut sur le point d'entamer sa troisième bouchée lorsqu'Angelina pénétra dans la chambre, encore en blouson, son sac à main à l'épaule.

« Ah ! Bien dormi ? » s'enquit-elle en ôtant son écouteur de son oreille.

« Parfaitement dormi. » acquiesça Hermione avant de poser son pain et de se triturer les mains, mal à l'aise. « D'ailleurs...je voulais vous remercier toutes les deux...tous les trois, d'ailleurs...de m'avoir accueillie ici et, hum, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part de m'avoir laissé dormir là. »

« Tu pensais qu'on allait te laisser sur le pas de la porte ? » haussa des sourcils Angelina.

« Non ! Enfin...je sais pas...je... »

« Tu pensais _vraiment_ qu'on allait te laisser sur le pas de la porte ? ! » répéta Angelina, scandalisée.

« Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'expliqua rapidement Hermione. « Je...tout ce que j'essaie d'exprimer, ce sont mes plus profonds remerciements. Et...je me sens presque mal de profiter de cette gentillesse tout frais payés donc je vais repart... »

« Pour aller où ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit pas à répondre. Elle finit par soupirer puis baissa la tête.

« Je sais pas. »

Son téléphone vibra à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main pour le prendre puis soupira à nouveau. Blaise Zabini. Elle n'avait _aucune _envie de lui parler. Ni à lui, ni à Pansy Parkinson, ni à aucune personne se rapprochant de près ou de loin à l'univers Malfoyen. Elle le reposa alors sur la table et Angelina le prit.

« Et voilà. » fit-elle en éteignant le Samsung pour de bon. « Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'une bonne phase de repos. Alors tu resteras là le temps qu'il faudra. Oui, c'est de la séquestration. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, voyant qu'Hermione voulait répliquer. « Mais c'est pour ton bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'assurera que ta captivité se déroule de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. »

* * *

><p>Et, en effet, son séjour chez les Johnson se déroula comme sur un nuage. Hermione s'y sentait coupée du monde et de tous les tracas qu'il lui avait apporté, un peu comme dans une bulle où rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Angelina, Glenn et JJ étaient au petits soins pour elle à tour de rôle et lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement, elle s'occupait en dormant, en visionnant les innombrables stocks de séries de Glenn, en prenant de longs bains ou alors en s'isolant dans son lit, de la musique dans les oreilles. Le tout était de ne pas se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Elle évitait également de regarder les infos, d'aller sur Internet ou même d'allumer simplement la radio, de peut de ne tomber sur quelque chose qui la ferait repartir dans sa spirale de réflexions.<p>

Il n'y eut qu'un seul évènement qui la tira de son autarcie L'appel de son père. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un coup de chance car lorsque la clinique l'appela, elle avait exceptionnellement allumé son portable pour vérifier quelque chose dans ses mémos. Quant le numéro clignota sur son écran, Hermione eut tout de suite un coup de chaud. Pourquoi l'appelaient-elle ? Y avait-il un souci ? L'état de son père avait-il empiré ? Elle décrocha en vitesse et put entendre son père hurler :

« HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, TU AS INTERÊT A TOUT ME RACONTER, QUOI QUE CE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE FARFELUE PUISSE ÊTRE. »

Et elle lui raconta tout de bout en bout – à ceci près qu'elle lui raconta la version peaufinée du Jenny Dillinger Show. Sa rencontre avec Draco au Plaza, leur rapprochement, son emménagement chez lui, leur fiançaille, son attitude à la soirée de Wilhelmina et son séjour chez Angelina. Peter fut étrangement silencieux durant tout le récit. Trop silencieux, même.

« ...papa ? » risqua sa fille, au bout d'un long instant.

« Es-tu au courant que ta photo vient de passer au journal, agrémenté de la mention : « Portée disparue » ? »

Hermione manqua de tomber du lit.

« N-n-non ! Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle en se passant la main sur le visage. « J'imagine qu'on t'a appellé pour te demander des informations ! »

« Pas encore. Mais tu peux SÛRE que s'ils app... »

« Papa, je t'en supplies à genoux, si on te demande où je suis, dis que tu n'en sais rien ! S'il te plaît ! SURTOUT si Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson appellent. Dis-leur que tu ne sais pas où je suis. Ce sera mieux comme ça. Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît Papa. »

Son père soupira à l'autre cout du fil.

« Tu veux que je t'apporte la saison 16 des Feux de L'Amour ? » le corrompit d'une petite voix sa fille.

Il y eut un petit silence puis.

« Celle où Brenda dit à Brandon que son fils est en fait son père ? »

« Celle-ci. »

Hermione croisa des doigts en l'entendant soupirer une seconde fois.

« Bon, marché conclu. »

* * *

><p>Plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione s'enfonçait dans une douce monotonie et ne voulait plus jamais mettre un pied dehors. La journée, elle retrouvait ses repères d'ex-étudiante fauchée mais n'ayant de compte à rendre à personne, et le soir, elle restait en compagnie de ses colocataires et passaient de bons moments de camaraderies, serrée avec eux sur le canapé devant un bon film.<p>

Et les jours s'égrenaient...

Et Hermione était toujours coupée du monde, en pyjama, les cheveux attachés en un chignon bordélique. L'inspiration pour un autre scénario lui était même revenu. Mais ce scénario, elle le gardait jalousement pour elle, refusant de le quitter même pour aller aux toilettes.

Et les jours défilaient...

Trois semaines, déjà.

Hermione se redressa du lit, rencontrant son reflet de plein fouet. Et elle se laissa une fois de plus aller dans ses réflexions, acceptant de plonger dans les méandres des pensées qu'elle chassait de son esprit depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle les regarda en face. Au terme de cette introspection, Hermione en vînt à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. Jusqu'à quand ? Elle ne faisait que fuir et fuir encore. Il fallait faire face à ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Il fallait qu'elle affronte ce qu'il y avait à affronter.

Hermione s'assit sur le matelas puis se massa les tempes.

L'idée de rompre le Contrat lui était passée plus d'une fois par la tête. Elle l'avait chaque fois repoussée, cette hypothèse impliquant de renouer le contact avec l'agent et l'attachée de presse de Draco. Renouer le contact avec l'extérieur. Mais là,_ là_, elle était sûre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire : se débarrasser de tout ce poison qui était condamnée à lui pourrir trois ans de sa fichue vie. Et tant pis si elle devait rendre l'argent, tant pis si elle devait payer je-ne-sais-combien d'indemnités, tant pis si elle devait braver les clauses qu'elle avait elle-même signée.

Sa liberté avant tout.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis se leva. Ouvrant le placard d'Angelina que la propriétaire avait mis à sa disposition, elle piocha un jean simple avec un haut et de simples Bensimmon. Ses cheveux assemblés en une queue de cheval, elle prit une pochette et y plaça un bon nombre de feuille à carreaux avec une trousse de stylos traînant sur le bureau puis enfourna le tout dans un des sacs de Glenn. Un blouson en faux cuir noir sur les épaules et elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée, prête à partir. Elle prit cependant une seconde respiration et compta intérieurement jusqu'à dix, les yeux fermés, avant de s'engager dehors pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois. Première étape : la fac. Elle savait qu'elle avait un cours en fin d'après-midi et elle irait à celui-ci.

A peine deux-cent mètres parcouru qu'elle sentit à nouveau les regards sur elle, puis les appareils et bientôt, ce fut la déchéance. Tête baissée, d'un pas rapide, Hermione marcha jusqu'à l'université sous une nuée de cris de paparazzis et de cliquetis de Nikon. Le trajet était pourtant court mais il lui sembla durer un demi-siècle. Bénissant son iPod l'ayant aidée à tenir, elle arriva finalement à bon port et se plaça dans l'amphithéâtre. Heureusement pour elle, le cours débuta dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent et elle se plongea dans ses notes pour oublier les milliers de pupilles braquées sur elle.

Mais force était de constater qu'elle avait un énorme retard. Elle ne comprenait qu'une formule sur deux dans ce que prononçait le professeur. La jeune femme tenta tout de même de s'accrocher au peu que son cerveau comprenait mais elle se rendit bien vite à l'évidence. Les lacunes étaient trop grandes. Elle s'adossa alors contre le mur et fit sa vie, lâchant pour une fois totalement prise. De toutes les façons, elle commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre goût à la médecine.

Hermione griffonnait donc vaguement dans la marge de son cahier, la tête négligemment appuyée contre sa main, lorsque le professeur perché sur l'estrade annonça la fin de son cours. Rangeant mollement ses stylos dans sa trousse, elle prit le temps de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans son sac tandis que les autres étudiants se ruaient vers la sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'une infime poignée d'élèves dans l'amphi, Hermione percha enfin son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant. Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles la coupant du monde extérieur, elle s'engagea dans les couloirs en rasant presque les murs.

Et l'épreuve des regards fut une nouvelle fois très dure. Elle qui avait appris à ne plus faire attention à ces yeux la détaillant sur toutes les coutures à chacun de ses moindres gestes ne sentaient plus qu'eux à présent. Elle n'entendait plus que ces chuchotements sur son passage. C'était oppressant, c'était agaçant. Où avait-elle puisé la force de surmonter toute cette pression auparavant ? Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en ficher éperdument ? Mystère. Toujours est-il que tout lui revenait à la figure à présent, et cent fois plus violemment.

Hermione dévala les escaliers tout en reglant la lanière de sa besace. Arrivée au premier palier, elle fut stoppée par le gigantesque embouteillage de personnes qui bouchonnait depuis le hall d'entrée jusqu'au haut de l'escalier. Les étudiants avaient l'air surexcités et brandissaient tous leurs portables pour filmer quelque chose qui avait l'air de se passer à l'extérieur. La brune se pencha vers les fenêtres, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qui lui volait la vedette. En vain, il y avait beaucoup trop de gens. Et la masse s'épaississait. Et les étudiants se bousculaient pour avoir la meilleure vue. Hermione commençait à être réellement curieuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. C'est alors qu'un évènement des plus insolites se passa. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les étudiants s'écartaient silencieusement sur son chemin et rapidement, la cohue se scinda en deux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hermione hallucinait. Elle avait vu de tout dans cette université depuis le début du Contrat mais ça, c'était du nouveau. Elle avança alors, mortifiée devant ces centaines d'yeux la scannant des pieds à la tête, et gagna la sortie en toute hâte. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle dévala les marches en pierre de l'esplanade extérieure qu'elle comprit la raison de tout ce tumulte.

Adossé contre une Porsche noire garée à la va-vite sur le trottoir faisant face à l'université, ses cheveux clairs en bataille, une main glissée dans sa poche de jean, Draco la regardait fixement.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dans le prochain numéro, hinhin. Pour la conversation entre Peter &amp; Pansy, p'tite dédicace à <em>Shrek le Troisième<em> car l'inspiration m'est venue de la scène entre Pinocchio et Charmant – vous savez, quant il débarque à Fort Fort Lointain avec le Capitaine Crochet et sa bande pour...enfin bref. Toujours est-il que cette scène me fait toujours hurler de rire. **

**Sinon, j'ai essayé de dresser un plan du reste de l'histoire et selon ce qu'il en résulte, Le Contrat prendra fin au bout de 30 chapitres. Après, ça peut être 28 ou 32 – plus 28 que 32, à vrai dire – mais ce sera dans ces eaux là. **

**Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre...**

**Ah ! Quelques unes d'entre vous (ainsi qu'une de mes potes, c'est vous dire à quel point l'affaire est grave !) m'ont fait la remarque de la petitesse de la poitrine d'Hermione. Et, dans le fond, c'est pas très très faux. Après maintes et maintes nuits blanches de réflexions intenses, j'ai donc décidé de changer son 95 B en quelque chose comme du 90 C parce que bon, let's admit it, 95 B, c'est pas trop...voilà, quoi. Mais que celles qui en font ne me lapident pas tout de suite car je fais moi-même du B ! Donc on se calme, on pose ce flingue sur le coin de la table et on ouvre le dialogue : si vous voulez que je change ses mensurations, tapez 1. Si vous voulez qu'Hermione reste comme elle est, tapez 2. Si vous voulez gagner un écran plat seize pouces équipé d'un lecteur DVD/blue-ray, tapez 3.**

**Fat love,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Ne vous étonnez pas si je suis plus lente que d'habitude pour publier le chapitre 18. Le Bac approche et la feignasse que je suis doit bosser pour avoir une mention à ramener à son Papa. Donc ne râlez si le laps de temps entre les chapitres s'allonge parce que je ne peux _vraiment_ pas faire autrement !**

**PS2 : Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes comme enregistrées pour l'instant, je manque cruellement de temps, mais je ferai un Edit de ce chapitre avec les réponses dans les jours qui suivent, promis ! Et je répondrai aux revieweurs enregistrés aussi, of course. Mais merci encore, merci BEAUCOUP pour le soutien, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point ça me booste à me dépasser de chapitre en chapitre. Mille mercis.**

**PS3 : Je viens de me rendre compte que je me représentais Draco Malfoy en Ryan Gosling plutôt qu'en Tom Felton...suis-je la seule dans ce cas-là ?**


	19. Paradise Circus

**Le choix du titre vient de « Paradise Circus » de Massive Attack, chanson qui m'a aidé à écrire une très grande partie de ce chapitre. Et, si vous l'écoutez, vous comprendrez tout de suite pourquoi.**

* * *

><p>Une seconde dure une éternité, une éternité dure une seconde. Hermione n'avait jamais compris le véritable sens de ce proverbe. Jusque maintenant. Toute notion du temps cessa d'exister dès que ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Ses iris gris perle étaient intenses à la limite du supportable, son regard grave la transperçant malgré la dizaine de mètres les séparant. Et les questions se bousculaient dans la boîte crânienne d'Hermione. <em>Pourquoi était-il là ? Quand était-il arrivé ? Depuis quand attendait-il ? N'était-il pas censé être en tournage en Australie ? Comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de venir la voir ? De venir la chercher <em>_devant __son université ? Était-il conscient qu'il lui devait des excuses ? __Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas excusé ? Venait-il justement s'excuser ? Ou l'enfoncer encore plus ? La ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Qu'espérait-il ? Que fichait-il ici ? !_

Et il était toujours là, il ne la lâchait obstinément pas du regard.

Hermione ne sut pas où est-ce qu'elle trouva la force et le courage de marcher jusqu'à lui mais elle le fit. Arrivée à son niveau, elle fut frappée par deux choses. La première était qu'elle avait oublié à quel point il était grand, presque plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il était d'une carrure imposante et fière, chose qui lui sautait à présent aux yeux. La seconde chose fut l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Plus elle avançait vers lui, plus elle distinguait ses traits tirés, son teint pâle et ses débuts de cernes. Il serrait des dents, les muscles ainsi que le relief de sa mâchoire se dessinant sur sa peau diaphane, comme s'il se contenait d'exploser à tout moment. Son être tout entier respirait la tension intérieure.

Le blond se pencha vers la portière et l'ouvrit à l'adresse d'Hermione, se plaçant juste derrière comme le ferait un voiturier. L'étudiante le jaugea longtemps du regard sans amorcer un seul geste. Alors il se pointait comme ça, sans un mot ni une excuse, et exigeait _en plus _qu'elle le suive ? Dans quel monde vivait-on ? Elle fut tentée, extrêmement tentée de lui régler son compte ici et maintenant, devant témoins, lui rendant ainsi l'exacte monnaie de sa pièce. Mais elle se retînt. Agir ainsi, c'était se mettre à son niveau et, contrairement à lui, il lui restait tout de même assez de savoir-vivre et de dignité en stock.

« Donne-moi juste _une seule_ bonne raison de te suivre. » siffla-t-elle d'un ton réfrigérant.

Draco sortit alors un gigantesque bouquet de rose rouges de derrière son dos et le lui tendit. La brune recula légèrement, prise au dépourvu. Bon sang, combien de fleurs pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur ? Soixante ? Cent ? La surprise passée, elle releva la tête vers lui, ses sourcils s'arc-boutant avec mépris.

« Mais encore..? »

« S'il te plaît. » lui demanda-t-il alors presque en chuchotant.

Il y avait de ces fois où elle se demandait _réellement _s'il ne se servait pas de son regard comme outil de manipulation. Ses yeux anthracites se couvrirent d'un voile si suppliant qu'elle douta de la fermeté de sa détermination. Pour ensuite flancher. L'étudiante soupira. Et bien que sa raison ne lui hurle un non catégorique, elle finit par accepter le bouquet et se glisser à l'intérieur du véhicule. Draco ferma immédiatement la porte derrière elle puis prit place du côté conducteur et démarra sans même avoir attaché sa ceinture.

Les cent kilomètres heures furent la vitesse moyenne à laquelle roula le blond. A côté de lui, Hermione priait intérieurement pour arriver à destination saine et sauve. D'ailleurs...quelle était la destination ? La route qu'ils empruntait ne ressemblait en rien à celle menant à l'hôtel particulier Malfoy.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » lui demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de prendre un ton distant.

« Je sais pas. » répondit Draco en accélérant à nouveau – cent-trente kilomètres heures.

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège. Elle avait même oublié que sa voix était aussi grave.

« Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? »

_A la maison_, formula mentalement Hermione. Oui mais où ? Chez Draco ? Chez Angelina ? Au Plaza ? Aucun des trois n'était sa _véritable_ maison. Elle n'était qu'une nomade, dans le fond. Alors elle haussa des épaules.

« Je sais pas. » dit-elle aussi.

Draco bifurqua à gauche du rond-point et passa les frontières de Londres. Ils s'enfonçaient à présent dans la zone industrielle.

Le trajet fut extraordinairement silencieux. Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre et regardait le paysage se dérouler devant elle tandis qu'au loin, le ciel revêtait un habit orageux pour clôturer en beauté cette journée aussi fade que toutes les autres. Elle ne voulait pas parler, du moins pas pour le moment, mais elle sentait fréquemment le regard de Draco la dévisager, plus ou moins longtemps, entre deux accélérations de moteur. C'était un regard insistant, le type de regard auquel il est difficile de résister. Et pourtant Hermione résista et ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Ses yeux observaient les rangées d'usines désaffectées se succéder avec monotonie le long de la Nationale tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie tapaient contre sa vitre. Et elle sentait les yeux de Draco se poser sur elle de plus en plus fréquemment.

Elle ne voulait pas parler. Du moins, pas encore. Elle voulait qu'il commence par s'excuser pour son comportement pour ensuite pouvoir l'enfoncer comme il se doit. Comme il le méritait. Mais, pour ça, elle était assez patiente. Elle était toujours très patiente lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre sa vengeance.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle se retourna vers lui par réflexe mais s'arrêta à temps, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser son regard. Ses épaules se haussèrent pour seule réponse à sa question.

Draco fit alors une accélération comme il n'en était pas permis et rejoignit en un rien de temps l'enseigne du MacDonald's qui se trouvait à six-cent mètres de là. Il emprunta la voie du Mac Drive et se positionna devant la borne électronique enregistrant leur commande.

« Bonsoir, que désirez-vous ? » les accueillit une voix masculine blasée.

Draco prit un menu calibré en calories agrémenté d'une boisson grand format puis se tourna vers Hermione. Cette-dernière détacha alors sa ceinture et se pencha en avant pour pouvoir accéder à la borne, son torse se retrouvant ainsi pratiquement collé aux cuisses de Draco.

« Grande frite, Coca et nuggets, s'il vous plaît. » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« C'est tout ? » fit la voix de Draco derrière elle.

« Oui, c'est tout. » confirma-t-elle froidement.

Les commandes furent récupérées en silence – bien que la blonde décolorée les ayant servies soit presque tombée en syncope en découvrant qui étaient les futurs consommateurs de ces cochonneries alimentaires. Cochonneries qui furent certes mangées à une vitesse différente – Draco finissait son hamburger en quatre bouchées tandis que sa partenaire de voyage mangeait une seule frite en trois fois – mais toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot. Hermione gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle et regardait les voitures progresser le long de la Nationale, passant en coup de vent lumineux à côté de leur Porsche stationnée en bordure de route, le manteau bleu nuit de fin de soirée recouvrant peu à peu le ciel. De grosses gouttes de pluies s'abattaient à présent avec rage sur le sol. Hermione adorait la pluie, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Son grand plaisir était de courir dehors en pleine averse, tourner sur elle-même au milieu du déluge, sauter, courir, danser, hurler, puis revenir le corps dégoulinant d'eau chez elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il était loin le temps de l'insouciance...

« T'aime bien ? »

Hermione sursauta, sortant soudainement de ses pensées, et se retînt de justesse de tourner la tête. A la place, elle ne se contenta que d'opiner tout en portant un nugget à sa bouche. Il essayait comme il le pouvait d'instaurer une conversation, elle le sentait bien, et elle n'allait pas l'aider dans cette tâche. Ah ça non.

« Tu savais que les nuggets étaient fait à partir des parties du poulet dont on ne sait pas quoi en faire ? Plus principalement ses tripes et ses testicules. »

Hermione se stoppa de mâcher la seconde suivante. Ferma les yeux. Grimaça. Se massa l'arrête du nez. Déglutit.

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira-t-elle avant de partir malgré elle dans un grand fou rire incrédule.

Fou rire qui s'amplifiait au fil des secondes. Elle se rejeta contre son siège en hoquetant, ses yeux remplis de larmes d'hilarité, les deux mains plaquées contre son ventre. Draco l'observa avec de grands yeux ébahis, un rictus plus étonné qu'autre chose aux lèvres. Il prit l'excuse de son rire pour la dévisager sous tous les angles, s'imprégnant d'elle. Rien que sa voix résonnant dans ses oreilles réveillait quelque chose de mort en lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se calma et parvînt à retrouver une respiration correcte. Elle essuya ses yeux larmoyant du dos de sa main puis secoua la tête. Cet abruti avait finalement réussi à discréditer sa fureur.

« Bon sang... » souffla-t-elle. « Ca m'a même coupé l'appétit. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur la nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

« Et donc, hum, tu ne veux plus de tes nuggets alors ? »

Hermione suivit ce sur quoi son regard était fixé puis secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

« Prends-les. » céda-t-elle en lui tendant le reste de sa barquette.

Draco attrapa la boîte avec un sourire gourmand et engloutit le premier morceau de viande à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le second n'eut même pas le temps de souffler. Elle l'observa se rassasier du coin de l'oeil. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis près d'un an. Il avait en effet l'air un peu plus maigre qu'avant. A se demander s'ils les affamaient, là-bas, en Australie. Sentant le regard de sa voisine braqué sur lui, le blond ralentit progressivement sa course alimentaire pour se tourner vers elle. Au moment où sa tête se redressa, Hermione reporta son regard sur les roses posées sur ses genoux puis sur la fenêtre.

Et, à nouveau, il y eut ce silence. Silence qui fut rompu moins d'une minute plus tard par l'héritier qui s'exclama :

« Au fait ! »

Glissant sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir, il fouilla dans ses poches intérieures pour y prendre un papier plié en quatre qu'il tendit à Hermione.

« Pour toi. Je l'ai fait dans l'avion, tout à l'heure. » précisa-t-il.

Il l'observa attentivement prendre la feuille en question, lui lancer un regard furtif intrigué, déplier le papier puis écarquiller des yeux en découvrant son contenu.

« Est-ce que... » commença Draco avant de se mordre la lèvre avec appréhension. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'y parvînt pas, beaucoup trop époustouflée par ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Armé d'un simple crayon de papier, l'héritier avait réussit l'exploit de reproduire le portrait craché d'Hermione, traits pour traits. Le respect du détail était troublant, la qualité du dessin donnait des airs de photographie en noir et blanc sans pour autant que le croquis soit dépourvu d'une âme ; il se dégageait, au contraire, une extraordinaire sensibilité au-travers des coups de crayons de Draco. Il avait mis en scène l'étudiante sur le sol de sa chambre, assise en tailleurs au milieu d'une légion de livres entrouverts et parsemés de marque-pages. Le dessin avait été esquissé de hauteur, comme un cliché d'une personne accroupie pris par une autre personne debout. Hermione avait donc la tête relevée et adressait un grand sourire à son dessinateur, ses yeux pétillants grands ouverts, ses traits irradiant de vitalité. Quelques boucles tombaient de part et d'autre de sa figure, le reste de sa chevelure enroulée dans une sorte de chignon artistique retenu par un stylo.

« Wow. » ne put que dire Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers Draco qui semblait pendu à ses lèvres. Et, à nouveau, elle sentit ses forces ramollir au contact de son regard, sa froideur fondant petit à petit. Draco s'accrochait à ce contact visuel comme à une bouée, tentant de la sonder et d'y faire passer tout ce que sa bouche peinait à confesser. Mais il y avait ce mur invisible entre eux, ce mur datant de la soirée de Wilhelmina. Un mur criblés de phrases pleines d'agressivités alcoolisées.

« C'est magnifique. » finit par admettre la lionne.

« ...mais ? » anticipa Draco qui cherchait apparemment le bâton pour se faire battre.

Hermione soupira tout en se massant les tempes. Et elle craqua.

« MAIS, Draco, tu ne peux pas tout simplement débarquer devant ma fac, m'emmener au milieu de nulle part pour manger et m'offrir un sublime dessin tout en espérant que je passe l'éponge sur ce que tu...sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est beaucoup trop simple ! Beaucoup trop simple. Tu n'imagines pas la portée de ce que tu as dis ! Tu as été...tu as été véritablement blessant. Odieux. Cruel. Est-ce que tu le sais, ça, au moins ? Est-ce que tu le réalises ? ! » Hermione bougea ses mains en l'air, comme cherchant ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, été aussi humiliée que ce soir là. _Jamais_. Devant près d'une soixantaine de personnes, tu n'as pas hésité à me hurler dessus comme si j'étais...comme si j'étais de la merde, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Tu m'as piétiné, souillé, trahi. Tu as été d'une telle méchanceté que j'aurais encore préféré subir un autre déjeuner de torture en compagnie des sœurs Patil que d'avoir à t'entendre me rabaisser de la sorte ! Bon sang mais tu penses vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? ! » Et ça y était : toute la fureur qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis la soirée commençait à se déverser. « Tu penses _vraiment_ que c'est en me payant un foutu McDo que hop ! Ca y est, les choses s'arrangent ? Et...et qu'en m'offrant un dessin au crayon de papier, tout va se remettre en ordre ? ! On ne vit pas dans un monde imaginaire, Malfoy, il serait peut-être temps que tu redescendes sur la planète Terre ! » le parodia-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Tu as l'air de penser que tu es dans ton bon droit juste à cause de ton nom de famille. _Draco Lucius Malfoy. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un pass VIP ? Une formule magique ? Une loi te donnant la permission de faire toutes les crasses possibles et imaginables ? T'es un Dieu ? Un roi ? Le roi des cons, dans ce cas. Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être prosternée devant Sa Majesté ! C'est vrai, tu es quelqu'un de si _important_, au fond. Tu es...un Malfoy ! Wow. Et qu'as-tu fait de si incroyable, de si phénoménal pour te croire au-dessus de tout ? Pour penser que tout le monde doit supporter tes humeurs, tes caprices, tes railleries sans broncher ? Comme disait Beaumarchais : tu t'es contenté de naître, rien de plus. Désolée de briser tes croyances de petit seigneur mais tu n'es qu'un humain comme moi ! » Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement. « Un pauvre petit humain qui doit apprendre le respect pour à son tour se faire respecter. Minerva aurait-elle raté quelque chose dans ton éducation de gosse pourri gâté ? Tu n'es pas plus important, plus précieux, plus supérieur à moi. Oui, _moi_, celle que ta grand-mère se complait à appeler la Fille du Peuple. Tu sais ? La fille que tu dois te coltiner pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu es viril ! Cette même fille que tu as traité de vipère, d'ordure, d'hypocrite, d'assoiffée de ragots ! Cette même fille dont tu as exposé devant tout le monde un projet dont elle a eu tant de réticence à t'exposer ! Cette même fille qui fait une thèse sur tes ex insipides ! Est-ce que ça te revient maintenant ? ! » hurlait Hermione. « J'ai une très bonne mémoire, Draco, surtout lorsque quelqu'un me fait du mal. Une _excellente_ mémoire. »

Draco hocha longuement la tête, accusant le coup.

« Tourne la feuille. » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, prise au dépourvu.

« ...quoi ? » aboya-t-elle, essoufflée.

Draco désigna son dessin du menton.

« Tourne la feuille. » lui répéta-t-il.

La lionne obtempéra. Ce qui semblait être une lettre était griffonné au dos du croquis d'une écriture brouillonne remplissant l'intégralité du verso de la feuille. La moitié des mots était raturée sauvagement et les phrases s'alignaient anarchiquement les unes au-dessus des autres. Les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à parcourir la première ligne lorsque Draco précisa :

« Lis à haute voix. »

Hermione se stoppa puis recommença la lecture tandis que Draco s'adossait à sa portière en plongeant son regard au loin.

« _J'ai toujours été nul pour écrire des lettres, encore plus pour les commencer. Alors voyons voir... « Chère Hermione ? » Pas mal. Surtout qu'il est vrai que tu m'as coûté cher (8 millions de Gallions, pour être plus exact)...et pourtant voilà que j'écris une lettre à ma pilleuse. Le monde à l'envers. J'ai _[ratures] _Autant attaquer dès à présent le vif du sujet : mon attitude relevant d'une certaine connardise aiguë. Cette même connardise qui me pousse à t'écrire cette lettre au lieu de tout te confesser en face car, comme tout connard qui se respecte, je suis un lâche lorsqu'il s'agit d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. _

_J'ai voulu m'excuser une bonne centaine de milliers de fois ces dernières semaines, pour ne pas dire un bon million de fois. Sauf que quant ce n'était pas l'orgueil qui me freinait, c'était la _[ratures] _peur que tu n'acceptes pas d'écouter ce que j'avais à te dire et je _[ratures – ratures – ratures]_ Enfin bref. Voilà. Je suis sincèrement, profondément, totalement, infiniment désolé pour toutes les horreurs qui sont sorties de ma bouche ce soir là. J'ai pété les plombs comme rarement je ne l'ai fait dans le passé, j'en suis conscient, et je sais également que ces quelques lignes ne réussiront à _[ratures]_ Je sais qu'il en faut plus pour que tu me pardonnes chacune des phrases que j'ai prononcé mais j'ai vraiment envie de _[ratures] _Depuis ce soir-là, ça me ronge. Je mange pas, je fume trop, j'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je me sens mal et ça_ [ratures] _J'ai souvent été un véritable salaud avec les gens dans le passé et ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes mais avec toi, je sais pas, c'est différent et _[ratures] _Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît. Vraiment. Même si mes paroles et mes actions sont difficilement pardonnables. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de facile à supporter. Je sais que je peux dépasser les bornes quelques fois. Je sais tout ça, et ça me tue. _

_J'essaie de me _[ratures] _de me canaliser, de faire un travail sur moi-même. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me pardonnes, Hermione, s'il te plaît. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse _[ratures] _Tu me manques. Nos conversations me manquent. Nos chamailleries me manquent. Nos petits-dejs ensemble me manquent. Nos sorties me manquent. Tout me manque, putain, et _[ratures – ratures] _Je t' _[ratures – ratures] _J'ai du mal à enterrer mes vieux démons. Norah est l'un des plus féroces. Je l'ai aimé et elle a fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi. Tu m'aides à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Alors s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Hermione. Ne me laisse pas tomber. Pas toi. _[ratures – ratures – ratures – ratures]

_J'écris ce que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien longtemps, si j'avais eu les couilles de le faire. Mais, encore une fois, je suis un connard. Donc un lâche. Donc un Malfoy. J'ai toujours été nul pour terminer les lettres également. _»

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les derniers mots de la lettre. Ses doigts tenant la feuille tremblaient. Et elle avait cette boule dans la gorge qui grossissait de seconde en seconde, menaçant presque de lui boucher les voies respiratoires. Tant d'honnêteté la prenait au dépourvu. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à un tel concentré de Draco Malfoy pur jus, sans artifices aucun. Et elle ressentait toutes ses pensées torturées au travers de ses ratures, l'encre noire du stylo porteuse de sa culpabilité, son écriture penchée et irrégulière ambassadrice de son désarroi.

_Ne me laisse pas tomber. Pas toi._

Au bout d'une éternité, elle réussit à relever la tête de la lettre et porta le regard sur son expéditeur. Draco était resté dans la même position, le coude reposant contre la bordure de la fenêtre, ses yeux suivant la progression des voitures sur la route nationale d'à côté, dans une attitude volontairement désinvolte. Seuls ses traits tirés et sa mâchoire serrée trahissaient son manque d'indifférence quant à la situation. Il était tendu. Tendu d'être mis à nu. Tendu de la réaction qu'aurait Hermione face à ce bloc de vérité.

_Je suis un connard. Donc un lâche. Donc un Malfoy._

Hermione ne savait pas, ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Elle avait imaginé bien des scénarios concernant leurs confrontations, de la strangulation au bombardement de paroles les plus blessantes qu'elle ait en stock, mais aucun de ces scénarios ne spécifiait qu'il allait rendre les armes de lui-même. Et de quelle façon...! Bon sang. La force de ses supplications la prenait tellement aux tripes qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

Sans bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle leva alors son bras et porta doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue du blond. Dès lors que sa paume effleura le visage de Draco, ce-dernier ferma automatiquement les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. » chuchota sa voisine.

Il garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Ses poings étaient refermés sur eux-même à en couper toute circulation sanguine et Hermione sentait comme il serrait des dents. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et mit son autre main sur sa seconde joue.

« Regarde-moi, Draco. » répéta-t-elle.

Il lutta quelques secondes encore puis finit par obtempérer et ouvrit ses paupières.

Malfoy renfermait tout un monde dans ses yeux, chose dont son acolyte s'émerveillait à chaque fois. Il avait ce genre de regard si profond qu'il pouvait en sonder l'âme. Et là, c'était à Hermione de sonder la sienne au travers de ses iris gris orageux qui semblaient s'accrocher à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce n'était pas le Draco rieur, négligeant, légèrement pervers et je-m'en-foutiste. Ce n'était pas une personnalité vide et superficielle forgée sur-mesure pour remplacer l'ancienne plus vraie mais défectueuse. Ce n'était pas le Malfoy prétentieux, arrogant, fier de sa fortune et de son rang. Ce n'était pas la coqueluche des tabloïds, la proie des paparazzis, l'idole des tapis rouges.

Non.

C'était tout simplement Draco.

Hermione se pencha alors vers lui et positionna sa bouche au niveau de son oreille gauche. Son épaule droite était appuyée contre le haut de son torse et percevait les véritables coups de poings qu'assénait son coeur à sa cage thoracique.

« Merci. » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer. « Merci beaucoup. »

Ce fut comme si elle avait prononcé les mots magiques. Toute la tension qu'elle avait ressenti dans le corps de l'héritier se relâcha d'un seul coup. Ses traits, ses nerfs, ses muscles, son torse. Vidés de toute pression. Seul son rythme cardiaque restait irrégulier.

Hermione décolla légèrement sa bouche de son oreille. Elle resta quelques secondes sans trop savoir quoi faire puis, sur une pulsion du moment, posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Et elle le sentit se tendre à nouveau à son contact tandis que son coeur semblait imploser dans sa cage thoracique. Sa bouche se déplaça lentement vers le Sud de sa nuque, appliquant sur sa route une série de minuscules baisers, s'attardant une seconde de plus ou deux ici et là. Puis, arrivée au bas de son cou, la brune se sentit téméraire et libéra sa langue. Elle traça un petit contour avec puis emprisonna la peau humide entre ses lèvres pour y laisser un suçon. Elle s'apprêta à réitérer lorsque les mains de Draco vinrent se poser sur ses hanches pour la cueillir de son siège et l'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il la dévorait maintenant des yeux.

« Continue. » murmura-t-il.

Hermione se pencha à nouveau en avant et s'attaqua à la partie droite de son cou qu'elle gratifia du même traitement. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes de plus sur chaque zone cette fois-ci, prenant peu à peu goût à l'addiction de Draco pour cette pratique. C'était en effet grisant de sentir à quel point le bénéficiaire était réceptif à ses caresses. Son corps était si expressif que cela devînt presque comme un jeu. Quant Hermione ne se contentait que de laisser courir ses lèvres sur son cou, sa tête roulait légèrement de côté. Quant elle mettait sa langue en jeu, ses doigts pétrissait les hanches de la brune et sa tête se rejetait en arrière. Quant elle lui administrait un suçon, sa respiration se coupait purement et simplement tandis que ses mains s'insinuaient dangereusement sous son haut. Et que se passait-il lorsqu'elle le mordait ? Hermione tenta l'expérience et imprima timidement ses dents sur la peau du blond. L'effet fut immédiat. Respiration lourde, une main remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'autre plaquée sur sa nuque à elle. Il l'incita à redresser la tête et plongea sur ses lèvres la seconde suivante.

A l'instant où leur bouche entra en collision, ce fut comme si une harmonie venait d'être restaurée. Leurs lèvres s'imbriquaient parfaitement ensemble, leurs langues dansaient la même danse insatiable sur le même tempo frénétique. Aucune fausse note. Draco glissa sa main dans les boucles chocolat d'Hermione et approfondit un peu plus leur étreinte tandis que la brune nouait naturellement ses bras autour de son cou. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa doucement tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos ne bute contre le volant de la Porsche. Là, Draco quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et lui démontra par A + B pourquoi est-ce qu'il était le meilleur dans cette pratique.

Sa bouche connaissait le territoire par coeur, du haut de sa nuque jusqu'à ses clavicules, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la figure tournée vers le parre-brise, ses bras toujours cimentés autour du cou du blond. Au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Draco progressaient contre sa peau, ses mains déboutonnaient chacun des boutons de la chemise de sa prisonnière. Un baiser, un bouton, un baiser, un bouton. Lorsque le vêtement fut entièrement défait, il éloigna les deux pans et dévoila sa poitrine élégamment contenue dans une lingerie La Perla en dentelle noire. Son regard y fit un court arrêt puis ses mains vinrent s'enquérir de la chemise qui glissa des bras de la brune jusqu'au sol. Le léger mouvement de bassin qu'eut Hermione pour faciliter la chute du vêtement indiqua de lui-même que la jeune fille savait et consentait à ce qui allait se passer.

Cela se confirma clairement lorsque, de retour sur les genoux de Draco, elle fut celle qui se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres, plus rapidement même que l'héritier. Elle le sentit sourire à sa fougue puis replacer ses mains sur sa chute de reins et répondre avec la même ardeur. Puis il bascula à nouveau contre son cou que sa langue flatta plus langoureusement encore avant de suivre la courbe de son épaule. Le blond coinça la bretelle de son soutien-gorge entre ses dents et la descendit le long de son bras, lentement, ses yeux fixant ceux d'Hermione comme pour y guetter la moindre lueur désapprobatrice. Mais cette-dernière n'exerça aucune opposition et ne fit que l'observer ôter le filament en dentelle puis employer ses lèvres pour effectuer le chemin inverse, du bras jusqu'à sa nuque. Profitant du laisser-passer silencieux que lui donnait la brune, Draco traita sa seconde bretelle de la même manière avec un peu plus de rapidité, toutefois. Il revînt ensuite sur ses pas et laissa sa bouche ensorceler le cou de l'étudiante dont il sentit la respiration s'accélérer nettement. Ses mains coururent dans son dos, la pulpe froide de ses doigts poussant la jeune fille à se cambrer contre lui, et détachèrent l'attache du vêtement qui tomba de lui-même. Là, l'héritier ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement pour admirer ce qui avait été si longtemps caché à sa vue.

« Tu ne t'es pas assez rincé l'oeil à Hawaii ? » lui rappela Hermione, ses bras couvrant machinalement son buste.

« Pas assez, non. » la provoqua-t-il.

Elle esquissa une petite mine offusquée et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps, plongeant droit sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Et dans ces moments-là, Hermione n'était pas très difficile à corrompre. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de ses côtés tandis que son corps se penchait à nouveau en arrière sous l'avidité du baiser de Draco. Ce-dernier vînt prendre possession de ses cuisses et l'attira brusquement contre lui, faisant buter son bassin contre son torse. Le dos d'Hermione atterrit une fois de plus contre le volant de la voiture, l'héritier la suivant dans sa chute, ses lèvres épousant toujours avec ferveur celles de l'étudiante. Le manque cruel d'air força cependant leurs deux bouches à se décoller l'une de l'autre et le regard brumeux de Malfoy vînt s'ancrer dans celui hagard de la brune.

Ces yeux..._bon sang_. Hermione crut entrer en combustion intérieure instantanée. Ses orbes gris métalliques la dévoraient de cette froideur brûlante, comme si une fournaise ardente se cachait derrière l'Arctique de ses iris. Il posa lentement son index sur sa bouche gonflée et le fit descendre le long de sa lèvre inférieure puis sur son menton pour enfin revenir à son cou qu'il enserra entre ses doigts. Tenant toujours sa nuque et son regard captifs, l'héritier se redressa et porta sa main libre à sa chemise dont il ôta le premier bouton. Et il en fut de même pour les huit autres qu'il déboutonna sans la lâcher une seule seconde des yeux. Un strip-tease rien que pour elle. Plus l'héritier ôtait un nouveau cran de son vêtement, plus quelque chose dans le bas-ventre d'Hermione palpitait, comme à l'orée d'une véritable feu d'artifice.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le torse à demi-dévoilé du blond. Les phares des voitures passant à toutes vitesses à côté d'eux – seule source de lumière éclairant l'habitacle – l'aidèrent à distinguer les reliefs affirmés de ses abdominaux. Ils descendaient par couples de deux du milieu de son ventre imberbe jusque...

« T-t-t-t. » l'intercepta Draco qui avait suivi la progression de son regard avec amusement. « Un peu trop pressée, Grangie ? »

Hermione remercia le faible éclairage de la voiture qui cacha son teint cramoisi. Elle tenta de se redresser, énervée car honteuse, mais Draco réaffirma l'emprise de sa main autour de son cou, la poussant à rester sagement allongée contre le volant.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle – décidément ! C'était sa phrase culte.

Il passa sa langue chaude de ses clavicules jusqu'à la naissance de ses oreilles, lui provoquant un frisson terrible.

« Tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Et il continua son petit manège, scellant sa montée d'une douce morsure cette fois-ci. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Ah, le fourbe..! Il savait très bien qu'elle était incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase cohérente lorsqu'il se jouait d'elle ainsi. Il s'était déjà adonné à cette petite expérience lors de la soirée de son anniversaire, à Paris ; ceci n'était que la continuité de la torture. La voir aussi fébrile sous lui semblait lui redonner une contenance en béton.

« Je t'ai posé une question... » insista-t-il dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix clairement moqueuse. « Où comptes-tu aller ? »

Il retourna taquiner ses clavicules puis descendit un peu plus bas, jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Et il fut physiquement, moralement, humainement impossible pour Hermione de retenir les gémissements qui se bousculèrent dans sa gorge tandis que l'héritier malmenait délicieusement son 95 B. Ce qu'il y avait de plus délectable, c'étaient les vibrations produites par sa voix languissante que percevait la main de Draco posée sur son cou. C'était même plus délectable que d'entendre le bruit de ses soupirs. Et plus ça allait, plus les ondes qu'il sentait contre sa paume étaient vives. Sadique dans l'âme, Draco attendit qu'elle soit presque sur le point d'agoniser de plaisir pour s'arrêter brusquement dans sa tâche.

« Bien ce que je pensais. Nulle part. » souffla-t-il avant de prendre à nouveau d'assaut ses lèvres puis reculer furtivement. « Tu restes ici » décréta-t-il avant de l'embrasser et reculer encore. « Avec moi » et le voilà qui plongeait à nouveau sur sa bouche tandis que ses bras glissaient de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour agripper ses cuisses d'une poigne possessive « _Rien_ qu'avec moi. »

_Qui d'autre vois-tu dans cette voiture, peut-être ? !_ voulut répliquer Hermione avant de hoqueter de surprise. Draco venait de la soulever pour la déposer à califourchon sur lui, une nouvelle fois. Et la piste d'atterrissage qu'elle sentait sous elle était pour le moins...cabossée. Dure. L'étudiante resta un petit moment interdite puis leva lentement les yeux vers son voisin. Sur sa figure trônait un sourire d'une charmante insolence. C'était à se demander où était passé le Malfoy quasi-dépressif d'il y a quelques instants.

« T'es assise sur mon ego...essaies de ne pas trop le froisser. »

Réplique qui lui valut une petite tape sur la joue.

« Ce que tu peux être con... » souffla Hermione, à nouveau rougissante.

« Ne suis-je pas '_le roi des cons_' ? » lui rappela Draco avant d'intercepter sa main qui menaçait de s'écraser à nouveau contre sa joue. « On ne gifle pas Sa Majesté Le Maître de la Connerie, voyons. »

« C'est vrai que je ne devrais peut-être pas te toucher. La connerie est contagieuse, après tout. »

Il eut un petit rire. Ces petites chamailleries lui avaient cruellement manqué.

« Dans ce cas là, tu es déjà contaminée jusqu'à la moelle. »

« Réflexion faite » se reprit Hermione en levant son index « je crois qu'après t'avoir cotoyé pendant près de sept mois, mon organisme a finit par s'auto-immuniser contre toute intrusion Malfoyenne. »

« Vraiment ? » haussa des sourcils Draco avant de lui rouler une monumentale pelle à lui en couper les voies respiratoires. « Pas très efficace, ton système de défense. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ce type d'intrusions ! » secoua la tête Hermione tout en reprenant son souffle. « Je parlais d'intrusions à _l'intérieur_ du corps. »

« A l'intérieur du corps ? » répéta Draco, l'œil lubrique. « Je peux aussi tester l'efficacité de ton système de défense immunitaire de ce côté là, si tu veux. »

« Tu devrais réutiliser cette phrase d'une finesse incomparable s'il te vient l'envie de draguer une infirmière, je suis _sûre_ qu'elle tombera sous ton charme immédiatement. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de draguer pour que mon charme opère, sache-le. » l'instruisit Malfoy en toute modestie.

« Oh mais oui, suis-je bête ? » feignit de se rappeler Hermione en se frappant le front. « Les conquêtes viennent à toi comme des aimants. »

« N'est-ce pas, Granger ? » acquiesça le blond, clin d'oeil à la clé.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Donc tu me prends pour l'une d'entre elles ? »

Le sourire de Draco s'épaissit considérablement comme si ce que venait de prononcer Hermione était la blague la plus drôle qu'il soit. Il vînt prendre les bras de sa voisine pour les nouer autour de sa propre nuque puis ses mains se posèrent sur sa cambrure. La seconde suivante, la jeune fille se retrouvait allongée tout du long sur les deux sièges avant de la Porsche, le dos reposant contre le fauteuil qu'elle occupait précédemment. Draco vînt la surplomber, ses bras placés de part et d'autre de ses épaules, son sourire toujours omniprésent sur ses lèvres.

« Je te prends pour ma fiancée. » lui répondit-il enfin.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté. Et Malfoy la fixait toujours avec ce rictus brouillant toutes pistes. Disait-il vrai ou jouait-il encore un double-jeu, prenant le Contrat comme alibi ? Il semblait que depuis quelques semaines, la frontière entre l'accord et la réalité s'effritait petit à petit pour laisser pleine place à des sentiments nouveaux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait soupçonné ressentir. Mais ils feignaient de ne pas avoir remarqué ce changement, tournant encore et toujours autour du pot, comme bloqué dans une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris. Et c'était à celui qui déclarerait forfait le premier.

L'esprit encore troublé, la brune sentit les lèvres de l'héritier se poser contre les siennes. Le contact lui fit instinctivement faire le vide. Ses mains toujours scellées derrière sa nuque se perdirent alors dans ses mèches blondes, massant doucement la naissance de sa nuque ainsi que son cuir chevelu, tandis que Draco donnait un rythme doux à leur étreinte. Leurs langues s'étaient trouvées et dansaient la même chorégraphie suave, lente. Une parfaite alchimie. Hermione glissa ses doigts sous l'encolure de la chemise du blond et la fit descendre elle-même le long de son dos, Draco lui donnant un coup de main pour la faire glisser jusqu'au sol. Les paumes de mains de l'héritier se positionnèrent ensuite à nouveau sur ses flancs, puis sur son postérieur, et il l'attira contre lui, l'incitant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et dès lors, les choses s'accélérèrent nettement.

Les lèvres de Draco se firent plus insistantes contre celles d'Hermione tandis que les mains de l'étudiante couraient à présent fiévreusement dans sa chevelure dorée. Leur danse linguistique tout d'abord lente et caressante prenait peu à peu des accents endiablés, presque violents, comme s'ils laissaient à présent libre court à toutes leurs pulsions refoulées. Les mains de Draco étaient partout à la fois sur son corps. Ses cheveux, son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, puis ses cheveux encore. Leurs bouches se confrontaient dans une lutte passionnée sonore qui gagnait en intensité de seconde en seconde. Sans crier gare, les lèvres d'Hermione se sauvèrent de l'étreinte pour parcourir la joue puis le menton du blond et atterrir enfin sur son cou. Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, sa bouche taquina la gorge de l'héritier de bout en bout mais fit preuve de beaucoup moins de retenue cette fois-ci. Et elle sentait son souffle chaud et inégal contre son oreille au fur et à mesure que sa langue parcourait la peau sensible de sa nuque. La lionne pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés de son pouls palpitant contre sa gorge tandis que sa pomme d'Adam frémissait à chaque micro-soupirs passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce seul et unique contact semblait dompter le fauve sommeillant en lui, c'en était presque effrayant.

Le front de Draco trouva finalement refuge contre l'épaule de l'étudiante et, la respiration toujours aussi erratique, il fit courir ses doigts le long de ses hanches en direction de son jean. Sa main défit le bouton puis la fermeture éclair de l'habit, découvrant ainsi le tissu dentelé de sa culotte. Anticipant la crispation due à cette intrusion, la plus intime de toutes jusque là – Hermione avait nettement ralenti le rythme – il ne se contenta que de faire le contour de la bordure du vêtement à l'aide de son index, glissant quelques fois son doigt légèrement en-dessous l'élastique. Parallèlement, il lui rendit la pareille en jouant avec la peau du creux de sa clavicule, lapant, suçotant et mordillant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de bouche. Lorsque Draco l'entendit gémir, il sut que la partie était gagnée et insinua sa main sous l'étoffe de son sous-vêtement pour imposer son contact.

« Hhhhh ! »

Les doigts d'Hermione s'ancrèrent dans les épaules nues du jeune homme tandis que ceux de l'héritier s'ancraient en territoire intime, se faisant maître de chaque exclamation et mouvements de bassin de sa proie. La poitrine de l'étudiante se soulevait au rythme du délicieux traitement que lui administrait Draco, collant provisoirement leurs deux torses frémissant l'un contre l'autre, sa figure tournée vers la portière, tandis que sa voix devenait de plus en plus plaintive. Et, à nouveau, lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de la félicité, Draco arrêta tout mouvement et éloigna sa main. Avant de s'éloigner tout court. Il se redressa, agrippa le haut du jean de la brune et l'abaissa prestement, tirant sur le vêtement avec impatience pour ensuite le balancer sur le tableau de bord. Là, il dévisagea Hermione dans son intégralité, son regard de prédateur affamé s'attardant sur toutes les parties appétissantes de son anatomie.

Draco plaça ses mains à la naissance de ses cuisses et les fit très lentement remonter le long de ses jambes qu'il percha sur chacune de ses épaules. Et là, sans rompre leur contact visuel, le blond attrapa sa jambe droite et administra une longue série de baisers depuis son mollet jusqu'à sa rotule. Hermione l'observait faire, fascinée. Plus il s'approchait de l'impasse que formait son bas-ventre, plus l'adrénaline de l'excitation faisait trembler son corps tout entier. Elle savait que Draco percevait cette adrénaline. Elle le savait car il ralentissait de plus en plus la cadence, un sourire purement machiavélique sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui remontèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec une lenteur épouvantable pour enfin atteindre la bordure de son unique habit...et il se redressa à nouveau pour s'occuper de sa seconde jambe. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, clairement frustrée.

« Un soucis, Granger ? » s'enquit Draco d'une voix particulièrement rauque.

Il continua son ascension buccale en ne la quittant pas un seul millième de seconde des yeux, une lueur moqueuse brillant dans ses iris couleur métal. Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée. Non mais quel _gamin_. Et le voilà qui adoptait à nouveau un rythme à en concurrencer un centenaire handicapé lorsque sa bouche bascula de sa jambe à sa cuisse. Reptile jusqu'au bout des ongles, il laissa sa langue chaude serpenter le long de son épiderme avant d'emprisonner sa peau humide entre ses lèvres, laissant ainsi sa signature au plus près de son objectif. Hermione laissa échapper un halètement, n'y tenant plus, et manqua d'exploser lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue faire le contour de son sous-vêtement avec nonchalance avant de coincer le tissu entre ses dents pour l'ôter. Mais il se ravisa et lâcha prise, l'élastique de sa culotte claquant sèchement contre sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Son index vînt faire la trajectoire triangulaire qu'avait effectué sa langue plus tôt avec la même décontraction.

« J'ai un peu faim. » déclara-t-il, comme ça, sans transition aucune.

Hermione le dévisagea, sidérée par autant de désinvolture. Ce mec avait décidément un Master spécialisé en torture d'hormones féminines. Il ne pouvait _pas_ la faire languir comme ça, en âme et conscience, tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement PAS !

« Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on aille refaire un petit tour chez McDo ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en commençant à se redresser. « J'aurais bien envie d'un bon CBO. »

Hermione noua fermement ses jambes autour de son cou, le stoppant net dans son mouvement et le ramenant ainsi contre elle. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

« Oh...je vois. » concéda le blond avant de laisser entrevoir un sourire carnassier. « Madame a faim, elle aussi. »

Il se baissa alors – et la brune crut sincèrement que la torture était terminée – mais ne se contenta que de passer sa langue par-dessus le tissu dentelé. Cela suffit néanmoins à arracher le plus fort gémissement qu'ait pu émettre l'étudiante.

« Vraiment, _vraiment_ faim. » commenta Draco en ne laissant que son auriculaire s'aventurer en-dessous de l'étoffe.

« Pourrais-tu me nourrir, dans ce cas ? » craqua Hermione, la tension faisant vibrer sa voix.

Ouh, la belle erreur. Hermione le sut dès que l'héritier laissa entrevoir le rictus le plus Malfoyen qu'il soit sur ses lèvres. Il rampa alors en direction de son visage et vînt l'embrasser avec une douceur ô combien trompeuse. Ceci n'était qu'une énième étape pour en venir à bout de ses nerfs à vifs et de son corps impatient. Hermione lui répondit avec une violente hostilité, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait cesser ce petit jeu tout de suite et en venir aux faits. Mais Draco faisait désespérément la sourde oreille, sa main venant caresser ses cheveux puis sa joue puis sa nuque tel un Roméo transi. La brune finit par lui mordre la lèvre inférieure le plus fort qu'elle put, provoquant un grognement sourd de la part du concerné. Grognement qui se transforma en rire lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les iris incendiaires d'Hermione.

« A vos ordres. » obtempéra-t-il enfin à la menace silencieuse de la jeune fille.

Ses lèvres se mirent alors à parcourir le haut de son corps tout entier, électrisant sa nuque, taquinant sa poitrine, s'attardant sournoisement sur son nombril, s'arrêtant devant sa culotte La Perla. Il saisit à nouveau le vêtement entre ses dents et – Hermione crut à un rêve – le fit enfin descendre le long de ses cuisses jusqu'au sol. Se redressant, il mit ses mains sur le plat de ses cuisses et les écarta lentement, ses yeux fixés sur le point de convergence de tous ses désirs. Il se positionna à l'entrée, déploya sa langue mais la garda à quelques millimètre seulement du but. Ses yeux remontèrent alors vers ceux d'Hermione – elle était à un demi-doigt d'exploser.

« Le mot magique ? » demanda-t-il.

Connaissez-vous la véritable envie de meurtre brute et sanguinaire ? Hermione la ressentit dans son intégralité en ce même instant. Mais plutôt que de se servir du rétroviseur intérieur pour l'assassiner, elle préféra accéder à sa requête afin d'avoir la paix, sachant exactement comment il fonctionnait.

« Je...s'il te plaît ? » hasarda-t-elle nerveusement.

Il haussa des sourcils en guise d'approbation et consentit à lui donner enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Dès lors que le contact chaud se fit ressentir, le corps d'Hermione trembla tout entier tandis qu'un puissant soupir quittait sa bouche. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que Draco stoppa soudainement toute activité, une risette malicieuse aux lèvres.

« S'il te plaît qui ? » insista-t-il.

« Draco ! S'il te plaît, Draco ! » cria presque immédiatement Hermione.

« Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé... »

Et il s'attaqua réellement au vif du sujet cette fois-ci, ne lui laissant aucun répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rende l'âme sur le siège de la voiture. Dieu seul savait que son coeur manqua d'exploser une bonne quinzaine de fois face au génie buccal de Draco. Sa langue jouait tantôt la paresse avant de se montrer tout à coup avide puis s'adoucir avec onctuosité pour revenir enfin à la charge d'une démarche agressive, le corps de sa victime se convulsant fiévreusement sous elle. Hermione crut sincèrement devenir folle. Son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus tandis que sa bouche laissait échapper des vocalises incontrôlables qui devaient s'entendre depuis l'autre bout de Londres. Ses doigts se refermèrent désespérément sur quelques unes des mèches blondes platines de son bourreau qui prenait bien garde à ce qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, ses mains cimentées sur ses cuisses. Puis il y eut un éclair foudroyant et l'étudiante perdit pied avec le monde réel, un ouragan déferlant si puissamment sur elle qu'elle en oublia un instant son prénom.

Lorsque son cerveau sortit de sa douce torpeur pour se remettre en état de marche, elle sentit la bouche de Draco se presser contre la sienne avec urgence. L'impatience qui l'avait consumée précédemment semblait lui avoir été transmise. Un bruit métallique l'informa qu'il venait de détacher sa ceinture. L'héritier se débrouilla comme il put pour ôter son jean puis son boxer sans que le contact labial ne soit interrompu. Il replaça ensuite ses bras de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune fille et lui embrassa successivement le nez, la joue, le menton, le cou pour revenir ensuite à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec une ardeur qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Elle prit alors son visage en coupe entre ses mains et répondit de ses petites forces restantes à sa fougue. Et Draco choisit cet instant pour s'investir totalement dans son bas-ventre, sans crier gare.

« Ha ! » hoqueta Hermione sous l'assaut soudain.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que son corps se cambrait, retrouvant un réflexe qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis...oh, quelques bonnes années. Ses hanches se mirent alors tout naturellement à rouler à la cadence qu'imposait Draco au creux de ses reins et elle fit glisser ses doigts des joues de l'héritier jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou, les soudant autour de sa nuque. Rouvrant les paupières, elle rencontra les deux perles métalliques du blond fixées sur elle. Il chassa une boucle caramel rebelle obstruant son front et haussa des sourcils, comme pour lui demander silencieusement si tout allait bien jusque là. Tout semblait aller à merveille pour lui en tout cas, à en juger comme ses pupilles criaient à la démence à chaque mouvement de bassin effectué.

Hermione répondit par un sourire d'une totale spontanéité, ses doigts caressant la naissance de sa chevelure peroxydée tandis que sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer sa respiration de plus en plus sonore. Draco attrapa à nouveau ses lèvres pour l'embrasser furieusement, exprimant sa fougue dans le bas-ventre de la lionne également. Leurs gémissements aux décibels croissants étaient étouffés par la danse endiablée qu'effectuaient leurs langues tandis que leurs hanches ondulaient dans une synchronisation parfaite au rythme de plus en plus frénétique du rodéo.

Malfoy passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille et la tînt contre lui tandis qu'il se rasseyait soudainement sur le siège conducteur. A califourchon sur lui, la brune accueillit abruptement l'instrument de désir dans son intégralité au creux de ses reins. Le fort gémissement qui seconda cet acte fut de l'or en barre pour l'ouïe de Draco et l'incita à reprendre sa vitesse de marathon. Hermione mouva immédiatement son corps en rythme, ses yeux clos levés en direction du plafond de l'habitacle, ses soupirs tirant de plus en plus vers les aigus au fur et à mesure que ses traits laissaient transparaître un plaisir indéniable. L'estimant un peu trop loin de lui, Draco employa son bras toujours coincé derrière elle pour la ramener puissamment vers lui, leurs deux torses s'entrechoquant. Il lui mordilla ensuite le lobe de l'oreille puis le cou, un peu plus profondément, la pression douloureuse de ses dents décuplant le feu d'artifice intérieur que faisant rage dans les entrailles la jeune fille.

Sa langue balaya avidement les traces de morsures rouge puis sa main se plaqua fermement contre le cou de la brune de sorte à la faire basculer une dernière fois dos au volant. Sous le coup de l'atterrissage, Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et lorsque la bouche du blond descendit vers sa poitrine, ses yeux ne se désancrant pas des siens, ses coups de reins ne cessant jamais, l'étudiante tira sa dernière révérence dans une exclamation sourde, son corps emporté par une rafale de vagues d'une violence délicieuse. Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre au baiser déchaîné de Draco qui s'ensuivit, son corps encore engourdi, mais elle put l'entendre soupirer de plus en plus fort, son torse s'enflant et se désenflant anarchiquement, puis rendre lui aussi les armes quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'effondra ensuite sur elle, sa tête reposant à l'emplacement de son coeur.

Draco et Hermione restèrent un très long moment dans cette posture, chacun reprenant peu à peu sa respiration et ses esprits. Au dehors, la nuit était finalement tombée et le ciel était revêtu de son habit d'encre éclairé par le croissant de Lune. Les voitures allaient et venaient toujours sur la Nationale dans un ballet de phares blancs et rouges, indifférentes à la voiture de luxe banalisée sur le coin de la route. A l'intérieur, le bruit de la circulation était presque intégralement insonorisé et donnait l'impression aux deux occupants des lieux d'être dans une bulle, reclus par rapport au monde.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers Draco. Elle ne voyait de lui que ses cheveux blonds désordonnés. Prise d'un accès de tendresse qu'elle ne put s'expliquer, la lionne glissa doucement ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées.

« Tu dors ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant comme sa respiration était régulière.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione se pencha alors de sorte à voir son visage, sa main œuvrant toujours avec délicatesse dans ses cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermés et les traits détendus. Un parfait petit ange. Se sentant observé, ses lèvres finirent tout de même par s'incurver en un demi-sourire.

« Non. »

Il redressa lentement la tête et cala son menton à la naissance de sa poitrine, ses yeux fixés sur elle. L'océan bleu clair limpide avait repris ses droits dans ses iris, quelques petites brindilles dorées capillaires venant obstruer sa vue. Son expression faciale dégageait quelque chose de nouveau le faisant ressembler à un adolescent de dix-sept ans prêt à ne faire qu'une bouchée compact de la vie. Ajoutons à cela ce rictus aussi enfantin qu'insolent étirant sa bouche rose et fine légèrement gonflée par le récent effort physique. Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer. Dieu, qu'il était magnifique.

Cette dernière réflexion fit étrangement écho en elle, comme une impression de déjà-vu. La brune se rendit alors compte que ce constat n'était pas nouveau. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, objectivement, mais s'était débrouillée pour refouler cette vérité à cause de son caractère insupportable de suffisance. Mais même au début du Contrat, lorsqu'Hermione le détestait, elle n'avait pu nier cette évidence. Draco Malfoy était un bel homme. De beaux yeux. De beaux sourcils. De belles lèvres. De belles pommettes. Un beau nez droit. Une belle peau. Un beau sourire. De beaux traits. De très beaux traits. Sans conteste un chef-d'œuvre de la nature.

Elle avait plus tard découvert qu'intérieurement parlant, il était aussi une belle personne. Elle s'était attachée à sa personnalité. Un cocktail antinomique d'humour, d'insouciance, de séduction et de froideur. Froideur car tout en restant nonchalant en apparence, il ne voulait pas en révéler trop sur lui-même. Et dès que quelqu'un approchait trop près de son jardin secret, le voilà qui sortait les crocs. Hermione en avait durement fait les frais. Un mal pour un bien, cependant, car elle savait à présent qu'il possédait une sensibilité artistique très aigue et qu'il avait des peurs, des fêlures ainsi que de petites obsessions, comme tout être humain. Elle se sentait privilégiée d'avoir été mise dans la confidence. D'avoir gagné sa confiance. Car il gagnait à être connu. Le Draco qu'elle avait découvert en ces quelques mois de Contrat gagnait très sérieusement à être connu.

« A quoi tu penses ? » l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées.

Hermione était sûre à 99,9% qu'il savait ce à quoi elle pensait. Ou plutôt à _qui_ elle pensait. Rien que son sourire parlait pour lui. C'est pourquoi elle décida de le provoquer un peu.

« A une futilité. »

« Une futilité, vraiment ? » répéta Draco, de l'ironie plein la voix.

« Oui. Quelque chose sans grande importance. » enfonça-t-elle le clou.

« Pourquoi encombrer ton esprit de surdouée avec de telles pensées inutiles, dans ce cas ? Trop réfléchir nuit à la santé, Granger. »

« Ah ! C'est donc pour ça que tes neurones prennent la rouille dans ta boîte crânienne ? » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Hermione avait sorti cette dernière vanne sans réfléchir, son esprit si souvent entraîné à leurs légendaires joutes verbales qu'il en devenait paré à l'attaque. Draco resta sans rien dire quelques petites secondes, comme à court de répliques, puis son rictus devînt purement et simplement mauvais. Il la redressa soudainement en se rasseyant contre son siège et emprisonna son menton dans sa main, leurs visages se trouvant cette fois-ci à la même hauteur.

« Que d'insolence, que d'insolence... » déplora-t-il d'une voix faussement navrée. « Où est passée l'époque bénie durant laquelle les femmes se prosternaient devant leurs maris ? »

Voir l'expression scandalisée teinter ses traits fut un véritable festin visuel pour Draco. Et une féministe vexée de plus, une ! Déclarer les propos les plus machistes qui soient était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« On vous donne beaucoup trop de libertés, c'est vraiment plus possible. » continua-t-il en secouant la tête. « A peine le droit de vote accordé que hop ! Le sexe faible se croit tout permis. »

« J'ose espérer que tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu... »

« Silence, femme. » l'interrompit-il en lui administrant une petite claque sur le derrière.

Hermione resta la bouche entrouverte, proprement outrée par son attitude. Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes de serpent et elle s'apprêta à lui cracher une phrase bien sentie lorsque Draco réitéra son action, tapant cette fois-ci un petit peu plus fort.

« J'ai dis _silence_. » répéta-t-il d'un ton sévère. « Tu ne t'exprimeras que lorsque le mâle dominant t'en donnera la permission. »

« Tu n'es qu'un gros sexiste de merde. » siffla Hermione.

Et là, Draco n'en put plus et éclata allègrement de rire. Il avait oublié à quel point tourmenter ce petit bout de femme était jouissif. Il encercla ses hanches de ses bras, pressentant qu'elle allait chercher à se sauver, puis nicha sa figure dans son cou, ses épaules toujours secouées de rire.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime. » lui dit-il alors.

Il sentit son corps réagir instinctivement à ses paroles. Lui-même se remémora ce qui venait tout juste de passer ses lèvres.

« Enfin, façon de parl... » se reprit-il.

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. » le coupa Hermione.

« Non mais...enfin, c'est juste que... »

« C'est pas grave. J'avais compris. »

« Mais je t'aime bien quand même, je t'aime beaucoup même et ce n'est pas... »

« _Draco_, tout est ok, ne te bile pas. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent et eurent un petit rire nerveux. Puis l'estomac de Draco entra bruyamment dans la conversation et ils décidèrent d'aller prendre le fameux CBO que réclamait l'héritier plus tôt. Se contorsionnant pour récupérer leurs affaires et s'en revêtir, ils purent enfin démarrer et emprunter la Nationale. L'incident fut balayé aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Si la femme peut affirmer sa supériorité par rapport à l'homme sur un point, c'est bien sur son abilité à pouvoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Hermione en fut la parfaite illustration durant l'heure qui suivit. Sa bouche participa activement à la conversation entre elle et un Draco parlant la bouche pleine tandis que son esprit était totalement ailleurs, toujours bloqué sur l'affaire du « Je t'aime ».

Car, remettons les choses dans l'ordre : ils venaient de coucher ensemble. D'avoir des rapports physiques, intimes. Hermione voyait cela comme une sorte de concrétisation de toute cette tension sexuelle quasiment insoutenable qui planait au-dessus d'eux depuis quelques mois. Il avait fallut que la bulle éclate et, d'une certaine manière, le fiasco Wilhelmina-Norah avait accéléré le processus. Et maintenant que c'était fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu envie de passer le cap depuis très longtemps. Mais, tout comme le fait d'admettre la beauté du jeune homme, elle s'était tout simplement caché cette vérité. Il fallait dire qu'à chaque tentative de rapprochement, la brune se montrait chaque fois trop prude. Ou trop allumeuse. Elle se laissait aller à ses caresses, entrant activement dans son jeu et le chauffant par la même occasion, mais était la première à se rétracter lorsqu'il la taquinait plus loin que de raison.

Pourquoi était-elle restée jusqu'au bout, cette fois-ci ? Hermione ne savait pas vraiment.

Sans doute à cause de cette lettre. Cette fragilité, cette honnêteté, elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Après avoir lu ces quelques mots écrits de sa main, elle avait posé un nouveau regard sur lui et était tombée...non, pas amoureuse. Cette lettre avait tout simplement décuplé l'affection déjà forte qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Elle qui croyait garder sa rancune contre lui jusqu'au cercueil, la voilà qui se retrouvait une nouvelle fois de plus éblouie par ce personnage aux multiples facettes. Il l'étonnait un peu plus chaque fois. L'enchaînement des évènements lui avait donc paru naturel, dans l'ordre des choses.

Sans doute à cause de lui, physiquement parlant. Lui et ces yeux si paranormaux. Lui et ce sourire si désinvolte. Lui et ces cheveux or si magistralement désordonnés. Lui et ce truc, cette chose, cette foutue chose qui l'attirait inexorablement à lui comme un aimant. Qui amenuisait toute chance de lui en vouloir indéfiniment, quelque soit le crime qu'il ait commis. Son charme. Elle n'était qu'une de ses conquêtes, dans le fond. Les seules variantes étaient que leur rapprochement était conditionné par le Contrat et qu'il la considérait tout de même comme quelque chose d'autre que de la chair fraîche et appétissante.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Ce constat entortillait quelque chose dans ses entrailles. Il fallait cependant se rendre à l'évidence. De un, Draco était volage. Il ne devait avoir certainement jamais prononcé de « Je t'aime » dans sa vie. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait une fois, une seule fois, juste assez pour que Norah DeVitto amenuise toutes chances pour lui de répéter cette phrase de si-tôt. Ce qui amenait au deuxième point : Draco était un handicapé sentimental. Tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à de l'amour semblait lui flanquer une peur monstre, le jeune homme portant en lui le traumatisme de ses fiançailles avortées. Ce qui faisait que – troisième point – il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Tout d'abord (grand trois, petit a) parce que tout ceci n'était qu'un Contrat, un ensemble de clauses, une mascarade organisée, une supercherie. Une base incompatible pour faire naître des sentiments sincères. Ensuite (grand trois, petit b) parce qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Leurs milieux sociaux étaient différents. Leurs caractères également. La façon qu'ils avaient de voir le monde divergeait aussi. Enfin, (grand trois, petit c) dans l'hypothèse hautement improbable qu'il puisse nourrir ne serait-ce qu'un iota d'attirance amoureuse pour elle, le fait est que cela n'était pas réciproque du tout. Hum. Enfin, plus ou moins. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. Rien de bien grave, hein, docteur ?

Foutu Contrat. Foutues hormones. Foutu Draco.

« Et sinon, on fait comment pour le bébé ? »

Hermione reprit pleinement contact avec la réalité et adressa un regard interloqué à son voisin. Ce-dernier désigna son ventre du menton, la paille de son milk-shake toujours coincée entre ses lèvres. La brune suivit son mouvement et fixa son propre ventre, totalement dans le brouillard. Avant de comprendre. Et d'enfouir sa figure blême entre ses mains.

Ils n'avaient pris _aucune_ précaution. Aucune. Bon sang de bonsoir de bordel de MERDE ; _comment_ avaient-ils pu se montrer aussi irresponsables ? ! Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient prévu de sauter le pas contre le volant de la Porsche, à la sauvage. Le contexte n'était même pas favorable à ce qu'une telle chose se produise. Et pourtant, elle s'était produite. Et dans le feu de l'action, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à se protéger d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

« Ooooh mon Dieu... » suffoqua la brune en collant son front contre sa vitre. « Il ne manquait plus que ça. Oh mon _Dieu_...! »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a un paragraphe concernant une éventuelle pension alimentaire dans le Contrat mais » Il prit une gorgée de boisson puis continua : « si c'est le cas, sois sympa et essaie de ne pas trop me mettre sur la paille. »

Hermione posa un regard ahuri sur l'inconscient. Comment pouvait-il réagir avec autant de désinvolture alors que la situation était grave ? ! Elle avait 90% de chances de finir enceinte de lui, en prenait-il bien conscience ? ! Comment pouvait-il avoir la décontraction de blaguer sur un éventuel versement de pension alimentaire ? !

« Est-ce que tu te rends _bien compte_ de la situation, Draco, ou dois-je cogner ton crâne contre le tableau de bord pour que tu en prennes conscience ? » lui proposa-t-elle lentement, luttant pour ne pas l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

« Pas besoin d'user la violence, je pense avoir assez de matière grise pour piger. Tu le veux, au fait ? » demanda Malfoy en désignant le muffin qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Lentement, profondément. Puis elle se jeta sur l'héritier et le roua de coups de ses petits poings enragés.

« J'EN AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN A CARRER DE TON FICHU MUFFIN, TU PEUX D'AILLEURS TE L'ENFONCER PROFONDÉMENT LA OU JE PENSE ! BON SANG MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI INSUPPORTABLE DANS CE GENRE DE SITUATION ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE...COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE CE QUE TU ES ? ! Y A-T-IL UN MOMENT OU TU ARRÊTES DE TOUT PRENDRE A LA LÉGÈRE ? ! Y A-T-IL UN INSTANT OU TU CESSES D'ÊTRE UN GAMIN POUR RÉFLÉCHIR COMME UN ADULTE ? ! JE SUIS A DEUX DOIGTS D'ÊTRE ENCEINTE, BON SANG, CA NE TE FAIT RIEN ? ! ! »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tirade, essoufflée, froissant les pans de la chemise de l'héritier entre ses doigts. Sa figure n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Malfoy qui, légèrement choqué, en avait avalé de travers le fond de son breuvage glacé. Il dégagea ensuite sa paille de sa bouche pour laisser entrevoir une petit rictus excité.

« T'as un tel potentiel aphrodisiaque quand tu t'énerves, c'en est presque malsain. » souffla-t-il avant d'envoyer valser son milk-shake vide quelque part pour posséder les cuisses de la jeune fille d'une poigne ferme.

Draco la ramena contre lui avec une facilité enfantine qui inquiéta même Hermione. Il semblait que son corps avait accepté Malfoy pour maître, obéissant à chacun de ses gestes, trahissant la brune supposée être en colère contre lui. Mais allez conserver votre crédibilité lorsque le fautif en question ravageait votre nuque de baisers mortels tandis que ses mains glissaient dangereusement de vos hanches jusqu'au milieu de votre dos, défiant l'attache de votre soutien-gorge. Mission impossible.

« Bon sang, tu es vraiment un cas irrécupérable... » soupira Hermione dont les hanches roulaient instinctivement contre lui au rythme des caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa nuque.

« Pas faux. » concéda-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Connaissant à présent chaque parcelle corporelle de l'étudiante, les mains de Malfoy se déplaçaient sur elle avec l'aisance d'un habitué des lieux, sachant exactement où et comment agir. Ainsi, lorsqu'Hermione tentait de revenir à la charge, il savait exactement de quelle manière la faire taire. Et l'effet était immédiat. Deux minutes et dix-sept secondes suffirent pour qu'ils se retrouvent une fois de plus torses nus. Draco allongea sa belle contre le siège passager, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, et se positionna entre ses jambes pour reprendre ses droits sur sa bouche. Aussitôt après, Hermione noua ses jambes autour de lui tandis que ses mains parcouraient avidement son dos avant de revenir ébouriffer sa crinière peroxydée. Leurs langues calquaient leurs mouvements l'une sur l'autre dans un ballet qui, à lui tout seul, promettait de les expédier au septième ciel. Folle alchimie qu'ils avaient là.

Ne cessant toujours pas de l'embrasser, le bras de Draco rechercha à l'aveuglette la soute qu'il ouvrit. A l'entente d'un bruissement de plastique, Hermione ouvrit un oeil.

« Non mais dites-moi que je _rêve_ ! » hurla-t-elle presque en se redressant.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant, ses lèvres mimant un « merde » silencieux. Il tenait un préservatif Magnum parfaitement emballé dans la main.

« Alors depuis tout ce temps tu avais une réserve dans la voiture ? ! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais ne réussit qu'à lever les bras au plafond avec impuissance.

« J'avais oublié. » finit-il par dire.

« _Oublié _? ! » manqua de délirer Hermione avant d'éclater d'un rire incrédule. « Tu avais _oublié_ que tu avais des préservatifs ? Tu avais oublié qu'il fallait que tu en mettes un ? Ah, c'est sûr que c'est quelque chose dont on peut tellement se passer... »

« Bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat maintenant que je les ai retrouvé ! » relativisa Draco. « Peut-on reprendre là où en était ? »

Hermione inspira et expira à nouveau. Keep. Calm.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du gosse qui emménagera dans mon utérus dans quelques semaines, accessoirement ? »

« Pilule du lendemain, Granger, faut-il vraiment tout t'apprendre ? » roula des yeux l'héritier. « Et moi qui croyait que tu étais un Wikipédia humain... »

Ce fut à l'étudiante de restée langue liée. Dans sa panique, elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

« Les risques de stérilité sont quand même très hauts, surtout si la bénéficiaire n'en est pas à son premier usage de la pilule en question. » récita-t-elle pour garder tout de même une certaine contenance – bien qu'elle fut foutûment soulagée d'avoir trouvé une solution.

« T'as déjà eu des futurs gosses tentant de refaire la déco dans ton ventre auparavant ? » demanda Draco, légèrement narquois.

« Non. » répondit Hermione en rougissant.

« Ben alors ? » résolut-il avant de s'approcher d'elle pour souder leurs lèvres à nouveau.

Draco crut avoir eu le dernier mot mais étouffa un grognement agacé lorsque la brune recula pour dire :

« N'empêche qu'on est jamais trop prudents et... »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Granger ? » s'impatienta Draco. « Tu veux le garder, ce gosse ? Eh ben garde-le. Appelle-le Blake, achète-lui une échappe Burberry, inscris-le dans une école privée, envoies-le chez les Scouts et paie-lui un scooter à ses dix-huit ans. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

« Peux-tu _au moins_ me laisser terminer ma phrase ? »

Draco soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez puis esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Parle, femme. » consentit-il, s'attirant les foudres visuelles de sa compagne.

« Je disais donc qu'on est jamais trop prudents et qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te conduire d'une manière aussi insouciante pour ne pas qu'un tel incident se reproduise. »

« _Donc_, tu veux des excuses. » pigea enfin Draco. « Eh bien je m'excuse, Hermione Jean Granger, d'avoir tellement pris mon pied dans ce que je considère comme l'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de toute mon existence pour ne pas m'être soucié de ce léger, de ce très infime détail. »

Hermione laissa malgré tout entrevoir un petit sourire.

« L'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de toute ton existence ? » répéta-t-elle, proprement flattée.

« Oui. » éluda rapidement l'héritier. « Pourrait-on continuer là où nous nous sommes arrêtés, à présent ? »

Et sans même attendre qu'elle ne puisse dire oui ou non, il fondit à nouveau sur elle et la dévora tout cru.

* * *

><p>La Porsche pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel particulier à près de trois heures du matin passé. Elle stationna devant le garage, le temps que la porte coulissante ne s'ouvre, puis disparut à l'intérieur.<p>

Draco coupa le contact puis se rejeta contre son siège en soupirant. Il était crevé de chez crevé. Sa tête se tourna mollement en direction du second siège et y trouva une Hermione recroquevillée sur elle-même, dormant à poings fermés contre la vitre. Son chemisier étaient pratiquement entrouvert et sa paume de main renfermait toujours la capsule vide de la pilule anti Blake-Malfoy-futur-Scout-en-scooter qu'ils avaient acheté plus tôt à la pharmacie. Draco détacha sa ceinture de sécurité puis cala son premier bras sous le cou de la brune ainsi que l'autre à la jointure de ses jambes. S'extirpant comme il put de la voiture, son colis fragile en main, il emprunta l'ascenseur jusqu'au second étage pour gagner la chambre d'Hermione. La pièce était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé le soir de la fête de Wilhelmina Malfoy. Le lit légèrement défait, le portant de robes toujours à côté de la fenêtre, des escarpins peuplant le sol, la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Minerva avait posé son linge propre sur son bureau.

Malfoy marcha en direction du matelas pour y déposer délicatement sa belle au bois dormant. Cette-dernière s'agrippa immédiatement à l'oreiller et papillonna légèrement des paupières avant de se rendormir dans un gémissement ensommeillé. Draco alluma la veilleuse, déchaussa Hermione de ses Bensimmon puis glissa un autre coussin derrière sa tête. Sa tâche accomplie, le blond se redressa pour regagner son propre lit, un étage plus haut. Il repartait à Melbourne dans à peine trois heures et il fallait qu'il fasse le plein de force pour se traîner au moins jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il avait négocié difficilement avec Kat pour pouvoir s'éclipser le temps d'une journée, au risque de retarder le déroulement du tournage ; il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de rater son avion. Mais quelque chose le gardait les deux pieds ancrés au sol, son regard fixé sur la brune emportée au royaume des rêves. Chaque fois qu'il se raisonnait et qu'il tentait de tourner le dos pour repartir de l'autre sens, son corps faisait volte-face, comme aimanté. Alors il finit par se rendre.

Se délestant prestement de ses chaussures, il s'assit sur le matelas puis s'allongea à côté d'Hermione. Si cette fille était fascinante éveillée, elle l'était encore plus endormie. Son visage reposé était l'expression de la candeur la plus pure, ses cheveux bouclant tout autour de sa figure donnant une douceur sauvage au tableau. Ses traits étaient paisibles, certainement à l'image de ses rêveries.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle et blottit sa tête dans son cou, percevant sa respiration profonde et lointaine. Il prit une grande bouffée de son odeur si caractéristique, mélange de sa marque de shampoing de son parfum et de sa fragrance naturelle, et fit lentement passer sa main le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras pour enfin épouser le creux de ses hanches. Son pouce traça de petits cercles contre sa peau chaude d'un geste de plus en plus irrégulier au fur et à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait, puis ses yeux finirent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Et, pour la première fois depuis trois longues semaines, il dormit.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier lemon que mes petites mains prudes écrivent so <em>please<em> be nice.**

**Pas de blablatages pour aujourd'hui – ça change, hein ? J'espère simplement que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB qui s'en retourne à ses révisions (pour de vrai, cette fois ci).**

**.**

**Rar :**

**Guest : **Merci ! Contente que cette fic te plaise :) **IACB.**

**.**

**Sevy : **Merci ma Sevy ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Djam :** Ah, je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue par le chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même avec ce chapitre en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review. Xo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Djat : **Eh oui, tout le monde croyait que ce serait le chapitre des retrouvailles mais sadique comme je suis, je vous les ait mise dans la partie suivante, héhé. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, en tout cas. Draco regrette en effet amèrement ce qu'il s'est passé...mais bon, je pense que ça c'était évident ;) Merci pour ta review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Guest :** Hahaha beaucoup de cerveaux ont dû beuguer avec cette fin. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu ! xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Nelloo :** Oh, well, ma tâche est accomplie alors... ;) **IACB.**

**.**

**Alice D : **Ah, t'as eu l'air d'aimer le chapitre, ça me fait plaisir :) Pour ce qui est de ton argumentaire sur le 95 B d'Hermione, je dois avouer que tu as marqué une bonne rafale de points. Puis c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un élément majeur dans l'histoire alors pourquoi s'en formaliser ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Lily : **Oh la jolie déclaration d'amour à 1h du mat' ! J'accepte de t'épouser si tu m'offres la bague ;) Merci pour ta review. **IACB.**

**.**

**Lily (2) : **Eh oui, eh oui, je suis une sado des cliffhangers. J'espère que cette suite a su étancher ta soif. Xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Ellana : **Il est vrai que les mensurations de Miss Grangie correspondent à sa morphologie. Hahaha je vois que tu ne trouve pas Tom Felton très appétissant. Roooh il a quand même un petit charme, après tout. Juste qu'à côté de Ryan Gosling, il ne fait pas le poids quoi :/ Merci pour ta review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Amina :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! **IACB.**

**.**

**Worph : **You're welcome ;) **IACB.**

**.**

**Julie : **Hahahahahahaha en effet, ça a l'air d'être le beugue complet dans ta boîte crânienne x) J'espère que ce chapitre a réussi à apporter de l'ordre dans ton esprit ! Merci pour ta review. Xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Lh42 : **Hey ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien déroulés en tout cas ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent - eh oui,c'est bien la première fois que Pansy se fait couper le sifflet haha ;) Quant à leur confrontation...je pense que tu as été servie ! Merci pour ta review. xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Guest : **Goshhh même avec la motivation la plus intense, je n'ai jamais réussi à enchaîner cinq heures de révisions :o Toi oui ? Je m'incline bien bas, dans ce cas. Sinon, j'ai capté le message subliminal, haha, et il a eu l'air de porter ses fruits... Donc on doit t'appeler Princesse Sissi maintenant ? Je saurais m'en souvenir ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Fan0190 : **Syndrome du Lecteur Fantôme Aigu ? C'est contagieux ? Hahaha, je suis contente que tu sois venue du bon côté de la force. Voir à quel point cette fic te plaît me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et une fan de Peter Granger de plus, une ! ;) Merci pour ta review & j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! **IACB.**

**.**

**Faith & Hope :** Aaaah oui, ça je te l'accorde, c'était extrêmement cruel de couper là, hinhin. Mais bon, un mal pour un bien parce qu'il n'y a QUE du Dramione dans ce chapitre. Je sais que tu as dû avoir un petit pincement de coeur à cause de l'absence de Mister Potter mais je voulais vraiment centrer ce chapitre sur eux. Il est vrai que les personnages de Glenn & Angelina sont calqués sur des éléments de ma vie, bien vu ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :) xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Marie :** Merci pour ta review ! Le coup de théâtre de Norah a eu l'air de te plaire, je voulais apporter un peu plus de dynamisme à l'histoire. Je crois que tu l'as eu ton sacrifice sur l'autel de la dignité de la part de Draco ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Hoshiko : **Hmmm "Drive" est le film qui m'a converti à la Goslingmania. Ryan y est absolument irréel. Vote pris en compte pour le 95B d'Hermione ! Et bonne chance pour le Bac à toi aussi, dans ce cas ! On est dans le même galère, haha ! xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Brenda :** Contente que tu aies bien aimé le chapitre précédent ! Qu'en a-t-il été de celui-ci ? Merci pour ta review :) **IACB.**

**.**

**Math :** Draco est presque parfait ? Ca va gonfler son ego plus que de raison, haha. Heureuse que cette fic te plaise, en tout cas. Il est vrai qu'Hermione manque un peu d'entourage amical mais je vais rapidement y remédier, no worries ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**I Forgot My Name : **Mais non, mais non, il n'y a pas de quoi se flageller de honte. Par contre te tue pas les yeux en lisant jusqu'à pas d'heure, moi je paie déjà très cher les nuits blanches passées devant mon écran d'ordi. Mais bon, je vais pas te mentir en te disant que le fait que cette fic te plaise autant ne me flatte pas. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. xoxo, **IACB.**

**.**

**Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent (bien qu'elles m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir) pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis CREVÉE et que j'ai la tonne de fiches de philo à faire et que j'ai ce truc à la gorge qui me donne l'impression de mourir dès j'avale ma salive - un début d'angine ou une connerie de ce genre, je sais pas trop, toujours est-il que ça me fait regretter d'être née. Bref. Reposez-vous bien, les enfants.**


	20. Skype, une laitue et une carabine

**700 reviews...FOLIE FOLIE FOLIE ! SI JE VOUS CONNAISSAIS TOUS, JE VOUS OFFRIRAIS CHACUN UNE TABLETTE DE CRUNCH. Mais vu que je vous connais pas tous, bah vous en aurez pas.**

* * *

><p>« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »<p>

« Mais tu vois bien qu'elle respire ! Pourquoi vois-tu la mort partout ? ! »

« Je vais quand même m'en assurer... »

« Ah oui ? Et comment t...Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta chaussure ? »

« Je m'assure qu'elle a un pouls. »

« Parkinson, tu es l'être le plus timbré que j'ai pu...mais arrête ça ! Tu vas la réveiller ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver son pouls. »

« Logique étant donné que c'est avec la MAIN qu'on tâte le pouls, habituellement. C'est pas demain que tu seras médecin, toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? ! »

« De grâce, la mégère, laissez-nous régler cette affaire entre professionnels. »

« Dieu du Ciel ! Mlle Parkinson, mais ça ne va pas d'enfoncer le talon de votre escarpin dans le bras d'Hermione ? ! »

« Laissez-nous nous occuper de ça, vous dis-je. »

« Je ne peux pas vous... »

« Blaise, retiens cette centenaire avant que je ne lui fasse goûter à mes huit centimètres. »

« Pansy, arrête d... »

« _AH _! » se réveilla en sursaut Hermione, une vive douleur au bras.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et tomba nez à nez avec Blaise, Minerva et Pansy penchés sur son lit, Pansy pressant ses talons Michael Khors contre la jointure du poignet de l'étudiante.

« AAAAAH ! » sursauta-t-elle à nouveau en se tassant contre la tête de lit. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? ! »

« Nous vous retournons la question, Hermignonne. Que fichiez-vous depuis ces trois dernières semaines ? Vous jouiez à cache-cache ? » retorqua Pansy qui remettait son soulier.

Hermione la dévisagea avec de grands yeux écarquillés puis regarda tout autour d'elle, perdue. Depuis quand était-elle revenue à l'hôtel particulier Malfoy ? N'était-elle pas censée loger chez Angelina ? Comment avaient-ils faits pour la retrouver ?

Et tout lui revînt petit à petit.

Le retour à l'université, Draco l'attendant devant sa Porsche, le McDo, le dessin, les cris, la lettre et...et. Bon sang. Ils avaient couché ensemble.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda Hermione en découvrant la couche vide à côté d'elle.

« Il est reparti à Melbourne pour continuer le tournage de son film. Le vol était à six heures cinquante. » répondit Minerva. « Il ne vous l'avais pas dit ? » s'enquit-elle puis, après avoir observé comme le visage de la jeune fille se décomposait : « Il ne vous l'avait pas dit. »

* * *

><p>Il ne lui avait pas dit.<p>

Ils avaient passé quelques heures ensemble à tout aborder, sauf ce détail. Sauf la partie où il lui disait : « Ah tiens, au fait, je pars demain...et je t'ignorerai royalement, ensuite. Ca te va ? » Parce que pour l'ignorer, il l'ignora.

Aucun appel.

Aucun mail.

Aucun texto.

Aucune lettre.

_Rien_.

Au départ, Hermione avait réagi avec colère. Alors c'était ça ? Il venait à l'improviste pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air vite fait sur la couchette d'une de ses multiples voitures, histoire de marquer leurs retrouvailles tendues, et il faisait le mort ensuite ? Elle avait de toutes les façons toujours soupçonné qu'il était ce genre de mecs, le genre à ne pas rappeller et faire sa vie après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il fut même un temps où elle plaignait les filles qui avait la stupidité de se laisser prendre dans son jeu. Et maintenant, elle _était_ cette fille. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Totalement pathétique.

Cinq jours passèrent. Puis sept. Puis dix. Et toujours rien.

De la colère, l'état d'esprit d'Hermione dévia alors doucement vers l'inquiétude. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il ne lui donne aucune nouvelle. Peut-être que si elle lui envoyait un texto...Juste un tout petit texto pour s'assurer que tout va bien...

« Non ! » cria presque Hermione en stoppant sa propre main qui se dirigeait vers son portable.

« Hein ? » sursauta Milana qui lisait son lot de textes dans le bureau d'en face.

« Non, rien. Juste, hum, rien du tout. »

Elle devait lutter pour ne rien, absolument rien lui envoyer. D'autant plus qu'elle le vit faire la première de couverture de _Closer_ au bout de la troisième semaine de silence radio. Il faisait tranquillement du shopping dans un centre-commercial de Melbourne. Et il avait l'air parfaitement en vie.

* * *

><p>Peut-être devait-elle lui envoyer un simple « <em>Salut ! <em>» ? Ou « _Coucou _» ? « _Hey_. »Court mais efficace. Ou alors lui demander de ses nouvelles : « _Comment vas-tu ? _»...oui, voilà. Juste « _comment vas-tu ? _». Rien que ces trois petits mots.

« Non, non, non, NON. » se raisonna immédiatement Hermione en envoyant valser son portable sur le lit.

Elle se jeta elle-même sur le matelas et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, le carré en plumes d'oies étouffant son cri. Elle devait résister. Et ne rien lui envoyer. Elle ne devait pas amorçer la conversation la première, c'était à _lui _de faire le premier pas. Bon sang...pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi torturée ? ! Quelque chose d'inextricable l'aimantait, l'attirait inéxorablement vers son portable pour composer ce fichu texto. Et il fallait qu'elle résiste à cette tentation. Qu'elle attende, qu'elle attende, qu'elle attende... Draco allait bien finir par se souvenir de son existence, non ? Cela faisait tout de même deux semaines et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé. Dix-neuf jours. 426 heures. 1140 minutes. Ne voulait-il pas au moins prendre de ses nouvelles ? S'inquiéter de savoir si elle était encore en vie ?

Apparemment, non.

Hermione étouffa un second cri dans son oreiller. Quelle galère, quelle _galère_...! L'étudiante se leva et fit les cent pas devant son lit, les mains ligotées derrière son dos. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une occupation. Quelque chose pouvant lui faire oublier que ce blond de Malfoy l'avait totalement zappé. Une activité, n'importe quoi. La brune passa en revue toutes les suggestions qui fourmillaient dans son esprit. Bosser ? Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas se concentrer. Regarder la TV ? Mouais. Manger ? Au rythme de son anxiété, les chances de finir obèse étaient grandes. Faire un footing ? Pourquoi pas.

Hermione enfila en vitesse éclair sa panoplie d'athlète se composant d'un legging bleu nuit, assorti à une brassière de sport et des tennis, le tout signé Nike. Ses cheveux attaché, son k-way à la main et ses écouteurs coincés dans les oreilles, la championne était fin prête pour attaquer les rues de Londres.

* * *

><p>« Vous avez bien couru, mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda le concierge tandis qu'Hermione pénétrait dans le hall, une heure et demi plus tard, toute essoufflée.<p>

Le brune hocha la tête, le dos courbé, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Sa figure était rouge vermeille et son coeur battait à 300 à l'heure. Mais, bonne nouvelle, l'effort avait réussi à lui faire partiellement oublier l'absence de nouvelles de Draco.

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose en particulier pour décompresser ? Thé ? Journaux ? Massage ? »

« Massage ! » répondit immédiatement Hermione en opinant vigoureusement.

« Nous nous occupons de cela tout de suite. Comptez moins d'un quart d'heure pour l'obtention de votre commande. »

Arrivée à son étage, Hermione rampa presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra en mille morceaux sur son lit en grognant. Ce jogging l'avait cassé. C'était à peine si elle pouvait bouger sa jambe, à présent. Ce fut donc en rassemblant toutes les petites forces qu'il lui restait qu'elle put tourner la tête de côté et voir quelque chose clignoter sur l'écran de son portable. Tâtonnant paresseusement la couette, l'étudiante ramena son Samsung jusqu'à elle et passa son index sur l'écran tactile pour le déverrouiller. _17h25, 1 appel manqué, Draco Malfoy_.

« MERDE ! » hurla Hermione en se redressant d'un coup, oubliant son état léthargique. « MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! »

Prise d'émotion, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux à demi-défaits et secoua la tête. POURQUOI n'avait-elle pas apporté son portable avec elle durant ce footing ? _Pourquoi _? ! Mais...mais il l'avait appelé. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié ! Passant de l'énervement à l'excitation, un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas eu à faire le premier pas ! Il avait craqué le premier. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait qu'elle avait dû s'auto-discipliner pour ne pas être celle qui flancherait... Hermione attrapa son portable et executa une danse de la joie. Bon sang, qu'elle était niaise dans le fond. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entamer une roulade qui se termina douleureusement contre le sol dur de la pièce, ce qui lui remit les idées en place.

« Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, toujours à terre.

Devait-elle le rappeler ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'avait fait qu'une fausse manoeuvre et son portable l'avait appellé de lui-même sans que son propriétaire ne le sache... _Hermione, ça ne tient pas la route, il t'a __**vraiment**__ appellé_. Bon, ok. Sans doute devait-elle le rappeller dans ce cas. Hermione se racla la gorge puis commença à composer le numéro de Malfoy avant de se raviser. Il était actuellement en Australie et elle lui passait un coup de fil depuis l'Angleterre. En d'autres termes, l'appel allait lui coûter bonbon. Un texto, c'était mieux. Appuyant sur la petite enveloppe guidant à la section des messages, la brune écrivit « _Tu m'as appelé ? _» et entra en lutte intérieure contre elle-même pour déterminer si, oui ou non, elle devait finir cette phrase avec un smiley. Laissant le texte tel quel, elle finit par l'envoyer et attendit patiemment l'accusé de réception.

« Mlle Granger ? » l'appela-t-on depuis le hall de son étage. « Vous aviez demandé un massage ? »

« Euh, oui oui ! J'arrive ! » s'écria Hermione.

Descendant du lit, elle eut cette fois-ci la présence d'esprit de prendre son téléphone avec elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Le massage dura en tout et pour tout une demi heure et si l'envie pressante de vérifier l'arrivée d'un nouveau message ne la tiraillait pas toutes les cinq secondes, peut-être aurait-elle pu profiter pleinement de ces trente minutes de relaxation pure. Ce ne fut que lorsque la la vibration tant attendue du portable se fit entendre que les nerfs de la jeune fille trouvèrent une délivrance. La brune sauta littéralement dessus et appuya avidement sur l'écran. « _Skype ? _» avait-il simplement répondu. « _Ok_. » répondit-elle la minute suivante.

Et ce fut le marathon.

Courant dans sa salle de bain, Hermione se maquilla en vitesse, attrapant son mascara, traquant son khôl et dégainant son rouge à lèvres. Ses cheveux furent sujet à débat : devait-elle les attacher ou les laisser libres ? Au bout de trois minutes de tergiversation intense, la brune opta pour un chignon, quelques boucles rebelles chatouillant ses tempes. Elle laissait ainsi son cou à découvert, se rappelant à quel point l'héritier vénérait sa nuque. Jaugeant ce qu'elle portait, Hermione courut jusqu'au dressing-room pour trouver un haut adequat à troquer contre sa brassière de sport. Elle enfila en premier lieu un haut en mousseline noir qui laissait presque tout entrevoir mais l'enleva aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas que Draco ait l'impression qu'elle s'était mise sur son trente-et-un juste pour lui. Bon. Que choisir, dans ce cas ? Quelque chose de passe-partout qui resterait tout de même classe. Parcourant les portants de vêtements, le regard de la brune se posa sur un pull mauve Burton en cachemire et à col U. Après s'en être revêtu, elle se mira devant la glace en pied de la pièce. Parfait. Il était parfait.

« Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... » se répétait Hermione tout en allumant son ordinateur portable.

Son coeur battait si fort qu'il lui en faisait mal. Pourquoi battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi était-elle si stressée, si angoissée à l'idée de parler à Malfoy ? Il était à une centaine de milliers de kilomètres d'elle, pourtant.

« Respire, bon sang ! » siffla Hermione, pour elle-même.

Elle entra son mot de passe, les doigts tremblants, et attendit que sa session s'ouvre. Son coeur cognait tant et si bien dans sa poitrine qu'elle craignait qu'il n'en sorte. Elle cliqua sur l'icône Skype et se connecta. Son coeur n'était plus qu'une dynamite prête à exploser. Elle chercha parmi ses contacts connectés le nom de Draco et vit qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait... »

Hermione se rongea nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, puis celui de l'index, puis celui du majeur. Et tant pis pour le verni rouge qu'elle s'était appliqué pas plus tard que ce matin. Draco Malfoy restait toujours inactif. Inspire, expire. Hermione chercha dans le menu Démarrer le jeu Démineur et tenta de faire passer le temps en perdant les dix premières parties. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de perdre la onzième partie, la sonnerie d'appel de Skype retentit tandis que le message : « _Draco Malfoy tente de vous joindre _» clignotait sur l'écran.

Hermione ferma les yeux tandis que son coeur se remettait à s'emballer. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspirexpireinspiexpinsjdfhzamdk. Ok. C'est bon.

Appuyant sur l'icône verte in-extremis avant la fin de l'appel, la conversation se configura.

Une paille coincée entre les lèvres, la peau hâlée, un ballet d'assistants et de figurants déambulant sur le plateau derrière lui, Draco se materialisa enfin. Tout en sirotant son cocktail, le blond se pencha vers l'écran, les sourcils froncés.

« Attends, je te vois pas, là. » lui dit-il alors en pointant l'encadré noir.

Ahlala. Sa voix. Hermione tenta de ranger ce sourire débile qui pointait sur ses lèvres et chercha dans les options comment pouvoir actionner la caméra de son côté. Lorsqu'elle trouva le bouton en question, le visage de Draco s'anima d'un sourire en coin, sa marque de fabrique.

« Joli pull. » la salua-t-il.

« Joli bronzage. » répondit Hermione qui massacrait les manches du dudit pull.

« Alors ? Comment va la fiancée Malfoy ? » blagua Draco.

« Très bien. Elle se sent juste un peu délaissée par son fiancé, c'est tout. »

« Bizarre, son fiancé ressent exactement la même chose, paûmé dans le fin fond de l'Australie. »

« Melbourne n'est pas le _fin fond _de l'Australie, pour information. » pouffa Hermione.

« Mouais. Ca revient au même. L'Australie, c'est un peu paûmé dans le globe de toute façon. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« T'aurais pas oublié de me dire que tu retournais dans ce coin paûmé, d'ailleurs ? »

Draco laissa entrevoir un sourire coupable.

« Tu dormais comme un petit bébé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tiens donc. Comme c'est prévenant de ta part. » leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. « Et ton excursion en terre inconnue se déroule pour le mieux, au moins ? »

« Bof. » haussa des épaules Draco en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de boisson. « Leur accent est indéchiffrable et leur bouffe pousse à la réflexion. »

« Mais ? »

Draco eut un rictus bien à lui.

« Mais les filles sont carrément canons, ce qui leur donne un Joker en béton. »

« Voyez-vous cela...à mi-chemin du mariage, Malfoy a toujours les yeux baladeurs. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà commandé son plat qu'il ne faut plus regarder tout ce qu'offre le menu. »

Hermione éclata de rire ce qui décrocha un petit sourire à son interlocuteur.

« Tiens ! J'avais presque oublié que tu avais un rire aussi...mélodieux. »

Hermione s'interrompit net et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Serait-ce de l'ironie ? »

« De l'ironie ? ! Nooon. Point du tout. »

« C'est ça... »

« Rhooo, regardez la petite Grangie qui boude ! »

« Va te faire foutre. » se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant des bras.

« Avec toi ? Quand tu veux. »

« Oh mon Dieu, as-tu d'autres répliques aussi clichées que celle-ci ou bien était-ce la dernière ? » ricana Hermione.

« Désolé. » reconnut Draco. « C'est l'effet de l'Australie. Le rugby, les kangourous, tout ça, ça a un effet néfaste sur moi. »

« C'est la Nouvelle-Zélande qui est réputée pour le rugby, son sport officiel, et non l'Australie. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Oui, bon, tout le monde n'est pas un dictionnaire vivant comme toi, Granger. »

« N'empêche qu'il est de notoriété publique que la Nouvelle-Zélande est maîtresse de ce sport. On le lui aurait attribué tout entier si le rugby n'avait pas été inventé par l'écossais William Webb Ellis dans le courant du XIXe siècle... »

« Tu permets ? Je vais me pendre. Promis, je ne serai pas long. » lui assura Draco en feignant de se lever.

« Je t'inculque du savoir. » se renfrogna Hermione. « Tu devrais être reconnaissant plus qu'autre chose. »

« Granger, je n'ai pas séché la moitié des cours au lycée pour me retrouver avec l'équivalent d'un prof sur le dos ! »

Hermione eut un sourire inattendu. Rares étaient les fois où il parlait de son enfance ou de la période de son adolescence alors elle sauta sur l'occasion.

« Tu séchais beaucoup ? »

Draco haussa des épaules, évasif.

« Combien de fois ? »

« Sais pas. Trois fois par semaine, peut-être. »

« Trois fois par semaine ? ! » répéta Hermione, effarée. « As-tu même eu ton bac ? ! »

« Oui j'ai eu mon bac, Madame » roula des yeux Draco, agacé. « Je l'ai même eu avec 13,04 de moyenne, mention assez bien, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Hermione fit la moue.

« Tu méritais beaucoup mieux, j'en suis sûre. Tu as des capacités et il suffisait que tu travailles un peu et... »

« Punaise, on dirait mon père. Jamais satisfait. » marmonna Draco.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda la brune, prenant la nouvelle perche qu'il lui tendait.

« Mon père n'en avait absolument rien à carrer de mon bac pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait même pas que son fils était en Terminale. » Il se mit soudainement à rire jaune. « Est-on vraiment en train de parler de Lucius Malfoy ? N'y a-t-il pas une légion de sujets beaucoup plus passionnants ? »

« Hum, ok, changeons de sujet. » consentit presqu'à contrecoeur Hermione en s'adossant contre la tête de son lit. « Tu as bronzé ! » lança-t-elle d'un seul coup.

« Passionnant, en effet. » ricana Draco avant d'observer ses bras hâlés. « J'ai décidé de passer mes quelques pauses de tournage au soleil au lieu de rester constamment enfermé dans ma loge. Et c'est le genre de soleil qui te calcine la peau en un quart d'heure donc arriver à ce résultat n'a pas été très compliqué. »

« Ca te va bien. C'est...joli. » le complimenta-t-elle, se creusant les méninges pour alimenter cette discussion. « Ca fait ressortir...euh... » commença-t-elle sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

« Ca fait ressortir ? » l'encouragea Draco, un fond de moquerie dans la voix.

« ...eh ben, hum, tes yeux. »

« Mes yeux, vraiment ? »

« Ils sont, hum, plus bleus. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas bleus avant mais là, ils sont plus bleus...que bleus. » se dépatouilla Hermione. « Ils sont d'un bleu bleuté. »

« Hun-hun. » hocha la tête Draco, un sourire clairement amusé aux lèvres. « Je crois que cette conversation est, et de très loin, la plus nulle que nous ayons eu depuis le début du Contrat. »

« Je crois aussi. » concéda Hermione. « Changeons encore de sujet. »

Ils embrayèrent alors sur quelque chose de plus intéressant à débattre et ne vîrent pas les vingt premières minutes de conversation passer jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne dans l'arrière-fond :

« Draco, reprise dans dix minutes ! On vous attend aux loges pour le maquillage ! »

« Ok, j'arrive ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant son pouce en direction de la personne qui l'avait interpellé. « Bon, Grangie, je dois y retourner. » lui annonça-t-il en se penchant en avant.

« Ah...déjà ? » dit Hermione, tâchant de masquer du mieux qu'elle put sa déception.

« Eh oui, eh oui. Faut dire que ça devient un peu fatiguant à la longue de discuter avec une encyclopédie. »

Hermione plissa des yeux.

« Comme je te comprends. Dialoguer avec une personne ayant le double de ton QI doit être un peu frustrant pour toi, non ? »

« Fais attention, Grangie. Un outrage de plus et je te quittes définitivement pour Rafaelo. » la prévînt-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

« Oh ! Sa Majesté le Roi de la connerie serait-elle suscpetible ? »

« Mmmh, j'aime quand tu m'appelles Majesté. Il y a une certaine conotation de...soumission de ta part qui donne une véritable saveur au terme. »

« Il y a de ces moments où je me demande de quel côté se trouve exactement cette soumission... » se demanda Hermione tout en passant lentement, très lentement son index du bas de son oreille jusqu'à la naissance de son décolleté, la pulpe de son doigt parcourant l'intégralité de son cou.

Draco avait l'air totalement hypnotisé par son geste et fixait la progression de sa main sur sa nuque avec fascination.

« ...n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco s'humecta les lèvres et y imprima la marque de ses incisives.

« Tu... » commança-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. « C'est pas cool de jouer avec mes hormones, Granger. Pas cool du tout. »

« Je sais. Je suis mauvaise. Mais j'ai appris du maître. » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois ça...je vois ça. » observa Draco avec un rictus qui se transforma en sourire nostalgique. « Ca me manque. » avoua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? »

« Ces mini-provocations. Ca me manque. Personne ne se risque à trop vouloir m'emmerder, ici. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont peur de toi..? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Va savoir. Toujours est-il que je ne t'ai pas encore trouvé d'équivalent niveau joutes verbales. » déplora-t-il tandis qu'une voix dans l'arrière-fond l'appelait pour qu'il se rende enfin aux loges. « Deux secondes, j'arrive ! » lança-t-il.

« Allez, file. » l'encouragea Hermione.

« On se rappelle plus tard, Mme Malfoy ? »

« Ca marche, Mr Malfoy. »

Draco lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant que la conversation ne soit coupée.

* * *

><p>A compter de ce jour, les conversations Skype devinrent un rituel quotidien. Tous les soirs, dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures, ils se retrouvaient par écrans interposés pour bavarder à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Le « tout » incluant les différentes composantes de leurs journées et le « n'importe quoi » faisant référence aux joyeuses piques qu'ils ne manquaient pas de se lancer à chaque occasion. Leurs appels n'étaient pas très longs ; vingt minutes, plus ou moins. Tout dépendait du temps dont Draco disposait pendant sa coupure. Et il était drôle de constater comme chacun des deux traînait en longueur pour se quitter, lorsque Malfoy devait retourner sur le plateau. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire durer la conversation de ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute. Et lorsque Draco finissait enfin par se déconnecter, Hermione restait un long moment à fixer l'image figée du blond à présent hors-ligne. Son coeur ne battait plus aussi fort que lors du tout premier appel mais une chaleur étrange prenait à présent progressivement possession de sa poitrine. Une chaleur nouvelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se laissait généralement retomber contre le matelas en prenant une grande inspiration. Dans sa chute, son chignon se défaisait, ses longues boucles se eépendant de part et d'autre de sa figure, sur la couette. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre bleutée de fin de journée et, mis à part l'infime son du moteur de l'ordinateur portable reposant sur son ventre, il ne régnait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Juste le bruit de ses pensées.<p>

* * *

><p>« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, les losers, votre Maître a à vous parler ! » s'exclama de sa gentillesse légendaire Katarina Sparks, aka Kat.<p>

Elle leva son verre de champagne en l'air tout en se levant elle-même de son siège. L'équipe de « _The Conspiracy _» était réunie au complet sous l'une des gigantesques tentes du plateau de tournage pour une fête d'adieu clôturant les deux mois et demi de mise en boîte du film. Dès que la réalisatrice se tînt sur ses pieds, le joyeux brouhaha animant la salle s'amenuisa puis s'éteignit.

« Tout d'abord, je sais que vous me prenez tous ici pour la dernière des garces. Si ! Ne niez pas ! » assura-t-elle, provoquant quelques rires. « Et ce n'est pas totalement faux. Que dis-je ? C'est entièrement vrai. Je _suis_ une garce. Une garce qui vous a tellement hurlé dessus ces dernières semaines que votre ouïe a dû perdre en audibilité. Une garce qui vous a tellement stressé que vous avez dû en perdre vos cheveux. Une garce qui vous a tellement tapé sur le système que vous en souhaitiez secrètement ma mort. Ne dis pas le contraire, Allan, j'ai retrouvé dans ta loge des poupées me représentant épinglées de tous les côtés. » ricana-t-elle en pointant le Allan en question qui roula des yeux avant de rire. « Mais c'est cette même garce qui va porter le fruit de tous nos efforts sur ses épaules dans les mois qui vont suivre, de Cannes à Hollywood. C'est cette même garce qui va, je vous le promets, nous décrocher toutes sortes de récompenses parce que, soyons honnête, le film que nous venons de tourner en claque un max. »

Des exclamations enthousiastes vînrent acclammer ses paroles.

« Alors je vous remercie du fond du coeur – car, oui, j'ai un coeur – de m'avoir supporté durant ces deux longs mois de tournage, de vous être également supportés entre vous car une mauvaise ambiance à la réalisation aurait pu tuer le film et d'avoir supporté les humeurs dépressives de cette petite tête de beau gosse aussi. » ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Draco qui était assis à côté. « Heureusement pour lui, il s'est rattrapé après. » Kat leva son verre. « Je porte donc un toast à nous, à ces semaines de durs labeurs qui ont abouti à ce chef-d'oeuvre. Et si vous vous demandez encore pourquoi ce film est un chef-d'oeuvre, la réponse coule de source : c'est parce que Kat Sparks l'a réalisé. » conclut-elle en beauté.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la petite brune reprenait place à côté de lui sous les applaudissements. On ne refaisait pas Katarina Sparks.

Tandis que la fête battait à nouveau son plein, le blond déambula dans la salle, se faisant solliciter à chaque mètre parcouru. L'atmosphère avait nettement changé depuis qu'il était revenu de Londres. L'héritier avait fait en sorte de réparer les dégâts que sa phase « J'emmerde toutes formes de vies croisant mon chemin » avait causé sur son passage, détruisant à coups de haches l'image froide et antipatique qu'il avait donné de lui jusque là. Tous ses partenaires avaient mordu à l'hameçon sauf Felicia Mohanson, l'assistante de réalisation pourtant réputée pour sa gentillesse quasi-maladive. Depuis que Draco avait piétiné copieusement et juste devant elle le journal que la jeune fille fille avait eu la bonté de poser devant sa porte, cette-dernière se comportait de la plus glaciale des manières avec lui. Et pourtant Draco avait essayé de regagner son amitié, par tous les moyens. En vain. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de tournage et il comptait bien changer cette mauvaise impression qu'elle avait de lui. Quitte à s'y prendre d'une manière pas très catholique.

Il la repéra près de la sortie de la tente, en pleine discussion avec un des ingénieurs. Avant de faire un pas de plus, Draco vérifia brièvement son reflet. Ses doigts vînrent ébouriffer avec négligeance ses mèches péroxydée et il testa deux-trois sourires faussement timides puis vérifia rapidement son haleine. On savait jamais.

« Felicia...? »

La brune se retourna en coup de vent, tout sourire, puis son expression se liquéfia en découvrant qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffla-t-elle.

Draco jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur qui comprit tout de suite et recula en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on a commencé du mauvais pied tous les deux et... » commença-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Du mauvais pied, vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas écrasé ton journal du bon pied, la dernière fois ? »

L'héritier ne put retenir un demi-sourire. Il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir sarcastique de cette fille.

« Non mais... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... » Il soupira puis redressa la tête et ficha ses yeux azur si profondément dans ceux de Felicia que cette-dernière sursauta. « Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et... » Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle sans la quitter du regard. « ...je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous en faire tous pâtir, ce n'était pas très professionnel de ma part mais... » Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, augmentant le rouge qui teintait les joues de Felicia de par cette proximité. « ...j'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner. Je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte sur ces souvenirs excécrables et que tu aies une mauvaise image de moi, donc Felicia... » Il glissa une de ses mèches châtain derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, tout doucement. « ...voudrais-tu me pardonner afin que nous recommencions sur de nouvelles bases ? »

Draco se rapprocha encore, de sorte à ce que la jeune fille recule et se retrouve parfaitement dos au mur. Elle le regardait maintenant avec des grands yeux troublés, toute trace de fureur ayant déserté ses traits. Et l'héritier lui asséna le coup de grâce. Un demi-sourire concentrant l'équivalent de séduction Malfoyenne nécessaire pour provoquer un court-circuit nerveux.

« Je, euh, eh bien c'est, hum, j'apprécie que tu sois, enfin, je, oui. Oui, je te, euh, excuses acceptées. » bredouilla Felicia d'une voix mal-assurée.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale ordure. » secoua la tête Hermione lorsque Draco lui expliqua comment il s'y était pris.<p>

« A la guerre comme à la guerre, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cette folle était plus corriace que je ne l'avais imaginé. » se justifia Malfoy tout en changeant de t-shirt devant la caméra. « Puis, j'sais pas, je suis canon, faut bien que je me serve de cet attout, non ? »

« Ben voyons ! Rien que pour cet argument, tu viens de détrôner ton frère sur le trône des ordures. »

Draco roula des yeux puis attrapa deux t-shirts de coloris différents.

« Bon, celui-ci ou celui-là pour l'avion ? »

« Celui de gauche. » répondit immédiatement Hermione. « Dis-donc, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas joué à ce petit jeu de manipulation pour te faire pardonner la fois où tu es revenu sur Londres...si ? »

Draco se stoppa dans son mouvement. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient de près ou de loin ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Bien sûr que non. » affirma-t-il et il avait presque l'air vexé qu'elle lui ait posé cette question. « C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Non ! » s'empressa de lui assurer Hermione. « Je ne faisais que m'informer. C'est tout. »

Il finit d'enfiler son haut puis s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit, sa figure juste devant la caméra de son MacBook. Et il se mit à la fixer sans rien dire. Au bout d'une longue minute, Hermione émit un rire nerveux, troublée par ce dévisagement soudain.

« ...quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais tarda à parler.

« Détache tes cheveux. » lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Hermione lui lança un second regard dérouté mais obtempéra. Elle porta les mains à son chignon qui était de toute façon déjà en train de se défaire.

« Fais-le lentement. » spécifia-t-il.

Passant l'index sous la mèche qui avait servi à soutenir la boule de cheveux, Hermione détacha le tout. Elle soutînt ensuite sa chevelure comme si elle était toujours attachée et la laissa lentement s'échapper entre ses doigts, ses boucles coulant en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Parfait... » murmura Draco, hypnotisé par le mouvement de sa chevelure.

Ses lèvres amorcèrent un début de sourire.

« C'est mieux. »

* * *

><p>La Mercedes arriva sur la vaste piste de décollage et s'arrêta juste devant l'escalier menant à la porte du Jet privé de Malfoy. Le chauffeur sortit sous la pluie et vînt ouvrir la portière arrière pour accueillir Draco avec un parapluie. L'héritier en pleine communication téléphonique sortit de la voiture et suivit l'employé jusqu'à l'entrée de l'avion. Aussitôt après qu'il fut entré, l'escalier se déroba et la porte de l'avion se ferma, l'engin prêt à décoller. Malfoy raccrocha puis s'installa confortablement sur son siège. Un verre de scotch était prêt pour lui et il le porta à ses lèvres en regardant par le hublot.<p>

« Si quelque chose manque pour que votre voyage se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles, sachez que je suis à votre entière disposition, Mr Malfoy. » l'informa une voix féminine sucrée derrière lui.

Draco se retourna et la première chose qu'il vit fut un décolleté plongeant. La seconde fut une figure parsemmée de tâches de rousseurs, une chevelure aussi blonde que le blé ramenée en un élégant chignon ainsi que de grands yeux verts souriant le fixant. Et puis, le tout imbriqué, cela constituait l'hôtesse de l'air la plus sexy qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Un rictus de prédateur apparut instinctivement sur ses lèvres.

« C'est toujours bon à savoir. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**.**

**Petite anecdote TOTALEMENT VRAIE (bien sûr) de la semaine.**

**Par un bel après-midi où je me prélassais sur ma terrasse, bercé par les doux rayons du soleil, les oiseaux se posant sur la ballustrade pour chanter l'arrivée des beaux jours – je les ai chassé à coup de cailloux, n'aimant pas être dérangé durant ma sieste – mon ventre me parla en ces termes : « Tu vas magner tes fesses pour me nourrir, ET QUE CA SAUTE ». Sortant à contrecoeur du havre de paix dans lequel j'étais plongé, mon ventre et moi nous traînâmes à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour chercher de quoi s'alimenter. L'affaire ne fut pas des plus simples, mon frigo souffrant d'anorexie et mes placards de malnutrition. Lorsque je me tournais vers mon congélateur pour y quérir un plat à réchauffer, ce-dernier ricana : « N'y pense même pas, binoclard ! »**

**Toute trace de nourriture était donc portée disparue dans mon appartement. **

**En désespoir de cause – et surtout sous la pression de mon ventre qui braquait à présent son fusil sur ma tempe – je cherchais dans tout l'appartement une brochure de restauration rapide à appeler. C'est ainsi que je commandais six pizzas peperonnis au Pizza Hut du coin. Et c'est **_**là**_** que commence mon histoire géniale !**

**Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, mon ventre et moi allâmes ouvrir la porte, une expression de surprise mêlée à de la stupeur ainsi qu'à de l'ébahissement avec une touche d'admiration et, il faut le dire, de fascination apparut sur le visage de la livreuse de pizza. Toute tremblante, elle prononça :**

**« Oh mon Dieu...êtes-vous Harry Potter ? »**

**A moi de lui répondre avec nonchalance :**

**« Ouais. Je vous dois combien ? »**

**« Rien du tout ! » s'empressa-t-elle de me dire, des larmes d'émotion coulant de ses yeux. « Quel honneur pour notre Pizza Hut de nourrir le plus grand, le plus illustre chroniqueur de tous les temps ! Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? »**

**Mon ventre me chuchota quelque chose d'assez salace à l'oreille mais je me contentais d'un sobre :**

**« ...vous portez quoi, en-dessous ? »**

**Elle m'adressa un regard de braise, des flammes dansant dans ses iris, et déchira sa combinaison rouge en lambeau. La seconde suivante, elle se jetait avidement sur moi, aussi sauvage qu'une lionne en pleine jungle.**

**...puis après, j'me suis réveillé.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Dolores Ombrage** sur la plage de Cabo, en maillot de bain deux-pièces rose fuschia – et je peux vous dire que cela heurte la rétine – faire un plongeon à pic dans la mer. Et mourir.**

Dolores Ombrage** se faire repêcher par une équipe de secouristes envoyée d'urgence dans l'eau puis se faire réanimer. Et merde, fausse alerte. **

Bellatrix Lestrange** arborer au brunch des Greengrass une jolie petite bague de fiançaille en forme de crâne humain sanguinolent, officialisant ainsi sa relation avec **Marylin Manson**. Vous serez prochainement conviés au baptême de leur futur enfant dans le cimetière du centre-ville. **

Fred Weasley** se rendre dans une école primaire de Newcastle pour sensibiliser les petits enfants contre les dangers de la malbouffe. Puis les effrayer en leur affirmant que s'ils mangeaient trop de carottes, ils deviendraient roux comme lui.**

Hermione Granger** observer une jolie petite paire de Doc Martens noire dans une des vitrines du chemin des Traverses. Fais attention, ma belle, ces chaussures sont une drogue. Une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut tout simplement plus s'en passer !**

Draco Malfoy**, son attachée de presse aussi sexy qu'insupportable et une hôtesse de l'air aux gros seins à l'aéroport Londres-Heathrow, bien accompagné pour se rendre à l'avant-première de son film. Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une règle instorée par Mère Nature stipulant que les blonds milliardaires doivent toujours finir en polygamie avec des Miss Monde tandis que les bruns...bah pour les bruns, ma foi, il reste toujours un bout de salade dans le frigo.**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**Dans la famille bipôlaire, je demande **Draco Malfoy**.**

**J'ai un infini respect pour l'équipe de tournage de **_**The Conspiracy**_** qui supporta ses sautes d'humeurs pour le moins étranges durant deux mois et demi. Un coup Monsieur détestait la Terre entière en s'enfermant dans sa loge, un coup Monsieur draguait ouvertement l'assistante de réalisation en lui offrant un sourire de séducteur du dimanche. A n'y rien comprendre. Si j'avais été l'une des personnes le cotoyant chaque jour sur le plateau et subissant son caractère lunatique, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais découpé en suivant les pointillé. Quoique j'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de tournage était assez grassement payé. Et si c'est le cas, je crois plutôt que j'aurais ciré les souliers de Princesse Malfoy non-stop, de jour comme de nuit, 24h/24, sans répit, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il grêle, que ce soit la fin du monde comme le Jour de l'An ou...ouais, je pense que vous avez pigé le concept. **

**Et dans la famille « Où est Charlie ? », je demande Miss Granger. Un mois et demi qu'elle est revenue à la civilisation, comme ça, d'un seul coup, et jusqu'aujourd'hui **_**personne**_** ne sait l'endroit où elle s'était cachée durant ses fameuses trois semaines de disparition. Elle n'était pas enfermée chez elle, son nom n'a été enregistrée dans un aucun hôtel, elle n'a pris aucun transport en commun, que ce soit le train comme l'avion... Peut-être s'était-elle réellement faite enlever par des terroristes, qui sait ? Puis ils se sont rendus compte que laisser une fille aussi canon enfermée dans une pièce sans manger et sans boire équivalait à un crime contre l'humanité – ou alors on leur a tout simplement versé une très grosse somme.**

**Al-Qaïdament vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Pansy recherchait sur son iPhone les peines encourues pour tentative de meurtre sur enfant de moins de quinze ans lorsque les portes du terminal G s'ouvrirent. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, n'hésitant pas à pousser les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour avoir un meilleur accès au couloir d'arrivée. Et lorsque les flashs se mirent à crépiter follement, elle sut que Sa Majesté Malfoy était arrivée. Et pas tout seul, ah ça non. Lorsqu'il passa les portes du terminal, il était en train d'éclater de rire avec une hôtesse de l'air possédant les deux attouts nécessaires pour terminer dans son lit : des tâches de rousseurs et un corps à tomber par terre. Devant un tel spectacle, Pansy dégagea sans ménagement la mignonne petite famille ayant eu l'audace extrême d'être sur son chemin et enjamba le cordon de sécurité malgré sa robe fourreau et ses boots compensées Véronique Leroy.<p>

« ...carrément dingue mais après, ça fait partie des aléas du tournage, même si... Hey, Sypan ! » s'exclama Draco en voyant son attachée de presse foncer droit sur lui. « Mmmh, c'est pour moi que tu as mis cette petite robe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui lança un regard réfrigérant puis dévisagea avec désobligeance sa compagne de voyage avant de revenir à lui. L'hôtesse de l'air émit un petit rire nerveux puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Hum, bon, on s'appelle ? »

« Ca marche. » acquiesça Malfoy.

Il laissa traîner son regard sur son déhanché tandis qu'elle s'éloignait puis se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en surprenant son regard de tueuse à gage. « Elle est lesbienne ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi 'lesbienne', tante Pansy ? » demanda une petite voix fluette à leurs pieds.

Les deux paires d'yeux convergèrent en direction de la petite rouquine haute comme trois pommes qui se trouvait entre eux.

« Tante Pansy ? » releva Malfoy, un rictus à la fois incrédule et moqueur aux lèvres.

La concernée se massa l'arrête du nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index vernis en Néon Turquoise by l'Oréal Paris, l'air de se retenir d'imploser.

« Ma nièce. Mathilda. » présenta-t-elle d'une voix sous tension. « La raison pour laquelle je prends du Gin Tonic dès le petit-déjeuner depuis deux jours. »

« Ta nièce ? » répéta Draco d'un ton exagérément surpris. « Cela voudrait-il dire que...oh mon Dieu...se pourrait-il que...serait-ce donc possible que Pansy Parkinson ait une _famille_ ? »

« Il y a des fois où j'aurais préféré être née d'une cigogne. » soupira la brune en se mettant en marche vers la sortie tandis que les Nikon flashaient toujours allègrement tout autour d'eux. « Ma soeur a – oui, j'ai une soeur, ne fais pas d'infarctus s'il te plaît – donc ma soeur et son niais de mari ont décidé de prendre quatre jours de vacances à Paris pour leur dix ans de mariage. Pour éviter d'encombrer leurs bagages, ils se sont souvenus de mon existence et m'ont laissé leur adorable petite fille sur mon paillasson, son énorme malle faisant presque sa taille à côté d'elle, sa liste d'allergies pendillant autour de son cou. Un colis piégé. »

« Rhooo, elle a pas l'air si méchante que ça... » relativisa Draco en observant Mathilda, sa petite robe en dentelle blanche toute proprette et ses petites mimiques de princesse. « Regarde, elle a même un serre-tête rose. »

Pansy lui lança un regard sidéré auquel le blond répondit par un dodelinement de la tête.

« Ouais, bon, cet argument était merdique. » admit-il. « Il n'empêche qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« A une mouche, sans doute. Mais à mes oreilles, si. » répliqua Pansy en appellant l'ascenseur. « Une fois que cette machine commence à parler, il n'y a que le sommeil ou la mort qui puisse la faire taire de force. La dernière fois, j'ai dû saupoudrer de somnifère ses Pépitos pour... »

« Non ? ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? ! » se justifia Pansy en levant les mains au ciel. « C'était soit ça, soit je lui sectionnais la langue. »

« Tu seras une merveilleuse mère. » ricana Draco.

« Beuh ! Que la Nature m'épargne cette souffrance. Je hais les mômes. » grimaça l'attachée de presse tandis que les portes blindées s'ouvraient. « Et puis le pire, c'est quant elle s'entête à vouloir tout savoir ! Bon sang, elle pourrait faire office d'instrument de torture pour faire avouer les prisonniers capturés par le FBI tant elle ne lâche jamais le mor... »

« Tante Pansy ! » l'appella à nouveau sa nièce en entrant la dernière dans l'ascenseur.

« Oh doux Jesus... » soupira Pansy avant de prendre une voix douceureuse : « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi 'lesbienne' ? »

L'attachée de presse lança un long regard au blond, l'air de dire : « Tu vois de quoi je voulais parler ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » insista Mathilda.

« Pourquoi ne poserais-tu pas la question à ta maîtresse ? »

« Je n'ai pas école jusqu'à demain. »

« Eh bien tu lui poseras la question demain ! Problème reg... »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain, tante Pansy ! »

« Eh bien téléphone à ta mère pour qu'el... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'lesbienne' ? ! »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'lesbienne' tante Pansy ? » renchérit Draco d'une voix de fillette.

Pansy le fusilla du regard puis prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

« Être lesbienne...c'est quant on parle trop. Voilà. »

Malfoy haussa des sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la véri... »

« Sa mère est mormonne pratiquante. » l'interrompit Pansy avec un sourire froid. « Voilà pourquoi. »

« Oh. Effectivement. » comprit Draco avant que visage ne se teinte d'une expression hilare. « Une Parkinson mormonne, qui l'eût cru ? Ca ouvre un champs des possibles extraordinaire, là ! Dois-je m'attendre à rencontrer un alien en sortant de cet ascenseur, pendant qu'on y est, ou..? »

« Malfoy, ne commence pas. » le prévînt son attachée de presse en levant son index en signe de menace.

Mais il éclatait déjà de rire, appuyé contre le fond de la cabine.

* * *

><p>« JE RESSEMBLE A UNE LAITUE ! ! » éclata en sanglot Glenn à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

Bon. Remettons cette histoire dans l'ordre.

Lors de ses dix-sept ans, Glenndal Yat-Sen participa à un concours de tricot et gagna le premier prix : un voyage au Japon. Une aubaine que ce voyage coïncidait avec la 12e édition japonaise du festival Hair Technicolor car elle y assista et cet événement transfigura son existence. Lorsqu'elle revînt sur le sol britannique, on lui diagnostiqua une très curieuse maladie : la teinturomanie. Cette pathologie la poussait à changer de teinture capillaire toutes les trois semaines envirron, n'hésitant pas à mixer quelques fois deux colorations en même temps. C'était comme une drogue pour elle ; elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester un mois tout entier avec la même couleur de cheveux. C'était impossible. Inconcevable. Contre-nature. En plus, ça lui provoquait des démangeaisons et des boutons, voir des crises d'épilepsie.

Dernièrement, Glenn avait commencé à se demander ce qui suivrait la coloration bleue qu'elle avait actuellement – oui parce qu'elle commençait tout de même à être vieille de deux semaines et demi. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs, excepté une seule : le vert. Alors c'était décidé, sa chevelure serait prochainement verdoyante ! N'écoutant pas sa meilleure amie et Jonathan-James qui tentèrent de l'en dissuader – JJ avait lancé : « tiens ! Ton futur frère. » lorsqu'une publicité pour Cetelem était passée à la TV – Glenn planifia son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur le jour de l'avant-première de « _The Conspiracy _». Avant de partir en direction de l'hôtel particulier Malfoy pour aider Hermione à choisir son habillement, Angelina avait posé trois bocaux de petits pois Géant Vert sur la table de chevet de Glenn comme ultime tentative de persuasion. Rien n'avait marché. La jeune asiatique s'était levée du bon pied, puis s'était lavée, habillée, nourrie avant de sortir dehors en chantonnant le générique de _Purple Moon_. Et la voilà qui pleurait à présent dans le micro du portable d'Angelina alors que l'afro-britannique tentait de déterminer les meilleures chaussures qui iraient avec la robe d'Hermione.

« JE RESSEMBLE A UNE LAITUE AVARIEE ET RADIOACTIVE ! ! »

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira Angelina en se massant le front. « Glenn, je t'avais prévenu que cette coloration n'était pas une bonne idée ! »

« TU NE M'AS PAS ASSEZ PREVENUE ! »

« Je ne t'..._quoi_ ? ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? ! Je n'ai fait que cuisiner des haricots verts et des brocolis pendant toute la sainte semaine tout en sachant pertinemment que tu détestes ces légumes ! »

« TU AURAIS DÛ FAIRE DES EPINARDS ! JE DETESTE LES EPINARDS PLUS QUE TOUT ! CA M'AURAIT MIS LA PUCE A L'OREILLE ! »

« Bon, Glenndal, tu vas te calmer. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que tu le... »

« Angelina » l'interrompit Glenn d'une voix tremblante « mes cheveux sont aussi vert que le petit bonhomme aux feux tricolores qui indique aux piétons lorsqu'ils peuvent traverser ou non la rue. Est-ce que tu penses que _ça_,ce n'est pas catastrophique ? »

La jeune métis soupira tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Hermione essayait de lui demander muettement ce qui n'allait pas.

« J'ai perdu le sens de la vie. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je fais, pourquoi je le fais...je ne suis plus sûre de rien. » reprit l'asiatique d'une voix encore plus faible, cassée. « Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, c'est... »

« Non ! » s'exclama soudainement Angelina.

« Si, Angie. Si. Je vais le faire. Je _dois_ le faire. »

« Glenn, ne sois pas bête, bon sang ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne cède pas à la tentation. »

« J'ai résisté depuis trop longtemps, Angelina, depuis trop longtemps... »

« Et tu peux résister encore ! Je t'en supplie Glenn, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres choix. » La jeune fille soupira à s'en fendre le coeur : « Je vais aller chez Honeydukes. »

« _Nooooon_ ! » hurla presque Angelina mais sa meilleure amie avait déjà raccroché.

Hermione fixa l'afro-britannique dévastée et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Angelina ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Son acolyte secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Glenn s'apprête à dévaliser Honeydukes. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennelement grave.

Un grand sourire enfantin s'étala sur le visage de la lionne à l'entente du nom de la caverne d'Ali Baba des friandises.

« Oh mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Suicidaire, plutôt ! Depuis toujours, elle noie ses chagrins dans les confiseries et ça n'a jamais rien apporté de bon. A vrai dire, elle frôle à chaque fois la mort. Lors de sa rupture avec son ex, elle a tellement mangé de nounours gélatineux qu'elle est entrée dans le coma. »

« ...ah ouais, quand même. » commenta Hermione, ébahie. « Et quel est le chagrin à noyer cette fois-ci, alors ? »

« Un drame capillaire. Elle s'est teint les cheveux en vert. »

« Non..! Elle l'a finalement fait ? ! »

Angelina hocha la tête, dépitée. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, déterminée.

« Je dois l'empêcher de faire une connerie. » dit-elle soudainement en attrapant son sac puis son manteau. « Je dois la retrouver. Hermione, est-ce que ça te gêne si je te laisse pour... »

« Aucun soucis. » répondit immédiatement la brune. « Je saurais me débrouiller pour dégoter des chaussures, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Angelina qui semblait tout de même ennuyée de laisser son amie en plan.

« Sûre et certaine. La survie de l'estomac de Glenn avant tout. »

La coiffeuse lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'éclipser en coup de vent de la chambre d'Hermione. Puis de revenir.

« Et n'oublie pas que tu dois aller voir ton père ce soir ! »

« Oui maman. » rit Hermione.

Angelina disparut alors pour de bon, laissant l'étudiante seule avec le dilemme des souliers à porter.

Le large choix n'arrangeait en rien la situation : pas moins de vingt paires d'escarpins, tous les plus hauts les uns que les autres, lui faisaient de l'oeil. Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver sa robe – Diane Von Furstenberg en soie rouge agrémentée de manchettes argent – dénicher les chaussures avec quoi marier le tout s'annonçait être une tâche difficile. Hermione soupira puis recula pour s'asseoir sur son lit. C'est alors que ses pieds manquèrent de trébucher sur un objet délaissé sur la moquette de la pièce. Des Doc Martens noires. Dernièrement, l'étudiante les avait porté à toutes les sauces, que ce soit pour aller à la fac comme pour se rendre chez Fleury & Bott, sans parler de la fois où elle s'en était servi comme chaussons, ne trouvant pas ses pantoufles. Elles étaient confortables et solides ; tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Hermione attrapa la chaussure par les lacets et l'observa sous tous les angles. Elle regarda ensuite son reflet. Sa robe. Puis la chaussure encore. Et la robe, à nouveau. La seconde suivante, ses Docs se trouvaient nouées à ses pieds.

Il fallait à présent s'occuper de sa masse capillaire qu'Angelina n'avait pas eu le temps de dresser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hermione décida de miser sur un look mêlant décontracté et chic. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et les transforma en un chignon artistique, laissant quelques boucles prendre leur liberté de part et d'autre de sa figure. N'étant pas une férue de la cosmétique, elle ne s'appliqua qu'un trait épais d'eyelinner sur les paupières qu'elle suivit d'une touche de rouge à lèvres rouge carmin.

« Et voilà ! » sourit-elle en observant le tout devant son miroir en pied.

Le mélange de style était original – du moins, d'après ses critères – et elle se trouvait assez mignonne. Bon, belle, disons-le. Elle se trouvait belle. _La trouverait-il belle ?_ Hermione se surprit à se poser cette question. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois et demi, mis à part par écrans interposés, et elle avait un peu...disons qu'elle avait un peu peur que...elle ne savait pas si leur relation reprendrait au même point que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Pas une seule fois ils avaient abordé leur petit acte physique pendant leurs conversations Skype. Pas une seule fois. Alors elle ne savait pas si...peut-être que les choses ne seraient... Enfin, bref. Elle était contente qu'il revienne, voilà, point à la ligne. Et il se passerait ce qu'il se passerait.

Un bruit de voix dans le hall sortit la brune de ses pensées et elle reconnut presqu'immédiatement la voix de Draco. Toujours aussi grave. Puis celle de Pansy. Toujours aussi...stressante. Et une autre, un peu plus aigue. Et la lionne n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait car une petite fille rousse habillée comme à un baptême fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? » demanda-t-elle. « Votre robe est super jolie ! Pas plus belle que la mienne – parce que la mienne elle est en dentelle et Maman m'a dit que la dentelle c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau et puis la mienne elle est blanche et le blanc c'est ma couleur préférée – mais elle est quand même super jolie ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire – même si le fait qu'une gamine inconnue au bataillon et en serre-tête débarque dans sa chambre était en soi quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre.

« T'es mignonne. » sourit-elle. « Merci. »

« Elle vous plaît ? » l'interrogea Pansy tout en fouillant dans son cabas Trussardi. « Elle est à votre goût ? Vous la voulez ? Je vous en donne deux-cent Gallions. »

Hermione dévisagea l'attachée de presse, entre rire et inquiétude. Elle ne parlait quand même pas de la petite fille..._si_ ? !

« ...quoi ? »

« Quatre-cent ? » tenta Pansy avant de sortir deux billets de cinq-cent Gallions. « Mille et c'est ma dernière offre. A prendre ou à laisser. »

Draco apparut derrière elle et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Parkinson, vendre les membres de sa famille est proscrit par la loi, tu sais ? »

« J'aurais au moins essayé... » soupira la business-woman en rangeant son portefeuille, à regret.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et lorsqu'ils revînrent sur terre, ils rencontrèrent le regard d'Hermione. Elle le fixait comme si elle attendait qu'il prononce un verdict ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il eut un alors demi-sourire.

« Jolie robe. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, comme soulagée par la constance de son comportement.

« Joli, hum, pull. »

Il s'avança vers elle pour la saluer et elle tendit ses lèvres, par automatisme. Mais il ne se contenta que d'effleurer sa joue sans poser sa main sur son épaule, ni sur sa hanche, ou sur un quelconque endroit de son corps. Et peine l'eût-il frôlé qu'il s'éloigna à nouveau d'elle et lança quelque chose à Pansy qui lui répondit sur un ton agaçé.

Hermione resta sur place, comme sonnée.

Ok, que venait-il de se passer...? ! Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et avala le peu de salive qui irriguait sa bouche. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé. C'était tout con mais, merde, il ne l'avait pas embrassé ! Il lui avait fait la bise, une vulgaire bise, un truc tout nonchalant, comme s'il s'en foutait presque qu'ils ne se soient pas vu depuis près de six semaines. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, certes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le soient, de toutes les façons. Mais tout de même. Il y avait cette routine de faux-couple auquelle elle s'était habituée. Alors peut-être considérait-il que cela ne servait à rien de feindre de l'affection lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de réels témoins. Peut-être. Dans ce cas-là, comment expliquait-il le fait que, depuis près de quatre mois, ils ne se soient embrassés nulle part autre que sur la bouche ? Que ce soit dehors, comme à l'intérieur, comme lorsqu'ils déliraient ensemble, comme devant Pansy ou Blaise ?

_Arrête de tout interpréter, bon sang_. Oui. Elle devait arrêter de tout interpréter. Il lui avait embrassé la joue, et après ? Peut-être l'avait-il fait sans bien y réfléchir. Sortant de sa léthargie, Hermione s'avança vers le lit où Draco était allongé de travers pour s'asseoir. Dès qu'elle y prit place, le blond recula imperceptiblement vers l'opposé du matelas, comme évitant tout contact physique. Il attrapa une des peluches de la propritétaire des lieux – oui, Hermione dormait avec un doudou, bon, _qui_ ne le fait pas ? – et joua distraitement avec.

« Alors, t'as survécu à tes douze heures de vol ? » essaya-t-elle de blaguer.

« Ca allait. » répondit-il simplement.

Et il continua à jouer avec la peluche sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Hermione ne comprenait vraiment rien. Alors ils étaient passés des Skype intensifs...à _ça_ ? Que s'était-il passé pour que leur relation soit amoindrie à ce point ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui en voulait-il d'avoir agit d'une quelconque façon ? ...était-ce à cause de ses Doc Martens ? Il ne les aimait pas ? Bon sang, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû porter des escarpins ! C'était pourtant...

« Costard ! » apparut Pansy à l'entrebaillement de la porte, le vêtement en main. « Changer. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Draco puis la salle de bain. « Vite. »

Malfoy ne s'était jamais extirpé aussi rapidement d'un lit que cette fois-ci. Il embarqua la pièce signée Ralph Lauren collection Black Label puis disparut dans la pièce voisine, ne laissant plus que Pansy et Hermione face à face – Mathilda semblait faire sa vie dans le salon de l'étage, pour le plus grand bonheur des nerfs de sa tante.

« Vous avez exactement une minute et quinze secondes pour m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment des chaussures que vous portez. » prononça cette-dernière en détachant chacune de ses syllabes, son index accusateur pointant les Docs d'Hermione.

« Eh ben... » commença l'étudiante d'une voix mal assurée en bougeant maladroitement ses pieds d'avant en arrière. « ...c'est mignon ? »

« Mignon ? _Mignon _? » répéta Pansy en plissant des yeux. « Levez-vous. »

La cadette s'exécuta à la seconde et laissa l'attachée de presse tourner comme un vautour tout autour d'elle.

« Et le pire c'est que vous avez raison. » finit-elle par admettre avant de froncer des sourcils. « De grâce, enlevez-moi ce sourire victorieux insupportable qui trône sur votre bouche, ça vous enlaidit. »

« Oh mais je ne sourie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui assura Hermione, non sans un fond de moquerie.

Le retour de Draco dans la chambre coupa à Pansy l'envie de répliquer. Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, une main glissée dans la poche de son pantalon, les premiers boutons de sa chemise entrouverts, l'héritier était l'élégance même conjuguée au masculin.

« Mon nom est Bond. James Bond. » déclamma-t-il en sortant un sourire plus américain, tu meurs.

« Ben voyons. » roula des yeux Pansy. « Est-ce que James Bond approuve au moins l'accoutrement de sa James Bond Girl ? »

Hermione remercia intérieurement l'attachée de presse de lui avoir donné une occasion pour qu'ils aient ne serait-ce qu'un contact visuel. Elle le fixa donc, attendant qu'il reporte son regard sur elle et fasse un examen de sa tenue. Qu'il lui témoigne de l'attention. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il ne lui jeta pas même un seul coup d'oeil.

« Oui. » répondit-il rapidement avant d'enchaîner : « Bon, mon carrosse est avancé, oui ou non ? »

Carosse qui ressemblait plus à une limousine noire stationnée devant l'hôtel. Les quatre passagers s'y engouffrèrent et Hermione resta recluse dans sa bulle durant tout le temps du trajet. Elle tentait d'analyser la situation. Parce qu'il y avait sérieusement quelque chose à analyser. Draco semblait agir dans le déni, comme s'ils étaient des étrangers n'ayant pas passé huit mois de Contrat, n'ayant pas partagé une amitié, n'ayant pas couché ensemble – bon sang mais à quoi jouait-il ? ! A quoi rimait cette foutue distance qu'il mettait entre eux ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'il redevienne aussi froid avec elle ? Pour qu'il ne la considère comme pas plus qu'un meuble ou un objet encombrant ? C'était à se tordre les neuronnes en quatre. Etait-il schyzophrène ? Etait-ce son double, son alter-égo maléfique qui avait pris sa place dans son corps ? Il fallait être fou pour émettre de telles hypothèse mais à cet instant précis, Hermione était folle de ne pas comprendre son comportement. Car elle cherchait à comprendre, elle cherchait vraiment à comprendre.

Il ne lui jetait même pas un seul regard. Même pas un seul à la dérobée. Rien. Elle n'existait pas, point.

« Oh mon Dieu, les groupies. » soupira Pansy, blasée, lorsque la limousine se retrouva soudainement encerclée par les cris, des têtes s'écrasant sur les vitres fumées de la limousine pour entrevoir l'intérieur. « Bon, vous souriez, vous donnez votre meilleur profil aux photographes, vous parlez distinctement, vous ne répondez pas à côté de la plaque, blablabla, fin de l'histoire. Hermione, faites redescendre votre esprit sur la planète Terre. » ajouta-t-elle pour faire sortir la jeune fille de ses pensées.

L'étudiante sursauta légèrement puis se redressa sur son siège. Pansy passa sa tenue en revue et eut presque le coeur brisé en tombant sur ses chaussures.

« Quel gâchis de porter de tels vestiges avec une si jolie robe... »

Mathilda choisit cet instant pour faire une intervention hautement philosophique :

« Eh ben sa robe elle est rouge et elle est jolie mais elle est pas plus jolie que la mienne parce que la mienne elle est toute blanche et le blanc eh ben c'est plus joli que le rouge, d'abord, et puis après il y a le rose et le rose c'est ma deuxième couleur préférée parce que Maman elle m'a dit que c'est une couleur de fille et moi j'adore le rose, même que ma chambre elle est rose mais Maman elle m'a dit que... »

« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, Tilda, arrête d'être aussi lesbienne ! Donne du repos à nos oreilles ! » l'implora Pansy, voyant qu'elle renouait avec ses habitudes de moulin à paroles.

Draco éclata de rire à la seconde, ce qui fit tourner la tête de l'attachée de presse dans sa direction.

« D'ailleurs, Malfoy, point crucial : ce n'est pas parce qu'une journaliste arborant un décolleté de péripapétitienne vient te parler que tu dois _nécessairement _la draguer. »

« C'est plus fort que moi ! » se défendit le blond.

« Tante Pansy, ça veut dire quoi 'péripapétitienne' ? » demanda Mathilda.

« Ouhlala, toi c'est l'heure de tes Petits Lus aux somnifères... » fit Pansy en fouillant dans son sac.

La sortie de la limo fut un parcours du combattant.

Draco fit son apparition en premier, suivi de sa fiancée qui avait oublié comme ce genre de sortie publique pouvait être de la folie. Flash les aveuglant de partout, hurlements des paparazzis mêlés à ceux des fans, foule en délire contenue par une chaîne de gardes du corps musclés. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se tenir discrètement à un pan du costume de Malfoy pour le suivre. Ce-dernier glissa alors son bras autour de ses hanches, premier contact qu'il initiait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Il gardait cependant une certaine retenue dans son geste, ne la rapprochant pas trop près de lui, comme si son bras n'était là qu'à titre décoratif. Mais Hermione ne se contentait que du peu qu'il acceptait de lui donner.

Ils passèrent le tapis rouge et entrèrent enfin dans le hall du grand bâtiment où avait lieu la toute première projection du film.

« Et voici l'homme de la situation ! » s'exclama une petite brune habillée à la garçonne en gratifiant Draco d'une frappe à l'épaule. « Et il a laissé tomber ses joggings du tournage pour un mignon petit smoking, en plus ! Draco Malfoy version classe...qui l'eût cru ? »

« Ne sous-estime pas mon pouvoir vestimentaire, ça me vexerait. » répliqua Draco.

Le regard de la brune dévia sur Hermione et ses lèvres se fendirent en un rictus.

« Ainsi donc, c'est elle...! » secoua-t-elle lentement la tête. « Eh ben on peut dire que tu sais bien choisir tes nanas, toi. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils. Qui était cette espèce de...

« Oh, je suis Kat, au fait. La réalisatrice. » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. « Vous avez certainement dû entendre parler de moi. »

« Pas du tout. » répondit froidement Hermione.

« Mais si, mais si. Si je vous dis : l'espèce de sorcière bonne à être guillotinnée qui a royalement saqué Draco lors de son casting pour « _The Conspiracy _»...? »

« Oh. C'était vous ? » se souvînt Hermione.

« C'était moi. » acquiesça Katarina avec un sourire sanguinaire. « J'aime bien jouer aux méchantes pour voir comment la personne réagit. Et j'ai adoré la manière de réagir de Draco. Un acteur né. »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir... » roula des yeux le concerné.

« Tu adores les compliments, ne dis pas le contraire. » ricana Kat avant de se tourner vers Hermione à nouveau. « Au fait, Draco m'a parlé du scénario que vous écrivez. »

Hermione sentit les doigts de l'héritier se crisper sur sa hanche tandis que son propre corps se liquéfiait.

« Et ça m'a l'air vraiment pas mal. Un truc un peu fantastique, c'est ça ? Vu comme il me l'a présenté, ton projet a l'air très fourni en tout cas. Ca change des merdes totalement creuses et commerciales que les grands studios produisent quotidiennement. Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'oeil, histoire de voir ce qu'il vaut. On m'a aussi dit que le domaine du cinéma vous intéresse...c'est ça ? »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

« J'ai quelques contacts dans de bonnes académies de la capitale, si ça vous intéresse. Celle de Gryffondor en particulier. »

« Gryffondor ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter la jeune fille, impressionnée.

« Affirmatif. Je pourrais vous organiser un entretien d'entrée si vous me montrez une motivation réelle pour cette fillière. Le piston, ça se mérite. » ajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil avant de reculer. « Bon, j'ai usé mon quota de gentillesse pour le mois. Il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un à martyriser. Draco, tu me gardes une place au premier rang, dis ? »

« Ca marche. »

Et elle s'éloigna en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Hermione regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Draco et leva la tête vers lui.

« Merci. » dit-elle dans un souffle, assez émue. « C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part d'avoir parlé de moi. Ca...ça me touche. »

Il lui lança un rapide, très rapide regard en biais, puis ôta son bras de ses hanches.

« Y'a pas de quoi. » dit-il en avalant presque ses mots.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas à la fin ? !

« Draco » se décida-t-elle à parler « pourquoi es-tu aussi dis... »

« Une photo du couple ! » s'exclama un photographe en les mitraillant à l'aide de son appareil.

Un sourire pré-fabriqué apparut sur les lèvres des deux jeunes le temps de quelques secondes.

Ils furent ensuite redirigés vers la salle de projection, les acteurs principaux accompagnés de la réalisatrice présentant le film sur l'estrade avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Hermione observa la décontraction avec laquelle Draco se tenait à côté de ses collègues de travail, prenant la parole avec aisance, riant aux blagues de Kat, sa main toujours nonchalemment dans sa poche. Puis, lorsque les lumières faiblissaient et qu'il regagnait sa place, la tension revenait dans ses mouvements.

Le film débuta et Hermione décida d'y consacrer toute son attention pour se changer les idées . Et elle fut réellement surprise d'entrer dans l'histoire. Le Malfoy acteur était dans son élément et jouait avec la caméra avec un professionnalisme qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. De plus, les plans, les prises de vues, le grain de l'image formaient un tout qui happait le spectateur dans l'atmosphère de huit-clos assez oppressante du film. Hermione fut tellement absorbée par ce qu'il se passait à l'écran qu'elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer contre son épaule au bout d'une demi-heure.

La tête de Draco.

Et dès lors, elle ne put plus faire attention à autre chose que ça. Elle tenta, pourtant. Mais les images défilaient devant ses yeux sans aucun enchaînement logique ni trame de fond. Ne restait qu'une seule chose : Draco venait d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Au bout de cinq minutes, il la bougea légèrement et Hermione eut peur qu'il reprenne sa posture normale. Mais, au lieu de ça, il positionna sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Suis-moi. » chuchota-t-il simplement.

Et il se leva pour s'enfuir par la porte de service. Hermione regarda furtivement tout autour d'elle. Il faisait noir et, en dépit des rayons de lumière provenant de l'écran, elle ne pouvait voir aucun des cent-cinquante spectateurs partageant la salle à côté d'elle. Peut-être ne la verraient-ils pas également. Pariant sur ça, elle prit le même chemin que Draco et se faufila vers la sortie. A peine eut-elle émergée qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'embarquer par le poignet. Draco. Comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par le FBI et la CIA réunis, le blond parcourait le grand couloir à la moquette rouge épaisse en direction d'une cachette. Il poussa ainsi la porte des toilettes et s'y engouffra, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Et la brune eut à peine le temps de se faire la remarque que pour des WC de cinéma, ceux-ci étaient extraordinairement propres, qu'elle sentit la bouche de Draco s'écraser contre la sienne.

Il la prit par les hanches et la hissa sans effort sur la table des lavabos avant de se positionner entre ses jambes. Une main posée fermement sur sa cuisse, l'autre plaquée à l'arrière de sa nuque, il l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus avoir un seul gramme d'oxygène dans les poumons puis se détacha d'elle pour reprendre sa respiration. Hermione garda les yeux-mi-clos, ses lèvres engourdies, encore dans le brouillard. Elle distingua tout de même le sourire de petit garçon pas sage qu'arborait Draco.

« Putain, depuis le temps que j'en avais envie..! » déclara-t-il, encore un peu essoufflé.

Hermione cligna paresseusement des yeux.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, préférant enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa victime. Et dès que sa langue retrouva son aire de jeu favorite, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir en retrouvant quant à elle des frissons familiers.

« Parce que je savais qu'une fois commencé, je n'aurais pas la force de pouvoir m'arrêter. » Il ôta précipitemment sa veste « Et je déteste ne pas finir ce que je commence. »

Et il reprit d'assaut ses lèvres, avec plus de ferveur encore. Hermione noua ses bras autour de son cou et ramena un peu plus sa figure vers elle pour approfondir leur étreinte, si cela était encore possible. Il fit parcourir ses mains le long de ses cuisses de sorte à ce qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de lui puis ses doigts firent le parcours inverse, entraînant le tissu de sa robe avec. Hermione tilta à ce moment-là.

« Attends. » dit-elle en reculant. « Ici ? »

« Ici et maintenant. » acquiesça Draco en mordillant le lobe de son oreille puis la naissance de sa nuque.

« Mais quelqu'un peut entrer à tout moment et... »

« Plutôt excitant, non ? » murmura-t-il avant de lui administrer un suçon.

« ...Draco...Draco ! Arrête, quelqu'un peut vraiment débarquer ici. »

Il se dégagea d'elle aussi abruptement qu'il s'en était approché et Hermione se sentit aussitôt dépossédée de toute chaleur. Elle le regarda s'adosser à la porte des WC, les bras croisés et son air boudeur lui arracha un petit sourire. Il était à croquer.

« On peut toujours s'embrasser, si tu veux. » lui proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais sans rien faire de plus. »

Draco la fixa, l'air catastrophé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« _Sans rien faire de_...Je suis désolé, je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je ne comprends pas la langue dans laquelle tu parles. Serait-ce du tchèque ? »

Hermione éclata de rire puis sauta de son perchoir.

« Allez, arrête de bouder. Si je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Tu imagines les grands titres de tabloïds si on nous surprenait ici en posture gênante ? »

Draco l'ignora complètement. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la brune arriva à son niveau et remonta ses mains de son torse jusqu'à son cou.

« Allez, arrête. » répéta-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge et sentit son corps répondre à ce contact bien malgré lui. L'étudiante persévéra jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende pousser un minuscule soupir. Elle recula ensuite avec un sourire satisfait.

« Viens. » dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle par la chemise.

La brune regagna son ancienne estrade et s'y rassit. L'héritier reprit sa place initiale mais s'entêta à garder l'air distant. Il ne put cependant pas le garder bien longtemps lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione s'apposer avec douceur contre les siennes. Elle avait cette façon de l'embrasser qui pouvait quelques fois lui faire oublier sa date de naissance. Alors il répondit à son baiser et entra dans la danse. Danse qui s'intensifia de minutes en minutes, la fougue de leurs retrouvailles prédominant sur l'hypothèse d'être surpris en plein acte. Et il ne fut même plus question d'une close de restriction lorsque Draco tâta sa poche arrière et en ressortit un préservatif prêt à l'usage.

« Tu avais tout prévu ? » demanda Hermione en le voyant déchirer l'emballage à l'aide de ses dents.

« Ils en donnaient gratuitement dans l'avion. » se justifia Draco avec un sourire malin qui rendait ses paroles douteuses.

« T'es pas croyable... » roula des yeux sa fiancée.

« Je suis même _in_croyable. » fit-il avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le couple reprit place, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes de film. Ils s'installèrent tout de même à leurs anciennes places et Draco logea à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que le générique de fin apparaisse sur l'écran. La salle retrouva ensuite son éclairage tandis que les applaudissements fusaient de toute part. Le casting ainsi que l'équipe de réalisation refit son come back sur l'estrade pour saluer la presse ainsi que les heureux élus sélectionnés pour assister à cette avant-première et répondre ensuite aux questions. La plupart était destinée à Draco qui s'en sortit avec la facilité d'un habitué des interviews, sa main toujours plongée dans sa poche. Et, comme dans toutes les interviews, il y eut la question qui fâche.<p>

« Mr Malfoy, est-ce vrai que vous envisagez de rompre vos fiançailles pour vous remettre avec Norah DeVitto étant donné que vous n'aimez plus Hermione Granger ? »

Hermione se liquéfia sur son siège, sentant la moitié des regards braqués sur elle, l'autre moitié sur Draco. Le visage de ce-dernier passa de jovial à parfaitement impassible, seuls ses yeux virant au gris trahissant l'état dans lequel cette question le mettait.

« Vous avez assisté à toute cette avant-première rien que pour poser cette seule et unique stupide question ? Vous êtes réellement à plaindre dans ce cas. Ces quelques une heure quarante de visionnage ont dû être un véritable calvaire à supporter. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais être encore plus sadique en ne vous donnant même pas de réponse. Bravo, vous venez de rater royalement votre journée. Votre vie aussi, qui sait. » conclut-il en lui faisant un grand sourire avant de relever la tête. « Question suivante ? »

Et Hermione sentit quelque chose grandir, grandir, grandir dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose de chaud, de brûlant qui lui arracha un sourire. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont il avait rembarré ce journaliste. Avec froideur et classe. Peut-être était-ce sa voix grave, glaciale mais toujours aussi paradoxallement désinvolte. Peut-être était-ce sa posture, là-bas, sur l'estrade. Peut-être était-ce ses orbes orageuse démolissant le journaliste du regard. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait fière en ce même instant. Elle ressentait cette même fierté que pourrait ressentir une jeune fille dont le copain gagnerait aux JO et qui se dirait : « Regardez, c'est mon mec ».

La séance de questions-réponses dura un quart d'heure et dès qu'elle fut levée, Hermione se dirigea vers l'estrade pour aller féliciter Malfoy. Mais ce-dernier se retrouva assailli de part et d'autres par des fans désirant des autographes ou des membres de la presse souhaitant le féliciter sur sa prestation. L'étudiante se mit alors en retrait, optant pour la patience. A chacun son heure de gloire. D'autant plus qu'Angelina choisit ce moment pour l'appeller depuis l'hôpital du centre-ville.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! » s'inquiéta Hermione après que l'afro-britannique lui ait dit d'où est-ce qu'elle l'appellait.

« C'est Glenn. Overdose de fraises Tagada. » lui annonça-t-elle. « Les médecins lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac d'urgence et pour l'instant, elle est encore dans les vappes. »

« Bon sang, c'est absurde..! » s'exclama la brune en secouant la tête.

« On parle de Glenn, en même temps. » fit remarquer à juste titre la métis avant de soupirer. « Il faut vraiment qu'elle fasse une cure de désintox des confiseries parce que là, ça ne va plus. »

« Est-ce que ce genre de centre de désintoxication existe ? »

« Oui. Au Liechenstein. »

« Aussi loin que ça ? ! Tu crois que Glenn acceptera d'y aller ? »

« C'est pour son bien. » plaida Angelina. « Puis je lui dirais que Sirius Black a des origines d'Europe de l'Est et le tour sera joué. »

« Tu veux que je vienne à l'hôpital te tenir compagnie ? » proposa Hermione.

« C'est gentil, Mione, mais reste là où tu es. Sans compter que tu dois aller voir ton père, donc... »

« MERDE ! » se souvînt la jeune fille en se frappant le front. « J'avais _totalement_ oublié ! »

Etant donné que la préparation à l'avant-première avait pris son après-midi et l'évènement en lui-même sa soirée, Hermione avait prévu de s'éclipser dans les alentours de dix-huit heures pour aller rendre visite à son père. Seul hic ? Prise dans le moment, elle avait totalement oublié son engagement, ce qui était une première, surtout lorsque cela concernait son père. Sans compter qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures quarante et la clinique fermait le service visite à vingt heure pile. Sachant qu'elle ne savait pas dans quel coin de Londres ils se trouvaient actuellement, retrouver son chemin et débarquer sur les lieux à temps relevait d'être une mission suicide. Mais elle devait tenter le coup car elle avait promis à Peter de passer. Et rien n'était comparable à un Peter énervé lorsque quelqu'un ne tenait pas ses promesses, aussi minuscules soient-elles.

Hermione tenta désespérément de se frayer un chemin dans la foule aglutinée tout autour d'elle. Arrivée devant les portes du cinéma, elle eut la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un texto à Draco pour le prévenir de son escapade – à vrai dire, elle n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir sortir des toilettes. Lui, par contre, la vit sortir en trombe du bâtiment et fronça des sourcils. Ignorant son portable qui vibrait dans poche, l'héritier marcha au trot en direction de la sortie et poussa brusquement la porte vitrée d'entrée.

« Eh ! EH ! » la héla-t-il. « Hermione ! »

La brune s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna. Il avança vers elle d'un pas rapide.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je dois aller voir mon père et la clinique ferme à vingt-heure et je n'ai plus le temps et je ne sais même pas où est-ce qu'on est... » énuméra-t-elle, essoufflée et à bout de nerfs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne louerais pas une voiture ? » demanda-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Hum, au hasard : parce qu'il n'y a pas de location de voitures dans les environs ? ! »

« Pauvre petit enfant naïf... » soupira alors Draco avant de sortir son portable pour appeler Dieu seul sait quel numéro.

Il attendit quelques secondes tandis que les tonalités s'égrénaient puis déclara d'une traite :

« Je veux une Maserati Gran Turismo devant le cinéma Palladium du Nord-Est de Londres. » Son interlocuteur répondit quelque chose qui le fit réfléchir deux secondes avant de préciser : « Carrosserie noire, intérieur cuir beige, toit ouvrant. » Il attendit encore, le temps que la personne à l'autre bout du fil parle puis clôtura en ces termes : « Je la veux dans moins de dix minutes donc débrouillez-vous. »

Et il raccrocha.

« Eh ouais poupée, c'est comme ça qu'ça marche dans le Bronx. » ricana-t-il en découvrant l'air stupéfait d'Hermione.

Comme la brune restait toujours bouche bée, il se pencha furtivement vers elle et lui vola un baiser. Cela sembla réveiller l'étudiante de sa léthargie et elle fronça des sourcils, feignant l'énervement alors que le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres venait démentir ses intentions.

« C'était un peu trop tentant. » se justifia Draco.

De retour à l'intérieur, Hermione vérifia toutes les trente secondes si leur commande automobile était arrivée à quai tandis que Draco passait de groupes en groupes pour signer-ci, prendre une photo avec Untel, remercier chaque personne le complimentant. Et neuf minutes plus tard...

« Oh Seigneur ! » souffla Hermione en voyant le modèle exact qu'avait demandé Draco à l'entrée même du cinéma.

Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas de la blague ! Le coursier sortit du véhicule et marcha en direction des portes vitrées gardées par des agents de la sécurité. Hermione vînt alors à sa rencontre pour retirer les clés et s'approcha de la bête de luxe à tâtons, réellement impressionnée.

« Ca ne va pas te mordre, Grangie. » fit la voix de Draco derrière elle. « Envoie les clés. »

Hermione les lui lança et il appuya sur l'un des trois boutons. La seconde suivante, les deux portes de la Maserati se coulissèrent vers l'avant, effectuant un angle droit parfait. Comme si tout ceci faisait absolument partie de son quotidien, le blond marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la place conducteur et ferma sa porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fiancée qui dévisageait toujours le bolide comme s'il débarquait de l'espace.

« Tu montes ? » demanda-t-il, la main sur le volan, l'autre sur la clé placée sur le contact.

L'étudiante prit place à côté de l'héritier et attacha sa ceinture tandis que Malfoy faisait rugir le moteur jusqu'à extinction de voix. Il s'apprêta à démarrer lorsque ses sourcils se haussèrent soudainement, comme si l'idée la plus brillante venait de traverser son esprit de génie. Fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches, le blond en ressortit son iPhone qu'il brancha sur les enceintes de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione en l'observant sélectionner quelque chose sur son écran tactile.

« Des merveilles. » répondit Draco avec un petit sourire énigmatique. « Au fait, c'est quoi l'adresse de la clinique ? » demanda-t-il en programmant le GPS de son iPhone.

Hermione cita les coordonnées du centre machinalement et le regarda les entrer dans son téléphone. Puis il sélectionna l'icône de son répertoire musical et appuya sur Play.

« C'est parti. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'une musique commençait à s'élever dans l'hâbitacle – « Protovision » de Kavinsky.

Et dès que les batteries entrèrent en jeu, Malfoy démarra au quart de tour. Et l'expression 'au quart de tour' n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Le blond tapa dans les quatre-vingt kilomètres heure à peine une minute après que le moteur ait commencé à tourner. Hermione se cramponna au siège, à la ceinture, au tableau de bord, à tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à côté d'elle pour éviter de mourir.  
>Draco remontait les rues à la vitesse de l'éclair, slalommant entre voitures et passants, grillant insolemment la majorité des feux, hurlant d'excitation lorsque les virages qu'ils prenaient leur faisaient frôler la mort. Sa passagère était si terrorisée par la vitesse du véhicule qu'elle craignait de ressortir le contenu de son déjeuner si elle ouvrait la bouche. Et soudain...<p>

« Oh merde. » souffla Draco en regardant le rétroviseur.

Hermione fit de même. Des gyrophares de police clignotaient derrière eux.

« C'est pas possible, Malfoy, c'est _pas _possible ! » souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Ne pouvais-tu pas te contenter de m'amener à la clinique au lieux de nous mener droit vers la police ? ! »

« Quelle clin...oh ! La clinique, oui. » se souvînt-il tandis que les lumières se rapprochaient.

Il consulta son iPhone et remit le GPS à jour.

« Eh ben c'est parti pour la clinique, dans ce cas. »

« Ne vas pas... »

...trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. C'était bien simple : Hermione ne voyait plus le paysage, elle ne voyait que des trainées de lumières par les fenêtres. Draco vérifiait toutes les minutes à quel niveau se trouvait la voiture de police et s'il estimait qu'elle était trop proche à son goût, il effectuait une accelération à en fondre le goudron sous les roues, faisant hurler le moteur. Il n'hésita pas à emprunter des rues à contre-sens ou rouler sur le trottoir – l'étudiante se croyait dans un mauvais film d'action tant la situation paraissait iréelle et pour elle, et pour son estomac. Soudain, il n'y eut plus de gyrophares ni d'éclairage. Draco se gara dans ce qui semblait être un parking, à la lumière de ce qu'éclairaient les phares de la Maserati.

« La bonne nouvelle » commença-t-il tandis qu'Hermione se laissait aller contre son siège en soupirant « c'est qu'on est arrivé à bon port sans les flics à nos trousses. La mauvaise, c'est que la course-poursuite nous a fait perdre du temps. Il est vingt heure neuf. »

« La faute à qui ? » marmonna Hermione avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture « Attends-moi là. »

« Wow wow wow..! » l'arrêta Draco en emprisonnant son poignet. « Tu comptes aller où ? C'est fermé passé vingt heure, non ? »

« Je vais escalader le grillage. »

« Ecoute, tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour jouer à Spiderman ? En robe, en plus ! »

« Draco, je l'ai fait un million de fois ! »

« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement dire à ton père que tu reviendras le voir un autre jour ? »

« Pauvre petit enfant naïf... » le parodia-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la joue avant de s'extirper pour de bon du véhicule.

Draco suivit sa silhouette s'enfoncer dans la nuit d'un pas déterminé puis disparaître. Il attendit alors. Une minute, deux minutes. Ses doigts roulaient machinalement contre le volant tandis que ses yeux balayait le champs de vue offert par le parre-brise à la recherche de n'importe quelle source de lumière. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule lueur, pas un seul bruit. Et soudain..._cling_.

Il commença à prendre peur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? A quoi correspondait-il ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Etait-elle tombée ? S'était-elle fait mal ? L'avait-on agressée ? N'y tenant plus, l'héritier déverrouilla sa ceinture et sortit de la Maserati, se servant de la lumière de l'écran de son smartphone comme lampe-torche.

« Granger..? » appella-t-il d'une voix prudente.

Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta.

« Granger ? » réitéra-t-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Toujours aucune réponse. Ok. Là, ça commençait à devenir légèrement flippant. Il marcha encore dans le noir, son portable n'éclairant qu'un faible périmètre devant lui.

« Granger ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau. « HERMIONE ! » finit-il par crier.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ! »

Draco dirigea l'écran de son iPhone en direction de la source de la voix et tomba sur la concernée qui enjambait le haut du grillage séparant le parking du jardin de la clinique.

« Ca va pas de hurler comme ça ? » le gronda-t-elle à voix basse. « Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

« Oh, autant pour moi. » s'excusa d'une voix désinvolte Draco. « Je pensais juste que tu t'étais faites sauvagemment poignardée, rien de bien grave. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Poignardée ? _Ici_ ? ! Il n'y a que des centenaires ! »

« Ne sous-estime pas les cannes et les dentiers. Ils peuvent faire office d'armes blanches. »

« Et les déambulateurs sont des armes de destruction massive, pendant qu'on y est, c'est ça ? » roula des yeux Hermione. « Draco, retourne dans la voiture, je n'en ai pas pour longt... »

« Non. »

« Malfoy ! »

« Non. » répéta l'héritier. « Si un octogénaire atteint d'Alzheimer t'assome puis t'achève à coup de charentaises en t'ayant pris pour un ennemi des tranchées adverses pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? »

« Parlons-en, tiens. » ricana Hermione en sautant de l'autre côté de la barrière. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je mourrais ? »

Draco se surprit à y réfléchir.

« Je récupèrerai ta chambre. » dit-il enfin. « Ta salle de bain est plus grande que la mienne. »

L'étudiante roula des yeux en soupirant. Elle finit par lui faire signe de le rejoindre.

« Je te jure que si tu nous fais coincer, ce sera moi qui te poignarderai sauvagemment. » le prévînt-elle néanmoins.

« Ha ! Parce que les femmes savent faire autre chose qu'éplucher des légumes avec un couteau, mainten...ok. » concéda-t-il rapidement en voyant ses yeux se plisser, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

Il la suivit ainsi dans la nuit noire et participa à ses manoeuvres mafieuses pour s'introduire par effraction à l'intérieur des locaux de la clinique. A en juger les lumières éteintes, le couvre-feu semblait avoir déjà été dépassé. Hermione lui indiqua silencieusement de regarder si la voie était libre dans le hall d'entrée et ils le traversèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre les escaliers. Arrivés à l'étage voulu, Draco vérifia à nouveau si le couloir était désert pour pouvoir atteindre la chambre de Peter.

« Attends-moi ici. » lui indiqua Hermione. « Je ne serai pas longue. »

« Et si quelqu'un vient ? » demanda Draco. « Je lui dis quoi ? »

« Dis-leur que...tu es l'homme de ménage. »

Le blond lui lança un regard outré.

« Ai-je vraiment un physique d'homme de ménage ? Sérieusement, Granger. Sérieusement. »

« Bon sang, Draco, tu n'auras qu'à te trouver une cachette ! Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes de toutes les façons ! »

Draco bougonna mais resta sur le pas de la porte tandis qu'Hermione entrait dans la chambre. Son père était dans son lit, un livre à la main, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, son bonnet de nuit à pompon sur la tête.

« Tu es en retard, Hermione. » dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

« Je sais, Papa. Désolée. » grimaça-t-elle en le rejoignant pour lui embrasser le front. « C'est juste que...venir ici fut plus compliqué de prévu. »

« Hmmm. » Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa tenue. « Jolie robe. » commenta-t-il avant de désigner la porte. « Quelle était cette deuxième voix que j'ai entendu dans le couloir ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas de suite une réponse préfabriquée. Aussi bonne menteuse que son père, elle finit par se défendre d'un lamentable :

« Je, euh, quelle voix ? Il n'y avait aucune... »

« Hermione. » la stoppa Peter en fronçant des sourcils.

Sa fille soupira puis céda.

« Ok. C'était...c'était Draco. »

« Ah ! Le fameux Draco. Fais-le entrer ! »

« Papa, je ne crois pas que... »

Froncement de sourcils. Hermione s'interrompit d'elle-même.

« Fais-le entrer. » répéta Peter.

La brune soupira mais se dirigea vers la porte. Peter observa du coin de l'oeil sa fille se disputer à voix basse avec la voix fantôme puis revenir en roulant des yeux, un grand blond vêtu d'un smoking noir derrière elle. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé en s'arrêtant à presque deux mètres du lit.

« Hum, bonsoir Mr Granger. »

« Hmmm, bonsoir. » fit nonchalemment Peter sans lever la tête dans sa direction, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bouquin.

Il tapota nénamoins une petite place sur le coin de son lit.

« Venez vous asseoir là. »

Draco jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa fiancée qui lui intima de faire comme il lui était demandé. L'héritier se rendit donc d'un pas robotique jusqu'à côté de Peter et se percha timidement sur le matelas.

« Vous m'excuserez, il faut juste que je finisse le dernier paragraphe de ce chapitre. » le prévînt-il, gardant toujours les yeux sur son livre. « Et ensuite, je vous castrerai. »

Draco sauta hors du lit la seconde suivante et vînt se coller contre la fenêtre, causant à Peter une mémorable crise de rire.

« Hahahahahahaha, vous avez eu peur hein ? Hahahahahahahahaha ! » s'esclaffait-il.

Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête, ce qui fit repartir de plus belle le père d'Hermione, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. En désespoir de cause, Malfoy se joignit à ses rires, gardant néanmoins une expression assez terrifiée sur le visage. Surtout que Peter s'arrêta soudainement et darda sur lui un regard noir en déclarant :

« Eh bien vous avez eu raison d'avoir peur. »

Il sortit soudainement de derrière son oreiller une carabine qu'il pointa sur l'héritier.

« OH MON DIEU ! » hurla Hermione tandis que Draco se terrait contre le mur, complètement pétrifié. « PAPA MAIS...MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? ! ! »

« Mione, décale-toi de côté, c'est une affaire que nous allons régler entre hommes. »

Hermione lui lança un regard suppliant mais finit par se mettre en retrait.

« Mr Granger... » tenta Draco d'une voix blanche.

« Silence, scélérat ! » le coupa-t-il. « Hermione m'a raconté la façon dont vous l'avez humiliée, un mois plus tôt ! Et je n'aime pas ça _du tout_. Non pas que je n'aime pas humilier les gens – entre nous, on s'ennuie tellement dans ce trou à rat que ça peut être plutôt marrant de faire la misère à ces infirmières de malheur – mais lorsqu'on touche à ma fille, je serais prêt à descendre la Terre entière. »

« Ecoutez » commença Draco « Je...je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé et...on s'est expliqué et...je...j'ai agis comme le plus parfait des salauds et je m'en excuse...je me suis d'ailleurs excusé auprès d'elle et...punaise, vous allez vraiment me descendre dans une clinique ? ! »

« Voyez plutôt le bon côté des choses ; il y a le service réanimation au rez-de-chaussée. » siffla Peter, un sourire glacial aux lèvres.

L'héritier se passa les mains sur le visage en prenant une grande inspiration puis les passa dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

« Ok, puis-je appeler à ma mère avant ? Et mon père ? Avant de mourir, j'aimerais lui dire que c'est moi qui lui ai volé sa collection spéciale de cigares colombiens. »

« Des cigares colombiens ? Vous avez volé des _cigares colombiens_ à votre père ? » répéta Peter, les sourcils haussés. « Votre père possède l'une des plus grandes fortunes de l'Angleterre – oui, j'ai fais mes recherches – et tout ce que vous trouvez à lui voler...ce sont de vulgaires cigares ? Colombiens, en plus ? ! » Peter abaissa son arme, dépité. « Mais quel genre de loser êtes-vous ? »

« Eh bien... » hasarda Draco, intensément soulagé de ne plus être en danger de mort. « Je, hum, les cigares colombiens sont les meilleurs à f... »

« Ohlala, je vous arrête _TOUT DE SUITE _avant que vous ne blasphémiez. » l'interrompit Peter. « Les cigares cubains sont, et de loin, les meilleurs sur le marché. »

« C'est un cliché. » ne put s'empêcher de contester Draco.

Peter plissa des yeux et l'héritier se fit la réflexion que lui et Hermione avait les mêmes traits lorsqu'ils s'énervaient.

« Et en quoi est-ce un cliché, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Les cubains se sont mieux exportés que tous les autres cigares d'Amérique et c'est pour ça que tout le monde pense que ce sont les meilleurs mais la qualité des cigares colombiens surpasse celle de tout autre tabac. »

« Vous savez ce qui aurait dû mieux s'exporter d'Amérique vers l'Europe ? La peine de mort ! » fulmina-t-il en dressant à nouveau son fusil sur Draco. « Ainsi, les idiots dans votre genre croyant de telles stupidités iraient fumer des cigares de mauvaises qualités six pieds sous terre ! »

« Papa, s'il te plaît... » intervînt à nouveau Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Calme-toi. »

« Mione, je t'ai dis de me laisser régler cette affaire ! Je n'accepte pas qu'un amateur de tabac bas de gamme s'en prenne à toi ! »

Draco lança un regard suppliant à la seule jeune fille de la pièce, les mains toujours en l'air.

« Papa, nous nous sommes expliqués et, comme il te l'a dit, il s'est excusé. Tout est oublié maintenant. »

« Pas pour moi ! » persévéra Peter en chargeant la carabine. « Ecoutez-moi bien, Boucle d'Or, je vais vous poser une question, une seule question, et la réponse que vous donnerez déterminera si votre vie se terminera ou non dans les secondes qui suivent. »

Boucle d'Or déglutit mais hocha la tête. Peter braqua alors un peu plus près le fusil sur l'héritier.

« Quel est le dessert préféré d'Hermione ? »

Draco haussa des sourcils, sous le coup de la surprise, mais fit tourner à deux-cent à l'heure les rouages de ses méninges.

« Euh, je...le...euh... »

« Vous avez cinq secondes. »

« ...la...je le sais...le... »

« Trois secondes. »

« ...la tarte à la pêche ! »

Peter braqua la carabine sur sa fille.

« C'est vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Hermione, tout sourire.

Draco soupira en baissant les bras, enfin libéré.

« Une seconde, jeune homme, ce n'est pas fini ! » revînt à la charge Peter.

« Mais...vous aviez dit une question ! »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

Remettant ses mains en l'air, l'héritier se prépara une seconde fois à mourir.

« Sa couleur préférée ? »

« ...le bleu ? »

« Sa nationalité ? »

« Française. »

« Sa taille de jean ! »

« Euh...Trente-q...six ? Trente-six ! » répondit-il rapidement en voyant Peter charger son fusil.

« Sa phobie ! »

« Les araignées. »

« Son film préféré ! »

Et là, trou noir. Draco chercha, chercha, chercha...et rien n'arriva. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du film préféré d'Hermione.

« Haha ! » jubila Peter. « Un trou de mémoire peut-être ? »

« ...non...je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... »

« Vous voulez que je vous la coupe ? Peut-être que lorsque vous l'aurez devant vos yeux, ça vous reviendra plus vite ! »

Draco eut une petite pensée pour Pansy et ses méthodes de baby-sitter peu orthodoxes.

« Mais c'est super facile ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je te l'ai répété un milliard de fois ! »

« Je... » commença l'héritier. « ...c'est...'4 mariages et... »

« _Non _! » le coupa-t-elle. « Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas que tu ne puisses même pas te souvenir de mon film préféré ! »

« Avec un flingue pointé sur moi, tu m'excuseras mais ça m'aide très peu ! »

« Eh, baissez d'un ton ! » siffla Peter.

« Je te l'ai dis, et redis, et re-redis. Et _comme d'habitude_, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

« ...'Le Roi Lion' ? »

« Non, Draco ! » s'exaspéra la brune en se massant les tempes. « Ca c'est mon _deuxième_ film préféré ! »

« Punaise mais comment tu veux que je m'en sorte avec ce classement ? »

« Et comment expliques-tu queje puisse savoir que ton top 3 de films préférés soit : 'Apocalypse Now' en premier, 'Kill Bill 1' en deuxième et 'Sin City' en troisième ? »

Le blond prit quelques secondes de réflexion, assez impressionné.

« ...disons que tu as une bonne mémoire ? »

« Ok, papa, c'est bon. Tu peux le descendre. » l'autorisa Hermione.

« Avec plaisir, ma chérie. » se réjouit Peter, l'index sur la détente.

Et pile à l'instant où Draco crut toucher du bout des doigts la Mort, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe sur Gilberta le Troll.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se p...Mr Granger ! Lâchez cette chose immédiatement ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en avançant d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

« N'avancez pas d'une seule semelle ou je vous fais rejoindre vos ancêtres ! » la menaça-t-il.

« Je suis morte de peur. » roula-t-elle des yeux, lasse.

Comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas, Peter se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même, sa carabine toujours pointée devant lui.

« Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter ! C'est...c'est un ordre ! N'approchez pas de là où je tire ! »

« Avec grand plaisir. » sourit machiavéliquement Gilberta. « Tirez, Mr Granger. »

Peter déglutit, pris au piège.

« Eh bien, je...seulement si vous avancez. »

L'infirmière avança d'un pas.

« Oups. »

Peter prit alors une grande inspiration, pointa l'arme en direction de Gilberta et tira. De jolies petites bulles de savon sortirent de l'extrémité du jouet et s'envolèrent vers le plafond pour éclater quelques secondes plus tard. Draco écarquilla des yeux, sous le choc de la supercherie, puis dévisagea Hermione, son père, Gilberta, comme n'y croyant pas ses yeux. La seconde suivante, il agonisait de rire par terre.

De retour dans le couloir, l'hilarité de Draco ne faiblissait pas. Dans le couloir, il en avait même le hoquet. Et ce fut à peine s'il ne sortit pas à quatre pâte de l'établissement tant il n'arrivait à se calmer. Ce ne fut que de retour dans la Maserati qu'il put enfin reprendre son souffle.

« Purée ! » souffla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. « Et moi qui croyais que mon père était un cas, le tien surpasse toutes les catégories ! Un pistolet à bulles...bon sang ! »

Et c'était reparti pour cinq minutes de crise de rire. Il finit par se calmer, adossé contre son siège, la main sur le front.

« Hahaha. Je suis écroulée de rire. » le ramena sur terre la voix vexée d'Hermione.

Draco soupira et tourna la tête vers sa fiancée. Les bras croisés, le regard fixé droit devant elle, elle ne semblait pas partager son pic de bonne humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Comment ça : qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? ! » s'insurgea Hermione. « Tu ne te rappelles même pas de mon film préféré ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, quel sacrilège ! Et à côté de ça, il y a le réchauffement climatique, la famine, et le fait que j'ai failli mourir à coup de carabine à bulles, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, bon sang, puisque je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de ton film préféré ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira. Draco soupira à son tour. Elle croisa des bras. Il croisa des bras aussi. Elle tourna sa figure vers sa vitre. Il l'observa en secouant la tête. Et après on disait que c'était lui qui boudait... Se penchant furtivement vers elle, il lui pinça légèrement la hanche.

« Hey ! » réagit-elle instantanément. « Arrête ça ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda Draco en réitérant.

« Ca ! Arrête ça ! » sursauta à nouveau la brune.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » fit le blond, l'air très sérieux, ses mains continuant néanmoins à la chatouiller.

« Dr...ah ! Arr... oh ! Ah ! Arrête ! »

« Mais arrêter quoi ? ! »

« Draco, ne me...eh ! Aaaah ! Arrête ç...bon sang ! »

« Serais-tu une sorte de schyzophrène non-diagnostiquée ? » continua Malfoy en laissant filtrer un rictus. « Entendrais-tu des voix ou sentirais-tu des choses qui ne sont en fait que dans ta tête ? » Il la chatouilla dans le cou. « Parce que je ne vois vraiment mais alors _vraiment pas_ de quoi tu m'accuses ! »

« Aaaaahahahahahahaha ! » finit par craquer Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Il la tourmenta juste assez pour être sûr qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir et lui laissa un moment de répit, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches, sa tête calée sur son épaule. Et soudain, ça lui revînt. D'un seul coup. Ce fut clair, net et précis dans son esprit.

« 'The Notebook' » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle eut un petit sourire et tourna légèrement sa tête dans sa direction pour murmurer :

« Bonne réponse. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous ai manqué, hein ? Ne le niez pas, va. Le mensonge est un péché. <strong>

**Pour ma part, écrire m'a terrrrrriblement manqué donc je suis contente de reprendre ma plume après des semaines d'abstinence littéraire (en fait non, j'ai quand même écrit, comme ****Réunion des Sadiques Anonymes**** le prouve, mais c'était soit ça, soit je pétais un gros câble dans mon coin et on retrouvait mon corps le lendemain matin sous les décombres d'une pile d'AnnaBac) et je suis contente de retrouver Le Contrat – et de vous retrouver aussi, cela va de soi :)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour le Bac que ce soit sur Twitter, FF, Ask...ou en vrai ! Je n'ai pas encore les résultats mais dans l'ensemble, tout s'est bien passé. 'fin je crois. Y'a plutôt intérêt.**

**Sinon, j'ai **_**encore**_** fait le compte pour les chapitres du Contrat et il y a des chances pour qu'il n'y en ai pas 30. Il y aura sans doute deux ou trois chapitres en plus – rangez ce sourire avant que Pansy ne vous fouette. Mais j'ai bien dit 'sans doute'. De plus, étant donné que j'ai cette manie bizarre de faire des chapitres qui tapent dans les 35 pages Open Office, peut-être arriverais-je finalement à tout concentrer en 30 chapitres, qui sait ? Disons que tout ceci est encore en construction.**

**Sinon 2. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié le lemon ! J'avais tellement peur d'avoir merdé l'écriture de ce chapitre, si vous saviez. Je lisais limite vos reviews avec une boîte de Kleenex à ma gauche, un flingue à ma droite.**

**Sinon 3. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je sais que ce quoi que ce soit est une assez mauvaise idée parce que j'ai je-ne-sais-combien de fic en cours qui prennent la poussière et j'ai la mauvaise habitude de laisser tomber mes histoires par manque d'inspiration...tant pis. Je me lance. J'ai envie d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic. Et pas un OS comme les deux dernières histoires que j'ai posté dernièrement. J'ai envie d'écrire soit un UA sur Game Of Thrones (p'tite dédicasse à Miss Mentalo qui m'a donné quelques idées), soit une dark fic, un truc à l'atmosphère assez lourde, mais toujours un UA – on change pas une équipe qui gagne. En fait, j'essaie de compenser l'envie de continuer ****Nine**** qui me tiraille depuis des mois et des mois en écrivant quelque chose qui tremperait dans ces mêmes eaux trash. J'ai mes idées mais si vous deviez me proposer une trame de fond, laquelle serait-elle ? Je serais curieuse de savoir !**

**M'bon, je crois que c'est tout ! Et c'est déjà bien assez à en juger la taille de cette note.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Merci encore pour les 700 reviews, merci pour les encouragements, les compliments, le soutien, ça me donne des ailes. Comme Redbull. Ok, je sors.**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : J'ai rien contre les Colombiens, au fait ! Vous êtes des chics types. 'fin, à part les FARC. Eux, ils sont pas chics du tout.**

**PS2 : Je répondrai sans faute aux reviews enregistrées dans le courant de la semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**.**

**RaR : **

**Elna :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tout ce petit monde constituant le Contrat te plaise ! Puis, sachant que tu ne laisses les reviews qu'aux fanfics qui te plaisent réellement, avoir une review de toi me flatte ! ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Cassandrah : **Pas de nouvelles, TRES bonne nouvelles ! Félicitation, tu étais ma 700e review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Faith Hope :** Hello :) Oui, j'ai supprimé mon Twitter une semaine avant le bac. Et oui, le bac s'est bien passé, merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 19 t'aies plu ! En plus, quand j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre de Petits Potins j'ai eu une petite pensée pour toi en me disant : punaise, elle va me détester haha. Donc ça fait plaisir que tu aies tout de même trouvé ton compte. Puis tes reviews sont parfaites, no worries ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Talki-W : **Hahaha ben 19 chapitres d'affilée c'est déjà pas mal, non ? J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu, en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review. xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**La :** Le bac de philo s'est assez bien passé, merci ! Puis désolée pour l'attente mais c'est un de mes grands défauts, ça, je suis hyper lente à l'écriture. Mais je me rattrape en y mettant la quantité nécessaire ;) Merci pour ta review ! Xo, **IACB.**

.

**Guest :** Eh oui, eh oui, quel honneur ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plu ! **IACB.**

.

**Leah : **Can't Hold Us ? Mmmmh...moui. J'ai essayé de relire le chap' avec Macklemore dans les oreilles et...je sais pas, je trouvais que ça collait pas trop. Mais après, la musique c'est quelque chose super subjectif car chacun a sa façon de percevoir une chanson qui lui est propre. Simple exemple : 'Amazing' de Inna me rend triste alors que, bon, c'est du Inna quoi. Sinon le bac s'est bien passé, merci ! :) **IACB.**

.

**Margaux :** Rassure-toi, ton message était tout sauf incompréhensible ;) Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même avec celui-ci en tout cas. Il a eu vraiment l'air de vous plaire le passage de Blake Malfoy hahaha, peut-être que ce personnage va vraiment se matérialiser au cours du Contrat...who knows... ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Only you / ****Wanna Have Fun : **Une Hermione en robe et Docs ? As-tu lu dans mes pensées ? Je projettais de l'habiller comme ça depuis un petit bout de temps mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moment parfait. Puis qui a dit que cette mode était révolue ? Je ne jure que par ça alors non, NON cette mode n'est pas révolue ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, en tout cas, ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir à voir :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Sisi : **T'as totalement raison ! Mais, en fait, je suis foldingue de ce prénom, Blake, donc il fallait que je le case...et je l'ai casé ;) Mais je tâcherai de donner des prénoms bien lunaires aux futurs jumeaux de Hugo & Daphné, no worries ! Puis merci de m'avoir spécifié la faute omoplates/clavicules, j'ai tendance à confondre les deux – et ça se dit en L, ahlala...j'ai honte. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! **IACB.**

.

**Tomtom :** Hahaha...moi aussi ? **IACB.**

.

**Bebou :** Tant de compliments...je suis flattée ! En espérant que la suite t'aies plu ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Nelloo :** Et la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaît. xo, **IACB.**

.

**Linrhys :** ...eh bien merci beaucoup :) Le chapitre a eu l'air de te plaire, en tout cas ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Anonymous :** Hahaha ouiiii je sais que je suis lente dans l'évolution des personnages mais bon, au moins je sais où je vais ! Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**MEGC :** Ehhh oui, ils s'aiment mais ils ne le savent pas encore...le grand topic du Dramione ;) Par contre, j'ai pas compris : tu voulais que je fasse un autre chapitre POV Draco, c'est ça ? Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. Par contre, je suis tout sauf régulière, je dois te prévenir x) Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lh42 :** Woaw, j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer :o Je me sens limite mal, là, haha, je déteste faire pleurer quelqu'un – même si c'est pour la ''bonne cause'' x) Sinon, j'ai passé le bac avec un rhûme trop génial donc je te le confirme : ce n'est _vraiment pas_ le moment de tomber malade... Merci pour ta review en tout cas :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Scpotter :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite aussi ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Fifi :** Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de Draco dans la vie réelle : c'est la question que je me pose approximativement tous les jours ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et te fasse rire autant ! Désolée pour le laps de temps entre les deux chapitres mais bon, j'espère m'être bien rattrapée..! Merci pour ta review :) **IACB.**

.

**Miya :** Woaw, ce fut un véritable délice de lire ta review. Vraiment. Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur que tu éprouves le besoin de dire tes impressions même si tu avais prévu de le faire en fin de fic et de lire à quel point ce chapitre t'a plu. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir à quel point vous êtes réceptif à cette fanfiction, c'est presque de la folie. Pour ce qui est de la citation de Beaumarchais, la phrase exacte est : « Vous vous êtes donné la peine de naître, et rien de plus » et elle est prononcée par Figaro, dans Le Mariage de Figaro. J'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être plus de précision :) Merci encore pour cette review qui m'a collé un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**SSCG :** Très contente que le lemon t'aies plu ;) xo, **IACB.**

.

**Hoshiko :** Oooh ça me fait plaisir que tu aies parlé du Contrat ! Contente d'avoir pu la convertir à l'univers HP ! Le lemon t'as plu ? C'est parfait ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Brenda : **Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ce lemon ait pu te plaire, le rater était ma grande hantise..! En espérant que tu aies apprécié cette suite :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Cha910 :** Je n'aurais moi aussi qu'un seul mot à dire : merci. Non en fait deux : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également & merci (oui, pour la 3e fois) pour ta review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Sevy :** Hahaha mais de rien, ma Sevy ;) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Chewingirl : **Honnêtement, je me demande moi même d'où me viennent les idées. Le fait est que quand l'inspiration vient, j'entre dans une sorte de transe et je me mets à écrire...et voilà, aussi bête que ça haha. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ce Dramione à ce point ! Merci pour ta review :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Alice D : **Merciii :D Eh non, Hermione a été bien prompte à lui pardonner – en même temps, dans ces circonstance, qui serait resté de marbre ? ;) J'espère que la suite t'as plu, en tout cas, et merci pour ta review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Guest :** Je suis contente que les persos ainsi que le style d'écriture te plaisent, en tout cas ! Et du courage il en a fallu pour affronter le bac, merci de me l'avoir souhaité ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Vamala :** Aaah, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu égayer ta journée :D C'est mon but. xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Djat :** Oui, j'ai laissé le 95B parce que bon, au final, elle est très bien avec le corps qu'elle a ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le lemon, j'étais plutôt stressée à ce propos. La lettre vous a toutes fait fondre, hinhinhin ;) Et pour ce qui est de la relation entre les deux, le jeux du chat et de la souris est definately le terme approprié ! Merci pour ta review :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Quel monde injuste, bordel. Pile au moment où j'ai terminé l'écriture de ce chapitre (une semaine toute entière de semi-hibernation dans ma chambre avec pour seuls compagnons de cellule mon iPod, mon PC et une bouteille d'Arizona pour pondre 36 pages Open Office) et que je me dis : ok poupey, maintenant tu peux sortir, profiter de tes vacs, faire ton shopping, voir tes potes, tralali, tralala...eh ben il pleut. *soupir***


	21. Réunion chez les fous, le remake

**Edit du 11/08/2013 : **

**En relisant les reviews, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai totalement oublié de répondre aux reviews anonymes de **C** et **Zabeth** qui m'ont laissé leurs messages sur le chapitre 1, je crois. Donc je m'excuse auprès d'elles, ça m'énerve d'oublier des gens car vous, vous ne m'oubliez pas, et je les remercie pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.** C**, je suis extrêmement flattée que Le Contrat puisse rendre ta vie meilleure et **Zabeth**, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir pu te convertir aux UA !**** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu également ! :)**

**Pendant que j'y suis, je remercie toutes les personnes (enregistrées comme anonymes) à qui j'ai oublié de répondre. Ce n'est pas voulu, je suis juste extrêmement tête en l'air donc ne le prenez pas personnellement por favor. Vous me connaîtriez en vrai, vous sauriez à quel point je peux être atteinte d'Alzheimer par moments. **

**Merci de l'attention que vous portez à cette fic, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage.**

* * *

><p><strong>De retour des vacances avec un portable mort, un iPod à l'écran fissuré, une énième paire d'écouteurs cassée et la moitié de ce chapitre supprimée. J'étais donc de TRES mauvaise humeur en réécrivant ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas. Bonne lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, croyant tomber à la renverse dans son rêve.<p>

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre des lieux puis distingua peu à peu la farandole de lampions éteints sillonnant le plafond lointain. Elle reconnut ensuite le gigantesque écran plat à sa gauche, le tableau de craie dans le fond de la pièce, le radio-réveil Apple noir indiquant qu'il n'était même pas encore six heures et la manette de Wii délaissée à l'extrémité du divan convertible sur lequel elle dormait. Ces indices suffirent à lui rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans l'Atelier de Draco. Ces indices combinés au bras de Malfoy coincé autour de sa taille, sous la couette. Ce-dernier semblait encore perdu au pays des rêves. Sa respiration était lente, profonde et régulière et ses traits semblaient empruntés à ceux d'un ange assoupi, quelques petites mèches blondes tombant sur ses paupières closes.

Et c'était dingue.

Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'ils dormaient ensemble à un rythme assez aléatoire mais le spectacle de Draco dans les bras de Morphée arrachait toujours à Hermione ce stupide sourire. Il avait cet air innocent et sans défense qui donnaient à la brune des poussées de tendresse. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure flavescente désordonnée ou tracer doucement le contour de ses lèvres entrouvertes de son index ou encore caresser sa joue piquante. C'était niais, extrêmement niais même, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'éloigner de cette tentation. Pour l'heure, sa gorge sèche lui donna l'échappatoire rêvé et elle se redressa, prête à s'extirper du lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Non. » l'arrêta la voix ensommeillée de Draco et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

Hermione retomba aussi sec contre le divan, dos à son voisin, les deux bras du blond cimentés autour de ses hanches.

« Il va bien falloir que tu me laisses aller boire. » roula-t-elle des yeux.

« Avale ta salive. » répliqua Malfoy.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. »

« Tant pis pour toi. »

Hermione tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Peine perdue. Les biceps de Draco l'encerclaient comme une forteresse.

« Tu perds ton temps. » ricana-t-il dans un rire rauque.

« Donc tu comptes me laisser mourir de soif, c'est ça ? »

« Mmmh, c'est dans l'idée, oui... » Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. « A part si tu réussis à gagner l'autorisation de te lever. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Il faut une autorisation pour se lever, maintenant. » pouffa Hermione. « Et comme fait-on pour l'obtenir, cette autorisation, Votre Excellence ? »

« C'est très, très simple. »

Et comme elle s'y était à moitié attendue, il la hissa à califourchon sur son torse sans grandes difficultés. En voyant son expression mi-ensommeillée, mi-taquine illuminer ses traits, sa chevelure or dans le bazar le plus total tombant sur ses yeux, la bouche d'Hermione devint un peu plus aride qu'elle n'était déjà. C'était inhumain, une telle beauté, bon sang. Une beauté brut, au saut du lit. A nouveau, la brune ressentit le besoin de le toucher, partout, et dut occuper ses mains avec urgence en feignant de refaire son chignon.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en tâchant de prendre un ton détaché.

« Ca se jouera à pierre, feuille, ciseau. » annonça Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Pierre, feuille, ciseau ? » répéta-t-elle avant de hausser des épaules. « Ok, soit. Combien de manches ? »

« Deux. »

« Ca marche. » accepta la brune en plaçant un bras derrière son dos tandis que Draco faisait de même. « Pierre...feuille...ciseau ! » joua-t-elle en faisant la feuille avec sa main.

Voyant son signe, le blond changea sa pierre en ciseau sans aucune gêne, juste devant ses yeux.

« J'ai gagné ! » claironna-t-il.

« Mais oui, gros tricheur ! » l'accusa Hermione.

« Qui ? _Moi_ ? ! » suffoqua Draco en posant sa main sur sa bouche, outré.

« Oui, _toi_. Tu as fait la pierre en premier et ma feuille l'enveloppe. Allez hop ! Un point pour moi. »

Malfoy roula des yeux théâtralement.

« Bon, dans ma bonté suprême, je te laisse le point mais c'est bien la dernière fois. »

« Ouh, trop aimable. » ricana Hermione en cachant à nouveau sa main derrière son dos. « Pierre...feuille...ciseau ! »

Hermione fit la pierre mais écarquilla des yeux en voyant Draco mettre ses deux poings l'un au-dessus de l'autre comme s'il attrapait le manche d'un balai.

« Et...peut-on savoir ce que c'est comme supercherie, encore ? »

« Sabre laser. » répondit l'héritier avant de manier son épée imaginaire en l'air. « Et il zigouille ta pierre, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

« A peine croyable..! » s'exclama l'étudiante, partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'hilarité. « Depuis quand Star Wars s'est-il invité dans pierre, feuille, ciseau ? »

« Depuis que le jeu a été modernisé. Il faut vivre avec son temps, Grangie. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien dans ce cas, soyons modernes. » Elle déploya son index et son majeur, gardant ses autres doigts repliés. « Fusil à lunette avec option tirs infrarouges. Et il zigouille ton sabre laser à distance, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

« Techniquement impossible étant donné que je suis planqué dans un tank doublement blindé. » contra Draco. « Par conséquent, tous tes tirs ricochent et se retournent contre toi. »

« Oui mais j'ai un gilet par balles, aha ! » répliqua Hermione en feignant d'enfiler une veste invisible.

« Ce qui s'avérera être totalement inutile face au bazooka que je garde toujours en cas de besoin dans ma poche arrière. » Il mima l'arme entre ses mains et la braqua sur la brune. « Un seul tir et vous volez en éclats, toi et ton joujou infrarouge. »

« Sauf que j'ai en ma possession un pistolet désintégrateur de molécules. Avant même que tu n'aies le temps de charger ton bazooka, tu seras réduit à l'état de nano poussière. »

« Avec ma cape d'invisibilité, il te sera assez difficile de me retrouver. » précisa le blond.

« C'est pas grave, je tirerai dans le tas. »

« Oui mais à force, tu useras toutes tes cartouches, ce qui m'arrange car lorsque tu seras à sec, je t'attaquerai par surprise et si tu envisages de riposter à l'aide d'une quelconque arme accrochée autour de ton tibia, un peu à la _Mr & Mrs. Smith_, je pousserai Yoda devant moi – ouais parce que j'ai oublié de mentionner que je l'avais retenu en otage. Personne n'ose tirer sur un vieillard, encore plus s'il est tout vert et frippé. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » lui lança-t-il, l'air assez fier de son plan.

Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée mais tout de même amusée par son comportement. Il fallait toujours que cet homme ait le dernier mot.

« J'en dis que c'est _un peu_ allé loin pour un simple pierre, feuille, ciseau. » Elle profita de son manque de vigilance pour sauter enfin du lit. « Et j'en dis que j'ai de toutes les façons gagné la première manche du jeu donc à moi l'autorisation de me lever ! »

Draco s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle s'était déjà faufilée dans la cuisine. Il se rallongea alors sur le divan et fixa la plafond. Avant de bailler. Puis s'étirer. Puis bailler à nouveau. Se tournant sur le côté, il tomba sur la planche à dessin qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée pour esquisser un croquis.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, ou plutôt qui c'était. Pour le moment, la silhouette griffonnée restait assez floue et asexuée, bien loin du produit fini et peint que le dessin deviendrait dans quelques temps, si tout allait bien. Il se remettait à ce loisir à tâtons, depuis quelques semaines, et il fallait un peu de temps pour reprendre ses repères stylistiques ainsi que ses petites habitudes. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette étincelle, cette motivation, ce _truc_ qui lui donnait cette adrénaline artistique effrénée au point de passer sa journée toute entière dans son Atelier à peindre sans voir les heures défiler. Mais ça reviendrait, tout ça, ça reviendrait. Il en était sûr. Il lui fallait juste du temps.

« Au fait... »

Draco se retourna mollement.

Hermione était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, son verre d'eau à la main. Son chignon à peine attaché était prêt à rendre l'âme, de nombreuses boucles s'échappant du nœud, et elle ne portait qu'un large t-shirt bleu marine qui lui couvrait à moitié les cuisses. Le fait qu'elle ne mette que ce genre de haut pour dormir était un truc qu'adorait Malfoy. Tout d'abord parce que, dans une certaine situation, cela rendait les choses...plus pratiques. Puis tout simplement parce que ce style vestimentaire lui allait bien. C'était simple, décontracté, et elle était belle là-dedans.

« ...quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Sais pas. Le...6...7 ? Ouais, le 7 août. » Il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête. « Pourquoi ? »

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement un an que le Contrat a commencé. »

* * *

><p>Depuis que Dolores Ombrage prenait des cours de diction, elle voyait la vie en rose. Enfin, en un peu plus rose que d'habitude étant donné qu'elle était déjà droguée à cette couleur. Son salaire aussi voyait la vie en rose fushia ; en effet, la Gazette People avait doublé sa paye une fois qu'ils avaient enfin découvert qu'elle pouvait aligner correctement un mot devant l'autre lorsqu'elle faisait un reportage. A vrai dire, les cours de diction avait été un ultimatum posé par les employeurs de Dolores ; soit elle apprenait à respecter les espaces entre les mots, soit ils la viraient pour prendre Rita Skeeter à sa place. Et il n'y avait aucun nom qui la faisait autant trembler de dégoût que celui de Rita Skeeter.<p>

Oh, et celui d'Harry Potter aussi.

« Ca va ? On me voit bien, là ? » demanda Dolores en se décalant vers la gauche sur le tapis rouge.

« Deux petites secondes... » répondit doucement Marie-Séraphine, sa fidèle cameraman, en arrangeant le cadrage.

Ombrage compta dans sa tête : une petite seconde, deux petites secondes. A la troisième petite seconde, elle revînt encore à la charge.

« Et là ? Ca y est ? C'est bon ? »

« J'y suis presque, Mlle Ombrage. » lui assura doucement la cameraman.

« Serait-ce _éventuellement_ possible que tout soit prêt avant que la cérémonie ne se termine ? »

« Oui, oui, je me dépêche Mlle Ombrage, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » se hâta doucement Marie-Séraphine.

« Mais vous vous dépêchez depuis vingt minutes déjà ! »

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, Mlle Ombrage. » s'excusa Marie-Séraphine tout doucement.

« Et c'est bien ça le problème. »

Ombrage tira peu élégamment sur le tissu satiné de sa robe rose parme puis sortit de son sac à main un petit miroir pour vérifier une dernière fois son reflet. Elle s'était faite faire une teinture Casting Crème Gloss de L'Oréal couleur caramel ainsi que des petites bouclettes permanentes. Coiffure spéciale pour une soirée spéciale. En quoi cette soirée était-elle spéciale, vous demandez-vous ? (Et, bien que la réponse soit L'EVIDENCE MÊME, on vous pardonnera, jeunes mortels incultes et ignorants, de la poser). La 38e cérémonie du Prix Serdaigle ; _voilà_ ce qui rendait cette soirée aussi spéciale ! Mieux que les BAFTAS, plus côté que les Oscars, cet événement était comme le Noël du monde cinématographique britannique. Chaque réalisateur et acteur y venaient en espérant y trouver une récompense pour lui sous le sapin. Pour cette édition, la Gazette People avait réussi à avoir l'exclusivité des interviews des stars arrivant sur le tapis rouge. Et qui était l'heureuse journaliste envoyée sur place pour remplir cette prestigieuse mission ?

Allez, devinez.

« Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs et bienvenue à la 38e cérémonie du Prix Serdaigle ! » s'exclama d'une voix distincte Ombrage en souriant à la caméra. « Vous allez vivre avec nous en direct la montée des stars sur les marches qui sont juste derrière moi, vous allez entendre leurs premières impressions quant au déroulement de la soirée, vous allez bénéficier de leurs pronostics pour la distribution des prix qui aura lieux dans à peine une heure, vous allez vivre en direct la montée vers la gloire des nombreux artistes qui s'apprêtent à fouler ce tapis rouge...et qui le foulent déjà ! » ajouta-t-elle tandis que les flashs cliquetaient soudainement. « Voici Penelope Deauclaire, la maîtresse de cérémonie, qui vient de faire son apparition ! Penelope ! Un mot, s'il vous plaît ! »

Et c'était parti. Dolores courait de droite à gauche pour pouvoir faire parler chaque star débarquant sur les marches devant la caméra de Marie-Séraphine. Marie-Séraphine qui avait bien fait de metre ses tennis tant suivre sa patronne dans ses moindres mouvements s'avéraient être un vrai marathon. Un tel marathon que la jeune femme finit par bousculer par inadvertance un grand brun qui sirotait tranquillement son soda en plein milieu du tapis rouge.

« Pardonnez-moi ! » s'excusa doucement la cameraman.

« Y'a pas de mal. » répondit le jeune homme avant de dévisager les deux protagonistes avec un sourire en coin. « Oh mais que vois-je... Miss Monde et son acolyte. »

Miss Monde se retourna d'un seul coup puis se liquéfia en voyant à qui elle avait affaire.

« Tiens. Potter. » articula Dolores avec tout le mépris que lui inspirait sa personne. « Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était que les _vraies_ stars qui marchaient sur ce tapis. Il faut croire que la sécurité n'est pas très vigilante cette année. »

« Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était que les _vrais_ journaliste qui marchaient sur ce tapis. » répliqua Harry avec un rictus méprisant. « Il faut croire que tu as réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet...ce qui relève du miracle étant donné ta corpulence. »

« Toujours aussi insolent, apparemment. » remarqua Dolores. « Pas trop frustré de n'être qu'un loser qui n'existe que derrière un pauvre écran d'ordinateur ? »

« Non. C'est gentil de t'en soucier cela dit. » Il se tourna vers Marie-Séraphine tout en avalant une gorgée de boisson. « Et vous, pas trop frustrée d'être le larbin de Miss Monde ? »

« Euh, je, c'est-à-dire que... » bredouilla doucement la cameraman.

« Ne lui prêtez aucune attention, Marie-Séraphine ! » lui ordonna Ombrage. « Ne lui répondez même pas. Comme nous l'enseigne ce proverbe turque : ''Ignorez l'idiot de peur que sa stupidité ne vous contamine''. »

« Et comme nous l'enseigne cette croyance indienne : ''La vache est une divinité ; prosternons-nous devant elle''. » Harry fit une révérence devant Dolores qui devînt verte de rage. « Je ne voudrais pas mettre en rogne une divinité comme toi. »

Et il dut courir avec toutes la force de ses jambes pour échapper à une divinité en furie. Une fois en lieu sûr, un peu en retrait de l'entrée des célébrités, le brun s'appuya au cordon rouge délimitant le tapis rouge du monde des communs des mortels et continua d'aspirer son breuvage avec un sourire satisfait. Il lança un regard circulaire aux personnes situées aux alentours. Un mélange d'agents, d'attachés de presses et d'employés du personnel chargé de vérifier la bonne tenue du maquillage ou des habits des célébrités s'apprêtant à défiler sur le tapis rouge. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette féminine lui tournant dos, une robe noire simple mais élégante habillant sa silhouette fine, des boots métalliques cloutées à talons The Raw cassant le rythme religieux de son habillement. Le sourire d'Harry devînt un rictus de prédateur et, sa paille toujours coincée entre ses lèvres, il avança d'un pas félin vers la délicieuse créature devant lui. A peine eut-il effleuré la fabrique de sa robe qu'il entendit :

« Pose encore une seule fois tes sales pattes sur moi, Potter, et je te coupe les mains, je les incinère, je jette une moitié des cendres dans l'Océan Pacifique puis je dissous l'autre moitié dans un thé à l'acide citrique je te ferai boire de force après t'avoir ligoté à une chaise dans un hangar désaffecté jusqu'à ce que tu te déshydrates. »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Parkinson. » la salua Harry en faisant glisser le tissu luxueux de l'habit de Pansy entre ses doigts. « Dior ? »

« Oscar de La Renta, collection printemps. » récita l'attachée de presse avant de vérifier pour la soixantième fois son téléphone. « Et laisse-moi de l'espace, cervelle de larve, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me coller. »

« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda Harry en s'intéressant cette fois-ci au collier à grosses mailles argentées qui ornait son cou. « Anne Thomas, métal ? »

« Puloma, or blanc. » répondit machinalement Pansy en pianotant un énième texto enflammé à l'héritier. « Et ça ne te regarde pas, espèce de fouine à potins. »

« Otage manchot déshydraté testeur de thé à l'acide citrique, cervelle de larve, fouine à potins...va falloir que tu choisisses. Surtout que je pourrais peut-être avoir une solution au problème qui torture tes méninges de mégère. » lui fit remarquer Potter en sirotant le fond de son soda. « Nouvelle coloration ? »

Pansy lui accorda un regard vert émeraude curieux.

« Dark Chocolate de Garnier. » Elle fit tourner son iPhone entre ses doigts avec un sourire en coin. « Pour résoudre mon problème, il faudrait déjà que tu le connaisses. Mais vas-y, fais des merveilles ô grand télépathe. »

Harry prit le temps de siffler une nouvelle gorgée de jus avant de continuer :

« Princesse Malfoy et sa jolie Granger étaient censées débarquer depuis près de... » Il consulta sa montre et haussa des sourcils « ...oulah, près de vingt minutes maintenant. Sauf qu'ils ont démarré en retard à cause de Granger qui a changé de chaussures à la dernière minute – ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis une _fouine à potins _» sourit Harry en voyant comme Pansy avait du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction « et à présent, ils sont coincés dans les embouteillages du centre-ville alors qu'il leur suffirait juste de...Swarovski ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en dégageant une des mèches de Pansy pour inspecter ses boucles-d'oreilles.

« Cartier. » rectifia Pansy avant d'éloigner sa main d'un geste impatient. « Il leur suffit juste de quoi ? ! »

« Hein ? Ah oui. Il leur suffirait tout simplement de faire marche-arrière, emprunter la Nationale 5 – qui n'est pas du tout bouchée en fin de journée, contrairement aux croyances populaires – et rejoindre le coeur de la ville en contournant par l'Est. » Il aspira la gorgée finale de son gobelet et le jeta en direction d'une poubelle des alentours. « Le grand télépathe a-t-il fait des merveilles ? »

L'attachée de presse pinça des lèvres, masquant son soulagement intérieur de peur que cela ne fissure son ego.

« Ca peut aller. » admit-elle néanmoins. « De toutes les façons, je suis sûre que leur chauffeur aura opté tôt ou tard pour cette solution. »

« Ben voyons. Ca te tuerait presque d'admettre que j'ai raison. » ricana Harry avant de se pencher furtivement vers elle.

« Eh ! _Eh_ ! Un pas en arrière ! » sursauta Pansy tandis que le chroniqueur semblait lui renifler le cou.

« _Angel_ de Thierry Mugler ? » devina-t-il.

« Non. _Psychopathe_ de Je-ne-suis-pas-un-slip-que-l'on-renifle. » répliqua la brune avant de tourner des talons.

« ...on va prendre ça pour un oui. » concéda Harry en la regardant partir.

Mais à peine Pansy eut-elle tournée dans un coin où Potter n'était plus dans son champs de vision qu'elle se précipita sur son iPhone pour composer le numéro d'Hermione – Draco semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas prendre ses appels, ce soir. C'est ainsi que le couple débarqua sur le tapis rouge moins d'un quart d'heures plus tard, volant la vedette à toutes les autres célébrités qui les avaient précédé.

Draco fut le premier à apparaître. Cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, costard gris clair, Slytherin Platine au poignet, demi-sourire aux lèvres. Et lorsqu'Hermione fit son entrée, l'engouement des paparazzis fut à son comble. Il était de notoriété publique que le dos-nu était le domaine vestimentaire de prédilection de la jeune femme. Mais si l'on additionnait dos-nu + Eli Saab, le résultat ne pouvait que friser la perfection. Vêtue d'une robe gris perle assortie au costume de son fiancé, Hermione culminait sur des escarpins plateforme en cuir doré Dsquared. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient été ramenés sur une épaule dans un style 60's appuyé par le rouge à lèvres carmin qui habillait ses lèvres. Draco glissa un bras sur ses hanches et la ramena contre lui. Malgré les talons que portait sa compagne, il la dépassait toujours d'une tête ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il baissait la figure vers elle et qu'elle relevait la sienne pour croiser son regard, cela donnait un spectacle assez attendrissant.

En toute bonne journaliste qu'elle était, Dolores fit bien les choses et bouscula tout le monde pour les interviewer, Marie-Séraphine la suivant doucement derrière elle.

« Draco et Hermione ! Draco et Hermione ! » hurla-t-elle pour attirer leur attention.

Hermione se retourna la première puis fit signe à Draco qui fit de même.

« Comment vous sentez-vous à quelques instants de la remise des Prix ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Plutôt bien. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Pensez-vous faire partie des heureux gagnants de cette édition ? »

« Oulah, non. Je serais même étonné d'être nominé dans une quelconque catégorie. »

« Arrête... » roula des yeux Hermione. « Il est toujours très prompte à se dévaloriser. »

« Pourtant, j'ai vu _The Conspiracy_ il y a deux semaines et je dois dire que la performance que vous avez livré m'a bluffée ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Draco, plus moqueur qu'étonné. « Eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le jury du Prix l'ait été également. »

« On croise les doigts pour vous ! » s'exclama Dolores.

Draco ne croisait même pas les doigts pour lui-même, à vrai dire. Il était totalement inconcevable que lui, jet-setter de son état et sans réel talent d'acteur, puisse gagner quoi que ce soit avec Anne Hathaway à sa gauche et Glenn Close à sa droite. Si, par le plus grand des malentendus, il était sélectionné pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule catégorie...non, de toutes les façons, cette hypothèse était impossible, même dans une vie parallèle. Et pourtant...!

« Les nominés pour le Prix Serdaigle de la Meilleure Surprise de l'Année sont : » annonça Penelope Deauclaire en se tournant vers le gigantesque écran de l'estrade « Cedric Diggory dans _The Underworld Rebellion_ de Patrick Groyce » Au fur et à mesure que les noms étaient énumérés, une séquence de la performance de l'acteur dans le film cité passait à l'écran « Zacharias Smith dans _Réunion de Famille _de Freida Lincoln, Johanna Fitzgerald dans _A Blues For Nina_ de Kingsley Sheffield et Draco Malfoy dans _The Conspiracy _de Kat Sparks. »

Les yeux de Draco triplèrent de volume en voyant son nom écrit en grosses lettres sur l'écran, sa séquence vidéo défilant à l'écran juste après. A côté de lui, Pansy Parkinson se dandinait sur son siège dans une sorte de micro-danse de la joie tandis que Kat poussait un juron appréciateur derrière lui. Il entendit la voix d'Hermione à son oreille lui chuchoter :

« Tu vois ? »

Oh que oui, il voyait. Bon sang ! Il avait été nominé dans une catégorie ! C'était une chose qu'il avait considéré si irréalisable que même s'il ne gagnait pas, il en resterait heureux. Quoique...maintenant qu'il était en aussi bon chemin, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au but ? C'est pourquoi il crispa nerveusement des poings, sa figure restant néanmoins impassible, lorsque Penelope Deauclaire décacheta la petite enveloppe en déclarant :

« Et le Prix Serdaigle de la Meilleure Surprise de l'Année revient à... » Elle l'ouvrit avec une lenteur exagérée puis attrapa la petite carte contenue à l'intérieur et lut avec un grand sourire : « JOHANNA FITZGERALD ! »

Le visage de la blonde d'à peine dix-neuf ans fut projeté à l'écran, sa bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc. Elle se jeta ensuite dans les bras de ses proches, les larmes aux yeux, puis se dirigea vers l'estrade pour accepter son prix. Draco se renfonça quant à lui dans son siège et se joignit aux applaudissements, bon perdant. Au moins, il avait été nominé, ce qui avait été impensable pour lui quelques heures plus tôt. Puis l'actrice gagnante devait certainement mieux mériter ce prix que lui. Ouais. Sans doute. Il ne savait pas. En tout cas, il n'était pas triste. Pas trop.

Il sentit alors la main d'Hermione lui presser affectueusement la cuisse et ce fut comme si tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ce n'était qu'une petite pression et elle ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit pour lui faire avaler sa défaite.

Alors il aborda plus sereinement le reste de la cérémonie, tâchant de calmer son appréhension lorsque Penelope Deauclaire annonçait les noms des acteurs en compétition au fur et à mesure des sections. Il réussit même à se détendre complètement vers la fin, lorsque Tom Sturridge fit une blague sur l'estrade alors qu'il recevait son prix. Il ne restait que trois catégories, les plus prisées de toutes, à vrai dire. Draco était un peu pressé que ça finisse. Il avait faim, puis il avait un peu envie de fumer, et ils étaient combien dans ce truc ? Deux-cent ? De quoi devenir claustro.

« Les personnes nominées pour le Prix Serdaigle du Meilleur Premier Rôle Masculin sont... »

« Pansy, psst ! » chuchota Draco en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Je veux sortir. »

« Hors de question. » siffla immédiatement son attachée de presse sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

« ...Dean Thomas dans _Born to Kill_ de Kyle Harrisson... »

« Y'a plus rien pour moi, là ! Allez, maman, laisse-moi partir ! » plaida Draco.

« ...Justin Finch-Fetchley dans _Sixty and a Half_ des Frères Kowzcky... »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te sangler à ton siège, Malfoy ! » le menaça Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » voulut savoir Hermione en se penchant en avant.

« ...Draco Malfoy dans _The Conspiracy_ de Kat Sparks... »

Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers l'écran, hébété. Etait-ce la vie réelle ? Venait-il de se faire nominer une _deuxième fois_ ? Pour la catégorie du Meilleur Premier Rôle Masculin, en plus ? ! Folie pure.

« Tu veux toujours partir ? » ricana Pansy à côté de lui tandis qu'on annonçait un certain Aaron Pullitzer pour clôturer la section.

« ...disons que ça peut attendre. »

Ca pouvait attendre une minute, le temps que Penelope ouvre le fichu bulletin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Et il fallait voir la mollesse volontaire avec laquelle elle le faisait, c'en était presque mesquin. Draco se redressa nerveusement et posa la main sur son accoudoir, ignorant que celle d'Hermione s'y trouvait déjà. Il songea une demi-seconde à lui céder la place mais le geste ne suivit pas sa pensée. Alors ils restèrent là, leurs deux mains superposées, à regarder l'écran tandis que la présentatrice déployait la petite carte puis s'approchait du micro pour annoncer :

« DRACO MALFOY ! »

Putain.

Draco ferma les yeux.

_Putain_.

Et il y avait Kat qui hurlait presque derrière lui. Et il y avait Pansy qui enfonçait ses ongles dans son bras. Et il y avait Hermione qui...que faisait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Draco entrouvrit des paupières et la prochaine chose qu'il sut fut que les lèvres de la brune venaient d'entrer en collision avec les siennes. Le blond répondit à son baiser aveuglément puis recula, assez sonné. Ca gueulait tout autour de lui et Kat le prenait dans ses bras et Pansy aussi et Blaise aussi – depuis quand était-il là ? ! – et sa tête était affichée en immense sur le grand écran de la scène.

Folie. Pure.

Draco se leva, remonta la rangée puis s'engagea dans l'allée principale, les cris et applaudissements tout autour de lui ne faiblissant pas. Il avait l'impression de rêver les yeux ouverts. Venait-il _vraiment _ de gagner ? Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Non, il devait être en plein délire. Il se réveillerait dans quelques secondes.

Pourtant, les marches menant à l'estrade furent bien vraies. De même pour l'accolade de Penelope Deauclaire. De même pour l'aigle en or que la présentatrice lui remit entre les mains en guise de trophée. Meilleur Premier Rôle Masculin. Le blond se positionna devant le micro, réalisant peu à peu ce qui lui arrivait. Sa main vînt mettre du désordre dans sa coiffure toute sage et il se mordit la lèvre tandis que l'assistance se rasseyait, un peu plus calme.

« Je... » commença Draco avant de secouer la tête « Punaise » Il émit un rire nerveux puis se massa l'arrête du nez « Ok, alors je n'ai préparé absolument aucun discours et, pour vous dire à quel point je suis venu avec une mentalité de loser, je prévoyais de filer à l'anglaise seulement quelques secondes avant d'entendre que j'étais nominé pour cette catégorie » confessa-t-il, faisant rire le public « donc je remercie mon attachée de presse d'avoir menacé de m'attacher à mon siège car, sans ça, je me serais sans doute éclipsé, laissant ce magnifique trophée sans propriétaire. »

Le visage de Pansy fut projeté à l'écran, ses traits empreints d'une expression indifférente, seul le coin de ses lèvres s'incurvant en un début de sourire.

« Je remercie aussi l'équipe de tournage sans qui je ne serais pas ici, sur cet estrade. Merci d'avoir été si géniaux, merci de m'avoir supporté dans toutes mes humeurs, merci pour tout. Kat, évidemment. » La réalisatrice apparut sur l'écran derrière lui. « Sans ta foi placée dans une – je cite – ''petite marionnette de presse à scandale'' pour porter ce film sur ses épaules, eh bien tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible. Merci pour ta tyrannie exercée derrière la caméra, elle a fini par payer. » sourit-il en soulevant légèrement son aigle en or. « Merci à mon agent qui me supporte depuis le début dans toutes les situations insolites dans lesquelles je m'empêtre et qui m'a soutenu pour cette aventure. Merci à ma mère de m'avoir fait naître pour qu'un truc aussi cool se passe au bout de vingt-quatre années d'existence, ça valait franchement le coup ! » déclara-t-il, amusant une fois de plus l'audience. « Et Hermione, bien sûr. »

La tête de la brune fit son apparition et elle haussa des sourcils de stupéfaction en se découvrant dans le grand écran de la scène.

« C'est...génial de t'avoir. Vraiment. Tu m'encourages, tu crois en moi, tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ma personne, tu me donnes de bons conseils. Le matin du casting de _The Conspiracy_, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, j'angoissais un peu et tu m'as dit quelque chose comme « Sois sûr de tes actions » et c'est tout bête comme phrase, mais, je sais pas, ça m'a aidé. Et merci d'être cette aide dont j'ai besoin. »

Et tout le monde put observer sur l'écran de l'estrade comme Hermione se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang à la suite de sa déclaration, comme tentant de toutes ses forces de cacher son sourire. Elle se joignit aux applaudissements qui succédèrent aux paroles de Draco et le suivit des yeux lever une dernière fois son trophée en guise de remerciement puis descendre les marches. Tout en remontant l'allée principale pour regagner sa place, il reçut quelques accolades amicales auxquelles il répondit par un sourire. Un grand et magnifique sourire. Hermione se mordit la lèvre un peu plus profondément. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas de côté son habituel risette narquois et blasé au profit du sourire éclatant qui illuminait à présent son visage ? Son expression faciale s'en retrouvait totalement changée.

« Passe-moi ça ! Passe-moi ça ! Passe-moi ça ! » exigea impatiemment Pansy à peine se fut-il assis.

Elle prit le trophée dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle aurait prodigué à un nouveau-né Hermès en écailles de crocodiles véritables et se mit à caresser de l'index le bec en or de l'aigle en lui sussurant des mots doux. Draco secoua la tête devant ce spectacle puis se tourna vers Hermione qui arrangeait distraitement une couture de sa robe.

« Verdict ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Mmmh, discours assez convaincant. » sourit Hermione.

« Ah oui, tu trouves ? »

« J'ai même trouvé la dernière partie plutôt pas mal. Celle où tu parlais d'une certaine Hermione qui t'encourageait, etc. »

« Oh, cette partie ? Fallait juste que je trouve de quoi faire durer mon speech pendant une minute. » haussa des épaules Draco en feignant la nonchalance.

« Vraiment ? » dit la brune avec un rictus en coin. « C'est bien dommage, dans ce cas...il me semble que cette Hermione avait prévu de te récompenser _personnellement_. »

« Voilà qui s'annonce alléchant. » se lécha les babines l'héritier.

« Ah oui mais non ! Tu as dit que la dernière partie de ton discours était quasiment sans importance ! Alors privé de cadeau. »

« Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. » se rétracta bien vite Draco. « Alors ? C'est quoi cette récompense ? »

« Patience, mon petit. Patience. »

« Eh oh, Romeo et Juliette ! » intervînt alors Kat juste derrière eux. « Ca vous gênerait de baisser d'un ton ? Non parce que Malfoy va peut-être gagner les deux dernières catégories et ça m'ennuierait de rater ça. »

Draco émit un petit rire. Il doutait avoir la même dose de chance qu'il avait eu en remportant son prix du Meilleur Rôle Masculin. Mais bon, l'espoir faisait vivre, après tout.

Il se remit bien sur son siège puis posa son bras sur son accoudoir, oubliant que celui d'Hermione l'occupait déjà. Leurs deux mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau à s'effleurer et la brune décala légèrement la sienne comme si elle voulait éviter ce contact. C'est ce que crut Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts de la brune tapoter légèrement sur le dos de sa main comme si elle y jouait du piano. C'était tout doux et relaxant. Il en oublia presque que la cérémonie se termina sans qu'il ne soit appellé à l'estrade une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**.**

**ACCUEIL : **

**Pour toi, poupée.**

.

**Ô** toi, jolie apparition,

Tu ne peux être qu'envoyée du paradis !

Investie d'une telle mission

Vous et moi ne pouvions qu'être amis !

.

**O**ui, je te tutoie puis je vous vouvoie

Mais, après tout, je fais ce que je veux.

Et je remarque que pour toi aussi, c'est le cas ;

Cette liberté d'action me rend heureux.

.

**J**e t'observais voleter ici et là,

Tout en sirotant mon jus de fruit absolument dégueulasse.

Jusqu'à ce que tu te positionnes près de mon ennemie de toujours,

Pour effectuer une action des plus cocasses.

.

**E**t rien que pour cela, divine créature,

Rien que pour m'avoir provoqué l'une de mes plus grandes hilarités,

Je serais prêt, tout de suite, sois-en sûre,

A mettre un genoux à Terre et t'épouser !

.

**M**alheureusement, je ne suis pas zoophile

Car, oui, pigeon gris femelle, c'est pour toi tout ce bavardage !

Tu ajoutas à mon bonheur lorsque, posé sur ce fil

Tu fis tes besoins sur Dolores Ombrage.

.

**ON A VU...**

.

Ronald Weasley **débarquer sur le tapis rouge du Prix Serdaigle et se faire photographier par trois pauvres paparazzis. Ah nan, quatre. Autant pour moi.**

.

Bellatrix Lestrange **faire son entrée sur le tapis rouge vêtue d'une robe de toile d'araignée, une barrette en forme de chauve-souris dans les cheveux. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle transporte un cadavre en guise de collier pour que **Tim Burton** l'engage dans un de ses films. Oh, wait...**

.

Luna Lovegood **profiter de son passage télévisé sur le **_**Jenny Dillinger Show**_** pour se lancer dans un long discours contre le trafic sexuel de cochons d'Inde en Tchécoslovaquie. Vous le saviez, ça, qu'on prostituait des cochons d'Inde tchécoslovaques ? VOUS LE SAVIEZ ? ! EH BEN VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR AGIR ? ? ! VOUS COMPTEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS RESTER ASSIS DERRIERE VOTRE ECRAN SANS RIEN FAIRE ! ! Si ? Ben moi aussi.**

.

Parvati Patil** mordre le videur du Velium Connection – bar hypertropclassedechezclasse dans lequel toutes les célébrités hypertropclassesdechezclasses ont fini en after-party après le Prix Serdaigle – parce que son nom n'était pas inscrit sur la liste. Puis se casser une dent. Puis saigner. Puis tâchez sa robe toute blanche. Puis trébucher sur le goudron. Puis s'étaler sur le sol, s'égratignant le menton. Puis se faire MALENCONTREUSEMENT piétiner par un certain **Harry Potter** qui passait là sans regarder.**

.

Hermione Granger **sauter dans un taxi à peine deux heures après que l'after-party avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour aller où ? Pour voir qui ? Pour faire quoi ? Pour courir dans mes bras ?**

.

Draco Malfoy**, passablement bourré, faire tomber le haut et danser coller-serré avec une délicieuse créature métisse puis chanter à tue-tête une chanson des Village People que remixait le DJ. Bon sang mais comment ose-t-il ? Comment OSE-T-IL dénaturer YMCA en chantant d'une voix aussi fausse ?**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Qui l'eût cru ? (Lustucru, chapeau pointu)**

.

**Draco Malfoy sur l'estrade de la 38e édition du Prix Serdaigle acceptant l'Aigle du Meilleur Rôle Masc... Meilleur Rôle M... Mmmmmm... Ah, désolé, mes doigts refusent de finir cette phrase. La nouvelle semble trop invraisemblable pour que je puisse la taper sur mon clavier. Pour vous dire à quel point cette nouvelle est invraisemblable, j'ai fait un top 5 des événements qui auraient été plus probables de se dérouler que Draco Malfoy se voyant offrir le Prix Serd... le Prix Se... le Pr... bon. **

**1 – Marylin Manson élever des poussins, leur acheter des jolis petits nœuds papillons à imprimé floral et les nommer Riri, Fifi et Loulou.**

**2 – Padma Patil entrer au couvent.**

**3 – Kim Kardashian entrer au couvent.**

**4 – Draco Malfoy feindre de sortir avec une fille pour étouffer le scandale de Rafaelo Delucci. **

**5 – L'historien Filius Flitwick danser en talons aiguilles sur « Moulin Rouge », un serre-tête à oreilles de lapin coquin sur la tête.**

**Et encore, je n'ai pas cité « Harry Potter se faisant employer en CDI à Disney Land pour faire la mascotte de Minnie durant la parade et terminant dans un fossé, près des auto-tamponneuses, une oreille de costume arrachée, tabassé à coups de sac à main par une femme jalouse que son mari ait eu les yeux trop baladeurs ». Non, ce n'est pas du vécu, je vous assure. En revanche, vous savez ce qui est vrai ? La soirée hyper méga privée que donne en ce moment Princesse Malfoy dans ses appartements. Oui parce que Sa Majesté a jugé que le taux de coolitude du Velium Connection était devenu trop bas pour qu'il puisse respirer sans risque d'asphyxie. En moins de deux minutes, les lieux étaient donc désertés. La seule personne qui restait était une mémé déchaînée sur le dancefloor prenant sa canne pour un partenaire de cha-cha-cha ultra sensuel. Le reste de la salle – c'est-à-dire les 36 mannequins hyper cannons en talons de 73 cm et robes plus moulantes qu'une combinaison de surf – se trémoussait dans les appartements du plus blond des jet-setteurs à l'autre bout de Londres. **

**Une question me taraude : Passé un certain seuil d'alcoolémie, de vodkalémie et de mojitolémie, Draco se souvient-il qu'il a une bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire ? Ou alors n'a-t-il invité ces charmantes créatures que pour pouvoir avoir plus de mains afin de...faire la vaisselle ? A 1h du matin ? Ce qui me semble TOTALEMENT cohérent, d'ailleurs. Plus cohérent que de gagner le Prix S... le P... – même si je dois avouer que le film était pas mauvais-mauvais.**

**Polygamement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER**

* * *

><p>Hermione se racla la gorge, tînt son dos bien droit puis déclara de son ton le plus enthousiaste :<p>

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 24 ans depuis peu et je suis une passionnée de cinéma, ce qui...oh mon Dieu, ce que c'est nul. » capitula-t-elle.

Il était 7h du matin et elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, s'entraînant devant son miroir à ce qu'elle allait dire à l'entretien qu'elle passerait deux heures plus tard.

Lors de l'after-party qui avait suivi la remise de prix, Kat Sparks lui avait demandé si le cinéma était toujours un domaine qui l'intéressait, ce qu'Hermione s'était empressée de confirmer. Elle avait même été très étonnée que la réalisatrice se souvienne de ce petit détail. Et Kat l'avait encore plus surprise en lui annonçant qu'elle lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'Institut Gryffondor le lendemain même. Hermione avait été aussi enthousiasmée que paniquée – devait-elle être callée sur le sujet ? Allait-il tester ses connaissances ? Allait-il lui poser des questions pièges ? Devait-elle avoir un lourd bagage cinématographique derrière elle ?

« Mais non ! » s'était exclamée Kat, son verre de martini à la main. « L'école est faite pour former de futurs cinéastes. On se doute bien que tu n'es pas une encyclopédie du 7e art lorsque tu passeras cet entretien. Le jury ne fera qu'évaluer ton profil. Si tu es véritablement passionnée, que tu en as dans le crâne et que tu sais te vendre, le tour est joué ! » Elle finit sa coupe d'un trait puis pointa de l'index Draco qui dansait sur une des tables du coin VIP, une bouteille de champagne dans la main. « Même cet énergumène que tu vois là-bas serait capable d'y entrer, s'il le voulait. »

Hermione avait donc dû quitter la fête plus tôt que prévu pour être fraîche et dispo le lendemain. Mais la figure pâle et déformée par l'angoisse qu'arborait son reflet en ce moment même n'avait rien de frais et dispo.

« Hum, alors voilà, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis... » Elle secoua la tête. « Bonjour ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger et si je suis ici c'est... » La brune se massa l'arrête du nez – bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une audition pour un casting de télé-réalité ? – puis reprit. « Enchantée ! Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai 24 ans et je voudrais...oh et puis merde. »

Elle abandonnait. L'entretien allait se dérouler comme il allait se dérouler et elle y irait au feeling. Cette manie de tout vouloir préméditer et régler ne lui réussissait plus tellement et, pour une fois, elle allait se laisser porter par les événements.

Sa décision prise, Hermione quitta sa chambre en pyjama/t-shirt et se dirigea vers le vestibule d'entrée pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'étage de Draco, comme chaque matin. Elle demanderait à Minerva de lui préparer le repas le plus calibré en vitamines qu'il soit de sorte à ce que, même à son pic de son stress, cela n'entame ses forces. La brune appuya sur le bouton d'appel à l'ascenseur et, le temps d'un bâillement, les portes blindées s'entrouvrirent sur une bombe sexuelle métis aux faux airs de Noémie Lenoir simplement vêtue d'une mini-robe en satin, des stilettos indécents aux pieds. Hermione s'en arrêta de bailler.

« Vous descendez ? » lui demanda l'inconnue d'une voix haut perchée tout en désignant les étages inférieurs de son index verni en jaune fluo.

_Pardon ?_

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? » articula Hermione, abasourdie.

« J'étais invitée à la soirée privée de Malfoy. » répondit son interlocutrice, sur le ton de l'Évidence même.

_Double pardon ?_

« La soirée privée de Malfoy ? » répéta Hermione.

« Oui... » La mannequin dévisageait l'étudiante comme si elle était un peu demeurée puis ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination. « Oh, vous n'y étiez pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dû recevoir mon invitation. » ironisa son interlocutrice d'un ton froid.

« Vous auriez dû venir ! C'était, genre, super dingue. On a tellement fait les fous que tout le monde est, genre, super claqué. Ils sont tous vautrés sur le sol et tout, en mode vision trop apocalyptique quoi. Je dois être la seule qui arrive, genre, à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Trop dingue. »

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus hors d'elle : la façon totalement niaise et dépourvue de neurones avec laquelle s'exprimait cette jeune fille ou le contenu des paroles que débitait cette niaise dépourvue de neurones. Ce fut à peine si la résidente des lieux la poussa hors de la cage d'ascenseur pour monter évaluer elle-même la situation. Et le vestibule d'entrée du dernier palier lui annonça d'emblée la couleur. Bouteille de champagne brisée, le liquide jaune pétillant se répandant de part et d'autre sur le sol du hall. Smartphone à l'écran fissuré abandonné dans un coin. Fêtard ivre allongé par terre en caleçon, des inscriptions aux marqueurs sur ses joues et son torse.

« Je rêve...! » souffla Hermione en plaçant la main sur sa bouche.

Et elle crut à un cauchemar en découvrant ce qui l'attendait, une fois le vestibule passé.

En vrac : rideaux déchirés, table renversée, vase en cristal Tiffanny brisé, fleurs servant de lit à une jeune fille vêtue d'un simple tanga en imprimé léopard, Pelforth vides entreposées en pile en plein milieu du salon, poudre blanche suspecte sur la table basse en verre, talon de Louboutin profondément enfoncé dans l'écran de la TV, paire de soutien-gorge accrochée à la main de la statue de marbre située à côté de la fenêtre, résidus d'oeufs, de farine et de mousse à raser incrustés aux murs – avaient-ils _réellement_ fait une bataille de condiments dans le salon ? ! –, canapé renversé... Hermione avait l'impression de traverser Hiroshima le lendemain même de la catastrophe nucléaire.

Elle emprunta le couloir et enjamba les cadavres ivres et dévêtus qui peuplaient le sol pour se rendre dans la chambre de Draco. Et, en le voyant allongé en travers de son lit, le 80D d'une belle brune lui servant de coussin douillet, Hermione regretta amèrement d'être montée.

Elle recula avec un brusque haut-le-coeur et fit le trajet inverse à reculons, trébuchant sur les corps entassés dans le corridor. Regagnant le salon, elle manqua de bousculer Minerva et son chariot. Elle traversait le champs de bataille que constituait l'étage tout en fredonnant un air des années soixante comme si le spectacle de la suite mise sens dessus-dessous lui semblait tout à fait normal.

« Oh ! Pardon ! » s'excusa Hermione en se tenant au mur.

« Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? Oui ! Tout va bien ! Tout va parfaitement bien ! » déclara d'une traite sur un ton si aigu qu'il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir qu'elle mentait.

« Vous pleurez. » lui fit remarquer calmement Minerva en désignant sa figure de son plumeau.

Hermione porta la main à ses joues et les trouva humides. Le fait de s'en rendre compte à retardement accéléra le débit de ses larmes.

« Je...je dois y aller. » dit-elle soudainement avant de prendre la fuite dans le hall.

* * *

><p>Il était de notoriété publique, sur le campus de l'Institut Gryffondor, qu'Alberforth Dumbledore avait en sa possession une chèvre apprivoisée répondant au nom de Helmut. La bête était son animal de compagnie de longue date et chacun ici connaissait et respectait Helmut comme s'il était un membre à part entière de la famille Gryffondorienne. Mais il y avait une seule règle à respecter ab-so-lu-ment pour ne pas que la chèvre entre dans une de ses célèbres crises de folie. Ne jamais, au grand <em>jamais<em>, porter du bleu outremer à proximité d'elle. Si vous en portiez, c'était bien simple : la chèvre chargeait sur vous sans aucune pitié pour votre vie et vous ratatinait à coups de sabots jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus qu'une flaque humaine sur le goudron.

Quelqu'un avait pensé à en informer Hermione ? Nooon, personne. Et c'est pourquoi elle entra dans la gigantesque cour intérieure de l'établissement vêtue d'une robe bleue toute mignonne. Ni une ni deux, Helmut répéra sa cible et fonça droit sur elle.

« Mutmut, _non_ ! » tonna Alberfoth mais la chèvre n'en avait cure.

Elle galopait à toutes vitesses droit sur Hermione qui ne s'en rendit compte que dix secondes avant la collision inévitable et poussa un cri, terrifiée. A quatre secondes du drame, quelqu'un se jeta brusquement sur elle de façon à ce qu'elle atterrisse au sol et Helmut rentra sa tête de plein fouet dans le mur de derrière. Avant de tomber au sol, raide mort. (Mais on ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment.)

« Tout va bien ? »

Hermione prit une demi-seconde pour réaliser qu'elle était à terre, un grand brun pesant de tout son poids sur elle. Mais ce grand brun avait des yeux bleus. Ce grand brun avait également un sourire à rendre Apollon jaloux. Ce grand brun sentait aussi extraordinairement bon. Alors on pardonnera à ce grand brun d'être complètement affalé sur elle. Surtout qu'il se redressa immédiatement pour lui tendre sa main. Hermione s'en aida pour se relever à son tour et époussetta sa robe baby-doll en viscose pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

« Tout va bien ? » répéta son sauveur.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui. _Oh bon sang_. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais _turquoise_ ! Quel genre de cyborg super-sexy était-il ? !

« Oui, tout va bien, merci. » répondit-elle en continuant de passer sa main sur sa robe bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien à y épousseter.

« Ok, tant mieux. » Il lui offrit un autre sourire et Hermione manqua d'être aveugle « Faut faire gaffe à cette bestiole. » ajouta-t-il en désignant la bête dont il ignorait sans doute la mort imminente. « J'ai eu le malheur de porter une chemise en jean pour mon premier jour ici et... »

Il montra la cicatrice d'au moins six centimètres qui ornait son coude. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Mais c'est autorisé par le règlement, les animaux ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se mordre la langue, de peur de passer pour une coincée suivant les règles à la lettre.

« En théorie, non. Mais ce vieux fou n'en fait chaque fois qu'à sa tête, sous prétexte que son frère est à la direction. La dernière fois, il s'est ramené avec une poule sous le bras. » secoua-t-il la tête tandis que sa voisine émettait un rire surpris. « Je crois qu'il a pour projet de monter illégalement une ferme au sein de l'Institut, quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer, ici, en tout cas. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais, j'y pense, t'es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »

« Hum, oui. Je viens pour passer un entretien d'entrée. » Et c'était reparti pour triturer nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. « Je suis un peu stressée, j'ai un peu peur de tout faire foirer puis si on ajoute à ça le fait que je n'ai pas trop le moral depuis ce matin...enfin bref. » se censura-t-elle rapidement, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle eprouvait le besoin de tout déballer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Puis, des entretiens, j'en ai passé des tonnes – je vais justement en passer un tout à l'heure – et je peux vous dire qu'en sortant de la salle, vous vous demanderez encore pourquoi est-ce que vous avez stressé pour rien. »

Un sourire se fraya doucement un chemin sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« C'est gentil de me rassurer. » le remercia-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Par contre, je crois que si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais justement être en retard. Mais ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Mlle...? »

« Granger. Hermione Granger. » répondit la concernée.

« Enchantée, Mlle Granger. Moi c'est Viktor Krum. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main qu'Hermione serra timidement. « A très bientôt, j'espère ! »

La brune le regarda s'en aller d'un pas énergique vers les bâtiments d'en face. Woaw. Si chaque accident de chèvre menait à ce type de rencontres, elle voulait bien être coursée par tous les animaux de la ferme en même temps. Peut-être que cela réussirait à muscler enfin ses cuisses. Puis elle n'avait pas de quoi se sentir coupable de se régaler les yeux étant donné que Draco semblait régaler une toute autre partie de son anatomie à l'aide de chaque créature féminine croisant sa route. A ce souvenir, le front d'Hermione se plissa à nouveau et son esprit se remit à ruminer. Pas pour longtemps, cependant, car un cri s'éleva derrière elle :

« Helmut ! _Helmut _! Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! Allez, Mutmut, ne m'abandonne pas ! Helmut ! ! ! »

Alberforth secoua l'animal inerte de toutes ses forces mais n'obtînt aucune réponse. Il leva alors ses yeux embués vers Hermione et la pointa d'un index accusateur :

« ASSASSIN ! » hurla-t-il avant de se lever pour lui courir après. « TUEUSE DE CHÈVRE ! »

Tout comme son défunt animal de compagnie, le vieux chargea sur elle avec détermination et la tueuse de chèvre dut effectuer le plus rapide sprint de sa vie pour le semer. Elle entra en urgence dans le premier bâtiment qui croisa sa route et vérifia furtivement derrière elle. La brune distingua la silhouette du vieil homme encore au milieu de la cour, le dos courbé, l'air de reprendre son souffle. Il leva cependant son bras et désigna de ses petites forces restantes l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione pour crier d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre :

« JE T'AURAI ! »

_Oulala_.

Hermione marcha dans le hall, regardant partout autour d'elle pour trouver une indication de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et appuya comme une folle sur la sonnette.

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle d'un ton impatient qu'elle savait malpoli. « Où doit-on aller pour les entretiens ? S'il vous plaît ? Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ? ! »

Une cinquantenaire sortit alors du petit bureau de derrière pour se rendre au comptoir en traînant des pieds.

« Premier étage, à gauche. » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix blasée avant d'indiquer du doigt la sonnette. « Et ça, c'est pas un jouet. »

Hermione fit une moue navrée bien que dans le fond, elle se fichait un peu de contrarier la standardiste. Ainsi donc elle se trouvait aussi proche de l'endroit où elle avait rendez-vous ? A voir le vaste domaine que semblait être l'Institut, tomber du premier coup sur le bon bâtiment ressemblait à un énorme coup de chance. La brune monta quatre à quatre les marches tout en vérifiant qu'un certain éleveur de chèvre ne la suivait pas puis suivit les directives qui lui avaient été donné et se retrouva devant une grande porte sur laquelle trônait la plaque : « Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Institut Gryffondor ». L'étudiante expira lentement. Voilà. Ca y était. Dans quelques minutes, son destin serait scellé. Elle prit une nouvelle respiration puis toqua avec le plus d'assurance possible. Comme si elle était attendue, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne fasse le troisième coups sur l'exact même homme âgé qui la traitait d'assassin quelques minutes plus tôt. La brune fit un bond en arrière tout en plaçant ses mains devant elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre chèvre – Helmut, c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait perdre la vie dans de telles conditions et ce n'était pas dans mon intention de... »

Albus Dumbledore eut un petit rire puis posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ce geste fut d'une telle douceur que la jeune fille se stoppa dans sa tirade.

« Je crois, Mlle Granger, que vous avez eu affaire à mon frère, Alberforth. Il part un peu au quart de tour lorsqu'on touche à ses animaux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finit toujours par passer. »

« ...pas pour cette fois, je crois. » grimaça Hermione. « Il est...Helmut est mort. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » sourit une nouvelle fois Albus avant de lui faire signer d'entrer. « Nous allons commencer, Mlle Granger, si vous le voulez bien. »

La brune hocha la tête et entra à petits pas dans le spacieux bureau. Ses yeux firent un rapide tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur...

« Vous ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant Viktor Krum assis confortablement sur un des fauteuils de la salle.

Le jeune homme haussa des sourcils, tout aussi surpris, puis déclara avec un demi-sourire :

« Comme on se retrouve, Mlle Granger. »

« Vous vous connaissez déjà ? » demanda la voix d'Albus derrière eux avant d'apparaître pour se placer derrière son bureau.

« Nous avons brièvement fait connaissance, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de vous revoir aussi tôt ! »

« Eh bien...je...moi aussi. » bafouilla Hermione. « Donc...vous êtes prof ? »

« Viktor Krum est bien plus que ça ! » intervînt Dumbledore. « Il est une des pépites de l'école des Beaux-Arts de Durmstrang et possède un doctorat en cinéma classique. Nous avons la chance de l'avoir dans notre corps professoral depuis trois ans, maintenant, et étant donné qu'il faut que chaque entretien d'entrée soit secondé par un enseignant de l'établissement, quoi de mieux que de choisir le meilleur de tous ? »

« Vous me flattez, Albus. » roula des yeux Viktor avant de désigner un siège. « Allez-y, Hermione, asseyez-vous. »

La brune fit comme on le lui avait demandé, tentant de gérer ce début de stress qui faisait légèrement trembler ses mains. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Viktor, ce-dernier lui offrit un petit clin d'oeil, dans le but certain de la mettre à l'aise. Mais se doutait-il de l'état de trouble intérieur dans lequel cette petite attention mit Hermione ?

* * *

><p>« Tu permets ? » demanda Draco en décalant la tête du DJ qui avait animé la soirée la veille mais qui bloquait à présent l'entrée de son dressing-room.<p>

Le petit gros en t-shirt déchiré grogna, son énorme casque de mixage toujours autour de son cou, et finit par rouler sur le côté avec la grâce d'une baleine blanche échouée sur une plage de nudistes. Draco entra dans la pièce tout en jouant avec le cordon de son peignoir. Il venait de prendre une longue douche froide pour se remettre sur pied après le carnage sans précédent d'hier soir. Le quart du mobilier de l'étage était saccagé, la moitié des invités comataient toujours aux quatre coins de l'appartement et les policiers avaient débarqué trois fois pour tapage nocturne.

Mais Draco attrapait son débardeur blanc American Apparel et son bermuda Brooks Brothers en sifflotant, se sentant totalement en forme. En pleine forme, même.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait la bringue dans les règles de l'art qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du bien fou que cela faisait. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau le Draco d'avant le Contrat – non pas que ce Draco lui manque, cependant. Juste cette facette fêtarde et insouciante à outrance de sa personnalité qui semblait s'être peu à peu tassée au contact d'Hermione. Oh, tiens, Hermione. Ou était-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Le blond glissa ses pieds dans ses Vans en jean sans se préoccuper de défaire les lacets puis s'engagea dehors, marchant sans pitié sur les pieds et les mains des personnes infestant son couloir. Il glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la cuisine – la porte ne tenait plus que sur un seul gond – et y trouva Minerva en train de donner des instructions à une dizaine de personnes habillées en combinaisons blanches. L'équipe de nettoyage express. Ses vieux potes. Du temps où Draco était réputé roi de la fête londonnienne, il les voyaient débarquer chaque matin dans son salon pour passer tout le niveau au Karcher.

« Je vais faire du skate. » dit-il à sa gouvernante en désignant la planche qu'il tenait sous son bras. « Hermione est déjà partie à son truc de cinéma, au fait ? »

« Oui...sans doute. » répondit Minerva avant de terminer de donner ses directives au groupe de nettoyage.

Draco plissa des yeux, suspicieux. Le « Oui...sans doute » n'était pas une langue que parlait sa gouvernante. Avec elle, c'était soit oui, soit non. Pas « sans doute », « peut-être », « à peu près ». L'héritier mettait sa main à couper en tranches fines qu'elle tournait autour du pot pour qu'il lui tire lui-même les vers du nez – bon sang, il _détestait_ lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

« Elle est pas partie, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il tout en se décalant pour que les personnes chargées de rendre son étage habitable s'en aillent chacune à leur tâche.

« Si, elle y est allée...du moins, je pense. » répondit à nouveau Minerva, évasive.

Elle porta la main à son chariot pour y prendre son plumeau mais Draco le lui chipa avant que sa main ne puisse se refermer sur le manche.

« Mais...! _Hé_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « Mr Malfoy, rendez-le-moi immédiatement ! »

« Pas avant que je ne sache tout. » répondit le blond en cachant l'objet derrière son dos.

« Ne soyez pas puéril... »

« J'arrêterai de l'être lorsque vous cracherez le morceau ! »

Minerva plissa des yeux tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Très bien. » articula-t-elle lentement et Draco crut avoir gagné le temps d'une seconde...avant qu'elle ne lui attrape sa planche à roulette d'un geste si furtif qu'il ne put pas lui en empêcher.

« Alors ça, c'était pas fair-play ! » écarquilla des yeux Malfoy.

« Et c'est vous qui le dites ! Rendez-moi mon plumeau ! » exigea Minerva d'un ton féroce. « Ou je jette votre planche par la fenêtre ! »

« Oh, c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Très bien ! » fit Draco en défaisant la boucle de son short. « Si vous ne me répondez pas clairement, je glisse votre plumeau chéri dans mon caleç... »

« _NON_ ! » hurla Minerva en posant la main sur son pauvre coeur mis à l'épreuve devant de telles menaces.

« Aha ! » jubila son protégé. « Alors dites-moi : Hermione est-elle partie, oui ou non – et pas de sans doute, peut-être, certainement, si Dieu le veut, autant que faire se peut, subjectivement parlant – à son entretien ? »

La gouvernante resta silencieuse, bornée.

« Eh bien je crois que vous ne me laissez plus trop le choix... » déplora Draco en élargissant l'élastique de son caleçon pour y faire rentrer le bien le plus précieux de Minerva.

« Elleyestalléemaisellepleurait. » marmonna tout d'un bloc la vieille femme.

Draco plaça sa main en coupe derrière son oreille.

« Plaît-il ? Je crois ne pas avoir très bien entendu. »

« Elle y est allée ! » capitula Minerva qui était un peu dégoûtée de lâcher cette information sous le coup de la torture. « Mais lorsque je l'ai croisée, elle pleurait. »

Draco fronça des sourcils tout en laissant son sous-vêtement tranquille.

« Elle pleurait ? » répéta-t-il, dérouté. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Mon plumeau. » demanda la gouvernante en tendant impatiemment sa main.

« A cause de votre plumeau ? » s'exclama Draco, encore plus dérouté.

« Mais non, Mr Malfoy ! » leva les yeux au ciel son interlocutrice. « Je voudrais récupérer mon plumeau ! »

Sans y réfléchir, Draco le lui redonna. Il était encore intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione pleurait ? Pour quelle raison ? Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté à l'after-party, elle avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur, pourtant. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre par Kat qu'elle aurait sans doute une place à Gryffondor ! Que s'était-il passé entretemps ?

« Vous devriez peut-être aller la chercher. » lui suggéra Minerva en posant son skate sur le plan de travail devant lui.

Draco opina. Oui, il devait aller la chercher. Ils iraient ensuite manger quelque chose – parce que c'était pas tout mais il était presque midi – et, pendant ce temps, il en profiterait pour déterminer ce qui n'allait pas.

« D'accord mais il est où cet Institut ? Vous connaissez l'adresse ? »

« Oui. » répondit Minerva tout en lustrant les petites figurines en porcelaine qui ornaient le plan de travail. « Certainement. »

* * *

><p>L'entretien dura en tout et pour tout trois heures. Pourtant, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce qu'elle avait tant appréhendé au point de répéter devant un miroir avait en fait tourné en une conversation à bâtons rompus durant laquelle la brune s'était sentie suffisamment détendue pour démontrer l'étendue de sa personnalité. Elle fut même déçue lorsqu'Albus le raccompagna à la porte avec ce même sourire bienveillant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début.<p>

« Ce fut en tout cas un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mlle Granger. » la salua-t-il une dernière fois en lui tendant la main. « Katarina Sparks a vraiment eu raison d'arranger ce rendez-vous. »

« Donc ça veut dire que...vous me prenez ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux brillant d'espoir.

« Bien essayé. » rit Albus. « Mais nous vous appelerons dans quelques heures pour vous fournir une réponse, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il lui tapota une dernière fois l'épaule puis retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Hermione resta un petit instant sans bouger. Bon. Dans l'ensemble, tout s'était à peu près bien passé. Très bien passé, même. Si tout allait bien, la réponse serait positive. Elle avait quand même réussi à placer le nom du chien de Tarantino...ce n'était pas rien !

La brune fit lentement volte-face, encore dans ses pensées. Tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette située près de la porte et qui, vraisemblablement, l'attendait. Elle ne se rendit compte de cette présence dans le corridor que lorsqu'une voix masculine lui demanda :

« Ca a donné quoi ? »

Hermione sursauta avant de se retourner. Assis à même le sol, son coude reposant sur son skate placé à la verticale à côté de lui, Draco grignotait tranquillement une glace à la pistache tout en la regardant. Avec sa casquette Rollande à motif ethnique posée de travers sur sa tête, la brune l'aurait presque confondu avec un adolescent de seize ans.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_Oh-oh_, pensa Draco, son dictionnaire Grangerien le mettant en alerte quant au ton peu engageant qu'elle prenait. Elle semblait être encore de mauvaise humeur. Le blond opta alors pour un peu de légèreté.

« J'sais pas, je me suis levé ce matin et j'ai eu comme une sorte de blackout, à vrai dire, et la prochaine chose que j'ai su, c'est que je me trouvais dans ce couloir à me geler les fesses contre le carrelage. »

Hermione ne sourit même pas un peu. Pire encore : elle lui tourna le dos pour continuer sa route sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Draco se mit sur ses pieds tout en fronçant des sourcils. La situation était un peu plus difficile que prévu.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant à l'aide de sa planche à roulette. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien du tout. » répondit d'un ton brusque l'étudiante.

« Bien sûr que non. » la contra-t-il. « Allez, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Mais je n'ai absolument rien ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux, exaspérée. Ce qui fut une assez mauvaise idée car l'image de Draco tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé ce matin se matérialisait à présent sous ses paupières.

« Tu nies l'évidence, là. »

« Je ne nie pas l'évidence ! » se défendit-elle en tentant de le contourner mais il roulait à présent en zigzag devant elle.

« Plus grave encore : tu nies le fait que tu nies l'évidence. »

« Pas du tout ! Je ne nie rien du tout ! »

« A d'autres. »

« Draco, tu vas me laisser passer _tout de suite_. »

« Donne-moi ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit indice. »

« Malfoy... »

« Granger ? »

« Bon sang mais laisse-moi passer ! »

« Non. »

« T'es vraiment infernal ! »

« Pas plus que toi qui ne veut pas me répondre. » Il fit une sorte de pirouette sur son skate puis la bloqua contre le mur, ses deux bras l'encerclant de part et d'autre. « C'est à cause de l'entretien ? »

Hermione soupira d'agacement mais marmonna : « Non ».

« La fac ? »

« Non plus. »

« Ton père ? Et il y aurait de quoi. »

« Non et garde-toi bien de dire du mal de lui. »

« C'est à cause de ta pote aux cheveux multicolores ? Elle a encore fait une dépression capillaire ? »

« Glenn ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? ! »

« Je sais pas, je tente tout. Ton boulot chez Fleury & Bott ? »

« Tout se passe parfaitement bien. »

« ...semaine rouge ? » essaya Draco en désespoir de cause.

« Essaie toujours. » leva les yeux au ciel Hermione.

« Ok, je sèche. »

« Très bien. Et maintenant pourrais-tu me rendre ma libert... »

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

Et là, Hermione resta silencieuse. De toutes les façons, ses traits crispés parlaient d'eux-même.

« C'est à cause de moi. » comprit enfin Draco et il se dégagea d'elle.

L'étudiante prit une lente inspiration, apprêtant ses arguments dans sa tête en vue d'une confrontation. Mais le blond la prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvu en déclarant sur un ton totalement normal :

« T'as faim ? Moi je meurs de faim. Y'a un restau pas mal dans le coin...ça te dit qu'on y aille ? »

Hermione le dévisagea en écarquillant des yeux. Alors c'était tout ? Après l'avoir littéralement harcelée pour qu'elle crache le morceau, il passait aussi rapidement à autre chose ? Incroyable !

« C'est comme ça que tu réagis ? »

« J'ai faim, Hermione. Alors tu veux qu'on aille manger, oui ou non ? »

La brune l'observa une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie dans le but de cacher un quelconque énervement : il semblait parfaitement..._normal. _Normal et affamé. Et bien qu'Hermione n'aimait pas les disputes, le fait que Draco soit aussi indifférent la mettait en rogne. Pourquoi était-il comme ça, bon sang ? ! Elle venait de lui dire qu'il était la raison de son énervement ! Ne voulait-il pas au moins savoir pourquoi elle était remontée contre lui ? Ou s'en fichait-il complètement ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

« Hermione ? » la ramena sur Terre la voix de Draco.

« Quoi ? Ah. » Elle haussa des épaules. « Ok. Allons manger. »

Le ''restau pas mal dans le coin'' n'était autre que le _Sevendipity_, un prestigieux quatre étoiles réputé pour ses salades à tomber par terre et son architecture mêlant élégance et minimalisme. Draco et Hermione furent installés dans un coin de la terrasse suffisament loin de la rembarde pour échapper aux flashs des paparazzis les plus téméraires et un serveur apparut à côté d'eux pour leur donner les menus. Hermione parcourut les entrées proposées. Le premier prix culminait à quarante Gallions, à croire que le sel qu'ils utilisaient dans les plats contenaient des cristaux de diamants.

« Tu paies, cette fois-ci ? » lui demanda Draco et sa voisine ne put empêcher le sourire amusé qui pointa sur ses lèvres la seconde suivante.

C'était une blague entre eux, cette phrase. Elle avait vu le jour un soir où ils dînaient dans un restaurant huppé du centre-ville de Londres. Bien qu'ils n'avaient fait que commander deux plats de résistancse, deux desserts et une bouteille de vin, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une addition de trois-cent soixane-dix Gallions à la fin du repas. Draco avait tout de suite dégainé sa carte – un tel prix pour si peu de choses ne semblait pas le déranger – lorsqu'Hermione s'était exclamée :

« Non, laisse, je paies tout. »

Et elle avait sorti deux pauvres billets froissés de cinq Gallions de son portefeuille H&M pour les tendre au serveur. Puis elle avait éclaté de rire devant son expression médusée. Et depuis, c'était devenu un rituel entre eux de prononcer cette phrase lorsqu'ils se rendaient au restaurant.

Les deux jeunes gens commandèrent donc leurs salades en guise de premier plat et, le temps qu'on vienne les servir, Draco se donna charge de meubler la conversation.

« Alors, quelles questions t'ont-ils posé pendant l'entrevue ? »

Hermione étouffa un rire stupéfait. Alors c'était officiel. Il se contrebalançait totalement de son changement d'humeur, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il en était la cause. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait cherché à se faire racheter mais non, pas lui. Etait-il possible de fonctionner aussi bizarrement que cet homme ? ! Et il n'espérait tout de même pas qu'ils s'asseyent là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps...si ? Hors de question. Hermione la voulait, au final, cette confrontation. Elle voulait qu'il s'explique sur sa conduite. Certes, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble pour qu'il ait des comptes à lui rendre...mais quand même. Elle voulait qu'il s'explique. Qu'il réagisse. Qu'il fasse un truc, bon sang, qu'elle sache le fond de sa pensée. Alors en tenta le tout pour le tout.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. » dit-elle d'une traite.

« Hun-hun. » fit Draco d'un ton détaché bien que ses traits soient brusquement devenus impassibles, comme dans un mécanisme de défense. « Et sinon, pour l'entretien..? »

« Il s'appelle Viktor Krum et il a un doctorat en cinéma classique. »

« Passionnant. Mais est-ce possible de parler de quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec cet entretien, en fait ? »

« Il était justement dans le bureau lors de l'entretien. »

« ...je vois. »

Son visage était à présent une digue ne laissant filtrer absolument aucune émotion. Mais Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que cette forteresse se fissure.

« Il est _très_ intelligent. Il est arrivé parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion au terme de ses études à Durmstrang. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il essayait tellement de paraître nonchalant que cela agaçait Hermione.

« Oui, _vraiment_. Il m'a proposé des cours à domicile, d'ailleurs. Donc ne t'étonne pas si tu vois un grand brun aux yeux turquoise débarquer un jour devant l'hôtel particulier. »

« Je vois. » répéta Draco et cette fois-ci, un rictus se modela sur son visage.

Un rictus moqueur. Il posa un coude sur la table, y reposa son visage puis observa Hermione avec un regard pensif, presqu'attendri.

« Et j'imagine que tu dois avoir son mail, un truc dans le genre, non ? »

« Il m'a donné son numéro de portable. » mentit Hermione.

« Ouh, ça devient torride. Et tu comptes lui envoyer un petit texto de remerciement ? »

« J'avais plus pensé à l'appeller pour qu'on se voit. Ce sera plus direct, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Faites mieux ! Je vous prêterai ma suite pour que vous puissiez vous mettre à votre aise pendant vos _cours à domicile_. »

« Tu penseras à virer ton harem de mannequins nudistes qui y sont entassées, par contre. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour s'asseoir, sinon. »

« ...et on y est. Enfin. » dit alors Draco, son sourire s'épaississant. « Je n'ai couché avec aucune d'entre elles, si c'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point depuis ce matin. »

Il regarda le visage d'Hermione se teinter de surprise, preuve qu'il avait apparemment tapé juste.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à lui extirper la raison de sa colère, Draco s'était creusé les méninges pour savoir ce qui avait pu le faire sortir des bonnes grâces de Granger. Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il avait fait ce matin ? Hier ? Dans la semaine ? Dans le mois ? Oui, les filles pouvaient être rancunières à ce point. Mais, au final, il eut sa réponse. Cela devînt même une évidence lorsqu'Hermione s'était lancée dans une tirade d'éloges soudaine à un certain Viktor Krum surdoué, docteur en ceci, premier en cela, astronaute, Prix Nobel, fils de Bruce Willis. Il s'était souvenu de ce que lui avait dit Minerva et tout était devenu limpide.

« Oh. » fit Hermione, sincèrement prise au dépourvu.

Car, oui, c'était ce qui la tracassait depuis ce matin. ''Tracasser'' était même assez faible comme verbe pour qualifier l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais maintenant qu'il lui affirmait cela, elle se sentait assez soulagée. Et honteuse. Il y avait comme un zeste de moquerie dans sa phrase qui ne tournait sa colère au ridicule. Brusquement, elle ne voulait plus tellement l'avoir, cette confrontation.

Les filles, ces grandes lunatiques...

« Eh bien... » Hermione attrapa la salière sur la table et se mit à jouer distraitement avec. « C'est bon à savoir. » Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter : « Faut dire que t'étais assez, hum, affalé sur cette fille donc je me suis dit... »

« Kate ? » haussa des sourcils Draco avant d'éclater de rire. « Le seul contact assez sexy qu'on ait pu avoir a été lorsque je lui ai gerbé dessus mes vingt verres de vodka avant de m'effondrer sur elle comme une loque. Et elle dormait, en plus, la pauvre. »

« Oh. » répéta Hermione tout en sentant un poids se dissoudre dans sa poitrine. « Ok. »

« Ca y est ? Madame est rassurée ? » demanda son voisin et, à nouveau, la brune sentit qu'il se moquait un peu d'elle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer :

« A vrai dire, non. Je trouve même ça assez louche que Draco Malfoy ait donné une ''soirée privée'' sans que celle-ci ne se termine en orgie. »

« Crois-le ou non, je n'ai absolument rien fait. » se défendit Draco. « ...t'es jalouse ? »

C'était _la_ question. Etait-elle jalouse ? Evidemment qu'elle l'était, bien qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'admettre. Encore moins devant lui. C'est pourquoi elle répondit immédiatement :

« Pas du tout. Je ne faisais que m'informer. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement... »

« ...en couple. » termina pour elle Draco.

« Voilà. »

Malfoy l'observait à présent avec curiosité, comme s'il tentait de déterminer ce qu'elle pensait.

« Dans ce cas » commença-t-il « ça ne te fera absolument rien d'apprendre que j'ai certainement dû embrasser quelques filles, hier soir. »

A croire qu'Hermione avait appris du maître, son expression devînt aussitôt stoïque.

« Non. »

« Une dizaine. » précisa-t-il.

Et il ne mentait même pas. Son taux d'alcoolémie avait atteint un tel plafond, la nuit dernière, qu'il aurait été capable de rouler une pelle à une poignée de porte. Mais il n'était pas allé plus loin – avec les filles, hein, pas avec la poignée de porte.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. » répéta Hermione.

« Donc ça ne te fait rien du tout ? » insista Draco.

« Absolument rien. »

Le blond s'adossa contre sa chaise, sans cesser de la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu pleurais ce matin ? » finit-il par demander.

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Comment était-il au courant que..._Minerva_. Cette traîtresse.

« J'ai eu du mal à remettre mes lentilles. Ca m'a fait larmoyer. Rien de bien grave. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête tout en fixant distraitement la salière que la brune tenait entre ses doigts. Puis il se redressa et posa ses avant-bras sur la table en joignant ses mains entre elles. Relevant la tête, il ancra ses yeux couleur métal dans les siens si soudainement qu'Hermione en stoppa tout mouvement.

« Ok Granger, jouons cartes sur table. » dit-il et l'étudiante sut qu'il s'apprêtait à parler sérieusement, e qui n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans le mois. « Depuis quelques mois, j'ai l'impression – en fait, c'est bien plus qu'une impression – que quelque chose a changé entre nous. Du bon côté, bien sûr. Enfin tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. Et je suis sûre que tu as perçu ce changement aussi alors soyons honnêtes et admettons que... »

La sonnerie de son portable vînt l'interrompre dans son discours et il leva les yeux au ciel, irrité, avant de repécher son iPhone dans sa poche. Hermione était quant à elle plus frustrée qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Il était sur le point d'aborder quelque chose d'important qui allait sans doute les aider à statuer sur leur relation et, _bien évidemment_, il fallait qu'un abruti vienne les interrompre à l'autre bout du fil.

Merveilleux.

« 'lo ? » décrocha-t-il d'une voix peu aimable. « Hugo, que me vaut cet immense honneur ?...Quoi ?...Maintenant ?...Vous auriez pas pu le retarder, cet accouchement ? J'aimerais bien finir de manger, moi...Ouais, ok...Va mourir toi aussi...Non, te faire écraser par un bus fera amplement l'affaire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et il coupa la communication en soupirant.

« Elle a accouché. »

« Qui ça ? Daphné ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouaip. Des jumeaux. Faut qu'on rapplique à l'hôpital pour évaluer leur degré de mocheté. »

« Et nos plats ? »

« On les prendra à emporter. Toute la meute Malfoy est déjà sur place, il ne manque plus que nous, apparemment. »

Hermione étouffa un soupir, se rappellant de la dernière réunion Malfoy à laquelle elle avait assisté. Ca avait ressemblé à un combat de catch verbal. Mais bon, puisqu'il fallait y aller...

Les salades furent donc empaquetées et la réception du restaurant leur appella un taxi, ce qui leur évita d'en héler une bonne centaine sous les flashs des photographes. Une fois installés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de relancer le débat qu'ils avaient eu en attendant leurs entrées.

« Et sinon...concernant ce que tu étais sur le point de dire tout à l'heure... »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sembla ravaler les paroles qui allaient initialement passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Ca peut attendre. » finit-il par dire et Hermione sut que ce dossier ne serait réouvert que dans une bonne décennie.

* * *

><p>La clinique du Belvedere possédait un jacuzzi par chambre, un sauna par étage et une piscine à vague sur le toit, raisons pour lesquelles les célébrités s'y bousculaient pour se faire soigner. La rumeur disait même que certaines faisaient exprès de tomber malade pour se faire ensuite chouchouter par le service de première qualité des locaux. On se souvenait tous de la fausse chute de Ronald Weasley d'une fenêtre d'un building de cent-treize étages. L'inconvénient, c'est que la fenêtre en question ne se trouvait qu'au rez-de-chaussée et il ne réussit qu'à s'égratigner le coude. Blessure qu'il jugea cependant suffisamment grave pour débarquer au Belvedere en se contorsionnant de douleur, exigeant qu'une équipe de chirurgien l'opère sur-le-champs. Et que le directeur le loge dans la meilleure chambre.<p>

Draco détestait quant à lui tout ce qui se rapportait aux hôpitaux en général. Tout d'abord, les couloirs empestaient les médocs à lui en donner envie de vomir. Enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'y était fait agressé aux bulles de savons par un père de famille totalement timbré. De quoi en ressortir traumatisé à vie.

« Chambre de Daphné Greengrass. » grommella-t-il à la standardiste de l'accueil.

« S'il vous plaît. » compléta Hermione avec un sourire.

On leur indiqua de se rendre au troisième étage, section maternité, et ils faillirent halluciner en voyant la bonne rangée de gardes du corps qui gardaient le couloir tout entier, comme s'il s'agissait de l'accouchement de Kate Middleton.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda l'un deux en les dévisageant de haut.

« Des terroristes kamikazes. Vous nous laissez passer ? » répondit Draco d'une voix angélique.

Hermione émit un petit rire qu'elle étouffa de suite lorsqu'elle vit le colosse faire craquer ses articulations en leur lançant un regard féroce. Puis un de ses collègue approcha pour lui glisser quelque chose en désignant Draco. La seconde suivante, la voie leur était dégagé.

« Motivée pour un second meeting chez les fous ? » soupira l'héritier en actionnant la poignée avec une lenteur démesurée.

« Pas le moins du monde. » admit Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Réunion chez les Fous<strong>

.

.

**ACTE I : Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Scène 1 : **_Druella Black, Hugo Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marylin Manson, Severus Rogue._

.

_Chambre d'hôpital assez spacieuse et luxueuse. Un grand lit trône au milieu de la pièce. Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy y est assise, ses nouveaux-nés dans les bras. Tous les autres protagonistes l'encerclent. _

.

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(se raclant solennellement la gorge, le dos droit, comme s'il allait se lancer dans une importante tirade)_ Comme s'est exclamé Alexandre Le Grand lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois les jumeaux que lui avait enfanté sa compagne : _Nunc rosae deostines collumquadis rex nerfertitis auberginabrarum juvitae quo vadis elincaderatraritariarum vinisti novitaedas polis Britneyspearsium._

HUGO MALFOY : ...ce qui veut dire ?

SEVERUS ROGUE : Joli bébé.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(sarcastique) _Rien que ça. Je ne savais pas qu'Alexandre Le Grand avait eu des enfants.

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(avec assurance)_ Il en a eu 5 : des jumeaux puis des triplées.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(s'éventant pensivement)_ N'était-il pas censé être gay ?

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(après une seconde de réflexion)_ Seulement une semaine sur deux.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(toujours aussi sarcastique) _Selon la position de la Lune aussi, pendant qu'on y est.

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(hautain)_ Écoutez, Lili, ce n'est pas à un spécialiste des rois de la Turquie Antique comme moi que vous allez apprendre quelque chose.

DRUELLA BLACK : N'était-il pas censé être roi de Macédoine ?

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(exaspérée) _Bon ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus, au juste ? Discutailler Histoire ou souhaiter la bienvenue aux jumeaux ?

MARYLIN MANSON : _(d'un ton vampirique)_ Moi je veux bien leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

HUGO MALFOY : _(rapidement)_ Oui mais non. On aimerait bien garder nos enfants en vie un peu plus longtemps, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

MARYLIN MANSON : _(secouant une paire de tétine en forme de pierres tombales)_ Mais je leur ai acheté un joli cadeau, pourtant !

_Personne ne l'écoute. L'attention est plutôt reportée sur la porte de la chambre qui s'entrouvrent sur les deux retardataires._

.

**Scène 2 : **_Druella Black, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy._

.

DRACO MALFOY : _(blasé)_ Bon, où sont les mioches, qu'on en finisse ?

HUGO MALFOY : Quel enthousiasme, petit frère ! Ca fait plaisir à voir. Oh et je remarque que tu es venu accompagné. Voilà qui me fait encore plus plaisir !

DRACO MALFOY : _(las)_ Pas maintenant, Hugo. Pas maintenant.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Et puis toujours en retard. Rien n'a changé.

DRACO MALFOY : Ca va très bien, Père, merci de vous en soucier.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(lorgnant Hermione d'un oeil désapprobateur)_ Vous êtes encore vivante, vous ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(un grand sourire aux lèvres) _Toujours, Mme Malfoy. Rassurez-moi...vous ne cachez pas une énième ex-copine de Draco derrière votre dos aujourd'hui...si ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Jouez à la maligne autant que vous voulez mais rira bien qui pleurera le dernier ! Un beau jour, ce sera vous la énième ex-copine de Draco !

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(mettant sa bague de fiançailles en évidence)_ Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

DRACO MALFOY : _(agacé)_ Toujours à recycler cet éternel vieux sujet, Grand-Mère ? Changez un peu de disque, vous allez finir par faire rouiller vos implants capillaires.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(virulente)_ Je ne porte PAS d'implants capillaires.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(s'éventant nonchalamment)_ Oh, Lili. A d'autres.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Mais je n'en porte pas, bon sang ! Stoppez cette fausse rumeur qui court à propos de moi !

DRUELLA BLACK : Vous savez, il n'y a pas de mal à cacher sa calvitie ! C'est très en vogue en ce moment – prenez Bono, par exemple...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(articulant bien distinctement) _Pour la dernièrefois : je ne porte AUCUN implant capillaire.

DRACO MALFOY : _(dépité)_ Vous êtes dans la négation, Grand-Mère. C'est mal.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Mais je ne nie rien du tout !

DRACO MALFOY : Donc vous niez le fait de nier ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Je ne nie en aucun cas le fait que je nie le fait de nier !

DRACO MALFOY : Donc vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Non ! Je nie le fait que tu affirmes que je nie le fait de nier. Je ne nie absolument rien du tout.

DRACO MALFOY : Pourtant vous venez tout juste de nier en niant le fait que nous niiez le fait de nier.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Mais ça ne comptait pas ! Si j'ai nié ça c'est parce que tu me disais nier le fait que je niais le fait que je nie le fait de nier ! Or, moi, ce que je dis, c'est que je ne nie pas du tout le fait que je nie le fait de ne pas...Bon sang ! Vous allez finir par me rendre folle !

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de ''nier'', quand même.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(blasé)_ Surtout qu'on n'est pas venu pour vous regarder vous traiter de niais pendant une minute toute entière. J'ai un rencard dans un quart d'heure, moi.

HUGO MALFOY : Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis d'accord avec le séducteur pathologique de la famille. Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour que vous voyez les jumeaux. _(désignant ses enfants du bras)_ Alors voyez-les !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(levant son index en signe d'avertissement)_ Par contre, on a tellement eu du mal à les endormir que le premier qui les réveille aura affaire à moi.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(à Wilhelmina)_ Vient-on de se faire menacer par une roturière ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Druella)_ Helas, ma chère. Certaines se sentent pousser des ailes.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(indignée)_ Je ne suis pas une roturière ! Je suis une femme de sang pur et noble ! Je suis une comtesse Greengrass !

DRUELLA BLACK & WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_dédaigneuses)_ C'est cela, oui.

_La famille finit par se regrouper en cercle autour des nouveaux-nés puis se penche vers eux dans un même mouvement._

.

**Scène 3 :**_ Druella Black, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marylin Manson, Severus Rogue._

.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : _(attendrie)_ Ooooh...

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(attendrie)_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux...

DRUELLA BLACK : _(attendrie)_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont adorables...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(attendrie)_ De vrais petits anges...

MARYLIN MANSON : _(affamé)_ A croquer.

DRACO MALFOY : _(attendri malgré tout)_ Mouais. Ils sont pas laids, quoi.

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(attendrie malgré tout)_ Pas du tout laids, même.

DRUELLA BLACK : Comment s'appellent-ils, d'ailleurs ?

HUGO MALFOY : _(tout fier)_ Pour la fille, nous avons opté pour le prénom de Astrahégon et pour le garçon, notre choix s'est porté sur Ursunoghor. Nous nous sommes inspirés des noms des constellations puis nous y avons ajouté notre petite touche d'originalité.

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(estomaquée) _...Wow.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Eh bien...c'est assez cocasse, je dois admettre.

DRACO MALFOY : _(entre ébahissement et ahurissement)_ Je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi méchants envers votre propre progéniture. Bravo. Ca bat des records.

HUGO MALFOY : Le jour où toi et ta serveuse du Plaza aurez des enfants – dont je plains d'avance d'avoir de tels parents – sera le jour où tu pourras te permettre un quelconque commentaire.

DRACO MALFOY : Moi, au moins, je ne leur donnerai pas des prénoms que l'on pourrait confondre avec une marque de paquets de suppositoires vendus par lots de sept.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(furieuse) _Pourquoi étais-je sûre que tu chercherais absolument à mettre ton grain de sel en venant ici ? Sache en tout cas que nos enfants porteront leurs prénoms avec fierté, honneur,...

SIRIUS BLACK : _(pensif) _Ursunoghor...c'est pas le nom d'un Pokémon, ça ?

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Moi, ce prénom me fait penser à un monstre vert, visqueux, informe, puant et cannibal qui sortirait de sous-terre en hurlant : « UUUUURRRSUUUNOOOGHÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔRRRRRR ! ! ! »

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(un peu effrayée) _...d'accord, Bellatrix.

SEVERUS ROGUE : Astrahégon...n'est-ce pas le nom d'une variété de poisson assez rare ? Une sorte de croisement entre le requin marteau, la sardine et le lama rouquin. Ne l'utilise-t-on pas pour confectionner des sushis ?

HUGO MALFOY : _(à bout de nerfs)_ Ca y est ? C'est bon ? Vous avez terminé ou bien quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il subitement trouvé que le nom d'un de mes enfants ressemblait à celui d'une marque de tronçonneuse ?

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(pensif)_ Eh bien maintenant que tu soulèves la question, fils, il y aurait cette perçeuse électrique Ikéa au Manoir qui...

HUGO MALFOY : _(désemparé)_ Oh non, Père, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi..!

WILHELMINA MALFOY : En tout cas, en dépit de leurs prénoms à coucher dehors, on peut au moins vous féliciter pour leurs jolies bouilles.

DRUELLA BLACK : Ah ça, c'est sûr ! Ils ont un très joli visage. _(fronçant soudainement des sourcils)_ Mais est-ce normal que leurs corps soient aussi grassouillets ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Oh, vous avez remarquez, vous aussi ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Ca m'a sauté aux yeux, à vrai dire. Surtout chez Akhénaton.

HUGO MALFOY : _(las) _Astrahégon, Grand-Mère.

DRUELLA BLACK : Du pareil au même. _(tâtant le ventre de la petite fille à l'aide de son éventail) _Il y a eu comme un sérieux laisser-aller de leur part durant ces neuf mois d'hibernation. Y aurait-il un service de liposuccion pour bébés dans cette clinique ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(chassant son éventail d'un geste vif) _Eloignez ça ! Vous voulez les réveiller ou quoi ? ! Et puis il est hors de question que je vous laisse insulter mes enfants ! Ils ne sont pas gros !

DRUELLA BLACK : _(l'ignorant)_ Je crains fort que leur embonpoint n'ait été prédestiné par le nom de famille de leur mère. Ils ont plus hérité du ''grasse'' que du Green.

DRACO MALFOY : _(hilare)_ Excellent !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(se tournant vers Hugo, d'un ton hystérique)_ Bon sang mais fais quelque chose !

_Soudain, un pleur cristallin s'élève, rapidement suivi par un autre, identique. Tout le monde baisse les yeux sur Azdra...Armagedon...Alphagredon...Alma...oui, bon, les jumeaux qui hurlent à pleins poumons._

.

**Acte II : 10 000 Gallions offerts à quiconque les fera taire.**

**Scène 1 : **_Druella Black, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Severus Rogue._

.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Et voilà. Et voilà ! ET VOILA ! Vous avez réussi à les réveiller !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Nous ? ! Ah ben ça, c'est la meilleure ! Qui a appellé à l'aide son mari en hurlant comme une poissonnière ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : C'est VOUS qui m'avez poussé à crier de la sorte ! Et c'est maintenant VOUS qui allez vous démener pour les rendormir !

_Elle se lève et plante chacun des bébés dans les bras des deux grand-mères avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas furieux._

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(la regardant sortir avec de grands yeux ahuris)_ Mais où est-ce qu'elle va celle-ci ? ! Revenez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser avec Terminator entre les mains !

HUGO MALFOY : _(doublement las)_ Ursunoghor, Grand-Mère, Ur-su-no-ghor.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : C'est ce que j'ai dit.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(tenant Astrahégon à une distance raisonnable d'elle)_ Oh et puis ça bave, ça gigotte, ça braille... On dirait un joli petit ver de terre visqueux en pleine crise mortelle d'épilepsie. _(le donnant en urgence à son beau-fils)_ Tenez, mon gendre. Je crois que je n'ai plus tellement l'habitude des enfants.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(receptionnant maladroitement l'enfant)_ Oh...hum...eh bien...il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu...bon. _(il entreprend de bercer l'enfant mais celui-ci se met à crier un peu plus fort) _Tenez, Severus.

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(le passant directement à Hermione)_ Ces tâches sont supposées être effectuées par les femmes. Comme la vaisselle, la cuisine, le ménage et toutes ces choses pour lesquelles elles sont programmées dès la naissance.

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(prenant délicatement Astrahégon dans ses bras)_ Ooooh, viens-la toi... _(lançant un regard mauvais à Severus)_ Les femmes ne sont pas programmées pour servir de boniches aux hommes.Êtes-vous au courant que nous sommes au 21e siècle et que les moeurs ont changé ? Ou bien êtes-vous de ces gros machos sexistes de la vieille école qui pensent que la gente féminine naît et demeure le sexe faible ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(reculant de quelques pas)_ Alerte féministe...tous aux abris.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(se planquant derrière le lit de Daphné)_ Sauve qui peut.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(criant pour se faire entrendre par-dessus les cris d'Ursunoghor)_ Que quelqu'un vienne me débarrasser de cette alarme incendie immédiatement ! _(donnant un coup de pied à Sirus qui est toujours planqué)_ Levez-vous, fainéant ! C'est à votre tour de le prendre !

SIRIUS BLACK : _(se redressant maladroitement) _Mais je sais pas comment faire, moi !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(lui plantant le bébé dans les bras) _Eh bien il est grand temps de vous débrouiller, mon petit.

SIRIUS BLACK : Bon sang... _(maintenant le bébé à une certaine distance de lui)_ Y'a pas une notice d'utilisation livrée avec ? Un ticket de caisse ? _(tournant le bébé de dos)_ Ils ont enlevé le bouton Off ?

DRACO MALFOY : Je crois que les bébés possédant cette fonctionnalité ont présenté quelques dysfonctionnements l'année dernière alors on les a enlevé du marché.

SIRIUS BLACK : Putain, c'est con. _(observant le bébé de près)_ Faut pas les secouer un bout coup pour qu'ils se taisent ? Un peu comme les boîtes à meuh.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : _(lui arrachant Ursunoghor des mains)_ Donnez-le-moi, pauvre inconscient.

_Elle s'éloigne alors avec le bébé et Draco se retourne vers Hermione qui berce toujours Astrahégon. Celle-ci ne pleure quasiment plus._

DRACO MALFOY : Ca va, tu t'en sors avec ce monstre ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(avec un sourire radieux)_ C'est un ange.

DRACO MALFOY : ''Ange'' et ''progéniture de Hugo Malfoy'' ne peuvent cohabiter ensemble.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Eh bien il faut croire qu'Astrahégon est une exception à la règle. Elle est adorable.

DRACO MALFOY : Dois-je m'inquiéter de ton état mental maintenant ou..?

_Hermione rigole._

HERMIONE GRANGER : Je sais que c'est l'enfant du couple le plus détestable sur cette planète, derrière les soeurs Patil...

DRACO MALFOY : Ex-aequo.

HERMIONE GRANGER : ...mais c'est plus fort que moi. _(son sourire s'accentue) _J'adore les bébés. Ils sont si innocents.

_Elle frotte affecteusement son nez contre celui de la petite fille qui se rendort doucement puis relève la tête et croise le regard de Draco._

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(ton surpris)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(demi-sourire aux lèvres)_ Rien. Je me disais juste que tu ferais une bonne mère.

_Hermione s'apprête à répondre quelque chose lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Entre Daphné qui semble un peu plus calmée._

.

**Scène 2 :** _Druella Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marylin Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(narquoise)_ Alors ? Je paris que vous n'avez même pas su les calmer ! _(découvrant son enfant dans les bras d'Hermione Granger)_ Lâchez-la tout de suite ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à la toucher !

DRACO MALFOY : _(narquois, lui aussi)_ Pourtant, c'est bien la seule à avoir réussi à la faire dormir.

_Daphné constate les faits par elle-même puis pince des lèvres._

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(narquoise, encore)_ Peut-être devrait-on l'engager comme baby-sitter. Ce sont des métiers qu'exerçent les filles du peuple, non ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(venimeuse) _Peut-être le savez-vous mieux que moi. Après tout...vous n'êtes qu'une roturière.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(hystérique)_ JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ROTURIÈRE ! JE SUIS UNE...

TOUT LE MONDE : _(en choeur, d'une voix lasse)_ ...Comtesse Greengrass.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : C'est ça. Et moi je suis une dresseuse de chihuahuas judokas.

DRUELLA BLACK : C'est une bonne situation, ça, dresseuse de chihuahuas judokas ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(philosophe)_ Oh, vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations...

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : _(l'interrompant, Ursunoghor dans les bras)_ Daphné, il n'y a aucun moyen de le calmer. Le petit pleure toujours depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(mauvaise)_ Eh bien donne-le à la serveuse du Plaza étant donné qu'elle est aussi douée avec les enfants !

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(agacée) _Daphné, arrêtez d'être aussi puérile. Peut-être qu'Ursunoghor a faim et vous êtes là à parlementer alors que votre enfant pleure.

_Hermione lance un regard étonné à Narcissa qui vient de la défendre tandis que Daphné récupère son enfant en soupirant. Elle se rassied sur son lit et positionne son enfant de sorte à l'allaiter._

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(traumatisé)_ Cachez-moi ce sein que je ne saurais voir !

HUGO MALFOY : Vous n'avez qu'à vous retourner, mon oncle. Le conseil vaut aussi pour toi, Sirius.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(en contemplation intense du spectacle de Daphné nourrissant son fils)_ Hein ?

DRUELLA BLACK : _(le frappant de son éventail)_ Tournez la tête, pervers.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(lasse)_ De toutes les façons, il n'a pas faim. _(se massant l'arrête du nez)_ Bon sang, ça va encore être comme ce matin. On a mis une heure à les faire dormir.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(déployant ses doigts aux longs ongles crochus)_ Peut-être dois-je lui faire des chatouilles.

HUGO MALFOY : Et perforer son corps par la même occasion ? Non merci, ma tante.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Vous avez vérifié sa cou-couche ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Oui, on a vérifié sa _cou-couche_. Elle a même été changée pas plus tard qu'il y vingt minutes.

REGULUS BLACK : Zans doute zanglotte-t-il à cauze des zix-zent-zoixante-zeize phoques exécutés au cours de zes zinq dernières z'années.

DRACO MALFOY : Ca me semble assez plausible comme explication.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(posant son éventail contre son oreille)_ Dans tous les cas, faites le taire, pour l'amour du Ciel !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(à deux doigts de craquer) _Et vous avez une idée pour y arriver, peut-être ? !

MARYLIN MANSON : _(inspiré)_ Sans doute devrait-on le pendre par les pieds avec une des chaînes en métal que je garde dans ma cave, le mordre profondément à la jugulaire et attendre qu'il se vide assez de son sang pour perdre connaissance. Ensuite, on lui recoudrait la bouche avec du fil de fer bouche et on lui couperait les cordes vocales pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais pleurer. _Jamais._

_Silence de mort de quelques secondes. Tout le monde dévisage le chanteur avec des yeux ronds, sauf sa copine qui s'exclame :_

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(enthousiaste)_ Ca me paraît être une excellente idée !

HUGO MALFOY : Moui, bof. On va peut-être attendre avant d'aller dans de telles extrêmes.

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(assez effrayée)_ Simple question...prévoyez-vous d'avoir un jour des enfants, tous les deux ?

MARYLIN MANSON : _(un sourire gourmand aux lèvres)_ Oui. 6.

NARCISSA MALFOY : ...grand Dieu.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(ricanant)_ Le berceau se trouvera dans leur frigidaire.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE & MARYLIN MANSON : _(étonnés)_ Comment avez-vous deviné ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : Ok, j'ai la nausée...

DRUELLA BLACK : Voyons au moins le bon côté des choses ! Leurs enfants seront protégés en cas de canicule.

HUGO MALFOY : _(ricanant)_ Oui, ils n'auront plus qu'à les dégeler au micro-onde le premier jour d'automne.

DRACO MALFOY : Et les mettre dans un four préchauffé à 666°C en hiver.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Tiens, ce sont de bonnes idées que vous nous donnez là. _(s'adressant à Marylin)_ Tu devrais en noter quelques une, mon petit corbillard d'amour.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : On parle, on parle, mais Iznogoud hurle toujours dans nos oreilles !

HUGO MALFOY : Ursunoghor, Grand-Mère ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : C'est ce que j'ai dit !

DRUELLA BLACK : Peut-être devrions-nous juste le surnommer Ghor.

SIRIUS MALFOY : Comme Gor la Montagne ?

HUGO MALFOY : Il est HORS DE QUESTION que mon fils ait ce genre de surnom !

NARCISSA MALFOY : Bon sang mais arrêtez un peu de crier ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous rendez Usinedesport nerveux ?

HUGO MALFOY : Mais c'est _Ursun_...oh, je capitule.

DRACO MALFOY : _(agacé)_ Bon, donnez-moi cette chose, là, qu'on en finisse...

_Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers Daphné et lui prend l'enfant des bras pour entreprendre de le bercer. Tout le monde le regarde d'un oeil curieux, peu convaincu qu'il y arrive. Mais quelques instants plus tard, le bébé s'était arrêté de pleurer, dévisageant avec émerveillement la chaîne que portait le blond au cou. _

.

**Scène 3 :** _Druella Black, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy._

.

DRACO MALFOY : Vous pouvez m'appeller Maître. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas. Sentez-vous également libre de vous prosterner devant moi, si le coeur vous en dit.

HUGO MALFOY : Tu veux pas qu'on te voue un culte, pendant qu'on y est ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(repositionnant Ursunoghor dans ses bras)_ Tu sais pertinemment que je mérite mieux que ça Hugo, voyons.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(admirative malgré tout)_ S'est-il vraiment calmé ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Etant donné que mes oreilles ne sont plus en train de brûler, je pense que oui.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : J'ai quand même perdu 12% d'audition, tout de même. Ce n'est pas rien.

HUGO MALFOY : _(agacé)_ Oui eh bien c'est un bébé, et un bébé ça crie.

DRACO MALFOY : _(narquois)_ On t'a pas tellement vu le consoler, d'ailleurs.

HUGO MALFOY : On t'a pas tellement demandé de l'ouvrir, d'ailleurs.

DRACO MALFOY : _(s'adressant à Ursunoghor)_ Ouuh, t'as vu comme Papa il me parle ? Il est vilain, hein ? Oh que oui, il est vilain. _(se tournant vers son frère)_ Vilain Hugo ! Pas beau !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Au moins, Hugo peut se vanter d'avoir une monté une famille en plus d'avoir une situation stable. De quoi peux-tu te vanter, toi ?

_Nouveau silence. Tout le monde fixe Draco ou son père._

DRACO MALFOY : Eh bien...j'ai gagné le Prix Serdaigle du Meilleur Rôle Masculin. Ce qui veut dire que je suis un plutôt bon comédien, apparemment.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Oh, fascinant.

DRACO MALFOY : Et je suis avec Hermione depuis un an. Ce qui est un exploit pour moi. Sans oublier que nous sommes fiancés.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Mais encore ?

DRACO MALFOY : Mais encore rien ! Je crois que ma vie est assez stable comme ça.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(glacial)_ En étant le petit objet de foire de la presse à scandale ? En voguant sans boulot fixe, au gré de ce que te dicte tes agents, sans réel but ? En ayant un éternel comportement d'adolescent retardé ? Je suis navré mais ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir une vie stable.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(tentant de calmer le jeu)_ Ho, les gars, restons cool ! Chaque fois qu'on se réunit, il faut qu'il y ait des tensions. _(levant son index et son majeur)_ Peace.

DRACO MALFOY : _(ne pouvant s'en empêcher, un rictus gamin aux lèvres)_ Pas sur moi, par contre.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(dérouté)_ Hein ? _(puis comprenant soudainement la blague)_ Ah ! Hahahahahahahaha !

HUGO MALFOY : _(observant Sirius avec mépris)_ Forcément. Il n'y a que des crétins comme vous pour rire à de telles niaiseries.

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(un petit sourire aux lèvres)_ ...c'était plutôt drôle.

HUGO MALFOY : _(narquois)_ Eh bien qui se ressemble s'assemble, apparemment. Entre niais, on se regroupe.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Oh non, vous n'allez pas encore recommencer votre histoire de ''nier'' !

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(dans un soupir)_ Mais non, Mère, vous confondez tout. Nous étions tout simplement en train de pointer du doigt le fait que Draco est encore un enfant dans sa tête.

DRACO MALFOY : _(exaspéré)_ Mais je ne suis PAS un enf...oh et puis, vous savez quoi ? Oui. Oui, je suis un grand gamin. Je joue encore aux jeux vidéos pendant des heures, je regarde encore _Game One_, je range pas ma chambre, je bouffe des pizzas, je fais encore des blagues au téléphone quand je m'ennuis et je connais les certaines répliques du Magicien d'Oz par coeur. Je ne le nie pas. Mais si Hugo représente le nec le plus ultra de la perfection, ben je préfère encore rester le loser que je suis.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(haussant un sourcil)_ Et ne rien accomplir de concret toute ta vie ? Et rester un éternel gamin volage ?

DRACO MALFOY : Je ne suis plus volage ! _(montrant sa bague)_ Je suis fiancé !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(résigné) _Oui mais non.

DRACO MALFOY : Oui mais _si _! Arrêtez d'être dans le déni, Grand-Mère.

HUGO MALFOY : Te connaissant, tu resteras fiancé éternellement sans jamais avoir le courage de passer à l'autel.

DRACO MALFOY : Faux.

HUGO MALFOY : Véridique.

DRACO MALFOY : Puisque je te dis que c'est faux !

HUGO MALFOY : Et pourquoi devrait-on te croire ?

_Tout le monde regarde Draco qui ne sait pas quoi répondre._

DRACO MALFOY : _(sans vraiment réfléchir)_ Parce qu'Hermione et moi allons nous marier le mois prochain.

_Ladite Hermione écarquille des yeux tandis que tout le monde pousse des exclamations surprises. Soudain, un grand bruit survient. Wilhelmina Malfoy vient de tomber dans les pommes, sous le choc._

.

**Acte III : ...Hein ? !**

**Scène 1 :** _Druella Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Marylin Manson._

.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Hein ? !

DRUELLA BLACK : Hein ? !

HUGO MALFOY : Hein ? !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Hein ? !

NARCISSA MALFOY : Hein ? !

SIRIUS BLACK : Hein ? !

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Hein ? !

MARYLIN MANSON : _(ne voulant pas être en reste) _Hein ? !

HERMIONE GRANGER : HEIN ? !

HUGO MALFOY : _(narquois)_ Ah, tiens ! Même la concernée n'a pas l'air très au courant de la situation.

DRACO MALFOY : _(suppliant Hermione des yeux)_ Mais si, mais si ! On en a parlé juste avant de venir ici !

HUGO MALFOY : _(se tournant vers Hermione)_ Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

HERMIONE GRANGER :_ (d'une voix peu crédible)_ Euh...je...oui...oui, oui.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(suspicieux lui aussi)_ Et où ça, je vous prie ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(au pif) _En France.

DRACO MALFOY : _(au pif)_ En Italie.

HUGO MALFOY : Très organisé, tout ça.

DRACO MALFOY : On a pas encore choisi l'endroit, en fait.

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(suspicieuse elle aussi)_ A un mois du mariage ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : C'est...toujours...très compliqué de, hum, choisir le lieu.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(suspicieuse elle aussi)_ Et de quelle couleur sera votre robe ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : ...blanche ?

DRUELLA BLACK : _(triomphante)_ JE LE SAVAIS ! VOUS MENTEZ ! TOUT CECI N'EST QU'UNE VASTE SUPERCHERIE ! _QUI_ PORTE DU BLANC A SON PROPRE MARIA...oh, attendez.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(suspicieuse elle aussi)_ Et comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait toujours pas reçu les invitations ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(venimeux)_ Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas invitée, Daph. T'as déjà pensé à cette hypothèse ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(vexée)_ Rends-moi mon bébé ! _(se tournant vers Hermione)_ Et vous aussi !

_Les deux s'éxécutent presqu'à contrecoeur. A peine Draco laisse-t-il Ursunoghor dans les bras de sa belle-soeur que celui-ci se remet à brailler._

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : _(suspicieuse elle aussi)_ Et quelle sera la date exacte ?

DRACO MALFOY : Ahem, eh bien...

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(suspicieux lui aussi) _Combien de personnes avez-vous invité ?

NARCISSA MALFOY : Quelles fleurs avez-vous commandé ?

HUGO MALFOY : Quel sera la configuration des tables ?

LUCIUS MALFOY : Avez-vous fait appel à un traiteur ?

SIRIUS BLACK : Les filles d'honneurs seront jolies ?

REGULUS BLACK : Z'ezpère que le buffet d'après zérémonie zera vezétarien.

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(étouffant)_ Ok ! Je crois que nous devons y aller ! Ce fut un plaisir de goûter à noouveau à votre gentillesse légendaire ! Vous recevrez las invitations bientôt.

_Elle tire Draco par la manche et l'entraîne urgemment dehors avec elle._

.

**Scène 2 :** _Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy._

.

_Une fois dans le couloir._

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(fulminante de rage)_ Bon sang mais t'es totalement cinglé de faire des choses comme ça !

DRACO MALFOY : Il fallait que je montre à ces rapaces que je n'étais pas aussi gamin qu'ils le croyaient. Puis, ça va, c'est prévu dans le Contrat de se marier au bout d'un an, non ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : Oui mais on avait décalé à un an et cinq mois pour compenser le fiasco de la soirée de Wilhelmina.

DRACO MALFOY : _(roulant des yeux tout en sortant son portable qui venait de vibrer)_ Ohlala, pour cinq mois de différence, est-ce que ça change quelque chose de crucial ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : Oui ! Ca change que lorsque tu annonceras la nouvelle à Pansy, elle viendra elle-même te décapiter à l'aide de ses ongles acérés.

DRACO MALFOY : Mais...qui a dit que c'était moi qui devait le lui annoncer ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(hallucinant)_ Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui a fait la gaffe donc c'est _toi_ qui l'assume !

DRACO MALFOY : Oui mais tu m'as suivi dans cette gaffe !

HERMIONE GRANGER : J'étais obligée ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

DRACO MALFOY : Mais tu t'es mouillée quand même ! Donc tu pourrais être celle qui annoncera notre mariage à Pansy.

_Hermione s'arrête, les mains sur les hanches._

HERMIONE GRANGER : Tu sais quoi ? Réglons ça à pierre-feuille-ciseau. Une seule manche.

DRACO MALFOY : _(un rictus aux lèvres)_ Je préfère ça. _(mettant sa main dans son dos)_ Pierre...feuille...ciseau !

Draco et Hermione se retrouve tout deux à faire la feuille. Hermione dodeline de la tête.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Bon. On recommence. _(mettant sa main dans son dos)_ Pierre...feuille...ciseau.

Hermione fait la pierre tandis que Draco agite son bras en l'air comme s'il est un chef d'orchestre.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore..? !

DRACO MALFOY : Lasso d'Indiana Jones. Il brise ta pierre en deux. _(lui tendant son iPhone pour qu'elle appelle Pansy)_ Allez, sans rancune.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Tu blagues, j'espère. Il est hors de question que tu utilises les règle du jeu moderne ! C'est de la triche !

DRACO MALFOY : _(levant les mains en signe d'innocence)_ Tu n'as pas précisé.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Quoi ? Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il ne fallait pas tricher ? Ca me semble être une évidence, pourtant.

DRACO MALFOY : _(soupirant)_ Bon, ok, réglons ça en une dernière manche avec les règles classiques. Mais ne pleure pas si tu perds.

_Hermione soupire mais consent. Elle refait la pierre et il refait la feuille. _

DRACO MALFOY : _(lui tapotant l'épaule, narquois)_ C'est pas grave, tu sais ? On s'en remet. Mais si tu as besoin de parler...

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(bougonnant)_ Donne-moi ce portable qu'on en finisse.

DRACO MALFOY : _(le lui tendant)_ Avec plaisir. Tiens, je te compose même le numéro.

HERMIONE GRANGER : Trop aimable.

_Il atteigne l'ascenseur et Hermione appuie furieusement sur le bouton. _

DRACO MALFOY : _(tout en composant de tête le numéro de Pansy)_ Au fait, j'ai reçu un texto de Kat.

HERMIONE GRANGER : _(curieuse malgré tout)_ ...au oui. _(elle fit une petite pause, tapota du pied puis n'y tînt plus)_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? C'est à propos de l'entretien ? Elle connaît la réponse ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(nonchalant)_ Peut-être. _(puis, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire plus longtemps)_ Ils t'ont accepté à Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez déjà goûté du Yop goût vanille avec un pot d'Haagen Dazs aux Oréos ? Tuerie intersidérale. J'en parle parce que je suis en train d'en manger. Vous avez faim ? Tant mieux, c'était le but.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère également que vos vacances se passent pour le mieux. Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos petites compliments qui me font sourire tel Bouddha. Vous êtes bien bons avec moi. **

**Je m'excuse aussi pour m'être royalement reposée sur mes lauriers pour pondre ce chapitre mais en fait, dans ma tête, c'est comme si j'avais posté l'ancien chapitre i peine deux semaines. Puis entre temps y'avait le bac, l'attente des résultats, les vacances, les Zinzins de l'Espace sur Gulli...bref, tous ces prétextes réunis font que je ne poste ce chapitre que maintenant. **

**Sinon...euh...keskejvoulaisdire...ah oui, hahahaha. Pour la blague de "Peace/Pas sur moi", j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez pigé parce que c'est une très vieille blague que mes potes et moi nous faisons (et qu'on a piqué dans une chanson de rap maaaais passoooons) et qui me fait tout le temps rire comme une baleine. C'était mon rêve ultime de réussir à la caser dans Le Contrat alors je me sens comme à Noël, là.**

**Bon, sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous quitte. Encore merci pour votre soutien (ON EST PRESQUE A 800 REVIEWS, Ô MIRACLE) et, comme d'habitude, je répondrai sans faute aux reviews enregistrées dans les jours qui suivent.**

**Gros bisons,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**Missgryffi :** T'as lu les bouquins Gossip Girl ? Aaah, c'est bien. Pour ce qui est du mec tournant autour d'Hermione, je crois que tu es servie ;) Merci pour ta review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lily :** Mais non, mais non, faut pas avoir honte ! Moi je suis contente de voir à quel point cette fic te plaît, haha ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre. Et, non, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic. 'Fin, j'espère. Xo ! **IACB.**

.

**Guest :** Je crois que ce chapitre a répondu à cette question ;) **IACB.**

.

**Impossible :** Merci beaucoup ! :D xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Noeuds :** Haaaan, je suis in love des patates aussi ! Montons un club des patatophiles, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera tout pleins d'adeptes. Ohlalaaaa que des compliments :D Merci mille fois ! Pour ce qui est des fics écrites totalement à l'opposé du style du Contrat, elles pullulent sur mon profil donc sers-toi ! Merci pour ta review. xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Butterfly :** J'en suis contente, dans ce cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît :) xo, **IACB.**

.

**Brenda : **Raaah mais vous avez un stock inépuisable de compliments, c'est impressionnant ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne, hihi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Cha910 : **Oh, c'est gentil d'avoir croisé les doigts pour moi ! Je n'avais moi même pas assez de droit à croiser tellement j'étais stressée... Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaît :) **IACB.**

.

**Liloo :** Ah ben si t'aime ce chapitre autant que les sushis, que demande le peuple ? Merci beaucoup, en tout cas ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lh42 : **Ah, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu écrire sur le pov de Draco pendant leurs retrouvailles juste pour savoir son état d'esprit mais le chapitre aurait été un êu trop long :/ Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé quand même, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci ! Et j'espère que tu as pu te reposer de ton voyage, haha. xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Sevy :** Oooh j'suis contente de te réchauffer le coeur, haha ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, ma Sevy. Bisous ! **IACB.**

.

**Nelloo :** J'envisage de publier... pas cette fic mais j'ai des textes comme ça qui sont plus ou moins aboutis... on verra ;) Je suis contente que Le Contrat te plaise à ce point, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Chelfoy :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci t'aura également fait rire, en tout cas. Merci pour ta review :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Talkie-W :** J'espère que ça t'aura aidé à faire de beaux rêves ! xo, **IACB.**

.

**Natasha Camlia :** Mais...mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à tous ces compliments :o Un merci ne serait même pas assez ! Je suis très flattée que tu qualifies cette fic de chef-d'oeuvre bien que, dans le fond, ce ne soit qu'un gros délire d'écriture haha. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre t'aura plu et...et merci encore. Tout ce que tu me dis me fait énormément plaisir :D xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lisou :** Aïe. Tu sais que lire à quel point tu as été déçue du chapitre 19 m'a plongé dans une sorte de tristesse pendant un jour tout entier ? C'est te dire à quel point je déteste décevoir. Mais je suis contente que tu sois d'une telle franchise, d'ailleurs, s'il te plaît, ne perds pas cette qualité. Puis le chapitre de l'effet papillon t'a plu alors bon, j'ai quand même réussi à rester un tout mini peu dans tes bonnes grâces, haha ! Et j'ai été inteeeeensément soulagée de lire à quel point le chapitre 20 t'avais plu ; rien n'est donc perdu ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas et, je me demandais, tu préfères que je te répondes ici, par mail, ou ça t'ai aussi égal qu'u Draco à qui l'on demanderait de choisir entre Call Of Dutty ou GTA ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Edelweiss J :** Alors CA, c'est de la déclaration qui me va droit au coeur ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lily :** Haha non, je n'avais pas mal au poignet, merci de t'en soucier ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 20 avec l'indigestion de Glenn (d'ailleurs, je te rassure, je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver en vrai). Merci pour ta review & j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre également ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lala :** Mais non, mais non, je ne vais pas l'arrêter. Du moins, j'espère. Mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Une Gentille Fan :** Eh ben pour être gentille, on peut vraiment dire que tu l'es ! Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, si ce n'est merci, et encore ! Lire ta review m'a fait énormément sourire ! D'ailleurs, là, je la relis pour te répondre et je souris encore, haha ! Puis je crois que tes menaces aux Tagada Pink ont marché : je vais m'empresser de terminer cette fic pour ne pas finir agressée aux bonbons ! Merci en tout cas pour cette review hystériquement géniale ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Alexandre :** Sexy ? C'est un compliment qu'on ne m'avait jamais fait, tiens ! I like it ;) Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord pour l'abandon des fanfics qui serait la nouvelle tragédie du 21e siècle. C'est Nabilla, la nouvelle tragédie. Eh oui, eh oui, un fléau bien plus grand que les fanfictions n'affichant pas "complete". Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :) xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**I Forgot My Name : **Ainsi donc ta review a été rédigée avec ton Macbook tout nouveau, tout beau ? J'ai de quoi me sentir super honorée, alors. C'est cool que t'aies pu te le payer ! T'as de quoi te sentir fière. Je suis contente que la chute du chapitre 20 t'ait fait rire, hahaha. Mais, pour la dernière, ne te TUE PAS LES YEUX en lisant tard. Moi je deviens myope à force de rester toute la nuit à pianoter sur mon ordi. M'enfin. Je suis contente également que PS te plaise ! J'écris la suite qui sera postée dans la semaine, si tout se passe bien. Puis, pour Nine, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : qu'elle te plaise ! Toujours Ok pour le wedding, par contre, le 1er ce sera pas possible. Que dis-tu du 3 septembre ? xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**C : **Hahaha, c'était le cri du coeur apparemment ;) Et il a été exaucé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît en tout cas. xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Flavou :** Le 7 août 2013, je crois :p Contente que cette fic te plaise ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Merry :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaît ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Carrie :** Aha ! Peut-être que tu vois juste ;) J'espère que la suite te plaît ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Lily O'Daveren :** ...merci beaucoup :D Que puis-je répondre d'autre ? Si tu trouves que tout est parfait alors je ne peux être que comblée ! Ayant reçu un bon nombre de demande en mariage dans les reviews (haha), je crois malheureusement qu'il faudra que tu sois sur liste d'attente. Pas trop déçue ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et merci encore pour cette belle review :)) **IACB.**

.

**Godsaveme :** J'en suis heureuse, dans ce cas ! xoxo, **IACB.**

.

**Une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère que vous vous êtes régalés, en tout cas. Je vous embrasse tous, tous, tous. Même toi, la petite naine rousse binoclarde albinos dyslexique et fan de Justin Bieber qui est assise par terre, à côté de la porte.**


	22. 30 Jours Chrono

**Ok alors je crois que ça va devenir une habitude d'oublier des gens dans mes Rar...pas bien, IACB, pas bien. **

**Alors je remercie **Carrie **pour sa jolie petite review (et je suis pas contre le fait d'écrire tes pièces de théâtre, haha) et** PrincessAppoline** pour sa review 3 en 1 (comme les shampoings...ouaip, je sors) qui m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas.**

* * *

><p><strong>57 pages OpenOffice rien que pour vos beaux yeux.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de monde à la chapelle St Patrick l'après-midi. Une quinzaine de personnes tout au plus. Cette journée n'échappa pas à la règle ; douze fidèles occupaient la vaste salle. Il y en avait qui étaient assis sur les bancs en bois faisant face à l'autel tandis que d'autres allumaient des bougies sur les côtés, aux pieds des statues de saints. Tous se recueillait dans le silence le plus absolu.<p>

Soudain, la porte en bois de l'entrée fut ouverte avec fracas, la lumière du dehors éblouissant la silhouette qui venait de faire son apparition. Plus cette silhouette avançait, plus on pouvait distinguer sa carrure féminine et son pas titubant. La tête coiffée d'un chapeau structuré noir Philip Treacy, d'énormes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Pansy Parkinson avançait comme si elle allait s'effondrer à tout moment, se tenant aux différents sièges de l'allée principale de ses mains gantées.

« Appelez-moi le prêtre ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix agonisante. « C'est une _urgence_ ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la plupart empruntes d'une expression indignée.

« Le prêtre ! Je veux le PRÊTRE ! » continuait de crier Pansy qui atteignait tant bien que mal l'autel.

Lorsque le Père David entendit depuis son bureau la voix hystérique de l'attachée de presse, il n'eut pour seule réaction que de rouler les yeux. Puis de soupirer. Il ferma ensuite sa Bible et sortit de la petite pièce dans laquelle il méditait pour se retrouver sur le premier balcon donnant une vue panoramique sur l'église.

« Par ici, Mlle Parkinson ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe.

Pansy redressa immédiatement la tête et, en le voyant, leva ses bras vers lui avec tout le désespoir du monde.

« Mon père ! J'ai besoin d'un miracle ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Oui, oui, soit. » dodelina-t-il de la tête. « Montez, Mlle Parkinson, et arrêtez de déranger les fidèles. »

Le Père David regagna ensuite son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise. Il regarda le crucifix accroché sur le mur d'en face et prononça une courte prière afin d'avoir la force d'affronter pour la énième fois la tornade Parkinson. Et la voilà qui déboulait dans son bureau presqu'en pleurs quelques secondes plus tard. Elle posa son sac à main Chanel en cuir bleu outremer sur la table avec fracas et se pencha en avant pour agripper désespérément la toge du prêtre, ses ongles faisant presque des trous dans le tissu épais de la soutane.

« Je vais devenir folle, mon Père. _Folle_. Ils vont me rendre folle à LIER ! »

« Hum, eh bien, ma fille, je ne peux pas tellement vous aider si vous m'étranglez. » tenta de répondre le Père David.

« Oh. » Pansy baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis lâcha son emprise. « Oui. Bien sûr. »

Le prêtre essaya de défroisser son habit puis croisa des mains.

« Bien. Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer un peu avant de me raconter ce qu'il en est, cette fois-ci. Que diriez-vous de goûter à ces délicieux biscuits ? » demanda-t-il en poussant vers elle une petite coupole.

Pansy baissa des yeux verts larmoyants mais suspicieux sur les gâteaux secs.

« Ils sont bios. » précisa-t-il.

Pansy attira l'assiette un peu plus vers elle mais ne se contenta que d'inspecter le contenu avec méfiance.

« Ils n'y a pas de matière grasse oxygénée. » ajouta encore le Père David.

Pansy en attrapa un mais il ne resta qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Il y a du tartrate de potassium dedans. J'ai vérifié. »

Et ce fut l'argument qu'il fallut pour qu'elle consente à croquer un petit bout. Puis un autre petit bout. Son regard balaya la table et s'arrêta sur la bouilloire posée à l'extrémité.

« Je voudrais du thé avec. » décréta-t-elle en désignant la petite boîte où étaient rangés différents sachets de thé.

« Un seul sucre, c'est ça ? » se souvînt le Père David.

Pansy hocha la tête en mâchonnant son biscuit. Une minute plus tard, elle eut son Lipton à la menthe servie dans une tasse du Vatican. Elle sirota une gorgée, trempa son gâteau à l'intérieur, le grignota pensivement puis sirota une autre gorgée et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le breuvage soit terminé.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demanda alors l'occupant des lieux.

Pansy hocha la tête en prenant une grande inspiration sereine, les yeux clos.

« Très bien. » sourit le prêtre. « Expliquez-moi posément à présent quelles nouvelles mésaventures vous mènent ici. »

La brune ouvrit alors lentement ses paupières et une lueur de démence brillait à présent dans ses iris vert.

« Draco et Hermione. » articula-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

« Comme c'est étonnant. » marmonna le Père David. « Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois-ci ? »

« Avant de vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait, laissez-moi vous dire ce que _moi_ je vais leur faire. » siffla Pansy.

« Et moi, Mlle Parkinson, j'aimerais que l'on ne s'attarde que sur la partie des griefs de vos clients, si cela ne vous... »

« Et moi, mon Père, j'aimerais vous décrire en premier lieux la manière dont je vais lentement les torturer pour pouvoir mieux les assassiner par la suite. »

« Et c'est parti... » soupira faiblement l'homme religieux en se massant les tempes tandis que Pansy sortait de son sac à main un poster enroulé en cylindre et attaché à l'aide d'un élastique.

Poster qui se révéla être en fait un schéma détaillé des instruments de tortures que l'attachée de presse envisageait d'utiliser sur le couple. Elle déroula la large feuille qui s'étalait aisément sur la totalité de la table et passa sa paume de main dessus avec un sourire carnassier. Le Père David observa les croquis sur papier de machines aussi barbares qu'ingénieuses avec de grands yeux ronds. Voilà qui battait à plates coutures l'armada de couteaux de cuisines avec lesquels Pansy s'était ramenée lorsque Draco avait tenu son speech alcoolisé à la soirée de Wilhelmina. Devant un tel spectacle, même le projet de lancer des aiguilles sur le visage de Greta Sanchez dans le but percer ses joues pleines de silicones ne pouvait tenir la compétition.

« Ne me dites pas que... » Le prêtre réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. « C'est _vous_ qui avez imaginé tout ça ? ! » suffoqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un appareil terrifiant muni d'une poulie et d'un lance-flammes.

« Imaginé, conçu, breveté et vendu. » répondit Pansy, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. « A l'heure où je vous parle, ils s'en servent à Guantanamo et en Corée du Nord. »

« Par tous les saints du paradis..! » souffla le Père David en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« D'ailleurs, je suis contente que vous ayez désigné cette machine en premier car c'est celle que je réserve tout particulièrement à cette chère Hermione. » Pansy se pencha un peu plus sur la table, son rictus diabolique s'accentuant. « Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous explique son fonctionnement, mon Père ? »

« ...non ? »

« Avec plaisir. Alors tout d'abord, vous voyez ces piques ? Ils sont bien pointus et permettent de transpercer... »

Le Père David couvrit rapidement ses oreilles, de peur d'entendre des choses qui l'empêcheraient de dormir le soir. Toutefois, il ôtait quelques fois ses mains pour vérifier si elle avait fini son explication morbide mais captait chaque fois des bribes de phrases tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. Ce qui donnait à peu près :

« ...attachée à la chaise...sanglée au maximum...basculée d'avant en arrière dans le vide...fer chaud...lames aiguisées...perforation bien nette...chalumeau...attachée la tête en bas...sectionne d'un seul coup net...milk-shake à l'hémoglobine...mort instantanée...vous, Père David. »

« Quoi ? ! » sursauta le cinquantenaire.

« Je disais : qu'en pensez-vous, Père David ? »

« Ce que j'en pense ? Vous me demandez _sincèrement_ ce que j'en pense ? ! »

« Oui, vous avez raison, je devrais peut-être vous exposer ce que je réserve à ce cher Draco Malfoy avant de vous demander votre avis sur le tout – suis-je bête ? » se frappa le front l'attachée de presse avant de se focaliser sur le dessin du bas qui avait l'air encore plus terrifiant que le joujou d'Hermione. « Je vous présente ma meilleure vente : le viderixonatriscudricateur. »

« Même l'appelation fait peur. » frissonna le prêtre.

« Je trouve ce nom mélodieux, pour ma part. Plein de promesses d'avenir et d'optimisme. »

« Vous êtes Pansy Parkinson, en même temps. »

« La seule et l'unique. » renchérit l'attachée de presse en pinçant dédaigneusement des lèvres avant de pointer à nouveau son best-seller de la torture. « Pour vous décrire très rapidement le mode de fonctionnement de ce bijou, Draco devra y être en grand-écart, les bras tendu, des pinces dans le nez. Oh, et il sera impérativement tout nu. »

« Tout nu ? » haussa des sourcils le Père David. « Pourquoi tout nu ? »

« Mais pour l'accessoire phare de cet appareil, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Pansy comme s'il s'agissait là même d'une Evidence plus évidente que ''2 + 2 = 4''. « L'anneau de fer. »

La brune désigna un anneau que l'on pouvait resserrer au maximum à l'aide d'une tenaille. Le prêtre prit alors une grande inspiration puis colla ses paumes de mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Je sens que je vais regretter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours cette question mais...à quoi sert exactement cet anneau de fer ? »

« L'anneau de fer sert à garder l'équilibre dans la Terre du milieu. » répondit Pansy d'une voix basse qui donnait légèrement la chair de poule.

« Par Terre du milieu, vous voulez dire...oh. » comprit soudainement l'homme de prière. « Ohhhh. » répéta-t-il en se visualisant certainement la scène dans sa tête. « _Aïe. _Aïe aïe aïe. » grimaça-t-il enfin.

« Parfaitement le mot que je veux entendre sortir de la bouche de Draco lorsqu'il subira mon doux courroux. » jubila Pansy en se frottant les mains, impatiente. « Ca et ''pardonne-moi mille fois, Pansy, de te mettre ENCORE UNE FOIS au pied du mur avec cette annonce de mariage sortie de nulle part et je m'agenouillerais volontiers devant toi pour implorer ta clémence si je n'étais pas déjà en train de faire un grand écart''. »

Décidant que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui, le Père David soupira en secouant la tête.

« Asseyez-vous, Mlle Parkinson. »

L'attachée de presse obtempéra, prête à recevoir des compliments sur son génie de torture.

« Soyons honnêtes ; vous n'allez jamais utiliser ces horreurs contre-natures sur vos clients. »

« Vous insultez ma détermination, mon Père. » répliqua la brune, outrée.

« Très bien. Citez-moi _une seule fois_ où vous avez mis en pratique toutes les infamies que vous m'aviez juré de mettre à exécution contre ceux qui vous ont contrarié. »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut à court de parole. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une minute toute entière qu'elle s'exclama :

« J'ai lancé les aiguilles sur les joues de Greta ! » Elle dodelina de la tête. « Bon, ce n'était qu'une photo de Greta et je n'ai jeté que des agrafes utilisées. » La brune soupira. « Mais est-ce de ma faute si je n'ai jamais d'aiguilles lorsque je suis à proximité de cette mégère ? »

« Mlle Parkinson, ce sur quoi j'essaie de vous faire ouvrir les yeux c'est sur votre nature impulsive et votre colère à caractère passager. Vous venez toujours me voir à chaud, lorsqu'un événement vient tout juste de se dérouler et que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'élaborer des plans machiavéliques pour vous venger. Mais cette vengeance n'a jamais lieu car, une fois que vous avez passé ma porte, elle se tasse et vous redevenez vous-même. C'est pourquoi vous ne mettrez jamais en pratique cet appareil de torture contre Draco Malfoy. Pour cette raison et également parce que, malgré son attitude qui vous tape la plupart du temps sur les nerfs, vous êtes tout de même attachée à lui. »

« Mouais. »

« ...et il représente la majeure partie de votre revenu, ce qui amputerait fortement votre salaire s'il mourrait. »

« C'est surtout ça. » acquiesça Pansy en croisant des jambes puis des bras.

« A mon sens, au lieu de vous énerver à tout va pour rien, vous devriez vous demander : ''Que ferait Jésus à ma place ?'' et ensuite marcher sur les voies que vous conseille notre Seigneur. »

« Vous voulez dire que je dois me crucifier ? » demanda l'attachée de presse. « Parce que si c'est ça, j'ai ce modèle d'écartelateur que vous pouvez voir juste ici et qui offre le même résultat avec en bonus un sachet de clous interchangeables. Seul infime petit bémol : j'ai moyennement envie de me faire percer les mains et les pieds. »

Père David l'observa alors avec de grands yeux ronds pendant près de dix secondes. Il prit ensuite une grande, un très grande, une _énorme _respiration.

« Ce que je tente éperdument de vous expliquer, Mlle Parkinson, c'est que la Bible ne nous enseigne pas de baisser les bras et confectionner un machine de guerre munie de chalumeaux et d'anneaux castrateurs. Elle nous enseigne au contraire à ne jamais abandonner devant l'adversité et à reprendre courage pour repartir du bon pied. »

« C'est touchant tout ça mais je vois _très mal_ comment je pourrais combattre l'adversité et monter un mariage de toutes pièces en l'espace de trente petits jours sans qu'il ne ressemble au remariage immonde de ma tante éleveuse de cochons écossais, Marie-Gertrudinna, qui eut lieu dans une ancienne écurie sentant encore le crotin de cheval et l'haleine de moutons en fin de vie. Et encore ; ils ont eu _six mois_ pour la fignoler, cette horreur. »

« Mon enfant, je commence à vous connaître. » lui assura Père David en hochant pensivement la tête. « Vous avez beau être pessimiste – et dans ce cas précis, je vais être très honnête avec vous, il y a de quoi l'être – il suffit que vous ayez une idée en tête et que vous soyez déterminée à la mener jusqu'au bout pour que rien ni personne ne puisse vous arrêter. Et, en général, vous atteignez toujours votre objectif. »

« Bien évidemment. » haussa des sourcils la brune. « Je vous rappelle que je suis Pansy Parkinson. »

Le prêtre eut alors son premier vrai sourire de la séance de confession.

« Prouvez-le une nouvelle fois, dans ce cas. »

* * *

><p>Bien que la pancarte accrochée derrière la vitre n'indique "FERME", Draco ouvrit la porte du petit restaurant du coin de rue. Il sillonna les tables sur lesquelles les chaises étaient perchées et se dirigea vers celle qu'une brune essuyait, près du comptoir.<p>

« Hey, Jodie. » la salua-t-il en encerclant ses hanches de ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

« Salut. » répondit-elle d'une voix assez distante tout en continuant de nettoyer.

Draco desserra son étreinte en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Il tira un tabouret de bar derrière lui et s'y percha tout en lui demandant :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tout va bien. » lança-t-elle immédiatement tout en perchant la première chaise sur la table qu'elle venait d'astiquer.

Elle en percha une seconde d'un mouvement brusque et poussa en juron lorsque sa jambe buta contre le pied de table.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien. » constata par lui-même Draco avant de descendre de son tabouret. « Jodie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... »

« Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! » siffla cette-dernière d'une voix nerveuse.

Malfoy marcha alors vers elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face. La jeune femme lui tînt tête quatre secondes mais flancha en soupirant au bout de la cinquième. Draco tira alors une des dernières chaises qu'elle n'avait pas rangé et la conduisit pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant elle et coinça doucement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Allez, dis-moi tout. »

Jodie soupira une seconde fois et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est... » commença-t-elle, gémissant pour la troisième fois. « Ma mère vient d'avoir les résultats de ses analyses. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

La serveuse ôta ses paumes de mains de devant sa figure, dévoilant des yeux embués.

« Elle risque de se faire amputer. »

Draco accusa le coup, écarquillant légèrement des yeux sous le choc mais lutta pour garder une figure impassible. Il posa néanmoins une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la lui massa doucement, restant encore et toujours silencieux. Dix secondes, vingt, quarante. Aucune parole ne passa la barrière de sa bouche tandis que ses doigts bougeaient toujours circulairement contre l'épaule de Jodie. Jodie qui commençait à trouver son mutisme bien long. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel Malfoy répondit par un énorme sourire.

« Champagne ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, tout joyeux.

« _Coupez_ ! » retentit la voix du réalisateur sur tout le plateau tandis que l'équipe éclatait de rire. « _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Draco ?_ »

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa immédiatement le concerné tandis qu'à côté de lui, Johanna Fitzgerald – Jodie, à l'écran – roulait des yeux. « J'ai totalement oublié ma réplique. »

« _On a bien vu ça ! _» maugréait la voix masculine portée par le haut-parleur. « _T'aurais quand même pu mieux improviser ! _»

« Oui, je sais, c'est pas très courant de sabrer le champagne à l'annonce d'une amputation. » reconnut le blond tandis qu'une maquilleuse lui passait un rapide coup de pinceau sur les joues. « Mais là, c'est bon, j'ai tout mon texte en tête. On peut recommencer. »

Et ils recommencèrent sans que l'héritier ne soit sujet à un quelconque trou de mémoire.

Il était à présent sur le tournage d'un drame dirigé par le célèbre réalisateur Mateo Palezzione dont le dernier long métrage avait réussi à rafler une statuette des Oscars l'année passée. Ensuite, Draco enchaînait sur un autre tournage d'action. Et un autre encore – une comédie, cette fois-ci. C'était bien simple ; depuis qu'il avait gagné son Prix Serdaigle du meilleur premier rôle masculin, l'industrie cinématographique se le disputait. Et les affaires n'avaient pas repris que dans ce secteur là, oh que non. Armani venait à présent ramper aux pieds de Blaise pour que son poulain redevienne l'égérie de leur ligne de boxers tandis que Garnier venait de signer avec lui un contrat particulièrement juteux pour que Draco puisse promouvoir les dernières gammes de shampoing et de gel qui sortiraient d'ici l'année prochaine. Sans parler de Slytherin qui ne semblait pas déterminé à le lâcher d'une seule semelle. Les affaires allaient donc parfaitement bien pour l'héritier. Enfin, si on oubliait le fait que son agenda de ministre lui laissait autant de jour de repos par mois que la moitié des doigts d'une seule main. En d'autres termes, il ne voyait Hermione que par écrans interposés, lors de leurs séances de Skype quotidiennes. Et elles avaient la particularité de ne jamais se ressembler.

« Charmant. » commenta Draco lorsque la première image qui apparut à l'écran fut un gros plan sur le 95B d'Hermione contenu dans un soutien-gorge noir basique.

« Oh ! Désolée ! C'est juste que... » L'écran bougea, coupant la voix d'Hermione.

Elle enfila rapidement un débardeur en coton Wildfox devant la caméra et fit apparaître sa tête, ses boucles en totale liberté tout autour de sa figure.

« Voilà ! » sourit-elle. « Ca va ? »

« Ca allait. Jusqu'à ce que tu enfiles quelque chose et que tu ne sois plus à moitié à poil. Là, ça va nettement moins bien, du coup. »

« Mon pauvre. » feignit de compatir Hermione avant de tirer sur le bas de son t-shirt de sorte à révéler un peu plus de décolleté. « Est-ce que là ça va mieux ? »

« Moui. » haussa des épaules Draco d'un ton de petit gamin capricieux. « Peut mieux faire. »

« Bon, bon. Comme ça, alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore, les bordures de son sous-vêtement Victoria's Secret dépassant cette fois-ci du tissu.

« Ca commence à devenir intéressant... » opina l'héritier avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil de sa loge en croisant des mains.

« Oui ben ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une allumeuse non plus. »

« _On_ ? » releva Draco. « Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir bénéficié de ce début de strip-tease ? »

« Eh non, il y avait du public aujourd'hui. » Elle bougea l'ordinateur de sorte à ce que son fiancé puisse avoir une vue circulaire de l'endroit où elle était – c'est-à-dire le quatrième étage du Palais de la Femme. « Je suis venue faire mes essayages pour ma robe de mariée. Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. « Tu pourrais m'aider ! Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre deux robes et... »

« T-t-t. On s'arrête là, Granger. » la stoppa-t-il en lui présentant ses paumes de mains. « Au cas où ce détail infime mais crucial t'aurait échappé : je ne suis _pas_ une femme. Alors, par respect pour ma virilité, il va sincèrement falloir que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour ta conseillère stylistique personnelle. »

« Ca va... » roula des yeux Hermione. « Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais ton avis sur mes fringues aussi souvent que ça. »

Draco la fixa alors, presque sidéré.

« Bon » admit la brune en dodelinant de la tête. « Peut-être une fois ou deux de temps en temps... »

Draco haussa des sourcils, doublement sidéré.

« ...ok, _d'accord_, je te le demande assez souvent. » soupira Hermione. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le faisais pas non plus ! »

Les yeux de Draco manquèrent cette fois-ci de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Oh, très bien, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, mon cher. » Hermione prit alors une voix grave dans une imitation à peine caricaturée de Malfoy. « Eh, Grangie, au fait, je mets cette casquette là ou celle-ci ? Eh, Grangie, tu crois que je devrais mettre ces Converses-là avec ce costard ? Tu penses que je devrais porter ce boxer ou ce caleçon ? Il serait pas un peu trop moulant ce pantalon, Grangie ? J'ai pas envie qu'on voit mes... »

« Fais-moi voir un peu tes deux robes, qu'on en finisse. » capitula Draco en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Hermione afficha un sourire de triomphe.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui dit-elle avant de se redresser et disparaître de son champs de vision.

Au loin, près des fenêtres, Pansy Parkinson apparut, son iPhone greffé à son oreille comme toujours. Dans ses discussions téléphoniques, elle tourna distraitement la tête en direction de l'ordinateur portable d'Hermione et aperçut alors Draco sur l'écran. Ce-dernier lui fit un coeur à l'aide de ses doigts et mima : « I love you » de ses lèvres, geste d'amour qui récolta l'œillade la plus noire qu'ait pu lui lancer son attachée de presse. La seconde suivante, elle disparaissait de son champs de vision d'un pas furieux. Une minute plus tard, Hermione refit surface.

« Dis-donc, ça s'arrange pas avec Pansy. » constata Draco. « Je viens d'avoir droit à son regard Dracula. C'était terrifiant. »

« Moi, j'y ai droit presque tous les jours donc estime-toi heureux. En même temps, je me mets à sa place et préparer un mariage en aussi peu de temps, ça doit donner envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et d'arracher les cheveux de celui qui a eu cette catastrophique idée. » ajouta-t-elle à son adresse en plissant des yeux.

« Idée géniale, tu veux dire. » la rectifia-t-il avec un rictus fier. « D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours tes remerciements. Sans moi, comment aurait-elle eu l'initiative _magnifique _de ne plus nous adresser la parole et d'arrêter de nous hurler dessus en permanence ? Qui doit-on remercier à genoux pour ce repos que connaissent et nos portables, et nos oreilles ? A qui doit-on la fin de ces menaces quotidiennes et de ces tentatives d'assassinat à coup de talons aiguilles ? A moi et moi seul. »

« Ben voyons. » ricana Hermione. « T'es sûr que je ne te dois pas aussi la vie, pendant qu'on y est ? »

« Heureux que tu t'en rendes _enfin_ compte. » exulta Draco en levant les bras au ciel.

« T'es pas croyable... » rit la brune avant de redresser l'écran de sorte à ce qu'on puisse la voir debout. « Bon, alors voici les deux robes. Dis-moi laquelle tu préfères. »

Malfoy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais consentit à se prêter au jeu. Hermione tira alors vers elle deux mannequins de vitrine revêtues en habit nuptial. La première était habillée par une robe blanche satinée signée Lanvin dont la coupe faisait penser à un habit de bal. Le tissu de la seconde était incrusté de cristaux de diamants et possédait une traîne interminable, le tout imaginé par Elie Saab.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione tandis que Draco observait les deux créations hors de prix.

« Ca porte pas un peu malheur que le mec voit la robe de la mariée avant le mariage..? » s'enquit le blond.

« Oups. » dit alors l'étudiante sans même feindre un seul milligramme de conviction. « Alors ? Laquelle te plaît le plus ? »

Malfoy haussa des épaules en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Celle de droite. » répondit-il néanmoins en choisissant la Elie Saab.

« Celle de droite, tu crois..? » répéta pensivement Hermione en observant elle aussi la robe en question. « Ca ne sera pas un peu too much avec tous ces diamants ? Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas trop brillant ? »

« Bah disons que tu seras un peu une mariée bling-bling. Une ampoule humaine de 1000 Watts. Une bijouterie ambulante. Un... »

« Je pense qu'on a compris le concept, merci. » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix cassante.

« Te vexe pas. » pouffa Draco. « Elle est cool cette robe, dans le fond. Elle fait juste un peu trop princesse Disney qui se serait cassé la gueule en tombant la tête la première dans une piscine de paillettes avant de se rétamer à nouveau dans les escaliers et se prendre les pieds dans les guirlandes électriques de son sapin de Noël. Eh ben tout compte fait, tu devrais la porter. Elle t'irait bien. »

En voyant les paupières de la brune se plisser, ses yeux ne devenant que deux fentes menaçantes, Draco sut qu'il aurait dû taire ses deux dernières phrases.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tentes d'insinuer ? » siffla-t-elle.

Draco feignit de se retourner comme si elle s'était adressée à quelqu'un d'autre.

« ...moi ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix toute innocente.

« Non. Angelina. » ironisa froidement son interlocutrice.

« Oui ? » intervînt alors une voix féminine à côté d'elle.

La seconde qui suivit, l'afro-britannique se matérialisa à l'écran, ses longues tresses noires réunies en un chignon centré sur le haut de son crâne, un slim taille haute mettant en valeur ses jambes longilignes.

« Hey, Draco ! » le salua-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

« Angie. » répondit l'héritier, heureux d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire à la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. « Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. »

« Ah tiens, je n'ai pas droit au charmant et délicat ''Être aussi bien foutue que toi devrait être un crime'' aujourd'hui ? » rit la métis.

« J'ai décidé de me la jouer gentleman ce matin. Mais si mes compliments pleins de finesse te manquent à ce point, je reviendrai à la charge demain sans soucis. Et plus férocement. »

« J'ai presque hâte. » ricana Angelina avant déposer ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. « Allez, je vous laisse. Vous devez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire. »

« Des _tonnes_ de choses. » renchérit la brune qui fixait toujours Draco d'un ton peu avenant.

« Mais tu peux rester, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! » tenta Malfoy pour retarder la confrontation.

« Il faut que j'aille aider Pansy, désolée. » grimaça Angelina. « Et si je pouvais éviter ce supplice, croyez-moi, je le ferais. Elle est d'une humeur si massacrante depuis trois semaines que je préfère encore déterrer des corps dans un cimetière plutôt que de travailler sous ses ordres. »

Elle soupira puis disparut de l'écran après avoir adressé un sourire triste à Draco et une pression amicale de l'épaule à sa fiancée.

« Bon eh bien moi, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller... » se sauva Draco.

« Pas si vite. » le coupa dans son élan Hermione. « Nous étions en train de parler de la robe. »

« Une robe ? Quelle robe ? Aaah oui, cette robe. » feignit-il de se rappeler. « Eh ben alors ? Elle est parfaite ! »

« Ce n'est pas le discours que tu tenais tout à l'heure. Loin de là. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Serais-tu devenu amnésique en l'espace de trois petites minutes ? » haussa des sourcils Hermione avant de soupirer. « Draco, il s'agit de ma robe de mariée, s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Si elle ne me va pas, dis-le-moi franchement parce que je n'ai pas envie que la cérémonie soit gâchée par un mauvais choix vestimentaire. C'est quand même mon mariage. »

« Justement. » rebondit Draco. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends tout ça autant au sérieux. Porte ce que tu veux, coiffe-toi comme tu veux, organise tout ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un _vrai_ mariage, de toutes les façons. »

Et lorsque la figure d'Hermione se décomposa, Draco sut qu'il venait de faire encore une fois une bourde.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? » s'enquit-il alors.

« Non. Pas du tout. » répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu blanche. « C'est juste que...tu as raison. » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa montre. « Il va falloir que je te laisse. Je dois aller en cours. »

« ...d'accord. » dit lentement Draco.

« Bye. »

« Eh, attends ! »

Hermione releva alors sa tête et en captant son regard, l'héritier sut qu'il avait effectivement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Quant à savoir quoi...

« Je déconnais pour la robe, ok ? Elle est très belle et elle t'ira très bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Les coins des lèvres de la brune se relevèrent, révélant un petit sourire.

« Merci. »

Le moral légèrement rehaussé, Hermione coupa la communication vidéo et resta à fixer l'image figée de Draco à l'écran. Dans sa boîte crânienne, sa phrase faisait écho. _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vrai mariage, de toutes les façons_. Voilà une vérité qui lui faisait un effet de douche froide. Tout cela n'était que Contrat et arrangement et protocole et mascarade. Mais Hermione s'était prise au jeu. Depuis très longtemps, elle avait oublié que tout ceci ne tenait qu'à une signature apposée au bas d'une série de clauses. Et puis elle était fleur bleue et ce mariage réveillait en elle ses rêvasseries d'adolescentes en attente du prince charmant. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé des scénarios de mariage tous plus féeriques les uns que les autres, à base de carrosses, de château-fort, de robe bouffante et de pétales de roses lancées sur les nouveaux mariés enlacés ? A peu près autant de fois qu'elle avait visionné La Belle & La Bête. Ce qui revenait à dire : un bon million de fois. Alors maintenant que l'opportunité se présentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de rendre réelles toutes ces folies imaginaires.

Mais apparemment, cet enthousiasme n'était qu'à sens uique. Draco, en effet, semblait prendre cette union à la rigolade, ne lui accordant pas une grande importance du fait de son caractère factice. Et c'était lui qui avait raison. C'était lui qui avait raison car prendre autant à coeur un événement orchestré de toutes pièces et organisé de surcroît à l'arrachée était absurde. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends tout ça autant au sérieux._

« Glenndal, pourriez-vous dire à Mlle Granger ici présente que si elle ne s'active pas de quitter cette pièce, elle arrivera en retard à ses cours ? » s'exclama la voix mélodieuse de Pansy Parkinson derrière elle, tirant brusquement la brune de ses pensées.

« Hermione, Pansy me dit de te dire que si tu ne... »

« Merci, Glenn, j'ai entendu. » secoua la tête Hermione en baissant le clapet de son ordinateur portable pour le ranger. « Vous vous souciez du fait que je sois à l'heure à Gryffondor, Pansy ? Seriez-vous en train de développer un début d'instinct maternel ? »

« Glenndall, pourriez-vous dire à Mlle Granger ici présente que le jour où je développerai un instinct maternel sera le jour où les hamsters sumos pourront postuler à la Nouvelle Star ? » répliqua du tac au tac Pansy tout en continuant de coiffer sa frange devant la glace en pied de la pièce.

« Hermione, Pansy me dit de te... »

« _Merci Glenn_. » l'interrompit Hermione. « Toutefois, je suis sûre que la toute première remarque de Pansy partait d'une bonne intention à mon égard – bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer. »

« Glenndall, pourriez-vous demander à Mlle Granger ici présente si, lorsque je lui lancerai cette laque sur la tête dans le but de l'assommer ou – l'espoir fait vivre – de l'achever, ce geste partira aussi d'une bonne intention ? » répondit l'attachée de presse en attrapant une colossale bonbonne de laque L'Oréal posée sur la coiffeuse à côté d'elle.

« Je suis partie ! » se sauva à temps l'étudiante en attrapant son sac pour courir vers la porte.

Elle dévala les escaliers royaux du Palais de la Femme et sauta les dernières marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, les semelles compensées de ses Creepers la réceptionnant au sol. Après avoir salué d'un geste de la tête les employés lui souhaitant une bonne journée, la brune s'engagea dans la rue et baissa la tête par automatisme en se faisant accueillir par ses amis les paparazzis.

« MLLE GRANGER, À QUOI EST DÛ VOTRE VENUE RÉCURRENTE DANS CE BÂTIMENT DEPUIS PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE ? »

« POURQUOI BÉNÉFICIEZ-VOUS PRESQUE D'UN TRAITEMENT DE FAVEUR AU PALAIS DE LA FEMME ? »

« COMMENT VIVEZ-VOUS L'ABSENCE DE DRACO AU QUOTIDIEN ? »

« VOUS ÊTES-VOUS SÉPARÉ DE LUI ? »

« ÊTES-VOUS SUR LE POINT DE VOUS MARIER ? »

« UN ENFANT EST-IL PRÉVU ? »

« ÊTES-VOUS AU COURANT DE SA LIAISON AVEC JOHANNA FITZGERLAD ? »

« QUELLE EST LA MARQUE DE VOTRE JEAN ? »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme déploya son index et son majeur avec un bref sourire puis enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour quitter la rue à grands pas.

La situation était assez délicate : non seulement le mariage à organiser devait l'être dans les plus brefs délais mais il fallait également que personne ne soit au courant en dehors du cercle familial. Pour l'instant, le secret réussissait à être miraculeusement préservé et les soupçons de la presse n'avait pas été éveillé. Enfin, presque. Car on ne la faisait pas à Harry James Potter.

Depuis une semaine et demi – douze jours, pour être plus exact – ses instincts de fouine étaient mis en alerte et il avait un curieux pressentiment. Comme l'impression que quelque chose d'important, de crucial, de phénoménal était en train de lui passer tranquillement sous le nez et qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. Et c'était on ne peut plus frustrant. Ce sentiment le prenait d'assaut au réveil et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle jusqu'au coucher. Plus les jours passaient, plus il s'amplifiait.

Ce quelque chose se passait-il dans le monde de la célébrité ? Non, c'était sûr. Il l'aurait su à la seconde, sinon. Depuis le traumatisme qui avait suivi le court séjour de ses parents chez lui, Harry avait bien pris soin de tripler son effectif d'espions pour être au courant des moindres petits – _infimes_ – faits et gestes des célébrités. D'ailleurs, en ce même moment, Amerah Patil était en train de se moucher sur le balcon du Sevendipity pendant que le serveur lui servait du vin blanc.

Ce pouvait-il donc que ce quelque chose ait affaire avec l'entourage proche d'Harry ? Voici la question avec laquelle le brun se réveilla lors du treizième jour d'alerte de ses instincts. Et, naturellement, il s'était dit : une personne de la famille va clamser dans les jours qui suivent. Alors il allait devoir droguer sa concierge pour pouvoir sortir de son immeuble. Puis mettre son trois-pièce Hugo Boss noir au pressing. Puis se mettre du poivre dans les yeux pour pleurer à chaudes larmes sincères durant l'enterrement. Oui mais l'enterrement de qui ? Tout en avalant en guise de petit-déjeuner un morceau du reste de pizza de la veille – à moins que ce soit celle d'il y a deux jours –, Harry fit la liste des personnes susceptibles de rendre l'âme dans les jours qui suivraient. Puis il attrapa son téléphone.

« Harry chéri, comme c'est gentil de passer un coup de fil à ta mamie ! » s'exclama sa grand-mère à l'autre bout du fil. « Comment va mon petit sucre d'orge ? »

« Ca roule...enfin, presque. » répondit Harry en perchant ses pieds sur sa table, sa part de Margherita entamée dans sa main. « Dis-donc, Mamie, j'aurais une petite question à te poser. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon chéri. »

Le brun prit le temps de mastiquer son bout de pizza puis tendit le reste à son chat déjà en surpoids.

« Es-tu en phase terminale ? » demanda-t-il sans transition.

« Ho, ça ne risque pas, mon petit agneau. Ta mamie est plus en forme que jamais ! »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûre et certaine, mon chéri. J'ai juste vu le docteur il y a quelques jours. »

« ...mouais mais tu sais, un accident de déambulateur est vite arrivé. De même pour un étouffement par dentier... »

« Rho, tu t'inquiète pour moi, comme c'est mignon ! » gloussa sa grand-mère. « Mais tu peux te rassurer ; je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que je le suis maintenant. D'ailleurs...bon, après tout, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te le dire...oh et puis zut, je me lance ! »

« Je suis tout ouïe. » répondit Harry en tentant d'ouvrir sa cannette de bière à l'aide d'une seule main pour en boire une gorgée.

« JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! »

Le chroniqueur recracha aussi sec sa boisson sur son chat qui miaula furieusement et sortit ses griffes pour le châtier. Mais la distance le séparant de la chaise de son maître – soixante centimètre – sembla le rendre essoufflé d'avance et il se résigna à finir son bout de pizza.

« ..._quoi_ ? » croassa Harry, totalement ahuri.

« Je suis enceinte, mon sucre d'orge ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Hier, je suis allée faire ma première échographie et... »

« Attends, attends, attends. » tenta de reprendre ses esprits son petit-fils en se massant la tempe. « De qui es-tu enceinte, pour commencer ? »

« Mais de ton grand-père, voyons ! Qui d'autre ? »

« Et depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ca va faire quatre mois. » jubila sa grand-mère d'une voix surexcitée.

Là, Harry tomba purement et simplement de sa chaise.

« On voulait vous le dire, à tes parents et toi, mais on attendait d'être sûrs ! » ajouta son interlocutrice.

« Mais...est-ce que...je veux dire...d'un point de vue...le fait que...ohlala. Est-ce que c'est même possible ? Scientifiquement parlant ? »

« Eh bien il faut croire, mon petit lapin ! Bon, maintenant que je suis sur cette lancée, je vais te laisser pour annoncer la nouvelle à ta mère ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera aussi enchantée que toi d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ! »

« J'en mets ma tête à couper, mamie. » ironisa Harry.

« Bisous bisous mon chéri ! » le salua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, les yeux écarquillés. Tu parles d'un simple pressentiment ! C'était une annonce de compétition qu'il venait d'entendre là ! Sa grand-mère enceinte ? ! Même une nuit torride entre sa concierge et lui aurait été plus probable que cet événement ! Quant à la réaction de ses parents...Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans la même pièce qu'eux, un saladier de pop-corn sur les genoux, lorsque sa chère mamie enceinte les appellerait. C'aurait été un moment d'anthologie !

Au bout d'une éternité, le brun se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et marcha vers la porte, se faisant copieusement griffer au passage par son chat.

« Ce que tu peux être rancunier, Le Chat, c'est dramatique. » siffla Harry en lui lançant un regard noir auquel le félin répondit par un ronronnement satisfait devant très certainement se traduire par : ''Bien fait pour ta gueule''.

Ignorant cette bête au vil comportement, le journaliste regagna son salon et s'assit sur son canapé pour faire le point mentalement. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte avec effroi que son instinct ne l'avait pas quitté. La grossesse de sa grand-mère n'avait donc rien à voir avec ses prémonitions. Quelque chose d'autre se tramait dans l'ombre et il n'avait toujours pas mis le doigt dessus !

* * *

><p>« ...et ce sera le mot de la fin. Je vous remercie pour votre attention. » clôtura Viktor Krum en éteignant le rétro-projecteur à distance.<p>

Les lumières revinrent progressivement dans la salle d'amphi, éclairant les quinzaines de groupies étudiantes qui s'attroupèrent immédiatement autour du bureau du professeur scandinave. Hermione sauvegarda le fichier du cours d'aujourd'hui sur le bureau dans son laptop puis baissa l'écran pour le ranger dans son sac à bandoulière. Elle se leva ensuite pour passer la bandoulière sur son épaule mais fit un faux mouvement et poussa son sac dans le vide séparant sa table du rang d'en face.

« Hop ! Juste à temps. » le rattrapa de justesse une voix féminine avant que son ordinateur ne s'écrase au sol.

Hermione porta la main sur son coeur en soupirant de soulagement et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la grande rousse qui venait de sauver son outil de travail.

« Vous êtes un ange. » soupira-t-elle du fond du coeur en récupérant son sac.

« Un simple merci suffira, ne me flattez pas ! » rit la jeune fille.

« Non mais il y a tellement de choses dedans que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il se cassait. Merci mille fois. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au passage, j'adore votre collier ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez acheté ? »

« Oh, ça ? » demanda Hermione en portant la main à son cou pour tâter la fine chaîne en or sur laquelle était accroché un pendentif au symbole de l'infini – merveille hors de prix offerte par Draco pour son anniversaire. « C'est un cadeau donc je ne sais pas trop d'où est-ce qu'il peut provenir. »

« En tout cas, il est très joli. J'aime beaucoup. »

« Ah ! Eh bien, merci beaucoup. » sourit Hermione. « Je m'informerai pour la marque, si vous voulez. »

« Vraiment ? Ce serait gentil. »

Et pour être gentils, les étudiants de l'Institut Gryffondor l'étaient. Deux semaines qu'elle fréquentait cet établissement et Hermione s'y sentait déjà presque comme chez elle. Le jour et la nuit par rapport à sa faculté de cinéma. Tout d'abord, les gens ici ne la regardaient pas comme si elle allait à tout moment exécuter un numéro de foire ou déballer à qui veut l'entendre sa vie de couple pour assouvir leur soif intarissable de ragots. Ici, ils étaient des artistes et ne se consacraient pas à quelque chose d'autre qu'à leur art. Pas du genre à passer leur coupure du midi le nez dans un Closer ou à polémiquer sur la séparation de tel ou tel couple de célébrités lors des pauses d'intercours. De plus, les gens ne restaient pas en clan à conspirer les uns contre les autres chacun de son côté comme elle avait pu l'observer dans sa précédente université. Près d'une quinzaine de personnes étaient venues vers elle lors de son premier jours de cours et l'avait aidé pour trouver son chemin ou lui expliquer les notions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et – fait important – jamais son affiliation avec Draco n'avait été mentionnée. _Jamais_. Comme quoi, ils ne s'intéressaient vraiment qu'à ce qu'elle était plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle représentait.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était rafraîchissant..!

« Hermione ! Une seconde ! »

La brune qui venait de passer la porte de l'amphithéâtre se retourna en fronçant légèrement des sourcils et aperçut Viktor Krum quitter l'estrade à grands pas pour s'élancer à sa rencontre. Derrière lui, son fanclub exclusivement féminin poussait un soupir de déception collectif en le voyant partir.

« Il fallait que je vous entretienne à propos de la conférence d'hier ! » lui dit-il alors.

« La conférence d'hier..? » répéta la brune, confuse.

« Oui, vous savez, celle sur les...les...hum...avançons, je vous prie, nous parlerons mieux de tout cela dehors. »

Il l'incita à sortir d'une main sur l'épaule et, après qu'il eurent presqu'atteint les escaliers :

« Oh, punaise, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! » souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration. « J'ai cru que ces étudiantes n'allaient jamais me lâcher. Elles se sentent constamment obligées de squatter mon espace vital à la fin de chaque cours...allez savoir ce qui les aimante à moi à ce point ! »

_Euh, laissez-moi réfléchir trois petites secondes_, pensa Hermione. _Vos yeux turquoises, peut-être ? A moins que ce ne soit votre sourire divin. Sans oublier vos chemises entrouvertes, votre voix de velours, vos yeux turqu...oh, autant pour moi, je l'ai déjà cité. _

« C'est dingue. » répondit-elle à la place.

« Vous l'avez dit ! » secoua-t-il la tête avant de soupirer une seconde fois. « Enfin ! Ca me donne une bonne occasion de discuter un peu avec vous. Depuis votre rentrée, nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de parler ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Hermione.

« Alors, comment se passent ces premiers jours de cours ? »

« Très bien ! » s'exclama la brune qui collectionnait les phrases en deux mots.

« J'étais sûr que vous vous y plairez. » lui sourit alors Viktor d'un de ces rictus au pouvoir Malfoyen. « Il y a beaucoup de...oh, pardon ! » s'excusa-t-il lorsqu'il bouscula par inadvertance une jeune fille qui allait en contresens. « Oui, donc, qu'est-ce que je disais... » Il haussa des sourcils. « Je ne sais plus. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Vous aviez commencé par ''il y a beaucoup de...'' si ça peut vous aider. »

Viktor l'observa pensivement mais secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

« Bon. Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt discuter dans le calme. Votre journée de cours est terminée ? »

L'étudiante hocha la tête.

« Parfait ! Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre dans le pub d'en face ? »

« Euh... » hésita Hermione – elle voyait déjà l'agression des paparazzis et les gros titres mensongers.

« Juste pour parler, Mlle Granger ! » précisa-t-il. « N'allez pas vous imaginer que... »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça du tout ! C'est juste que... »

« Oh, je vois. »

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué.

« C'est à cause des photographes, c'est ça ? » devina-t-il contre toute attente.

Et là, elle fut clairement ébahie. Alors il savait à propos de...tout ça ? !

« Vous...vous êtes au courant de... »

« Bien évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je vis dans une grotte ? » rit-il.

« Donc vous savez qui je suis ? Enfin, avec qui je suis, plutôt ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix basse, comme si elle craignait que l'école toute entière ne soit au courant.

« Je sais même que vous vous êtes fiancée sur le Jenny Dillinger Show, chanceuse que vous êtes. » ajouta-t-il. « Je me rappelle avoir allumé ma TV et m'être dit : ''Quelle est cette charmante créature qui se fait interviewer ?'' »

« Charmante créature. » ne put s'empêcher de répéter Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? »

« Eh bien, je, hum, si vous le dites. » bredouilla-t-elle avant de reprendre de la contenance. « Une charmante créature fiancée. » précisa-t-elle plus pour arrêter de tomber dans le piège séducteur que lui tendait Viktor que pour freiner ce-dernier.

« Et tant mieux. Sinon, qui sait le nombre de prédateurs qui vous auraient tourné autour ? » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il frappa ensuite dans ses mains.

« Bon, alors ! Café ? On prendra la table la plus loin de l'entrée, c'est promis. » lui assura-t-il en la voyant froncer à nouveau des sourcils.

Hermione dodelina de la tête puis céda.

« Ok. Je suis partante. »

* * *

><p>« Non. Je ne suis pas partante. » refusa catégoriquement Pansy.<p>

« Mais, de toutes les façons, tu n'es partante pour _rien_. » répliqua Blaise d'un ton agacé. « A t'écouter, Malfoy finira par fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon dans une morgue. »

« Eh bien figures-toi que danser avec des cadavres serait un millionième de fois plus original que de fêter sa dernière soirée de célibat dans une boîte de strip-tease. »

« De un, Parkinson » énuméra le métis en déployant son pouce « l'endroit que j'ai choisi n'est pas une _boîte_ mais un club ultra-select et réputé autant pour sa discrétion que pour ses divertissements et ses services de très haute qualité. Même Kanye West est encore en liste d'attente – juste pour te donner une petite idée du truc. Et de deux, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as prévu pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hermione. T-t-t, ne réponds pas, je sais déjà la réponse. _Rien_. »

« Angelina et son amie aux cheveux multicolores – Glayne ? Glaire ? – s'en occupent. Un fardeau en moins. » haussa des épaules Pansy tout en s'appliquant « Vice » de Urban Decay sur ses ongles.

« Ton active participation à l'organisation de ce mariage te ferait mériter un trophée. »

La brune se stoppa de vernir son annulaire et pointa le pinceau violet en direction de Blaise.

« Était-ce du sarcasme ? »

« Oh, je sais pas. » feignit l'ignorance Blaise avant de porter son tout nouvel iPhone 5S à hauteur de ses lèvres. « Siri, était-ce du sarcasme ? »

« C'en était, monsieur. » lui répondit alors la voix électronique.

« Tu as ta réponse, Parkinson. »

« Cher, très cher Zabini. » soupira Pansy. « Tu apprendras que sans moi, ce mariage ne serait jamais sur pieds à ce jour. »

« Tu m'en diras tant... »

« Le temps, tiens, parlons-en ! _Qui_, dans cette pièce, peut se vanter d'avoir pu mobiliser le traiteur et le fleuriste les plus réputés de Grande-Bretagne en un espace-temps de quinze petits jours ? »

« Sans la salle géniale que j'ai réussi à trouver seulement onze jours après l'annonce du mariage, je ne sais pas où ton traiteur et ton fleuriste aurait pu déposer leurs commandes. »

« ''Salle géniale''. » ricana sa voisine. « Ca va ? On ne se lance pas trop de fleurs ? Sache que la salle n'est pas quelque chose d'indispensable en soi car ils auraient très bien pu se marier en plein air. Mais je vais te dire, moi, ce qui est _vraiment_ indispensable : les alliances. Je doute que tu aurais pu en trouver de meilleures que celles que j'ai prise. »

« Et moi je doute que tu aies trouvé de meilleurs cartons d'invitations que ceux que j'ai fait confectionner. »

« Sans la liste d'invités que j'ai faite, explique-moi un peu à quoi tes invitations en carton auraient servies ? Je crois que la personne qui s'est le plus tourné les pouces, entre toi et moi, c'est bien toi. »

« Mmmh, le costume de Draco ainsi que celui des garçons d'honneurs ? Qui l'a choisi ? »

« La robe de mariée d'Hermione ? »

« Le photographe ? »

« La décoration ? »

« Le service voiturier !»

« Le placement des invités !»

« LE PRÊTRE !» cria presque Blaise qui s'était levé de son siège.

« LES CONFETTIS !» rugit la brune en se levant à son tour.

« Alicia Keys ? »

« ...un point pour toi, salaud. » céda Pansy en plissant des yeux. « Mais je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas eu le courage de porter l'invitation en mains propres à chaque membre de la famille Malfoy comme je l'ai fait. »

« Tu serais étonnée, Parky. Je serais même capable de me rendre à la clinique de Peter Granger pour lui délivrer son enveloppe. » répliqua l'afro-britannique.

Et là, ils réalisèrent une chose. Une chose cruciale. Une erreur monumentale. _Fatale._ Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent au même moment tandis qu'ils ouvraient la bouche dans une expression d'effroi.

« On a oublié... » commença Pansy.

« ...de prévenir... » continua Blaise.

« ...le père d'Hermione ! »

Les deux continuèrent à se dévisager comme s'ils venaient d'assister à l'accouchement de Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy. Puis ils se pointèrent mutuellement du doigt en hurlant :

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Non, de la tienne ! » siffla Pansy.

« Tu veux rire ? ! Je croyais que c'était toi qui t'occupais de la liste des invités ! »

« Et tu n'étais pas fichu de vérifier si toutes les personnes y étaient ? ! »

« Ah parce que tu m'aurais permis de vérifier ce que tu fais sans m'éborgner de tes talons de catcheuse ? »

« Si, bien sûr que je t'aurais éborgné – cela va de soi. Mais de ton oeil restant, tu aurais quand même pu passer en revue la liste pour constater l'invité manquant ! Bon sang mais on croirait que je suis la seule à me coltiner tout le boulot, ici ! »

Blaise prit une grande inspiration en se rasseyant puis posa les mains à plat sur son bureau.

« Bon. » calma-t-il le jeu. « Le problème n'est pas de déterminer à qui est la faute – _bien que je n'aie absolument rien à me reprocher_ – mais de savoir comment nous allons annoncer à Peter Granger que sa fille va se marier dans une semaine à peine. »

« Ou plutôt _qui_ va le lui annoncer. » précisa Pansy d'un ton venimeux. « Parce que ce ne sera certainement pas moi. »

« Tu penses peut-être que c'est moi qui vais le faire ? Hors de question ! »

« Mais on nage en plein délire ! » s'exclama l'attachée de presse en partant dans un rire terrifiant. « Ne viens-tu pas de dire, i peine cinquante-quatre secondes, que tu serais prêt à te rendre devant le lit de ce fou furieux pour lui délivrer son invitation ? »

« Oui mais, hum, c'est pas pareil. » se défila Zabini.

« C'est pas pareil. D'accord. Tu viens tout juste de détrôner George W. Bush pour le titre de fournisseur d'explications vaseuses. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas, toi ? » rebondit Blaise en fronçant des sourcils. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison. »

Pansy resta quelques secondes en stand-by, semblant chercher activement cette bonne raison, puis secoua sa main droite :

« Mon verni n'est pas sec. »

« Ben voyons. » pouffa le métis. « Je crois que tu mérites plus que moi la couronne de barratineuse professionnelle. »

« Réservons-la au père d'Hermione, plutôt. Je crois qu'en matière de baratin, il est champion toutes catégories. »

Blaise se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Bon alors si ni toi ni moi ne pouvons le lui annoncer, comment est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Pansy souffla sur ses ongles puis se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau de son collègue. Elle appuya ensuite son index sur le bouton d'interphone et prononça :

« Amelia, réunissez tous les employés de ce niveau dans la salle de conférence. Dites que c'est pour un brainstorming d'urgence. Et, pour l'Amour du Ciel, arrêtez de porter ces sandales compensées Michael Kors. Ne savez-vous pas qu'elles datent au moins de 2011 ? »

* * *

><p>« Bien. » frappa dans ses mains Blaise. « Si nous vous avons tous réuni ici, c'est pour trouver une solution urgente à une situation de crise. »<p>

Le métis se mit à tourner autour de la grande table ovale autour de laquelle étaient installés une vingtaine de personnes.

« La situation est la suivante : un de mes clients – il m'est interdit de vous en dire plus – va se marier dans les jours prochains. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, si ce n'est que le père de la mariée n'est pas au courant. Et disons que c'est un père assez...spécial. »

« Même TRES spécial. » appuya Pansy qui s'appliquait de la crème pour les mains.

« Nous aimerions donc trouver un moyen de le lui annoncer sans qu'il ne se fâche et décide de nous tirer accessoirement une balle entre les deux yeux avec un pistolet à eau. Vos idées ! »

Blaise croisa des bras tout en continuant sa ronde tandis que ses employés se creusaient les méninges.

« Allez, allez ! Il faut que ça fuse ! » les exhorta le métis.

Une grande blonde avec un foulard noué autour du cou leva alors la main.

« Lydie ? »

« Vous pourriez lui livrer un paquet de chocolats avec un bouquet de roses et une petite carte où vous glisseriez l'annonce du mariage dans le post-scriptum. »

« Des chocolats et des roses ? Pourquoi ne pas le draguer, pendant qu'on y est ? » ricana Pansy. « Quelqu'un aurait une idée moins niaise ? »

« Peut-être devriez-vous louer un ULM et faire passer la banderole ''Votre fille se marie'' dans les cieux pendant qu'il prend son petit-déjeuner. Il trouvera l'initiative originale ! » proposa alors une brune à la gauche de l'attachée de presse. »

« Encore faudrait-il 1) qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner dehors et 2) qu'il regarde le ciel au moment où la banderole passera. » dit alors Blaise.

« Envoyez-lui plutôt une lettre écrite en thaïlandais dans laquelle vous lui exposez l'événement. » suggéra un grand basané en coin de table.

« Et pourquoi en thaïlandais ? » demanda Pansy en arquant un sourcil.

« Comme ça, il ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'a pas été prévenu car vous lui aurez écrit noir sur blanc que sa fille se mariait et, d'un autre côté, il ne pourra pas s'énerver de la nouvelle parce qu'il ne comprendra rien au thaïlandais. »

« Et s'il s'énerve _justement_ parce qu'il ne comprend rien ? »

« Eh bien, hum, dans ce cas... »

« Et s'il a étudié le thaïlandais intensif pendant près de vingt-ans ? » persévéra Pansy.

« Après, rien ne vous empêche de changer de langue. Ca pourrait être du thaïlandais comme du mandarin ou encore... »

« Et s'il parlait couramment le mandarin après avoir fait un voyage en Chine et être tombé tellement fou amoureux d'une geisha qu'il serait resté sept ans sur le territoire pour tenter en vain de lui faire la cour ? »

« ... »

« Voilà. Idée suivante ? » balaya d'un mouvement négligeant du poignée l'attachée de presse.

« Et si vous écriviez sur la vitre de sa chambre ''Votre fille va se marier dans les jours prochains'' et que vous l'enfermiez à clés ? » s'exprima une afro-britannique aux lunettes carrées à monture argentée. « Comme ça, s'il s'énerve, vous n'aurez pas à assister à la scène et étant donné que vous l'avez enfermé chez lui, il ne pourra pas sortir de son appartement pour venir déverser sa colère sur vous en personne. Et puis au moins il sera prévenu de l'union. »

Et les propositions les plus farfelues fusèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la table de conférence, du message enroulé dans une bouteille que l'on lancerait à la fenêtre du lieu d'habitation de Peter Granger, au kidnapping en passant par une chasse au trésor improvisée au cour de laquelle le père devinerait par lui-même l'événement qui se tramait. Ne parlons pas du clown perchée sur une bicyclette Oui-Oui qui se présenterait devant sa porte pour lui annoncer l'heureux événement. L'ébullition collective d'idées dura près d'une demi-heure puis l'assemblée sembla rapidement à court de suggestions. Et c'est là qu'une petite voix s'éleva en ces termes :

« Ou sinon, vous pouvez tout simplement prendre le téléphone, composer son numéro et le lui dire. S'il crie, vous n'avez qu'à éloigner le combiné jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et puis voilà. »

Blaise et Pansy s'entreregardèrent.

« On n'y avait pas pensé, tiens. » haussa des sourcils le métis.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si bête comme idée. » acquiesça Pansy.

« Reste plus qu'à savoir qui va l'appeler... » continua Zabini en lui lançant un regard insistant.

La brune plissa lentement des yeux.

« N'y pense même pas. » siffla-t-elle.

« Le premier qui arrive à la porte de mon bureau est épargné. »

Et, sous les yeux médusés des employés attablés, les deux collègues se ruèrent vers la porte en courant, Blaise poussant une chaise pour la mettre en travers de la route de Pansy, Pansy lançant son escarpin de toutes ses forces sur Blaise, Blaise manquant de glisser sur le carrelage, Pansy tentant de le retarder en tirant sur sa manche, Blaise attrapant les cheveux de Pansy, Pansy faisant un croche-pied à Blaise, Blaise s'agrippant à la jambe de Pansy, Pansy vidant sa bouteille de Contrex sur Blaise, Blaise jetant une agrafeuse sur Pansy tout en se relevant, Pansy ripostant en lui lançant une fiole d'échantillon de Nina Ricci, Blaise tentant un dernier sprint pour sauver sa peau, Pansy poussant un hurlement de victoire en touchant la première la porte vitrée du bureau de Zabini.

* * *

><p>Potter ne dormait plus. Potter ne mangeait plus. Potter ne vivait plus.<p>

La seule chose qui occupait chacune de ses pensées était cette intuition mesquine qui lui chuchotait que quelque chose était en train de se dérouler sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Et, ces derniers temps, cette intuition ne le quittait plus d'une seule semelle au point de ne pas le laisser fermer l'œil. C'était à l'en rendre fou.

Ses murs étaient couverts de schémas mêlant suppositions de fin du monde au possible suicide de son chat en passant par l'hypothèse hautement improbable que Draco et Hermione se marient dans les jours qui suivent. On ne pouvait même plus voir son papier-peint tant ses murs étaient criblés de bribes de mots reliés entre eux par un réseau de fils rouges sillonnant son appartement tout entier – Harry devait presque se mettre à plat ventre pour accéder à ses toilettes.

Mais ses recherches ne menaient à rien de concluant. Pire encore : chaque fois qu'il poursuivait son enquête pour trouver de nouvelles informations, il en tombait sur d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais voulu savoir au départ. La grossesse de sa grand-mère en avait été l'illustration la plus frappante.

Un autre exemple encore : lorsqu'il s'était dit que, peut-être, son mauvais pressentiment venait de sa concierge – depuis le temps que cette mégère le menaçait de débarquer devant sa porte avec tous ses copains huissiers, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle exécute enfin sa menace – il avait décidé de descendre enfin l'affronter en face, devant sa loge. Ne la trouvant pas à l'intérieur, ce qui était un fait aussi rare qu'un Ronald Weasley champion de la drague, il s'était alors risqué à entrer et avait débouché dans le salon de son ennemi public numéro un. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, son choc, son _dégoût_ lorsqu'il avait vu sa concierge remuer son popotin 100% matières grasses devant sa télévision sur du Robin Thicke et, surtout, _surtout_, sans aucun habit pour cacher à la vue innocente du brun ses bourrelets disgracieux bougeant en rythme tel un continent en mouvement ! Depuis, Harry n'avait plus retrouvé l'appétit et luttait chaque seconde pour effacer cette vision d'horreur de son esprit.

Il restait cloîtré dans son propre salon, recroquevillé sur sa chaise de bureau, un plaid sur les épaules, se levant occasionnellement pour noircir ses murs d'une nouvelle hypothèse pouvant remédier à cette mauvaise impression qui lui prenait aux tripes. Et ce fut les doigts tremblants qu'il ramena son clavier vers lui pour rédiger sa chronique.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**.**

**ACCUEIL :**

**Si quelqu'un a le numéro d'un bon psychiatre, je suis preneur.**

**Parce qu'après avoir :**

**- Appris que ma mère s'était teint les cheveux en rose bonbon sur un coup de tête.**

**- Vu ma concierge effectuer nue une danse d'une sensualité proche du phacochère tétraplégique obèse s'essayant au patin à glace pour épater la future femelle de sa vie.**

**- Découvert que mon chat était atteint d'une maladie cardia-vasculaire doublé d'une intoxication alimentaire pour avoir terminé trois paquets de marshmallows périmés de la semaine dernière.**

**- Découvert que mon chat n'était pas un mâle. Toutes ces années de mensonges et de trahison de sa part...QUI DOIS-JE CROIRE MAINTENANT ?**

**- Appris que ma grand-mère, 62 ans, avait une libido encore en état de marche.**

**- Perdu au Loto. Et retrouvé la somme que j'étais censé gagner sur le montant affiché dans le courrier des impôts**

**- Appris que ma cousine se mariait avec un octogénaire myope en chaise roulante et se croyant encore sous le temps de la Reine Victoria. Sachant qu'il n'est même pas plein aux as, je ne sais **_**vraiment pas**_** ce que ma cousine lui trouve.**

**- Déduit qu'il fallait donc que je me ramène à ce mariage. Puis que j'emporte avec moi un sac plastique pour y vomir discrètement lorsqu'ils s'embrasseront à en déterrer les prothèses dentaires du marié en fin de vie.**

**- Faillit m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en apprenant que mon père voulait reformer avec ses copains du lycée son ancien groupe de rock, Les Maraudeurs. Alors comment vous décrire l'atrocité musicale du truc...vous voyez le bruit d'un troupeau de cochons en pleine digestion ?**

**- Soupçonné que Le Chat – donc pas n'importe quel chat mais mon chat que j'appelle Le Chat parce que c'est un chat mais pas n'importe quel chat parce que c'est mon chat et c'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle Le Chat mais étant donné que c'est mon chat, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas appelé Mon Chat au lieu de Le Chat, ce qui aurait bien montré que c'était le mien, de chat, et pas un chat ordinaire comme un chat qu'on aurait pu trouver en pleine rue infestée de chats ? La question reste encore à élucider – élabore secrètement un stratagème pour m'achever depuis qu'il s'est pris les pattes dans un des fils rouges qui sillonnent à présent tout mon appart. Je l'ai déjà coincé en train de pisser dans mon verre de jus d'orange dans le but très certain de m'empoisonner.**

**- Toujours pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'empêche de dormir depuis au moins trois semaines.**

**Donc, vraiment, si quelqu'un a les coordonnées d'un bon psychiatre, je ne dis pas non. Ou une bonne marque d'antidépresseurs, remarque. Ca pourra aussi faire l'affaire.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Regulus Black** manifester avec un slip en feuille de vigne devant un magasin Picard tout en agitant un sachet de cabillaud surgelé. "Arrêtez d'azzazzinner zes frères et zoeurs ! Ils z'ont le droit de zurvivre !" hurlait-il. Puis lancer une dorade toute entière et fraîchement pêchée sur le vigile qui tentait de le faire circuler.**

Wilhelmina Malfoy** faire une crise de démence dans son jardin, un carton d'invitation à la main, et se mettre à délirer puis convulser en même temps. Lorsque les secours sont venus, elle baragouinait quelque chose à propos d'un mariage, d'un blond, d'une brune – m'enfin, rien de bien passionnant, quoi.**

Hermione Granger** flirter impunément avec son professeur de cinéma aux yeux turquoises dans un coin dissimulé du bistrot situé en face de l'Institut Gryffondor. Mais rien n'est dissimulé aux yeux de Potty, **_**rien**_**.**** Hinhin.**

Olivier Dubois** près du Jardin du Trocadéro à Paris, passablement bourré vers 4h du matin, demander à un clochard de la monnaie pour prendre un taxi. Ils sont fous, ces français !**

Fred Weasley** déclarer que la seule personne pour laquelle il deviendrait gay serait **Draco Malfoy**. "Mon jumeau en blond...et en plus salaud" déclarait-il au micro de Hogwarts FM. En parlant de cette chère blondinette...**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR**

**.**

**Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le Royaume du Danemark.**

**Quelque chose de vraiment pourri. De louche. De flou. De pas net. **

**Comment se fait-il qu'en trois semaines, notre chère Princesse Malfoy se soit autant tenue à carreaux ? Je veux bien que Sa Majesté soit la nouvelle petite coqueluche de l'industrie cinématographique et qu'elle soit tant sollicitée que cela ne lui donnerait qu'un temps assez réduit pour s'adonner au Malfoyisme pur et dur...mais à ce point ? ! Pas une seule incartade. Pas un petit verre de trop dans la boîte d'à côté. Pas de petits caprices de célébrité pourrie gâtée. Pas de fricotage avec une inconnue dans un coin sombre du carré VIP. Pas UN SEUL scandale. **

**Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant. **

**On fait comment, nous, pour se trouver un bouc émissaire ? On tape dans son entourage ? Hermione ? Non...bien trop mignonne pour en dire quoi que ce soit de mal. Son attachée de presse ? Bien trop dangereuse(ment canon) pour se mouiller. Son agent ? Mouais. Trop gentil lui aussi. Et trop beau, surtout.**

**Qui alors ? **

**Ou plutôt quoi ? **

**Ou plutôt comment ? **

**Ou plutôt **_**pourquoi**_** un tel comportement de sainteté ? Aurait-il subit un programme de lavage de cerveau par la CIA pour être formaté à ne plus divertir groupies et paparazzis ? Pour ne plus occuper la première page de nos tabloïds préférés ? Pour ne plus me donner matière à rédiger cette chronique ? ! **

**Ou peut-être...qu'il cache un truc. Peut-être qu'il prépare quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. De **_**très**_** important. Quelque chose comme...je sais pas moi...son mariage. Avec Hermione. Dans les jours qui suivent. Ca se tient, non ?**

**Pfff, bien sûr que non. Vous voyez Draco se marier au bout d'un an de relation, vous ? Vous imaginez-vous même** Draco Malfoy** se marier un jour ? Événement aussi improbable que la perspective d'un **Peter Pettigrow** sexuellement attirant.**

**Bon, allez, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, moi. A commencer par le mien.**

**Psychopatement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Draco tâta à l'aveuglette tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que sa paume de main ne s'écrase sur le radio-réveil de sa table de nuit. L'empoignant, il le ramena jusqu'à son visage et regarda l'heure.<p>

« Il est CINQ HEURES VINGT DU MATIN ! » hurla-t-il alors que Dieu-savait-qui frappait comme un forcené à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel pour la troisième fois. « Alors je vous donne exactement _dix foutues secondes_ pour arrêter de m'emmerder parce que si je me lève, c'est pour vous ASSASSINNER. »

Il attendit. Une seconde. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Le message semblait être bien passé. Mais lorsqu'il fut prêt à retomber dans les limbes du sommeil, les coups reprirent de plus belle. Draco prit alors une grande inspiration et s'assit tant bien que mal sur son lit. Très bien. Ils voulaient la guerre ? Alors ils l'auraient. Le blond attrapa le sabre qui servait de décoration près de sa fenêtre et marcha avec d'un pas furieux vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » râla Peter Granger, sa canne à la main, sur le seuil de sa chambre d'hôtel. « On a faillit attendre. »

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en état de choc. Etait-il...en plein...cauchemar ? Il redressa la tête et hallucina encore plus en voyant Blaise et Olivier Dubois derrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? ! »

* * *

><p>Question qui brûla les lèvres d'Hermione lorsqu'à huit heures tapantes, elle se fit secouer comme un prunier par Glenndal et ses cheveux nouvellement blonds.<p>

« SURPRISE ! »

La brune se redressa, les cheveux en bataille, l'esprit encore ensommeillé. Angelina lui faisait un sourire navré à sa droite et Pansy était à la porte, pianotant un texto.

« Hein ? » réussit-elle à marmonner au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes. « Qu'est-c'y'a ? Y'a quelque chose à fêter ? »

« Ton mariage, pardi ! » s'exclama Glenn qui semblait être en pleine forme.

« Mais c'est pas aujourd'hui...si ? » paniqua soudainement la future mariée.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est toujours demain. » rit Angelina. « Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agit de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Hermione resta quelques secondes le regard vide.

« Ah bon ? »

« Eh oui ! Allez, debout et au trot ! » lui ordonna Glenn en allant ouvrir les volets.

* * *

><p>« Euh, avant que je ne me rende à un quelconque endroit, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique le pourquoi du comment d'un Peter Granger dans ma chambre...en train de renifler mes rideaux. »<p>

Blaise et Olivier se retournèrent dans la même direction de Draco et observèrent l'air très sérieux que prenait le père d'Hermione lorsqu'il inspirait fortement l'étoffe qui recouvrait les fenêtres avant de reculer en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mais..._Mais_...MAIS C'EST A PEINE CROYABLE ! » se mit-il à hurler soudainement avant de se servir de sa canne pour taper comme un forcené sur les rideaux. « REGARDEZ ! REGARDEZ CE NUAGE DE POUSSIERE ! C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT REPUGNANT ! JE PARIS QUE SI ON INSPECTE CE TISSU AU MICROSCOPE ON TROUVERA UNE VILLE ENTIERE DE BACTERIES AVEC CENTRE-COMMERCIAL, MAIRIE, CASINO ET TOILETTEUR POUR CANICHES ! »

Soudain, le haut de sa canne dévia et vînt taper contre la vitre qui se fissura largement. Peter s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda le carreau cassé avec de grands yeux globuleux. Puis il se tourna vers les trois témoins de la scène en désignant la vitre.

« Vous le saviez, vous, que les fenêtres se brisaient toutes seules dans cet hôtel ? »

Draco reporta son regard de dépit extrême sur Blaise qui soupira, presqu'à court de mots.

« On était obligé de l'emmener avec nous. » s'expliqua-t-il à voix basse tandis que Peter tentait de convaincre Olivier que la chambre était hantée par un fantôme s'exerçant au lance-pierres sur les vitres. « Il nous a mis un ultimatum : soit il assistait à cet enterrement de vie de garçon et avait son mot dire dessus, soit il refusait clairement et nettement qu'Hermione se marie. Ce qui aurait fait capoter le Contrat. »

« A ce stade, je préfère encore que la Terre entière pense à nouveau que je préfère les beaux abdos aux belles poitrines plutôt que de devoir passer plus d'une heure en compagnie de ce fou furieux. Tu sais qu'il m'a menacé avec une... »

« Carabine à bulles, je sais. » répondit Blaise, un rictus hilare aux lèvres. « Ecoute, Malfoy, ce n'est qu'une journée. Une seule petite journée. Tu crois que tu peux teni... »

Un bruit de brisure retentit alors et le blond et son agent virent une petite statuette décorative autrefois en équilibre sur une des tables en morceaux sur le sol. La canne de Peter était très étrangement proche du lieu du meurtre. Le vieil homme lui-même se mit à crier :

« Il a essayé de me viser avec son lance-pierre ! Il a _osé_ ! VIENS TE BATTRE, SI TU ES UN HOMME ! » menaça-t-il la créature imaginaire en ôtant sa babouche pour la secouer en l'air.

« Bon sang, ça va être long, mais _long_... » soupira Draco.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que ça va être long ? » demanda Hermione tandis qu'on la conduisait dans une destination inconnue, les yeux bandés.<p>

« Mais non, mais non... » lui assura la voix de Glenn.

« Pourquoi mentez-vous ? » intervînt sèchement Pansy.

« Bon, disons que c'est moyen long, alors. »

« Mais tu vas a-do-rer. » lui assura Angelina.

« Mais c'est long. »

« Pansy, pourquoi vous sentez-vous l'envie de ruiner notre bonne humeur ? » s'énerva la métisse.

« Parce que c'est long. »

« Mais c'est où, exactement ? » voulut savoir la brune qui marchait toujours à l'aveuglette.

« Loin. » répondit Pansy.

« ...et à part ça ? »

« Tu verras, Hermione ! » lui dit alors Glenn.

« Est-ce que c'est joli ? »

« Très ! » s'exclama d'un ton enthousiaste Angelina. « Et tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, ça c'est sûr. »

« Mais c'est vraiment loin ? »

« _Oui_ ! » se fit entendre la voix de Pansy. « Et c'est pourquoi je vous quitterai à l'aéroport. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'aller jouer à la touriste au... »

« CHUUUT ! » l'arrêtèrent de justesse Angelina et Glenn. « Arrêtez, vous allez gâcher la surprise, sinon ! »

« _Gnagnagnignagna_... » râla Pansy. « De toutes les façons, je suis sûre qu'Hermione sait déjà où est-ce que vous allez. »

Mais la brune n'en avait réellement aucune idée. Elle avait essayé d'imaginer lorsqu'on l'avait mise dans un taxi. Puis lorsqu'elle avait entendu le jingle de l'aéroport. Et encore une fois lorsqu'elle fut installée sur un siège confortable. C'est là qu'on lui enleva le bandeau et elle vit alors qu'Angelina, Glenndal et elle se trouvaient dans l'avion et que celui-ci avait décollé depuis longtemps. La brune se pencha vers le hublot et fixa les nuages, tentant peut-être d'en déchiffrer la destination de son voyage.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? »

* * *

><p>« Au Jewel Bar Club. » répondit Blaise tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre d'hôtel.<p>

Draco eut son premier grand sourire.

« Non..? ! »

« Eh si. »

« _Non_ ! »

« Si. »

« Mais comment t'as fait pour avoir ces places ? ! La légende dit qu'il faut s'inscrire sur le registre à sa naissance pour avoir un jour l'opportunité d'y aller ! »

« J'ai mes contacts. » lui fit un clin d'œil son agent.

« Oh, bon sang. Je vais me mettre bien. » jubila d'avance le blond.

« Mais, concrètement, c'est quoi le Jewel Bar Club ? Une club de tricot ? » demanda Olivier.

Blaise et Draco l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu vas me dire que toi, le mec le plus volage de Paris tout entier, tu ne connais _pas_ le club de strip-tease numéro Un de tout le Royaume-Uni ? »

« Ouais ben excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas parce que je prends du bon temps en permanence que je dois être un annuaire des lieux de la luxure non plus. » répliqua le mannequin français. « Contrairement à _une certaine personne_. »

« Qui donc a parlé d'une boîte de strip-tease ? » demanda alors Peter en bousculant sans ménagement Blaise pour pouvoir accéder à l'ascenseur le premier.

« Dis-donc, on a un coquin parmi nous... » commenta à voix basse Dubois.

« Nous avons réservé une journée à Draco dans un des clubs les plus sélects du pays pour fêter comme il se doit sa dernière soirée en célibataire. » expliqua alors Blaise.

« T'es sûr qu'il pourra entrer, d'ailleurs ? » lui glissa Draco.

« On verra bien. » répondit le métis avant de se tourner vers Peter. « Vous êtes des nôtres ? »

« Bien évidemment ! » s'exclama l'aîné de la bande tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel à l'ascenseur. « Je n'ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour compter mes cheveux blancs. Sachant que je l'ai déjà fait la semaine dernière et que j'en avais sept-cent soixante-quatorze. »

« Wow. Pile le nombre de conquêtes qu'affiche mon tableau de chasse. » s'exclama Olivier.

« Tu comptes tes conquêtes, toi ? » ricana Draco.

« Eh oui, je les compte. On est pas tous comme toi, Malfoy Le Tombeur qui a arrêté de compter passé huit-cent paires de jambes. »

« Neuf-cent trois. » rectifia le blond, moqueur.

« Bon, vous deux, finissez plutôt votre querelle dans l'ascenseur. » soupira Blaise en leur montrant les portes blindées entrouvertes.

Le petit groupe y entra et, avant que les portes en question ne se ferme, Peter dit :

« Cependant, avant que nous nous rendions dans ce temple de la débauche, pourrions-nous faire un _petit_ détour ? »

* * *

><p>« On ne devrait pas faire un détour par là, comme pour les autres passagers ? » demanda Hermione en désignant la file de voyageurs qui descendaient de l'avion directement dans un corridor les menant à l'intérieur de l'aéroport du pays d'arrivée.<p>

Glenn hocha la tête en signe de négation tout en regardant partout autour d'elle. Puis Angelina s'exclama :

« Ah ! La voilà ! »

Son doigt désignait une Mercedes Classe A se dirigeant vers leur avion. La voiture en question s'amarra juste à leurs pieds et Glenn ouvrit la portière arrière.

« Après vous, _mademoiselle_. » prononça-t-elle en français à l'adresse d'Hermione.

« Oh ! Merci. » répondit la brune avant de se glisser sur la banquette arrière en cuir marron et de reconnaître... « Alfred ? ! »

Le chauffeur lui adressa un petit sourire par le rétroviseur intérieur puis le salua en ôtant légèrement son chapeau.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle. »

« Pansy a accepté de se séparer de vous le temps d'une journée ? »

« Il faut croire ! » rit-il. « Je ne vous cache pas cependant que les adieux furent difficiles. »

L'afro-britannique et l'asiatique installée, la voiture put enfin démarrer. Pendant le trajet, les deux compagnons de voyage de la future mariée prirent bien soin de l'occuper par de divers sujets de conversation pour qu'elle ne puisse pas regarder par les vitres. Et enfin, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Glenn en sortit la première et rejoua son rôle de portier.

« On est arrivée, Mme Malfoy ! »

La brune sortit alors du véhicule et regarda autour d'elle. Une expression béate se dessina sur ses traits lorsqu'elle vit la multitude de parcs d'attractions, de châteaux, de manèges et de stands s'étendre à perte de vue derrière un grand portail doré.

« On est à DisneyLand ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enfantine. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire ! »

« Que _Draco_ puisse te faire. » rectifia Angelina. « C'est lui qui a réservé le parc tout entier pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Hermione dévisagea la métisse, stupéfaite.

« Il a...le..._tout entier_ ? » bégaya-t-elle. « Pour moi ? ! »

Glenn hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Il a dit que ça allait aller avec ta robe de mariée Disney...je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie, mais bon. »

La brune se souvînt alors du Skype qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'elle lui avait montré sa robe et qu'il s'en était moqué. Était-ce donc là un moyen pour se faire pardonner ? Parce que si c'était ça, il était pardonné au centuple ! Draco pouvait vraiment faire les choses en grand lorsqu'il le voulait !

« Allez, on a le parc pour nous toutes seules, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter dès maintenant, non ? » l'exhorta Angelina en l'entraînant par la main.

« Par pitié, commençons par l'attraction Indiana Jones! » les implora Glenn en trépignant d'impatience sur place. « Vous vomirez sans doute après mais je vous assure que ça vaut le détour ! »

* * *

><p>Le petit détour à faire de Peter Granger n'était autre que dans un trou paumé du Royaume-Uni, si paumé que le petit village de soixante-trois habitants – ou plutôt soixante-quatre avec le veau qui venait de naître dans la ferme de l'éleveur du coin – n'avait même pas vraiment de nom. Le centre-ville de ce patelin comportait un bar et une pompe-funèbre. Les deux établissements se faisaient face dans un souci de logique ; ainsi, lorsqu'un ivrogne décédait des suites d'un coma éthylique dans le pub, il n'y avait qu'à traverser la chaussée pour lui trouver un lit éternel confortable et l'enterrer au milieu des vaches à lait du pré voisin.<p>

C'est devant ce bar miteux que la voiture des quatre compagnons de route s'arrêta. Rien qu'en regardant par la vitre, Draco eut la nausée.

« Et c'est ici que vous vouliez aller ? » demanda-t-il à son futur beau-père.

« Ici même. » répondit Peter d'un ton solennel. « J'ai...un très vieux compte à régler. »

« Petite précision pour savoir si je dois sauver ma peau maintenant : s'agit-il d'un compte à régler avec la mafia ? » demanda Olivier qui détachait dors et déjà sa ceinture. « Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aime autant vous dire qu'on a très peu de chances de s'en sortir vivants et que, par conséquent, je vais me dépêcher de m'enfuir d'ici avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. A part s'ils font un quizz sur « Le Parrain » – je l'ai revu hier donc je suis à peu près incollable sur le sujet. »

« Je doute qu'une réunion de mafiosos se déroule au plein coeur d'une contrée comptant plus de brebis que d'habitants, Dubois. » répondit Draco.

« Est-ce que vous en avez pour longtemps ? » demanda Blaise à Peter qui ouvrait sa portière.

« Oh, non ! Ce n'est qu'une affaire d'un quart d'heure maximum, le temps que je m'occupe de la personne concernée. » les rassura le vieil homme en laissant entrevoir un manche de révolver coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon. « Attendez-moi ici, jeunes gens. »

Et il claqua la porte pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bar. Un long silence regna ensuite dans l'habitacle.

« Vous pensez vraiment que... » commença Olivier sans finir.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Blaise bien que ses yeux n'aient pas quitté la silhouette de Peter.

« A tous les coups, s'il appuie sur la gâchette, il en sort de la grenadine. » répondit Draco mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

« Le flingue avait quand même l'air assez vrai. » persista Dubois.

Les trois garçons restés à l'intérieur s'entreregardèrent alors. Puis Blaise détacha sa ceinture et décréta :

« On y va ! »

* * *

><p>« On y va ! On y va ! ON Y VA ! » sautilla sur place Glenn en désignant de son bâton de sucre d'orge les auto-tamponneuses.<p>

« Glennie, il s'agit de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hermione alors c'est _elle_ qui décide. » lui rappela pour la énième fois Angelina. « Même si les auto-tamponneuses, c'est vraiment cool. »

« Bon, allez, j'ai compris. Va pour les auto-tamponneuses. » rit Hermione avant de croquer dans sa pomme d'amour.

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors vers le jeu en question et accédèrent directement à la piste sans avoir à attendre derrière une queue interminable. C'était bien simple ; il n'y avait _personne_ dans le Parc, mis à part elles. Enfin, il y avait tout de même les employés chargés de vendre des friandises ou de faire tourner les jeux. D'ailleurs, Hermione se sentait presque coupable de les faire travailler aussi nombreux juste pour elles trois. Angelina l'avait consolé en lui disant que le montant du chèque qu'avait déboursé Draco pour que Disney soit leur exclusivité était si énorme qu'elle aurait bien accepté de se lever toute une semaine à cinq heures pour venir travailler si elle était payée comme ça.

« Mais combien a-t-il payé, exactement ? » demanda Hermione tout en ouvrant la portière de son auto-tamponneuse.

« Motus et bouche cousue ! » s'exclama la métisse qui prenait déjà place dans sa voiture. « Malfoy m'a fait promettre de ne rien dévoiler. »

Mais, bien évidemment, il ne fallait jamais dire ça à Hermione. Son côté têtu et curieux allait la pousser à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire coûte que coûte.

« C'est si astronomique que ça ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Glenn fonçait sur Angelina avec un rire machiavélique.

« Je suis une tombe. » refusa de parler la mât de peau en déviant de justesse l'auto de Glenndal.

« 1000 Gallions ? »

« Je suis un cimetière ! »

« 2 000 ? 3 000 ? 5 000 ? »

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« 10 000 ? »

« MOTUS. »

« 50 000 ? 100 000 ? »

« Lalalilala, je ne le dirai pas... » chantonna la métisse tout en poursuivant Glenndal.

« 1 000 000 ? » tenta Hermione en désespoir de cause.

« J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe. »

« 2 000 000 ? »

Et là, Angelina ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rictus énigmatique. Hermione en arrêta net sa voiture, choquée.

« _Deux millions de Gallions_ ? ! » suffoqua-t-elle.

« Mais je n'ai absolument rien dit. » se défendit l'afro-britannique sans pour autant avoir l'air de démentir.

« Il a déboursé deux. MILLIONS. De. Gallions ? » répéta Hermione, ahurie. « Mais c'est totalement... »

Et on n'eut pas l'occasion de savoir ce que ce fut car la seconde suivante, l'auto de Glenndal venait tamponner la sienne, expédiant la brune à l'autre bout de la piste.

« Yiii-haaaa ! » exulta l'asiatique dont les cheveux d'un violet tirant vers le pourpre était noué à la punk dans un bandana. « C'est le western, ici ! »

* * *

><p>Si les jeunes hommes s'étaient attendus à débarquer en plein milieu d'une scène de western, leurs attentes furent déçues en découvrant ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur. Le bar était petit, sentait la bière fermentée et était occupé par une poignée de clients tous plus ivrognes les uns que les autres. Un petit attroupement s'était fait au centre de la pièce et Blaise dut jouer des coudes pour que Draco, Olivier et lui puissent voir ce qu'il se tramait.<p>

Assis à une petite table carrée, Peter faisait face à un petit chauve ventripotent vêtu d'un t-shirt extra large à la gloire de Lady Diana. Les deux se dévisageaient d'un regard noir, comme à deux doigts de se sauter dessus pour se battre à coups de cannes. Soudain, un cinquantenaire en tablier apparut à côté de la table et fit tinter sa cuillère en bois contre sa choppe de bière.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » brailla-t-il. « Les amis, ce jour est historique ! Rappelez-vous il y a plus de quinze ans, lorsque Peter Granger a quitté ce bar en hurlant qu'il reviendrait prendre sa revanche sur Joaquim Snitchers ici présent ! Eh bien ce jour est enfin arrivé ! Devant vous, messieurs, va se dérouler la partie ultime, la partie que nous attendions TOUS...du strip-jeu-de-l'oie ! »

« Quoi ? ! » croassèrent en chœur Blaise, Draco et Dubois, attirant immédiatement l'attention des personnes les environnant.

« Ah ! Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux parmi nous ! Vous venez d'où les p'tits gars ? »

« Lond... » commença Draco.

« Portsmouth. » mentit Blaise à sa place. « On est juste de passage dans la région. »

Le métis adressa un long regard à Malfoy et Olivier afin de les inciter à entrer dans le jeu. Les chances étaient grandes pour qu'aucun de ces soûlards catégorie professionnelle ne reconnaisse l'héritier ici mais cela ne coûtait rien de prendre des précautions en mentant un petit peu. Si les médias venaient à apprendre que Draco s'était enterré dans cette contrée lointaine, cela aurait encore un tapage pour rien.

« Ouais, on est juste venu...se promener. » ajouta Dubois.

« C'est très joli dans le coin. » renchérit Draco en tâchant d'atténuer la note de sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Eh mais vous, là ! » s'exclama alors un petit vieux édenté, un verre de whisky à la main, tout en désignant de son doigt sale Malfoy. « J'vous r'connais, vous ! »

« Non, non, vous ne me reconnaissez pas. » lui assura le blond d'une voix ferme.

« Mais si ! »

« Mais non. »

« Puisque j'vous dis que j'vous ai déjà vu ! »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vu. D'ailleurs, vous ne me verrez plus jamais parce que je vais me tirer d'ici rapid... »

« Ah non ! » l'arrêta alors Peter en attrapant son poignet pour le ramener à côté de sa chaise. « Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous restez ! Surtout que j'ai besoin d'un joker. »

Draco lui adressa un regard un peu perplexe.

« Un joker ? Pour quoi ? »

« Mais pour le strip-jeu-de-l'oie, pardi ! Vous allez me seconder. »

« Attendez, ôtez-moi d'un doute. » intervînt alors Dubois. « Votre jeu, c'est la même chose que le strip-poker...mais au jeu de l'oie ? »

« Tout à fait ! » répondit Peter qui ne brisait pas le contact visuel avec son ennemi de toujours.

« Ôtez-moi également d'un gros doute. » questionna alors Draco. « En étant votre joker, je vais devoir me déshabiller chaque fois que vous tomberez sur une mauvaise case ? ! »

« Eh ben c'est que les citadins pigent rapidement les règles ! » s'exclama l'homme à la cuillère et la choppe de bière tout en lui assénant une claque dans le dos qui lui fit presque sortir ses yeux de ses orbites.

« Je prends moi aussi un joker ! » décréta Joaquim et il tira Olivier prêt de lui par la chemise.

« Quoi ? EH ! Non ! J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! » se défendit le mannequin brun. « La mafia corse, je veux bien, mais me foutre à poil pour un jeu de l'oie, faut pas pousser. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Avec moi, vous n'allez jamais et je dis bien _jamais_ tomber sur une mauvaise case. » insista l'adversaire de Peter en lançant un regard noir à son voisin.

« On en reparlera quand ton Joker ne sera plus qu'en caleçon. » siffla le père d'Hermione en mettant son poig sur la table.

« Et lorsque le tien sera nu comme un ver. »

« Qui dois-je remercier pour cet enterrement de vie de garçon de rêve ? » demanda alors Draco qui ne savait pas s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer à s'en suicider. « Non parce que ça valait vraiment le coup de se lever à cinq heures du matin. _Vraiment_. »

* * *

><p>« Qui dois-je remercier pour cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille de rêve ? » soupira d'extase Hermione. « Ca valait vraiment le coup de se lever à cinq heures du matin. »<p>

Après s'être amusées comme de petites folles dans le parc d'attraction, les trois acolytes avait décidé de s'offrir un petit temps de repos et de relaxation au Spa – Hermione ignorait même l'existence d'un tel établissement ici. Et les voilà qui étaient assises en peignoir éponge dans un siège confortable, un masque revitalisant sur le visage, des masseuses leur détendant les muscles des épaules, leurs ongles des mains et des pieds chouchoutés par des esthéticiennes. Était-ce le paradis ? Oh que oui.

« On t'a dit que tu allais adorer ! » lui rappela Glenn qui était à sa gauche.

« Vous n'aviez vraiment pas tord. » hocha la tête Hermione. « Je suis aux anges, là. » Elle ôta légèrement une des rondelles de concombre d'un de ses yeux. « C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir organisé tout ça pour moi. »

« C'était un plaisir. » sourit Angelina.

« En tout cas, ce sera exactement la même journée de rêve que je m'octroierai avant de me marier avec Sirius Black. _Quoi_ ? » demanda Glenn en percevant les rires de ses deux amies.

« J'avais oublié ton obsession pour lui. » dit Hermione.

« Moi je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'oublier cette adulation étant donné que cette chère Glennie me le rappelle à _chaque heure de la journée_ ! » déplora Angelina.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves » lui fit savoir la future mariée en piquant à l'aveuglette un raisin dans la coupole mise à sa disposition. « Je veux dire : ok, il est mignon et il a un certain charisme. Mais d'un autre côté, il est un peu trop immature. Puis à en juger la façon dont il court après les filles, la probabilité pour qu'il puisse se calmer pour se poser définitivement avec l'une d'entre elles est quasiment proche de zéro. »

« Dixit la fille qui s'apprête à épouser Draco Malfoy. » répliqua Glenndal.

« Ouh, bien dit ! » l'applaudit sa meilleure amie.

« C'est vrai que Draco est cent fois pire donc il n'est pas exclu que, comme dans mon cas, des exceptions puissent se produire. » concéda Hermione.

« En plus, là, ça ne relève même plus de l'exception. C'est carrément un _miracle_. Malfoy était vraiment le coureur de jupon – et de pantalon aussi... »

« Ohlala... » roula des yeux la brune.

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. » admit la métisse avec un petit rictus fautif. « Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que Draco draguait tout ce qui bougeait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les premières pages de Closer pour le voir flirter avec X, embrasser Y ou faire des trucs salaces avec Untelle. »

« Donc la question est : qu'as-tu fait pour le remettre dans le droit chemin ? » demanda Glenn.

Hermione feignit un haussement d'épaule ignorant.

« Honnêtement...je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais vraiment pas vous dire. »

« Vous formez un couple tellement mignon, tous les deux, en tout cas... » soupira Glenndal.

« Ah ça c'est sûr ! » acquiesça énergiquement Angelina. « Vous étiez vraiment faits pour être ensemble, c'est fou. »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda la brune, flattée.

« Ah mais c'est sûr et certain ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la complicité qui s'est installée entre vous en si peu de temps, ou encore la façon dont Draco est aux petits soins avec toi. Je veux dire : quel mec _au monde_ aurait pu débourser trois millions cinq cent mille Gallions pour t'offrir un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? »

« A-ha ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu viens de m'avouer le prix ! »

« ...merde. »

« Mais attends...il a payé plus de _trois millions_ de Gallions ? ! » suffoqua la jeune femme en réalisant pleinement ce que sa voisine venait de lui dire.

« Oh, tu sais, ça doit être une bricole pour lui. » relativisa Glenn. « Il utiliserait limite ce budget pour acheter une petite chose insignifiante. Du genre, un dé de couture. »

* * *

><p>Peter souffla trois fois sur le dé. Le secoua dans sa main quatre fois. Re-souffla treize fois dessus. Le fit tourner sept fois sur lui-même dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Lui donna onze pichenettes. Souffla à nouveau dessus dix-huit fois. Fit le tour de la table avec en pas chassés.<p>

« Sans vouloir paraître impatient ni rien » craqua Draco « vous pourriez _enfin_ lancer ce fichu dé, qu'on en finisse ? »

« _CHUT_ ! » le rembarrèrent une bonne partie des spectateurs de la scène.

« Il ne faut jamais le déranger dans son rituel ! » lui expliqua alors sa voisine dotée d'une moustache presqu'aussi fournie que la sienne.

Malfoy fut donc forcé de regarder Peter ramper au sol, souffler indéfiniment sur son dé, effectuer une chorégraphie semblable au haka néo-zélandais, pousser un ululement de guerre, s'agenouiller devant le petit objet puis reprendre place, faire craquer les articulations de son cou, regarder la piste de jeu avec concentration, positionner son poignet pour enfin lancer le dé.

« Un ! » énonça l'arbitre en citant la face sur laquelle s'était arrêté de rouler le dé.

« Tout ça pour ça. » marmonna Draco.

« Mais j'ai été déconcentré par mon Joker ! » se plaignit Peter.

« _Quoi_ ? » suffoqua le Joker en question.

« Vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler derrière moi, ça a bloqué mes chakras de chances ! » l'accusa le père de sa fiancée. « Faites attention, mon petit, faites _très _attention. Si vous me portez malheur pour cette revanche, il se pourrait bien que je n'accepte pas que vous épousiez ma fille. »

« Mais il vous portera chance, M. Granger, ne vous faites pas de souci ! » s'exclama immédiatement Blaise en passant son bras autour des épaules du blond. « Hein, Draco ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse l'héritier. « Peut-être même que je te porterai chance à toi aussi pour qu'à la suite de cette excursion, tu ne meures pas sous les assauts de ma tronçonneuse en guise de châtiment pour m'avoir enrôlé dans tout ça. Hein Blaise ? »

Le métis retira lentement son bras de son client.

« Malfoy, je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le ramener avec nous ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en tiendrai compte et je serai un peu plus indulgent en ne te tronçonnant pas la tête tout de suite. »

« Quelle bonté. »

« BIEN ! » s'exclama Joaquim en raflant le dé. « Au tour des gagnants, maintenant. »

« Euh, gagnants... » relativisa Olivier qui, à seulement une vingt minute de partie, était déjà dépouillé de la moitié de ses fringues.

« _CHUT_ ! » le fit à nouveau taire l'assemblée d'ivrogne tandis que Joaquim se lançait lui aussi dans une routine étrange censée lui porter chance.

Olivier leva des yeux dépités sur Draco qui lui rendit un regard tout aussi dépassé. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue chez l'Auberge de Jeunesse. » s'exclama la vendeuse du magasin dont venait de passer le pas de la porte Angelina, Glenn et Hermione.<p>

En voilà un nom de magasin trompeur ; l'Auberge de Jeunesse était tout sauf une réelle auberge où l'on pouvait prendre des chambres à coucher mais vendait en réalité de la lingerie. Beaucoup. A perte de vue.

« C'est un signe ! » leur fit remarquer Angelina en commençant à fouiner. « Il faut que l'on trouve la panoplie de choc pour la Lune de Miel d'Hermione. »

« Hein ? » sursauta la brune. « Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Ses deux acolytes se retournèrent alors dans un même mouvement pour lui lancer un regard éloquent. La future mariée hocha alors lentement la tête.

« Oh. » assimila-t-elle, du rouge aux joues. « Mais j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Oui mais là, il te faut quelque chose de nouveau. » décréta la métisse. « Un truc qui puisse...comment dire ? »

« Lui faire tourner la tête. » compléta Glenndal. « Et tourner de l'oeil. »

« E-xac-te-ment. »

« Du genre _ça_ ! » s'exclama la jolie asiatique en désignant un ensemble jaune fluo avec un imprimé Bambi dessus. « Quoi, vous ne trouvez pas ça mignon ? » demanda-t-elle à en juger la figures sceptiques que ses voisines affichaient. « Mais c'est Bambi, bon sang ! N'avez-vous donc pas de goût vestimentaire et cinématographique ? »

« Glenn, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait de demander à Mme Future-Malfoy ce que son cher fiancé aime en matière de lingerie. »

« Hum, eh bien... » bredouilla Hermione en recommençant à rougir.

« Ne prends pas de pincettes avec nous, surtout. On est loin d'être des prudes. » la rassura l'asiatique.

« Surtout Glenn. » ricana Angelina.

La brune fit alors un tour d'horizon visuel du magasin.

« Alors...il aime bien la dentelle. Beaucoup. »

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille énumérait les préférences de Draco, ses deux amies regardaient les rayons à la recherche des éléments correspondants.

« Il aime également les porte-jarretelles. » continua Hermione. « Et les soutien-gorges qui se dégrafent à l'avant. »

La brune réfléchit encore un peu puis ajouta :

« Et il déteste les strings. »

« Quoi ? ! » hallucinèrent Angelina et Glenn.

« Étonnant, hein ? Surtout pour un mec comme lui. Mais rien à faire, il déteste ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » haussa des sourcils Glenndal, estomaquée.

Hermione fit signe qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien.

« Eh ben va trouver un ensemble digne de ce nom sans string. » se renfrogna Glenndal.

« Ho-ho, détrompe-toi ! » s'exclama Angelina en sortant une perle rare de coloris vert menthe du portant qu'elle écumait. « J'en ai trouvé un ! » Elle plongea à nouveau sa main dans la rangée de vêtements pour en piocher un autre à dentelle orangée. « Et de deux ! Et de trois ! » ajouta-t-elle en trouvant un nouvel ensemble.

* * *

><p>« ...quatre, cinq ! » compta l'arbitre en déplaçant le pion de Peter le long de la piste. « Désolé Granger mais tu atterris à nouveau en case rouge et tu dois passer ton tour. »<p>

« Bon sang mais c'est pas possible ! » s'insurgea le concerné en se levant d'un bond. « Tout ceci n'est qu'un complot ! Et vous êtes tous de mèches ! »

« Ou peut-être n'es-tu qu'un gros nul, c'est aussi une hypothèse. » glissa nonchalamment son adversaire.

« Oh, toi, tu vas goûter à ma canne ! » craqua le retraité en attrapant son arme de substitution pour tenter de taper le crane chauve de Joaquim avec.

Une dizaine de personnes dut le retenir pour le faire asseoir de force. Puis ce fut au tour de Draco de jouer son rôle de Joker tant bien que mal.

« Je vous préviens » dit-il en ôtant son jean, ne se retrouvant plus qu'en boxer Armani « c'est le dernier habit que j'enlève pour ce jeu stupide. »

« J'espère pour toi. » ricana Joaquim Snitchers. « Mais comme ton partenaire a l'air d'avoir un abonnement illimité aux cases rouges depuis au moins quatre tour, je ne peux rien te garantir. »

Une fois encore, l'assemblée dut cimenter Peter à sa chaise pour ne pas qu'il réponde physiquement aux provocations gratuites de son voisin. Ce qui fut un peu difficile lorsque ce voisin en question effectua un beau six qui le fit distancer d'un bon nombre de cases le père d'Hermione.

« Tu vas voir » fulmina Peter en attrapant à nouveau les dés pour les secouer et souffler douze fois dessus. « Je vais te laminer purement et simplement. »

Et tous les regards furent braqués sur le petit cube lorsqu'il roula sur la table et se stabilisa sur :

« A-HA ! » hurla Granger. « SIX ! J'AI FAIT SIX ! DANS TON DENTIER, SNITCHERS ! »

« Faudrait encore savoir où va tomber ton pion. » le fit redescendre Joaquim.

« On va voir ça tout de suite. » dit alors l'arbitre. « Un, deux, trois,... »

« Oh non. » plaqua ses mains sur le visage Draco.

« ...quatre, cinq... »

« Non, non, non, _non_. »

« ...six. Case rouge. Encore. »

« Je refuse. » secoua négativement la tête l'héritier tandis que son coéquipier se massait les tempes, à deux doigts d'imploser. « Je refuse catégoriquement. »

« C'est le jeu, pourtant. » dit Joaquim, un grand sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Ah non mais là, c'est tout simplement hors de question. »

« Draco... » tenta Blaise.

« Je. Ne. Le. Ferai. PAS. »

« Allez, mec, tu t'en fous ! » l'exhorta Olivier qui, lui, avait toujours son jean. « Plus vite on aura terminé tout ça, plus vite on sera sorti ! »

« Est-ce que ce signe vous parle ? » répondit Draco en déployant son majeur.

« Ok, tu sais quoi ? Fais-le pour ta fiancée, dans ce cas. »

Draco fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à avoir dedans ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, l'issue de ce jeu de fous sortis d'asile déterminera si, oui ou non, tu te marieras avec elle, c'est ça ? » élabora Dubois.

« Faut croire. »

« Et tu veux te marier avec elle, y'a pas de soucis là-dessus ? »

« ...ouais ? »

« Et tu l'aimes, y'a pas de soucis là-dessus aussi ? »

Draco lança un regard en biais à Blaise, soudainement pris d'un coup de chaud.

« Je... » commença-t-il. « Eh bien... »

Tous les yeux commençaient à se poser sur lui, ceux de Peter Granger y compris.

« C'est...en fait...'fin... » retenta Draco avant de capituler. « Oui. »

« Alors baisse-moi ce foutu caleçon et qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Draco soupira puis ferma les yeux et tira d'un coup sur son unique vêtement.

« Wow. » fit une voix à sa droite.

« Doux Jésus. » en fit une autre à sa gauche.

L'héritier ouvrit les paupières et vit que tous les regards de la salle convergeaient vers son bien le plus précieux.

« Ah ouais, quand même. » haussa des sourcils Olivier en tournant la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. « C'est...ben c'est digne d'un Malfoy, quoi. »

« Du matériel de compétition. » commenta Blaise.

« On comprend mieux pourquoi tes conquêtes viennent camper devant ta porte. » ricana Olivier.

« Est-ce bien légal, une taille comme celle-ci ? » demanda Joaquim.

« J'espère que vous ne faites pas mal à ma fille avec ça, au moins ! » s'assura Peter.

« Rassurez-vous, elle crie rarement de douleur lorsqu'on est au pieu. » répliqua Draco en cachant la star de la soirée derrière sa main.

« Alors ça, on pouvait _vraiment_ s'en passer, espèce de gros pervers. » grimaça le père d'Hermione.

« Vous m'avez cherché. »

* * *

><p>« Alors ça, je ne peux <em>vraiment pas<em> m'en passer ! » confessa Glenn avant de croquer à pleines dents dans une tablette de chocolat noir aux éclats de pistaches.

Elle produisit une exclamation d'extase proche du grognement de l'ours sortant d'hibernation puis secoua la tête.

« C'est la seule chose au monde que j'aime plus que Sirius Black. »

Ses voisines de jacuzzi éclatèrent de rire.

On était en fin de journée et Alfred les avaient déposé à l'hôtel George V de Paris où Pansy avait réservé une suite pour la mariée. Après avoir pris leurs aises dans la chambre aux allures d'appartement haussmannien, les trois s'étaient installées dans le jacuzzi XXL en maillot de bain pour terminer la journée en beauté, des coupes de champagnes assorties d'un panier de friandises diverses mis à leur disposition sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Alors, prête pour demain ? » demanda l'afro-britannique à Hermione tout en réajustant son chignon haut.

« Il le faut. » répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire presque timide.

« Quel enthousiasme, waouh. » rit-elle.

« Non mais je suis pressée, en fait, mais je suis également super angoissée. »

« 'ais 'our'oi ? » demanda Glenn, la bouche pleine de chocolat Lindt.

« Ben...je sais pas. » haussa des épaules Hermione en s'enfonçant dans l'eau à remous jusqu'au menton. « C'est toujours une grande étape, le mariage, non ? »

« A mon sens, pas tant que ça. » dit Angelina. « Je pense que c'est plus une formalité venant confirmer ce que les futurs époux savent déjà. Je veux dire, tu es bien avec lui, non ? »

« Oui. Très. »

« Et tu l'aimes ? »

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un raté.

« Beaucoup. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Alors il n'y a pas de quoi être stressée. Ce mariage ne sera que l'officialisation de vos sentiments l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Hermione se plongea cette fois-ci dans l'eau chaude jusqu'aux yeux. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples...si seulement.

« Vous savez » commença-t-elle prudemment « on ne s'est jamais vraiment dit ''je t'aime'' explicitement. »

« Jamais...jamais ? » haussa des sourcils Glenn.

« Jamais. »

« Mais quand tu dis jamais...c'est, genre, jamais jamais..._jamais_ ? »

« Jamais, Glenn. » répéta Hermione avec une expression amusée.

« En soi, ce n'est pas très étonnant. » remarqua Angelina. « Draco m'a l'air assez introverti lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments. »

« Alors ça... » ne put qu'acquiescer Hermione.

« Mais tu n'as pas à douter de la sincérité de ce qu'il ressent pour toi parce que je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ch'est évident ! » s'exclama Glenn avant d'avaler son morceau de chocolat. « Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il se comporte avec toi. Ou la manière dont il te regarde. Ou le simple fait qu'il te demande en mariage alors que, bon, c'est Draco Malfoy quoi. Alias le mec qui a banni le verbe ''épouser'' de son dictionnaire. »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Hermione qui ne demandait qu'à être convaincue.

« On en est même sûres. » hocha la tête Angelina. « Bizarrement, ce serait plus toi la moins démonstrative dans votre relation. »

« Vraiment ? ! »

« Vraiment. Mais attention, je ne sous-entend pas par là que tu es un bloc de glace, très loin de là. Simplement qu'il est plus facile de voir que Draco a des sentiments pour toi que l'inverse. »

« Et puis » continua Glenn en ouvrant un peu plus l'emballage de sa douceur chocolatée « ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, le fait que vous ne vous soyez jamais dit ''je t'aime'' pour de vrai. Parce que tôt au tard, vous le ferez. Ca viendra assez naturellement, en fait. C'est comme ma relation avec Sirius Black... »

« D'accord, Glenn. » la coupa Angelina avant qu'elle ne s'embarque dans des péripéties imaginaires. « Mis à part sa dernière phrase, je suis d'accord avec elle. Ca se fera d'une façon naturelle. Le jour où vous réaliserez pleinement que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre sera le jour où vous éprouverez le besoin de le dire. Parce que, mine de rien, la personne qui est avec toi a besoin de l'entendre. Et toi-même, tu as besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de l'autre ainsi que de te l'avouer. Mais chaque chose en son temps. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête tout en regardant la nuit tomber par la vitre. Oui, chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

><p>La nuit eut le temps de tomber que la partie de revanche du jeu de l'oie entre Peter et Joaquim était très loin d'être terminée. Entre les retours à la case départ, les passements de tour, les reculs de dix cases et autres surprises que réservaient la piste aux apparences pourtant simples, la tension avait été à son comble de huit heures du matin jusqu'à huit heures du soir. N'importe quel inconnu entrant dans le pub à l'improviste aurait pu halluciner en voyant le tableau qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Un clan de vieillards munis de chopes toujours à moitié remplies encerclant une table où deux hommes s'affrontaient au jeu de l'oie avec le sérieux de deux chirurgiens cardiaques en pleine opération, deux jeunes hommes dévêtus à côté d'eux, les mains plaquées sur leurs entrejambes. De quoi sortir à reculons de l'établissement pour ensuite appeler l'asile.<p>

Il y avait un moment crucial pouvant faire basculer la partie, lors de ce jeu. C'était lorsque les pions se trouvaient à quelques cases à peine de la fin du parcours, à deux doigts de gagner. Il fallait alors faire avec le dé le chiffre exact pour atterrir sur la case « arrivée ». Car si vous faisiez plus, c'était le jeu tout entier que vous deviez refaire. Le pic de stress pour les deux équipes montait de quatre cran lorsque ce moment arrivait. Le silence s'abattait sur la salle et tout le monde gardait les yeux fixés sur le dé qui roulait sur la table, espérant secrètement que la face sur laquelle il tomberait donnerait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Ainsi donc, lorsque le pion de Joaquim se trouva pour la trente-septième fois de la journée à quelques petits centimètres de la victoire, la tension dans la salle fut presque palpable. Blaise – qui avait desserré depuis longtemps sa cravate et s'était accordé quelques remontants pour pouvoir tenir – avait joint ses mains entre elles, Olivier s'était carrément mis à genoux pour prier le ciel tandis que de l'autre côté, Peter zigouillait son adversaire du regard et Draco ordonnait mentalement au dé de ne pas donner le bon chiffre. Parce que oui, à la longue, l'héritier avait fini par développer un esprit d'équipe avec son futur beau-père. Joaquim était donc au summum de sa concentration. Il fronçait des sourcils, prenait de grandes respirations, fermait les yeux, les rouvrait, déployait son bras lorsque :

« POULET ! » hurla soudainement le père d'Hermione, causant à son voisin de jeter involontairement son dé.

Le cube vînt rouler lamentablement sur la table pour ne s'arrêter que sur « un ». Draco eut un petit rictus satisfait tandis qu'Olivier abattait ses poings contre le sol.

« CET ESPECE DE TRICHEUR M'A DÉCONCENTRÉ AU MOMENT OU J'ALLAIS LANCER ! » dénonça Joaquim en désignant d'un index accusateur Peter.

« Je suis atteint du syndrome Gille de la Tourette. » expliqua le concerné. « Quelque fois, je ne peux pas me retenir de hurler des choses sans queue ni tête qui ne JOACHIM SNITCHERS N'EST QU'UN LOSER – vous voyez ? » dit-il en prenant un ton vraiment attristé. « Allez-vous vraiment incriminer un pauvre vieillard malade comme moi pour tricherie ? Moi qui suis si honnête, si bon envers mon prochain ? »

Malfoy se retînt de pouffer de rire. Peter Granger, honnête ? Bon avec son prochain? ! Autant nommer tout de suite Draco cardinal !

« J'exige que l'on me redonne un second tour de dé ! » ordonna Joaquim.

« Navré, Snitch, mais à moins qu'une _réelle_ tentative de tricherie de ton adversaire n'ait été engagé pour te faire échouer, nous ne pouvons t'accorder un nouveau tour. » déclina l'arbitre.

« Bon sang mais vous ne voyez pas que tout ça ce n'est que des bobards ? ! Cette enflure n'a jamais été atteint d'une quelconque maladie ! »

« Et il s'obstine à vouloir m'insulter...quel homme sans cœur ! » se plaignit d'une voix chevrotante Peter en posant délicatement sa main sur sa bouche. « N'a-t-il donc aucune pitié pour un misérable comme BIEN FAIT POUR TA TRONCHE – oh, Seigneur, voilà que ça recommence. »

« Fumier. » siffla Joachim en se rasseyant à contrecœur.

L'arbitre prit alors le dé pour le remettre à Peter Granger qui déclina et préféra sortir au lieu de ça son revolver coincé dans son pantalon.

« Wow wow wow ! » recula d'un grand pas Olivier. « Restons-en à la partie où l'on fait avancer bien gentiment des oies en plastiques sur des petites cases, ok ? »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petit. Je ne compte pas m'en éloigner. » répondit le père d'Hermione en posant bruyamment son arme sur la table.

« M. Granger, s'il vous plaît, lâchez ça ! » s'exclama Blaise tandis que Peter positionnait sa main sur le manche et callait son doigt sur la gâchette. « Si vous appuyez, vous allez...ouvrir l'arme et piocher deux dés _rose fushia _? » termina d'une voix éberluée l'agent de Malfoy en le regardant faire. « Waouh. Où l'avez-vous eu cet appareil ? »

« Si je vous le dis, je serais obligé de vous tuer ensuite et je suis trop vieux pour creuser une fosse en lisière de forêt afin d'y enterrer votre corps. Donc vous n'en saurez rien. »

« Il l'a acheté à la fête foraine de primaire, à un stand de jouets pour filles. » expliqua alors un des spectateurs entourant les deux joueurs.

« C'était même pas un stand de jouets pour filles, d'abord ! » s'insurgea Peter. « Il y avait des licornes en peluche, certes, des Barbie Princesse, _d'accord_, des gloss pailletés, je veux bien l'admettre, mais des flingues aussi ! »

« Avec des dés roses à l'intérieur. » ricana Joachim.

« Moque-toi bien de ces dés, Snitchers, parce que plus tard, ce seront eux qui se moqueront de ta défaite. »

Peter piocha un et l'éleva en l'air théâtralement.

« Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ perdu avec ces dés. Je ne les ressors que pour les grandes partie de strip-jeu-de-l'oie et ils m'ont toujours mené à la victoire. Cependant, il ne faut pas que ce soit moi qui le lance car sinon, la chance ne marchera pas. »

« Je regrette, Granger, mais personne d'autre que le joueur concerné ne peut lancer le dé. » l'informa l'arbitre.

« Ah oui ? Même mon Joker ? »

« Hein ? » sursauta Draco.

« Etant donné qu'il appartient à ton équipe, oui, il le peut. »

« Attendez...vous me demandez de lancer ce dé final...à _moi _? » haussa des sourcils l'héritier.

« Y'a-t-il deux Joker blond, tout nu et doté d'une usine tournant à temps régime entre les jambes..? » demanda Peter avant de lui tendre l'objet. « Prenez ce dé et faites-moi gagner. »

« ...et si je tombe sur un mauvais résultat ? »

« Vous n'aurez jamais Hermione, dans ce cas. » Peter observa un petit moment Draco puis lui fit signe d'approcher. « Voyez-vous, jeune homme, je vous porte autant d'amitié qu'à ce morceau de pain. » Il attrapa le morceau en question, arracha hargneusement un bout entre ses dents, le cracha à terre puis l'écrabouilla de son talon.

« Je vois. » déglutit Malfoy en regardant le vestige de pain au sol.

« Mais ! » continua Peter. « Si vous me faites gagner cette partie, je vous jure sur le crâne chauve de Snitchers que je reconsidérerai votre personne. Et peut-être même que je vous apprécierai. » Il lui administra une grande claque dans le dos. « Faites-moi rêver, Boucle d'Or. »

Draco hocha la tête. Bon. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse un joli petit « quatre » pour que le pion de son futur beau-père connaisse la victoire.

Le blond prit une longue et profonde respiration tandis que tout autour de lui, tout le monde s'était tu. Ses yeux gris se posèrent alors sur le bracelet censé porter chance que lui avait offert Hermione, quelques heures avant qu'il ne passe le casting pour « _The Conspiracy _». Et qu'il obtienne le premier rôle. Et qu'il gagne un prix pour cette prestation. _Je veux faire un quatre, ok ?_ pensa très fort Draco. _Alors tu vas être mignon et faire rouler ce dé jusqu'à ce que les quatre petits points apparaissent sinon je te déchiquette et je te noie dans le premier lac que je trouverai sur ma route._ Sur ces bonnes paroles, Malfoy ouvrit sa paume de main pour lancer le dé qui roula, roula, roula jusqu'au coin de la table pour tomber sur le sol. Et il roula encore, les gens se poussant sur son chemin au rythme de sa progression, Draco le suivant avidement derrière, les yeux fixés sur la face qui allait apparaître. Mais le petit carré vînt finir sa route en dessous d'un meuble contenant des assiettes d'époque. Qu'à cela ne tienne, deux colosses furent employés pour soulever l'armoire en question de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir le chiffre qu'annonçait le dé sans que celui-ci ne soit touché et roule de nouveau. Et lorsque le meuble en bois fut enfin déplacé et que Draco se baissa pour regarder...

« Oh mon Dieu. » souffla-t-il, fébrile, presque les larmes aux yeux. « OH MON DIEU ! » hurla-t-il en se relevant. « IL EST TOMBE SUR QUATRE ! IL EST TOMBE SUR QUATRE ! ! ! »

« On...a...gagné ? » demanda d'une voix tremblotante Peter en se levant de son siège.

« ON A GAGNE ! » répondit Draco.

« OH MON DIEU ! » explosa de joie Granger. « J'AI GAGNE MA REVANCHE ! J'AI BATTU SNITCHERS ! PRENDS-TOI CA ! » brailla-t-il en lançant le carton du jeu en direction de son adversaire qui semblait au bord de la dépression. « ET CA ! » hurla-t-il en lui lançant cette fois-ci son pion.

L'héritier et Peter sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous l'euphorie du moment avant que le père d'Hermione ne recule légèrement.

« Hum. » toussotta-t-il en désignant la partie Sud du corps de son beau-fils.

« Oh, pardon. C'est l'émotion. » s'excusa Draco.

* * *

><p>Et l'émotion, Hermione la ressentit pendant toute la moitié de la nuit. Il avait fallut qu'elle se lève pour aller aux toilettes vers une heure du matin pour que, de retour dans son lit, ses méninges se mettent en action et ne lui laisse pas de répit jusqu'au lever du soleil. Ce qui faisait qu'au petit matin, elle n'avait toujours pas refermé l'œil et ne comptait à son actif que trois heures de sommeil. Chose dont Pansy n'avait cure car, à sept heures précises, la voilà qui débarquait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.<p>

« Allez, on se lève ! » la réveilla-t-elle avec toute la douceur du monde en frappant dans ses mains et ouvrant bien grand la fenêtre. « J'ai dit : _On se lève_ ! » répéta-t-elle avant de tirer l'oreiller d'Hermione.

La brune se redressa mollement, les paupières lourdes, son corps ne répondant presque plus. Et elle se demanda comment l'attachée de presse pouvait être d'une forme aussi olympique à une heure aussi matinale de la journée, sachant qu'Hermione mettait sa main à couper que cette accro aux talons aiguilles s'était couchée plus tard qu'elle. Pansy Parkinson resterait à tout jamais un mystère de la science.

« Les filles, au boulot. » claqua des doigts celle-ci et Hermione vit alors trois jeunes filles à la frange identique à celle de Pansy rentrer dans la chambre et se diriger droit sur elle d'un pas monstrueusement synchronisé.

Ainsi, une s'attela à son maquillage tandis qu'une autre s'occupait de sa coiffure et une dernière lui administrait un massage. Comme si tout était réglé à la seconde près, à neuf heures précises Pansy refit son apparition dans la pièce et la tête d'Hermione était terminée. On la conduisit ensuite dans le salon de la suite pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller et la brune dut à nouveau régler le choix de sa robe. Elle était en dilemme devant ses deux préférées parmi les cinq choix de robes s'offrant à elle lorsque la tête d'Angelina apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Toc toc toc...je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout, vas-y, entre ! »

La métisse fit alors son entrée en peignoir accompagnée d'une Glenn encore dans le coaltar et en pyjama Diddl.

« On s'est dit qu'il fallait quand même qu'on vienne te..._Argh_ ! » sursauta-t-elle soudainement en plaçant la main sur son coeur. « Mais QUI t'a fait ce maquillage ? ! Et...et cette coiffure ! »

Hermione porta la main à ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas joli ? »

« Tu ressembles à une drag-queen. » grimaça alors Angelina. « Ok, code rouge : Glenn, tu vas me chercher _tout de suite_ ma trousse de maquillage et ma malette contenant le matériel de coiffure. Il faut réparer ce dégât au plus vite. »

« Mmmh. » acquiesça Glenndal encore pleinement dans la brume ensommeillée.

« Je crois même qu'il y a Sirius Black qui t'attend. »

« Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? » se réveilla d'un seul coup sa meilleure amie.

« Dans ma chambre. » répondit Angelina. « N'oublie pas ! Trousse de maquillage et mallette de coiffure ! » répéta-t-elle tandis que Glenn sprintait vers la porte.

Hermione s'observa dans le miroir.

« Moi je ne trouve pas que ce maquillage soit catastroph... »

« Tu veux rire ? ! » l'interrompit l'afro-britannique. « La débutante qui l'a fait a vidé presque la moitié d'un pot de fond de teint sur ton visage et s'est amusée à faire toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur tes yeux. Sur une autre fille, ça aurait pu aller mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin de toute cette surcharge. Il te faut un make-up simple, discret mais efficace. Quant à ta coiffure... » Angelina secoua la tête, dépitée. « Comment peut-on infliger à tes cheveux une pareille chose ? C'est inhumain. Regarde un peu ce... »

« Ca y est ! » s'exclama Glenn, essoufflée, en revenant avec les affaires demandées. « Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Sirius Black. »

« Tu as bien regardé partout ? Peut-être qu'il est parti. » répondit Angelina en faisant s'asseoir Hermione pour commencer le rafistolage capillaire et cosmétique.

« Parti ? » répéta l'asiatique, des trémolos pleins la voix.

« Il sera là au mariage, Glenn, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura Hermione. « Enfin, si tout va bien. »

Angelina fut efficace dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle commença par rattraper la coupe d'Hermione en lui donnant un aspect plus ingénu et naturel, de belles mèches bouclant autour de son visage. Le tout lui prit une demi-heure. Le maquillage dura pendant l'autre demi-heure, la plus grande partie du temps ayant été prise par éradication des trois couches de fond de teint qu'avait administré la maquilleuse de Pansy. Et lorsque tout cela fut fini, le choix de la robe vînt naturellement. Ce ne fut aucune des deux sélectionnées par Hermione mais une autre pièce sobre signée Chanel. Bustier, traîne, blancheur, voile sur le visage et deux petits diamants aux oreilles pour faire scintiller le tout. Glenndal dut feindre d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil lorsqu'une petite larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue.

« Magnifique. » souffla Angelina. « Absolument magnifique. »

« Vous trouvez ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix nerveuse tout en rabattant le voile sur ses cheveux.

« Si j'étais un mec, je serais tombé amoureux sur le champs. » renchérit Glenn.

« Oh, arrête... » secoua la tête la brune.

« C'aurait été un crime de te laisser aller jusqu'à l'autel avec la tête que tu avais avant. Crois-moi. »

« ...vous allez me laisser passer, espèce de grand malade ! » se fit entendre une voix hystérique depuis le pas de la porte. « Non mais je rêve ! »

Peter Granger en costard se débattit une dernière fois avec les personnes chargées de garder l'entrée de la suite jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne s'exclame :

« Non, laissez-le entrer ! C'est mon père. »

« Bon, Hermione, on te laisse ! Nous on va se changer. » dit alors Angelina. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Glenn lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit à la suite de la métisse, juste avant que Peter ne ferme la porte avec humeur derrière lui. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, il ouvrit muettement la bouche.

« Ma fille. » finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. « Ma grande fille. »

Il avança vers elle tout en la dévisageant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Puis il la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis fier de toi. Tellement fier. Et je suis sûr que ta mère l'aurait été encore plus que moi. »

Hermione ferma ses yeux bien forts pour contenir les larmes naissantes qui se bousculaient derrière ses paupières légèrement fardées. Elle serra également son père contre elle puis se redressa et tout deux se regardèrent.

« Tu es prête ? »

La brune hocha la tête. Peter eut alors un petit rictus.

« Ton Roméo n'est pas si niais que ça, au final. » admit-il. « Il m'a même aidé à gagner à ma revanche de strip-jeu-de-l'oie, hier. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Tu as pris ta fameuse revanche de vingt-cinq ans hier ? Mais...on m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez allé dans un club de strip-tease ! »

« Changement de programme. »

« Draco a littéralement dû _adorer_ atterrir dans ce bar d'ivrognes, au beau milieu de nulle part. » rit la brune en s'imaginant la situation. « Tu aurais peut-être dû le laisser profiter de son enterrement de vie de garçon, non ? »

« Et te gâcher le tien en te laissant t'imaginer ton Don Juan en compagnie de danseuses lui faisant une série de petites choses pas très orthodoxes ? Excuse-moi mais non, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser profiter de cet enterrement de vie de garçon. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahie.

« Tu as fait tout ça...pour _moi_ ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Pour qui d'autre ? ! Et je peux te dire que ça m'a coûté de m'asseoir du matin jusqu'au soir dans ce trou à rat pour arracher de justesse ma victoire des mains de ce Snitchers. » râla Peter.

« Oh, Papa..! » s'écria sa fille en l'étreignant à nouveau. « Merci ! Merci beaucoup. »

* * *

><p>Un étage plus haut, Draco était loin d'être au courant de toute cette supercherie. Posté devant sa glace en chemise et pantalon de smoking, il ne savait pas quelle cravate mettre. Celle de droite ou bien celle de gauche ?<p>

« Celle de droite. » retentit la voix de Pansy qui faisait irruption dans la chambre.

Draco dévala sa silhouette des yeux via le miroir. Top évasé en soie blanche laissant apparaître une épaule, bracelet-manchette en argent, jupe longue en lin blanc courte devant et s'épanouissant progressivement à l'arrière, escarpins Asleigh by Burberry aux pieds, cabas Hermès en cuir noir perché à la jointure de son coude.

« T'es canon. » lui dit-il alors qu'elle lui arrachait la cravate en question des mains pour la lui nouer.

« Je sais. » répondit Pansy en manœuvrant le tissu de ses longs doigts fins aux ongles vernis en nacré. « Lève la tête. »

« Tu permettras que je t'épouse juste après ce mariage-là ? » lui demanda Draco.

Pansy lui lança un regard en biais mais ne put retenir un rictus amusé.

« Aha ! Je t'ai fait sourire ! Donc tu ne m'en veux plus. » jubila l'héritier.

Là encore, Pansy ne put empêcher son rictus de la trahir en s'élargissant un peu plus. Comme pour se venger, elle serra le nœud de cravate au maximum, l'étranglant presque.

« Mets tes chaussures, imbécile. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et l'imbécile mit donc ses chaussures tandis que c'était au tour de Blaise de rentrer dans la chambre.

« Ca y est ? Tout est bon ? » demanda-t-il. « Wow, Pansy. Tu battrais presque la mariée. »

« Je m'en vais tout de suite dire à ta fiancée que tu me fais des avances. » déclara l'attachée de presse en récupérant son téléphone qui vibrait dans son sac. « Vous deux, attendez mon appel pour vous diriger vers le hall de l'hôtel. Il faut déjà que le périmètre soit sécurisé et qu'on s'assure qu'il n'y a aucun paparazzi pour que vous puissiez sortir. » leur dit-elle en réussissant à repêcher son portable de justesse. « Et Malfoy, si tu pouvais _pour une fois_ te coiffer décemment, la face du monde en serait changée. »

Et elle quitta la chambre en coup de vent.

« En parlant d'Hermione, elle est ici ? Je veux dire, dans cet hôtel ? » demanda Draco en tâchant de se faire une coiffure correcte devant le miroir.

« L'étage du dessous. J'en reviens, d'ailleurs. » répondit Blaise.

Le blond stoppa tout mouvement.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ? Ca fait quand même presqu'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« Fais comme tu veux. » haussa des épaules le métis. « Moi je sais que lorsque je me marierai avec Olivia » continua-t-il en citant le prénom de sa fiancée de longue date « je n'aurais aucun contact avec elle pendant tout le week-end de notre mariage. Comme ça, lorsqu'elle me rejoindra à l'autel et que je la verrai enfin, ce sera comme le premier jour. »

Draco se laissa étonnamment imprégner par ces paroles.

Et s'il faisait la même chose..? Après tout, il n'avait pas eu de réels contacts avec Hermione depuis plus de trois semaines, hormis via Skype. Mais Skype, c'était virtuel, donc ça ne comptait pas. Il ne lui avait pas parlé face à face, il ne l'avait pas touché, il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ? Oh que oui. Leur routine de couple l'avait un peu plus affecté qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et, mine de rien, se réveiller tout seul dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel pendant près d'un mois lui avait fait bizarre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'être devant l'autel pour la voir plutôt que de descendre d'un étage maintenant ? S'il suivait le point-de-vue de Blaise, oui, il le pouvait. Il avait même hâte. C'était un peu masochiste de sa part, d'ailleurs, de repousser l'opportunité de la voir à plus tard alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui. Mais prenons cet exemple : lorsque vous achetiez un paquet de pop-corn un quart d'heure avant l'heure de votre séance de cinéma, n'était-il pas plus profitable d'attendre de les grignoter pendant le film plutôt que de les consommer tout de suite ?

« Ou on peut tout simplement racheter un autre paquet de pop-corn avant que le film ne commence. » pensa à voix haute Draco.

« Hein ? » fronça des sourcils Blaise.

« ...rien du tout. Je me parlais à moi-même. »

« Ok, peu importe, Parkinson vient de m'envoyer un sms. Il faut qu'on soit dans le hall dans cinq minutes. » Il fit un rapide checking de son client puis laissa apparaître une petite risette. « Toi aussi tu battrais la mariée. »

« 'scuse moi, Zabini, mais si c'était de la drague, j'ai la tristesse de t'annoncer que je ne donne plus dans le gay. »

« Bon sang mais n'ai-je pas le droit de dire un compliment sans qu'il soit mal interprété ? ! »

« T'inquiète pas, chéri, ça restera entre nous. » lui caressa langoureusement la joue Draco.

Blaise referma la porte de la chambre en roulant des yeux.

Dans le parking de l'hôtel George V, une limousine aux vitres teintées les attendait. Olivier prenant déjà ses aises sur la banquette arrière...en compagnie d'une des filles d'honneurs, mais passons. La voiture émergea sous le ciel bleu de Paris et Blaise expliqua, non sans amertume dans la voix, que la magnifique, sublime, fantastique salle qu'il avait réservé pour la cérémonie avait pris feu pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine à cause d'un incendie – bravo Einstein. Et Pansy s'était faite un plaisir de réserver un autre endroit pour ce mariage. Autre endroit qui n'était autre que le Jardin du Luxembourg.

« Ouais mais attendez » fit Olivier en fermant sans élégance sa braguette. « Si vous voulez organiser ce mariage à l'abri des regards, vous ne trouvez pas que le Jardin du Luxembourg est un lieu un peu trop public ? »

« MERCI ! » hurla presque Blaise. « C'est ce que je m'évertuais à répéter mais Parkinson n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Alors on verra bien ce que ça va donner. »

Et ils virent bien, _très bien_ même ce que cela donnait. Le Jardin du Luxembourg avait été officiellement fermé pour cause de travaux et la route avait été bouclé tout autour. De la végétation avait été ajoutée aux grilles entourant le parc pour que rien ne filtre et, lorsqu'on pénétrait à l'intérieur, une chaîne humaine de gardes du corps gardait le lieu en sûreté.

« ...en effet. » reconnut à contrecœur Zabini.

Tout s'articulait sur l'allée menant à la grande fontaine du Jardin.

On avait déroulé un gigantesque tapis rouge tout le long du chemin bordé d'arbres, des sièges confortables disposés de part et d'autre pour que les invités puissent s'y asseoir. La décoration était épurée, composée majoritairement de voile de lin blanc que le vent faisait danser et apportant une atmosphère féerique au tout. Il n'y avait pas une surcharge de fleur étant donné que le mariage se déroulait déjà dans la nature mais lorsqu'il y avait une note florale, elle apportait une touche de pureté au tout. L'autel se trouvait devant la fontaine en marche et, un peu en retrait à gauche, se situait l'orchestre. Et Draco se dit : waouh. Ainsi donc, c'était ça, un mariage. _Son_ mariage. Lui qui avait pris cette étape pour une simple formalité considérait à présent l'événement dans toute sa totalité. Il remonta l'allée et salua quelques têtes, reconnaissant son bien cher frère ainsi que son père si aimant. Sa mère lui accorda un sourire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis très longtemps. Il y avait également quelques uns de ses amis, Minerva – au premier rang, bien sûr –, des membres de la famille d'Hermione, mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup en tout. Une trentaine, maximum. Un petit comité. Draco prit place à côté du prêtre qui le félicita sur le choix de sa cravate. Et l'héritier eut à peine le temps de le remercier que l'orchestre se mit à jouer le célèbre air nuptial. _Tam-tam-tadam-tam-tam-tadam_...

Malfoy leva la tête et vit enfin Hermione.

La première réflexion qu'il se fit fut qu'elle n'avait pas mis la robe qu'elle lui avait montré par Skype. Et la seconde fut : waouh – décidément, il était abonné à ce mot. Elle avançait d'un pas lent sur l'allée, visiblement assez stressée, son voile lui couvrant partiellement le visage, Peter et sa canne à ses côtés. Les paroles de Blaise revinrent alors en tête à Draco. _Lorsqu'elle me rejoindra à l'autel et que je la verrai enfin, ce sera comme le premier jour. _Et il avait raison. Draco voyait à présent Hermione comme au premier jour. Mais pas le premier jour où il l'avait vu de ses yeux, non. Ce jour-là, il l'avait instantanément détesté. Haïe même. Mais plutôt le premier jour où il l'avait découverte, le premier jour où il avait enfin su connaître qui était Hermione Granger. Voilà comment il la dévisageait en ce moment même. Et il ne regretta pas d'avoir attendu que cette fameuse séance de cinéma commence avant d'entamer ses pop-corns.

Pansy, qui avait levé les yeux de son portable lorsque l'orchestre s'était mis à jouer, haussa lentement des sourcils de stupéfaction en observant les traits faciaux de Draco. Elle regarda ensuite Hermione. Puis elle regarda Draco. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Hermione. Draco, encore. Et elle secoua alors la tête en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi _aveugle_ ? !

De leur côté, Draco et Hermione s'étaient enfin rejoints devant le prêtre. Ils gardèrent une certaine distance pendant toute la première partie de la cérémonie et n'eurent leur premier contact que pendant l'échange des alliances. Malfoy habilla le doigt de sa fiancée de la bague de mariage que lui tendait Blaise, son témoin, et Hermione en fit de même avec Drac avec l'aide d'Angelina. Le second contact fut visuel lorsque le prêtre les fit se mettre face à face pour qu'ils prononcent leurs consentements.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de l'aimer et de la chérir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » répondit d'une voix assurée Draco.

« Et vous, Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de l'aimer et de le chérir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » acquieça Hermione.

Le prêtre noua ses mains avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je vous déclare donc officiellement mari et femme. M. Malfoy, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Tandis que tout le monde applaudissait et poussait des exclamations joyeuses, Dubois en tête de file, Draco souleva enfin le voile d'Hermione avec un rictus gourmand qui devînt un réel sourire lorsqu'il la vit réellement. Et, la main posée sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

S'ensuivit ensuite l'euphorie de la sortie des mariés sous les confettis et félicitations – même Lucius applaudissait, Wilhelmina nettement moins – puis les séances photos sur les marches des alentours, puis sur la pelouse, et enfin dans les allées bordées d'arbres. Les deux gagnèrent la voiture qui les attendaient juste à la sortie du Jardin pour réapparaître plus tard dans la soirée, lors de la fête organisée dans la luxueuse salle de réception du Ritz. Là, le nombre d'invités avait doublé, voir même triplé, mais les festivités étaient meilleures encore, surtout lorsque l'on ajoutait à ça un traiteur à tomber, une décoration devant laquelle même Narcissa Black ne trouvait rien à redire et une invitée de marque. Alicia Keys en personne. Assise derrière un magnifique piano à queue, elle félicita les heureux mariés au micro puis, tout en faisant de premiers accords, leur annonça qu'elle allait interpréter « Unthinkable » pour leur première danse.

« Je te préviens » lui dit Hermione alors que Draco l'entraînait vers la piste. « Je danse comme un sac. »

« Mais bien sûr. » ricana le blond en glissant sa main sur sa chute de rein.

« Je ne blague pas. »

« Écoute, je t'ai déjà vu danser. Et tu danses parfaitement bien. »

« Mais bien sûr. » le parodia-t-elle. « J'ai deux pieds gauches, et en plus, cette robe ne me laisse pas une liberté de mouv... »

« Chut, Granger. » la coupa Draco avant de se dégager d'elle pour la faire tournoyer lentement sur elle-même.

Le moment où elle refit face à Draco correspondit au moment où la voix de la chanteuse emplit la salle.

« _Moment of honesty, _

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight,_

_Whose it gonna be ?_... »

La main qui la gardait attachée à l'héritier la ramena contre lui et elle le suivit lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière, puis un pas sur le côté, puis l'inverse. Le tout étant d'épouser le rythme. Et de ne pas briser leur contact visuel.

« ..._I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now... _»

C'était quelque chose de regarder Draco Malfoy dans les yeux pendant plus de dix secondes. De laisser ses pupilles auréolées de gris foncé vous déshabiller du regard et – pire – se moquer doucement de votre gêne. Car Hermione avait beau faire, elle se sentait toujours aussi intimidée par cette paire d'yeux métallique. Elle perdait tous ses moyens et n'arrivait à penser à rien de bien cohérent lorsqu'il abandonnait sa figure de blagueur pour la sonder jusqu'à l'âme. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lire en elle, d'ailleurs. Quelque chose d'assez plaisant, apparemment, à en voir l'ombre de sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« _...You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it... _»

Elle décida de le dévancer et lui sourit la première, ses lèvres peintes en rose pâle s'étirant de bout en bout. Face à cela, Draco ne put empêcher un rictus surpris de pointer sur son visage et il fronça légèrement des sourcils tout en la ramenant contre lui. Ses deux bras élirent domicile autour des hanches de la brune et sa tête vînt se lover dans le creux de son cou pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse ? »

La question fit écho en Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait heureuse ?

Lui vinrent alors en tête des bribes de souvenirs de l'année passée dans le plus grand des désordres. Il y avait cette première nuit qu'elle avait passé à l'hôtel particulier Malfoy durant laquelle ils n'avaient fait que parler de tout et de rien. Elle avait été heureuse, cette soirée-là. Elle avait été également heureuse lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Paris – l'épisode des macarons mis à part. Elle l'avait été également au court du Jenny Dillinger Show. De même lorsqu'il avait débarqué à l'improviste devant sa fac pour s'excuser. Ce qui avait suivi cet épisode l'avait fait atteindre un stade plus haut que celui de la simple félicité. Le voyage à Hawaii figurait également sur la liste.

« _I know you once said to me_

_''This is exactly how it feel when it's meant to be''_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually ? _»

Mais il n'y avait pas à chercher loin en général ; lorsqu'ils passaient la soirée à regarder des films, ou à parler, ou à sortir au cinéma, au restaurant, à une exposition, elle se sentait bien. De même, lorsqu'ils se comprenaient au point de n'avoir qu'à se regarder pour éclater de rire, lorsque l'un finissait la phrase de l'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient plongés dans des délires bizarres que personne d'autre qu'eux n'arrivait à comprendre, elle se sentait heureuse de partager une telle complicité avec quelqu'un.

Alors à la question : ''qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureuse ?'', la réponse était tout naturellement...

« Toi. »

Au haussement de sourcil perplexe du blond, Hermione sut qu'il ne la croyait pas. Pourtant, ses yeux gris l'observaient toujours, comme essayant de trouver dans son regard de quoi être convaincu de la véracité de ses propos. Alors la jeune mariée prit une nouvelle fois les devants et se hissa sur la pointe de ses talons pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Et c'était quelque chose d'embrasser un Draco Malfoy plein de doutes. Il vous laissait faire tout le travail, comme attendant que vous lui prouviez que vous désiriez vraiment ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Mais Hermione était patiente. Sa bouche caressa lentement la sienne, sa langue tentant tout doucement de trouver sa partenaire chaque fois que Malfoy entrouvrait un peu ses lèvres. Car il ne restait pas totalement immobile non plus ; il restait simplement sur ses gardes.

Puis il y eut un déclic. Hermione ne sut pas lequel. La seule chose qu'elle sut – ou plutôt qu'elle _sentit_ – fut qu'une des mains de l'héritier avait élu domicile contre sa nuque et qu'il pressait son visage contre le sien. Et si, jusque là, la jeune fille avait cru avoir fait le tour de toutes les façons dont cet homme pouvait embrasser, les instants qui suivirent remirent les compteurs à zéro. Car il répondit à son baiser avec fracas.

Et hop, en une poignée de secondes, les rôles étaient radicalement inversés. Il était le chef d'orchestre et elle était la spectatrice. Spectatrice de son cœur qui battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine. Spectatrice de son corps qui fondait chaque fois que leurs langues se touchaient et dansaient ensemble. Ses doigts agrippèrent fébrilement la chemise du blond et sa main put sentir que le rythme cardiaque de Draco était quasiment similaire au sien. Ils battaient à l'unisson et dans le désordre le plus total.

La salve d'applaudissements suivant les dernières notes du morceau les ramena assez brusquement sur Terre. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent lentement l'une de l'autre et ils se regardèrent un long moment tandis que dans le micro, la chanteuse remerciait le public appréciateur. La chanson était arrivée à son terme, la magie de l'instant aussi. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient cesser de se regarder, leurs lèvres roses encore entrouvertes, comme prêt à recommencer là où ils en étaient. Mais lorsqu'Alicia Keys enchaîna sur une chanson plus rythmée avec l'aide de l'orchestre et qu'une vingtaine de personnes se leva pour envahir le centre de la salle, il fut impossible pour les deux mariés de renouer avec leur précédente intimité. Surtout qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés, noyés par la foule, à répondre aux ''félicitation !'' des uns, se faire entraîner dans une conversation ou dans une danse par les autres. Hermione n'eut l'opportunité de s'asseoir que trois bonnes heures plus tard et elle s'effondra sur sa chaise sans élégance, tout simplement exténuée d'être restée si longtemps debout et en talons hauts. Autour d'elle, la fête battait son plein. Draco avait même desserrer sa cravate pour danser un slow avec...Peter Granger en personne. Si la brune écarquilla des yeux au début, elle se contenta ensuite de hausser des épaules et de sourire. Ma foi, le plus improbable pouvait parfois se produire. Ce mariage en était bien la preuve, non ?

La chanteuse soul garda l'ambiance au beau fixe une bonne partie de la soirée puis passa le flambeau à un DJ français vers minuit qui fit honneur à sa réputation. Et qui fut un peu contrarié que Pansy vienne presque le chasser des platines pour annoncer dans le micro que les mariés devaient partir maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas rater l'avion devant les mener à leur Lune de miel. Et Draco et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, pas au courant pour un sou de tout ce qui se tramait. D'ailleurs, Pansy ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit ; cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la limousine avec laquelle était venu Draco au Jardin du Luxembourg.

« Une seconde. » dit l'attachée de presse au chauffeur avant de contourner le véhicule pour venir s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de celle du couple.

Elle attendit que le portier fasse son boulot puis, à peine le claquement feutré de porte ayant retenti, tourna la tête vers les mariés.

« Depuis quand ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Draco fronça des sourcils, Hermione tourna la tête de côté. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Depuis quand quoi ? » la questionna l'héritier.

« Tu _oses _me prendre pour une imbécile ? » rugit alors Pansy. « Depuis quand vous livrez-vous au péché de la chair ? Depuis quand jouez-vous à touche-pipi ? Depuis quand pratiquez-vous le coït ? Depuis quand jouez-vous au papa et à la maman ? Depuis quand savez-vous utiliser des préservatifs pour autre chose que pour en faire des ballons ? Bref : DEPUIS QUAND COUCHEZ-VOUS ENSEMBLE ? ! »

Les deux jeunes mariés eurent le regard fuyant, comme pris en faute.

« Eh bien, hum, ça doit faire, je sais pas, peut-être, hum,...un mois ? » bredouilla Hermione.

« Ou deux. » rectifia Draco. « Deux mois et demi. »

« Trois. »

« Cinq. »

« Six mois, en fait. » conclut Hermione. « Mais on en le fait pas souvent ! »

« Oui. Peut-être une fois ou deux. Trois. »

« Dans le mois. »

« La semaine. » ajouta Draco.

« ...le jour. Parfois. »

Pansy avait l'air atterrée.

« Non mais vous êtes devenus complètement fous ! » souffla-t-elle. « Vous a-t-on drogué ? Est-ce de la faute à cette fichue gouvernante retraitée qui vous prépare des plats si avariés que votre cerveau n'est plus en état de marche ? ! _Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris _? ! »

Draco et Hermione firent signe qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

« Ca devait arriver un jour où l'autre, de toutes les façons. On était constamment l'un sur l'autre. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Quoique. » ajouta le blond avec un demi-sourire lubrique.

« Et puis...si on regarde les choses d'un point-de-vue pratique, ce sera plus facile pour vous et Blaise, non ? » exposa Hermione. « Je veux dire, maintenant que Draco et moi...sommes plus proches, disons, cela donne une crédibilité plus vraie que nature au Contrat. »

« La crédibilité du Contrat, cela fait longtemps que personne ne la remet en cause. Et encore moins avec le mariage qui vient de se passer. » répondit Pansy.

« Eh ben où est le problème dans le fait que l'on joue à touche-pipi, alors ? » haussa des épaules Draco.

La brune l'assassina net du regard.

« Le problème, c'est le fond de niaiserie et de romantisme que j'observe lorsque vous vous regardez ou que vous vous embrassez. Je veux bien que vous soyez des acteurs et que l'un d'entre vous ait même été primé pour son habilité à pleurer devant une caméra mais là, votre manège est si réel que ça me pique les yeux. Alors vous dupez tout le monde à l'extérieur, ça c'est sûr et grand bien vous fasse, mais au passage, vous vous dupez vous-même. Vous tombez dans votre propre piège. Mais laissez-moi vous ouvrir les yeux avant que vous ne vous cassiez la figure. Ceci est un Contrat, donc tout – et je dis bien TOUT – est faux. Imprimez-vous bien ça dans le crâne. Cette relation est fausse. Votre couple est faux. Votre mariage est faux. Et ce jusqu'à l'expiration de cet accord car tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un fichu accord. Ne tombez pas dans votre propre panneau car le jour où le Contrat se terminera, vous le regretterez. N'oubliez pas que vous devez vous séparer. Définitivement. Ne perdez pas ça de vue. Alors soyez réalistes et, surtout, restez professionnels. »

Pansy toqua sur la vitre et adressa un sourire sec au couple tandis qu'on lui ouvrait la portière pour sortir.

« Et surtout, profitez bien de votre Lune de Miel. » leur lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

A peine fut-elle sortie que la limousine redémarra.

Derrière, Draco et Hermione affichaient des figures décomposées. En l'espace de vingt secondes, l'attachée de presse avait réussi l'exploit de ruiner l'euphorie qui les portait depuis plusieurs heures. Et ce fut donc avec une atmosphère lourde que la voiture atteignit la piste de l'aérodrome privé sur lequel un jet les attendaient pour une destination inconnue. Le couple monta les marches et s'installa face à face pendant les trois heures de vol mais n'échangea aucun mot, eux qui étaient si bavards lors de leurs conversations Skype. Malgré l'heure tardive, le sommeil ne semblait pas l'emporter sur les pensées fusant à toutes vitesses dans leurs esprits.

A peine eurent-ils atterrit qu'un taxi vînt les cueillir à la sortie du jet pour les mener en direction de leur hôtel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione prit le temps de lire les panneaux qu'ils dépassaient sur la route que son cœur trouva enfin matière à se réjouir. _Ils étaient en Italie _! Cela se confirma lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel aux allures de palace romain et qu'un grand brun en uniforme les accueillit avec un accent anglais chantant. On les mena jusqu'à leur suite présidentielle et Hermione remercia le jeune employé lorsqu'il lui confia les clés avant de s'éclipser.

« Bon. » fit Draco en glissant ses mains dans ses poches et ce fut la première qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis le voyage. « Je crois que je vais, hum, me coucher. »

« ...ok. »

« Tu » Il désigna d'un geste maladroit la suite « Est-ce que tu prends la chambre ? »

Et là, Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Lui proposait-il de faire chambre à part ? !

« Je...c'est comme tu veux. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus fébrile qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Ben moi, ça m'ait égal donc...je crois que je vais prendre le canapé. »

« Ok. »

Draco se dirigea vers le petit salon avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner légèrement.

« Bonne nuit. » lui dit-il et il avait clairement envie de marcher vers elle pour le lui souhaiter mais il préféra se raviser et disparaître dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'Hermione gagna la chambre nuptiale toute seule, elle eut fortement envie de pleurer. Chose qu'elle fit. Appuyée contre la porte, elle se laissa tomber au sol et laissa les larmes ruiner son maquillage. Et voilà, le mariage dont elle avait rêvé venait d'être entièrement gâché. Tout ça à cause de Pansy. Alors oui, elle avait été honnête avec eux pour les préserver de la fin brutale du Contrat mais s'était-elle posée la question de savoir si elle ne brisait pas quelque chose en les ramenant aussi violemment à la réalité ? Pourquoi manquait-elle à ce point de tact ? Et pourquoi ses mots, aussi blessants soient ils, étaient-ils aussi justes ? Hermione essuya grossièrement ses larmes du dos de sa main mais ne put retenir le flot qui suivit. Bon sang mais quel cauchemar. Était-ce une manière de commencer une Lune de Miel ? Aussi faux le mariage soit-il, ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de jouer le jeu ? Ils l'avaient bien faits jusqu'à présent, pourquoi pas ce soir ? Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

« Punaise. » soupira Hermione en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Elle resta accroupie sur la moquette un petit moment, le temps de se calmer, puis entrouvrit les yeux. Et, derrière ses doigts en éventail, elle put entrevoir un petit sachet dépasser de son sac à main. Le fameux cadeau d'Angelina et Glenn. Hermione l'attrapa et sortit la magnifique lingerie de son étui pour la suspendre devant elle. Et dire qu'elle avait prévu de la porter pour ce soir... Hermione soupira à nouveau. Puis elle fronça des sourcils. Et pourquoi ne la porterait-elle pas ce soir, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Le discours de Pansy ? Ce n'était qu'un discours préventif, après tout. Elle était une grande fille et, par conséquent, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle allait porter cet habit. Et elle allait avoir sa Lune de Miel, la meilleure qui soit, si possible. Parce que mariage factice ou pas, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans de mariage de princesse.

Et ça n'allait _pas_ se passer comme ça.

La brune essuya ses joues humide et se redressa avec une rare détermination. Elle ôta précautionneusement sa robe, se détacha de ses sous-vêtements pour enfiler ceux tout nouveaux tout beaux qu'on lui avait offert. Gamme de maquillage MAC mise à disposition par l'hôtel ; il aurait été trop bête de ne pas en profiter, non ? Optant pour le rouge lui plus osé pour ses ongles et ses lèvres, la brune doubla le volume de ses cils à l'aide d'un des tubes de mascara et accentua son regard d'un trait d'eye-linner d'égyptienne. Trois pschitts de parfum plus tard, Hermione rechaussa ses talons et sortit de sa salle de bain pour regagner la chambre. Là, elle attrapa son portable et pianota à Malfoy : ''Je sais que tu ne dors pas.''. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit et tenta de se calmer intérieurement tout en attendant que son Samsung ne vibre. ''Bingo.'' lui répondit Draco trente secondes plus tard. ''Viens.'' lui dit alors Hermione, ce à quoi le blond répondit ''Pourquoi ?''. ''Viens et tu verras.'' écrivit la brune, certaine de réussei à piquer sa curiosité avec ça. La jeune mariée posa alors son portable sur son lit puis tendit anxieusement l'oreille. Allait-il rester là-bas ? Allait-il venir ? Allait-il tout simplement l'ignorer ? Hermione fut prête à ruiner son verni en portant son doigt à sa bouche pour le ronger lorsqu'elle entendit enfin des pas feutrés se rapprocher de sa chambre. La poignée se baissa au ralenti puis la porte fut entrouverte et Draco apparut, encore en smoking.

Les yeux bleus de l'héritier dévalèrent son corps des pieds à la tête et lorsqu'ils revinrent à sa figure, ils étaient déjà gris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il et si Hermione ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu prendre son expression impassible pour de l'indifférence.

« Que tu viennes ici. » répondit-elle alors en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« ...te voir de plus près ? »

Draco avança alors de quelques pas.

« Et là, tu me vois mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Ici ? »

« Non plus. »

« Hermione, arrête ça. » s'agaça-t-il.

« Arrêter quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien commencer. »

Draco soupira mais consentit à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant... » répéta pensivement Hermione en se levant pour se poster juste devant lui et monter sur ses genoux à califourchon. « ...je veux une _vraie_ Lune de Miel. »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, sa figure à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne. Déjà, les yeux de Draco déviaient dangereusement vers ses lèvres.

« Ne me tente pas, Granger. » murmura-t-il.

« Je vais me gêner. »

« Pansy a dit q... »

« Je sais très bien ce que Pansy a dit. » le coupa-t-elle. « Et je sais très bien que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Mais n'est-on pas censés entrer pleinement dans les personnages que nous incarnons et jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ? De plus, ne nous a-t-elle pas dit : ''profitez bien de votre Lune de Miel ?'' Ce serait dommage de ne pas lui faire plaisir. »

Draco secoua la tête, amusé malgré tout.

« Tu sais tourner les choses à ton avantage, toi. »

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. » répliqua Hermione.

A nouveau, les orbes grises de Malfoy vînrent se stabiliser sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de marcher dans ton plan. »

« Pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Pas suffisant.»

« ...très bien. »

La brune baissa alors lentement chacune de ses bretelles en s'assurant bien que l'héritier soit pendu à ses gestes, puis elle porta la main au fermoir de son soutien-gorge se trouvant entre les deux bonnets de devant pour le clipser. Laissant ensuite le vêtement en dentelle glisser le long de son dos jusqu'au sol, elle rabattit ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne puissent pas gâcher la vue.

« Et ça, ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Draco prit le soin d'examiner la requête sous ses yeux avant de regarder Hermione.

« Non. » répondit-il.

La brune se pencha alors vers lui, le haut de son corps venant se coller contre le sien, puis posa ses lèvres sur son cou et laissa sa langue parcourir sa peau jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.

« Et ça ? » lui chuchota-t-elle, l'ayant senti frissonner.

« Non plus. » persévéra-t-il mais son intonation ne parvenait plus à garder la même fermeté qu'avant.

Hermione redescendit alors sur son cou pour en aspirer une petite parcelle de peau entre ses lèvres.

« Ca aussi ? »

Draco hocha la tête en signe de négation. Les dents de la brune vinrent alors mordiller sa peau, lui arrachant un gémissement traître.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. » acquiesça Malfoy dont la voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Très bien. »

La bouche d'Hermione continua sa progression vers le Sud de sa nuque et dévia vers sa gorge où l'on pouvait nettement entendre à quel point sa respiration n'était plus régulière. Elle fit un arc de cercle, passant par sa pomme d'Adam, et déboucha de l'autre côté de son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille gauche.

« Et là ? »

« Très loin du compte. »

La main d'Hermione vînt alors prendre d'assaut la cravate que portait toujours Draco et elle tira rudement dessus, rapprochant ainsi sa figure au plus près de la sienne. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à un iota d'entrer en collision.

« Ecoute-moi bien. » siffla-t-elle. « Je _veux_ une Lune de Miel digne de ce nom, d'accord ? Alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton semblant de résistance et tu vas coopérer ou je t'y forcerai. »

« Continue comme ça et tu auras exactement ce que tu veux. » répondit Draco, un demi-sourire insolent aux lèvres.

« Evite d'être sarcastique. » répliqua Hermione en tirant un peu plus fort sur sa cravate.

« Je ne l'étais pas, au contraire. » lui assura Malfoy et ses mains vinrent prendre possession de sa taille. « Rien de plus sexy qu'une Granger qui donne des ordres. »

La brune haussa des sourcils, déroutée.

« Tu aimes ? »

« J'adore. » lui fit savoir l'héritier et sa bouche frôlait presque la sienne. « D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me faire voir l'étendue de ce caractère dominateur, ce serait pas mal. »

« Ok...alors...je te commande de m'embrasser. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu crois que c'est avec ce ton suppliant que je vais obtempérer ? »

« Embrasse-moi. » répéta Hermione d'une voix plus assurée.

« Tu peux mieux f... »

« Tu vas te taire et m'embrasser, maintenant. » s'impatienta la jeune mariée en se servant à nouveau de la cravate de Malfoy pour se faire entendre.

Un large sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du blond.

« Beaucoup mieux. » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher enfin pour que leurs deux bouches se collent.

Et l'accueil que lui réserva Draco démontra à la lionne qu'il avait même plus envie qu'elle de profiter de cette nuit. A peine leurs langues s'étaient-elles frôlées que cela mit le feu aux poudres. Au bout d'une minute, Hermione se détacha brusquement de lui et plaça sa main sur la gorge du blond, ses doigts l'enserrant fermement.

« Tes lèvres. Sur mon cou. Tout de suite. » lui ordonna-t-elle, essoufflée.

La seconde suivant ses paroles, la bouche de l'héritier se déposa sur sa peau et y travailla avec tant d'efficacité qu'Hermione dut se mordre profondément la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Les mains de l'étudiante se glissèrent sous le col de sa veste et descendirent le vêtement le long de ses bras. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise qu'elle défit à l'aveuglette tout en soupirant sous les caresses buccale de Draco. N'y tenant plus, elle fit sauter les autres boutons du vêtement en tirant sauvagement sur l'habit et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce.

« Wow. » commenta Malfoy, partagé entre amusement et excitation. « C'était une Hugo Boss. »

Hermione tira sèchement sur sa cravate.

« Je ne t'ai pas permis de parler. » siffla-t-elle avant d'indiquer à nouveau sa nuque. « De l'autre côté. » lui dit-t-elle ensuite avant de tirer avec impatience sur sa laisse improvisée. « _Plus vite_. »

Le petit rire de Draco vînt se noyer dans son cou mais il s'attela à sa tâche avec une rare ferveur. Une de ses mains remonta le long de la cambrure de la jeune femme pour suivre le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale et se perdre dans ses boucles tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers le bas, son index ainsi que son majeur outrepassant la barrière en dentelle de la culotte au niveau de ses hanches. Il fit mine de tirer sur le tissu pour l'enlever mais se ravisa au dernier moment et ne se contenta que de jouer nonchalamment avec l'élastique, sa bouche faisant toujours des miracles contre l'épiderme d'Hermione.

Et, soudain, sans crier gare, il la plaqua sans une once de délicatesse contre le lit et vînt la surplomber. L'étudiante, qui n'avait absolument rien vu venir, resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, se remettant encore de ses émotions.

« Tu la veux vraiment, ta Lune de Miel ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton si ferme qu'Hermione en fut presqu'intimidée.

Elle hocha la tête, muette.

« Réponds-moi clairement, Granger. Est-ce que tu veux ta Lune de Miel : oui ou non ? » répéta Draco sur la même intonation autoritaire.

« Oui. »

« A quel point la veux-tu ? »

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser sous le tissu de son dernier sous-vêtement et...

« Hhhh...! » soupira-t-elle, ses doigts venant agripper les draps.

« Réponds. »

« Je...c'est...j'ai...beaucoup ! »

« C'était pas très compréhensible comme phrase. » ricana Draco avant de revenir à la charge : « A quel point veux-tu cette Lune de Miel, Granger ? »

Et là encore, l'étudiante eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une phrase qu'un long gémissement s'en échappa.

« _Beaucoup_ ! » réussit-elle à répéter entre deux halètements.

« Et pourquoi avec moi ? » voulut encore savoir l'héritier.

« Parce que je t... » commença dans un élan spontané Hermione avant de s'arrêter de justesse.

Draco ôta d'un seul coup sa main du territoire intime de la brune.

« Tu ? » l'incita-t-il à continuer.

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en soutenant l'un des regards les plus intenses que le blond eut posé sur elle.

« Parce que j'aime être avec toi. » reformula-t-elle alors.

Draco la fixa longuement sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion. Puis un lent sourire perça sur ses lèvres et il chuchota :

« Bien rattrapée. »

Et l'instant qui suivit, il fondit sur ses lèvres, puis investit son corps tout entier, lui laissant le souvenir d'une nuit de noce mémorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon.<strong>

**Alors je ne m'excuse pas pour ce long silence radio pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais même pas si vous me pardonnerez. Je vais laisser ce chapitre (ou plutôt sa longueur) le faire à ma place. **

**Mais pour vous donner quelques une des raisons de cette absence, j'énoncerai tout d'abord un sérieux manque de motivation depuis le milieu des vacances. J'avais un gros syndrome de la page blanche auquel s'ajoutait une baisse de motivation pour écrire sur Le Contrat. Non, en fait je mens : je n'avais même plus envie de toucher au Contrat. Rien que de me mettre devant ma page vide me déprimait puis les idées ne fusaient plus et étant donné que je déteste me forcer à écrire lorsque l'inspi ne vient pas spontanément, je me suis dit : fuck it. Et j'y ai plus touché jusqu'à récemment. Et c'est là que je remercie toutes les reviews encourageantes que j'ai reçu. Parce que sans ça, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver le courage nécessaire de m'y remettre. Donc merci, merci beaucoup.**

**Mais y'a pas que ça.**

**J'avais aussi quelques problèmes persos à régler depuis le début des vacances qui m'ont méchamment détruit mon humeur/joie de vivre/etc et qui ne sont pas encore entièrement réglés d'ailleurs mais je vais mieux maintenant et c'est ça qui compte. Disons que j'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie en ce moment et que ça n'est pas une chose facile. **

**Et si on ajoute à ça le début de la fac avec les cours à ficher, les fat devoirs à rendre en TD, le travail perso d'approfondissement à fournir, les vacances qui ne sont qu'à Noël, etc...Je peux vous dire que c'est difficile à gérer. Donc je n'en suis pas à mettre le même laps de temps que j'ai mis entre le chap 21 et celui-ci pour mes prochaines publications...mais on y sera presque. Faut que la feignasse que je suis bosse (parce qu'au lycée, qu'on se le dise, je ne foutais rien du tout) et c'est pas en claquant des doigts que je vais y arriver. Donc les fanfics passeront en deuxième, voir même troisième plan. Mais j'ai essayé de prendre de l'avance sur quelques chapitres alors on verra ce que ça donnera niveau post.**

**Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire encore...(ouais, au passage, je suis désolée, ce sera long comme note mais je vais faire en sorte d'être concise et qu'aucune phrase ne soit là pour rien, histoire de ne pas perdre votre temps)...pour ce qui est du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'y ai passé tellement de temps que ça me fait bizarre de ne plus avoir la préoccupation de le finir dans un coin de ma tête. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est le chapitre sur lequel je me suis vraiment cassé le crâne. Je ne sortais pas le week-end puis je me levais vers 4h du mat' pour avancer petit à petit et pouvoir tout terminer avant fin-octobre donc j'ai des cernes de dingue. Mais je ne dis pas ça pour attirer votre pitié ni rien, simplement pour que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas passé ces dernières semaines/mois à ne rien foutre et me tourner royalement les pouces alors que vous attendiez une suite. Que nenni. Alors j'espère sincèrement que l'attente en a valu la peine.**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews, je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Trop de gentillesses, trop de compliments, trop d'amour...waouh. Je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ça mais dans tous les cas, vous êtes des lecteurs en or et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir à l'avenir. J'espère également que certains ne se vexeront pas si je ne leur réponds pas (ou du moins pas tout de suite) parce qu'il faut vraiment que je mette le turbo dans mes études et c'est ça qui passe avant tout maintenant. Mais je lis tous vos avis, ligne par ligne, mot par mot, absolument rien ne m'échappe. Et je vous remercie de prendre de votre temps pour me faire part de vos impressions, cela fait toujours **_**extrêmement**_** plaisir. Et je pèse mes mots.**

**Pour ce qui est du déroulement de la trame de ce chapitre, malgré les 57 pages Open Office, j'ai supprimé un bon nombre de parties ce qui fait que ça peut sembler incomplet ou trop rapide par moment. Mais je ne voulais pas excéder la barre des 60 pages : là, même, ça me soule d'avoir pondu un truc aussi long mais ma foi, la taille des chapitres a l'air de vous plaire donc il y a au moins des heureux dans l'histoire. Je développerai un peu plus, par exemple, la nouvelle vie d'étudiante en cinéma d'Hermione (d'ailleurs, si vous vous y connaissez un peu dans cette filière, je ne dis pas non pour quelques éclairages), de même pour l'avancement de la relation entre Malfoy & Grangie – pour tout vous dire, le chapitre suivant ne sera axé que sur eux – puis différents aspects que j'estime avoir abordé un peu trop superficiellement jusqu'ici. Si vous voulez que j'approfondisse quelque chose ou revoir un personnage, faites-le-moi savoir !**

**Voilà, je crois que ce speech de président est terminé. Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui se sont souciées de moi pendant cette période, que ce soit sur FF/Ask/Twitter/mail, etc. Ca me touche énormément. **

**Puis le meilleur pour la fin : merci à ma Julia d'amour pour son harcèlement à base de "tu le postes quand ce putain de chapitre ? !" par sms ou dans les couloirs de la fac ainsi que pour toutes les bonnes idées qu'elle m'a donné que ce soit pour ce chapitre comme pour Lonely Souls ou L'As de Pic. Tu es vraiment une machine à imagination...et mon petit rayon de soleil à domicile. **

**Donc on résume : je ne suis pas morte, j'ai bossé dur, vous êtes des gens magnifiques et je vais me coucher maintenant parce que je suis crevée.**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

.

**Lila Flow : **Je suis très contente que cette fanfic te plaise dans son intégralité et que tu la trouve de qualité ! J'espère que tu trouveras ton compte également dans mes autres histoires en tout cas :)

**.**

**Fee Clochette : **Accro ? Haha, ça me fait plaisir. Nouveau (et looong) chap ! Régale-toi :)

**.**

**Booya : **Et elle est là !

**.**

**Lila : **J'espère qu'elle te plaira en tout cas !

**.**

**Piitch : **Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, waouh ! Comment as-tu réussi à caser autant de belles choses en si peu de phrases ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également enthousiasmé ! :) xo.

**.**

**Hermione-Dragoxl : **Merci ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu :)

**.**

**Roxane : **Et la voici...j'espère qu'elle te plaît !

**.**

**Flavou : **Tes supplications ont été entendues, haha ! :)

**.**

**Diana Bishop : **La vendeuse d'huiles essentielles aux accromentules est-elle satisfaite de ce chapitre ? J'attends sa réponse par sms. Et j'attends toujours mes commandes par hibous. *tape du pied impatiemment*

**.**

**Yelenika : **(J'aime bien ton pseudo !) Omg, t'as réussi ton exposé au moins ? Sinon, je me sentirai coupable d'être la cause de ta mauvaise note, haha x) Tiens-moi au courant en tout cas ! Et merci pour ta review !

**.**

**Liloo : **Oh merde, pas d'Astrahégon ni d'Ursunoghor au rayon perçeuses d'Ikéa, alors ? Quelle déception... Mais ça m'a fait sourire que tu ailles vérifier, haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas :)

**.**

**Stipou : **Wow, really ? Merci :D

**.**

**Petit Pois : **Ta grippe s'est soignée, j'espère ! C'est toujours très chiant de rester clouée au lit avec la gorge en agonie. Sinon, que de jolies phrases remplies de jolis compliments qui m'ont mis un joli et grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps d'écrire cette gentille review pour me faire savoir tout ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Puis bien sûr que tu les aura tes Docs, attends, filière L rpz haha ! L'année se passe bien d'ailleurs ?

**.**

**C : **Tes voeux ont été exaucés !

**.**

**Merri : **J'espère que tu connais les répliques des chapitres précéents par coeur parce que je prévois de faire une interro un de ces quatre, haha ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu :)

**.**

**Marine : **Hahahaha je ne connaissais pas « Mangez épicé/Mais pas en même temps » donc allez hop, je te la pique ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer les UA en tout cas, c'est toujours très cool de convertir de nouveaux adeptes à ce genre, haha. Et cela va sans dire que tes compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir, j'espère t'avoir bien détendu pendant tes périodes de révisions ! Merci encore :) xoxo.

**.**

**Stalker : **Ha, ton pseudo définirait-il une facette de ta personnalité ou...? ;) Sinon, le voici, le voilà : le chapitre 22 ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu en tout cas :)

**.**

**Hoshiko27 : **C'est vrai que c'est très peu original *ton de voix blasé* essaie de mettre ça en anglais la prochaine fois, haha. Je déconne, je déconne. Je suis contente que tu aies eu les 3 chapitres en cadeau au retour de tes vacs ! Tu en as encore 3 aujourd'hui...prodites-en !

**.**

**FaithHope : **La fameuse review d'Armelle dans les marches des escaliers, hahaha ! Je vais te répondre en trois pauvres lignes par rapport au pavé so cute que tu m'as envoyé haha, j'ai un peu honte sache-le mais dans tous les cas, j'ai eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le cheminement de ta pensée pendant que tu lisais l'histoire. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews (et NON elles ne sont pas mal écrites, roooh, arrête avec ça...). Des bisous :))

**.**

**Juliette : **Me fouetter à coups de branches de palmier ? ! Ok alors là, tu peux être sûre que je ne vais _jamais_ l'abandonner cette fic, haha ! En tout cas, je suis contente de lire à quel point elle te plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir de recvoir des reviews comme celle-ci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a fait rire autant que les précédents :)

**.**

**I Forgot My Name : **Bah non, tu l'as pas forgot ton name puisque tu t'appelles Jade ! Ouaip, j'suis trop drôle. High five à moi-même. Bref. Pour ce qui est de Potter, il est déjà promis à une certaine personne...il ne peut donc pas être ton mari et te faire des bébés :s Il reste Rogue, par contre...ça te tente ?

**.**

**Jeanne : **_JESUS MARIE KEVIN _! Oh mon Dieu mais je t'aime au centuple pour cette expression que je réutilise sans te demander de droits d'auteurs tant elle m'a fait hurler de rire. Sinon, quoi d'autre à dire à part merci ! J'ai souri de la première à la dernière ligne, haha. Et j'espère que Monsieur ne boude plus pour tes insomnies passées devant le Contrat. Dis-lui que c'est pour la bonne cause ; après tout, n'allonge-t-on pas sa durée de vie à chaque fou rire ? Merci encore pour cette jolie review :)

**.**

**Magoo : **Je ne pense plus faire de pièces de théâtres dans les derniers chapitres du Contrat donc tranquillise-toi ! Et je suis contente que ce soit ta fic préférées :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, en tout cas, même s'il n'y avait pas le passage où Hermione expose la situation à Pansy. :)

**.**

**Hina16 : **Si j'aime bien Gossip Girl ? J'adore, tu veux dire ! Mais les bouquins, hein. Dans la série, je n'aime que Chuck Bass (obviously) et cette douce Blair Waldorf qui est le seul personnage fidèle au livre. Je suis contente que Trash Po te plaise aussi & j'espère qu'il en a été de même avec ce chapitre !

**.**

**Lea : **Merci !

**.**

**Amoureusedetafic : **Woah, une déclaration d'amour dès le pseudo...c'est la classe ;) Eh bien, très chère Margot, sache que toutes les gentilles choses que tu as écrites dans ta review me vont tout droit au coeur. J'espère sincèrement que la suite t'a plu tout autant :)

**.**

**Scpotter : **Merci beaucoup ! :)

**.**

**Sabrina : **Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé au mieux de mixer l'univers HP et tout ce qu'il comporte avec ma vision des choses, et je suis contente que le mélange ait bien pris ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas :)

**.**

**Une Gentille Fan :** Omg, des schtroumpfs entraînés au krav-maga ? Mais où les as-tu eu ? Au Japon ? ! En tout cas, merci pour cette review légèrement (oh, _très_ légèrement) psychopate sur les bords mais qui m'a fait rire. Et un peu peur, hein, on va pas se mentir. Xoxo !

**.**

**Brenda : **Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre en est également une ;)

**.**

**Lily-Sisi : **Et tu seras étonnée de savoir que j'ai eu 3 de moyenne en latin toute mon année de 3e, hahaha. Faut croire qu'entre deux sommes piqués en cours, je retenais quelques petites notions. Et non, je ne connaissais pas la pub Allö de Ikéa mais elle m'a bien fait rire, hahahahaha. Ils savent comment faire leur marketing, ceux-là. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 21 en tout cas & j'espère que c'est la même chose pour celui-ci ! :)

**.**

**Pour les reviews enregistrées, as usual, je répondrai au fur et à mesure. D'ailleurs, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous écrire vos reviews sur le dernier au lieu de le faire sur le premier chapitre ? Comme ça, ça m'évite d'oublier des gens lorsque je fais mes Rar. Bon, allez, je vais vraiment dodo parce que mes cernes doivent prendre impérativement leurs bagages et partir. En plus, mon voisin d'amphi est assez mignon et mon regard de braise perdra de son swag si j'ai des poches sous les yeux. **

**X to the O,**

**IACB.**


	23. Lis les signes

**...bon ben voilà. On l'a fait. Plus de mille reviews.**

**Je sais même plus quoi dire. Vraiment. Mis à part merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, MERCI. J'étais à 2435 lieues de m'imaginer en postant cette fic qu'un jour, un beau jour, je passerai ce cap. A vous dire vrai, je ne tenais pas énormément à cette fanfiction avant. Je l'écrivais juste pour décompresser de Nine, n'étant même pas sûre de la terminer, mais lorsque j'ai vu à quel point vous vous y attachiez, je me suis dit : waouh...alors il y a vraiment des gens à qui ça plaît ? Donc disons que vous m'avez appris à aimer ce que j'écrivais. Et là, putain, plus de mille reviews, c'est juste totalement dingue.**

**Alors j'espère avoir donné le meilleur de moi-même pour ce chapitre qui est, je crois, le plus long. 74 pages OpenOffice...133 avec Word. Autant dire que lorsque vous aurez terminé votre lecture, vous aurez déjà atteint la quarantaine. **

**Donc voilà, encore une fois, je vous remercie de tout cœur. Je regrette juste certaines attitudes qui viennent entacher ma bonne humeur...mais j'en parlerai plus en détail à la fin du chapitre. Pour l'heure, plongez-vous dans cet **_**énorme **_**pavé qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

**Merci à Giselle Levy d'avoir pris de son temps pour me corriger intégralement (et m'avoir offert un café Macchiato au Starbuck : une TUERIE), you go gurl !**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Dans l'histoire, nous sommes au mois de septembre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist du chapitre :<strong>

_**- Hey Now**_** des London Grammar -**

_**- Intro**_** de The XX -**

_**- A World Alone**_** de Lorde -**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione entrouvrit ses paupières, sa première réflexion fut qu'elle avait rarement aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Elle tourna la tête sur son oreiller en soupirant de contentement et rabattit son bras sur l'autre moitié du lit. Et sa seconde réflexion de la journée fut que la place à côté d'elle était anormalement vide et froide.<p>

Le réveil fut immédiat.

Yeux grands ouverts, regard alerte, Hermione se redressa si rapidement que son cerveau embrumé en fut momentanément étourdi. Elle scruta la vaste pièce tout en moquette, mobilier antique et fenêtres hautes à la recherche du déserteur. Disparu. Envolé. Évaporé. Le cœur de la brune eut une soudaine embardée et elle posa un pied au sol.

Était-il vraiment..._parti_ ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. La jeune fille tira frénétiquement sur les draps en coton égyptien à la recherche des vêtements que portait Draco lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Chemise. Cravate. Veste. Pantalon. Boxer. Tous manquaient à l'appel. Même sa montre qui reposait la veille sur la table de nuit n'y était plus. La porte légèrement entrouverte de la chambre vînt confirmer l'hypothèse que l'esprit d'Hermione se bornait à réfuter.

Et merde. Il était parti.

La mariée sentit un éclair glacé lui traverser le corps du sommet de la tête jusqu'à la plante des pieds et se passa la main sur la figure. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa boîte crânienne, ses membres devenaient fébriles, elle voyait flou et elle se sentait comme en chute libre.

Sans même lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot, ce salaud était parti. C'était tellement typique, dans le fond. Tellement Malfoy. Et, bien entendu, Monsieur prendrait le prétexte du discours désillusoire de Pansy pour justifier son geste plus tard. C'était à se demander comment Hermione faisait pour tomber à chaque fois lamentablement dans le panneau. À la longue, il...

« _Eyes closed, just swanging_... », chantonna alors une voix masculine depuis la salle de bain.

Salle de bain dont la porte s'entrouvrit sur un Draco torse nu, un jogging Abercrombie gris en guise de bas, une serviette qu'il frictionnait sur ses cheveux blonds mouillés.

« ..._same city, same friends if you're looking for me._ », continua-t-il de fredonner avant de lever la tête sur une Hermione ahurie. « Ah, réveillée ? »

La brune dut cligner une bonne trentaine de fois des yeux, comme persuadée d'être victime d'une hallucination. Une fois sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'hologramme de Draco mais du modèle en chair et en os, elle finit par opiner.

« T'as l'air un peu dans les vapes. », remarqua-t-il en frottant toujours le bas de sa tête avec sa serviette. « Dure nuit ? », lui demanda-t-il alors, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Non. Pas du tout. », répondit Hermione, encore un peu sonnée pour relever son insinuation.

Comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau si elle le quittait des yeux, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'au miroir près de la porte et se mirait en grimaçant.

« Tu trouves pas que je vieillis ? », lui demanda-t-il en inspectant sa figure. « Ça fait deux jours que j'ai repéré deux rides : une ici et une là. Bon, jusque-là ça reste à peu près correct mais il est hors de question que ça s'aggrave. T'imagine de combien de points serait amputé mon potentiel de drague ? Ce serait catastrophique pour l'humanité toute entière. »

Il soupira en s'examinant une dernière fois puis jeta un coup d'œil en biais au reflet d'Hermione, cette dernière ne réagissant pas. Et la brune était restée dans la même position sur le lit, la même expression un peu perdue sur le visage, ses yeux fixés droit sur lui.

« T'es sorti ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors.

« Oui, pour faire mon jogging. », répondit Draco, un peu intrigué par cette question sortie de nulle part. « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai réveillée ? »

« Non, non. Du tout. »

Le blond la fixa quelques secondes via le miroir, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'incompréhension – ne savait-elle pas qu'il faisait son jogging chaque matin depuis la nuit des temps ? Alors pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? À moins que...

« Oh... », comprit-il et un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh non, Granger... », rit-il en se retournant, sa voix mêlant moquerie et attendrissement.

« ''Oh non'' quoi ? », voulut savoir Hermione.

Draco vînt alors se percher sur le lit.

« Tu pensais _vraiment_ que je m'étais tiré ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout. », contesta d'une traite la brune.

« Tu mens tellement mal que ça devrait être illégal. »

« Je ne mens pas ! », se défendit à nouveau Hermione avant de dodeliner légèrement de la tête. « Ou pas beaucoup. ». Puis elle capitula à moitié. « Je pensais que tu étais allé faire un tour. Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Hun-hun. » se moqua Draco qui n'en croyait pas un traitre mot.

« Mais l'idée que j'aie véritablement pris mes clics et mes clacs pour courir vers l'aéroport et te laisser ici toute seule, ça, ça ne t'a pas _du tout_ effleuré bien sûr. »

Hermione haussa des épaules.

« Un peu. » finit-elle par admettre d'une voix incertaine.

« Un peu, juste un peu ? », continua Draco en avançant sur le lit de sorte à ce qu'Hermione se rallonge à nouveau.

« Un peu beaucoup. »

« Un peu beaucoup ? », persévéra le blond qui plaçait ses bras en appui sur le lit de part et d'autre des épaules de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire, à la fin ? » finit par lui demander Hermione en couvrant du drap sa poitrine découverte.

« Je sais pas... » Répondit Draco qui tira sur le même drap pour que le tissu la dénude jusqu'au milieu du ventre. « Quelque chose comme ''Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Malfoy, tu es comme ma bouteille d'oxygène : un peu lourd mais vital''. Un truc simple, quoi. »

« Tu peux toujours courir. » le remballa l'étudiante avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit nonchalamment Draco tout en enroulant une de ses boucles autour de son index.

« Pourtant, il me semble que tu étais à deux doigts de cracher le morceau hier soir...je me trompe ? »

Et là, Hermione perdit toute contenance et sa figure devînt écarlate. Parce que, oui, _évidemment_, il fallait que ce fumier fasse référence aux fameuses sept lettres qui avaient failli passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Qu'avait-elle à répondre à ça ?

« Qui te dit que c'était effectivement ce que je voulais dire ? » réussit-elle à répliquer au bout d'un petit moment.

« Mmmh, une intuition ? »

« Eh bien tes intuitions me concernant ne sont pas si exactes que ça. »

« Ah ça j'en doute, tu vois. » rit Draco avant de poser ses lèvres sur ses clavicules.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi ? »

« Le fait que je te connaisse presque par cœur, peut-être ? »

« Ah ça j'en doute. » le parodia Hermione mais voix presqu'en chuchotant car la bouche du blond se trouvait à présent à la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Oh mais je vais te le prouver. »

Et Draco releva alors ses yeux bleus espiègles vers elle tout en laissant sa langue serpenter le long de sa peau.

« 3... » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres se rapprochant du point culminant de son sein gauche « ...2... » Sa langue vînt en faire lentement le contour « ...1... » Pour s'en rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher le sommet « ...0. »

Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas ; sa langue resta en suspens et le corps d'Hermione se cambra immédiatement, sans même que la jeune fille ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, comme en prévision de la caresse buccale dont Draco venait de la priver. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Tellement prévisible. » Commenta-t-il, assez fier d'avoir réussi son coup.

« Réaction purement instinctive. » se défendit Hermione en réaffaissant son dos contre le matelas. « Ça ne prouve rien à ta théorie. »

« Tu crois ? » répliqua l'héritier en consentant cette fois-ci à laisser sa langue taquiner le petit morceau de chair qui s'offrait à lui. « Gauche ou droite ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils tout en tâchant de contrôler ses halètements.

« Comment ça..? »

« Réponds juste. »

La brune haussa des épaules.

« Droite ? » hasarda-t-elle.

« Et moi je dis gauche. » la contredit Draco, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, avant de s'attaquer réellement au petit bout rose qu'il ne faisait que cajoler paresseusement jusque-là.

Et ce fut une réelle épreuve pour Hermione de soutenir le regard de Malfoy tandis que la bouche de ce dernier contribuait à mettre le feu à sa poitrine rien qu'en quelques lascives succions suivies de brûlants coups de langue. Mais lorsque ses dents vinrent enserrer sa chair déjà mise au supplice, la brune ne put plus mentir. Ses hanches se creusèrent à nouveau tandis que ses yeux roulaient en arrière et que sa tête partait vers la...

« Gauche. » constata Draco, ayant une nouvelle fois visé juste.

Au milieu de ses soupirs, la brune eut un petit rire.

« Un point pour toi. » reconnut-elle, bonne perdante.

Les lèvres du blond firent la passerelle du côté gauche jusqu'à celui de droite de son torse en une série de baisers mouillés. Et à nouveau, Hermione tenta de résister lorsqu'il entama le même manège, prenant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus son temps. Elle rendit cependant les armes une fois encore lorsqu'il planta ses incisives dans sa peau avec un peu moins de pitié que précédemment.

« Deux points pour moi. » comptabilisa-t-il tout en continuant sa route vers le milieu de son ventre.

Et c'était un fait réel ; Hermione réagissait instinctivement au toucher de Draco. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme son ventre se contractait au fur et à mesure de la progression de la bouche de son amant contre sa peau, révélant l'ossature de ses côtes et rendant les os de ses hanches saillants. Tout ça, c'était de l'anticipation. En quelques mois, Malfoy avait réussi à dresser son corps et à le faire obéir à ses gestes au doigt et à l'œil.

« Et là... » murmurait-il entre deux caresses « ...tu dirais gauche... » Sa langue vînt titiller son nombril « ...ou droite ? »

« Gauche ? » répondit d'une voix un peu hachée Hermione.

« Perdu. » lui annonça-t-il tout en tirant lentement le drap de sorte à ce qu'il la découvre progressivement mais entièrement. « Tu vas d'abord tourner ta tête vers la droite... » Lui énuméra-t-il, ses lèvres descendant, descendant... « ...puis vers l'arrière... » Coup de langue à l'orée de son intimité « ...et tout ça en gémissant, cela va sans dire... » Les jambes d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes « ...ensuite, tu passeras ta main dans mes cheveux... » Il les écarta un peu plus et posa sa bouche sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour y administrer une gentille morsure « ...et tu soupireras mon nom... » Une autre morsure, un peu plus près du but « ...puis mon prénom... » Une autre encore, toujours plus près « ...puis ''Dray''... » Sa langue était si proche que ç'en était une torture pour la brune « ...et vu que j'adorerai ça, j'accélèrerai la cadence... » Et ça y était. Hermione aurait presque pu hurler en sentant enfin son contact. « ...et tu adoreras ça aussi. »

Oh que oui, elle adora ça. Son corps s'en arc-boutant de plaisir à plusieurs reprises ne put qu'en témoigner. Et tout se déroula comme Draco l'avait prévu.

Les yeux fermés, la figure tournée vers la droite de son coussin puis partant vers l'arrière pour enfin se baisser en direction du blond, la jeune femme vînt glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure peroxydée de son bienfaiteur qui ne se pressait pas à la tâche, prenant le temps d'explorer ce qui faisait voir à Hermione les étoiles. Il y eu trois ''Malfoy'' prononcés sur un ton de voix essoufflé et crescendo, deux ''Draco'' presque plaintifs et un ''Dray'' surpuissant qui précéda de peu la délivrance méritée. Sa main agrippa désespérément une poignée des mèches dorées de l'héritier tandis que son autre main froissait le drap sous elle, son esprit et son corps expédiés sur la Lune le temps de quinze glorieuses secondes.

« Cent points pour moi. » Claironna Draco, les cheveux ébouriffés mais un sourire fier s'étalant sur ses lèvres luisantes.

Lèvres qui firent le trajet inverse et quittèrent son bas-ventre pour rejoindre sa poitrine, puis sa gorge et enfin ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Encore un peu perchée dans les nuages, Hermione se laissa mener par la cadence qu'imposait sa langue à la sienne. Elle puisa néanmoins dans ses forces restantes pour nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses doigts caressant machinalement la naissance des mèches flavescentes de l'héritier, faisant des ronds contre sa peau ou laissant ses ongles masser doucement son cuir chevelu.

« Hhhh... » soupira Malfoy, les yeux fermés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fronça des sourcils la brune en desserrant son étreinte du cou de son voisin.

« Non ! Continue ! » S'exclama alors Draco en relogeant ses mains sur sa nuque. « J'adore. »

Hermione fit lentement courir ses ongles du bas jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

« Ça ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu incertaine.

Draco hocha la tête, son front se collant au sien.

« C'est divin. » acquiesça-t-il en murmurant.

Et la brune inspecta de près son visage aux paupières baissées et aux traits détendus.

On aurait presque dit qu'il était endormi tant il était serein. Elle sentait sa respiration lente et profonde de par leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre et ses doigts travaillaient toujours à le relaxer contre sa nuque.

« J'ai une petite emprise sur toi, en fait. » lui fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.

Remarque qui récolta un demi-sourire du concerné, ses yeux toujours fermés.

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Plus maintenant. » répondit la jeune mariée. « Je savais juste que je pouvais provoquer une chose chez toi. » ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment.

« Laquelle ? »

« Tes yeux gris. »

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent enfin, dévoilant ses orbes bleu ciel.

« Démonstration ? »

Hermione laissa alors chacune de ses mains glisser jusqu'aux épaules carrées de Malfoy et le fit basculer de sorte à ce qu'il soit dos au matelas. Elle se redressa ensuite et se plaça à cheval sur lui. L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Les pupilles océan de Draco scannèrent chaque parcelle du corps dévêtu dressé devant et sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'une teinte métallique ne vienne progressivement distiller le bleu de ses iris. Et ça y était, son regard orageux et intense était de retour.

« Tu es belle, Granger. » déclara-t-il au terme de son inspection, ses mains remontant le long de ses cuisses. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu douterais de quoique ce soit. »

Hermione piqua son second fard de la journée et esquissa un sourire à la fois surpris et flatté. Ce qui en provoqua également un sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est la première fois que tu me dis que je suis belle sans détour. »

« Faut bien une première fois à tout. » répondit Draco. « D'autant plus qu'il me semble que tu ne m'as jamais rendu la pareille. »

« À quoi ça sert que je te dise que tu es beau si tu le sais déjà ? » répliqua la mariée.

« Ça ne coûte rien de me le rappeler, au cas où j'oublierais. »

« Ben voyons. Draco Malfoy, oublier qu'il est une bombe sexuelle ? Je ne demande qu'à voir. »

Le jeune homme haussa des sourcils avec un rictus en coin.

« ''Bombe sexuelle'' ? » releva-t-il. « Je n'en demandais pas tant, voyons. »

« Tu joues dans la modestie, maintenant ? » ricana Hermione en s'allongeant sur lui, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

« J'ai toujours été un mec assez humble, Grangie. »

« Hun-hun. Avec une Slytherin de plus de cinq-cents Gallions au poignet. »

« Ce n'est que mon poignet qui a des goûts de luxe. Le reste de mon corps est low-cost. » assura Draco.

« T'es bête... » Rit Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, son mari de quelques heures lui sourit.

S'ensuivit un silence durant lequel les deux ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, ils n'en étaient plus à ce stade-là, mais plutôt un silence confortable durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvèrent le besoin de parler. Juste se regarder, se toucher. Draco avait glissé ses doigts dans le déluge de boucles chocolat d'Hermione et jouait avec quelques-unes des mèches. Puis sa main dérivait jusque sur son menton et son pouce traçait le contour de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver aux alentours. Les joues d'Hermione, son nez, ses lèvres. Lèvres que la brune appuyait doucement contre sa peau, embrassant ses pectoraux. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et c'est ainsi que Draco put voir un éclair de détermination passer dans le regard de Granger. Le même que la veille. L'instant d'après, sa langue apparut entre ses lèvres et parcourut l'épiderme de son torse.

Et avant même qu'elle ne se dirige vers les abdominaux contractés du blond, ce dernier devina l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

C'était une vieille affaire.

D'un côté il y avait Hermione qui s'essayait chaque fois à cette tâche mais se dégonflait au dernier moment et de l'autre, il y avait Draco qui tentait comme il le pouvait de se calmer chaque fois qu'elle retentait l'expérience car il savait qu'elle n'allait pas, de toutes les façons, aller jusqu'au bout. Alors, une fois encore, il la regarda approcher tout doucement la bordure de son jogging en attendant le moment où elle allait se dérober. Moment qui ne tarda pas à venir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour fixer son pantalon.

« Tu l'as eu où, ce jogging ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Classique. Draco eut presqu'envie de rigoler.

« Allez. Remonte. » Lui dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Non, vraiment. » persévéra la brune. « Je ne me souviens pas que l'on soit venus ici avec une quelconque valise. »

L'héritier la fixa en haussant un sourcil. Posait-elle une vraie question ou était-ce une énième tentative de diversion alors qu'elle se trouvait une fois encore proche du but ?

« Le groom est venu nous livrer nos valises ce matin. Tu dormais encore. » Répondit-il enfin.

« Oh. Ok. »

La brune entreprit alors de défaire le nœud du cordon de son jogging sans se presser. Pour s'arrêter à nouveau.

« Ça veut dire qu'ils ont mes affaires aussi, alors ? »

« Les affaires du monde entier même, Granger. » soupira Draco. « Écoute, si tu ne veux pas faire ça, rien ne t'y... »

« Si. » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix si ferme que Malfoy ne protesta pas.

Et elle en termina avec le nœud. Draco ôta lui-même son bas et lui laissa la tâche de se débrouiller avec son boxer Armani. Juste pour voir si elle irait vraiment jusqu'au bout.

Observer une Hermione Granger en proie à une lutte intérieure, c'était tout de même quelque chose. Elle regardait ce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux comme si la chose en question allait la manger toute crue, son front était plissé par la concentration, et son cerveau était plongé dans une réflexion si intense que l'on aurait pu entrevoir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

« Granger, remonte. » répéta Draco, décidant de mettre fin à son supplice.

« Non. » se borna Hermione en secouant la tête. « Je vais essayer. »

« Ça va faire six mois que tu dis ça. » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le blond. « Rassure-moi : tu comptes t'exécuter avant que je ne sois sur mon lit de mort ou..? »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » siffla la brune en lui administrant une tape sur la cuisse.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait et c'est pas ton truc. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je t'assure. »

« Il faut une première fois à tout. » Répondit alors l'étudiante en citant les précédentes paroles du jeune homme. « Et puis toi tu, enfin, hum, tu me le fais bien. »

Les sourcils clairs du blond se haussèrent narquoisement.

« Je te fais bien quoi ? »

La brune fit un geste très vague et maladroit de ses mains.

« ...enfin..._ça._..tu sais. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. » s'amusait Malfoy.

« Arrête de jouer à l'idiot. » roula des yeux Hermione. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Pas du tout. »

La brune soupira en secouant la tête. Elle s'humecta ensuite les lèvres, sa langue passant lentement et langoureusement sur sa lèvre supérieure puis inférieure, s'attardant à chacune des commissures. Les yeux de Draco se régalèrent du spectacle.

« Et là ? Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je veux parler ? »

« Non. » persista Draco, son regard toujours fixé sur la bouche humide de son interlocutrice. « Je ne verrai que si tu me montres. » Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses pupilles. « Tu me montres ? »

Lueur qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione baissait la tête. En bas, en bas, en bas...et blocage. Comme d'habitude. Blocage qui n'en était pas vraiment un, en fait. Tout ce qui la freinait, c'était l'appréhension de mal s'y prendre. C'est vrai, Draco avait dû connaître l'intégralité de la jet-set féminine entière d'Angleterre, jet-set féminine qui devait être, de surcroît, bien plus douée à genoux qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Alors elle, à côté...

Oh et puis au diable les comparaisons.

Comme sur un coup de tête, Hermione tira enfin sur le sous-vêtement de l'héritier que ce dernier se donna charge d'envoyer aux pieds du lit d'un négligent coup de pied. Elle examina ensuite sous toutes les coutures ce qui se dressait fièrement devant elle avant de lever les yeux vers son propriétaire. Et Draco la fixait toujours avec ce regard perçant, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, l'air de lui demander : ''Et maintenant..?''. Comme s'il était assez surpris qu'elle passe enfin à la vitesse supérieure mais la mettait tout de même encore au défi de s'exécuter complètement. Alors, sans rompre le contact visuel, Hermione approcha sa bouche de l'objet de ses précédentes peurs et en engloba le sommet avec.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

La tête basculée vers l'arrière, un soupir rauque s'échappa de la gorge de l'héritier. Un soupir comme elle ne l'en avait jamais entendu pousser. De même, lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau la tête vers elle, la brune vit une toute nouvelle expression faciale revêtir sa figure.

Ses traits étaient crispés, sa mâchoire était contractée, et ses yeux, dont la teinte métallique s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la bouche d'Hermione se faisait téméraire, la fixaient avec une telle concentration qu'il y aurait pu y avoir une explosion dans la pièce voisine que le blond n'y aurait pas prêté attention. Et ces mêmes yeux partirent à l'arrière de son crâne lorsqu'Hermione déploya sa langue.

« Juste...comme...ça. » articula-t-il et sa main droite vînt se noyer dans la masse capillaire marron foncé de l'étudiante.

Et Hermione ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire.

Mieux encore ; elle se perfectionna à l'œuvre. Les soupirs appréciateurs de Malfoy aidant, la jeune femme gagnait de l'assurance de minute en minute. Et elle apprivoisait ses gémissements en déterminant quelle pratique semblait le faire trembler le plus. Une fois la méthode miracle trouvée, la lionne s'y attelait jusqu'à ce que le bénéficiaire de ce délicieux traitement de faveur n'en puisse plus.

D'un geste impatient sans trop être brusque, Draco l'incita rapidement à se redresser et la souleva par les hanches avec une facilité enfantine. Une fois assis en bordure du lit, il la fit élire domicile sur ses genoux, Hermione l'accueillant pleinement au creux de ses reins par la même occasion. Par automatisme, l'étudiante noua ses bras autour de son cou, ramenant par la même occasion la tête blonde peroxydée contre le sien, tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient contre lui avec de plus en plus de frénésie. La bouche de Malfoy se rassasia de la nuque féminine offerte à sa vue et ses oreilles furent témoins de la longue exclamation aigüe qui passa les lèvres de la jeune mariée lorsque son corps se secoua de plaisir sur lui.

Les cinq secondes qui suivirent, ce fut au tour de Draco de clôturer la danse.

Malfoy se laissa alors retomber sur le matelas, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Une fois allongés, la brune desserra son étreinte du cou de son voisin et roula mollement sur le côté pour reprendre une respiration régulière.

« Je crois que je vois de quoi tu voulais parler, maintenant. » lui fit alors savoir Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Et tu mériterais presqu'une médaille olympique pour tes aptitudes linguistiques. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

« Presque ? » releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, presque. Ce n'était pas un sans-faute, tout de même. »

« Oh, Monsieur a des critiques à faire ? » feignit de se vexer Hermione. « Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Mmmh, eh bien dans l'ensemble, je dois avouer que tu ne t'en es pas mal sortie. » récapitula Draco en prenant un ton solennel de jury. « Un peu moins de timidité aurait cependant aidé à rendre la chose plus délectable. Mais étant devenu ton partenaire depuis peu, je crois qu'il est de ma part de devoir conjugal de t'initier petit à petit à la dépravation Malfoyenne. »

« Dois-je avoir peur de ce que cette initiation implique ? »

« Mais non, voyons. » lui assura Draco en la ramenant contre lui d'un mouvement de bras. « On ira pas à pas, la théorie avant la pratique. » ajouta-t-il alors que dans ses yeux, oscillant entre gris et bleu, brillaient une lueur à la fois amusée et lubrique. « D'ailleurs, leçon numéro un... »

Il attrapa la main de la brune sur laquelle trônait sa bague de mariage et aspira entre ses lèvres roses son index jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. Hermione sentait sa langue taquiner son doigt à l'intérieur de sa bouche et la connotation clairement explicite de son geste la fit pouffer nerveusement.

« T'es timbré, mon pauvre. » chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Draco libéra lentement son index pour prendre d'assaut son majeur sans cesser une seconde de la regarder.

« Et obsédé. »

Remarque qui fit apparemment rire le blond. Sa bouche étant néanmoins trop occupée pour sourire, le reste de son visage le fit à sa place et ses traits faciaux s'illuminèrent, les dernières traces grisâtres de ses iris englouties sous un océan limpide et clair.

« Mais mignon. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

Ce qui était le pire des euphémismes. Le véritable terme que la lionne s'était autocensurée de prononcer était ''Magnifique''. ''Splendide''. ''Irréel''. Voilà ce qu'il en était en ce moment même et pour tous les autres de son existence. Rien que ses yeux le mettait au rang de demi-dieux.

« À la bonne heure. » répondit cette fois-ci Draco en lâchant partiellement son doigt. « Ce n'est pas un qualificatif à la hauteur de la merveille que je suis mais c'est déjà un bon début. »

Hermione libéra son majeur d'entre les lèvres de l'héritier pour le lui présenter puis fit mine de se redresser.

« Puisqu'on ne sait pas apprécier mes compliments à leurs justes valeurs ici, je m'en vais prendre ma douche. » déclara-t-elle, prenant des airs de diva outrée.

Elle se leva du lit au ralenti puis s'immobilisa pour enfin se retourner vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu ne me retiens pas du poignet en me suppliant à genoux et les larmes aux yeux de revenir sur ma décision ? » s'étonna-t-elle à juste titre.

« Nan. » répondit le blond en croisant des bras derrière la tête. « J'avais pour projet de venir te surprendre sous l'eau, de toutes les façons. »

« Oh... mais maintenant que je le sais, ce n'est plus vraiment une surprise. »

« Eh bien disons que ce qui suivra mon intrusion en sera une, alors. » résolut Draco. « On abordera la leçon numéro deux. »

« Tu t'attaqueras à ma main gauche, cette fois-ci ? » ricana Hermione en atteignant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Et pas que. » ajouta Malfoy, clin d'œil à la clé.

« T'arrive-t-il de donner ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure de répit à tes hormones ? »

« J'aimerais le faire, tu vois, mais avec toi dans les parages, c'est toujours assez difficile. »

Hermione pénétra dans la salle d'eau en roulant des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Qu'était un Malfoy sans sa répartie perverse, elle se le demandait. Un ''ahlala'' aux lèvres, la brune approcha du lavabo en marbre et y trouva sa trousse de toilette sur le rebord, sa plaquette de pilules contraceptives dépassant de la fermeture entrouverte. Mais si elle était entrouverte, cela voulait donc dire que...

« Draco ! » l'interpella Hermione.

« Mmmh ? » fit une voix juste derrière elle.

S'il était déjà là, c'était qu'il était apparemment plus pressé qu'elle de prendre cette douche.

« Tu t'es _encore_ servi de mon déo ! » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la petite bouteille d'une marque française de déodorant senteur citronnelle qui, lorsqu'elle était achetée en Angleterre, coutait la peau des fesses.

« Bah oui mais bon, ta trousse était là, sur le lavabo, et ça me faisait de l'œil donc... » Il fit un geste vague censé tout expliquer. « Puis ça sent bon, les trucs pour nanas. »

Excuse qu'il lui servait à chaque fois qu'Hermione le surprenait à l'hôtel particulier en train de fouiner dans ses affaires à la recherche de ce fameux déodorant.

« Oh, ça va... » Roula-t-il des yeux en encerclant ses hanches de ses bras. « Je t'en ai juste pris un peu. »

La brune secoua la bombonne presque vide. Il était _légèrement_ relatif son ''un peu''.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'achètes pas le même pour toi ? »

« Flemme. » bailla Draco.

« Ben bien sûr ! Et puis c'est tellement plus pratique de se servir dans les affaires de sa fiancée pour... »

« Femme. » corrigea Malfoy. « T'es ma femme, maintenant. »

Hermione en oublia ce pourquoi elle tenait son déodorant. Elle releva la tête en direction du miroir surplombant le lavabo et fixa le reflet d'une Hermione enlacée par l'arrière dans les bras d'un Draco qui avait callé sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Et elle était sa femme. Et il était son mari. Et ils étaient mariés. Ce constat emplit son cerveau tout entier, la faisant réaliser pleinement les conséquences de l'union de la veille.

Ils étaient mariés, bon sang, elle ne s'en rendait réellement compte que maintenant. Et, ignorant cette petite voix sadique qui ajoutait ''oui mais dans le cadre du Contrat'', la brune se laissa aller contre le torse de Malfoy et laissa échapper un sourire.

« C'est exact. » reconnut-elle.

* * *

><p>« M. Potter ! »<p>

Le sapeur-pompier toqua trois grands coups à la porte de laquelle s'échappait une complainte aigüe interminable.

« M. POTTER ! » réitéra-t-il. « Ouvrez immédiatement cette porte ! »

Aucun changement. Derrière lui, un petit attroupement de voisins de palier s'était fait, Mrs. Smith, la concierge, en tête de groupe. Ils avaient tous été réveillés par un bruit insupportable oscillant entre l'alarme incendie et le cri d'un bébé phoque agonisant. Et depuis trois heures, il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

« Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte, M. Potter, je vais l'enfoncer ! » le prévint une dernière fois le sapeur-pompier.

Ce qui ne changea absolument rien. L'homme fit alors signe aux personnes agglutinées derrière lui de reculer puis assena un grand coup de pied à la porte en bois qui céda d'elle-même.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir complet et empestait le renfermé.

« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, y a-t-il un chat mort ici ? » pesta la concierge en plaquant un mouchoir fleuri contre son nez.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, quelque chose de soyeux vînt se frotter à sa jambe, la faisant sauter en arrière en couinant de peur. La lumière du dehors leur permirent de distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un chat en surpoids qui semblait appartenir à Potter. Il marcha comme un pacha devant eux puis disparut dans le couloir.

Le sapeur-pompier eut alors l'intelligence d'allumer l'interrupteur pour éclairer l'appartement, et tous poussèrent une exclamation de choc en chœur. Des fils rouges. De partout. Reliés à des images punaisées aux murs. Partout. De véritables rayons X. Pour avancer, chacun dû se battre pour ne pas se prendre le pied dans le maillage et il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'au salon.

Plongée elle aussi dans l'obscurité, c'était de cette pièce que provenait le bruit incessant que subissait le voisinage. Une silhouette assise en tailleur au milieu de la salle se découpait dans le noir, la tête plongée dans ses mains. Et cette silhouette n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Amorphe, les yeux injectés de sang, des cernes sur sa peau pâle, un plaid rongé par les mites rabattu sur ses épaules, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et lorsqu'on tentait de le calmer, il recommençait de plus belle et sur une note encore plus aigüe. Le dialogue était à proscrire car il était tout simplement impossible. Harry n'était même pas capable de formuler une phrase intelligible. Simple exemple :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, M. Potter ? ! » cria presque M. Thompson, son voisin de gauche, en le secouant vigoureusement par les épaules. « Dites-nous quelque chose ! Qu'on puisse au moins vous aider ! »

Harry le regarda d'un regard suppliant et brillant.

« Miguguhijujagnogueudigagrugoguigozuzeiza » balbutia-t-il avant de repartir dans une crise de larme intensive.

« Bon, appelez l'hôpital. » avait ordonné Mrs. Smith.

Et il ne cessa pas de geindre lorsque des ambulanciers le placèrent sur un brancard. Il ne cessa pas non plus de geindre lorsqu'il fut transporté à l'arrière du fourgon d'urgence. Et son chat en avait un peu ras-le-bol : autant il n'avait rien dit lorsque ses croquettes aux crevettes du petit-déjeuner n'avaient pas été servies. Mais là, les vocalises depuis six heures du matin, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. C'est pourquoi il se faufila entre les pieds des voisins qui suivaient en procession l'avancée du brancard, atteignit la jambe d'Harry qui pendait de son lit de fortune, et y imprima ses canines, le faisant hurler un peu plus à la mort qu'avant. Et il s'éloigna, satisfait. Affamé mais satisfait.

* * *

><p>Draco appuya sur le bouton Rez-de-chaussée de l'ascenseur puis se recoiffa - ou plutôt se décoiffa - à l'aide du grand miroir du fond de cabine contre lequel Hermione était adossée.<p>

« Alors... » commença-t-elle tout en feuilletant les pages de son guide « _Benvenuti a Genova _». « Je propose que l'on commence notre visite par le phare de la Lanterna. Il surplombe toute la ville et donne une vue imprenable sur la mer. »

« Mmmh. » répondit Draco, toujours occupé à ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds.

« Ensuite on pourrait continuer avec la cathédrale San Lorenzo, ce serait pas mal, non ? En plus, il paraît qu'elle est très jolie. »

« Mmmh. »

« Oh et puis, tiens, si on a le temps, on pourrait aussi enchaîner sur le Musée Stradozzi. Il se situe à Portofino mais d'après ce qu'ils disent dans ce livre, les œuvres exposées valent réellement le détour. Ca te dit ? »

« Mmmh. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait tenter l'aquarium Galata ? C'est tout de même le plus grand aquarium d'Europe. Quoiqu'on pourrait garder ça pour demain, peut-être...qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Mmmh. »

Hermione leva lentement les yeux de son livre puis secoua la tête, dépitée. Bien évidemment, Monsieur ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop occupé à faire joujou avec ses mèches.

« Je suis enceinte de trois mois. »

« Mm...quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il en tournant si rapidement la tête vers elle qu'il frôla de peu le torticolis.

« Ah, tiens. On écoute ce que je dis, maintenant ? » ricana Hermione.

« T'es enceinte ?! »

« Mmmh. » l'imita la brune en feignant de parcourir son livre sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Attends, je suis sérieux là ! » hyperventilait Draco. « T'es vraiment enceinte ? »

« Mmmh. »

« Oui ou non, bon sang ? ! »

La brune leva paresseusement la tête vers lui. Et lorsqu'elle vit sa mine défaite, elle faillit s'étrangler de rire.

« Mais non, triple idiot. » pouffa-t-elle. « Tu vois à quel point c'est frustrant de parler dans le vide ? »

« Oh, bordel... » soupira Draco en se laissant tomber contre la glace.

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Tu nous aurais fait un AVC si j'avais réellement été enceinte ? »

« C'est plutôt Pansy qui en aurait fait un ! Juste après nous avoir étranglés avec la lanière de son sac à main. »

« Oui mais toi, tu aurais réagi comment ? » insista la brune.

Draco haussa des épaules, un peu pensif. Au moment où il se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, les portes blindées de l'ascenseur s'entrouvrirent sur le hall de l'hôtel. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le personnel de l'hôtel était à leurs pieds. On leur proposa le service voiturier pour les accompagner dans leurs activités touristiques mais Hermione déclina, déclarant qu'ils allaient se promener à pieds.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Ce serait dommage de rester cloîtrés dans un taxi alors qu'il y a un aussi beau soleil, non ? »

« Et t'es prête à affronter tout ça à chaque coin de rue ? » la questionna l'héritier en désignant les grandes portes vitrées de l'entrée.

Et en effet : un troupeau de paparazzis les attendaient de pied ferme, appareils photos chargés à la main, prêts à mitrailler.

« Tout compte fait... » se rétracta la jeune mariée.

Le compromis fut finalement trouvé : l'hôtel mit à disposition du couple une jolie Vespa noire accompagnée de deux casques aux couleurs de l'Italie. Pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes de chauffard, Draco roula à cent à l'heure dans les ruelles pittoresques de la ville, se faisant des frayeurs aux virages, les deux roues du bolide soulevant d'épais nuages de poussière sur son passage. Derrière lui, Hermione avait les bras enroulés tout autour de son torse et s'y agrippait fermement. La joue collée contre son dos, ses boucles brunes au vent, elle regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse tout en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts malgré l'allure de Formule 1 que prenait Malfoy.

Ils visitèrent donc le phare qui était certes haut de 117 mètres mais ne réussit pas à impressionner Draco. Leur seconde escale fut la cathédrale San Lorenzo. Draco soupira en tapant du pied comme un gamin de huit ans dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Il détestait faire du tourisme presqu'autant qu'il détestait _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil_. C'est vrai quoi, il y avait un _million_ d'autres choses à faire que de visiter des bâtiments en ruine et s'extasier devant des statues de mecs tout nus.

« Mais essaie au moins de te prêter au jeu ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Regarde un peu autour de toi, observe l'architecture de l'édifice – tiens, le plafond, par exemple. Tu vois ces fresques ? Elles racontent la création du monde. Il a fallut près d'une centaine d'artisans pour que ce soit peint et malgré ça, le toit a mis treize années à se construire. Enfin, pour nous, ça semble énorme mais à l'époque, c'est infime comme laps de temps. Surtout si l'on comptabilise le fait que, la plupart des matériaux ayant servi à bâtir cet édifice, ont été importés des quatre coins de l'Italie, voire même d'autres pays. Par exemple, le marbre des colonnes provient de la région de Naples tandis que la mosaïque composant les décorations de l'autel a été importée tout droit de Grèce. »

Draco secoua la tête, clairement impressionnée par le flot de connaissances qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi ? »

« J'ai appris ça au collège. Puis je me suis documentée un peu par-ci, par-là...rien de bien fourni. » Répondit Hermione.

« Rien de bien fourni ? ! » Répéta Draco, presque hilare. « C'est sûr qu'une telle masse d'informations, ce n'est rien pour une Miss Je-Sais-Tout comme toi. »

Et Hermione lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais lancé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » siffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

« ...hein ? »

Draco fronça des sourcils, dans le brouillard le plus total – avait-il dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il la rattrapa par le poignet, la forçant à lui faire face.

« Eh...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je _déteste_ qu'on me surnomme ''Miss Je-Sais-Tout''. Ça me donne des envies de meurtre. »

« Mais je disais ça en rigolant, je ne le pensais pas ! Enfin, si, je le pensais. Mais dans le sens où tu es super intelligente et que tu connais tout un tas de choses absolument hallucinantes. Tu vas pas te vexer pour ça...si ? »

Hermione soupira.

« Je ne suis pas vexée, c'est juste que... » Elle se massa l'arrête du nez. « Ça me rappelle juste de très mauvais souvenirs, ce surnom. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La brune fit un geste vague.

« C'est...il y avait ces personnes qui se moquaient de moi... »

« Qui ? » l'interrompit Malfoy d'une voix ferme.

« Ça remonte au collège, Draco, c'est vieux. Mais ça m'a marqué. »

« Ils se moquaient de toi dans quel sens ? » voulut tout de même savoir le blond.

« Ben, ils me traitaient de Miss Je-Sais-Tout justement, et puis d'autres noms, tout ça parce que j'avais de meilleures notes qu'eux. Puis ils me menaient un peu la vie dure en cours, dans les couloirs, les vestiaires, ils me prenaient mes affaires, ils me poussaient à bout...enfin bref. Ce n'était pas mes meilleures années. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, son regard fixé sur une statuette derrière Hermione. Le bleu habituel peuplant ses yeux menaçait de disparaître sous une couche de grisaille.

« Et ils sont où, maintenant, ces enfoirés ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Quelque chose dans la colère de son voisin flatta l'égo d'Hermione et provoqua un sourire qu'elle dissimula de justesse en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je sais pas. Et, très sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. La seule personne avec qui j'ai gardé contact a été Blaise. Et j'ai bien eu raison de le faire. »

_On ne se serait jamais rencontré, sinon, tous les deux._

Draco opina à nouveau et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa compagne, le ciel orageux de ses iris s'était sensiblement dégagé.

Ils sortirent de l'édifice sacré un quart d'heure plus tard et, au moment de descendre les marches menant à la terre ferme, Hermione sentit quelque chose se glisser contre sa paume. Et elle n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la main de Draco. Elle était grande, virile, mais comportait de longs doigts fins qui vinrent se glisser entre les siens. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ça. C'était même la première fois qu'il lui prenait la main, tout court. Alors Hermione profita intérieurement de chacune des quarante secondes qui leur permirent de rejoindre le scooter, leurs paumes collées l'une contre l'autre, les cliquetis d'appareils photos des paparazzis leur provenant en arrière-fond sonore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on se coltine, cette fois-ci ? » soupira Draco une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

« Le Stradozzi. Un célèbre musée d'art contemporain. Tu devrais aimer, toi qui fais de la peinture ! » S'exclama Hermione en secouant ses cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent le volume que le leur avait ôté le casque de moto.

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Toi t'aimes lire, non ? Et est-ce que ça t'oblige pour autant à aimer la biographie de Luna Lovegood ? » Demanda Draco en abaissant la béquille de la Vespa.

« ...Luna Lovegood a sorti une biographie ? »

« Ouais. Paraît que la première phrase du livre c'est : « Depuis que je suis tombée enceinte de mon chinchilla zoulou, j'éprouve une si grande compassion pour les albinos ». Un truc barré de ce genre. »

« Oulah, très barré, en effet... » Rit Hermione.

Le couple se dirigea vers les portes du musée mais fut étonné de les trouver fermées. Une traduction approximative du panneau placé à côté leur permit de comprendre que l'établissement n'ouvrait pas aujourd'hui mais demain.

« Ohlala, quel dommage. » déplora Draco d'une voix qui n'était même pas crédible. « Je crois bien qu'on va être condamné à ne pas s'emmerder devant des œuvres poussiéreuses et profiter comme il se doit de ces quelques jours de vacances. _Zut alors_... »

« Oh, toi, arrête hein ! » siffla Hermione. « Et puis c'est bien beau de critiquer mes programmes mais je suis sûre que toi tu n'as rien de meilleur à proposer. »

« Oh que si. » la contra Draco avant de désigner du bras une petite ruelle en pente qui laissait entrevoir, à son extrémité, une étendue d'eau bleutée. « Plage. »

« Et on va se baigner avec quoi ? Nos sacs en guise de maillot de bains ? »

« Magasin. » dit alors Malfoy en pointant du doigt une des boutiques qui était sur la rue d'en face.

Et pas n'importe quelle boutique, ah ça non. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'Eres, la célèbre marque haut de gamme de sous-vêtements pour femme. Hermione eut une pensée pour Angelina et Glenn qui l'avaient traînée dans un magasin similaire, quoiqu'un peu moins cher, pour s'équiper en vue de sa nuit de noces.

« Un maillot de bain deux pièces, c'est ça ? » récapitula une des vendeuses. « Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle. »

« Madame. » corrigea Draco, derrière.

Hermione retint un sourire de justesse.

Lorsqu'elle emprunta un peu plus tard la spacieuse cabine d'essayage, ce fut avec pas moins de douze maillots de bain sous le bras. Debout devant la glace, elle essaya le premier, décida qu'il ne taillait pas bien, enfila le second, trouva qu'il compressait un peu trop sa poitrine, mit le troisième, se mira de face puis de profil, assez satisfaite de résultat. Une main furtive dépassa du rideau de cabine. Elle tenait un cintre sur lequel était accroché un ensemble affriolant en dentelle rouge feu. Hermione roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un maillot de bain, ça, Draco. »

« Ah bon ? » feignit l'étonnement la voix du blond derrière. « Ça ne coûte rien de l'essayer quand même, non ? »

Hermione secoua la tête mais prit la lingerie qu'il lui tendait. Elle ôta le maillot qu'elle portait pour essayer la nouvelle tenue et n'eut même pas le temps de bien placer les bretelles de soutien-gorge sur ses épaules que Draco tirait d'un seul coup le rideau. Ses yeux la scannèrent de bas en haut puis de haut en bas et il ferma ensuite le rideau après lui. S'approchant d'elle, l'héritier rejeta quelques-unes de ses boucles brunes derrière son dos puis arrangea lui-même les bretelles en dentelle. Ses mains descendirent alors jusqu'à ses seins et il s'intéressa au nœud qui ornait le soutien-gorge, juste entre les deux bonnets.

« Ce qui est pratique... » dit-il en attrapant le bout du nœud en satin « ...c'est que tu as juste à tirer dessus... » Et il en fit de même, lentement « ...et pouf ! Ça s'enlève. »

Les deux bonnets constituant le haut de l'ensemble s'entrebâillèrent une fois que la bandelette de satin qui les reliait fut défaite, révélant la poitrine toute entière d'Hermione.

« C'est pratique pour toi ou pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Draco eut un demi-sourire.

« Pour moi. » admit-il et ses mains continuaient leur parcours le long de ses côtes pour atterrir sur ses hanches puis ses fesses.

Il prit un malin plaisir à les empoigner puis glissa son index sous la bordure en dentelle et...

« N'y pense même pas. » l'arrêta sa compagne en attrapant son poignet. « On est dans un magasin, Draco. »

« Et ? »

« Comment ça ''et'' ? Il y a une vendeuse juste derrière ! »

« Et ? » répéta Draco qui se penchait vers son cou.

« Et elle peut nous entendre ! »

« Et ? »

Il fit serpenter sa langue sur tout l'épiderme de sa nuque et sentit déjà les effets que produisait cette caresse sur la respiration d'Hermione.

« Et elle pourrait penser qu'on est...je sais pas...mal élevés. Et dégoutants. »

« Et ? »

« Et elle pourrait nous virer du magasin ! »

Draco eut un ricanement tout en la poussant progressivement vers l'arrière de sorte à ce que son dos soit collé au miroir mural.

« J'attends de voir. »

Il reprit ensuite sa petite affaire dans le cou d'Hermione et mordilla, lécha, suçota, embrassa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse se retenir de lâcher un long soupir.

« Oups. Tu penses qu'elle va nous virer si elle t'a entendu ? » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'un ton amusé.

« Je lui dirai que c'est de ta faute. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Draco posa deux mains fermes sur la poitrine d'Hermione et la massa expertement tout en se penchant de l'autre côté de son cou. Et ses deux caresses combinées arrachèrent à la brune un second soupir, plus affirmé encore que le précédent.

« Pour ça aussi, tu leur diras que c'est de ma faute. » sourit narquoisement Draco contre sa peau. « Et pour tout ce qui suivra également. »

La tête de la vendeuse fut à photographier et encadrer au-dessus de la cheminée lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la cabine. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir fuguer de leurs orbites, surtout lorsqu'elle observa Malfoy remettre tranquillement en place la boucle de sa ceinture tout en marchant vers l'allée centrale du magasin. C'était à peine s'il sifflotait...ah ben si, il le faisait. Hermione, quant à elle, rougissait légèrement et prenait bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'employée. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait...enfin, il était grandement possible qu'elle ait...comment dire ? Crié _un peu_ trop fort. Hurlé, même. En même temps, Draco, dans sa fougue, l'avait plaqué à l'improviste contre le miroir à lui en briser la colonne vertébrale. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester silencieuse après ça, non ?

« On vous les prend tous. » annonça le blond en posant sur le comptoir de la caisse les douze maillots de bains ainsi que l'ensemble rouge qu'il avait débusqué. « Ah et mettez-nous ça aussi, tiens. » ajouta-t-il en piochant au hasard un ensemble noir basique sur le portant d'à côté. « Pour le dédommagement sonore. »

* * *

><p>« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda James Potter à une infirmière, à peine sa femme et lui furent-ils sortis de l'ascenseur.<p>

« ...Qui ça ? »

« Harry Potter, mon fils ! Mon roudoudou ! Mon petit bébé ! » s'exclama alors Lily Potter. « Où l'avez-vous mis ? ! »

« Ah, le musicien fou ! » comprit alors l'employée en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Suivez-moi. »

« Comment ça, ''le musicien fou'' ? » releva James en haussant des sourcils.

Et il eut très vite sa réponse. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'à tendre l'oreille et entendre le son de guitare mal accordé pour comprendre. Lorsque l'infirmière ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'où provenait le boucan, le couple Potter s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Harry le fils se tenait au centre de la pièce en chemise de nuit blanche, une guitare acoustique accrochée à son épaule, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

« _Comment ai-je pu ne pas trouver – ouh yeah – comment ai-je pu ne pas découvrir ! _» braillait-il en grattant sur les cordes dans une cacophonie musicale sans nom. « _Maintenant je me sens roulé ! Gnégnégné ! Ce mariage me fait souffrir, comme une pomme de terre à frire ! _» Il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol telle une rockstar. « _TRAHIIII COMME UN COCHOOOON SOUS LA PLUIIIIIE ! Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ! POURQUOI LE POOOORC ? ! _»

« ...d'accord, Harry, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. » le stoppa son père en l'entraînant par le bras vers le lit.

« _...DRACO MON COCO, HERMIONE MA MIGNONNE, PANSY MON KIKI... _»

« Allez, lâche ça. » l'incita James en lui ôtant doucement l'instrument des mains. « Et assieds-toi, maintenant. »

Harry se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit, une expression macabre sur la figure.

Sa mère s'agenouilla devant lui et emprisonna ses mains entre ses paumes, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? L'hôpital nous a appelés pour nous dire que tu as été admis ici en urgence ! Que se passe-t-il ? ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Quelque chose. » marmonna Harry avec un air grognon de petit garçon.

« Quelque chose...de grave ? » demanda James.

Harry hocha la tête. Ses parents s'entreregardèrent alors, imaginant le pire.

« Mon fils, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire... »

« Oui, absolument tout. Nous sommes là pour te soutenir. »

Le brun les regarda à tour de rôle, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il réellement leur avouer la cause de tout ceci ? Si oui, cela impliquait qu'il leur dévoile sa double-vie de chroniqueur people...aurait-il le courage de leur avouer qu'il s'amusait à détruire la vie des célébrités pour payer son loyer ?

« C'est... » commença-t-il, très hésitant. « C'est à cause de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. »

Lily et James Potter froncèrent des sourcils à l'unisson.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda son père.

Harry se retint de justesse de secouer la tête d'un air dépité. Voilà pourquoi ses parents étaient une espèce en voie de disparition et voilà pourquoi ils avaient très peu de chance de découvrir quelle place le chroniqueur occupait sur le web. Leur intérêt pour le monde people était équivalent à celui d'un alpaga pour une paire de tongs à perles.

« ...ce sont mes chats. » mentit alors le jeune homme.

« Et...c'est à cause d'eux que tu es dans un état pareil ? »

Harry serra des dents, la fureur montant à nouveau en lui.

« Oui. Ces salauds se sont mariés à Paris sans prévenir qui que ce soit. »

« Alors si on récapitule » tenta de suivre sa mère « tes chats se sont mariés à Paris sans que tu n'aies été tenu au courant et ça te met en rogne..? »

« _Pire_ qu'en rogne ! De toute ma vie, de toute ma _carrière_ de...d'éleveur de chats, je n'ai jamais, _jamais_, JAMAIS été autant pris pour un débile qu'en ce moment même. J'ai TOUJOURS su flairer lorsqu'il y avait mariage-sous-roche, ou lorsque deux...chats avaient une liaison ou fricotaient juste ensemble. Tou-jours. Et là..._là_...sous mon nez...ce mariage...en France. Manquerait plus qu'ils aient un enf...un chaton et je vous jure que si c'est le cas, je mets la clé sous la porte et je rends mon tablier de...d'éleveur de chats professionnels. »

James dévisagea son fils comme s'il le soupçonnait d'être sous hallucinogènes.

« Simple petite question » demanda-t-il précautionneusement « comment tes chats ont-ils pu ne serait-ce que voyager en France sans que tu ne sois au courant ? »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS ? » hurla Harry en se levant d'un bond, comme fou. « J'ai téléphoné à toutes les compagnies aériennes possibles et imaginables, j'ai essayé de leur soutirer des informations mais forcément, comme il s'agit de Draco et Hermione, tout est classé top secret... à croire que ce sont des chats-espions de la CIA. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à savoir, c'est l'hôtel parisien où ils ont passé la nuit avant de se marier au Jardin du Luxembourg. Rien d'autre. »

« Tu veux dire que tes chats se sont mariés au Jardin du L...Harry, tu divagues. » soupira sa mère. « _Comment_ est-ce même possible que des chats puissent se marier ? »

« La véritable question est : comment est-ce possible que ces chats-là puissent se marier ? ! » reprit Harry qui faisait maintenant les cent pas. « Comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans que je n'aie rien vu venir ! À tous les coups, tout cela a été manigancé par leur attachée de presse... »

« Ah parce que tes chats ont une attachée de presse ? ! » s'exclama James, abasourdi.

« Pansy Parkinson. Pelage noir corbeau. Griffes acérées, aiguisées, vernies en rouge bordeaux. Talons aiguilles aux pattes. Œil de lynx. » siffla Harry. « Elle serait capable de provoquer la fin du monde. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas encore été réellement prouvé qu'elle n'est pas la cause du Big-Bang. Elle ne peut qu'être à l'origine de toute cette mascarade. »

Lily fit un signe discret à son mari.

« Va appeler l'infirmière. Je crois que c'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais. », lui chuchota-t-elle discrètement tandis que Harry récupérait sa guitare.

« ...Mais moi, je vais vous dire : _plus jamais_ je ne laisserai passer ça. » déclara-t-il avec hargne. « J'ai d'ailleurs composé une chanson de révolte qu'il faut que vous écoutiez. »

« Je vais marcher à reculons jusqu'à la porte. » répondit du bout des lèvres James tandis que son fils se remettait à gratter des cordes dans le bazar le plus total.

« _Au clair de la Lune, à compter d'aujourd'hui,_

_Aucun mariage de chats sans que je n'aie dit oui._

_Vous êtes pas content ? Je vous arrache les yeux !_

_Et je les fais cuire pour en faire un pot-au-feu._

_Au clair de la Lune, c'est la dictature,_

_Pas un chat fiancé sans ma signature._

_Des remarques à faire ? Je confisque votre litière,_

_Pour vous la faire bouffer à la p'tite cuillère_

_Au clair de la Lune, le premier qui parlera_

_Du mariage des Malfoy, de sa vie en paiera !_

_Maintenant que c'est dit, vous êtes prévenus_

_Désobéissez et ce s'ra mon coup de pied au...eh... Eh ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Où m'emmenez-vous ? ! EH ! _»

Et c'est ainsi que le gentil Potter fut emmené par de gentils messieurs en blouses blanches dans une gentille chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique.

* * *

><p>Des années et des années de footing matinal avaient créé une véritable horloge biologique dans la tête de Draco. Le blond, en effet, n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque appareil pour se réveiller ; à 5h59, ses yeux s'entrouvraient déjà. À 6h, il était debout. Dix minutes sous la douche. Dix autres pour s'habiller. Deux pour observer Hermione encore profondément endormie, sa figure empreinte d'une pureté enfantine. Sept pour ses étirements. Et à 30, il était parti, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, ses baskets aux pieds. Il fallait qu'il courre au moins une heure pour avoir l'impression de bien entamer la journée. Il y avait quelque chose de sain à sentir chacun des muscles de son corps travailler, de ceux de ses cuisses à ceux de ses bras ramenés contre ses côtes en passant par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Cela le faisait se sentir en vie. Et lorsqu'en fin de parcours il revenait, essoufflé, transpirant et fatigué, il ne regrettait en rien l'effort fourni. De retour à l'intérieur, ses pieds le dirigeaient droit vers la douche dans laquelle il se permettait de paresser cette fois-ci plus d'une demi-heure. L'héritier enfilait ensuite une tenue confortable et commandait le petit-déjeuner le plus copieux qui soit. Pour lui tout seul, bien évidemment.<p>

« C'est pour moi tout ça ? » s'éveilla Hermione en posant ses yeux encore endormis sur le gigantesque plateau posé sur le lit et composé de toutes sortes d'aliments délicieux.

Draco abaissa les quatre pancakes qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner dans sa bouche d'un seul coup, sans aucune once de pitié.

« Ouais. » mentit-il à contrecœur. « Surprise. »

« Oh, c'est trop gentil ! » s'extasia-t-elle en se redressant pour étreindre Malfoy de dos.

Le blond dodelina de la tête, encore un peu triste que son estomac ait été privé d'un repas aussi royal. Mais bon, comment continuer à faire la tête lorsqu'Hermione affichait un sourire candide de matin de Noël ? Draco soupira puis haussa des épaules et finit par partager ses pancakes avec sa voisine. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, le plateau fut remis sur le charriot à l'aide duquel il avait été livré, ce fut à peine s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une seule miette dessus.

« Ha... » soupira en chœur le couple en se laissant tomber contre le matelas.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant un long moment, parfaitement rassasiés, puis Draco tourna la tête vers sa voisine.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ? »

« Comment ça : qu'est-ce qu'on fout ? » demanda Hermione dont le ventre plein la mettait dans un délicieux état de torpeur.

« Pour cette journée. Quel est le programme ? »

« Mmmh. » La brune clôt ses paupières et se tourna du côté de Draco pour se blottir contre lui. « Rien. On reste ici. »

Draco abaissa un regard moqueur sur elle mais rabattit son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Donc pas de torture touristique pour aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

« On reste ici. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus ensommeillée. « Et on dort. »

« Ah non, non, non. » objecta Malfoy. « Si on reste au lit, ce ne sera certainement pas pour roupiller. »

Hermione ne réagit pas, apparemment déjà dans les vapes. Du moins, c'est ce que crut Draco avant de voir ses lèvres s'incurver en un petit sourire.

« Tu promets de me laisser dormir après ? »

« Non. » répondit le blond avant de se pencher pour attraper ses lèvres.

Hermione émit un petit rire qui fut étouffé par leurs deux bouches scellées. Elle logea ses bras autour de la nuque de Malfoy lorsque ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes pour venir s'allonger sur elle et laissa leurs langues s'effleurer puis réellement entrer en contact. Soudain, alors que Draco entreprenait de ôter son bas de pyjama, l'étudiante en cinéma ouvrit grand les yeux, une pensée totalement hors-sujet lui ayant traversé le crâne.

« J'y pense ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Draco pour qu'il recule légèrement.

« Non. Ne pense pas. C'est mauvais pour la santé. » chuchota d'une traite l'héritier qui cherchait déjà ses lèvres pour continuer ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

« On avait lu sur l'écriteau que le Stradozzi était ouvert aujourd'hui, non ? » persista Hermione.

« Ouais. Nan. Demain. Après-demain, même. » mentit Draco en se penchant cette fois-ci vers son cou.

« Mais bien sûr ! » La jeune femme s'échappa comme elle put de l'étreinte de son amant pour se tenir debout, sautillant presque d'excitation. « Allez hop, on s'habille ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'épisode « procréation« ? » soupira Draco en se massant l'arrête du nez, passablement dégoûté que les festivités aient été coupées aussi abruptement.

« On aura tout le temps pour ça, Draco. Allez ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant par les mains pour qu'il se mette sur ses pieds.

L'héritier coopéra mollement mais ne cessa de faire la moue une fois levé.

« Et on fait quoi pour lui ? » demanda-t-il encore en désignant la partie de son anatomie qui avait créé la stupéfaction générale lors du strip-jeu de l'oie.

« Imagine-toi Minerva en petite tenue et s'apprêtant à te faire un lapdance. » répondit Hermione qui prenait ses affaires pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

« Argh ! » grimaça le blond en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

« Efficace, hein ? » rit la brune depuis la pièce d'à côté.

« Ah ça oui ! » acquiesça Draco avant de s'asseoir en bordure du lit, la main sur le cœur. « Oh bon sang. » Il secoua la tête, déglutit puis cria à l'intention de sa femme qui venait d'actionner l'eau : « Ok et comment je fais maintenant pour enlever cette vision d'horreur de ma tête ? ! »

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, cloisonnée dans la cabine de douche. Elle fit couler l'eau un bon quart d'heure avant de sortir du box et se sécher à l'aide d'une des serviettes mise à disposition tout en chantonnant. Son pic de bonne humeur faillit retomber aussi sec lorsqu'en sortant de la salle de bain, elle sentit le regard de Draco - qui était déjà habillé- la scanner de la tête aux pieds. Il afficha ensuite sa célèbre figure impassible.

« ...quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Rien. » répondit-il tout en nouant sa montre à son poignet.

La brune fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? »

« Rien du tout. On y va ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Mais tu le penses assez fort. »

Draco roula des yeux puis laissa ceux-ci retomber sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Étant donné les 33 degrés prévus pour aujourd'hui, la brune avait opté pour un short ultra court, certes, mais dont la coupe sexy était relativisée par un débardeur évasé et des sandales ouvertes Chloé à semelles plates.

« C'est juste que... 'fin, c'est mon avis après, t'en fais ce que tu veux... »

« Tu trouves mon short trop court. »

Draco haussa des épaules mais Hermione sut qu'elle avait tapé juste.

« Et depuis quand n'aimes-tu pas voir les filles exhiber leurs jolies gambettes ? »

« J'ai jamais cessé d'aimer me rincer l'œil. J'aime juste moyen quand un mec rince le sien sur une fille avec qui je sors. »

« ...donc on sort ensemble, maintenant ? » en déduisit Hermione.

« Mais on est mariés Grangie, tu as déjà oublié ? » répondit Draco avec un sourire moqueur, entrant dans son jeu.

Il indiqua la porte.

« Peut-on y aller à présent ? Plus vite cette visite sera terminée, plus tôt nous pourrons reprendre nos activités de chambre. »

« Donc ça ne te dérange pas que ta femme soit au centre de toutes les attentions masculines ? » demanda Hermione en attrapant son sac à main après y avoir glissé tout ce qu'il fallait.

« T'inquiète. J'ai apporté mon flingue pour descendre le premier qui matera de trop près.

Et même routine que la veille : Vespa, casques et rues traversées à toutes vitesses. Même si Draco pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, ils trouvèrent les portes du musée grandes ouvertes et prêtes à les accueillir. Le blond s'y laissa traîner en grommelant. Il suivit Hermione dans chacune des pièces, soupira presqu'autant de fois qu'il ne respirait, se moqua d'un tableau sur deux qui lui passait sous le nez et faillit faire la danse de la joie lorsqu'Hermione – qui, elle, avait observé chacune des œuvres avec attention, prenant même des notes sur un petit carnet – lui annonça qu'ils avaient terminé. À peine eurent-ils à nouveau regagné le hall qu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

« Draco..? »

Le couple se retourna comme d'un seul mouvement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean déchiré leur souriait tout en marchant vers eux.

Draco sembla la reconnaître instantanément tandis qu'à Hermione, ce visage ne lui semblait que vaguement familier. Elle l'avait déjà croisée à plusieurs reprises pourtant...mais où ?

« Oh mon Dieu, quelle était la probabilité pour que l'on se croise en dehors de l'Angleterre, juste ici, dans ce hall de musée ? » dit-elle en faisant la bise à Malfoy avec enthousiasme.

« Faut pas me demander ça, je suis trop blond pour pouvoir faire des maths. » répondit l'héritier.

Son interlocutrice roula des yeux puis se tourna vers la compagne de Malfoy et afficha un sourire encore plus grand.

« Hermione ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Et la brune se sentit d'autant plus coupable de ne pas se souvenir de l'identité de celle qui lui faisait face. Tout en la saluant, la jeune mariée passa en revue tous les visages emmagasinés dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir de rapidement trouver celui correspondant. Mais elle fit prise au piège lorsque l'inconnue se redressa pour lui demander :

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Hum...je...eh bien... » bredouilla Hermione.

« Nymphador... »

« Tonks, bien sûr ! » se frappa le front la brune. « On s'est vu lors de votre exposition... »

« Rojo Pasión, oui. » acquiesça la peintre. « Et à la dernière Fashion Week. »

« Exact, exact. » hocha vigoureusement la tête Hermione. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Tout va merveilleusement bien ! Je vais justement exposer ici dans une semaine donc on règle les derniers petits détails avec les organisat...bon sang ! »

Les yeux de Tonks restèrent bloqués sur la main droite d'Hermione. Ou plutôt sur ce qui habillait un de ses doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu..! » écarquilla-t-elle des yeux en désignant de l'index la bague qu'arborait la brune. « C'est...vous...une...tous les deux ? »

« Je...c'est...de...oui. » l'imita Draco avec un sourire amusé.

« Non..? ! Quand ça ? ! »

« Ça va faire deux jours. » répondit Hermione.

« On est encore débutants dans le métier. » ajouta Malfoy.

« Vous êtes surtout de grands cachotiers ! » s'exclama Tonks avant de les étreindre un à un. « Mais toutes mes félicitations ! Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur. »

« Et alors, toi, niveau amour et histoire guimauve...? »

« Moi j'ai rencontré l'homme le plus merveilleux de la Terre il y a trois semaines Il s'appelle Keith et il est tatoueur professionnel. Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien alors... » Elle croisa les doigts avec un grand sourire puis consulta sa montre Slytherin collection Platinium. « Ohlala, je dois malheureusement vous quitter. Il faut que j'aille revoir un des techniciens à propos de l'éclairage...mais j'y pense ! » se souvint-elle soudain. « Fred et George donnent une fête à Milan ce soir, au Baccarat Club...ça vous tente d'y aller ? Je peux inviter cinq personnes. »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être cool, non ? » demanda Draco en se tournant vers sa femme.

« Oui mais, hum, c'est un peu loin, non ? »

« ...et alors ? »

« Ben comment est-ce qu'on fait pour s'y rendre ? »

« En jet. » haussa des épaules le blond comme si cela allait de soi.

Oh mais quelle _évidence_ ; comment Hermione avait-elle pu ne pas le deviner ? Tout semblait couler de source dans l'univers Malfoyen. 300 bornes à traverser dans les plus brefs délais, juste pour faire la fête ? Aucun souci : il suffisait de dégainer sa Black Card et louer un avion privé le temps d'une soirée à l'aérodrome le plus proche. Et encore, louer était un concept tellement ringard. Le must du must, c'était de s'appeler Draco Malfoy et de se voir par conséquent offrir l'engin luxueux gratuitement pendant toute la durée de son séjour. La vie faste et facile, se dit Hermione en montant les marches drapées d'un tapis rouge menant à l'intérieur du jet privé. Ou la vie, tout simplement. Pour Draco, cela semblait tout simplement naturel de se vautrer dans un fauteuil convertible en cuir caramel, un verre en cristal contenant un fond de vodka à la main, les jambes allongées sur un repose-pied confortable, tout en jetant des coups d'œil blasés soit à l'écran plat diffusant un film pas encore sorti en salles, soit au hublot où le paysage nuageux et nocturne défilait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Draco abaissa lentement son verre tout en tournant la tête vers Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle portait une robe-chemise d'un bleu délavé qu'Angelina et elle avaient déniché chez Topshop, quelques semaines plus tôt, avec des baskets à talons argentées.

« Si c'est à propos des sites douteux que l'on peut trouver dans mon historique de recherche, sache que je n'y suis pour rien. » se justifia l'héritier. « Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tomber sur autant de choses en tapant « Banana Split« sur Google. »

« Sérieusement, Draco. »

Le blond tendit son verre vide à une des hôtesses puis se redressa.

« Ok, vas-y. »

« Est-ce que tu trouves tout ce luxe...normal ? Naturel ? » demanda alors Hermione. « Que tout te soit donné sans que tu ne lèves le petit doigt ? Que tout le monde soit à tes pieds en permanence ? »

« Et toi ? »

« De quoi : et moi ? »

« Tu trouves ça normal ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. Il avait cette manie de tourner les questions qu'elle lui posait de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la première à y répondre.

« ...Non. Pas vraiment. Étant donné que je viens d'un milieu beaucoup plus modeste que le tien où rien ne m'a été donné sans que je ne l'arrache, ça m'étonnera toujours de voir des centaines de personnes se plier en quatre pour accéder aux moindres désirs d'une seule personne sans que celle-ci ne bouge le petit doigt. » Elle le désigna de son index verni en bleu. « Mais il s'agissait de savoir ton avis sur la question, pas le mien. »

« C'est aussi important de savoir le tien. » Il attrapa le verre que venait de lui remplir l'hôtesse et en but une gorgée. « Donc, si je résume, tu me prends pour un branleur de première, c'est ça ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non. » leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. « Je ne faisais que dire mon étonnement face à ce phénomène, rien de plus. Je ne te jugeais pas. Et puis d'ailleurs qui suis-je pour te juger ? Depuis que j'ai commencé le Contrat, on ne fait que s'occuper de moi et me chouchouter sans même que j'aie à le demander. »

« Ça n'empêche que tu le penses. » persista Draco avec un demi-sourire.

« Arrête. Tu sais très bien que c'est totalement faux. »

« Mouais. 'fin, de toutes les façons, je sais très bien que j'en suis un. Mon père n'a pas passé toute mon adolescence à me répéter que j'étais une coquille vide en vain. Je sais très bien que mon fonds de commerce, ce n'est que ma belle gueule. On ne m'aurait pas proposé autant de contrats, sinon. On ne serait pas constamment à mes pieds, comme tu le dis. Je n'aurais même pas eu ma place dans les magazines. Je le sais, tout ça. Je sais aussi que je suis né avec une cuillère en or incrustée de diamants dans la bouche. J'aurais pu naître dans un bidonville de Bombay ou dans une petite famille de classe moyenne en Pologne. Eh ben non. J'ai atterri chez les milliardaires par excellence. J'ai grandi dans une maison de près de mille mètres carrés. J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais sans exception, voire même plus. J'ai eu au moins cinquante personnes à mon service et aujourd'hui, j'en ai presque cent. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? » Hermione sentait qu'il commençait à doucement s'énerver. « Oui, je trouve tout ça normal. Depuis que je suis né, ça a été comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je me lèverai un matin en me disant : « c'est étrange, j'ai une gouvernante, un cuisinier, un portier, un styliste... » si je n'ai baigné que dans cet univers depuis la naissance ? »

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en l'observant reporter son regard vers le hublot, le front froncé. Elle ne savait pas qu'un tel sujet le ferait prendre aussi facilement la mouche. Et tel qu'elle le connaissait lorsqu'il prenait la mouche, il allait revenir à la charge dans trois, deux, un...

« Et puis quoi ? » continua-t-il en se retournant vers elle. « Je devrais me sentir coupable d'être né riche et d'avoir de la notoriété ? J'ai pas demandé à atterrir chez les Malfoy, moi. Je n'ai même pas demandé à atterrir à un quelconque endroit, d'ailleurs. »

« Ne te fâche pas... » essaya de le calmer Hermione.

« Je suis pas fâché. » siffla Draco d'une voix qui venait pourtant contredire ses paroles.

« Mais si, tu l'es. » ne put s'empêcher de sourire la brune - le voir faire la moue avait quelque chose d'attendrissant.

Draco haussa des épaules avec un semblant d'indifférence, sa tête à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre du jet. Hermione se rabattit quant à elle contre son siège en étouffant un soupir. Soupir qui passa finalement la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque, jetant un coup d'œil en biais à l'héritier, elle vit qu'il avait toujours le front plissé. Si l'atmosphère présageait d'être aussi tendue qu'elle ne l'était actuellement, il fallait rapidement trouver comment remédier à cela.

Les yeux fardés de la brune survolèrent la pièce pour se poser en dernier lieu sur la main de Draco restée à plat sur la table. Approchant lentement la sienne, Hermione fit courir ses doigts de la naissance du poignet du blond jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Ses yeux guettaient une quelconque réaction du concerné qui semblait obstiné à rester dans son mutisme. Et pourtant, l'étudiante savait que ces petits gestes le relaxaient au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi elle continua et prit le temps de tracer le contour de chacun de ses doigts de son index. Son pouce, tout d'abord. Puis son index. Son majeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à survoler son annulaire, Draco retourna sa main de sorte à ce que sa paume soit maintenant en l'air. Hermione releva la tête et le vit arborer un petit sourire, ses yeux ne quittant pas le hublot. Mais via le reflet, il la regardait.

Au bout d'une minute, il se tourna réellement vers elle, son rictus un peu moins prononcé que précédemment.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis... »

« Mais non. » lui assura Hermione en secouant négativement la tête. « Pas du tout. »

Elle continua à lui caresser la main quelques secondes puis lui demanda :

« Tu te soucies réellement de ce que je pense de toi ? »

« Pourquoi je ne m'en soucierais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pose juste la question. »

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules.

« Faut croire. » admit-il enfin, reposant ses yeux sur le hublot.

Mais au lieu de regarder le paysage céleste, il fixait toujours le reflet d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Le psychologue se racla la gorge puis attrapa un paquet de petites cartes rectangulaires.<p>

« Bien. » dit-il. « Je vais vous faire passer le test de Rorschach et l'issue de ce test déterminera si vous nécessitez réellement d'un encadrement psychiatrique. D'accord, M. Potter ? »

Harry hocha docilement la tête. L'homme assis devant lui piocha alors une des cartes pour la poser sur le bureau. Elles étaient toutes constituées de tâches d'encres symétriques aux allures psychédéliques.

« Que voyez-vous ? »

Harry observa l'image.

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. »

Le psychologue hocha lentement la tête, écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet puis passa à la seconde carte.

« Et ici ? Que distinguez-vous ? »

Harry regarda.

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. » répéta-t-il. « Pendus. »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Là ? »

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Brûlés sur un bûcher. »

« Sur celle-ci ? »

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Dévorés par des ratons-laveurs. »

« Et celle-là ? »

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Disséqués. »

« Celle-ci ? »

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Rôtis à la broche. »

« Et enfin, que voyez-vous sur cette image-là ? »

« Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Coursés par un troupeau de dromadaires carnivores. »

Le psychologue écrivit cette fois-ci un long pavé sur son carnet. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête puis croisa des mains en souriant à Harry.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'être un jeune homme parfaitement sain d'esprit, M. Potter. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le matin du quatrième jour de Lune de miel et aperçut un appel manqué de la clinique de son père, elle se redressa immédiatement, tous ses sens en alerte. La seconde suivante, son téléphone était collé à son oreille tandis que les tonalités s'égrenaient.<p>

« Bonjour, je suis la fille de Peter Granger. Vous avez cherché à me joindre ? » demanda-t-elle à la standardiste du centre médical.

« Ah, oui ! Je vous transmets au service dans lequel se situe votre père, ne quittez pas. »

Hermione attendit que la musique d'attente passe, tout en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce puis redressa la tête lorsque quelqu'un décrocha.

« Mlle Granger, n'avez-vous pas honte ? » la gronda alors la voix de celle que son père s'amusait à surnommer Gilberta le Troll. « Vous vous mariez sans rien nous dire ? »

La brune posa la main sur son cœur et soupira, soulagée qu'on ne l'ait pas appelée pour quelque chose de plus grave. Elle s'excusa ensuite en riant auprès de l'infirmière qui la félicita chaleureusement.

« C'est donc pour ça que votre père nous a tanné pendant trois jours tout entier pour obtenir une permission de sortie. Tout s'explique ! »

« Oui, haha. Hum, d'ailleurs, en parlant de mon père... tout va bien ? »

« Eh bien, cette sortie l'a passablement affaibli, je dois dire. Vous savez, ce n'est pas pour le séquestrer que nous ne lui permettons pas de se déplacer mais pour qu'il puisse conserver des forces. Son traitement est déjà assez lourd comme ça, puis si on ajoute le fait que depuis quelques semaines la dose a dû être doublée... »

« Ah bon ? Doubler la dose ? Comment ça ? On ne m'a rien dit ! » sursauta Hermione.

« Son corps commençait à s'habituer aux antibiotiques, ce qui les rendaient de plus en plus inefficaces. Mais tout est sous contrôle, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas Mademoiselle ! » s'empressa de la rassurer l'infirmière. « Tout ce qui change par rapport à son ancien traitement, c'est qu'il dort un peu plus qu'avant. Mais ça ne le rend que plus en forme pour nous crier dessus par la suite. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? »

« Attendez, il me semble que la dernière fois que je suis passé, il était assoupi donc je vais voir s'il s'est réveillé entre-temps... effectivement, il est encore en train de dorm... »

« JE NE DORS PAS, ESPÈCE DE GRANDE MYTHOMANE ! » hurla alors la voix de Peter en arrière-plan.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? » soupira Gilberta avant de passer le combiné à son père.

Hermione l'entendit lui arracher le téléphone des mains tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient leurs habituels mots doux - « vieux schnock« « vieille peau« « dentier humain« « suppôt de Satan« « suppositoire de Satan« « Mangemort« « dentier édenté« , etc.

« Je vois que tu es en pleine forme. » rit Hermione.

« Plus en forme que jamais. Même si ces infirmières de malheur veulent me VOIR SIX PIEDS SOUS TERRE ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Gilberta.

« Et même sept ! » répondit l'infirmière depuis le couloir.

« Ogresse. » marmonna Peter avant de revenir vers sa fille. « Et toi alors ? Tout se passe bien avec ton blondinet ? »

« Tout va bien, Papa. Par contre, toi, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait doublé les doses de ton traitement ! »

« Ah, ça ? » renifla-t-il nonchalamment. « Bof, c'est rien. Juste une ultime tactique du corps infirmier pour me faire dormir jusqu'au coma et ne plus m'avoir sur le dos. »

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que tu allais t'inquiéter pour rien alors que ce n'est qu'un tout petit détail. Toi, par contre, il est hors de questions que tu ne me dises rien si Boucle d'Or te refait pleurer, hein ? D'ailleurs passe-le-moi, que je lui touche un mot à ce garçonnet. »

Coïncidence ou pas ? Draco passa le pas de la porte de la chambre la seconde suivante, de retour de son footing.

« Euh, tu ne vas pas lui crier dessus hein ? » s'assura Hermione.

« Mais non, mais non. Je vais plutôt lui danser dessus. Et avec ma canne. »

« Voilà qui me rassure... »

Hermione tendit son Samsung en direction de Draco qui ôta un écouteur de son oreille en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon Papa. » répondit d'une petite voix Hermione.

Les yeux bleus de Malfoy passèrent du combiné à elle puis d'elle au combiné. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration mélodramatique puis attrapa le portable.

« Prie pour moi. » chuchota-t-il avant de déclarer d'une voix se voulant enjouée. « Peter, comment allez-v... » Son sourire vacilla sensiblement tandis que son interlocuteur lui répondait. « Si je séquestre votre fille ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Euh, pas que je sache. »

Hermione couvrit sa figure de ses mains tout en partant dans un rire nerveux.

« ...non plus. » répondit à nouveau Draco. « Je ne la maltraite pas, non...pas de ça aussi...aucune malnutrition de ma part, promis juré...pas de strangulation non plus...je ne la noierai pas, je vous le promets...non, non, pas de ça également...je ne la fouette pas non plus, soyez rassuré...si je l'ai encore fait pleurer ? Non, pas du tout...ni même en ayant épluché des oignons à côté d'elle, je vous assure... »

Et l'interrogatoire téléphonique dura cinq minutes, montre en main. De stressé, Draco était rapidement devenu blasé. Il avait fini par s'allonger sur le lit, encore en survêtement, une jambe étendue au-dessus des genoux d'Hermione, et ne répondait que d'une voix monocorde aux accusations de Peter tout en observant ses ongles.

« ...je ne l'ai pas abandonné dans un zoo...pas balancé dans le vide non plus...non, non. Pas de cyanure glissé dans son chocolat chaud...je ne prévois pas également de lui couper la gorge à l'aide de cures dents...ni à l'aide de crayons de papier...ni à l'aide d'une pince à épiler...de l'ammoniaque dans son thé ? Non plus, non...je ne l'assommerai pas à coups de bouteilles de Candy Up, soyez rassuré...loin de moi l'idée de diluer de la Javel dans son gel douche...si je viens de l'assassiner ? Attendez un instant. » Draco éloigna le portable de son oreille et se redressa mollement. « T'es morte ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

La brune secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Son père pouvait vraiment être grave parfois.

« Bon, je suis pas sûr donc je vais vérifier. » informa-t-il son beau-père avant de se lever et de se placer devant Hermione qui était toujours assise en bordure du lit. « Alors, je vais tâter son pouls... » Il posa sa main sur son cou comme s'il voulait vérifier sa pulsation cardiaque mais se mit au lieu de ça à la chatouiller, provoquant une série de gloussements chez Hermione. « Je crois qu'on tient quelque chose. Enfin, rien n'est encore très sûr donc je vais essayer à un autre endroit... » Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses côtes et la chatouilla de plus belle, ce qui fit hoqueter de rire sa victime. « Ah, on s'approche du but je crois... »

« Argh ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! » haleta la brune qui se contorsionnait de rire.

« Comment ? » demanda Draco en s'adressant au père d'Hermione qui venait de parler à l'autre bout du fil. « Si les cris que vous entendez sont des supplications de torture ? Ça se pourrait, oui... »

L'héritier ne fut autorisé à raccrocher qu'après que son cher beau-père se soit assuré pendant dix longues minutes que son gendre ne complotait pas secrètement avec une organisation terroriste tout droit venue du Vietnam. La seconde suivant la fin de la communication, le blond se jeta à nouveau sur le lit en grognant.

« C'était encore plus fatiguant que trois séances de footing réunies. Ton père est vraiment unique en son genre. »

« T'exagères...il ne fait que s'assurer que le mari sociopathe de sa fille n'en a pas encore fait son quatre-heures, c'est tout. » relativisa Hermione tout en récupérant son portable pour consulter ses textos non lus.

« Sociopathe, sociopathe...tout de suite les grands mots. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai commis vingt-sept tout petits assassinats qu'il faut forcément se méfier de moi. » relativisa Draco tout en tentant de se redresser.

En vain. La seconde suivante, son corps retombait lourdement contre le matelas.

« Punaise, j'ai même plus la force de me déshabiller pour aller prendre ma douche. » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » lui demanda sa compagne tandis que ses doigts pianotaient un texto à Milana, sa collègue de travail chez Fleury & Bott.

« Devrais-je même avoir à te le demander, femme ? »

Hermione leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

« Très bien, je vais t'aider. » lui dit-elle d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle grimpa totalement sur le lit et attrapa un des nombreux coussins qui y était éparpillés. Elle se plaça ensuite à califourchon sur lui d'un mouvement furtif et appuya le coussin sur sa tête comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'étouffer.

« Alors ? On fait moins le malin, hein ? Qui c'est le mâle dominant, maintenant ? » Ricana-t-elle.

Sous le carré en plume d'oies, Draco protestait en braillant des phrases inintelligibles.

« C'est qui la patronne ? »

Hermione ôta l'oreiller et Malfoy en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

« J'ai dit : c'est _qui_ la patronne ? »

Elle plaça sa main en coupe derrière son oreille et se pencha en avant.

« Je n'entends pas..? »

« Et moi j'entends mon portable vibrer. » répliqua Draco et c'était vrai.

« Tss, sauvé par le gong. »

Malfoy eut un petit rire puis la renversa sans souci sur le lit.

« Depuis qu'on vous a donné le droit à la parole, ça va plus du tout, hein ! » déplora-t-il tout en cherchant son téléphone dans la poche de son short de sport. « Manquerait plus qu'on vous donne le droit de vote, tiens. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione emprisonna la mâchoire de Malfoy dans sa main et appuya sur chacune de ses joues de son pouce et son index de sorte à ce qu'il fasse la grimace. Et la tête qu'elle réussit à lui faire faire lui décrocha un bon fou rire.

« Minerva, on me maltraite ! » cria-t-il à l'aide dans son iPhone à sa gouvernante qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. « Appelez la police ! »

Hermione entendit Minerva rire à l'autre bout du fil.

L'appel dura une demi-heure. Les cinq premières minutes furent remplies par sa gouvernante qui soumit son protégé à un interrogatoire maternel – avait-il bien mangé ? Le nourrissait-on bien ? Faisait-il bien son footing le matin ? Avait-il bien pris avec lui les affaires qu'il fallait ? S'hydratait-il bien (elle avait consulté la météo de l'Italie toute entière) ? Faisait-il bien attention à ne pas accepter si un monsieur dans une camionnette lui proposait des bonbons ?

Le reste fut occupé par une conversation vidéophonique à sens unique entre Draco et Izia. Minerva avait placé son téléphone à côté de la cage du serpent pour que Malfoy puisse converser avec l'animal. Hermione ne savait pas s'il fallait rire, le filmer, ou alors rire et le filmer en même temps. C'était à peine s'il ne caressait pas l'écran de son téléphone en gazouillant : « Gouzi gouzi ».

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut raccroché en surprenant son expression hilare.

« Oh mais rien du tout. » fit Hermione puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle ajouta en exagérant sa voix : « Elle a bien mangé la Izia ? Elle a fait son petit rototo ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça. » se défendit Draco qui rougissait très, très légèrement. « J'ai juste demandé si elle avait bien digéré. »

« Parce que tu penses peut-être qu'elle va te répondre : ''En effet, le festin que l'on vient de me confectionner est bien descendu dans mon estomac, je te remercie de t'en soucier. J'ai eu cependant du mal à consommer la salade de saison étant donné que je suis allergique aux tomates cerises lorsqu'elles sont cueillies trop tôt.'' ? »

« Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

« Tu risques pas d'y être étant donné que tu n'arrives même pas à te lever du lit. » répliqua Hermione.

« T'étais pas censée m'aider à m'y lever, justement ? C'est pas ton devoir d'épouse, ça, de m'aider dans la joie comme dans le malheur, ou la douleur, ou le quatre-heures – un truc de ce style ? J'ai pas trop retenu ce que le prêtre a dit. »

Il se tourna de côté en grognant. Bon sang, s'il avait pu se téléporter jusqu'à la douche, c'aurait été génial. Et dire que Pansy courrait presque deux heures chaque matin...quelle folle. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle...

« Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Pansy ? »

Hermione fronça automatiquement des sourcils. Elle en voulait toujours à l'attachée de presse d'avoir failli ruiner le début de sa lune de miel.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Ouais, t'as raison. » se résigna-t-il. « Puis, à tous les coups, elle doit être trop occupée à assassiner quelqu'un à coups de talons aiguilles pour tenir une conversation téléphonique. »

* * *

><p>Pansy faisait rouler impatiemment ses ongles vernis en jaune électrique contre la table, au plus grand bonheur sonore de ses voisins. Un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait à cette table de terrasse du restaurant situé sur le toit de Barneys. <em>Un quart d'heure<em>. Et la seule personne avec laquelle elle avait été en tête-à-tête jusque-là avait été son verre de vin blanc. Et son iPhone mais cela va sans dire. Bon sang mais les gens ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais venir à l'heure ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans leur vie ? N'avaient-ils pas de montre ? ! Elle, cela faisait seize minutes que ses yeux étaient fixés dessus. Et si la longue aiguille dorée lui annonçait qu'elle était assise sur cette chaise inconfortable depuis une demi-heure, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Et elle allait ouvrir le bal en descendant tous ces petits serveurs qui la regardaient à la dérobée pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle allait décamper, à commencer par celui qui venait la harceler toutes les cinq minutes.

« Excusez-moi Madame m... »

« Redemandez-moi une seule fois si la personne que j'attends va véritablement venir et je vous jure que je vous fais rejoindre Dieu prématurément. » siffla Pansy, ses yeux vert menthe ne quittant pas le cadran de sa Slytherin Gold.

Oh que oui, elle allait commencer par lui. Elle lui réserverait sa toute nouvelle invention de torture munie d'un bazooka à glaçons. Et il avait de quoi se sentir honoré : il serait le premier cobaye à tester les performances de cette machine.

Vingt-cinq minutes d'attente.

Les nerfs de Pansy bouillonnaient. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours de sa montre à la porte d'entrée chaque fois que quelqu'un en passait le pas. À la vingt-sixième minute d'attente, sa main vint fouiller dans son sac UV7 by Alexandre Vauthier pour en ressortir un paquet de Vogue encore sous plastique. Et dire qu'elle s'était jurée de ne l'ouvrir qu'à partir de ce soir...mais là, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne pas craquer et exécuter son génocide quatre minutes avant l'heure prévue. Zippo dans la poche de son manteau blanc, Pansy amena la flamme jusqu'à l'embout de la tige fine. Elle s'apprêta à l'embraser lorsque la cigarette lui fut chipée des lèvres. La seconde suivante, une autre brune prit place en face de Pansy.

Elle était plus âgée que l'attachée de presse d'une vingtaine d'années au moins mais ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Il fallait dire que l'ensemble tailleurs pantalon-veste Kenzo qu'elle portait donnait un certain dynamisme à son allure. De même pour les lunettes de soleil à monture caramel qui trônait sur son nez. Lunettes qu'elle remonta sur le haut de son crâne une fois assise, juste avant de porter la cigarette que tenait Pansy à ses propres lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer, ça ne donne pas un beau teint. » la sermonna-t-elle avant de souffler un nuage de nicotine. « Puis les Vogue, ça fait prétentieux. »

« Plus prétentieux que d'arriver une demi-heure en retard à un simple déjeuner ? » siffla Pansy.

« C'est marrant que tu me reproches mon manque de ponctualité. Surtout après n'avoir daigné venir au monde que quatre jours après la date d'accouchement prévue. » lui fit remarquer Veronica Parkinson avant de secouer la tête tristement. « Et dire que je devais aller au concert des Bizarr' Sisters le jour où tu es née...j'avais réservé mes billets depuis six mois. »

« Remercie-moi plutôt. Quoi de plus intellectuellement lobotomisant qu'un concert des Bizzar' Sisters ? »

« Fumer des Vogue ? »

« Dix ans que j'en fume et je t'assure que mon QI ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté. » lui assura Pansy en récupérant sa cigarette des mains de sa mère pour inspirer une taffe qu'elle rejeta par le nez. « On commande ? »

Veronica fit nonchalamment signe à un des serveurs pour qu'il vienne leur donner les menus.

« Merci mon chou. » le remercia-t-elle en lui accordant une œillade séductrice.

« Par pitié, Maman, évite de draguer en ma présence. Je ne veux pas avoir honte d'être ta fille. », l'implora Pansy en roulant des yeux.

« Excuse-moi de profiter des dernières années de beauté qu'il me reste avant que ma peau ne se flétrisse et que je sois bonne à me tartiner le visage d'antirides. ». Veronica piqua la Vogue des doigts de sa fille aînée et en prit une bouffée. « Toi qui as hérité de tout le charme de ta mère, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me brise le cœur de ne pas te voir en user... »

« Oh, tu parles de ce truc qui m'a fait m'embarquer dans trois mariages à échec, dont un n'ayant duré qu'une seule semaine ? » répliqua Pansy.

« Peut-être n'as-tu tout simplement pas encore rencontré l'homme de ta vie... »

« Et c'est parti. » marmonna Pansy en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« ...et puis tu es tellement difficile en amour, comment veux-tu que tes relations durent dans le temps ? Tu es bien trop exigeante. »

« Un verre de vodka black. » exigea l'attachée de presse en attrapant par la manche un des serveurs qui passait par là. « _Vite_. »

« En même temps, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu tiens ça de ta mère... mais tout de même. Regarde ta sœur, Rose : elle n'a pas fait la difficile et la voilà qui est mariée... »

« ...avec un débile profond,mormon et chauve par-dessus le marché. »

Veronica dodelina de la tête.

« Moui, certes, mais au moins elle a une vie stable. Et elle a un enfant. »

« ...on y est. » soupira Pansy en s'adossant contre sa chaise, exténuée d'avance – chaque fois que sa mère et elle se voyaient, il fallait que leur sujet de conversation dévie sur ça.

« Oh mais tu peux soupirer ma chérie mais toujours est-il que Rose a une vie de couple formidable. Et elle a un enfant. »

« Maman, je suis _allergique_ aux gosses. Mon médecin me l'a diagnostiqué. Je suis sous traitement car mon corps ne peut être dans un environnement composé de marmots sans qu'il ne se couvre d'eczéma. »

« ...et moi qui voulait un petit-fils. » continuait à monologuer Veronica tout en laissant s'échapper un filet de fumée d'entre ses lèvres. « Je veux dire, Mathilda est adorable. Mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit garçon dans la famille... »

« Je peux t'acheter un chien, si tu veux. Ça peut compenser. » ricana Pansy.

« ...un petit homme à choyer, à gâter, à bercer... » rêvassait toujours sa mère.

« À changer les couches bien pleines. Le rêve. » grimaça la brune avant de récupérer le fond de vodka qu'elle avait commandé pour le descendre cul sec. « Bon, est-ce qu'on est là pour jouer à ''Lapidez Pansy la célibataire aigrie'' ou pour fêter ton anniversaire ? »

Ce fut à Veronica de grimacer.

« Bon sang, ce que je déteste ce jour. Il me fait prendre conscience que chaque seconde qui s'écoule me rapproche de la vieillesse. »

« Et de la mort. »

Veronica pressa affectueusement la main de sa fille.

« Je te remercie de me le rappeler. »

« Pas de quoi. » Elle tapota son sac. « Je te donne ton cadeau maintenant ? »

« Wow. Tu as pioché dans ta fortune pour offrir un cadeau à ta mère ? Tu veux une plus grosse part d'héritage que Rose dans mon testament, c'est ça ? »

« Te rends-tu compte, Maman, que tu me ressors, mot pour mot, l'exacte même phrase à chacun de tes anniversaires ? » soupira Pansy, blasée.

Veronica posa la main sur sa poitrine, un air troublé sur le visage.

« Doux Jésus...alors je me fais réellement vieille... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'offrirai un sérum anti-âge à ton prochain anniversaire. » lui assura Pansy en lui tendant une petite boîte joliment empaquetée.

« Fais-ça et je te déshérite purement et simplement. » la prévînt sa mère en échangeant la Vogue entamée contre son cadeau.

Pansy récupéra la cigarette et tira une longue taffe tout en regardant sa mère déballer le présent. Il s'agissait d'une rivière de diamants Van Cleef & Arpel composée en trois rangées. Veronica la souleva délicatement en prenant le bijou par chacune de ses extrémités.

« Tu crois que je pourrais me payer une Rolls Royce si je le revends ? » demanda-t-elle à sa fille tout en examinant l'objet luxueux.

« Une Ferrari, plutôt. »

« Mes copines vont être mortes de jalousie. » jubila-t-elle avant de reposer le bijou dans son écrin et de faire signe à Pansy de se rapprocher de l'index.

Veronica lui prit le menton et lui embrassa la joue, ce qui équivalait à un remerciement. Le mot « merci » n'était presque jamais prononcé chez les Parkinson.

« Réflexion faite : il faudrait peut-être que tu passes le permis avant de revendre ton collier pour t'acheter une Ferrari. » lui suggéra Pansy. « Histoire que tu n'écrases pas quelqu'un ou que tu ne t'écrases pas toi-même contre un arbre. »

« Ah ! En parlant d'écraser » rebondit Veronica en rangeant son cadeau dans son sac à main « ta grande tante, Marie-Gertrudina, est morte la semaine dernière. Le troupeau de cochons écossais qu'elle élevait dans son pré lui a marché dessus. »

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Elle agressa presque un des serveurs pour qu'il lui apporte un autre verre d'alcool.

« Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça..? »

Veronica haussa des épaules.

« Tu ne l'aimais pas de toutes les façons. »

« ...pas faux. »

« Ils font une réunion de famille commémorative dans son village. Il faudrait que tu viennes. »

Pansy haussa des sourcils.

« Et si je dis non ? »

« Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne, Pansy. Toute la famille sera là. On ne te voit presque jamais, à part aux mariages. Et encore. »

« Parce que j'ai accessoirement une vie professionnelle à assurer. »

« Pansy, tu vas venir à cette réunion. Un point c'est tout. » Asséna sa mère d'un ton autoritaire qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

La brune se renfrogna, boudant comme une petite fille.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas y aller toute seule. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Il y a de ça, oui. »

Pansy s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose lorsque son iPhone se mit à vibrer. À peine l'eut-elle pris en main que Veronica soupira.

« Ne peux-tu pas lâcher cette chose ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes ? _Chaque fois_ qu'on se voit, il faut que tu sois accrochée à cet objet comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

« Que veux-tu ? C'est le seul homme qui ne m'a pas quittée jusque-là. » répliqua Pansy en tapotant sur son écran tactile.

Et un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que la notification ayant fait tressauter son portable provenait des Petits Potins de Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**.**

**ACCUEIL :**

**Cher Papa Noël,**

**Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'en septembre et qu'il est un peu tôt pour écrire ma lettre mais je fais ce que je veux et si t'as un commentaire à faire à ce sujet, tu le gardes pour toi, tu te la boucles et tu m'écoutes surtout. Pour ce Noël, faisons simple : je veux la tête de **Draco Malfoy** et celle d'**Hermione Granger **sous mon sapin, emballées dans un joli paquet cadeau rose fuchsia. Tu penses que ce serait possible ?**

**Cordialement,**

**Ton petit pote Potter.**

**PS : Et je veux aussi une paire de mitaine en moumoute.**

**.**

**ON A VU... **

Ronald Weasley,** raconter à une conférence sur l'écologie que pour sauver la planète, il ne fallait plus jamais jeter de chewing-gum par Terre. Non non non. Il fallait les garder dans sa poche et les ressortir au besoin pour ne pas polluer le sol, d'une part, et pour économiser cette denrée rare qu'est le Hollywood Chewing-gum, d'une autre part. À méditer.**

Druella Black** rappliquer en urgence au Manoir Malfoy après que sa fille, **Narcissa Malfoy**, ait menacé de se suicider. La cause ? Cinq kilos de plus sur ses hanches.**

Neville Londubat** expliquer que son nom vient d'une caractéristique familiale masculine : ils sont tous longs du bas. Et là, vous vous dites...ouais, nan, je ne préfère même pas écrire ce que vous vous dîtes mais il ne s'agit pas de ça : ils ont tous de longues jambes.**

Cho Chang** manger un chocolat chaud chez Tchang. C'est rigolo. **

Draco Malfoy **& **Hermione Granger-Malfoy**, CES SANGS DE BOURBES, CES TRAITRES À LEUR SANG, CES POUFSOUFFLES, sauter dans les vagues de la plage de Portofino et se faire des guillis.**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**Sous. Mon. Nez.**

**Ils ont fait ça **_**sous mon nez**_**. À peine croyable. Invraisemblable. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'affront que je subis. ILS SE SONT MARIES SOUS MON NEZ, BORDEL. Sous mon nez. Bon, ça a dut un peu piquer étant donné qu'il y avait ma barbe (Je m'excuse auprès de votre intellect que je viens de piétiner avec cette blague abyssale. À ce sujet, j'ai récemment été contacté par une association, le ''Sidharryction'', qui collecte des fonds pour m'acheter de l'humour. Trouvant la cause très noble, j'ai mis le lien sur ma page d'accueil dans l'espoir que cette cause vous sensibilisera à votre tour. Si c'est le cas – ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde – vous pourrez contribuez à ce projet d'une façon très simple : un seul clic suffit pour qu'un Gallion soit ajouté à la cagnotte ! Et un Gallion plus un Gallion plus un Gallion multiplié par des milliers de clics, cela fait une fortune, les amis ! Alors cliquez, cliquez à n'en plus finir, invitez vos proches à cliquer, parlez-en à des inconnus dans la rue pour que l'association puisse enfin réunir la somme nécessaire afin que je bénéficie de cette greffe d'humour tant méritée.).**

**...oui, donc, de quoi parlais-je ? Ah oui. **Draco Malfoy** et **Hermione Granger-Malfoy**. Bon. Que dire ? Peu de choses, à vrai dire. Les faits sont là. Et je l'admets, oui, je l'avoue, **_**oui**_**, je le confesse : moi, Harry James Potter, déclare s'être royalement fait (mot censuré car il paraît que de petits enfants de douze-treize ans lisent mes articles, ce qui me ravit, bien sûr, mais ça m'embête en même temps car je ne peux pas trop parler librement de certains sujets et c'est bête, moi qui avait prévu de vous raconter en détail la circoncision de mon chat, Le Chat, qui en fait est un chat mâle et non un chat femelle contrairement à ce que je pensais de mon chat...je me suis trompé, cha arrive. Hahaha. Haha. Ha. Hum. Oui donc je répète, pour les dons concernant ma greffe d'humour, soyez nombreux à cliquer.) par la nouvelle de ce mariage. Et c'est pourquoi je ne m'attarderai pas dessus. Puis, de toutes les façons, Papa Noël va m'apporter leurs têtes alors pas besoin de s'éterniser.**

**J'ai-quand-même-un-peu-la-hainement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>« Vous n'auriez pas goût goyave du Brésil ? » demanda Draco alors que la serveuse du Zianotti récupérait les menus répertoriant une large palette de glaces diverses et variées.<p>

Hermione roula des yeux. C'était le petit plaisir de Malfoy, ça. Demander des plats impossibles aux pauvres employés des restaurants ou bars dans lesquels le couple se posait pour manger, juste pour les voir se plier en huit et accéder à ses caprices. Oui parce qu'avec tout ça, Monsieur arrivait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte. Hermione était toujours extrêmement admirative devant le self-control des serveurs, d'ailleurs. C'aurait été elle, l'héritier aurait terminé avec sa glace à la goyave du Brésil enfoncée à un endroit bien particulier de son anatomie.

« Hum, je vais poser la question en cuisine. » répondit la jeune femme qui avait été envoyée pour prendre leur commande en terrasse.

« Mmmh et puis pendant que vous y êtes, demandez si je peux prendre une glace au chocolat noir. Mais sans chocolat noir. »

« Ben oui, pourquoi pas de l'eau sans eau pendant qu'on y est... » soupira sa compagne en roulant des yeux.

« Ah, tiens, c'est une idée ! » s'exclama Draco, enthousiaste.

« Euh, je, il faut que j'aille demander si, enfin, je vais en cuisine et je reviens vers vous. » bredouilla la serveuse, apparemment au bout du rouleau.

« Ça t'amuse ? » lui demanda Hermione une fois que la pauvre jeune fille eut disparu presqu'en courant.

« Beaucoup. » répliqua Draco avec un rictus narquois.

« Crois-moi, si tu étais venue au Plaza - lorsque j'y travaillais encore - pour faire une telle scène, je crois que tu aurais terminé avec ma fourchette plantée dans le thorax. »

« Et ça serait arrivé avant ou après m'avoir renversé l'intégralité d'une bouteille de champagne dessus ? » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, faisant référence au déroulement de la première étape du Contrat.

« Hahaha. J'agonise de rire. » siffla Hermione bien qu'une petite trace de sourire ait fait son apparition au coin de sa bouche.

« C'est vrai qu'après coup, j'aurais peut-être dû me la jouer moins salaud. Elle était plutôt mignonne en plus. » Il rencontra le regard brûlant de sa voisine et fit mine de ne remarquer que maintenant la bague sur sa propre main. « Ah merde, je suis marié. J'avais oublié ce détail. »

« Ce minuscule détail. » en rajouta Hermione.

« Infime. »

« Insignifiant. »

« Enfin bref, je peux pas me la faire. » résuma le blond en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

« Et même si tu le pouvais, je crois que tu viens de ruiner toute chance pour qu'elle te trouve aimable un jour. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, ma chère. » la contredit Draco, son index levé. « Je n'ai pas à être doux comme un agneau et faire preuve d'une gentillesse à la limite légale de la niaiserie pour charmer ces demoiselles. Ceci suffit. » dit-il en faisant un geste censé le représenter de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione émit un ricanement Malfoyen au féminin.

« Et ça se dit modeste. » secoua-t-elle la tête. « Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'as qu'à présenter ton joli faciès devant une fille qui te plaît pour qu'elle se jette immédiatement sur toi ? »

« ...pas tout le temps, non. » répondit Draco après un petit temps de réflexion. « Il y a toujours quelques petites rebelles qui se font du mal à me résister. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Tu les kidnappes dans ta camionnette ? »

« Non, ça c'est en dernier recours. Avant, je sors mon Joker drague. »

« Ouh, les choses deviennent intéressantes. » haussa des sourcils la brune. « Et pourrait-on savoir comment Draco Malfoy opère son rentre-dedans ? »

« Tout d'abord, jeune fille, tu apprendras que je ne donne pas dans le rentre-dedans mais dans le level le plus haut et le plus subtil de la drague masculine. » rectifia l'héritier.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » fit pensivement Hermione. « Puis-je avoir un échantillon de ce sacrosaint haut level de séduction ? »

« Tu voudrais que je te drague ? » en déduisit Draco.

« ...pourquoi pas. » consentit sa voisine avant d'afficher un sourire curieux. « Essaie de me faire chavirer, qu'on rigole. »

Draco se redressa alors lentement pour poser ses avant-bras sur la table. Il croisa des mains et observa longuement Hermione comme s'il tentait de déterminer quelle tactique serait la plus à même de fonctionner pour son cas. La brune soutint son regard sans flancher, ses yeux brillant d'une petite lueur provocatrice.

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique, Hermione. » dit-il alors d'une voix de velours.

« Tu vois, je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et je n'arrive pas à en arriver à un autre constat que celui-ci. Tu es magnifique. Pas ''belle'' , ni ''mignonne'' . Magnifique. Tes yeux, leur forme en amande, tes sourcils, ton nez, tes pommettes, tes lèvres. C'est un tout. Ta voix, ta gestuelle, ton rire, la façon dont tu plisses des yeux lorsque tu t'énerves, l'expression candide sur ton visage lorsque tu dors, la moue attendrissante sur ta figure quand tu essaies de bouder, la façon dont tes yeux pétillent et s'illuminent lorsque quelque chose capte ton attention...c'est un tout. Et c'est ce tout qui m'aimante à toi. Comme tu peux le déduire, j'ai un peu menti. Je ne te regarde pas que depuis tout à l'heure. Je te regarde depuis une éternité. Je t'observe, je m'imprègne de toi dans les moindres détails. Tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte. Tu me croyais peut-être un peu trop négligeant, je-m'en-foutiste, pour m'intéresser à ce genre de petits détails. Pour m'intéresser à toi. Mais tu n'es pas un petit détail pour moi, sache le. Tu es le centre de mon univers. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça quelques mois plus tôt mais dans ma tête il n'y a et il n'y aura que toi. Juste toi. Et personne d'autre. Personne ne pourra prendre ta place, t'arriver à la cheville, t'égaler ou te surpasser. Personne. Alors dit comme ça, tout d'un bloc, je peux comprendre que c'est un peu difficile à avaler et à digérer pour toi. Donc je t'en laisse le temps. Si au terme de tes réflexions, tu voudrais me donner une chance, appelle-moi. » Il prit une serviette de table et y inscrivit son numéro. « N'hésite pas. Tu peux le faire dans dix minutes comme dans une semaine ou même laisser couler plusieurs mois. Tu peux même ne jamais me rappeler. Dans tous les cas, sache que j'attendrai patiemment de réentendre le son de ta voix et sache également que si tu te décides à sauter le pas, je serais là, à l'autre bout du fil, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu choisis de m'appeler. J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi. Toujours. »

Hermione en avait la mâchoire décrochée.

Depuis la lecture de la lettre que Draco lui avait écrite et donnée à lire à la suite de sa crise lors de la soirée de Wilhelmina, elle n'avait jamais été autant touchée dans son être. Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle avait voulu entendre un tel discours sortir de sa bouche depuis des lustres. Des lustres et des lustres et des lustres. Et encore, ce qui venait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres surpassait tout ce dont elle avait pu imaginer dans ses fantasmes de déclaration. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre - mis à part les deux mots fatidiques - et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant. C'était effrayant car rien ne lui disait qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de sincérité dans ses paroles. Ce n'était que de la drague pure et dure destinée à la faire fondre pour ensuite pouvoir la mettre dans son lit.

« Je te laisse sans voix, apparemment. » remarqua Draco, récupérant au passage son habituel ton de voix narquois.

Devant son expression faciale figée, il passa sa main devant ses yeux.

« Allo..? La Terre appelle Grangie. Ça reçoit tout là-haut ou doit-on s'inquiéter et envoyer du renfort ? »

« Draco » réagit finalement Hermione avant de se pencher sur la table. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es vraiment mais alors _vraiment _le dernier des enfoirés ? Est-ce que tu réalises le nombre de cœurs que tu as dû embobiner puis briser, piétiner en te servant de ce type de discours horriblement, magnifiquement trompeur ? »

L'héritier eut un sourire éclatant.

« Je le mérite, mon Prix Serdaigle. » se vanta-t-il.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? » s'exclama Hermione, effarée.

« Ah, parce qu'il s'agit de mon procès là ? » feignit de s'étonner Draco. « Eh bien, Madame La Juge, pour ma défense, j'évoquerais le pied intégral que mes victimes féminines prennent au pieu en ma compagnie, avantage qui, Madame La Juge sera d'accord avec moi j'en suis sûr, pardonne d'emblée mes tactiques de drague extraordinairement ingénieuses quoique peu orthodoxes, j'en concède. »

La commissure des lèvres de la brune s'incurva en un petit sourire attristé.

« Jamais tu ne prendras quelque chose au sérieux, hein ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sa phrase tenant plus de la constatation que du questionnement.

Et il fut ironique de voir que ce fut cette remarque qui déclencha l'expression sérieuse que la jeune femme put lire sur le visage de son voisin la seconde suivante.

« Qu'est-ce qui craint le plus, d'après toi : ne rien prendre au sérieux ou absolument tout prendre à cœur ? Ou plutôt reformulons. » se reprit-il avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre. « Dans quel cas as-tu le plus de chances de te casser méchamment la gueule ; lorsque tu portes de l'attention à tout ou lorsque tu te fous de tout ? »

La jeune mariée prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Je dirais que dans les deux cas, tu es perdant. D'un côté, tu prends les choses trop à cœur et tu te prends tout en pleine figure chaque fois que tes espoirs sont déçus, de l'autre tu t'insensibilises au point de passer à côté de pleins de choses valant la peine d'être pleinement vécues et tu risques de faire du mal aux gens autour de toi. »

« Oui mais dans quel cas es-tu le plus perdant ? » insista Draco.

Le second, bien sûr. Mais Hermione n'allait pas se résoudre à lui donner raison, surtout si elle n'approuvait pas sa façon de voir les choses. C'est pourquoi elle soupira en disant :

« C'est égoïste, Draco, de raisonner comme ça. De se foutre de tout. Tu ne vois que ton intérêt personnel et tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à tes fins. C'est vraiment très égoïste. »

« Ouh le méchant Draco. » ricana le blond.

« Tu vois, tu prends ça à la légère mais tu ne devrais pas. Pour toi c'est un jeu ; quelle paire de jambes vais-je réussir à draguer avec cette tactique, combien vont tomber dans mes filets ce soir, etc. Mais essaie de te mettre dans la peau des filles que tu embobines ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. »

« Ok mais étant donné que j'ai ce truc assez masculin entre les jambes, est-ce que me mettre dans la peau de ces filles fera de moi un transsexuel ? »

« Pourrais-tu mettre ton mode gamin sur Off ? J'essaie de t'ouvrir les yeux, là. » soupira Hermione.

« Mais ils sont grands ouverts : la preuve, je te vois. Dingue, hein ? Tu seras également étonnée de savoir que je peux t'entendre. »

« Bon sang mais sois sérieux ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde, pour l'Amour du Ciel ! » siffla la brune en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ? » craqua Draco. « Ouais, je suis égoïste ! Ouais, je ne pense qu'à ma gueule ! Ouais, je n'hésite pas à piétiner quelques fois la morale et le bon sens pour obtenir ce que je veux ! Je l'assume parfaitement. Et si tu veux mon avis, il vaut même mieux être égoïste dans la vie que bête au point de croire que tout est donné, que le monde est tout rose et tout gentil. C'est pas le cas, ça n'a jamais été le cas et ça ne risque pas de l'être dans un avenir proche. Le monde est moche et les hommes qui le peuplent le sont encore plus. Il faut que tu sois plus salaud que tous les autres pour ne pas te faire entuber. Eh ben voilà ce que je suis. Le plus salaud d'entre tous. »

La brune pencha la tête de côté en fronçant des sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un discours aussi virulent.

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi pessimiste. »

« Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas, tout court. » trancha Malfoy d'un ton assez sec.

Hermione en sursauta presque sur son siège. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu lui parler avec autant de froideur depuis les premières semaines du Contrat. Ses yeux marron clair soutinrent le regard métallique et froid du blond qu'elle redécouvrait à nouveau, et pas dans le bon sens.

« Tu as raison. » concéda-t-elle enfin, prenant le même ton glacial. « Peut-être que je ne te connais pas du tout. Mais si ta véritable personnalité est celle dont tu viens de me donner un aperçu, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un effroyable manipulateur. »

« Arrête, je vais rougir. » railla-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Si je suis un manipulateur, qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entend. »

« Draco, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le clairement. »

« Ah ben ça te va bien de dire ça, tiens. Qui est en train de tourner royalement autour du pot et de prendre des prétextes depuis cinq minutes ? »

« _Je_ tourne autour du pot ? » écarquilla des yeux la brune en posant sa main sur la poitrine. « Je prends des prétextes ? Et depuis quand, s'il te plait ? ! »

« Depuis que tu t'improvises avocate des malheureuses victimes de mon tableau de chasse alors que tu n'en as en réalité strictement rien à faire. »

Hermione mima un « ohhh ! » émerveillé comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important.

« Puisque tu as apparemment un don pour percer les gens à jour, donne-moi la raison pour laquelle j'aurais fait une chose aussi stupide ? »

« Le besoin de savoir quelles parties croire dans mon discours d' « effroyable manipulateur« . Peut-être que certains de mes compliments étaient vrais. Peut-être que tout était complètement faux. Avoir la réponse est la seule chose qui triture tes méninges et tu te fiches éperdument des filles que j'ai réussi à mettre dans mon lit avec cette méthode. Donc sois un peu honnête. »

Parce qu'il avait en grande partie visé juste, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai feint absolument rien du tout. Je suis réellement indignée par ta façon d'aborder les filles. » soutint Hermione d'une voix néanmoins plus calme. « Mais tu me demandes d'être honnête alors je vais l'être : oui, je veux aussi savoir si ce que tu as dit sur moi était vrai. Alors est-ce que ton discours contenait ne serait-ce qu'un fond de sincérité ? »

« À ton avis ? »

Répondre à une question par une autre. La spécialité de Malfoy lorsqu'il ne voulait pas se mouiller entièrement. Hermione eut réellement envie de l'achever. Comment ça ''à ton avis'' ? À ses yeux, la réponse avait l'air d'être une évidence mais si elle lui posait la question, c'était justement parce qu'elle n'en savait rien ! Et ne pouvait-il pas au moins la mettre sur la piste au lieu d'afficher cette expression faciale cadenassée et impassible ? Comment pouvait-elle deviner quoi que ce soit, bon sang ? Elle n'était pas une voyante, tout de même ! Comment pouvait-elle le cerner si lui-même ne voulait pas l'être ?

« Je ne sais pas. » capitula la brune. « Dis-le-moi. »

Draco hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est à toi de le deviner. »

« Je viens de te dire clairement que je n'en savais _rien_. » répéta Hermione d'une voix laissant deviner une tension grandissante.

« Tant pis pour toi alors. »

La brune laissa échapper un rire dépité tout en se massant les tempes.

« J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué que toi, Draco. »

« Certainement. » répondit Draco en haussant indifféremment des épaules.

« Il te suffirait tout simplement de me répondre par « oui« ou par « non« . C'est tout. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? ! »

« Je veux que tu le devines. »

« Mais _comment_ veux-tu que je le fasse, Draco ? Tu ne me donnes même pas d'indices ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je ne suis pas télépathe. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne peux rien deviner ! »

« Tant pis pour toi. » répéta Malfoy.

« Oh bon sang, j'abandonne. » abdiqua la brune en se levant de sa chaise.

Draco la regarda avec une tranquillité totale fouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de son portefeuille et ressortir un billet.

« Tu paieras ta glace au chocolat noir sans chocolat noir et ton eau sans eau. Moi je paie ma part. » lui lança-t-elle. « Appelle-moi lorsque tu auras décidé d'être mature. »

Elle contourna ensuite la table pour sortir d'un bon pas de la terrasse.

* * *

><p>Draco esquissa en quelques coups de crayons une courbe en forme de ''S'' puis façonna chacune des extrémités de sorte à transformer la forme qu'il venait de dessiner en un serpent qui ressemblerait trait pour trait à Izia. Mais, bien évidemment, il fallait que sa main tremble. Et qu'il rate la symétrie des écailles. Puis qu'il foire aussi la tête. <em>Bien évidemment<em>. Le blond broya dans sa main la énième feuille qu'il utilisait et l'envoya paître au sol. Il porta ensuite son mégot à ses lèvres, tira une longue taffe, rejeta la fumée par le nez puis prit une autre feuille pour s'y remettre.

Fumer pour décompresser. Habituellement, cela marchait toujours. Dessiner pour décompresser aussi. Il suffisait qu'il se plonge dans sa bulle et chasse toutes ses autres pensées au profit d'une seule et unique ; celle du modèle de croquis fini qu'il avait en tête. Et son poignet se laissait guider par son inspiration jusqu'à ce que le rendu le satisfasse. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide pour se concentrer sur ses esquisses. Quelque chose de plus important, de plus encombrant occupait ses pensées et l'empêchait de faire abstraction.

_À croire qu'elle avait tout prévu pour qu'ils s'engueulent._

Draco baptisa sa treizième feuille de trois hargneux coups de crayons avant de la rouler en boule et la lancer Dieu sait où. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi...pourquoi avait-elle amené le sujet sur la table ? Personne ne le lui avait demandé. Ils étaient là, en train de manger, tranquillement, sans histoire. Alors _pourquoi_ s'obstiner à chercher la petite bête si tout allait bien ? Surtout que Draco l'avait vu venir de loin, cette dispute. Et il avait essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère, de relayer le sujet au second plan, de dédramatiser. Mais, bien évidemment, lorsqu'une femme veut une engueulade, elle persévère jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause.

« Punaise. » siffla Draco en froissant sa vingtième feuille.

À croire qu'elle avait _vraiment_ tout prévu pour qu'ils s'engueulent.

À croire qu'elle lui avait demandé de feindre de la draguer dans le simple but de trouver un motif pour être énervée contre lui. Et puis, en lui demandant une telle chose, pensait-elle vraiment qu'un Don Juan comme lui allait faire les choses à moitié ? Il lui avait sorti le grand jeu Malfoyen en dégainant tous les compliments possibles et imaginables qui, habituellement, rameutait la gente féminine comme des mouches dans son lit king size. Mais c'était juste dans le but de lui montrer un échantillon de ses techniques de séduction, rien d'autre. Elle devait prendre ça à la légère tout comme lui le faisai. Mais, bien évidemment, lorsqu'une femme veut une engueulade, elle s'infiltre dans toutes les brèches pouvant lui y faire aboutir.

« Hotel Pallazionne. » marmonna Malfoy en s'engouffrant rapidement dans un taxi de façon à échapper aux photographes et aux piétons curieux.

Et puis il avait fallut qu'elle en fasse tout un drame. Tout un drame pour si peu. Tout un drame alors que les choses étaient si simples. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement se contenter de lire les signes ? D'ouvrir les yeux ? Tout était là, devant elle. Des indices gros comme une maison. Les filles n'étaient-elles pas censées être les créatures les plus perspicaces pour ce genre de choses ? Pour distinguer si la personne leur faisant face était honnête dans ses sentiments ou pas ? Tout était là. Il fallait juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Draco entra dans l'ascenseur du hall d'hôtel et s'appuya contre le fond de la cabine. Il plia l'une des seules feuilles rescapées de sa séance de griffonnage de tout à l'heure et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean, les yeux fixés sur le compteur des étages. Une fois arrivé à destination, il compta inconsciemment les pas le séparant de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. La partie consciente de son esprit le prépara à tomber nez à nez avec Hermione dès lors qu'il poserait un pied dans la suite.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Du moins, elle n'était pas sur son chemin.

Croyant tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait dans une des pièces constituant petit appartement, Draco ne s'en soucia pas de suite. Il se remit à son dessin et réussit à aboutir à quelque chose d'à peu près correct. Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour se dans le salon de la suite, il se rendit bel et bien compte qu'il était tout seul.

Ou était passée Hermione ? Mystère.

Draco empêcha immédiatement son cerveau de psychoter. Peut-être était-elle allée faire un tour. Ou manger quelque chose. Ou faire du shopping. Ou quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur pour ne pas avoir à le croiser dans la chambre, très certainement. Elle était majeure et vaccinée, non ? Alors elle pouvait bien aller se promener là où bon lui semblait et autant de temps qu'elle le voulait. Une demi-heure, si elle le voulait. Une heure. Deux, même...trois ? Au bout de quatre heures, Draco s'autorisa réellement à s'inquiéter.

Il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal quand même, hein ? Si ? Le blond sortit son portable et enclencha la numérotation automatique pour l'appeler. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec son téléphone ; celui-ci, posé sur la table de nuit, se mit à vibrer. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle l'avait pourtant sur elle plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Était-elle repassée par ici ? Pour se rendre où ensuite ?

_Ou était-elle_ ? !

« On. Se. Calme. » s'intima l'héritier en extirpant une énième clope de son paquet quasiment terminé – cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait autant honneur à sa chère amie, la Nicotine.

Allant ouvrir la grande fenêtre face au lit, il sortit sur le balcon pour fumer, comptant sur l'air frais de la nuit qui tombait pour faire redescendre son angoisse. Il était dix-neuf heures, le jour déclinait de plus en plus et le soleil n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes – putain mais où pouvait-elle être ? ! Draco porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres d'une main légèrement tremblante et prit une très longue bouffée, ses yeux fixés sur les voitures aux phares allumés qui longeaient la grande avenue sur laquelle se situait l'hôtel.

Soudain, un bruit provenant de l'intérieur le tira de ses pensées. Le blond expira rapidement la bouffée de nicotine qu'il venait d'inhaler puis recula d'un pas et tendit l'oreille. _Clac_. Le claquement feutré de la porte d'entrée de la suite. L'héritier se concentra encore un peu plus pour entendre un bruit léger de pas réguliers se rapprocher de la chambre. Puis la porte fut poussée et Hermione apparut. En la voyant saine, sauve, non-handicapée et en bonne santé, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Et encore, ''soulagé'' était un bien faible mot comparé au poids de géant qui venait de s'ôter de sa poitrine. Soulagement qui ne semblait pas être partagé par Hermione à en juger son expression faciale. À la différence de Draco, on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ce qu'y voyait le jeune homme n'avait rien de très engageant à son égard.

« Où étais-tu ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Malfoy.

Hermione passa devant lui sans répondre puis contourna le lit et y déposa sa veste. Elle se plaça ensuite devant le miroir pour enlever l'élastique dans ses cheveux, laissant ses boucles brunes mouillées couler sur ses épaules. Ses doigts vinrent s'y glisser et elle tenta de démêler le tout manuellement en ramenant sa masse capillaire sur une seule épaule.

« Tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent alors de son propre reflet à celui du blond qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sans arrêter de coiffer ses cheveux, la brune fixa le mégot que tenait toujours entre ses doigts Draco.

« Il est interdit de fumer dans la chambre. » lui dit-elle alors en désignant l'écriteau représentant une cigarette barrée près de la porte.

« Ce n'était pas ma question. » répliqua Malfoy.

« N'empêche que c'est interdit. »

Provocateur, Draco porta alors sa tige de tabac à ses lèvres, tira une longue taffe et rejeta très lentement la fumée par la bouche sans cesser de fixer Hermione. La brune pinça des lèvres puis secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et fermer brusquement la porte derrière elle. Malfoy revint quant à lui trouver refuge contre la balustrade de la fenêtre et s'y percha. Au bout de sa deuxième taffe, un soupir lui échappa et il balança le reste de sa cigarette par-dessus bord sans même l'avoir décemment terminée.

De retour à l'intérieur de la suite, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la douche que devait prendre Hermione. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, noua ses mains entre elles et attendit. Qu'elle sorte, qu'elle lui lance un regard noir, qu'ils aient une nouvelle engueulade, qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau, qu'il finisse son paquet de Marlboro en ruminant – Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait. Et il y avait le bruit de la douche. Et il y avait Hermione dans cette douche. Et il était là, assis, sur le lit. Et il y avait Hermione, à quelques pas seulement de lui, qui prenait sa douche. Dans une cabine embuée. De la vapeur s'élevant jusqu'au plafond. De l'eau brûlante pleuvant sur elle. Ses mains frictionnant son corps tout entier de savon parfumé. Et il restait assis sur le lit, ses yeux fixés sur la prise du mur d'en face. Et Hermione devait prendre la bouteille de gel douche, la presser sur son gant de toilette et s'appliquer le savon sur sa nuque. Puis sur sa poitrine. Puis sur son ventre. Puis sur son bas-ventre. Puis...

Draco se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il ouvrit avec détermination. Elle n'en verrouillait jamais la porte de toutes les façons. Profitant que le bruit de l'eau couvre chacun de ses bruits, il ferma la porte sans trop de discrétion. Ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette floue que laissait entrevoir la cabine de douche, le blond défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son jean puis de son t-shirt, son boxer prenant la même direction que ses précédents habits. Se dirigeant vers l'habitacle, il coulissa lentement la porte en verre et le métal assombrit d'un coup le bleu de ses iris lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur une Hermione nue, de dos, sa figure offerte au jet d'eau. Tandis que ses yeux se régalaient de cette vue, sa main vint fermer l'enclos tout aussi furtivement. Il s'avança ensuite et imposa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme d'un geste possessif.

« Hhhh ! » sursauta Hermione avant de poser la main sur son cœur. « Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'héritier apposa sa bouche à l'extrémité de son épaule et remonta avec jusqu'au creux de son cou.

« C'est pour te faire pardonner ? » devina la bénéficiaire de ces caresses.

« Entre autre. » répondit Draco entre deux baisers.

« Ça ne marchera pas. »

Les lèvres de blond parcoururent les vertèbres de l'arrière de sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson traitre.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que ça marche ? »

« Je sais pas... » feignit de se creuser les méninges Hermione. « Peut-être qu'un discours de beau parleur rempli de formules de drague toutes faites réussira à te faire accorder mon pardon, qui sait. Tu as comme un don pour être honnête. »

« Tu es _encore_ sur ça ? » roula des yeux Draco en prodiguant à son autre épaule le même traitement.

« Ah parce qu'on est passé à autre chose, entre-temps ? » répliqua la jeune femme.

La bouche de l'héritier termina son parcours depuis le haut de son omoplate jusqu'à la naissance de son bras, puis il se redressa.

« Retourne-toi. » lui ordonna-t-il.

« S'il te plaît ? » lui suggéra Hermione.

« Oui, ça me plaît. Merci de t'en soucier. »

La mariée leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra, se retrouvant dos à la paroi floutée. Et Draco lui faisait face, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière, l'eau du jet ruisselant sur ses épaules, sur son torse, puis coulant le long de ses abdominaux et...

« Là. » l'intercepta d'un rictus amusé Draco en plaçant son index sous le menton d'Hermione pour qu'elle redresse la tête. « On va faire un truc. »

Il ôta une main de sa cambrure et consulta la Slytherin waterproof qui habillait son poignet.

« Il est 19h15. Jusqu'à 19h20, tu as le droit de me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et je te promets d'y répondre honnêtement et sérieusement. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assimilant l'information. Elle avait le droit de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait ? Absolument _toutes_ ? Bon sang mais cinq minutes n'étaient pas assez ! La brune tenta de faire un rapide tri dans son esprit pour déterminer les plus importantes, celles qui l'avait démangée le plus durant ces derniers mois. Et elle décida de commencer fort.

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé avec Norah DeVitto ? »

Et ce fut comme si la figure de Malfoy venait d'être drapée d'un voile sombre. Ses traits changèrent du tout au tout.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix une octave plus grave.

« Le résumé de votre relation. » clarifia Hermione.

Draco s'humecta les lèvres puis fixa un point derrière la brune.

« On s'est rencontré à une soirée du Nouvel An. On s'est revu à une autre. Puis à une autre encore, une semaine plus tard. Je l'ai invité sur le yacht de ma mère pour mes dix-neuf ans. On a couché ensemble. Puis on a plus ou moins été ensemble pendant quatre mois avant d'officialiser à une des réunions de famille mensuelles, du temps où j'y allais encore régulièrement. Elle m'a trompé une première fois. Je lui ai pardonné parce que j'étais amoureux. Ou incroyablement con. Je lui ai donné les clés de l'hôtel particulier. Elle s'y est réellement installée au bout d'un an. Au bout de deux ans de relation, un mois avant mes vingt-e-un ans, je l'ai demandé en mariage. Elle a accepté. Le soir de mon anniversaire, je l'ai surprise avec le même mec d'il y avait un an dans mon lit. Je l'ai quitté. J'ai fait une dépression pendant trois ou quatre mois. Puis c'est passé. » débita-t-il comme un robot.

Hermione opina lentement à nouveau, toutes ces nouvelles informations prenant place dans son cerveau dans le fichier « Draco Malfoy« .

« Une dépression..? » répéta-t-elle, un peu abasourdie d'entendre un tel mot sortir de sa bouche.

« Ouais. » répondit-il avant d'émettre un rire qui était tout sauf amusé. « C'était moche à voir. »

« J'imagine bien. » souffla Hermione. « Mais si ça t'as aidé à t'en remettre et à ne plus être amoureux d'elle... »

« Je ne sais pas si je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. » lui dit-il alors, ses yeux toujours fixé sur le mur flouté contre lequel la jeune fille était appuyée.

Le cœur d'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se serrer.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais - ou du moins presque jamais - aimé une fille comme je l'ai aimé elle. Des sentiments aussi forts ne s'effacent pas en un claquement de doigts. »

« Oui, c'est sûr... » acquiesça la brune bien qu'un remue-ménage douloureux s'opérait dans son estomac.

« Cela dit, je préfèrerai crever mille fois et de la plus atroce des manières plutôt que de retenter l'expérience avec elle. »

Hermione redressa la tête si vite qu'elle en eut mal au cou.

« Tu ne te remettrais pas avec elle même si tu en avais l'occasion ? »

« Non. »

Pouf ! Le supplice qu'endurait son ventre s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il n'avait commencé.

« Pourquoi ? »

La mâchoire de Malfoy se contracta.

« Parce qu'elle est nocive. » répondit-il.

« Dans quel sens ? »

Hermione savait qu'elle posait trop de questions et que cela pouvait remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour mieux comprendre. Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit rassurée sur certains points. De plus, un Draco Malfoy sérieux était si rare qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

« Si on met de côté le fait qu'elle ne voit pas du tout le problème dans le fait de se taper la Terre entière alors qu'elle est censée être fiancée, cette fille a une influence néfaste sur moi. Il y a ce truc en elle qui...qui... » Il essaya de mimer le terme qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire. « Je sais pas. Elle fait ressortir le mauvais Draco. T'en as eu la preuve la dernière fois... »

« Mais là, c'était différent. Tu avais bu et le fait de la revoir à du bousculer pas mal de choses en toi qui sont, avec l'aide de l'alcool, revenues à la surface. »

« Peut-être. Je sais pas. Dans tous les cas, on était pas faits pour être ensemble. »

Hermione enroula une de ses mèches mouillées à son annulaire.

« Et, mis à part Norah, tu n'es tombé amoureux de personne dans ta vie ? »

« Non. » Ses yeux gris jetèrent un regard en biais à Hermione. « Je ne crois pas. » Il joua avec le cordon du pommeau de douche. « Je ne m'en rends jamais compte sur le moment. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Disons que je peux développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps mais sans vraiment le savoir. Puis il y a un élément déclencheur, un truc tout bête, qui me fait me rendre compte pleinement de la situation. »

« Comme ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant.

« Comme, je sais pas, me lever le matin et être content en voyant la personne allongée à côté de moi. Ou bien regarder tout le temps mon portable à l'affût du moindre texto provenant de cette personne-là. Ou encore vivre une situation sortant de l'ordinaire et me dire tout de suite après ''J'ai hâte de le lui dire, ça va la faire rire''. Regarder quelque chose, un film, une pub ou même les nuages, et faire automatiquement le lien avec cette personne. Et j'en passe. C'est ce genre de réactions niaises qui me fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments. »

« Je ne trouve pas ça niais du tout, au contraire. » dit doucement Hermione. « Ça prouve que tu tiens à cette personne. »

« Et c'est là tout le problème. »

La brune fronça des sourcils.

« En quoi est-ce un problème de s'attacher à quelqu'un ? »

« Tout le monde finit par partir. » haussa des épaules Malfoy. « Et à la fin, tu restes seul. J'ai déjà goûté à ça une fois, je ne veux pas de récidive. »

« L'amour n'est pas une chose que l'on contrôle, Draco. » expliqua alors la jeune femme. « Ça te tombe dessus sans ton aval et il faut que tu acceptes de te jeter dans l'inconnu, quelle que soit l'issue de cette aventure. Si tout était prévu d'avance, ce ne serait pas du jeu. »

« Je sais. »

« Après, je sais que l'affaire Norah DeVitto a certainement dû te refroidir quant à la perspective de refaire pleinement confiance à une fille un jour mais toutes les relations ne se ressemblent pas. Tu peux tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne partira pas. »

« Je sais. » répéta Draco.

Son regard se fixa à nouveau sur un point indéterminé derrière Hermione et il resta pensif un instant jusqu'à ce que la voix de la brune ne le tire de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre fois, lorsque nous sommes allés déjeuner à la suite de mon entretien d'entrée à l'Institut Gryffondor ? Tu avais commencé une phrase et un coup de téléphone t'a interrompu. »

Draco la regarda en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, comment tentant de se rappeler de cet épisode. Puis il hocha lentement la tête, ce souvenir lui revenant, avant de froncer à nouveau des sourcils.

« Totalement oublié. »

« Tu as dit que tu allais me répondre honnêtement, Draco. » lui rappela Hermione qui ne le croyait pas pour un sou.

« Et je te réponds _honnêtement_ que je ne sais plus du tout de quoi je voulais te parler. » soutint-il avant d'émettre un petit rire devant l'expression sceptique de sa voisine. « Mais je te le jure ! »

« Mouais. » consentit la brune, un peu déçue malgré tout. « Soit. »

« Pose-moi une autre question, je te promets de ne pas être amnésique cette fois-ci. »

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes, s'efforçant de classer les milliards de questions qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser depuis longtemps selon l'ordre de priorité.

« Te fous-tu réellement de tout ou bien n'est-ce qu'une façade pour te protéger ? »

« T'es Freud à tes heures, toi. » ricana Draco avant de répondre. « Je ne me fous pas de tout. Bon, il est vrai que beaucoup de choses me passent par-dessus le crâne mais ça, c'est depuis la naissance. J'ai toujours été insouciant et Hugo a toujours été le plus consciencieux. Je ne me prends la tête que dans très peu de cas mais lorsque je m'intéresse à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, tu peux être sûr que je m'y intéresse pleinement. Alors, non, ce n'est pas une façade mais ma vraie personnalité. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas totalement je-m'en-foutiste non plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait capter toute ton attention, par exemple ? »

« Une belle paire de jambes...et ce qu'il y a entre, surtout. » répondit Draco avec un sourire pervers.

« Sérieusement. » voulut vraiment savoir Hermione.

Malfoy regarda alors distraitement la paroi embuée contre laquelle la brune était adossée, l'air de réfléchir à une réponse.

« L'art. » finit-il par dire. « Ou plutôt la peinture. Étant donné que j'en fais, je peux puiser mon inspiration en voyant d'autres tableaux et en observant les techniques qu'ont utilisées d'autres peintres. Quelques fois, c'est assez complexe et ça peut être un vrai challenge de déterminer comment l'artiste s'y est pris pour obtenir tel résultat. En fait, la plupart du temps ça me...enfin bref. » se censura-t-il, voyant sans doute qu'il commençait à s'emballer.

« Non, non, continue ! » s'exclama Hermione en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'inciter. « Ca m'intéresse. Tu ne me parles jamais de tes peintures, en plus. »

« Ça te soûlerait. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que je m'auto-soule lorsque je pars dans de grands monologues sur l'impressionnisme ou sur le cubisme ou encore sur Picasso. Alors à plus fortes raisons les autres. »

« Ca m'intéresse, je t'assure. » répéta la brune. « Parle-moi de ce que tu fais. »

Draco eut l'air d'hésiter avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas...quelles sont tes sources d'inspirations ? »

« Tout. » répondit-il avant d'ajouter : « Les femmes en particulier. »

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai vu presque que des portraits de Norah dans ton Atelier ? »

Et, comme chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, la figure du blond devînt plus sombre.

« Non. Elle, je l'ai peinte pour qu'elle sorte de ma tête. »

« Et ça marche ? Je veux dire, est-ce que la peinture est une bonne thérapie contre les ruptures amoureuses ? »

« Non. » Draco dodelina ensuite de la tête. « Enfin, oui et non. » Il se sentit ensuite le besoin d'expliquer : « En fait, quand tu peins, c'est un peu comme si tu étais spectateur de ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour pouvoir ensuite le retranscrire sur la toile. À chaque fois que je peignais, il fallait donc que je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, que j'extraie le visage de mon ex du fond de ma mémoire pour le faire revenir à la surface. Et ça me minait. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Parce que sans ça, elle ne disparaîtrait jamais de mes pensées. Donc en gros, la peinture te fait racler le fond du trou et te mets au plus bas de toi-même pour ensuite te faire aller mieux et avancer. Puis oublier. » Regard en biais à Hermione. « Tu vois que c'est chiant ce que je raconte, hein ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit honnêtement Hermione. « C'est même passionnant. Tu devrais me parler comme ça plus souvent. »

Draco haussa légèrement des sourcils et masqua un petit sourire – pas assez, cependant, car sa voisine réussit à le percevoir.

« Et tu ne veux toujours pas les exposer ? »

« Mes peintures ? J'en sais rien. On verra. » dit-il, haussant des épaules. « Faudrait déjà que j'en brûle certaines. »

« Les brûler ? » suffoqua Hermione. « Hors de question ! Je veux bien que quelques-unes ne soient qu'un moyen par lequel tu voulais te séparer de tes vieux démons mais tes œuvres sont trop belles pour connaître une fin aussi sinistre. »

« On verra bien. » redit Draco dont la réaction au quart de tour de sa voisine avait réussi à le faire sourire pour de bon.

« Et mis à part la peinture, est-ce que tu pratiques une autre activité artistique ? »

« J'ai fait du piano, avant. De sept à dix-sept ans. »

« Wow. » haussa des sourcils Hermione, clairement impressionnée. « Tu as dix ans de piano derrière toi ? Tu dois être super doué ! »

« De mes doigts ? Oui. Très. » acquiesça le blond, rictus douteux aux lèvres.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » leva les yeux au ciel sa femme. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté ? »

« J'en ai eu marre. » répondit tout simplement Draco.

« C'est dommage... » ne put s'empêcher de déplorer Hermione.

« Mais il me reste toujours quelques notions... » continua-t-il en faisant pianoter ses doigts le long de ses hanches.

« Vraiment ? » s'enthousiasma Hermione, son visage s'illuminant. « Tu saurais me jouer un morceau ? »

« Plusieurs même. » Un sourire bien à lui prit forme sur ses lèvres tandis que l'avancée de ses doigts rejoignait l'entrecuisse de la brune. « Mais je ne parlais pas vraiment de ces notions-là, vois-tu ? »

_Bah bien sûr_. La brune secoua la tête, dépitée. On ne refaisait pas Draco Malfoy.

« Oh et de quelles notions parlais-tu, alors ? »

« D'agilité des mains... de souplesse... et, bien sûr, de détermination. »

Les doigts d'Hermione qui reposaient toujours sur l'avant-bras du blond se crispèrent sur sa peau lorsque ceux de Draco atteignirent leur but.

« Parce que lorsqu'on appuie sur les touches, il ne faut pas être timide. »

La brune ferma les yeux, sa tête partant vers le côté.

« Il faut être sûr de ses gestes. Sûr de faire les bons accords pour obtenir les notes voulues. »

Et un ensemble de notes particulièrement mélodieuses passa la barrière des lèvres d'Hermione.

« Et ça, ça passe par une connaissance et une maîtrise parfaite du clavier. De chaque touche. Chaque pédale. Par cœur. »

Hermione ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. La bouche de Draco se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Une fois que le piano n'a plus de secret pour toi... »

Ses ongles vernis griffaient sa peau sans le vouloir tandis que ses halètements se faisaient de plus en plus aigus.

« ...tu pourrais même en jouer les yeux fermés. »

Et Draco masqua son sourire satisfait en plongeant sur la nuque humide d'Hermione tandis que son corps tremblait contre lui. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se desserrer progressivement de son bras, il sut qu'elle était redescendue sur Terre. Il administra un dernier suçon à sa gorge puis releva la tête pour arborer un rictus narquois en voyant à quel point Hermione avait l'air d'être à l'Ouest.

« On se remet de sa première leçon de piano ? »

La brune laissa échapper un faible rire puis prit le temps de reprendre son souffle en se maintenant à la barre du mur de droite.

« Désolée pour ton bras. » s'excusa-t-elle en désignant les marques rouges profondes qu'avaient laissées ses ongles sur sa peau.

« C'est rien. L'artiste doit souffrir pour son art quelques fois. » Il passa sa propre main sur sa peau rougie. « Même s'il est vrai que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte. »

« Ne fallait-il pas faire preuve de détermination pour être un bon pianiste ? » se justifia-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Draco sembla particulièrement aimer sa réplique car ses lèvres s'étirèrent de bout en bout.

« Exactement. » acquiesça-t-il, ses mains descendant jusque sous ses fesses.

Il la remonta contre lui de sorte à ce qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Et comme tu as l'air de piger assez rapidement mes petites leçons, il serait peut-être temps de passer à la pratique. »

« Attends. » l'arrêta Hermione dans sa lancée, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. « J'ai encore une dernière question - et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posée avant - ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi, est-ce que c'était vrai ? »

Draco consulta sa montre.

« Oups, il est 19h24. Mon quart d'heure de sincérité est légèrement dépassé. »

« Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi ! »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne me souviens d'aucun discours, moi. » feignit l'ignorance Malfoy, expression narquoise sur le visage.

Hermione lui lança un regard consterné.

« Tu vas encore me faire le coup d'Alzheimer ? L'honnêteté et le sérieux Malfoyen ne pourraient pas jouer les prolongations ? »

Draco fit non de la tête.

« L'heure, c'est l'heure Grangie. Il fallait te rappeler de cette question plus tôt. »

« Ben voyons. » marmonna la brune.

« Ben voyons. » l'imita Draco en exagérant sa voix boudeuse.

« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! Je déteste ça. » siffla-t-elle en abattant son petit poing contre son torse.

« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! Je déteste ça. »

« Je t'aurais prévenu. » le menaça-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur son cou comme pour l'étrangler.

Draco émit un gloussement de fillette.

« Arrête, tu me chatouilles. » lui dit-il.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » haussa des sourcils Hermione en plantant cette fois-ci consciencieusement ses ongles dans sa nuque. « Ça te donne envie de te tordre de rire, ça ? »

« D'agoniser de rire, même. »

« Hun-hun. Et je suppose que ça aussi, alors. » continua la brune en commençant à le griffer.

« Mmh, non. Là ça pique un petit peu quand même. » reconnut Draco. « Cela dit, j'espère que tu laisseras de belles marques. Histoire que j'ai des preuves à fournir lorsque j'appellerai SOS Maris maltraités. »

Toujours accrochée à lui, Hermione se pencha pour voir l'œuvre de ses mains et arbora un sourire satisfait.

« Je crois que j'ai fait assez de traces pour qu'on me mette en prison. »

« Parfait. » Il se pencha vers elle de sorte à ce que son champ de vision ne soit rempli que par ses yeux gris. « Tu sais ce que je leur dirai pour qu'ils t'inculpent ? »

La brune opina négativement du chef. Draco positionna alors à nouveau ses lèvres au creux de son oreille.

« Que tu es très, très méchante avec moi. »

Il écarta une boucle marron mouillée qui était collée à sa tempe et vînt faire le contour du cartilage de son oreille du bout de sa langue.

« Et que tu mérites une _punition_. » ajouta-t-il, emprisonnant cette fois-ci son lobe entre ses dents.

Hermione eut une respiration moins régulière que l'autre et son torse vint se coller un peu plus à celui du blond.

« Quel genre de punition..? » haleta-t-elle.

Ses paupières s'étant instinctivement closes, elle ne put que sentir les incisives de l'héritier la mordre près du menton puis à la naissance de sa gorge.

« Un sévice corporel, sans doute. » suggéra-t-il.

« ...comme ? »

« Ca. »

Et là, Hermione eut une réelle bonne raison de planter ses ongles dans la nuque de l'héritier lorsque ce-dernier la repositionna contre lui et s'imposa en elle.

« Ce n'est pas très punitif... » lui fit-elle remarquer, essoufflée.

« Mais c'est le genre de punition qui doit se mériter. » précisa alors Draco qui était certes en place mais n'avait amorcé jusque-là aucun coup de rein.

« Je rêve... Alors c'est moi qui suis ''en faute'' et je n'ai pas le droit d'écoper de ma sentence ? » hallucina Hermione, amusée malgré tout.

« Voilà. » acquiesça Malfoy comme si tout était logique.

« Et que dois-je faire pour la mériter, cette punition ? » soupira la jeune femme tout en roulant des yeux.

« Que dois-tu _dire_ surtout. »

« Quelque chose de cochon, c'est ça ? » devina la brune, pas étonnée pour un sou.

« ...pourquoi pas. » répondit Draco. « Mais je pensais plus à quelque chose comme : ''Je suis une vilaine fille''. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« C'est tout ? Pas de ''Je suis inférieure intellectuellement à Mafoy'' ou de ''Draco est mon maître suprême'' ? »

« On restera soft pour aujourd'hui. Bien que le truc du maître suprême ne soit pas mal du tout. »

« Très bien. » accepta Hermione. « Je suis une vilaine fille. » dit-elle alors, gloussant à moitié.

« T-t-t. Un peu plus de conviction, jeune fille. » exigea Draco.

« Je suis une vilaine fille. » répéta alors la brune en faisant de son mieux pour rester sérieuse.

Le blond consentit alors à effectuer un lent, un très lent mouvement du bassin qui vola un gémissement de la bouche d'Hermione.

« Une vilaine fille, juste ça ? »

« Une..._très_...vilaine fille. » ajouta la brune.

« Je préfère. » Il accéléra légèrement le rythme. « Et tu mérites d'être punie ou pas ? »

La lionne hocha la tête, ce qui causa à Draco de s'arrêter et de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle.

« Non, tu ne le mérites pas. »

« _Si_ ! » exigea Hermione en le ramenant contre lui.

« Si, quoi ? »

« Si, je le mérite. »

« Mériter quoi ? »

« D'être punie. »

« Par qui ? »

« Par toi. »

« Toi qui ? »

Hermione retînt de justesse un soupir d'exaspération.

« Draco. »

« Je t'épargne le ''ô grand manitou'' qui va naturellement avec. »

Malfoy recommença alors son petit manège mais à une vitesse lente, bien trop lente.

« Alors récapitulons. »

« Je suis..._hhhh_... » Les doigts d'Hermione pétrissaient les épaules de Draco. « Je suis une vilaine fille... »

« _Très_ vilaine. » insista Draco, ponctuant son ''très'' par un coup de rein soudain.

« Je...suis... Je suis une...très vilaine...fille... »

« Bien. Ensuite ? »

« ...et je mérite...d'être..._ah_ ! »

« D'être ? » l'incita Malfoy qui accélérait progressivement au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« D'être punie par...par... »

« Qui ? »

« Toi. Draco. »

L'héritier se pencha une dernière fois vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Punition accordée. »

Et Hermione eut à peine le temps de nouer à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou que le blond lui faisait goûter pleinement à son sévice corporel. Son dos cambré butait inlassablement contre la paroi du box dont la solidité était testée à chaque assaut et de la bouche de la mariée ne pouvaient sortir autres choses que des voyelles essoufflées, ses jambes s'agrippant fermement aux hanches en mouvement de Draco. Draco qui vint capturer ses lèvres avec urgence, donnant le feu vert pour un baiser qui tenait plus de la bestialité que d'autre chose. Il bascula ensuite sur son cou, laissant des marques de succions et de morsures sur son passage, puis, arrivé au haut de sa nuque, Hermione entendit sa voix hachée lui chuchoter :

« Lis les signes. »

La brune entrouvrit difficilement ses paupières.

« ...quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Mais Draco ne lui en donna pas le temps, lui assenant le coup de grâce qui les firent tout deux quitter la Terre ferme.

* * *

><p>« Oui, bonsoir, c'était pour commander notre dîner. » dit Hermione à la standardiste de l'hôtel qui était à l'autre bout du fil. « Oui alors pour moi ce sera un steak saignant avec des pommes de terres sautées, s'il vous plaît...comment ?... Sauce provençale... Juste de l'eau. Ou, non, de l'eau pétillante plutôt...pour moi, ce sera tout...attendez une seconde. »<p>

La brune posa sa main sur le combiné et baissa la tête sur Malfoy qui était allongé sur ses genoux et zappait indéfiniment de chaîne italienne en chaîne italienne.

« Tu veux quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« De la bouffe. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Mais encore..? »

« De la bouffe comestible. »

« Draco, je dois prendre ta commande, là ! »

Malfoy soupira comme si ce qui lui était demandé tenait d'être le plus grand effort du monde.

« Omelette au caviar. » dit-il alors.

« Rien que ça ! » haussa des sourcils Hermione.

« Tu m'as demandé de choisir ce que je voulais, non ? »

La brune secoua la tête mais rapporta sa commande à son interlocutrice.

« Ils n'en font pas. » lui dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

« Dis-leur que j'en veux quand même. » persista Malfoy en zappant pour la énième fois à l'aide de la télécommande.

« Mais ils n'en font pas, Draco ! Je ne vais pas les harceler. »

Le blond tendit alors sa main en l'air pour qu'elle lui passe le téléphone, chose que la jeune femme fit non sans soupirer.

« Allo ? » dit-il. « Je veux une omelette au caviar. Comment ?...Pas grave, j'en veux une. » Il observa quelque chose sur ses ongles. « Oui mais j'en veux quand même une. » Il se rongea celui du pouce. « Mmmh. Peu importe. Je la veux. » Il expédia la rognure quelque part, en l'air. « Ça marche. »

Appuyant sur la touche de fin de communication, l'héritier rendit le combiné à celle qui le tenait précédemment.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione en le reposant sur le socle électronique.

« Ils vont m'apporter mon omelette dans vingt minutes. » répondit-il, changeant indéfiniment de chaîne.

La brune émit un petit rire en se repositionnant sur le grand lit king size.

« Je dois dire que j'admire cette capacité que tu as à faire un caprice de diva et obtenir en plus gain de cause. »

Draco eut un demi-sourire, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'écran plasma.

« Ca requiert des années d'entraînement. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Emmerder le monde doit nécessiter de longues études universitaires. »

Là, le blond releva sa tête lovée sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Serait-ce de l'insolence ? Te rebellerais-tu contre le maître suprême ? »

« Ça se pourrait. » le provoqua la brune, un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

« La punition dont tu as écopé sous la douche ne t'a donc pas suffi ? Aurais-tu besoin d'un autre châtiment corporel ? »

« Ça se pourrait. »

Et un sourire purement carnassier s'étala sur la figure du blond tandis qu'il se redressait pour lui faire face. Hermione se recroquevilla contre la tête de lit en gloussant tandis que le blond se rapprochait d'elle à quatre pattes, son rictus et son regard ne signifiant qu'une seule chose : il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Le contexte du moment mis à part, Hermione adorait ce genre d'occasions anodines qui lui permettaient de lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. La palette d'émotions que pouvaient laisser transparaître ses traits faciaux était absolument incroyable. Dans ces instants-là, il devenait même plus expressif que pouvait l'être Hermione - et il fallait vraiment le faire. C'est là que l'on reconnaissait ses talents d'acteur. Pour cacher un tel répertoire d'expressions faciales derrière ce masque d'indifférence taillé sur mesure qu'il revêtissait la moitié du temps, il fallait de l'entraînement. Et du talent, surtout.

« Et moi qui pensais avoir été sévère dans ma sanction, tout à l'heure... » déplora Draco en emprisonnant les deux poignets d'Hermione.

« Ah parce que c'est ça que tu appelles de la sévérité ? Ce petit truc dans la salle de bain ? » dédaigna Hermione qui se retrouvait du coup dos à la tête de lit, ses poignets plaqués contre le mur. « Comme c'est mignon. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle aggrave son cas... » plissa des yeux Malfoy. « Tu veux vraiment que je devienne méchant, c'est ça ? »

« Pfff, et tu vas faire quoi ? Froncer des sourcils ? » continua la brune, moqueuse.

« Ah mais tu me sous-estimes vraiment, en fait, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai du mal à prendre au sérieux les blonds aux yeux bleus, en général. »

Draco la fixa pendant quatre secondes, son air de prédateur n'ayant toujours pas disparu de sa figure. Et au bout de la cinquième seconde, Hermione ne sut pas comment, quand, quoi, où, de quelle façon elle se retrouva dos au torse de l'héritier, le bras du jeune homme coincé au niveau de sa gorge la maintenant fermement contre lui.

« Et maintenant ? Tu prends toujours les blonds à la légère ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« ...disons que je peux vous accorder un petit point de crédibilité. » céda Hermione, la gorge presque compressée par le bras de Malfoy.

« Un seul ? » demanda Draco, resserrant encore son emprise.

« ...bon, allez, deux. » Malfoy rabattit encore un peu plus son bras contre son cou, ce qui la fit balbutier : « Ok ! Ok. Quatre. »

« Ouais, j'préfère. »

Il lâcha un peu du leste mais vint en revanche enfouir sa tête dans sa masse de boucles chocolats.

« Pourquoi tes cheveux... » commença-t-il avant de prendre une longue inspiration, comme s'il voulait déterminer l'odeur de sa chevelure « ...sentent le chlore ? »

« Je suis allée à la piscine de l'hôtel tout à l'heure, après qu'on se soit... enfin, après l'épisode de la glace au chocolat noir sans chocolat noir. » expliqua Hermione.

« Y'a une piscine ici ? »

« Et un hammam, un sauna, plusieurs jacuzzis, des salles de massages, des salles de jets,...tout ça, sur le toit. »

Draco la lâcha complètement et sauta hors du lit. Lorsqu'Hermione se retourna vers lui, elle vit qu'il affichait un sourire excité.

« On y va ? »

« Euh, alors, comment dire ? » calma ses ardeurs la jeune femme avant de désigner l'horloge. « Il est 21h26 donc je pense que c'est fermé. Et puis on a commandé des plats, tu t'en souviens ? »

« On les mangera là-bas. »

« Je doute _très fortement_ que ce soit autorisé. »

« ...ah oui ? »

Hermione observa Draco en plissant de plus en plus des yeux.

« Non, non, non, je connais cet air... Ne t'avise pas de les harceler pour qu'ils montent nos repas à côté de la piscine. » le prévint-elle en bougeant son index.

C'était mal connaître Malfoy. Très mal, même. Au bout de quatre minutes de négociation, l'affaire était réglée. Mais, comme pour les punir de leur caprice, les employés de l'établissement n'allumèrent pas les lumières de la gigantesque pièce tout en vitres du dernier étage où siégeait la piscine de l'hôtel. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la salle était encore plus belle plongée dans les lueurs nocturnes et éclairée à l'aide des lumières bleutées placées au fond du bassin d'eau. On leur avait tout de même servi leurs plats sur une petite table flottant à la surface chlorée, deux sièges-bouées placés de part et d'autre. Pour sauter dans l'eau, Draco attrapa Hermione par la taille à l'improviste et les fit sauter tous les deux à en inonder les bordures antidérapantes.

« Salaud ! » émergea Hermione en lui envoyant de l'eau au visage.

Draco plongea immédiatement pour esquiver le jet. Il nagea ensuite jusqu'à Hermione et l'attira avec lui sous l'eau. La brune se débattit comme elle put mais n'eut d'autres alternatives que de le suivre. Elle réussit néanmoins à se soustraire de son emprise et le maintint immergé en apnée sous l'eau en guise de vengeance, ses mains appuyant sur ses épaules. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne la fasse basculer à nouveau avec un rire machiavélique.

Leur petit jeu aquatique dura une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres respectifs ne les rappellent à l'ordre. Le couple nagea alors vers les bouées faisant guise de fauteuil et s'y perchèrent.

« Oh, bon sang. » secoua la tête Draco après avoir goûté une première bouchée de sa fameuse omelette au caviar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est aussi délicieux que ça ? » demanda Hermione qui, elle, dévorait son plat.

« C'est absolument _immonde_. »

Et sur ce, il partit dans un fou rire, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une nourriture puisse être aussi abominable que celle qu'il venait de manger. Et comme son rire était contagieux, Hermione n'eut pour autre alternative que de le suivre, sans même savoir le pourquoi du comment de son hilarité.

« Ah nan mais teste ! » lui dit alors Draco en lui tendant son assiette. « Je t'assure que tu auras rarement gouté un truc aussi infect sur cette Terre. »

« Je ne vais pas m'empoisonner au moins..? » s'assura sa compagne en se coupant un petit morceau pour le piquer à l'aide de la fourchette.

« Je ne te garantie absolument rien. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je paierai pour tes funérailles. »

« ...c'est au moins ça de gagné. »

Hermione porta alors le bout d'omelette à sa bouche. Tandis qu'elle mâchait, sa figure se tordit en une lente grimace déclinant les différents stades du dégoût. Avaler fut une épreuve, chasser l'arrière-goût affreux qui squattait sa gorge en fut une autre.

« Dé-gueu-las-se. »

À côté d'elle, Draco était plié de rire. Il finit par picorer dans l'assiette de sa femme qui, malgré ses plaintes à répétition, ne put parer à l'invasion culinaire dont elle était la victime. Ce fut à peine si Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'ils divisent une pomme de terre sautée en deux.

« Arrête de me piller ! Tu aurais dû commander un repas comestible ! » lui fit-elle remarquer en ramenant son plat vers elle.

« Ouais mais voilà. » se défendit Draco avec un argumentaire en béton. « Attends, je te prends juste cette frite... »

« Non. »

« Juste une ! »

« Non ! »

« La moitié d'une ? »

« J'ai _faim_ Draco ! »

« Allez. Je t'empêche d'être obèse en plus. »

« Ha ! » s'exclama Hermione, ricanant presque. « Et je suis censée te remercier, c'est ça ? »

« Ben c'est la moindre des choses, oui. »

Le contentieux gastronomique résolu, les deux s'allongèrent sur leur bouée en plastique pour bien digérer tout en laissant paresseusement tremper leur main dans l'eau, celle-ci les aidant à voguer d'un bout à l'autre du bassin. Et c'est ainsi que le siège gonflable d'Hermione la guida jusqu'au bout de la gigantesque surface aquatique et que, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, elle y vit quelque chose qui lui décrocha un grand sourire.

« Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que je vois..! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant signe à Draco qui se trouvait du côté opposé.

« Ron Weasley en tutu ? »

...on n'était pas loin : un piano. Un majestueux piano noir à queue. Trônant à trois mètres de là sur une estrade presque collée à la grande vitre surplombant la ville illuminée par les lumières de la nuit, un tabouret en velours placé juste devant. Allez savoir ce qu'un tel instrument venait faire dans une pièce comme celle-ci mais dans tous les cas, cela ravissait Hermione. Pour quelle raison ? C'était très simple.

« Non. » répondit Draco avant même qu'elle ne formule sa question.

« Oh mais allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu m'as promis que tu allais me jouer un morceau ! » l'implora Hermione en faisant glisser sa bouée vers lui.

« J'ai rien promis du tout. »

« Tu me l'as dit, alors. N'es-tu pas un homme de parole ? »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, jeune padawan. »

« S'il te plaît... » le supplia la brune qui arrivait à son niveau. « S'il te plaît..? » répéta-t-elle en faisant une moue de chien battu.

Malfoy essaya de rester impassible mais finit par flancher et dodelina de la tête en soupirant.

« Ce ne sera pas glorieux, je te préviens. » lui dit-il en rejoignant le rebord pour grimper sur la terre ferme.

« C'est pas grave. » lui assura Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Pas _du tout_ glorieux, même. » Il marcha vers le piano. « J'ai presque tout oublié. »

« Je peux me contenter du peu qu'il te reste. »

« C'est à tes risques et périls. » la prévint une dernière fois le blond en s'installant sur le siège.

« Je ne porterai pas plainte si tu fais de mauvaises notes, promis. » lui dit alors sa voisine avant de s'installer contre la bordure du bassin, ses bras croisés sur le rebord. « Que vas-tu jouer ? »

Draco, qui positionnait ses mains au-dessus le clavier, s'immobilisa une seconde. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir jouer ? Cela faisait quand même un bail qu'il n'avait pas touché à cet instrument. Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, passa en revue dans sa tête les bribes de partitions qui lui restaient en mémoire et en retint une. Le morceau qu'on lui avait fait bouffer à la petite cuillère pendant sa sixième année de piano.

« ''Fly'' de Ludovico Einaudi. Je crois que c'est l'un des seuls que je connaisse par cœur. »

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

Malfoy effleura alors les touches de ses doigts. Il exécuta un premier accord puis s'interrompit presqu'immédiatement après en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Je...te déconcentre en te regardant ? »

« Ouais. Nan. Je sais pas. »

« Tu veux que je te tourne le dos ? »

Il sembla hésiter un petit instant puis finit par hausser des épaules.

« Non. C'est bon. C'est pas grave. »

Il replaça ses mains, revêtit un masque de concentration intense, remit son dos droit, laissa planer quelques secondes de silence. Et lorsqu'il commença à jouer, la magie opéra.

Elle opéra car chacune des notes, de la plus aigüe à la plus grave, se répercutait en écho d'un bout à l'autre du complexe nautique plongé dans la pénombre bleutée nocturne, ce qui donnait un rendu absolument magnifique. Elle opéra car le morceau semblait être fait pour être joué dans un tel lieu ; la mélodie s'enchaînait avec la limpidité d'un courant d'eau, les accords se chevauchaient et se mélangeaient comme plusieurs fleuves se rejoignant en une seule et même cascade pour se jeter dans le vide à l'unisson.

Observer les expressions faciales et mouvements de Draco ajoutaient également à la magie du moment.

Si au début on le sentait tendu par la concentration, il se décrispa au fur et à mesure, comme s'il reprenait peu à peu ses repères et ses habitudes. Ses doigts parcouraient à présent les touches blanches et noires avec naturel, aisance et souplesse dans une chorégraphie composée de mouvements de poignet amples et gracieux. Et il bougeait très légèrement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, de façon inconsciente, comme involontairement entraîné par la musique qui coulait de ses mains. Hermione fut si absorbée par le spectacle visuel et auditif dont elle était témoin qu'elle se sentit presque redescendre sur Terre lorsque Draco ôta ses mains du clavier.

« Verdict ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il fronça ensuite des sourcils en observant la figure d'Hermione.

« ...tu pleures ? ! »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit immédiatement la brune en passant une main furtive sur ses joues. « C'est...juste...à cause de l'eau et...tu pourrais jouer quelque chose d'autre ? S'il-te-plaît. »

Draco l'observa d'un regard prudent, un peu hésitant.

« ...ok. » finit-il par acquiescer en se remettant à nouveau face à l'imposant instrument.

Il resta dans le répertoire du même compositeur mais opta cette fois-ci pour ''Walk'', un des tout premiers morceaux qu'il avait joué au début de sa quatrième année. Le rythme des notes était irrégulier et pouvait tantôt aller en profondeur puis, la seconde d'après, s'arrêter en plein élan pour s'évanouir et reprendre progressivement par la suite. Relativement simple en apparence, ce morceau mais nécessitait en réalité une parfaite maîtrise du tempo ainsi que du clavier dans toute son étendue, maîtrise que Draco avait mis du temps à avoir. C'est pourquoi, en réussissant à effectuer l'ensemble de notes à la perfection du début jusqu'à la fin, il ressentit une certaine pointe de fierté naître en lui et esquissa un petit sourire. Qui s'évanouit aussitôt en découvrant le visage mouillé de sa compagne.

« Ok, j'arrête. » décida Draco en se levant.

« Non, non ! Continue ! »

« Pour te faire pleurer encore plus ? Non merci. Au-delà du fait que je n'ai pas envie que ton père m'incinère vivant, je ne veux pas te mettre dans cet état. »

« Mais non ! » Elle s'essuya une nouvelle fois la joue d'un geste maladroit. « C'est juste qu'il y a ce truc avec le piano qui me...je sais pas, ça remue quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi et...et c'est beau. Tout simplement. Je ne pleure pas parce que je suis triste, ni quoi que ce soit dans ces eaux-là. Bien au contraire. » Hermione lui adressa un sourire suppliant. « Un dernier morceau pour la route ? »

Draco soupira profondément mais finit par se rasseoir sur le tabouret.

« Et tu promets de ne pas pleurer ? Je tiens sincèrement à ma vie. »

« Oui. Promis. » rit Hermione.

Le blond effleura alors les touches du bout des doigts, changea le positionnement de ses mains puis entama des accords que sa voisine reconnut au bout de dix petites secondes.

« Oh mais je connais celle-ci ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est une chanson de Noël, non ? »

Draco hocha la tête, ne cessant pas de jouer, demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« ''Carols Of The Bells''. George Wiston. » énonça-t-il tandis que sa main qui jouait en clé de sol allait chercher vers des notes plus aigües.

Il haussa des sourcils puis secoua la tête lentement.

« J'ai une sacré bonne mémoire, en fin de compte... »

« Chut ! Tu ruines ton propre morceau. » l'interrompit Hermione en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Draco roula des yeux, juste pour la forme, mais joua la suite du morceau sans ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, laissant le piano seul s'exprimer. Lorsqu'il en fut aux dernières notes, l'héritier se tourna vers Hermione pour vérifier si cette-dernière avait tenu sa promesse. Et elle l'avait fait ; elle ne pleurait pas. En revanche, elle le fixait avec un regard d'une intensité rare. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle le dévisageait de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa des épaules, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

« Je sais pas. » dit-elle. « Je me dis que tu es quelqu'un d'assez unique en ton genre. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Juste parce que je sais jouer du piano ? Rassure-toi, je suis loin d'être le seul à savoir faire ''Do Ré Mi'' sur un clavier.

« Oui mais jamais je n'aurais soupçonné que tu puisses en jouer aussi bien. »

« J'ai mes petits secrets, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » se vanta Malfoy sur un ton énigmatique.

« Justement. C'est en ça que tu es unique en ton genre. » rebondit Hermione. « On peut penser te connaître parfaitement un jour jusqu'à ce que tu poses une action qui brouille toutes les pistes et qui fasse qu'on te redécouvre encore sous un autre visage. »

Draco se leva définitivement de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au coin du bassin où la brune se trouvait. Il s'y assit, ses mollets trempant dans l'eau claire, et bougea distraitement ses jambes.

« Et j'ai quel visage pour toi, maintenant ? »

Hermione le regarda tout en reposant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Au loin, les murs vitrés leur donnaient un panorama nocturne magnifique des lumières de la ville, quelques-unes éclairant les mèches dorées encore un peu mouillées de Draco. Le reste de son visage était partiellement mis en lumière par les spots situés au fond du bassin, faisant flotter un ombre bleutée sur sa figure, son torse et ses jambes.

« Un beau visage. » répondit Hermione.

* * *

><p>« Si nous sommes tous réunis en ces lieux, c'est pour nous recueillir en la mémoire de notre Marie-Gertrudina Parkinson bien-aimée qui nous a quitté il y a une semaine dans des circonstances si tragiques... »<p>

Pansy se pencha discrètement de côté pour croquer dans son Granola. Elle le mangea petit bout par petit bout puis en piocha un autre de ses doigts gantés de dentelle noire dans le petit sachet de biscuits. Étant partie de chez elle très tôt pour se rendre au beau milieu de cette cambrousse boueuse où se tenait la réunion commémorative en l'honneur de sa grande tante, elle n'avait eu ni le temps de faire son jogging, ni le temps d'ingurgiter un petit-déjeuner diététique. Elle avait dû acheter cette cochonnerie chocolatée calorique mais fichtrement bonne sur le chemin pour ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie. Et la voilà qui était sur place depuis une heure trente, assise sur la chaise la plus inconfortable du monde, obligée de subir les sanglots des membres de sa famille qu'elle ne voyait qu'une année bissextile sur deux. Ironie de la situation ? Sa mère, qui l'avait tannée pour qu'elle vienne, n'était même pas là. « Oh, une migraine... » lui avait-elle dit par message lorsque sa fille le lui avait fait remarquer.

« Mes fesses. » siffla Pansy après avoir lu le texto.

Sa remarque provoqua un regard indigné de la part de la petite quarantenaire assise à côté d'elle – sa cousine ? Sa nièce ? Sa filleule ? L'attachée de presse ne savait même pas si elle était de sa famille ou non – à laquelle Pansy répondit par un sourire froid. Et c'était parti pour durer des heures et des heures... La jeune femme mordit dans son Kinder Bueno White – oui parce qu'elle en avait aussi acheté – et étouffa un soupir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas écourter leur séance tsunami de larmes et passer directement à l'étape buffet ? Croisant le regard sévère de Marie-Gertrudina sur le gigantesque cadre-photo la représentant qui était posé au-devant de la salle, la fashionista haussa un de ses sourcils finement épilé.

« Quoi ? Je suis censée pleurer, c'est ça ? » marmonna-t-elle à sa défunte tante.

Manquait plus que ça, tiens. Pour qu'elle, Pansy Elisabeth Cécillia Parkinson, 36 ans, 52 kg, 1m60, célibataire, Sagittaire, verse ne serait-ce qu'une seule microscopique larme pour celle qui l'avait forcé à avaler des choux de Bruxelles au camembert matin-midi-soir et traire ses vaches par ordre de grosseur la seule fois où elle s'était rendue chez elle, il fallait que ce soit Jésus en personne qui le lui ordonne. Et comme c'était très loin d'être le cas, la brune resta tranquillement assise sur ce truc en bois qu'ils osaient appeler ''chaise'', les jambes croisées, occupée à engloutir sa barre de Lion – oui, elle en avait également acheté.

Un ''Hourra !'' lui échappa des lèvres lorsque le mari de Marie-Gertrudina annonça la fin de la réunion, ce qui lui valut cette fois-ci une poignée de regards familiaux outrés. Qu'est-ce que Pansy s'en foutait ! Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était ce paradis de la nourriture qui s'étalait sur les tables de derrière. Devançant même sa nièce Mathilda qui avait presque couru pour ouvrir le bal alimentaire, vêtue de sa petite robe de petite fille sage et insupportable, Pansy plongea sur les petits fours pour en enfourner quatre d'un coup dans sa bouche. Et merde à la bienséance ; son estomac hurlait trop famine pour qu'elle fasse des manières.

« Ne bouge _surtout pas_. » lui ordonna alors une voix masculine à son oreille tandis que quelque chose ressemblant très fortement à une arme était enfoncé dans sa colonne vertébrale. « J'ai des questions à te poser et tu as intérêt à y répondre clairement et _précisément_. »

Pansy resta parfaitement, totalement immobile pendant trois secondes. Puis, la bouche pleine, elle répondit :

« Ech'que tu permets au moins que ch'avale che que ch'ai dans la bouche, Potter ? »

Harry sembla hésiter puis dodelina de la tête.

« Tu as cinq secondes. »

Pansy utilisa au mieux le temps qui lui était imparti pour mâcher et expédier les petits fours dans son ventre vide. Elle tenta ensuite de lever sa main, ce qui poussa à Harry à lui attraper vivement le poignet, la maintenant le bras le long du corps.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger. » la rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

« J'aimerais cependant déloger le minuscule morceau de pain qui est resté coincé dans ma mâchoire, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » siffla glacialement Pansy.

« J'y vois malheureusement tous les inconvénients du monde. » Il l'incita à se tourner vers d'une rude pression sur son bras. « Ouvre la bouche. Je vais te l'enlever moi-même. »

La figure de l'attachée de presse se teinta d'une expression hilare.

« Tu n'imagines tout de même pas approcher tes gros doigts tout crasseux de ma bouche, rassure-moi..? »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne. » haussa des épaules Harry en sortant une petite bouteille de gel hydroalcoolique de sa poche de jean qu'il fit généreusement couler sur ses paumes avant de les frictionner. « Maintenant que mes gros doigts ne sont plus crasseux, peux-tu ouvrir la bouche ? »

Pansy plissa des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne blaguait pas. Elle fouilla ensuite dans sa besace Fendi en cuir noir vieilli et en ressortit une pince à épiler couleur argent.

« Rangée du bas, dernière molaire. » l'instruisit-elle en la lui tendant.

Harry l'attrapa et partit avec à l'aventure dans la dentition d'une blancheur étincelante de Pansy.

« Mes questions maintenant. » dit-il tout en maintenant le menton de sa voisine pour qu'elle ne bouge pas tandis qu'il effectuait son opération. « Comment as-tu pu organiser un tel mariage tout en gardant tous les médias dans le flou ? »

« 'ausse 'iste. » répondit Pansy.

Harry ôta la pince, lui permettant de parler correctement.

« Fausse piste. » répéta Pansy. « Il suffisait de détourner leur attention en faisant en sorte qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne se passe un nouveau scandale dans le monde des célébrités. Chaque jour, une nouvelle histoire. Parfois même plusieurs histoires par jour. Il fallait que les médias tellement plus où donner de la tête qu'ils oublient Draco et Hermione. » Elle rouvrit la bouche. « Ta mission n'est pas terminée. »

Le chroniqueur s'y remit.

« Mais, attends...comment pouvais-tu prévoir tous les scandales et tous les potins qui allaient être à l'ordre du jour pendant tout le mois ? » demanda-t-il.

Pansy s'échappa elle-même de l'emprise du brun.

« Facile. Tu les provoques. »

« ...tous ? ! »

« 99% d'entre eux. Il faut quand même laisser une place au hasard. »

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

« Alors la rupture entre Padma Patil et son copain...le nouveau chien de Parvati Patil...la rencontre entre Nymphadora Tonks et Keith Fodge...le coma éthyllique de Ginny Weasley...le cambriolage chez Bellatrix Lestrange... » énuméra-t-il. « Tu es à l'origine de tout ça ? »

« ...oups. » admit Pansy, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

« Mais...mais...c'est...même les cinq kilos en trop qu'a pris Narcissa Malfoy ? ! Tu es derrière ça aussi ? ! »

« Plaide coupable. » avoua une nouvelle fois l'attachée de presse en levant la main.

Harry se prit cette fois-ci la tête entre les mains.

« Mais _comment_ est-ce même possible ? » souffla-t-il, totalement dépassé.

« Facile. » répéta Pansy. « Il suffit de doubler la teneur en calories de ce qu'elle mange. »

« Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu aies accès à ses cuisines ! »

« Pas besoin. » haussa des épaules l'attachée de presse. « Soudoyer ses cuisiniers suffit. »

Harry lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

« Tu vas me dire que _toi_ tu as réussi à corrompre les cuisiniers de la cuisine du Manoir des Malfoy du premier coup alors que d'autres avant toi ont essayé d'embobiner des milliers de fois le personnel de cette maison sans y parvenir ? »

« C'est parce qu'on leur proposait de l'argent. Or l'argent, c'est tellement has been comme moyen de corruption. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu leur faisais don de ton corps ? »

« Mieux encore. » répondit Pansy. « Stage de trois mois de haute-gastronomie chez le plus grand des Chefs cuisiniers au monde, Neil Grimsey, dans son atelier à New-York. »

« Et quel est l'intérêt de leur offrir ça s'ils travaillent à plein temps à Londres ? »

« Pas à plein temps, non. J'ai vérifié les plannings de chacun et, en fonction de ça, j'ai ajusté leurs cours. »

« Et comment vont-ils s'y rendre ? »

« Avion. Première classe. Chambre d'hôtel quatre étoiles. Le tout à mes frais. »

« Ok Madame J'ai-tout-prévu » commençait à s'énerver Harry « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si Narcissa les accuse d'être la cause de ses kilos en trop et les vire à cause de tes manigances ? »

« Pas possible. » répondit l'attachée de presse en attrapant un petit toast. « Narcissa est allée voir son diététicien il y a quatre semaines et celui-ci lui a prescrit une pilule pour stabiliser son poids. Étant donné que sa prise de kilos truquée s'est manifestée une semaine après qu'elle ait commencé son traitement, elle croira que c'est un processus naturel et qu'elle a maintenant atteint son poids normal. Et puis au pire » Elle croqua dans son toast « si elle décide de mettre à la porte ses cuisiniers, je me suis assurée qu'il restait assez de place dans les cuisines du restaurant de Neil Grimsey. Ils ont un haut niveau et des années de pratiques ; je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas embauchés sur-le-champ. »

« ...ce qui voudra dire qu'ils seront obligés de déménager à New-York du jour au lendemain. Fâcheux si toute leur famille est en Angleterre, non ? »

« Mon deuxième ex-mari étant agent immobilier à Manhattan, je ne pense pas que je passerai plus d'une demi-journée pour leur trouver chacun un appartement dans l'Upper East Side où les loger confortablement. Je lui ai déjà demandé d'en mettre quelques-uns de côté si jamais, d'ailleurs. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire. Au lieu de ça, il secoua lentement la tête et dévisagea sa voisine qui grignotait tranquillement son toast.

« Pansy Parkinson » finit-il par dire après avoir pris une grande inspiration « tu es l'être le plus machiavélique, le plus manipulateur et le plus surdoué que je connaisse. »

* * *

><p>Il était au moins onze heures lorsque Draco s'extirpa des bras confortables de Morphée le matin de l'avant-dernier jour de séjour. À vrai dire, il avait un peu triché et était allé faire son jogging coûte que coûte aux aurores. Mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche habituelle qu'il prenait après le sport, le lit l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Et le voilà qui rouvrait les paupières près de six heures plus tard, ses yeux bleus encore un peu vitreux, se sentant entièrement reposé. Il amorça un mouvement en arrière pour s'étirer mais fut vite retenu par les bras qu'Hermione avait enroulés tout autour de son torse. Un coup d'œil vers le bas lui indiqua également que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Et la brune dormait toujours, la tête reposant au niveau des clavicules du blond. Draco dégagea les quelques boucles lui tombant sur le visage et laissa échapper un sourire en coin en entrevoyant la figure de sa compagne.<p>

Elle dormait comme un bébé.

Et il ne disait même pas ça parce qu'elle dormait à poings fermés mais à cause de son expression faciale. Celle parfaite d'un nourrisson perdu dans le pays des rêves. Son visage était détendu et sa bouche rose demeurait entrouverte, lui faisant revêtir ce masque de pureté qu'ont les enfants assoupis. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle suce son pouce et le compte y était.

Pour Draco, un spectacle comme celui-ci était inédit.

Il n'avait jamais été avec une fille dont les traits faciaux au coucher étaient empreints d'une aussi fascinante innocence. La plupart de ses anciennes conquêtes dormait avec des masques pour le visage en tous genres pour ne pas avoir de cernes ou pour que la peau soit revitalisée ou pour retarder l'arrivée des rides, et il en passait des conneries de ce genre – non, Fleur Delacour n'était pas _du tout_ visée. De même qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille qui se réveillait toujours de bonne humeur. Et quand il disait toujours c'était _toujours_. À la limite, c'était lui qui venait lui casser ses bonnes ondes en lui imposant le Draco grognon et déphasé du matin. Mais jamais elle. Il n'avait jamais encore été également avec une fille qui prenait le temps de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Puis de rebondir sur ce qu'il disait pour débattre. Habituellement, il fallait qu'il parle d'une soirée mondaine ou d'un ragot à la mode ou encore de ventes privées pour obtenir l'attention de ses exs. Elles fonctionnaient par mots clés tandis qu'Hermione, elle, s'intéressait à tout ce qui pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche, des plus hautes stupidités à la simple remarque banale en passant par la plus philosophiques des réflexions.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille avec qui il s'était senti aussi à l'aise, aussi bien.

Même avec Norah, il n'avait pas ressenti ce confort intérieur. Surtout avec Norah, lorsqu'il y repensait. Le fait est qu'il s'était mis en tête, pour on ne sait quelle raison, qu'elle était trop bien, trop haute, trop belle, trop ci, trop ça pour lui. Alors il vivait avec la constante appréhension de se faire remplacer par un mec qui serait plus à la hauteur que lui. Et on sait tous comment tout ceci s'est terminé. Alors que là, non. Pas d'appréhension. Ou si, peut-être. Une seule. La fin du Contrat. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais dans tous les cas, la menace ne venait pas d'une des personnes constituant le couple cette fois-ci mais du cadre dans lequel ces deux personnes évoluaient. La menace était extérieure à eux.

Pour continuer dans les énumérations, il n'avait jamais été avec une fille aussi cultivée. Elle pouvait lui sortir des choses insolites comme, par exemple, la date de création de la lampe de chevet ainsi que le nom de son créateur, ce que Draco trouvait complètement dingue. Et fascinant. Jamais sorti également avec une fille qui avait un père aussi fou à lier. Peter Granger méritait sa statue au Louvre, son nom sur le Boulevard d'Hollywood, sa plaquette au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle. Il n'avait pas encore connue de fille cachant aussi bien son jeu qu'elle. Parce que d'apparence, Hermione était toute gentille, toute mignonne, toute réservée. Cette blague. Dès qu'ils étaient à huit-clos avec pour seul témoin leur lit, c'était une toute autre affaire. Et Draco en passait des exemples prouvant l'unicité d'Hermione.

Une fille comme elle était inédite à ses yeux.

« Arrête de me regarder. »

Draco cligna des yeux, sortant de sa spirale de pensées. Un demi-sourire flottait sur les lèvres de sa voisine qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

* * *

><p>« Bon. » Draco tourna sa casquette Dusk Agora à l'envers sur sa tête puis se tourna vers sa voisine qui entamait sa glace. « Plage ? Restau ? Suicide touristique ? Shopping ? »<p>

Hermione avala sa bouchée de laitage aromatisé à la mangue puis plaça sa main en visière sur son front pour voir Draco malgré le soleil.

« Shopping, ça me semble bien. Surtout que j'ai reçu ma paye cette semaine. »

« Moi aussi j'ai reçu ma paye cette semaine. » dit alors Draco, un peu moqueur. « Une paye avec tout plein de zéros. »

« Oui ben excuse-moi de ne pas être un acteur multimillionnaire et de n'être payée que mille trois cent modestes Gallions chaque mois. » répliqua Hermione en léchant le haut de sa glace tandis que sur le trottoir d'en face, un paparazzi les photographiait sous toutes les coutures.

« Ça va, c'est passable comme salaire. » haussa des épaules Draco en feignant un air dédaigneux. « Tu peux t'acheter une veste en cuir avec...à la limite. Mouais. Et encore. »

« Va te faire voir. » siffla la brune en lui administrant une tape au bras. « D'ailleurs, je te préviens : je ne vais que dans les magasins où les habits peuvent être achetables par une fille du peuple comme moi. Il est hors de question que tu me traînes dans une boutique aux fringues totalement hors de prix. »

Et c'est exactement ce que Draco fit. Première escale : Givenchy. Hermione fut intimidée dès le pas de la porte. La seule pièce remplie à craquer d'habits haut-de-couture dans laquelle elle avait mis les pieds jusqu'ici avait été le Palais de la Femme et nulle part ailleurs. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Draco ; il semblait s'y sentir aussi à l'aise que s'il venait de débarquer dans une annexe de son hôtel particulier. Surtout que les employés s'étaient tous mis en ligne pour les saluer de la plus solennelle des manières.

« M. et Mme Malfoy. »

Hermione piqua un léger fard.

« C'est étrange de se faire appeler Madame. » dit-elle à son voisin. « Ça fait...mature. Et classe. »

« Et ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est le « Malfoy« qui suit derrière. » renchérit Draco qui observait une paire de chaussures. « Elles sont cool, non ? »

L'étudiante observa la paire en question. Il s'agissait de baskets montantes en cuir couleur ivoire avec de petits imprimés tribaux en cachemire. Elles étaient même plus que cool.

« Pas mal. » répondit-elle en feignant la nonchalance.

Draco plissa des yeux avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

« Elles te plaisent. »

« Pas spécialement. »

« Ouh la menteuse... »

« De toutes les façons qu'est-ce que ça change ? Moi et mes mille trois cent Gallions sommes trop pauvres pour un magasin comme celui-ci. Donc achète tout ce que tu veux acheter ici mais fais le vite parce que moi, j'ai H&M et Zara qui m'attendent. »

Draco, quant à lui, n'attendit pas la fin de son discours pour faire signe à l'un des employés. La seconde qui suivait, le voilà qui rappliquait en costard élégant, un grand sourire commercial aux lèvres.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile M. et Mme Malfoy ? »

« C'est une paire mixte ? » demanda le blond en soulevant la chaussure qu'il voulait.

« Exact, Monsieur. »

« Dans ce cas, j'en voudrais deux. Une en 42 et une autre en...tu fais du combien déjà ? » demanda Draco en se tournant vers sa femme.

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me l'acheter..! »

« Pourrais-tu accessoirement répondre à ma question ? »

« Attends mais Draco ce n'est... »

« Bon. 37. » répondit Malfoy au vendeur.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Draco hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Hermione.

« Quoi, tu vas bouder parce que je t'ai fait un beau cadeau ? » lui demanda-t-il, narquois.

« Je ne boude pas. » le contredit- elle. « C'est juste que...j'ai de l'argent, Draco, ok ? Donc je peux me payer mes propres affaires mais à un prix qui est à ma portée. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te sentes obligé d'acheter tes affaires en double juste parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de porter des choses aussi chères que toi. À part pour ce qui ait de la masse de vêtements que l'on me donne dans le cadredu Contrat. »

« Blablabla. » bailla Draco qui regardait maintenant dans la section t-shirt. « Et pour un simple « merci« , je peux toujours me brosser ? »

Hermione leva les yeux mais se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.

« Mouais. Nan. Pas convaincant. »

La brune glissa alors ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le remerciant dans les règles de l'art.

« C'est suffisant ? »

« Je t'avoue que je pensais plus à un autre type de remerciement mais il paraît qu'en public, c'est illégal. »

« Donc c'est suffisant. » rit Hermione en desserrant son étreinte.

« Pour l'instant, oui. » Draco prit un cintre sur lequel pendillait un t-shirt Rottweiler by Givenchy. « Pas mal celui-ci, non ? »

Deux sacs chacun à la main, le couple sortit du magasin une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une dizaine de photographes les mitraillant à peine un pied posé dehors.

« Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dépenser le prix d'un loyer rien que pour m'acheter trois t-shirts, un jean et une paire de baskets ? » fit remarquer Hermione à Draco qui lui tenait la porte.

« Quoi, tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama immédiatement la brune. « Déjà que je me sens mal de te faire dépenser autant pour si peu... »

« Arrête. » pouffa Draco. « Tu ne m'as pas fauché non plus. »

« N'empêche... Mille huit cent Gallions... »

« Granger c'est un cadeau, ok ? Ça me fait plaisir. » lui assura Malfoy en roulant des yeux. « T'es quand même un cas à part, toi. Normalement, dans une situation pareille, toute fille machiavéliquement constituée aurait trouvé le moyen d'en profiter et de me ruiner bien comme il faut. Mais non, pas Hermione Granger. Elle, elle culpabilise. Du jamais vu. »

« Parce que moi, je ne suis pas une profiteuse qui essaie de te faire faire des achats d'un montant avoisinant celui du PIB de la Suisse. Même si c'est un cadeau. _Encoreplus_ si c'est un cadeau. »

« Ok Hermione, ton bon sens m'énerve. » déclara Draco en s'arrêtant en pleine rue. « Et vu que j'ai envie de te mettre au pied du mur, on va faire ça. » Il sortit son portefeuille enfoncé dans la poche arrière de son jean, l'ouvrit et en ressortit sa Visa Black Card qu'il lui tendit. « Tu la prends et tu t'achètes tout ce que tu veux avec. »

Les yeux éberlués de la jeune femme passèrent de la carte à Draco puis de Draco à la carte puis de la carte à Draco encore.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux... »

« Je suis très sérieux. »

« Mais... c'est... je ne peux pas la prendre ! »

« Oh que si, tu peux. » Il prit son poignet et le rapprocha de la carte tendue. « Il te suffit de tendre la main, d'actionner tes doigts et d'attraper l'objet...voilà, juste comme ça...woah, quelle épreuve. Tu veux t'asseoir un peu pour te remettre de tes émotions ? »

Hermione observa le petit rectangle comme s'il s'agissait du fruit défendu.

« T'es dingue. »

« Et toi, t'es bizarre. »

« Non, c'est _toi_ qui est bizarre. »

« Et toi, t'es dingue. »

La brune retourna la carte, pensive.

« Et si j'achète cent vingt kilo de caviar, huit cent mille macarons et cent quarante mille meringues, ça ne te posera aucun problème ? » le testa-t-elle.

« Du moment que tu ne deviennes pas obèse après avoir ingurgité tout ça, tout ira bien. »

« Et si je me paie le coach sportif le plus cher de toute la Grande-Bretagne pour perdre mes kilos en plus ? »

« Ah ben alors là, je serai même prêt à t'en payer deux ! » l'encouragea Draco avant de froncer des sourcils. « Mais des moches, hein, pas question qu'un mec plus beau que moi vienne te caresser le ventre sous prétexte de t'aider à faire des exercices respiratoires. »

« Tu rigoles ? Je vais prendre le coach le plus beau qu'il soit pour avoir la motivation nécessaire pour me lever, aller courir...et me faire tâter le ventre. » blagua Hermione.

« Personne d'autre que moi ne te tâte le ventre. » décréta son voisin en plissant des yeux, se donnant un air menaçant.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que tu as cette exclusivité sur cette partie de mon corps ? »

« C'est écrit dans la Constitution anglosaxonne. »

« Rien que ça ! » pouffa Hermione.

« Article 7, alinéa 2 : « Quiconque autre que Draco Lucius Malfoy posera sa main sur le ventre - ou sur une quelconque autre partie du corps - d'Hermione Jean Granger se verra lapidé sur la place publique. Après s'être fait refaire le portrait en bonne et due forme par Draco Lucius Malfoy en personne. » Je n'invente rien. La Reine d'Angleterre elle-même a approuvé cette disposition. »

« Mais bien sûr..! »

Les deux heures suivantes permirent à Hermione d'expérimenter le pouvoir de la Visa Black Card. Ils déambulèrent dans la grande avenue dallée bordée de magasins pour clientèle aisée, passant de Paul & Joe à Fendi, Trussardi, Paul Smith sans oublier YSL. Si Hermione développait au début une certaine timidité à aller vers les articles que l'on ne voyait que plastifiés dans les magazines de mode, cette gêne se dissipa au fur et à mesure pour laisser place à une sorte de jeu curieux.

Elle prenait par exemple une robe courte plissée Valentino et regardait son prix. Celui-ci lui donnait déjà un fou rire nerveux - jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pu se payer un habit à ne serait-ce que le quart du montant à quatre chiffres s'alignant sous ses yeux. L'étudiante choisissait ensuite une paire d'escarpins de la valeur de deux écrans plasma puis une sacoche dont il valait mieux ne jamais demander le prix pour ne pas faire d'infarctus. Et elle allait avec tout ça à la caisse. La brune regardait ensuite la vendeuse enregistrer les articles en passant son appareil sur les différents codes-barres puis faire le compte et lui annoncer la somme à payer - rien qu'en entendant cette fameuse somme, Hermione repartait dans un rire nerveux. Pour payer une telle chose, il aurait fallut qu'elle vende son ancien appartement. Mais là, il ne suffisait que de tendre la Visa de Draco pour que tout s'arrange. Et encore, Hermione avait chaque fois du mal à croire que ce petit rectangle contienne une fortune suffisante pour supporter ces achats. Elle composait chaque fois le code - Draco le lui avait donné – en s'attendant anxieusement à ce qu'on la remballe. Parce que onze mille sept cent Gallions, bon sang, c'était tout simplement impossible à encaisser dans la vie réelle ! Eh ben dans le monde Malfoyen, si. Hermione brune était toujours estomaquée d'entendre la vendeuse lui annoncer que tout était bon puis lui souhaiter une bonne journée en lui tendant ses sacs.

« Est-ce que tu peux acheter la planète Terre avec ? » demanda-t-elle très sérieusement alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer sur la terrasse d'un restaurant pour grignoter quelque chose.

« Pas pour l'instant. Elle est en rupture de stock sur eBay. » répondit Draco qui fouillait dans ses poches pour chercher Dieu sait quoi. « Ben alors, Ste Grangie s'est reconvertie en profiteuse ? » ricana-t-il en désignant du menton les quelques dizaines de sacs qui entouraient leur table.

« Il faut croire. » admit Hermione avec un petit sourire coupable. « En même temps, c'était tellement tentant de...attention, t'as un truc qui est tombé de ta poche. »

« Où ça ? »

« Là...attends, je te le ramasse. »

La brune s'abaissa pour attraper la feuille pliée en deux. Sa curiosité fit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle y vit la fit hausser des sourcils.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle en posant le papier sur la table.

Draco regarda à son tour. Il s'agissait du dessin d'Izia qu'il avait commencé il y a quelques jours. Le corps du serpent formait un nœud en forme de huit, sa queue remontant vers le haut et s'élargissant pour former une tête de mort. Dans la boucle du bas du huit se glissait l'autre partie du corps du reptile menant à sa tête, la gueule grande ouverte laissant entrevoir ses deux grands crocs, ses yeux représentés par deux fentes sombres dépourvues de pupilles.

« Ouais. » acquiesça nonchalamment Malfoy. « C'est juste un prototype pour mon tatouage. »

« C'est encore plus terrifiant que ce que tu m'avais décrit. » dit Hermione qui, malgré tout, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dessin.

« Tant mieux. » sourit Draco. « Tu n'aimes pas, donc ? »

« Si. C'est magnifiquement dessiné. Mais c'est terrifiant. » répondit Hermione avant poser son index sur la tête de mort. « Tu ne voudrais pas un peu adoucir ce côté sombre ? »

« Par quoi ? »

« Je sais pas...une rose ? Ne rigole pas, ça pourrait très bien le faire. » lui assura-t-elle en le voyant esquisser un rictus moqueur. « Regarde » Elle désigna le côté gauche de la boucle du haut que la queue du serpent scindait en deux. « Là, tu pourrais mettre une rose. Et puis tu pourrais enrouler la tige tout autour du corps d'Izia pour faire pousser une autre rose un peu plus petite juste ici. » Elle pointa le côté droit de la boucle du bas. « Ca donnerait un côté rétro au tatouage, en plus. »

« Mouais... » fit Draco mais ses yeux tendant déjà vers le gris indiquaient que ses méninges étaient en action. « On va voir ça tout de suite. »

Il héla un des serveurs pour que ce-dernier lui apporte un crayon de papier. Puis, l'outil en main, le blond se mit à reproduire exactement ce qu'Hermione venait de lui conseiller. Sa voisine de table l'avait rarement vu aussi concentré et minutieux qu'en ce moment même. Sa main s'appliquait à dessiner avec une précision quasi géométrique chacune des pétales des deux roses et ses yeux ne clignaient presque pas, fixés sur la mine du crayon. Au bout de cinq minutes, il releva la tête et observa le résultat. Un lent sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Mortel. »

« Aha, tu vois que je n'ai pas _que_ des mauvaises idées ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« C'est mortel. » répéta Draco et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers sa compagne, ceux-ci pétillaient d'une lueur déterminée. « Je vais me le faire tatouer. »

« Je crois que le copain d'Angelina connaît les coordonnées d'un bon tatoueur en plus. Quand on reviendra à Londres, je v... »

« Non. Je vais me le faire tatouer maintenant. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

« Maintenant ? ! »

« Maintenant. » répéta Draco et son sourire s'élargit.

« Et...tu veux faire ça où ? Chez qui ? On ne connait personne ici ! Et qui te dis que tu trouveras un professionnel ? »

« Le nouveau mec de Nymphadora est tatoueur professionnel, non ? Il peut bien me le faire. »

« Oui mais Draco, il doit être en Angleterre à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Pas grave. Je lui paie le billet pour qu'il vienne. » répliqua du tac au tac Draco en sortant déjà son portable pour composer le numéro de Tonks.

Hermione secoua la tête. Cet homme pouvait être même plus têtu qu'elle quand il le voulait, c'était dingue. Mais bon, elle était tout de même flattée que son petit ajout ait contribué à ce qu'il ait un déclic. Si le tatouage était exécuté par un professionnel, le rendu pouvait être terrifiquement génial. _Et toi_, lui demanda alors sa voix intérieure. Hermione fronça des sourcils. Quoi, elle ? Certes, elle avait depuis longtemps envie de se tatouer quelque chose mais les idées étaient encore trop floues pour qu'elle se décide. Pour l'instant, elle était sûre d'une seule chose : son futur dessin corporel contiendrait un triangle. Cette forme à trois côtés l'obsédait. Mais un triangle nu, sans rien à l'intérieur ni autour, elle trouvait ça un peu trop vide, trop fade... Donc bon, il fallait qu'elle prenne vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question.

« _Parfait_. » prononça en français Draco tout en raccrochant. « Keith – c'est le prénom du mec de Nympha – est sur Milan jusqu'à après-demain donc il peut être ici dans deux heures et demie si je lui envoie un jet pour venir le chercher. Elle est pas belle la vie ? » conclut-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.

« Tout a l'air tellement simple lorsqu'on s'appelle Draco Malfoy. » soupira Hermione.

« Les choses sont simples en elles-mêmes, Grangie. C'est nous qui les compliquons. » philosopha l'héritier avant de se pencher en avant en croisant des mains. « Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Nulle part. » pouffa Draco. « Je parlais du tatouage. Tu ne voulais pas t'en faire un aussi ? »

« Oui mais je ne suis pas encore au point par rapport au dessin final, donc... »

Malfoy retourna la feuille sur laquelle se trouvait l'ébauche de ce qui serait bientôt inscrit sur son épiderme puis il attrapa le crayon qu'on lui avait prêté.

« C'etait un triangle sur le poignet que tu voulais, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en dessinant la forme en question sur le papier.

« ...tu t'en souviens ? » haussa des sourcils Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviendrais pas ? » dit-il avant de tapoter le dessin du bout du stylo. « Donc, un triangle. C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Juste ça ? »

« Ben je trouve que ça ne fait pas assez mais en même temps, je ne sais pas quoi rajouter... » soupira la brune. « Il faudrait donner à ce tatouage une symbolique qui me représenterait. »

« Un truc qui serait en rapport avec ta personnalité, donc. » réfléchit Draco.

« Oui. Mais quelque chose de très simple. À la limite, une autre forme géométrique. »

« Quelque chose en rapport avec ta personnalité qui serait représenté par une forme géométrique. » récapitula le blond en hochant lentement la tête.

Il fit tourner le crayon entre ses doigts un instant, les yeux fixés sur un point indéterminé derrière Hermione.

« Tu es quelqu'un...d'intègre. » dit-il enfin. « Une personne loyale. Sincère. Droite. » Il traduisit les qualités énumérées par un trait vertical. « Mais tu es également assez affectueuse et maternelle. Et je dirais que cette qualité prédomine même sur la droiture. Elle l'englobe. » Il entoura le trait d'un rond parfait. « Mais malgré tout, tu n'es pas totalement sage non plus. Il subsiste au milieu de tout ça... » Il dessina un éclair au milieu du trait traversant le cercle en son centre. « ...un soupçon de folie. »

« Pas mal du tout. » commenta la brune, sincèrement impressionnée.

« Et si on fusionne ça avec le triangle, ça donne ce résultat là. » termina Draco en reproduisant le tout.

Il retraça un triangle équilatéral puis fit un rond à l'intérieur. Son trait prit naissance du haut de la pyramide pour aboutir jusqu'en bas, coupant le cercle en deux. Draco inscrivit ensuite un éclair au milieu de la ligne qui scindait le cercle. Son œuvre achevée, il tourna le dessin en direction d'Hermione pour obtenir ses impressions. Et la brune eut exactement la même réaction que Draco précédemment. Elle observa le petit dessin avec un sourire presque béat.

« C'est tout simplement parfait. » souffla-t-elle avant de redresser la tête. « Je veux me le faire tatouer aussi. »

* * *

><p>Keith débarqua sur place aux alentours de seize heures, son matériel sur le dos. Sa première remarque en posant le pied dans la suite fut de demander si la pièce était assez insonorisée pour que leurs hurlements soient étouffés. Oui parce que, dans leur enthousiasme, les deux jeunes mariés n'avaient pas pris en compte le fait que l'aiguille n'allait pas caresser doucement leur peau en effectuant leurs dessins respectifs. Mais il s'avéra que les murs du petit appartement étaient aussi épais qu'une couche de pierre et Keith put préparer ses ustensiles pour entamer le tracé des tatouages. Celui d'Hermione étant le moins complexe à faire, elle passa l'épreuve la première et expérimenta pleinement la douleur avec un grand D. Et elle ferma les yeux, bloqua sa respiration, serra des dents, serra des poings, serra des dents, serra des poings..<p>

« Tiens. Je t'autorise à me griffer comme tu veux. »

Hermione entrouvrit difficilement des paupières et vit que Draco lui tendait son avant-bras avec un sourire à la fois amusé et compatissant.

« Merci mais tu vas le regretter, crois-moi. » le prévint Hermione, haletante.

« C'est fort probable, oui. » concéda Malfoy sans pour autant ôter son bras tendu.

Alors Hermione s'y agrippa de sa main libre et enfonça purement et simplement ses ongles dans sa peau au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille de Keith travaillait sur la sienne. Et Draco supporta étrangement bien la situation, ne se contentant que de serrer la mâchoire sans broncher ni rien. Leur supplice prit fort heureusement fin trois quarts d'heure plus tard et, lorsque Keith leur annonça enfin qu'il avait terminé, la brune put admirer le petit triangle qui ornait désormais l'intérieur de son poignet. La peau était encore un peu rougie et les contours ressortaient, créant un relief sur son épiderme mais qu'est-ce que le rendu était classe... Hermione en oublia presque la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer pour aboutir à ça. Souffrance que s'apprêtait à affronter Draco en s'installant sur le siège en cuir que venait de quitter sa compagne.

« Ça va être mille fois plus douloureux que celui de votre femme, je vous préviens. » lui dit Keith en changeant son aiguille.

« Je suis un warrior. Je peux tout supporter. » déclara solennellement Malfoy en tendant son avant-bras pour que le tatoueur puisse se mettre à l'œuvre.

Et Hermione n'oublia pas de filmer la scène lorsque Draco geignit et brailla et hurla et se lamenta, en tout warrior qu'il était. Depuis le début du Contrat, la brune ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer autant d'injures que pendant les quatre heures et demie suivantes. À croire qu'il était rémunéré à chaque insulte proférée par minute. Keith avait l'air d'être habitué à se faire maltraiter verbalement par les clients qu'il tatouait car il restait imperturbable dans son travail, toujours concentré sur son dessin. Et il eut raison de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser d'une quelconque manière car lorsqu'il rendit à Draco la liberté de son bras, une fois les contours du futur tatouage effectués, le dessin s'avéra être une reproduction plus que fidèle de l'esquisse faite par l'héritier un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire les remplissages et y mettre de la couleur mais les bases - à savoir le serpent et les roses - étaient déjà posées.

« Bon sang... » secoua la tête Draco, soufflé. « C'est exactement ce que je me représentais. » Il se tourna vers Keith avec un grand sourire. « C'est la copie conforme de ce que je m'imaginais ! » répéta-t-il, comme n'en croyant pas ses yeux. « C'est dingue. »

Et peut-être est-ce cela qui lui permit de supporter les trois heures suivantes avec un peu plus de calme que précédemment. Hermione, de façon à ce qu'ils soient quittes, lui offrit son bras nouvellement orné pour qu'il puisse s'y défouler. Au lieu de ça, Draco attrapa sa main à l'aveuglette et la serra jusqu'au bout. Même lorsque, passé minuit, Hermione, qui était accroupie à ses côtés, tomba de sommeil, bercée par le grésillement de l'aiguille. Sa tête s'affaissa sur les genoux de Malfoy et ses longues boucles chocolat coulèrent le long de ses jambes, caressant la moquette.

« Eh... »

Hermione marmonna et se tourna mollement de côté.

« Granger..? »

« Mmmh...s'y'a ? »

« J'ai fini. »

La brune papillonna des paupières et ses yeux tombèrent droit sur l'avant-bras de Draco. Et il était là, le fameux tatouage. Aussi beau qu'effrayant. Les seules choses qui différaient du croquis qu'avait fait Draco étaient la taille – le dessin commençait à quelques petits centimètres du creux de son coude pour venir se terminer à la naissance de son poignet – et la couleur – la peau d'Izia était d'un vert sombre auquel le rouge des pétales de roses venait redonner de l'éclat, le même rouge sanguinaire qui constituaient les pupilles en fente du reptile.

« Waouh. » murmura Hermione, sincèrement émerveillée. « C'est...juste..._waouh_. Magnifique. »

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Draco et vit que celui-ci avait l'air fatigué – il était au moins trois heures et demie du matin et Keith venait de partir – mais affichait un grand, un très grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Dernier jour. Hermione s'éveilla en douceur, les timides rayons de l'aube caressant ses paupières closes. Puis entrouvertes. Sa vision floue cumulée à la faible lueur matinale dans laquelle était baignée la chambre ne l'aidèrent pas à distinguer quelque chose de bien précis le temps de quelques secondes puis sa vue s'accommoda peu à peu. Et ses yeux tombèrent droit sur ceux de Draco. Ce-dernier la regardait émerger progressivement comme s'il avait passé la nuit entière à l'observer dormir. Hermione haussa des sourcils, surprise, puis esquissa un petit sourire.<p>

« Déjà réveillé ? »

Draco hocha brièvement la tête, ses pupilles ne la quittant pas. Et comme la brune n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède parant au remue-ménage intérieur que provoquait en elle ses regards soutenus, elle s'intéressa au radioréveil sur la table de chevet derrière lui. « 7:16« clignotait sur l'écran au rythme des secondes s'écoulant.

« Tu n'es pas allé faire ton jogging ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors tout en s'étirant.

Là encore, Draco hocha la tête négativement mais sans ouvrir la bouche. Hermione fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Malfoy haussa des épaules. Quelques-unes de ses mèches flavescentes dégringolèrent sur son front pour tomber sur l'arrête de son nez.

« Pas envie. » finit-il par répondre de sa voix rauque du matin.

L'étudiante porta alors le dos de sa main à son front comme pour prendre sa température tout en feignant un air soucieux.

« Draco Malfoy zapper son jogging ? Doit-on appeler le médecin ou directement l'ambulance ? »

L'héritier n'eut qu'un petit sourire qui ne dura même pas le temps d'une dizaine de secondes. À nouveau, son expression intense reprit ses droits sur sa figure et Hermione se sentit piégée à huit-clos par son regard. Surtout lorsqu'il vint récupérer la main qui reposait toujours sur son front pour la porter à ses lèvres. Et sans la quitter des yeux, il appuya sa bouche sur ses premières phalanges, puis sur les secondes. C'était léger. Doux. Hermione était anesthésiée par tant de tendresse.

« Je peux te dire quelque chose..? »

La brune hocha la tête. Son cœur battait si fort et désordonnément dans sa poitrine qu'elle était surprise que les échos n'emplissent pas la pièce toute entière. Ses yeux ambrés suivirent ses moindres mouvements. Lorsqu'il abaissa sa main, lorsqu'il passa son index le long de chacune des lignes parsemant sa paume. La première, la deuxième, la troisième. Puis ses doigts vinrent se glisser entre les siens et il noua leurs deux mains ensemble.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » lui confessa-t-il alors.

Et, comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, il effectua une petite pression sur sa main à l'aide de ses doigts. Son regard gris perle ne la quittait pas. Il s'était même fait plus profond, plus perçant encore. Et il y avait une formulation muette dans ses yeux. Un non-dit, un message codé qu'elle devait deviner. _Lis les signes_.

Et Hermione les lut. Et elle les comprit. Mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Dis-le. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu le sais déjà. »

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Je ne suis jamais sûre de rien avec toi. »

« Eh bien tu peux être au moins sûre de ça. » lui assura-t-il avant de porter à nouveau sa main à sa bouche. « Je suis content que tu sois là Hermione. »

Ses lèvres sur ses phalanges puis le dos de sa main. La jeune femme se sentait prise de frissons chaque fois qu'elle sentait son contact contre sa peau. Alors elle accepta de ne lire que les signes et d'en déduire ce qu'elle devait en déduire. Elle accepta le peu qu'il voulait lui révéler. Elle accepta car, venant de Malfoy, ce peu représentait beaucoup. Alors pour elle aussi. Elle accepta pour cette fois-ci dans l'espoir qu'un jour, un beau jour...

* * *

><p><strong>..l'espoir fait vivre, ma petite Hermione ;) <strong>

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il est un peu plus...sérieux que les précédents, disons. Mais je voulais que les choses bougent, qu'il y ait de la profondeur. Alors désolée si vous ne vous êtes pas marrés comme vous l'auriez voulu mais j'espère au moins que vous aurez souri. **

**Bon.**

**Alors là, je vais enlever mon masque de gentillesse une seconde et mettre mes crocs de vampire et mon serre-tête de Blair Waldorf. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose chez vous – ou, du moins, chez certains d'entre vous...peu d'entre vous, à vrai dire – qui, comment le dire poliment, **_**m'agace.**_** Non, ce ne sont pas les lecteurs anonymes – bien que, si on faisait un top 5 des choses que je déteste, ceux-ci viendraient en seconde position – mais l'harcelement pour avoir un nouveau chapitre. Et encore, il y a harcèlement et ****_harcèlement_. Certains d'entre vous sont pressés de connaître la suite de l'histoire et, en tant que lectrice, je peux PARFAITEMENT le comprendre. Et lorsque vous me laissez des « Hâte d'avoir la suite » « Quand est-ce que tu postes la suite ? », etc, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire !**

**Ce qui ne me fait pas plaisir, ce sont les PM ou autres messages que je reçois, du genre (et je n'exagère rien du tout, croyez-moi) : « PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS TE MAGNER DE LE POSTER CE FOUTU CHAPITRE ? ». Bitch, no. J'y réponds même pas parce que je sais qu'il y aura des vulgarités à chacune de mes fins de phrases. Alors je peux concevoir que vous soyez impatients mais essayez de rester respectueux. Nan, n'essayez même pas : **_**soyez-le**_**. Parce que je le suis avec vous. Et parce que moi, ce genre de messages, ça commence à violemment me faire chier. Si je veux, je la supprime cette fanfic et basta. Et pendant que j'y suis, je supprime aussi mon compte et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Point. Je suis très impulsive comme fille donc je serais parfaitement capable de le faire si ça continue. Je n'ai aucun, mais alors **_**aucun **_**compte à vous rendre. Rentrez vous bien ça dans le crâne. **

**Alors pour toutes ces personnes que je ne nommerai pas (et qui, ****_bizarrement_, ne me laisse ja-mais de reviews) : Je. Ne. Suis. PAS. Votre. Esclave. Si j'ai envie d'écrire, je le fais, et puis c'est tout. Si j'ai envie de me reposer, je le fais, et puis c'est tout. Si j'ai une panne d'inspiration...comment voulez-vous que j'écrive quoi que ce soit ? Soyez pas bêtes, putain. **

**Puis, je sais pas, je suis active sur Twitter, un peu moins sur Ask & Tumblr mais quand même, j'ai laissé mon email sur mon profil – enfin bref, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une diva inaccessible. Au lieu de me harceler en m'insultant presque, pourquoi ne vous soucieriez pas de savoir ce qui m'empêche de poster fréquemment ? Je mords pas, hein. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer balader ni rien si vous me posez la question. Ou même si vous venez tout simplement me parler. De plus, j'essaie autant que possible de tenir mes lecteurs informés de l'avancement de mes rédactions, histoire qu'ils puissent savoir combien de pages il me reste à rédiger ou encore vers quelle période je crois être capable de poster un nouveau chapitre sur telle ou telle fanfic. Donc au lieu de m'envoyer : « Bordel mais t'arrête d'être aussi lente ! » par MP, donnez un sens à votre message et informez-vous. **

**Et, non, je ne fais pas exprès de faire des posts super espacés. Vous pensez vraiment que je me dis : « bon alors là, j'ai posté le nouveau chapitre et, rien que pour les frustrer, je vais attendre un petit mois avant de mettre la suite, hinhinhin. » Les gars, j'ai des devoirs à faire, j'ai des fiches à finir, j'ai une chambre à ranger, j'ai un niveau de Candy Crush à passer, j'ai des potes à voir, j'ai des fringues à acheter, j'ai des partiels à réussir – bref, j'ai une **_**vie**_**. Dingue, hein ? Il n'y a pas que FF dans mon esprit. Il n'y a pas que Le Contrat dans mon esprit. **

**Et puis, franchement, quelle ingratitude. Certes, je mets du temps à poster mais quand je le fais, c'est un foutu pavé que je vous livre. Vous pensez vraiment que je suis obligée de faire ça ? Non. Je le fais pour vous faire plaisir. Je suis là, derrière mon ordi, à me creuser la tête pour trouver les meilleures idées de scénarios, les meilleures répliques, les meilleures descriptions, et je supprime quelques passages parce que je me dis que non, ce n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que vous aimeriez lire, puis j'en rajoute d'autres en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, vous fassent rire ou sourire. Vous fassent réagir, quoi. Quelques fois, j'en ai même marre d'écrire et je me dis : « oh et puis merde, on verra ça plus tard... » Puis je relis les reviews extrêmement encourageantes et ça m'oblige ou plutôt ça me**_** motive **_**à me tirer de ma paresse et à me dire : « allez, Laetitia, écris, y'en a qui attendent cette suite ».**

**Donc voilà. Pour les personnes concernées, va vraiment falloir se calmer parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vu enervée. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas beau à voir. Alors injectez-vous de la patience par intra-veineuse, prenez des comprimés de respect, fumez un joint de politesse ou allez tout simplement vous faire foutre.**

***mode Cerbère OFF***

**Je vous assure que je suis très gentille, en vrai. **

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : J'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews alors je ne vous cache pas que cela va prendre du temps pour y répondre une par une et avec soin. Surtout qu'il faut que je révise mes partiels de janvier et j'ai beaucoup, **_**beaucoup **_**de retard. Donc ne désespérez pas si je ne vous réponds pas tout de suite mais sachez juste que je vais le faire tôt ou tard, pas d'inquiétude.**

**PS2 : Pour ce qui est du discours d'Hermione concernant la cathédrale de San Lorenzo...c'est du bullshitage intensif, haha. J'avais juste un peu la flemme de faire des recherches poussées et, ne voulant pas recopier Wikipédia, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un truc à ma sauce. Je préviens parce que je sais que certains d'entre vous sont supers vigilants et s'attardent sur des détails (ce qui me fout un peu la pression, je ne vous le cache pas haha) donc comme ça, c'est dit et je plaide coupable avant même qu'on me dénonce.**

**PlayStation 3 : Pour continuer dans l'honnêteté, le tatouage de Draco est impossible à réaliser en une seule séance – merci à Giselle Levy de me l'avoir dit, je me suis couchée moins bête. Mais le chapitre était déjà intégralement écrit et...pfff, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout modifier en fonction. Mais vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? :( **

**.**

**RAR :**

**.**

**Merri :** La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! :)

.

**Une Gentille Fan : **Outai chapitre outai ! Hahaha, j'ai bien ri en lisant ça. Puis, omg, des « Chocos Bons Lunette Qui Traversent Les Murets ». Ca fait peur... A ce rythme là, tu vas monter une véritable armée de sucreries, haha ! Tout ça pour me pousser à écrire ? Yé souis touchée :') Merci pour ta review (légèrement, très légèrement) barrée ! Xoxo.

.

**La voiture :** Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, sincèrement. Et puis je suis contente que tu aies commencé à lire des Dramiones en commençant par ma fic ! Je t'y ai converti, haha. ;) Peu importe que tu ne me laisses plus de reviews, du moment que je sais tes impressions sur cette fanfic, c'est tout ce qui importe. Merci encore d'être passée & j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, en tout cas ! Xoxo.

.

**Jujus d'Orange :** MA JUJU D'AMOUR, MA COPINE A MOI, MON SUCRE D'ORGE, merci pour les fleurs, merci pour le pack de Fanta, merci pour les idées, merci pour le soutien, merci pour tout, navrée que tu n'aies pas été la 1000e review mais bon, 1001, c'est plus classe, tkatey. Des bisouuus & have a good time à New-York. Et rapporte-moi un truc de là-bas. Discute pas : c'est un ordre. Kiss.

.

**Sevy :** Et la voici, la voilà : celle qui a mis la 1000e review ! MER-CI ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, en tout cas, ma Sevy ! Xoxo.

.

**Maa :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre te fera encore plus aimer cette histoire en tout cas ! Xo. PS : Tu t'en fous peut-être mais ma mère me surnommait « Maa » lorsque j'étais petite, c'était un diminutif de mon premier prénom. Voilà. Qui s'en fout ? *le monde entier lève la main*

.

**Elena : **Ohlala, tu es bien loin de m'emmerder avec ta review, sois-en sûre ! Surtout que tu aimes les céréales Lion aka ma drogue du petit-déjeuner. Surtout ceux au caramel, hmmmm, je pourrais finir toute la boîte toute seule comme une grande. En tout cas, ça m'a bien fait sourire de lire ta petite histoire haha, ça me fascine toujours de connaître les différentes façons par lesquels les lecteurs atterrissent sur mon profil. J'espère que ce long chapitre te plaît ! & merci pour ta review ;)

.

**Lily-Sisi :** Ah, tu voulais du Potter a chaud...as-tu eu ce que tu désirais ? Parce qu'on ne fait pas plus fou, haha. Merci du tuyau pour les cernes mais, malheureusement (ou heureusement) je ne porte pas des lunettes donc je vais devoir me trouver une autre astuce... Pour ce qui est de mes études, je suis dans une fac de Droit (d'ailleurs, j'avais fait un lapsus dans le chapitre dernier en disant qu'Hermione faisait du Droit et non du cinéma...eh oui, les études me montent à la tête) à Paris. Merci pour ta review & j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

.

**Clarine :** Le truc c'est que je suis masculine donc j'ai plus de facilité à me mettre dans la peau de Draco plutôt que dans celle d'Hermione, ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à la cerner et elle peut sembler un peu trop niaise, ou fade, ou sans réelle personnalité par moment... J'essaie de changer ça, c'est un peu dur, mais je crois que j'y arrive. Quant à Pansy, je vais dévoiler sa facette humaine, ne t'inquiète pas ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! Xoxo.

.

**Shikamari76 :** Omg, tu l'as terminé à 4h du mat' ? ! J'espère que tu as bien rattrapé ta nuit de sommeil, en tout cas ! Je suis contente que cette fic te fasse pleurer de rire et tes compliments me font très plaisir :) Merci pour ta review !

.

**Guest :** Tu n'as pas mis de nom donc j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras (ta première review s'est envoyée trop tôt et tu en as refais une deuxième pour poster la fin) mais ce que tu m'a écrit est réellement stimulant et encourageant, je te remercie pour ça. Cependant, tranquillise-toi : je suis très loin d'abandonner cette fic. Je mets simplement beaucoup de temps à poster mais la probabilité pour que j'abandonne cette fic est très proche de 0. Merci encore pour ta review (contente que tu aies apprécié le personnage d'Olivier Dubois, haha) & j'espère que ce 23e chapitre te plaît ! Xoxo.

.

**Rubandepluie :** Hahahahaha tout le monde a détesté Pansy d'un seul coup, c'était drôle à voir :') Mais elle ne fait que rester professionnelle, c'est tout. A l'excès peut-être mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est une aussi bonne attachée de presse. J'espère que tu as réussi à l'aimer à nouveau à l'issue de ce chapitre ;)

.

**Luana :** ...moi même je ne sais pas comment mes mains réussissent à écrire autant but, oh well, je ne m'en plains pas ;) Merci pour ta review ! Xoxo.

.

**Anonymous :** Blaise est fiancé et Pansy...eh bien, c'est Pansy. Donc pas d'espoir de couple entre eux deux, désolée ;) Mais il est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ! Contente que cette fanfic te plaise, j'espère qu'il en est de même avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Xoxo.

.

**Stella74 :** « Peace (pas sur toi) and love (sur toi si tu veux) » Okkk, j'ai hurlé de rire, je l'admets. Et, wow, tu me compares avec une journaliste de MadmoiZelle ? ! Yé souis flattée *0* Mais la réalité est que je ne suis qu'une gamine de 17 ans qui galère en Droit...d'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-elle fait Droit ? Poukwa ? ? M'enfin. Dans tous les cas, ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Je souris encore en la relisant, haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît :) xoxo.

.

**Sleeping Beauty :** Merci, merci, merci, merci et merci ! Contente que cette fanfiction te plaise à ce point ! En espérant que ton intérêt pour elle sera grandissant :) xoxo.

.

**Fathou :** Oh, une review toute en douceur remplie de tout plein de jolis compliments ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir. Je te remercie pour ces quelques lignes qui m'ont fait sourire :D Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît également ! Xoxo.

.

**Hoshiko27 :** Je vois que le fanclub de Miss Parkinson s'est vidé depuis le chapitre précédent, haha ! J'espère qu'il se remplira à nouveau à l'issue de celui-ci. Bon courage à toi aussi dans tes études, dans ta vie, aiksétéra. Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :)

.

**Nana972 :** En gros, Pansy a surpris le regard que Draco et Hermione se lançait lorsqu'Hermione avançait vers l'autel et elle a senti qu'il y avait ce truc, cette chose qu'on peut percevoir lorsque deux amoureux se regarde. Et donc elle en a déduit que les deux couchaient joyeusement ensemble. Quand à la modification des dernières clauses du Contrat...tu verras bien dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ;) Merci pour ta review ! Xoxo.

.

**Fait & Hope :** Ok Armelle, tu me mets toujours des reviews de la morkitue, trop cool itou, et je te réponds en quatre pauvres lignes...how pathetic is that ? Donc du coup je m'en veux :( Mais j'aurais trop de choses à dire alors on va simplifier en ces quelques mots : tes reviews sont un peu comme un road-trip suivant ton fil de pensées et c'est super cool à lire. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira. Et pour ce qui est de Narcissa, je pense vraiment la faire intervenir un peu plus dans l'histoire. Après tout, il n'y aurait pas de raison qu'on parle h24 des parents de Granger et non de ceus de Malfoy...right ? Des bisous !

.

**Zadic :** Mais si, mais si, je te réponds ;) Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois tombée amoureuse de ma fic en tout cas, je suis contente que ce que j'écrive te plaise à ce point. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, en tout cas ! :) xoxo.

.

**Nelloo :** Ahlala mais vous êtes tous _persuadés_ que je vais vous abandonner ! Mais non, les enfants, je vais continuer cette fanfic jusqu'au bout. Enfin, sauf si je meurs entretemps. Dans tous les cas, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Oui, je ne voulais pas me casser la tête à me lancer dans mille et une descriptions pour le mariage alors j'ai cherché à être à la fois concise et efficace. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît ! :) xoxo.

.

**Guest :** Bientôt, bientôt... ;)

.

**Aesmya :** Ah, j'ai réussi à te laisser sans voix, haha ! Un point pour moi. Je suis heureuse que chacune de mes fics te plaisent, en tout cas ! Bon, l'attente a été longue pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas été en vain :) Merci pour ta review ! xoxo.

.

**Missgryffi :** Et encore une qui veut achever Pansy, haha, ça n'arrête pas ! Bon, j'admets qu'elle n'a pas été un super gentille dans le chapitre précédent, soit... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ! Xoxo.

.

**Cha910 :** Et voici la suite, hope you like it ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil :)

.

**Flavou :** Ah ça me fait plaisir que tu arrives à te rappeller des chapitres précédents malgré l'attente et sans avoir à les relire ! J'espère justement que ce chapitre là te plaît. Merci pour ta review ! Xoxo.

.

**Vico :** Pansy la sans-coeur :( Ai-je réussi à redorer son blason ? Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait rire ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même avec celui-ci. Et j'espère aussi que tu as rattrapé ta nuit de sommeil ;) Merci pour ta review ! Xoxo.

.

**Magalie :** Here it is ! ;)

.

**Fan Of You :**...Eh ben ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir tout ce que tu me dis là ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas. Je ne vais pas arrêter cette fanfic, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais necore merci pour tous tes compliments & je suis contente que mes autres fanfics te plaisent as well :) xoxo.

.

**La :** Et la voici...régale-toi ;)

**.**

**Donc je pensais à un truc : certains d'entre vous savent dessiner ? Parce que moi, c'est un carnage – j'en suis encore au stade du rond et des bâtonnets, voyez la tristesse de la situation... – et le croquis que j'ai essayé de faire du tatouage de Draco pique réellement les yeux. Donc je pensais à un truc, bis : est-ce que ça vous motive de dessiner les tatouages respectifs du couple en s'inspirant des indications qui sont dans le texte ? (Bon, je ne pense pas que vous foirerez celui d'Hermione, haha, quoique... Dans tous les cas, vous serez toujours mille fois plus performants que mes deux mains gauches.) Vous pouvez également dessiner Draco et Hermione tout court, tel que vous vous les imaginez. C'est comme vous le sentez. Vous pourrez m'envoyer tout ça sur mon adresse mail (je l'ai laissée sur mon profil). J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne !**

**Passez tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)**


	24. Interview au sommet

**Salut les roux. **

**J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien, que personne n'est atteint d'une maladie incurable et que vous tenez tous sur vos deux jambes...si vous les possédez encore. 69 pages OpenOffice rien que pour vos beaux yeux – Word me chuchote 122 mais chut, chut chut – et qui, je l'espère, vous plairont. Je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont répondu sur Ask/Twitter lorsque j'ai demandé 6 mots au hasard à caser dans ce chapitre...bon, au final, j'ai fait mon tri et je n'en ai mis qu'une très mince poignée mais ça m'a dans tous les cas aidé à stimuler mon imagination qui était au point mort, à -54 en dessous de zéro. Alors merci encore à vous :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner l'attente (la garce que je suis vous fait poireauter depuis Noël haha) et, comme d'habitude, big up à cette chère Giselle Levy qui a corrigé cette interminable suite de pages en un clin d'œil dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, ce qui est juste...woah. Impressionnée, je suis.**

* * *

><p>Le Jinsekô était l'un de ces hôtels à l'architecture surréaliste comme seuls les Japonais savaient en construire. Gigantesque tour de verre surplombant le centre-ville de Tokyo, elle abritait en son sein une quarantaine de boutiques de luxe, une poignée de restaurants trois étoiles proposant des spécialités des quatre coins du monde, trois grandes banques internationales et diverses salles de sports ou instituts de bien-être, services dont bénéficiaient gratuitement les hôtes de l'édifice. Les suites n'avaient rien à envier aux plus grands standings new-yorkais. Petite particularité, d'ailleurs : aucune n'était décorée de la même façon. On pouvait par exemple tomber sur une chambre entièrement dédiée à l'univers de Dracula puis rentrer dans celle voisine et se retrouver dans le monde d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles du sol au plafond. Certains clients capricieux poussaient le vice jusqu'à exiger une décoration sur mesure rien que pour eux alors que leur séjour sur place n'excédait pas plus de deux nuits. Mais du moment qu'ils allongeaient le chèque, le personnel était prêt à se plier en neuf pour accéder à leur moindre désir.<p>

La chambre la plus convoitée était celle du trentième-et-unième et dernier étage.

Deux-cent mètres carrés de baies vitrées donnant sur une vue imprenable sur la ville, salle de bain aux allures de thermes grecs antiques, sauna, salle de jeu, salle de projection, grande terrasse... oh et une piscine intérieure, aussi. Allez savoir comment cela pouvait être possible mais ça l'était. Une magnifique piscine de plus de trois mètres de profondeur bordée de marbre.

Pour pouvoir dormir une nuit en ces lieux, il fallait réserver huit mois à l'avance, voire même une année quelques fois. Certains économisaient drastiquement pendant plusieurs mois afin de réunir le compte. Et même lorsqu'ils avaient la réservation en poche, il n'était pas dit que leur place soit gardée. En effet, si un « privilégié » de l'hôtel venait à passer un coup de fil pour réquisitionner les lieux dans les jours ou même les heures qui suivaient, c'était à cette dernière personne que revenait la chambre. Combien s'étaient ainsi vus piquer leurs réservations sous le nez par l'équipe de _Vogue Japon_ ? La chambre du dernier étage du Jinsekô était l'emplacement de prédilection du magazine pour effectuer shootings et interviews. C'était une pièce spacieuse, lumineuse et dotée d'une incroyable capacité d'aménagement – tout ce qu'il fallait.

Pour l'interview qui allait avoir lieu, le décor choisi par l'équipe de décoration d'intérieur oscillait entre minimalisme et élégance, jouant sur un mobilier moderne mais en aucun cas clinquant, le noir, le gris et le blanc se côtoyant à parts égales. Il était prévu que cette sobriété de thème soit gardée pour le shooting qui allait suivre. Shooting que préparait une équipe de stylistes dans un coin, faisant venir des rangées et des rangées d'habits masculins accrochés sagement en rang sur des cintres. Et on répertoriait, et on choisissait, et on assemblait, puis on s'arrangeait avec le staff qui préparait l'estrade blanc baignée par les spots de lumière sur laquelle se tiendrait la future vedette de la matinée. La fourmilière artistique de _Vogue_ déambulait dans la vaste pièce, chacun s'attelant à sa tâche. Mais lorsque la porte de la suite s'ouvrit_,_ tout le monde cessa d'un seul coup ses activités. Entra alors une grande japonaise vêtue d'un manteau en fourrure aussi noir que ses longs cheveux lisses, une toque en renard sur la tête, de gigantesque lunettes de soleil Coachs à monture caramel sur le nez.

« Bonjour Mlle Uziwa. » la salua-t-on sur son passage en baissant religieusement la tête comme il était coutume de le faire dans le pays.

La jeune femme leur répondit du bout des lèvres tout en ôtant doigt par doigt ses gants en velours pour les glisser dans son sac à main. Quelqu'un vint la débarrasser de son couvre-chef puis de son manteau et elle passa sa main sur sa courte robe baby-doll bleue marine dans un geste machinal. Ses jambes étaient interminables, allongées par ces nouveaux escarpins Alexander Wang que la planète entière s'arrachait, et elle affichait une taille à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle mannequin. Mais elle n'était pas top model, loin de là. Elle était journaliste. Et pas n'importe laquelle, attention : elle était Miyazaki Uziwa, une des plus célèbres journalistes de l'édition japonaise de _Vogue_, voire même l'une des plus célèbres du pays tout entier.

Les tabloïds nationaux ne se lassaient pas de conter sa beauté. Un visage aux traits délicats, des yeux noirs perçants légèrement en amande, de longs cils les bordant, un nez droit parfait, des lèvres fines et roses, une voix douce et charmeuse. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences sages qu'elle donnait ; Miyazaki était une véritable entreprise à elle toute seule. Elle était en partie la raison pour laquelle Vogue se trouvait à une aussi haute place dans le pays du soleil levant. Son image et sa réputation contribuaient à augmenter le lectorat du magazine, lui donnant un certain prestige, et, surtout, elle savait se battre bec et ongles pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec Draco Malfoy, la tâche ne fut pas facile.

À vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais autant démenée dans sa carrière pour pouvoir interroger une seule petite célébrité. Le multimillionnaire était constamment surbooké, pris par un tournage, occupé par une interview, attendu à tel événement, trop fatigué, dans l'avion pour tel pays...et elle en passait des obstacles. Sans compter que son attachée de presse était la pire peste que le monde n'ait jamais connue. Pire qu'un chien de garde : un loup enragé. Rien que de repenser aux nombreuses conversations téléphoniques s'étant terminé en hurlements, Miyazaki en avait la migraine. Mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, en fin de compte. Comme toujours. C'est pourquoi elle prit place sur le fauteuil qui lui était attribué en croisant ses mains, un petit sourire satisfait habillant ses lèvres rouges. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre ce cher héritier.

Malgré son professionnalisme qui n'était plus à prouver, la journaliste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu le trac. Et pourtant, elle en avait interviewé des stars. Sirius Black, Fleur Delacour, Norah DeVitto, Nymphadora Tonks, Takumi Hyoko...ils s'étaient tous assis devant elle et elle les avait écoutés raconter leurs vies, leurs tracas et leurs fous rires. Mais Draco, c'était un tout autre level. Une sorte de Graal. Si elle n'avait pas déjà interviewé Madonna, la jeune japonaise aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais frappé aussi fort. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, l'homme dont les statistiques prouvaient que l'on parlait de lui dans le monde au moins quatre fois par minute. L'une des stars comptant le plus de frasques à son actif. La personnalité se situant constamment dans le Top 100 des plus belles créatures de la Terre d'année en année. Et elle allait converser avec lui pour de vrai.

C'était l'accomplissement d'une vie.

« Sa voiture vient de le déposer devant l'entrée. » l'informa-t-on.

Miyazaki hocha la tête puis croisa des jambes. Elle passa en revue le salon qui avait été aménagé pour les circonstances et s'attarda sur des petits détails – déplacez un peu le banzaï vers la gauche...non, pas autant...ok, comme ça, et rapprochez de quelques centimètres son fauteuil...très bien. L'asiatique but son eau par petites gorgées, passa à nouveau sa paume de main sur sa robe YSL, croisa ses jambes dans l'autre sens, plaça son portable sur la table basse en verre teinté, décroisa ses jambes et ça y était, on lui annonçait qu'il venait d'arriver au trente-et-unième l'étage.

« Très bien. » répondit Miyazaki en se redressant sur son siège.

Elle l'entendit arriver, accompagné très probablement de son Staff car les bruits de pas ainsi que les voix étaient multiples. Quoiqu'on pouvait distinguer la sienne, un peu. Une voix grave avec un accent britannique chantant et très prononcé. Elle entendit cette voix se rapprocher du salon dans lequel elle se trouvait et lorsque la poignée tourna, la journaliste se mit sur pieds, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut son garde du corps, il y eut un de ses assistants et puis il y apparut. Lui et ses cheveux d'une blondeur et d'un décoiffé qui lui était propre, lui et ces yeux bleus rieurs, lui et cette constante décontraction vestimentaire – pull en maille pourpre laissant entrevoir ses clavicules, True Religion religieusement déchiré, Nike blazer bleue ayant connu de meilleurs jours –, lui et cette Slytherin constamment à son poignet. Lorsqu'il vit la journaliste, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire qui testa le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Ok, les journaux n'avaient pas menti. Les images à la TV n'étaient pas truquées. Photoshop n'avait aucun mérite.

Cet homme était naturellement à tomber.

« Aloha. » la salua-t-il en joignant ses mains entre elles pour se pencher légèrement. « Ah non, merde, c'est pas ''Sayonara'' qu'il faut dire ? »

Lui et cette spontanéité qui constituait son charme.

« Konichiwa. » le corrigea Miyazaki. « Mais vous pouvez vous contenter d'un simple bonjour à l'occidental, ça ira. »

« Non, non, Konichiwa c'est plus classe. » lui assura Draco.

« Si vous le dites. En tout cas, soyez le bienvenu à Tokyo ! Je suis Miyazaki Uziwa. » se présenta-t-elle dans un anglais parfait tout en lui tendant la main.

Main que Malfoy ignora, préférant apparemment lui faire la bise. Déstabilisée un micro-quart de seconde, la japonaise replaça son bras le long du corps et tendit la joue. L'effluve masculine mais agréable du parfum dont il était l'égérie chatouilla son nez tandis qu'il la saluait et sa barbe blonde de quelques jours savamment entretenue lui piqua légèrement les pommettes.

« Allez-y, prenez place ! » l'invita la jeune femme en désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ôtant de deux coups de bras sa veste pour la laisser reposer sur l'accoudoir, il s'effondra presque dans le siège qui lui était réservé et adopta une posture vautrée de grand adolescent fatigué. Puis, voyant comme Miyazaki se tenait parfaitement droite sur son fauteuil, il se redressa de lui-même avec un petit rictus contrit aux lèvres.

« Oh, non, installez-vous comme vous le voulez ! » le mit immédiatement en confiance la journaliste. « Faites ici comme chez vous. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire d'ailleurs ? À manger ? »

« Du poulpe, si possible. »

Les yeux de Miyazaki durent doubler de volume car Draco eut un petit rire.

« C'est pas ce que vous mangez, ici ? Du poulpe ou de la baleine, je sais plus. Enfin bref, ça me tenterait bien d'essayer. »

« ...ok, je vous commande ça tout de suite. » ne se démonta pas la jeune femme.

Elle interpella une de ses assistantes restées en retrait et lui ordonna quelque chose en japonais auquel l'employé ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. La seconde d'après, la voici qui disparaissait furtivement de la pièce pour accomplir sa mission. Lorsque Miyazaki revînt à son invité, elle le trouva en train d'inspecter une petite figurine en porcelaine qui se trouvait initialement sur la table basse.

« Elle vous plaît ? C'est un artiste japonais de renommée qui les confectionne Jonas Hyuntao, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez... »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Draco tout en continuant à observer l'objet sous toutes ses formes. « Mais en tout cas, c'est joli. »

« Eh bien je lui transmettrai. Il sera enchanté de savoir que vous êtes sensible à son art. » La jeune journaliste croisa des jambes. « Alors, Draco...vous permettez que je vous appelle Draco ? »

L'héritier lui fit signe que cela lui était bien égal.

« Du moment que vous ne vous mettez pas à m'appeler Shirley... »

« Ca ne risque pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. » rit Miyazaki. « Alors, Draco, comment allez-vous ? »

Le concerné se redressa un peu plus et croisa ses mains entre elles.

« Eh bien...ça va. Ça va super, même. Mis à part le fait que je sois crevé comme jamais je ne l'ai été dans ma vie. »

« C'est sûr que votre carrière en plein essor doit vous donner un train de vie assez effréné. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! En fait, en revenant dans le circuit, j'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être de la folie. C'est une atmosphère vraiment survoltée...quelques fois, je peux passer deux jours sans dormir. Après, je ne m'en plains pas parce qu'à côté de ça, je vis des trucs absolument extraordinaires. »

« Et si vous deviez situer le début de toute cette spirale de folie, quelle en serait la date ? »

« Je crois que tout a commencé à aller à quatre-cent à l'heure le soir même où je suis revenu d'Italie. »

* * *

><p><em>Bien qu'il soit minuit passé, l'aéroport était bondé comme lors d'une après-midi de grève. Une marée humaine bouchonnait dans le hall, la plupart munie de pancartes, tous en bonne possession de leurs cordes vocales à en juger par le brouhaha qu'ils faisaient. Leurs yeux braqués sur les escalators ou plutôt sur les personnes qui le descendaient. Des employés de sécurité vêtus de noir étaient postés à des endroits stratégiques de l'entrée et essayaient de maîtriser le mieux possible la foule pour éviter tout débordement. Leurs efforts furent malheureusement réduits à néant lorsque les deux enfants prodigues attendus firent leur apparition sur l'escalier mécanique. Et dès lors, ce fut la pure folie. Hurlements, bousculades, baptême de flashs aveuglants, bras tendus, noms scandés, cris en tout genre.<em>

_Hermione agrippa le poignet bronzé de Draco pour ne plus le lâcher. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la cohue et arrivèrent – par miracle – à sortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les gardes du corps qui les encerclaient les poussèrent presque vers la portière de voiture ouverte qui les attendait et le couple s'engouffra dans la limousine en vitesse. _

_Bien entendu, Pansy les attendait à l'intérieur et bien entendu, il fallut qu'elle émette une critique sur leur choix vestimentaires – _mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe, Granger ? Vous vous croyez dans un souk ? Et Draco, pour l'Amour du Ciel, quand vas-tu couper ces cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens ? !_ – mais le couple sourit. Dans le fond, si elle leur sautait dessus d'entrée de jeu comme cela, c'était que ça lui avait manqué de les martyriser. Un quart d'heure de voiture suffit pour qu'ils arrivent au pied de la résidence Malfoy._

_« Bien. » Pansy consulta sa Slytherin Platine. « Sachant que ton vol est dans quarante-cinq minutes et que le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport est de dix-neuf minutes, tu as exactement quinze minutes pour : dire bonjour à Minerva, dire au revoir à Minerva, dire au revoir à Hermione, revenir dans cette voiture. » Elle releva la tête. « C'est faisable ? »_

_Draco se retourna, pensant tout d'abord qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, puis posa la main sur son torse, incrédule. _

_« ...Tu me posais cette question à moi ? » s'exclama-t-il, haussant des sourcils avec stupéfaction. « Pansy Parkinson consulterait-elle pour la première fois mon humble avis ? Moi, faible, insignifiante, méprisable créature ? »_

_« La faible, l'insignifiante, la méprisable créature n'a plus que quatorze minutes à son chronomètre et ferait donc mieux de grouiller son arrière train. »_

_Malfoy s'extirpa de la voiture à la hâte et entraîna Hermione par la main. Tous deux remontèrent l'allée jusqu'au bâtiment principal d'habitation de l'hôtel particulier et avant de passer le pas de la porte du hall, le blond s'improvisa gentleman en la soulevant soudainement du sol. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise et noua en urgence ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari tandis que celui-ci poussait la porte en verre d'un grand coup de pied pour les faire entrer. _

_« Bon retour chez vous, M. et Mme Malfoy. » les accueillit religieusement le concierge, debout devant son bureau, les mains derrière le dos._

_« Merci beauc...AH ! » glapit une nouvelle fois Hermione lorsque Draco se mit à les faire tourbillonner dans tous les sens._

_Elle essaya de lui exiger de ralentir et de la reposer immédiatement au sol mais ses projets furent à chaque fois contrariés soit par un éclat de rire incontrôlable, soit par les cris qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser lorsqu'il accélérait. Son supplice prit toutefois fin lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'entrouvrirent et qu'il la remit sur ses pieds. Pour la plaquer la seconde suivante contre l'une des parois de la spacieuse cage. Il appuya son index sur le bouton du deuxième étage, attendit que la machine commence à monter et appuya sur un autre bouton encore pour bloquer l'ascension de la cabine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Se retournant vers Hermione, l'acteur positionna ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._

_« Laisse-moi au moins respirer trois secondes, par pitié ! » l'implora-t-elle, pressentant qu'il allait enchaîner avec des chatouilles. _

_Mais ce n'était nullement dans ses projets. Son rictus ne quittant pas ses lèvres, il se pencha tout simplement vers les siennes pour l'embrasser. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle fit glisser ses mains jusque dans les poches arrière du jean de Draco, le ramenant ainsi un peu plus contre elle. Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit le smartphone de l'héritier pour vibrer à l'annonce d'un texto. Malfoy garda quelques instants encore la lèvre inférieure de la brune captive entre ses dents puis se détacha de son étreinte pour tâter ses poches de veste. Hermione put lire en même temps que lui le texto que venait de lui envoyer Pansy. « _Sept minutes._ »_

_« Sacrée Cruella Denfer...toujours fidèle au poste. » rit-il avant de glisser à nouveau son iPhone dans sa veste. _

_Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione. Et son sourire se fana la seconde suivante. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il, voyant son expression faciale attristée._

_La brune se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, baissa ses yeux au sol puis les remonta avec hésitation vers Draco._

_« Tu ne peux pas...tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? »_

_« Tu veux que je reste ? »_

_« Je te demande juste si tu es obligé de partir. »_

_« Donc tu veux que je reste. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait, que je le veuille ou non, étant donné que tu es obligé de partir ! »_

_« Ça t'arrive souvent de poser des questions pour y répondre ensuite toute seule ? » lui demanda l'héritier, un rictus amusé accompagnant ses propos._

_« Et toi, ça t'arrive de répondre lorsqu'on te pose une question ? » répliqua la brune._

_« Oui. Mais seulement les semaines paires des années bissextiles. »_

_Il éclata de rire lorsqu'Hermione tenta de le repousser avec agacement et l'adossa à nouveau contre le mur de l'ascenseur stationné._

_« Bien sûr que je suis obligé de partir. Pour négocier les dix jours qui ont compris l'enterrement de vie de garçon, le mariage et la lune de miel, ça a été un combat de guerrier avec la production. Là, il va falloir que je rattrape toutes les heures de tournage perdues et tout le retard accumulé pendant ces quelques jours donc je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de tout faire décaler à nouveau. » lui expliqua-t-il enfin._

_Hermione hocha la tête._

_« Et quand est-ce que tu seras de retour sur Londres ? »_

_« Dans un mois et demi. »_

_Draco lui adressa un sourire navré. La brune ne se contenta quant à elle que de déglutir._

_« ...ok. » _

_« Tu tiendras le coup ? » lui demanda Draco sur un ton blagueur bien que très légèrement soucieux._

_« Je vais essayer de ne pas mourir d'asphyxie. » répondit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux. _

_« Fais attention à ne pas parler trop vite. On ne soigne pas sa dépendance à Draco Malfoy en un claquement de doigts. »_

_« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas que si. Entre les cours de cinéma, Fleury &Bott et les séries TV que je dois rattraper, j'aurais vite fait de t'oublier. »_

_Draco plissa des yeux._

_« M'oublier ? Draco Malfoy ne tombe jamais dans l'oubli, jeune fille. Il reste éternellement gravé dans les esprits. Il hante les rêves des demoiselles. Sa place est dans les livres d'histoire. Son buste est exposé dans les plus grands musées. » lui dit-il, sa voix revêtant cette superbe condescendance Malfoyenne._

_« Et Hermione Granger ? Elle reste gravée dans les esprits aussi, Hermione Granger ? »_

_« Avec ce qu'elle sait faire avec sa bouche, l'oublier serait un crime. » répliqua du tac au tac Malfoy avec un rictus effronté._

_La jeune mariée entrouvrit lentement la bouche, outrée._

_« Espèce d'enfoiré. » l'insulta-t-elle en tentant de lui donner une petite gifle._

_Draco attrapa son bras juste à temps._

_« Je te fais un compliment et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Les femmes, ces ingrates... »_

_« Oui ben je m'en serais bien passée de ton compliment. » répondit Hermione qui tenta d'atteindre à nouveau sa joue mais de son autre bras. _

_Bras que l'héritier immobilisa également. Retenant à présent captif ses deux membres, le blond s'en aida pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. _

_« Et moi ? »_

_« Toi quoi ? »_

_« Tu m'oublieras ? »_

_« Draco Malfoy ne tombe jamais dans l'oubli, n'est-ce pas ? » le parodia-t-elle non sans une bonne dose de sarcasme. _

_Le blond dodelina de la tête en roulant des yeux._

_« Disons que c'est une théorie. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a un gouffre. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Alors ? »_

_Les deux jeunes époux se regardèrent un instant. L'un attendant une réponse, l'autre ne sachant pas si la vérité l'obligerait à dévoiler ses dernières cartes. Et, depuis le temps, Hermione était persuadée que Draco savait jouer de son regard. Il savait pertinemment que rien qu'en prolongeant un contact visuel avec une personne, il pouvait la faire perdre toute contenance et la désarmer. Et c'était pile ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. Il désarmait complètement Hermione. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune étudiante de se racler la gorge pour ouvrir la bouche et répondre. L'iPhone de Draco fut cependant plus rapide et la coupa une nouvelle fois._

_« UNE MINUTE ! » se fit entendre la voix stridente de Pansy sans même que le haut-parleur ne soit enclenché._

_« Prolongation, Madame l'arbitre. » plaida Draco._

_« Je vous laisse trente secondes supplémentaire. Pas plus. »_

_« ...quarante ? »_

_Pansy avait déjà raccroché. Draco rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa compagne. Et au lieu de continuer sa bataille de regard, sa main vînt chasser les quelques boucles qui lui bloquaient le chemin de sa nuque. _

_« Penche la tête. » lui ordonna-t-il._

_Un peu curieuse, la brune obtempéra. Ses yeux ambrés suivirent le mouvement de sa tête blonde lorsqu'il vînt la nicher dans son cou puis se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau. L'arrivée de sa langue lui vola un long soupir. Il y eut ensuite sa bouche aspirant lentement sa délicate chair pour y laisser une marque marbrée._

_Puis ses dents._

_Sans prévenir, le blond venait de planter ses incisives dans la peau d'Hermione à la manière d'un vampire sans toutefois que le sang coule. Et il la mordait sans pitié. Sa mâchoire faisait pression sur sa nuque comme s'il voulait arracher en un morceau de chair, ce qui poussa la brune à ouvrir brusquement les yeux et pousser un cri de douleur. Elle le repoussa violemment puis plaqua sa main contre la zone endolorie de son cou. _

_« Mais...mais t'es complètement MALADE ! ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, les yeux écarquillés._

_Draco avait une expression faciale qui ne semblait souffrir d'aucun remord. Au contraire, il fixait l'endroit qu'il venait d'endommager comme s'il avait envie de recommencer. _

_« Bon sang mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ? ! » continua Hermione, hystérique. « Une seconde de plus et tu me tranchais la peau ! »_

_Qu'elle crie, Malfoy s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était cette main que la brune avait cimenté à l'emplacement de la morsure. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'avança vers elle._

_« Fais-moi voir. » lui demanda-t-il calmement._

_« Tu ne t'approches plus de moi. »_

_« Hermione, laisse-moi regarder. » _

_« Va te faire voir. »_

_« J'irais me faire voir dans moins d'une minute et trente seconde donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pour l'instant, fais-moi juste voir ce que je t'ai fait. » Il se tenait maintenant juste devant elle. « S'il-te-plaît. »_

_Ce magnétisme dans son regard était vraiment un mystère scientifique à élucider. Car __à l'instant où__ leurs yeux se croisèrent et que ceux de Draco se fichèrent bien profondément dans ceux de sa compagne, celle-ci sentit à nouveau quelque chose ramollir et rendre les armes en elle. Pour la forme, elle garda le front froncé et une expression distante mais elle finit par ôter au ralenti sa main. Sa colère reprit cependant le dessus assez rapidement lorsqu'elle décela une certaine lueur appréciatrice briller dans les pupilles de son agresseur._

_« Ah parce qu'en plus tu te délectes du spectacle ? ! » _

_« Ouais. » répondit Draco et le sourire qu'il tentait de réprimer habilla sa bouche toute entière. « C'est joli. »_

_« Joli ? Joli ? ! Est-ce que tu as conscience du temps qu'il me faudra pour que cette connerie de marque s'efface ? ! Au moins un bon mois ! » _

_« Justement. » _

_Malfoy se pencha vers son œuvre d'art corporelle et, malgré le mouvement de recul de sa compagne, appuya ses lèvres dessus. Mais tout doucement cette fois-ci. Ce fut à peine si elle sentit son contact sur sa peau._

_« Comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas. »_

* * *

><p>« On est arrivé sur Londres vers 23h30 et j'avais mon vol à destination d'Amsterdam à prendre à peine une demi-heure plus tard afin de rejoindre l'équipe de tournage. » continua Draco. « Et même pas quatre heures après avoir atterri sur place, j'étais déjà sur le plateau à mettre en boîte une nouvelle scène. »<p>

« Ah oui, on peut vraiment dire que c'est du quatre-cents à l'heure ! » acquiesça Miyazaki. « D'ailleurs, vous êtes un peu partout en même temps ces derniers temps ! On vous voit sur une multitude de projets divers et variés, que ce soit des publicités comme des films, des séries... »

« Il est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'opportunités qui se présentent à moi ces derniers temps. Quelques fois, je ne sais pas même plus quoi choisir et quoi refuser. »

« C'est justement ce que j'allais vous demander. Comment faites-vous votre choix parmi toutes les propositions de contrats et de rôles qu'on vous offre ? »

« Pour les contrats de publicités, je dois vous avouer que je ne me foule pas trop. Du moment qu'on me dit ''sois beau et tais-toi'', j'accepte parce que bon, c'est encore dans mes cordes. » rit Draco.

« C'est donc comme ça que Slytherin vous a amadoué ! » blagua la journaliste en hochant pensivement la tête.

« Non, eux, ils m'ont pris par les sentiments. » reconnut le blond. « J'ai toujours eu une âme de reptile et ils ont su le voir, l'exploiter. Ils ne me demandent pas d'être juste beau, statique et inutile. Ils me demandent d'être totalement moi-même. Et à cause de cela, Slytherin aura toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur. »

« Et je pense que c'est réciproque car la marque ne semble apparemment pas prête à vous lâcher d'une seule semelle. »

« Oh mais elle ne me lâchera pas. » lui assura tranquillement Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je _suis _Slytherin. Personne d'autre ne peut mieux incarner l'esprit de cette marque que moi. »

Lui et cette arrogance Malfoyenne. Il était sûr de lui et cela se voyait à des kilomètres. Mais loin de le rendre repoussant, cette assurance ajoutait à son charme. Et Miyazaki était à deux doigts d'être conquise.

« Et pour ce qui est des rôles qui vous sont proposés, comment les choisissez-vous ? » continua-t-elle.

Draco fit craquer les articulations de sa main gauche. À son annulaire trônait une chevalière en argent.

« Là, ça se fait par coups de cœur. Je prends souvent le temps de lire les cinquante premières pages du script et si le déclic se fait, j'accepte. Il faut que je me retrouve dans le scénario, dans le personnage qu'on me proposera de jouer. Parce que sinon, je ne rentrerais jamais dans la peau du héros et ma prestation serait médiocre. C'est pour cela que je décline la plupart des blockbusters qui me sont proposés. Mis à part tirer des balles et faire des cascades, les personnages sont vides, sans épaisseur ni psychologie. »

« Quel film avez-vous le plus à cœur de tourner en ce moment ? »

« Eh bien... » réfléchit Malfoy. « Celui sur lequel je suis en ce moment est pas mal du tout mais j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ hâte d'entamer le tournage de celui qui suivra parce que, pour le coup, je me suis démené comme un dingue pour décrocher ce rôle. »

« De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes, ce long-métrage traite de la relation entre un père et son fils. Le père est très autoritaire, colérique et veut absolument que son fils, joueur de basket, intègre une équipe professionnelle nationale parce que lui n'a jamais pu aller jusque-là. Alors il lui met une pression énorme sur les épaules, pression que le fils essaie de gérer comme il peut – et pas de la meilleure manière, quelques fois – tout en tentant de dissimuler par tous les moyens possibles à son père qu'il est gay. Cette histoire m'a touché d'emblée parce qu'il y a des aspects de cette relation père-fils qui ressemble en tous points à celle que j'ai avec mon père. J'ai dévoré le scénario le jour même où mon agent me l'a donné pour accepter la seconde qui suivait la lecture de la dernière page du script. »

« Vous jouerez donc le rôle du fils gay ? »

Draco eut un lent sourire.

« Oui. » répondit-il. « Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir. »

Miyazaki fronça légèrement des sourcils, pas très sûre de comprendre ce que voulait dire l'héritier par là.

« Comment ça..? »

« Oh, ne me décevez pas en me disant que vous n'avez _aucune_ blague vaseuse en stock concernant Rafaelo Delucci ? Ou encore sur le fait que j'ai un supposé fantasme incluant les membres du Village People et un tube de lubrifiant ? Allez-y. Ne vous gênez surtout pas. De toutes les façons, je suis vacciné. »

« L'idée de faire un lien avec vos histoires médiatiques antérieures ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit ne serait-ce qu'une seule nanoseconde. »

Draco la sonda d'un regard bleu océan un peu suspicieux mais ne sembla convaincu qu'à moitié.

« Mmh, si vous le dites. »

« Ah mais je vous le dis, justement. Je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça assez bas, si vous voulez mon avis, de ramener des scandales poussiéreux sur la table. À quoi est-ce que cela rime ? Dans quel but ? Toujours ramener la personne vers le bas alors qu'elle-même s'efforce de tourner la page sur son passé ? Ce type de bêtises est du niveau de _Ok ! _ou de _Closer. _Pas de _Vogue_, soyez-en certain. »

Malfoy, qui avait mis son coude sur l'accoudoir et appuyé sa tête contre sa main, la regardait parler avec un sourire presqu'amusé.

« Vous êtes mignonne quand vous vous justifiez. » finit-il par lui dire.

Miyazaki, d'habitude experte en répartie, resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Plus dramatique encore : elle sentit ses joues chauffer et ses mains devenir moites.

« Oh, euh...merci ? »

Plus catastrophique encore : elle parlait en bégayant. Ce qui sembla élargir la risette de l'héritier.

« Pas de quoi. » lui répondit-il avant de se redresser puis nouer ses mains entre elles. « Où en étions-nous, alors ? »

Plus apocalyptique encore : elle perdait les rennes de l'interview.

« Hum, oui, je, nous disions que, oui voilà : nous étions en train de parler de votre film. Enfin de votre prochain film. » se dépatouilla-t-elle en ramenant nerveusement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Et hum, oui donc vous disiez également que vous vous êtes beaucoup battu pour obtenir ce rôle. »

« Je ne me suis pas battu, non. Je me véritablement _tabassé_ pour l'avoir. Lorsque j'ai passé le casting, je pensais déjà avoir tout vu avec Kat... »

« Katarina Sparks, la réalisatrice de _The Conspiracy_ ? » précisa la japonaise.

« Elle-même. Je croyais en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs pendant ce casting parce qu'elle a comme un don pour pousser les gens à bout. Mais pour cette audition...bordel, je peux dire que j'en ai _vraiment_ bavé. »

* * *

><p><em>Draco tripota machinalement le bracelet en tissu qui habillait son poignet tout en répétant inlassablement les répliques qu'il avait apprises par cœur depuis le début de la semaine. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la dalle de carrelage fissurée au sol et c'est ainsi qu'il put voir une paire de jambes chaussée de ballerines Repeto apparaître devant lui. L'assistante.<em>

_« M. Flinsher est prêt à vous recevoir M. Malfoy. » lui annonça-t-on._

_Draco hocha la tête puis se mit sur ses pieds sans cesser de rabâcher et rabâcher encore ses lignes de dialogue. Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte en question et la remercia d'un geste lorsqu'elle s'effaça avec un sourire pour qu'il entre lui-même. Le blond tripota une dernière fois le nœud de son bracelet – c'était devenu un réflexe chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter une épreuve qui lui fichait un trac monstre – avant d'actionner la poignée et de pénétrer dans la salle. _

_M. Flinsher, réalisateur de son état, était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, les jambes croisées, son stylo tapotant pensivement son nez. Puis pointé sur l'héritier._

_« Vous êtes une autruche. » lui dit-il._

_Draco haussa des sourcils, pas très sûr de bien comprendre._

_« Comment ça..? » demanda-t-il poliment._

_« Vous êtes une autruche. » répéta l'homme de caméra, apparemment très convaincu par ses propos._

_Malfoy ferma lentement la porte derrière lui, se demandant soudain si l'assistante ne l'avait pas conduit dans le mauvais bureau. Il était là pour déclamer ses répliques et empocher ce rôle...pas pour se faire traiter d'autruche ! _

_« Je ne comprends pas vraim... »_

_« Êtes-vous une autruche, M. Malfoy ? » lui demanda alors le réalisateur d'une voix très tranquille._

_« Je...ne pense pas. Du moins, ce n'était pas spécifié dans mon acte de naissance. »_

_« Si, ça l'était. »_

Ah ben si vous le dites_, manqua de répliquer Draco mais la situation était si saugrenue qu'il en perdait sa capacité de réponse. Flinsher avait manifestement perdu la boule. Mais, parallèlement, il allait diriger un film que le blond désirait absolument jouer. Ce rôle, c'était un coup de foudre. Il le lui fallait absolument. Mais face à un fou sorti d'asile tenant de l'or entre ses mains, quelle attitude adopter ?_

_« Ok. Ok, je suis une autruche. » acquiesça l'héritier, optant pour entrer dans le jeu._

_Ce qui décrocha un sourire chez le réalisateur._

_« Dans ce cas, agissez comme tel. »_

_Draco s'humecta les lèvres, expira – il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire cela pour obtenir un rôle... – puis baissa brusquement le haut de son corps de sorte à ce que le haut de son crâne touche le sol, ses jambes restant droites. Et voilà, il faisait l'autruche._

_« Maintenant, vous êtes une autruche nazie. » déclara Flinsher._

_Malfoy se retînt d'éclater de rire. Ce type était totalement timbré. Mais s'il voulait le voir se plier en quatre, ainsi soit-il. Sans se redresser, Le blond leva alors son bras en l'air et le tendit dans une imitation identique du salut des disciplines d'Adolf le fou._

_« Mais vous devez également retrouver votre chihuahua. »_

_« Tout en continuant à être une autruche nazie ? » demanda Draco qui commençait à avoir la tête engourdie._

_« Non. Juste nazi. »_

_Malfoy se releva, en profita pour faire craquer les articulations de son dos puis, gardant toujours son bras en l'air, se mit à sillonner la pièce en s'exclamant d'une voix de bimbo suraiguë :_

_« Titi ! Tiiitouuune ! Où es-tu mon petit chien-chien ? Maman adorée te cherche mon trésor ! Hitler aussi ! Où te caches-tu mon petit susucre praliné ? »_

_« Oui mais voilà, votre chihuahua est atteint de la lèpre de la fourrure. Vous devez convaincre le vétérinaire de l'opérer d'urgence. »_

_« Et je suis toujours nazi ? »_

_« Non. Vous êtes un moine bouddhiste, cette fois-ci. » lui annonça Flinsher._

_Draco se mit alors en tailleurs devant le bureau du maître des lieux et posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses comme s'il méditait._

_« Comprenez bien, Monsieur le vétérinaire, que j'ai tout fait. J'ai consulté tous les spécialistes du monde entier, du plus grand fourrurologue aux fabricants de chihuahuas à la chaîne ; aucun n'a pu m'aider. Vous êtes mon seul espoir, Docteur, mon unique espoir ! Rendez à mon petit Titi sa fourrure d'antan et je vous couvrirai de statuettes de Bouddha en bronze jusqu'à ce que vous étouffiez et mourriez écrasé en-dessous. »_

_« Maintenant redites-moi la même chose en faisant la danseuse étoile. »_

_Malfoy se releva et plaça ses bras en haut de sa tête à la manière d'une ballerine._

_« Comprenez bien, Monsieur le vétérinaire » Petits pas chassés grâcieux vers la droite « que j'ai tout fait. J'ai consulté » Entrechats « tous les spécialistes du monde entier, » Saut de biche « du plus grand fourrurologue aux fabricants de » Genuflexions puis pirouette « chihuahuas à la chaîne : aucun n'a pu m'aider. » Deuxième saut de biche raté se terminant en chute spectaculaire sur le sol. « Vous êtes mon seul espoir, Docteur ! » le supplia d'une voix agonisante Draco en se remettant sur ses pieds. « mon unique espoir ! Rendez... »_

_« Stop. Vous êtes moche. » le coupa Flinsher._

_Draco se racla la gorge et prit un air grave, profond, sérieux._

_« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley et, comme vous devez vous en doutez en raison de ma présence ici, je suis atteint de mocheté héréditaire...ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, croyez-moi. Quelques fois, les gens fuient lorsqu'ils me croisent dans la rue où sont sur le même trottoir que moi. J'ai déjà réussi à vider un boulevard tout entier de ses piétons juste à cause de mon physique. À mon actif, j'ai déjà soixante-seize accidents de voitures dus à l'éblouissement qu'ont subi les conducteurs face à ma mocheté. Vous savez...je...oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé.» s'excusa-t-il subitement avant d'essuyer une larme furtive qui roulait sur sa joue. « Chaque fois qu'on parle de ce sujet, ça me rend toujours très... »_

_« Dealer végétarien. »_

_Draco réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde puis remonta le col de son Perfecto, glissa les mains dans ses poches et se mit à sillonner la salle d'un pas traînant et peu rassurant, ses yeux lançant des regards furtifs tout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier._

_« Eh ! Eh ! Pssst ! » Il baissa un peu la voix et prit à parti le réalisateur. « Ça t'intéresserait vingt grammes d'aubergine en poudre ? Je t'en fais un bon prix si tu veux. »_

_Flinsher plissa des yeux, pensif._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux. Seringue de courgette, comprimé de poireaux, pilules au salsifis... »_

_« Moi je veux de l'ananas. »_

_« Ah, j'ai pas ça pour toi mec, désolé. »_

_« ''Toi'' ? ''Mec'' ? Qu'est-ce donc que ces familiarités ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes tout de même au XVIIIe siècle. »_

_Draco tînt alors son dos bien droit et croisa ses mains derrière._

_« Cher Monsieur, j'ai hélas le malheur de vous annoncer que nous ne possédons pas de substance illicite contenant de l'ananas à l'intérieur. Puis-je cependant me permettre de vous rediriger vers nos herbes de Provence à fumer ? Nous détenons en notre possession des aromates tels que du thym, du basilic ou encore le très prisé pesto tout droit venu des contrées italiennes, qui vous feront, soyez-en certain Monsieur, kiffer la vie à fond. »_

_« Mon enfant vient de décéder des suites d'une maladie. Vous êtes son docteur. Annoncez-moi la nouvelle tout en me draguant de la pire manière qu'il soit. »_

_Draco rabaissa alors le col de sa veste en cuir et s'approcha d'un pas chaloupé du bureau du réalisateur pour s'y percher négligemment. Ses yeux bleus dévorèrent littéralement du regard Flinsher et il détacha avec lenteur l'un des boutons de sa chemise._

_« Salut beau brun, ton gosse est mort. » lui annonça-t-il d'une voix de braise avant de lui caresser le menton. « Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre ? J'ai ma pause dans une demi-heure. On pourra s'asseoir en terrasse, prendre un peu le soleil avec un petit verre de vin blanc et discuter de la façon dont les artères de ton gamin ont été bouchées jusqu'à ne plus irriguer son cerveau. » Draco se pencha de la façon la plus suggestive qu'il soit sur la table et passa son index sur les lèvres du réalisateur. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis mon mignon ? »_

_« Le mignon en dit que vous êtes cannibale. »_

_Draco attrapa alors le bras du réalisateur pour planter ses dents dedans et n'en démordit pas quand bien même Flinsher essayait de se détacher de son emprise en le secouant dans tous les sens. _

_« Vous êtes philosophe ! »_

_L'héritier se redressa à la seconde pour s'adosser négligemment contre le mur avec un air blasé et un peu supérieur._

_« Oh, vous savez, comme je le disais à Jean-Paul Sartre – Jean-Jean, comme je le surnomme – lors du colloque sur l'existentialisme assez freudien régissant la théorie du surmoi préconscient, la vie n'est en soi qu'une représentation assez théâtralisée de la réflexion Kantienne. Oui, bon, vous devez trouver ça un peu simplet, j'en concède, mais lorsqu'on se penche sur le troisième paragraphe de la page 233 de la _République_ de Platon, eh bien il n'y a plus de place au doute ! La vision à la fois pluralisto-censitaire que nous offre l'étude de la théologie nous laisse à penser qu'il y a – eh oui, il faut bien le croire – un peu de pensée Nietzschéenne chez nos amis les manichéens. » Il se tourna vers Flinsher. « N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, cher confrère ? »_

_Et Flinsher le dévisageait avec un demi-sourire, son expression laissant croire qu'il était assez impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Impression qu'il exprima de vive voix la seconde suivante._

_« Vous êtes un véritable caméléon. » constata-t-il en croisant des mains._

_Aussitôt, Draco courut se mettre à côté du porte-manteau pour imiter la forme de celui-ci. Flinsher fronça des sourcils, intrigués._

_« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites..? »_

_« Ben si je suis un caméléon, je dois me fondre au paysage...non ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire ? »_

_« Pas du tout. Je viens de vous faire un compliment et non de vous donner une instruction scénique. »_

_Le blond laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres._

_« Oh eh bien merc... »_

_« Non. Je blaguais. C'était une indication scénique. »_

_Aussitôt après, Malfoy reprit sa précédente position et resta sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce que Flinsher ne rigole, s'amusant apparemment comme un petit fou._

_« Non, non, c'était une blague. » _

_« Votre blague était une blague ? »_

_« Oui. Vous pouvez rester tranquille. » lui assura le réalisateur. _

_L'héritier se remit alors dans sa posture normale. Mais il eut à peine le temps de placer une parole que Flinsher lui dit encore :_

_« Ma blague de blague était une blague. Refaites le caméléon. »_

* * *

><p>« En quinze minutes d'audition, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir dépensé toute mon énergie pour la journée. » raconta Draco. « Je devais à chaque fois me fondre dans le personnage qu'il me dictait et je vous jure que porter autant de casquettes en aussi peu de temps, c'était assez fatiguant. »<p>

« Vous a-t-il au moins informé du but d'une telle démarche ? » demanda Miyazaki. « Ou bien a-t-il fait cela juste pour s'amuser un petit peu ? »

Draco émit un petit rire.

« J'avoue avoir tout de suite penché pour la seconde option car c'est celle qui me semblait la plus évidente. À sa place, j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à torturer les candidats. Mais une fois que j'ai appris que le rôle m'avait été attribué, il m'a lui-même expliqué qu'il était un réalisateur très, très pointilleux et qu'il ne laissait pas beaucoup de liberté à l'acteur en dehors des consignes et des indications scéniques que lui-même donnait. Ce qui m'arrange totalement car tout dans le rôle que je vais jouer me plaît ; à quoi bon sortir des bordures du personnage ? C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il m'a donné toute une série de défis tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Pour tester ma capacité à obéir, d'une part, ainsi que mon aisance à me glisser dans la peau d'un autre. »

« Et il faut croire que vous excellez dans cette dernière catégorie ! On vous voit endosser toute sorte de rôles sur le petit et grand écran ces derniers temps. Quel est donc votre secret pour interpréter toutes ces personnes différentes à la perfection ? »

« Eh bien tout d'abord merci ! » lui sourit-il. « Je savais que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal mais je ne pensais pas avoir atteint le niveau ultime de la perfection. »

« Oh, ne jouez pas aux modestes...vous avez tout de même eu le Prix Serdaigle du Meilleur Premier Rôle, ce n'est pas rien ! » s'exclama Miyazaki. « Les rumeurs disent même que vous pourriez en décrocher un nouveau... »

« Je croyais que Vogue ne s'occupait pas des rumeurs..? »

« Seulement lorsqu'elles sont susceptibles d'être vraies. » répliqua du tac au tac la japonaise. « Et avec votre talent, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'on vous accordera un second prix. Voire même plus. »

« Vous, vous savez retomber sur vos pieds. » reconnut Draco, un rictus aux lèvres.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Miyazaki, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Et vous, alors ? Vous y retombez sur vos pieds avec tout ce chamboulement ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à tout gérer ? »

« Étonnement, oui. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours plus ou moins baigné dans cette effervescence depuis mon adolescence donc j'arrive à garder la tête froide le plus possible. Mais, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, il y a quelques côtés chiants dans toute cette spirale infernale. »

« Lesquels par exemple ? »

« N'être presque jamais chez soi. Ou n'y être que pour quelques jours, quelques heures certaines fois, et repartir juste après pour l'autre bout de la planète. C'est fatiguant. »

« Surtout que cela vous éloigne pendant de longues périodes de ceux que vous aimez. » compléta la jeune japonaise en hochant la tête avec compréhension.

« Surtout que ça m'éloigne d'Hermione, oui. »

_« ...et là, c'était Helmut et moi chez ma grand-mère... »_

_La diapositive changea et un nouveau cliché d'Aberforth et de sa chèvre fut projeté sur le grand mur de la salle baignée dans le noir. Les deux congénères étaient attablés, serviette sagement nouée autour du cou, un bol de soupe fumant devant eux._

_« ...et ici, c'était Helmut et moi au Brésil. On s'était tellement amusé pendant ce voyage...il a eu sa première gueule de bois là-bas ! Oh, Helmut, ce grand fougueux... »_

_Cette fois-ci, Aberforth et sa chèvre étaient en train de faire la bringue sur une plage de Copacabana, le frère d'Albus vêtu d'un paréo à imprimé de bananes et Helmut habillé en bikini fushia._

_« ...et là, Helmut et moi __étions à un mariage __en Espagne. Il y a rencontré Outai, un lama femelle de la ferme voisine qui devînt son grand amour... »_

_Et rebelotte. Helmut et son maître, le maître en question vêtu en costume de torero, Helmut portant un gigantesque chapeau mexicain sur la tête, ses deux oreilles ressortant de chaque côté. Du côté de l'auditoire baigné dans la pénombre, un ronflement sonore brisa le silence et provoqua quelques rires._

_« Mais n'avez-vous donc AUCUN RESPECT pour les défunts, bande de malotrus ? ! » s'énerva Aberforth. « Réveillez-vous immédiatement ! D'autant plus que vous allez rater la prochaine photo : Helmut et moi à la piscine de San Francisco... »_

_Hermiione devait être la seule à éprouver autre chose que de l'ennui, ici. En dépit du fait__qu'elle__ soit dans l'établissement depuis presque deux mois et que bon accueil lui ait été fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir porté du bleu le jour de sa rentrée et provoqué ainsi la mort de celui que l'on surnommait « Mutmut ». D'un autre côté, ce malencontreux évènement avait été un mal pour un bien car elle n'aurait jamais pu connaitre Viktor Krum sinon. Du moins, elle ne l'aurait jamais connu dans un contexte autre que celui professionnel. Car, malgré le fait qu'il soit son professeur et elle son élève, tous les deux entretenaient une relation amicale et complice, __mangeant même quelques fois ensemble au déjeuner ou se rendant à telle ou telle exposition intéressante._

_Mais il n'était pas non plus le seul à avoir sympathisé avec elle, Dieu merci. Depuis son arrivée ici, tout le monde avait été __gentils__ avec elle et l'avait traitée sans différence, aucune. Parmi eux, il y en avait qui avaient été beaucoup plus __avenants __que les autres et qui constituaient à présent son petit groupe d'amis avec lequel elle restait en permanence. _

_Il y avait Gus, grand amateur de la filmographie de Wes Anderson et dont les gènes suédois faisaient fondre toute la gente féminine de Gryffondor. Mais Hermione avait assez de blondeur et d'yeux bleus à sa disposition chez elle pour garder les idées claires en sa présence. Venait Tamina, une jolie petite fleur orientale à la voix fluette et au rire rafraîchissant. Il y avait également Anne, une française tout comme elle, qui semblait sortir tout droit des années 80 avec ses lunettes à larges montures, sa frange et ses jeans tailles hautes. Et enfin Ian, un grand écossais dégourdi à la jovialité contagieuse. Hermione le soupçonnait de poser sur elle un regard plus qu'amical mais bon, tant qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'ambiguïtés... _

_Ils avaient tous réussi à esquiver avec brio cette cérémonie commémorative en l'honneur de Helmut, se trouvant d'urgence divers prétextes. Et comme Hermione n'avait pas eu assez d'imagination pour s'en trouver un elle aussi – le fait qu'elle mente assez mal entrait également en ligne de compte – elle avait été obligée de s'y rendre tout comme la soixantaine de personnes qui se trouvait avec elle dans cette salle. C'était la..._

_« Oh bon sang, faites que ça s'arrête. » soupira quelqu'un en s'asseyant d'un seul coup sur la chaise vacante à ses côtés. _

_Hermione sursauta légèrement, coupée dans son fil de pensées, et jeta un regard en biais. Avant d'écarquiller des yeux. La fille qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés répondait au nom d'Astrid Voenighen. C'était une meneuse dans l'âme dotée d'un fort caractère et dont l'avis était respecté par tous, sinon craint. Hermione savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne fallait pas se la mettre à dos. _

_Seulement voilà : depuis les premières semaines de cours, Astrid ne se lassait pas de la dévisager. En permanence. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans son champs de vision, Hermione sentait ses yeux cimentés sur elle et observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait à chaque fois l'impression que la rousse pouvait lui sauter dessus et la mordre à tout moment tant son regard semblait agressif. Ou bien n'était-ce seulement que sa façon de dévisager les gens._

_L'étrangeté de la situation résidait quand même dans le fait qu'Astrid ne lui ait jamais adressé la parole. Elle la fixait jusqu'à combustion instantanée mais ne l'approchait jamais. Alors Hermione ne savait pas trop comment comprendre un tel comportement. Surtout qu'elle était réputée pour ne pas avoir peur d'aller vers les autres et ne pas avoir peur de quoi que ce soit en général. Alors quelle était la raison de cette réticence, surtout si tout le monde l'avait accepté dans les locaux ? Mystère, mystère._

_Mais la voilà qui était là, juste à côté d'elle, et qui lui parlait. Ou, du moins, qui venait de dire une phrase appelant à un début de conversation. Alors Hermione se contenta d'une petite exclamation approbative mais n'alla pas plus loin, préférant savoir de quoi il en retournait._

_« C'est à toi que l'on doit cette torture ? » lui demanda Astrid, initiant un réel dialogue._

_« Malheureusement. » répondit Hermione. « Mais si j'avais su qu'on nous séquestrerait dans une pièce pendant une heure pour regarder les diapos d'une chèvre coiffée d'un sombrero, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de tuer ladite chèvre. »_

_Astrid émit un petit rire puis appuya ses pieds contre la chaise se trouvant devant elle. Son occupante se retourna, énervée qu'on puisse se servir de son siège comme d'un repose-baskets mais vit qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid. Elle reprit alors sa place initiale sans demander son reste. _

_« Ce mec doit être zoophile. » dit-elle. « Un jour, je l'ai surpris en train de caresser le derrière d'Helmut en lui susurrant des mots doux. »_

_Ce fut à Hermione d'étouffer un rire. À l'écran, Aberforth et son animal sirotait un whisky-vodka sur une terrasse de Tombouctou. _

_« Il devait sûrement juste être en train de le brosser dans le sens du poil. » essaya-t-elle de le justifier._

_« Euh, laisse-moi émettre un doute. Quand quelqu'un te caresse comme ça » Elle mima le geste sur le bras d'Hermione et la brune sursauta, surprise par ce contact soudain « ça ne laisse pas de doute quant à tes intentions malsaines. »_

_« C'est pas faux. » concéda sa voisine qui sentait encore le toucher d'Astrid sur son bras bien que celui-ci n'ait duré que quatre secondes._

_Habituellement, une remarque comme celle que venait de faire la lionne sonnait la fin d'une conversation car on ne pouvait pas trop rebondir là-dessus. À moins d'avoir réellement envie de poursuivre l'échange, ce qui était apparemment le cas d'Astrid. _

_« Où as-tu acheté la robe que tu portais à la rentrée ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors._

_Les sourcils de la brune se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes. Alors non seulement cette fille l'observait depuis la rentrée mais elle retenait également __la façon dont elle s'habillait __? C'était de l'épiage de haut niveau._

_« Hum, je ne sais plus trop. Sans doute Chloé. » hasarda-t-elle._

_« Chloé. » répéta Astrid, une nette pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. « Ça va, tu ne tapes pas trop dans les marques du peuple, toi. »_

_« ...et ? » rétorqua Hermione, immédiatement sur la défensive._

_« Relax, je rigole. » lui dit-t-elle alors. « D'autant plus que je te trouvais super belle dedans. »_

_La jeune mariée fut assez prise de court par ce compliment qu'elle n'attendait pas, encore moins venant d'Astrid Voenighen._

_« Oh. Merci. C'est gentil. »_

_« Le bleu te va bien. » continua encore sa camarade et elle désigna d'un geste la chemise bleu électrique Ralph Lauren – piquée à Draco mais passons sur ce détail – que la brune portait._

_« Oh. » répéta Hermione qui ne s'exprimait qu'en voyelles aujourd'hui. « Eh bien, c'est ma couleur préférée donc...ceci explique cela. »_

_« Tu choisis aussi tes mecs en fonction de cette couleur ? » la chercha à nouveau Astrid, un sourire en coin aux lèvres._

_Et là, l'association d'idées dû se faire en plusieurs étapes pour que l'étudiante comprenne que sa voisine faisait référence aux yeux de Draco. Wow. Il fallait y penser._

_« Il faut croire. » ne se démonta pas Hermione. « Et toi, tu fixes souvent les gens pendant des semaines sans aucune raison apparente ? »__ répliqua-t-elle__._

_Les yeux verts d'Astrid se plissèrent tandis que son rictus s'élargissait. _

_« Je ne fixe que les personnes qui m'intriguent, qui me fascinent ou bien qui ne sont pas moches physiquement. »_

_« Dans quelle catégorie dois-je me situer, dans ce cas ? »_

_La jeune fille se leva et s'étira sans se soucier de bloquer la vue aux gens de derrière – qui, de toutes les façons, ne semblaient pas passionné par l'album photo d'Helmut – puis elle daigna répondre, juste avant de s'éclipser._

_« Les trois. »_

* * *

><p><em>« J'espère juste que t'as conscience qu'elle veut te mettre dans son lit. » déclara Draco via Skype en attrapant un sushi à l'aide de ses baguettes chinoises pour l'enfourner tout entier dans sa bouche.<em>

_« Mais bien sûr que non... » nia la brune en roulant des yeux. « Elle m'a juste fait un compliment. »_

_« Elle t'en a fait quatre en deux minutes. » la corrigea Malfoy qui mâchonnait sa nourriture la bouche ouverte. « Sans compter qu'elle a passé un mois tout entier à te zyeuter sous toutes les coutures en se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait pouvoir t'assaisonner. »_

_« Sauce ketchup. » rit Hermione._

_Draco arrêta toute activité de mastication à la seconde pour la fixer comme si elle venait de dire une aberration._

_« Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que du ketchup, Granger. Arrête de te sous-estimer en permanence. »_

_« Sauce samouraï alors ? »_

_« Au moins. » acquiesça Malfoy tout en trempant son sushi dans un petit bol rempli d'un liquide orangé. « Je dirais plutôt mayo en fait. »_

_Et ce fut à Hermione d'halluciner._

_« Ah donc d'après toi je vaux mieux que du ketchup mais moins que de la mayonnaise ? Sachant que des deux sauces, c'est celle qui est la plus grasse ! »_

_« Justement. » répondit Draco, un rictus narquois aux lèvres._

_« Va te faire voir. » siffla Hermione. « Et apprends à manger, au passage. » _

_« Je mange très bien ! » se défendit l'héritier._

_« Tu manges tellement mal que je me tâte à demander le divorce immédiatement. »_

_« T'oserais pas. »_

_« Tu serais surpris. »_

_« T'oserais pas. » répéta Draco en faisant sauter un sushi en l'air pour le faire atterrir pile dans sa bouche._

_« Oh et pourquoi donc ? »_

_Ne cessant toujours pas de mâchonner de la façon la plus barbare qu'il soit sa nourriture, il fixa Hermione avec un regard assez insolent et remonta très, très lentement son t-shirt pour dévoiler une rangée d'abdos en béton. _

_« C'est suffisant comme raison, non ? » lui dit-il, un de ses sourcils haussés. _

_« C'est... » commença Hermione sans parvenir à finir, ses yeux cimentés sur le torse du blond. « Ok, ça se discute. »_

_« Voilà. » conclut Draco en riant. « Pas sûr que tu trouves une forme aussi athlétique avec ta petite Astrid. »_

_« Astrid n'est PAS attirée par moi ! » s'exclama la brune. « Et puis je doute qu'elle soit taillée comme une bodybuildeuse. »_

_« Elle est comment, au fait ? » s'intéressa Draco._

_« Hum, rousse...yeux verts...tâches de rousseurs. »_

_« Tâches de rousseurs. » répéta goulûment l'héritier. _

_Hermione roula des yeux._

_« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu vivais une histoire d'amour avec ces petites caractéristiques physiques. » se souvînt-elle._

_« Plus maintenant. » précisa Draco avant d'avaler son sushi. « Je suis passé à autre chose depuis. » _

_La brune le fixa un instant. S'ils étaient encore dans l'optique de lire les signes, ce qu'il venait de dire avait une portée assez énorme. Car s'il ne possédait plus cette attirance pour les tâches de rousseurs et qu'il était effectivement passé à autre chose, cela voulait dire qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page sur tout ce qui était relié à cette lubie. En d'autres termes, il avait tourné la page sur Norah DeVitto._

_« Il faut que je file. » l'informa-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées. _

_Hermione hocha la tête et le regarda faire un panier dans la poubelle avec sa boîte de sushis vide. _

_« Allez, grand seigneur, je te laisse encore te rincer les yeux. » l'autorisa-t-il en remontant à nouveau son haut._

_« Tu es bien trop bon avec moi. » ricana la brune bien que son regard soit à nouveau bloqué sur son ventre. _

_« Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi quelques fois. » Il se leva et se rapprocha pour dire : « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je rentre sur Londres, je sors la cravache. »_

_Draco ferma son MacBook et, tout en suçotant ses doigts imprégnés de sauce piquante, fit signe aux maquilleuses qu'il était prêt. Aussitôt après, une nuée de pinceaux, de peignes, de poudre et de laque s'abattit sur lui tandis qu'il pianotait sur son iPhone. Olivier Dubois lui disait par textos qu'il venait de rencontrer la femme de sa vie et qu'il devait absolument venir les voir sur Paris, et blablabla, et Pansy le harcelait – pourquoi changer ? – pour savoir s'il avait appelé X ou Y personne et Ievna Levinski prenait de ses nouvelles en mettant plein de cœurs partout dans son message, de même pour Johanna Fitzgerald, et idem pour une autre fille qu'il avait rencontrée sur le tournage de_ The Conspiracy_, et Blaise lui envoyait un détaillé de son agenda chargé de la semaine prochaine et Pansy encore..._

_« Tout est bon, M. Malfoy. Vous pouvez aller vous placer sur l'estrade avec Lena. »_

_Draco leva les yeux de son écran et vit par le miroir la dénommée Lena qui l'attendait en maillot de bain deux pièces doré New-Delhi Couture. Certainement russe, de longs cheveux auburn lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux noisettes délicieusement bridés, des jambes si longues qu'on en avait le tournis et des fesses ô combien fermes et rebondies._

_« J'adore mon métier. » jubila Draco, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

* * *

><p>« Du coup, comment faites-vous pour parler à cette distance ? » demanda Miyazaki.<p>

« Skype, environ trois fois par jour. » répondit Draco.

« Trois fois par jour ! » répéta la journaliste. « Eh bien on peut dire que vous êtes de vrais amoureux transis. »

« Non en fait on le fait juste pour s'assurer que l'un ou l'autre sommes encore en vie. » expliqua l'héritier. « Un Skype le matin, un Skype l'après-midi et un le soir. »

« Et pour l'instant rien à déclarer, Hermione est toujours vivante ? »

« Toujours. Sa capacité de survie est une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez elle, d'ailleurs. » affirma Draco. « Ca et sa technique spéciale pour couper les pastèques. »

« Une technique spéciale pour couper des pastèques ? Dites m'en plus, je suis curieuse. »

« Alors elle prend la pastèque à la verticale » commença Draco en mimant ce qu'il disait « elle la coupe en deux puis elle coupe les deux parties en rondelle et les rondelles, elle les coupe elles-aussi en rondelles. Bon, c'est une incroyable et inutile perte de temps mais c'est joli donc j'aime bien. »

« Et c'est donc une qualité que vous appréciez plus que tout chez elle. »

« Plus que ses cheveux. Plus que sa nuque. Plus que sa voix. Plus que son rire. Plus que l'osmose que j'ai avec elle. Plus que _tout_. » lui assura Draco.

« Mmmh, eh bien ça tombe bien...je coupe mes pastèques de la même manière. » glissa Miyazaki, l'air de rien.

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'exclama l'héritier. « Et quelles sont vos autres qualités ? »

« Quelles autres qualités pensez-vous que j'ai ? » lui renvoya-t-elle la balle.

« Hmm... » réfléchit Draco en caressant pensivement sa barbe blonde. « Je pense...que vous êtes...une excellente cuisinière. »

Les sourcils fins de la brune se haussèrent de surprise. Il avait réellement tapé juste.

« Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? ! »

« J'ai comme un don pour percer les gens à jour. » lui dit alors Malfoy sur un ton mystérieux. « Et puis les femmes qui cuisinent bien sont mon talon d'Achille. »

* * *

><p><em>Draco entra dans la cuisine de son Atelier en boxer, ses cheveux et son torse encore mouillés par l'eau de la douche. <em>

_« 'fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione tout en ouvrant le frigo._

_« Un gâteau à l'ananas. » répondit la brune en cassant des oeufs au-dessus du saladier en verre censé contenir la pâte. « Ca te plaît ? »_

_« Ouaip. Mais juste une question : dois-je prévenir les pompiers que tu fais la cuisine maintenant ou après que tu aies provoqué un incendie ? » _

_Pour toute réponse, le blond se prit un coup de torchon dans le dos qui lui arracha une grimace puis un rire. Il attrapa un cookie au chocolat blanc qui n'attendait que d'être englouti puis ferma la porte du frigo pour s'avancer vers sa compagne. _

_« Fais attention à toi si tu ne veux pas que je glisse un peu d'ammoniaque dans la pâte. » le prévînt-elle alors qu'il enroulait ses bras tout autour de sa taille._

_« Essaie et je reviendrai du séjour des morts pour te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » dit Draco avant de lui embrasser la nuque, juste en haut de la petite marque que ses dents avaient laissé un mois plus tôt._

_« Tu casseras tellement les pieds des pauvres âmes tourmentées que ce seront elles qui te chasseront des lieux à grands coups de pieds au derrière, plutôt. » ricana Hermione qui ajoutait à présent la farine puis le lait. _

_« Tsss, elles me chouchouteront tu veux dire. Je sympathiserais avec Michael Jackson et Heath Ledger serait mon meilleur pote. Oh et puis Marylin Monroe sera ma femme, cela va sans dire. »_

_« Encore faudrait-il qu'elle veuille d'un bon à rien comme toi comme mari éternel. » lui fit remarquer son actuelle femme en commençant à mélanger les ingrédients à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. _

_« Je suis sûr qu'elle doit déjà baver sur moi de mon vivant. Ne t'inquiète pas qu'elle frétille d'impatience à l'idée que je rende l'âme. Elle doit déjà avoir choisi sa robe de mariée. » pronostiqua Draco tout en contournant l'étudiante pour venir se percher sur le plan de travail et entamer son cookie._

_Hermione continua à tourner la pâte d'un air pensif. Puis elle s'arrêta et leva soudainement la tête vers son mari._

_« Si on s'était rencontré en dehors du Contrat, est-ce que tu aurais toujours été attiré par moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_« Ah parce que je suis censé être attiré par toi, là ? » répondit du tac au tac Draco, prenant un air de parfaite surprise. « Première nouvelle. »_

_La figure d'Hermione se décomposa tant et si bien qu'il ne put rester sérieux bien longtemps et éclata de rire la seconde suivante en sautant de son perchoir. Et à nouveau, bras autour de ses hanches, tête sur son épaule, lèvres dans son cou._

_« Je dé-con-ne. » précisa-t-il. « Les femmes qui cuisinent sont un aphrodisiaque pour moi de toutes les façons. »_

_« De un, tu n'es pas encore sec et donc tu me mouilles. De deux, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » lui rappela d'une voix sèche la brune. _

_Sans la lâcher, Draco porta à nouveau son biscuit à sa bouche._

_« Et c'était quoi ta question déjà ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu aurais été attiré par moi en dehors du contexte du Contrat, oui ou non. »_

_Malfoy prit le temps de mâcher tout en se redirigeant vers son estrade improvisé pour s'y hisser._

_« Réponse officielle ou officieuse ? »_

_Hermione leva un sourcil._

_« Parce qu'il y a différentes versions ? »_

_« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux m'entendre te dire. »_

_« Je veux t'entendre me dire la vérité. »_

_Draco mâchonna une dernière fois sa bouchée de pâtisserie puis l'avala._

_« Non. » répondit-il enfin._

_Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assimilant la nouvelle. Le contraire l'aurait quand même bien étonné._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout en tâchant de prendre un ton détaché._

_Draco l'observa un instant se remettre à tourner la pâte puis fixa son regard sur le robinet un peu plus loin._

_« Parce que je te trouvais littéralement imbuvable au début du Contrat. Parce que je ne te trouvais pas intéressante du tout en général. Parce que je ne nous trouvais aucun point commun. Parce que je ne supportais même pas un peu ta présence. Parce que tu n'étais pas de la même classe sociale que moi. Parce que tu n'étais pas dans les mêmes délires que moi. Parce que je n'aimais pas ta manière de t'habiller. Parce que je n'aimais pas ta manière de te coiffer. Parce que je n'aimais pas ta manière de... »_

_« Ok, ça va. » l'interrompit Hermione._

_Draco émit un petit rire._

_« Bah tu voulais la vérité, non ? »_

_« Oui. Et je l'ai eue. Donc ça va. » répéta-t-elle avant de murmurer un juron – elle venait de faire un geste brusque qui avait propulsé un peu de pâte sur la table. _

_Elle alla chercher l'éponge pour essuyer mais lorsqu'elle se retourna avec l'objet en main, la trace de pâte avait disparu. Voir Draco sucer la seconde suivante son index l'aida à trouver le coupable de ce nettoyage express. _

_« Pourquoi cette question sortie de nulle part ? » demanda-t-il._

_La brune haussa des épaules._

_« Je sais pas. J'y pensais, de temps à autre. » _

_Elle continua à remuer le contenu du saladier quelques secondes encore puis releva à nouveau la tête._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis à mon sujet ? »_

_Draco eut ce sourire qui signifiait qu'une réponse assez salace allait suivre et Hermione le stoppa à temps._

_« Réponds-moi sérieusement. » précisa-t-elle._

_L'héritier fit alors l'effort de réfléchir tout en battant pensivement des jambes._

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ça s'est fait, tout simplement. » finit-il par répondre. « J'ai dû me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas si insupportable que ce que je pensais. Puis que tu n'étais pas si moche que ce que je croyais. De là, j'ai dû commencer à te draguer par automatisme. »_

_« Par automatisme ? » releva Hermione._

_« Ouais. Quand je vois une jolie fille, mon instinct me pousse à la draguer. Et étant donné que j'ai été amené à te côtoyer de plus en plus souvent, eh bien je te draguais de plus en plus souvent. Et la drague m'a permis d'apprendre à te connaître réellement. Et apprendre à te connaître réellement m'a conduit...à ce qu'on est en train de vivre. » éluda joliment Draco avec un demi-sourire. _

_« Et que vit-on, au juste ? »_

_« Que penses-tu que l'on vive, d'après toi ? »_

_« Bien évidemment, monsieur répond à une question par une autre. » soupira Hermione bien que ses lèvres se soient étirées en un petit rictus._

_« Non, au contraire, je suis un gentleman et je laisse les femmes parler d'abord. » Il la désigna. « Alors parle, femme. Je t'en donne l'autorisation. »_

_Pour une première fois historique, la jeune femme ne tiqua pas quant à cette appellation et se contenta de regarder d'un œil rêveur le plan de travail, sa main tournant toujours mécaniquement le futur gâteau qui dorerait au four._

_« Je pense qu'on vit quelque chose de bien. » répondit-elle. « Tout simplement. »_

_Elle releva la tête vers Draco et vit qu'il la fixait avec attention. Sa tête aux mèches blondes mouillées__ opina__ et ses lèvres se muèrent également en un sourire progressif._

_« Je pense exactement la même chose. » acquiesça-t-il._

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un toqua quelques coups à la porte et la seconde suivante, un cuisinier en toque pénétra dans la pièce, poussant un chariot sur lequel se trouvaient des couverts et un plat couvert d'une cloche.<p>

« Votre commande, Monsieur. » annonça-t-il à Draco avant de soulever solennellement la cloque de ses doigts gantés. « Poulpe du Pacifique assaisonné à l'orientale avec sa sauce caramélisée et sa petite pointe de gingembre. »

« Miam. » se régala d'avance l'héritier en regardant sa nourriture si savamment organisée sur son assiette que c'en était presqu'une œuvre d'art.

Ordre qu'il détruisit la seconde suivante en découpant sa nourriture en petits carrés quasiment symétriques à l'aide de ses couverts.

« Bon appétit. » lui dit Miyazaki en le regardant faire.

« Merci ! » répondit l'héritier avant de la désigner à l'aide de sa fourchette. « Vous pouvez continuer vos questions, au fait. »

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer à me répondre la bouche pleine. »

« Ha ! Parler avec de la nourriture dans la bouche, c'est un sport national pour moi. » pouffa Draco qui continuait à sectionner sa viande marine. « Ca dégoûte Hermione, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il avant de laisser apparaître un sourire en coin. « Ce qui me pousse à continuer. »

« Mettre à l'épreuve ses nerfs doit être également un sport national pour vous, non ? »

« Bien plus que ça : c'est le but d'une vie. Une drogue. Je vous promets qu'une fois que vous commencez, vous ne pouvez plus vous arrêter. »

Miyazaki rit puis décroisa ses jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens.

« En parlant d'Hermione Granger...vous êtes tous les deux de petits cachotiers ! Vous marier comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir personne ! On peut dire que vous nous avez bien eu, en tout cas. »

Draco mima une petite révérence de remerciement.

« En tout cas, félicitations à vous deux ! » s'exclama la japonaise. « Vous nous avez tous pris par surprise. »

« D'ailleurs, j'en connais un qui ne doit toujours pas s'en remettre. » ajouta l'héritier avec un rictus narquois.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

**Bien le bonjour.**

.

**Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Mmh ? Ne vous fatiguez pas à me répondre, je ne peux pas vous entendre. Et puis de toutes les façons, je m'en fiche un peu. Par contre, vous, vous devez **_**mourir d'envie**_** de savoir comment je vais en cette belle journée. Cette superbe journée. Cette MAGNIFIQUE journée. **

**Oh, comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis que joie, allégresse, pizza et déambulation en slip dans mon appartement. Même mon chat, Le Chat, ne peut enrayer ma bonne humeur en venant se percher sur le haut de mes armoires – et allez savoir comment cela peut être scientifiquement possible étant donné qu'il a le poids moyen d'un enfant de deux ans et la souplesse d'un octogénaire en fin de vie – et sauter sur moi tel un yamakassi juste pour aiguiser ses griffes sur mon visage. Oui, même Le Chat ne peut briser mes bonnes ondes.**

**Car, en ce jour béni des dieux, ma concierge a eu un accident.**

**Pas mortel, hélas. Juste deux-trois p'tites côtes brisées, une jambe cassée, un hématome à l'œil, une lèvre fendue, un traumatisme crânien – bon, trois fois rien hein. Mais assez pour rester cloîtrée dans une chambre d'hôpital, loin, **_**très**_** loin de sa loge du rez-de-chaussée, **_**très très très**_** loin de moi. Et, croyez-moi, je les savoure ces jours d'absence. Je les déguste comme on dégusterait une glace vanille-pistache pour la première fois avant de trébucher sur un caillou et s'étaler par terre, sa glace avec, puis regarder avec impuissance un passant l'écraser copieusement sous sa chaussure et dire « oups, désolé, je n'avais pas vu », puis sauter sur lui de rage et attraper ledit caillou pour le lapider en hurlant « et celui-ci, tu l'as vu conna... enfin bref, vous voyez l'idée.**

**Ah, je me sens bien. Je me sens tellement bien que j'ai la tête qui fourmille de projets. Comme, par exemple, laisser Le Chat faire ses besoins sur le paillasson de ma concierge adorée. Ou arracher sauvagement les hortensias de ma concierge chérie pour aller les lui offrir à l'hôpital et, de deux choses l'une, lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque rien qu'en me voyant arriver – l'espoir fait vivre.**

**.**

**ON A VU**

**.**

Neville Londubat**, sur le balcon de l'Opéra de Paris, mâchonner un chewing-gum à la menthe. Se pencher en avant pour regarder Dieu-sait-quoi. Faire tomber son chewing-gum dans les cheveux d'une fille située juste en bas. Faire hurler la fille en question qui tripota sa chevelure, emmêlant le bonbon collant dans ses mèches. Forcer la fille à quitter de la salle en pleurant pour foncer chez le coiffeur. Pour ensuite sortir de chez le coiffeur, chauve. Poursuivre en justice **Londubat** pour agression capillaire et acte de barbarisme mentholé. Le forcer à lui verser une amende de 4500 Gallions accompagnée de deux semaines de travaux d'intérêts généraux. C'était « Les malheurs de **Neville Londubat **», saison 14, épisode 7.**

Wilhelmina Malfoy **débarquer à un gala de charité pour les faucons noirs du Chili aux bras de son nouveau toy boy, un grand latino au regard muy muy caliente, et le présenter à la populace comme étant son nouveau concubin. Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme qui répliqua : ****« Eh ! Yé né souis ni con, ni cubain. Yé souis portoricain. » **

Regulus Black**, à ce même gala, distribuer des tracts pour son association « Les Phoques de l'Antarticque vous emmerdent » qui, à présent, lutte pour que les repas donnés aux souris de laboratoire soient élaborés par des diététiciens. Parce que l'obésité chez les rongeurs est un problème qui devrait TOUS nous préoccuper.**

Luna Lovegood** jouer à l'Hokkaido puis se mettre soudainement à fondre en larmes parce que, vous comprenez, dans « Hokaido » il y a un nombre de lettres impair ce qui fait qu'il restera une lettre toute seule, le « o », et que va faire ce « o » tout seul ? Délaissé ? Abandonné de tous ? ! Que va-t-il fait bon sang mais n'avez donc PAS de CŒUR pour ostraciser une voyelle de la sorte ?**

**...ouais bon, après on lui a juste expliqué qu'il y a avait deux « k », ce qui rajoutait une lettre, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.**

Dudley Dursley** s'amuser comme un petit fou à Aqualand mais faire l'immense erreur d'essayer le toboggan de la Mort Qui Tue. Résultat : coincé dans le gigantesque tube en raison de son embonpoint, une grue ainsi qu'un hélicoptère et tout une équipe de ferrailleurs ont dû être mobilisés pour le faire sortir de là. Temps de l'opération de sauvetage : 4 heures et demi.**

**Le joli professeur scandinave d'**Hermione Granger** lui déclarer sa flamme, les yeux larmoyants, ses mains dans les siennes. 'fin je sais pas s'il lui déclarait sa flamme mais il chialait en la regardant avec des yeux de chiot battu donc pour moi c'est tout comme.**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Y'a-t-il encore des gens qui m'aiment en ce bas monde ? :(**

**Depuis que Monsieur et Madame ont eu l'idée géniale de se marier sans me prévenir, voilà que ma boîte mail est saturée de messages de lecteurs déçus que je n'aie pas été sur le coup, que je n'aie pas gardé l'œil vigilant, que je n'aie pas su lire les signes. Certains d'entre vous sont même allés jusqu'à dire – et, oh mon Dieu, ce que cela fit mal à mon petit cœur – que puisque je n'étais plus aussi efficace dans le secteur des ragots, ils allaient se tourner vers les torchons people de la Gazette concoctés par Dol'ogresse...ahem Dolores Ombrage.**

**Alors je m'excuse, sincèrement, platement, d'avoir failli à ma tâche. **

**Je m'excuse d'avoir eu l'impudence de dormir la nuit au lieu de rester en éveil à traquer le moindre indice. Je m'excuse d'avoir perdu du temps à me nourrir alors que mon rôle était de garder l'œil ouvert en permanence, immobile, comme un chasseur à l'affut de sa proie. Je suis **_**sincèrement navré **_**d'avoir accompli cet acte inutile qui est de prendre une douche au lieu de continuer à espionner les allers et venues des célébrités sans relâche, laissant ainsi la saleté, la crasse, les bactéries – mes meilleures amies ! – emménager sur ma peau. Oh et puis pendant que j'y suis, je m'excuse de respirer, tiens. Inspirer, expirer, faire fonctionner ses poumons, oxygéner son cerveau...bon sang mais quelle perte de temps, vraiment. (PS : Dois-je également m'excuser d'être vivant ou..?)**

**Mais je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait, mes agneaux. Et je sais pertinemment qu'au prochain petit scoop que je publierai avant les autres, vous chanterez à nouveau mes louanges et supplierez le Ministère de l'Éducation Nationale d'inscrire mon nom dans les livres d'histoire.**

**Alors je vous pardonne ! Oui, je vous pardonne. Et sachez que malgré tout, je vous aime tous. Sauf les moches parce que bon, faut pas pousser non plus.**

**Sélectivement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>« Je reste tout de même ébahie par la capacité que vous avez eu à tous nous duper ! » s'exclama Miyazaki. « Comment avez-vous pu organiser un événement d'une telle envergure sans même prévenir personne ? »<p>

« Ah, ce fut très, très difficile. » répondit Draco. « Je me rappelle que pendant toute la durée de sa préparation, j'avais quelques interviews et il ne fallait surtout pas que je dise un mot de travers. Ça a été très dur de me mordre la langue et ne pas trahir toute l'organisation secrète qui se faisait. »

« En tout cas, vous avez réussi à garder le silence sur tout cela avec brio, chapeau. »

« Mmh à vrai dire, tout le mérite revient à mon équipe et surtout, surtout à mon attachée de presse. Pansy... »

« Parkinson. » finit pour lui Miyazaki avec un certain accent amer dans la voix. « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de connaître cette charmante femme lorsque je tentais de décrocher cette interview avec vous. »

« Oh, je sens le sarcasme d'ici. » rit Draco.

« Je crois qu'on peut le sentir depuis le hall de l'hôtel. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel...bulldozer humain. C'est limite si vous pouviez l'engager comme garde du corps. Je crois qu'elle mordrait plus qu'un chien de garde enragé. »

« Si elle vous entendait, je crois qu'elle se sentirait plus flatté qu'autre chose. » l'informa l'héritier. « Pansy est dure en affaire, inflexible de nature et pourrait faire baisser les yeux du plus grand dictateur du monde. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est efficace et que je l'adore. »

« En tout cas, on peut au moins dire qu'elle exerce son métier à la perfection. J'ai dû ruser comme pas possible pour obtenir ce rendez-vous. »

« Vous avez réussi à ruser avec Pansy Parkinson ? ! »

« Eh bien il faut croire que oui. J'ai élaboré un plan de politicienne pour la mettre au pied du mur et presque la forcer à me donner ce que je voulais. Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Wow. Vous avez réussi à manipuler Pansy Parkinson. » retînt Draco, impressionné. « L'exploit du siècle. »

« À ce point ? »

« Oh que oui. Parce que si vous saviez à quel point cette femme est excellente dans l'art de la machination, vous en auriez froid dans le dos. »

* * *

><p><em>On entendait souvent Pansy arriver de loin avant de la voir se matérialiser physiquement sous ses yeux. On entendait le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol à un rythme rapide, régulier, stressant. On entendait le bruit de pas des personnes s'écartant précipitamment sur son chemin. On entendait ses claquements de langues agacés lorsque les gens ne se poussaient justement pas de son chemin. <em>

_Lorsqu'elle se rendait chez quelqu'un en particulier, on pouvait percevoir son ton de voix autoritaire demander – non, que dis-je : __**ordonner**__ – à la réceptionniste de la mener là où elle était attendue. Ou pas attendue du tout, d'ailleurs. Blaise n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pris un quelconque rendez-vous avec elle lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver depuis son bureau. Mais Pansy, en tout être soucieux des bonnes manières qu'elle était, avait pris l'habitude de débouler dans son agence quand bon lui semblait sans ne jamais prévenir personne. Ne l'avait-il pas surprise dans son bureau à presqu'une heure du matin le jour du scandale qu'avait fait Draco chez Wilhelmina Malfoy ? Un jour, elle était même allée jusqu'à le harceler dans les toilettes des hommes, traumatisant d'ailleurs ceux qui s'y trouvaient._

_C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entra sans frapper dans son bureau, son sac à la jointure de son coude, Blaise ne sursauta même pas. Mieux encore, il s'exclama :_

_« Tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose. »_

_Et, tandis qu'elle prenait ses aises sur le canapé, le métis attrapa la télécommande se trouvant sur son bureau et appuya sur Play. Les enceintes de la pièce se mirent alors à brailler quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à la bande sonore d'un égorgement de brebis à la chaîne qu'à du métal. Il se tourna vers Pansy pour guetter sa réaction mais la brune semblait imperturbable, assise le dos droit sur le sofa, son sac Mulberry posé sagement sur ses cuisses. Zabini décida de stopper le massacre au bout de trente secondes et stoppa l'enregistrement._

_« C'est l'œuvre d'un groupe de heavy metal en top de ventes dont je pourrais être susceptible de gérer la carrière. T'en penses quoi ? »_

_Pansy afficha un très grand sourire, si grand que Blaise crut à une hallucination – et lui qui pensait ne la voir effectuer cette gymnastique de la mâchoire que dans son cercueil !_

_« C'est absolument mélodieux. » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. _

_Blaise se mit automatiquement sur le mode alerte. Avait-il affaire au clone de Pansy Parkinson ? Venait-on de lui donner un gigantesque coup sur la tête qui lui avait fait oublier qui elle était ? Était-elle amnésique ? Bonne à interner ?_

_« Pansy, es-tu sous l'influence d'une quelconque substance ? » lui demanda-t-il, très sérieux._

_« Pas du tout. » répondit la brune, toujours aussi étrangement candide._

_« Tu viens de dire que ce bazar musical est mélodieux. »_

_« Et ça l'est, c'est vrai. »_

_« Non mais ce n'est même pas ça le problème : tu viens de dire quelque chose de positif. De faire un compliment. Un __**compliment**__. »_

_« C'est parce que ça venait du cœur. »_

_Blaise se prit la tête entre les mains, catastrophé._

_« Mais...mais...mais quel cœur ? ! Tu n'as PAS de cœur ! Bon sang Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ! » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que tu es en train d'accomplir cet acte assez contre-nature venant de toi ? »_

_« Quel acte ? »_

_« Tu SOURIS ! » _

_Le rictus angélique de l'attachée de presse s'accentua alors._

_« Il est toujours bon de sourire dans la vie, tu sais ? Tu devrais t'y mettre, d'ailleurs. Ça éclaircirait ton teint – qui est d'ailleurs très unifié déjà...te l'ai-je déjà dit ? »_

_« Ok, l'heure est grave. » décréta Blaise avant de prendre le téléphone pour appeler son assistante. « Amanda, appelez une ambulance d'urgence et dites-leur qu'on a quelqu'un qui souffre de démence ici et qui se trouve actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Tout de suite ! »_

_À peine eut-il raccroché qu'il contourna son bureau en quelques enjambées pour rejoindre Pansy._

_« Allonge-toi ! » lui dit-il. « Il faut surtout que tu te reposes, que tu ne penses à rien. Inspire, expire. Voilà, comme ça. Attends, deux secondes... » _

_Il attrapa un des coussins d'ornement et le plaça sous la tête de Pansy. Pansy qui gardait cet éternel sourire de bienheureuse sur les lèvres, augmentant de seconde en seconde la panique de son collègue. Blaise alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour que l'air de la pièce se renouvelle puis appela Amanda afin qu'elle lui amène un verre d'eau pour Pansy. Et il la regarda le boire en la couvant d'un regard anxieux et l'aida même à se rallonger._

_« Surtout, aucun geste brusque. Reste couchée, continue à respirer lentement. L'ambulance va bientôt arriver et te remettre sur la voie de la normalité. Mais surtout, surtout, reste calme et tiens bon. »_

_Pansy hocha docilement la tête mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Et ce sourire de sœur du couvent ne semblait pas vouloir quitter également son visage. Blaise secoua la tête – ça lui faisait quand même mal de voir sa partenaire professionnelle dans un aussi piteux état, lui qui l'avait toujours connu si pleine de mauvaise humeur et de méchanceté. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à regagner sa chaise de bureau quand soudain, une hypothèse naquit dans son cerveau. Une hypothèse pas toute bête et surtout très, très Parkinsonnienne. Pivotant lentement sur ses talons, le métis se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy en plissant suspicieusement des yeux._

_« Ok. » dit-il et sa voix n'avait plus rien de soucieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_Et l'agent avait tapé on ne peut plus juste. Aussitôt après qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, le sourire inoffensif de la brune devînt purement mauvais et elle se redressa en un clin d'oeil. _

_« À ton avis ? »_

_Blaise secoua la tête à l'infini et éclata d'un rire incrédule. Bon sang, il était vraiment trop naïf quelques fois. Comment avait-il pu croire que Pansy puisse un jour basculer du côté gentil de la Force ? Surtout : comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle puisse y basculer seulement une semaine avant la Fashion Week ? !_

_« Tu n'as pas eu ta place au premier rang du défilé Lagerfeld. » devina sans aucun souci le métis tout en reprenant place derrière son bureau._

_« Mais cette GROSSE VACHE de Greta Sanchez l'a eu, elle ! » se déchaîna Pansy, faisant voler en éclat l'attitude de sainte qu'elle s'était construite auparavant. _

_Elle se leva d'un bond et marcha avec férocité vers sa table, ses escarpins à bouts pointus Manolo Blahnik poignardant la moquette à chacun de ses pas. Arrivée devant lui, la femme d'affaire se pencha sur le bureau, donnant par la même occasion une parfaite vue de son décolleté à Zabini._

_« Il y a des choses dans ce monde dont je suis témoin mais devant lesquelles je reste silencieuse. Mais il y en a d'autres que je ne peux PAS laisser passer. Comme les motifs à pois, les enfants soldats, les steaks qui ne sont pas saignants, les vêtements Desigual, les guerres civiles, ton immonde cravate verte zébrée, le chant des oiseaux, la déforestation...non, ça je m'en fous. Mais Greta Sanchez me piquant ma place du premier rang pour la Fashion Week, là, ça surpasse TOUT ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas déjà été condamnée par la Justice ? ! Convention Européenne des Droits de l'Homme, article 4 : ''Nul ne peut être soumis à la torture ni à des peines ou à des traitements inhumains ou dégradants.'' » Pansy posa sa main sur sa poitrine, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. « Je SOUFFRE Blaise. On me torture, ne le vois-tu pas ? Cette foutue Greta me torture psychologiquement ! Parce qu'elle sait – oh que oui, elle le sait – que ça me rend juste ma-la-de de savoir qu'elle posera son derrière constitué à 86% de matières grasses animale sur la place que j'occupe initialement. Elle le SAIT, Blaise. Et je suis sûre qu'elle s'en fiche comme de son premier sac Hermès de ce défilé car ce qu'elle veut, c'est m'humilier. Juste m'humilier. Ne vois-tu pas que tout ce qu'elle fait vise à me dégrader ? Et regarde ! Je me dégrade ! Ma peau se dégrade ! Je me décompose ! En voici un premier signe ! » hurlait-elle en désignant un grain de beauté sur son bras qui était pourtant là depuis sa naissance. « Je me décompose, Blaise ! Je deviens un cadavre ! Je me désagrège ! Il y aura bientôt des vers sur mon corps, Zabini, des VERS ! Et j'espère que lorsque tu iras à mon enterrement, la semaine prochaine, tu te sentiras coupable, rongé par les remords, tourmenté de ne pas m'avoir aidée ! »_

_« Bon. Que veux-tu que je fasse, au juste ? » soupira le métis en se massant les tempes._

_Pansy se redressa immédiatement, tira une chaise derrière elle et s'y assit, croisant élégamment ses jambes. Elle portait un chemisier gris perle et une jupe crayon qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa taille. Croisant des mains, l'attachée de presse répondit d'une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cris désespérés qu'elle venait de pousser._

_« C'est très simple. » exposa-t-elle calmement. « Tu demandes à Charlie Weasley – tu le représentes, n'est-ce pas ? – de dégager ses jolies petites fesses du premier rang. Bien entendu, tu inventeras un prétexte pour ça – sa voisine pourrait être allergique aux roux, quelque chose comme ça – et hop ! Je prendrai sa place. » conclut la brune avec un sourire radieux._

_« Hors de question. » refusa catégoriquement Blaise en se laissant aller contre son fauteuil en cuir. « Ça va faire la quatrième Fashion Week que tu me fais le coup de virer quelqu'un du premier rang pour récupérer sa place et à chaque fois je te dis que je ne cèderai plus à tes petits caprices. »_

_Le sourire de Pansy tomba en lambeaux._

_« Oh. Bon. Très bien. » céda-t-elle sans lutter._

_Zabini, qui s'était attendu à beaucoup plus de cris et de sang, ne put s'empêcher de hausser des sourcils._

_« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Tu ne me menaces pas de m'abattre dans mon sommeil ? De kidnapper ma fiancée pour la vendre au marché noir ? De me saucissonner à l'aide du fil du téléphone ? De me perforer les parties génitales à l'aide d'une agrafeuse ? »_

_« Non. » répondit simplement Pansy en se levant. _

_Elle attrapa son sac puis poussa un soupir théâtral._

_« Puisque tu as dit non, eh bien tant pis. »_

_Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cachalot sous cailloux, même._

_« Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, c'est ça ? Ça ne marchera pas, je te préviens. »_

_« Pas du tout. » nia l'attachée de presse en marchant vers la porte. « Je me rends juste à l'évidence. Je t'ai beaucoup trop utilisé à mes propres fins. Tant pis pour moi si je ne vais pas à la Fashion Week cette année. Peut-être que l'année prochaine il en sera autrement, qui sait... »_

_Et sur ce, l'attachée de presse ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Sauf qu'au même moment, les pompiers qu'avait appelé Blaise débarquaient, au taquet, prêts à prendre la situation en main. _

_« On nous a appelé pour un cas de démence soudaine. » expliqua le chef de file. « De qui s'agit-il ? »_

_« De lui ! » s'exclama Pansy en pointant un index manucuré accusateur en direction de Zabini. « Cela fait presque cinq minutes qu'il a perdu la tête, il divague, il devient fou, il grimpe sur les murs, il fait pipi sur le sol, il mange ses cartes de visites, il veut s'immoler par le feu, il menace de sauter par la fenêtre, il a MÊME menacé de m'entraîner avec lui ! Enfermez-le, ce grand PSYCHOPATHE ! » les exhorta-t-elle._

_Aussitôt après, les six ambulanciers fondirent sur le métis comme un seul homme et l'attrapèrent par les bras et par les jambes. Blaise tenta de se débattre en hurlant, les traitant eux-mêmes de fou, criant au malentendu, mais Pansy continua en ces termes :_

_« Et surtout, ne croyez pas UN SEUL MOT de ce qui sort de la bouche de ce zozo ! Il a perdu toute sa tête alors forcément, il se croit normal ! Ne prêtez pas attention à ses babillages, emmenez-le, mettez-le sous anesthésiants, faites-lui porter une blouse blanche, enfermez-le dans une chambre à barreaux, mettez des sangles à son lit et à ses poignets ! » leur ordonna-t-elle. _

_Et Zabini eut beau se tortiller, hurler, mordre, menacer, rien ne changea. Solidement maintenu par les ambulanciers, ceux-ci l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Au moment de passer la porte, Blaise s'agrippa comme il put à la jupe de Pansy._

_« PARKINSON, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! » la supplia-t-il, les yeux exorbités et brillants._

_Pansy le regarda comme on lorgnerait l'étalage d'une boulangerie pour déterminer quelle viennoiserie prendre : croissant ou pain au raisin ? Finalement, elle se pencha vers lui de sorte à ce que ses yeux verts emplissent tout le champ de vision de l'afro-britannique._

_« Alors on est bien d'accord, Zabini. » chuchota-t-elle. « Charlie Weasley n'ira pas à la Fashion Week. »_

_Blaise opina si vite qu'il faillit s'en briser le cou. Les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme s'incurvèrent alors en un très lent rictus et elle se redressa._

_« Lâchez-le. » se contenta-t-elle de dire et les six hommes obtempérèrent. _

_Et c'est ainsi que Zabini atterrit comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre sur le sol. Lorsqu'après avoir grimacé de douleur il put relever la tête, il vit Pansy en train de distribuer des billets aux ambulanciers. Ou, du moins, aux personnes qui venaient de jouer aux ambulanciers._

_« Merci, Mlle Parkinson. » la salua le dernier à prendre sa paie avant de s'éclipser par la porte._

_Pansy prit le temps de ranger son portefeuille dans son sac, vérifier son reflet dans sa petite glace, arranger sa frange et frictionner ses lèvres entre elles pour mieux répartir son rouge à lèvres. Puis, au bout d'un petit moment, elle baissa négligemment ses yeux sur la carcasse de Blaise qui reposait sur la moquette._

_« Oh et au fait » lui lança-t-elle « ton groupe de heavy metal, c'était de la sodomie auditive. »_

_Et sur ce, la brune tourna des talons._

* * *

><p>Miyazaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'héritier manger son plat avec un regard attendri.<p>

« Vous avez vraiment l'air d'aimer ça, en tout cas. » remarqua-t-elle.

Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête mais prit la peine d'avaler avant de répondre :

« C'est absolument délicieux. Je ne m'y attendais pas. » Il attrapa la serviette de table qu'on lui avait donné et s'essuya distraitement la bouche. « J'ai toujours l'habitude de gouter aux plats les plus insolites histoire de ne pas mourir ignorant. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre petite tendance à commander des choses improbables partout où vous allez. En Italie c'était de l'omelette au caviar, non ? »

Draco haussa des sourcils, clairement impressionné.

« Exact. » répondit-il avant qu'un sourire à la fois amusé et méfiant ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. « À tout hasard, feriez-vous partie du FBI ? »

Ce qui provoqua un rire chez la jolie japonaise.

« Tout à fait ! Vous m'avez percée à jour. » blagua-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Non, disons plutôt que j'ai fait mes recherches avant de vous interviewer. Ce qui m'a permis d'apprendre un bon nombre de choses très intéressantes sur vous, d'ailleurs. »

« Comme ? » demanda l'héritier, sa curiosité piquée.

« Vous êtes un grand fan de _Sin City_. Lors d'une interview, vous avez révélé avoir envisagé de demander en mariage l'actrice jouant le rôle de Goldie. »

« C'est pas un scoop, ça. » rit Draco. « Rien de plus...croustillant ? »

« Eh bien » réfléchit à nouveau la jeune journaliste « vous haïssez le football. Ce qui est peu commun chez un homme. »

« Moui c'est vrai...mais peut mieux faire. »

« Vous détestez dormir en autre chose qu'en pyjama ou en caleçon. »

« Ou nu. Mais là encore, la Terre entière doit être au courant de ce fait. »

« Vous fêtiez premier de classe en arts plastiques durant toute la durée de votre scolarité. »

« ...pas mal. »

« Votre première petite amie, vous l'avez eu en Cm2. Elle s'appelait Diana... »

« ...Warsko, oui. » se rappela Draco avant de secouer la tête, pensif. « Une petite blonde aux yeux verts avec de jolies petites fossettes. Et de gros seins. C'est elle qui m'a largué, d'ailleurs. »

« Non...elle a _osé_ ? ! » s'exclama Miyazaki en feignant d'être outrée.

« Elle a osé, eh oui. Premier gros chagrin d'amour. J'ai dû noyer ma douleur dans des bouteilles et des bouteilles de Champomy saveur pomme-poire avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. »

« Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir été un très gros chagrin vu la vitesse à laquelle vous avez tourné la page, dites-moi. À peine deux jours plus tard, une certaine Deborah Fitzpatrick était dans vos bras. »

« Deborah Fitzpatrick..? » répéta Draco, ce nom ne lui disant absolument rien, quand soudain : « Ahh, Debbie ! Oui, oui, je me souviens. Bien sûr. Métisse, grande, yeux clairs, cheveux sur la langue. Bon sang, ça remonte tellement... » Il secoua la tête pensivement puis la redressa en direction de son interlocutrice. « Mais avec toutes ces infos, vous avez de quoi écrire une thèse sur moi, en fait. »

« Et encore, ce n'est pas tout ce que je sais. »

Malfoy se renfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains entre elles.

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

« A 13 ans, pour la fête des mères, vous avez écrit un petit morceau au piano pour Narcissa Malfoy. »

Draco éclata de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir puis secoua à nouveau la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Punaise, c'était un tel carnage que le simple fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas reniée de la famille m'étonne encore à ce jour. »

« Oh mais ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte ? Je suis sûre que ces quelques notes ont dû lui faire extrêmement plaisir. »

Le rictus hilare de Draco devînt un peu plus doux.

« C'est vrai que ça lui a fait plaisir. » reconnut-il.

Il resta une seconde encore dans ses pensées puis recentra son attention sur Miyazaki.

« Une autre donnée en stock ? Je dois avouer que vous avez réussi l'exploit de m'impressionner. »

« Mmmh, voyons voir...ah, celle qui suit est un constat personnel, par contre. » le prévint-elle tout en croisant ses longues jambes. « Hermione Granger est, de toutes vos petites-amies, la seule dont vous éprouvez le besoin de parler en interview sans que le sujet ne soit amené sur la table. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Draco. « C'est drôle, ça. Je ne m'en étais même jamais rendu compte. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Cela montre l'impact qu'a eu cette femme dans votre vie. Lorsqu'on observe votre évolution à ses côtés, d'ailleurs, on distingue clairement un avant et un après. »

« Ah bon ? » répéta le blond. « À quoi correspond l'avant ? »

« Au Draco Malfoy que vous étiez. » répondit Miyazaki. « Le blond fêtard et collectionneur de cœurs brisés, carburant à l'alcool, aux substances illicites et aux jolies filles. Le Draco Malfoy de maintenant n'a rien à voir. Sage, discret, presqu'anxieux à l'idée de faire des vagues, à la limite du politiquement correct. Le jour et la nuit. »

« Quoi, mon alter-égo vous manque ? » ricana gentiment Draco.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça...Quoique. Peut-être un peu, en fin de compte. Le fait est qu'on – et lorsque je dis ''on'', je parle de l'univers médiatique et de vos fans – n'arrive plus tellement à vous cerner, à présent. Qui êtes-vous ? L'héritier Malfoy au comportement borderline et jet-setteur dans l'âme ou cet homme marié, propret et rangé ? »

« Les deux. » répondit le jeune homme avant de hausser légèrement des épaules. « J'ai juste grandi. »

* * *

><p><em>« Tu es vraiment sûr que tes parents ne sont pas là ? » s'assura pour la quatorzième fois Hermione tandis que Draco se garait dans la gigantesque cour du Manoir Malfoy.<em>

_« Aussi sûr que deux et deux font cent-vingt-trois. » lui assura-t-il avant de couper le contact. « Le majordome m'a dit que ma mère était allée passer quelques jours chez Tante Bellatrix – prions pour qu'elle en revienne vivante, d'ailleurs – et que mon père avait voyagé Dieu-sait-où avec Francesca. Bref. Aucun risque de tomber sur qui que ce soit. »_

_Il sortit de la Lamborghini en premier et attendit qu'Hermione en fasse de même pour verrouiller la voiture. Ils cheminèrent ensuite tout deux le long de l'allée centrale._

_« Mais...ça ne te dérange pas que...enfin... »_

_« Accouche. » lui dit Draco en rangeant ses clés dans la poche arrière de son jean._

_« Le fait que ton père entretienne ouvertement une liaison avec Francesca Ivanovitch, ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

_L'héritier haussa des épaules bien que ses traits se soient légèrement crispés._

_« Il fait ce qu'il veut. » se contenta-t-il simplement de déclarer avant de se tourner vers elle pour la scanner de la tête au pied. « J'aime bien ce que tu portes aujourd'hui. »_

_Hermione baissa elle aussi les yeux sur sa tenue vestimentaire qu'elle considérait pourtant comme assez banale. Un chemisier vert bouteille en lin un peu transparent et rentré dans un skinny jean taille haute allié à des sandales compensées Marni qui l'élevait de six bons centimètres. _

_« Aujourd'hui ? » releva Hermione, taquine, tout en rassemblant sa tignasse pour essayer d'en faire un chignon à peu près correct. « Alors hier j'étais habillée comme un sac ? »_

_« Et encore, le mot est faible. » ricana Draco avant de se mettre brusquement à courir jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir car l'étudiante le poursuivait en l'insultant. _

_Il était étrange de rentrer dans la gigantesque résidence des Malfoy lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Avec ses plafonds hauts, ses grands tableaux d'ancêtres, ses tapisseries, ses mobiliers antiques et son silence d'église, on avait l'impression de se trouver dans un château royal transformé en musée. Et, comme les deux autres fois où Hermione s'était retrouvée en ces lieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester béate._

_« Bon sang mais comment faisais-tu pour ne pas te perdre lorsque tu vivais encore ici ? » souffla-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle._

_« Tu m'as posé la même question la première fois que tu es venue ici. » lui fit remarquer Draco avec un petit sourire. _

_« Vraiment ? » s'étonna la brune. « Eh bien c'est que cet endroit m'impressionne toujours autant, dans ce cas. »_

_« Bof, c'est un lieu comme un autre. » minimisa l'héritier avant de lui indiquer la petite porte qui se trouvait incrustée dans le mur, près des escaliers. « Attends, on va prendre l'ascenseur. »_

_Les yeux de la lionne triplèrent de volume._

_« Ah parce qu'en plus vous avez un ascenseur ? ! » _

_« Bah ouais. » répondit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. « Y'a tout de même sept fichus étages dans cette baraque. »_

_Il tira la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer la première. La cage était petite, pouvant accueillir trois personnes maximum, mais elle avait ce charme que possédaient les cabines d'ascenseur des appartements haussmanniens parisiens. Pendant le temps du trajet, Hermione crut se retrouver dans sa ville natale. Sixième étage : terminus. La brune fut cette fois-ci la dernière à sortir. _

_À l'image des autres niveaux, le sol était tapissé de moquette, ce qui feutra le bruit de leurs pas. Draco s'improvisa guide et les dirigea vers la dernière porte du couloir. Un panneau de sens interdit était collé sur la porte, de travers._

_« Mais quel ado rebelle, ce Draco Malfoy. » se moqua gentiment Hermione._

_« Le système ne peut rien contre moi. » pouffa Malfoy en posant sa main sur la poignée._

_Il l'actionna puis se ravisa, préférant se tourner vers sa femme pour la briefer._

_« Bon, ça va faire un bail que je ne suis pas revenu ici et comme j'interdisais à quiconque de passer le pas de cette porte, même la femme de ménage, ça doit être le bordel absolu. Et comme c'est une chambre de mec, attends-toi à trouver toutes sortes de trucs. »_

_« Comme ? »_

_« Ah, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir... » rit l'héritier en ouvrant pour de bon sa porte._

_Sa chambre faisait, au bas mot, la taille de l'ancien appartement d'Hermione. Et encore, la jeune femme avait l'intuition qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout vu._

_Et, oui, c'était le bordel. Fringues, emballages, livres et DVD jonchaient le sol, forçant la brune à faire attention à ce sur quoi ses pieds se posaient. Prudence que ne semblait pas avoir Draco qui piétinait sans remords ses affaire pour accéder à son bureau. Là, il se mit à ouvrit tous les tiroirs à la recherche de la paperasse qui les avait emmené jusqu'ici. En attendant, Hermione en profita pour observer un peu les lieux._

_Si l'on faisait abstraction du bazar, c'était une véritable chambre de prince. On retrouvait le standard : architecture haussmannienne, moquette épaisse et mobilier à la fois ancestral et luxueux. Les fenêtres étaient grandes, le plafond était haut, les murs revêtu d'un blanc immaculé. Quatre personnes auraient aisément pu dormir dans son lit, sous ses draps en coton égyptien et ses multiples oreillers en plume d'oie. Sa penderie était moins grande que celle de l'hôtel particulier mais faisait tout de même toute la longueur du mur. Hermione la passa en revue, tirant quelques fois au hasard quelques un des vêtements cintrés pour les examiner. _

_Le style antérieur de Draco semblait assez classique. Du noir, du gris, du marron foncé, du noir encore, du bleu marine et oh, soyons fou ! Du bleu clair. Au niveau de la variété des habits, Hermione constata qu'il se cantonnait également à des choses certes hors de prix mais toujours très basiques. Pantalons et jeans simples, chemises, polos, chaussures de ville. Pas de t-shirts, pas de débardeurs, pas de V-necks, pas de gros sweats de sport, pas de treillis, pas de jeans déchirés, pas de casquettes, pas de joggings, pas de baskets et, surtout, aucun imprimé ni logo apparent._

_« Dis-donc, t'étais à l'armée dans une autre vie ? » lui demanda Hermione._

_Le blond releva la tête vers elle et eut un petit rire._

_« Non. Je portais juste l'uniforme du fils de bonne famille. »_

_Il ouvrit le quatrième tiroir de son ancien bureau pour l'écumer de fond en comble. Son habillement d'aujourd'hui consistait en un Diesel noir doté d'un trou au genou gauche, d'un pull Kenzo avec un œil d'Horus brodé de toutes les couleurs dessus et d'une paire de Timberland noires. Bien loin du costume de fils de bonne famille._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait passer du mauvais côté de la Force ? »_

_« Crise d'ado, sans doute. » hasarda-t-il en haussant des épaules. _

_« Ça t'a bien réussi, en tout cas. »_

_Draco porta à nouveau son regard sur elle et sourit, bien qu'elle soit de dos. Puis il se remit à ses recherches. _

_Hermione se replongea quant à elle dans son exploration et un autre détail la frappa : Draco n'avait aucun signe d'attachement familial ou amical apparent. Aucun cliché à ses murs, aucun cadre sur son bureau, aucune carte postale punaisée en haut de son lit, rien du tout. Alors Hermione voulait bien admettre qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre de mec...mais quand même._

_« Tu n'as pas de photos ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore._

_Draco releva la tête, un instant pensif. Puis il lui indiqua sa table de nuit._

_« Premier tiroir. » lui indiqua-t-il._

_Hermione traversa alors précautionneusement la pièce jusqu'au meuble en question dont elle tira le premier compartiment et, en effet, au-dessus d'une pile d'autres choses se trouvaient une quinzaine de photos ainsi qu'un cadre. La brune commença par celui-ci et ne put se retenir de sourire. _

_Draco devait avoir treize-quatorze ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus blonds encore que ce qu'ils étaient maintenant et ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu qui, Hermione en mettait sa main à couper, devait déjà faire de nombreuses victimes féminines. Il était assis sur un tabouret de piano en smoking, l'instrument à touches noires et blanches se trouvant juste derrière lui, et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Sa mère souriait aussi, debout à ses côtés, revêtue d'une majestueuse robe rouge. Sa main gauche était posée sur l'épaule de son fils et elle tenait dans sa main une petite carte. Hermione, après de longs efforts de déchiffrage, réussit à y lire « Bonne fête des mères ! ». Si ce n'est pas mignon ça, s'attendrit l'étudiante en caressant de son index la mignonne petite bouille innocente de Draco. _

_Et la seconde photo brisa toute impression d'innocence. Clairement bourré, un Malfoy de maximum dix-sept ans se trouvait sur le toit de son ancienne école et faisait des doigts d'honneur au photographe, un sourire insolent aux lèvres, le bras d'un Olivier Dubois raide mort à l'alcool autour de son cou. _

_Et ça allait en s'empirant. Draco dansant sur une table, sa cravate dénouée, une cigarette aux lèvres et aspergeant le contenu de sa bouteille de champagne sur les fêtards qui festoyaient à ses pieds. Draco embrassant goulûment une petite blonde. Puis une grande brune. Puis une métisse. Puis Marcus Flint. Puis Padma Patil, la plaquant contre un lampadaire. Draco dessinant au marqueur – particulièrement bien, d'ailleurs – Betty Boop sur la poitrine d'une fille. Draco et un de ses camarades à deux doigts de sauter entièrement nus dans une piscine, en pleine nuit, leurs mains plaquées sur leurs entrejambes. Draco au réveil, son avant-bras plaqué sur sa figure, ses lèvres entrouvertes semblant râler après la personne qui prenait cette photo. Draco profitant du carré VIP comme il se doit en compagnie d'une belle brochette de célébrités féminines. Draco revêtu de son uniforme du lycée et appuyé contre un mur en brique, sa cravate desserrée, ses mains négligemment glissées dans ses poches, ses yeux gris fichés droit dans l'objectif. _

_En se retrouvant devant ce cliché, ce fut comme si Hermione se retrouvait pour de vrai devant le Draco adolescent. Et elle réalisa une chose : si leur rencontre s'était faite dans ces années-là, elle lui aurait voué une haine sans limite. Parce qu'il respirait la suffisance, la prétention, l'arrogance et la supériorité. Il était beau et il le savait. Il était intelligent et là encore, il le savait. Il avait les filles à ses pieds, les mecs dans sa poche, le monde à ses chevilles, de l'argent à flot jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Au fond, qui pouvait lui en vouloir de vouloir profiter de tous ces atouts ? Personne. Mais qui lui en voulait de le faire ? Tout le monde. Et Hermione aurait été la première à lui en tenir rigueur._

_« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? » résonna la voix de Draco tout près de son oreille. _

_Hermione sentit deux bras masculins encercler ses hanches._

_« Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas le cliché. _

_« Impossible de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette dans ce bordel, donc non. » répondit-il. « On est venu ici pour rien, désolé. »_

_« C'est pas grave. » Hermione secoua la photo. « Ça m'a permis de faire connaissance avec le Draco Malfoy Junior. »_

_« Ah, ce mec là... » _

_La brune se retourna vers lui et posta le cliché juste à côté du visage de l'héritier. Elle compara les deux Malfoy, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre la version photographique et la version réelle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la questionna Draco, amusé._

_« J'essaie de voir si tu as changé ou pas. »_

_« Oh. »_

_Il l'observa faire, son rictus s'accentuant de seconde en seconde malgré lui._

_« Verdict ? » finit-il par demander._

_Hermione baissa la photo et soupira._

_« J'en ai aucune idée. » lui avoua-t-elle. _

_« Hein ? » s'exclama Draco. « Tu n'arrives pas à voir ce qui change entre un gamin à peine pubère et LE mâle par excellence ? » _

_« Le mâle ? Quel mâle ? » feignit de s'étonner Hermione avant de se pencher vers le lit pour demander au matelas : « Est-ce que ce serait toi le mâle, par hasard ? »_

_« C'est ça, fais la maligne...rira bien qui rira le dernier ! » lui lança Draco avant de la porter par les hanches pour la faire atterrir sur les draps. _

_La brune partit dans un rire qui se s'évanouit dès que Draco apparut au-dessus d'elle, son sourire mauvais révélant ses dents blanches. Et malgré qu'il ait l'air prêt à ne faire d'elle qu'une seule bouchée compacte, Hermione eut un mini sourire. Parce qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus le Draco d'avant. Il était _son_ Draco._

_« Je vais te montrer, moi, qui est le mâle. » lui assura-t-il avant de fondre sur elle pour l'embrasser._

* * *

><p>« Vous avez grandi ? » répéta Miyazaki. « Dans quels domaines ? »<p>

« La taille. » blagua Draco. « De 1m81, je suis passé à 1m81 et six millimètres. »

« Waouh. Champagne pour fêter ça ? »

« Haha, allez, champagne. »

Miyazaki claqua des doigts à l'encontre d'une de ses assistantes et lui dit une phrase en japonais qui devait sûrement correspondre à « Apportez-moi du Crystal » car la bouteille en question apparut à peine une minute plus tard, accompagnée de deux flûtes.

« À votre avenir de géant. » trinqua la journaliste.

« A...vos jolis yeux ? » hasarda Draco en lui offrant un sourire involontairement charmeur.

« Comment refuser de trinquer à ça ! » rit la jeune fille avant de faire tinter leurs deux verres.

Ils burent tous deux une première gorgée et Miyazaki ne le lâcha pas du regard du moment où la coupe fut à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle la repose sur la petite table basse en verre.

« En parlant d'yeux » dit-elle, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés « je dois vous avouer que les vôtres m'intriguent. Je ne fais que les observer depuis tout à l'heure et je n'arrive vraiment pas à cerner leur couleur. Ils sont bleus ? Gris ? Gris bleus ? »

Draco eut un petit rictus tout en avalant cul sec le fond de champagne qui lui restait. Actuellement, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide mais il y a cinq minutes, lorsque la conversation tournait autour d'Hermione, ils étaient couleur mercure.

« Les trois en même temps. Tout dépend de mon humeur. » répondit-il.

« De votre humeur, vraiment ? » dit Miyazaki, visiblement étonnée. « Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Draco fit signe qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« C'est un gène de famille, je crois. Ma mère a ça, mon frère aîné aussi. Et lui c'est encore pire parce que la couleur de ses yeux oscille entre le bleu, le gris et le vert. »

« ...rien que ça. »

« Rien que ça, oui. Je ne vous dis pas le nombre de filles qu'il m'a piqué sous le nez au lycée juste à cause de ça. »

« Ainsi donc il est possible que la gente féminine tombe sous les charmes d'une autre personne que vous ? »

« Si mon frère est à mes côtés lorsque je drague, oui. À tous les coups. Hugo est cent mille fois plus beau que moi, c'est un fait indéniable. La seule chose qui le plombe – et qui me sauve, du coup – c'est qu'il est littéralement imbuvable. En fait c'est moi en version pur connard. » ajouta Draco avec un rictus en coin.

« Oh, dans ce cas on vous préfère largement vous, vos jolis yeux et votre sociabilité. » opta la journaliste. « Les relations entre votre frère et vous n'ont pas l'air très...douces. »

« C'est mignon, vous prenez des pincettes. » ricana Draco avant de lever sa coupe en direction de la personne qui l'avait remplie, quelques secondes plus tôt. « Disons qu'on ne se hait pas. Mais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas à la folie non plus. »

« À quoi cette animosité est-elle due ? »

Draco feignit de réfléchir bien qu'il sache fort bien la réponse.

« Le nœud du problème, je crois, c'est que mon père a toujours préféré Hugo et que ma mère m'a toujours préféré moi. Et durant toute notre enfance, chacun essayait d'attirer l'attention du parent qui le délaissait sans avoir plus ou moins de résultats. J'ai fait des tas de trucs pour que mon père me porte ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. En vrac, comme ça : j'ai été chez l'Ordre du Phoenix alors que tout ce qui est Scout et compagnie me sort par les yeux, j'ai fait je-ne-sais-combien d'années de piano, j'ai mis ma passion pour le dessin et la peinture de côté parce que c'était ''des passions de fillettes qui ne mèneront pas très loin'', je suis sortie avec Astoria Greengrass parce que notre mariage était arrangé depuis le ventre de nos mères,... bref. Pleins de choses. Même lorsque j'ai commencé à basculer dans l'univers de la jet-set et à m'abonner aux scandales divers et variés chaque semaine, je crois qu'une partie de moi le faisait pour qu'il me remarque. Ça n'a pas marché donc bon. » conclut-il en haussant des épaules.

Miyazaki le regarda boire d'un trait sa nouvelle coupe de champagne, peinée intérieurement par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Je n'aime pas trop laver mon linge sale en public, surtout lorsque ça touche à ma famille parce que ça crée trop d'emmerdes. » reprit-il. « Donc si vous pouviez passer sous silence ce que je viens de dire et ne pas le mentionner dans la version papier de cette interview... »

« Comme vous voudrez. » acquiesça immédiatement la journaliste.

Draco reposa sa flûte avec un petit sourire.

« De toutes les façons, je sais que vous ne résisterez pas à l'envie de faire le contraire donc au pire... »

« Je vous assure que je ne le ferais pas. Non : je vous en donne ma parole. »

« Une parole de journaliste...mouais. » poussa le jeune homme, son rictus s'accentuant.

« Draco, que vous le croyiez ou non, je suis quelqu'un de très loyal. » lui assura Miyazaki.

« Vraiment ? » la testa-t-il, un de ses sourcils blonds haussé.

Elle soutînt son regard – qui, maintenant, tendait vers le gris concentré – et l'héritier dû y déceler quelque chose de sincère car il finit par hocher la tête et s'adosser contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« ...très bien, si vous le dites. J'aime les gens loyaux. »

« L'êtes-vous ? » lui demanda alors la japonaise.

« En amour, rarement. Presque jamais, en fait. Mais en amitié, toujours. »

* * *

><p><em>Hermione toqua trois coups à la porte de M. Fleury puis tendit l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un « Entrez ! ». Elle actionna alors la poignée et n'entra que de quelques pas dans le vaste bureau de son patron.<em>

_« Monsieur, je descends me chercher quelque chose à manger... »_

_« De quoi manger. » la corrigea machinalement M. Fleury qui était plongé dans un pavé de cinq-cents pages. _

_« Oui, de quoi manger, pardon. » s'excusa Hermione qui, à la longue, était habituée à la maniaquerie langagière de son interlocuteur. « Désirez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose ? »_

_« Ça ira, mon petit. Je crois que je vais descendre déjeuner dans quelques heures, lorsque l'intrigue de ce passionnant roman daignera enfin me rendre ma liberté. » répondit-il en tournant la page qu'il venait de finir de lire._

_Hermione se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir la couverture du bouquin en question, en vain._

_« De quoi s'agit-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors._

_Fleury ferma partiellement le livre, lui permettant enfin de lire _Le Cercle Triangulaire_._

_« De philosophie, ma chère. Et de la mort. » lui dit-il. « J'essaie de me familiariser autant que possible avec le sujet étant donné que mon rendez-vous avec la Faucheuse approche à grands pas. »_

_« Ne dites pas ça. » soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Tout le monde sait que vous êtes éternel. »_

_M. Fleury releva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre._

_« Je veux bien une petite salade, tout compte fait. »_

_« C'est noté. » acquiesça la brune avant de tourner des talons._

_Au moment où elle fut sur le point de fermer la porte, elle entendit son patron lui demander :_

_« Et comment se porte votre père ? »_

_« Il va bien, merci. » répondit Hermione en élargissant l'entrebâillement. « Un peu fatigué ces derniers temps mais je suis sûre que ça va passer. »_

_M. Fleury hocha la tête puis tourna une nouvelle page._

_« Vous le saluerez de ma part. »_

_« Je n'y manquerais pas. » sourit la brune. _

_De retour dans son petit coin de travail, elle attrapa son sac en cuir fauve Gerard Darel et le percha sur son épaule. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au bureau vide de Millana – sa collègue était en congé maternité –, sa main vînt éteindre l'interrupteur. Elle dévala les escaliers en colimaçon, rejoignit la cour intérieure, salua quelques-uns des employés qu'elle connaissait de vue et s'appuya un instant contre le mur en pierre pour essuyer une trace sur une des Doc Martens basses noires qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle put distinguer la silhouette masculine qui faisait les cent pas près de la porte d'entrée. Hermione se redressa lentement en fronçant des sourcils. _

_« ...Viktor ? » _

_Le jeune professeur sursauta puis se tourna vers elle. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait été absent à Gryffondor, n'assurant ainsi pas ses cours, et Hermione détestait le remplaçant qui avait été engagé à sa place. Trop prétentieux, pas assez passionné par ce qu'il disait, impatient avec les élèves ; il était tout le contraire de la crème qu'était Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum qui semblait avoir hiberné dans une grotte à temps plein. Une barbe de plus d'une semaine lui grignotait les joues, ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffés étaient totalement hirsutes, sa chemise était froissée et ses yeux turquoise étaient cernés. Mais son look négligé n'aurait pas empêché sa horde d'admiratrices de l'Institut de lui courir après. _

_« Salut Hermione. » lui dit-il et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire tremblant. « Je...hum...je passais dans le coin et...enfin, je me suis dit que j'allais... » Il se couvrit soudainement le visage de ses mains et soupira. « Non, en fait il fallait que je te vois. »_

_« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? » _

_Viktor hocha la tête et son regard se planta dans celui d'Hermione avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant._

_« Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux dire ça. »_

* * *

><p>« Quels sont vos principes, d'ailleurs ? » embraya Miyazaki. « Vous êtes-vous fixé des règles comportementales que vous ne transgresserez jamais ? »<p>

Draco appuya son coude contre l'accoudoir et se gratta pensivement le menton avant de hocher négativement la tête.

« …Non. » répondit-il avec lenteur, signe qu'il réfléchissait toujours. « En fait si mais j'ai toujours fini tôt ou tard par les transgresser. »

« Par exemple ? »

« Mmmh, par exemple...ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même fille. » dit-il avant de laisser transparaître un rictus amusé. « Bon, dans la situation actuelle, c'est un peu difficile d'honorer cette règle. Quoique... » ajouta-t-il après réflexion. « J'avais cette variante : ne jamais coucher avec une fille SAUF si elle se débrouille comme une reine sous les draps. »

« Et j'en conclue donc qu'Hermione... » commença Miyazaki.

« Si seulement vous saviez. » confirma Draco, son sourire s'accentuant.

« Et c'est donc pour ça que vous l'avez mariée. Tout s'explique ! »

Malfoy rit.

« Vous êtes mauvaise. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne fais que déduire. » se défendit Miyazaki d'un ton blagueur. « Et donc, quelle autre règle n'avez-vous pas respecté ? »

Là encore, Draco prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Ne jamais laisser de la nourriture sans surveillance lorsque Dubois est dans les parages. »

« Olivier Dubois ? » demanda la journaliste en faisant référence au mannequin français.

« Lui-même. Un morphale de naissance. La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'erreur de poser mon hamburger de chez Jack In The Box à côté de lui pour aller aux toilettes, il l'a englouti en trois bouchées. Et, attendez, le pire, c'est l'explication qu'il m'a sorti une fois que je suis revenu. »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'en tant que Témoin de Jehovah – déjà, Olivier Dubois Témoin de Jehovah...autant me nommer curé tout de suite – il était de son devoir de me protéger du péché de la gourmandise. »

Miyazaki éclata de rire.

« Un vrai cas, celui-là. » soupira Draco en secouant la tête.

* * *

><p><em>Loft en plein cœur du seizième arrondissement de Paris avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel ; telle était l'humble demeure d'Olivier Dubois lorsqu'il revenait dans son pays natal. Parce que sinon, son duplex de SoHo à New-York l'attendait. De même pour sa maison en bord de mer en Crête. Eh oui, ça payait d'être dans le top des mannequins français les plus en vue mondialement. <em>

_Mais en vue ou pas, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester le même garçon un peu brouillon et négligeant qu'il était depuis la primaire. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Draco sonna enfin à sa porte, il vînt lui ouvrir en caleçon, ses cheveux en bazar._

_« Quoi, on passe déjà à la casserole ? Tu ne veux même pas qu'on discute avant ? » s'exclama d'une voix efféminée l'héritier en désignant l'unique habit qui vêtait le français. _

_« Non, finissons-en maintenant ! » rugit Olivier avant de sauter sur lui pour s'agripper à son torse comme un ouistiti s'agripperait à une branche._

_« Argh ! » eut tout juste le temps d'articuler Draco avant de tomber à la renverse. _

_Olivier ne desserra pas son emprise. Mieux : il lui fit des bisous baveux sur tout le visage._

_« Mais dégage, espèce de petit pervers ! » hurlait et gloussait en même temps le blond en tentant de décoller cette sangsue qui ventousait de son corps._

_« Maiiiis euuuh laisse-moi être ton Rafaello... » susurrait le mannequin tout en continuant son manège._

_Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière lui._

_« _Olivier ?_ » demanda une voix féminine._

_Les deux chahuteurs s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement en direction de la troisième personne qui venait de se manifester. Et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent en voyant la trentenaire dont l'embonpoint devait lui faire frôler le XXXL saucissonnée dans une nuisette couleur saumon. Son bon sens lui suggéra qu'il ne s'agissait que de la femme de ménage mais lorsqu'il vit Olivier sauter sur ses pieds puis au cou de la femme en question pour lui dire..._

_« _Mon amour, tu t'es réveillée._ »_

_...son cerveau eut un méchant bug. Il fit la navette entre elle et son ami d'enfance et ponctua son dernier regard par une interrogation visuelle signifiant : « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? ! ». Olivier lui fit un vague signe pour lui dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard puis désigna sa compagne._

_« Diane, Draco. Draco, Diane. » fit-il les présentations._

_Malfoy se constitua un sourire de toutes pièces et tendit la main vers la dénommée Diane qui lui souriait._

_« Enchanté de faire votre conn... »_

_« Te fatigue pas. Elle pige pas un mot d'anglais. » le coupa Olivier. _

_Et, en effet, Diane n'avait pas cessé de sourire de toutes ses dents. On aurait pu lui annoncer que la fin du monde était prévue pour demain, dix heures, qu'elle aurait continué de sourire. Draco la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine puis reporta son regard sur Olivier._

_« Explication ? » suffoqua silencieusement le blond. « Depuis quand Olivier Dubois, l'amoureux par excellence des os saillants, tape dans les poignées d'amour ? »_

_Olivier le regarda comme s'il éprouvait de la peine pour lui puis secoua la tête._

_« Tu sais, Draco » commença-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son acolyte « quelques fois la beauté intérieure est bien plus belle, bien plus précieuse que celle extérieure. Il faut savoir prendre le temps de connaître la personne et aller au-delà de...non, je déconne. » craqua-t-il. « Elle cuisine juste comme une déesse, c'est pour ça que je la garde à côté de moi. »_

_« T'es quand même grave, Dubois. » souffla Malfoy avant d'éclater de rire._

_« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais goûté ce qu'elle prépare ! » lui assura Olivier. « Parce que je te jure qu'une fois que tu mangeras ce que ses petits doigts boudinés confectionnent, tu connaîtras...l'Extase. » _

_« Au point d'en faire ta petite-amie ? »_

_« Attends mais je suis en train de planifier notre mariage, là ! » s'exclama le mannequin sur un ton très sérieux. « J'ai mesuré la circonférence de mon gros orteil pour savoir quelle bague de fiançailles lui prendre. »_

_Draco repartit dans un autre fou rire puis secoua la tête._

_« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour de la bouffe... »_

_Mais Malfoy eut l'occasion de goûter à ce supposé Extase culinaire lorsqu'une heure de Fifa plus tard, le déjeuner fut servi. Il regarda la cruche d'eau puis l'un des plat atterrir sous son nez. Une grillade. Bon, ça sentait assez bon mais ça ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Diane lui mit trois petits morceaux dans son assiette et lui tendit une feuille d'essuie-tout._

_« Goûte. » l'exhorta Olivier, un sourire impatient aux lèvres._

_Draco attrapa ce qui semblait être une cuisse et mordit dedans. Mâcha. Avala. Mordit à nouveau. Mâcha. Avala. Mordit encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il finit par se lécher les doigts._

_« Alors ? » _

_« C'est juste succulent. » fut forcé de reconnaître Draco. « Marrie-toi la semaine qui vient, vieux, je dégagerai même mon agenda pour être ton témoin. » _

_« A-ha ! » claironna__ Olivier__ avant de donner un petit coup de coude à sa chère et tendre pour lui demander en français : « _Mon amour, remets-lui en encore s'il-te-plaît._ »_

_Et Draco dû finir la moitié des grillades à lui tout seul. La cuisine de Diane était si divine que c'en était hallucinant. Comment parvenait-elle à faire des merveilles avec si peu ? Et d'ailleurs, quelle était cette viande venue des dieux qu'il mangeait ?_

_« Des cuisses de grenouilles. » l'informa Olivier._

_Draco stoppa net sa mastication._

_« Des cuisses de _quoi.._? ! » répéta-t-il, le teint livide, à deux doigts de vomir._

* * *

><p>« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

« Ohlala, oui. » répondit Draco en hochant la tête. « On a fait le lycée ensemble. Toujours à faire les quatre-cent coups lorsque les profs étaient retournés. Ou pas, d'ailleurs. »

« Goddricks Hollow, c'est ça ? » précisa Miyazaki en citant le nom de l'établissement huppé par excellence dans lequel un simple semestre coûtait le prix d'une maison.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Draco.

« Mais de nombreuses personnes viennent de cette école, en fait ! Les Jumelles Patil, les sœurs Greengrass, Sirius Black, Lavender Brown, Neville Londubat... »

« Ouais, on se connait tous, plus ou moins. »

« D'ailleurs, en parlant des Jumelles Patil... » commença Miyazaki avec un sourire en coin.

Draco dodelina de la tête.

« _Oui_, je suis sorti avec Padma dans un intense moment d'égarement et je prie chaque jour pour que Dieu efface ce souvenir de ma tête. »

« Oh mais ce sont de petites amourettes de jeunesse ! Il faut s'en rappeler avec un sourire nostalgique. »

« Ouais, nan, moi je préfère m'en rappeler en avalant du cyanure. » répondit Draco. « Surtout qu'elle a beaucoup changé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah tout ce manège de télé-réalité ou je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, ça les a changé, sa sœur et elle. Elles n'étaient pas comme ça avant. »

« Et comment étaient-elles avant ? » voulut savoir la journaliste.

« Supportables humainement. Enfin, assez supportables humainement pour que je puisse sortir avec l'une d'elle. » précisa l'héritier. « Certes elles sont nées superficielles, c'est un truc de naissance ça, on ne peut pas le leur enlever. Mais dans les années collège-lycée, elles l'étaient dix fois moins que maintenant. » Il haussa des épaules. « M'enfin, tout le monde finit par changer. »

« Vous y compris ? »

« Moi y compris. » acquiesça l'héritier avant qu'un lent sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. « On ne vous a pas dit comment j'étais au lycée ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit la japonaise en décroisant des jambes. « J'avoue ne pas avoir fait de recherches dans ce domaine-là. Mais dites-le-moi, je meurs d'envie de le savoir ! »

« J'étais un enfoiré de première. » dit alors Draco et le simple fait de s'en rappeler semblait le rendre hilare.

« Dans quels sens ? »

« Dans tous les sens du terme. Tout ce qui pourrait figurer dans la définition du mot « enfoiré » dans le dictionnaire me correspondait. On pourrait même y ajouter quelques autres termes pour l'enrichir. »

« Draco Malfoy, un enfoiré...pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas ? » rit Miyazaki.

« Peut-être parce que tous les Malfoy le sont. J'étais un Hugo miniature au lycée. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pour ça que ce sont les seules trois années où on s'est plus ou moins entendu – enfin à part lorsqu'il a brûlé mon scooter. »

« Brûlé votre...enfin, bon, je pense qu'entre frères Malfoy, cela doit être chose courante. » relativisa la journaliste. « Mais pour revenir à vos années lycée, quel genre de comportement d'enfoiré aviez-vous ? »

« Mmmh, eh bien je me suis investi dans ma carrière professionnelle de bourreau des cœurs à cette période. En fait, elle était déjà plus ou moins entamée au collège mais arrivé en Seconde, elle a connu un réel essor. Il faut dire que c'est dans ces années-là que j'ai vraiment pris conscience que j'étais beau. Avant je m'en foutais un peu et puis soudain, je me suis dit : ''mais wow mec, t'as pas la plus moche des gueules, sers-toi-en !''. Bon, ça peut sembler un peu narcissique comme ça... »

« Ah non mais vous avez le droit de l'être. Après tout, il est vrai que vous êtes doté d'une beauté assez hors du commun. » admit Miyazaki en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« Je vous retourne le compliment. » répondit Draco en faisant une mini-révérence en signe de remerciement.

La japonaise gloussa puis lui fit signe de continuer.

« Et donc je disais que j'ai pris conscience de mon potentiel en Seconde. A partir de là, ça a été un véritable marathon féminin. »

« Si ce n'est que pour cet élément que vous vous considériez comme un enfoiré... »

« Ohla, non. A côté de ça, je ne respectais plus aucune règle et j'étais une vraie peste. Je me moquais de tout le monde – et ce n'était pas des petites moqueries, croyez-le. On faisait pleurer des profs, quelques fois. »

« On ? » releva Miyazaki.

« Dubois, Marcus Flint et moi : la bande. Jamais l'un sans les deux autres. Et on en a fait, des conneries, je peux vous le dire. On en a terrorisé plus d'un. En fait, soit vous étiez de notre côté et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour vous, soit vous étiez neutre ou contre nous, et dans ce cas, on vous faisait la totale. L'intégrale. L'épilation à la cire chaude. »

« Ouch. Vous n'étiez pas tendres. » grimaça la journaliste.

« On était de vrais enfoirés. » répéta Draco et plus il le disait, plus ce fait semblait lui donner envie de rire. « Dieu merci, j'ai changé et Dubois aussi. »

« Quant à Marcus Flint ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » haussa des épaules l'héritier. « On s'est un peu perdu de vue. »

« Et vous avez gardé plutôt contact avec Olivier Dubois ? Vous étiez plus attaché à lui, c'est ça ? »

« ...non. On avait de bons délires tous les trois. Mais c'est juste que le lycée, c'est une bulle. Ce n'est pas le monde réel. Et une fois qu'on entre dans la vie adulte...ben les choses ne sont plus pareilles. Les affinités changent, se dissolvent et le tri amical se fait de lui-même. Marcus et moi nous sommes juste éloignés, voilà tout. Et comme je suis nul pour garder le contact... » Draco fit un geste signifiant qu'il en était ainsi. « Après, il est vrai que je connaissais Olivier Dubois depuis un peu plus longtemps que Flint et qu'on s'entendait sur pas mal de choses, lui et moi. Quand il n'est pas obsédé par la bouffe ou occupé à déboutonner le jean d'une fille, Dubois est un vraiment bon pote. Je ne crois pas qu'on se perdra un jour de vue. »

« Ce qui m'amène à cette question » enchaîna Miyazaki « quelle place a l'amitié dans votre vie ? »

Draco se redressa sur son siège.

« Une très grande place. Les gens pensent que je suis un mec qui se fout de tout mais l'amitié, c'est quasiment sacré pour moi. Et ceux qui sont mes véritables amis – ils sont très peu, cela dit – le savent. Ils savent que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour eux sans même réfléchir une seule seconde. »

* * *

><p><em>« ...enfoiré, enfoiré, quel enfoiré... »<em>

_Angelina essuya d'un revers brusque de la main ses yeux embués tout en continuant à longer le trottoir__ d'une démarche __agressive, défiant quiconque de se mettre en travers de sa route. Les talons de ses bottes en daim martelaient furieusement le goudron tandis que ses longues nattes d'ordinaire rangées en un chignon soigné virevoltaient tout autour de sa figure non-maquillée – grande première également. Elle resserra maladroitement son écharpe sur son cou, passa à nouveau sa main sur son visage pour chasser le nouvel arrivage de larmes qui mouillait ses joues puis bifurqua dans l'impasse résidentielle à sa gauche. Quelques minutes de marches sur les dalles la conduisirent devant un grand portail derrière lequel se dressaient trois bâtiments de briques rouges. L'hôtel particulier Malfoy. _

_« ...le champion des enfoirés, un naze, bon sang, c'est pas possible, bon sang... » ne cessait-elle de dire tout en appuyant hystériquement son index sur le bouton de l'interphone. _

_La petite porte correspondant à l'entrée piétonne lui fut ouverte et l'afro-britannique remonta l'allée menant au bâtiment principal avec le même rythme de pas._

_« Je veux voir Hermione ! » exigea-t-elle au concierge avant même que celui-ci ne parle. _

_Et, sans demander l'aval de qui que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et fit subir au bouton d'appel le même supplice qu'à celui de l'interphone de l'entrée. Derrière elle, le concierge lui criait quelque chose incluant le nom de « Draco » mais la jeune coiffeuse n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se hâta de s'engouffrer dans la cage lorsque les portes blindées s'entrouvrirent. _

_« ...foutu enfoiré, comment as-tu pu être aussi bête Angelina, comment as-tu PU, bon sang... »_

_Le temps d'une nouvelle série de lamentations, l'ascenseur arriva à destination. La jeune femme sortit donc à l'étage de la suite d'Hermione et se dirigea vers le salon en furie._

_« Surpri...aaaAAAAAH ! » hurla Draco en même temps qu'Angelina._

_Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi d'attendre Hermione allongé sur son canapé entièrement nu ? ! Le blond se redressa d'un bond et oublia la notice pour tenir sur ses deux jambes, s'étalant tout du long sur le sol, les fesses à l'air. À force de gesticulations, il réussit à se remettre sur pied et courut se planquer derrière le fauteuil, ses deux mains plaquées sur son entrejambe. En face de lui, la jeune métisse avait les yeux écarquillés, la main sur le cœur, comme en état de choc. Et la seconde d'après, elle se mit à éclater d'un rire si fort et contagieux que Draco n'eut d'autres alternatives que de la rejoindre. Les bras enroulés autour de ses côtes, la jeune fille semblait expérimenter la plus grosse hilarité de sa vie et peina presqu'à rester debout. Puis, petit à petit, ses rires devinrent des complaintes et son rire prit des accents dramatiques. Et elle recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. _

_La première réaction de Draco fut de cligner bêtement des yeux. C'était de l'avoir vu sans caleçon qui la faisait larmoyer ? Parce que oui, bon, il pouvait comprendre que tant de beauté d'un seul coup pouvait émouvoir, bouleverser, changer une vie, mais à ce point..? Cependant, comme Draco n'était pas totalement bête, il eut pour seconde réaction une lueur d'inquiétude et se rapprocha lentement de la meilleure amie d'Hermione, ses mains cachant toujours sa virilité._

_« Euh...Angie ? Ca va ? » _

_La jeune fille ne put même pas répondre, terrassée par les pleurs. Draco jeta alors un coup d'œil au couloir puis encore à Angelina._

_« Bon, ne bouge pas, j'enfile quelque chose et puis je joue au psy. »_

_L'héritier trotta jusqu'à la chambre de sa compagne, enfila un jogging qui traînait là, attrapa un des t-shirt XL que portait Hermione pour dormir et le passa par-dessus sa tête en sortant de la pièce. Le trajet du couloir lui permit de glisser ses bras dans le trou des manches et il tira sur le bas du vêtement en revenant dans le salon. L'état d'Angelina s'était empiré. Presqu'allongée sur le sol, elle semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ait plus une seule goutte d'eau. Draco vînt s'accroupir juste à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_« Angelina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton de voix soucieux._

_La jeune fille tenta de se calmer et passa son avant-bras sur sa figure pour y chasser ses larmes maladroitement. _

_« C'est...je...il...enfoiré. »_

_Et ça y était, les voies lacrymales étaient rouvertes. À défaut de comprendre la situation, Draco ramena l'afro-britannique contre lui et la laissa pleurer tout son soûl pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé pour qu'elle lui explique tout en détail. Et dans les grandes lignes, cela donnait ça : En passant sans prévenir chez Doug, son copain depuis presque trois ans, elle l'avait surpris en train de batifoler joyeusement avec une jolie petite blonde. Sous le choc, la jeune fille était partie sans demander son reste puis avait foncé chez Hermione. Pour tomber sur un Draco dans son plus simple appart. _

_« Elle était jolie la nana en question au moins ? » demanda l'héritier._

_Remarque qui lui attira un regard réfrigérant de la part de l'amie d'Hermione. _

_« Non mais parce que ça me semble assez invraisemblable qu'un mec puisse désirer voir ailleurs en sortant avec toi. Je veux dire : que pourrait-il trouver de mieux que ce qu'il a déjà à ses côtés ? »_

_Un sourire se fraya difficilement un chemin sur le visage trempé de la jeune fille, suivie de près par un roulement d'yeux._

_« Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras d'être un beau parleur ? »_

_« ''Parleur'', je crois que je peux arrêter de l'être mais ''beau''... » _

_La jeune fille émit alors un petit rire puis secoua la tête. Avant de soupirer._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » lui demanda au bout d'un instant Draco._

_Nouveau soupir._

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse, honnêtement ? » répondit Angelina sur un ton abattu. « Il n'y a rien à faire. Les choses sont suffisamment claires. Et je n'ai plus envie de le voir. » Elle se passa la main sur le visage. « Dire qu'il me reste des affaires chez lui, bon sang. »_

_« Il te reste quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas...quelques habits, des bijoux...un briquet aussi, peut-être. Mais je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus remettre les pieds là-bas. »_

_Draco se leva._

_« Si. Tu vas y aller. » exigea-t-il d'une voix sans appel._

_Angelina leva lentement la tête vers le blond._

_« ...quoi ? »_

_« Tu vas y aller. » répéta Draco. « Et je vais t'accompagner. Et tu vas récupérer tes affaires. Et, en passant, tu lui diras de bien aller se faire voir. » Il lui tapota énergiquement le bras. « Allez, debout. Je m'habille et on y va. »_

_« Mais...quoi ? Non ! C'est hors de question ! » refusa catégoriquement l'afro-britannique._

_« Si Angelina. » dit l'héritier tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la chambre d'Hermione. « Et tu me remercieras. »_

_« Je ne veux PAS y aller ! »_

_« Ah mais je ne t'ai à aucun moment demandé ton avis. » _

_« Il s'agit de ma relation Draco alors j'estime avoir... »_

_« Ex-relation. » la corrigea le jeune homme tout en glissant à la va-vite son pied dans une basket Michael Kors. « D'ailleurs n'est-il pas en train de faire allègrement joujou avec une jolie petite blonde en ce même moment..? Blonde ou brune, au fait ? J'ai un doute. Enfin, dans tous les cas elle... »_

_« Ferme-la. » siffla glacialement son interlocutrice en le crucifiant des yeux._

_« ...dans son lit en plus...enfin, dans votre lit, plutôt. Parce que j'imagine que vous dormiez dedans également, non ? C'est vraiment pas cool, ça. Ils auraient au moins pu le faire sur le fauteuil du salon...quoique vous deviez sans doute occuper cet endroit aussi, j'y pense. » continua Draco qui attrapait à présent la deuxième chaussure. _

_« FERME. LA. »_

_« M'enfin, c'est vrai, de quoi je me mêle ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté plusieurs années avec ce mec- là. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie coincé cet abruti en plein acte d'infidélité. Ce n'est pas moi qui souffre. Ce n'est pas non plus moi qui aie laissé des affaires chez ce...oh. » s'interrompit Draco en attrapant de justesse les poignets d'Angelina dont les mains menaçaient de s'abattre sur ses joues._

_Il leva un sourcil, victorieux d'avoir réussi à provoquer l'effet escompté._

_« Et là je te demande ton avis : on y va ou pas ? »_

_La figure de la jeune femme se trouvant à quelques centimètres de la sienne, le blond sentait sa respiration hachée et furieuse. Mais il voyait également ses yeux embués. Elle finit par serrer des dents et se redresser._

_« On y va. » répondit-elle d'un ton de voix déterminée._

* * *

><p><em>« On n'y va pas ! » se dégonfla-t-elle soudainement alors que les portes d'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur l'étage de l'appartement en question.<em>

_Draco la stoppa à temps en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui faire faire volte-face et marcher devant lui. _

_« T-t-t. Arrivé si près du but, ce serait bête de renoncer, non ? On n'a pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien. D'autant plus que je te signale que j'ai pris un risque énorme en venant ici avec toi. Si un paparazzi nous photographie ensemble, on va te prendre pour ma maîtresse. » Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Ce qui, en fin de compte, ne me dérange pas plus que ça... »_

_« Draco, ce n'est pas le moment. » siffla Angelina en envoyant une petite tape sur son bras._

_« Ouille. » protesta-t-il d'une voix de petit garçon en la laissant tranquille. _

_Ils arrivèrent devant la porte en question et l'afro-britannique approcha son doigt de la sonnette. Avant de se défiler et se tourner dans la direction opposée pour repartir. _

_« Non, non, non. » la rattrapa une nouvelle fois Draco et il écrasa lui-même son index sur le bouton. _

_La jeune femme le regarda faire, mortifiée, puis le dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés. Ce à quoi l'héritier répondit par un sourire angélique._

_« Oups. » _

_Mais elle fut bien obligée de rester, dans ce cas. De toutes les façons, Draco la tenait fermement par le poignet. Alors ils attendirent. _

_Il y eut un grognement puis un bruit de pas et ça y était, la clé dans la serrure était tournée. Un petit brun tout banal, pas forcément beau ni moche, apparut en jean t-shirt devant eux. Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il désigna l'homme du doigt et se tourna ensuite vers Angelina._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es sortie aussi longtemps avec...ça ! » ricana-t-il. « Mais t'aurais pu sortir avec un mur que ça aurait été pareil. Voire même mieux ! Il a des abdos pour rattraper le tout, au moins ? »_

_Angelina lui jeta un regard mortuaire et l'héritier se calma alors pour reporter à nouveau son attention sur le fameux Doug. Doug dont la mâchoire semblait menacer de se décrocher tant il peinait à croire que Draco Malfoy se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Il le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit, limite s'il n'y avait pas de la bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres au sol._

_« Bonjour, Doug. » le salua-t-il avec un sourire poli et une voix calme. « Étant donné que vous vous tapez quelqu'un d'autre, votre ex aimerait bien savoir s'il était possible de récupérer ses affaires. Ah et avant, elle avait un petit quelque chose à vous dire. »_

_Il se décala vers la gauche et fit les gros yeux à sa voisine pour qu'elle s'exécute. Après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, Angelina avança et se posta devant son petit-ami qui eut brusquement le regard fuyant. Un masque d'amertume et de dégoût revêtit ses traits et elle prononça :_

_« Va mourir. » _

_Avant de lui donner un bon gros coup de genoux dans ses bijoux familiaux. Doug encaissa le coup en poussant un petit cri aigu puis tomba à genoux, le teint rouge tomate, sa main plaquée à l'endroit du dommage. Et Angelina le fit atterrir dos au sol en le poussant d'un coup de pied au torse. _

_« Oh mon Dieu, c'était tellement Lara Croft, ça. Je fonds. » s'extasia Draco qui commençait à sortir son portable pour filmer. _

_Et Angelina ne s'arrêta pas là, oh que non. Elle l'attrapa par un pan de son t-shirt, le tira sur le parquet jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Et là, elle tomba nez à nez avec la fille qu'elle avait surpris il y a quelques heures à peine dans les bras de son homme._

_« Oh mon Dieu ! » répéta Draco qui jouait les commentateurs vidéo. « Après avoir tiré son mari adultère et insipide jusque dans la clairière pour lui faire goûter à la lame de son épée, voilà que Xéna La Guerrière rencontre inopinément la sorcière avec qui son mari s'est livré au péché de la chair en toute impunité. » Il zooma sur ses seins. « Tel fut le point de faiblesse de cet homme lorsqu'elle secoua rythmiquement ses atouts sous son nez tel qu'il est coutume chez les guenons d'Amazonie lors des parades nuptiales. »_

_Il leva le nez de sa caméra pour regarder en vrai les deux filles qui se faisaient face._

_« Allez les filles, battez-vous dans la boue, nos téléspectateurs veulent voir du sang cou...woooh ! Encore une fois, Xéna La Guerrière prouve qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ! » s'exclama Draco, surexcité, en faisant un close-up sur Angelina qui venait de gifler sa rivale. « Sa main s'abat avec une telle force sur la joue de la sorcière que le cerveau – enfin, le vide cérébral – de cette-dernière danse la samba dans son crâne. Et elle revient encore à l'attaque, toujours plus agressive. Mmh, on aime cette Xéna version féline. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle me griffe comme ça...mais je digresse, je digresse. Oh ! OH ! » suffoqua-t-il soudainement. « Cette mesquine de sorcière catin vient de tirer les cheveux de notre héroïne préférée en poussant un cri de guerre semblable à un bêlement de mouton et les voilà qui roulent sur le sol en se tirant mutuellement la chevelure ! Qui finira chauve la première ? Pronostics ? » demanda Draco en tournant la caméra vers Doug qui était toujours au sol à agoniser. « Autant pour moi. J'avais oublié que la destruction de votre organe reproducteur vous avait coupé les cordes vocales. » Il revînt aux deux filles. « Et ça se bat ! Et ça se griffe ! Et ça se plaque tour à tour contre le sol ! Mesdames et messieurs, si vous étiez venu pour voir un bon combat, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu d'assister au final à un combat GRANDIOSE. »_

_Il s'accroupit au sol pour ne pas en perdre une miette._

_« Oh et notre Xéna adorée reprend du poil de la bête en un clin d'oeil – pas étonnant, elle est née pour dominer. La voilà qui attrape les poignets de sa rivale pour l'immobiliser au sol et ses jolis petits poings pleuvent sur le visage de la sorcière. Ouch ! Ouch ! Ouch ! ! » grimaça le blond au fur et à mesure. « Elle n'y va pas de main morte, ça on peut le dire ! Elle y va même de main hyperactive. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, la sorcière n'arrive même plus à riposter ! Elle se laisse écraser par la force de notre guerrière et jette les armes...mais cela ne semble pas freiner notre jolie Lara Croft a la peau chocolat au lait car la voilà qui redouble de violence. Et bim, et bam, et boum ! Va-t-elle un jour arrêter ? »_

_L'héritier redressa la tête et fixa Angelina qui semblait ne plus contrôler ses coups._

_« Eh ! » l'interpella-t-il._

_L'amie d'Hermione était comme en transe et ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter bien que la jeune fille en-dessous d'elle ne se débattait plus, lui suppliant de la laisser tranquille. _

_« Eh, Angie, EH ! » Draco se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et vînt la cueillir par les hanches pour l'éloigner de force. « Stop ! Tu vas la tuer ! »_

_« EH BEN QU'ELLE CRÈVE ! » hurla Angelina et Malfoy remarqua alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. _

_« Chhh, on se calme, on se calme... » tenta-t-il de la consoler en la ramenant contre lui. « Allez, récupère tes affaires et on s'en va. »_

_Il l'accompagna jusque dans la chambre conjugale dont le lit était encore défait et, adossé contre la porte, la regarda presque mettre à sac les lieux pour y récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Lorsque tout fut à nouveau en sa possession, les deux enjambèrent sans ménagement les corps adultérins de Doug et son amante dans le salon pour rejoindre la porte. Le trajet dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux. Draco, qui fixait toujours Angelina, remarqua qu'elle semblait moins énervée mais que sa fureur avait laissé place à une grande tristesse qui transparaissait sur ses traits. Toujours dur de tourner la page. Quelques fois, une larme s'échappait de son oeil et elle la chassait d'un revers de main en reniflant._

_« Tu veux qu'on aille se poser quelque part pour manger un bout ? » lui proposa Draco une fois dehors pour lui changer les idées. _

_Angelina lui jeta un coup d'œil prudent._

_« Mais...tu n'avais pas dit que si on te voyait avec moi... »_

_« Bof, j'm'en fous. » répondit-il en haussant des épaules. « C'est pas comme si ces paperasses bas de gamme ne s'amusait pas à sortir une rumeur sur moi chaque semaine. Starbucks alors ? »_

_« Ok. » accepta Angelina avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère. « Merci, Draco. Pour tout. »_

_Draco lui fit signe que ce n'était rien._

_« On ne voit Angelina Johnson faire du catch féminin qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « D'ailleurs, faudrait que tu m'apprennes quelques-uns de tes mouvements. »_

_« Mmmh ça marche mais il faudra mettre le prix. » _

_« Tu oses me facturer ? Moi qui me bats chaque jour pour survivre à l'aide des aides sociales de l'État ? »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre venant de toi... » pouffa__ Angelina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_Sur le trottoir d'en face, trois photographes les mitraillaient mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupèrent._

* * *

><p>« L'amitié est un trésor. C'est une très bonne chose que vous teniez cette valeur en aussi haute estime. » acquiesça Miyazaki. « Eh bien j'en aurais appris de nouvelles choses sur vous ! »<p>

« Je peux en dire de même pour vous. » sourit Draco. « Et sur moi aussi : je viens d'apprendre que j'aimais manger du poulpe. »

« Vous en ferez goûter à Olivier Dubois. » rit la journaliste.

« Ha ! Le connaissant, il doit déjà avoir préparé un mémoire sur l'assaisonnement de cette recette. Est-ce qu'on peut fumer ici ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr. » dit Miyazaki, un peu prise au dépourvu. « Vous voulez qu'on aille se mettre sur la terrasse ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Draco se contorsionna sur son siège pour attraper son paquet de cigarette glissé dans sa poche arrière.

« Vous allez voir » lui dit alors la jeune japonaise tout en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée « la vue que nous avons sur le centre de Tokyo est tout simplement imprenable et à couper le souffle. » Elle fit coulisser la vitre. « Ce sera un joli cadre pour clôturer cette interview, en plus. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » acquiesça Malfoy qui, sa Marlboro entre les lèvres, fixait les jambes interminables de son interlocutrice bouger.

La terrasse était spacieuse, aménagée comme un petit jardin à l'occidental. Draco vînt se mettre à la rambarde pour observer si ladite vue était réellement à couper le souffle. Et elle l'était. Le genre de panorama qui pouvait vous faire croire que vous étiez le roi du monde.

« Je croyais que vous ne fumiez que lorsque vous êtes stressé..? »

La voix de Miyazaki tira le blond de sa contemplation et il posa un regard intrigué sur elle.

« Va vraiment falloir me dire d'où vous tenez toutes vos informations parce que ça commence à devenir flippant. » lui fit-il savoir même si un rictus un peu amusé prenait forme au coin de ses lèvres.

« J'ai planqué des caméras chez vous, vous ne le saviez pas ? » blagua-t-elle tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil allumer sa cigarette.

Il eut un petit rire puis mit sa main en coupe derrière son briquet de sorte à ce que le vent ne chasse pas la flamme. Ses joues se creusèrent ensuite tandis qu'il tirait sa première taffe et la fumée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres paresseusement quelques secondes plus tard. Miyazaki était désespérée. Comment cet homme pouvait dégager autant de charme en accomplissant un acte aussi banal ?

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'avant je ne le faisais que pour décompresser. » fit Draco et la journaliste mit un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de la cigarette. « Mais là, j'ai pris une mauvaise habitude depuis quelques semaines. Quand Hermione va l'apprendre, elle va me tuer. »

« Elle n'aime pas vous voir fumer ? »

« _Personne_ n'aime me voir fumer. » dit-il avec un rire sans joie.

« Moi si. »

Malfoy se tourna vers elle et eut un petit sourire. Puis il tâta soudainement ses poches pour en ressortir son paquet.

« Merde, attendez, je suis malpoli : vous en voulez une ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Il vous en reste ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du paquet froissé et fit une grimace.

« ...non. Mais on peut se partager celle-là. »

Miyazaki regarda la tige consumée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Venait-il réellement de lui proposer de fumer _sa_ cigarette ? De poser ses lèvres là où il posait les siennes ? D'inhaler et exhaler la même nicotine ? C'était surréel. Comment dire non à une telle proposition ?

« Ok. » accepta la brune en tâchant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

Elle vînt récupérer la Marlboro d'entre ses doigts, frôlant sa peau par la même occasion, et la ramena à sa bouche.

« Quel est votre programme après cette interview ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je rentre chez moi. » répondit Draco, quelque chose s'éclairant dans son expression faciale à la suite de cette phrase.

« Vous n'étiez pas rentré depuis quand ? »

« Quatre...cinq semaines ? Un truc dans ce genre-là. »

Il reprit la cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres. Le vent faisait un magnifique travail sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffant insolemment. Miyazaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Et lui observait l'horizon, ses yeux bleus fixés sur un point indéterminé devant lui.

« Et quelle est la première chose que vous ferez une fois rentré ? »

Un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Vous tenez réellement à le savoir ? »

« Puisque je vous pose la question. »

Draco tourna alors lentement la tête vers elle et lui tendit la clope. Mais Miyazaki était beaucoup trop obnubilée par la façon dont ses iris s'obscurcissaient, tendant peu à peu vers le gris acier. Et par ses lèvres qui bougèrent, prononçant les mots :

« Je vais faire l'amour à ma femme. »

* * *

><p>Hermione regroupa ses boucles en une espèce de chignon bordélique qu'elle scella à l'aide d'un des pinceaux qu'elle avait piqué à l'Atelier de Draco. Tandis que ses mains faisaient le boulot, son cropped top en dentelle remonta jusqu'à son nombril. Astrid ne résista pas à la tentation de lui administrer une petite claque sur le ventre.<p>

« Non mais regardez-moi comme elle frime avec sa taille de guêpe... »

La brune roula des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas _du tout_ une taille de guêpe. » objecta-t-elle.

« Tu veux rire ? ! Tu es toute fine depuis environ trois semaines ! »

« Oh, ok. Dis tout de suite que j'étais particulièrement obèse avant. » feignit de se vexer Hermione.

« Mais non, je n'oserais pas... » répondit la rousse en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione rit tout en terminant de sceller sa coiffure.

Draco avait eu, comme toujours lorsqu'il cernait les gens, totalement raison. Astrid était attirée par elle. N'y croyant tout d'abord pas, il avait fallu que Gus, puis Anne, puis Ian le lui disent sans se concerter pour qu'elle ait ses doutes. Et lorsque la très douce et innocente Tamina s'y était mise, Hermione fut obligée d'admettre que oui, bon, peut-être... Puis elle constata ce fait d'elle-même.

Astrid, assez froide de nature, était tout d'abord assez tactile avec elle. Pas au point que cela devienne étouffant mais juste assez pour semer un petit doute. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, lui touchait le bras lorsqu'elles riaient, posait sa tête sur son épaule quelques fois. Ensuite, Astrid était très attentive pour tout ce qui la concernait et pouvait lui ressortir la coiffure qu'elle s'était faite ou la couleur du haut qu'elle portait des semaines et des semaines auparavant. Enfin, Astrid se faisait un malin plaisir à la taquiner en permanence comme le faisait Draco. Et comme elles avaient toutes les deux du répondant – Hermione ayant de son côté été formée à la répartie par l'héritier – cela rendait leurs joutes verbales intéressantes et animées.

Au départ, la brune ne sut vraiment pas comment gérer cette attention qu'elle provoquait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie particulièrement belle physiquement et le fait d'être l'objet de convoitise de quelqu'un avait toujours été un grand mystère scientifique pour elle. Que pouvait-on trouver de spécial à une tignasse bouclée, emmêlées, prédominante et à un corps de petite taille aux mensurations d'adolescente ? Certes, ses yeux étaient d'un marron ambré un peu plus clair que la normale mais c'était tout ce qui la démarquait de la foule féminine. Alors que pouvait lui trouver Draco, Ian et, dernièrement, Astrid ? Hermione ne comprenait pas.

Mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de flatteur dans tout cela. D'extrêmement flatteur. L'étudiante commençait à comprendre comment Malfoy avait pu se sentir lorsqu'il avait découvert que la blondeur de ses cheveux pouvait rameuter une horde de filles tout autour de lui. Elle commençait à comprendre la tentation qu'il pouvait avoir de jouer de son charme car quelques fois, Hermione le faisait. Juste comme ça, pour s'amuser. Pour voir. Comme un bébé qui ferait un caprice juste pour voir si ses parents céderaient.

Elle fixait Ian dans les yeux un peu plus longtemps que la normale et le voyait déglutir. Elle enroulait une de ses boucles autour de son index tout en parlant à Viktor. Elle faisait courir ses doigts sur sa nuque lors de ses conversations Skype avec Draco. Elle frôlait la main ou la cuisse d'Astrid lorsqu'elles étaient assises côte à côte en cours. Et lorsqu'elle poussait le vice, la brune venait s'asseoir en tout bien tout honneur sur ses genoux.

Et elle était toujours aussi surprise de voir à quel point ils étaient tous – ou presque – réceptifs. Avait-elle réellement cet impact sur eux ? Pouvait-elle vraiment changer la situation en un seul claquement de doigt ? Autant de pouvoir séducteur lui paraissait presque surréaliste. Elle commençait _réellement_ à comprendre comment Draco avait trouvé sa voie en tant que bourreau des cœurs.

« Bon alors entre le navet n°1, le navet n°2, le navet n°3 et le super-méga-giga navet n°4, qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ? » demanda Gus tandis qu'ils avaient tous le nez en l'air en direction des affiches, se décidant sur le film qu'ils allaient voir.

« Le navet n°2 m'a l'air pas mal. » répondit Ian avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Tu veux voir quoi, toi, Mione ? »

« Mmh... » réfléchit la brune, callant son coude sur l'épaule d'Astrid en guise d'accoudoir. « C'est vrai que le n°2 a l'air d'être assez prometteur. »

« Deux votes pour le 2, alors. » comptabilisa Gus. « Moi je serais plutôt pour le 3. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie de le voir, en plus. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » intervînt Tamina de sa petite voix douce. « Et puis les couleurs de l'affiche sont très jolies. »

Hermione couva automatiquement son amie d'un regard attendrie. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Tamina presqu'immédiatement. Délicate, ingénue et toujours souriante, elle lui rappelait la plus jeune et innocente version d'elle-même.

« Anoushka, tu votes pour quoi ? » demanda Gus.

Anne tira une taffe sur sa cigarette tout en consultant les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle s'était vêtue comme une Brigitte Bardot de _Et Dieu Créa La Femme_, les cheveux blonds or en moins.

« Le premier m'a l'air d'être le moins merdique de tous. » dit-elle finalement. « Mais j'hésite entre celui-ci et le deuxième. » Elle rejeta un peu de fumée puis haussa des épaules. « Va pour le premier. »

« Alors on a un vote pour le premier, deux votes pour le deuxième, deux votes pour le troisième. La Garce Rousse, le sort de cette sortie cinéma repose sur toi. »

Astrid émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« De un, la Garce Rousse t'emmerde. » siffla-t-elle. « Et de deux, figure-toi que j'allais choisir le troisième film mais juste pour te voir vert de rage, je vais voter pour le deuxième. »

« Comme Hermione, ô coïncidence... » Marmonna le suédois.

La brune eut un demi-sourire.

Ils restèrent un peu dehors pour que tous les fumeurs puissent terminer leurs cigarettes puis entrèrent dans le cinéma et Hermione eut à nouveau un rictus lorsqu'elle se souvînt qu'elle y était déjà allée avec Draco, au tout début du Contrat, pour y voir un dessin animé. _Tom & Jerry_..? Non ! _Père Castor_. Le pire étant que le film en question les avait happé.

Ils firent la queue pour acheter leurs places et, comme toujours, la présence d'Hermione fit tourner quelques têtes, provoqua quelques exclamations. Ian rappela à l'ordre une adolescente qui tentait de la filmer le moins discrètement possible avec son portable mais Hermione lui fit signe de faire abstraction. Elle avait fini par s'en ficher, de toutes les façons.

Sur le chemin de leur salle, Viktor lui envoya un texto rapport à la fois où il était venu la voir chez Fleury & Bott, leur permettant de discuter longuement. Le message qu'il lui avait écrit était court mais lui allait droit au cœur. Elle remit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Allez, allez ! » les exhorta Gus. « Le film va bientôt commencer ! »

« Ah parce que tu es pressé de le voir, maintenant ? » rit Anne.

« Gnagnagnagnagna. » fut sa réponse accompagnée d'une grimaçe.

« Très mature, Gustav. » le félicita Astrid en lui tapotant la joue.

« Oh alors, toi..! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et il fallut se trouver une rangée sur laquelle ils pouvaient tous s'asseoir. Problème : le navet n°2 avait apparemment rameuté du monde et la salle, sans être non plus pleine à craquer, était déjà bien occupée. Le groupe déambula alors, scrutant les sièges de velours rouges à la recherche de ceux inoccupés et assez suffisants pour eux tous.

« Mmmh, c'est pas mieux de prendre une place vers le milieu ? » demanda Hermione tout en tâtant ses poches à la recherche de son portable qui vibrait à nouveau. « Parce que si on se met devant, on ne verra pas trop bien. »

« Ouais mais y'a pas assez de place pour nous tous au milieu. » expliqua Anne.

« Bon, voyez là où vous pouvez en trouvez alors. » répondit la brune avant de décrocher sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. « Allo ? »

« T'es où ? » lui demanda d'entrée de jeu Draco à l'autre bout du fil.

Et comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa voix, un début de sourire habilla ses lèvres.

« Tu te la joues Pansy Parkinson ? » rit-elle, faisant référence à la célèbre entrée en matière téléphonique de l'attaché de presse.

« En quelques sortes. Où es-tu ? » insista-t-il encore.

Quelques rangées plus loin, Astrid lui faisait signe qu'ils avaient trouvé des places pour eux tous. Hermione marcha alors dans leur direction.

« Au cinéma. On va regarder le nouveau film de CedricDiggory avec Astrid, Gus, Ian...enfin toute la petite bande, quoi. »

« Je suis rentré. »

La brune marqua une pause, la personne avançant derrière elle manquant d'entrer en collision avec son dos.

« Tu es rentré ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils haussés. « Quand ça ? »

« A l'instant. Et t'es pas là. Et je veux te voir. »

« Ecoute, mon film va commencer dans... » Elle consulta sa montre « Dans même pas une minute. Et il se termine vers dix-huit heures. Tu pourras venir me chercher si tu veux ! » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Attends, t'as pas l'air de comprendre : je suis rentré et je veux te voir _maintenant_. » exigea l'héritier.

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que j'ai payé ma place et que je ne peux pas laisser mes amis en plan. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir, donc ? »

« Bien sûr que si... » soupira à nouveau l'étudiante. « Mais ne peux-tu pas attendre deux minuscules et malheureuses petites heures ? Allez, ça va passer super vite... »

« Non. »

La jeune femme s'assit à sa place.

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux te voir maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi veux-tu _absolument_ me voir maintenant ? »

« Parce que je te veux. »

Et c'était dit sur un ton déterminé, sans appel. Possessif. Hermione en eut un coup de chaud.

« Tu me veux ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton de voix plus bas.

« Oui. Et tout de suite. »

« Tu me veux. »

« Tu as l'ouïe qui baisse ? » lui demanda Draco, un peu narquois. « Tu veux que je le répète en détachant chaque syllabe ? »

« J'ai parfaitement entendu, merci. »

« Non, non, tu n'as pas très bien entendu, je crois, parce que tu n'as pas encore quitté ce ciné pour rentrer. Alors je vais te le répéter en tâchant d'y mettre plus de détails : je te veux toute entière. Je veux tes cheveux. Je veux _tirer _tes cheveux. Et je veux que tu soupires lorsque je le ferai parce que sinon, ça n'aura pas de sens. »

Ce qui arracha un rire chez Hermione.

« Bon, Draco, c'est... » commença-t-elle tandis que Tamina s'asseyait sur le siège d'à côté, mais Draco l'interrompit.

« Je veux ta nuque. » continua-t-il. « Je veux l'embrasser, la mordre, faire de cette partie de ton corps tout ce que je veux car ce que j'en fais te plait toujours. »

« Draco, arrête. » lui demanda-t-elle, baissant encore la voix. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Je veux tes lèvres, cela va sans dire. Je veux ta langue. Dans ma bouche, sur mon cou, sur mes joues, partout, pourvu qu'elle me touche. »

Hermione eut à nouveau un rire mais il était nerveux. Une boule de chaleur commençait à se constituer dans son bas-ventre et ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment...

« Je veux tes clavicules. Je veux tes côtes. Je veux tes grains de beautés. Je veux tes reins. Je veux tes seins. »

« Ok, Draco, mon film va commencer, arrête ! » s'exclama Hermione sur un ton désespéré.

« Et je veux ton soutien-gorge. Je veux te voir le dégraffer. Et je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux en le faisant. »

« Arrête, bon sang, oh mon Dieu... » haletait l'étudiante en couvrant ses yeux de sa paume.

« Ta culotte. Je la veux aussi. Mais c'est la dernière chose que je t'enlèverai. Et je m'assurerai de bien prendre mon temps pour le faire parce que je sais que c'est un truc que tu adores autant que tu détestes. »

La brune passa une main fébrile sur sa nuque. Sa peau était brûlante...voulait-il sa mort ?

« D'abord je tirerai sur l'élastique. Un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Et tu auras un mouvement de bassin pour m'aider à l'ôter complètement. Mais je n'en ferai rien. »

« Stop. Ok ? Stop. Je raccroche, là. »

« Puis je le ferai une deuxième fois en tirant encore plus sur le tissu. Juste pour te donner un peu d'espoir. Mais là encore, je ne ferai rien du tout. »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Et puis je m'agenouillerai devant toi... »

« Draco, pour la _dernière fois_... »

« ...et je coincerai la dentelle entre mes dents... »

Les dents de la brune mordirent l'intérieur de sa joue pour canaliser la bataille que livraient ses hormones dans son corps.

« ...pour la faire glisser le long de tes jambes jusqu'au sol. »

« ...bon sang. »

« Et quand je relèverai la tête, tu sais ce que je ferai ? »

« T'es pas possible. » souffla-t-elle tandis que dans la salle, les lumières faiblissaient peu à peu.

« Tu sais ce que je ferai ou pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Dis-moi ce que je ferai. » exigea une nouvelle fois Draco.

« Je raccroche. »

« Essaie seulement. »

Et Hermione fit mieux qu'essayer ; elle le fit réellement. Une fois son portable rangé tout au fond de son sac, son dos vînt s'abattre presque violemment contre le dossier de son siège et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Dire que son corps était en ébullition aurait été un bel euphémisme. Il était plutôt en état de lave en fusion. Une colonie de fourmis semblait habiter ses jambes et elle avait _chaud_, bon sang, n'y avait-il pas de climatisation dans cette salle ?

« Hermione...est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Tamina qui avait remarqué son agitation anormale.

« Oui ! Oui. Ça va. C'est juste que...non, ça va. » bredouilla-t-elle avant de se forcer à rester droite sur son siège et se concentrer uniquement sur l'écran.

* * *

><p>« ...ce sont des êtres très, très sensibles, vous savez ? » expliquait d'un air grave un cinquantenaire aux allures d'homme d'affaires qui venait de publier une thèse sur la psychanalyse chez les lamas. « Tout comme nous, ils peuvent pleurer. Tout comme nous, ils peuvent éprouver de la peur. Tout comme nous, ils peuvent éprouver de la joie. Certains sont même dotés d'une capacité d'humour. J'en ai même rencontré un qui maniait le sarcasme comme personne. Oh, je vous vois rouler des yeux d'ici et me traiter de menteur mais laissez-moi vous dire que depuis le temps que je suis psychanalyste spécialisé en lamalogie, eh bien j'en ai appris sur ces êtres incongrus. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Saviez-vous que s'ils étaient dotés de la parole, il y aurait 76% de chances qu'ils dominent le monde ? »<p>

« Grand Dieu. » souffla Draco.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais entendu autant de conneries en si peu de temps. Et pourtant il était sorti avec Fleur Delacour. C'était à se demander si ce documentaire était une parodie. Parce que oui, c'était un documentaire. Ne sachant pas comment tuer le temps en l'attente du retour de Mademoiselle-je-préfère-le-ciné-à-mon-mec, il avait allumé la TV et zappé jusque dans les tréfonds des chaînes méconnues pour tomber sur cette perle.

Avec Hermione, c'était leur grand jeu.

Tomber sur l'émission la plus ennuyeuse ou la plus loufoque possible et essayer de tenir du début jusqu'à la fin sans décrocher. Et le premier qui craquait, s'endormait, zappait avait un gage. Bon, c'était cent-mille fois plus nul de jouer à ça tout seul par contre. Surtout si l'on perdait. Et, en ayant tenu à peine vingt minutes devant ce reportage sur le QI sur développé du lama, on pouvait dire que l'héritier n'avait pas été très compétitif.

Comme gage, Draco se donna celui d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Le pas traînant, il gagna la pièce en question et se dirigea vers le frigo en étouffant un bâillement. Bâillement qui le conduisit à s'étirer. Étirements qui le poussèrent à se frotter machinalement les yeux. La vue un peu floue, il passa en revue le large éventail de victuailles qui se présentait sous son nez pour en arriver à cette conclusion ; il n'y avait absolument rien à bouffer.

Se rabattant sur une canette de soda aux fruits rouges, le blond l'ouvrit et avala sa première gorgée en fermant la porte du frigo d'un coup de coude. Et il manqua de s'étrangler avec son breuvage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette féminine qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Elle semblait ne pas trop savoir quelle force l'avait poussée jusqu'ici et ne cessait de tripoter son pendentif pour occuper ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que...tu fais là...aussi tôt ? » articula Draco, ébahi.

Hermione haussa des épaules.

« Tu m'as dit de venir, non ? Alors je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » répéta Draco comme si elle venait de poser la question la plus absurde du monde.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Tu me demandes _vraiment_ ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Malfoy en posant sa canette à peine entamée près de l'évier.

« Je suis effectivement en train de te demander ce qu'on va faire. » répondit Hermione qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

« Pas croyable ça. Elle me demande sincèrement ce qu'on va faire... » souffla l'héritier qui commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

« C'est la question qui se pose, en effet. » acquiesça la brune en avançant d'un pas.

« Alors tu as laissé tes potes de ciné en plan pour rentrer ici _sans savoir_ ce qu'on allait faire ? Et moi qui croyais que tu avais un QI supérieur à la moyenne... » constata Draco en détachant les derniers boutons.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de la curiosité. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : ''je me demande _réellement_ ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire''. Et même là, maintenant, je me le demande encore... »

« Oh, tu te le demandes... » releva pensivement Malfoy tout en avançant lui aussi d'un pas. « Et tu n'as pas ta petite idée sur la question ? »

« Mmmh, oui...peut-être...rien de bien élaboré, cependant. » feignit de réfléchir la jeune femme qui s'était également rapprochée.

« Je serai vraiment curieux de savoir. »

« Eh bien, peut-être... »

« Attends, rapproche-toi, je crois que je ne t'entends pas très bien. »

Là, Hermione ne put masquer son rictus hilare.

« On est à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, Draco. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on est à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. »

« ...hein ? »

« Tu le fais exprès. »

« C'est fou, ça, je dois devenir sourd. Tu ne veux pas venir me parler à l'oreille ? »

La jeune cinéaste roula des yeux mais obtempéra. Elle réduisit l'infime distance qui les séparait et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre le côté droit de son visage.

« On est à moins... »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le blond s'était penché en avant et l'avait soulevé par les cuisses, l'incitant à nouer ses jambes autour de son torse nu.

« ...d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, ouais, j'ai pigé. » continua-t-il pour elle avec un sourire en coin. « Mais revenons-en au pourquoi du comment de ta venue ici. Tu m'as dit que tu avais ta petite idée. » lui rafraîchit-il la mémoire tout en les dirigeant hors de la cuisine.

« Oui, je pensais tu voulais peut-être que l'on fasse un Monopoly. » dit alors Hermione en plaçant ses deux bras derrière la nuque de son ravisseur. « Étant donné qu'il faut au moins deux personnes pour jouer, peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu voulais que je revienne. »

« Ah mais carrément. » pouffa Draco qui atteignait le salon. « C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. On va jouer au Monopoly. »

Il la déposa sur le canapé-lit qui était resté déplié depuis son dernier départ puis monta lui-même sur le matelas à quatre pattes. Sa main se posa sur le ventre de sa femme puis s'insinua en-dessous de son haut pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Là, il joua avec le tissu de son sous-vêtement, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Ainsi donc, tu as finalement choisi de foirer ta séance de ciné pour moi...intéressant. »

« Séance de ciné que tu as plutôt intérêt à rembourser. » répliqua du tac au tac Hermione.

« Ça marche si je le fais en nature ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais tu peux toujours tenter, cela dit. » l'autorisa la brune, lui rendant son sourire malicieux.

Celui de Draco s'élargit. Son doigt vînt se glisser sous le tissu élastique de son soutien-gorge qu'il fit claquer contre sa peau. Il ôta ensuite sa main du dessous de son haut et l'incita à l'enlever totalement.

« Tourne-toi. »

Hermione obtempéra et s'allongea sur le ventre, se tenant à demi-redressée sur ses coudes. Elle essaya de deviner par de vagues coups d'yeux ce que fichait Draco mais n'en eut une idée concrète que lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur le bas de son dos, au niveau du creux de ses hanches. Ses paupières se fermèrent automatiquement et sa bouche resta légèrement entrouverte durant toute l'ascension de la bouche de l'héritier le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la naissance de sa nuque, la brune put sentir la caresse de sa langue contre sa peau. Cela lui fit pencher machinalement sa tête en arrière et elle vînt s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Draco. Le jeune homme passa sa main sur la gorge de son épouse et l'enserra progressivement, ses lèvres se rapprochant de l'oreille de la brune qu'il vînt mordiller.

« Donc si tu m'as préféré à ta séance de ciné, c'est que je t'ai manqué ? »

Hermione entrouvrit ses paupières et manqua de rouler des yeux.

« Non. J'avais juste _urgemment_ envie de voir Minerva, comme ça, tout d'un seul coup. »

« Je me disais bien que vous faisiez des cochonneries toutes les deux pendant que je n'étais pas là. »

« Si seulement tu savais...on ne tient plus en place. »

« De vraies tigresses. »

« Des lionnes enragées. Des bêtes sauvages. Des... »

« Arrête, j'ai les images en tête et ça me dégoûte. » grimaça Draco, ce qui fit éclater de rire Hermione.

Elle roula sur le côté et se rallongea sur le dos. Ses longues boucles s'éparpillaient un peu partout autour de sa tête et ses lèvres étaient incurvées en une risette suspicieuse.

« Toi, par contre, je paris que tu n'as pas dû te gêner pour aller butiner ailleurs. »

« Merde, Angelina t'as dit pour elle et moi..? » dit alors Draco en se mordillant la lèvre, l'air coupable. « C'était juste une seule fois, je te le promets...bon, ok, peut-être quatre fois. Mais c'est tout ! »

« Et encore, si ce n'était que ça...mais on m'a aussi parlé d'un petit fricotage avec Pansy. »

Une lueur étrange passa alors dans les yeux gris clair de Draco et son fameux sourire Malfoyen habilla sa bouche.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps j'envisageais réellement cette opportunité, en plus ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle de mettre Pansy dans mon lit. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Pansy Parkinson ? ! »

« Elle-même. Objectivement, cette nana est une pure bombe sexuelle. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas être un mec et rester de marbre à côté d'elle. Impossible. C'est un fantasme vivant. »

« Eh ben va te glisser sous ses draps si elle te plaît autant, alors ! » répliqua la brune sans parvenir à cacher son ton vexé.

Draco allait se mettre à rire lorsque son odorat sur-développé capta une senteur bizarre. Il se mit alors à renifler les airs à la manière d'un chien de chasse.

« Attends... » il se rapprocha d'Hermione, reniflant toujours « ...je sens un truc, là... » sa tête vînt se nicher dans la nuque de la jeune fille tandis que ses mains attaquaient ses hanches, la chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire « ...oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais... » il se redressa, un rictus amusé aux lèvres « …ça sent la jalousie. »

Hermione se calma tant bien que mal et immobilisa les mains de Malfoy en les encerclant de ses poignets.

« Je ne suis _pas_ jalouse. » le contredit-elle.

« Bien sûr. Et moi, je suis moche. »

« Ah ça, c'est pas faux du tout. »

« ...plaît-il ? Je suis _moche_ ? ! » répéta Draco en empruntant une voix outrée.

« Horriblement laid, même. Les miroirs se brisent lorsque tu te mires. Ton reflet a déposé sa lettre de démission. »

« Et dire que tu t'es mariée avec la personnification même de la laideur... » grimaça le blond.

« Non mais attends, moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton fric. Que les choses soient claires. »

L'expression de Draco se figea puis se transforma en quelque chose de sérieux.

« Vraiment ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione se réduisit progressivement et elle se redressa sur un coude.

« Bien sûr que non. Je blaguais. »

« Ah. »

Il haussa des épaules et retomba mollement sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté d'elle. La brune haussa un sourcil en l'observant faire. Depuis quand Monsieur était-il devenu susceptible ? Elle emprisonna le menton du concerné dans sa main et l'incita à tourner la tête de son côté.

« T'as perdu ton humour dans l'avion ou quoi ? »

Remarque qui lui arracha une risette moqueuse.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, Mlle-jalouse-de-Cruella-Parkinson. »

« Oh parce que tu vas me dire que le fait que tu baves sur Pansy n'était qu'une blague ? »

« Ben oui. »

Hermione plissa des yeux, l'air de dire : ''on ne me la fait pas à moi'' et Draco finit par dodeliner de la tête.

« Ok, non. »

« _Merci_. J'ai donc toutes les raisons du monde d'être jalouse. »

« Donc tu l'es vraiment ? » la coinça Malfoy, une expression victorieuse sur le visage.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer l'instant d'après comme un poisson, piégée. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, ok, je le suis. Ça te va comme aveux ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Je crois même que ça m'a guéri de mon cancer. » ricana Draco.

« Tu m'en vois ravie. Tu pourras aller voir ailleurs comme tu le veux, maintenant. »

« Génial. Tu penses que je devrais commencer avec qui, d'ailleurs ? J'ai pensé à Parvati mais il paraît qu'elle est maquée. Fleur faisait des trucs géniaux au lit mais je me tâte encore. Quant à Ievna Levinski... »

Et on ne sut jamais ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec la mannequin scandinave car Hermione lui lança un regard réfrigérant, le coupant net dans sa phrase, avant de lui tourner le dos avec humeur. Elle entendit Draco émettre un petit rire derrière elle puis soupirer. La seconde qui suivait, ses bras lui encerclait la taille et sa tête venait se caller contre le creux de son épaule.

« T'as perdu ton humour à Gryffondor ou quoi ? » la parodia-t-il.

Hermione l'ignora, préférant fixer le mur. Draco sema alors des baisers tout le long de sa nuque et acheva sa route une fois arrivé à son lobe d'oreille.

« Pourquoi irais-je même voir ailleurs ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, la brune lui accorda une réponse.

« Parce que tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy. »

« Et ? Toi tu t'appelles bien Hermione Granger et j'en fais pas tout un plat. »

« Hahaha. Je m'esclaffe. » siffla la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais. Je me trouve assez hilarant quelques fois. »

« Elles doivent _toutes_ te trouver absolument hilarant aussi. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : femme qui rit... »

« ...à moitié dans ta cave. 58% de mes conquêtes sont dues à ce proverbe. »

« Eh bien ce serait bête de ne pas faire augmenter ce pourcentage en ne continuant pas ta carrière de Don Juan humoriste. »

« Ok, Granger, retourne-toi. »

« Pas envie. »

« Très bien. »

Draco se mit alors debout sur le lit, l'enjamba et vînt lui-même se coucher face à elle. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui tourner à nouveau le dos, il l'attira fermement contre lui de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se retourner.

« J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille voir ailleurs ? »

« Parce que tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy. »

« Et sinon, lorsque tu ne recycles pas tes arguments, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

La jeune femme roula des yeux puis tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner. Peine perdue.

« Sérieusement, Hermione. Donne-moi juste une seule raison valable. »

La brune soupira puis se mit à faire des gestes incohérents pour accompagner des paroles incohérentes.

« Parce que, tu, c'est, je sais pas, _je sais pas_. C'est comme ça que tu es. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« J'ai eu le temps de t'observer, Draco. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Lorsque quelque chose te plaît, tu te débrouilles pour l'avoir et une fois que tu l'as, tu te lasses, tu l'abandonnes puis tu te jettes sur la prochaine chose brillante qui te passe sous le nez. »

Malfoy desserra son étreinte et la dévisagea avec les sourcils haussés.

« Et tu dis connaître ma manière de fonctionner ? ! »

« Oui. »

« Eh ben va vraiment falloir que tu réévalues tes capacités d'observation parce que ce que tu viens de me dire est totalement faux. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, _vraiment_. Peu de trucs m'intéressent sur cette Terre, Hermione, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai la malédiction d'être né blasé. Alors si une chose ou une personne arrive à capter mon attention, ce sera pour toujours. Il n'y a rien qui ait éveillé un jour mon intérêt et duquel je me sois détourné par la suite. »

Hermione le fixa avec une moue dubitative.

« Fleur Delacour ? » le testa-t-elle.

« Elle ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti avec elle pendant je-ne-sais-combien de mois. Tout s'explique. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé. » répéta Draco. « Ce n'était que de l'attirance physique, un truc passager. Elle était blonde, elle avait des tâches de rousseurs, elle était drôle à ses heures et elle était bonne. Rien de plus. Ou, du moins, rien qui mérite d'attirer ma pleine attention. »

« Et Norah ? »

« Elle m'a intéressé mais je n'ai pas été celui qui s'est détourné par la suite. C'est elle. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

« Le piano ? »

« C'est mon père qui m'a forcé à en faire. J'ai continué juste pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'il soit content d'un seul petit truc au moins à mon sujet. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais arrêté. »

« Mais ça ne t'intéressait pas ? »

« Pas tant que ça, non. » répondit Draco en haussant des épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, alors ? »

« Là, maintenant ? »

« Par exemple, oui. »

Malfoy l'allongea sur le ventre à l'improviste et vînt enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de sa compagne tout en imitant des bruits d'ogre affamé qui la firent rire malgré elle. Il releva ensuite la tête, emprisonnant entre ses dents l'attache du soutien-gorge qui se trouvait entre les deux bonnets.

« Cha, cha m'intéreche. » répondit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non mais sérieusement. »

Draco laissa tranquille l'attache du sous-vêtement.

« Ah mais je suis très sérieux. »

« Ok, très bien. » concéda la brune en roulant des yeux. « Et en général, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? »

« Toujours ça. »

« Arrête de blaguer, Draco... »

« Tu vois, le problème de base, c'est ça. Tu n'arrives pas à me prendre au sérieux et à me faire confiance. » lui dit alors l'héritier qui commençait légèrement à être agacé. « En fait, tu ne me fais pas _du tout_ confiance. C'est pour ça que tu es persuadée que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge dès que tu as le dos tourné. »

« ...et ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ? » répliqua la jeune mariée d'une voix méfiante.

Draco se redressa tout d'un coup.

« _Non_, ce n'est pas le cas ! Putain, Hermione, va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes ta paranoïa à deux balles parce que ça en devient limite vexant. Tu crois vraiment que je suis une espèce d'animal en rut qui se jette sur toutes les femelles passant devant lui ? Tu me crois _réellement_ à ce stade ? Tu as vraiment une aussi basse estime de moi ? Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que tu m'insultes. Je sais quand même contrôler mes hormones, merci. Et certains diront qu'à mon stade, ça relève de l'exploit vu toutes les créatures féminines que je côtoie par jour et sachant qu'une sur deux n'hésite pas à me faire du rentre-dedans. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de leur dire oui ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de flirter avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de leur filer ne serait-ce que mon numéro de téléphone ? Dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Eh ben c'est toi qui m'en empêche. Parce que y'en a pas une qui t'arrive à la cheville. Quand elles me font du charme, ça me fait limite rire parce que si, un an plus tôt, je serais tombé lamentablement dans leurs bras, maintenant, je les trouve fades. Insipides. Et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Personne d'autre ne m'attire. Tu pourrais glisser Megan Fox dans mon lit que je la renverrais se rhabiller dans la seconde qui suit. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de _plus_ ? T'es là à me déstabiliser, douter de ma parole, alors que je compte les jours de tournage qui me séparent de la semaine de repos me permettant de revenir sur Londres. Tu me fais la gueule alors qu'à l'interview qui a précédé mon retour ici, tu squattais le trois quart de mes pensées. Tu m'accuses d'un truc que je ne pourrais jamais faire, même si je le voulais. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Même si je voulais te tromper, je ne le pourrais _pas_. Mon corps refuserait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'ajoute de plus pour que tu me croies, bon sang ? ! Tu m'énerves. Sérieusement. » décréta-t-il avec véhémence en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Derrière lui, Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser ni où se mettre. Les paroles que venaient de lui dire Draco tournaient incessamment dans sa tête, attendant d'être traitées et assimilées par son cerveau. Le cœur battant, l'étudiante se redressa à son tour pour tendre sa main vers lui et toucher son bras. Mais à peine fut-elle en contact avec sa peau que Draco s'échappa brusquement de son étreinte pour se lever.

« Lâche-moi. J'ai plus envie. » déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

« Attends...où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Courir. »

Et il disparut à l'angle, laissant Hermione sur le lit, minée par le remord. Hermione qui se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, ses mains lui couvrant la figure.

« ...débile, débile, débile, débile, mais quelle _débile_... » se fustigeait-elle verbalement.

La brune resta un long moment dans cette position puis, lorsqu'elle décida avoir mérité tous les noms d'oiseaux qui sortaient de sa bouche, elle se redressa en soupirant. Puis elle se mit sur pied.

Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans les WC. Elle n'avait pas vérifié le dressing room car la lumière n'était pas allumée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit feutré provenir de la pièce et qu'elle en poussa légèrement la porte, l'étudiante regretta de ne pas avoir commencé par là. Draco y était en train de choisir sa tenue de footing, dos à elle, la porte de sa gigantesque armoire murale légèrement coulissée sur la section sportswear. Bien qu'Hermione prit toutes les précautions du monde pour fermer le plus doucement possible la porte d'entrée après elle, elle sut qu'il avait senti sa présence. De même qu'elle sut qu'il entendait le bruit de ses pas sur la moquette épaisse. De même qu'il la sentit dans son dos. Mais il ne se retourna pas, préférant feindre de chercher un jogging avec un air imperturbable.

« Draco ? » l'interpella alors Hermione d'une voix plus timide qu'elle ne le voulait.

Le blond l'ignora princièrement, royalement et divinement. La brune baissa alors les yeux au sol et soupira faiblement. Elle s'avança d'un pas puis noua avec lenteur le torse nu de son mari à l'aide de ses bras. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Draco de continuer ce qu'il faisait sans se soucier une seule seconde de cette étreinte. Hermione resserra progressivement son emprise et colla son propre torse contre le dos du jeune homme, reposant sa tête au niveau de ses omoplates. Là, Draco se redressa.

« Je vais me changer. Il va falloir que tu me lâches. » lui annonça-t-il avec froideur.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le serra encore plus contre lui. Ses paumes de mains remontèrent le long de ses abdominaux pour reposer contre ses pectoraux.

« Je vais courir. Lâche-moi, maintenant. »

« Non. » chuchota la brune et elle posa ses lèvres contre sa peau pour parcourir la courbe de son épaule droite avec.

Draco posa sa tenue sur le portant devant lui et vînt attraper l'un des bras de sa compagne.

« Ne m'oblige pas à être violent. » l'avertit-il.

La bouche d'Hermione remonta jusqu'à son cou et, tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle précédemment, se dirigea vers son oreille. Elle mordilla son lobe puis l'aspira entre ses lèvres. Déjà, Malfoy peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts sous cette caresse qui le rendait toujours faible.

« Granger, arrête. » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix se voulant ferme. « Arrête ça tout de s... »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge car Hermione venait de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille. Quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller des yeux. Quelque chose qui lui retourna intégralement le cerveau. Quelque chose qui fit battre son cœur cinq fois plus rapidement que la normale. Sa main vînt ôter les bras d'Hermione d'un mouvement si brusque que la jeune fille dut en avoir mal. Mais Draco s'en fichait éperdument. La seule chose qui le préoccupait à présent était de savoir s'il venait, oui ou non, d'avoir une hallucination auditive. C'est pourquoi il se retourna d'un seul coup pour faire face à la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » lui demanda-t-il, sa voix calme couvant un véritable ouragan.

Hermione sursauta. Les yeux gris posés sur elle brillaient d'une telle intensité que cela rendait son regard agressif.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire. » lui ordonna Draco, plus ferme encore.

La jeune fille s'humecta les lèvres, nerveuse.

« _Répète_ Granger ! » criait-il presque, maintenant.

« Je...t'aime ? »

Sa propre voix ne ressemblait même plus une voix mais plutôt un chuchotement intimidé, presque terrifié. Draco s'avança d'un pas, elle recula d'un autre.

« Répète. » exigea-t-il à nouveau.

Hermione déglutit.

« Je t'aime. »

Sans prévenir, Draco se jeta alors à corps perdu sur ses lèvres, les dévorant purement et simplement. Et la brune s'abandonna docilement à cette étreinte. Leurs langues bataillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle dans leurs poumons puis Malfoy rompit brusquement leur baiser.

« Répète. » exigea-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de noyer sa figure dans le cou de sa compagne, œuvrant sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit rouge.

« Je t'aime. » obtempéra Hermione, essoufflée.

Tout comme en début de soirée, Draco vînt la soulever par les cuisses et la hissa contre son torse, les jambes de la brune se verrouillant autour de sa taille. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus tandis que le blond les guidait à l'aveuglette dans la pièce. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la plaquant sans ménagement contre la vitre froide. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou puis sur ses clavicules et il emprisonna l'attache de son soutien-gorge entre son pouce et son majeur pour la faire sauter d'un claquement de doigt. L'obstacle éliminé, l'héritier fondit sur sa poitrine et la fit se soulever de façon erratique au rythme de ses caresses buccales. Avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

« Répète. »

« Je t'aime. » obtempéra Hermione, ses doigts venant se perdre dans les mèches dorées du jeune homme.

Malfoy reprit sa tâche avec plus de ferveur encore, ses mains occupées à ôter la boucle de ceinture de la brune. Grande première : ses mouvements étaient fébriles et nerveux, chose étonnante venant de lui, surtout dans un tel contexte. Ses mains tremblaient, quelques-uns de ses gestes étaient inachevés ou involontairement brusques et lorsqu'il s'imposa en Hermione, la rudesse de l'assaut lui vola un petit cri mêlant plaisir et douleur. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il ralentit légèrement la cadence et appuya ses lèvres contre le creux de son cou, sentant son souffle chaud et désordonné contre sa joue. Ses dents mordillèrent sa peau et il lui dit encore :

« Répète. »

« Je t'aime... » gémit Hermione.

Il accéléra.

« Encore. »

« Je t'aime. »

Un peu plus.

« Dis-le. »

« Je t'aime ! »

Effréné.

« _Encore._ »

« Je t'aime Draco ! »

Et ça y était. Il n'avait même plus besoin de le lui exiger ; elle psalmodiait à présent sa déclaration sans retenue d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë et hachée. Et le septième ciel, enfin. Terminus. Leurs deux corps furent secoués de spasmes électrisants qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle. Puis ce fut la lente redescente sur Terre. En Europe. En Angleterre. À Londres. Dans l'hôtel particulier Malfoy. Bâtiment 2. 2e étage. Dressing room.

La bouche de Draco fut la première à s'actionner. Elle traça une ligne de baisers le long du menton de son amante, se rapprochant petit à petit de ses lèvres. Et lorsque l'héritier fut à deux doigts de les capturer, celles-ci se murent en ces quelques mots :

« Et toi ? »

Draco se figea dans son geste et ses yeux passèrent de la bouche de son amante à ses yeux. Le regard qu'il y lut était empreint d'inquiétude, d'appréhension. Elle s'était mise à nue devant lui, elle lui avait dévoilé ses dernières cartes. La balle était dans son camp, maintenant. Les yeux de Malfoy se stabilisèrent à nouveau de ses lèvres. Et il y apposa les siennes, lui offrant un concentré de douceur assez rare venant de lui. Mais pas assez suffisant pour rassurer Hermione. Elle s'apprêta à lui redemander ce qu'il en était de son côté lorsque leurs bouches de détachèrent l'une de l'autre mais Draco la devança en chuchotant :

« Laisse-moi du temps. » Il colla leurs deux fronts ensemble. « S'il-te-plaît. »

« Jusqu'à quand ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr de...laisse-moi du temps, Hermione. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Jusqu'à quand ? ! » répéta la brune et elle se redressa, sa voix vibrante de colère. « Je viens de te dire huit fois que je t'aimais, Draco, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un quelconque délai pour prononcer ces sept petites lettres ? ! »

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Il faut que...que je réfléchisse et...dans ma tête c'est...putain. » souffla-t-il en se massant le front.

« Mais pourquoi dois-je toujours être la seule à faire le premier pas vers toi ? À me mouiller ? A prendre des risques ? »

« Mais personne ne te demande de les prendre, ces risques ! » s'exclama Draco et ça y était, ils étaient en bonne voie pour une nouvelle dispute. « Personne ne t'a demandé de me faire cette déclaration ! Tu te sens obligée de faire des choses dont l'initiative ne vient que de toi ! »

« Oh parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? ! Tu crois vraiment que lorsqu'on ressent ce genre de chose, on peut le garder indéfiniment pour soi ? Tu penses _vraiment_ que c'était prévu que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Tu crois _réellement_ que c'est aussi simple à gérer ? ! »

« Et moi alors ? Tu penses que c'est simple à gérer pour moi aussi ? ! » répliqua l'héritier un ton de voix plus forte. « Tu ramènes tout à toi en me faisant passer pour la mauvaise personne dans l'histoire mais comment est-ce que tu penses que je le vis, moi ? ! »

Les traits de la brune s'adoucirent.

« Donc tu m'aimes aussi..? »

Les yeux gris de Draco fuirent ceux de son interlocutrice pour trouver refuge autre part.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi veux-tu m'entendre le dire ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il fixa quelques instants encore la fenêtre, en attente d'une éventuelle réponse mais celle-ci ne venant pas, son regard se redirigea sur Hermione.

« Ah nan. Tu me ranges ce sourire tout de suite. » le prévînt-il mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son rictus.

« Sinon quoi ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Sinon je te l'enlève moi-même. »

« J'aimerais bien voir com... »

Sa phrase ne fut pas terminée que les lèvres du blond se soudaient aux siennes. Alors c'était là sa façon de remédier au fait qu'elle sourit ? Hermione étouffa un rire dans sa gorge avant que la langue de Draco s'infiltrant entre ses lèvres ne la déconcentre. Ils s'embrassèrent dans les règles de l'art puis Malfoy s'éloigna et se mit à la regarder. Comme ça, sans raison apparente. Il la détailla des yeux. La brune, un peu intriguée, fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai la peau radioactive ? » lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de le dérider de son sérieux.

Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu crier ou entamer un chant que Draco n'aurait pas relevé. Il semblait à la fois en pleine contemplation de sa personne et dans sa propre bulle. Sa main vînt se poser sur son épaule puis contre sa nuque et son pouce caressa le contour de la marque qu'avaient laissé ses dents lorsqu'il l'avait mordue. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à bouger sur des mots inaudibles, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il était réellement dans sa bulle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » lui demanda doucement Hermione.

Là encore, il ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux mercure étaient fixés sur la trace rouge que son doigt effleurait. Puis il se pencha vers son cou et elle put enfin comprendre :

« ...à moi. Rien qu'à moi... »

Avant que ses dents ne s'apposent sur sa nuque, à l'exact même endroit que la fois dernière. Mais cette fois ci, Hermione ne hurla ni ne sursauta. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. D'autant plus que Draco y allait beaucoup moins férocement que lors de la précédente morsure. Comme s'il éprouvait un peu moins ce besoin de possessivité envers elle, comme s'il était rassuré, en quelques sortes. Ses lèvres puis sa langue vinrent adoucir les effets de sa marque. Puis sa bouche contre la sienne effaça le peu de douleur qu'il restait. Et ils le refirent, la douceur étant cette fois-ci au rendez-vous.

Puis il y eut la douche avec supplément bataille de savon et jets d'eau. Puis il y eut le fameux « Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me piquer mon déodorant ! » – Hermione n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase depuis tellement longtemps que ça avait même fini par lui manquer. Puis il y eut le peignoir enfilé, le canapé-lit occupé, la couette remontée et la télévision allumée. Puis il fallut commander de quoi se nourrir et l'incontournable dispute Japonais Vs Pizza les conduisit à choisir de manger libanais pour ce soir. Puis il y eut Hermione qui sauta soudainement du canapé, prise d'une envie pressante.

« Sers-toi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans mon plat et tu es un homme mort. » le menaça-t-elle avant de courir vers la toilettes.

Draco se servit quatre fois dedans puis attrapa distraitement le portable de sa femme, le temps de s'occuper avant qu'elle ne revienne – la télévision était allumée sur un épisode de _Purple Moon_ où Sirius Black déprimait de ne pas pouvoir manger du fromage étant donné qu'il était un loup-garou. Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre les deux ? Malfoy ne savait pas et s'en contrebalançait intergalactiquement.

Son pouce déverrouilla l'écran tactile du téléphone et sélectionna l'icône des messages. S'ensuivit une liste de noms aléatoires allant de Glenn à Pansy en passant par Millana, Astrid, son père..._Viktor Krum_ ? L'héritier se redressa tout d'un coup. Appuya sur le message. Lut. « _Je ne sais comment te remercier, Hermione... Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir rencontré un ange comme toi. _» Draco écarquilla des yeux, relisant le message à l'infini jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Puis il redressa la tête, hors de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? !

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'auto-proclamme reine du cliffhanger, hinhin. Qu'on m'apporte ma couronne ! Je vais la poser juste à côté de mon trophée de championne nationale du sadisme. <strong>

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire – enfin, un peu moins que le chapitre 23 mais quand même. Je suis pressée d'avoir vos impressions en tout cas !**

**Pour ce qui est des dessins du tattoo de Mister Draco que j'ai reçu, je n'ai pas encore demandé aux personnes qui l'ont fait leur autorisation pour les poster sur Internet de façon à ce que vous les voyiez donc dès que j'aurais leur permission, je verrai si je les mets sur mon Tumblr ou si je crée un Wordpress. Dans tous les cas, je mettrai le lien sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez y avoir accès. Parallèlement, pour ceux qui désireraient encore m'en envoyer : ma boîte mail est ouverte !**

**Pour ce qui est de ma petite et insignifiante vie, rien de bien intéressant à déclarer...ah si peut-être : j'ai maigri. Oh et j'ai autant foiré mes partiels que Boris Yellnikoff n'a foiré son suicide. Je crois que je suis en bonne voie pour retaper cette L1 mais C'EST PAS GRAVE parce qu'il y a actuellement des clémentines dans ma cuisine :)**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Je ne suis pas très bavarde aujourd'hui parce que : 1) Je n'ai malheureusement personne à engueuler, haha et 2) je suis crevée et depuis une semaine j'ai des symptômes bizarres. Genre d'un coup j'ai la nausée sans aucune raison, puis ça s'arrête et d'un coup je saigne du nez, ça s'arrête, et hop gros vertiges, etc. Bref. Faut que je me repose. (Et non, je ne suis pas enceinte haha, c'est techniquement impossible.)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**PS : J'ai un fichier OpenOffice long de 15 pages avec les Rar privées du chapitre précédent donc je vais répondre à toutes les personnes enregistrées en même temps ce week-end mais je voulais vous demander (ceux qui sont enregistrés, toujours) : vous préférez que je vous réponde en même temps que les reviews anonymes (ce qui fait que vous êtes toujours sûrs d'avoir une réponse, haha) ou que je vous réponde individuellement (ce qui vous permet d'avoir une réponse plus développée/détaillée) ? Dites-moi.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**.**

**Little Pe :** Eh oui, j'ai mis vraiment du temps à m'attacher à cette fanfic. Au départ, je ne l'écrivais que pour me changer un peu les idées mais sans vraiment m'investir ni me creuser les méninges pour produire quelque chose de bon. Je suis contente que tu aimes Miss Parkinson et son jumeau maléfique ; j'ai nommé Potter ! Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que LC est une des meilleures fanfics que tu aies lu :D J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas.

.

**Morwenn :** Moi je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me relire sans avoir la nausée, haha. Les premiers chapitres...brrr quelle horreur. Mais si ça vous plaît quand même de tout relire depuis le début, ça me fait quand même plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ce chapitre t'a plu ?

.

**Anne :** « Rien ne sert de forcer l'inspiration, elle vient à point » : exactement ! D'ailleurs elle vient souvent à point aux moments où tu ne peux pas écrire, genre en plein partiel, et ça c'est un peu emmerdant... Je suis contente que tu apprécies les UA ! Peu de personnes adhérait à cet univers quelques années plus tôt. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Wizardly :** Eh bien tes copines ont eu on ne peut plus raison de te pousser vers le Dramione, haha ! Pour moi, c'est l'un des meilleur pairing de Harry Potter. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (hahahaha c'te blague) et que tu as également savouré ce chapitre ;)

.

**Camila :** Mais non, mais non, je ne vous abandonne pas !

.

**Johanna719 :** Je suis en train de battre Cecily Von Ziegesar aka l'auteur qui a influencé à 75% ma plume ? ! Omg, tu ne peux pas dire ça, l'élève ne peut pas dépasser le maître ! Et surtout, je ne veux pas que mes chevilles s'enflent trop, haha. Mais merci beaucoup pour ces compliments (et MERCI de partager Le Contrat, ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir) et moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans tous les aspects de ta vie :)

.

**Djalia :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de le savoir !

.

**Glee4 :** Merci ! :)

.

**Flavou : **Et le voilà ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu, en tout cas !

.

**Nana972 :** Je suis de retour, no panic ;)

.

**Lily :** Oh, ça me fait très plaisir de le savoir, ça. Merci beaucoup ! Quant à ce qui est d'un concours d'écriture, j'en ai déjà fait un en Seconde et je suis arrivée dans les derniers finalistes avant de perdre donc.. :(

.

**Lunacy :** Omg, tu as raté des cours pour lire Le Contrat ? Hahahaha waouh je suis flattée au centuple mais j'espère que tu les as rattrapé ! Je ne veux pas que tu foires ton semestre à cause de moi – ouais, j'ai été une mère poule chiante dans une vie antérieure. Tes compliments et questions m'ont fait super plaisir/rire surtout pour ce qui est du string rose de ta voisine d'amphi...beurk, le supplice que cela doit-être ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fétichisme autour des profs d'anatomie, haha ? Je ne connais pas une seule pote faisant médecine qui ne fantasme pas dessus ! M'enfin, peut-être est-ce une condition pour enseigner cette matière. Sinon, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre :)

.

**Latitia :** Ohhhh ça m'a fait tout chaud au coeur de lire que tu aurais bien aimé avoir un père comme Peter Granger ! Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait également chaud au coeur de le savoir...s'il avait un coeur, haha. Je suis contente que tu te sois laissée tenter par Le Contrat et que tu aies fini par l'apprécier. On ne dit pas qu'on n'aime pas sans avoir goûté ;) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre en tout cas !

.

**Merri :** Merci !

.

**Lau68 :** Haha, si je publie un jour, je te ferai signe, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me font énormément plaisir et (un conseil), ne dis pas à Draco à quel point tu le trouves sexy parce qu'il risquerait de prendre un peu trop la grosse tête ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît :)

.

**xxPBadCriticxx :** ...et la question qui se pose est la suivante : ai-je réussi à te bluffer avec ce nouveau chapitre ? !

.

**Johanna :** Ah, Le Contrat, ça se lit avec parcimonie pour pouvoir savourer ;) Mais l'avantage, c'est que tu peux lire, relire et re-relire encore pour savourer, re-savourer et re-re-savourer – enfin, quand le site ne fait pas ses bugs de merde. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Et pour ce qui est de mon Twitter, c'est : _NinaHazel (j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil de toutes les façons). Voilà ;)

.

**Emma :** Of course qu'il y aura une suite...la voici ! Par contre j'espère que tu as rattrapé tes heures de sommeil, haha ;)

.

**Guest 1 :** Je n'ai plus le temps de répondre aux reviews...ça me crève le coeur d'ailleurs parce que vous m'écrivez des choses vraiment incroyables quelques fois et je n'ai jamais l'occasion de voux répondre... Mais merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

.

**Guest 2 :** Haha, merci !

.

**Honey :** Le tazzeur, solution radicale mais efficace. Merci du tuyeau ;)

.

**Lea :** Aaah je suis contente que tu aies pu te retrouver dans ta relation de couple au travers de l'évolution de Draco et Hermione, haha ! Non, franchement, j'adore lorsque les gens arrivent à se reconnaître dans les personnages ou les diverses situations de cette fanfic. Bonnes révisions pour le Bac ! Ramène-nous une jolie mention TB ;)

.

**Nina :** 1) J'adore ton prénom, 2) Oh ! Tu as déjà lu Nine ? Alors je t'adore tout court, haha. Merci pour tous tes jolis compliments que je reçois avec plaisir. Quant à la remarque sur l'âge de Pansy, hmm tu as peut-être raison quelque part mais j'ai toujours vu notre attachée de presse adorée comme une trentenaire dynamique. Alors peut-être que je baisserai son âge mais je ne quitterai pas la fourchette des 30...enfin, je vais voir, haha. Oh, toi aussi tu n'aimes pas Ron ? High five. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et, encore une fois, merci pour tes gentils mots :)

.

**Faith & Hope :** Mais je suis tellement HEUREUSE de savoir que je suis la seule à pouvoir contrôler tes émotions sur cette plateforme haha. Non, sérieux, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir à quel point ce que me dicte mon imagination (et la très sainte JKR) arrive à toucher les gens. Et puis ça me touche de savoir que tu te sois attachée à moi au travers de ces histoires parce que, dans le fond, ces histoires, c'est moi. J'y mets tellement de ma personne, je m'y mets à nu. J'espère que tu as réussi ton TPE au fait ! Xoxo.

.

**Stella 741 :** Haha ben oui, j'essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews autant et dès que possible. Tu m'aimes encore plus que les licornes ? Waw, je suis touchée haha. Et nooon, je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic sous prétexte que deux-trois débiles me foutent la pression, je n'ai fait que parler sous le coup de la colère, tranquillise toi ;) Bonne année à toi aussi !

.

**Pinkie Brown :** Hahahaha donc pour toi ils vont annuler le Contrat, ça a l'air déjà clair et précis dans ta tête. Je ne vais pas me risquer à te contredire, alors. Je suis contente que tu aimes les gros chapitres étant donné que je ne peux pas me résoudre à me cantonner à du 15-20 pages, haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

.

**Rebecca :** Chère, très chère Rébecca, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire une hiérarchie ou une quelconque différence entre les reviews mais la tienne est de _loin_ celle – ou une de celles – qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. Genre après avoir fini de la lire, j'ai relevé la tête et je me suis dit : PUTAIN ce que la vie est belle. Le truc qui m'embête, c'est de te répondre en quelques minuscules lignes comme je suis en train de le faire alors que tu m'as écrit ce beau petit pavé. Alors je ne sais pas si tu as un email ou quelque chose dans ce genre pour que je puisse te faire une réponse appropriée comme j'aime le faire parce que tu le mérites sin-cè-re-ment.

.

**Ruban de pluie : **Oui, tu peux me piquer l'expression sans souci, haha, je n'en ai pas fait une marque déposée. Ah ça y est, on aime de nouveau Miss Parkinson ? Miss Louboutin est revenue dans les bonnes grâces de beaucoup d'entre vous apparemment, tant mieux ;) J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !

.

**Havel Lower :** Bonne année à toi aussi ! Même si on est en fin mars, début avril, haha. Allez, soyons fous, je te laisse me tutoyer. Je te laisserai même m'appeller par mon prénom...mais pas le premier soir. Oh donc Le Contrat est devenu un classique selon toi ? Bouge pas, il faut que j'aille dégonfler mes chevilles, haha. Non mais ça me flatte énormément de le savoir. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**Vamala :** Hahahahaha je t'imagine trop au boulot en train de feindre de lire un email professionnel, les sourcils froncés, l'air très concentré, alors qu'il y a un bon gros lemon détaillé sous tes yeux. Tes mots me font super plaisir et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

.

**La :** Ah, je suis contente de voir à quel point vous l'aimez cette chère Sypan ! Et je suis contente que vous aimiez toute l'histoire dans sa globalité. Merci pour ta review et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es accro au Contrat, haha !

.

**Mel.K : ** Oh...que de gentillesses. Merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu me dis me fais extrêmement plaisir. Et un peu que je vais te répondre, haha ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de réponse, je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu la tienne... :( Enfin, ma boîte déconne un peu beaucoup en même temps donc peut-être que tu n'as jamais reçu mon mail.

.

**Maha :** Merci, merci, merci, merci et merci ! On me conseille de publier de plus en plus souvent et je ne suis pas très sûre mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de savori que vous considériez que j'ai le niveau pour être écrivain :)

.

**Une Gentille Fan :** Bombe Mentos/Coca Zero + Schtroumpf membre de l'armée israélienne ? ! Tu t'es surpassée hahahaha, je suis impressionnée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît, sinon !

.

**Didi1206 :** Oh mais noooon j'adore les grandes reviews, moi :) En tout cas, la tienne m'a bien fait plaisir. Alors comme ça on délaisse enfant et mari pour Le Contrat ? Une telle dévotion me flatte, haha. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

.

**Cha910 :** C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review :)

.

**Emmatom :** Tu viens de Madagascar..? Ohhh mon Dieu, on me lit depuis Madagascar. ON ME LIT DEPUIS MADAGASCAR ! C'est génial :D J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire en tout cas !

.

**Pauline :** Eh oui, Miss Parkinson a soudoyé toute l'équipe de cuisine de Narcissa. Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer Pansy. Je suis contente que tu aimes Le Contrat, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas ! :)

.

**Bloub :** 46 points d'exclamations hahaha, eh bien merci ! Ca me touche :)

.

**Albane :** Oh, je suis contente que tu aies considéré le chapitre dernier comme étant ton petit cadeau de Noël :) J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci ainsi que l'avancée dans le couple !

.

**Guest 5 : **Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir passé la période maudite des partiels ! Moi je morfle puissance mille et je rêve de retourner en moyenne section de maternelle... Le personnage d'Harry a eu l'air de te plaire, haha. Je m'amuse assez à l'écrire. Sans parler de Pansy ! Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Malilite :** Hey you ! Ca me fait bizarre de te répondre en Rar anonyme haha. Moi aussi, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël avec je-ne-sais-combien de jours de retard mais vaux mieux tard que jamais ! Un jour, j'ai déjà souhaité Joyeux Noël en Avril alors... Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Et pour ce qui est du tatouage, je n'en ai pas donc ceci explique cela, haha. Ma bêta s'est chargé de me rendre un peu moins ignorante à ce sujet, Dieu merci. Quel tattoo t'es-tu fait, yé souis curieuse ? Des bisous ma chère et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira :)

.

**Guest 6 :** Haha cherche pas, Pansy a le gène de la classe greffé sur son deuxième chromosome X !

.

**Flow 01 :** Hey :) Je suis heureuse que le chapitre 23 t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis contente que tu aies aimé la petite dispute autour du déo, haha. Je suis également navrée que tu aies eu à vivre la même chose qu'Hermione dans les années collèges, les gens sont cons à ces âges là mais bon, que veux-tu.. Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as apprécié ta lecture !

.

**Al :** Oh, merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Cha : **C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris ton courage à deux mains pour m'écrire tes impressions ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir les aspects que tu aimes dans cette fic :) Quant à la fin, elle arrive, elle arrive, doucement mais sûrement. Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi (même si on est en Mars, oui oui).

.

**Nina (2) : **Omg de peur de faire des cauchemars sur un Freddy cannibale, je crois que je ne supprimerais jamais cette fanfic ! Je sais pas pourquoi l'expression « Raz le Pompom » m'a fait rire mais quelqus fois il m'en faut vraiment peu, haha. En espérant que tu aimes également ce chapitre plus que ta famille ;)

.

**Lululoulou :** Merci, tes compliments me font super plaisir. Je me tâte à publier un jour un truc perso...on verra bien ;) Merci pour ta review !

.

**Guest 7 :** Oh merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi, malgré le retard. Je suis contente que le discours de Draco t'ait plu, haha, j'ai parlé au travers de lui. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Flavou :** Merci !

.

**Fathou :** Ah, je suis tellement contente lorsque vous me dites que le Contrat arrive à dérégler cotre rythme cardiaque haha. Ca m'impressionne de savoir à quel degré vous êtes attachés et à quel point vous vivez cette fic. Merci pour ta jolie review et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira !

.

**Cassandre :** J'aime beaucoup ton prénom ! Etant petite, je voulais trop m'appeler comme ça, haha. Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que LC est ta fanfiction préférée ! J'espère que cela continuera ainsi, vraiment. :)

.

**StatPower / Marie A. :** Ah, pour le Je T'aime version Draco, il faudra attendre un tout petit peu, haha. Mais ça viendra...enfin, je crois...on verra bien s'il lui dira un jour ;) Pour ce qui est de mon coup de gueule du chapitre précédent, tu as raison, il ne faut pas que j'oublie les lecteurs se situant du bon côté de la force et me soutenant en permanence. Alors rien que pour vous, j'irai jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Merci d'être là :)

.

**Guest 8 :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Sleeping Beauty :** Hello beautey des îles. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Et j'ai bien rigolé en lisant que tu t'étais trompé de chapitre et que tu avais lu le premier au lieu de lire le tout nouveau, haha. Merci pour tous tes mots très gentils et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi bien que celui d'avant, en tout cas ! Des bisous.

.

**Sevy :** Merciiii ma Sevy d'amouuuuur :) Bisous x 1000.

.

**MissGryffi :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Vico :** Eh oui, Pansy a bien été un jour l'enfant de quelqu'un et appelle bien quelqu'un « Maman ». Aussi incroyable cela puisse-t-il paraître. Quant à l'hypothèse d'un bébé, je t'avoue que ça ne m'a pas trop traversé la tête et que je ne veux pas tomber dans le cliché en faisant tomber enceinte Granger parce que vous vous y attendriez tous. Mais bon, je suis toujours susceptible de changer d'avis ! Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta jolie review et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis calmée depuis le temps, il n'est plus question que je supprime quoi que ce soit ;)

.

**Nello :** LC serait plus un roman qu'une fanfic ? Mmh, point de vue taille, c'est vrai que ça a plus le format du roman. Mais côté qualité, je ne sais pas si ça vaut les romans. Mais dans tous les cas, le fait que tu considères LC comme cel ame flatte ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

.

**Lyli-Sisi :** Ah, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que la proximité d'une piscine puisse désaccorder un piano ! A vrai dire, je ne le savais même pas. Je me coucherai un peu moins bête, haha. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, en tout cas. J'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci ! Et que tu le dévoreras à la même vitesse ;)

.

**AllAboutWind :** Haha eh ben tu vois, tu as survécu jusqu'à la suite ;) J'espère d'ailleurs que tu l'as appréciée !

.

**Klm50 :** Je suis à la fac haha, c'est fini pour moi la Terminale ;) Pour ce qui est des partiels, ça a été un joli petit massacre mais bon, je m'y attendais un peu. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux foautes d'orthographe, ne t'inquiète pas, haha. Déjà que j'en fais 36 000 alors si je me mets à compter celles des autres...on est pas couché.J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :)

.

**Magoo :** Je ne sais pas si mon père serait fier de savoir ce que j'écris. Je ne pense pas. Alors je ne lui ai jamais dit. Bien sûr, il sait ma passion pour l'écriture car je ne peux pas cacher quelque chose d'aussi présent dans ma vie mais il ne sait pas à quel point je suis passionnée par ça. Le choix de ne pas le lui dire est également motivé par le fait que je sois très cachotière et réservée de nature. J'aime avoir mon petit coin à moi, mon jardin secret, mes petites habitudes et loisirs dont personne ne serait au courant. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un, même si c'est un proche, sache absolument tout sur moi. Ca me fait me sentir en postion d'infériorité, comme si j'étais nue et que j'étais à sa merci, et je ne peux pas supporter ça. Donc voilà, j'espère avor bien répondu à ta question :) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

.

**Guest 9 :** Merci beaucoup :)

.

**Mana :** Oui en fait ce qui se passe c'est que lorsqu'on reçoit quelque chose de négatif, cela vient absorber tout le positif qui était là avant et on ne se focalise que sur ce mauvais aspect. Mais je vais considérer l'hypothèse de t'engager pour me harceler aux compliments, haha. En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

.

**Chlo :** Mais _bien sûr_ que je vais te répondre, attends, tu as vu le flot de gentillesses que tu m'offres ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas passer outre. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de savoir ton ressenti par rapport à cette histoire et, surtout, je trouve ça drôle que tu sois tombée sur FF puis sur Le Contrat par pur hasard ! Ca me rappelle la façon dont je suis « accidentellement » tombée sur l'univers des fanfics. Plus bel accident de ma vie. En tout cas, merci pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur et j'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé ce chapitre :) xo.

.

**Marie Levillain : **Hey you ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :) Quant à aller voir un éditeur, mmmh yé mé tâte...on verra bien ! Merci pour ta review et à plus sur Twitter ! :)

.

**Nescuik :** Hahaha contente de savoir l'effet que te fait l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre ! Et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre dernier. Quant à Pansy et Harry, vous êtes nombreux à me demander s'ils finiront en couple et qui, peut-être que oui...ou peut-être que non ;)

.

**Roxanne :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :)

.

**Elisendre :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ainsi que sa longueur t'ait plu ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi, en retard je sais, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

.

**Guest 10 :** L'As de Pic, je sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai dessus. Mais je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est sûr.

.

**Reposez-vous bien ;)**


	25. Surprise surprise

**Vous êtes pas morts entretemps ?**

**Ok, cool, moi aussi. Là, concrètement, vous vous apprétez à lire près de 90 pages de texte – yep, j'ai pété un câble magistral, je sais. Donc j'espère que ça ne tirera pas en longueur et qu'il y aura assez de rebondissements pour que vous en oubliez de manger, de boire ou même de respirer. Concernant les reuvious, je sais pertinemment qu'au fil des chapitres, je n'ai pas répondu à certains d'entre vous et je vous jure que ça m'empêche presque de dormir la nuit car je déteste ne pas répondre à mes lecteurs alors qu'ils prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis. J'espère donc que ces personnes ne m'en veulent pas car je fais de mon mieux, vraiment. Je fais de mon mieux. Mais je suis humaine et quelques fois j'oublie ou je n'ai pas le temps ou je suis malade ou énervée ou distraite ou Dieu-seul-sait-quoi et je zappe, tout simplement. Mais ne le prenez pas personnellement, encore une fois. Ce n'est pas par mépris ou dédain ou PansyParkinsonnisme ou quoi que ce soit : vous me connaitriez en vrai, vous sauriez que je ne suis que paix et amour et gloire et beauté – petit doute quant à ce dernier adjectif, mais vous voyez l'idée. Alors voilà, ça me travaillait la conscience depuis un bon bout de temps déjà donc il fallait que je le dise. Allez, je vous rends votre liberté.**

* * *

><p>La Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées se gara aux pieds d'un petit immeuble de quatre étages coincé entre un bar-tabac et une supérette à la façade décrépie. À peine le contact fut-il coupé que le chauffeur sauta hors du véhicule pour aller ouvrir la portière passager. Apparut alors une interminable paire de jambes aux pieds chaussés d'escarpins So Kate by Louboutin en cuir bronze. Le reste du corps de Pansy Parkinson émergea par la suite, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir au col relevé, un sac en cuir et Plexiglas tout droit venu des ateliers Fendi pendillant à la jointure de son coude. Debout sur le trottoir, elle leva le nez et jaugea de bas en haut le bâtiment se dressant devant elle.<p>

« Glauque. » grimaça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son chauffeur. « Attendez-moi ici, Alfred, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle. » acquiesça-t-il avant de fermer la portière pour se poster devant la voiture, droit comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos.

Pansy se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle sortit un petit mouchoir brodé de son sac et enveloppa son index dedans avant d'appuyer sur le bouton situé en bas de l'interphone. Un petit déclic lui annonça que la porte venait de s'ouvrir et l'attachée de presse pénétra dans le hall éclairé par une ampoule à deux doigts de rendre l'âme.

Ses talons résonnèrent en écho sur le carrelage fissuré tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les boîtes aux lettres et ses yeux verts scannèrent la quinzaine de noms s'alignant pour ne se stabiliser que sur un seul. Le numéro de porte mémorisé, la brune releva la tête et marcha en direction de l'escalier, passant par la même occasion devant une loge de conciergerie qui semblait laissée à l'abandon.

Les marches en bois grincèrent bruyamment sous ses pas, comme si elles étaient sous l'agonie d'un poids de cent-vingt kilos. Comme si Pansy Parkinson pouvait _un jour_ peser cent-vingt kilos. Comme si la simple hypothèse qu'elle puisse un jour être en surpoids était même _envisageable_. Le premier palier fut le terminus de sa quête en terre inconnue. Faisant une pause, la working-girl passa en revue les numéros des trois portes lui faisant face pour se diriger vers la seconde et y toquer trois vigoureux coups. Elle attendit trente secondes puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, réitéra en frappant cette fois-ci six coups. Là encore elle attendit un petit instant mais l'occupant des lieux ne se manifesta toujours pas. N'étant pas une femme patiente de nature, la brune décida alors de toquer indéfiniment et surtout très fort jusqu'à obtenir une réponse. Et c'est ainsi que l'on put entendre au bout d'une éternité une voix aussi endormie qu'agacée râler en ces termes :

« 'TAIN CA VA, C'EST BON, J'ARR..ive ? » termina Harry Potter, les yeux écarquillés en découvrant l'attachée de presse sur le pas de sa porte, ses talons aiguilles piétinant son paillasson ''Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu''.

Pansy le passa en revue de sa tête barbue et débraillée à ses chaussettes dépareillées en passant par son torse nu et son caleçon Dim. Elle haussa ensuite un de ses sourcils.

« Là, c'est le moment où tu ravales cette expression d'enfant venant d'apprendre que ses parents l'ont adopté au Tadjikistan à l'âge de deux ans pour m'inviter à rentrer. »

Mais rien à faire, la version anesthésiée d'Harry ne parvenait pas à refermer sa mâchoire ni à cligner des yeux. La jeune femme finit par lâcher un soupir dépité puis s'invita toute seule à l'intérieur de l'appartement, bousculant au passage le chroniqueur. Cela sembla le sortir de sa transe et il ferma la porte après avoir repris ses esprits en un sursaut. Sur le chemin du salon, le brun fit une halte devant le miroir du couloir et tenta – en vain, hein, cela va sans dire – de discipliner ses cheveux noirs éternellement hirsutes. Abandonnant cette tâche impossible, il passa rapidement son pouce sur ses sourcils épais de peur qu'on ne le confonde avec CaraDelevingne puis gagna enfin la pièce principale de son appartement. Pansy s'y trouvait et tournait lentement sur elle-même, observant chaque petit élément qui l'environnait d'un œil à la fois curieux et critique.

« Ainsi donc c'est ici que Monsieur brise des carrières. » commenta-t-elle, ses yeux se posant maintenant sur son iMac puis sur le carton de pizza à moitié entamé juste à côté du clavier puis sur la chaussette qui gisait près du clavier puis sur la cannette de bière vide qui traînait près de la chaussette.

« Mon humble bureau. » acquiesça le brun en désignant toute la pièce d'un geste vague. « Comment tu le trouves ? »

« Petit, moche et sale. » résuma d'une traite Pansy.

Harry eut un large sourire.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Pas de quoi. Tu ne me proposes pas quelque chose à boire ? » embraya l'attachée de presse.

« Je n'ai plus de jus d'orange. Mais je peux t'offrir mon sang, si tu veux. »

« Sers-m'en un verre d'un litre. » commanda Pansy avant de jeter un coup d'oeil méfiant au sofa éventré. « Sur quel objet un minimum hygiénique puis-je m'asseoir sans craindre d'attraper l'hépatite B ? »

Harry fit lui aussi un tour d'horizon du salon avant de fixer son regard sur la petite boule de poils marron qui roupillait dans un coin.

« Mon chat, peut-être. »

Pansy porta un oeil sceptique sur Le Chat.

« Moui, non, je préfère encore rester debout. » opta-t-elle.

« Comme tu voudras. » répondit Harry avant d'attraper une part de pizza pour en croquer un bout. « Si j'avais su que la reine des Garces Frangées viendrait ici de bon matin, j'aurais lustré le sol et enfilé mon smoking en alpaga. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta sainte visite ? »

Pansy Parkinson croisa des mains et posa un regard de conquérante sur lui.

« Je veux représenter Emma Watson. » déclara-t-elle avec une détermination qui aurait pu faire trembler Kim Jong-Il...s'il était encore vivant, bien sûr, mais étant donné qu'il est mort, c'est un peu plus compliqué pour lui de trembler à part si quelqu'un secoue très fort son cadavre.

« Propriété exclusive de Greta Sanchez. » l'informa presque machinalement Harry qui possédait dans son cerveau une base de données contenant toutes les fiches détaillées de chaque célébrité.

« Oh pitié, Potter, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. » ricana la brune.

« Et donc tu es venue jusqu'ici, dans cet immeuble, dans ce salon, à 9h tapante, pour m'annoncer que tu veux représenter une des plus riches actrices britanniques. » récapitula le chroniqueur tout en mâchonnant activement sa pizza. « Passionnant, vraiment. »

« Là, normalement, c'est la partie où tu es censé énumérer au moins six plans aussi machiavéliques qu'infaillibles pour me faire atteindre mon objectif. C'est assez agaçant de devoir te rappeler constamment ta part du scénario. » soupira Pansy.

Harry émit un rire qui faillit le faire s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

« Je crois pas, non. »

Pansy plissa des yeux, menaçante.

« Tu refuses de coopérer ? »

« Ouais. » Il suça bruyamment ses cinq doigts maculé de sauce tomate. « Mais d'ailleurs, où est passé le génie tortionnaire Parkinsonnien ? Le prêtre chez qui tu t'obstines à aller confesser tes pensées les plus meurtrières chaque semaine t'a enfin convaincu de rejoindre le camp des gentils après que tu lui aies montré la maquette de ton viderixonatriscudricateur ? »

Pansy haussa des sourcils, clairement prise au dépourvu, ce qui valut l'apparition d'un deuxième radieux sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« J'adore mais _j'adore_ cette expression de choc que tu affiches à chaque fois que je te prouve qu'absolument rien ne m'échappe. C'est juste dé-lec-ta-ble. »

Il se pencha lentement vers la figure de Pansy qui semblait toujours sur les fesses.

« Ca me donnerait presqu'envie de... » commença-t-il, son rictus s'élargissant petit à petit « ...t'aider un p'tit peu. »

« Aide-moi. » l'implora immédiatement Pansy dans un murmure suppliant. « Je VEUX représenter Emma Watson. »

Harry se redressa, prit le temps de mordre de nouveau dans sa pizza, de mâcher, de se gratter distraitement la nuque, avant de reprendre :

« Tu me laisserais combien de temps d'action ? »

« 24h. »

« Ha ! Rien que ça. » réagit le brun, entre surprise et amusement.

« Je veux que d'ici le début de la FashionWeek, elle ait le stylo en main pour signer le contrat. » exigea Pansy.

« Le Contrat. » répéta Harry d'un air songeur avant de se reprendre : « Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire. »

« N'essaie pas. _Fait_. »

Les dents du chroniqueur s'attaquèrent à la croûte de la pizza.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, dans tout ça ? »

« ...la satisfaction d'avoir fait perdre à cette mégère siliconée de Greta Sanchez l'un de ses plus gros clients ? » répondit Pansy comme si cela était tout naturel.

Harry dodelina de la tête, l'air de dire : ''Ça me semble être un bon marché''. Il désigna soudain quelque chose posé à même le sol, sous la table de son ordinateur.

« Ah, tiens, j'avais oublié qu'il me restait une brique de jus de pomme. Je t'en sers un peu ? »

« J'attends toujours mon verre d'hémoglobine. » lui rappela la businesswoman qui sortait déjà son iPhone.

« ...Oui mais l'ennui en fait, c'est qu'il ne m'en reste plus trop dans les veines. Et comme Le Chat aime voir du sang couler lorsqu'il me griffe, ce ne serait pas sympa pour lui de vider mes réserves de globules. Il est super triste quand il n'y en a plus et un chat triste, c'est vraiment dur à consoler. Faut appeler un psy, acheter des antidépresseurs... »

« Ouais, bon, peu importe. Sers-moi ce qui te chante. » souffla Pansy, déjà désintéressée par le sujet. « Où sont les toilettes ici ? Dois-je suivre l'odeur ? »

« Nan, elle te mènera à la litière du Chat, sinon. Mais première porte du couloir à gauche pour les WC. » lui indiqua-t-il.

Pansy suivit la direction et fut passablement surprise de tomber sur des cabinets si brillants de propreté qu'on se serait cru dans une publicité vantant les mérites de la Javel. Sachant que le reste de l'appartement avait des allures apocalyptiques de décharge publique, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Pourquoi tes toilettes semblent plus connaître le détergent que toutes les autres pièces de ce taudis ? » lui demanda-t-elle, de retour dans le salon.

« C'est parce que je ne les utilise presque pas. Voire même jamais. » répondit le brun tout en lui tendant son verre de jus de pomme.

Pansy le descendit d'une traite puis grimaça.

« Absolument dégueulasse. » frissonna-t-elle avant de lui rendre le récipient. « Et peut-on savoir comme tu fais lorsqu'une envie pressante te prend ? Tu urines sur ton chat ? »

« Non. » dit Harry et un sourire mauvais se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres. « Je le fais dans les briques de jus de pomme. »

* * *

><p>« Par ici, Mlle Brown ! »<p>

« Par là ! »

« Quelle est la marque de votre robe ? »

« Est-ce la première FashionWeek à laquelle vous vous rendez seule ? »

« Vous êtes absolument splendide, Mlle Brown ! »

« Par ici, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

« Mlle Brown ! »

Lavender Brown posa quelques minutes sur le tapis rouge, une main sur la hanche, ses cheveux châtain ramenés sur une épaule de sorte à dévoiler le dos-nu de sa robe Tadja Morris. Elle offrit son meilleur profil aux photographes – qui, à l'occasion de la fameuse semaine de la mode, s'étaient tous revêtus de costards-cravates – puis les salua de la main pour rejoindre les grandes portes ouvertes, en haut des escaliers. Sa présence fut rapidement remplacée par celle des jumelles Patil dont la limousine tape-à-l'œil venait de se garer devant le trottoir.

Tout le beau monde de Londres était en effervescence en ce début de FashionWeek. Des stylistes aux grands créateurs en passant par le gratin de la jet-set ou encore les employés chargés de fignoler jusqu'au moindre petit détail les préparatifs de cette semaine de folie.

Dans les coulisses, la fourmilière s'activait comme jamais.

On vérifiait que chaque chaise comportait bien le nom de la personne censée s'y asseoir. On vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas une seule micro-poussière sur le sol. On posait sur tous les sièges un petit sac cadeau personnalisé. On s'assurait que tout se passait pour le mieux à peu près toutes les trente-cinq secondes. Chaque invité était bien à sa place ? Personne ne manquait de rien ? Chacun avait reçu son smartphone dans sa pochette cadeau ? Tout le monde s'était… Comment ? Cho Chang préférait avoir un iPhone 5S Gold plutôt qu'un Samsung customisé par Marc Jacobs ? Padma refusait d'être assise à côté du siège d'Hermione Granger ? Sirius Black souhaitait se rapprocher le plus près possible de Johanna Fitzgerald ? Johanna Fitzgerald qui, elle, exigeait que la climatisation de la pièce soit diminuée ?

Ok, très bien, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Derrière les rideaux, les mannequins étaient maquillées, coiffées, laquées, repoudrées, habillées, affamées, alignées et prêtes à l'emploi. Le créateur déambulait dans l'arrière-pièce, les mains derrière le dos, l'oeil alerte. Tantôt il lançait des directives aux coiffeurs et maquilleurs, tantôt il réajustait un pli ou un ourlet sur l'un des habits que portait une mannequin passant à côté de lui. Il interpella de loin la chef d'organisation qui criait quelque chose en italien dans son portable.

« Les V.I.G. sont tous arrivés ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

La chef d'organisation coupa court la communication téléphonique qu'elle avait, pour composer un autre numéro. Dans la salle, le portable d'un des employés chargé de placer les convives vibra alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mener IevnaLevinski à sa place. Il fit signe à un de ses collègues de prendre le relais puis s'isola pour répondre à l'appel.

« Les V.I.G. sont là ? » lui demanda la chef à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hum, deux secondes, je vérifie ça avec Audrey. »

Le jeune homme fit alors signe à l'une des filles en tailleur qui s'occupait du placement au premier rang et réussit à capter son attention au bout de la troisième tentative. Il mima « V.I.G. » de ses lèvres de sorte à ce que la dénommée Audrey puisse comprendre de loin et la jeune employée passa en revue les invités déjà installés sur la rangée du devant.

Chaque défilé avait son petit lot de Very Important Guests. Ils étaient ceux chez qui les invitations étaient envoyées en premier, ceux pour qui personnels et couturiers se pliaient en neuf, ceux qui devaient obligatoirement être vus à tel ou tel évènement car leur simple présence était une publicité vivante, ceux qui étaient constamment chouchoutés car trop précieux pour être perdus. Cette liste de V.I.G. ne comportait en général que cinq noms, huit maximum, qui variaient selon la tendance mondaine. Si vous étiez l'homme ou la femme du moment, vous en faisiez automatiquement partie. Votre visage était sur la une de tous les journaux, la télévision ne parlait que de vous, le box-office démontrait que vous étiez une personne aimée du peuple et les grandes marques s'entretuaient pour vous avoir pour eux tout seul. Mais à l'instant où le vent tournait et que votre popularité devenait bancale, votre nom était rayé. C'était cruel mais c'était comme ça et tout le monde s'en accommodait.

Pour cet opening de la Fashion Week londonnienne, seuls six noms étaient inscrits sur la liste des V.I.G. et chaque employé chargé de placer les invités se devait de savoir l'identité de ces personnes par coeur. Cedric Diggory, Parvati Patil, Emma Watson, Agyness Deyn, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy. Emma Watson était installée depuis cinq minutes et discutait avec Luna Lovegood qui, elle, était assise aux côtés de Cedric Diggory. A sa gauche, Nymphadora Tonks complimentait Agyness pour son choix de robe tandis qu'à côté de la mannequin, Parvati parlait fort au téléphone en répétant « Karl » toutes les deux secondes pour que la Terre entière sache qu'elle faisait copain-copine avec Lagerfeld. À deux places de la jeune milliardaire Patil, les sièges du couple Malfoy étaient vides. Audrey en informa son collègue qui en informa la chef d'organisation qui elle-même partit à la recherche du couturier pour le lui annoncer. Mais à peine l'eut-elle trouvé qu'on vînt lui apprendre que les deux jeunes tourtereaux venaient d'apparaître sur le tapis rouge.

« Draco ! »

« Par ici, par ici ! »

« Ravissante robe Hermione ! »

« Attendez-vous un enfant ? »

« Êtes-vous toujours ensemble ? »

« Draco, serez-vous toujours l'égérie de Slytherin la saison prochaine ? »

« Comment vivez-vous ces cinq mois de mariage ? »

« Par là ! »

« Quelle est la marque de vos chaussures ? »

Draco apparut comme d'habitude le premier lorsque la portière lui fut ouverte. Cheveux plaqués en arrière, Perfecto par-dessus un t-shirt sur lequel Amy Winehouse tirait insolemment sur sa cigarette, jean en simili-cuir et Doc Martens à demi-lacées aux pieds. Le ton rock était donné. Il tendit ses doigts habillés de bagues en direction de la voiture encore ouverte et Hermione fit alors son apparition sous les flashs. Sa robe en tulle de soie bleue ciel lui donnait un côté à la fois classique et sulfureux, et le caractère bouclé sauvage de sa chevelure avait été accentué par les coiffeuses, ses cheveux bruns lui faisant à présent office de crinière féline. À ses pieds, des sandales à talons en cuir ambre signées Prada, et à ses hanches, la main protectrice de Draco. Tandis que les paparazzis hurlaient questions sur questions, le blond rapprocha sa bouche de la tempe de sa femme pour lui chuchoter :

« Et surtout fais ton plus beau sourire, des fois que ton joli Viktor tombe sur cette photo. »

« Ciel, tu penses vraiment à tout, c'est fou. » répondit Hermione, sarcastique. « D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu crois que ma robe est assez transparente pour lui ? »

« À mon humble avis, tu aurais carrément dû venir nue sur le tapis rouge. Là au moins, il aurait été servi. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, de façon à donner aux photographes ce qu'ils voulaient. Car ceux-ci, en les voyant tous souriants en apparence, n'avaient absolument aucune idée de la guerre froide qui sévissait entre eux.

La raison ? Ce fameux texto. Depuis que Draco l'avait découvert sur le portable de son épouse, la veille, la situation n'avait fait que s'envenimer.

En réalité, le message en lui-même n'était même pas à l'origine de cette tension. C'était plutôt la dispute qui avait suivi. Parce que Draco avait vraiment souhaité qu'Hermione, à la vue de ce sms, s'esclaffe puis lui assure que non, ce n'était pas grand chose, qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat. Ils en auraient ainsi repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs retrouvailles et auraient relégué ce stupide Viktor Krum au 36e plan. Malfoy avait réellement espéré que cela se passe de cette façon. Mais au lieu de ça, Hermione avait dit une chose, une phrase plus précisément, qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ dire dans ce genre de situation. Une phrase qui avait ruiné toutes ses chances de s'en sortir indemne.

Cette phrase, vous l'avez deviné ? Oh, allez, ce n'est pas si dur à trouver. C'est même tellement facile, tellement _cliché_ comme expression qu'il est statistiquement impossible que vous ne la trouviez pas. Je vous laisse dix petites secondes pour y réfléchir.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cinq.

Six... quoi, toujours aucune idée ? ! Bon, autant vous la donner dans le mille dans ce cas-là : _Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois._

Draco avait hésité entre éclater de rire et péter un câble. Parce que c'était pile le style de réplique que l'on aurait pu trouver dans un stupide téléfilm de série B dans lequel Untelle tenterait de se justifier aux yeux d'Untel bien que ce-dernier l'ait surprise la main dans le sac – sans mauvais jeu de mot. C'était le genre de phrase avec lequel on se tirait une balle dans le pied dès le début. Et le reste ne fut qu'une progressive dégringolade.

Alors passons, oui, _passons_ l'épisode des cris, des insultes et des objets volants dans les airs pour ne s'attarder que sur le décompte des points. Parce qu'il était bien connu que les disputes conjugales s'articulaient comme des matchs de basket : chaque équipe marquait des points pendant toute la durée de la rencontre, certains dunks comptant plus que d'autres, et c'était celle qui faisait le plus haut score lors du coup de sifflet final qui remportait.

Draco ouvrit donc le score avec un panier à trois points en demandant la raison du texto s'affichant à l'écran, ce qui était une question totalement légitime, vous en conviendrez. Il en marqua un autre encore lorsque sa femme, une fois le portable en main, resta une poignée de secondes sans savoir quoi dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Et, lorsqu'Hermione marqua carrément contre son camp en prononçant Ce-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer, Draco empocha un Jackpot de douze points sans même avoir levé le petit doigt. Et pourquoi ne pas faire fructifier ses biens ? Le blond continua sur sa lancée et attrapa trois autres points au vol en _exigeant_ de savoir de quoi il s'agissait parce que 1) il était son mari, et 2) ce n'était pas très poli d'être le dernier au courant s'il s'avérait qu'elle fricotait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce à quoi Hermione répondit qu'elle ne fricotait PAS avec Viktor Krum et que ce texto n'avait rien d'ambigu. Ok, très bien, dans ce cas elle n'avait qu'à dire le pourquoi du comment d'un tel message et on n'en parlerait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Hermione resta silencieuse. Pour trois secondes. Et au bout de la quatrième, elle soupira qu'elle était désolée mais ne pouvait rien dire. Le jury, excédé par tant de manque de possession de balle de la part de l'équipe féminine, décida alors de doubler le point revenant à Draco, le faisant passer de trois à six points.

Avec un score de vingt-sept points en seulement cinq minutes de jeu, on pouvait dire que le match était déjà remporté d'avance par Malfoy et les yeux bandés. Mais l'équipe adverse démontra très rapidement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer. En l'espace d'une minute, la voici qui effectuait une remarquable montée.

En effet, Hermione répliqua qu'elle ne savait pas, de toutes les façons, ce qui lui donnait le droit de venir fouiner dans son portable _sans _sa permission ; n'était-ce pas une atteinte à sa vie privée ? L'arbitre fut soulagé de pouvoir ENFIN lui comptabiliser trois points. Mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Draco r »torque qu'il avait tous les droits de venir fouiner dans son Samsung, oui madame, c'est le prêtre qui l'a dit : _mari et femme, vous ne ferez qu'un. _En toute logique, s'ils ne faisaient qu'un et étaient siamois, tout ce qui était à elle était donc à lui. Quelle extraordinaire mémoire, s'était alors extasié le jury, quel magnifique esprit de déduction ! Allez, ce ne sera pas trois points mais _six_ pour monsieur. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas prête de rendre les armes, oh que non. Ni une ni deux, la voilà qui lui chipait la balle des mains pour la faire jouer à son avantage : ah oui, le prêtre avait dit ça ? Eh bien si c'était le cas, cela devrait aller dans les deux sens, n'est-ce pas ? Si tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi ; j'ai donc _entièrement_ le droit de passer en revue tous tes textos !

« Dieu du Ciel..! » s'était exclamé l'arbitre en tamponnant son front brillant avec un petit mouchoir fleuri. « Ainsi donc, les femmes savent raisonner. »

Oh que si, elles le savent. Et elles savent aussi remonter les compteurs. Trois points pour le bon réemploi de l'argument de la partie adversaire. Deux pour le ton sarcastique. Et, oh, allez, un petit point pour ses beaux yeux.

* * *

><p>Dès que les premières notes de « Nightcall » remixées par Drivepilot se firent entendre dans les enceintes, les lumières cessèrent d'éclairer la salle toute entière pour ne se focaliser que sur le catwalk. Et à l'instant où les basses retentirent, la première mannequin du défilé fit son entrée, perchée sur des talons qui ne se portait que si l'on faisait totalement confiance à la gravité et, surtout, à Dieu. Remontant le podium d'une démarche de conquérante calquée sur le tempo de la musique, elle s'arrêta au bout de l'allée et prit la pause, la main sur la hanche. Les photographes postés en bas la mitraillèrent sous tous les angles tandis que les spectateurs à l'oeil critique retenaient déjà ce qu'ils commanderaient pour Noël. Sirius repérait quant à lui celle qui partagerait son lit le soir-même. Au bout de cinq secondes, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et retourna dans les coulisses à la seconde où une autre de ses collègues prenait le relai. Et une centaine de mannequins vêtues de la nouvelle collection dévoilée en exclusivité déambulèrent en synchronisation jusqu'à ce que la dernière du lot – qui était également celle qui avait ouvert le défilé – débarque en robe de mariée gothique, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tenant par la main le créateur de toutes ces petites merveilles vestimentaires. L'assistance se leva comme un seul homme et applaudit vivement. Le couturier mima un « Merci » de ses lèvres avec un sourire réservé puis, après une révérence finale, repartit dans les coulisses en compagnie du top-model. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'éclairage de la pièce réapparut et les commentaires fusèrent de part et d'autre.<p>

« Mouais, bon, c'était pas fou, quoi. » bailla Cho Chang qui, dans le fond, était verte de jalousie de n'avoir pas été choisie pour défiler.

« J'ai quand même bien aimé. » répondit Lavender Brown. « Ce petit côté un peu trash, un peu Tim Burton avec toute cette dentelle noire et ces... »

« C'est quoi le nom de la première mannequin ? » demanda Sirius Black à la volée.

« Je veux la robe en soie bleue. » exigea Padma Patil à sa styliste personnelle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Non, c'est MOI qui l'aurait en première ! » hurla Parvati en tentant de lui arracher son téléphone des mains.

« Moi vivante, tu ne porteras pas ce modèle avant que je ne l'ai porté. » siffla Padma, menaçante.

« Et pourquoi ? ! »

« Tu te souviens de ce lundi du mois de novembre en classe de 5e où, dans les alentours de 16h26, tu as refusé de me prêter ton crayon de papier ? » lui rappela sa sœur, sournoise.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire le nom de la première mannequin, s'il-vous-plaît ? » répéta Sirius.

« ...et ce chapeau de paille, bon sang, _qui _porte encore des chapeaux de paille de nos jours ? On aurait dit une cultivatrice mexicaine de maïs qui se déplacerait à dos de vache et crierait « Allez, huh, huuuh Ursulla ! » en frappant le derrière de l'animal au rythme de la Macarena pour la faire avancer. » railla Wilhelmina Malfoy.

« Et puis cette robe en soie bleue, quelle personne saine d'esprit accepterait de s'en revêtir ? On dirait...une Twingo. » grimaça Druella Black. « Y'a-t-il un seul être vivant sur cette planète, dans ce continent, à l'intérieur de ce pays, qui voudrait, ne serait-ce que pour trois petites secondes, ressembler à une Twingo ? »

« Je préfère encore ressembler à une fourchette en plastique. »

« Mais, bon sang, PERSONNE ne connaît le prénom de la première mannequin ? ! » craqua Sirius.

« Ditta Gueule. » finit par lui répondre Nymphadora Tonks, excédée.

« Hahaha, _hilarant_.T'es humoriste à temps plein ou juste en interim ? » siffla le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Mais c'est son vrai prénom, pauvre nouille. »

Sirius haussa des sourcils, surpris, puis tourna des talons la seconde suivante en criant à la cantonade : « Ditta Gueule ! Ditta Gueule, où es-tu ? Quelqu'un aurait vu Ditta Gueule par hasard ? ! ». Nymphadora ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en le regardant disparaître dans la foule. Des pervers comme lui, il n'y en avait pas deux.

« Ben alors, on matte le fessier musclé de Sirius Black ? » se moqua une voix masculine traînante dans son dos.

Nymphadora sursauta, comme prise sur le fait, mais afficha un grand sourire une fois retournée. Draco et sa chère et tendre se trouvait en effet devant elle.

« J'en rêve même la nuit, figure toi. » pouffa-t-elle avant de les saluer. « Comment vous allez, vous deux ? Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé quand même ! »

« Depuis notre Lune de Miel, en fait. » se souvînt Draco.

« Aussi longtemps ? Bon sang... »

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, en tout cas. » lui fit savoir Hermione avec un sourire sincère.

« Et moi donc ! D'ailleurs, Hermione, je dois dire que ta chevelure est absolument magnifique. » la complimenta Nymphadora en levant les yeux sur la multitude de boucles brunes brillantes qui encerclaient la figure de la jeune fille. « J'aimerais tellement que la mienne ait un tel volume. »

« Oh mais tu as de très beaux cheveux, toi aussi ! » lui assura alors l'étudiante en prenant une de ses mèches violettes pour l'examiner.

« Et les miens, personne ne les complimente ? » réclama Draco en passant théâtralement sa main sur sa tête blonde. « _Personne_ ne remarque que j'ai changé de shampoing ? J'utilise à présent Garnier Fructis dont la formule enrichie en huile d'avocat, d'olive, de carotte, de banane ainsi qu'en vitamines B3, B6, C4, J0, Y174 et 007 permet à mon cheveux de briller dans le noir. »

Nymphadora et Hermione le regardèrent alors, l'une sceptique, l'autre ennuyée.

« L'ennui... » commença Tonks.

« ...c'est qu'on s'en fiche. » termina Hermione, venimeuse.

« Oh, ça y est, mademoiselle redevient mauvaise. » ricana Draco. « T'es juste jalouse parce que ma chevelure étincelle tel un diamant dans les cieux et pas la tienne. »

« Oui, voilà, _exactement _j'envie tes cheveux ainsi que leur phosphorescence radioactive. »

« Parle, va. La bave du chamois n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, de toutes les façons. »

« C'est _moi_ le chamois ? » siffla Hermione.

« Parfaitement. » confirma le blond.

« Comme si tes insultes déguisées pouvaient me faire quelque chose. »

« Ah ben moi, si on me traiterait de chamois, j'aurais pas aimé. » l'engraina Draco, un rictus narquois aux lèvres. « C'est poilu, c'est moche, et ça mange de l'herbe à longueur de journée en regardant l'horizon et en philosophant sur la longueur de ses cornes. »

« Eh bien, vois-tu, je ne répliquerai pas. »

« Tu ne répliques pas ? »

« Oui, je ne réplique pas. Parce que cela signifierait que je me mettrais à ton niveau et, aux dernières nouvelles, les aigles royaux ne volent pas avec les cafards lépreux. »

« Dois-je en conclure que je suis un cafard lépreux ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, quel sens inné de la déduction. Les clichés sur le QI atrocement bas des blonds seraient-ils donc faux ? » ricana l'étudiante.

« Aussi faux que ceux sur la prétendue existence d'un mystérieux organe appelé cerveau chez la femme. »

« Venant du mec qui pensait que le mot ''caracole'' signifiait ''un car à colle''... »

« Venant de la nana qui, une fois, s'est obstinée pendant exactement sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes à tirer une porte alors qu'il était écrit en noir sur blanc ''poussez''... »

« Venant du garçon qui appelle Lady Diana et le Prince Charles dans son sommeil... »

« Venant de la fille dont les cheveux ressemblent à un rassemblement de couleuvres contorsionnistes qui auraient perdu leurs GPS... »

« Tu sais ce que les couleuvres contorsionnistes te disent ? ! »

« Ok ! Temps mort. » intervînt alors Nymphadora qui ne savait pas si elle se trouvait au milieu d'une joute verbale taquine ou d'un champs de bataille plus meurtrier encore que celui de Verdun. « Vous, hum, vous êtes au courant pour l'affaire Greta Sanchez ? » hasarda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle crut ne pas avoir réussi son coup car Draco et Hermione se toisaient toujours comme s'ils allaient dégainer une épée et s'embrocher d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis Malfoy lui accorda son attention.

« Elle est entrée en dépression parce que son chirurgien est à court de Botox ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pire encore. »

Tonks fit une halte pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. Et, forcément, tout le monde avait constamment un oeil sur le couple Malfoy. L'artiste leur fit alors signe de se rapprocher et livra, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Il paraîtrait qu'elle a perdu le scénario du film qu'Emma Watson était censée jouer dans six mois. »

« ''Il paraîtrait'' ? » releva Draco, suspicieux. « Je ne crois qu'à moitié aux phrases commençant par ces deux mots. Qui te l'a dit ? »

« CedricDiggory me l'a dit tout à l'heure après que Lavender Brown le lui ait raconté, Lavender qui avait entendu Dolores Ombrage en parler avec Marie-Seraphine qui, elle, l'a découvert en captant une discussion que Padma Patil et Ievna Levinski avaient aux toilettes, juste après que Ievna l'ait appris au téléphone par Fleur Delacour qui l'a su de la bouche de sa coiffeuse qui est également la coiffeuse de Hannah Abott qui le lui a dit en citant les mots exacts que lui avaient confié Seamus Finnigan qu'elle a croisé dans les escaliers de son immeuble, juste après que celui-ci ait eu George Weasley au téléphone qui lui a répété ce que son frère a lui-même entendu par sa soeur qui l'a su par l'intermédiaire de Cho Chang... »

« Ah oui, ça me semble être de source sûre tout ça. » ricana le blond.

« Mais il n'existe pas un autre exemplaire de ce scénario ? » demanda alors Hermione.

« Non, justement. C'était un exemplaire unique, taillé sur mesure pour l'actrice. Il était censé rester secret pendant un certain temps et le réalisateur est maintenant hyper furieux que son oeuvre se balade dans la nature. Il parle même de rayer Emma du casting bien que le film promet d'être un véritable carton et que la jeune femme était réellement emballée par ce projet. »

« Oh, la catastrophe. » réagit Draco avant de pouffer plus de nervosité face à la gravité de la situation que de rire. « La réputation de Gratin Sans Chaise va être complètement ruinée si elle fait perdre à sa plus grosse cliente un de ses plus grands films. »

« Perdre un scénario unique...c'est tout de même un manque de professionnalisme énorme. » souffla Hermione. « Pansy n'aurait pas fait ça. »

« Pansy n'aurait _jamais_ fait ça. » renchérit Malfoy. « Elle l'aurait fait garder dans un coffre-fort, à double tour. »

« Et elle aurait mis une grille en fer devant. »

« Et elle aurait mis des pièges à loup partout dans le couloir. »

« Et elle aurait posté des dragons devant le bâtiment. »

« Mais, attendez, vous ne savez pas le _pire_ dans cette histoire. » ajouta Nymphadora avant de leur faire signe de s'approcher un peu plus.

Le couple obtempéra d'un seul et même mouvement.

« Emma Watson n'est même pas au courant. » lâcha-t-elle, les faisant pousser une exclamation de stupeur quasi identique.

« Elle n'est pas au courant que son scénario est porté disparu ? » s'écria Hermione.

« Elle ne sait pas que Sanchez est une incapable ? » dit Draco.

« Elle ignore que son prochain film va lui glisser entre les doigts ? ! »

« Elle n'en a pas la _moindre_ idée. » confirma Nymphadora en hochant gravement la tête.

Tous les trois se retournèrent discrètement vers l'actrice qui papotait en compagnie d'une nuée d'admirateurs.

« Il faut lui dire. Il faut que quelqu'un lui dise. Il faut qu'elle le sache. » craqua Hermione qui, en toute femme honnête qu'elle était, ne pouvait se taire face à une telle situation.

Nymphadora et Draco s'entreregardèrent. Ce-dernier eut un sourire aussi moqueur qu'attendri.

« Il faut l'excuser, elle est nouvelle dans le milieu. »

Ce qui attira – pour la énième fois de la journée – le regard foudroyant de la brune sur lui.

« Et peut-on savoir ce que cette phrase méprisante signifie ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Grangie » commença-t-il en posant solennellement sa main sur son épaule « ce genre de péripéties arrive tous les cinq jours. Chaque semaine, une célébrité est victime d'une maladresse de son agent ou de son attachée de presse qui lui coûte un contrat juteux ou, comme il est le cas ici, un film en or. Et chaque semaine, un agent ou un attaché de presse se retrouve viré par son client pour faute. Et chaque semaine, un agent ou un attaché de presse sombre dans l'alcool pour oublier le fait qu'il a perdu sa principale source de revenu. Et chaque semaine, un agent ou un attaché de presse se suicide devant une rediffusion de _Purple Moon_, pas à cause de la merdicité de cette série – bien que le jeu d'acteur de Sirius Black pourrait pousser les plus faibles d'entre nous à appuyer sur la détente – mais parce qu'une tonne d'huissiers les attend derrière leur porte et que leur sol est peuplé de factures qu'il ne peut plus payer. Et malgré ça, la vie suit son cours ! » termina joyeusement Draco.

« Navrée d'avoir à briser votre merveilleuse routine mais si tout le monde se tait et laisse couler, moi je ne le ferai pas. » décréta avec détermination la brune. « Elle va sans doute perdre le rôle qui lui apportera un Prix Serdaigle et ce sera à cause de votre indifférence. »

« Et elle va sans doute virer Greta Sanchez qui se suicidera. »

« N'importe quoi..elle a des milliards d'autres clients qui l'aideront à payer tous les impôts et le silicone qu'elle voudra. »

« Oui mais Emma Watson, ce n'est pas une cliente ordinaire. C'est le Draco Malfoy de la clientèle. »

« Sinon, ça va tes chevilles ? » lui fit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

« Elles vont bien, merci. D'ailleurs, t'as vu mes chaussettes ? » embraya-t-il en remontant son jean pour laisser entrevoir ses chevilles et surtout lesdites chaussettes ornées de bananes.

« Oh, funky. » commenta Hermione avant de secouer brusquement la tête. « Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! » se reprit-elle. « Je ne peux pas – et je vais _pas_ – laisser passer ça. »

« Mais tu pourrais. »

« Mais je ne le ferai pas. » maintînt la brune.

« Tout comme tu pourrais aussi me dire ce que t'a dit ton grand amour, Krum. » ajouta Draco.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

« Et le rapport, il est..? »

« V-I-K-T-O-R, K-R-U-M : 10 lettres. E-M-M-A, W-A-T-S-O-N : 10 lettres aussi. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Tu pourras essayer comme tu veux, Draco, je ne te dirai absolument rien. » persista Hermione.

« Même si je te dis que si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais aller rouler une fantastique pelle à la première personne que je croise ? » lui demanda Draco.

Hermione leva un sourcil d'un air de défi.

« _Surtout _si tu t'apprêtes à faire ça. »

« Ok, très bien. » décida Draco, provocateur.

Il pivota brusquement sur ses talons et pointa son index à l'aveuglette sur...une petite mémé en déambulateur Chanel. Le blond ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher une grimace, mais marcha avec détermination vers elle.

« Ne le prenez pas personnellement, hein. » la prévînt-il avant de poser ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et poser sa bouche contre la sienne, faisant danser son dentier dans sa cavité buccale.

Une bonne moitié de la salle fut témoin de ce baiser mythique, Hermione se situant aux premières loges. Hermione qui afficha une pure expression d'aversion lorsque Draco revînt vers elle tout en s'essuyant grossièrement les lèvres d'un revers de main.

« Y'avait comme un arrière-goût du cimetière dans sa bouche. » commenta-t-il avant d'adresser un sourire provocateur à Hermione. « Alors ? »

« Alors tu me dégoûtes très profondément. » articula-t-elle, remontée.

Et sans attendre de savoir ce qu'il aurait à répliquer, elle tourna des talons avec humeur. Ses pas la guidèrent aléatoirement vers le petit coin bar. L'endroit avait été emménagé pour qu'officiellement les invités du défilé discutent entre eux tout en se désaltérant et officieusement pour qu'ils puissent pavaner dans leurs fringues d'emprunt et se faire photographier en compagnie d'Untel et Unetelle de façon à pouvoir briller dans les pages plastifiées des journaux les jours suivants. Ainsi, la brune se fit accoster pas moins de douze fois par des personnes à qui elle n'avait pour la plupart adressé la parole qu'une seule fois dans sa vie mais qui se comportait avec elle comme s'ils avaient élevé les cochons, les oies et les chèvres ensemble. Alors Hermione se força à jouer le jeu, ravalant sa colère pour sourire lorsque le flash crépitait. Lorsqu'au bon de dix longues minutes elle put enfin se hisser sur un des tabourets du bar, elle s'autorisa à souffler et à redevenir furieuse.

« Un Cosmo, s'il-vous-plaît. » commanda-t-elle à peine le barman eut-il ouvert la bouche.

Et on lui servit son Cosmopolitan dans les secondes qui suivirent. Avec une autre boisson.

« Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas demandé de... » commença-t-elle.

« L'Apple Martini vous est offert par le jeune homme, là-bas. » l'informa alors l'employé en désignant le brun qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Avez-vous déjà expérimenté le sentiment de « déjà-vu » ? Car ce fut exactement ce que ressentit Hermione en croisant les yeux verts malicieux d'Harry Potter. La même scène qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Draco à Paris quelques mois plus tôt semblait se reproduire à l'identique. Bien qu'il buvait lentement sa boisson, le rictus présent sur ses lèvres était parfaitement visible. Hermione secoua lentement la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Parce qu'elle le trouvait quand même incroyablement culotté de réitérer l'action qui lui avait valu un magnifique coquard la fois précédente. Cela ne lui avait-il pas suffit ? Était-il à ce point en manque de sensations fortes ?

Harry reposa son verre vide sur la table, le poussa vers l'avant puis descendit de sa chaise pour se diriger droit vers elle. Il devait certainement avoir pris son sourire pour une invitation mais Hermione était de toutes les façons persuadée qu'il se serait déplacé même si elle était restée stoïque.

« Puis-je..? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la place à côté d'elle.

La même scène à l'identique, en effet. Amusée malgré elle, Hermione le regarda s'installer sans même attendre qu'elle réponde et attrapa sa coupe par la tige pour la porter à ses lèvres. Après avoir siroté une petite gorgée du liquide vert clair, la brune reposa le verre sur le comptoir.

« Vous aimez tenter le diable, vous. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Surtout s'il s'habille en Prada. » répondit Potter en jetant un regard allusif à sa robe bleue.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre tchatche habituelle... »

« Et moi je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre beauté habituelle. C'est rassurant d'observer que certaines choses restent constantes malgré tout. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un début de sourire qu'elle tenta de noyer dans une nouvelle gorgée d'Apple Martini.

« Où est votre catcheur de mari ? » demanda-t-il en regardant aux alentours. « Dois-je m'inquiéter de le voir surgir de l'ombre d'une seconde à l'autre pour fondre sur moi armé d'une hache ? »

« Peut-être. » dit Hermione en haussant des épaules, parler de Draco refroidissant quelque peu le ton de sa voix. « Mais à mon avis, il doit être trop occuper à secouer les hormones de tout ce qui a plus de soixante-dix ans. » ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Les orbes vert émeraude du chroniqueur s'animèrent instantanément d'une lueur curieuse mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de rebondir sur l'animosité de ses propos et continua, plus pour détourner la conversation qu'autre chose :

« Vous gagnez toujours votre vie en détruisant celles des autres ? »

« Toujours. » acquiesça Harry. « Vous lisez mon gagne-pain ? »

« Quelques fois, en passant. Par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy. »

Potter haussa des sourcils.

« Pansy Parkinson lit ce que j'écris ? »

« Si elle lit ce que vous écrivez ? Vous voulez rire ! » pouffa Hermione. « Elle s'en _perfuse_. Lorsque vous postez un article, son portable la met instantanément au courant et quand elle le dévore, vous pourriez courir nu devant elle ou lui annoncer que vous partez à l'armée qu'elle ne vous écouterait pas. »

Harry assimila quelques secondes l'information, un sourire proprement satisfait aux lèvres.

« Et vous ? Ca vous plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça vous aidera à mieux dormir de le savoir ? »

« Supposons pendant une minute et trente-trois secondes que oui. »

« Eh bien » commença la brune avant de boire une lampée de cocktail « vous êtes un enfoiré de pure souche, ça c'est un fait scientifiquement avéré. » Elle but encore un peu. « Mais vous avez une plume assez incroyable. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit encore plus.

« Et c'est vous qui le dites. » lui dit-il puis, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas là où il voulait en venir : « On m'a dit que vous saviez également manier les mots. »

Hermione fit un geste vague, un peu flattée.

« Disons que je me débrouille, rien de bien...attendez : comment êtes-vous même au courant que j'écris ? ! »

Harry la fixa, un peu blasé, l'air de dire : ''Vraiment ?'' et la brune roula alors des yeux. Évidemment, rien n'échappait à ce mec.

« Pourquoi ne publiez-vous pas vos écrits ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules.

« Je voudrais en faire un film. Pas un livre. » précisa-t-elle.

« Et moi, je vous vois bien en faire un livre. Puis un film. » lui suggéra-t-il.

« Et moi, je vous vois bien me dire _qui_ vous a informé de ça, à l'origine. »

« Et moi je vous vois bien me passer un peu de votre Cosmopolitan. »

Et, sans attendre un quelconque aval – pourquoi changer ? –, le chroniqueur attrapa sa boisson pour y tremper ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes _vraiment_ gonflé. » souffla la brune.

« J'ai toujours pris ça pour un compliment. » la remercia Harry en reposant la coupe contenant le liquide couleur grenadine. « D'ailleurs, le jour où Daniel Radcliffe me l'a dit a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

La mention de l'acteur provoqua une association d'idées dans le cerveau d'Hermione qui la poussa à lui demander :

« Vous êtes au courant pour l'affaire Greta Sanchez ? »

« _Qui_ ne l'est pas ? » répliqua Harry en se resservant dans le verre de la brune.

« Et vous ne faites rien ? Vous ne publiez pas quelque chose ? »

« Non. » répondit-il simplement en haussant des épaules.

« Bizarre, pourtant, pour quelqu'un qui aime mettre son nez dans les affaires de la populace pour les révéler au grand jour. »

Harry avala sa gorgée, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes nouvelle. C'est mignon. »

« Ah, ça suffit ! » s'énerva Hermione qui en avait marre d'entendre cette phrase. « Oui, je suis nouvelle dans le milieu et _oui_, je ne connais pas toutes les magouilles, combines et compagnie qui façonnent ce monde mais même si je les connaissais, ça ne voudrait pas pour autant dire que je les cautionnerais. » Elle se leva d'un bond. « Et d'ailleurs, je m'en vais de ce pas dénoncer cette supercherie. »

Harry ne se contenta que de la fixer sans rien dire, mais son regard s'anima d'une expression étrange. Il l'observa s'éloigner d'un pas déterminé mais l'interpella soudain alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à accoster l'actrice.

« Pansy Parkinson. » articula-t-il distinctement lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que l'attachée de presse venait faire dans l'histoire, mais le brun ne se contenta que d'un sourire satisfait. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'étudiante continua sa route. La seconde suivante, la véritable Pansy Parkinson sauta sur Harry, enfonçant ses ongles dans son bras.

« Tu as une minute pour m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu parlais avec ma cliente, une autre minute pour m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu lui as hurlé mon nom et trente secondes pour me dire que tu as réussi la mission que je t'ai donné si tu ne veux pas que je pose ta main sur ma poitrine et hurle que tu as voulu me tripoter de façon à ce que la sécurité te foute dehors et que plus aucun organisateur ne veuille de toi à leurs soirées. »

« Bien que la perspective de te tâter les seins me mette l'eau la bouche » admit Harry « faisons plutôt comme ça : en deux minutes trente, je vais t'expliquer comment j'ai réussi ta mission en parlant à ta cliente et en criant ton nom. »

La brune désencra ses griffes du pull meurtri du chroniqueur tout en haussant un sourcil intéressé. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour commencer mais elle lui fit signe d'attendre en levant son index, les yeux rivés sur la trotteuse en or de sa Slytherin Gold.

« ...4...3...2...1...deux minutes trente, c'est parti. » chronométra-t-elle en faisant claquer son ongle contre le cadran de sa montre.

« Tu m'as donné 24h pour faire passer Emma Watson d'entre les mains de Greta Sanchez vers les tiennes, ce qui est, disons-le, absolument infaisable en un tel laps de temps. Et absolument infaisable, tout court. Sauf si on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on sait comment s'y prendre. Pour m'aider dans ma tâche, il me fallait un outil rapide, infaillible et à effet bulldozer. L'outil de manipulation numéro un du milieu. »

« Une rumeur... » comprit Pansy.

« Exactement. » sourit Harry. « Quoi de plus rapide qu'un téléphone arabe ? Les gens font confiance aux on-dit plus qu'en leurs propres parents, ici. Et plus ils croient à ces paroles infondées, plus ces paroles acquièrent de la force et deviennent aussi puissantes qu'une phrase de la Constitution Anglaise. Il suffisait juste que je sème la graine pour regarder tranquillement la fleur s'épanouir. Et il faut dire que Maxime Legrand a été une terre assez fertile. »

« Tu es passé par mon coiffeur ? ! » suffoqua la brune.

« Lui-même. À base de ''il paraîtrait que...mais _surtout_, ne le dis à personne !'' pour être justement sûr qu'il le dira à toutes les têtes de célébrités qu'il coiffera par la suite – la preuve en est, tu es au courant. Et ça a été un jeu d'enfant : en moins de 12h, Londres tout entier était persuadé que Greta Sanchez s'amusait à jeter des scénarios par la fenêtre pour savoir s'ils savaient voler. »

« Ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi tu discutais avec ma cliente. Il te reste deux minutes pour sauver ta vie. »

« Mais j'y viens, j'y viens. » lui assura Harry. « J'étais sûr au moins de deux choses. La première était que la rumeur ne tomberait jamais dans les oreilles d'Emma Watson, et ceci pour deux raisons : 1) Elle est beaucoup trop imperméable à ce genre de choses. Les ragots ne l'atteignent pas et elle les fuit ; tout le monde le sait donc personne ne les lui colporte. 2) Les gens sont mauvais. Une bonne partie des personnes au courant de cette affaire devaient se garder de le lui dire juste pour le plaisir de la voir louper l'occasion de tourner un très bon film. La deuxième chose dont j'étais sûr... »

« Une minute et quarante secondes. » le fliquait Pansy.

« ...c'était qu'Hermione Granger allait être au courant de l'affaire. Au départ, je dois dire que j'en doutais un peu car elle est de nature aussi désintéressée qu'Emma et ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention aux murmures. Mais soudain, je me suis rappelé que Draco Malfoy existait à ses côtés. Et depuis, l'hypothèse que cette rumeur ne parvienne pas à ses oreilles s'est réduite au néant. Hermione Granger est une fille spontanée et honnête, bien trop honnête pour le milieu. »

« Elle est nouvelle. »

« Exactement. » répéta Harry. « Elle est nouvelle. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle devait être la dernière participante à ce jeu de téléphone arabe qui se termine à l'instant même où nous parlons. Il était très important qu'elle ne sache cette rumeur que très tard et, surtout, dans la même pièce que la personne concernée de façon à ce que sa spontanéité Grangerienne se mette vraiment en action. Dieu merci, l'intérêt de Draco pour les ragots est devenu proche du néant depuis qu'il est avec elle, ce qui amenuisait les chances qu'ils aient vent de l'affaire Greta Sanchez avant leur arrivée à la FashionWeek. Et une fois sur place, n'importe quelle personne avec qui ils parleraient les en informeraient d'emblée. Car on raconte toujours tout à Draco. »

« Une minute et cinq secondes. »

« Et étant donné que Draco serait au courant de la supercherie, Hermione le serait également. Et il lui aurait été impossible de se taire et de se conformer au ''règlement''. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué, dire la vérité est une pulsion chez elle, contrairement aux menteurs nés que nous sommes. Alors je suis venu la voir tout à l'heure pour bien m'assurer que la graine avait été plantée correctement et qu'elle allait tout rapporter à l'actrice. Chose qu'elle est en train de faire en ce même moment. » conclut Harry avec un sourire d'enfant de cœur.

« Ce qui ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as hurlé mon nom. Quarante-cinq secondes. »

« Pour qu'il lui reste en tête. Et pour ce faire, j'ai bien pris soin d'articuler. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle tentera de trouver une solution pour régler le problème d'Emma – parce que les gens honnêtes veulent toujours trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes – son inconscient va lui suggérer ton nom et elle lui proposera de te choisir plutôt que de continuer avec Greta car tu es une vraie professionnelle, la perfection incarnée, l'élue des dieux, blablabla. »

Pansy hocha lentement la tête.

« Ingénieux. » reconnut-elle. « Mais pas infaillible : étant donné qu'Emma ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs, qu'est-ce qui la pousserait à croire ce que lui dira Hermione étant donné que son discours est basé justement sur du bouche-à-oreille ? Qu'est-ce qui donnera du poids à son argumentaire et la convaincra ? »

« Le fait qu'Hermione ne prête justement pas attention aux rumeurs. » répondit simplement Harry.

La brune eut un rictus progressif, comprenant enfin tout le mécanisme de la supercherie. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa montre.

« Temps écoulé. » annonça-t-elle.

« C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, de toutes les façons. » lui dit Harry, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Il vida la coupe d'Hermione tout en descendant de sa chaise puis donna un discret coup de coude à son acolyte.

« De rien, Parkinson. » souffla-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose situé derrière Pansy, avant de s'éclipser.

La brune se retourna dans la direction indiquée par le chroniqueur et vit alors Emma Watson en personne s'avancer vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Viktor eut beau ranger ses affaires le plus rapidement possible lorsque son cours se clôtura, une queue d'au moins six personnes, toutes du sexe féminin cela va sans dire, se trouvait tout de même devant son bureau lorsqu'il termina de fermer son sac. Dans le lot se trouvait une petite blonde qui lui mettait à chaque fois son bonnet E sous les yeux, une rousse qui se sentait le besoin de toujours lui toucher le bras lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, une grande brune qui l'avait presque suivie chez lui et une indienne qui lui glissait des petites cartes aussi mignonnes que flippantes dans son casier.<p>

« Les filles, pas de questions pour aujourd'hui parce que je suis pressé... » souffla Viktor en attrapant sa mallette.

« Moi aussi, je suis pressée. » dit aussitôt la blonde.

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta la rousse.

« Je suis pressée aussi. » dit encore la brune.

« Je...j'ai ma grand-mère qui... » commença le professeur.

« Moi aussi j'ai une grand-mère ! » cria presque l'indienne.

« J'en ai une également. » s'exclama de nouveau la blonde.

« J'ai une grand-mère aussi, quelle coïncidence ! » minauda la rousse.

Et c'était comme ça chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Viktor avait à chaque fois envie de se frapper la tête contre le rétroprojecteur.

« C'est vous, Krum ? » dit alors une voix masculine depuis le pas de la porte.

« Oh » commença la brune.

« Mon » continua la blonde.

« DIEU. » termina l'indienne.

_Oh mon Dieu_, récapitula mentalement Viktor en voyant Draco Malfoy en personne à quelques pas seulement de lui. Il était aussi blond et beau que dans les magazines, voire même plus, mais il n'avait jamais tiré une tête aussi sombre que maintenant. À côté de lui se tenait une Hermione un peu ennuyée par la situation. Elle lança d'ailleurs un regard profondément désolé à Viktor lorsque celui-ci posa les yeux sur elle.

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondit prudemment le brun. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Draco posa alors son regard sur le harem qui l'attroupait, harem qui comprit instantanément le message et déguerpit en gloussant. Bizarrement, Viktor aurait préféré qu'elle reste pour avoir un peu de soutien.

« Vous et moi, on a deux-trois choses à se dire. » déclara alors le blond.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est lui qui a tenu absolument à m'accompagner en cours alors que... » commença à se justifier Hermione, embarrassée que son professeur ait à subir cela.

« C'est pas grave. » l'interrompit-il avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Grangie, sois mignonne et attends-nous dehors. » lui ordonna Draco.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Je te jure que si j'apprends que tu as utilisé tes poings au lieu de ta parole, tu auras sérieusement affaire à moi. » le prévînt-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Viktor eut à peine le temps de descendre de son estrade que Draco lui faisait déjà face.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon pote. » siffla-t-il. « Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ce machin appelé bague qui est à son doigt, Hermione, c'est ma nana. Mon territoire, ma propriété, mon champ d'action. T'y touches, tu meurs. On s'est bien compris ? »

« O...ok. »

« Très bien. » conclut Draco avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le brun fronça des sourcils.

« Hermione...Hermione ne vous a pas dit ce que je lui ai confié la fois dernière ? »

Bien que l'héritier fût sur le point de tourner la poignée, il s'arrêta. Se retourna. Marcha à nouveau vers lui.

« Non. De toutes les façons, je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est une fille loyale et qui sait garder des confidences. Et je respecte ça. La seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'on ne tourne pas trop autour d'elle. »

« Je ne tournais pas autour d'elle. » lui assura Krum.

« Oh, vraiment ? » douta Draco, un demi-sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Vraiment. » répéta Viktor en s'avançant d'un pas. « Je ne tournais pas du tout autour d'elle. »

Et il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par une petite caresse sur l'avant-bras du blond, ses yeux turquoise le sondant avec une intensité qui faisait peur à voir.

« Mes yeux étaient beaucoup trop obnubilés par une autre personne. » continua-t-il d'une voix basse.

Draco, complètement anesthésié par le choc, regardait sa main quitter son bras pour s'emparer de ses hanches et descendre sur son fessier.

« Une toute autre personne. » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

« Un mouvement de plus » murmura l'héritier « et je dis à votre directeur que vous avez tenté de me violer avec un Stabilo fushia. »

« Mais je pensais qu'avec l'histoire de Rafaello Delucci... » plaida le brun.

« Oh mon Dieu... » pleura presque Draco en fermant les yeux. « Mais ça va me suivre jusqu'à _quand_ cette affaire ? »

« Donc...vous n'êtes pas... »

« _Non_, bordel, NON ! » s'exclama Malfoy. « Je suis aussi hétéro que deux et deux font quatre et que Daphné Greengrass est moche ! Rafaello, ça a été un effet secondaire indésirable de la vodka. Et je suis marié, bon sang. J'aime Hermione. Je peux pas...non. Désolé mec mais non. Pas possible. » énuméra-t-il tout en reculant vers la porte.

Ce fut un Draco Malfoy à la figure décomposée qu'Hermione retrouva dans le couloir. Haussant des sourcils, elle vînt à sa rencontre immédiatement.

« Draco..? » l'interpella-t-elle. « Eh ! Draco ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blond hocha la tête au ralenti, toujours aussi livide et à l'Ouest.

« Je voiture dans la t'attends. » lui dit-il simplement.

« Tu m'attends dans la voiture. » traduisit Hermione à la fois amusée et consternée.

« Voilà. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant des sourcils. Mais qu'avait bien pu lui dire Viktor pour qu'il ait l'air aussi choqué ?

« Tu lui as jeté un sort ? » demanda-t-elle à son professeur resté dans la salle.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je pense que ça a suffi à éloigner ses soupçons. » rit-il avant de redevenir partiellement sérieux. « Hum, je suppose que tu ne lui as pas dit que... »

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas le répéter. Et je suis une fille de parole. » lui assura Hermione.

Viktor lui sourit.

« Draco est un foutu veinard de t'avoir. »

« Ah ça..! »

« Et moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il avant de lui embrasser le front et s'éclipser à son tour.

Et lui aussi, assurément. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule Hermione Granger qui puisse garder secret le fait que Viktor...oh. Attendez.

...vous pensiez _vraiment_ qu'on allait vous le dire ?

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

.

**Aujourd'hui, mon voisin de palier de 72 ans a fait un infarctus.**

**Mais on s'en contrebalance intergalactiquement car le **_**véritable**_** drame de la journée, c'est mon incapacité à passer l'aspirateur dans ma chambre. Je ne sais même pas comment s'allume ce machin, bon sang, comment est-ce que ça marche ? À l'énergie solaire ? Il faut dire une formule magique ? Genre « Ali Baba, ouvre-toi » ou « Am Stram Gram » ? Faut-il lui faire des avances pour qu'il accepte d'obtempérer ? Faut-il lui caresser le réservoir, susurrer des mots doux à sa trompe ? Comment. Ce. Truc. **_**S'utilise**_** ? ! Les filles, vous qui êtes nées avec une bouteille de liquide-vaisselle dans la main gauche, un balai dans la main droite et une spatule dans la bouche, vous ne pourriez pas me donner un petit coup de main ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'apprenne cet art martial compliqué qu'est le rangement. Alors voici quelques-unes de mes questions. Tâchez d'y répondre avec le plus de clarté possible :**

**Peut-on passer la serpillière dans le micro-onde ?**

**Doit-on passer la serpillière dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ou dans l'autre sens ?**

**La serpillière doit-elle **_**obligatoirement **_**être une serpillière ?**

**Puis-je par exemple utiliser mon chat à la place ?**

**Est-ce mortel de tremper son chat dans du détergent ?**

**Est-ce mortel d'essorer son chat ?**

**Puis-je utiliser la brosse des WC comme plumeau ?**

**Est-ce grave si j'ai déjà utilisé la brosse des WC pour me gratter le bas du dos ?**

**Est-ce grave si j'ai déjà utilisé la brosse des WC pour nettoyer ma vaisselle, l'éponge prévue à cet effet ayant déjà été engloutie par Le Chat ?**

**Vais-je en mourir ?**

**Si oui, quand ?**

**Avant que mes parents n'arrivent ?**

**Vraiment ? !**

**Dites-moi que je vais mourir avant que mes parents n'arrivent !**

**Vais-je mourir avant que mes parents ne débarquent chez moi ? !**

**DITES MOI QUE JE VAIS CREVER DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES JUSTE AVANT QUE MES PARENTS NE PASSENT LE PAS DE CETTE PORTE !**

**...non ? Merde alors.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy**, de passage à Paris, vider littéralement les rayons de La Maison Du Jouet pour les offrir à ses deux marmots aux prénoms impossibles, j'ai nommé **Hasta Luego** et **Hulk-N'a-Pas-Tord Malfoy. **Toujours mieux que le « Pottininou » auquel j'ai le droit depuis la poussée de ma première dent. Merci, maman, **_**merci**_**.**

Sirius Black **et **Ditta Gyel** (à prononcer « Gueule », oui, exactement, comme le mot ''gueule'', c'est bien ça, vous êtes de petits rigolos, vous, dis-donc, qu'est-ce que c'est drôle, ouloulou, qu'est-ce qu'on se fend la poire)...eh bah du coup, je ne sais même plus ce qu'ils faisaient, voilà. Mais je sais parfaitement ce que mes parents font, par contre. Ils s'apprêtent à venir chez moi dans une semaine. Apportez mon verre de Coca au cyanure, s'il-vous-plaît.**

Luna Lovegood**, interviewée par **Miyazaki Uziwa**, déclarer qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un chausson au pomme. Combien parie-t-on que mon père sera si désespéré de mon célibat la semaine prochaine qu'il essaiera de me marier à un pain aux raisins ?**

Bellatrix Lestrange **débarquer à une soirée mondaine avec une robe faite de vrais cheveux, en laissant partout sur son passage. J'imagine déjà ma mère la courser avec le balai-brosse que je lui ai offert pour Noël et menacer **Bellatrix** de lui faire bouffer les mèches de sa chevelure-robe si elle ne les balaye pas tout de suite parce qu'on n'est pas non plus dans un salon de coiffure, ici, non mais oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et tu as vu ta chambre, toutes ces choses sous ton lit, ce n'est même plus du bazar à ce stade-là ; c'est le Musée du désordre ! Et ces chaussettes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elles ont appris à voler pour aller se ranger toute seule dans ton placard ? Et puis regarde-moi cette couette mal pliée...**

Draco Malfoy **profiter de son après-midi de repos accordée par le plateau de tournage pour se promener le long d'un port, une glace à la main saveur pistache. Et acheter un yacht sur un coup de tête. Moi, le seul coup de tête que j'aurais, ce sera celui de mon père lorsqu'il apprendra que je suis **_**encore**_** seul.**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

**Draco, mon chou, épouse-moi sur-le-champ.**

**J'achèterai la robe, le diadème, les talons aiguilles et les fleurs. Je me mettrai du rouge à lèvres, du fard à paupière, des Kleenex roulés en boule dans le décolleté et je t'appellerai ''mon ananas à la mélasse''. Je choisirai l'endroit, un somptueux château... non ! Au bord d'un lac ! Oui, un étang paisible, féérique...et pas de marécage à proximité, promis juré. Je sais à quel point tu as une peur bleue des grenouilles et autres batraciens. Mais, le temps d'une soirée, ne puis-je pas être le crapaud que tu embrasseras pour que je sois métamorphosé en une jolie princesse aux cheveux d'or ? Ne puis-je pas être ta Cendrillon, ta Belle Au Bois Dormant, ta **_**Rafaella Deluccia**_**? Sois mon alibi, mon petit wasabi, le temps d'une nuit, juste pour que mes parents arrêtent de m'inscrire dans mon dos sur des sites de rencontres tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. La fois dernière, une bicentenaire m'a laissé un message coquin sur mon répondeur pour me proposer une petite expérience olé-olé avec son Pace Maker et sa collection de dentiers. Et vous savez où elle est allée trouver mon profil ? Sur Adopte-Un-Octogénaire. Alors merci Maman, merci Papa mais ce supplice doit prendre fin immédiatement car je n'ai aucune envie qu'un poney me contacte après avoir vu ma tête sur Adopte-Un-Mammifère.**

**...Comment ? Cette rubrique n'est pas faite pour parler de moi ? Seulement de Draco ? Et éventuellement d'Hermione ? Mais, mes enfants, que voulez-vous que je vous dise sur eux ? Il n'y a absolument rien à commérer. Nada. Niet. Le vide. Le cerveau de Parvati. Le néant. Ou alors êtes-vous sans doute passionnés par le fait de savoir qu'Hermione, depuis maintenant 4 jours, ne se brosse plus les dents qu'avec du Colgate car son ancien dentifrice a tendance à agresser sa gencive, comme le lui a expliqué son dentiste lorsqu'elle est allée le consulter mardi dernier, juste après être allée voir son père, après quoi elle s'est rendue chez son pharmacien pour acheter ce qui lui avait été prescrit mais également un baume à lèvres se trouvant près de la caisse car le bâtonnet de Labello qu'elle utilisait – saveur framboise – ne faisait maintenant plus que 2,1 petits centimètres ce qui ne... chiant, hein ? Magnifiquement chiant.**

**Et c'est ce que sont devenus ces deux tourtereaux. Chiants à MOURIR. Six mois que le prêtre les a forcés à dire « Je le veux » en appuyant consécutivement son flingue contre leurs tempes et les voilà qui se comportent à présent comme un vieux couple modèle marié depuis 15 ans et des poussières. Pas une seule incartade du côté de Draco. Pas une seule, minuscule, infime petite coucherie accidentelle avec quatre filles en même temps lors d'une gentille soirée arrosée. Quant à Madame, n'en parlons pas. A-t-on déjà vu **Hermione Granger **bourrée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un, sur cette Terre, dans ce pays, a déjà assisté au spectacle d'une **Hermione Granger **avec un taux d'alcoolémie supérieur à la moyenne ne serait-ce que d'un iota ? Je lance un appel à témoin. Si quelqu'un a déjà été dans les parages pendant ****un tel moment****, qu'il contacte le numéro vert présent sur ma page d'accueil et me fasse part de son témoignage : le pays en a besoin. La Reine en besoin. Et moi, j'ai cruellement besoin de disparaître de ce monde avant la semaine prochaine****.**

**Dépressivement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Harry ne se déplaçait jamais autrement qu'en vélo comme tout bon écologiste qu'il était – et pas <em>du tout <em>parce que sa voiture avait été embarquée pour stationnement sur place handicapée et que le brun s'était justifié en argumentant que, dans le fond, il était un peu un handicapé des sentiments. Non seulement cette activité l'aidait à préserver cette belle planète Terre mais elle lui permettait aussi de muscler ses jambes, gonfler ses biceps, arborer son t-shirt à l'imprimé de têtes de panda et draguer de potentielles activistes de la WWF passant par là. Mais, à six heures du matin, les activistes devaient sans doute être encore en train de roupiller. Le chroniqueur arriva donc à destination sans conquêtes féminines pendues à son cou, hélas. Freinant en bordure du trottoir, il posa un pied à terre pour se stabiliser et leva la tête en direction du gigantesque building vitré qui se dressait sous ses yeux.

« Classe. » commenta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils appréciateur.

Une fois son carrosse attaché à l'arbre le plus proche, le brun se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le portier eut un regard désobligeant pour son t-shirt froissé, son jean déchiré aux genoux et ses Converses mutilées mais le laissa tout de même passer. Le gardien ne fut pas aussi clément. À peine eut-il foulé du pied le sol lustré du hall que l'employé l'arrêta en ces termes :

« Où allez-vous comme ça, Monsieur ? »

« Chez moi, pourquoi ? » répondit très naturellement Harry.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, Monsieur. »

Potter revêtit son plus parfait air choqué.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ici ? » répéta-t-il.

« Jamais de la vie, Monsieur. » soutînt le concierge.

« Vous ne m'avez _jamais _vu ici ? ! » insista le brun.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que passer dans cette rue, Monsieur. »

« J'habite ce quartier depuis que je suis petit et **jamais** vous ne m'y avez vu ? ! »

Le doute commençait à se faire ressentir chez le concierge qui finit par lui demander :

« Si vous logez ici depuis que vous êtes petit, comme vous le dites, quel est le numéro de votre appartement ? »

« Et maintenant, vous me demandez de me justifier ? Dans mon _propre_ lieu d'habitation ? C'est bien ce que vous êtes en train de faire, là, où je me trompe totalement ? »

« Je ne fais que vous demander le num... »

« Vous me prenez pour un intrus, un voleur dans ma propre maison, si je comprends bien ? Vous me faites passer un interrogatoire pour avoir accès à _mon_ appartement, c'est bien ça ? » s'insurgeait de plus en plus Harry.

« Monsieur, tout ce que je vous demande... »

« C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Fouille au corps ? Détecteur de métaux ? Pourquoi pas un test ADN, pendant qu'on y est ? ! »

« Ecoutez, la seule chose que je dem... »

« Les voisins m'ont souvent dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de bizarre mais à chaque fois je leur disais : ''non, c'est un homme très gentil, il faut juste le comprendre'' mais là, _là_ je crois que je vois parfaitement de quoi il s'agit. Vous n'êtes qu'un grand MALADE ! »

« Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, je crois que la situation se... »

« D'ailleurs » continua Harry en sortant son portable pour appuyer sur l'icône de Candy Crush « je vais appeler TOUT DE SUITE le comité de voisinage pour qu'une réunion extraordinaire se fasse dans les heures qui suivent à votre sujet. Parce que je REFUSE de continuer à vivre ici avec la peur constante d'être considéré comme un étranger par... »

« TRES BIEN ! » craqua le concierge. « Allez-y ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! »

Harry abaissa son téléphone.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » siffla-t-il, exaspéré.

« Je vous en supplie, n'appelle pas le comité du voisinage ! » le supplia alors l'employé. « Je suis prêt à faire tout, TOUT ce que vous voudrez, absolument _tout_ – à part s'il s'agit d'une faveur sexuelle parce qu'il s'avère que j'ai une scoliose – mais, par pitié, ne me faites pas virer ! »

Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chroniqueur et il s'avança vers le bureau du gardien pour s'y appuyer.

« Ca tombe bien car j'ai un petit service à vous demander. » lui dit-il, ses yeux verts malicieux se posant sur la longue liste des noms des résidents de l'immeuble.

Ce fut un Harry sifflotant gaiement qui entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur, à peine une minute plus tard. Il appuya sur le bouton « 17 » et fit un grand sourire au gardien tétanisé tandis que les portes blindées se refermaient. Une douce musique de jazz accompagna sa montée et le brun la fredonna tout en observant distraitement son reflet. Trente secondes plus tard, la spacieuse cabine se rouvrait sur un long couloir au sol tapissé de velours rouge. Le jeune homme le longea, passa une première porte, marcha encore, ignora la deuxième, fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta devant la dernière. Il appuya sur la sonnette et entendit un bruit de carillon retentir en sourdine. Puis le jeune homme attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Il attendit dix secondes, quinze, trente, une minute, deux. Et on finit par lui ouvrir. Pansy lui ouvrit. Habillée d'un long peignoir en satin gris, une robe de nuit rouge sang en-dessous, des Louboutins noirs basiques aux pieds – enlevait-elle même ses talons pour dormir..?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda-t-elle sans ambages, clairement interrompue dans son sommeil.

« Je suis juste venue te faire un petit coucou. » sourit Harry.

« À 6h04 du matin ? » siffla l'attachée de presse.

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire un petit coucou. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS ici, Potter ? » répéta Pansy qui commençait déjà à perdre patience.

« Fais-moi entrer d'abord. » marchanda le chroniqueur.

« Donne-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule bonne raison pour que tu souilles le sol de mon appartement. »

« Savoir ce que je FOUS ici, Potter. » répliqua Harry, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Pansy prit bien soin de le crucifier du regard avant de se décaler légèrement pour le laisser passer.

« Tu enlèveras ces cadavres qui te servent de baskets pour enfiler des chaussons. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le brun fit comme il lui était demandé et envoya valser ses Converses dans le vestibule d'entrée.

« Et...où sont les chaussons ? » demanda-t-il.

Pansy lui montra le mini-dressing encastré dans le mur du hall et Harry crut à une blague. Dans la cinquantaine de ''chaussons'' s'étalant sous ses yeux, aucun n'était doté d'un talon inférieur à six centimètres. Il voulut faire un commentaire à ce sujet mais, Pansy ayant déjà disparu, se résigna à piocher une paire d'escarpins à brides Jimmy Choo. _Harry Potter la drag-queen_, s'auto-proclama-t-il en tanguant sur ses sept centimètres, se tenant aux murs et meubles les plus proches pour ne pas s'étaler à chaque mètre parcouru. Bon sang mais comment faisait la gente féminine pour déambuler sur ces formidables objets de torture ? Comment faisait-elle pour mettre un pied devant l'autre ou même _courir_ avec ces échasses monstrueuses ? Était-ce un don de naissance ? Un truc que seul l'alliage de deux chromosomes X permettait ? À chaque pas que faisait Harry, c'était sa vie et celle de sa cheville qu'il remettait en jeu.

Au bout d'une éternité, le brun réussit à rejoindre le salon. Salon qui devait clairement faire la taille de son appartement avec quelques petits mètres carrés de bonus. Il s'étendait tout en longueur et une interminable baie vitrée faisait office de mur, donnant un panorama londonien à couper le souffle. Vers la droite, trois grands sofas en cuir noir formaient un semi-carré avec en son milieu une table-basse en verre surmontée d'un vase dans lequel s'épanouissaient des roses blanches et noires. Un tapis blanc en peau d'ours habillait le sol, la tête de l'animal tournée vers le gigantesque home-cinéma.

Harry se tourna vers la gauche et vit que Pansy s'y trouvait, affairée dans la grande cuisine ouverte placée en mezzanine par rapport au reste du salon. Il fallait monter quatre petites marches pour y accéder et rien que cet acte testa l'endurance du chroniqueur en talonsaiguilles. Lorsqu'il y parvînt enfin, le brun faillit dégringoler et revenir à la case départ en tombant face à face avec une sorte de jaguar au pelage noir corbeau et aux yeux extrêmement clairs.

« Tout doux, Hannibal. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture : c'est un humain. » dit alors la voix de Pansy.

L'animal se pencha davantage vers Harry, dévoila légèrement ses babines blanches mais dut décider que la chair du jeune homme n'était pas assez appétissante à son goût car il finit par reculer d'un pas souple et silencieux. La seconde suivante, de longs doigts aux ongles carmin lui caressaient le haut du crâne et le félin ferma les yeux de contentement, appréciant ce contact relaxant. Potter, toujours pétrifié, releva la tête pour se trouver cette fois-ci nez à nez avec un verre en cristal.

« Eau. » lui dit alors Pansy d'une voix aussi froide que le liquide qu'elle lui tendait.

Comme Harry n'esquissait aucun geste, la brune eut un demi-sourire mauvais.

« Rassure-toi, je ne me suis pas amusée à faire mes besoins dedans. »

Le chroniqueur se releva tant bien que mal, gardant toujours un oeil prudent sur la bête que sa voisine câlinait, puis attrapa furtivement le verre pour se réfugier avec à l'autre bout de la table.

« Q...qu'est-ce q...que c'est ? » finit-il par bredouiller en s'asseyant avec une maladresse catastrophique.

« Une panthère. » répondit Pansy comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde à avoir chez soi.

Harry manqua de recracher sa gorgée d'eau.

« Tu...tu as une foutue panthère dans ton appartement ? ! »

« Tu as bien un chat chez toi, non ? » répliqua la brune en haussant un de ses sourcils.

Harry ne sut même pas quoi répondre tant la situation lui paraissait absurde. Et, de toutes les façons, Pansy ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il réponde quoi que ce soit mais plutôt qu'il en vienne au fait. C'est pourquoi elle vînt également s'asseoir en croisant des jambes puis des mains, ses yeux verts perçants se fichant bien profondément dans ceux d'Harry. Et le chroniqueur eut une pensée totalement aléatoire et spontanée : elle était rajeunie sans maquillage.

« Toi, ici, 6h : pourquoi ? » énuméra-t-elle, faisant l'économie de ses mots.

« Eh bien... » commença le brun en lançant un regard méfiant à Hannibal qui venait de se coucher aux pieds de sa maîtresse « ...pour te féliciter ! Emma Watson a finalement signé dans ton agence...quel coup du maître. »

« Tu veux que je te remercie ? » devina la brune.

« Non, voyons Pansy, cela fait bien longtemps que je sais que le mot ''merci'' n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire Parkinsonien. » répondit Harry sur un ton doucereux. « Non, tu vois, je suis juste venu t'adresser mes félicitations. Tu as déjà eu la mine d'or avec Draco Malfoy mais là, c'est un véritable puits de pétrole dont tu viens de faire l'acquisition ! Tous les pourcentages que tu auras sur ses films, sur ses contrats, sur ses apparitions télévisées, sur ses... »

« Tu veux que j'accepte de te rendre un service. »

« Rectification, ma chère : je veux que tu réalises que tu m'es tellement redevable qu'il te sera littéralement_impossible_ de me refuser une quelconque faveur. » précisa Harry.

« J'ai une scoliose. » le prévînt-elle immédiatement.

« Rassure-toi, il ne s'agit pas de ce genre de faveur. »

« Tu veux de l'argent. »

« Je veux tout le fric du monde pour m'acheter des pizzas jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais il s'avère que là, dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu veux me demander en mariage. »

« Chaque chose en son temps. »

« Tu veux que je tue ta concierge. »

« Tentant. Vraiment tentant, même. Mais non. » déclina à regret Potter.

Pansy fit rouler nerveusement ses ongles contre la table en verre, visiblement à court d'idées. Qui n'était d'ailleurs pas une vraie table en verre mais une sorte d'aquarium de trois mètres de longueur et quarante centimètres de largeur dans lequel une large variété de petits poissons tropicaux nageait en pleine insouciance.

« Accouche, alors. » exigea l'attachée de presse qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Oh, Parkinson, ne me dis pas qu'en étant une lectrice aussi assidue de mon petit site de pacotille tu n'as vraiment _aucune_ idée de ce que je m'apprête à te demander..? »

* * *

><p>Hermione s'humecta la lèvre inférieure tout en tâchant de garder la même position. C'était drôle ce silence absolu, surtout après une continuité de rires, d'éclats de voix et de bruissements de draps. Le seul bruissement que l'on entendait à présent était celui du crayon de Draco qui noircissait frénétiquement sa feuille.<p>

Hermione adorait le regarder dessiner.

Il était totalement dans son monde, enfermé dans sa bulle. Son poignet était hyperactif, esquissant des traits qui semblaient aux premiers abords sans cohérence mais prenaient peu à peu forme. Son visage était tendu par la concentration, ses yeux gris perdant leur habituelle lueur taquine pour ne se focaliser que sur l'avancement de son œuvre, faisant de temps à autres des aller-retour de sa feuille à sa muse. Et lorsqu'il posait son regard sur Hermione, la brune se sentait encore plus nue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Parce qu'il la détaillait – non – la _dévorait_ des yeux sans retenue ni pudeur, comme cherchant même par-delà sa peau l'élément qui donnerait vie à son dessin. Il scrutait sa cascade de boucles brunes, la façon dont elles tombaient le long de son épaule, il fixait son front, le léger arc-de-cercle formé par ses sourcils, ses deux yeux ambrés, la courbe de ses cils, son petit nez, ses pommettes, le contour de sa bouche rose, le commencement de sa nuque. Il suivait la chute de drap blanc qui habillait sa silhouette assise, cachant un de ses seins et dévoilant légèrement l'autre, survolant sa cambrure pour venir se perdre dans ses cuisses repliées. Puis il s'en retournait à sa feuille pour ajouter quelques coups de crayons supplémentaires.

Et alors, à son tour, Hermione l'observait.

Elle observait ses cheveux blonds ramenés à la va-vite en arrière pour ne pas qu'ils lui obstruent la vue. Elle observait ses yeux plissés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa barbe naissante. Elle observait ses épaules carrées, son torse, son bras en action. Elle s'attardait sur le serpent entouré de roses qui ornait définitivement sa peau. Et elle décida qu'elle voulait poser ses lèvres dessus. Puis sur tout le reste de son corps.

« Est-ce que je peux bouger ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » répondit aussitôt Draco sans lever la tête. « Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne parles pas. Tu ne clignes pas des yeux. Tu ne respires pas. Tu restes aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. »

Hermione resta un instant interdite puis finit par répondre un petit et légèrement effrayé :

« ...ok. »

Ce qui fit naître un début de sourire narquois sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je déconne. » précisa-t-il, toujours occupé à son croquis.

« Donc je suis autorisée à bouger ? »

« Tu es même autorisée à vivre. »

« Quel grand seigneur. » ironisa la brune. « Comment puis-je te remercier ? »

« Eh bien j'ai ma petite...idée. » termina Draco en relevant la tête sur une Hermione qui avançait d'une démarche féline vers lui.

Il la regarda progresser sur le lit dans sa direction tout en faisant tournoyer son crayon entre ses doigts, son regard passant de la concentration artistique à de la luxure pur jus. Dans ces moments-là, le blond dévisageait l'étudiante d'une manière qui conférait à la brune un certain pouvoir. C'était encore différent de la façon dont il s'imprégnait d'elle visuellement lorsqu'il la dessinait. Le regard qu'il avait à présent la faisait se sentir femme. Elle se sentait désirée, peut-être même aimée, mais en tous cas considérée. Et il ne tentait même pas de dissimuler l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'essayait même pas de cacher cette expression signifiant que rien ne l'empêchait de sauter sur elle d'une seconde à l'autre pour en faire son quatre-heures. Il _pouvait_ jouer aux impassibles et aux indifférents comme il le faisait si souvent, il avait suffisamment de maîtrise de lui-même pour le faire, mais il ne le faisait pas. Un peu comme s'il lui démontrait de son plein gré l'entendue de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir fait un chef-d'œuvre. » susurra la brune en désignant du menton la feuille qu'il avait fini par poser à côté de lui.

« Je fais _toujours_ des chef-d'œuvre. » répliqua Draco qui ne perdait pas sa progression des yeux.

« Celui-ci devra être un chef-d'œuvre parmi les chef-d'œuvre. » précisa Hermione en gagnant à présent les jambes de l'héritier.

« Je m'apprête à détrôner Raphaël. » Ils étaient à présent face à face. « Et peut-être que si ma muse restait tranquille, je pourrais également détrôner Da Vinci. »

« Oh. Je retourne à ma place dans ce cas. » décida l'étudiante.

Et elle se mit à reculer, toujours à quatre pattes, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Draco. Et le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner lentement, lentement, lentement,...jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et vienne lui-même la cueillir par les hanches avant qu'elle ne soit un peu trop loin de lui.

« Viens-là. » rit-il en la hissant sur ses genoux.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait que je reste sagement à ma place..? » le reprit Hermione d'une voix innocente.

« Oui mais ici, tout compte fait, c'est beaucoup mieux. » opta Draco. « Ça me permet de mieux te voir et...oh ! Que tu as de grands yeux ! Que tu as de grandes dents ! »

« C'est pour mieux te mangermon enfant. » répondit la brune tout lui croquant gentiment le bout de son nez.

« Fais attention, les blonds ne sont pas comestibles. » la prévînt-il. « Beaucoup s'y sont essayé et ont terminé à l'hôpital le quart d'heure suivant. Morts. »

« Et les brunes, alors ? Elles sont comestibles, elles ? »

Draco parcourut d'un œil gourmand le corps féminin se dressant devant lui.

« Non seulement elles sont comestibles, mais elles se dégustent... » dit-il en traçant de ses lèvres le contour de sa mâchoire « ...lentement, très lentement... » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de sa bouche « ...et puis lorsqu'on est sûr qu'elles sont de saison... » Il la fit soudainement basculer en arrière « ...on les croque ! »

Hermione se laissa retomber dos contre le matelas en riant, ses derniers éclats étouffés par la bouche de Draco contre la sienne.

Ils avaient fini par s'accommoder à son emploi du temps effréné. Lorsque le blond n'était pas sur Londres – ce qui arrivait à peu près trois semaines sur quatre – le couple restait en contact par écrans interposés malgré les kilomètres de distance. Et cela marchait plutôt bien si l'on éludait les inconvénients du décalage horaire, du contact physique ou du manque d'intimité – Draco la skypait souvent depuis son plateau de tournage, ce qui faisait qu'un ballet de personnes déambulait constamment en arrière-plan. Mais lorsque le jeune homme était de retour en Angleterre, le jeune couple faisait en sorte de rattraper chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de perdues. Sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité – à savoir : les cours à l'Institut Gryffondor, le jogging matinal de Draco, les heures de travail chez Fleury & Bott, les visites chez Papa Granger ainsi que les réceptions, vernissages, galas et compagnie auxquels Pansy les forçaient à aller et avec le sourire, s'il-vous-plaît – les tourtereaux ne quittaient pas leur château fort. Le lit était devenu leur île, tout ce qui se trouvait autour correspondant à une vaste étendue d'eau profonde. Et ils étaient les seuls naufragés sur ce petit bout de terre.

« Promets-moi une chose. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur sa femme. Allongée à moitié sur lui, sa tête reposant contre son ventre, elle examinait depuis près de cinq minutes le croquis du blond tandis que ce-dernier jouait distraitement avec ses boucles.

« Je tiens rarement mes promesses. » la prévînt-il.

« Eh bien celle-ci, il faudra la tenir. »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« À vos ordres, Madame. »

La brune se retourna alors de sorte à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse.

« Expose tes œuvres. »

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Draco.

« Mais pourquoi ? » voulut savoir la brune.

« Est-ce qu'on va _encore_ avoir cette discussion..? » soupira l'héritier, agacé d'avance.

« Tu es superbement talentueux et rien que les croquis que tu esquisses avant de faire tes tableaux sont magnifiques. Alors pourquoi ? ! » répéta Hermione.

« J'ai pas envie. » se borna Draco.

« Mais encore..? »

« Mais encore, j'ai pas envie. »

« C'est un tel gâchis. Toutes ces merveilles méritent d'être vues et admirées. » déplora la brune, sincèrement peinée.

« Mon corps, aka la 8e merveille du monde, est déjà vu et admiré en permanence par la moitié de la planète. Que te faut-il de plus ? » répliqua Malfoy, rictus aux lèvres.

« Que tu sois connu pour autre chose que ta belle tête et ton joli corps, justement ! Tu es _bien plus _et il est temps que le monde le sache. Il est temps qu'il se rende compte que tu n'es pas qu'un simple nom de famille apparaissant à répétition dans les journaux. »

« Et il est temps que Ronald Weasley apprenne qu'une cigarette se fume du côté du filtre et pas dans l'autre sens, illumination qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avoir avant très longtemps. » rétorqua Draco en se redressant pour s'asseoir. « Tu vois, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le veut dans la vie. »

« Mais toi, tu as toujours, toujours fait en sorte que tout aille dans ton sens. Et je suis sûre que si tu y mets la volonté nécessaire pour ce projet, il aboutira. » lui assura Hermione.

« Ouais, peut-être. » concéda Draco avant de hausser nonchalamment des épaules. « Mais j'ai pas envie. »

La brune soupira en même temps qu'il se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vais me chercher un truc à boire à la cuisine. Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un verre de je-veux-que-tu-exposes-tes-peintures goût arrête-d 'être-aussi-têtu. »

Draco eut un léger sourire amusé mais dodelina de la tête.

« On a balancé cette boisson, la date de péremption était déjà passée. Autre chose ? »

« De l'eau, alors. » se résigna sa femme.

« Ça marche. » répondit Malfoy en se retournant.

« Attends » l'arrêta-t-elle de justesse « tu ne veux pas porter un caleçon au moins ? »

Draco haussa des sourcils.

« C'est ma baraque ici. » dit-il alors. « Si je veux me promener à poil ou en string panthère, je le fais. »

« Mais si Minerva passe dans les couloirs... »

« Minerva ? » pouffa Draco. « Elle a changé mes couches. Y'a plus rien à lui cacher, à ce stade-là. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Il fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'Hermione l'interpella à nouveau. Deux secondes plus tard, sa tête blonde réapparaissait dans l'embrasure.

« Ouiiii ? »

Hermione lui montra sa feuille de croquis puis lui demanda en tâchant de faire une jolie tête de chien battu :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'offrir en peinture pour mon anniversaire ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Si tu veux. » acquiesça-t-il avant de froncer légèrement des sourcils. « C'est...dans pas longtemps, non ? »

« Oui. » opina Hermione tout en plissant un peu des yeux. « Tu ne te souviens plus de la date de mon anniversaire ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr ! » s'exclama aussitôt Draco. « Je la connais même par cœur. »

* * *

><p>« Il a totalement oublié la date de mon anniversaire. » souffla Hermione en secouant la tête.<p>

« Non, il a _osé_ ? » siffla Peter Granger, totalement absorbé par son soap opéra mexicain.

« J'en suis persuadée. Il l'a oubliée. »

« Mais...mais...mais quelle _blondasse_ alors ! » s'insurgea Peter en manquant de lancer – pour la sept-cent treizième fois depuis le début de l'épisode – sa télécommande contre la TV.

« ...tu crois qu'il l'a oubliée ? » douta Hermione.

« Mais ouvre un peu les yeux ! » s'exaspéra son père en parlant au petit brun aveugle de naissance qui jouait à l'écran.

« Oui, t'as raison, il l'a oubliée. » se résigna la brune.

« C'est évident, bon sang. » souffla Peter qui n'arrivait pas à croire que cet imbécile de brun pouvait être aussi lent d'esprit – même _lui_ avait compris que Maria-Carolina était en fait la sœur de Ricardo et la nièce par alliance de Silvia-Jessica-Stacy.

« Et puis en plus j'ai bien senti la petite pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix quand je le lui ai demandé, tu vois ? »

« Ça, ça ne trompe _pas_. » s'exclama son père au sujet du suçon qu'arborait Cristina.

« Je le savais_.._. Quand je pense que je peux réciter par cœur la date du sien mais aussi le nom de ses films préférés, de ses onze restaurants préférés, de ses _bouquins _préférés... »

« Les gens sont d'une telle ingratitude, c'est quand même fou. » hallucina-t-il lorsque Maria-Carolina refusa de porter les sacs de courses de sa mère de peur qu'un de ses ongles ne se casse.

« N'est-ce pas ? ! Et puis si je lui dis ça, il va encore me sortir son baratin habituel comme quoi il y a des _milliards _d'autres choses bien plus importantes à retenir qu'une simple date de naissance... »

« Ne te laisse surtout pas marcher sur les pieds ! » s'exclama Peter alors que Felipe Rodriguez s'apprêtait à marcher sur les pieds de Silvia-Jessica-Stacy bien que son vernis ne soit pas sec.

« Ah mais je me défends, Papa, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avant, je laissais couler. Puis il fallait dire qu'il réussissait à me faire culpabiliser avec ses ''et tu penses que c'est quelque chose de crucial à côté de la faim dans le monde ? !''... »

« Ce que les gens peuvent être manipulateurs quelques fois. » soupira-t-il, excédé de voir avec quelle facilité Cristina arrivait à convaincre son mari que son suçon était en fait une tâche de naissance.

« Exactement. »

« Mais je vais te dire une chose, ma fille. Une chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis bien longtemps. » déclara alors Peter en se tournant vers elle, l'air grave. « Méfie-toi des rousses de plus d'un mètre soixante-dix à la poitrine refaite, au prénom se terminant par un « a » et qui mangerait du chili-con-carne avec une fourchette bleue tout en louchant. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils au ralenti, abasourdie.

« ...quel rapport avec Draco ? »

Son père ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Il s'est peut-être fait refaire les seins ? » suggéra-t-il d'une petite voix.

Hermione poussa alors un soupir irrité.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je racontais. »

« Mais si, mais si ! » se rattrapa comme il put Peter. « Tu parlais de...la faim dans le monde...et du nombre onze...et d'un anniversaire...tu parlais du onzième anniversaire de la faim dans le monde ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Le regard dépité de sa fille lui indiqua aussitôt qu'il était à côté de la plaque et le retraité finit par soupirer.

« Ok, très bien, je suis tout ouïe cette fois-ci. » lui dit-il en coupant le son de la TV.

Il tapota un coin du lit pour l'inciter à venir s'y asseoir et Hermione s'exécuta.

« Qu'y a-t-il alors avec Draco ? Il te maltraite ? Il te crie dessus ? Il t'enferme dans un cagibi sous l'escalier ? Il te menace avec des ciseaux à bouts ronds ? Il vient mettre du poil à gratter dans tes vêtements ? Il dilue de la lessive dans tes bouteilles d'eau minérale ? Il glisse son serpent sous tes draps ? Il a... »

« Non, Papa, rien de tout cela. » l'arrêta à temps la brune. « Il a juste oublié la date de mon anniversaire. Enfin, je crois qu'il l'a oublié. »

« Oh ben si c'est juste ça... » se calma Peter avant de prendre la télécommande pour remonter le volume.

« Comment ça ''si c'est juste ça'' ? ! » s'offusqua Hermione. « Il s'agit tout de même d'une date importante ! Est-ce que moi j'ai déjà oublié un seul de tes anniversaires ? »

« Mais ça c'est parce que tu es ma fille, voyons. » lui dit d'une voix douce Peter. « Et pas un blond aux neurones en voie d'extinction qui soutiendrait que le mot ''concave'' désigne une cave peuplée de cons. »

« Oh mon Dieu, il a vraiment dit ça ? ! » pouffa la brune.

« Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines ! Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis la fois où mon voisin de chambre s'est étouffé avec la lettre H de son Scrabble alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un mot compte triple. » s'étrangla de rire Peter avant de se calmer puis se racler solennellement la gorge. « Paix à son âme, d'ailleurs. »

Hermione fronça soudain des sourcils.

« Mais...attends...Draco est venu ici il y a deux semaines ? » tilta-t-elle.

« Non, il a juste appelé. »

« Draco t'a appelé ? ! » hallucina-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Peter haussa des épaules nonchalamment.

« Va savoir. Peut-être essaie-t-il d'être gentil avec le bicentenaire que je suis pour tenter de toucher mon modeste héritage lorsque je clamserai sur la table d'opération, dans deux semaines. »

« Papa, arrête de dire ça ! » le réprimanda aussitôt Hermione. « Tu sais très bien que tout se passera dans les meilleures conditions pendant ton intervention. »

« Ah oui ? _Ah oui_ ? Et si le chirurgien oublie de mettre ses lentilles le matin et louche pendant l'opération au point de me scier la jambe sans en être au courant ? ! »

« Eh bien tu ressortiras de cette salle amputé mais toujours en vie. » lui sourit sa fille en lui pressant affectueusement le bras.

Peter dodelina de la tête en grognant.

Le père de la brune manifestait un certain état de fatigue anormal depuis un petit bout de temps, état que les médicaments n'arrivaient pas à réguler. Il pouvait passer des journées à dormir puis se réveiller pile lorsque son feuilleton « Drame & Passion à Mexico City » passait à la TV pour ensuite se rendormir jusqu'au soir. Bien que les infirmières se soient senties soulagées de ne pas l'avoir dans leurs pattes, elles prévinrent Hermione qui elle-même avait prévenu un médecin qui lui, après quelques analyses, avait remarqué un dysfonctionnement interne qu'une opération de deux petites heures règleraient. Elle n'était pas dangereuse en soi, bien qu'il faille prendre quelques précautions étant donné l'état de faiblesse de Peter, mais le retraité ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller dans les extrêmes à chaque fois qu'il était question d'une piqûre ou d'une anesthésie. Hermione se souvenait de la fois où il était allé chez le dentiste et qu'il s'était enfui à toutes jambes en hurlant que ce-dernier voulait le tuer...alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'approcher l'aiguille de sa mâchoire pour lui arracher une molaire.

« Enfin bref, amputé ou pas, j'aurais toujours de quoi occuper mes journées. » déclara-t-il avant de sortir un coffret DVD d'une saison entière de « Coup de Foudre à Tourcoing Hill ».

« Papa, on avait dit que tu arrêtais avec ta boulimie des séries B... » soupira Hermione.

« C'est pas de ma faute si ta chère blondinette m'en a fait cadeau. » se défendit Peter en serrant son bien précieusement contre sa poitrine de façon à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse les séparer.

« Draco te l'a offert ? » s'étonna une fois de plus Hermione.

« Lui-même. Il me l'a envoyé le soir même après m'avoir appelé. » acquiesça son père avant de prendre un ton conspirateur. « Mais c'est pour me soudoyer, ça, j'en suis sûr. Je suis persuadé qu'il en veut à notre héritage. »

La brune eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu veux parler de nos quatre-cent trois Gallions déposés à la banque ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « C'est sûr qu'il doit en rêver nuit et jour... »

« Oui, bon, façon de parler. » grommela Peter avant de bailler. « Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de l'hibernation. »

Hermione se leva alors du lit pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras et lui embrasser le front.

« Repose-toi bien mon petit Papa. »

« Toi aussi. » répondit-il, ses paupières se fermant déjà d'elles-mêmes. « Et fais bien attention aux rousses de plus d'un mètre soixante-dix à la poitrine refaite, au prénom se terminant par... »

Sa phrase se termina en un ronflement.

* * *

><p>Pansy débouchonna son tube d'Allure Velvet by Chanel pour s'en appliquer d'un geste rapide et maîtrisé sur les lèvres. Elle lissa ensuite machinalement sa frange de ses doigts vernis en turquoise clair puis scanna avec une attention chirurgicale son reflet pour y guetter la moindre petite imperfection. Et il fallait y aller pour en trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule.<p>

Son teint était parfait, uni, hâlé, sans tâches ni boutons. Ses yeux verts avaient été agrandis par l'eyeliner, ses cils allongés par le mascara et ses paupières embellies par un smokey eyes professionnel déclinant toute les nuances de bleu possibles et imaginables. Niveau coiffure, la brune avait troqué son habituelle coupe au carré contre un chignon retenu par deux baguettes, laissant sa frange intacte. Son kimono en soie McQueen lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds rappelait la couleur de son fard à paupières, le tissu partant d'un bleu électrique pour se décliner petit à petit en une teinte pastelle beaucoup plus douce. Une petite bande de cuir noire ceintrait sa taille, marquant par la même occasion la fin de son décolleté en V et les manches étaient très amples, lui donnant une volupté de mouvements semblable à celle d'une geisha.

Comment se trouvait-elle ? Passable. Comment le monde entier la trouverait-elle ? A tomber.

« Vous remplirez son bol d'eau toutes les deux heures et demie environ. » énuméra Pansy tout en se déplaçant d'un bout à l'autre de son appartement pour récupérer ses dernières affaires. « S'il y a encore de l'eau dans le récipient, vous la jetterez et ce même s'il en reste un bon litre. » Portable, agenda. « Et épargnez moi le discours selon lequel des enfants meurent de soif chaque minute dans le monde parce que moi, quand je meurs de soif pendant les soldes d'été, un soleil de 48°C tapant sur mon crâne, personne n'est là pour faire un reportage sur la déshydratation de mon corps ou créer une association humanitaire en mon nom. » Vogue, Zippo. « Vous vous assurerez également qu'il garde toujours son bracelet électronique à la patte, comme ça je peux le localiser depuis mon portable. » Bouteille d'eau, trousse de maquillage. « La dernière fois, il a eu la bonne idée de s'en débarrasser avant de fuguer. Je l'ai retrouvé chez le vieux milliardaire d'en dessous en train de mâchouiller les seins d'une grande blonde siliconée – ce gros tordu de voisin a fait fortune en vendant des poupées gonflables. » Crème pour les mains, chewing-gums. « Ah et lorsque vous le nourrirez, faites attention à ne jamais lui tendre directement sa viande. » Sac à main. « À part si vous voulez terminer comme celui qui vous a précédé : la main coupée. » ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

« O...ok. » bredouilla le pauvre baby-sitter chargé de garder Hannibal le temps d'une soirée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au félin qui déambulait princièrement dans le salon.

« Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il peut...hum... »

« Vous manger ? » devina la brune tout en vaporisant sa nuque de parfum.

« ...oui ? »

Pansy glissa le flacon dans son sac et resta pensive quelques secondes.

« S'il ne vous aime pas, il y a de grandes chances que oui. »

Le jeune homme déglutit si bruyamment qu'on faillit ne pas entendre la sonnette d'entrée retentir.

« Tâchez d'être resté en un seul morceau lorsque je reviendrai. » lui souhaita Pansy en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Parce qu'une moquette tâchée de sang est une moquette à jeter. »

« D-d-d'accord. » bégaya-t-il.

La brune atteignit le vestibule d'entrée en quelques enjambées et tourna la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir.

« Tu es en retard. » siffla-t-elle.

« Et toi, tu es belle. » constata Harry avant de lui offrir son bras. « Permettez, mademoiselle..? »

Pansy roula des yeux mais consentit à nouer son bras au sien. Il était vêtu en smoking, ce qui le changeait radicalement de son habituel uniforme d'apprenti-clochard. Seuls ses cheveux restaient rebelles à la vie, à la mort.

« J'ai des conditions. » le prévînt la brune tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Ça tombe bien, j'en ai aussi. » dit Harry.

« Il est juste _hors de question_ que tu me donnes un surnom totalement niais, débilisant et romantico-dégueulasse comme ''bébé'', ''chérie'' ou pire encore : ''ma puce''. Ça me donne de l'urticaire. »

« Interdiction de faire des jeux de mots avec mon nom, tels que ''Pottitou'' ou ''Pottiron''. Ma mère m'appelle ''Pottininou'' depuis ma naissance et ça me donne des envies de défenestration. »

« À aucun moment et sous AUCUN prétexte tu ne me tiendras la main. »

« Je veux être assis en face de ma mère pendant le repas, tu prendras mon père. Chaque fois que je suis à proximité de lui, il se sent toujours obligé de me donner de grandes claques dans le dos. La dernière en date a failli me rendre paralytique. »

« Il est hors de question que tes géniteurs me bombardent de questions sur ma vie privée, mon nombre de frères et sœurs, la composition de mon petit-déjeuner et l'âge auquel j'ai perdu ma première dent. Je _déteste_ les interrogatoires. »

« Ne pose surtout _aucune_ question qui toucherait de près ou de loin à la musique de mon père, ce serait une perche trop grande pour qu'il se lance dans un monologue sur son groupe de musique, Les Maraudeurs, et aucune personne sur cette Terre ne mériterait de subir cette torture. »

« Je veux être à proximité des toilettes. Étant donné que je ne connais pas le restaurant dans lequel on va, je ne peux pas savoir si la nourriture est bonne ou non, et si elle est abjecte, il est hors de question qu'elle reste dans mon estomac. »

« Aucune mention de mon site. Absolument au-cu-ne. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. »

Pansy se tourna vers son voisin interloqué.

« Tes parents ne savent pas que tu passes ton temps à scruter la vie des autres pour survivre ? »

« Ils n'en ont aucune idée. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » voulut savoir la brune tout en entrant la première dans l'ascenseur.

Potter fit un geste vague de la main.

« Compliqué. » éluda-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. « Retiens juste qu'il est totalement interdit par la loi d'aborder ce sujet. »

« Très bien. » concéda l'attachée de presse. « Oh, j'oubliais le point le plus crucial : pas de langue. »

« Pansy chérie, c'est la langue sinon rien. » ricana Harry.

« Alors rien. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Très bien_, pas de langue dans ce cas. » soupira-t-il

« Et pas plus d'une fois. Histoire que je ne passe pas plus de deux heures à me désinfecter la bouche après. »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas bouffé de l'ail non plus. »

« Ce qui m'amène au troisième point. » ajouta Pansy en lui tendant un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe extra-forte. « Prends-en trois. »

« Je vais même prendre tout le paquet si ça peut te faire plaisir. » railla Harry avant de déchirer l'emballage d'un coup de dent pour s'enfiler les dix dragées d'un seul coup.

« Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi. » le prévînt-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer d'appréhension.

Et en effet, la seconde suivante, le visage du chroniqueur devînt rouge tomate et il se mit à respirer aussi bruyamment qu'un asthmatique en pleine crise. Déjà qu'un seul chewing-gum réussissait à givrer la mâchoire, mais dix..! Harry avait l'impression d'avoir mangé seize piments rouges glacés.

« Mais je ne suis pas toi et Dieu merci. » conclut Pansy, moqueuse. « Allez, on sort. »

Le brun la suivit dans le hall, la Troisième Guerre Mondiale sévissant toujours dans sa bouche. Dès que le gardien le vit, il accourut vers lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Quel _plaisir_ de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez tant manqué ! Oh et puis quelle magnifique tenue ! Vous êtes absolument resplendissant ! Cette cravate vous sied à merveille ! Et puis ces chaussures...mon Dieu...ces chaussures ! Ont-elles été confectionnées par les anges des cieux ? ! »

Harry se débarrassa de lui en tentant d'articuler un ''ça va, ça va...'' agacé mais ne réussit qu'à prononcer des voyelles désarticulées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce manège ? Tu lui as lancé un sort de séduction ? » le questionna Pansy tandis qu'Alfred leur ouvrait la portière de la voiture.

« 'o 'i 'u 'a 'eu 'i 'o ! » répondit Harry.

« Ah c'est sûr qu'expliqué comme ça, on comprend mieux. » ricana la femme d'affaires.

L'anesthésie buccale du brun dura pendant une bonne partie du trajet mais se dissipa fort heureusement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant. James et Lily les attendaient devant l'établissement, une pancarte : "POTTININOU& MME POTTININOU" dans les bras. En voyant cela, Pansy manqua de retourner dans la voiture aussi sec et 'ordonner à Alfred de rouler jusqu'en Yougoslavie sans s'arrêter à aucun feu rouge.

« Non. » l'arrêta à temps Harry en la maintenant par le bras. « Tu t'es engagée. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant. »

« J'ai très légèrement envie de mourir. » lui fit part Pansy.

« Eh bien négocie avec la Faucheuse pour qu'elle vienne te voir seulement _après_ le dîner. » répondit Harry avant de s'exclamer : « Maman ! Papa ! »

La brune assista à leurs effusions avec une grimace de pur dégoût et se força à effectuer cette gymnastique appelée ''sourire'' lorsque les parents Potter se retournèrent vers elle pour la saluer.

« Dieu du Ciel, vous êtes magnifique. » souffla Lily.

« Je sais. » répondit la brune avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait être bien élevée et répondre : « Vous aussi. »

« Et vous êtes vivante, surtout ! » s'exclama James qui lui tâtait le bras, comme n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle existait aux côtés de son fils.

« Pourquoi ? Les anciennes petites amies de Potter étaient des zombies ? » ricana Pansy.

« Ok, très bien ! » intervînt alors Harry d'une voix forte. « Et si on entrait ? »

Les quatre pénétrèrent alors dans le petit restaurant italien plutôt pas mal qu'avaient choisi les parents du chroniqueur et s'installèrent à la table indiquée par le personnel. Pansy, se rappelant de justesse qu'il fallait qu'elle soit celle qui prenne place en face du père d'Harry, prit place en diagonale de Lily. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle put avoir droit à la fameuse claque dans le dos de James Potter qui faillit la faire tomber instantanément dans le coma. Rien de tel pour être d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste du dîner.

« Alors, nos deux amoureux, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » commença James.

« Chez un fleuriste. » répondit Harry.

« Dans un club échangiste. » répondit en même temps Pansy.

Lily, qui buvait son eau, entra instantanément dans une quinte de toux sévère et eut elle aussi droit à la claque dans le dos de James. Harry se sentit alors le besoin d'arranger la situation en ces termes :

« Chez un fleuriste possédant un club échangiste. »

« Très, très bon club, soit dit en passant... » appuya Pansy qui était apparemment déterminée à ruiner la soirée dès les premiers instants.

« Club d'équitation. » rattrapa une fois de plus le brun. « Ils l'ont appelé ''échangiste'' parce qu'ils y échangent des chevaux. »

« ...avec beaucoup de fouets... » continuait Pansy.

« ...oui, des fouets et des cravaches, rien de tel pour faire avancer un cheval paresseux. »

« ...et du cuir, mmh, beaucoup de cuir... »

« ...il en faut toujours pour confectionner de bonnes selles et de bonnes cuissardes. »

« Quelque chose me turlupine intensément. » leur fit alors part James en fronçant des sourcils. « Votre club, c'est le même principe d'un club échangiste normal...mais avec des animaux ? »

« ...non ? » répondit prudemment Harry.

Ses parents poussèrent alors un soupir de soulagement, James éclatant même de rire.

« Dieu soit loué ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Si c'est un club échangiste normal, alors tout va bien ! » souffla sa mère.

« Non parce que depuis ta dernière relation amoureuse avec le berger allemand de ta concierge, on commençait un peu à s'inquiéter quant à ton orientation... »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Pansy de frôler l'étouffement.

« Un _berger allemand_ ? » suffoqua-t-elle.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? » s'étonna Lily. « Pottininou... »

« Harry, maman, _Harry_ ! » la reprit le brun, agacé. « Et j'aimerais autant qu'on ne parle pas de mes exs devant ma copine actuelle, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Ah non mais moi ça m'intéresse. » insista Pansy, mauvaise.

« Non, ça ne t'intéresse pas. » répliqua Harry en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Mais enfin, _Pottininou_, il ne devrait y avoir aucun secret entre nous ! » susurra la brune en papillonnant des paupières.

« Je te conseille de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là, mon petit sucre d'orge chéri praliné à la cannelle et aux fraises des bois. » rétorqua Potter sur un ton menaçant malgré son sourire intact.

« Alors dites-moi, ce labrador, il était comment ? » enchaîna d'une voix enjouée Pansy en se retournant vers ses supposés beaux-parents.

Les parents réfléchirent un instant puis soudain, James s'écria en levant son index en l'air :

« Elle s'appelait Kicky ! »

« Et c'était la chienne de sa concierge, ça je m'en souviens. » ajouta Lily.

« Mais c'est qu'on en apprend, des choses... » dit Pansy, rictus aux lèvres.

« Et il ne vous ait _jamais_ venu à l'idée, chers parents magnifiquement crédules et superbement intrusifs, que j'ai inventé cette histoire pour que vous me _laissiez tranquille_ ? ! » siffla Harry.

James et Lily s'entreregardèrent.

« Non. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Dieu du Ciel... » soupira leur fils, terrassé.

« Et puis tu as le droit de tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, Pottifleur, que ce soit d'un caniche ou d'une chaise roulante. Nous ne te jugeons pas. » lui assura Pansy en feignant un air profondément concerné.

« Dans quel camp es-tu, Judas ? » lui murmura-t-il férocement.

« On s'amuse comme on peut, écoute. » rétorqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de s'adresser à nouveau vers James et Lily. « Vous savez, son amour pour les animaux explique pas mal de choses. La dernière fois, il a acheté un journal animalier pour dessiner des petits cœurs au-dessus des photos de ratons laveurs. » La brune joignit ses deux mains entre elles dans une mimique amoureuse. « N'est-ce pas atrocement _mignon_ ? »

« Oooh..! » s'exclamèrent James et Lily, conquis.

Et Harry laissa sa chère acolyte le dénigrer comme bon lui semblait le temps que les entrées laissent place aux plats principaux. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça après l'avoir réveillée à presque cinq heures du matin pour qu'elle joue le rôle de sa petite-amie. Et puis, étrangement, ses parents semblaient l'apprécier elle et son kimono bleu, donc autant que les trois signent leur certificat d'amitié et se gravent ''Bestfriend 4ever & ever'' sur le torse avant la fin du repas pour que son père et sa mère arrêtent d'harceler le pauvre chroniqueur célibataire pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Alors, Pansy » dit James en lui servant du vin « que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

La brune en but une petite gorgée avant de répondre :

« Je fais la promotion de la carrière de diverses célébrités de sorte à ce qu'elles gagnent des contrats qui leur feront gagner des films qui leur feront gagner de l'argent qui me feront également gagner de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. »

« Elle est attachée de presse et agent à ses heures. » traduisit Harry.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être passionnant. » acquiesça Lily.

« Ça rapporte, surtout. » insista Pansy.

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer l'argent. » constata Lily avec un petit sourire.

Sourire que Pansy calqua immédiatement, un petit côté avide en plus.

« _J'adore_. »

« Dans ce cas vous devez aimer Harry pour ce qu'il est vraiment parce qu'il est fauché comme le blé. » déclara James.

« Et boum. » ricana le fils fauché comme le blé. « ''Descendons Harry dans son estime de soi'' va devenir le petit jeu de la soirée ? Non parce que si c'est ça, autant que je vous donne quelques pistes à exploiter : j'ai déjà pleuré devant Titanic, j'ai arrêté de faire pipi au lit à dix ans, j'ai sucé mon pouce jusqu'en quatrième, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être dans un boys band... »

« Harry chéri, arrête-toi donc là, que ta copine ne parte pas déjà en courant. » le coupa sa mère qui semblait être effrayée à l'idée que la seule _vraie _fille qu'elle voyait aux côtés de son Pottininou se fasse la malle.

« Surtout que tu nous as débusqué un petit joyau. » s'exclama James. « C'est à se demander comment une femme d'affaires comme vous a pu poser les yeux sur notre modeste fils incapable de ranger correctement sa chambre. D'ailleurs, je vous le demande : comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Lalalilala... » chantonna Harry, légèrement à bout de nerfs.

Pansy eut un sourire en coin et observa quelques secondes le chroniqueur, une petite lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

« Potter est intelligent. » dit-elle alors. « Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il n'a pas froid aux yeux. J'aime les gens qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. »

Le chroniqueur lui lança un regard agréablement surpris.

« Que de compliments...était-ce gratuit, au moins ? »

« Le premier l'était. Mais le deuxième te coutera de me payer l'intégralité du dîner. » répliqua Pansy, maligne.

« Si ce n'est que ça... » dit alors Harry, amusé.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. »

Pansy claqua alors des doigts à l'intention d'un des employés.

« Soyez gentil et apportez-moi votre plus chère bouteille de vin. C'est mon fiancé qui paie. » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire aussi mielleux que perfide aux lèvres.

« Non ! » réagit immédiatement Harry. « N'apportez _rien du tout_. »

« Si ! » insista Pansy avant de se retourner vers Potter. « Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sauf si ton banquier t'envoie des menaces de mort une fois par semaine. » répliqua Harry. « Vous n'apporterez rien du tout. »

« Vous m'apportez ma bouteille ! » ordonna l'attachée de presse.

« Bougez d'un seul pas et j'appelle le patron. »

« Restez immobile _une seconde de plus_ et je vous fusille. »

« Bon, moi j'aimerais bien un petit IceTea. » commanda tranquillement James.

« Un thé pour moi. » ajouta Lily.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. » lui répondit le serveur avant de s'enfuir immédiatement, lançant des regards un peu alarmés à Harry et Pansy.

« Et sinon » demanda Lily, pour changer de sujet « dans l'hypothèse extrêmement probable que vous vous mariiez dans les mois – ou jours, qui sait ? – qui suivent...prévoyez-vous d'avoir des enfants ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » l'interrogea Pansy. « La vaisselle ? »

James et Lily s'entreregardèrent, interloqués.

« Pour fonder une famille, plutôt. » répondit Lily.

« Fa...? » répéta Pansy comme si elle entendait ce mot pour la première fois.

« Famille. » lui expliqua Harry. « C'est une communauté de personnes réunies par un lien de parenté. Son cocon est composé généralement de deux parents ainsi qu'un ou plusieurs enfants. Un enfant est un être vivant conçu par les deux parents et enfanté par la mère au bout de neuf mois de grossesse.»

« Ah. » assimila la brune. « Mouais, non. Sans façon. »

Lily eut l'air catastrophé.

« Mais...mais vous ne désirez même pas laisser une petite trace de vous ici-bas...une progéniture ? »

« Mes mille trois-cent soixante-treize escarpins et sept-cent vingt-et-un sacs à main sont le seul héritage que je laisserai sur cette Terre. Je pense que c'est déjà bien assez. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin. On ne refaisait pas Pansy Parkinson.

« Puis quel est le but d'accomplir le péché de la chair de façon à laisser un fœtus sadique nous déformer le ventre et les organes vitaux pendant neuf mois pour qu'il nous bousille ensuite nos nuits de sommeil en hurlant à la mort et nous fasse prendre des antidépresseurs au petit-déjeuner et des rides prématurées sur le front lors de sa crise d'adolescence ? Quel est l'intérêt ? » continua Pansy en se resservant elle-même du vin, cette fois-ci.

« C'est sûr que vu comme ça... » réfléchit James.

« Mais ne voulez-vous pas nous donner le bonheur de tenir un jour un petit bébé dans les bras ? » persévéra Lily.

« Vous pouvez le trouver à 40 Gallions au rayon jouet de Toys'R'Us, ce bonheur. Vous prenez une des poupées plastiques dans vos bras et hop ! Le tour est joué. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama sa mère, en désespoir de cause.

« Maman ? » lui répondit le brun, un sourire amusé face à la répartie de sa pseudo-fiancée. « Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne veut pas porter un Potter bis dans son ventre. Certaines aiment allaiter, d'autres préfèrent se faire la coupe au carré et tuer la populace à coups de talons aiguilles. À chacune ses activités. »

« Et quelle activité pourrait être plus importante que de faire plaisir à ses beaux-parents en leur donnant un beau petit-fils ? ! »

« Bof, plein. » répondit Pansy qui commençait à être pompette. « Faire du vélo nu devant Buckingham Palace. Manger un lombric. Braquer une banque pour forcer les employés à faire du houla-hop. Jouer du triangle...et j'en passe. »

« Du triangle ? » releva James en se redressant tout à coup. « Vous vous intéressez à la musique ? »

Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à Pansy. Il ne fallait surtout pas engager son père sur ce chemin pour leur santé mentale à tous.

« Pas tellement, non. » répondit prudemment la brune. « À vrai dire, je préfèrerai que l'on m'égorge plutôt que d'entendre une seule note de musique. »

« Vous savez, j'ai monté un groupe de rock, enfin rock...folk. Enfin, folk... Indie. Enfin indie... » débita James avec enthousiasme.

« Oh, bon sang... » soupira Harry en se prenant le visage entre les mains. « En quelle langue dois-je te remercier, Parkinson ? »

« Et donc je l'ai monté avec quelques uns de mes amis d'enfance, oui parce qu'en fait, ce projet remonte à nos années d'adolescence, quand on nous surnommait Les Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, il fallait dire que... »

« Parce que c'est de ma faute ? ! » suffoqua la brune. « On parlait tranquillement de nudisme, de ver de terre et de braquage avec un cerceau quand soudain ton père est entré dans la conversation ! »

« ...Et lorsqu'on faisait des concerts, je peux vous dire qu'on mettait le feu, ah ça oui ! Les trente personnes dans la salle était déchaînée avec leurs briquets ! Bon, une des fans s'est brûlé la main au troisième degré avec par contre... »

« Et grâce à qui, hein ? Qui lui a donné l'opportunité de le faire ? » répliqua Potter. « Heureusement que je t'ai dit de ne PAS parler de près ou de loin de musique ! On est encore là jusqu'à une heure du matin, maintenant.

« ...Nos fans, ahlala, je peux vous dire que ce sont des gens pour qui je pourrais tout faire, TOUT ! D'ailleurs, la fois dernière, un d'eux avait besoin de bras pour son déménagement et je n'ai pas hésité _une seule seconde_ à l'aider pour tout installer dans son nouvel appartement... »

« Eh bien dis-lui de se taire ! Est-ce que c'est compliqué, ça, de lui demander de se taire ? »

« Et puis les nanas dans le public étaient...hum, pardon Lily. »

« J'ai une meilleure solution. » décida Harry avant de se lever. « Papa, on part. »

« Mais dans tous les cas, je peux vous dire que John Lennon aurait pu pleurer de jalousie devant...quoi, déjà ? » sursauta-t-il.

« Oh mais non, on n'a même pas encore terminé le dessert ! » s'exclama sa mère.

« Malheureusement, nous devons vraiment rentrer. Pansy doit faire gagner de l'argent à ses célébrités très tôt le matin. »

« Et Potter doit le leur faire perdre en broyant leur réputation très tard le soir. » compléta la brune qui se mettait elle aussi sur ses pieds. « En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Nous de même ! » déclara James avec un grand sourire. « Pour une fois que notre fils nous présente une copine humaine qui aime la musique ! »

« Et les petits enfants. » ajouta Lily avec un sourire entendu.

« Et les compartiments de réfrigérateur. » répliqua Pansy en lui rendant son doux sourire.

Potter se sentit le besoin d'attirer la brune dehors avant qu'une guerre n'éclate dans le restaurant. Sur le trottoir, Alfred les attendait patiemment, toujours posté devant la voiture.

« Penser qu'une femme n'est faite que pour pondre des gosses, c'était à la mode au 18e siècle, plus maintenant. » souffla Pansy en entrant maladroitement dans le véhicule.

« Et marcher droit, c'est encore à la mode au 21e siècle ? » se moqua Harry. « Pansy Parkinson bourrée, spectacle intéressant. »

« Crois-moi, si j'étais _réellement_ bourrée, tu le saurais. » siffla la brune.

« Au bout de quoi...deux verres ? » continua son acolyte.

« Multiplié par trois. » rectifia l'attachée de presse en s'éventant de sa main. « Il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi puiser la force de rester assise sur ma chaise. »

« C'était une torture aussi éprouvante que ça ? »

« Tu me poses réellement cette question après avoir entendu ton père se prendre pour une rockstar ? » Elle eut soudain un petit rictus narquois. « Quoique la partie avec Kicky le caniche valait le déplacement... »

« C'était un berger allemand ! » la reprit Harry, légèrement irrité, mais Pansy partait déjà dans un fou rire alcoolisé.

Le trajet jusqu'au quartier grand luxe du chroniqueur fut plus rapide que prévu et la Mercedes se gara devant son immeuble en ruine à minuit précise.

« Passe le bonjour au Chat. » lui lança Pansy.

« Quel chat ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'Albert ouvrait sa portière.

« Celui de Mère Theresa. » roula des yeux la brune.

« Mère Theresa avait un chat..? »

« Mais je parle de ton chat, imbécile ! »

« Aaah...Le Chat ? »

« Oui, Le Chat, la lessive, peu importe. » soupira l'attachée de presse. « Passe-lui le bonjour s'il n'a pas encore été dévoré par les bactéries qui peuplent ton taudis. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » répondit Harry avant de sortir du véhicule.

Une fois dehors, il se pencha de nouveau vers la voiture.

« Un dernier truc. » ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher vers Pansy pour l'embrasser dans les règles de l'art.

Il fallut une bonne poignée de seconde pour que la brune réalise ce qui était en train de se passer et se détache de l'étreinte en hurlant :

« VADE RETRO SATANAS ! »

« On avait dit une fois. » argumenta Harry, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« On avait dit _sans_ la langue. » répliqua Pansy.

« On avait dit que tu ne parlerais pas de musique. »

« On avait dit que tu ne me donnerais pas de surnoms affectueux à gerber. »

« On avait dit que tu ne me donnerais pas de surnom, tout court. »

« Eh bien je suppose qu'on est quitte. » clôtura la brune avec un petit rictus.

« On est quitte. » acquiesça le chroniqueur avant de fermer la portière. « Totalement quitte. » ajouta-t-il en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Pendant cinq jours, Hermione observa attentivement Draco. Elle observa ses étirements du matin, elle observa ses bâillements du soir. Elle prêta attention à la manière dont il lui parlait, dont il sifflotait à chaque fois qu'il allait prendre sa bouche, elle prêtait une attention toute particulière aux sujets qu'il abordait, à la façon dont il l'embrassait, dont il s'occupait d'elle. Et rien, <em>rien<em> dans son comportement réussit à la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire. Absolument rien. Il était le même Draco que d'habitude, un peu nonchalant, toujours prompte à rire ou se moquer, rigoureux dans le sport, mauvais perdant dans les jeux-vidéo, presque toujours torse nu, piquant du nez vers quinze heures, prêt à fait la fête dès dix-huit heures, toujours allergique aux comédies romantiques que louait Hermione pour la soirée, dormant toujours la bouche entrouverte. Pas _un seul moment_ où il n'avait fait mention de la date importante qui allait arriver. Et lorsqu'Hermione lui tendait des perches ou lui envoyait des messages subliminaux, ceux-ci semblaient glisser sur lui comme de l'huile et il n'en relevait absolument aucun.

« Pose-lui directement la question. » lui suggéra Angelina lorsqu'elle vînt déjeuner chez elle entre deux cours de Gryffondor. « C'est la meilleure façon de le savoir. »

« Oui...mais non. » répondit la brune, partagée. « J'ai encore envie de croire qu'il n'a pas oublié, tu vois ? » lui expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le tapis du sol. « Si je lui pose la question et qu'il me répond : ''quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à cette date ? On me livrera enfin ma table Ikéa ?'', ça va me mettre mal. »

« Oui mais comme ça au moins, tu seras fixée. »

« Mouais. Je sais pas. » souffla Hermione en se rongeant mécaniquement l'ongle du pouce.

« C'est dans une semaine, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle confirmation tout en ramenant ses tresses en une queue de cheval.

Hermione lui lança un regard interdit.

« Trois jours, Angie. » la corrigea-t-elle. « Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as oublié..! »

La jeune afro-britannique laissa tomber ses cheveux, une expression de choc sur le visage.

« Oh merde. » souffla-t-elle avant de crier en direction de la cuisine : « Glenn ! _Glenn_ ! »

Trois secondes suffirent pour que la jeune asiatique apparaisse, un tablier Bambi enfilée par-dessus ses habits. Ses cheveux étaient un dégradé de blond, de violet et puis de bleu, vers les pointes.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Ici, Glenn. Vous m'avez demandée ? » dit-elle, un sourire niais exagéré sur les lèvres.

« La convention _Purple Moon_, c'est quand ? » lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

« Dans trois jours, pourquoi ? » répondit Glenn.

Angelina se retourna vers la brune tout en se mordant la lèvre, coupable.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione. » dit-elle.

Glenn haussa des sourcils.

« Mais...c'est pas dans une semaine ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le sol, terrassée.

« Non, les filles, c'est dans à peine trois jours... » soupira-t-elle.

« Oh merde. » répéta Glenn.

« On ne peut pas aller à la convention de l'année proc... » proposa Angelina.

« Hors. De. Question. » l'interrompit catégoriquement Glenndal. « J'ai dû vendre les cendres de mon arrière-grand-père paternel sur eBay pour m'acheter le billet d'entrée de cette fichue congrégation ainsi que le pack permettant de prendre des photos individuelles avec Sirius Black. Et vous savez PERTINEMMENT que je serais capable de vendre père, mère, chien, maison et codes wifi pour pouvoir toucher du doigt Sirius Black. »

« Oui, on sait. » soupirèrent à l'unisson les deux autres filles.

« Mais je suis vraiment désolée Hermione qu'on ne puisse pas être là pour ton anniversaire. » s'excusa Glenn, réellement navrée. « On pourra se faire un Skype, si tu veux ! Et je te ramènerai plein de figurines de Sirius – je garderai celles torse nu, par contre. »

Hermione eut un faible rire.

« C'est gentil, Glenn. C'est gentil. » la remercia-t-elle.

« Et ça sent le cramé, Glenn. Ça sent le cramé. » la prévînt Angelina.

« Mince, le gâteau ! » s'écria la jeune femme avant de foncer vers la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, la grande métisse vînt s'accroupir aux côtés de la jeune étudiante toujours allongée.

« Tu nous en veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Non. » mentit Hermione.

« Je sais que si. » devina Angelina avec un sourire contrit. « Mais on n'a vraiment pas tilté en voyant les dates. Et puis tu connais Glenn...ce serait tombé le jour de son mariage qu'elle aurait planté son mari à l'autel pour courir dans les bras de Sirius Black. »

« Et toi aussi tu vas y aller, donc ? »

« Je suis obligée. Dieu seul sait quelle folie va faire Glenn en voyant son fantasme vivant débarquer. Je suis obligée de m'assurer qu'elle ne va pas le kidnapper puis le ligoter pour l'embarquer dans une camionnette et... »

« Le dessert est servi ! » s'exclama Glenn en revenant au salon, un moule dans les mains. « Au menu : fondant au chocolat. »

« Miam ! »

Hermione rassembla son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir se relever et afficher un début de sourire. Elle s'assit aux côtés de ses deux amies et tendit son assiette pour avoir sa part.

Croquer dans le gâteau fut la première des difficultés. Il était tellement dur que la brune eut peur d'y perdre toute sa dentition. Et le goût... un seul regard échangé avec Angelina lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se retenir de tout recracher.

« Alors ? » demanda Glenn, toute contente. « Comment est-ce que vous le trouvez ? »

Les deux filles s'entreregardèrent à nouveau puis Hermione se lança à l'eau :

« Eh bien... » commença-t-elle. « Il est...il est, hum...il est. On est au moins sûres de ça. Le gâteau existe, il est réel, il _est_. Mais quant à savoir ce qu'il est, justement... »

Elle se tourna vers Angelina, à la rescousse.

« En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup tes boucles d'oreilles, Glennie. » la complimenta d'une voix un peu trop aigue la jeune afro-britannique. « Où les as-tu achetées ? »

Le visage de Glenn se chiffonna et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

« Vous n'aimez pas mon gâteau ! » sanglota-t-elle tout en se levant d'un bond pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

« Mais si, bien sûr que si on l'aime, ton gâteau ! » lui assura Hermione avant de recracher sa bouchée dans un mouchoir.

« On l'adore ! » renchérit Angelina qui remit discrètement sa part dans le moule.

* * *

><p>Plus les jours passaient, plus les doutes d'Hermione s'accroissaient. Avait-il oublié, jouait-il une sorte de jeu...impossible à savoir. Mais vînt le jour où elle le coinça en beauté. Ils étaient en train de regarder Cartoon Networks, juste après que la brune soit rentrée de chez Fleury &amp;Bott, et une publicité vantant les mérites de la dernière Barbie sur le marché passa. Hermione avait alors dit :<p>

« Tiens, tu pourrais me l'offrir demain, ça. »

« Et en quel honneur ? » avait répliqué distraitement Draco qui jouait sur son portable.

Et c'est là que la brune sut ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle se retourna d'un coup sec vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Mon _anniversaire_. »

Draco haussa des sourcils. Mais pas de joie, non. De surprise. Une totale surprise.

« Oh. » réagit-il.

« _Oh_ ? » répéta sa voisine.

« Oooh ! » se rattrapa alors Draco en tâchant d'y mettre plus d'enthousiasme.

« J'en étais SÛRE. » éructa la brune. « Je SAVAIS que tu avais oublié. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié ! J'avais même prévu de... » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, visiblement à court d'idée.

Hermione eut un sourire provocateur.

« Qu'avais-tu donc prévu, dis-moi ? Je suis _impatiente_ de le savoir. »

Draco déglutit.

« Ben...j'avais prévu... »

« Oui ? »

« J'avais prévu de t'offrir... »

« M'offrir quoi ? Surprends-moi. »

« ...un chinchilla ? » termina l'héritier d'une petite voix.

« Mais bien sûr... » ricana sa compagne en roulant des yeux.

« Attends mais c'est hyper mignon un chinchilla ! » argumenta-t-il. « Tout le monde surestime cet animal parce que le cochon d'Inde lui fait de l'ombre mais très honnêtement, le cochon d'Inde, c'est has been, très 2003. Puis des deux, le chinchilla est de loin le plus pratique : son pelage est si fourni que tu pourras t'en faire un manteau quand l'hiver arrivera. »

« Merci du conseil mais je ne m'appelle pas Pansy Parkinson docteur-ès torture de peau de rongeur. »

« Non, Parkinson, elle est plus peau de vache que peau de rongeur. »

« Eh ben c'est parfait, tu sauras au moins la matière du manteau que tu lui offriras pour son anniversaire. Si tu n'as pas oublié la date, bien sûr. »

« Hermione, je te _jure_ que je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire. » plaida Draco.

Et il put enfin parler à autre chose qu'à son dos car elle pivota lentement sur ses talons pour lui faire face.

« Tu me le jures ? » répéta-t-elle, encore un peu sceptique.

« Je te le jure sur la tête et la vie de Viktor Krum. »

« C'est bizarre, dit comme ça, j'ai comme du mal à te croire. » répliqua Hermione en se levant du lit pour quitter la chambre.

Draco la suivit immédiatement tout en continuant de se défendre.

« Et puis, de toutes les façons, même si j'avais oublié ton annivers... »

« Ohlala, je t'arrête tout de suite ! » l'interrompit sa femme en faisant volte-face. « Je connais ton discours par cœur : à quoi bon s'énerver pour un _stupide_ oubli d'anniversaire de rien du tout alors qu'à côté de ça il y a des choses bien plus graves et bien plus préoccupantes comme la montée de l'obésité chez les ados américains, le chômage qui ne cesse d'augmenter chez les jeunes, la taux de pollution qui s'accroît... »

« T'as oublié le prix totalement indécent des Dragées de Bertie Crochue vendues à l'unité » ajouta Draco. « Elles sont passées de 10 Mornilles à 15 Mornilles. »

« Grand Dieu. »

« N'est-ce pas incroyablement révoltant ? ! » s'emporta l'héritier. « Depuis mes 8 ans, je ne payais que 10 Mornilles chaque dragée goût banane flambée. Et là, d'un seul coup, comme ça, ils décident de rajouter cinq centimes au prix initial ! »

« Ils ont osé... »

« Ils ont _osé_, oui ! Parce que cinq centimes, ça peut paraître petit mais si, comme moi, tu achètes quinze dragées d'un coup, tu n'en as plus pour 1 Gallion et 50 Mornilles mais pour 2 Gallions et 25 centimes ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui dit-alors Hermione d'un air inspiré. « Tu devrais te plaindre. »

« C'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé. » approuva Draco en secouant frénétiquement son portable. « Je vais écrire à la société Bertie Crochue et... »

« Non. Vu la gravité de la situation, tu devrais carrément t'adresser au Premier Ministre. »

Draco écarquilla des yeux comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son cerveau.

« Mais oui ! Totalement ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il. « On pourrait faire pression sur le Gouvernement et les obliger ainsi à baisser le prix des dragées. »

« Exactement. Pourquoi ne pas contacter des employés de Bertie Crochue et créer une sorte de syndicat, d'ailleurs ? Comme ça, vous aurez beaucoup plus de poids. »

« Génial, génial. Et on pourrait ainsi menacer le Premier Ministre de faire grève s'il ne nous donne pas gain de cause, à savoir une réduction de 5 Mornilles – ou 6, ou 7, allez, soyons fous. »

« Ou menacer directement sa famille. Pourquoi ne pas kidnapper sa femme, lui faire porter une cagoule et l'obliger à lire une lettre de revendication devant une caméra bon marché ? »

Draco emprisonna la figure de sa femme entre ses mains.

« Hermione, c'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que ton intelligence est supérieure à la moyenne. » affirma-t-il. « Tu as tellement de bonnes idées qui fourmillent dans ce crâne que je...oh. T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule depuis tout ce temps, en fait. » tilta-t-il soudainement.

Hermione haussa narquoisement un sourcil.

« Et tu as mis deux minutes toutes entières à t'en rendre compte ? »

« J'avais des doutes, à vrai dire, mais je me suis dit que la hausse des prix des dragées pouvait peut-être réellement t'émouvoir. »

« M'émouvoir ? » s'exclama Hermione. « La hausse des prix des dragées Bertie Crochue vendues à l'unité ? »

« C'est une cause tout aussi noble que la lutte contre l'extension des pandas. » se défendit Draco.

« La hausse des prix des dragées Bertie Crochue vendues à l'unité ? » répéta la brune qui était maintenant hilare.

« Exactement. »

« Est-ce que je peux rire ? »

« T'es censée être énervée, là, donc ce serait embêtant pour toi. »

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux rire deux minutes et être de nouveau énervée après ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à sa Slytherin.

« Vas-y, je chronomètre. » lui donna-t-il le top départ.

Et Hermione s'esclaffa tout son soûl pendant le temps qui lui était escompté puis consacra le reste de la journée à tirer la tête, remettant son masque fureur. Et ce masque ne quitta pas sa figure le lendemain car le jour de son anniversaire, jour que Draco avait royalement oublié, la brune se réveilla d'une humeur purement massacrante. Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, ce ne fut pas le fait de se réveiller nez à nez avec une petite boule de poils brune affublée d'une mini-casquette NY placée à l'envers sur sa tête, une chaîne en or autour du cou, qui déclencha sa fureur. Mais son cri, oui. À la vue du petit animal à deux pas de sa figure, la brune se redressa dans un vif sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Croisant par la même occasion le regard du petit rongeur, elle sembla lire dans ses petites pupilles noires quelque chose comme : « Ah oui mais moi non plus je pige pas très bien la situation...on m'a dit de venir alors je suis venu. On m'a mis ces fringues, j'ai accepté. Voilà. Rien de plus. Je sais même pas ce que je fous ici d'ailleurs. Vous auriezpas des mini-carottes à grignoter par hasard ? ».

« Bon anniversaire ! » lui souhaita alors Draco qui apparut de nulle part, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Alors, tu as vu Tupac ? »

« Tupac ? » répéta sa femme, un peu ahurie. « ...il n'est pas mort fusillé ? »

« Non, pas celui-là, l'autre...ah, le voilà ! » dit Draco en venant cueillir le chinchilla habillé comme une star du hip-hop et qui effilochait accessoirement la taie d'oreiller de la brune à coups de dents vigoureux. « Tupac, voici Hermione, Hermione, voici Tupac. » les présenta-t-il.

Sa femme fixa la petite bête, ne sachant pas s'il fallait éclater de rire ou rester anesthésiée.

« Bon sang. Tu l'as vraiment acheté. » souffla-t-elle en fixant le rongeur qui cherchait à présent à manger sa propre casquette.

« Un peu que je l'ai acheté ! » claironna Draco. « Tu ne me croyais pas ? »

« J'aurais aimé ne pas te croire, en effet. » gémit Hermione en se massant le front.

« Au départ, je voulais t'offrir un truc basique, du genre un sac à main ou des chaussures ou alors une bague, un voyage aux Caraïbes...puis je me suis dit : non, trop banal, trop prévisible. Je voulais vraiment quelque chose qui puisse te surprendre, tu vois ? Un truc qui puisse te faire dire : wow ! » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Eh bien : wow. » articula alors Hermione avec l'enthousiasme d'une morte.

« Et puis il est pas tout mignon, sérieusement ? » s'extasia Draco qui devait être le seul à être réellement content de la situation. « Non mais regarde-moi ce petit museau, ces petits yeux, ces petites pattes, ce petit corps...y'a pas à dire, j'ai fait le bon choix. »

« Ah ben ça c'est sûr. Un excellent choix, même. » appuya la brune qui ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler son sarcasme. « Et cet éclair de génie, il t'est venu spontanément ou..? »

« Eh bien figure-toi que non. » lui dit Draco tout en jouant avec l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal. « Au départ, je voulais t'offrir une oie. »

« Une...une... » tenta de répéter Hermione mais la situation était si invraisemblable qu'elle n'y arriva pas.

« Enfin un cygne. » précisa l'héritier. « Mais paraît que ça se vend pas à l'unité ces machins-là et comme je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un troupeau de canards géants dans le jardin, je me suis rabattu sur l'oie. J'en voulais une blanche mais je sais pas dans quel coin paumé de l'Angleterre sont partis les mecs que j'ai envoyés en commande ; il m'en ont ramené une grise. Alors bon, je me suis dit que j'allais y remédier en peignant l'animal en blanc dès que j'aurais le temps. »

« Tu voulais _peindre_ une oie ? ! »

« En blanc, oui. Après, c'est sûr que ça aurait été emmerdant au niveau des plumes parce qu'une fois la peinture séchée, ça l'aurait peut-être empêché de voler correctement. » admit le blond en dodelinant légèrement de la tête.

« Et de respirer correctement. De vivre, tout court ! »

« ...oui mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. » balaya Draco avant de continuer. « Donc je voulais la peindre en blanc. Mais ne pouvant pas le faire sur le moment, il fallait que je lui trouve une cachette que tu ne sois pas susceptible de trouver. Alors j'ai demandé aux cuisiniers de la garder à leur étage. Mais je crois qu'on a du mal se comprendre parce que le soir-même, ils nous ont servi de l'oie en plat de résistance. »

« L'oie qui nous a été servie la semaine dernière était celle que tu prévoyais de m'offrir..? »

« Désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça. C'est toujours dur de se rendre compte qu'on a mangé son animal de compagnie. » compatit l'héritier en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Parce que ce canard était censé devenir mon animal de compagnie ? ! » suffoqua Hermione qui se demandait de plus en plus si son mari n'était pas en plein trip de LSD.

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'avais d'ailleurs acheté une laisse personnalisée et un casque protège-bec si jamais vous vouliez aller à la patinoire ou faire du roller. »

Hermione fut secouée d'un fou rire nerveux.

« Bon sang mais on nage en plein délire... » souffla-t-elle en se levant du lit. « On nage _littéralement_ en plein délire ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, et Draco la suivit aussitôt, Tupac dans les mains – la bête rongeait à présent un bout de son t-shirt avec concentration.

« Quoi, t'es pas contente de mon cadeau ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ah mais si, j'en suis _ravie_ ! Il est génial, ton cadeau, il est PARFAIT ! » débita Hermione, légèrement hystérique, tout en secouant sa brosse à dents dans tous les sens. « Certains auraient acheté, je sais pas moi, une petites robe, ou alors de simples boucles d'oreilles, ou...ou encore une FLEUR avec une carte où il y serait tout simplement écrit : ''Bon anniversaire Hermione !'' suivi d'un petit mot gentil, mais Draco nooon, lui il achète un rongeur tout droit venu des quartiers chauds de Brooklyn. Et une oie. Une OIE. Pour mes vingt-cinq ans, j'ai le droit à une_ oie_ que mon estomac doit avoir déjà digéré et à un cousin germain du lapin qui, soit dit en passant, est train de ruiner ton t-shirt préféré. Alors je sais pas si tu as une sorte de don pour offrir les meilleurs cadeaux qui soient mais merci, _merci_ Draco pour ce si magnifique cochon d'Inde. »

« Alors de un, c'est un chinchilla. » précisa Draco, très sérieux. « De deux, ce n'est pas mon t-shirt préféré. Et de trois... » Il baissa les yeux sur son haut et poussa une exclamation horrifiée « ...si, c'est mon t-shirt préféré. Lâche ! Lâche ça immédiatement ! Arrête ! » lui ordonna-t-il tout en tirant sur le pan de son habit, l'animal tenant fermement l'autre pan entre ses dents. « Tupac, joue pas au con. N'oublie pas qu'à quelques pas d'ici, il y a une gentille bêbête qui _adorerait_ te manger avec une petite sauce barbecue. »

La menace d'être donné en pâture à Izia sembla porter ses fruits car l'animal relâcha aussi sec le vêtement, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au blond signifiant clairement ''tu as gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre''.

« De trois, disais-je » reprit Draco « j'ai comme la nette impression que ton discours de remerciement était teinté de sarcasme. »

« 'on 'u 'ois ? » répliqua Hermione, du Colgate plein la bouche.

« Mais comment peux-tu haïr une aussi naïve, chétive, destructrice d'habits, mignonne créature ? » plaida l'héritier d'une petite voix en approchant ladite créature du miroir de façon à ce que sa compagne puisse le voir dans le reflet. « Comment ? ! »

La brune releva la tête et fixa le petit être pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle lâcha un soupir. Oui, bon, il était vrai que ce hamster – chinchilla, pardon – était tout de même mignon.

« Et puis regarde. » continua Draco en remettant à l'envers la petite casquette se trouvant sur la tête du rongeur. « Le matin, c'est TupacShakur. Et l'après-midi... » Il troqua le couvre-chef urbain de l'animal contre une minuscule kippa « ...c'est Rabi Tupac. »

Hermione recracha d'un coup tout le dentifrice contenu dans sa bouche, maculant par la même occasion le miroir d'une multitude de taches blanches. La seconde d'après, elle hurlait littéralement de rire tout en se tenant tant bien que mal au lavabo. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour pouvoir se calmer et ce fut avec quelques petits hoquets de rire qu'elle parvînt enfin à se rincer la bouche.

« Rabi Tupac, oh mon Dieu... » souffla-t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

« Alors, t'es contente ou pas de ton chinchilla mi-rappeur, mi-rabbin ? » voulut savoir Draco.

Hermione dodelina de la tête.

« Mouais. » finit-elle par dire.

« Mouais ? » répéta Draco.

La brune secoua encore la tête mais finit par laisser apparaître un début de sourire.

« ...ok, oui. »

« Oui t'en es contente ou oui tu vas le jeter dans une poubelle recyclable dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ? » insista Malfoy.

« Oui, j'en suis contente. »

« Contente-contente ou _vraiment_ contente ? »

Hermione roula des yeux dans une mimique exaspérée bien que son sourire montre que son interrogatoire l'amusait.

« J'en suis _extrêmement_ contente. »

« Et maintenant, répète après moi. » lui dit Draco d'un ton très sérieux malgré ses yeux rieurs.

« Et maintenant, répète après moi. »

« Moi, Hermione Jean Granger. » énonça Malfoy.

« Moi, Hermione Jean Granger. » répéta la concernée.

« Née un jour dans un des douze mois d'une année d'un siècle donné, à une heure précise et dans une ville appartenant à un pays situé dans un continent se trouvant sur une quelconque planète d'une certaine galaxie. »

« Née un jour dans un des douze mois d'une année d'un siècle donné, à une heure précise et dans une ville appartenant à un pays situé dans un continent se trouvant sur une quelconque planète d'une certaine galaxie. »

Draco plaça le rongeur juste sous les yeux d'Hermione.

« Jure de traiter Tupac ici présent avec amour, respect et dévotion, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans les difficultés comme dans la fortune, dans la salade comme dans l'endive, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Jure de traiter Tupac ici présent avec amour, respect et dévotion, dans la joie comme...dans la joie comme dans... » s'arrêta la brune, prise à chaque fois d'un nouveau fou rire.

« Dans la joie comme dans le malheur. » l'aida Draco qui se mordait lui aussi la lèvre pour ne pas perdre la face.

« Dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans les difficultés comme dans la fortune, dans la salade comme...comme...dans la salade...ok, je peux pas. » pouffa Hermione.

« Mais si, il le faut ! Allez ! »

Mais il fut impossible pour l'étudiante de stopper sa crise de rire naissante et bientôt, le blond la rejoignit. Ce fut donc deux grands gamins s'esclaffant à en attraper une crampe à l'estomac que trouva Minerva. Elle les couva d'un regard aussi amusé qu'attendri puis se ressaisit et toqua à la porte déjà ouverte.

« Bon anniversaire, Mrs. Malfoy. » lui souhaita-t-elle en lui offrant un rare sourire.

« Oh, m-merci b-beaucoup Minerv-va ! » répondit la brune qui essayait de réguler sa respiration.

La maîtresse de maison sortit de derrière son dos un petit paquet emballé. Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« C'est...pour moi ? »

Minerva hocha la tête et Hermione posa spontanément la main sur son cœur.

« Oh mais non, il ne fallait pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est juste un petit quelque chose... » Minimisa la gouvernante.

Petit quelque chose qui était _quand même _une montre CK blanche. La bouche de la brune forma un « O » surpris puis se fendit en un grand sourire enchanté.

« Elle est magnifique...merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se pendant au cou de la gouvernante qui fut tout d'abord surprise puis lui tapota le dos avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis ravie que ce présent vous plaise, Miss. »

« Tout de même, Minerva, vous auriez pu éviter de commettre une infidélité à Slytherin... » soupira Draco en inspectant la jolie montre féminine.

« Elle, _au moins_, elle sait choisir ses cadeaux ! » la défendit Hermione.

« Moi aussi ! Et puis d'abord, dois-je te rappeler tu as dit être extrêmement contente de Tupac et promettre de le traiter avec amour, respect et dévotion, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la fortune comme... »

« Je n'ai pas terminé mes vœux donc ils ne comptent pas. » décida la brune.

« Bien, bien, bien. » les interrompit Minerva. « Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans une de vos fidèles disputes sans début ni fin, je voudrais dire quelques mots à M. Malfoy. »

« Eh bien dites. » l'autorisa Draco tout en hissant Tupac sur le sommet de son crâne.

Minerva jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Hermione avant de préciser :

« En privé. »

« Aucune conversation ne se fera sans la présence de mon avocate ici présente. » déclara Malfoy en désignant sa femme.

« Très bien. » se résigna sa gouvernante en pinçant des lèvres. « Il s'agit du yacht. »

« Du yacht ? » répéta Draco, sans avoir l'air de bien comprendre.

« Oui, du yacht. » répéta Minerva qui était persuadée qu'il avait très bien compris.

« Quel yacht ? » demanda Hermione qui, elle, ne comprenait rien.

« Oui, quel yacht ? » demanda également Draco.

« Le _yacht_, M. Malfoy. » insista Minerva, agacée.

« Mais quel yacht ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Ah oui...le yacht. » se souvînt Draco d'une voix blanche.

« Voilà. Le yacht. » dit Minerva.

« Quel. yacht. » soupira Hermione.

« Eh bien, hum, le yacht. » fut incapable d'expliquer Draco.

« Il s'agit donc du yacht. » répéta encore Minerva.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler du yacht en privé ? » sollicita Draco.

« Mais de quel yacht privé s'agit-il ? ! » s'énerva Hermione.

Malfoy se retourna alors vers elle avec un sourire doucereux.

« Hermione, ma petite pomme... » commença-t-il.

Et la brune, voyant venir depuis plusieurs kilomètres qu'il allait tenter de l'amadouer, l'interrompit en ces termes :

« Va droit au but. »

Draco se racla longuement la gorge puis se gratta la nuque et marmonna :

« GrandmèreWilhelminadonneuneréceptionsursonyachtcesoiretelleexigequ'onysoit. »

Hermione plissa des yeux.

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris. »

Draco se racla à nouveau la gorge pour répéter, parlant encore plus dans sa barbe :

« MmmmnnnnmmWilhelminammmnnnngngngnréceptionmmmmgngngngnsoir. »

« Et là, j'ai entendu Wilhelmina donc je sais d'avance que ça ne va pas me plaire. »

Malfoy finit par soupirer et cracher le morceau :

« Elle fait une réception ce soir sur son yacht et elle veut qu'on y soit. Tous les deux. »

« Hors de question. » refusa catégoriquement la brune. « Je ne remettrai pas les pieds à une seule soirée qu'organisera cette manipulatrice. »

« Hermione, on y est _obligés_. Tu ne connais pas Grand-Mère Wilhelmina...enfin si, tu la connais. Mais tu ne sais pas ce dont elle serait capable si elle apprenait que nous ne sommes pas venus. »

« J'ai déjà vu ce dont elle était capable pour briser un couple et, crois-moi, ça me suffit ! » répliqua Hermione. « Dieu seul sait pourquoi elle s'entête à vouloir m'inviter alors que la Terre entière est au courant qu'elle me déteste. »

« Mmmh, je n'emploierai pas le terme ''détester''... » la reprit Draco, pensif.

« Ah oui ? » ricana l'étudiante. « Lequel te semble le plus adéquat dans ce cas ? »

« Haïr. »

« Merci pour la précision. »

Draco la rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de la salle-de-bain.

« Écoute, on y va que pour une demi-heure maximum, le temps qu'elle sache qu'on est venu, qu'on a vu, et puis qu'on est reparti. »

« Mais, Draco, c'est mon anniversaire bon sang ! Je ne vais pas le fêter avec une femme qui me _hait_ ! On pourrait faire dix-mille choses moins déprimantes – comme, je sais pas, s'immoler par le feu – plutôt que d'aller là-bas ! C'est ma soirée d'anniversaire, mince ! On ne pourrait pas voir des gens qui ne soient pas susceptibles de me la gâcher ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

Draco posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Quinze. Minutes. » plaida-t-il.

« Non. » refusa sa femme.

« Dix. On entre, on prend une coupe de champagne, on la vide, on va voir Wilhelmina, vous échangez deux-trois vacheries en guise de salutation et puis on se barre. »

« Je ne veux _pas_ y aller, Draco. »

« Je te promets qu'ensuite je réserverai le _meilleur_ restaurant de la ville, du pays entier même, juste pour nous deux. On fêtera ton anniversaire comme il se doit. »

« Je. Ne. Veux. PAS. Y. Aller. »

« Tu veux faire un tour en France après la réception ? On aura qu'à y aller en jet. Et puis Dubois nous réservera une chambre au George V et on commandera tout ce qu'il y aura sur le menu. Et on foutra la musique à fond. Tu veux qu'on loue une limo à étage une fois arrivés ? »

« Draco. Dans quelle langue dois-je te le dire ? »

« En Italie, alors ? Ou à Vegas ? On ira direct à Vegas, ok ? Voilà. J'ai une suite à mon nom au César Palace en plus. À moins que tu préfères qu'on en prenne une au GranBellagio, l'hôtel donne une vue sur les collines. C'est comme tu veux. Et on ira au casino, puis à un concert, puis on fera la fête là où l'ambiance sera la meilleure. On pourra même se marier une deuxième fois. Tu veux quel prêtre : Elton John, Michael Jackson ou Marilyn Monroe ? »

Hermione garda le front froncé, toujours renfrogné, mais finit par marmonner :

« Marylin Monroe. »

« Ok, très bien, va pour la maîtresse de Kennedy. Je vais t'offrir une jolie bague là-bas et on se mariera à l'autel avec. »

Hermione poussa un second soupir.

« Cinq minutes. Pas plus. »

« Cinq minutes. » acquiesça Draco. « On entre, on dit bonsoir, on sort, on a déjà décollé. »

Troisième soupir.

« ...ok. »

« Ha ! » soupira de soulagement Draco en lui embrassant le front. « Dieu te le rendra au centuple. »

Mais, très honnêtement, que Dieu le lui rende au centuple ou pas, Hermione doutait que cela l'aide à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour respirer le même air que Wilhelmina pendant cinq longues minutes. Elle doutait même d'avoir assez de bonnes ondes en stock pour ne pas déprimer à la perspective d'aller à cette fameuse réception. Elle ne voulait pas que cela gâche sa journée. Mais n'était-elle pas déjà gâchée, de toutes les façons ? Rien que de visualiser le sourire superficiel de la grand-mère de Draco lui donnait des sueurs froides et lui faisait regretter de ne pas être née la veille ou un jour plus tard.

Et c'est ainsi que, petit à petit, l'humeur d'Hermione devînt purement et simplement massacrante. Draco n'arrangea cela en rien en disparaissant pendant tout le reste de la matinée pour aller voir ''un pote qui revient d'Australie et qui ne reste que pour une journée sur Londres mais il est super cool, viens avec moi, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer !'' mais non merci, sans façons. Hermione préférait encore se vautrer dans son lit et ruminer sur sa journée tombée à l'eau. Et dire qu'une simple petite séance de cocooning avec Draco l'aurait aidé à se remettre d'aplomb...mais non, il fallait qu'il aille voir son pote qui revient d'Australie et qui ne reste que pour une journée sur Londres et qui est super cool et gnagnagna.

« Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ? » soupira Hermione en s'allongeant sur le ventre, sa figure reposant sur ses bras croisés, Tupac l'écoutant attentivement tout en massacrant sa couette à coups de canines. « Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un...d'égoïste ou, je sais pas, d'ingrat. Mais je veux juste que, pour mon anniversaire, tout se passe de sorte à ce que je me dise : ah, cette journée était juste parfaite. T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Le rongeur donna un hargneux coup de dent dans le tissu en guise de réponse.

« Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je me disais aussi. Voir Wilhelmina le jour de mon anniversaire...bon sang mais rien que d'y penser, ça me retourne l'estomac. Moi, je ne demande qu'à voir mes amis, ma famille, ceux que j'aime et, _surtout_, qui m'aiment. »

Tupac approuva en faisant un trou conséquent dans le drap. Hermione lui tapota gentiment alors la tête.

« Tu vois, je suis contente que quelqu'un me comprenne ici. Ça me fait me sentir un peu moins seule, parce que quelques fois, Dra...dra...draps ! Eh ! Mes draps ! » sursauta-t-elle en réalisant soudainement le carnage qu'exécutait Tupac.

Cela sembla lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle racontait depuis exactement un quart d'heure sa vie à un rongeur, ce qui, sur l'échelle de la folie, se situait à un niveau assez élevé. Et quelque chose dans le terme ''folie'' lui fit directement penser à son père dont elle composa le numéro sur son portable la minute suivante.

« Hermione, bon anniversaire, tous mes vœux de bonheur, de réussite, d'amour, joyeuse fête, joyeuses Pâques, joyeux Noël, bon appétit. » débita Peter à peine eut-il décroché sur un ton essoufflé. « Si on te demande, je suis venu te voir pour... »

« _Peter ! Revenez ici TOUT DE SUITE ! _» cria une voix en arrière-fond.

« ...pour te faire des couettes, bonne journée, bon après-midi, bonne nuit, adieu – n'oublie pas de me ramener une paire de chaussettes bien douillettes mardi prochain. »

« ...hein, mais, attends, Papa, _Papa_ ! » l'appela-t-elle mais un bruit sourd lui informa que le téléphone venait de tomber à terre.

La brune fronça des sourcils...mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Qu'avait _encore_ fait son père ?

« Allo ? » retentit alors la voix enragée de Gilberta à l'autre bout du fil. « Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Euh...Hermione ? » répondit la concernée sur un ton craintif.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama alors l'infirmière. « Premièrement : Très bon anniversaire. Deuxièmement : votre père vient de fuguer. Pour la SEIZIÈME FOIS depuis qu'il est interné ici. Alors je commence légèrement – très légèrement, hein – à en avoir _marre_. »

Hermione soupira, impuissante. Son père revivait quelques fois sa crise d'adolescence.

« Surtout qu'il a son opération dans quelques jours à peine et que son état de fatigue augmente de jour en jour. Il ne doit _pas_ sortir, se dépenser. Est-ce que vous sauriez où il est allé ? ! »

« Hum... » toussota Hermione, ne sachant quoi répondre « Il est...venu me faire des couettes ? » termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et elle dut sentir le jugement de Gilberta depuis l'autre bout du fil car elle craqua la seconde d'après en déballant :

« Je ne sais pas du tout où il est allé, je suis désolée. Il ne m'a rien dit. Enfin, si, il m'a dit de dire qu'il était venu me faire des couettes. Ce qui, avec une fille âgée vingt-cinq ans, est tout sauf une excuse crédible, j'en conviens. »

« ...bon. » soupira Gilberta. « Je suppose qu'il va encore falloir attendre jusqu'à ce que la police nous appelle, le soir, après l'avoir retrouvé en chemise de nuit en train d'agresser une épicière de Leeds avec une banane à demi-épluchée. Si vous avez une quelconque information, surtout, appelez-nous. »

« Promis. »

« Et encore bon anniversaire. » lui souhaita-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Pour l'anniversaire, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais quant à savoir s'il était ''bon''... Draco l'abandonnait pour aller voir Dieu-sait-qui, la laissant seule en compagnie d'un hamster – un _chinchilla_, pardon ! – et son père choisissait ce jour précis pour jouer aux aventuriers fougueux. Oh et, cerise on top of the gateau, elle verrait cette adorable, aimable, tendre et honnête Wilhelmina en fin de journée. Ce n'était pas un bon anniversaire, non, c'était un _merveilleux_ anniversaire qu'elle passait.

Juste au moment où Hermione crut toucher le fond de la déprime, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Croyant que son père se trouvait au bout du fil, la brune se jeta dessus pour décrocher. Au lieu de ça, la voix d'Astrid lui hurla dans l'oreille :

« BOUGE TES FESSES DE DUCHESSE MALFOY, ON EST DEVANT TA PORTE ! »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, la brune trouva la motivation de s'extirper de ses appartements. Un jean enfilé, des Docs aux pieds, un pull en cachemire bleu doux – qui devait appartenir à Draco, d'ailleurs – et une touche de maquillage plus tard, la brune sortit de sa chambre en cueillant Tupac en chemin. Elle vérifia la symétrie de son trait d'eyeliner dans le miroir de l'ascenseur puis se mit un peu de baume à lèvres, juste assez pour que sa bouche ait une petite couleur rosée appétissante.

« ...et la voilà ! » s'écria Gus en la voyant passer la grille.

« Bon anniversaire ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Astrid, Anne et Ian.

« Merci, merci, merci ! » sourit Hermione en faisant une révérence.

Elle les serra tour à tour dans ses bras et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque Gus entoura ses jambes de ses bras pour la soulever soudainement.

« Je déclare qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne toucheras pas le sol du pied. » déclara le suédois.

Et il ne blagua pas. Pas un seul instant la brune ne fut reposée à terre, même lorsqu'ils élurent domicile dans le petit parc qui jouxtait l'impasse de l'hôtel particulier. Ian sortit de nulle part une grande assiette sur laquelle étaient disposés vingt-cinq Granolas, Gus y planta les bougies et Anne les alluma de son briquet avant d'allumer sa propre cigarette. Les quelques personnes passant dans le parc leur lancèrent un regard interloqué lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à chanter – ou hurler, plutôt – la chanson d'anniversaire et Hermione engloutit trois biscuits d'un coup. Cette petite visite de ses camarades de Gryffondor lui fit plus de bien qu'elle ne le crut et sa bonne humeur remonta en flèche. Sa seule déception fut de ne pas voir Tamina, sa préférée d'entre tous, mais cette-dernière l'avait déjà prévenu qu'elle devait passer le week-end chez ses grands-parents.

« Bon alors, ça donne quoi niveau cadeau ? » demanda Astrid en piquant la cigarette d'entre les mains d'Anne.

« Sachant qu'on va t'offrir le tien d'ici lundi. » lui assura Ian.

« Ah oui, promis, promis. » renchérit Gus.

« Bof, je ne m'en formalise pas, vous savez. » leur dit Hermione en haussant des épaules. « Les Granolas valent tout l'or du monde. »

« Ah ça..! » acquiesça Anne. « Quoique je suis sûre que Draco a dû t'en offrir, de l'or. En lingots. »

La brune eut un rire sardonique.

« Eh ben je l'attends toujours, dans ce cas, ce cadeau. Parce qu'à part un chinchilla juif nommé Tupac, je n'ai absolument rien reçu de sa part. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a offert ? ! » hallucina Ian.

« Véridique. » acquiesça gravement Hermione avant de croquer dans un nouveau biscuit. « Ca et un tête-à-tête ce soir avec sa chère grand-mère qui rêve la nuit de me voir dévorée par des vautours. »

« Réjouissant. » commenta Gus.

« Et ton pote, là, Angelo... » lui demanda Astrid en tâchant de prendre un air détaché.

« Angelina. » la corrigea la brune.

« Ouais, bon, du pareil au même. Elle t'a rien offert, elle ? »

« Oh, si, elle m'a envoyé un sms ce matin en me disant qu'elle me donnerait mon cadeau dès qu'elle reviendrait. Elle et sa colocataire sont parties à une convention en Irlande pour deux jours. » expliqua Hermione.

« Pfff, partir le jour de l'anniversaire de sa meilleure pote, eh ben vive l'amitié hein ! » siffla Astrid.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Angelina et Astrid se détestaient pour une raison obscure que la NASA cherchait encore à élucider. Elles s'étaient vues une seule fois et ce qui était censé être un petit déjeuner sympa s'était transformé en un festival de petites piques et réflexions vexantes. Hermione mettait ça sur le compte de la collision de deux forts caractères ; l'un ne pouvant dominer l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives que de se sauter mutuellement à la gorge. Ou alors la jalousie – la brune savait Astrid peu partageuse en amitié. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop. Mais dans tous les cas, elle trouvait cela assez dommage, voire même très dommage que deux de ses très bonnes amies ne soient pas en bons termes. Elle ne perdait cependant pas espoir que la situation s'arrange un jour ou l'autre.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sous le signe de la rigolade et de quelques petits flashs d'appareils photos crépitant de temps à autres dans leur direction. Dans ces moments-là, Hermione criait à ses amis de prendre la pose en direction des paparazzis. Pas de raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas partager la vedette avec elle.

Au début, ne pas pouvoir sortir pour s'acheter du pain sans être suivie par au moins un photographe la rendait dingue. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait failli en courser un, en insulter un autre ou tout simplement rester cloîtrée au deuxième étage de l'hotel pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Ça lui avait gâché certaines journées de ses premiers mois de Contrat, la forçant à ne plus prendre de transports en commun et à renoncer à son confortable anonymat d'il y avait à peine deux ans. Anonymat qu'elle regrettait, par certains moments.

Mais la jeune fille avait fini par s'y habituer puis accepter la situation. Elle avait peu à peu appris à oublier les flashs et compagnie pour vivre à peu près normalement. Bus, métro et tramway étaient toujours proscrits mais cela n'empêchait pas la brune de marcher à pied ou prendre un taxi ou encore se sociabiliser, tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle faisait la connaissance de nouvelles personnes qui connaissait son statut, le schéma était toujours à peu près le même. Ils étaient tout d'abord un peu effrayés et intimidés par ce qu'elle incarnait – son nom était affilié à celui de Draco Malfoy...ce n'était pas rien ! – mais dès lors qu'ils apprenaient à mieux la connaître et constataient par eux-mêmes qu'elle gardait les deux pieds sur terre, tout allait mieux et le contact se créait automatiquement.

Le petit groupe la raccompagna devant la grille de l'hôtel et, bien qu'Hermione les supplia presque de rentrer pour prendre ne serait-ce qu'un verre, chacun d'eux déclina. Astrid et Anne avaient un projet à terminer pour le cours de Krum, Gus devait se rendre à son club de sport et bien qu'Ian aurait crevé d'envie de rentrer avec Hermione, il était apparemment attendu quelque part.

« Bande de lâcheurs ! » leur lança Hermione sur un ton blagueur, quoiqu'un peu triste.

« Oui, oui, nous aussi on t'aime. » lui répondit Anne en lui tapotant gentiment la joue avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent.

La brune regagna donc sa maison puis son étage toute seule, son petit nuage de joie se dissipant au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Et elle ne fut plus du tout de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle remarqua que Tupac avait, pendant son absence, totalement massacré le reste de son drap.

« Oh, bon sang ! » souffla-t-elle avant de secouer son index avec sévérité en direction du rongeur. « T'as de la chance que j'aie juré de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mon petit. T'as _vraiment_ de la chance. »

Elle ôta le drap mutilé pour le changer mais n'en trouva pas d'autres dans la buanderie. Sortant de la pièce, la brune se rendit jusqu'à l'interphone du hall d'entrée de l'étage pour appeler Minerva. Qui ne répondit pas. Une fois, deux fois. Personne. La gouvernante avait dû s'absenter. _Génial_, rumina-t-elle. De un, elle n'avait plus de quoi recouvrir son lit et de deux, elle était _réellement_ toute seule dans cet immense hôtel particulier. Le jour de son anniversaire. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

Hermione regagna sa chambre, le pas traînant, réellement démoralisée. Posant les yeux sur son nouveau petit animal de compagnie, elle n'eut même pas le cœur à le gronder en le voyant jeter à présent son dévolu sur le cordon de ses écouteurs. Se débarrassant promptement de ses habits, l'étudiante décida qu'une douche brûlante était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin pour le moment. Sans prendre la peine de fermer correctement la porte, Hermione se réfugia dans la spacieuse cabine et fit couler l'eau à profusion jusqu'à ce que la vapeur l'empêche même de voir ses pieds.

Décidant au bout d'une éternité de se savonner, elle tendit le bras à l'aveuglette derrière elle et tâta machinalement le portant à savon pour y attraper son gel douche. Sa main se referma sur du vide.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » susurra une voix moqueuse dans son oreille.

La brune faillit s'évanouir de peur sur le coup.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se retourner mais une main posée sur son épaule la plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi de l'habitacle. Lorsqu'elle essaya alors de bouger son bras, une autre main vînt le coincer dans son dos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hermione se servit de son dernier bras valide pour venir planter profondément ses ongles dans la cuisse de son ravisseur.

« Alors ça, c'est méchant. »

« Dit-il en m'écrasant contre le mur et en me faisant une clé de bras. » répliqua la brune. « Peut-on au moins savoir ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Te donner un avant-goût de Vegas. »

« Oh, si c'est ça... » s'adoucit Hermione et sa main posée sur la cuisse de Draco relâcha lentement son emprise. « Donc une fois qu'on sera arrivé sur place, tu me feras une prise de catch dans la douche, c'est ça ? »

« En guise de préliminaires, oui. » acquiesça le blond. « Et au lit, ce sera de la boxe thaï. »

« J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point ma peau sera couverte de bleus. »

« Et de rouges, aussi. » ajouta Draco avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son cou. « Beaucoup de rouges. »

Il passa sa langue sur son épiderme, remontant jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque, point faible de la brune. Et, en effet, la jeune fille ne fut pas longue à clore ses paupières et soupirer. Les lèvres de son mari tracèrent une ligne de baisers mouillés jusqu'à son lobe que ses dents gratifièrent d'une gentille morsure. Parcourue d'un frisson, Hermione fit machinalement basculer sa tête en arrière, lui faisant trouver un appui contre l'épaule de Draco. Et le blond put ainsi faire courir à sa guise sa bouche le long du menton de sa compagne, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher.

Et Hermione n'y tînt plus. Profitant du fait qu'il ne la maintenait plus avec autant de fermeté qu'auparavant, elle se retourna d'un seul coup pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais Draco recula juste à temps.

« J'ai dit : un avant-goût. Pas la formule complète. » lui dit-il alors, un rictus aux lèvres.

Hermione le regarda avec cet air décontenancé qu'ont les enfants qui viennent de se faire ôter leurs jouets.

« Mais... » protesta-t-elle.

« Pas de ''mais''. »

« Mais ! »

« Juin. » répliqua Draco avant de prendre la lotion que cherchait tout à l'heure la brune pour en verser une noisette sur son gant de toilette. « Allez, on se savonne, on se rince et on sort de cette douche. »

Liant le geste à la parole, il passa l'éponge un peu partout sur le corps de la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé en relevant la tête vers son visage.

« Tu sais que t'as un regard assez effrayant quand tu es frustrée ? » lui fit-il savoir tout en lui passant le jet pour faire partir le savon. « On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à m'étrangler avec le cordon de douche. Ou à m'assommer avec le pommeau. Tu masquerais mon meurtre comment d'ailleurs ? Je serais curieux de le savoir. »

« Embrasse-moi. » exigea Hermione.

« Mais ça a son petit côté sexy aussi. » continua Malfoy qui jouait au sourd. « Ça te donne un regard de prédateur. Un peu comme une lionne prête à sauter sur sa proie. »

« Embrasse-moi, Draco. » répéta Hermione d'une voix vibrante d'envie.

« Ou tigresse. » opta le blond. « Ouais, tigresse. C'est sexy en plus, un tigre. C'est élégant et ça..._non_. » la stoppa-t-il à temps en emprisonnant son menton de sa main alors qu'elle rapprochait dangereusement son visage du sien.

« Embrasse. Moi. » la suppliait à présent la brune.

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, y resta bloqué plusieurs secondes puis retourna aux iris ambrés brillants de sa femme.

« Non. » répéta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla la brune.

« Parce que je veux être sûr que tu ailles à la réception de Wilhelmina tout à l'heure. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Je veux que tu aies tellement envie d'aller à Las Vegas que tu ne me fasses pas faux bond pour cette soirée. »

« J'irai à la réception de Wilhelmina. Je ne te ferai pas faux bond. » lui assura immédiatement Hermione.

Draco émit un petit rire.

« C'est bien trop facile, ça. » dit-il avant d'attraper de justesse le poignet de l'étudiante dont la main remontait insidieusement le long de sa cuisse. « Et non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« Je te le _jure_. » soupira alors Hermione.

« Tu me le jures ? » répéta le blond en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

« Sur la tête de Tupac. »

« Bah bien sûr. » pouffa Draco.

« Ok, très bien. Sur la mienne alors. » céda la jeune femme. « Je te le jure sur ma propre tête. »

L'héritier la reconsidéra du regard.

« C'est sûr de chez sûr ça ? » douta-il.

« C'est promis. C'est juré. C'est craché. C'est balayé. C'est enterré. »

« Tu ne me feras pas le coup de ''oh, j'ai mal à la tête'' ou ''oh, j'ai oublié ci ou ça à la maison'' ou ''oh, ma grand-mère est morte''... »

« Pour la troisième fois, Draco, Je vais y aller avec toi. Et je vais essuyer toutes les gentillesses de Wilhelmina avec le sourire. Je vais même lui embrasser les pieds, si ça te rassure. Et lui resservir son verre aussi. »

Le blond plissa des yeux.

« Dios Mio, tout ce que tu es capable de promettre quand tu es frustrée...c'est fou. » constata-t-il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Ne t'avise même pas d'en profiter. » le prévînt Hermione.

« Je veux un petit-déjeuner au lit demain matin. » en profita-t-il justement.

La brune poussa une exclamation exaspérée mais finit par demander :

« Et tu veux quoi, dedans ? »

« Café corsé, tartines de confiture à la pêche – trois pour être plus précis et légèrement grillées s'il-te-plaît –, deux tartines au beurre de cacahuètes, des fraises coupées en dés dans un bol de fromage blanc, des pommes et de la mangue coupées en dés dans un _autre_ bol de fromage blanc surmonté de miel cette fois-ci... »

« C'est bon, c'est fini ? Ou Monsieur désire-t-il en plus un verre de jus ? » s'impatienta Hermione.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, j'en veux même deux. Un verre de multivitaminé et un verre de jus d'orange fait maison. Pour cela, je veux que tu presses trois oranges de 5,3cm de diamètre et que tu fasses attention à bien rincer la peau avant de peur que...oh et puis merde. » craqua-t-il en consentant enfin à l'embrasser.

Hermione accusa la collision de leurs bouches avec un soupir de contentement et enroula la seconde suivante ses bras autour de la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher d'elle encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Draco fit quant à lui glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes, passant de ses côtes à son bassin pour se stabiliser sur ses fesses. Il brisa une demi-seconde leur étreinte pour pencher sa tête de côté et apposer à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, donnant une profondeur nouvelle à leur baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent au même moment et les hanches de la brune se creusèrent immédiatement, son corps se collant un peu plus à celui réactif de Draco. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes mouillées de l'héritier et tira progressivement sa tête en arrière pour qu'il lui présente son cou, un peu comme il le faisait avec elle – la rudesse masculine en moins. Sa bouche avide descendit sur le territoire qui s'offrait à elle et le parcourut sans oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule parcelle de peau. Draco ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Puis il murmura :

« Mords. »

Sa femme planta alors sans retenue ses dents dans l'épiderme du blond qui laissa échapper un soupir rauque, son bas-ventre devenant aussi dur que de la pierre. Il en émit un autre encore lorsqu'elle réitéra sa morsure un peu plus bas, près de ses clavicules. Les lèvres de l'étudiante continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'orée du torse masculin que ses mains massaient déjà. Et avant même que sa bouche n'aille un peu plus loin dans sa descente, Draco devina ses intentions et la fit remonter.

« C'est _ton_ anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Pas le mien. » lui rappela-t-il avant d'investir à nouveau sa bouche pour noyer dans l'œuf une éventuelle protestation.

Alors Hermione se laissa faire, donnant le feu vert aux lèvres de Draco pour faire de son corps ce qu'il en voulait. Et il profita allègrement de cette autorisation car, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, le voilà qui progressait jusqu'à son nombril, juste après avoir flatté sa poitrine comme elle le méritait.

« Formule complète, alors ? » haleta Hermione en le voyant s'agenouiller devant elle.

Il prit sa jambe pour la placer sur sa propre épaule et fit progresser sa bouche le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Avec quelques bonus en prime. » ajouta-t-il.

Et nul besoin de demander la nature de ces bonus. Lorsqu'un soupir lourd s'échappa de la gorge de la brune sans que celle-ci ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison d'insister qu'ils ne s'en tiennent pas qu'à l'avant-goût de Vegas. Sa tête bascula si brusquement en arrière qu'elle vînt taper contre le mur carrelé. Mais si elle perdit quelques neurones au passage, la douleur ne monta pas à son cerveau et rien dans la chaleur bienfaisante réchauffant à présent chacun de ses membres ne lui indiqua qu'elle avait eu mal quelque part. Au contraire, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas collapser de plaisir sur place d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses jambes tremblaient tant et si bien qu'elles ne maintenaient presque plus son corps en place. Dans un espoir vain de s'appuyer au portant à savon, elle avait fait dégringoler au sol toutes les bouteilles qu'il contenait. Et rien que de baisser la tête vers Draco la rendait encore plus fébrile. Mais pas aussi fébrile que lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Là, ce fut comme si on lui avait coupé la respiration.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle put le voir se lever en un éclair pour venir la plaquer à nouveau contre la paroi carrelée avec un baiser enflammé. Ce faisant, il remonta à nouveau la cuisse de la brune contre lui, l'incitant à en faire de même avec l'autre, et Hermione retrouva alors le souffle qu'il lui manquait dans son bas-ventre, toutes les sensations décuplées. Surtout que Malfoy s'était arrêté de l'embrasser pour la fixer droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il entrait en elle, lui volant toute respiration ou rythme cardiaque possible. Et il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur son regard, comme quoi il était effrayant, ou sexy, ou félin, ou que sais-je, mais le sien...le sien se passait de description tant il était tout cela à la fois mais bien plus encore. Il s'imposa en elle avec une lenteur tortionnaire, sa main placée au niveau du cou de la brune se refermant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son intrusion. Puis il se retira. Puis il revînt d'un seul coup, entièrement, sans crier gare.

« Ha ! » cria presque Hermione avant d'articuler : « _Mauvais garçon_. »

Oh que oui, il en était un. Rien que le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur sa figure le prouvait. Entamant crescendo la danse de leurs bas-ventres, il reprit possession de sa bouche et ce fut le coup de départ pour laisser libre-court à leurs pulsions sauvages. Bientôt, il fut évident que leurs lèvres ne pouvaient plus suivre la cadence effrénée du reste de leurs corps et elles se séparèrent, haletantes et gémissantes. Et la délivrance ne tarda pas à venir après cela, les foudroyant comme rarement ils ne l'avaient été pour les laisser totalement pantelants, chacun de leurs muscles engourdis.

Hermione appuya sa tête contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos, essoufflée comme après un marathon. Draco enfouit la sienne dans son cou, sa respiration aussi chaotique que celle de sa voisine. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il finit par trouver la force pour relever légèrement le nez et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Et bon anniversaire. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire et répondit par une caresse dans ses cheveux. Et, une fois leur torpeur dissipée, le couple put enfin fermer l'eau et sortir de la douche pour se sécher et s'habiller. Quand Draco enfila son caleçon, Hermione était en peignoir devant son armoire, ne sachant pas quels vêtements choisir. Quand il enfila son pantalon, elle n'avait pas bougé. Même chose lorsqu'il attrapa une chemise pour l'enfiler.

« Es-tu en pleine conversation philosophique télépathique avec tes vêtements où ne trouves-tu tout simplement rien à te mettre ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en commençant à boutonner son habit.

« Je trouve rien à me mettre... » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai envie de porter une robe courte mais je me dis : Wilhelmina va me juger. Puis j'ai envie de mettre une robe longue, et là encore je me dis : Wilhelmina va me juger. Et quand je veux mettre quelque chose de moulant, je me dis : Wilhelmina va me prendre pour une Escort-girl. »

« Et ? C'est sexy une Escort-girl. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard blasé qui le fit rire. Il la prit alors par les épaules.

« Grangie, il s'agit de ta soirée d'anniversaire, ok ? Tu mets les fringues que tu veux, personne n'aura le droit de te juger. Pas même le sol que tu fouleras du pied. » Il la relâcha pour continuer de fermer sa chemise. « Puis n'oublie pas qu'on ne restera que pour dix minutes... »

« Cinq. »

« ...sept minutes, à tout casser, à l'intérieur. Alors ne t'habilles pas en fonction de ma grand-mère fana de tulipes et d'implants capillaires ; habilles-toi pour toi. »

La brune poussa un profond soupir.

« ...Ok. »

Elle laissa tomber son peignoir pour se mettre réellement à chercher ce qui pourrait lui aller. Pendant ce temps, Draco quitta la chambre pour regagner son étage et y récupérer les affaires dont il avait besoin. Il passa quelques coups de fils, vit qu'il avait été harcelé téléphoniquement par Peter Granger, répondit à deux-trois emails tout en redescendant à l'étage d'Hermione et manqua de laisser tomber son portable en voyant la tenue qu'elle avait choisie.

C'était une robe à la Jessica Rabbit : moulante, satinée, d'un rouge tentateur et munie d'une large fente dévoilant ses jambes. Jambes qui semblaient allongées et affinées par les escarpins en cuir noir Giuseppe Zanotti qu'elle portait, ses pieds vernis d'un rouge identique à celui de son habit. On pouvait retrouver cette couleur troublante sur ses lèvres, seule touche de maquillage qui ornait son visage. Ses cheveux avaient été laissé intacts, l'effet de la douche les ayant fait doubler considérablement de volume.

« Alors... » commença-t-elle, un peu incertaine face au regard indéchiffrable de Draco. « ...c'est, hum, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« J'en pense qu'on va rester ici, au final. » déclara le blond en claquant la porte fermement derrière lui. « Et qu'au lieu d'aller s'emmerder sur un yacht ou dans le fin fond du Nevada à claquer du fric dans un quelconque casino, je vais plutôt passer la soirée à te faire l'amour sur ce lit. T'en dis quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la pousser vers le matelas.

« J'en dis que... »

« Non, en fait, ce n'était même pas une question. » l'interrompit-il en la faisant s'allonger pour la surplomber. « Je ne te demande pas ton avis. On reste ici et puis c'est tout. »

Il scella son programme par un baiser avide et Hermione gloussa. Elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il en passait...eh bien on pouvait dire elle avait eu sa réponse ! Mais quand bien même la perspective de rester sous les draps fut plus qu'alléchante, la brune se rappela de son engagement et rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de volonté – et il fallait en avoir, de la volonté, lorsque Draco vous embrassait – pour le repousser doucement par les épaules.

« Draco, il faut qu'on aille à la soirée de ta grand-mère. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'elle deviendrait féroce si elle découvre qu'on n'est pas venu. »

« Pas grave. Elle s'en remettra. » éluda Draco tout en faisant descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou.

« Tu m'as fait jurer. » lui rappela la brune qui sentait sa détermination fondre au fur et à mesure des caresses buccales du blond.

« Eh ben je t'absous de ton jurement. » régla-t-il rapidement.

« J'ai juré sur ma _tête_, Draco. Et j'ai pas tellement envie de la perdre. » blagua-t-elle, un peu haletante.

Et là, incroyable mais vrai, le blond se redressa d'un coup. Quelque chose sembla cogiter dans sa tête avant qu'il ne dise :

« T'as raison. Il faut qu'on y aille. »

La brune se redressa sur le lit, un peu déboussolée par ce changement de comportement soudain. Draco était déjà en route vers la porte.

« Donc tu veux qu'on parte ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

« Tu veux qu'on reste ? » lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Je...sais...plus. »

« Eh ben moi je sais : on part. » décida-t-il pour elle.

« Mais si moi je veux qu'on reste..? »

« On reste alors ? »

« Oui...Non. Je sais pas. On reste ? »

Draco rebroussa alors chemin pour revenir jusqu'au lit. Là, il se pencha pour la cueillir dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse dans ses bras tout en déclarant d'un ton sans appel :

« On part. »

Et ils partirent. Dès lors, l'humeur massacrante d'Hermione refit son grand retour. Draco et sa conduite de chauffard en fut la principale cause. Elle ne pouvait passer cinq minutes sans lui crier de ralentir, surtout lorsqu'il prenait des virages abrupts à presque 180 km/h. Et le blond semblait s'en amuser grandement, faisant apparemment tout pour tester la ténacité de ses nerfs. Et le « tout » comprenait rouler droit dans le vide, le pied sur l'accélérateur, les hurlements d'Hermione en arrière-fond, puis freiner au dernier moment pour reprendre tranquillement la route.

« Oh mon DIEU ! » gémit la brune, tétanisée. « OH MON DIEU ! Mais tu es complètement _taré_ ! ! » lui cria-t-elle en abattant ses poings sur son bras.

« Aïe, aïe ! » grimaça Draco qui rigolait toujours. « Fais attention parce que si tu continues, je risque de _malencontreusement _lâcher le volant...d'ailleurs, où est-il ? » demanda-t-il soudain en y ôtant ses mains.

« Bon sang mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? ! Reprends le volant ! » paniqua à nouveau Hermione.

« Je le vois plus ! » s'exclama le blond en feignant de le chercher sur le plafond alors que la voiture continuait à rouler sans guidance. « Je ne vois plus rien ! Suis-je Ray Charles ? ! »

« C'est pas vrai...Draco mais je te JURE que si tu ne reprends pas le volant _tout de suite_... »

...et ainsi de suite.

La perspective d'une Wilhelmina Malfoy l'attendant avec un sourire sanguinaire et une lame aiguisée dans son dos à la fin de ce périple ajoutait également à sa mauvaise humeur. Rien que de revivre la même expérience de la précédente réception donnée par la doyenne Malfoy lui retournait l'estomac d'avance. Sur ce point-là, Draco, entre deux accélérations de moteur, tentait de la rassurer.

« Grangie, on y est que pour huit... »

« Cinq. »

« ...six minutes ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait flipper à ce point, sérieusement. Au pire, on aura qu'à lui faire un petit coucou de loin histoire qu'elle nous ait vu ! »

« Oh, on pourra faire ça ? ! » le supplia immédiatement Hermione.

« Non. Une fois qu'elle nous aura vus, elle se débrouillera pour venir nous parler, je la connais. » répondit Draco, brisant ses espoirs. « Mais est-ce que quelques secondes de conversation... »

« D'insultes. »

« ...et de politesse... »

« De menaces de mort. »

« ...vont te tuer, franchement ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules puis soupira.

« J'imagine que je peux y survivre. » décida-t-elle, finalement.

« Parfait ! De toutes les façons, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait reculer parce qu'on est arrivé. »

La voiture fit son entrée dans une zone industrielle mal éclairée qui semblait avoir été jadis un port de commerce le long de la Tamise. Draco roula quelques mètres puis vînt se garer à la va-vite dans un parking rempli de voitures stationnées – ce qui était assez étrange étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas une seule âme qui vive dans les environs. Tournant la tête, Hermione aperçut le fameux yacht amarré au loin, ses trente mètres de luxe se découpant dans la pénombre nocturne, juste à côté d'un petit monticule de caissons rouillés. Pas vraiment le genre de lieu où un Malfoy digne de ce nom donnerait une petite fête. À moins que...ohlala, à moins qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de fête ! Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un guet-apens organisé soigneusement par Wilhelmina pour attirer la jeune fille dans ses filets et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute d'elle en la balançant par-dessus bord après l'avoir torturé à l'aide de...

« Je t'entends psychoter d'ici. » se moqua Draco en coupant le contact.

« Tu es vraiment _sûr_ que c'est ici que ta grand-mère organise sa réception ? » s'assura la brune en jaugeant d'un œil méfiant les alentours obscurs. « Parce que ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'endroit où elle inviterait tout le beau Londres. » Elle colla soudainement son nez à la vitre. « Ce n'est pas un poisson mort que je vois là-bas, par hasard ? »

Draco se pencha vers elle pour aviser la masse sombre que pointait de l'index sa femme.

« Ouais. » répondit-il simplement avant de s'extirper du véhicule. « Mais Grand-Mère Lili a toujours aimé les endroits un peu délaissés et sales, limite flippants. »

« Délaissés et sales ? » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner la brune en sortant elle aussi de la Ferrari. « Parle-t-on bien de la même Wilhelmina Malfoy ? »

« La seule et l'unique. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Mouais ben moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver tout cela un petit peu louche. » flaira Hermione en fronçant du nez, sceptique.

« Grand-Mère Lili est louche, de toutes les façons. » agréa Draco. « Pas pour rien qu'elle louche de l'œil gauche. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna sa voisine. « Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. »

« C'est parce qu'elle fait en sorte qu'on ne le remarque pas. Mais sinon, elle fait un truc bizarre avec sa pupille qui...attends deux secondes. » l'arrêta-t-il soudainement en tâtant ses poches. « C'est toi qui a les clés de la voiture ? »

« Non. » répondit la brune. « Tu ne les retrouves plus ? »

Draco hocha négativement de la tête tout en fouillant ses poches de veste puis de chemise. Il se tourna ensuite vers le véhicule garé au loin et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Continue sans moi. Le blond que je suis les a oubliées sur le contact. »

« ...hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça je continue sans toi ? » angoissa Hermione tandis qu'il s'éloignait. « Et...et si ta grand-mère m'attend dans le salon avec une machette pour me découper en petits morceaux et me faire frire à la poêle, qu'est-ce que je fais ? ! »

« Dis-lui que tu as meilleur goût lorsqu'on t'assaisonne avec du persil. » lui lança Draco sans se retourner.

« Hahaha, très drôle ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

Un coup de vent fit voleter le pan de sa robe et elle frissonna en serrant contre elle sa pochette en cuir noir Lanvin.

« Très drôle. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_Allez, Hermione, tu prends ton courage à sept mains_, s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement en reprenant sa route. _Arrête d'envisager le pire ; vois le bon côté des choses !_ La brune manqua de rire à l'optimisme forcé de son esprit. Quel bon côté des choses y avait-il à voir ? La beauté du yacht ? Comme si Wilhelmina pouvait un jour s'offrir quelque chose de moche. La modeste bicoque faisait bien la longueur d'un mini-bateau de croisière et possédait deux terrasses extérieures avec balustrade, une cabine surplombant le tout. Hermione pariait même qu'il devait y avoir un bon nombre de pièces encore au sous-sol. Voilà pour les bons côtés. Les mauvais, maintenant ? Oh, il y en avait _plein_.

Tout d'abord la passerelle reliant la terre ferme au yacht qui était constituée de morceaux de bois grinçants rattachés à une corde. À chaque pas, la brune priait pour ne pas glisser et tomber dans l'eau sombre. Ensuite, la mauvaise impression qui collait à la peau de la jeune fille et s'accroissait de minute en minute. Il n'y avait aucune lumière allumée...pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune lumière d'allumée ? Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle direction se diriger ! Et elle avait constamment l'impression que quelqu'un était dans son dos, l'épiait. Mais quand elle se retournait tout d'un coup...personne.

« Ok, calme-toi...tu divagues, ma pauvre Hermione. » tenta-t-elle de rire bien que l'appréhension commençait lentement à la gagner.

La brune regarda par-dessus bord pour guetter l'arrivée de Draco mais elle ne vit que sa voiture. Aucune trace de l'héritier dans le périmètre. Peut-être voyait-elle mal à cause du manque de lumière. Mais il ne devait pas être loin. Voilà. Pas de quoi paniquer. Non, non, vraiment pas de quoi paniquer.

La brune s'éclaircit timidement la gorge.

« Wil...Wilhelmina ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Aucune réponse. La brune frissonna à nouveau, songeant sérieusement à rebrousser chemin. Soudain, son ouïe que la peur rendait hypersensible capta un rire féminin étouffé provenant du bas de l'escalier. Hermione resta immobile quelques instants puis réitéra :

« Wilhelmina ? C'est Hermione ! Est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

À nouveau, personne ne lui répondit. Et, à nouveau, un rire, beaucoup plus aigu que le précédent, se fit entendre des sous-sols. La brune détestait être l'héroïne type qui, dans les films d'horreurs, se jetait d'elle-même dans la gueule du loup mais elle ne put vaincre sa curiosité. Alors elle posa sa main sur la rampe et descendit lentement les escaliers en colimaçon, ses talons claquant contre les marches.

« Wilhelmina ? » répéta-t-elle, un peu moins fort, en atterrissant dans une pièce si obscure qu'elle ne pouvait voir à un plus d'un mètre devant elle. « C'est votre truc d'inviter les gens dans le noir pour les terrifier ? Vous testez leur vision infrarouge ? »

Tout en parlant, elle tâta d'une main fébrile le mur à la recherche d'un quelconque interrupteur et ses doigts finirent par effleurer ce qui semblait être...un bras. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse pousser un cri d'effroi et prendre les jambes à son cou pour de bon, les lumières s'allumèrent soudainement et...

« SURPRISE ! »

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans un salon spacieux, au milieu d'une dizaine de personnes toutes habillées sur leur trente-et-un et entamant avec entrain : ''Joyeux Anniversaire'' avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La brune était sous l'emprise d'un tel choc qu'elle ne put esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement pendant quelques secondes, totalement anesthésiée. Et l'assemblée continuait à entonner dans une magnifique cacophonie le chant d'anniversaire en frappant en rythme dans ses mains. Lorsque les neurones d'Hermione se reconnectèrent, la brune put reconnaître au fur et à mesure les visages d'Angelina, de Gus, de Minerva, de Glenn, d'Astrid, de Nymphadora, de Tamina, de Pansy, d'Anne, de Milana, de Blaise, d'Ian, de son propre père, de M. Fleury, de Viktor...et de Draco. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière elle et filmait la scène à l'aide de son portable, un petit rictus aux lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'il put capturer sur l'écran de son smartphone les premières larmes d'émotion que la brune laissa couler lorsque le groupe chanta les dernières notes.

« Oh mon Dieu... » souffla-t-elle partagée entre rire et pleurs. « Vous êtes...vous êtes tous formidables c'est juste...oh mon Dieu... »

Elle éclata d'un rire qui se termina en larmes pour chasser ensuite ses larmes avec un rire, puis vînt remercier individuellement chaque personne présente. Elle serra dans ses bras Tamina, Gus la souleva encore une fois et Anne lui souhaita pleins de bonnes choses. Nymphadora la complimenta à nouveau sur ses cheveux – elle _crèverait_ pour avoir les mêmes bon sang, pourquoi le monde était-il si injustement fait ? –, Ian la serra plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait dans ses bras et Milana lui confia à quel point il avait été dur de garder le secret de cette fête.

« A chaque fois que je te parlais, j'avais envie de te dire : ''tu veux juste un café ou un anniversaire surprise avec ?'', c'était une torture... » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Blaise était venu avec sa fiancée, Olivia, qui, en plus d'être magnifique, semblait dotée d'une formidable personnalité. Pansy était quant à elle venue seule et ne semblait pas décidée à ôter son large chapeau et ses lunettes de soleils Coachs bien que 1) il soit 21h passé, 2) elle se trouve en intérieur.

« Vingt-cinq ans...un pas de plus vers le cercueil. » lui dit-elle pensivement.

« Je vous laisserai le soin de choisir le modèle, dans ce cas. » l'autorisa Hermione. « Je pensais à un prototype Dior... »

« Grand Dieu, non. » l'interrompit-elle, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. « Vous êtes née pour porter du Elie Saab, vous mourrez en étant portée dans un cercueil Elie Saab. »

« C'est vous la patronne. » rit la brune.

M. Fleury avait un livre à lui offrir mais il ne savait si c'était le bon moment pour donner les cadeaux...oh et puis bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Hermione l'en remercia chaleureusement et glissa le présent dans sa petite pochette. Angelina et Glenn sautèrent à son cou pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire à leur manière, ce qui faillit faire pleurer la brune une seconde fois.

« Alors, cette convention avec Sirius Black ? » se moqua gentiment la brune.

« Il fallait bien trouver une excuse plausible. » se justifia Glenndal, ses cheveux teints en blond devenant peu à peu violets puis bleu lorsqu'on se rapprochait des pointes.

« Ah ben pour être plausible comme excuse, ça l'était. J'ai failli déprimer en pensant que je ne verrai personne pour mon anniversaire... »

« Oh mais non, voyons ! » la rassura instantanément Angelina en l'étreignant à nouveau. « Aurait-on même été capables de t'abandonner un tel jour ? »

Minerva lui fit remarquer que sa montre s'alliait parfaitement avec sa robe et Viktor, que sa robe lui allait tout simplement à ravir. Arrivée à son cher père, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, incrédule.

« En tout cas, on peut dire que tu sais bien cacher ton jeu, toi. » lui fit-elle remarquer. « Depuis quand sais-tu aussi bien mentir ? »

« Depuis qu'on me soudoie avec un coffret de « Coup de Foudre à Tourcoing Hill ». » répondit Peter avec un sourire malin. « Gilberta Le Troll ne t'a pas harcelée au téléphone, d'ailleurs ? »

« Non, mais elle te cherche. Et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente... » grimaça la brune.

« Pfff, le jour où ce sac poubelle sera content sera le jour où des photos de la Reine d'Angleterre en porte-jarretelles seront publiées dans le _Times_. » renifla son père avant de faire réapparaître son sourire. « Mais l'idée de te rendre joyeuse vaut toutes les réprimandes du monde. »

« Oh, Papa...merci beaucoup. » lui dit sa fille en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Ah non, ne me remercie pas moi. » la corrigea Peter avant de désigner du menton quelqu'un derrière eux. « Remercie plutôt Boucle D'Or qui s'est occupé d'organiser tout cela à la perfection. »

Hermione se retourna alors et aperçu Draco quelques mètres plus loin, toujours occupé à la filmer. En la voyant avancer vers lui, il esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Alors c'est _toi_ l'instigateur de cette fête surprise ? » lui demanda la brune, calquant son rictus.

« ...plaide coupable. » reconnut-il sans cesser de la filmer.

« D ? » insista Hermione.

« En passant par F, K et R. »

« Je suis...impressionnée. »

« T'as de quoi l'être. » sourit insolemment le blond avant d'ajouter : « Retourne-toi. »

Au même instant, les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et un grand gâteau éclairé de bougies apparut, tous les invités rassemblés autour pour entonner un nouveau ''Joyeux Anniversaire'' à tue-tête. La première couche de pâtisserie avait été confectionnée à partir d'une photo que la brune reconnut instantanément. Ce n'était pas un cliché, d'ailleurs, mais le dessin que lui avait fait Draco au verso de sa lettre d'excuse, à la suite du fiasco ''Wilhelmina veut briser notre mariage'', saison 3, épisode 16. La jeune fille l'avait trouvé à couper le souffle et là, reproduit à la perfection sur ce gâteau, il ne perdait pas de sa magie.

« Allez, souffle ! » l'exhorta Glenn.

« Attends, fais un vœu d'abord ! » lui dit de justesse Anne.

Hermione clôt ses paupières pour quelques secondes. Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard tomba droit sur Draco. Le blond eut alors l'ombre d'un sourire et ferma brièvement les yeux, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il avait compris. Et la brune put enfin se baisser pour souffler ses bougies sous les applaudissements. On coupa le gâteau, on vînt s'en resservir, on fit sauter le bouchon de Dom Perignon, chacun apporta son cadeau, on prit ses aises dans le canapé, la musique fit danser les uns, le champagne rapprocha les autres, Pansy et Peter critiquèrent tous deux allègrement la tournure absolument outrageuse qu'avait pris la relation entre Silvia-Jessica-Stacy et John-Pedro, Angelina et Astrid échangèrent quelques mots du bout des lèvres mais bon, c'était déjà ça, Gus semblait fasciné par la chevelure de Glenn et Hermione entraîna Tamina avec elle sur la piste de danse improvisée tandis que retentissaient les premières notes de « Two Princes » des Spin Doctors.

« _Hey one two princes kneel before you, that's what I said now_

_Princes, princes who adore you...just go ahead now_ »

La brune bougea son corps en rythme tout en tenant Tamina par la main pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Le sourire d'Hermione aidant, la jeune fille réservée finit par se décoincer petit à petit et esquissa des pas de danse qui impressionnèrent même l'épouse Malfoy. Puis elle éclata de rire, gênée, mais continua sur cette même lancée en se débarrassant cette fois-ci de son gilet. Hermione poussa une exclamation d'encouragement à moitié noyée par la musique mais ne put suivre jusqu'au bout les prouesses chorégraphiques de sa camarade car bientôt Astrid et Ian la prenait par le bras pour la faire danser.

« _Marry him, marry me ! I'm the one that loved you baby, can't you see ?_ »

Hermione passa d'invité en invité, la plupart l'entraînant avec eux vers la piste pour que la brune danse et conserve ce si beau sourire. La jeune fille acceptait leur main tendue avec plaisir et esquissait joyeusement quelques pas, bougeait des épaules et des hanches en cadence, levait les bras, secouait la tête, riait à gorge déployée, acceptait une coupe, changeait d'invité, tournoyait sur elle-même, riait encore,...elle était heureuse. _Heureuse_. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes, d'autres adjectifs pouvant qualifier à la perfection ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait dans tout son être en ce même instant. Elle était entourée des gens qui comptaient le plus pour elle et s'amusait à une fête que lui avait organisé la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Et où était cette personne, d'ailleurs ? Hermione balaya la pièce des yeux et finit par tomber sur celui qu'elle cherchait. Et qui ne se lassait toujours pas de la filmer.

« _Said if you want to call me baby, just go ahead now_

_If you like to tell me maybe, just go ahead now... _»

Il lui fit signe d'approcher de l'index. Et la brune s'exécuta, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, sa démarche toujours dictée par ses pas de danse. Et plus elle avançait, plus lui reculait en direction des escaliers. Il lui fit ainsi monter les marches jusqu'en haut et une fois à la surface, la brune crut ne pas reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Et pourtant elle y était passée pas plus tard qu'une heure plus tôt, lorsqu'elle croyait encore que Wilhelmina allait surgir de l'obscurité avec une hache. Mais il n'était plus question d'obscurité à présent – ni de Grand-Mère meurtrière. Il était question d'une farandole de petites ampoules multicolores habillant la terrasse, éclairant ainsi les deux confortables et longs fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient et entre lesquels était posée une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés petits fours et champagne. Draco s'assit sur un des sièges, incitant la brune à en faire de même avec celui d'en face. Mais la jeune fille préféra se diriger dans sa direction. Elle retroussa à la va-vite sa robe pour s'asseoir à cheval sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres la seconde suivante. Le bras du blond qui tenait toujours son portable s'abaissa au ralenti et il l'abandonna sur la banquette pour encercler les hanches de sa femme de ses bras.

« Tu as organisé ça depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda-t-elle une minute plus tard, à peine ses lèvres se furent-elles détachées des siennes.

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Un bon mois. » répondit-il.

« Un bon mois ? ! » suffoqua l'étudiante.

« Trente-deux jours pour être plus exact. » précisa l'héritier avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. Il préparait cette fête depuis plus d'un mois ! Comment avait-il fait pour garder le secret et paraître aussi normal que d'habitude, sans qu'un seul de ses gestes ou une seule de ses paroles ne le trahissent ? !

« Tu es... » commença-t-elle sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui offrit un sourire profondément admiratif.

« Tu es _vraiment _un homme surprenant. » finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais. » chuchota-t-il, incorrigible, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle.

La brune prit son visage entre ses mains tandis que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne la fasse basculer sous lui. Il brisa alors leur étreinte pour lui demander :

« Tu ne veux pas voir mon cadeau ? »

« Parce que ce que tu as fait ce soir n'en est pas un ? »

Draco secoua vaguement la tête, risette aux lèvres.

« Disons que c'était l'entrée de mon menu. »

« Rabi Tupac était donc le plat de résistance ? »

« Rabi Tupac ? » répéta le blond avant d'exploser de rire.

Il riait tellement à présent qu'il fut obligé de se redresser pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer les larmes d'hilarité qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Oh, bordel, t'aurais vu la tête que tu faisais quand je te l'ai offert...c'était magique de chez magique. » s'esclaffa-t-il. « J'aurais dû filmer ça, tiens. »

« Donc je suppose que tu ne voulais pas non plus m'offrir une oie..? » devina Hermione.

« Et pourquoi pas un bison ou une girafe pendant qu'on y est ? » se moqua-t-il.

« J'aurais dû le deviner, ahlala. » soupira la brune.

« Ca m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas rendue compte de la supercherie sur le coup, d'ailleurs. C'était quand même gros comme une maison. Une oie...bon sang. » dit-il avant de partir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Hermione le regarda rire, n'ayant même pas le cœur à se vexer tant son hilarité était contagieuse.

« Le jour où je t'offre un cadeau aussi merdique, je t'autorise à venir m'asphyxier dans mon sommeil. »

« En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu m'as offert ! » lui fit remarquer la brune.

« Cherche. C'est...autour de toi. Tout près. » l'indiqua alors Draco sur un ton mystérieux.

Toujours partante pour une chasse au trésor, l'étudiante se mit alors à chercher sous les coussins, sous les fauteuils, sous la table, dans le seau de champagne, entre les apéritifs,...mais elle ne trouva rien.

« Est-ce que c'est petit ? Ou gros ? Est-ce que c'est précieux ? » demanda-t-elle, son esprit en ébullition.

« Ca dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. » répondit évasivement le blond.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ca dépend du point-de-vue. » ajouta-t-il, ne simplifiant pas les choses.

« Bon eh bien de ton point-de-vue, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Draco resta pensif un petit instant. On voyait nettement que ce jeu des devinettes l'amusait.

« De mon point-de-vue...ça passe. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben...c'est pas petit. Mais c'est pas _énorme_ non plus. Puis je dirais pas que c'est précieux mais, ouais, faut en prendre soin quoi. »

Hermione passa en revue les alentours. Devait-elle aller vérifier la cabine ? Oui, peut-être. Le blond la regarda, diverti, courir de gauche à droite, vérifier dans les endroits les plus improbables, allant même jusqu'à se pencher par-dessus bord, mais revenir bredouille.

« Ok » lui dit-elle en s'effondrant en face de lui, essoufflée « j'aurais sans doute besoin d'un petit indice. »

Draco consentit à lui en accorder un et sortit de sa poche de veste un petit écrin en velours bleu nuit. Hermione le récupéra, à demi-intriguée, puis l'ouvrit lentement. Un trousseau s'y trouvait, « Granger » gravé dans l'acier de la clé.

« Une...voiture ? » bredouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Draco.

Le blond hocha négativement la tête.

« Vois plus grand. » lui dit-il alors.

La brune réfléchit à nouveau puis demanda, quelques secondes plus tard :

« Un appartement ? »

« Plus grand. »

« ...un avion, alors ? »

Draco émit un petit rire.

« Ok, un peu plus petit. »

Et là, Hermione eut le déclic. Elle se leva, les jambes un peu tremblantes, et regarda partout autour d'elle. Parce que oui, c'était autour d'elle. Tout autour d'elle. Et tout près. À présent, les paroles du blond prenaient tous leur sens.

« Le yacht. »

Baissant les yeux sur l'héritier, elle le vit sourire, signe qu'elle avait visé juste. Hermione plaqua alors sa main contre sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à réaliser.

« Tu es complètement _fou_. » souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, fébrile, ne parvenant pas à imprimer que tout ce sur quoi ses yeux se posaient était maintenant en sa propriété.

« C'est...c'est...c'est juste...et là...ce...mais...bon sang. »

Elle ouvrit grand ses bras pour compenser les mots qui peinaient à sortir de sa bouche mais même ça, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Draco se leva alors pour la rejoindre, partagé entre amusement et attendrissement. Et lorsqu'il fut devant elle, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Elle haussa des sourcils avec impuissance puis finit par se retourner en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, bien trop clouée au sol pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

« On ne trouve plus ses mots ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, moqueur.

La brune opina désespérément. Comment pouvait-elle trouver des mots pour le remercier lorsqu'il lui offrait l'une des plus belles fêtes d'anniversaire de sa vie et un cadeau aussi démesuré le tout en une seule soirée ? ! C'était quasiment impossible. Mais Draco colla son torse à son dos et enroula ses bras tout autour de soncou avant de lui embrasser le sommet de la tête.

« Mais j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous vous sentez bien, là, hein ? Vous êtes dans une bulle, je parie. <strong>**C'est bien. Profitez-en.**

**Plus que cinq chapitres pour cette histoire, eh oui. Ca me fera **_**tellement**_** bizarre de ne plus écrire sur ce petit couple mais bon, vient un moment où il faut définitivement couper le cordon. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je n'étais pas du tout motivée à l'écrire (POUR CHANGER, haha) étant donné que je mourrais littéralement d'envie de rédiger déjà le 26e, c'est-à-dire celui qui suit, mais coup de théâtre ! Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, haha. Comme quoi. **

**J'ai créé une page Facebook IACB, au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Je tâcherai d'y mettre tout plein de bonnes choses comme des extraits de textes à venir ou, je sais pas, des photos de Draco tout nu. Si ça vous tente, le lien est sur mon profil. Les dessins des tatouages de Draco et Hermione y sont aussi. Vous pourrez enfin y jeter un coup d'oeil ! **

**Merci encore d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre, que ce soit ici comme sur Trash Po ou même sur ces fics qui prennent malheureusement la poussière sur mon profil mais que je vais, oui, je le jure Monsieur le Juge, reprendre en main. Merci pour vos encouragements, votre bonne humeur et toute votre gentillesse. Dieu vous le rendra au centuple.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Rar :**

.

**Liloo :** Les circonstances de la mort de Viktor hahaha, bien placée celle-ci ;) J'espère que tu as également pu savourer ce chapitre !

.

**Tehwen :** Oui, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la page Internet de Gossip Girl dans les bouquins pour faire la rubrique de Potty, haha, je ne m'en cache pas. Et je suis contente que le tout te plaise !

.

**Lalama :** Haha, oh ben ça me fait plaisir que tu aies été si absorbée par l'histoire ! Mais non, on ne lapide personne ici ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

.

**It's C : **Au final, vous n'aurez pas eu la réponse pour Krum mouahaha ! Quoique, quoique...ça peut se lire entre les lignes. Mais je suis contente de voir à quel point ça a échauffé vos méninges; haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**Une Gentille Fan :** T'as tout relu ? Depuis le début ? Eh bien on peut dire que t'es une lectrice marathon. Même moi je n'en ai pas le courage. Enfin, c'est plutôt que je n'arrive pas à saquer les premiers chapitres haha. Et puis pas taper, pas taper ! Le chapitre est là ! Alors on pose se bazooka bien gentiment et on court le lire :)

.

**Flavou :** Et le voici !

.

**Stipou :** Merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir !

.

**Claire :** Je suis contente que la lenteur catastrophioque avec laquelle je publie ait contribué à ceque tu relises tout depusi le début et redécouvres certains trucs. C'est vrai qu'il y a des moillions de petits détails et j'essaie quelques fois de les réutiliser dans les chapitres futurs pour ne pas qu'on les oublie. Tu adores Harry et Pansy ? Ce chapitre a du combler tes envies, alors ;) Merci pour ta jolie review !

.

**Lilja 17 :** Et j'espère que cette suite te plaît !

.

**Faith & Hope :** Chalut chalut ma petite Armelle. Comme toujours, lire tes impressions (et recevoir tes snaps en direct live haha) m'a fait très plaisir ! Navrée que tes potes te prennent pour une folle chaque fois qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, haha, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut être plus fou que Pansy Parkinson ou Papa Granger ! Je suis contente que tout se soit bien déroulé pour ton TPE, j'espère que votre travail paiera et que vous aurez toutes une jolie note. En espérant que tu aies aimé ce chapitres. Des bisous ;)

.

**Eva :** Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que cette fanfic te plaise (et d'autres encore si j'en crois tes autres reviews...à moins que ce soit une autre Eva, haha, et dans ce cas pardon, je confonds) et contente également que tu apprécies ma plume. J'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi en tout cas !

.

**Genevieve :** La scène où Draco dit à sa douce qu'il n'aurait même pas posé les yeux sur lui en dehors du Contrat a eu l'air de vous plaire, haha. Je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé cela réaliste parce que c'est tout ce que je recherche : me rapprocher le plus de la réalité que ce soit dans le caractère des personnages comme dans le déroulement des actions ou encore les dialogues. Donc, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir :)

.

**The Heloise :** Salut la Miss qui devait venir sur Paris et qui finalement n'est pas venue :( M'bon, tu me dis des jolies choses dans cette reviews alors, allez, j'ai décidé de te pardonner haha. Quant à l'idée de la faire publier, ça trotte dans ma petite tête mais les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ça en a l'air...mais je garde cette idée dans le coin de ma tête. Et je suis flattée que tu penses que cette fic ait l'étoffe d'un roman, vraiment. Des bisous ma petite.

.

**Stella 741 :** Bwahaha la comparaison du Contrat à de la crème hydratante appliquée après l'épilation m'a bien fait rire. Et la comparaison avec Orgueuil & Préjugés m'a fait démesurément plaisir car J'AIME de ce bouquin de toute mon âme. J'espère que ce chapitre réussira à égayer ta journée et à être ton pitit rayon de soleil à domicile gratuit ;)

.

**Une Accro Du Thé :** Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne savais pas qu'ils n'en buvaient pas, haha. Dès que j'ai le temps, je m'en vais corriger cette monumentale erreur.

.

**Sevy :** Pour ce qui est de savoir si Le Contrat sera un jour connu...je ne dis rien ;) Merci pour ta review ma Sevy, tu me suis depuis suuuper longtemps mine de rien, ça me fait grave plaisir !

.

**Pauline :** Hihi, on ne saura jamais ce que Mister Krum a bien pu lui dire au final. Peut-être lui a-t-il confessé qu'il était secrètement cannibale et que, dans un moment d'inattention, il a mangé son chien :o Ce serait comique quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ! Et, oui, je me suis bien soignée, c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper :)

.

**Anonymous :** Que de jolis compliments, merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que je pète des gros câbles niveau taille des chapitres...mais c'est pour votre plus grand bonheur ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**La :** Eh oui, de la patience, il en faut pour suivre cette fanfic, haha. Mais j'essaie de me rattraper à chaque fois. J'espère que cette suite te plaît, en tout cas ! Et merci pour ta review.

.

**Hoshiko 27 :** Mouahaha, c'est vrai que Pansy et Harry formeraient un bon couple de gros sadiques dans l'âme, haha. Surtout Miss Parky. Et je suis pas autorisée à mourir avant d'avoir fini LC et Trash Po ? Ok, je m'arrange avec Dieu et je reviens. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît et qu'il a pu te faire t'étouffer de rire encore une fois, hihi.

.

**Fathou :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu. Eh oui, ce Draco est d'une telle perfection que la NASA essaie encore de trouver la recette pour trouver la recette de sa perfection, haha. J'espère que cette suite te plaît en tout cas :) Et, oh, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir de vous redonner le sourire. En fait je pense que c'est ce qui me motive à vous livrer des chapitres aussi fournis. Pour qu'une fois que vous ayez terminé de le lire, vous puissiez être de bonne humeur !

.

**Nelloo :** Si tu construis une statue à mon effigie, je veux qu'elle soit sculptée dans le marbre et qu'on me mette une couronne en or sur la tête et des Jimmy Choo aux pieds. Comment ? C'est trop demander ? ...ah bon ? Haha. Merci pour tes compliments, cela va sans dire qu'ils m'ont fait plaisir. Et j'espère que ce 25e chapitre te plaît !

.

**Glee 4 : **Bien en pétard le Draco, ça c'est sûr. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup duré, heureusement ! Pas capable de rester énervé bien longtemps ce petit Malfoy, haha.

.

**Cloeamy 16 :** Meuuuh non, faut pas pleurer ma petite ;) Mais ça prouve que ce chapitre du « Je t'aime » t'a touché et ça me fait plaisir. Et bon anniversaire en avance (en retard..?), grandis bien et profite de la vida comme il le faut.

.

**Felicia :** Gnark gnark gnark, IACB La Sadique did it again. Mais bon, ça va, on peut dire que je me suis rattrapée pour ce chapitre, hein ! Et puis, oui, je remercie ta bonté d'âme. Si le sol n'était pas sale, je m'agenouillerais même devant toi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu & merci pour ta review ! :)

.

**Guymimor :** Et merci à toi de me donner tes impressions ! Je suis très contente que cette fanfiction te plaise à ce point en tout cas et que tu en apprécies les personnages ainsi que les péripéties. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît !

.

**Ze Lilas : **Hahaha ça me fait très plaisir de le savoir !

.

**Lolau 005 :** Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite tant attendue t'a plu !

.

**Lili-Sisi :**Non, je suis sur OpenOffice donc ça me fait 70-75 pages en tout (bon 90 pour celui-là haha). Et j'accepte mon prix Dumbledore avec grand plaisir ! Est-ce qu'un chèque bien fourni est livré avec..? Non ? Oh :(

.

**Cha 910 :** Merci, merci et merci ! Tes mots m'ont fait très plaisir.

.

**Guest 1 :** (Dommage, t'as pas mis ton nom...j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras.) Merci de m'avoir spécifié cette incohérence ! Du coup j'ai pu rattraper mon coup dans ce chapitre, haha. C'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été logique, sinon. Ahlala, que serais-je sans vous, lecteurs vigilants...

.

**Flavou :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci. Tu as vu, j'ai pas été méchante sur ce coup là, j'ai terminé en douceur ;)

.

**Didi 1206 :** Ah, je suis contente de t'apporter une bouffée d'air frais nécessaire ! Eh oui, j'ai remarqué un symptôme assez bizarre chez mes lecteurs : les chapitres les font parler, crier et rire tout seul, ce qui fait que leurs proches les prennent pour des dingos. Donc rassure-toi, tes réactions sont _parfaitement_ normales, haha. Quant à Miyazaki, on la retrouve très brièvement ici mais je ferai en sorte qu'elle fasse une apparition dans les chapitres futurs. Vous avez eu l'air de l'aimer, je suis contente ! J'espère que ce 25e chapitre t'a plu en tout cas :)

.

**Lunacy :** « Il faut définir ses priorités dans la vie » hahahaha, si seulement ta mère savait l'usage détourné que tu fais de ce proverbe ! Mais bon, vu que c'est pour LC, je pense qu'elle passera rapidement l'éponge. Non, je ne me suis pas inspirée du nom du réalisateur ciné japonais pour le prénom de la journaliste, c'est juste que j'adore depuis toujours le prénom « Miyazaki ». Ahh, c'est cool que tu puisses redoubler, je sais à quel point ce fichu classement est une source d'angoisse pour les étudiants en médecine. C'est vraiment LA filière du masochisme pour moi, haha, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait des médecins pour nous administrer nos doses de Xanax, eh oui. Je suis contente que tu aies survécu à l'épreuve de la pince bleue fluo de ta voisine pour m'écrire ta review et j'espère que tu seras toujours vivante pour me dire tes impressions sur ce chapitre !

.

**Lea :** J'en suis vraiment ravie !

.

**Brenda :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu autant. Et sacré Pansy, elle en a des gens dans son fanclub ;)

.

**Nina :** 30-31 ans pour Miss Pansy, ça me semble être un bon compromis. Et au sujet du couple Pansy/Harry...ce chapitre a du répondre à ta question, haha. Quoique, je me tâte toujours un peu. Ca me semble un peu trop facile, haha. Nooon, Nina c'est très joli comme prénom, je ne l'aurais pas choisi pour Nine sinon. Sois-en fière ! Pour mes partiels, je peux toujours compenser d'un semestre un l'autre ou aller au rattrapages mais je crois que cette dernière solution me semble la plus probable. Merci pour ta review & j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**Marie.A :** Je crois que le modèle Draco Malfoy prévu dans cette histoire se trouve dans le catalogue Ikéa n°567-90, page 52, dans la rubrique des lampes de chevet. Mais il coûte très cher, attention ! J'espère que ce chapitre procurera également à ton coeur des sensations fortes, haha. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Klm 50 :** Toi, tu hais les maths et ça se voit, hahaha. On a cette passion en commun, au moins. Rien que de voir cette matière sur mon emploi du temps en Seconde me donnait la nausée. Enfin, j'espère que tu as survécu à ton cours au moins ! Je suis contente que la déclaration d'amour d'Hermione t'ait plu, en tout cas. Je sais que je vous ai bien fait poireauter avant de l'écrire mais ça vous a permis de mieux la savourer ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît tout autant ! Et non, promis, je lâche pas la fac.

.

**Miss Lily :** Toi qui voulais que je fasse 150 pages OpenOffice d'un coup, je crois que tes prières ont pratiquement été exaucées, haha. Je suis contente que ce chapitre et tous ses petits personnages barrés t'aient plu et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci !

.

**Dany :** Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que ton iPhone est encore en vie à l'heure où nous parlons, ce serait dommage qu'un nouveau chapitre ait contribué à sa mort, haha.

.

**Sita :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Tout cet engouement autour du Contrat me fait incroyablement plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir !

.

**Aesmya :** Oh, vous êtes des lecteurs patients (enfin, pour certains haha) et votre soutien, votre gentillesse, votre ADORABILITÉ – ce mot entrera dans le dictionnaire en 2017, oui oui – me surprendra toujours. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise au point de te retenir d'aller aux toilettes, haha, et j'espère qu'elle te captivera ainsi jusqu'aux derniers chapitres !

.

**Nana 972 :** Et je suis là, je suis là ! J'ai tellement fait vite que vous n'avez même pas remarqué mon absence, j'en suis sûre ;)

.

**Dernier truc : pour les revieweurs qui ne sont pas enregistrés, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre nom dans l'encadré prévu parce que sinon, FF vous nommera automatiquement « Guest ». Et comme vous êtes beaucoup de Guests, ce ne sera pas très pratique après pour que vous vous reconnaissiez dans les Rar. **

**A la prochaine, les enfants. Soyez sages.**


	26. L'Appel

**Et on dit TOUS merci au Brésil pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Le fait est qu'on ne pouvait plus berner Gilberta comme avant.<p>

Au fil du temps, le radar de l'infirmière était devenu sur-développé, dépassant même celui du reste du commun des mortels. Il fallait dire que Peter Granger avait activement contribué à son entraînement. Avec seize fugues à son actif depuis le début de son internement médical, on pouvait dire qu'il avait tout fait pour réveiller le chien de garde qui sommeillait en Gilberta. La soignante était désormais capable de retracer le chemin du patient fugitif pour l'attraper par la peau du cou et le ramener sagement au bercail. Ce fut ce flair de génie qui la mena jusqu'au port le plus reculé de Londres. Trouver le yacht ne fut qu'une affaire de quelques secondes ; c'était l'une des seules sources de lumière illuminant les lieux. D'un pas déterminé, l'infirmière se dirigea vers l'imposant bateau tout en préparant la dose de calmant qu'elle allait administrer à Peter. Et, croyez-la, ce n'était pas une gentille dose. Le père d'Hermione allait se faire opérer dans à peine trois jours et, déjà qu'il était fatigué, le voilà qui usait ses dernières énergies pour galoper à travers Londres. Non mais avez-vous déjà vu plus insouciant ? Gilberta appuya sur la pression de la seringue, faisant gicler quelques gouttes incolores au-dessus de l'aiguille, et eut un sourire satisfait. Il suffisait qu'elle la lui plante dans les fesses et il allait faire un gros, un très gros dodo.

Le yacht tout entier vibrait au son de la musique mise à plein régime et des clameurs joyeuses s'échappaient du sous-sol. Gilberta n'eut qu'à suivre le bruit pour déboucher sur la vaste pièce où se déroulait le coeur de la soirée. Restant proche des escaliers pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des lieux, son regard de faucon passa en revue les invités. Hermione dansait avec Draco au milieu, couvés par l'oeil attendri d'Olivia dont le fiancé discutait activement avec Angelina. Astrid et Mr. Fleury parlaient littérature avec une grande animation tandis que Gus et Glenn s'amusaient à danser n'importe comment, les bras en l'air, la langue tirée. Tamina sympathisait avec Nymphadora tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Milana devait très certainement se plaindre à Anne de son boulot chez Fleury & Bott. Ian, de son côté, tentait de soutirer la recette des cookies au chocolat blanc qu'avait appris Hermione à Minerva mais celle-ci refusait fermement de céder. Et enfin : Peter Granger. Un verre de champagne à la main – cinq coupes vides à côté de lui indiquaient qu'il n'en était pas à son premier – il parlait toujours avec Pansy de son téléfilm préféré que l'attachée de presse suivait également avec assiduité.

« ...avez-vous vu l'épisode où Maria-Carolina accouche de deux jumeaux siamois qui, en fait, ne sont pas siamois et qui ne sont pas ses enfants ? » lui demandait-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

« Et comment que je l'ai vu ! » affirmait Pansy. « C'est absolument ignoble ce qu'ils ont fait à son mari Silvio, d'ailleurs. Lui donner des ciseaux pour séparer les deux enfants...beurk. »

« Oh, moi j'ai trouvé ça fort divertissant. J'étais persuadé que Silvio allait se tromper et couper leurs deux oreilles à la place. »

« Au moins, s'ils avaient eu les oreilles coupées, cela les aurait empêché d'entendre leur mère dire par téléphone à Catarina Sanchez, leur voisine, que le vrai père des enfants est en fait le gros bouddhiste gay qui vit à l'angle de la rue. »

« Peter ! » intervint alors Gilberta.

L'attachée de presse se retourna vers l'infirmière pour la fusiller du regard.

« Ne voyez-vous pas que nous sommes en pleine discussion sérieuse ? » siffla-t-elle. « Faites la queue et prenez votre ticket si vous voulez lui parler. »

« Peter, vous allez rentrer à la clinique et immédiatement ! » continua Gilberta.

« Protégez-moi ! » supplia le concerné en se cachant derrière le dos de Pansy.

La brune s'interposa alors entre les deux et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, une lueur menaçante brillant dans ses yeux.

« Si vous voulez l'attraper, il faudra me passer sur le corps. » articula-t-elle en fixant sans ciller la soignante.

« Une petite piqûre, ça vous dit ? » répliqua Gilberta en brandissant sa seringue.

« Faites-la et ce sera la dernière action que vous aurez accompli sur cette Terre. » la prévînt Pansy.

Hermione apparut alors entre elles, les joues roses, des étoiles joyeuses dans les yeux.

« Ohlala, on se calme, on se calme ! » intervint-elle d'une voix enjouée avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. « Bonsoir, Gilberta, vous prendrez bien une petite part de gâteau ! »

« C'est très gentil mais non merci. » déclina-t-elle sans cesser le combat visuel avec Pansy. « Je suis juste venue récupérer votre père. »

« Oh...vous ne pouvez pas nous le laisser encore quelques minutes ? » plaida-t-elle.

« Quelques heures ? Quelques mois ? » rajouta Peter toujours planqué derrière l'attachée de presse de Draco.

« Allez, c'est mon anniversaire ! » s'exclama la brune. « Vous pouvez bien m'accorder cette petite faveur... »

« J'aimerais, en effet. Mais Peter doit être opéré dans les jours qui suivent et je me dois de le ramener dans les plus brefs délais à la clinique. Ce que certaines personnes ont du mal à comprendre. » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Pansy.

« J'ai les oreilles bouchées. » répondit la femme d'affaire.

« Ou coupées. » dit Peter derrière son dos et tous deux partirent dans un fou rire qu'ils furent seuls à comprendre.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Gilberta... » essaya une dernière fois Hermione avant de faire un grand sourire. « Quinze minutes ! »

L'infirmière se tourna vers elle.

« Je suis vraiment obligée, Hermione. » soupira-t-elle. « Il faut vraiment que je ramène votre père. D'une part parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se fatigue, surtout avant d'être opéré, et d'une autre part parce que je risque mon poste si l'on se rend compte qu'il a disparu. »

« ...c'est vrai, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. » comprit la brune. « Je vais essayer de le raisonner pour qu'il... »

« VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la grande table sur laquelle était à présent perché Peter, sa canne dans une main, un nouveau verre de champagne rempli dans l'autre.

« J'ai dit : votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! » répéta-t-il en faisant frapper sa canne contre la table à l'intention de Gus et Glenn qui dansaient toujours.

« Pardon. » s'excusa piteusement Glenn.

« Bien. » fit Peter, satisfait. « J'ai un discours à faire. » Il se racla la gorge et déclama : « Tout d'abord, mon champagne n'a presque plus de bulles donc Gilberta, mon petit, soyez mignonne : donnez-moi une nouvelle coupe. »

« ...pardon ? » hallucina l'infirmière.

« Deuzio » embraya Peter « Hermione, si tu pouvais mettre ce yacht dans ton testament, ce serait très gentil de ta part. Je n'insinue pas par là qu'une fois que tu l'auras fait, je te pousserai du haut d'une falaise pour pouvoir bénéficier pleinement de ce petit bijou...mais cette éventualité n'est pas à exclure. »

Sa fille secoua la tête, dépitée, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle sentit alors le bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de son épaule et s'adossa contre le torse de son mari tandis que Peter continuait.

« Tertio : merci d'être tous venus. Enfin, à part vous, Gilberta, cela va de soi. Mais pour les autres, vous êtes ce que ma fille a de plus cher – oui, c'est bien vous que je regarde, Draco ; vous êtes celui qui coûte le plus cher, ici – et je voudrais vous remercier de la rendre aussi heureuse jour après jour. »

Il y eut des « oooh ! » puis des applaudissements et Peter fit sa révérence comme s'il venait de livrer une prestation théâtrale. Puis il frappa à nouveau sa canne contre la table.

« Et mon champagne ! Il arrive ? » exigea-t-il.

N'y tenant plus, l'infirmière fendit furieusement les invités pour venir le chercher de force. Peter poussa alors un cri féminin apeuré et se jeta dans la foule, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'attrape au vol. Et ce quelqu'un fut Draco.

« Emmenez-moi loin d'ici ! » lui exigea-t-il en tirant comme un forcené sur le col de sa chemise.

Malfoy tenta comme il put de se soustraire de la strangulation de son beau-père pour articuler.

« Vous devez rentrer à la clinique, Peter. »

« Alors c'est vous qui me ramenez ! Pas cette mégère ! »

Draco échangea un regard avec la mégère en question qui leva les bras comme si elle lâchait l'éponge.

« Très bien ! Ramenez-le. Du moment qu'il dorme dans son lit ce soir...Je vais l'y sangler, tiens. » soupira-t-elle avant de sortir.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Peter sur un ton mélodramatique en agrippant son bras. « Ma fille, prunelle de mes yeux, prends soin de mes magnolias, arrose-les cinq fois par jours, et n'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel ! »

« Ce n'est pas une réplique de « Coup de Foudre à Tourcoing Hill », ça ? » reconnut Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

« Saison 12, épisode 5. » cita Peter. « C'est ce que le père de Marie-Cunégonde a dit à sa fille juste avant de partir acheter son pain au raisin en ville au dos d'un âne. »

« Mais...tu regardes cette série, toi ? » s'intrigua Hermione, un demi-sourire suspicieux aux lèvres.

« Oui, bon, une fois de temps en temps... » éluda Draco en rougissant légèrement. « Enfin bon, il faut qu'on y aille, nous. »

« Sois bien sage avec l'infirmière, surtout ! N'en tue aucune. » recommanda Hermione à son père avant de lui embrasser le front. « Je viendrai te voir à ton réveil avec un petit cadeau. »

Les yeux de Peter s'illuminèrent.

« La saison 19 de « Tourcoing Hill » avec le bonus making-of et interviews des soixante-quatorze acteurs de la série ? »

« Bingo. » sourit-elle.

« Aaah ! » exulta Peter avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu es vraiment la meilleure fille au monde. »

Hermione regarda son père partir, tenu comme une princesse dans les bras de Draco, puis se retourna vers la piste de danse en déclamant, remontée à bloc :

« Et que la fête continue ! »

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tupac se sentit d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Il avait bien dormi, ce qui avait rendu son pelage soyeux, et il avait rêvé qu'il faisait de la natation synchronisée avec ses collègues chinchillas en plein milieu de la Mer Rouge. Eh bien tiens ! Pourquoi ne porterait-il pas sa kippa pour aujourd'hui ? Fort de cette idée, Tupac attrapa le couvre-chef en tissu et le posa solennellement sur sa tête. Ses pattes vinrent lisser les deux mèches ondulées s'échappant du chapeau de façon à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement disciplinées de part et d'autre de sa figure, puis il décida qu'il était temps de commencer sa journée. Et pour bien commencer sa journée, il fallait qu'il se trouve un bon truc à mordre. Quoi de mieux que l'oreiller qu'il voyait là-bas, sur le lit gigantesque qu'occupait à présent seule sa maîtresse ? Une si belle étoffe ne pouvait être qu'un appel à la morsure.<p>

Le rongeur atteignit en quelques enjambées le pied du lit puis grimpa de la force de ses petites pattes pour pouvoir atterrir sur le matelas. Et là, une musique d'opéra mêlant orchestre symphonique et voix lyrique résonnant en fond sonore dans sa tête, il galopa, galopa vers l'oreiller, vers sa terre promise, des étoiles pleins les yeux à la vue de ce que ses dents auraient à mordre, un sourire de félicité étirant ses babines, il galopa de toutes ses forces, si proche du but, si près de l'oreiller que son coeur en battait à tout rompre, il ne courait plus ; il volait, il volait vers sa destinée...jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se retourne et l'écrase.

La brune tendit ses bras pour s'étirer, prenant tout son temps, puis papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir progressivement les yeux. Si elle était toujours un peu dépaysée les quelques secondes suivants son réveil, elle le fut encore plus aujourd'hui. Dans ses souvenirs, sa chambre n'avait ni murs boisés, ni lit rond doté d'une couette bleue, ni lampe de chevet en forme de manivelle. Puis lui revint par bribes la soirée surprise de la veille, les divers visages de ses proches l'attendant silencieusement dans le sous-sol et puis le yacht, eh oui, le fameux yacht. Celui-là même dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment. Son yacht.

« Oh, bon sang. » réalisa-t-elle à nouveau avant qu'une vive douleur au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale ne la fasse se redresser d'un seul coup.

Tupac, à nouveau libre, ne put s'empêcher de couiner furieusement après sa maîtresse. Cette-dernière n'eut pour seule réaction que de hausser paresseusement des sourcils, encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Ah ben t'es là, toi... » lui dit-elle de sa voix cassée du matin.

Elle le cueillit dans ses mains pour le déposer à l'autre extrémité du lit. Cela lui permit de remarquer la feuille pliée en deux qui avait été laissée à son attention, ''Hermione'' écrit en gros dessus. La brune l'attrapa pour la déplier et y lut : ''Je te quitte.''

« Mais...qu'est-ce que... »

Hermione relut ces trois mots, brusquement fébrile et totalement réveillée. Levant la tête, la jeune étudiante regarda partout autour d'elle avec urgence, comme à la recherche d'une réponse ou d'une solution ou encore d'une foutue explication qui flotterait dans les airs. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Retournant à la feuille que ses doigts tremblants tenaient tant bien que mal, elle la retourna, en dernier ressort. Et la suite du message s'y trouvait. ''Si tu lèves l'ancre avant que je ne rentre.''

« Punaise. » souffla-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur son visage.

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le lit dans un éclat de rire à la fois nerveux et soulagé. Foutu Malfoy.

Il faisait très beau dehors et ce fut agréable de remonter les escaliers menant à la terrasse pour sentir les premiers rayons matinaux caresser sa peau. Perché sur l'épaule d'Hermione, Tupac s'en arrêta même de massacrer de ses canines le t-shirt ample de sa maîtresse pour profiter de la chaleur. Tout comme la veille, la jeune femme fit le tour du bateau, montant les petits escaliers, se perchant sur la balustrade, s'effondrant sur l'un des nombreux transats. Et tout comme la veille, elle n'arriva pas à concevoir, ne serait-ce que pour une seule minuscule seconde, que tout ceci lui appartenait, désormais. Tout ça pour elle toute seule ? C'était juste...impensable. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire avec ? Aller en cours en yacht ? A cette idée, Hermione partit dans un petit rire qui se transforma en soupir dépité. Non, sérieusement, que pouvait-elle bien faire de ces 30m de luxe ?

La brune fut sur le point de soupirer pour la sixième fois, dépassée, lorsqu'elle sentit le bas de son t-shirt se soulever comme si le vent jouait avec. Mais cette dernière hypothèse tomber à l'eau quand des mains tièdes se posèrent sur ses hanches.

« J'ai faim. » déclara Draco dans son dos avant de planter ses dents dans son épaule comme s'il voulait en croquer un bout.

Dans un rire, la brune feignit de se débattre et attrapa le rongeur installé sur son autre épaule pour se retourner d'un seul coup et le planter sous le nez de Malfoy.

« Aaaah ! Un cannibale ! Attaque, Tupac, attaque ! »

Draco regarda le chinchilla puis Hermione puis le chinchilla. Puis encore Hermione, une expression navrée sur le visage. Il revenait tout juste de son jogging et était toujours en survêtement.

« Hermione, je suis au regret de t'informer que Tupac n'est pas un Pokémon. » lui dit-il sur un ton navré.

La brune dévisagea le petit animal comme si elle le redécouvrait.

« Une arme blanche, alors ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Non plus. » répondit Draco. « Par contre, il peut se manger. »

Hermione plaqua Tupac contre sa poitrine.

« Il est hors de question qu'il passe à la casserole. »

« T'es sûre ? Je suis sûr qu'avec une petite sauce à la crème, il sera absolument délicieux... » ricana Draco.

« Chhhh, n'écoute surtout pas ce que ce monstre raconte. » dit Hermione en plaquant ses paumes sur les oreilles de Tupac.

Draco eut un petit rire puis s'éloigna tout en ôtant son t-shirt mouillé qu'il laissa à terre.

« Bon. Je vais prendre ma douche. » la prévînt-il en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

« Fascinant. » répondit Hermione, amusée.

« J'aurais sans doute besoin d'aide pour qu'on me savonne. » continua Draco.

« Hum, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais ces deux choses pendillant de part et d'autre de ton corps, ne sont-elles pas appelées : des bras ? »

« ...et si je me perds en essayant de trouver la salle-de-bain ? » tenta une dernière fois l'héritier. « C'est bien trop grand, ici, après tout. »

« Ah ça, c'est sûr... » acquiesça Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Et lorsque ses yeux revinrent à Draco, elle vit que celui-ci le regardait avec un air bizarre.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu trouves ce yacht trop grand ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, navrée. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Draco...après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on recevait un énorme bateau en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire ! Mais elle ne pouvait lui mentir.

« ...un peu. » finit-elle par lui avouer avant d'embrayer rapidement : « Mais ça ne veut pas du tout dire que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire ! Il est très, très beau, les chambres sont magnifiques, de même pour la terrasse,... »

« Mais tu le trouves trop grand. » bloqua Draco.

La brune soupira. Elle ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas passer pour une la fille capricieuse qui se plaignait de vouloir le Soleil alors qu'on venait de lui offrir la Lune.

« C'est... » commença-t-elle, choisissant bien ses mots. « Disons que...le tout est...beaucoup trop...riche...luxueux pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je mérite quelque chose d'aussi... »

« Bien sûr que tu le mérites. » répondit immédiatement Draco mais son regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait sorti cette réplique machinalement.

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ! » lui dit-elle alors. « Je n'ai pas de voyages prévus ni de longs déplacements à faire et puis...je sais pas...ça ne...comment dire ? Ca ne me correspond peut-être...pas. Et je me sens super mal de dire ça parce que je sais que tu as voulu me faire plaisir et que je passe à présent pour une pauvre fille ingrate, jamais satisfaite...mais il fallait que tu le saches. Ne te fâche pas s'il-te-plaît. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement d'une toute petite voix.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Il n'avait pas non son masque d'indifférence parfaite qu'il revêtait à chaque fois qu'une parole le touchait un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Le blond était tout simplement...pensif. Puis il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et relever la tête.

« Mouais, bon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, je suppose. » dit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Une question de temps ? » répéta Hermione, pas sûre de bien comprendre.

« Avant que tu ne trouves ce cadeau disproportionné. »

« Donc...tu savais que ce yacht ne me conviendrait pas ? »

« Entre autre. » répondit Draco. « Mais le truc avec toi, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quoi t'offrir. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui avait dit.

« Si je t'offre un bouquin, tu l'auras déjà lu et relu. Si je t'offre un bijou, tu ne le mettras qu'occasionnellement ou bien tu l'oublieras. Si je t'offre du parfum, ça ne te marquera pas tant que ça. Pour t'offrir des fringues, encore faudrait-il savoir quel modèle te plaira vraiment. Même chose pour les chaussures. Même chose pour les sacs. Si je t'offre du fric, tu trouveras ça insultant. Et la liste est encore longue. » énuméra Draco.

« Tu aurais pu m'offrir des fleurs..? »

« Juste des fleurs ? »

« De belles roses rouges. Ca m'aurait fait très plaisir. » ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

« Les fleurs, ça se fane. Et c'est le cadeau que font les radins ou les paresseux. »

« Et tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre – enfin, petit doute pour ce qui est de la paresse, quand même. De plus, c'est l'intention qui compte ! »

Phrase qui provoqua un rire méprisant chez l'héritier.

« Est-ce que tu aurais sorti le même discours si je t'avais offert un compas entouré d'un ruban rouge ? » ricana-t-il.

« ...ok, peut-être pas. » admit Hermione. « Mais ça reste un cadeau quand même ! »

Draco l'observa un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est tant mieux que tu dises ça parce que tu aurais adoré le cadeau que je comptais t'offrir avant d'avoir la brillante idée d'acheter ce yacht. »

« Tu voulais m'offrir un compas ? »

« Un poème. » la rectifia-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina.

« Oh ! Vraiment ? ! »

« Vraiment. » confirma Draco. « Mais, attention, il est très, très merdique. Ce qui relève de l'exploit étant donné tout le temps que je passais pour pondre ne serait-ce qu'une seule minuscule strophe. »

« Je veux le lire ! Je peux ? S'il-te-plaît ! »

L'héritier grimaça, l'air de regretter d'en avoir parlé, puis céda en dodelinant de la tête.

« Ok mais interdiction de faire un quelconque commentaire, d'accord ? » exigea-t-il tout en sortant son portable.

« Je n'en ferai aucun. »

« Parce que je suis nul en poésie. Vraiment nul. »

« Je ne te dénoncerai pas à la police, promis. » lui assura Hermione.

« Abyssalement nul. » insistait-il. « Aussi nul que le serait Izia si on lui foutait une harpe dans sa cage pour lui ordonner ensuite de jouer une symphonie de Mozart. »

« Et moi je suis aussi nulle en dessin que le serait Pansy si on lui demandait de marcher en tong ou ballerines. Comme ça, on est deux à caller dans un domaine. »

« Tu promets de ne pas rire ? »

« Je le promets. »

« Tu le jures ? »

« Oui, je le jure Draco. »

« Si tu rigoles ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je demande le divorce. » le prévînt-il en ouvrant le dossier dans lequel se trouvait ses premiers pas dans la poésie lyrique.

« Pourrais-tu varier tes menaces au lieu de ressortir à chaque fois celle-ci ? Je vais commencer à être blasée... »

« Je suis très sérieux, cette fois-ci. »

« Draco Malfoy, je jure solennellement de ne pas rire lorsque tu me déclameras ton poème. »

« ...bon. » fit Draco, comme un peu plus rassuré.

Il se racla la gorge puis mit son dos bien droit avant de déclarer :

« Le poème s'appelle : ''Ventilateur''. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Ventilateur ? » répéta-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour effacer le début de sourire qui pointait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu rigoles. » lui reprocha Draco.

« Non ! Non, pas du tout. Ventilateur est un titre parfait. Très...très Baudelairien. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de d'ajouter avant de se reprendre rapidement. « Lis-le-moi. Je suis toute ouïe. »

Draco lui lança un dernier regard prudent puis commença d'une voix très légèrement hésitante.

« _Hermione Granger, tu es mon ventilateur / Mon air conditionné gardant mon coeur climatisé / Sans toi, mes chances de survie sont nulles / Tel un retraité en période de canicule..._tu rigoles. » siffla Draco en levant soudainement la tête vers elle après avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un début de fou rire.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour garder une figure aussi innocente que possible, ses yeux ouverts bien grands.

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! » nia-t-elle immédiatement avant de désigner son iPhone. « Continue ta lecture, je t'écoute. »

« _Tu es parmi tous les ventilateurs celui le plus original / Car tu es dotée d'une impressionnante chevelure bouclée / Fais attention à ce que, dans les hélices, elle ne reste pas bloquée / Parce que ce serait assez con de devenir chauve._ »

« Merci du conseil. »

« Chhh, il reste encore trois strophes. » dit Draco avant de continuer : « _Dans un de ses célèbres discours, Churchill déclara : / ''Si les sushis n'existaient pas, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un les fit'' / Et lorsque j'entends cette phrase je pense directement à toi / Mais je n'insinue pas par là que tu ressembles à un sushi._

_Et même si tu ressemblais véritablement à un sushi / Tu serais le plus beau, le plus appétissant, le plus croquant / Sans même attendre je t'aurais littéralement englouti / Puis le tribunal m'aurait condamné pour cannibalisme sur-le-champ._

_Et même si mon futur compagnon de prison s'avère être malade mental / Je resterai heureux comme un petit morceau d'emmental / Car je sais que tu seras toujours et éternellement avec moi / Gardée bien au chaud dans le fond de mon estomac._ »

Il releva ensuite la tête pour dire :

« Alors ? »

« ...wow. » ne put que dire Hermione, profondément mitigée. « C'est...c'est très...c'est, hum...alors si je comprends bien, je suis un ventilateur puis je suis un sushi et tu me manges pour que je reste ensuite éternellement dans ton estomac, c'est ça ? » récapitula-t-elle.

« Exactement. »

Et la brune n'en put plus. Elle éclata de rire.

« Très bien, je t'avais prévenu ! » réagit alors Draco en composant le numéro de Pansy.

« Non, non, non ! » tenta de l'en empêcher Hermione en s'agrippant à son bras, toujours hilare. « Ne quitte pas ton petit ventilateur anti-canicule ! Ne quitte pas ton sushi croquant et appétissant ! »

« Ca sonne. » la prévint Draco tandis que les tonalités s'égrenaient.

« _Ne me quitte pas... Ne me quitte pas..._ » chantait à présent Hermione en se pendant à son cou.

« ...oui ! Pansy ? Je t'appelle pour quelque chose de très urgent ! » déclara-t-il avec un sérieux exagéré tandis qu'à côté de lui, sa femme continuait à chanter d'une voix larmoyante. « Je voudrais demander le divorce immédiatement. »

« Eh bien ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! » s'exclama Pansy, sa voix portant si fort que même Hermione pouvait l'entendre. « La réunion pour entamer la clôture du Contrat va avoir lieu dans à peine trente minutes au Plaza, même salle que d'habitude. Tâchez d'être à l'heure. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Brusquement, Hermione ne rigolait plus. Ses bras toujours accrochés à Draco, elle s'était totalement figée. Et l'héritier avait gardé son portable à l'oreille comme si Pansy était toujours à l'autre bout du fil. Au bout d'une longue minute, il se tourna au ralenti vers sa compagne et celle-ci lui rendit son regard inquiet.

Finie la rigolade.

* * *

><p>La première chose que vit Blaise en se réveillant fut une belle paire de jambes se diriger avec hâte vers la salle de bain. Puis en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, des talons noirs vertigineux aux pieds, pour s'y engouffrer à nouveau. Le bruit du robinet du lavabo en arrière-fond, Blaise se tourna paresseusement dans son lit et étouffa un bâillement dans son oreiller. Il allait refermer les yeux pour profiter de sa torpeur matinale quand soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. La seconde d'après, le voilà qui était parfaitement redressé, le visage hagard.<p>

« MERDE. »

La tête brune de sa fiancée apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain et elle lui adressa un demi-sourire taquin.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » le salua-t-elle.

« Liv, il est quelle heure ? ! » lui demanda-t-il en sautant du lit, simplement vêtu de son bas de pyjama en flanelle.

« Neuf heures moins le quart...quelque chose comme ça. » répondit Olivia tout en boutonnant son chemisier.

« Merde merde merde merde... » psalmodia Blaise.

La brune le regarda courir de gauche à droite, attraper un pantalon ici, une veste là-bas, rentrer précipitamment sa chemise sous sa ceinture et lutter avec ses chaussettes.

« Je croyais que tu ne bossais pas aujourd'hui..? » lui dit-elle.

« Et je le croyais aussi. Mais il a fallu que Staline Parkinson vienne ruiner le seul jour de repos que je m'octroie dans tout le mois. Le SEUL. » Il envoya valdinguer sa chaussure, le lacet n'étant pas très coopérateur. « Parmi tous les jours de la sainte semaine du divin mois de la très divine année, il a fallu que ce soit ce jour-là qu'elle choisisse pour placer sa satanée réunion. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire non ? »

Blaise s'arrêta un instant de chausser sa seconde paire de soulier pour se tourner au ralenti vers sa fiancée.

« Dire non à Pansy Parkinson ? » articula-t-il lentement.

« Quoi ? C'est passible de peine de mort ? » se moqua Olivia.

« C'est passible de passage au viderixonatriscudricateur, surtout. » frissonna Zabini. « Et, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas passer au viderixonatriscudricateur. »

Sa fiancée secoua la tête puis disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Pendant ce temps, Blaise attrapait sa seconde chaussure pour y faire rentrer son pied à la va-vite.

« Elle est à quel propos, cette réunion ? » lui demanda encore Olivia depuis la pièce voisine.

« Draco et Hermione. » répondit son compagnon.

« Il y a un souci entre eux ? »

« Non. C'est juste...une formalité. » l'informa prudemment Blaise. « On va faire le point sur leurs carrières et...sur d'autres choses, aussi. »

Dieu merci, elle n'insista pas et l'afro-britannique soupira intérieurement de soulagement. C'était toujours délicat d'aborder le sujet du couple Malfoy avec quelqu'un d'extérieur au Contrat. L'agent de l'héritier devait toujours choisir soigneusement ses mots et faire en sorte qu'aucun indice laissant entendre l'existence d'un arrangement ne franchisse sa bouche. Et, jusque là, il s'en sortait miraculeusement bien.

« Tu vois, je les observais hier... » lui fit part Olivia depuis la pièce voisine.

« Et ? » voulut savoir son compagnon qui accrochait à présent ses boutons de manchette.

« Et je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais encore vu un couple aussi bien assorti. »

Blaise haussa des sourcils.

« A ce point ? »

« A ce point. » confirma-t-elle. « Ils ont...ce truc, tu vois ? Cette chose qui fait qu'on ne peut pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Et ça saute aux yeux dès la première fois qu'on les voit ensemble. »

Zabini dodelina de la tête.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine alchimie entre eux. » reconnut-il pour l'avoir déjà remarqué. « Ils se sont bien trouvés, en fin de compte. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Olivia. « Ca me briserait très franchement le coeur qu'ils se séparent. »

Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle-de-bain et regagna la chambre, parfaitement habillée et apprêtée. Levant la tête, elle vit que Blaise la regardait pensivement, comme s'il se retenait de justesse de lui confesser quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle lentement, un rictus surpris aux lèvres.

« ...rien. » se ravisa Blaise avant de se fendre en un sourire. « Tu es très belle. »

La course à la montre reprit à la seconde où Zabini posa le pied dehors. Il dévala les escaliers à la hâte tout en terminant de nouer sa cravate, fit tomber son portable sur le carrelage de l'entrée et perdit une minute à ramasser la batterie à gauche, la coque à droite. Il en perdit cinq autres à héler un taxi et trois autres à rallumer son portable car, comme chacun le sait, le temps qu'un Blackberry se rallume, vingt-neuf enfants ont le temps de naître, vivre, vieillir et mourir. Une fois de nouveau en marche, le portable se mit à vibrer follement au rythme des nombreux appels manqués de Pansy Parkinson. Seize au total. La voilà qui rappelait pour la dix-septième fois encore.

« Que le harcèlement téléphonique commence... » soupira Blaise.

Il fixa le nom de sa collègue clignoter plusieurs fois sur l'écran de son portable de rechange jusqu'à ce que l'appel bascule une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie. L'expérience Parkinsonienne lui avait appris à ne jamais répondre dans ces cas-là. La voix hurlante d'une Pansy en colère pouvait vous provoquer dans le meilleur des cas des oreillons et dans le pire des cas, une surdité définitive et incurable. Blaise n'ayant envie ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, il laissa son téléphone sonner dans le vide jusqu'à son arrivée au Plaza. Trente-neuf appels manqués plus tard, le voilà qui entrait enfin dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage de la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'après avoir appuyé sur le bouton ''20'' son portable se remit à sonner, l'agent décida que bon, pour cette fois, il allait arrêter de jouer aux aveugles. A peine eut-il appuyé sur la touche verte que Pansy hurlait dans le haut-parleur :

« ET CE N'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU TE DÉCIDES À RÉPONDRE ? ! »

« Désolé, j'étais mort et mon opérateur ne captait pas au paradis. » s'excusa Blaise. « J'arrive dans à peine deux minutes. »

« Mais non ! N'arrive pas ! Repars ! ! »

Le métis fronça des sourcils, perdu.

« ...hein ? »

« Oh mon Dieu...as-tu seulement écouté mes messages ? »

« C'est-à-dire que tu en as laissé à peu près trente-six, donc... »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'en consulter ne serait-ce qu'un seul ? ! » s'égosilla Pansy, à bout de nerfs. « Zabini, cette chose rose et visqueuse appelée ''cerveau'' et se trouvant sous ton crâne n'est pas là pour faire office de lampe halogène décorative mais pour être _utilisée_. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Blaise en prenant son air le plus naïf. « Merci de me l'apprendre. Je me coucherai moins bête, ce soir. »

« C'est ta fiancée qui sera contente, tiens. Ne désespère-t-elle pas à l'idée de se marier avec un homme dont le QI est comparable à celui d'un radiateur ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je compense mon QI défaillant par bien d'autres choses. » se vanta Zabini.

« Entre dans les détails et je vomis. » le prévint Pansy.

« Oh, ne me tente pas. » répliqua son collègue. « Bon, de quoi parlaient tes messages ? Menaces de mort basiques ? »

« Juste les quinze derniers. Pour les vingt premiers, je te disais, et te répétais et te re-répétais et te re-re-répétais et te re... »

« J'ai compris l'idée. »

« ...que Maître Jedusor ne peut pas venir assurer la réunion du Contrat d'aujourd'hui. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

Pansy soupira d'ennui d'avance.

« Apparemment, il s'est cogné le petit doigt de pied contre le coin d'une armoire et on doit l'amputer de la jambe toute entière dans les jours qui suivent, maintenant. »

Blaise se laissa tomber contre le mur de l'ascenseur puis passa sa main sur son visage.

« ...donc je me suis levé ce matin pour rien. »

« Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul. » siffla Pansy. « Parce qu'avec tes bêtises, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Draco et Hermione. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se sont sûrement mis en route pour rien, eux aussi. »

« Comment ça : ''avec mes bêtises'' ? ! »

« J'ai eu l'information i peine une demi-heure et j'ai passé vingt-cinq minutes à t'appeler non-stop sans jamais recevoir de réponses car Monsieur était bien trop occupé à courir nu dans les nuages de l'Au-Delà, une harpe à la main, pour décrocher ne serait-ce qu'une seule foutue fois son téléphone ! »

« Mais était-ce de ma faute si je n'arrivais pas à avoir du réseau ? ! Au lieu de m'engueuler, tu devrais en toucher un mot au département de l'urbanisme du paradis pour qu'ils rajoutent ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux cabines téléphoniques de dépannages à quelques coins de rue ! »

« Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée d'arrêter de prendre des forfaits chez des opérateurs qui ne captent que dans maximum trois villages paumés en Moldavie ? ! »

« Si ça m'évite de me faire harceler nuit et jour par une espèce de furie qui prend son bain avec un léopard... »

« Une panthère. » le corrigea Pansy. « Hannibal est une pan-thè-re. »

« Peu importe. J'ai un double appel. » déclara furieusement Blaise avant de basculer d'une conversation à l'autre sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. « Allô ? C'est qui ? » rugit-il.

« Moi. » répondit Draco d'un ton calme contrastant avec celui de son agent.

« Ah, Draco ! Tu tombes bien, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il y a un petit souci, on a oublié de vous prévenir...vous êtes déjà arrivés ? »

« On est en bas. »

« Mince...bon, c'est pas grave. Montez. » décida Blaise.

« Ok. » répondit Malfoy.

« 20ème étage. » précisa son agent.

« Ok. » répéta de nouveau Draco.

Et il coupa la communication. Rangea son portable dans sa poche. Tapota distraitement sur le volant. Puis tourna enfin la tête vers Hermione. La figure tournée vers la fenêtre, la brune fixait sans vraiment les voir les paparazzis qui se formaient déjà en ligne devant le Plaza pour les accueillir. Elle portait un t-shirt de Draco qu'il avait autrefois utilisé à maintes reprises pour tester sa peinture. Résultat : le tissu initialement blanc n'était maintenant qu'un patchwork délavé de couleurs que les divers passages à la machine avaient rendu psychédéliques. La brune enroulait et déroulait nerveusement son index à l'extrémité de l'habit sans quitter la vitre des yeux.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Draco, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

La brune ne se contenta que d'opiner. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et avisa le gris troublé de ses yeux.

« Toi ? »

Draco hocha lui aussi la tête. Hermione lui offra alors un faible sourire qu'il lui rendit. Aucun des deux n'allait réellement bien. Mais il était bon de se convaincre du contraire, surtout maintenant.

Les crépitements des flashs et interpellations des photographes s'abattirent sur eux dès lors qu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Draco lança sa clé au voiturier du Plaza puis rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour rejoindre Hermione qui s'engageait déjà sur la chaussée. Tout deux atteignirent le hall d'entrée du Plaza en quelques enjambées. A peine eurent-ils fait trois pas à l'intérieur qu'une nuée d'employés les environnèrent, leur demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour tendre l'index et appuyer sur le bouton d'appel à l'ascenseur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation hautement ironique. La première fois qu'elle avait voulu être embauchée ici comme serveuse, c'était à peine si elle avait dû frapper sur la table de l'accueil pour obtenir l'attention du réceptionniste.

Les portes blindées de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et on pressa les personnes s'y trouvant de gentiment déguerpir pour que le couple princier puisse entrer et prendre ses aises. A peine si on ne les porta pas à l'intérieur de peur que leurs pieds ne foulent le sol. Fort heureusement, les portes ne tardèrent pas à se refermer et les deux jeunes adultes purent enfin être débarrassés de toute cette étouffante attention.

Les cinq premiers étages furent montés en silence, Draco adossé contre le fond de la cabine, Hermione se trouvant près des portes. Le blond fixait le mur à côté de lui tandis que sa compagne regardait d'un oeil vitreux le tableau des boutons sur lequel s'alignaient les différents numéros d'étages. Un rire étouffé la sortit soudainement de sa léthargie et elle releva la tête. Devant elle, Malfoy se retenait de pouffer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« ...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. » répondit-il bien que son hilarité devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. « C'est le stress. » Il marqua une pause puis ajouta : « Et la perruque blonde absolument immonde que portait Pansy lors de la première étape du Contrat. »

Et ça y était, on l'avait perdu. Les bras plaqués autour du ventre, il partit dans un fou rire qui provoqua un sourire chez Hermione sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Oh, bordel... » se calma-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux. « On aurait dit que son coiffeur était aveugle de naissance. »

« Blaise aussi était déguisé, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il portait, déjà ? »

« Un uniforme de portier. » répondit Draco.

« Oui, exact..! » se rappela Hermione en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Il était un peu trop grand pour lui, d'ailleurs, non ? Sa veste était super large. »

« Elle noyait tellement ses épaules que rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait se spoiler la fin de Titanic. »

« Ha ! T'es mauvais... » rit sa compagne avant de secouer pensivement la tête. « Bon sang, je crois que ça a facilement été le pire jour de toute ma vie. »

« Et moi donc ! » répliqua Draco. « Être forcé à rester assis et tenir une conversation pendant plus de vingt minutes avec Hugo. T'as pire comme torture ? »

« C'est vrai que ce tête-à-tête avec ton frère a dû te donner une certaine idée de l'enfer. » admit la brune. « Mais ce n'est pas toi qui t'es faite engueuler pendant plus de trois heures puis virer par un patron hystérique juste à cause de quelques petites gouttes de champagne versées par inadvertance sur un client. »

« Tu as ruiné ma veste, Hermione. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. D'ailleurs estime-toi heureuse que je ne t'ai pas traînée en justice. »

« Et de quoi aurais-je écopé, au juste ? Une amende pour vandalisme textile ? » ricana Hermione.

« Une amende, tsss, qu'elle est mignonne... Dix ans de prison ferme, ma fille, assortis de trois-cent mille Gallions de dommages et intérêts ainsi que d'une interdiction d'approcher à plus de 300 mètres du Plaza. Ou d'une quelconque cuisine, d'ailleurs. »

« Oh. » dit sa voisine en feignant un air peiné. « Mais qui te préparera ces cookies au chocolat blanc que tu aimes tant si je n'ai plus le droit de m'approcher d'une quelconque cuisine..? »

Malfoy sembla réfléchir un instant puis révisa son verdict en ces termes :

« Ok, quatre ans fermes et on oublie le truc à propos des cuisines. »

« Pendant qu'on y est, est-ce que j'entame les négociations pour faire baisser la somme des dommages et intérêts ou bien est-ce un peu trop tôt...? »

« Ca dépend de la façon dont tu t'y prends. » répondit Draco en avançant vers elle. « Si tu négocies la parole, mouais, non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. » Il posa ses mains sur la barre horizontale contre laquelle était adossée Hermione, ses bras l'encerclant de part et d'autre. « Mais si tu négocies avec tes lèvres...je t'offrirai peut-être une petite réduction sur la somme de base. »

« A quel pourcentage ? » demanda la brune, son regard passant de ses yeux à sa bouche.

« Embrasse-moi et je te dirai ce que ça vaut. »

Hermione se mit alors sur la pointe de ses pieds pour capturer ses lèvres et Draco la laissa entièrement aux commandes, ne se contentant que d'entrouvrir la bouche pour que leurs deux langues s'effleurent. Au bout de quelques secondes, la brune s'éloigna très brièvement de lui pour demander :

« Alors ? »

« Moins 5%. » décida Draco.

« ..._sérieusement_ ? »

« Faut croire que tes arguments n'étaient pas très convaincants. »

Et il étouffa un petit rire lorsque la bouche de sa femme rencontra la sienne avec beaucoup plus de ferveur. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules puis les noua quelques secondes plus tard autour de son cou et Draco se pencha davantage, ses propres mains se glissant sous le t-shirt de la brune. Il caressa son dos de ses paumes, survolant le creux osseux que formait sa colonne vertébrale, puis captura sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla légèrement.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Hugo, ce jour-là ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en relâchant progressivement la pression de ses dents sur sa lèvre.

« Que tu allais passer de 5% à 96% ? » répondit Hermione, les yeux encore mi-clos.

« Presque. » dit Draco. « Il me parlait de son mariage avec Daphlaide Greengarce et je lui ai sorti un truc comme : ''le mariage, c'est pour les nazes, jamais on ne me passera la bague au doigt'' et blablabla. » Il eut un petit rire auto-dérisoire. « L'ironie. »

« L'ironie suprême, même. » acquiesça sa voisine. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à transgresser ton plus grand principe de célibataire ? »

« J'sais pas. » Il haussa des épaules et porta son pouce à sa bouche pour ronger distraitement son ongle. « J'ai vu tes cheveux, ils étaient bouclés, j'ai trouvé ça cool alors je me suis dit : ''tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas l'épouser et lui faire trois gosses ?'' »

« Logique implacable. » pouffa la brune avant de relever avec un petit sourire : « ...trois gosses ? »

« Quoi, t'en veux sept ? » répliqua du tac au tac Draco en calquant son sourire.

« Si tu envisages de créer une équipe de foot, pourquoi pas. »

« Dieu m'en préserve, je hais le foot. » grimaça le blond. « Restons-en à trois. »

« Un garçon, deux filles. » décréta sa femme.

« Non. Que des mecs. » la contredit-il d'un ton sans appel. « Sinon, je les rends. »

« Tu les rends ? » répéta Hermione, hilare. « Et à qui ? A la maternité ? »

« Ouais. » répondit sans scrupule Draco. « Ou alors on pourra organiser une kermesse dans le jardin de l'hôtel particulier avec différents jeux et lots à gagner. Si quelqu'un réussit, par exemple, à attraper en moins de trente secondes un canard en plastique au jeu de pêche à la ligne, il remporte une des gamines. »

« Tu es juste horrible. » souffla la brune, provoquant un très large sourire sur les lèvres de son mari.

« Ne ferai-je pas un bon père ? » se vanta-t-il.

« Derrière les barreaux, oui. »

Elle troqua ensuite son expression amusée contre un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je voudrais adopter. » lui fit-elle part.

La légèreté disparut également des traits du blond par vagues successives et le bleu de ses iris s'assombrit petit à petit.

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione opina. Draco la regardait à présent avec une intensité intimidante.

« Je l'ai toujours voulu, depuis que je suis toute petite, sans même savoir si j'allais être une bonne mère ou non, d'ailleurs. » expliqua-t-elle alors. « Je devais avoir quelque chose comme cinq ou six ans quand j'ai vu ce reportage avec mon père sur une chaîne française. La journaliste suivait le quotidien des habitants d'un village du Laos touché par le passage d'un tsunami. Tout était en débris, en lambeaux, noyé ou détruit, et je me rappelle que la caméra a fait un focus soudain sur un enfant qui pleurait, assis sur une pile d'ordure, les vêtements déchirés. Il ne savait plus où aller parce que ses parents avaient été emportés par la vague. Et, je sais pas, ça a remué quelque chose en moi de très profond qui – ok, j'ai conscience que ce que je dis peut paraître superficiel. » se ravisa-t-elle brusquement, comme craignant que Draco ne la juge.

Mais le blond ne se contenta que d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Pourquoi ça le serait ? »

« Vouloir adopter un enfant après avoir vu un reportage sur la pauvreté et les catastrophes naturelles...ça peut avoir l'air cliché. »

« Si ces paroles étaient sorties de la bouche d'une autre personne, oui. Mais sortie de la tienne, ça ne peut être que crédible. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hausser des sourcils, intriguée par ses paroles, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Draco continuait.

« Tu es une fille rare. Et transparente. Quand tu dis quelque chose, ça ne peut être que vrai. Et quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un te tient à coeur, tu ne fais pas semblant. Tu es incapable de faire semblant, de toutes les façons. Alors non, ce que tu dis n'est pas cliché, encore moins superficiel. Et oui, tu feras une excellente mère. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

_Wow,_ pensa la brune. Les compliments de Draco étaient rares, alors recevoir tout cela d'un seul coup submergea la jeune fille de plusieurs émotions diverses à la fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais peina à trouver pas les mots justes. Et Draco sembla le comprendre car il se pencha vers ses lèvres entrouvertes et muettes pour les unir aux siennes, leur donnant ainsi une utilité. La jeune femme glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches or, approfondissant leur étreinte, les yeux parfaitement clos, totalement abandonnée. Si abandonnée que la voix de Draco lui sembla venir d'outre-tombe lorsqu'il ajouta entre deux baisers :

« Et tu feras un excellent père aussi. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et reposa ses pieds à plat contre le sol, brisant brusquement leur contact. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Draco voulait dire et c'était bien la première fois qu'était abordée, de près ou de loin, l'issue du Contrat. A quelques minutes d'une réunion décisive pour eux, qui plus est. Insinuait-il qu'il fallait qu'elle l'efface de tous ses projets d'avenirs ? Qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare à passer du ''nous'' au ''je'' dans les plus brefs délais ? Qu'elle devrait réapprendre à vivre seule ? Hermione fut parcourue du plus désagréable des frissons.

Mais c'était pourtant le deal de départ, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se rencontrent, restent ensemble pour une durée déterminée, faisant croire au monde extérieur que leur couple bat de l'aile, puis se sépare pour ne plus jamais se revoir par la suite. C'était écrit noir sur blanc sur ce fichu tas de papiers répertoriant les différentes clauses de l'accord.

Mais Hermione n'était pas prête. Le Contrat les avait enveloppé dans une bulle qui les maintenait dans l'illusion permanente. Les rares fois où Hermione s'était autorisée à penser à la réalité, elle avait toujours réussi à se convaincre que cette bulle pouvait se crever en douceur, sans causer de grands dégâts. Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit pas le cas ?

« Ting ! »

Lorsque les portes d'ascenseur s'entrouvrirent, Blaise haussa des sourcils en voyant Draco et Hermione debout face à face dans la cabine, l'air grave.

« ...c'est celui qui cligne des yeux le premier qui perd ? » hasarda-t-il.

Sa voix sembla les ramener à la réalité et le fil invisible qui reliait leurs deux regards fut rompu. Draco s'engagea le premier dehors tout en répondant, sur un ton léger :

« Non, simple exercice routinier de télépathie. » Il désigna Hermione de son pouce. « Elle veut manger des gaufres, d'ailleurs. »

« Eh ben ça tombe bien ! » déclara Blaise en ouvrant la marche. « J'étais sur le point de commander un petit-déjeuner pour quatre à la réception, histoire qu'on ne se soit pas ramené ici pour rien. »

« Pour rien ? » tilta Hermione.

« Ah oui... » se rappela subitement l'afro-britannique en fermant brièvement les yeux. « On a un souci avec M. Jedusor. Il n'a pas pu se déplacer aujourd'hui. Apparemment, il s'est coincé la main dans une armoire et il a fallu lui amputer le bras tout entier. »

Comme deux sosies, Draco et Hermione s'arrêtèrent subitement et haussèrent des sourcils.

« Donc, ça veut dire que... » commença cette-dernière.

« ...la réunion n'aura pas lieu ? » termina Draco.

« Il faut croire. » répondit Blaise. « Pansy s'obstine à essayer de l'avoir au téléphone mais si vous voulez mon avis, avec un bras en moins, on a peu de chances de pouvoir décrocher un portable et tenir une conversation normale. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » demanda Malfoy.

« La réunion est reportée ? » voulut également savoir Hermione.

« Oui, elle est reportée. » répondit Blaise. « Mais le petit-déjeuner ne l'est pas, lui, et tant mieux. » ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte entrouverte de la salle de conférence.

Le soulagement que ressentait Hermione était partiel mais tout de même appréciable. L'échéance était repoussée. Pas indéfiniment, certes, mais elle n'était pas pour aujourd'hui et c'était tout ce qui importait. Lançant un coup d'oeil à Draco, elle remarqua que les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus détendus. Elle vit même le bleu azur refaire progressivement surface dans ses iris lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle en premier et posa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour l'accompagner tandis qu'elle passait. Ce geste n'échappa à l'oeil de Blaise.

La salle n'avait pas changé. La grande table en verre était toujours là, de même pour la moquette grise et la baie vitrée surplombant Londres. Même cette plante verte située dans le coin du mur droit s'épanouissait toujours dans son pot, indifférente aux diverses péripéties dont elle avait été témoin au cours de ces deux dernières années. Pour continuer dans la normalité, Pansy marchait sur la table, ses talons noirs Michael Kors claquant contre la surface vitrée au rythme de ses cent pas. Son portable était greffé à son oreille tout comme la toute première fois où Hermione l'avait vue.

« Ouiiii, allôôôôô ? Ici Petrrroushka Ziadvoniskov ! » se présenta-t-elle avec une voix haut perchée et un accent russe exagéré. « Pourrrrais-je parrrler à Maîtrrre Jedusorrr je vous prrrie ? C'est à prrropos de la disparrrition de ma collection trrrès trrrès rrrarrre de bouteilles de Vodka Poliakov et de mes trrreize chapkas en peau de rrrenard ukrrrainien. J'aimerrrais pourrrsuivrrre mon voisin kleptomane et alcoolique : il s'appelle Vladimirrr Pout..._comment ça, vous me reconnaissez_ ? ! » éructa-t-elle soudainement en reprenant son accent britannique. « Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas Pansy Parkinson, je suis Petroushka Zidavo...Ziadonis...Visakov...quoi ? Mon accent russe a disparu ? Mais non, il est toujourrrs là, je suis toujourrrs rrrusse, comment osez-vous crrroire que j... Non ! Ne raccrochez surtout pas ! Je veux dirrre : ne rrraccrrrochez surrrtout pas ! Je voudrrrais absolument..._salopards_. » siffla-t-elle en décrochant son iPhone de son oreille.

Elle appuya rageusement sur la touche rouge de son écran tactile puis releva brusquement la tête, se sentant épiée. Et en effet, Blaise, Draco et Hermione l'observaient d'en bas, l'air de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle les pointa d'un index menaçant.

« Que le premier qui rigole choisisse dors et déjà la couleur de son cercueil. »

« Acajou. » répondit immédiatement Blaise avant d'exploser de rire.

« Très bien, laisse-moi écrire par texto ta lettre d'adieu à ta fiancée et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. » lui assura Pansy en se remettant à pianoter furieusement sur son iPhone.

Hermione pointa du doigt la surface vitrée sur laquelle elle se tenait debout.

« Vous êtes sûre que la table ne va pas se briser...? » lui demanda-t-elle.

L'attachée de presse releva la tête au ralenti vers l'étudiante, ses yeux verts la crucifiant sur place.

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer de façon très sournoise que je suis grosse ? »

Hermione haussa des sourcils tandis que Draco se mettait lui aussi à rire.

« Non ! Non, non, non, pas du t... »

« Laissez-moi juste le temps de finir la lettre d'adieu de Zabini et j'attaque la votre juste après. » lui promit-elle en retournant à son téléphone.

« Laisse-moi te dire qu'à la seconde où le doyen Granger recevra ton sms, il planifiera le jour, le lieu, l'heure et la manière dont il t'assassinera à l'aide de sa canne. » la prévînt Draco.

« Moui, t'as peut-être pas tord. » concéda Pansy en levant pensivement le nez. « Tu crois que je devrais rajouter un petit smiley à la fin du message ? »

« C'est ça. Ajoute donc un smiley. » pouffa le blond. « Très heureux d'avoir pu te faire ta connaissance, en tout cas. »

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant. » répliqua la brune avant que son portable ne vibre entre ses mains.

A la vue du nom s'affichant à l'écran, ses sourcils parfaitement épilés se haussèrent en choeur.

« Par la barbe de Greta Sanchez...c'est lui ! Il rappelle ! » couina-t-elle avant d'ordonner à la cantonade à ceux qui étaient restés debout : « Tout le monde assis. _Immédiatement_. »

Elle exécuta elle-même son propre ordre en s'agenouillant au milieu de la table puis posa son portable en haut-parleur à côté d'elle. Hermione prit place au ralenti, se demandant qui pouvait bien se trouver au bout de la ligne.

« Bon, vous avez gagné. » soupira alors la voix de Maître Jedusor depuis le micro.

La main d'Hermione se crispa sur sa cuisse tandis que son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade. Il avait fini par décrocher. Donc ça y était. La réunion avait lieu. Le Contrat touchait à sa fin. A côté d'elle, Draco avait revêtu son masque le plus impassible et fixait sans ciller le téléphone blanc posé à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Vous m'avez appelé cent soixante-treize fois. » releva l'avocat, l'air aussi agacé qu'estomaqué.

« Vous ne répondiez pas. » se justifia simplement Pansy en ôtant une petite peluche se trouvant sur son pull en cachemire gris Loro Piana.

« Peut-être parce que je dormais ! »

« Foutaises. Qui dort encore à neuf heures du matin ? »

« Le reste du commun des mortels, Mlle Parkinson. »

« Le monde appartient à ceux qui carburent au café. »

« Oui eh bien le monde est très loin de m'appartenir, ces derniers temps, car je vous rappelle que je suis souffrant et qu'il me faut du repos. » Il toussota et prit d'une voix souffreteuse : « On doit m'amputer du cou dans les jours qui suivent, hélas. »

« Ce n'était pas plutôt de la main que l'on devait vous amputer ? » douta Blaise en fronçant des sourcils.

« Vous m'aviez dit qu'il s'agissait de votre jambe. » renchérit Pansy.

« Oui, euh, il s'agit des trois ! » se rattrapa l'homme de loi. « Je dois d'abord m'occuper de mon cou, puis... »

« Où êtes-vous actuellement, Maître Jedusor ? » le coupa l'attachée de presse, suspicieuse.

« Dans ma chambre d'hôpital, agonisant sur mon lit et luttant pour insuffler de l'air à mes pauvres poumons qui... »

« Epargnez-nous votre mélodrame à deux Gallions cinq. » siffla-t-elle. « Si vous êtes dans votre chambre, comment se fait-il que j'entende très distinctement un bruit de talons claquant contre le carrelage ? » Elle tendit encore plus l'oreille. « Si mon ouïe ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'un modèle de cuissardes en python jaune Gucci de 10cm. Depuis quand les infirmières portent-elles des cuissardes de 10cm de talons pour soigner leurs patients ? »

« Eh bien, je, en fait... » bredouilla M. Jedusor.

« Et puis attendez ! » s'exclama Blaise en se rapprochant du portable. « Oui...c'est bien le bruit des vagues que j'entends derrière vous ! »

« C'est parce que mon infirmière est en train de me faire couler un bain. »

« Un bain ? » répéta l'agent, sceptique. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous apprêtez à être immergé dans de l'eau avec votre portable à l'oreille sans que l'infirmière ne vous dise quoi que ce soit ? »

« Bon. » soupira Pansy en observant distraitement ses ongles peints en bleu corail. « Je vous donne exactement sept secondes pour arrêter de nous prendre pour des sardines. »

« Très bien ! » craqua l'avocat d'un ton de voix irrité. « Je suis à Bora-Bora avec ma secrétaire. Voilà. _Vous êtes contents_ ? »

« ...mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas ? » hallucina Blaise.

« Je prends des vacances bien méritées ! »

« Avec une secrétaire bien méritée. » glissa Pansy, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

« Oui, bon, mêlez-vous un peu de vos affaires, hein ! »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me mêle rarement des affaires des gens qui portent encore des cuissardes Gucci. Elles sont en général insignifiantes. » répondit l'attachée de presse sur un ton dédaigneux. « Mais peut-être devriez-vous commencer à vous mêler de vos propres affaires professionnelles et regarder votre agenda avant de partir batifoler sous les cocotiers. »

« Oui, ohlala, c'est bon, j'ai oublié ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. » relativisa l'homme de loi. « Le voyage était prévu depuis plus de trois mois et je me suis souvenu il y a seulement trois jours que nous devions entamer la procédure de clôture du Contrat aujourd'hui. »

A l'entente de ces six derniers mots, Draco s'humecta les lèvres dans un tic nerveux.

« Bon, peut-être devrions-nous faire cette réunion par téléphone, en fin de compte. » suggéra Blaise. « Histoire que je ne me sois pas levé en vain, ce matin. »

« Mais...il faut signer des papiers, non ? » intervint maladroitement Hermione. « Et on ne peut pas faire cette réunion sans les documents nécessaires. »

« Elle a raison. » acquiesça depuis l'autre bout du monde M. Jedusor. « J'ai les documents ici, avec moi, et il faut votre signature pour que la fin de l'accord soit effective. »

« Eh bien prenons tous un vol pour Bora-Bora, dans ce cas. » décida tout naturellement Pansy en commençant à chercher son billet sur Internet. « Comme ça tout sera bouclé avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« _Non_ ! » contesta soudainement l'héritier.

Les yeux verts de l'attachée de presse vrillèrent instantanément sur lui.

« Non ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Non. » confirma Draco avant de déglutir. « J'ai...mal en avion. »

« Ah oui ? » ricana la brune. « Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis, hum, la dernière fois que je l'ai pris. J'ai eu des crampes à l'estomac, 43°C de fièvre et, hum, des hallucinations. J'ai vu ma grand-mère faire le poirier en justaucorps dans les nuages. »

« Druella Black ? » voulut savoir Blaise.

« Wilhelmina. » répondit Draco d'un air grave.

« Ok. On ne prend pas l'avion. » décida immédiatement l'agent.

« _Quoi_ ? » croassa Pansy. « Hors de question ! On ne va pas avoir peur d'aller à Bora-Bora à cause de supposées apparitions dans les nuages ! »

Blaise se pencha alors en avant et croisa des mains, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

« Parkinson, sois réaliste deux secondes et ose me dire que tu ne voudras pas fuir l'avion en parachute lorsque tu apercevras par le hublot Wilhelmina Malfoy faire de la gymnastique synchronisée en body rose fluo sur le cumulus nimbus voisin. »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais finit par pincer des lèvres, vaincue.

« Très bien. » siffla-t-elle. « Quelqu'un a une meilleure solution pour s'y rendre ? La téléportation ? Le transplanage ? Doit-on y aller en trottinette ? ! »

« Peut-être faut-il tout simplement reporter la réunion. » proposa Hermione.

« Elle n'a pas tord, encore une fois. » confirma M. Jedusor avant de siroter bruyamment son Mojito contenu dans une noix de coco.

« Et quand terminerez-vous d'étaler du monoï sur les fesses de votre secrétaire pour envisager l'éventualité de retourner sur le sol britannique ? » lui demanda Pansy.

« Mardi prochain. En espérant que mon avion ne disparaisse pas mystérieusement au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il ne disparaisse pas. » le prévînt Pansy tout en entrant la date du rendez-vous dans son agenda électronique. « Donc nous disons mardi prochain. Quelle heure ? »

« Attendez, attendez. » les arrêta Blaise qui vérifiait son propre agenda. « Mardi prochain, je ne peux pas. Ma journée est déjà blindée. Même chose pour mercredi. » Il releva la tête. « Jeudi entre quatorze heures et seize heures ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous très, très important. » répondit Pansy. « Ma manucure-pédicure. »

« Crucial, en effet. » ironisa Blaise. « J'ai toute la matinée de libre vendredi, dans ce cas. Ca ira ? »

« Il faut que j'aille visiter mon père après son opération, vendredi matin. » dit alors Hermione.

« Votre père n'est pas censé être opéré dans deux jours ? » la questionna Pansy.

« Si mais la clinique laisse toujours quelques jours de convalescence au patient avant d'autoriser les visites. »

« Je vous propose le lundi matin à dix heures. » intervint alors M. Jedusor tout en buvant sa boisson dans un ''slurp'' paresseux.

« Peut pas. » refusa de nouveau Blaise. « Rendez-vous très, très important. »

« Une manucure-pédicure, peut-être ? » ricana l'avocat.

« Assortie d'une petite coupe au carré. » ajouta moqueusement le métis.

« Vous vous offrirez bien une petite teinture noir corbeau pour accompagner le tout ! »

« Bien évidemment, cher Monsieur...du moment que la coiffeuse ne porte pas de cuissardes Gucci. »

« Sachez que chaque fois que vous vous tentez de faire de l'humour, quatre enfants meurent de crises cardiaques instantanées dans le monde. » siffla Pansy sans quitter des yeux son iPhone. « Mardi, quinze heures ? »

« Désolé, il y a la huitième saison de _La Vie Infernale des Jumelles Patil _qui commence. » objecta Draco.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui, y compris ceux de sa compagne.

« Et depuis quand regardes-tu ce programme TV hautement éducatif ? » lui demanda Blaise, abasourdi.

« ...depuis, hum, depuis toujours. »

« Tu ne peux pas rattraper cet épisode en replay ? »

« Il est inédit. » expliqua-t-il alors. « Les épisodes inédits ne sont pas tout de suite mis en replay. Et si je le rate, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre deux semaines pour pouvoir enfin le voir parce que je n'en dormirai pas, sinon. Et si je ne dors pas, je n'arriverai plus à retenir mes répliques. Et si je ne retiens plus mes répliques, je ne serai plus un bon acteur. Et si je ne suis plus un bon acteur, je ne vous serai plus rentable. Et si je ne vous suis plus rentable, Pansy ne pourra plus se payer ses sacs Hermès mensuels. »

« Oublions mardi quinze heures. » déclara immédiatement Pansy.

« Il se peut que je me libère vers vingt heures trente. » leur fit part Blaise.

« Pas possible. Je dois amener Hannibal à son taekwendo. » Elle sursauta en voyant que tous les regards se braquaient à présent sur elle. « ...quoi ? C'est le fait qu'il y ait des cours de taekwendo aussi tard qui vous choque ? »

« Bon. Mercredi neuf heures ? » proposa M. Jedusor.

« Je travaille chez Fleury & Bott toute la journée. » répondit Hermione.

« Jeudi, dans ce cas ? » continua-t-il.

« J'ai championnat de ping-pong. » les prévint Draco.

« Et depuis quand es-tu inscrit dans un quelconque club de ping-pong ? » demanda Pansy en haussant des sourcils.

« Depuis... » Il pianota quelque chose sur son portable puis annonça : « ...quatre secondes. »

« Vendredi, alors ? » tenta une dernière fois l'avocat.

« J'ai cours toute la matinée. » les informa Hermione.

« Et je repars en tournage l'après-midi. » dit Draco. « Pour trois mois. » ajouta-t-il, histoire de tuer dans l'oeuf toutes autres propositions.

« ...je capitule. » annonça le juriste.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun se creusait les méninges de son côté : Pansy en fouillant de fond en comble son planning, Jedusor en slurpant son Mojito, Blaise en recherchant la moindre plage horaire vide dans son carnet et le couple en espérant silencieusement qu'ils déclarent tous forfait. Soudain, Pansy releva la tête pour demander :

« Êtes-vous libre le 26 janvier 2126 ? »

« Oui. » répondit Zabini. « Mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'on sera tous morts. »

« Fâcheux, en effet. » Elle tapota sur son écran. « Je suppose que le 25 janvier aussi ? »

« Morts, enterrés et fossilisés. » confirma l'héritier.

« Eh bien vous aurez intérêt à avoir mis la main sur la potion d'éternité d'ici-là parce que j'ai un créneau entre dix-sept heures trente et dix-sept heures quarante-cinq ce jour-là. » déclara l'attachée de presse.

« Parce que toi, tu seras immortelle, bien sûr. » ricana Blaise.

« Evidemment. » répondit Pansy comme si cela relevait de l'Evidence. « Mourir, c'est has-been. »

« Sainte Pansy a parlé. »

« Le samedi n'a jamais été proposé, il me semble. » se rendit compte M. Jedusor.

Pansy haussa des sourcils.

« Pas faux. » confirma-t-elle.

« Je me lève très tard le samedi. » dit alors Draco.

« Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à placer un petit rendez-vous d'un quart d'heure en fin d'après-midi, dans ce cas. » régla M. Jedusor. « Personne n'aura de cours à suivre, ni de patients à visiter, ni de championnat de houla-hop à gagner, ni aucune autre activité farfelue l'empêchant d'être présent. »

Blaise opina.

« Moi, ça me convient parfaitement. »

« Disons 16h samedi prochain, alors. » décida Pansy.

« Parfait ! » soupira de soulagement l'avocat. « On a enfin un arrangement. »

« Deux secondes..! » tenta une dernière fois Draco mais aucune objection digne de ce nom ne lui vint en tête.

A côté, Hermione était autant au pied du mur que lui. Elle avait usé tous ses Jokers et ne trouvait plus aucune réplique dans ses poches pour pouvoir retarder de nouveau la date fatidique.

« Mr. Malfoy » commença alors M. Jedusor « pardonnez-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'avez fait que fournir de fausses excuses dans le but d'éviter cette réunion. »

« ...pas du tout. » contesta Draco sans grande conviction.

« Et je trouve cela très étonnant de votre part étant donné que, si je m'en rappelle bien, vous n'aspiriez qu'à signer les papiers de clôture du Contrat dès le premier jour où tout a commencé. » continua M. Jedusor. « Avez-vous...changé d'avis ? »

« Changé d'avis, c'est-à-dire ? » fronça immédiatement des sourcils Pansy.

« Souhaitez-vous continuer le Contrat ? » explicita l'avocat.

« On peut...on peut le continuer ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

La note d'espoir présente dans sa voix poussa Blaise à tourner la tête vers elle et à l'observer réellement. Ses yeux étaient brillants et grands ouverts, comme si elle avait été plongé dans un gouffre mais venait tout juste d'apercevoir la lumière de la sortie. A sa droite, Draco s'était redressé sur son siège et avait cette posture que connaissait bien son agent, l'ayant toujours vu s'asseoir de cette façon lorsqu'il était en alerte. Il n'était plus affalé sur sa chaise avec nonchalance et mépris comme le tout premier jour où il avait foulé du pied cette salle. Hermione, de son côté, n'était plus la fille crispée et constamment sur ses gardes qui avait autrefois été assise juste en face de sa place actuelle. Les voilà qui étaient à présent côte à côte, leurs deux cuisses se touchant sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs deux yeux braqués sur le téléphone que Pansy maintenait à présent en l'air.

Plusieurs éléments se connectèrent alors dans l'esprit de Blaise et il revit la main de Draco se poser dans le dos d'Hermione, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Il revit également l'héritier remercier plus longuement Hermione que tous les autres au prix Serdaigle, il se rappela de leur danse à leur mariage ainsi que de la fois où il l'avait appelé en urgence pour lui demander ce que pouvait bien vouloir Hermione à son anniversaire. Blaise avait répondu en rigolant ''achète-lui un yacht''...et Draco l'avait réellement acheté. Draco qui ne se foulait pas trois secondes pour l'anniversaire de ses copines. Draco qui oubliait même leurs anniversaires, en général. Draco qui avait rarement une copine fixe. Et le voilà qui organisait une fête surprise à Hermione. Le voilà qui respirait la nervosité à l'approche de la fin du Contrat. _Ils ont...ce truc, tu vois ? Cette chose qui fait qu'on ne peut pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. _La voix d'Olivia faisait écho dans sa tête. _Et ça saute aux yeux dès la première fois qu'on les voit ensemble._

Blaise se demanda pourquoi cette évidence ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux bien avant.

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que mon client ment ? » siffla Pansy avant même que M. Jedusor ne puisse répondre à Hermione. « Alors que vous venez vous-même de prétendre une amputation du cou ? »

« Oui, bon, bon, on fait tous des erreurs. » marmonna piteusement l'avocat avant de se racler la gorge. « Nous nous disons donc à samedi prochain, dans ce cas ? »

« C'est ça. » acquiesça la brune. « Faites attention à ne pas vous faire amputer de la cervelle, entre-temps. »

« J'essaierai. » lui assura M. Jedusor.

« Deux secondes. » l'arrêta Blaise avant qu'il ne raccroche.

L'avocat poussa un soupir exténué.

« Oui ? »

Zabini tourna la tête vers Draco et Hermione puis croisa des mains à nouveau en reportant son regard sur l'appareil de Pansy.

« Quelles sont les différentes options ? »

« Différentes options ? » répéta le juriste. « A quel propos ? »

« Si, par exemple, Draco et Hermione veulent, je sais pas, rester ensemble en dépit du Contrat, est-ce qu'il y a une clause qui l'autorise ? »

Hermione en eut presque la mâchoire décrochée. Draco, quant à lui, perdit partiellement cet air impénétrable pour laisser paraître totalement sa surprise. Blaise était-il réellement en train de plaider leur cause..?

« Oui. » répondit alors M. Jedusor. « La clause 312. »

Hermione agrippa sans même s'en rendre compte l'avant-bras de son voisin, sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce-dernier se mordait d'ailleurs l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher son sourire de desvaster sa bouche toute entière.

« Le terme du Contrat ne peut être prononcé que dans trois cas : la mort d'un des protagonistes de l'accord, une très grave situation de crise rendant la cohabitation insoutenable ainsi que le bon vouloir de Mr. Malfoy. Ces conditions prévues par la clause 312 sont les seules permettant une coupure nette avec l'arrangement de base. Mr. Malfoy et Mrs. Granger pourront donc faire ce que bon leur semblera après ; ne plus jamais se revoir, rester ensemble, rester amis, peu importe. Leurs actions ne seront plus réglementées par le Contrat. » expliqua M. Jedusor.

« Attendez...quand vous dites mon ''bon vouloir'', ça veut dire que depuis _tout ce temps_ je pouvais arrêter le Contrat quand bon me semblait ? » réalisa Draco, totalement éberlué.

« A peu près, oui. » acquiesça l'avocat. « Après, il aurait fallu l'accord de Mr. Zabini et Mlle Parkinson mais oui, vous pouviez arrêter à tous moments. »

« ...et personne ne m'en a jamais informé ? ! » s'exclama le blond en regardant tour à tour son agent et son attachée de presse.

« Oh, Draco, réfléchis cinq secondes. » soupira Pansy. « Le Contrat était la seule solution pour redorer le blason Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute, que la méthode te plaise ou non. Nous n'allions pas te donner l'opportunité de tout bousiller ! »

Le blond se redressa encore une fois sur sa chaise et posa lentement son avant-bras sur la table. Ses méninges tournaient tellement à plein régime que l'on pouvait presque voir la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

« Et si je décide, là, maintenant, d'arrêter le Contrat...il s'arrête et on n'en parle plus ? Aussi simple que ça ? »

« ...pas totalement. Il vous faudra accomplir certaines formalités, même après la rupture de l'accord. »

« Mais vous venez de dire que les trois conditions de la clause 312 étaient les seules qui offraient une coupure nette avec le Contrat ! » lui rappela Draco.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas été très précis. Les deux premières éventualités prévues par cette clause – décès de l'un de vous deux, situation insoutenable... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par situation insoutenable ? » l'interrompit alors Hermione.

« Le fait qu'un événement rende votre cohabitation totalement impossible. Ou même le fait que vous vous haïssiez tellement que vous en deveniez un danger l'un pour l'autre. Si, par exemple, Draco vous jette de l'eau brûlante au réveil et que vous répliquez en le cricufiant à son lit avec un pic à glace, on a affaire à une situation insoutenable. »

« Ah oui, quand même... » réagit la brune.

« Donc je disais que les deux premières éventualités de la clause vous offrent en effet une rupture nette et ne nécessitent aucune formalité à remplir après signature de l'arrêt définitif. Une fois que c'est fini, c'est fini et on oublie l'existence de l'accord. Cependant, la dernière éventualité, à savoir celle de décider un beau matin de quitter le navire, n'est pas sans conséquences. »

« Pourquoi ? » aboya presque Malfoy.

« Eh bien disons que Mr. Zabini et Mlle Parkinson, dans la peur que vous veniez à tomber sur cette clause et décidiez de mettre immédiatement un terme au Contrat, ont voulu s'assurer que les conditions pour y parvenir soient si dissuasives que vous y renonciez. »

Draco dirigea un regard furieux vers Blaise qui secoua piteusement la tête, profondément navré, l'air de dire : ''Je ne pouvais pas savoir...''.

« Quelles sont ces conséquences, alors ? » voulut alors savoir l'héritier.

« Si vous vous rétractez du Contrat sans attendre la date de fin officielle, il faudra que toute l'affaire soit rendue publique. » annonça-t-il. « Vous devrez convoquer une conférence de presse et expliquer en détail que les bases de votre romance n'étaient que fiction. Une fiction créée et mise en place de toutes pièces. Vous devrez montrer les différents documents du Contrat et expliquer les machinations qui ont été requises pour que la presse, les fans et l'opinion publique en général croient en la crédibilité de votre histoire. »

« ...vraiment ? » tomba de haut Draco.

« C'est ce que prévoit l'accord, des clauses 316 à 320...avez-vous même lu le Contrat ? » s'interrogea soudainement M. Jedusor.

« Non, et j'ai été bien con. » siffla Draco. « Donc il n'y aura plus aucun secret pour personne à propos de cette histoire ? »

« Plus aucun. » confirma M. Jedusor. « Tout doit être su, jusqu'à la dernière petite information. Rien ne doit être laissé dans l'ombre. Le public, votre public, Mr. Malfoy, a le droit de savoir. Il a le droit de découvrir qu'il a été entre-guillements berné pendant près de deux ans. C'est la règle : lorsqu'une personnalité est publique, sa vie doit également l'être. Et je ne dis pas que cette révélation choc sera sans conséquences. Oh que non. Vos carrières et réputations respectives seront très sérieusement mises à l'épreuve après cela, et j'ai bien peur que les répercussions de cette affaire soient pires que celles du scandale Rafaelo Delucci. Les gens vous verront sous un tout autre visage, jeunes gens, ils se méfieront de vous, douteront de votre bonne foi et prendront désormais toutes vos actions à la légère. Vous n'aurez plus aucune crédibilité, ni auprès de vos fans, ni auprès des diverses personnes voulant travailler avec vous...et avez-vous pensé à votre famille ? A la façon dont ils vous verront ? Et les médias ? Vous connaissez tout comme moi leur tendance maladive à l'exagération. Ce sont des broyeurs de carrières professionnels – dois-je citer le nom d'Harry Potter ou bien nous sommes-nous déjà compris ? – et ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à vous anéantir. Ils y prendront même un malin plaisir. Hermione Granger passera pour une jeune fille cupide, avide de gloire et prête à tout pour l'argent et la célébrité. Draco Malfoy sera aux yeux de tous un garçon désespéré au point de passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas pendant deux ans de sa vie dans le but de cacher son homosexualité refoulée. »

« Wow. » réagit l'homosexuel refoulé.

« Je ne fais que vous dire la stricte vérité. Je vois de ça tous les jours, vous savez ? Des célébrités qui toquent à ma porte en pleurant parce que tel ou tel journal ont relayé de fausses informations que l'opinion publique croit dur comme fer à présent. Je veux vous éviter une bonne série de scandales inutiles. » leur assura M. Jedusor. « Vous avez encore une semaine pour y penser, après tout. Mais faites le bon choix. »

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un silence que seul le bruit de sa paille aspirant son fond de Mojito brisa.

Hermione ne savait pas s'il fallait se réjouir devant l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux ou pleurer en raison tout ce qu'elle impliquait. En soi, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, les répercussions ne seraient pas si graves de son côté. Son père ne regardait la TV que pour suivre ses feuilletons donc peu de chances qu'il soit mis au courant de l'affaire. Ses amis de Gryffondor ne prêtaient que très peu attention aux magazines people. Et pour ce qui était de ses deux meilleures amies, Angelina et Glenn, Hermione était sûre qu'elles comprendraient et ne la jugeraient pas. Non, les conséquences étaient très légères de son côté.

Mais de celui de Draco...c'était une toute autre histoire.

Sa carrière avait déjà été mise en péril par l'affaire Rafaelo. Ce n'était que très récemment qu'elle avait recommencé à battre de l'ailes. S'il décidait d'envoyer le Contrat aux orties, tous les efforts de Blaise et Pansy pour le remettre sur les rails seraient réduits à néant. Les rumeurs allaient reprendre de plus belle, les marques qu'il représentait allaient l'abandonner – à commencer par Slytherin –, le harcèlement médiatique serait beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et plus aucun réalisateur prestigieux ne voudrait lui donner de rôles avant très longtemps. De plus, M. Jedusor avait raison : qu'allaient penser ses amis ? Sa famille ? Hermione voyait d'ici le sourire de délectation sur le visage de Hugo et sa détestable femme. Sans parler du symbole de déception et d'échec ambulant qu'il serait à nouveau aux yeux de son père, Lucius. Le nom Malfoy allait une fois de plus être déshonoré à cause de lui. Et ne commençons même pas à aborder le sujet de ses fans. Une histoire comme celle-ci prendrait des années et des années pour se tasser. Quelle naïveté de croire que la bulle serait crevée en douceur... Rendre le Contrat public prométait d'être le plus gros désastre qu'ait jamais connu Draco.

Le visage de ce-dernier était redevenu un véritable barrage à émotion. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il ressentait ni ce à quoi il pensait. Seuls ses yeux couleur métal démontraient l'impact qu'avait eu les paroles de l'avocat sur lui. Et quand bien même la conversation téléphonique fut terminée, il resta dans cette même posture.

« Je persiste à croire qu'on aurait pu se rendre directement à Bora-Bora. » insista Pansy en se servant de la caméra frontale de son iPhone pour arranger sa frange.

« Ouais ben t'y serais allée toute seule. » lui dit Blaise en se levant de sa chaise. « Et puis plus jamais je ne prendrai un quelconque avion en ta compagnie, je tiens trop à ma vie pour ça. »

« Tu parles comme si j'étais un danger public. » roula des yeux la brune, toujours perchée sur la table.

« Parkinson, la dernière fois que nous avons voyagé ensemble, tu as quasiment lapidé ton voisin à coups de bonbons à la menthe parce qu'il s'était endormi sur ton épaule. »

« Mais est-ce de ma faute si je déteste ça ? » se justifia Pansy avant de hausser des épaules. « Et puis il n'en est pas mort, donc bon. »

« Oui, il a juste atterri à l'hôpital après que tu aies tenté d'enfoncer ton tube de mascara dans son nez. »

« Bon, veux-tu bien arrêter de bavasser dans le vide et me descendre, s'il-te-plaît ? » soupira d'agacement Pansy en lui faisant signe de la redéposer au sol.

« Avec plaisir ! » acquiesca le métis. « Quelqu'un a un flingue ? »

« Zabini, Zabini, Zabini...que t'ai-je dit à propos de tes blagues ? » déplora Pansy tandis que son collègue la portait par les hanches. « Tu viens tout juste de faire mourir quatre jeunes âmes innocentes. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise la fit atterrir abruptement sur le sol mais la brune ne s'en formalisa pas, attrapant par la hanse son Falabella by Stella McCartney pour marcher la seconde suivante vers la sortie.

« Petroushka s'en va. » annonça-t-elle avant de partir. Puis revenir sur ses pas. « Petroushka revient. Hermione, où avez-vous acheté ce t-shirt ? »

La brune sortit de ses pensées en un sursaut et baissa les yeux sur son haut comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois.

« Oh, euh, je ne l'ai pas acheté...c'est celui de Draco. » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son voisin.

Celui-ci ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son prénom, toujours immobile sur sa chaise et dans son expression faciale. Il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque Pansy voulut absolument acheter ce t-shirt sur-le-champs, y mettant un prix extraordinaire, insistant pour qu'Hermione l'enlève et reste en soutien-gorge pour le restant de la journée. Il aurait pu y avoir un enlèvement d'extra-terrestres à deux mètres de lui que cela ne l'aurait pas fait ciller. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Blaise le prit à part deux minutes pour lui expliquer quelque chose avec animation. L'héritier ne répondit que par un hochement de tête distrait. Et lorsque le couple emprunta l'ascenseur de nouveau, il replongea dans son mutisme.

Hermione ne savait pas comment se comporter face à une telle attitude. Ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête la rendait doucement malade. Parce qu'elle voyait qu'il prenait ses distances et elle ne savait pas s'il le faisait inconsciemment tant il était plongé dans ses pensées ou bien s'il avait réellement pris sa décision quant à l'issue du Contrat. Dans tous les cas, la brune le sentait s'éloigner progressivement d'elle, quand bien même ils se tenaient côte à côte dans cette cage d'ascenseur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de briser la glace. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ses méninges y travaillaient à plein régime lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le poignet pour la tirer hors de la cabine. Hagarde, Hermione se laissa guider dans le hall par un Draco brusquement pressé. Une fois à l'extérieur du Plaza, la Maserati noire de l'héritier lui fut rendue dans les secondes qui suivirent et deux portiers s'activèrent à leur ouvrir la porte.

« Attends : où est-ce qu'on va..? » voulut savoir la brune en le voyant démarrer en trombe.

« Je sais pas. »

« ...tu ne sais pas ? » répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » lui demanda alors Draco.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta la brune.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? » réitéra-t-il en donnant un coup d'accélérateur.

« Tu veux...est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de la réunion ? » tenta-t-elle prudemment.

« Dis un pays, une ville, n'importe quoi. »

« Il faut qu'on en parle. »

« _Choisis_. » exigea Draco d'une voix pressante.

La jeune fille soupira mais finit par se creuser la tête pour trouver une destination.

« ...Amsterdam ? » hasarda-t-elle, inspirée par la devanture éponyme d'un magasin qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

« Ok. » acquiesça l'héritier sur un ton de voix déterminé. « On rentre au bateau et on y va. »

« Draco, il faut d'abord qu'on parle de la réunion. »

Alors qu'il roulait à près de 90 km/h sur une grande Avenue, Malfoy freina d'un coup sec et coupa le moteur. Cela provoqua autour d'eux des bruits de dérapages de pneus mêlés à des exclamations furieuses ou stupéfaites des chauffeurs et passants.

« Tu veux en parler ? Très bien alors _parlons-en_. » siffla-t-il en fouillant brusquement ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille.

Il ouvrit le compartiment des pièces de monnaies et en ressortit une qu'il lui présenta sous le nez.

« Pile, je demande le divorce samedi prochain, je te quitte, je vire toutes tes affaires et je continue tranquillement ma vie comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Face, je demande la fin du Contrat et je nous fais vivre une si magnifique descente aux enfers médiatique qu'on finira par se haïr mutuellement de s'être un jour rencontrés. » déclara-t-il d'une traite.

Hermione déglutit en le voyant positionner la pièce contre le phalange de son pouce pour la lancer. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle suivit des yeux le rond de métal voltiger dans les airs puis retomber à peine trois secondes plus tard sur le dos de sa main. Draco recouvrit immédiatement la pièce de sa paume pour cacher la face sur laquelle elle venait de tomber puis releva ensuite les yeux vers sa voisine.

« Prête ? »

Hermione opina, une énorme boule dans la gorge. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Ou alors ses réflexes étaient-ils plus évolués qu'elle ne le pensait. A peine le jeune homme eut-il soulevé d'un iota sa main qu'elle plaqua la sienne dessus, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle, les larmes n'attendant que quelques battements de cils pour s'échapper de leurs écluses.

Sa vue était trouble à présent mais elle put distinguer dans les yeux anthracites de Draco la même lueur désemparée qui brillait dans les siens. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, ce fut d'une voix presque froide qu'il lui demanda :

« Donc on en parle ou on n'en parle pas ? »

La brune respira profondément avant de répondre :

« On n'en parle pas. »

Draco baissa alors sa vitre, laissant entrer quelques flashs au passage, et jeta la pièce de monnaie par-dessus bord. Et ce fut comme s'il venait de jeter la source de son malheur car lorsqu'il remonta la fenêtre teintée, les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus détendus qu'avant.

« Amsterdam, donc. » conclut-il.

Et ils y allèrent, aussi simplement que ça.

Après avoir récupéré quelques affaires à l'hôtel particulier, Draco appela sur le chemin du retour le capitaine qu'employait sa mère pour naviguer son yacht et ce-dernier fut sur place à leur arrivée avec son équipage, prêt à partir. La traversée dura près de cinq heures et Hermione les passa presqu'entièrement sur la terrasse. La mer était calme, le ciel était dégagé et c'était à la fois beau et impressionnant de n'être entouré que par de l'eau sans rien pouvoir distinguer à l'horizon. Le coude appuyé contre la barre, la brune se délectait de ce panorama aquatique quand soudain, un cri strident en provenance du sous-sol lui fit tourner subitement la tête. Elle courut vers l'escalier et descendit en toute hâte, manquant de rater une ou deux marches au passage. Le cri provenait vraisemblablement de la cuisine où l'on pouvait entendre des bruits de casseroles dégringolant au sol. Hermione débarqua dans la vaste pièce tout en parquet et mobilier boisé pour y trouver un Draco furieux brandissant une poêle et menaçant d'écraser Tupac avec.

« Wow wow wow ! » l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il prenait son élan en levant son bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » rugit Draco en pointant l'animal du doigt.

Le chinchilla répliqua en tendant sa patte accusatrice en direction de l'héritier. Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Tu te disputes avec...un rongeur ? As-tu conscience du surréalisme de la situation ? » demanda-t-elle lentement avant de stabiliser son regard sur le t-shirt de son mari et pouffer soudainement de rire. « ...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu lances une nouvelle mode ? »

Oui car le joli t-shirt Superdry violet de Draco comportait maintenant deux magnifiques trous en haut du torse, juste au niveau des tétons. Oeuvre d'art abstraite signée Rabbi Tupac, styliste en devenir.

« C'est cette chose qui m'a fait cette horreur ! Un de mes t-shirts préférés, en plus ! » siffla Malfoy, dégoûté, avant de se remettre à courser l'animal avec sa poêle. « Toi, je vais t'attraper, t'assaisonner et te transformer en nems ! »

« T-t-t-t-t ! » l'arrêta Hermione en se plaçant en travers de sa route, les bras en croix. « Qu'en est-il du fait de traiter Tupac avec amour, respect et dévotion, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans les difficultés comme dans la fortune, dans la salade comme dans l'endive, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mais on voit mes seins ! » se justifia Draco d'une voix suraiguë tout en plaquant pudiquement la poêle sur son torse dénudé.

« Ne tinquiètes donc pas. Je te prêterai un de mes soutien-gorges. » ne put s'empêcher de rire sa compagne.

Draco lança un dernier regard noir à la petite boule de poils et celle-ci le lui rendit tout en tripotant les deux petites mèches s'échappant de sa kippa. Il soupira ensuite et lâcha la casserole.

« Très bien. Je veux le rouge avec un noeud devant. » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je te laisserai même le shorty qui va avec. » lui promit Hermione qui le suivait.

« N'abusons pas non plus. La situation est déjà assez embarrassante comme ça pour que j'aie une culotte assortie. » dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Amsterdam était très belle ville ; propre, accueillante et pleine de verdure. Mais si Draco pensait qu'Hermione n'allait se contenter que de ça, c'était qu'il la connaissait décidément très mal. En effet, après avoir accosté au port et réglé toutes les formalités, la brune traîna l'héritier dans toute la ville, à la recherche du moindre musée ou monument historique à visiter.

C'était fou, tout de même, cette constante soif de savoir, cette envie presque maladive d'enrichir sa culture dès qu'elle se trouvait sur un territoire nouveau. Draco en était aussi exaspéré que fasciné. Il la regardait mitrailler sculptures et fontaines, poser des questions à tel office du tourisme, tel guide, du genre : à quel siècle a été construit ce monument ? Par qui ? Avec quels matériaux ? Et puis elle prenait des notes, et des notes, et des notes. Et puis encore des notes. Elle tombait en adoration devant l'architecture d'une maison totalement banale parce que le toit était si baroque et les voûtes faisaient _tellement_ penser au style grégorien, et machin rappelait avec _évidence_ bidule, et ainsi de suite, et Draco pendant ce temps-là avait horriblement faim.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier une chose : depuis qu'il était avec elle, il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Le contraire aurait été assez étonnant de toutes les façons ; nul ne pouvait rester aux côtés de Granger ne serait-ce que deux jours et en ressortir ignorant. Il avait appris par exemple que le ketchup était au départ un médicament, qu'Éros n'était que le nom grec de Cupidon, que Budapest résultait de l'assemblage de deux quartiers séparés par le Danube : Buda et Pest, qu'à Hong-Kong les femmes pouvaient tuer leurs maris à mains nues s'ils avaient commis l'adultère, que le fils de Zeus nommé Héphaïstos était boiteux car son père l'avait jeté du mont de l'Olympe dans un accès de colère, qu'il fallait plus d'une soixantaine de muscles s'actionnent pour pouvoir parler, qu'une pieuvre était dotée de trois coeurs...

..._wow_. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela faisait quand même beaucoup de connaissances emmagasinées. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne croyait. C'était l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui. Et il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute car le costume de râleur anti-tourisme lui allait bien, mais il avait fini par aimer l'écouter. Non, c'était même plus que ça : il avait fini par _boire_ ses paroles. Elle expliquait les choses avec une telle passion que son auditoire ne pouvait être que captivé. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu à peu près tout ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il se disait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, cette petite encyclopédie vivante aux cheveux bouclés. Mais c'était également dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait qu'il ne la méritait sans doute pas.

Parce qu'elle était tellement, tellement intelligente. Jamais une conquête ou une copine régulière de Draco n'avait autant brillé par son savoir. Lorsqu'elle débitait son discours, l'héritier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois admiratif et stupide. Avec un cerveau comme celui-ci, que fichait-elle avec lui ? Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver d'intéressant ? Il était beau, il le savait, elle le savait, l'univers entier le savait et les martiens vivant sur Saturne devaient également être au courant de cette vérité générale. Mais il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas du genre à se contenter du physique. Ni de la richesse. Ne restait plus que sa personnalité mais là encore, Draco peinait à voir ce qui le distinguait des autres, à ses yeux. Il était nonchalant, assez lunatique, quelques fois obsessionnel, méprisant à ses heures, déconneur à temps plein, lève-tôt, couche-tard, artiste occasionnel, gourmand, superficiellement extraverti, dissimulateur professionnel d'émotions...drôle ? La liste était faite. Qu'avait-il donc de plus ou de moins qu'un mec lambda ? Que trouvait-elle de spécial chez ce grand blond qui réclamait de porter son soutien-gorge rouge avec un nœud devant ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, quelques fois. Elle parlait d'un truc totalement hors-contexte et il se retenait de l'interrompre en pleine phrase pour lui demander : ''Mais pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?'' ''Tu m'aimes, ok, mais pour quelles raisons, au juste ?'' ''J'ai quoi d'extraordinaire à tes yeux ?'' et ainsi de suite. Mais il ne le faisait jamais. Un manque de courage, peut-être – tiens, ajoutons donc le mot ''lâche'' à la liste de ses traits de caractères – ou sans doute le fait que son esprit lui souffle déjà à l'oreille la réponse à toutes ses questions.

_Le Contrat._

Eh ben oui, mec, si elle reste, c'est parce qu'elle est tenue de le faire. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Certes, elle a – pour des raisons que cherchent encore activement les experts de la NASA – des sentiments à ton égard mais la raison principale, c'est cet accord qu'elle a signé pour avoir ses jolis petits millions. Et chaque fois que ce petit diablotin assis sur son épaule lui susurrait ces paroles venimeuses à l'oreille, Draco sentait un grand froid l'envahir. Le Contrat. Comment se faisait-il qu'un bout de papier soit à la fois source euphorisante de bonheur et porteur d'un désespoir immense ? Quand il l'avait commencé, c'était à peine s'il prévoyait de dissoudre en catimini de la mort-au-rat dans le verre de Granger pour ne plus avoir à la supporter. Maintenant, la simple perspective de la quitter définitivement lui donnait envie de...

« Hey. »

Draco sursauta légèrement, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Hermione venait de lui presser doucement l'avant-bras, le sentant totalement lointain.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Malfoy hocha la tête puis embraya pour détourner l'attention de lui :

« T'as réussi à avoir ton père ? »

« Non, ça tombe sur sa messagerie. Je suppose qu'il est déjà au bloc opératoire. » répondit-elle en rangeant son Samsung dans sa besace IKKS. « Il a changé son répondeur, d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment ? Il insulte les gens qui l'appellent, maintenant ? »

« Mieux que ça. » pouffa Hermione en ressortant son téléphone pour composer de nouveau le numéro de Peter Granger. « Ecoute un peu cette pépite. »

Draco porta le smartphone à son oreille et attendit que les sonneries s'égrènent avant d'entendre : « _Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Peter Granger, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant car je m'apprête à me faire découper les membres sur une table d'opération mais si vous désirez qu'on vous envoie un morceau particulier de mon corps, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir par sms en précisant le nom du membre qui vous intéresse (le bras droit, la main gauche, le foie, une molaire...faites-vous plaisir) et en inscrivant votre adresse. L'équipe de la clinique se fera un plaisir de vous l'envoyer par colis._ »

« Hermione, ton père est le mec le plus taré que j'aie pu rencontrer. » lui annonça son mari avant de lui rendre son portable pour ressortir le sien. « C'est pourquoi je veux absolument son cerveau enroulé dans du papier bulle. » décréta-t-il en écrivant sa demande par texto.

« Il sera content de voir ton message en te réveillant, tiens. »

« Bien sûr qu'il sera content. Il m'adore. » lui assura Draco avant de relever la tête d'un seul coup. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il m'adore ? »

« A peu près cinquante-sept fois depuis que tu l'as déposé en voiture à la clinique, le soir de mon anniversaire. Dieu seul sait quelle déclaration d'amour il t'a fait mais tu as l'air de ne pas t'en être remis. » ricana la brune.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'adore. » répéta l'héritier en appuyant sur la touche d'envoi.

« Cinquante-huit fois, maintenant. » compta Hermione avant de frapper dans ses mains. « Bon ! Que veux-tu faire ? »

Draco releva lentement le nez pour observer sa compagne avec des yeux éberlués.

« Tu me demandes ce que je veux faire..? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton presqu'interdit.

« Je crois bien que oui. » répondit Hermione, amusée.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'on a terminé de visiter tout ce qu'il y avait de visitable dans cette ville ? »

« Exactement. »

« Mi-ra-cle. Peut-on s'arrêter à la prochaine église pour que je puisse allumer un cierge en guise de remerciement ? » s'exclama Draco avec soulagement.

Hermione ouvrit soudain grands les yeux.

« Oh mais attends ! On a complètement oublié de visiter les églises ! » se rendit-elle compte.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur second jour de séjour à sillonner les différents édifices religieux de la ville, au plus grand bonheur de Draco. Mais toute torture mérite salaire : ses pieds courant à droite à gauche derrière Hermione pendant près de huit heures trouvèrent finalement le repos lorsqu'il put s'asseoir sur une des chaises confortables du One If By Land, Two If By Sea. Et son estomac trouva son salut en parcourant la carte des menus que proposait le restaurant. Cerise on top of the cake : Hermione lui donna même carte blanche pour martyriser ces pauvres serveurs comme il le désirait.

« Madame, Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ? » s'enquit un grand blond en tablier, un sourire Colgate aux lèvres.

Dès que Draco leva les yeux de sa carte, Hermione secoua d'avance la tête, dépitée de ce qui allait suivre...

« Votre homard au gingembre, lui avez-vous fait subir un test psychologique avant de le cuire ? Parce que je refuse de manger un animal qui s'avère avoir eu de antécédents schizophrènes ou sado-masochistes. »

...mais elle devait honteusement admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle à voir le sourire du serveur se démanteler pièce par pièce pour laisser place à une expression hébétée.

« Plaît-il, Monsieur ? »

« Mais comment voulez-vous que je sache si ça me plaît si je n'y ai même pas encore goûté ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di... »

« Peu importe, là n'est pas la question. » le coupa Draco avant de pointer un second plat sur la carte. « Et si j'ingurgite ce calamar à la sauce caramélisée, suis-je assuré que son QI est assez élevé pour être supporté par mon estomac ? Et par élevé, je veux dire supérieur à 180. Mon organisme va automatiquement le rejeter s'il est inférieur à ce nombre. Et vous ne voulez pas que je vomisse sur votre moquette, croyez-moi. »

« Oh, bon sang... » craqua Hermione avant de s'adresser directement au serveur. « Vous savez quoi ? Servez-lui n'importe quel plat, je vous assure qu'il en sera très satisfait. »

« Non, Hermione, _non_ ! » contesta Draco avec la conviction d'un militant en colère – donc d'un militant, tout court. « Excuse-moi mais j'ai le droit d'exiger de la qualité dans mon assiette. Qui me dit que ce qu'ils vont me servir ne va pas me créer une intoxication alimentaire qui me conduira ensuite à l'hôpital puis à la morgue ? »

« ...tout ça à cause du quotient intellectuel d'un calamar ? »

« Tout à fait. Il est primordial de savoir le plus d'informations possibles sur la nourriture que l'on s'apprête à nous faire manger : comment elle a été cuisinée, traitée, chassée, pêchée – d'ailleurs, à ce propos » embraya-t-il « j'espère pour vous que vous avez pêché ce calamar en même temps que ses parents parce que vous savez pertinemment qu'une séparation familiale brusque engendre des troubles psychologiques immenses chez le crustacé. Dois-je vous rappeler que la maniaco-dépression chez les crevettes orphelines est en hausse depuis le début de l'année ? Et vous voulez étendre ce fléau chez les calamars ? ! »

« N-n-non, pas du t-tout Monsieur... » bredouilla le serveur.

« Alors filez voir votre chef cuisinier pour lui poser toutes ces questions et s'il s'avère que votre nourriture ne correspond pas aux normes que je viens d'énoncer, vous pouvez me rayer à tout jamais de votre liste de clients. »

« D-d'accord Monsieur. »

Draco leva un index suspicieux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Et ne songez même pas à me mentir en m'assurant que mon homard possède un QI de 275 et que mon calamar a été pêché avec ses parents, son frère, sa soeur, sa nièce et sa grand-mère paternelle parce que je saurai le voir. La chair d'un homard stupide est légèrement brunâtre et celle d'un calamar dépressif est trop dure. Faites attention, j'ai eu un doctorat en étude comportementale des crustacés. Ne vous risquez surtout pas à me duper. »

« J-j-je n'oserai pas v-vous mentir, Monsieur. »

« Vaut mieux pour vous, en effet. Allez, filez ! »

« Tout d-de suite, Monsieur. »

Hermione se redressa d'un coup.

« Attendez, je n'ai même pas encore commandé ! » l'arrêta-t-elle.

Le serveur fit immédiatement volte-face tandis que Draco frappait sa main contre la table avec indignation, faisant sauter sa fourchette à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de la nappe.

« Parce qu'_en plus_, vous osez partir sans avoir pris toutes nos commandes ? » s'insurgea-t-il. « Non mais on croirait rêver ! »

« Mais...mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de partir ! » se justifia faiblement le serveur.

« Et si je vous avais dit de vous déshabiller puis de vous induire de sauce harissa pour faire ensuite la chorégraphie du Moulin Rouge sur notre table, vous l'auriez aussi fait ? »

« ...euh, je... »

« Bon. » soupira Hermione. « Pour ce qui est de ma commande, je ne prendrai que la salade fruit de mer n°2, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« D-désirez-vous une boisson av-vec ? »

« Du Perrier. »

D'une main tremblante, l'employé inscrivit la commande sur son carnet.

« D-désirez-vous autre chose avec c-c-ceci, Madame ? »

« Non, ce sera tout. » Elle se tourna vers Draco et ajouta d'une voix sans appel : « On ne commande _plus rien_. »

« D-dans ce cas, choisissez-vous de r-r-régler votre repas maintenant ou après avoir cons-sommé vos plats ? »

« Maintenant, pourquoi pas. »

Et, lorsqu'il revînt avec la facture, un sourire incontrôlable étira les lèvres d'Hermione qui ne put vraiment, vraiment, mais alors _vraiment pas_ s'empêcher de déclarer :

« Je paie. »

Draco se retint de pouffer instantanément de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cette petite blague au restaurant. Il regarda Hermione sortir son porte-monnaie et sortir un billet de 5 Gallions pour le poser sur la table avec un sourire ingénu.

« Et voilà. » déclara-t-elle. « Vous pouvez prendre 3 Gallions dessus pour votre pourboire. »

Le serveur la regarda, éberlué, puis baissa les yeux sur le billet.

« Mais...vous n'avez pas le compte ! »

« ...comment ça ? » s'étonna Hermione. « C'est exactement le compte ! »

« Pas du tout, Madame. »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que ma femme ment ? » siffla Draco.

« Je...non...pas du tout, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas tout payé... »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que ma femme est radine ? »

« Non, Monsieur, pas du tout ! Elle a juste oublié de... »

« Êtes -vous en train d'insinuer que ma femme est atteinte d'Alzheimer ?

« Je vous assure que non, Monsieur ! » se reprit le serveur, paniqué à présent. « J'essayais juste de dire qu'elle n'a peut-être pas bien vu la somme sur la factu... »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que ma femme est myope ? »

« Non, p-p-pas le moins du monde ! Votre femme a de très bons yeux, une vue parfaite, des pupilles qui... »

« Êtes-vous en train de draguer ma femme ? » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Parce que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, non ? Il te drague, là, ou bien suis-je en train de devenir fou ? »

« Il est totalement en train de me faire de l'oeil. » acquiesça Hermione.

Au bord des larmes, ou du suicide, ou du larmoyant suicide, le serveur finit par prendre congé d'eux en bredouillant un mélange d'excuses inintelligibles. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire, rapidement suivi par Draco. Elle secoua ensuite la tête en poussant un soupir.

« Bon sang, ton sadisme m'a contaminée... » déplora-t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama Draco. « Un repas ne se savoure pleinement que si les serveurs ont été torturés en bonne et dûe forme. »

« Tu as conscience que les chances sont grandes pour qu'il se venge en plongeant ton calamar dans de la Javel avant de te le servir ? »

« Eh bien si je meurs, le Contrat s'annule automatiquement alors considère-toi heureuse. »

Il avait dit sa réplique sur le ton de la rigolade mais ces mots dissipèrent inévitablement l'atmosphère légère qui flottait entre eux. Hermione s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres tandis que le rictus de Draco s'effritait avec lenteur.

Ils avaient beau fuir la réalité une fois de plus en s'exilant loin de Londres, celle-ci finissait à un moment ou à un autre par les rattraper. Il était samedi aujourd'hui. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il restait sept petits jours avant la prochaine réunion. Sept petits jours avant de prendre la décision. Sept petits jours avant que tout ne bascule. C'était la course contre la montre. Et sous leurs sourires, leurs blagues et leurs baisers, chacun était submergé par la peur. Hermione le voyait chez Draco lorsqu'il restait plongé un peu trop longtemps dans ses pensées et que ses yeux tournaient au gris à une vitesse impressionnante. Et Draco le voyait dans la façon de sourire de sa compagne. On aurait dit à peu de choses près qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Heureuse ? » répéta Hermione au bout d'un long moment. « Ca n'aurait plus trop de sens si tu n'es plus là. »

Ses yeux ambrés étaient brillants et Draco les soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'en sente plus capable. Il reporta son attention sur le verre vide devant lui, puis sur le couteau, puis sur le menu. Et comme il fallait trouver d'urgence une échappatoire, il pointa de l'index un plat au hasard et s'exclama :

« Tiens ! Tu crois qu'on aurait dû le martyriser une dernière fois en lui demandant si les sushis ont eu le temps d'être baptisé à l'église avant d'être servis aux clients ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle et bien qu'un rictus nonchalant traverse son visage, ses yeux gris semblaient la supplier : ''s'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît_, agissons comme si tout était normal''. C'est pourquoi Hermione fit de son mieux pour avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et se constituer un semblant de sourire.

« Pourquoi pas. Et puis on devrait lui demander également s'ils ont fait leur première communion. »

* * *

><p>Le livreur de sushi appuya sur la sonnette.<p>

Tout en attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre, il ôta partiellement sa casquette à l'effigie du restaurant qui l'employait et disciplina sa chevelure pour enfin remettre son couvre-chef sur sa tête. La porte devant lui s'entrebâilla lentement et le jeune homme ne s'étonna pas en ne voyant personne devant lui. Il suffisait en effet de baisser les yeux pour apercevoir panthère aussi majestueuse qu'effrayante postée à l'encadrement de la porte. Bien que le livreur ait servi plus d'une cinquantaine de fois de la nourriture à cette adresse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir chaque fois d'épouvantables sueurs froides en se retrouvant face à ce spécimen au pelage noir corbeau. Surtout, _surtout _lorsque ce carnivore se mettait à ouvrir sa gueule bien grand, dévoilant des crocs étincelants qui auraient pu perforer facilement un tronc d'arbre. D'une main tremblante, l'employé accrocha la hanse sac plastique contenant la livraison demandée à la mâchoire de l'animal. Il alla ensuite déloger le billet de 50 Gallions qui était glissé sous le collier du félin.

« Gardez la monnaie ! » résonna la voix de Pansy depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Et la porte lui fut claquée au nez avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Hannibal refit le trajet inverse, traversant le vestibule d'entrée pour gagner le couloir puis le salon. Sa maîtresse s'y trouvait, allongée en chemise de nuit sur l'un des canapés, une coupe de vin rouge assortie à son verni à la main. Le grand écran TV diffusait un des films en noir et blanc issu de la large collection de classiques dont Pansy raffolait. Hannibal se dirigea vers elle de ce pas souple et silencieux qui faisait de lui un si redoutable prédateur et vînt déposer la commande à ses pieds.

« Pas sur le sol, bon sang : Pas. Sur. Le. Sol ! » le gronda l'attachée de presse. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que la nourriture doit toujours se poser sur une surface clean ? »

L'animal grommela mais consentit à récupérer le sachet de ses dents pour le poser sur la table basse. Pansy l'attira vers elle et piocha la boîte de seize sushis qui s'y trouvait avec un rictus gourmand. Elle allait se régaler, oh que oui. Baissant les yeux sur Hannibal qui s'apprêtait à se hisser sur le fauteuil, son rictus fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcil menaçant.

« Tes pieds. » siffla-t-elle.

Toujours en grognant, la panthère essuya ses pattes sur le tapis puis releva le museau vers elle, l'air de dire : ''c'est bon maintenant, j'ai rempli toutes les conditions ?'' Pansy dodelina alors de la tête et vint tapoter la petite place qu'elle avait laissée juste pour lui. D'un bond rapide, Hannibal vînt se lover contre sa maîtresse, sa tête reposant sur son ventre. Pendant ce temps, la brune déchira l'enveloppe contenant ses baguettes chinoises et se prépara à entamer son festin. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'attraper un sushi pour le ramener à sa bouche que son portable se mit à sonner. Hannibal dressa automatiquement l'oreille et se tourna vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle le petit gadget téléphonique vibrait.

« Oh, bon sang. » souffla Pansy, exaspérée, avant de se tourner vers son animal de compagnie. « Hannibal chéri... » commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Le félin refusa catégoriquement d'obtempérer, voyant très bien là où elle voulait en venir. Pour marquer sa ferme opposition, il alla même jusqu'à tourner la tête. Non mais attendez, il ne fallait tout de même pas déconner. Il avait introduit la clé dans la serrure, il avait ouvert la porte, il avait pris la livraison, il avait fermé la porte, il lui avait rapporté sa nourriture...et aucun remerciement._ Aucun_. A la place, Madame râlait parce que les sushis avaient été déposé sur un tapis plus propre que le mot ''propre'' lui-même. Oh et elle faisait un scandale à cause de ses pieds supposément sales, aussi. Avait-elle cependant oublié qu'il faisait partie d'une race d'animaux les plus portés sur l'hygiène ? Avait-elle également oublié qu'elle lui avait payé une pédicure irréprochable la semaine dernière ? Avait-elle des trous de mémoires ? L'esthéticienne s'était même extasiée devant la taille de ses griffes et était tombée en adoration devant ses cuticules ô combien soignées. Elle lui avait également proposé de lui mettre un joli verni couleur corail mais Hannibal avait du poliment décliné – il tenait quand même à garder un peu de sa virilité, merci bien. Parce que si la première étape était le verni, quelle serait la deuxième ? Une perruque blonde ? Un soutien-gorge ?

« Je te _promets_ qu'après ça, je ne te demanderai plus rien. » lui assura Pansy.

Hannibal ne lui prêta aucune attention, visiblement plus intéressé par la TV que par elle. La brune se pencha alors vers son oreille et chuchota d'un air conspirateur :

« Et je te laisserai même torturer un petit peu ton prochain baby-sitter. »

La bête lui accorda un bref regard en coin.

« Une petite morsure dans le tibia... » marchanda Pansy. « Ou bien deux ? Trois, allez. »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hannibal saute du canapé, bondisse en haut de la table de la cuisine et revienne avec le portable qui vibrait toujours. Le tout en quatre secondes. La brune décrocha à la dernière sonnerie sans même avoir eu le temps de voir le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Il est tard et je regarde mon film préféré alors qui que vous soyez, donnez un sens à votre appel si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve. Et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas joli lorsque je m'énerve. » déclara-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

« J'ai du mal à dormir...chante-moi une berceuse. » répondit d'une voix enfantine Harry Potter à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oh, j'en ai une toute petite et toute mignonne. Elle s'appelle : crève. » siffla Pansy avant d'éloigner son portable de son oreille pour couper la communication.

« NE RACCROCHE PAS ! » hurla si fort Harry qu'elle l'entendit sans même avoir à se rapprocher. « J'ai vraiment du mal à dormir. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus plaintive.

« Tu n'as qu'à avaler un paquet de somnifère. Il paraît qu'on dort comme un bébé une fois qu'on est mort. »

« Mais je ne veux pas mourir. » protesta Harry. « Je vais te manquer, sinon. »

« Harry Potter, jeune humoriste à la carrière prometteuse. »

« Je peux l'avoir, ma berceuse ? »

Pansy lâcha un soupir excédé.

« Et si je dis non ? »

« Si tu dis non, je lance une rumeur qui affirmerait que tu es cannibale. »

« Ce que tout le monde croira, bien entendu. » ricana Pansy.

« Je pourrais dire que tu sacrifies vingt-trois chèvres à la déesse Louboutin tous les premiers vendredis du mois à treize heures trente et la Terre entière me croira. » affirma Harry. « Les gens te pensent plus folle que tu ne l'es vraiment. »

« Et les gens te pensent plus propre que tu ne l'es vraiment. Pourquoi continuer à leur mentir sur ta véritable nature, Potter ? »

« Parce que sinon, je ne recevrais plus les milliers de lettres d'amour féminines de lectrices voulant emménager chez moi pour que je leur fasse des chiens et que je leur achète des gosses. Ou l'inverse, qu'importe. » se reprit-il. « Des femelles veulent de ce corps, Parkinson, qu'il ait connu le savon ou non. »

« C'est sans conteste la phrase la plus dégueulasse que mes oreilles aient pu entendre depuis que ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle se remariait. » grimaça Pansy.

« Tant mieux, j'essayais de battre le record. » répliqua Harry avant de réitérer : « Ma berceuse. »

Hannibal vînt frotter sa tête contre le bras de Pansy et la brune lui caressa machinalement la tête.

« Vais-je avoir la paix après ? »

« La paix, la tranquillité, Ronald Weasley en costume de kangourou – tout ce que tu voudras. »

L'attachée de presse soupira mais finit par réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit la bouche pour entamer d'une voix étonnamment mélodieuse :

« _Fais dodo, Harry la commère, fais dodo, où j'ôte tes artères._ » Elle haussa un sourcil. « C'est bon ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry. « Continue. »

Pansy poussa une exclamation irritée puis reprit :

« _Maman fait de la très bonne confiture, Papa l'assaisonne avec du cyanure. Fais dodo, et puis ils le mettront, fais dodo, dans ton biberon._ »

« Encore. » exigea de nouveau Harry. « Tu n'auras le droit de terminer que lorsque... »

« _Fais dodo, vas-tu donc te taire ?_ » le coupa Pansy. « _Fais dodo, t'es pire que ta mère._ »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mère ? »

« _Ta Maman tarée, veut six-mille bébés. » _lui répondit-elle en chantant._ « Est-ce qu'elle envisage d'en faire un élevage ?_ »

« C'est plutôt toi qui serait du genre à cultiver des bébés par centaine pour les vendre ensuite au marché noir. » répliqua Harry mais d'une voix un peu lointaine.

« Si ça rapporte, pourquoi pas ? » concéda Pansy. « Je vendrais des nourrissons au kilo et il y aura des réductions allant jusqu'à -50 % pendant les soldes. »

« Et les roux seront vendus à prix bas toute l'année. » proposa Harry tout en baillant.

« J'aurais pu tirer un bon prix de Mathilda, maintenant que j'y pense... » remarqua l'attachée de presse en faisant référence à sa petite-nièce. « Quel gâchis. »

Potter eut un nouveau bâillement bruyant.

« Chante-moi une autre chanson. »

« C'est la dernière. » le prévînt-elle.

« Mmh-mmh... » acquiesça le chroniqueur.

« _Dodo, l'enfant-do._ » entama Pansy. « _L'enfant se noiera bien vite..._ »

Une infime respiration régulière se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du fil mais, dans le doute, la jeune femme continua en baissant peu à peu sa voix.

« _...dodo, l'enfant-do..._ » continua-t-elle presqu'en chuchotant. « _...l'enfant se noiera bientôt._ »

Potter s'était quant à lui noyé dans les bras de Morphée.

Sa tâche terminée, Pansy raccrocha puis balança son portable sur la table basse en verre, réveillant par la même occasion Hannibal qui s'était laissé entraîné par la berceuse. Le félin étendit ses pattes sur le canapé en ouvrant grand la mâchoire puis replongea dans les vapes la seconde qui suivit. Pansy recentra son attention sur sa fameuse boîte de sushis n'attendant que d'être engloutie. Elle attrapa l'un des roulés japonais à l'aide d'un mouvement de baguettes pour pouvoir enfin croquer dedans, quand son téléphone se remit à vibrer. La voilà qui venait d'être une nouvelle fois privée de son repas. Profondément agacée, l'attachée de presse attrapa son portable et décrochant en hurlant :

« Quoi ENCORE ? ! Tu veux que je te lise les aventures de Tito la Taupe, maintenant ? »

Mais ce n'était pas Potter. C'était même loin d'être lui à en croire la voix féminine qui lui répondit. Et ce que cette personne déclara effaça progressivement la fureur des traits de Pansy pour laisser place à une expression de pure incrédulité.

* * *

><p>4:00 AM.<p>

Les trois chiffres clignotaient régulièrement, au rythme des secondes, sur l'écran du petit réveil. Sur le grand lit deux places à côté, Draco et Hermione étaient profondément endormis, la brune se servant du torse de son mari comme coussin, le jeune homme dormant la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

4:01 AM.

L'iPhone posé sur la table de nuit se mit à tressauter follement, « Petroushka Ziadvoniskov » clignotant sur l'écran. Ayant le sommeil plus léger que son compagnon, Hermione fut la première à être tirée de ses rêves. Elle entrouvrit partiellement les yeux, secoua l'épaule de Draco en lui marmonnant que son téléphone sonnait puis se recoucha de son propre côté du lit pour retrouver Morphée la seconde suivante. Le blond se frotta les yeux puis se redressa tant bien que mal, encore un peu dans le brouillard. Il attrapa ensuite son smartphone et appuya sur la touche tactile verte juste avant que la messagerie ne prenne le relais.

« 'lo ? »

L'héritier écouta la voix de Pansy lui parler d'une voix calme tout en continuant de frotter ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Puis il stoppa tout geste, une expression figée sur le visage. A l'autre bout du fil, Pansy s'était tue. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le matelas et il prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux.

« Ok. » répondit-il et la communication fut coupée.

Draco ne sut pas combien de minutes il resta ainsi. Immobile, les yeux clos, la respiration coupée. La main d'Hermione lui pressant doucement l'avant-bras, juste à l'emplacement de son tatouage, le sortit de sa bulle.

« C'était qui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, sachant déjà qu'ils devaient donner dans la plus profonde nuance de gris. Ses traits étaient impassibles.

« Personne. » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers elle.

Sa main vint ranger distraitement une de ses boucles rebelles derrière son oreille.

« Rendors-toi. » lui chuchota-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

**ACCUEIL :**

.

**Je m'ennuie.**

**C'est un véritable fléau qui s'abat sur moi depuis quelques jours et auquel je ne peux échapper par un quelconque moyen. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort (ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas une expression cohérente car si le rat est mort, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer...ou alors s'ennuie-t-il dans le purgatoire des rats morts ? Peut-être n'y a-t-il absolument aucune d'activités à faire, là-bas. Ils ne peuvent sans doute pas aller au cinéma, faire du kayak, s'adonner au saut à l'élastique ou même feuilleter des magazines coquins de rates sexy – et par ''rate'', je veux parler de la femelle du rat et non de l'organe permettant l'épuration sanguine dans le corps humain...quoiqu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde, hein ? Peut-être existent-ils des personnes qui sont émoustillées à la vue d'un fémur – enfin bref, ces pauvres rats s'emmerdent comme des rats morts par manque d'infrastructures nécessaires leur faisant se changer les idées et contribuant à leur épanouissement personnel. Peut-être est-ce même une décision du PDG du purgatoire de les priver de toutes ces choses : après tout, ils ne sont pas au Club Med, les cocos. S'ils voulaient avoir la wifi, le caviar et le jacuzzi à bulles, ils n'avaient qu'à atterrir directement au paradis, non mais oh ! Faut quand même pas pousser mémés dans les barbelés non plus. Il doit néanmoins exister des syndicats de rats morts luttant pour avoir les mêmes droits et accès aux divertissements que leurs voisins rongeurs menant la belle vie dans les cieux. Certainement que ces rats s'organisent en partis politiques pour faire entendre leurs voix au PPRM (Parlement du Purgatoire des Rats Morts) et, si leurs revendications n'aboutissent pas, sans doute organisent-ils des attentats et sèment la terreur au sein de la société pour obtenir gain de cause : à savoir, ne plus s'ennuyer comme des rats morts. Mais, pour en revenir à notre postulat de départ, voici une question qui, sans doute, vous retournera le cerveau : si les rats ne s'ennuient que lorsqu'ils sont morts, comment se fait-il que l'on sache, nous qui sommes vivants, qu'ils s'ennuient ? Y'a-t-il un rat décédé qui serait revenu à la vie pour dire « eh, les mecs, y'a vraiment rien à faire là-bas donc si vous ne voulez pas vous ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité, débrouillez-vous pour atterrir au paradis » ? En d'autres termes : comment sait-on que les rats s'ennuient comme des rats morts s'ils ne s'ennuient que lorsqu'ils sont morts ? Je vous laisse méditer dessus).**

**Sinon, j'ai terminé vingt-quatre grilles de sudokus niveau moyen aujourd'hui.**

**.**

**ON A VU...**

Harry Potter **s'ennuyer, regarder une mouche voler sous son nez, l'attraper par les ailes puis lui redonner sa liberté, pris de compassion. Pour l'écraser ensuite comme il se doit avec son fer à repasser.**

Luna Lovegood** distribuer des tracts pour promouvoir une conférence sur l'influence de la couleur des tongs sur le comportement humain. Si vous en portez des roses, par exemple, les chances sont fortes pour que vous deveniez soudainement pyromane dans les heures qui suivent.**

George Weasley** sauter en parachute vêtu d'un costume de poulpe tout en hurlant « I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! ». Puis se rendre compte que son parachute était troué. **

Bellatrix Lestrange** essayant de s'infiltrer dans la pyramide de Gizeh pour y voler un sarcophage, **Marylin Manson** jonglant à l'entrée avec des balles de tennis pour faire diversion. Pour sa défense, expliquait-elle aux autorités égyptiennes qui l'embarquaient en garde-à-vue, son lit venait de se casser et elle en avait besoin d'un autre.**

Draco Malfoy **lancer une pièce de monnaie par la fenêtre de sa voiture et fissurer avec le pare-brise du véhicule d'en face, ce qui conduisit le conducteur à hurler sur sa femme, croyant que l'impact était là depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait omis de le lui dire, et à la femme de répliquer qu'elle en avait marre de ses crises de colère permanentes et qu'elle le quittait ici et maintenant parce que, de toutes les façons, elle couchait avec son frère et attendait à présent son enfant. Tout ça à cause d'une minuscule petite pièce de monnaie.**

**.**

**L'INFO DRACONNIENE DU JOUR :**

**On me demande souvent : Ô Potter, Grand Maître Vénéré Suprême et Intersidéral, pourquoi donc as-tu créé cette rubrique Draconniene ?**

**Et je réponds toujours, dans toute ma majesté : parce qu'il est blond et que j'adore martyriser les blonds. Et aussi parce que, dans la liste longue et insipide de célébrités auquel s'ajoute un nouveau nom par jour, il est celui qui se démarque le plus. Voyez-vous, lorsque vous vous choisissez une cible célèbre à torturer virtuellement, vous faites vos recherches en amont et vous vous assurez que votre future victime ait une carapace assez forte pour supporter tous vos coups. Parce que si elle pleure dès le premier round, eh ben c'est pas drôle. **

**Donc je peux vous dire que j'en ai testé à la pelle, des célébrités, et j'ai dû rayer des centaines et des centaines de noms sur ma liste. Les **Jumelles Patil** et leurs QI d'huîtres atrophiées tétraplégiques et analphabètes, **Luna Lovegood **aka le témoignage vivant prouvant qu'il est déconseillé de donner de la drogue à vos enfants dès le biberon, **Théodore Nott **ou le mec le plus inintéressant et pompeux depuis l'invention de la pompe, **Bellatrix Lestrange **et sa très fâcheuse tendance à sacrifier 130 vierges avant de dormir, **Sirius Black** qui ferait de l'oeil à son propre reflet, **Dolores Ombrage** et sa très fâcheuse tendance à exister, **Ronald Weasley**...alors par où commencer avec lui ?**

**Ne restait plus que **Draco Malfoy**. **Draco Malfoy **et son abonnement illimité et sans engagements aux premières pages des tabloïds.** Draco Malfoy** et son physique à rendre enceinte une ménopausée (ah, tiens, à ce propos ; savez-vous que ma grand-mère a accouché ?). **Draco Malfoy** qui sort avec les nanas sur lesquelles vous bavez jusqu'à ce que votre glande salivaire soit hors-service. **Draco Malfoy **dont vous scrutez la vie au peigne fin mais qui, dans le fond, se fiche éperdument de la vôtre – la mienne y compris, hein, rassurez-vous.**

Draco Malfoy **qui n'est pas aussi con que tout le monde le croit. Et savez-vous à quel point il est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui à la fois s'en fout de tout mais arrive à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est assez bête pour s'en foutre de tout ? Nommez-en moi une seule. J'attends. Je ne bouge pas. Je commence même mes mots fléchés s'il vous faut du temps pour réfléchir. D'ailleurs, auriez-vous un synonyme de « rigueur » en six lettres ?**

**Purgatoirement vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>Le problème, quand vous ne vouliez penser à rien, c'était qu'au final vous étiez tout de même en train de penser à ne rien penser. Résultat : vous pensiez toujours. Et c'était pile ce qu'expérimentait Draco en ce moment même. Penché par-dessus bord, une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres, il fixait son reflet dans l'eau bleue matinale tout en s'efforçant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il n'y parvenait en général que trois, maximum quatre secondes. Et puis à la cinquième, son cerveau était à nouveau assailli d'images, de souvenirs, de flashs, de voix. Parmi elle une seule qui l'avait empêché de fermer l'oeil durant le restant de la nuit et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de faire taire. En vain. Elle était toujours là à marteler dans son crâne, lui répétant l'exacte même phrase en boucle et en boucle. Les gens devenaient fous comme ça.<p>

Draco ferma les yeux.

Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put voir apparaître sur l'eau, juste à ses côtés, le reflet de Gordon, le capitaine du yacht. Ce-dernier le dévisageait avec un air concerné.

« Tout va bien, Mr. Malfoy ? » s'enquit-il. « Je vous observais depuis ma cabine et vous êtes là depuis au moins quatre heures trente du matin. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco attrapa sa cigarette par la tige pour la libérer d'entre ses lèvres et expirer la fumée contenue dans ses poumons. Ses doigts tremblaient.

« Allez, rentrez maintenant. » l'exhorta Gordon. « Vous n'êtes qu'en peignoir et c'est un coup à attraper froid, ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en Mai qu'il faut forcément faire ce qu'il vous plaît ! » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Si vous aviez le choix » dit alors Draco et sa voix était extraordinairement rauque en raison de toutes les cigarettes qu'il venait de s'enfiler « entre sauter du haut d'une falaise avec une quinzaine de requins qui attendent sagement votre corps la gueule grande ouverte juste en bas et vous immoler par le feu, que choisiriez-vous ? »

Gordon haussa lentement des sourcils, pris de court, mais finit par répondre :

« Je choisirai l'option qui m'offre le plus gros chèque de mon Assurance Vie. »

« Oui mais dans tous les cas, vous mourez. Alors votre chèque, vous ne le palperez que dans la tombe. »

« Oh, aucun des deux choix dans ce cas. Je tiens à ma vie. » se ravisa-t-il.

« Vous êtes obligé de choisir. » insista Draco.

« Eh bien je choisis de ne pas choisir. »

« Il n'y a que ces deux options, Gordon. Vous êtes obligé d'en choisir une. »

Le reflet du capitaine hocha négativement la tête dans l'eau.

« Non, Mr. Malfoy. Il y a toujours plus d'options qu'on ne l'imagine, dans la vie. Il suffit d'adopter un autre point de vue. »

Et là, Draco tourna réellement la tête vers lui. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges.

« Elle va me quitter. » prononça-t-il alors d'une voix éteinte. « Elle va me quitter tôt ou tard et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher. »

Gordon regarda le petit qu'il avait vu grandir et gambader dans le yacht de Narcissa avec une moue navrée. Il lui tapota paternellement l'épaule.

« Avez-vous _réellement_ envisagé toutes les éventualités avant d'en venir à cette conclusion ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y a que celle-ci. » répondit Draco de cette même voix morte. « Soit elle me quitte, soit elle me quitte. Ou alors elle me quitte. Point barre. »

Le capitaine appuya alors lui aussi ses avant-bras contre la rambarde.

« Pour répondre à votre toute première question » commença-t-il « je choisirai de m'immoler par le feu plutôt que de sauter chez les requins parce qu'ils me massacreraient dès le premier coup de dents. Alors qu'avec le feu, je souffrirai, certes, mais je gagnerai quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires. » Il se tourna vers Draco. « Si vous êtes aussi persuadé qu'elle va vous quitter et que vous ne pourrez pas l'en empêcher, faites en sorte de retarder le plus possible l'échéance. Faites gagner à votre couple quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires. »

Il lui tapota encore l'épaule en ajoutant quelque chose comme ''mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller'', mais Draco était beaucoup trop concentré sur ce qu'il venait de dire pour y prêter attention. Tout en revenant sur ses pas pour regagner enfin sa chambre, les mots « _faites gagner à votre couple quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires_ » résonnaient dans sa tête tel un nouveau mantra. Et il décida d'appliquer ces paroles à la lettre. Il allait racheter le temps et tricher en rajoutant des grains dans le sablier de sa vie sentimentale.

Plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était, Draco ne vit pas cette petite chose furtive qui se déplaçait sur le sol à toutes vitesses dans la direction opposée. Il la sentit par contre effleurer son mollet et ce fut ce qui le sortit de sa bulle. Se retournant, l'héritier aperçut alors Tupac galoper à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens du couloir tout en mâchouillant furieusement – et là, il fallait sincèrement le voir pour le croire – un tampon flambant neuf dont le cordon blanc était attaché à un autre tampon flambant neuf qui était lui-même attaché à une ribambelle d'autres. Treize au total, compta Draco avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle avec son butin.

« Rattrapez-le ! » hurla alors la voix d'Hermione.

Draco se retourna de son côté et la vit apparaître au pas de la porte de leur chambre. Ses cheveux bouclaient furieusement tout autour de sa tête et le t-shirt large Gap qu'elle portait contenait des trous très certainement faits par Tupac. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco et aboya :

« Tu l'as rattrapé ? »

« Est-ce...c'était..._des_ _tampons_ dans sa bouche ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'as rattrapé ? ! »

« ...il mâchonnait vraiment des tampons ? ! »

« Il m'en a gaspillé toute une boîte ! » éructa Hermione. « Toute une _foutue_ boîte ! Et c'était ma dernière ! »

Draco pointa du doigt l'endroit où Tupac avait disparu.

« Donc...ce qu'il mordait...c'était bien des tamp... »

« OUI, c'en était ! » explosa Hermione. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu poses cent fois la même question ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, non ? Tu as des yeux pour voir, n'est-ce pas ? ! Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin que je te le confirme ? ! Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible, ça, de m'énerver dès le matin ! Et puis quelle idée de m'acheter un rongeur de compagnie ! Qui t'a donné cette idée ? C'est la plus stupide idée que j'aie jamais entendu ! Il m'a détruit l'équivalent de 4 Gallions et quelques ! Et comment je fais, moi, maintenant ? ! Bon sang mais j'en ai MARRE ! J'ai l'impression que vous vous liguez contre moi ! Avoue-le que vous voulez me pousser à bout : AVOUE-LE !... »

Les cris : symptôme typique de la Semaine Rouge. Et encore, là, c'était la version soft. La version censurée. Car une Hermione déchaînée par les hormones était un mélange de crises de fureur, crises de larmes, crises de paranoïa, penchants lunatiques et pulsions meutrières saupoudrées d'une nette tendance à faire chauffer ses vocalises pour tout et n'importe quoi. Draco avait toujours envisagé de la filmer pour en faire un court-métrage tant elle semblait possédée par un alter-égo psychopathe une semaine sur quatre.

« Ok, Granger, on se calme... » tenta de l'apaiser son mari en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Que je me calme ? Que je me _calme_ ? Mais COMMENT veux-tu que je me calme ? Il vient de me vider entièrement ma boîte pour les attacher et les traîner au sol dans tout le bateau ! ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ? ! »

« Il voulait juste s'amus... »

« ON NE S'AMUSE PAS AVEC CA ! Il peut s'amuser avec tes t-shirts ou avec les draps mais PAS. AVEC. CA. Surtout que...oh mon Dieu. » s'interrompit-elle avant de se mettre à renifler le débardeur de Draco. « Tu _empestes_ la cigarette ! Tu viens de fumer, c'est ça ? Ne me mens pas ! » le prévînt-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. « C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé aussi tôt ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la cigarette ? C'est mauvais pour la santé ! C'est dangereux ! Tu peux mourir d'un cancer des poumons ! » Elle lui attrapa soudain le visage, une expression terrifiée déformant ses traits. « Oh mon Dieu, ne meurs surtout pas d'un cancer des poumons, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, sans toi ? Que deviendra Izia sans son maître ? Qui s'occupera de son éducation ? Si tu pars, elle sera à la rue et aura de mauvaises fréquentations ! Peut-être même qu'elle tombera dans la DROGUE ! » dramatisa-t-elle et ça y était, elle redevenait furieuse. « T'y as pensé à tout ça ? ! Je parie que non ! Parce que tu t'en fous, toi, que je sois veuve et que j'aie deux animaux à charge, deux animaux à élever, nourrir, loger, blanchir et envoyer à l'école ! Tu t'en contrebalances _totalement_ ! Bon sang mais qu'as-tu dans la tête ? ! Ce n'est tout de même pas croyable de... »

Draco plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne juste pour la faire taire. Il maintînt sa nuque d'une main ferme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de son étreinte et attendit qu'Hermione cesse de résister et lâche enfin prise. Alors, ses lèvres épousant toujours les siennes, le blond la poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre jusqu'à ce que les jambes de la brune butent contre le lit et qu'elle finisse par s'y asseoir. Là, Malfoy s'éloigna d'elle et se pencher en avant pour lui dire :

« Je vais te racheter ta boîte, ok ? Je serai de retour dans à peine un quart d'heure à peine mais _toi_ » ajouta-t-il en levant un index impérieux « tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tu restes assise. Et tu ne menaces de mort aucun membre de l'équipage, tu ne retournes pas le lit, tu ne casses pas la vitre, tu ne tortures pas Tupac s'il revient. Tu restes assise. Compris ? »

« ...je ne peux même pas lui arracher une toute petite touffe de poils en guise de réprimande ? » plaida d'une petite voix la brune.

« Hermione : tu restes assise. »

« ...même s'il vient se percher sur le lit, à côté de moi ? »

« S'il est doté de ne serait-ce qu'un milligramme d'instinct de survie, je doute qu'il s'approche de toi à un périmètre de 100m avant deux bons jours. » déclara Draco avant de se redresser.

Condamnée à rester immobile, Hermione le regarda alors enfiler un jean ainsi qu'une paire de Nike Runner noires et un sweat-shirt bleu clair Eden Park. Elle eut le malheur de bouger d'un millimètre tandis qu'il remettait sa montre à son poignet et le blond releva aussi sec la tête vers elle.

« Tu ne bouges pas. » la prévînt-il tout en finissant d'attacher sa Slytherin Platine.

« Je ne bouge pas. » lui assura Hermione.

« Si, là tu bouges. »

« Je ne bouge pas. » répéta la brune.

Draco eut alors un demi-sourire.

« Il me semble pourtant que tu viens de bouger tes lèvres. »

« Si on continue dans cette logique là, mon coeur bouge dans ma cage thoracique et mon sang circule dans mes veines. »

« Contentons-nous d'une immobilité extérieure. Reste exactement là où tu es. » Il refit son lacet gauche. « Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de trébucher sur un cadavre en rentrant. »

« Ca va, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai déjà menacé de mort cent-treize fois les mois suivants... »

« Cent-dix-huit. » rectifia Draco, au passage.

« ...que je vais forcément aller prendre un couteau de cuisine de 24cm pour découper en rondelles symétriques et puis en petits cubes la première personne qui croisera ma route. »

« Le simple fait que tu entres dans de tels détails me prouve que tu ferais un excellent serial killeur. »

« Dans ce cas, peux-tu te dépêcher d'acheter mes affaires avant que je ne fasse de toi ma première victime ? » s'impatienta Hermione.

« Je suis déjà parti. » se hâta Malfoy en atteignant la porte en quelques enjambées.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée pour sortir mais s'immobilisa au dernier moment. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione pour la dévisager d'une façon très étrange. Malgré ses sautes d'humeurs et compagnie, la brune ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement des sourcils avec surprise. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

« Je ne vais pas vraiment te découper en rondelles, rassure-toi. » le prévînt-elle, croyant que ses précédentes paroles en étaient la cause. « Mère Nature me pousse parfois à dire des trucs atroces. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, sa langue vînt humecter machinalement sa lèvre inférieure puis supérieure, chassant ses paroles par la même occasion.

« Je sais. » finit-il par dire avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

Et une fois dehors, son cerveau fut à nouveau bombardé de pensées qu'il tentait désespérément de chasser, comme si elles l'avaient attendu sagement sur le pas de la porte pour pleuvoir à nouveau sur lui. Tout en marchant dans les rues d'un Amsterdam baigné par les lueurs du matin, Draco serrait des dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Et, pour contrer à toutes ces réflexions parasites, il se répétait : « _Faites gagner à votre couple quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires. Faites gagner à votre couple quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires. Faites gagner à votre couple quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires..._ » Cette phrase était une bouée de sauvetage le maintenant à la surface de cet océan de pensées néfastes.

De l'extérieur, son visage était émotionnellement cadenassé. Il marchait le long du trottoir, de sa célèbre démarche un peu nonchalante mais maîtrisée, une main dans la poche, le regard fixé droit devant lui. On l'arrêta tout de même une bonne vingtaine de fois pour qu'il signe ceci puis prenne une ou deux photos avec Untel. Et c'était un sourire éclatant qu'il offrait aux clichés. Seule une personne le connaissant réellement bien pouvait percevoir le trouble dans ses yeux gris.

Troisième jour qu'ils étaient sur place et aucun paparazzi à l'horizon. L'héritier devait bien avouer que ne pas être traqué et aveuglé en permanence par les flashs était on-ne-peut-plus reposant. Ils étaient partis de l'Angleterre si soudainement que personne n'avait eu le temps de préméditer leur escapade. Draco était prêt à parier son bras droit qu'ils ne les retrouveraient qu'en fin de semaine.

Mais pour l'instant, l'héritier avait besoin de ce fameux bras pour pousser la porte de la première pharmacie se trouvant sur sa route. Faisant abstraction par habitude des regards et exclamations qui suivirent son arrivée, il fit la queue tout en jouant à un jeu stupide sur son portable. Arrivé à son tour, la pharmacienne à l'air austère le salua en néerlandais.

« Je ne parle qu'en anglais, désolé. » la prévînt-il alors.

« Génial, un amerloque. » siffla-t-elle alors dans la langue de Shakespeare.

Draco haussa un sourcil, assez offensé qu'on le prenne pour un américain.

« Je suis britannique. »

« Et moi je suis pharmacienne alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudra ? »

« Hum » toussota Malfoy avant de faire une halte et dire, d'une voix basse : « Des tampons. »

« Des..? » demanda son interlocutrice, n'ayant apparemment pas très bien entendu.

« Tampons. »

« Des tendons ? C'est votre truc à vous, les britanniques, de confondre la pharmacie et la boucherie ? »

« Mais quel rapport..? J'ai demandé des tam-pons. »

« Aaah, vous cherchez des tampons ! » comprit enfin la pharmacienne.

« Et allez-y, hurlez-le surtout... »

« AAAAH, VOUS CHERCHEZ DES TAMPONS ! » hurla-t-elle alors.

Malfoy secoua la tête, dépité.

« Vous êtes vraiment mauvaise. »

« Et vous, vous portez des tampons. »

« C'est pour ma femme, pauvre déb...peu importe. Donnez-moi une boîte, qu'on en finisse. »

Il regarda d'un oeil mauvais la bonne femme s'éloigner pour chercher sa commande puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec pas moins de dix boîtes dans les mains.

« Bon alors il vous en faut de quel type ? » demanda-t-elle avant de les prendre une par une pour énoncer leurs spécificités. « Des normaux ? Des normaux + ? Des normaux + + ? Des minis ? Des maxi-absorbants ? Des moyennement-absorbants ? Des... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » hallucina Draco. « Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une seule boîte, pas votre réserve toute entière ! »

« Chaque femme choisit un modèle qui lui est adapté. » répondit-elle. « Quel est celui qu'avait l'habitude de prendre votre dulcinée ? »

« ...mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et puis à quoi ça sert d'avoir autant de modèle ? Ils servent tous à la même chose, non ? Est-ce qu'il y a même une différence entre toutes ces boîtes ? »

« _Bien sûr _qu'il y en a une. » répliqua la pharmacienne en le regardant comme s'il était le dernier des ignares. « Chacune a une fonctionnalité diverse. Chacune a...un _pouvoir._ »

« Un pouvoir ? » ricana Draco en pointant le paquet qu'elle tenait. « Alors ceux qui sont dans cette boîte permettent d'être invisible et ceux qui sont dans celle-ci, de déchiffrer le braille ? »

La pharmacienne le fixa quelques secondes, blasée, puis se pencha de côté pour crier :

« Suivant ! »

« Non, non, attendez ! » s'exclama immédiatement Draco. « Je n'ai même pas encore acheté quoi que ce soit ! »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos bêtises. Alors soit vous achetez ce qu'il vous faut, soit vous fabriquez vous-même vos tampons artisanaux en coupant une branche d'arbre pour y enrouler du scotch tout au bout. »

Draco poussa un soupir, résigné, puis désigna la boîte la plus colorée.

« Et c'est quoi sa fonctionnalité, à lui ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Il est muni d'un applicateur. »

« ...applicateur ? Parce qu'il faut télécharger une application pour pouvoir le mettre ? » s'étonna sincèrement Draco. « Elle est disponible sur iTunes, au moins ? »

La pharmacienne se mit alors sur la pointe de ses pieds pour regarder aux alentours. Intrigué, l'héritier suivit son regard mais ne vit rien en particulier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Je regarde qui, dans cette salle, a rigolé à votre blague abyssale. » lui dit-elle alors avant de reporter son regard sur lui. « Et c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : personne. »

« ….ce n'était pas une blague. » se renfrogna-t-il. « Toujours le même problème avec vous, les femmes. Vous utilisez des termes hyper compliqués pour désigner des trucs tout simples et puis vous vous moquez quand on essaie de se familiariser avec votre dictionnaire. » Il sortit furieusement son porte-monnaie de la poche arrière de son Diesel. « Bon, il coûte combien votre appli-machin ? Et puis l'autre là, le maxi-sorbet ? »

« Maxi-absorbant, peut-être ? » railla la pharmacienne.

« ...oh et puis donnez-les-moi tous. »

Et c'est ainsi que Draco sortit de la pharmacie avec un sac plein à craquer – et opaque, Dieu merci. Il en avait eu pour à peu près 50 Gallions mais au moins, avec autant de choix, Hermione ne pouvait plus trouver de prétexte pour hurler. Estimant avoir suffisamment perdu de temps avec cette mégère de la pharmacie, Draco pressa le pas pour retourner au port. Mais, dans son empressement, il bouscula quelqu'un qui venait dans l'autre sens, sur le trottoir.

« _Apprends à marcher, débile._ » siffla l'étranger en français.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Draco eut un petit sourire ; il avait absolument tout compris. C'est pourquoi il se retourna pour lancer :

« Débile toi-même. »

L'homme qui était à présent de dos s'immobilisa puis pivota lentement sur ses pieds.

« ...Draco ? » souffla Olivier Dubois en haussant des sourcils de surprise.

« Non...Dubois ? ! » s'exclama l'héritier, aussi surpris que lui.

« Oh ben ça alors..! »

Les deux amis s'étreignirent en éclatant de rire puis prirent de leurs nouvelles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda Olivier, incrédule.

« Je te retourne la question. T'es pas censé être à Paris, ou Los Angeles ou, je sais pas, Prague ? » hasarda le blond.

« J'y étais justement hier mais Luna voulait aller à Amsterdam pour assister à une convention sur la couleur des somberos ou un truc du genre... »

« Attends, quand tu dis Luna, tu parles de _la_ Luna qu'on connaît tous ? »

« Lovegood, oui. » acquiesça Olivier avec un petit sourire. « On est ensemble depuis, genre, trois-quatre mois. »

« Wow. » hallucina Draco. « Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton ancienne copine...Diana ? »

« Diane. Elle m'a préparé un plat un peu trop salé et je l'ai larguée. »

« Sacré Dubois..! » rit son voisin. « Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de choisir tes copines en fonction de la cuisine qu'elles te préparent. »

« Et j'ai arrêté ! » lui certifia-t-il. « Luna ne pourrait pas faire une omelette même si sa vie en dépendait. La dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de faire chauffer de l'eau, tous les fusibles de la maison ont explosé. »

« ...rien que ça ! Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle, alors ? »

Olivier haussa des épaules tout en affichant ce sourire typique que seul Cupidon pouvait provoquer.

« Elle est...différente, dans son monde. Totalement perchée. Et, je sais pas, j'adore ça. Elle n'est pas comme tout le monde, tu vois ? On ne s'ennuie pas une seule seconde, avec elle. Et puis elle me fait rire. »

« Eh ben mon vieux, t'as l'air sacrément mordu. » constata Draco. « Qui aurait cru que cela pouvait un jour arriver à Olivier Dubois ? »

Le concerné eut un petit rire puis haussa à nouveau des épaules.

« Les gens changent, hein ? »

« Ah, ça... » ne put qu'attester l'héritier.

« Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » s'intéressa Dubois.

« Oh, on a eu envie de prendre un peu l'air avec Hermione. » répondit évasivement Draco. « Donc on est venu ici en bateau. »

« Le même bateau que tu lui as offert pour son anniversaire ? »

« Les nouvelles vont vite ici, dis-donc. » remarqua l'héritier en haussant des sourcils, amusé.

« Et comment ! » acquiesça Olivier avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Bon, désolé mec, mais je dois filer. Il faut que j'aille chercher Luna chez son hypnotiseur canin – son chien fait de mauvais rêves. Mais Grec et Ford font une fête ce soir, vous pourriez venir ! »

« Grec et Ford ? » répéta Draco, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'un kebab et une marque de voiture faisait dans une seule et même phrase.

« Les jumeaux Weasley là, j'oublie à chaque fois leurs prénoms...enfin bref, ils organisent une soirée aujourd'hui. Ca te dit ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Ok, je t'envoie les coordonnées dès que je rentre à l'hôtel. » Il jeta un regard curieux au sac rempli que tenait Draco. « Dis-donc, t'as fait tes provisions pour l'hiver, ou quoi ? » Soudain, lisant l'intitulé d'une des boîtes, il haussa des sourcils. « Non..! Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté des tamp... »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » lui assura immédiatement Draco.

_Maudite semaine rouge_, pensa-t-il alors.

* * *

><p>« Ce mec est si stupide qu'à côté de lui, une épluchure d'oignon pourrait obtenir un Prix Nobel. » fulmina Astrid tout en rangeant furieusement ses affaires.<p>

Ces gentilles paroles étaient destinées au professeur sexagénaire et légèrement hautain qui venait de quitter l'estrade de l'amphithéâtre. Lors de son cours, il avait commis l'erreur de critiquer Scorcese et s'était automatiquement attiré les foudres de la rousse. Le reste de l'heure n'avait été qu'un échange de répliques cinglantes entre l'étudiante et son professeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait le dernier mot, quelques secondes avant la fin du cours. Et il était reparti, sa mallette en main, son sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Non mais j'hallucine. » sifflait toujours Astrid tandis que Gus, Tamina et elle descendaient les escaliers pour aller déjeuner dehors. « De quel droit se permet-il de déclarer que _Raging Bull_ était ennuyeux à mourir ? Qu'il essaie de faire un film aussi bon et puis on en reparlera. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? On aura vraiment tout vu... » Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, hein ? »

« Moi, tout ce que j'en dis c'est que mon voisin de devant n'a passé les deux heures de cours qu'à se curer consciencieusement le nez avec son stylo quatre-couleurs et ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui ai hurlé dessus. » répondit Gus à gauche.

« Ah d'accord. » siffla Astrid. « Donc d'après toi, j'aurais dû rester là sans rien dire et l'écouter déblatérer conneries sur conneries tout en disant ''amen'' à chacune de ses phrases, c'est ça ? » Elle secoua la tête. « De toutes les façons, si Hermione était là, elle aurait totalement partagé mon avis. »

« Ouais mais elle est pas là. »

« Bravo l'aveugle. »

« Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ? » demanda alors Tamina. « J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais son portable ne répond pas. »

« Même chose. » répondit Astrid. « Elle a peut-être eu... »

« Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? ! » s'exclama soudainement Gus en pointant du doigt la vitre.

En effet, une voiture venait de débouler par le portail à toute vitesse pour s'arrêter juste devant le grand bâtiment de l'administration dans un magnifique dérapage de pneus, soulevant de gros nuages de poussière tout autour. Un homme en uniforme rouge et noir sortit du côté conducteur pour aller ouvrir la portière passager de ses mains gantées de blanc. Pansy Parkinson émergea alors du véhicule en jean boyfriend, un gilet clouté Moncler sur le dos dont les pics auraient pu perforer la chair de quiconque voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Si quelqu'un avait un jour voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Ses escarpins Giuseppe Zianotti collection croisière martelèrent sur le sable tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers les marches du bâtiment, tous les yeux des étudiants éberlués convergeant vers elle. La réceptionniste de l'accueil eut à peine le temps de lever le nez que Pansy aboyait :

« Où est Igor Loukoum ? »

L'employé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre son langage.

« ...Igor Loukoum ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, seriez-vous sourde ? » siffla Pansy. « Dites-moi où je peux le trouver : c'est urgent. »

« Il n'y a pas d'Igor Loukoum ici, Madame. »

L'attachée de presse ôta ses lunettes de soleil au ralentis, dévoilant des yeux verts mitrailleurs.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas de... »

« Bien sûr que si ! » persista Pansy. « C'est un professeur de cinéma ! Il est grand ! Il est brun ! Il a des yeux violets ! »

« ...Viktor Krum ? » devina la standardiste.

« Viktor, Igor, du pareil au même. Où puis-je le trouver ? »

« Hum, au premier étage mais... »

« Quelle porte ? »

« La quatrième, à gauche. Par contre il m'a formellement spécifié de ne pas venir le dérang...Madame ? Madame ! Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de monter ! »

Mais Pansy grimpait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre, forçant les élèves à s'écarter sur son passage. Elle arriva au premier étage et compta la quatrième porte à gauche pour y faire irruption sans même toquer. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur un Viktor Krum en perruque blonde, robe de dentelle et talons hauts assis les jambes croisées sur son bureau. Il était en train de s'appliquer du rouge à lèvres carmin lorsque Pansy déboula. Et tous deux se dévisagèrent, l'air interdit, la bouche entrouverte.

« Ig...Igor Loukoum ? »

Le Igor en question finit par pousser un profond soupir las.

« Pansy. » se souvînt-il pour l'avoir vu à la fête d'anniversaire d'Hermione. « Allez-y, entrez. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière vous. »

La brune s'exécuta mais ne bougea pas de l'entrée, ses pieds semblant cimentés au sol. Viktor désigna alors la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau de sa main vernie en rose.

« Prenez place, s'il-vous-plaît. »

D'un pas robotique, l'attachée de presse se dirigea vers le siège qui lui était indiqué, ses yeux écarquillés par le choc passant en revue la créature qui se trouvait juste devant elle – bon sang, il s'était même mis du blush ! D'une main de maître, d'ailleurs. Viktor s'assit juste en face d'elle et croisa des mains pour soupirer encore.

« Ce que vous voyez ne doit en aucun cas être répété dehors...je vous en supplie. » l'implora-t-il.

« Et que suis-je en train de voir, au juste ? » demanda prudemment Pansy.

Viktor se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« J'ai...comment dire ? Depuis petit, je...eh bien, c'est assez difficile à...le fait est que... »

« Crachez le morceau. » siffla la brune qui détestait les gens qui tournaient autour du pot.

« J'ai toujours voulu être une fille. » lâcha d'une traite Viktor.

Pansy haussa des sourcils, intriguée.

« Une...fille...? » releva-t-elle. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » gémit Viktor. « C'est...c'est une certitude que j'ai depuis la naissance. J'ai l'impression d'être né dans le mauvais corps, d'être une imposture. Je...j'ai l'impression d'être une femme, au fond de moi. Et ces derniers temps, cette envie de me transformer est devenue insoutenable et je... »

« Viktor » l'interrompit-elle en se penchant en avant, un air concerné sur le visage. « Si vous prenez de la drogue, sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'inventer toutes ces histoires saugrenues pour que l'on vous soigne. »

« Non ! » nia immédiatement l'enseignant. « Je ne vous dis que la stricte vérité ! J'ai toujours ressenti l'envie d'être une femme. Et...et d'ailleurs, vous êtes la seconde personne à qui je l'avoue. »

Pansy l'observa longuement, comme en cogitation intérieure.

« Et donc vous allez vous faire castrer ? » demanda-t-elle sans ambages au bout d'un instant.

« Oh, euh, je, eh bien... » bredouilla le professeur en rougissant.

« Parce que si c'est le cas, pensez à envoyer vos parties génitales en Namibie. Il paraît qu'une des ethnies du pays en raffole, là-bas. Ils en font un bouillon de légumes qui est à tomber par terre. »

« Je, hum, merci du conseil. »

Il se racla de nouveau la gorge.

« Donc...je peux compter sur votre silence ? »

« Je ne parlerai de votre tendance à porter du verni rose parme qu'à ma panthère de compagnie. »

Viktor soupira de soulagement en posant sa main sur son coeur.

« Merci beaucoup. » Il se redressa. « Vous désiriez quelque chose, au fait ? »

Pansy, qui était obnibulée par la longueur des faux cils de son voisin, sortit de sa transe en un sursaut.

« Hein ? Ah oui ! Hermione. » se souvint-elle. « Je n'arrive ni à la voir, ni à la joindre. Sauriez-vous par hasard où est-ce que je peux la trouver ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose..? »

« Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis la fête, désolé. Avez-vous essayé de la contacter par son mari ? »

« Draco ? » ricana Pansy en se levant. « Le jour où il répondra sur son portable sera le jour où les poules auront des appareils dentaires. »

« Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. » s'excusa une nouvelle fois Viktor.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Je finirai pas mettre la main sur eux, de toutes les façons. » déclara Pansy avant d'ouvrir la porte. « A la prochaine, Viktoria. »

« Au revoir. »

Viktor regarda la porte se refermer sur l'attachée de presse. Puis se rouvrir.

« Essayez de mettre un fard à paupière un peu plus foncé, cela fera ressortir la couleur de vos yeux. » lui glissa-t-elle.

« J'essaierai, merci beaucoup. » la remercia avec un sourire le professeur.

* * *

><p>Hermione fit coulisser la porte transparente de la cabine de douche et attrapa sa serviette pour l'enrouler tout autour d'elle. Sortant de la salle-de-bain, elle aperçut Draco affalé sur le lit, occupé à écrire un long roman sur son portable avec concentration. Devant lui, la TV était allumée et diffusait une série sur l'univers carcéral féminin.<p>

« Tu parles à qui ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

« Ma septième maîtresse. » répondit Draco du tac au tac sans cesser de pianoter sur son téléphone.

« Jessica ? » répondit la brune en frictionnant à l'aide d'une autre serviette ses cheveux mouillés.

« Non, Ashley. Jessica, c'est la cinquième. »

« Ah, excuse-moi, on s'y perd un peu à force. J'espère qu'elle se porte bien, en tout cas. »

« Très, très bien. Elle te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs. »

« Hun-hun. Dis-lui d'aller plutôt brûler en enfer. »

« Sans faute. » pouffa l'héritier.

Il releva la tête de son écran juste au moment où Hermione retournait dans la salle-de-bain.

« Au fait, Dubois m'a envoyé l'adresse de la fête. Faut qu'on se prépare. »

Il tendit l'oreille, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Hermione ? »

Toujours rien. Draco se redressa alors, les sourcils froncés. Il marcha prudemment vers la salle d'eau et trouva Hermione accroupie sur le sol, en pleurs. Ni une, ni deux, le blond vînt s'accroupir à ses côtés pour la tenir par les épaules.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai perdu mon portable ! » sanglota-t-elle alors. « Je ne sais plus où il est et je le cherche depuis deux jours et j'en peux plus et je veux le retrouver mais je n'y arrive pas et je sais plus où je l'ai mis et j'avais des coups de fils à passer mais maintenant je peux plus, parce que tous les numéros étaient dans mon répertoire et que je ne suis pas fichue d'en retenir un seul et j'en ai MARRE de ne pas savoir où je mets mes affaires, bordel, c'est comme si je posais un truc quelque part et que quelqu'un venait le changer de place ! Et puis si ça se trouve, on me l'a peut-être volé, oh mon Dieu, si ça se peut, c'est Tupac qui l'a emporté pour le traîner dans tout le bateau avec le fil du chargeur ! Il l'a peut-être jeté à la mer ! Ou utilisé pour faire du surf ! Oh, bon sang, j'en ai plus que marre de tout, j'ai envie de rester...on peut rester ? Non, non ! J'ai envie de prendre l'air...Est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? ! »

Tiercé gagnant de la Semaine Rouge : crise de pleurs, crise de paranoïa et lunatisme. Draco se demandait quelques fois ce qui le retenait de mettre sur pied son fameux court-métrage. Surtout que ses crises d'hystéries les plus spectaculaires ne se déroulaient que lors de la première journée. Les autres jours, elle arrivait à se maîtriser. Mais au lieu de jouer au cinéaste, le blond opta pour la consoler en lui assurant qu'ils allaient retrouver son portable, et qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer pour une aussi petite chose, et puis que, de toutes les façons, Tupac ne pouvait pas faire de surf avec parce qu'il allait couler à tous les coups. Quelque chose dans ce discours sembla réconforter la brune – peut-être la perpective que Tupac puisse se noyer –car, en moins de deux minutes, elle était de nouveau sur pied. Le couple put alors se préparer à sortir.

Draco ne se contenta que de troquer son sweat-shirt contre une chemise en jean dont il retroussa négligemment les manches, puis il s'assit en bordure du matelas pour lacer ses Doc Martens noire – Hermione avait fini par le contaminer. Il regarda distraitement la TV laissée allumée tout en terminant le noeud de sa première chaussure mais, ne trouvant pas l'autre, passa sa main sous le lit pour l'attraper. Et c'est ainsi qu'il retrouva le Samsung d'Hermione. La brune était d'une humeur si électrique qu'elle avait oublié de vérifier par ici. Draco s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour l'appeler quand soudain le téléphone se mit à vibrer entre ses mains. Et le nom clignotant sur l'écran dissuada définitivement l'héritier de le lui rendre un jour. Les « Pansy Parkinson » s'alignaient par centaine dans la section des appels manqués.

Et cette petite voix refit surface dans son esprit. _Egoïste. Egoïste. Egoïste. Egoïste._ Draco soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et agrippa une large poignée de mèches, mentalement torturé. Il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Il voulait la garder. Quel mal y avait-il à désirer cela ? A vouloir qu'elle ne lui échappe pas entre les doigts ? A faire en sorte que rien ne la détourne ni ne la sépare de lui ? Il faisait ça pour eux. Il faisait ça pour leur bonheur. C'était quelque chose de nécessaire. Il leur faisait gagner quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires.

_Arrête de te trouver des excuses... _Ce n'en étaient pas ! Ou pas vraiment...Draco ne savait plus, à ce stade. Etait-il vraiment égoïste, en fin de compte ? Non, non, non... Ses doigts se refermèrent nerveusement sur son cuir chevelu. Etait-il...était-il une sorte de psychopathe ? Un mec prêt à tout, _absolument_ _tout_ pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Pour garder celle qui parateait sa vie près de lui quoi qu'il en coûte ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en train d'emprunter une voie dangereuse actuellement et qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions : foncer à tête baissée ou mourir sur place.

« _C'est bon, je suis prête _! » prononça dans son dos la voix d'Hermione dans la langue de Molière.

Draco sursauta et fixa le portable qu'il tenait entre ses mains, paniqué. Le bruit de talons de sa compagne se rapprochant de plus en plus, il glissa en dernier ressort le Samsung dans la poche de sa chemise qu'il scella en appuyant sur le bouton du petit rabat en jean. Puis il fit son possible pour se lever de la façon la plus décontractée qui soit et lui faire face.

Vêtue d'une chemise blanche Martin Margiela dos-nu avec un jean cigarette bleu électrique et des escarpins noirs pointus aux pieds, une petite pochette Escada à la main, on pouvait dire, en la voyant, que Pansy avait accompli sa mission niveau vestimentaire avec succès.

« On y va ? » lui demanda Draco tandis qu'elle attachait ses cheveux à la va-vite en un chignon.

« On y va. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

La soirée de Grec et Ford se passait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une vaste villa d'un quartier très huppé. De l'extérieur, la maison avait la même allure que les maisons traditionnelles de la ville ; façade de briques rouges, porte en bois. Mais l'intérieur était si moderne et si spacieux qu'une gigantesque piscine en marbre se trouvait au milieu du salon. Une trentaine de fêtards s'y baignaient et y trinquaient tout en se trémoussant au rythme de la musique que mixait le Dj. Le reste se tenait en bordure du bassin ou adossé contre le mur vitré. Et lorsqu'on regardait ce sur quoi ce mur vitré donnait, on pouvait apercevoir une véritable salle de bowling emménagée au sous-sol.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas être impressionnée par la richesse. C'était l'une des premières règles qui lui avait été apprise pendant le Contrat. Mais quand même..! Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle accompagnait Draco aux fêtes où il était invité et qu'elle découvrait le décor de l'appartement en question, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester clouée sur place. Des fontaines géantes de chocolat ou de Coca dans les cuisines, des plafonds avec fonction écran TV, des cascades d'eau artificielles dans le jardin, jardin dans lequel se promenaient des paons ou de véritables lions... C'était à se demander si ces gens vivaient dans une dimension totalement déconnectée de celle du commun des mortels.

Mais dans un sens, le fait de ne pas avoir perdu son abilité à être surprise la rassurait. Si le Contrat touchait réellement à sa fin, elle pourrait au moins se consoler en se disant qu'elle n'en ressortirait ni méprisante, ni négligeante à force d'avoir côtoyé fréquemment toutes ces hautes sphères du luxe. Cela n'avait pas altéré la personne qu'elle était. Elle savait encore apprécier les choses à leur juste valeur, se contenter de ce qu'elle avait et s'extasier réellement lorsqu'il le fallait. Car le risque, en effet, était qu'elle devienne blasée. Ou qu'elle regrette toute l'attention, tous les cadeaux, tous les voyages, tous les bonus que lui avait offert le Contrat. Et on n'allait pas se mentir ; oui, tout cela allait lui manquer si l'accord se terminait. Voyager à Bali ou Las Vegas en un claquement de doigt, dormir dans une magnifique suite d'hôtel, ne plus avoir à faire la cuisine pour soi, enfiler de magnifiques robes, visiter de magnifiques endroits...ce n'était pas tous les jours que ces opportunités se présentaient. Cependant, un changement de mode de vie allait-il la faire tomber en dépression pour autant ? Pas le moins du monde. Elle pouvait vivre avec comme elle pouvait vivre sans. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait toujours baigné dans l'opulence. Tout ceci n'était pas indispensable à sa survie. Maintenant, la véritable question était : Draco était-il indispensable à sa survie ? Et là, c'était une toute autre affaire...

La venue en trombe des jumeaux Weasley – George arborant un magnifique plâtre au bras – la fit sortir de ses pensées. La brune eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que les deux frères l'avaient déjà attrapée pour la balancer dans l'eau. Lorsque la brune émergea, à-demi furieuse, elle vit que tout le monde éclatait de rire autour d'elle, Draco y compris. Alors, bonne perdante, elle décida d'en rire aussi. Et c'est ainsi que débuta le début d'une excellente soirée.

Pour la toute première fois, la brune se laissa aller et décida de s'amuser pour de vrai. Habituellement, elle restait toujours un peu dans l'ombre de Draco qui connaissait tout le monde et que tout le monde connaissait, mais là, elle décida de s'émanciper. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés ? Aucun souci, elle nagerait en sous-vêtements. Ils étaient noirs et se différenciaient à peine des maillots de bain que portaient les autres filles. Et hop ! Elle était de retour dans l'eau pour attraper un verre de champagne au passage sur un des plateaux flottants et danser sur « Close To Me ».

Un étage plus bas, la voix du chanteur de The Cure parvenait en écho, à moitié avalée par le bruit des quilles que faisaient consécutivement tomber Fred Weasley, Dubois, sa copine et Draco.

« Eeeet strike ! » annonça-t-il en levant ses poings en l'air, sa boule venant de dégommer toutes les quilles d'un seul coup.

« Bien joué, mon pote. » le félicita Fred en lui tapant dans la main.

« Putain mais c'est pas possible, tu triches ! » enragea Olivier qui n'avait réussi, en deux manches, qu'à faire tomber quatre pauvres quilles.

« Tu sais, Dubois, la première étape de l'échec, c'est l'acceptation. » lui dit alors le blond en posant solennellement sa main sur son épaule.

« Je t'en foutrais, moi, de l'acceptation. » siffla-t-il en se positionnant pour jouer son tour. « Je vais te montrer une bonne fois pour toute qui domine ce jeu. »

Il lança la boule sur la piste et celle-ci suivit une trajectoire parfaite juste avant de bifurquer sur le côté au dernier moment sans frôler ne serait-ce qu'une seule quille.

« Ah oui, en effet. Tu es un maître incontesté. » ricana Draco.

« Mais ce jeu est truqué ! » s'énerva-t-il avant de se tourner vers Fred. « Avoue-le, Weasley, que ce stupide jeu est truqué ! »

« Ah, moi, j'en sais rien ! » répondit alors le grand roux qui était en short de plage et débardeur, des lunettes de plongées remontées sur le haut de son crâne. « C'est la baraque de la copine de Georgette. » Il baissa la voix pour ajouter sur le ton de la confidence : « Il sort avec elle juste pour pouvoir jouer au bowling gratuitement, d'ailleurs. »

« Champion. » applaudit Draco.

« Et aussi à cause de ce truc totalement dingue qu'elle fait avec sa bouche quand elle le... »

« N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours là. » leur rappela d'une voix fluette Luna, derrière eux.

Draco et Fred se retournèrent alors au ralenti vers la blonde vêtue d'un haut à imprimé de lapins accompagné d'un pantalon rouge vif et de tongs dont un pied était orange et l'autre violet.

« C'est d'ailleurs à mon tour de jouer. » déclara-t-elle en se levant pour prendre la boule que tenait dans ses mains Dubois. « Merci beaucoup mon gentil Chocogrenouille. » lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser léger sur sa joue, le faisant rougir instantanément.

Et il n'y échappa pas. Pour les trois-quarts d'heures qui suivirent, Draco et Fred profitèrent de toutes les fois où sa copine avait le dos tourné – comme lorsqu'elle sillonna la piste en répétant : ''petits, petits, petits ? Venez voir maman !'' à l'intention des supposés Ronflaks Cornus invisibles se cachant entre les quilles – pour le surnommer ''Chocogrenouille'' à toutes les sauces.

« C'est à ton tour de jouer, mon petit Chococrapeau. » lui annonça alors Fred.

« Je vais vous tuer. » fulmina Olivier en se levant d'un bond. « Je vais d'abord vous tuer avec ce score et puis ensuite, je vous tuerai réellement à mains nues. »

« Rhooo, pas de menaces, voyons, mon cher petit Kinder Chocobon. » le reprit Draco. « Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont que les vilains garçons qui en font. »

Mais il s'avéra que, pour la première fois depuis une heure complète de jeu, le mannequin français réussit à faire un parfait strike. Il poussa alors un cri de victoire faisant trembler les murs de la bâtisse toute entière puis sauta en l'air pour effectuer une figure de yamakassi qui manqua lui tordre la cheville.

« Eh ben _enfin_ ! » s'exclama Fred. « Les dieux du bowling ont entendu nos prières. »

« Il n'est plus triste, là, le Dubois. » dit Draco avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Mais toi, tu l'es. » intervint alors Luna.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme alors vers la jeune fille aussi déconnectée que silencieuse. Celle-ci fixait Draco de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Pardon ? » lui demanda ce-dernier.

« Tu rigoles mais tu es triste. » répéta la blonde tout en enroulant et déroulant une de ses mèches blondes autour de son index, pensive. « Ca se lit dans tes yeux. »

Le sourire de Draco se démantela lentement tandis qu'un court silence s'installait entre les quatre joueurs. Puis Fred, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, s'exclama sur le ton de la rigolade :

« Dis-donc, Loufoca, t'as été psy dans une autre vie ? »

« Oui, lors de ma troisième réincarnation. » répondit d'une voix claire la jeune fille avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Draco. « Pardonne-moi ; t'ai-je blessé en te faisant part de cette observation ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant légèrement des sourcils d'un air soucieux.

« Non. Du tout. » lui assura immédiatement Draco.

Tu parles.

Elle l'avait non seulement blessé par balles mais enterré six pieds sous terre. Qui aurait cru que celle que le monde entier prenait pour une tarée en puissance réussisse à le cerner en un seul battement de cil ? Peut-être était-ce vrai, ce que l'on disait sur les fous : ils observaient mieux que quiconque. Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Draco surjoua pour ne pas perdre la face. Il rit, il fit une danse de la joie à chaque strike, il blagua avec Fred et Olivier, mais le coeur n'y était pas. La tête non plus. Et il sentait le regard de Luna dans son dos. Elle savait, elle, qu'il faisait semblant. Et au bout d'un moment, Draco décida qu'il n'en avait plus la force nécessaire. Il inventa donc un prétexte débile pour prendre temporairement congé de ses camarades de jeu et emprunta l'ascenseur pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée – parce que, oui, en plus d'une salle de bowling privée et d'une piscine dans le salon, cette maison était équipée d'un ascenseur.

Une bataille d'eau faisait rage à l'entrée, chacun s'arrosant avec le récipient qui lui tombait sous la main. Draco ne sut pas par quel miracle il atteignit le salon sans qu'une seule goutte ne le touche. Une bomba en bikini vert flashy s'avança alors vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée, un vase en cristal Tiffany rempli à raz bord dans les bras. Un seul regard réfrigérant de l'héritier suffit à la persuader de passer son chermin. Et lorsqu'elle se décala, Draco put enfin apercevoir Hermione.

Une bouteille à la main, elle arrosait à profusion une espèce d'Adonis humain à la peau mât construit comme un de ces joueurs de rugby posant pour des calendriers que les ménagères s'arrachaient. Ce-dernier l'attrapa alors par la taille et la souleva du sol pour l'emporter vers la piscine. La jeune fille se débattit comme elle put pour se soustraire de son étreinte, toujours hilare et toujours en sous-vêtement. Draco vit rouge. Ses pieds s'actionnèrent tous seuls et il rejoignit le petit couple en quelques enjambées. Une fois à leur niveau, l'héritier attrapa fermement le biceps musclé de l'enfoiré qui osait toucher sa femme et tira violemment sur son bras. Surpris, ce-dernier se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce q... »

« Je te donne exactement trois secondes pour la lâcher si tu ne veux pas que je te balance moi aussi dans la piscine et que je t'y noie. » siffla glacialement l'héritier.

Le brun garda son sourire, croyant qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague. Mais lorsqu'il vit que Draco avait l'air on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux, son rictus se dissout. Il finit par relâcher Hermione lentement.

« Détente, mec, on ne faisait que s'amuser... » dit-il avant de s'éloigner en le dévisageant comme s'il était fou furieux.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Hermione.

« Mais Draco...c'est juste Roberto ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire très fort.

_Magnifique ! Elle est bourrée_, se rendit compte Malfoy. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. Hermione n'était quand même pas ivre morte. Elle n'était pas sobre non plus, cela dit. Elle se situait simplement dans ce juste milieu confortable où tout était beau, tout était drôle et quiconque l'approchait devenait son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait enivrer à ce point par le champagne et elle devait admettre qu'être pompette était très loin d'être désagréable.

« Oh, arrête de tirer la tête... » souffla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait passé la bague au doigt. On ne faisait que rigoler ! »

« Ah ouais ? » douta l'héritier. « Parce que te faire tripoter en sous-vêtements, t'appelle ça de la rigolade, toi ? Moi j'appelle ça des préliminaires. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Draco, on ne faisait que se lancer de l'eau..! » pouffa la brune. « Pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? »

« Parce que je connais parfaitement ce genre de mec. Ca te fais un sourire timide un moment et puis l'instant d'après, ça t'attache sauvagement au lit avec des menottes. »

« Brrrr, j'ai peur... » feignit de frissonner Hermione, narquoise.

« Tu devrais. » lui assura Draco.

« Tu es complètement fou, ma pauvre blondinette. »

« Et toi, complètement insouciante. »

« Mmh, peut-être n'est-ce pas si mal pour le moment... » concéda-t-elle avant de tournoyer sur elle-même tandis que le DJ passait une nouvelle chanson aux sonos.

Les premières notes de guitare électrique firent trembler les puissantes enceintes de la pièce puis la voix du chanteur résonna au moment où Hermione ferma les yeux.

« _Are you gonna dance, dance on me ? For the riot, the riot money..._ »

La brune commença alors à onduler légèrement du bassin, en cadence avec la basse et la batterie. Puis, au fur et à mesure, son corps tout entier prit vie et elle se mit à bouger avec une lascivité que Draco ne lui avait jamais encore connue.

« _Oh yeah I'm gonna dance, dance on you. But you gotta be ready, ready for me..._ »

La façon dont se mouvaient ses hanches était littéralement hypnotisante. C'était comme si elle était née avec le rythme de la peau et la sensualité dans les veines. Draco en oublia instantanément qu'il avait été énervé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Il en oublia même qu'ils étaient entourés de fêtards s'arrosant à tout va. Dans son champs de vision, il n'y avait qu'Hermione et personne d'autre.

« _Cause I ain't...giving it...for free, huh, huh, huh, huh..._ »

Draco était tiraillé entre l'envie de ne pas perdre une seule miette de ce spectacle et celle de plaquer Hermione contre le mur le plus proche pour en finir. Optant pour s'en tenir au statut de spectateur pour le moment, il la dévora littéralement des yeux, se rassasiant de ses courbes en mouvement et de ses cheveux bruns mouillés qu'elle balançait d'un côté et d'un autre de sa tête pour accompagner sa chorégraphie...avait-elle seulement conscience, dans sa douce torpeur alcoolisée, de l'effet qu'elle provoquait ?

« _Are you gonna dance, dance on me ? Cause girl I'm ready with my cash money..._ »

Oh que oui, elle en avait conscience. Rien que la lueur mutine qui brillait dans ses pupilles lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières au ralenti le prouvait. Sans quitter une seule seconde le regard d'acier brûlant de Draco, la jeune femme continua sa danse, y ajoutant encore une touche de suggestivité. Et lorsqu'elle le vit marcher enfin vers elle, la brune se mit à reculer, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« _Oh yeah I'm gonna dance, dance on you..._ »

« _...But you don't wanna try, try to touch me._ » susurra Hermione par-dessus la voix de la chanteuse tout en reculant encore plus.

Problème : Draco était plus que déterminé à essayer. C'est pourquoi il ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer vers elle, la couleur claire de ses yeux violemment assombrie par l'avidité pure. Et l'objet de ses désirs marchait toujours à reculons devant lui, ne stoppant pas ses lentes et envoûtantes oscillations de hanches.

Terminus. Le dos d'Hermione buta contre le mur vitré duquel l'on pouvait vaguement apercevoir Dubois dégommer cinq quilles en bas. Draco vînt appuyer ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, l'encerclant.

« Et maintenant...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa des épaules, faussement nonchalante. De près, la lueur animant son regard était beaucoup plus joueuse que de loin.

« Mmh, je sais pas...Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » dit-elle en papillonnant innocemment des paupières bien que ses mains s'insinuaient déjà sous sa chemise en jean.

...qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la très réservée Hermione Granger ? La brune n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de grandes démonstrations d'affections en public. Et pourtant, n'était-elle pas en ce moment même en train de remonter ses paumes le long de son torse, y plantant légèrement ses ongles au passage ? N'y tenant plus, Draco se jeta à corps perdu sur ses lèvres que le champagne avait rendu sucrées. Il y rencontra un accueil plus qu'enthousiaste de la part d'Hermione qui lui répondit avec une telle fièvre que cela lui vola un gémissement étouffé. De deux mains fermes, Draco vint alors remonter sans douceur ses cuisses qu'elle cadenassa autour de sa taille, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Une friction de leurs deux bassins initiée par Hermione lui arracha un autre soupir, plus lourd encore que le premier. Et au stade où il en était, il se contrefoutait intersidéralement qu'il y ait des gens, des aliens ou même La Reine d'Angleterre à côté d'eux. Il la voulait et il la voulait _maintenant_. Rien ne pouvait possiblement le détourner de sa tâche.

Ses lèvres basculèrent sur son menton puis tracèrent une ligne mouillée jusqu'à son cou qu'il ravagea de baisers, faisant basculer la tête de la brune en arrière. Elle cimenta sa main sur sa nuque tandis qu'il s'attaquait à présent à l'autre partie de son cou et, les yeux toujours clos, prononça :

« Semaine rouge. »

Draco s'immobilisa. _Et merde_. Dans sa fougue, il avait totalement oublié ce très, très, très léger détail.

« C'est fâcheux, hein ? » ajouta Hermione et Malfoy eut la nette impression qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Devait-on ajouter ''sadisme'' dans la liste des symptômes de cette maudite semaine ? Pour la punir, la bouche de Draco remonta de ses clavicules à la naissance de sa nuque pour la mordre.

« Hermione Granger, vous n'êtes qu'une petite allumeuse... » lui fit-il savoir.

La seule réponse de la brune fut de rire et de se pencher légèrement vers la droite pour attraper quelque chose se trouvant au sol. Draco, qui replongeait à nouveau sur son cou, n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Une très, très méchante fille. » ajouta-t-il.

« ...n'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça-t-elle en levant son bras.

Et c'est alors que Draco sentit un liquide couler lentement sur sa tête, mouiller son visage et s'insinuer à l'intérieur de sa chemise, la laissant trempée au passage. L'héritier ne se contenta que de fermer les yeux. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit que l'eau s'était écoulée, il les rouvrit et vit le gigantesque sourire d'Hermione. Elle tenait une bouteille vide juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu l'auras cherché. » déclara-t-il avant de la hisser soudainement sur son épaule.

Sourd à ses cris, il courut droit vers la piscine pour y plonger tout habillé, les immergeant tous les deux dans l'eau chlorée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent sombrés vers le fond du bassin que le blond consentit à lui rendre sa liberté. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir sa compagne nager vers le haut. S'apprêtant à en faire de même, son attention fut soudainement captée par un petit objet noir rectangulaire flottant juste à côté de lui. Le Samsung d'Hermione. Draco resta alors en apnée le temps que le portable atterrisse bien au fond de la piscine puis, après un dernier regard vers l'appareil électronique, il brassa l'eau pour rejoindre la surface à son tour.

* * *

><p>Le sommeil d'Harry était réglé comme une horloge. A minuit trente, il allait se coucher. A minuit quarante-cinq, il se levait pour aller au petit coin avec une brique de jus de pomme vide. A une heure trente-six, il se levait à nouveau pour aller boire de l'eau. A deux heures deux, pour aller prendre de la grenadine. A trois heures vingt-neuf, il allait vérifier que Le Chat était toujours vivant. Aquatre heures dix-sept, il se levait encore pour vérifier si la lumière du frigo restait allumée lorsqu'il fermait la porte de l'appareil. Ce fut au cour de cette dernière excursion que Harry se dirigea tel un somnambule vers sa cuisine. Il tâtonna paresseusement le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur et fit un bond de trois mètres en apercevant Pansy Parkinson assise à sa table en robe de nuit, une tasse de tisane fumante devant elle.<p>

« AAAAH ! » hurlèrent-ils en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ! » s'écria Pansy.

« Que...je..._quoi _? ! Mais c'est ma maison ! » hallucina le chroniqueur.

« _Ta_ maison ? Mais on croirait rêver ! » Elle lui lança un journal sur lequel elle lisait son horoscope. « Dégage de ma cuisine ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est la mienne ,de cuisine ! »

« Veux-tu bien sortir de ma maison, voyou ? » hurlait Pansy qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer le grille-pain.

« Parkinson : tu es actuellement installée à _ma_ table sur _ma_ chaise et en train de boire une des tisanes bizarres que m'offre _ma_ mère dans _ma_ tasse Picsou. » énuméra Harry. « Par conséquent, c'est MA maison. »

« Potter, je te donne exactement treize secondes pour décamper de mon appartement si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle la police. » le prévînt-elle alors en empoignant le téléphone fixe de la maison.

« Appeler la po... mais t'es complètement siphonnée, ma parole ! Tu ne vas pas me chasser de mon propre chez-moi ! »

« Onze secondes. »

« Mais...mais c'est chez moi ici ! » s'égosilla Potter.

« Neuf secondes. » continuait le compte à rebours Pansy en faisant claquer impatiemment son ongle contre la table.

« C'est chez moi ici, tu m'entends ? ! Chez. Moi. »

« Sept secondes. »

« ...c'est chez moi ici ? » commençait à douter Harry.

« Cinq. »

« Oh mon Dieu, où suis-je ? » paniqua le chroniqueur tout en regardant partout autour de lui comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus les lieux.

« Trois. »

« Oh mon Dieu,_ qui suis-je _? ! » sanglotait à présent Harry en tombant à genoux sur le carrelage.

« Un. _Zéro_. » Pansy commença à composer le numéro. « Tu l'auras voulu, espèce de sale cambrioleur psychopathe. »

« Non ! » la supplia Harry en se jetant à ses pieds. « Attends, attends, n'appelle surtout pas les flics, s'il-te-plaît. _Par pitié_. Ils vont me coffrer sinon parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'infiltre chez les gens sans le savoir. A seize ans, je faisais du dirigeable et l'appareil est tombé en panne en plein vol, ce qui fait que j'ai chuté dans les airs pour passer à travers le toit d'une chaumière se trouvant juste en-dessous et abritant un couple de tueurs en série à légères tendances cannibales. Ils étaient en train de découper le corps de leur voisin quand j'ai débarqué et on m'a condamné à leur verser une amende pour les dédommager de mon dérangement – enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire ne pas appeler la police. Je t'en supplie, ne le fais pas. Je suis prêt à exécuter tout ce que tu voudras. »

Pansy leva un de ses sourcils, intéressée, et Harry la vit avec soulagement reposer le téléphone sur la table.

« Tout ce que je veux..? » répéta-t-elle en croisant lentement des jambes. « Très bien, voici ce que je veux : que tu me dises où exactement se trouve Draco en ce moment même. »

« Il achète des tampons à Amsterdam. » répondit du tac au tac le chroniqueur.

« ...donc parmi toutes les villes d'Europe, Londres y compris, Monsieur décide d'aller en acheter à Amsterdam ? »

« Peut-être que le coton est plus doux, là-bas. » supposa Harry.

« Bof, ça reste à confirmer. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et passa sa main sur sa robe de nuit satinée Chantelle.

« Et ne crois pas que le fait de m'avoir fourni cette toute petite, insignifiante, ridicule information éponge ta faute. » siffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « A mon retour, je veux que tout l'appartement soit rangé et que le sol brille. Si je trouve ne serait-ce qu'une seule poussière, je te dénonce au poste de police le plus proche. »

« Sans faute. » acquiesça de suite Harry.

« Et je veux que tu peignes les murs du salon en ocre et que tu me remplaces ces fichues chaises bancales. Mes fesses ont risqué leurs vies rien qu'en s'y asseyant. »

« Entendu. »

« Et je veux que tu teignes Le Chat est blond platine. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

« Et je veux que deux paquets de cigarettes Vogue m'attendent sur la table ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvre Lovermac 118 by Marc Jacobs – je viens de finir l'ancien. »

« Je note. »

« Et je veux ta tête sur un plateau. »

« Aucun problème. »

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, lorsque Gordon traversa le pont du bateau pour rejoindre sa cabine, ce fut Hermione qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Toujours vêtue d'un de ces longs t-shirts à slogans qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, ses cheveux ramenés en une tresse, elle portait dans ses bras un grand plateau chargé de toutes sortes de victuailles.<p>

« Bonjour Gordon ! » le salua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

« Mrs. Malfoy. » la salua en retour le capitaine. « Ce sont de bonnes choses que vous transportez là, dites-donc. Vous devez avoir une faim de loup ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas que pour moi. C'est pour Draco aussi. » Elle baissa d'un ton et ajouta, un sourire excité aux lèvres. « Je lui ai fait un petit-déjeuner surprise. »

« Il y en a qui ont de la chance. » sourit Gordon. « Bon appétit à vous, dans ce cas. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Et elle continua son chemin tandis que le capitaine continuait le sien. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite, une pensée lui venant à l'esprit. Après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, l'employé pivota sur ses talons et s'exclama :

« Mrs. Malfoy ? »

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre, releva la tête. Gordon, bien que s'avançant vers elle, lui fit signe de venir à sa rencontre, un air grave sur le visage. Interloquée, la jeune femme posa son plateau sur le haut de l'escalier pour le rejoindre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien... » commença Gordon, brusquement incertain, avant de se lancer. « Non pas que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ni faire preuve d'indélicatesse...mais je pense...enfin, je crois...que Draco est...comment dire ? Il n'est pas tellement dans son assiette. »

Hermione haussa lentement des sourcils.

« Il vous l'a dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il ne m'en a pas fait part, c'est juste une constatation résultant de ce que j'ai vu hier. »

« ...et qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Il est venu ici » Gordon pointa l'endroit où Draco avait fumé cigarettes sur cigarettes « vers quatre heures trente du matin. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que pour soulager une envie de nicotine passagère, mais il y est resté plus de trois heures, dans la même position. Et quand je me suis décidé à venir lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il... » Le capitaine marqua une pause, encore une fois hésitant. « Il semblait persuadé que vous alliez le quitter. C'était ce qui le tracassait. »

Hermione hocha alors lentement la tête, son regard fixé sur la rambarde qu'avait pointé son interlocuteur du doigt. Elle avait l'air de ne pas être surprise par ce qu'elle entendait. Juste...peinée.

« Encore une fois, je m'excuse si ce que je viens de dire constitue en une intrusion dans votre intimité et... »

« Aucun problème, Gordon. » l'interrompit la brune en lui offrant un sourire apaisant. « C'est très gentil de votre part de m'en avoir tenue informée. Merci beaucoup. »

Le capitaine eut un signe de tête.

« A votre service, Madame. » répondit-il avant de prendre congé.

Hermione descendit quant à elle au sous-sol, les paroles de Gordon résonnant dans son esprit.

Apparemment, les deux époux avaient la même appréhension mais chacun de leur côté. La brune craignait que Draco choisisse au final de la laisser tomber pour que sa carrière continue à battre de l'aile mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé le fait que Draco redoute la même chose à propos d'elle. Parce que, dans la tête de l'étudiante, le sort du Contrat résidait entre les mains de Malfoy et non entre les siennes. C'était lui qui pouvait décider de tout arrêter maintenant ou bien continuer jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait que l'influencer dans son choix, rien d'autre. Pourquoi Draco pensait-il alors qu'elle allait initier la rupture ?

A moins qu'il envisageait l'option de tout stopper pour rester avec elle. Et, si c'était le cas, peut-être craignait-il la détérioration lente mais sûre de leur couple sous le coup de la pression de l'extérieur. Sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle soit la première à quitter le navire et à lui en vouloir de l'y avoir embarquée. Etait-ce sa crainte ? Hermione regrettait quelques fois de ne pas être dans la tête de Draco pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et comprendre ses actions.

Mais ils ne devaient pas parler de l'issue du Contrat, sujet devenu tabou. Pourtant, Hermione était prête à ce qu'ils l'abordent, si cela pouvait écarter certaines de ses appréhensions. Elle était incapable de le quitter, ni maintenant, ni dans un futur proche. Elle _l'aimait_, ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ?

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. S'il avait envie de se confier, libre à lui. Autrement, elle ne se contenterait que d'essayer indirectement de le rassurer. Jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne beaucoup trop insupportable pour qu'elle le regarde se morfondre sans rien dire. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient pas là. Hermione allait se contenter de rester présente à ses côtés et pour le reste...on verrait plus tard. Sur ces dernières pensées, la brune ouvrit la porte de la chambre à coucher.

Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, la couverture ne recouvrant que son mollet droit à titre de décoration, Draco était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Fait rare : il ne s'était même pas levé pour faire son sacro-saint jogging du matin. Hermione posa doucement son plateau sur la table de nuit puis s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit. Pour sauter la seconde suivante sur lui, atterrissant à califourchon sur son dos. Le blond poussa une exclamation étouffée suivie d'un juron.

« Bonjour bonjour ! » gazouilla-t-elle.

« Si tu m'as brisé la colonne vertébrale, sois sûre que je te poursuivrai en justice. » lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit de son mieux pour se retourner de sorte à être allongé sur le dos, Hermione basculant ainsi sur son ventre, et aperçut au passage le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Un rictus étira alors ses lèvres, illuminant sa figure encore endormie.

« C'est pour que je te pardonne de m'avoir gueulé dessus au réveil, hier ? »

« Mmmh, entre autre. »

Il attrapa un des carrés de fraise qu'avait disposé Hermione dans un bol.

« Ou alors...tu veux me demander quelque chose. » supposa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama la brune sur un ton offensé. « J'ai fait ça par pure gentillesse. Ca me vexe que tu puisses penser que... »

« Il reste encore une cathédrale à visiter, c'est ça ? » dit Draco en prenant cette fois-ci une tartine pour mordre férocement dedans. « Ou un musée. Ou un funérarium. »

« En fait, j'avais plutôt pensé à une balade à vélo dans la ville. » répondit Hermione.

« ...et voilà. » pouffa l'héritier tout en se redressant pour être dos contre le mur.

« Oh mais ça pourrait être génial ! » lui assura-t-elle en se positionnant en tailleur juste à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas dit non. »

Un grand sourire étira alors les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Donc tu es partant ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit oui non plus. » Il plaça le plateau en équilibre sur ses cuisses pour entamer comme il se devait son petit-déjeuner. « Comme Nietzsche nous l'a enseigné : ''La bouffe porte conseil.'' »

« C'est ça. Appliquons donc les sages paroles de Platon. »

Et son petit-déjeuner eut réellement l'air de l'orienter dans son choix car, lorsque Draco croqua dans son cookie au chocolat blanc, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de contentement.

« Par les yeux d'Izia » jura-t-il « mais _comment_ tu fais pour qu'ils soient aussi bons ? C'est pas possible, y'a un truc. Tu jettes un sort sur la pâte ? »

« Peut-être bien. » répondit Hermione d'un ton mystérieux.

« Je le savais. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. » Il croqua à nouveau dedans et ferma les yeux. « Oh... j'ai une vision... une vision divine ! Je vois le ciel... je vois les nuages... et Grand-mère Wilhelmina y faire du patinage artistique en tutu. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant, de peur que cette vision ne t'empêche de dormir la nuit. » grimaça Hermione.

« Argh. » s'exécuta Draco, profondément déstabilisé, avant de soupirer. « Bon. Que l'on soit bien clairs : il est _hors de question_ que je prenne un vélo rose. »

Hermione se jeta alors à son cou en poussant une exclamation de joie et Malfoy émit un rire surpris puis lui tapota le dos en lui disant : ''on se calme, on se calme''. Mais la brune était montée comme sur des ressorts à présent. Alors il l'observa sauter du lit pour aller enfiler un short en jean effiloché, vestige d'un ancien jean qui ne lui allait plus, puis échanger son actuel t-shirt contre un crop top H&M à motif hawaïen. Il la regarda enfiler ses Converses en chantonnant et ne put contrôler le sourire qui passa ses lèvres. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il la fixait, ce sourire se fanait ostensiblement, la tristesse reprenant du terrain sur son visage. Hermione, qui venait de terminer ses lacets, choisit ce moment pour se retourner vers lui et lui lancer :

« Ben alors ? Tu ne t'habilles pas ? »

Elle remarqua alors avec quelle gravité la dévisageait Draco et fronça des sourcils.

« Hey...tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Malfoy secoua immédiatement la tête, chassant à moitié sa figure abattue.

« Ouais. » répondit-il avant de répéter avec beaucoup plus de conviction. « Ouais, tout va bien. »

Comme pour appuyer la véracité de ses propos, il se mit lui aussi sur pied d'un bond et s'étirant en baillant avec la grâce d'un ours tout juste sorti d'hibernation.

« Allez, je me prépare. » déclara-t-il en attrapant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

Une bonne quinzaine de paparazzis les attendait patiemment au bas du yacht lorsqu'ils en sortirent. Apparemment, le fait qu'ils se soient pointés à la fête des jumeaux Weasley avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ce fut donc assaillis de flashs et questions diverses que le couple parcourut les vingt premiers mètres les séparant du port jusqu'à ce que la horde de Nikon finisse par les laisser tranquille. Il y eut tout de même deux ou trois photographes coriaces déterminés à les prendre en filature mais tant qu'ils se tenaient assez éloignés d'eux, le couple ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Le responsable de la location des vélos tînt absolument à prendre une photo avec eux avant de le leur emprunter gratuitement deux pour la matinée – _mais si, j'insiste !_, avait-il répondu face aux protestations d'Hermione. Les deux britanniques purent alors sillonner la ville comme bon leur semblait, longeant les canaux, roulant sur les chemins dallés, déambulant dans les rues de l'ancien Amsterdam aux maisons pittoresques, certaines construites au bord de l'eau, sur des pilotis de bois. De beaux paysages pour de beaux souvenirs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un moment devant un feu rouge et Hermione posa son pied à terre, regardant toujours partout autour d'elle comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son voisin, stationné juste à côté d'elle. Ce-dernier avait le regard fixe, dirigé droit devant lui. Bien que le soleil brille au-dessus de lui et que le vent doux ébouriffe ses mèches peroxydées, son visage était tendu. Les pensées le tourmentant se reflétaient clairement sur ses traits et il tenait si fort le guidon que ses mains étaient pâles. La brune se débrouilla alors pour rapprocher son vélo du sien et lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule qui le sortit de sa transe.

« Hey. » lui dit-elle.

Draco se tourna alors vers elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Des vestiges de la grisaille qui l'habitait flottaient encore dans ses yeux.

« Hey toi-même. » répondit-il avant que le feu ne passe au vert.

Ils roulèrent, firent une pause dans un parc, roulèrent à nouveau, grignotèrent quelque chose, roulèrent encore, et avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il était déjà seize heures. Sachant qu'ils étaient supposés rendre les vélos avant midi, Hermione fut assez angoissée lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin du retour. Mais le gérant ne s'énerva pas, au contraire, il les accueillit comme le retour du fils prodigue. D'ailleurs, pouvaient-ils signer ce carnet ? Et puis ce sac à main aussi – ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour sa femme.

« Grangie a-t-elle encore une activité de prévue pour bien clôturer cette journée ? » demanda Draco tandis qu'ils sortaient – en arrière-fond, le gérant téléphonait à son épouse en parlant d'une voix surexcitée, secouant son sac à main en l'air.

« Nope. » répondit Hermione que toute cette balade avait épuisé. « On pourrait rentrer pour se coucher un peu et... »

« Coucher ou se coucher ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que Mère Nature est venue me rendre visite ? »

« Ah oui. » se renfrogna l'héritier avant de dodeliner de la tête. « Quoiqu'on pourrait y retourner pour que j'y récupère mon portable, je crois l'avoir oublié sur le lit...mais je peux vivre sans et de plus, j'ai une idée. »

« Oh, tu as une idée ? »

« J'ai une idée. »

« Dis-moi donc ton idée. »

« Je vais te dire mon idée. »

« Je suis toute ouïe : dis-moi ton idée. »

« Au lycée, quand on s'ennuyait avec Dubois, on prenait un taxi et on donnait un billet de cent Gallions au chauffeur en lui disant de rouler jusqu'à ce que ça fasse le compte. »

Hermione haussa des sourcils.

« Vous aviez autant d'argent à perdre que ça ? »

« Plutôt du temps à perdre. » répondit Draco. « Alors ? On fait ça ? »

« ...mais si on se perd ? » demanda la brune.

« Eh bien...disons que ça fera partie du jeu ! »

Hermione était de toutes les façons trop fatiguée pour trouver matière à protester, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un des taxis qu'avait hélé Draco se gara juste devant eux, elle s'y laissa entraîner. Le chauffeur sembla un peu intrigué par leur requête mais accepta parce que bon, du moment qu'il était payé... Et c'est ainsi que les deux passagers quittèrent Amsterdam pour s'enfoncer dans sa banlieue et quittèrent la banlieue pour côtoyer la périphérie à mi-chemin entre la ville et la campagne. Le taximan empruntait les routes nationales pour leur faire voir du pays, commentant certains endroits de temps à autre en désignant la vitre.

Hermione avait reposé sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et ce-dernier fixait le paysage s'égrener, pensif. Toujours pensif. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester cinq minutes sans que ce voile obscur ne vienne couvrir son visage et altérer la couleur de ses yeux. Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle le sentait beaucoup trop loin d'elle, sa compagne lui pressait légèrement la main et il revenait à lui en un sursaut. Puis il se tournait vers elle pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, le voilà qui replongeait.

Hermione décida de trouver un moyen pour y remédier. Se redressant, elle scruta les alentours jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur l'enseigne d'un petit restaurant aux allures chaleureuses.

« Excusez-moi ! » demanda-t-elle au chauffeur en se penchant vers l'avant. « Pourriez-vous nous déposer juste ici, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Et elle avait eu l'oeil. L'établissement respirait la convivialité, cela se ressentait dès le pas de la porte. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, les sièges étaient confortables et la décoration se composaient de petites breloques et accessoires qui rendaient l'endroit unique. Par habitude, le couple s'installa tout au fond, près d'une fausse cheminée où un feu électrique crépitait.

« Pas mal. » commenta Draco qui regardait autour de lui tout en craquant ses articulations. « Tu es née avec une option GPS bons plans ? »

« C'est un de mes nombreux dons, mon cher. » répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Elle attrapa ensuite la carte des menus et passa en revue les nombreux noms de plats tous écrits en néerlandais.

« Lequel a l'air meilleur, d'après toi ? Le _hutspot_ ou les _maatjes_ ? » demanda-t-elle à Draco.

« Steak et frites. » répondit-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui glisser. « Mais en fait, on est tout seul..? Il n'y a aucun client à part nous et le mec qui nous a installé est disparu aussi rapidement qu'il est venu. »

« Tant mieux, ça nous permet d'être en tête-à-tête. » Elle pointa la carte du doigt. « Mais tu ne peux pas _constamment_ prendre steak-frites partout où tu vas. On est dans un pays nouveau, donc on a affaire à une cuisine nouvelle ! Essaie au moins de tester quelque chose qui change. »

Draco déploya alors sa propre carte pour y choisir un plat au hasard.

« Ok, alors je prendrai des _Mosselen_. Et des frites. »

« ...c'est déjà ça. »

Un serveur apparut quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leurs commandes. Seul petit ennui : il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Hermione et Draco furent alors obligés d'exploiter leurs talents de mimes pour lui indiquer ce qu'ils désiraient prendre ainsi que les boissons qui accompagneraient le tout. Et leurs efforts payèrent car, à peine dix minutes plus tard, on servit au couple deux plats qui avaient l'air absolument délicieux ainsi que leurs breuvages accompagnés d'une paille. Sans surprise, Draco commença par ses frites.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, amusé, en voyant Hermione lui lancer un regard en coin.

« Tu devrais faire une cure de désintoxication des frites. » lui dit-elle tout en coupant sa nourriture pour en piquer un premier bout.

« Jamais. » refusa Draco. « Les frites, c'est toute ma vie. »

En roulant des yeux, la brune porta sa fourchette à sa bouche pour avaler son morceau. Soudain, son teint devint rouge et elle se mit à tousser de façon incontrôlable.

« Ohlala, bois un truc, vite. » lui dit Malfoy en lui tendant son verre d'Ice Tea.

La brune vida presque la moitié puis le reposa sur la table, essoufflée.

« C'est aussi infect que ça ? » voulut savoir son voisin.

« Ce n'est pas du tout infect. » nia-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu viens de t'étrangler. »

« Je me suis étranglée parce que c'était trop chaud ! »

« Moui, c'est ça. » douta Draco qui était apparemment d'humeur à la taquiner. « Ca doit être un don, chez toi, de ne pas savoir mentir du tout. »

Hermione lui administra une petite tape sur l'avant-bras qui le fit rire.

« Je viens de te dire que le plat était trop chaud. » soupira-t-elle avant de hausser des épaules. « Et puis, de toutes les façons, même si je ne savais pas mentir...qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? »

« Aucun mal, au contraire. C'est _mignon_. » ajouta Draco sur un ton narquois.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à ne savoir dire que la vérité, après tout. » se défendit la brune.

« A part si tu transportes de la drogue dans un aéroport et que les douaniers te demandent ce qu'il y a dans ta valise. »

« Ai-je une tête à transporter de la drogue dans un aéroport ? »

Draco se pencha en avant pour l'observer de près tout en fronçant exagérément des sourcils à la manière d'un vieil inspecteur de police myope.

« Mmh... tu en as plutôt une à monter un trafic illégal de peluches. »

« Très, très drôle. » répondit Hermione bien qu'un sourire amusé étirait légèrement ses lèvres. « C'est déjà bon de savoir que je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi. »

« En fait tu as une tête à naître, vivre et mourir honnête. »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. » dit la brune piqua un autre bout dans son assiette. « Je n'aime pas les gens malhonnêtes, de toutes les façons. »

Elle s'apprêta à porter le morceau de viande à sa bouche mais le laissa en suspens pour ajouter :

« En fait, je déteste les gens qui ne disent pas la vérité, tout court. A quoi ça sert de mentir ? Quelle peut bien être l'utilité de cacher quelque chose ou déformer la réalité ? Tout va finir par se savoir, de toutes les façons. Et quand tout se saura, plus personne ne voudra accorder de nouveau sa confiance à celui qui a menti. »

« Et si celui qui a menti ne l'a fait que pour protéger une personne qui lui est cher ? » demanda alors Draco et il n'y avait rien de plus surnaturel que de voir ses yeux passer du bleu azur au gris en un seul battement de cil.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose non plus, à mon sens. » répondit Hermione. « Comme je l'ai dit : tout finit toujours par se savoir. Et même si le mensonge part d'une bonne intention, la personne qui en est l'auteur sera celle qui fera le plus de mal dans l'histoire. Parce que lorsque la vérité éclatera, celui qui a été berné tombera de très, très haut. »

« Et il lui en voudra de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt ? »

« A coups sûrs. » acquiesça la brune. « Tu sais ce qu'il y a de venimeux avec le mensonge ? Le temps. Plus tu caches la vérité longtemps, plus les dégâts promettent d'être désastreux. » Elle fit tournoyer distraitement sa paille dans sa boisson. « Je suis d'avis de toujours dire les choses, quel que soit le contexte. Parce qu'une fois qu'elles sont dites, la conscience est plus tranquille et puis, s'il s'agit d'un problème à résoudre, on peut réfléchir à une solution ensemble. »

« Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. » la contredit Draco.

« C'est vrai, mais après tout dépend de la façon dont tu la dis. Certains prennent le prétexte d'être honnête juste pour pouvoir balancer des remarques à tout va et blesser la personne qu'ils ont en face d'eux. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite. Il vaut mieux choisir le moment opportun pour parler et surtout les mots que l'on va employer sans pour autant qu'ils ne déforment la réalité que l'on cherche à exposer. »

« Oui mais dans tous les cas, la personne à qui on l'expose va avoir mal. » répliqua de nouveau l'héritier.

« Certes, mais suivant la façon dont tu lui auras parlé, la vérité lui fera beaucoup moins mal que si tu le lui avais dit sans prendre de pincettes. » Elle aspira une goulée de soda par la paille puis continua. « C'est comme annoncer à un enfant qu'il a été adopté. Tu peux lui dire la vérité tout en soignant tes mots et lui expliquer le contexte de son adoption en lui montrant par exemple des photos de sa famille naturelle, en écoutant tout ce qu'il aurait à dire sur le sujet et en acceptant de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait se poser. Ou alors tu peux lui laisser un post-it sur le frigo qui dirait : ''_Je suis parti au travail, pense à acheter du lait. PS : T'as été adopté._'' »

« Hahahaha ! » ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Draco. « Pansy en serait totalement capable. »

« Imagine Pansy être mère ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde... »

Les deux s'entreregardèrent, tentant de visualiser cette image quasiment surréaliste, et eurent le même rictus au bout de cinq secondes.

« Impossible. » répondirent-ils en choeur.

« Elle donnerait des fessées à ses enfants avec les talons de ses chaussures. » ricana Hermione.

« Et elle les mettrait à la machine à laver pour qu'ils prennent leur douche. » renchérit Draco.

« Je doute même qu'elle ait pu ressentir un jour un quelconque instinct maternel...est-ce qu'elle a déjà apprécié quelqu'un sur cette Terre ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute ? »

Malfoy enfourna deux frites dans sa bouche.

« J'ai ma théorie là-dessus. » dit-il. « Je crois qu'elle a une différente notion du verbe ''apprécier'' que le reste du commun des mortels. Si elle aime bien quelqu'un, il faudra qu'elle soit toujours sur son dos à lui gueuler dessus. En ce sens là, elle m'adore. D'ailleurs, même sans ça, elle m'apprécie. » ajouta-t-il, un peu vantard. « Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Euh, t'en es sûr ? Parce que j'ai quelques fois l'impression qu'elle me déteste tellement qu'elle ne me lancerait même pas un verre d'eau si je prenais feu. »

« Tu veux rire ? Pansy t'adore. » lui assura Draco. « A sa manière, certes. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« ...je le sais, c'est tout. Sept ans qu'elle est mon attachée de presse ; je crois pouvoir décrocher haut la main mon doctorat en Parkinsonologie. » Il lui piqua un peu de son Ice Tea. « Puis si elle te détestait, crois-moi, tu le sentirais. Quand Pansy n'aime pas quelqu'un, elle l'ignore complètement et je peux t'assurer c'est le sentiment le plus désagréable qui puisse exister au monde. »

« Qui n'aime-t-elle pas, alors ? Juste les dix premiers de la liste parce que je sais qu'elle est longue. »

« Elle détestait Fleur, par exemple. A peine si elle la prenait pour un meuble ou un pot de fleurs posé dans un coin. Quand Fleur lui posait une question, elle faisait celle qui n'avait absolument rien entendu et continuait à parler pendant que l'autre piquait sa crise dans son coin. C'était drôle à voir, d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire avant de soupirer. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante, cette fille, d'ailleurs. Une vraie plaie. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mettre avec elle ? Surtout qu'on est resté quand même un an ensemble... »

« Va-t-on vraiment parler de tes exs ? » l'interrompit à temps Hermione.

« Quoi, tu veux qu'on parle des tiens ? » lui répondit Draco avec un demi-sourire moqueur. « Comment il s'appellait déjà, le bigleux que tu harcelais de lettres d'amour ? Pierre ? Paul ? Pierre-Paul ? »

« Va te faire voir. » siffla sa compagne, le feu aux joues.

« Il s'appellait Va Te Faire Voir ? » s'exclama Malfoy, hilare. « Eh ben on comprend mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble aujourd'hui. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas une demi-heure plus tard mais restèrent encore quelques temps sur place à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le soleil se mette à doucement décliner au-dessus d'eux, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient sur place depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Les deux finirent par payer la note et féliciter comme ils purent le serveur pour cette bonne nourriture avant de s'engager dehors.

« Bon alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient un peu en direction de nulle part.

« On prend un taxi. » répondit son voisin qui avançait en équilibre sur le petit muret longeant la rouge déserte.

« Ici ? Et comment va-t-on faire ? On est beau milieu de nulle part avec des gens qui ne parlent pas anglais et tu as oublié ton portable dans le bateau. » énuméra-t-elle avant de soupirer de frustration. « Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu le mien... »

Draco lui lança un furtif regard en biais puis déglutit en jouant distraitement avec le cordon de sweat à capuche Breaking Rocks.

« Concernant ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure... » commença-t-il.

« Ah non ! » réagit immédiatement Hermione en levant son index en signe de protestation. « Tu ne vas pas recommencer à te moquer de mes ex-copains ! »

« Non, non, pas ça. Au sujet du fait de mentir, dire la vérité, etc. »

La brune haussa des sourcils, la bouche entrouverte.

« Oh, euh, oui..? »

« Si, par exemple, X ment à Y parce qu'il sait que la vérité l'éloignera invariablement Y et qu'il ne veut pas que cela se passe..? »

« C'est de l'égoïsme. » répondit alors Hermione et ses paroles résonnèrent avec force chez Draco.

Malfoy la fixa un instant, comme anesthésié, puis sa mâchoire se serra.

« Et pourquoi ça en serait ? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Parce que X ne pense qu'à lui-même en raisonnant comme ça. Il ne pense qu'à son propre bonheur et non pas à celui de Y. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua Draco. « Si X cache la vérité à Y c'est également pour son bien. Il le fait parce qu'il sait que Y ne peut pas vivre sans lui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que X en sait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouve qu'il est aussi indispensable que ça dans la vie de Y ? »

« Il le sait. » répondit simplement le blond.

« ...c'est tout ? Pas d'arguments, ni de preuves tangibles ? Ca ne me semble pas être une réponse fondée. » réfuta Hermione. « Je crois même que ce n'est qu'un prétexte que X a trouvé pour légitimer le fait de garder Y à ses côtés en lui mentant. Il se convainc que Y a besoin de lui autant que lui-même a besoin d'Y. Il tente de se persuader qu'il fait une bonne chose pour se cacher son propre égoïsme. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de... »

« C'est des conneries, tout ça. » la coupa son mari avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, l'air apparemment furieux.

Hermione tiqua, fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Draco ? »

Le blond s'immobilisa, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Rien. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » répondit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _Rien_, je te dis. »

La brune le rattrapa alors en quelques enjambées pour se placer juste devant lui. Elle se confronta à ses traits durs et impénétrables.

« Depuis ce matin, je sens que quelque chose cloche. Je t'ai posé la question plusieurs fois dans la journée mais tu as passé ton temps à m'assurer le contraire. Et là, je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Je vais très bien. » lui assura Draco d'une voix polaire.

« Tu mens. »

« Crois ce que tu veux. »

Il tourna des talons pour s'éloigner de nouveau mais Hermione le retint fermement par la manche.

« Draco, tu vas me dire _tout de suite_ ce qui se trame dans ta tête parce que je te promets que je ne vais pas te lâcher, sinon. »

Ne se laissant pas démonter une seule seconde par sa menace, l'héritier fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête pour ne rester en t-shirt, sa compagne ne se retrouvant qu'avec son habit dans la main. Lui tournant encore le dos pour marcher le long de la route, il l'entendit crier dans son dos :

« Mais arrête ! _Arrête_ de garder tout pour toi comme ça ! On n'est pas censé tout se dire ? »

Comme il ne s'arrêtait ni ne se retournait, Hermione se lança à sa poursuite. Malgré le bruit que fit la voiture passant à toute vitesse dans la chaussée, Draco entendit ses pas se rapprocher de lui avec rapidité. Ses doigts encerclèrent ensuite son poignet pour forcer l'héritier à lui faire face.

« Eh ! » le rattrapa-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Je pensais qu'on ne se cachait rien. »

Elle attendit une réponse de sa part mais Draco gardait un visage obstinément fermé, ses yeux gris posés quelque part, sur l'horizon. Hermione emprisonna alors son menton pour qu'il tourne la tête de son côté.

« Hey. » lui dit-elle, plus doucement. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s... »

« Dans quelle langue dois-je te répéter, Granger, que tout va parfaitement bien ? » pesta-t-il alors en se dégageant brutalement de son étreinte.

« Pourquoi es-tu énervé, dans ce cas ? »

« Tes questions m'énervent. »

« Tu étais énervé bien avant que je les pose. »

Draco poussa un soupir profondément agacé.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille ? Serait-ce envisageable ? Ou bien dois-je te donner ton chèque de 8 millions de Gallions maintenant pour que tu ne te sentes plus responsable de moi ? »

Hermione relâcha au ralenti son poignet, un éclair de compréhension passant dans ses yeux.

« Alors c'est le Contrat. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » réfuta fermement Draco.

« Ah oui ? » répondit Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre, alors ? »

« Pas ça, en tout cas. »

« ...donc il y a bien quelque chose. » en déduisit la brune.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit. Ses traits se firent alors encore plus froids qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et il articula :

« Même s'il y avait quelque chose, ça ne te concerne en rien. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » feignit de s'étonner Hermione. « Et qui est-ce que ça concerne, alors ? George Weasley ? »

« Voilà, exactement. » acquiesça Draco, sarcastique. « Et Sirius Black aussi, pendant qu'on y est. »

« Tu as conscience que je suis totalement capable de te pousser à bout pour tout savoir ? »

« Essaie. J'ai hâte. »

Il se retourna ensuite le dos une fois de plus pour progresser dans la direction opposée.

« Très bien. » prononça Hermione derrière lui.

Et elle ne dit plus rien. Draco continua pour sa part à marcher et vînt trouver refuge contre le petit muret de brique rouge sur lequel il marchait, précédemment. S'y asseyant, il croisa des bras et déplia ses jambes, regardant partout sauf dans la direction d'Hermione. Tiens, elle avait arrêté de parler, au fait ? Elle s'était enfin rendue compte que son harcèlement ne la mènerait à rien ? A la bonne heure. Draco stabilisa son regard sur la forêt peuplant les collines, au loin.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, sa curiosité commença à le démanger sérieusement. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle plus ? Avait-elle avalé sa langue ? L'héritier essaya de vérifier ce qu'elle faisait du coin de l'oeil mais ne perçut pas sa silhouette. Intrigué malgré lui, il finit par tourner la tête et vit qu'elle n'était plus sur le trottoir...mais allongée en travers de la chaussée. Ni une, ni deux, le blond se mit sur ses pieds et rebroussa chemin pour retourner à son niveau.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! T'es folle ou quoi ? ! »

Les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, Hermione fit la sourde oreille.

« EH ! » l'interpella-t-il alors en criant. « Je t'ai posé une question ! »

« Je te force à me dire ce qui ne va pas. » lui répondit alors très calmement la brune sans ouvrir les yeux.

« ...mais t'es complètement dingue ! T'en as conscience de ça ? »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est la seule technique qui me promet d'avoir un résultat. »

« Le seul résultat que tu auras, ce sera de crever sous les roues d'une vieille Peugeot. »

« On se revoit dans l'Au-Delà, alors. »

Draco la fixa un instant, se demandant si elle avait définitivement perdu sa tête. Puis il émit un méprisant claquement de langue. C'était là, sa manière de le pousser à bout ? C'était si amateur qu'il en avait envie de rire. Eh bien qu'elle y reste, sur cette chaussée, si elle voulait à ce point tester le goudron. Qu'elle y dorme même. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire flancher. Il pariait même cent Gallions qu'au premier bruit de pneu, elle déguerpirait au pas de course.

Et en parlant du loup... Draco eut à peine le temps de regagner son muret que le vrombissement caractéristique d'un moteur mis à plein régime se fit entendre au loin. Avec un petit rictus, le blond baissa les yeux sur Hermione pour guetter sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le bruit de voiture se rapprochait petit à petit. Et elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Courageuse, la petite. Cela ne rendrait sa fuite que plus drôle. Fuite que Draco attendait patiemment, les bras croisés. Mais Hermione restait toujours allongé au sol, aussi immobile qu'une morte. Et le bruit des roues semblait de plus en plus proche. Draco perdit lentement son sourire et décroisa des bras.

On ne pouvait pas voir la voiture arriver car un virage dissimulait le reste de la route. Ce n'était pas un virage très abrupt mais si le véhicule débarquait à toute vitesse, les chances étaient très, très minces pour que le chauffeur puisse freiner à temps. Et cette inconsciente était toujours sur le sol, les bras écartés comme un ange malgré le danger imminent. Sans pouvoir s'en retenir d'avantage, Draco hurla :

« HERMIONE ! »

Aucun mouvement. Quittant le mur de brique, il courut le plus vite possible vers elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Il y a une voiture qui arrive ! » la pressa-t-il.

« Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ou pas ? »

« Mais, ma parole, t'es complètement malade comme fille ! » hallucina Malfoy. « Tu veux risquer ta vie juste pour ce petit détail ? ! »

« Exactement. »

« Relève-toi tout de suite, Granger. Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe. » persistait Hermione d'une voix toujours posée.

« Il se passe que tu vas être percutée dans trente secondes si tu ne te relèves pas ! »

La brune garda les lèvres scellées et les yeux clos. Draco fit alors des aller-retours paniqués entre son corps allongé sur la voie et le coin du virage duquel menaçait de surgir à tout moment une voiture.

« Hermione, arrête-moi tes conneries et relève-toi ! » lui dit-il encore, fébrile malgré lui.

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce q... »

« RELÈVE-TOI ! »

« Non. »

Draco essaya alors de la mettre sur pied de force en l'attrapant par les hanches. Hermione se secoua dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle avant de taper son torse et de se mettre à lui griffer le bras.

Sourd à ses protestations, Malfoy la souleva du sol pour la déposer sur le trottoir. Et Hermione quitta le trottoir pour revenir sur la route, s'y tenant debout, cette fois-ci.

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ! » répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois en le pointant du doigt.

« Il y a une foutue voiture qui arrive alors pour la dernière fois : Sors. De. La. Route. »

« Je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité. »

« Et je ne te dirai pas la vérité tant que tu ne seras pas sortie ! » répliqua Draco.

« Pas question. »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu même le savoir ? ! » cria Draco, hors de lui.

« Parce que je vois que tu vas mal et je ne peux pas aller bien si tu vas mal. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Malfoy passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et le rugissement du moteur se faisait de plus en plus proche. Et Hermione se trouvait toujours en plein milieu de la route.

« La voiture arrive. » la prévint-il le plus calmement possible.

« Parle-moi. » exigea Hermione.

« La voiture ARRIVE. » répéta Draco, sous pression.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

« Mais, putain, t'entends ce que je te dis ou pas ? ! »

« Et toi ? Tu comprends ce que je te demande ? »

« Arrête ça. Sors. »

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« SORS ! »

« Non. Dis-moi d'abord ce qui ne... »

« Arrête, bon sang, _ARRÊTE_ ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a. »

« JE T'AIME, VOILÀ CE QU'IL Y A ! » hurla alors Draco.

Il la fixait maintenant avec une figure défaite, les yeux gris exorbités, le souffle court. Lui-même n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à sortir ces mots de ses entrailles. En face de lui, Hermione lui rendait son regard incrédule, bouche bée. Tellement bouche bée qu'elle entendit à peine le coup de klaxon. Elle ne vit que d'un regard flou la silhouette de Draco se jeter sur elle pour la faire rouler d'urgence sur le côté. La voiture bifurqua dangereusement sur le trottoir, les évitant de très peu, et Hermione la regarda s'en aller, toujours déconnectée du monde réel. Puis la réalité réapparut progressivement, par petites touches. Elle entendit la respiration irrégulière de Draco, de même qu'elle sentit son corps pesant de tout son poids contre elle. Elle sentit également son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et ses bras l'enserrant si fort qu'il pouvait la briser.

« Je t'aime. Et ça me terrifie. » murmura-t-il.

Hermione sentit son propre coeur littéralement exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle se débrouilla pour poser ses deux mains sur le torse haletant de Draco et l'éloigner du sien. Parce qu'elle voulait le voir. Et elle le vit, réellement. Ses cheveux aussi en vrac que ses sentiments, ses traits déformés en une expression faciale douloureuse, les yeux hagards, brillants. Il ressemblait au Draco d'il y a un an, celui qui était venu l'attendre devant son université sans faux-semblants ni artifices pour lui présenter des excuses. La brune posa avec douceur ses paumes de main de part et d'autre du visage de Malfoy et celui-ci ne résista pas à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

Sa balance des sentiments était totalement déréglée. Déglinguée. D'un côté, il éprouvait un intense soulagement d'avoir pu enfin exprimer ce qu'il ressentait depuis un bon bout de temps mais de l'autre, c'était un gouffre qui l'attendait. Un gouffre sans fond. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'admettre une telle chose impliquait, surtout dans cette situation. Surtout dans ce contexte-là. Et il n'était pas prêt à affronter tout cela, bon sang, pas prêt du tout. Il n'en avait pas la force...

Les lèvres d'Hermione effleurant les siennes chassèrent immédiatement tous ses soucis. Il plaça ses deux mains sur la nuque délicate de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui, ses pouces dessinant caressant sa peau. C'était un baiser comme ils en échangeaient rarement. Il exprimait tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas suffisamment dit. Il traduisait tout l'amour qui les consumait et qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu traduire en mots. Aucun n'était assez fort pour le qualifier. Draco détacha lentement ses lèvres de celles de sa compagne pour reposer son front contre le sien.

« Pars avec moi. »

La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme dans un rêve.

« ...où ça ? »

« Qu'importe. Dis-moi juste oui. »

« On est déjà parti de l'Angleterre...où veux-tu qu'on aille encore, Draco ? »

« Je sais pas. On va bien trouver un endroit. Dis-moi oui. » répéta-t-il et sa voix était pressante.

Hermione le regarda longuement, comme tiraillée intérieurement. Draco ajouta alors :

« Parce que si on reste, tu sais très bien toutes les merdes qui nous attendent. Le Contrat va se refermer sur nous et on sera pris au piège de tous les côtés. Il faut qu'on s'en échappe pendant qu'il en est encore temps. » Il déglutit puis ajouta : « Soit on fonce la tête baissée, soit on meurt sur place. »

La brune ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande respiration puis hocha la tête de plus en plus vite.

« Ok. » accepta-t-elle. « Ok, on part. »

Et le sourire, le gigantesque sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Draco la seconde suivante acheva de la convaincre qu'elle venait de prendre la bonne décision. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il souriait spontanément comme ça. C'était comme un rayon de soleil éclairant la pièce toute entière.

« Parfait. » jubila-t-il en lui embrassant le nez. « Parfait ! » Et le front. « On rentre à Amsterdam pour prendre quelques affaires dans le yacht, et Tupac aussi, au passage, puis on choisit un pays au hasard et je nous prends des billets pour... »

« Attends...on n'y va pas en bateau ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

« Surtout pas ! » s'exclama Draco. « Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que Pansy et compagnie nous retrouve. Non, le mieux c'est de prendre un avion privé comme ça on pourra voyager là où bon nous semblera ni vu, ni connu. »

« Mais ils vont bien finir par savoir qu'on est à tel ou tel endroit à cause des paparazzis...non ? »

« Quand on voyage à l'improviste comme ça, ils mettent deux ou trois jours à nous retrouver. Et le temps qu'ils nous retrouvent, on aura déjà bougé. » expliqua Draco avec un rictus malicieux.

« Bonnie & Clyde. » commenta Hermione en calquant son sourire. « Oh mais, attends, comment peut-on revenir sur Amsterdam ? Il n'y a quasiment pas de taxis qui passent par ici ! »

Draco tourna alors la tête vers le virage, entendant un autre bruit de voiture s'approchant, puis dit à Hermione :

« Fais ton plus beau sourire. »

Au final, rien que leur présence suffit à ce que le monospace les prenne en stop. La conductrice et sa fille assise à ses côtés, toutes deux bilingues, étaient apparemment de très grandes fans de Malfoy Le Fils et ne cessèrent de l'abreuver de compliments pendant tout le trajet. Draco conversa joyeusement avec elles tandis qu'Hermione gardait un oeil vigilant sur la progéniture de leur autostoppeuse qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à draguer ouvertement à Draco. Mais le blond, vers le milieu du trajet, attrapa sa main pour ne plus la lâcher et cela suffit pour qu'elle se détende.

Ils arrivèrent à Amsterdam trois quarts d'heure plus tard et marchèrent quelques minutes à pied jusqu'au port. Draco, pris d'un élan de folie, souleva Hermione du sol au moment d'emprunter la passerelle et la fit tournoyer, lui volant éclats de rire et fausses protestations. Ils atteignirent enfin le yacht et soudain, Draco s'immobilisa pour la reposer brutalement au sol la seconde suivante. Intriguée, la brune qui se tenait toujours à son cou leva la tête dans sa direction. Et elle vit son expression faciale se décomposer en mille morceaux, son regard fixé sur un point derrière elle. Se retournant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, la jeune femme aperçut alors Pansy descendre au pas de course les escaliers de la terrasse du bateau. Et en la voyant courir presque vers eux, la brune ne put s'empêcher de hausser des sourcils, surprise par son allure.

Car elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela.

Pour ce qui était de sa tenue, il n'y avait, comme d'habitude, rien à redire. Robe blanche courte et simple Elie Saab accompagnée d'escarpins métalliques futuristes Nova by Zaha Hadid, ses cheveux regroupés en un chignon rond, sa frange frôlant toujours ses longs cils avec une précision quasiment géométrique. Mais c'était au niveau de son expression faciale que ça bloquait. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vue avec une mine aussi déconfite. Son habituelle expression de dédain et d'agacement permanent avait aujourd'hui laissé place à une figure catastrophée.

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente tout en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparait pour la serrer dans ses bras, un effluve de Shalimar chatouillant les narines de la brune. « Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... »

L'étudiante resta sans savoir comment réagir, totalement interdite. De quoi parlait donc l'attachée de presse ? Hermione venait-elle de se faire virer de son job ? Ou, pire, de Gryffondor ? Alberforth avait-il enfin réussi à l'en exclure après qu'elle ait commis son homicide involontaire sur Helmut ? Perdue, la jeune fille leva la tête vers Draco dans l'optique d'échanger un regard de commune ignorance avec lui. Mais le blond affichait une expression curieusement fermée.

« Vous ne savez pas quoi dire à quel propos ? » demanda-t-elle alors à Pansy. « Je ne comprends pas très bien..? »

Pansy desserra alors lentement son étreinte pour se redresser et dévisager Hermione comme si elle venait de subir un lavage de cerveau. Puis ses sourcils se haussèrent lentement, une ampoule venant de s'allumer dans son cerveau. Et son regard à présent mitrailleur se porta sur Draco.

« _Tu ne lui as pas dit_. » siffla-t-elle.

Hermione les regarda consécutivement, nageant toujours en plein blizzard. Ses deux voisins ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde des yeux, comme en pleine dispute silencieuse. C'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Et Draco s'avoua vaincu au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes.

« Dire quoi ? » la questionna à nouveau la brune, impatiente à présent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pansy reporta son attention sur elle et, à nouveau, cette expression douloureuse teinta ses traits.

« Ma chérie, comment vous l'expliquer... » soupira-t-elle. « C'est...c'est à propos de votre père. »

Hermione déduisit automatiquement quelque chose qui la força à se tenir à l'avant-bras de Draco.

« Que...quoi...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon père ? » articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les yeux de Pansy brillaient, maintenant.

« Il est décédé samedi soir. » lui annonça-t-elle enfin. « Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez à l'apprendre comme ça. Si je peux faire quoi qu... »

Mais la brune n'entendait déjà plus. Elle ne voyait plus également. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et, la seconde d'après, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Kleenex sont dans le dernier tiroir, à droite. <strong>

**Bon, ça va paraître sadique à dire mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, presqu'autant que le 24 ou le 23 (qui, de tous les chapitres, restera celui que j'ai adoré rédiger). La relation entre les personnages est, à mon sens, beaucoup plus approfondie qu'avant, beaucoup plus réelle, et, je sais pas, j'ai bien aimé décrire tout ce qui se passait dans leurs petites têtes face au tourment de la clôture du Contrat. De plus, la scène de fin était écrite depuis six bons mois donc ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir _enfin_ casée.**

**On est déjà plus de 160 personnes sur le groupe Facebook ce qui est juste dément. Donc merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont accepté d'adhérer à la secte virtuelle, haha. Et pour les autres, il n'est jamais trop tard pour vous convertir ! Jusqu'au 15 septembre, l'entrée est gratuite pour les moins de 25 ans.**

**Voili voilà voilette (il faut, pour le bien de l'humanité, que j'arrête avec cette expression), j'attends vos impressions avec impatience et si le coeur vous dit de m'envoyer des menaces de mort quant à la fin de ce chapitre, mon adresse mail est sur mon profil.**

**...ce qui m'amène à un quatrième point : certains d'entre vous me laissent leurs adresses mails dans leurs reviews mais le site, pour une raison que le Gouvernement tient à garder secrète, les efface automatiquement. Donc si vous voulez m'envoyer un email, faites-le directement. Je suis toujours très nulle pour répondre rapidement, que ce soit texto, Inbox, mail ou message télégraphique – la procrastination est un art de vivre chez moi – mais j'y réponds, ça c'est sûr.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Plus que quatre chapitres.**

**PSP : Je crois n'avoir jamais autant répété les mots « sushis » et « tampons » dans un seul et même texte que dans ce chapitre. J'attends mon trophée.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**.**

**Mara :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

.

**Audrey :** Hahaha, ça me fait plaisir que le nom de ce restaurant t'ait fait penser à l'épisode entre Potter, ses parents et Pansy ! Il est dans quelle ville ? Sinon, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et que tu ne veuilles plus m'égorger. C'est sûr qu'une fois morte, je pourrais plus trop écrire la suite :/

.

**Nina :** Pour mon passage en L2, j'aurai la réponse en septembre parce que j'ai foiré en beauté les partiels du dernier semestre...donc finger crossed ! Merci de t'en soucier :)

.

**Lee :** ...eh ben ça c'était de la review, haha. Tout d'abord, aucun souci pour la longueur. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'adore les longs commentaires. Ensuite, mille merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait évidemment très plaisir. Et merci à tes potes de t'avoir recommandé mes fictions, je suis célèbre sans le savoir apparemment, haha. J'essaie toujours de diversifier les thèmes de mes fanfics, de toucher un peu à tous les univers pour les mettre à la sauce HP et je suis contente que cela te plaise. Je vois que tu as lu toutes les histoires qui sont sur mon profil, je suis impressionnée..! Oh et tu as lu Nine, aka mon bébé, et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Il y a beaucoup de fics que je dois terminer mais manque de temps, de motivation, d'imagination...etc. Concernant Black Swan, j'espère avoir le courage nécessaire pour la finir un jour mais ce n'est vraiment pas gagné car je ne peux plus me relire sans être profondément répulsée par ce que j'ai écrit. Mais quelqu'un m'avait posé des questions sur la fin de Black Swan sur le groupe Facebook et il me semble y avoir répondu donc il te suffit juste de checker dans les publications un peu plus anciennes. Pour ce qui est de tes histoires persos, je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de t'y remettre. Mais au lieu de copier le style de telle ou telle personne, essaie de te forger ta propre plume et d'insérer ta personnalité dans tes écrits. Rédiges comme tu le sens. Après, il n'est pas interdit de s'inspirer de X ou Y auteurs – qui ne l'a pas fait ? – mais fais attention à ne pas tomber dans le copier-coller et, surtout, essaie de faire quelque chose qui te ressemblerait, qui serait vraiment authentique. Mais tu as tout le temps pour te lancer ! Pour l'association de publication, je ne la connaissais pas, merci de m'en avoir parlé. J'irai me renseigner et puis si j'en ai le courage, je leur enverrai peut-être des ébauches de textes, qui sait..! Contente de t'avoir convertie aux Docs Martens ainsi qu'au RyanGoslinguisme, deux grandes valeurs sûres qui te mèneront très loin dans la vie. Je crois que c'est la plus longue Rar que j'aie jamais écrite mais, ma foi, ça en valait la peine ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

.

**Lana :** Hahaha, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que Le Contrat ait redonné un sens à ta vie. C'est l'effet Draco Malfoy, ça. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

.

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup ! Et je crois que pour le secret de Viktor, tu as pu avoir la réponse ;)

.

**Quelqu'un :** Merci ! :)

.

**Faith & Hope :** Hi, there. Aaaah, vous les avez aimé ces Pansy/Harry, haha ! J'essaierai d'en inclure plus souvent, dans la mesure du possible. D'ailleurs, l'idée de faire une fanfic rien que sur eux une fois que LC sera terminé m'a effleuré...maiiiiis on verra ;) Alors comme ça, tu croyais que Viktor était gay ? J'aimerais bien voir ta réaction lorsque tu découvriras la vérité dans ce chapitre, hihihi. Tu voulais du sang entre Draco & Hermione : j'espère que tu t'es réjouie de l'effusion de cette fin de chapitre. Et si tu en redemandes, patience, le prochain chapitre arrive. Pour Wilhelmina, oui, je l'avoue, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce prénom grâce à Ugly Betty, haha. Je le trouve juste...so sophisticated. Et pour mes partiels, HAHAHA, un désastre. Mais bon, il me reste encore les rattrapages pour sauver l'honneur. Concernant le dernier PS de ta review, ce que tu dis m'a réellement touché, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit sur Twitter mais sérieux, tes mots sont d'une gentillesse immense. Donc c'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de m'écrire tes impressions sur chacun de mes chapitres, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire mais tu le fais et c'est vraiment très, très aimable de ta part. De plus, tu es une lectrice qui me suit depuis super longtemps et que j'apprécie énormément donc...voilà...merci. Je suis vraiment nulle pour écrire/recevoir des compliments, haha, je suis plutôt du genre brut mais bon, sache que c'est sincère en tout cas.

.

**Heapple :** J'admets, j'admets, on pouvait deviner l'anniversaire suprise à des kilomètres à la ronde, haha. J'essaierai de brouiller un peu plus les pistes, à l'avenir. Mais je suis contente que le couple Pansy/Harry plaise à ce point ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**Lumos Justine :** Une suite pour Pansy/Harry ? C'est-à-dire ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris ta question. Pour ce qui est de Viktor Krum, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse dans le chapitre ;) Et concernant mes inspirations, elles sont vraiment diverses. Ca peut être un seul petit mot comme un film tout entier ou une réplique de série ou une conversation entre potes ou encore une phrase dans un livre ou même une couleur...tout et n'importe quoi ! Pour Le Contrat, j'ai été principalement inspirée par les nombreux magasines de haute-couture que j'achetais en masse dans ma période « junkie-de-la-mode » ainsi que par les bouquins de Cecily Von Ziegesar, l'auteure qui a forgé à 80% ma plume. C'est pas de la grande littérature, je l'admets, mais elle a ce truc dans sa manière d'écrire que je trouve vraiment unique.

.

**Pattenrond :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaît :)

.

**Plumes-Draher :** Eh si, eh si, plus que quatre chapitres maintenant..! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu en tout cas !

.

**Lily-Sisi :** Haha, j'essaierai de caser plus de Harry/Pansy, promis. Sinon, j'ai fait revenir Blaise des limbes dans ce chapitre, j'espère que son passage t'a plu ! De même pour tout ce chapitre :)

.

**Lisou :** A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de te créer un compte fanfiction car : 1) tu écris très bien, et 2) ce ne sont pas tous les lecteurs qui sont comme ça. Il y a même très, très peu de chances que tu tombes sur des lecteurs qui te laissent des sales commentaires ou te foutent la pressions via reviews, MP. Au pire, tu mets les choses au clair. Je peux te dire que depuis que je l'ai fait, je n'ai plus à me plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Après, il n'est pas exclu que tu reçoives des critiques négatives mais elles sont en général construites et appuyées par des arguments donc sans méchanceté gratuite. Donc allez, viens, rejoins-nous, on a des cookies ! Félicitations pour tes résultats, au fait, j'espère que tu fêtes ça bien. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour moi, haha, mon sort ne sera scellé qu'en septembre. Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué la symétrie dans le couple Parkinson/Potter, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as l'oeil aussi vigilant. De même pour la mise en abyme de « Le Contrat »...décidément, rien ne t'échappe ! En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre dernier malgré l'anniversaire qui, je l'avoue, était super mal amené. Quant au retour brutal à la réalité pour le petit couple, je crois que tu as été servi dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il t'a plu, d'ailleurs. (PS : Tu m'as dit de ne pas en parler mais dans ma tête, c'était comme si tu me disais « Ouiii, vas-y, parles-en » alors je te l'ordonne : PUBLIE)

.

**Zelilas : **Lire le Contrat ou bosser...dur de faire le choix, haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**Evy :** Eh bien j'espère que tu as eu ton bac en dépit du Contrat, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience, haha. Pour Viktor Krum, son secret a été révélé au grand jour dans ce chapitre mais pour Harry, je vois que tu te poses les bonnes questions... ;) Il est malin, ce petit, très malin. Quant à ta troisième question, à savoir : qu'est-ce qui va advenir du Contrat ? Eh bien je ne dirai rien car si je dévoile tout ici, que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre dans les quatre chapitres qui restent ? Et je vois les petites références dans ton PS, haha, ça me fait plaisir de constater que tu as lu avec autant d'assiduité cette histoire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira en tout cas !

.

**Cloamy16 :** Je suis contente que le chapitre d'avant t'ait plu ! J'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci :)

.

**Hoshiko 27 :** Hahahahahahahaha, Le Contrat Season 2, coming soon. Non, je veux vraiment arrêter et passer à autre chose parce que sinon, ça s'éternisera, j'en aurai marre d'écrire et vous de lire. Puis ça fait quand même trois ans que je suis dessus ! Toute une vie, presque. Enfin bon, nous n'en sommes pas encore aux adieux, il reste encore 4 chapitres à savourer. J'espère que celui-ci te plaît, en tout cas ! :) Et pas mal, le « Harrinson ».

.

**Shizu :** Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fanfiction dans tout son ensemble ainsi que notre merveilleuse dictatrice en chef : Pansy Parkinson. Je ne l'aime pas niaise, je trouve qu'elle vaut beaucoup mieux que ça, donc j'ai essayé de lui redonner ses lettres de noblesses dans cette fiction. Pour ce qui est de L'As De Pic, no panic, je suis juste lente à l'écriture mais je ne l'abandonne pas ! De même pour Lonely Souls, d'ailleurs. Mais je suis contente que l'histoire policière te plaise ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre :)

.

**Pauline :** Hahaha, je suis contente que la partie où Draco offre Tupac à Hermione t'ait plu ! J'avoue avoir moi-même beaucoup ri en l'écrivant donc ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez pu vous faire des abdos en la lisant. Eh oui, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres mais Le Contrat ne peut être éternel..! En tout cas, ça me fait bien plaisir de voir à quel point vous vous y êtes attachés. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

.

**Cha 910 :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**Sita :** Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)

.

**EmmaTom :** Hey ! Ca m'impressionne vraiment d'avoir des lecteurs jusqu'à Madagascar, haha, c'est super cool ! J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé et que tu as pu survivre 40 jours sans cette chose bénie qu'est le réseau. Moi, 15 petits jours sans wifi me font déjà péter un câble. Ma survie dépend de ma transfusion quotidienne à Internet ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, sinon, et merci pour ta review :)

.

**Eva :** Tu as fait de bonnes prédictions, haha. Je doute en effet que quelqu'un enviant la relation Draco-Hermione des chapitres précédents continue à l'envier après avoir lu celui-ci. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre le bonheur parfait non plus. Dans un couple il y a des hauts, des bas...et des ruptures. Mais c'est la vie ! C'est moi qui te remercie de me lire et d'être une lectrice aussi compréhensive :)

.

**Une Gentille Fan :** Ah, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que toutes tes menaces à base de X-Men et Action Man ne réussiront pas à rallonger le nombre de chapitres de cette histoire, disoulée :/ Tout bonne chose a une fin ! Mais rien ne vous empêchera de tout relire une fois que ce sera terminé...c'est pas cool, ça ? J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre en tout cas !

.

**Aesmya :** Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que je mets tellement de temps à poster que ça doit vous désespérer au final, haha. Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci :)

.

**La :** Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu te reconnaisses au travers de Draco et Hermione. Par contre, les lettres citées par Malfoy dans le chapitre précédent, je les ai mise totalement au hasard, elles n'avaient pas de significations particulières. C'était juste pour dire que Malfoy avait planifié cette fête de bout en bout. Voilà !

.

**Maelle :** Ehhh non, point d'Hermione enceinte ici – ...ni dans un futur proche, je pense – et point de Pansy Parkinson prise d'une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant. Déçue ? Si oui, j'espère que tu as quand même apprécié ce chapitre, haha. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Fathou :** On l'attend tous, le Draco Malfoy qui viendra nous chercher en jet-privé pour nous offrir un repas trois étoiles au Four Season, haha. Mais bon, pour l'instant, on se contentera du mec qui voudra bien nous payer un menu McDo puis le popcorn au ciné...si c'est pas triste, ça :(

.

**Vico S :** ''Harry Pansy Mariage Devraient'' hahaha, Maître Yoda, sortez de ce corps. J'espère que tu as aimé découvrir le secret de Viktor ! Et que ce chapitre t'a plus :)

.

**Anonymous :** Oui, je pète des câbles niveau longueur de chapitre ces derniers-temps, haha. Mais je suis contente que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et concernant la publication, vous êtes tous de plus en plus à me dire ça alors je pense que je vais vraiment envisager cette option !

.

**Didi1206 :** Haha, toi tu m'as marqué parce qu'à peine deux minutes après que le chapitre soit posté, j'ai reçu ta review donc j'étais là en mode : « ...wow, ils lisent à la vitesse de l'éclair ou quoi ? ». En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent à ce point, j'espère que tu as apprécié celui-ci tout autant ! :)

.

**Au fait, si vous voulez revoir un personnage en particulier, dites-le-moi, j'essaierai de l'insérer. Enfin, sauf s'il s'agit de Peter Granger, hein, naturellement. Hahaha. Pardon, j'étais obligée.**


	27. And yet, I learn nothing

**Me revoilà pour vous jouer de mauvais tours (et pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2002, bien sûr : tous mes vœux de bonheur, santé, réussite, amour et survie jusqu'au réveillon de l'année prochaine). J'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre vous plaira et réussira à me faire pardonner cette très longue attente. J'en expliquerai globalement les raisons dans la note de fin mais pour l'instant, plongez-vous dans ce long périple et on se retrouve tout en bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Playlist ~<strong>

.

_BTSTU **x** Jai Paul_

_._

_Looking Too Closely** x** Fink_

_._

_One More Day **x** VAST_

_._

_Je Te Rêve Encore **x **Kyo_

_._

_Shakespeare **x** Fink_

_._

_You With Air **x** Young Magic_

_._

_White Flag **x** Fink_

_._

_Until We Bleed **x** Lykke Li (Kleerup Remix)_

_._

_Tell Me What To Swallow **x** Crystal Castles_

* * *

><p>Au terme de ses messes du dimanche, le Père David se dépêchait toujours de quitter sa chaire pour se réfugier dans ses quartiers, à l'étage. Cela lui évitait d'avoir affaire à sa fidèle la plus coriace : Mrs. Thompson. Elle était gentille Mrs. Thompson, très gentille même, qu'on ne se méprenne surtout pas. Mais lorsqu'elle commençait à le bombarder de questions telles que : « est-ce que mes dalmatiens jumeaux, Jennifer et Oprah, peuvent se faire baptiser dans les plus brefs délais ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire quelque part que la fin du monde était programmée pour janvier prochain donc je veux que ce soit fait avant que l'humanité ne soit détruite » ou encore « le chemin qui mène jusqu'au paradis, lorsqu'on meurt, est-ce un escalier ou un escalator ? Parce qu'avec mon arthrose, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir monter les marches assez rapidement. Vous croyez que c'est pénalisant de ne pas monter assez vite les marches du paradis pour de l'arthrose ? Vous ai-je déjà parlé de mon arthrose, d'ailleurs, Père David ? »...il préférait autant qu'une trappe s'ouvre à ses pieds. C'est pourquoi, dès que le chant de fin d'office fut envoyé, l'homme de prière attrapa furtivement sa Bible et quitta l'estrade de l'église d'un pas assez régulier pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention mais assez rapide pour pouvoir de s'éclipser à temps. Et, pour la première fois, le miracle se produisit. Il parvînt à atteindre le couloir de l'arrière-chapelle sans être hélé par un hystérique : « Père David ! <em>Père David ! <em>J'ai une question urgente à vous poser !».

Ce fut donc avec sérénité que le prêtre gravit les marches menant jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et inséra ensuite la clé dans la serrure. Tout en fredonnant un des cantiques ayant animé la messe, l'homme d'église glissa son trousseau dans la poche de son aube et tâta machinalement le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Ce ne fut que lorsque la lumière se fit qu'il remarqua que sa chaise de bureau était tournée dos à lui. Étrange...il aurait pourtant juré ne pas l'avoir laissée dans cette position lorsqu'il était descendu pour officier. Comme en réponse à ses soupçons, le siège pivota au ralentis la seconde suivante pour laisser apparaître celle que le prêtre craignait bien plus encore que vingt Mrs. Thompson réunies.

« Je vous attendais, Père David. » prononça Pansy Parkinson.

Installée confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croisées, ses ongles bleu nuit roulant machinalement contre l'accoudoir, on aurait presque dit qu'elle se trouvait dans son propre bureau, prête à recevoir un de ses employés pour le foutre à la porte de son entreprise après lui avoir expliqué par A + B pourquoi il n'était qu'un loser.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. » le convia-t-elle en désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face.

A Père David de la pointer du doigt, éberlué.

« _Comment_ êtes-vous rentrée ici ? »

« Si je vous le dis, je serai obligée de vous tuer par la suite. Et si je vous tue, vous ne me serez pas utile. Or vous devez m'être utile en cet instant précis mais pour que vous le soyez, il faut tout d'abord que vous vous asseyiez. »

De son existence toute entière, le prêtre de la petite paroisse tranquille de St Patrick n'avait _jamais_ été confronté à un tel cas. En plus de 30 ans d'exercice, il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable à Pansy Parkinson. Ja-mais. Elle faisait partie d'une espèce de spécimens rares sur laquelle la science n'avait pas encore eut le courage de se pencher, de peur de ce qu'il y aurait à découvrir. Père David était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle était un cyborg dissimulé dans un corps de femme d'affaire.

« Quel type de projet de génocide dois-je vous dissuader de mettre en pratique, cette fois-ci ? » appréhenda-t-il en s'asseyant avec prudence.

« Aucun. » répondit Pansy.

« ...aucun ? » répéta le prêtre, à la fois incrédule et douteux. « Vous allez me dire que vous êtes venue jusqu'ici sans prévoir d'égorger A ou d'immoler B tout en dépeçant C pour le donner ensuite à manger à A avant de l'immoler en compagnie de B ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » réfuta une nouvelle fois la brune.

« Pas aujourd'hui ? » répéta une nouvelle fois Père David, de plus en plus méfiant. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est, aujourd'hui, dans ce cas ? Barbecue chez vos voisins avec lesdits voisins assaisonnés aux oignons sur le grill ? »

« Non plus. » Elle posa sur la table une feuille sur laquelle était listée une cinquantaine de mots. « Aujourd'hui, vous allez me confectionner une potion de résurrection. »

« Une potion de..._quoi_ ? » hallucina-t-il, les sourcils haussés d'ahurissement.

« De résurrection. Et rapidement, s'il-vous-plaît, parce qu'on n'a pas tout notre temps. » exigea Pansy en consultant sa Slytherin Gold sur son poignet.

« Êtes-vous définitivement tombée sur la tête, cette fois-ci ? Depuis quand est-ce possible de fabriquer une concoction capable de faire revenir les morts à la vie ? »

« Depuis que j'ai lu que ça l'était sur de très grands sites spécialisés en matière scientifique... »

« Puis-je savoir lesquels ? »

« Doctissimo, entre autres – mais ne me coupez pas la parole. » Elle poussa le papier dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse le consulter. « Je vous ai écrit tous les ingrédients requis pour la première phase de confection de cet élixir. Je les ai tous ramené avec moi pour que vous puissiez vous y atteler le plus rapidement possible. »

Père David pencha la tête vers la liste qu'il lut à voix haute :

« Six tomates, deux oignons, un œuf, quatre olives, une demi-pincée de s... »

« Autant pour moi ! C'était la recette de la bombe nucléaire. » le coupa Pansy en lui arrachant la feuille des yeux pour la fourrer précipitamment dans son sac. « Je l'ai envoyée par fax à Michelle Obama parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi offrir à son mari pour leur vingt-cinq ans de mariage. » Elle ressortit un autre papier encore plus noirci de notes que le précédent. « Là, c'est la bonne liste. »

Le prêtre baissa à nouveau les yeux dessus et ceux-ci manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites dès qu'ils parcoururent la première ligne.

« ...une portion du cervelet gauche d'un retraité de 75 ans d'origine mexicaine et afghane ? ! »

La seconde suivante, Pansy sortait de son sac Elvire by Chloé un sachet plastique contenant un morceau d'une substance rose visqueuse.

« Il était mi-chilien mi-turque et n'était âgé que de 68 ans mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. »

Père David esquissa une grimace horrifiée.

« Mais comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée pour vous procurer ce – _non_ ! Ne me répondez pas ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir. » se rétracta-t-il brusquement, de peur que ce qu'il entende lui coupe l'appétit jusqu'à ce que mort de faim s'ensuive.

« Continuez la liste. » lui ordonna alors Pansy.

Le prêtre s'exécuta avec la plus grande des appréhensions.

« Une dent de lait d'un enfant de trois mois...les enfants de trois mois n'ont pas de dents de lait. » fit-il remarquer à juste titre en relevant la tête.

« Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez. » répliqua l'attachée de presse en déposant sur la table un autre sachet plastique contenant une petite dent ensanglantée.

Là encore, le prêtre bloqua sur l'élément que venait de sortir la brune de son sac. Un claquement de doigt sec de la concernée le fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Continuez. » lui dit-elle à nouveau.

« ...soit. » concéda Père David avant de retourner à sa feuille. « Un poussin. »

Pansy posa un œuf non-éclos sur la table.

« Un concombre mûr. »

Le légume vert apparut la seconde qui suivit.

« Une mitaine Desigual. »

Pansy enfila des gants en plastique pour attraper la mitaine en question – sa peau réagissait très mal lorsqu'elle était en contact direct avec un produit Desigual.

« Vingt-sept autographes de Ronald Weasley. »

« Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de choses infiniment _dégradantes_ auxquelles j'ai dû me soumettre pour me les procurer. » bougonna la brune en sortant de son sac à main une pochette plastifiée dans laquelle se trouvaient les autographes de Weasley sur toutes sortes de supports – contraventions, emballages de Carambar, relevé de carte bancaire, papier toilette...

« Les pages 18, 56, 125 et 284 du Harrap's édition 2003. »

Aussitôt énoncées, aussitôt sorties.

« Trois noyaux de cerises suçotés par Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Ils apparurent sur la table, emballés sous plastique.

« Un smartphone. »

Pansy posa un iPhone 6 flambant neuf à côté des noyaux de cerises.

« Une raquette de ping-pong dédicacée par Farah Fawcett – _ok_. » craqua Père David. « De un : Farah Fawcett est morte. »

« Ça, c'est que vous croyez. » réfuta Pansy en sortant ladite raquette de son sac, un autographe au marqueur noir ornant le manche de l'objet.

« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, Mlle Parkinson, comment une femme aussi intelligente, raisonnable, censée, _sadique _que vous peut croire une seule seconde qu'une potion de résurrection à base de cervelet d'afghan, de concombre mûr et de téléphone portable – entre autre – puisse être effective ? ! »

« Parce que c'est écrit noir sur blanc sur Wikipédia ! Et si c'est écrit sur Wikipédia, c'est que c'est vrai. Enfin, je ne vous apprends rien, quand même ! » déclara avec une inébranlable conviction Pansy avant de tapoter de son index la liste. « Maintenant, soyez mignon et continuez-moi cette liste sans vous interrompre. Je vous rappelle que le temps nous est compté. »

Et c'est ainsi que la table se retrouva couverte de toutes sortes d'objets plus incongrus les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure des énumérations de l'homme de prière. On pouvait ainsi trouver, en vrac : un lapin nain, un flacon d'acide citrique, quatre petites pâquerettes, une photo de Madonna, une mèche de crinière de jument, vingt-cinq carrés de chocolat noir Lindt, une fourchette en plastique, un legging motif panthère, trois épingles à nourrice, vingt-huit steaks tartare, un pissenlit, du shampoing pour cheveux secs et abîmés, treize petits cailloux, une pince à épiler, une canette de Coca Zéro, douze sardines en boîte, quatre ventouses, une Bratz, sept emballages de Doliprane,...

« ...et le meilleur pour la fin ! » termina le prêtre qui, à la longue commençait à être blasé. « Une fiole de sang – si possible celui d'une personne très intelligente. »

Et là, le visage de Pansy se décomposa. La seconde suivante, elle se jetait sur la liste, la froissant entre ses mains, et la ramena près de son nez pour mieux lire le dernier ingrédient. Puis ses épaules se mirent à trembler et ses ongles firent des trous dans la feuille. Bientôt, les trous furent si larges qu'on put apercevoir sa figure déformée par une expression interdite.

« Ne me _dites pas_ que j'ai oublié la FIOLE DE SANG ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« Mlle Parkinson, pour la dernière fois... »

« J'ai oublié la fiole de sang ! Comment ai-je pu oublier la fiole de sang ? »

« Mlle Parkinson ! »

« Et pourtant je l'ai marqué partout ! Sur mon frigo, dans mon agenda électronique, sur mon calepin, dans mes notes ! J'ai mis en gros : ''N'OUBLIE PAS DE TE PROCURER UNE FIOLE DE SANG''. »

« Mais écoutez-moi, à la fin ! »

« Je l'ai même dit à Hannibal ! Je lui ai dit et _répété_ de me rappeler ce matin qu'il me faudrait une fiole de sang ! Mais c'est à se demander à quoi il sert, celui-ci. Même pas fichu d'exécuter une simple tâche comme celle-ci. Je vais finir par le transformer en parka, un de ces quatre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi vital, à la fin ? ! »

« Il me FAUT cette fiole de sang, Père David. » murmura férocement Pansy en attrapant un pan de la soutane du prêtre. « Il me faut cette fiole sinon toute ma potion capotera. Et comment peut-on ressusciter sans fiole de sang ? Qui y est déjà parvenu ? ! »

« ...Jésus ? »

Pansy dodelina de la tête.

« Oui mais lui, c'était pas du jeu. »

« Bon, Mlle Parkinson, vous allez m'écouter à présent : une telle concoction est absolument _impossible_ à faire, quelle que soit la recette ou les ingrédients ou les efforts qu'on puisse y mettre... »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ; il ne manque plus que la fiole et on sera quasiment en mesure de faire revivre Marylin Monroe. »

« Eh bien allez la chercher, votre fiole, si vous faites une telle confiance aveugle à ce que vous pouvez voir sur le net ! Promenez-vous avec une machette dans la rue et zigouillez les passants à tout va pour recueillir leur si précieuse hémoglobine. » craqua le Père David.

« ...vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher ? » considéra réellement Pansy sur un ton pensif avant de secouer vivement la tête à la négative. « Oui mais je ne serai pas assurée du fait que les passants que je zigouille soient intelligent ou non. Imaginez que j'en tue un au hasard mais que son sang révèle qu'il n'avait qu'un QI de 28 ? Ce serait un tel gâchis pour la potion... »

« Oh et puis faites comme vous le voulez. » capitula le prêtre, profondément dépité, tout en couvrant son visage de sa paume.

Bien sûr que Pansy allait faire comme elle le voulait – elle agissait comme cela lui chantait depuis sa naissance ; pourquoi changerait-elle aujourd'hui ? Mais le problème qui se posait dans le cas présent était qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve _la_ personne suffisamment intelligente pour faire l'affaire. Il était absolument impensable d'avoir recours à Hermione dans une telle situation. Quant à Blaise, Pansy se voyait mal expliquer à sa fiancé pourquoi son cher et tendre reviendrait ensanglanté du boulot, le soir. Draco...il valait mieux ne même pas en parler. Pansy aurait adoré se servir de sa nièce Mathilda comme cobaye mais elle risquait d'être très certainement déshéritée de la famille Parkinson à la suite de cela.

Alors qui ?

Tout en regardant d'un œil distrait Père David essayer de dissuader le lapin nain de donner des coups de canines dans le flacon d'acide citrique, la brune partit à la recherche mentale de l'individu qui pourrait faire don de son sang pour la bonne cause. Et c'est alors qu'un nom apparut en lettre d'or devant ses yeux. Un nom qui, niveau quotient intellectuel et machination, surpassait tous ceux qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

...bon sang mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

* * *

><p>« ...d'un autre côté, si tu as besoin de te déguiser en Bart Simpson pour Halloween, tu n'auras pas besoin de porter de perruque. » relativisa Harry Potter.<p>

A ce stade-là, Le Chat ne savait plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache faire l'un ou l'autre. Pour l'heure, il se contentait de fixer son reflet dans le miroir, prenant sur lui pour ne pas crier sur son maître qui essayait de trouver à grand peine des avantages à sa nouvelle teinture. Car _oui_, il avait une teinture. Lui, Le Chat, – donc pas n'importe quel chat, car il s'agit du Chat, le seul, l'unique – venait d'être soumis au supplice de la teinture blond blé L'Oréal, parce qu'il le valait bien. Adieu le pelage noir corbeau soyeux et passe-partout avec lequel il était né Le Chat ressemblait à présent à un gros citron fluorescent saupoudré de curry. Comment allait-il faire pour chasser en toute discrétion, maintenant ? Même dans le noir, on le repérait à seize kilomètres à la ronde. Déjà que son embonpoint l'empêchait d'être aussi agile que ses pairs, le voilà qui se trouvait désavantagé par un autre élément, cette fois-ci : son pelage couleur panneau de signalisation. Impossible à présent de se fondre dans le paysage une fois la nuit tombée. Et puis un chat jaune...sur quelle planète avait-on déjà vu cela ? Encore plus ridicule qu'un éléphant violet. Les souris n'allaient même plus fuir en le voyant elles allaient lui rire au nez et partir en pas-chassés. Bonjour la street crédibilité.

« Et puis ça te donne un petit côté Draco Malfoy, mine de rien. » ajouta Harry. « Ou alors Paris Hilton. »

Le Chat dirigea un énième regard rempli de haine saveur croquettes au saumon sur son maître qui finit par dodeliner de la tête.

« D'accord, restons plutôt sur du Draco Malfoy. »

Au même instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Harry se redressa, manquant par la même occasion de glisser sur une flaque d'eau. Le sol de la salle-de-bain était si trempé que l'on aurait pu y piquer une tête. Chaque goutte d'eau était la preuve de la très ferme opposition contre laquelle s'était heurté le chroniqueur lors du processus de transformation du chat, Le Chat, en pomme de terre vivante. Le brun marcha alors précautionneusement sur le carrelage et rejoignit le couloir pour atteindre ensuite le hall d'entrée.

« J'ai failli attendre. » siffla Pansy lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

« Pansy, ma douce. » l'accueillit Harry avec ce petit sourire en coin moqueur qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. « Mais entre donc, entre donc ! Fais comme chez toi. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as tenté de me faire croire la semaine dernière ? »

« Si tu veux que je rentre, commence déjà par dégager de mon chemin. » répliqua la brune en le poussant.

Elle pénétra donc dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement et Harry ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Tu ne remarques rien de nouveau.. ? » lui demanda-t-il, son rictus s'accentuant.

Pansy le scruta de bas en haut, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Après huit ans de boycottage quotidien de la salle-de-bain, tu as fini par céder à l'appel glorieux du gel douche ? »

« Oui...mais non. »

Pansy fronça un peu plus des sourcils.

« Tu aimes les hommes ? »

« Évidemment, étant donné que je t'aime. »

« Meurs. »

« Avant de le faire, devine ce qu'il y a de changé dans cet appartement. »

La brune détacha alors son regard du journaliste pour regarder tout autour d'elle. Et à peine eut-elle fait un tour d'horizon du vestibule qu'elle plaqua sa main sur son cœur, une expression étranglée sur le visage, à deux doigts de l'AVC.

« AAAAH ! » sursauta-t-elle en se terrant contre le mur.

« Alors ? » sourit malicieusement Harry.

Pansy se baissa avec lenteur, toujours dos au mur, et effleura de la pulpe de son index le sol. Lorsqu'elle vérifia l'état de son doigt, ses yeux quadruplèrent de taille.

« Mais...mais...mais c'est _propre _! » murmura-t-elle, totalement abasourdie.

Et elle se mit à passer son index partout, comme possédée par l'esprit du nettoyage, ponctuant son inspection par des « Ohlala, c'est propre, c'est PROPRE ! » de plus en plus hystériques. Lorsqu'elle se hissa au-dessus d'une commode du salon pour juger de l'état du plafond, Harry finit par éclater de rire. Puis son chat, Le Chat, lui ôta toute envie de s'esclaffer pour les trois siècles à venir en sautant sur lui à l'improviste, tel un yamakassi.

« Argh ! » eut-il à peine le temps de crier avant de tomber à la renverse.

Le Chat monta alors sur lui et reprit son assaut avec plus de hargne encore, griffant ici et là tout en vociférant des miaulements qui, traduits en langage humain, ne devaient pas donner quelque chose de très aimable. Pansy descendit alors du meuble sur lequel elle était perchée pour courir vers Harry et attraper Le Chat par la peau du cou.

« Et même _lui_, il est propre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le secouant en l'air comme une clochette. « Du jamais vu dans l'histoire Potterienne. Qui aurait cru qu'un idiot comme toi puisse prendre mes paroles au sens littéral du terme ? »

Harry se redressa difficilement, de jolies griffures rouges ornant sa figure de briseur de carrière.

« C'était très astucieux de ta part comme manigance, d'ailleurs. » reconnu-t-il avant de se mettre sur pieds. « Si tu ne m'avais pas retourné le cerveau la semaine dernière pour que je le range, cet appartement, il aurait sans doute continué à loger clandestinement des rats. »

L'expression faciale de Pansy se désintégra.

« Il y avait des rongeurs ici ? » demanda-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

« Une famille toute entière. Ils venaient d'ailleurs très souvent se lover contre Le Chat lorsqu'il dormait. »

Pansy balança aussi sec ledit chat par-dessus son épaule et ce-dernier atterrit avec fracas sur l'un des poufs du salon. Tout rancunier qu'il était, l'animal descendit du fauteuil et sortit de nouveau ses griffes acérées pour donner une leçon de politesse à l'attachée de presse. Mais à peine eut-il esquissé un pas vers elle que Pansy leva son pied gauche, exposant ses sept centimètres de talon aiguille Prada parfaitement aiguisé.

« Essaie seulement. » le défia-t-elle et Le Chat eut la sagesse suprême de quitter la pièce en moonwalk. « Bien. » reprit-elle. « Je ne suis de toutes les façons pas venue ici pour admirer les fruits d'un travail dont je suis à la source. »

« Quelle est donc la divine raison de ta venue ? » voulut savoir Harry.

Pansy fut sur le point de répondre la vérité mais se ravisa. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire : « eh bien écoute, rien de plus simple : j'ai besoin de ton sang ». Il fallait être plus subtil que ça. Il ne fallait même pas qu'il soit au courant de ses motivations, de peur qu'il ne coopère pas. Le mettre devant le fait accompli voilà la solution. Et pour accomplir ce fait, Pansy devait user de stratégie.

« Je suis venu...te demander la marque de tes rideaux. » dit-elle alors au hasard.

Harry haussa des sourcils jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci désertent son front.

« Demander la marque de mes rideaux ? » répéta-t-il lentement.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit ? » l'agressa-t-elle presque en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

« ..ah si ! Si, si, si ! Parfaitement ! » se reprit immédiatement le chroniqueur.

« Tu as quelque chose contre les gens qui aiment les rideaux ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tout en avançant d'un autre pas encore.

« Je n'ai rien contre eux. Absolument rien. »

« Parce que si t'as un souci avec ça, il faut le dire. »

« Je n'ai absolument aucun souci avec ça. Il n'y a aucune once de rideauphobie en moi, je te le jure. » lui assura Harry en présentant ses paumes en l'air en signe de bonne foi.

« N'oublie pas que je suis ceinture fushia de karaté donc fais très, _très_ attention à ce qui sort de ta bouche. »

« Je fais attention à ce qui en sort et à ce qui y rentre. Même l'air que j'expire s'incline devant toi, Parkinson. »

« Y'a plutôt intérêt. »

Ils étaient à présent face à face, ce qui était l'opportunité la plus parfaite pour que l'attachée de presse mette son plan en action. Elle préparait sa seringue derrière son dos depuis exactement vingt-quatre secondes et s'apprêtait à la planter dans la cuisse droite du brun pour prélever un peu de son groupe sanguin B+ si précieux. Mais voilà que cet imbécile se mettait à bouger sa jambe, l'éloignant juste assez pour que le bras de Pansy ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Frustrée, l'attachée de presse s'avança encore mais entra en collision avec le torse de Harry. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut à peine si leurs deux nez s'effleuraient.

« Trois solutions. » lui exposa-t-il alors. « Soit tu veux vérifier que mes deux yeux sont à une distance symétrique l'un de l'autre et auquel cas laisse-moi te rassurer en te disant qu'ils le sont, soit tu veux mesurer la longueur de mon nez dans le cadre d'une thèse anthropo-anatomiste sur la proéminence nasale chez les langues de vipères, soit tu veux m'embrasser. Et comme je doute que tu veuilles m'embrasser, je pencherais plus pour... »

Et il eut tord de douter car la seconde suivante, la bouche de Pansy était plaquée contre la sienne. Il eut droit à tout d'un seul coup : la langue, la morsure, la salive, la fièvre et le rouge à lèvres. Cadeau de Noël, du Nouvel An, de Pâques, de Hanouka et de la Saint Glinglin en un seul jour. La surprise plongea le chroniqueur dans un état second instantané. Mais une vive douleur à la jambe l'arracha soudain de ce paradis artificiel et il se retrouva à crier comme une chanteuse d'opéra tout en tenant sa cuisse. Puis à hurler littéralement à pleins poumons en découvrant la seringue qui y était plantée.

« Mais arrête donc de bouger, triple imbécile ! » le sermonnait Pansy en le coursant dans tout l'appartement. « Reviens ici ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Il tenta de fuir à cloche-pied, maintenant toujours sa cuisse meurtrie entre ses mains, mais l'attachée de presse finit par le coincer contre le mur de la cuisine. Et étant donné qu'il n'arrivait à être immobile que lorsqu'il avait la bouche scellée, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, y mettant toute l'ardeur possible pour pouvoir prélever tranquillement son sang et récupérer ensuite son aiguille.

« Et voilà. » conclut-elle en s'éloignant de lui, son travail fait.

Harry la regarda transvaser sa récolte dans une petite fiole avec la précision d'une laborantine.

« As-tu déjà sérieusement considéré l'internement en hôpital psychiatrique comme une option durable ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en massant sa pauvre jambe. « Penses-y vraiment, hein, parce que j'ai comme l'impression que ça pourrait contribuer à ton épanouissement. »

« Impossible. Les placards sont trop petits et les savons sont bon marché. » répondit Pansy.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les savons bon marché ? »

« Rien que d'inhaler leur odeur me provoque une hémorragie interne. »

Elle observa le petit flacon qu'elle venait de remplir avec un sourire profondément satisfait.

« Si avec ça mon élixir ne fait pas ses preuves, je veux bien me transformer en Greta Sanchez sur-le-champ. »

« Oh pitié, non, non, non... » gémit alors Harry en couvrant son visage de ses mains, profondément dépité. « Ne me dis pas que _toi aussi_ tu penses pouvoir ressusciter les morts en faisant mariner un lapin, des trombones et un paquet de fajitas dans une marmite ! »

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier lorsque je deviendrai riche en commercialisant ces concoctions et que tu resteras ici à nourrir, loger et blanchir tous les rats de Londres jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux te refile le choléra. »

« Bon sang mais c'est pas possible...c'est pas possible ! » hallucina Harry. « Mes parents viennent tout juste de me harceler au téléphone pour que je leur envoie une photo du chat, Le Chat, sous prétexte que ce serait l'ingrédient manquant pour leur fichue recette. Ils veulent apparemment faire revenir à la vie une de mes anciennes camarades de classe, Debbie McGuire, – elle est morte dans les toilettes d'un cinéma avant-hier soir après que la chasse d'eau lui soit tombée dessus – pour me la faire rencontrer et organiser très probablement notre mariage dans les jours qui suivent. Mais ce sont mes parents, ils ne sont pas seuls dans leurs têtes, donc leur demande ne m'a pas plus étonné que ça...mais _toi_ ! »

« Quoi _moi_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas le droit de créer mon propre élixir ? Tu as un problème avec les gens qui veulent fabriquer leur propre élixir ? Parce que si tu as un problème avec ça, il faut le dire ! »

« J'ai un problème avec le fait que Pansy Parkinson vienne ici, chatouille mes amygdales de sa langue et pique sans gêne un échantillon de mon sang afin de lancer avec une grande gamme de produits capables de réveiller Debbie McGuire pour qu'elle me susurre à l'oreille, lors de notre mariage, qu'elle m'aime autant que les cinq sandwichs jambon-beurre qu'elle vient d'ingurgiter en guise de petit-déjeuner. » Son expression devînt soudainement angoissée. « Ne réveille pas Debbie. S'il-te-plaît. Je préférerais encore me réincarner en cactus plutôt que de devoir vivre avec la peur quotidienne qu'elle me mange dans la nuit. Ou qu'elle roule sur le lit et m'écrase. »

« Impossible. La machine de guerre est déjà en marche. » répondit Pansy, catégorique, tout en nettoyant la pointe de sa seringue avec un disque de coton imbibé de désinfectant. « La seule chose que je te conseillerais pour garantir ta survie à ses côtés serait de dormir vêtu d'une combinaison de cosmonaute. »

« Tu n'as pas vu ses dents. Crois-moi. Elle serait capable de croquer dans de la brique et la mastiquer ensuite comme du chewing-gum. Alors une combinaison d'astronaute, c'est limite un jeu d'enfant pour elle. »

« Potter, tu auras beau avancer tous les arguments que tu veux, je confectionnerai cet élixir de résurrection, que tu finisses par être marié à un zombie cannibale sumo ou non. »

« Même si ce zombie cannibale sumo me croque un jour les bras ? Parce que pas de bras, pas de Petits Potins de Potter, Parkinson. »

L'attachée de presse stoppa d'un seul coup le nettoyage de son arme de guerre, une expression interdite sur le visage.

« Pas de bras, pas de Potins... » répéta lentement Harry, voyant bien l'impact qu'avaient ces paroles sur elle.

C'était comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la Reine d'Angleterre avait décrété que désormais, toutes les citoyennes ne devraient se chausser qu'en ballerines et tongs. Sa figure était figée dans une grimace d'effroi. Puis elle fronça des sourcils, frustrée par un tel dilemme.

« Et que veux-tu que je confectionne à la place ? » répliqua-t-elle, irritée. « Un sérum anti-calvitie ? Des gélules pour jouer de l'harmonica sans respirer ? Des gouttelettes pour faire bouillir l'eau des macaronis ? »

« Pourquoi pas un spray contre la naïveté ? Mes parents en auraient bien besoin. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? S'il n'y a plus de gens naïfs sur cette Terre, qui reste-t-il à exploiter ? Les singes ? Les chaises ? Quel ennui. »

« Et pourquoi pas un élixir pour pouvoir deviner les pensées de ses animaux domestiques ? Parce que je suis persuadé que mon chat, Le Chat, projette de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil mais je n'en ai pas encore la preuve concrète pour l'incriminer. »

« Regarde-moi bien, Potter : ai-je du temps à perdre dans une carrière de médium spécialisé en criminologie pour chats ? Ai-je vraiment atteint le niveau de bassesse intellectuelle requis pour mettre mon incroyable intelligence à profit d'une cause aussi risible que celle de ta survie aux côtés d'un félin couleur Purée Mousseline ? »

« Pas de survie, pas de Potins. »

Pansy pinça des lèvres, coincée, tandis que son voisin arborait un grand sourire victorieux.

« _Très bien. _» concéda-t-elle à contrecœur avant de pointer un index menaçant dans sa direction. « Mais sois sûr qu'à la seconde où tu posteras un article médiocre sur ton simulacre de site de ragots, je soutiendrai ton chat dans ses projets psychopathes et je viendrai témoigner en sa faveur à la barre lorsqu'il sera jugé pour homicide volontaire sur ta personne. »

« Donc tu trouves que jusqu'ici, les articles postés sur mon simulacre de site de ragots ne sont pas si médiocres que ça ? » déduisit Harry, son rictus s'accentuant.

« C'est incroyable comme tu peux être laid lorsque tu souris. Cesse de le faire. »

« Donc tu trouves que je suis mignon lorsque je ne souris pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy ne se contenta que de rouler des yeux et le contourner tout en marmonnant : « On a touché le fond, ça y est... ». La voyant se diriger vers le couloir, Harry lui lança :

« Peut-on savoir où tu vas ? »

« Là où la Reine va seule. » répliqua Pansy du tac au tac. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux me tenir la porte ? »

« Sans façon, j'aimerais dormir sans faire de cauchemar ce soir. » déclina Harry. « Mais puis-je simplement te prévenir que le sol... »

« AAAAH ! »

« ...est mouillé. »

Et à entendre son cri, Pansy eut tout le loisir de le découvrir. Elle n'était pas tombée – et Dieu merci car il n'y aurait pas eu de superglue assez forte pour recoller les morceaux de sa dignité, sinon – mais se maintenait au mur comme si le reste du corridor était un océan remplis de requins blancs. Son sac à main, par contre, avait fait le saut de l'ange, éparpillant au passage la moitié de ce qu'il contenait sur le sol. Ainsi gisaient tout autour d'elle son paquet de Vogue, ses lunettes de soleil en résine multicolore Armani, sa Contrex, son gigantesque calepin débordant de post-its et son portable. Portable qui se mit soudainement à tressauter, « _Draco Malfoy _» apparaissant sur l'écran. Pansy le vit. Harry le vit. Puis Pansy regarda Harry. Et Harry regarda Pansy. Puis ils regardèrent le portable à nouveau. Puis ils se regardèrent. Et Harry eut un rictus en coin tout en avançant vers l'appareil.

« Un seul pas de plus, Potter, _un seul pas_ et la famille McGuire recevra dans les 48h qui suivent un joli petit flacon qui te fera regretter d'avoir décroché ce téléphone. » le prévînt Pansy.

Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la risette du chroniqueur qui s'approcha encore un peu plus du portable, profitant du fait que Pansy ne puisse se déplacer sur un sol mouillé avec des talons aussi hauts.

« Si tu réponds à cet appel, Potter » le menaça-t-elle une fois encore « je ferai courir la rumeur comme quoi tu as un penchant malsain pour les rats et que tu n'as jamais pu regarder Ratatouille en gardant tes deux mains au-dessus de la table. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle se sent en danger, la Parkinson... » constata Harry, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Il plissa des yeux et ça y était le regard du chroniqueur avide d'informations inédites signait son grand retour.

« Il se passe encore quelque chose avec Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-il.

Flairant immédiatement le danger, Pansy répondit :

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu te mêles de cette affaire. Hors. De. Question. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Mais enfin tu me connais, Parkinson...me mêler des affaires des autres, ce n'est pas _du tout_ mon genre. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. <em>Bip ! »

« Et à quelle catégorie est-ce que j'appartiens ? Celle du manque de temps ou du manque d'envie ? La deuxième, apparemment, étant donné que cela fait la _dix-huitième fois_ que je t'appelle depuis hier sans recevoir de réponse. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Oh, ok ! Je vois. Tu me fais la gueule. Génial, vraiment. Parce que j'avais un doute en fait : sommes-nous des adultes ou bien sommes-nous encore en école primaire ? Eh bien nous sommes encore sur les bancs du Ce1, apparemment merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne. Lanterner mon éclair, comme dirait mon imbécile de grand-frère. Mais peut-on vraiment le blâmer pour ce jeu de mot brisant le thermostat de la nullité ? Après tout, il n'est qu'en 6ème. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Et sinon, je pourrais parler à Hermione ? Oui ? Non ? S'abstient ? Demande un Joker ? Appel à un ami ? Carte mystère ? »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Si tu ne réponds pas dans les quinze minutes qui suivent, une série de calamité va te frapper et ce pendant le restant de tes jours. Et par cela j'entends qu'une véritable série télévisée dont le sujet principal traiterait de diverses calamités viendra à ta rencontre dans la rue pour te refaire le portrait quotidiennement. Est-ce réellement ce que tu désires, Pansy ? Te faire frapper par un feuilleton TV jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Pansy, j'ai un très grave problème, il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que...je ne sais pas pourquoi, à vrai dire. Sans doute la honte. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne en fait mais c'est beaucoup trop lourd. Il faut que je me décharge de ce poids. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de ton aide. Donc, hum, voilà – c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de...de formuler ça à voix haute mais...enfin bref, je me lance. Il y a...il y a peut-être six mois de cela, je me suis senti très mal pendant une semaine toute entière – je n'en ai pas informé Hermione étant donné que j'étais en tournage et que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter – et j'avais une combinaison de fortes migraines, nausées et démangeaisons. On m'a donc envoyé chez un médecin traitant qui m'a diagnostiqué...une litchimanie aigue. C'est-à-dire que de jour en jour, je me transforme en litchi. C'est une maladie très rare, que peu de gens ont et qui s'attrape en mangeant une litchi contenant une ADN mi-humaine/mi-fruitée, mi-figue/mi-raisin et mi-pute/mi-soumise. Du coup cela engendre une très étrange mutation génétique et me voilà en train de me transformer petit à petit en fruit rose à coque cachant une chair tendre, juteuse et...et...hahaha...pardon, j'en étais où ? Oui ! Une chair tendre...tendre et...hahahahahaha ! Merde, quoi, Pansy, tu vois jusqu'où je suis forcé de m'abaisser pour que tu me rappelles ? N'as-tu pas pitié de l'être pathétique que je suis ? Hahahaha... »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Si tu réponds, je te couvrirai d'or. Je t'offrirai mille roses. Je te bâtirai une maison en diamant. Je te creuserai une rivière de chocolat. Je sculpterai une statue de toi en caviar de Norvège. Et je te laisserai tester sur moi tous tes instruments de torture autant que tu le voudras. Oui, tu as bien entendu : _tous _tes instruments de torture. Sauf celui incluant la castration. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« ...ok, Pansy, je suis à court d'idées. Je veux juste que tu décroches. Peux-tu décrocher ? »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Décroche. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Décroche. Décroche. Décroche ! »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Pansy, laisse-moi parler à Hermione, ok ? C'est tout ce que je veux. Accorde-moi juste cinq minutes. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Pansy, s'il-te-plaît... »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Dis-lui que je suis désolé. Et encore, le terme est faible. Je ne sais même pas comment me racheter. Je voudrais juste m'expliquer. Puis-je m'expliquer ? »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Je vais devenir dingue. Sincèrement. Décroche, bon sang ! Tu es mon seul moyen de contacter Hermione alors comment dois-je te supplier ? ! »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Je vais devenir dingue. »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Je vais devenir fou, putain... Décroche... Décroche... Décroche, s'il-te-plaît... »

* * *

><p>Glenn ouvrit doucement la porte des toilettes de l'aéroport pour la refermer plus doucement encore derrière elle. Ses yeux marrons balayèrent ensuite la quinzaine de cabinets s'alignant devant elle et elle se baissa pour vérifier qu'aucune paire de jambes indiquant la présence d'une autre personne sur les lieux n'en dépasse. Fort heureusement, elle n'en trouva aucune.<p>

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » s'assura-t-elle quand même une dernière fois à voix haute.

Le silence lui répondit. _Parfait_. Elle était seule. L'asiatique aux cheveux rouge et violet – les racines étaient rouges et se déclinaient progressivement en violet – se rua dans le tout dernier cabinet pour s'y enfermer. Elle abaissa la lunette du trône pour pouvoir s'y asseoir, posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur sur ses genoux et prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer pendant dix secondes. Puis l'une de ses mains dévia vers sa poche de gilet et elle en extirpa – toujours très, très lentement – un petit paquet de Dragibus. Ses doigts s'attelèrent ensuite à ouvrir le plus discrètement possible le paquet, s'immobilisant chaque fois que l'emballage en plastique craquelait un peu trop fort. Lorsqu'une ouverture pparut enfin, un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle se lécha goulûment les babines, impatiente d'entamer son petit festin. Elle approcha donc le bout de ses doigts du trou pour en pécher quelques petites billes multicolores, quand soudain :

« A-HA ! Coincée la main dans le sac ! »

Glenn sursauta si violemment qu'elle en lâcha son paquet de bonbons, tous les Dragibus se retrouvant maintenant éparpillés au sol. Tout en haut de sa cabine était apparue la tête de sa meilleure amie, Angelina, qui pointait son index accusateur sur elle.

« Les mains en l'air, Glenndal, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Les épaules voûtées, la concernée sortit alors des cabinets. Angelina ouvrit la porte du box mitoyen dans lequel elle était restée cachée et la rejoignit près des lavabos.

« Je _savais_ que tu mijotais quelque chose de louche ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu t'es grattée trois fois l'arrête du nez tout à l'heure et à chaque fois que tu te grattes trois fois l'arrête du nez en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, c'est que tu prépares un mauvais coup. »

« Pfff, n'importe quoi... » la contredit Glenn d'une voix fort peu crédible. « De toutes les façons, je n'avais même pas prévu de les manger, ces Dragibus. »

« Ah oui ? » ricana Angelina. « Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire avec ? Te les rentrer dans le nez ? »

« Précisément ! »

« Oh, arrête... »

« Y'a pas d'arrêtes dans le bifteck. »

Angelina la dévisagea, sidérée, et Glenn fronça automatiquement des sourcils, comme se remettant profondément en question.

« Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. » s'excusa-t-elle la seconde suivante.

Sa voisine soupira puis secoua la tête, soucieuse.

« Glenn, il faut que tu apprennes à être raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas te relancer dans l'enfer des bonbons alors que tu viens tout juste de sortir de cure ! » lui rappela-t-elle, faisant référence aux deux semaines qu'elle avait passé dans un centre de désintoxication de sucreries situé au Liechenstein, un mois et demi plus tôt. « Il faut que tu te contrôles ! L'overdose te guette ! »

« Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de me crier dessus.. ! » bougonna Glenn avant de baisser la tête, fautive. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'étais sous pression, je crois. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. J'avais besoin de quelque chose... J'avais besoin de ma dose de sucre. Alors j'ai profité du fait que tu sois allée poser une question à l"un des vigiles pour courir dans le premier magasin sur ma route. Comme il me manquait vingt centimes, j'ai glissé le sachet de Dragibus dans mon soutien-gorge et... »

« Tu l'as volé ? ! »

« Mais j'en avais besoin ! » plaida la jeune femme d'une voix plaintive. « J'étais à la limite de la dépression ! Et je ne voulais pas craquer devant Hermione. »

Angelina soupira une seconde fois puis dodelina de la tête.

« C'est vrai que... » Elle soupira encore. « Je peux comprendre que toute cette situation est difficile à gérer mais on se doit d'être fortes, ok ? Il faut qu'on le soit pour Hermione parce qu'elle a besoin de nous plus que jamais. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle et m'occuper de toi en même temps, Glenn. Donc il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas fourrer un paquet de Carambars caramel dans ton pantalon dès que j'aurai le dos tourné. »

L'asiatique hocha piteusement la tête et Angelina, rassurée, se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je te rejoins. » lui indiqua Glenn en actionnant un des robinets pour se laver les mains.

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête et s'eclipsa. A l'instant où la porte se referma derrière elle, Glenndal se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le cabinet où elle s'était réfugiée, une minute plus tôt, et se pencha au sol pour attraper un petit Dragibus bleu. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'effleurer du bout des doigts que la porte se rouvrit d'un seul coup sur Angelina. L'afro-britannique secoua la tête, dépitée.

« J'en étais _sûre_. »

« Ça va, c'est bon, je rigolais... » dédramatisa Glenn.

Les deux amies quittèrent ensemble les lieux pour regagner le Terminal 1 de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Elles retrouvèrent Hermione assise sur l'un des sièges du grand hall vitré, la tête tournée vers le grand mur vitré par lequel on pouvait voir les avions atterrir et décoller. Ses boucles brunes frisaient en toute liberté tout autour de son visage et sa silhouette était noyée dans un large pull gris lui descendant mi-cuisse, un jean et de simples tennis noires complétant l'uniforme. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses lèvres étaient gercées et ses traits restaient impassibles. Vides.

« Hermione, Hermione, on y va... » la réveilla Angelina en lui caressant gentiment l'épaule

La brune ne répondit que par un hochement de tête absent et se laissa docilement entraîner par ses deux compagnons de route. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien ni quoi que ce soit, y compris sur elle-même. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus sur le sol ils flottaient. Et ce que ses yeux voyaient ne lui semblait même plus réel. Elle se sentait déconnectée en permanence, extérieure à tout. Même les flashs aveuglant des paparazzis qui les attendaient à la sortie du Terminal la laissaient de marbre. Même leurs cris. Et pourtant, ils ne la lâchèrent pas d'une seule semelle, redoublant toujours un peu plus d'effort pour obtenir son attention. Ils se rapprochaient d'elle, l'encerclaient, braquaient leurs objectifs d'appareils photos à quelques centimètres seulement de sa figure, lui hurlaient toutes sortes de questions dans les oreilles, insistant bien sur les plus déplacées. A ses côtés, Glenn et Angelina se débattaient, hurlant aux journalistes de s'écarter de leurs chemins, à défaut qu'ils ne fassent preuve d'un minimum de politesse. Et toutes ces voix mélangées les unes aux autres sonnaient aux oreilles d'Hermione comme un arrière-fond sonore indistinct, étouffé. Tout était mis sous sourdine. Elle pouvait presque entendre les battements de son coeur.

Les paparazzis ne les lâchant toujours pas à la sortie, Glenn s'empressa d'agiter son bras à l'attention d'un taxi qui venait de se ranger sur le bas-côté. Toutes les trois scindèrent alors la foule de photographes et petits curieux qui les environnaient pour s'y engouffrer.

« Où désirez-vous aller ? » leur demanda le chauffeur.

Angelina se pencha en avant pour lui tendre un papier plié en quatre tandis qu'à sa droite, Hermione attachait sa ceinture au ralentis. Deux Nikons étaient collés contre sa vitre et continuaient à les mitrailler bien que sa pirtière ait été claquée et verrouillée. Un flash aveuglant éclaira l'espace d'une demi-seconde le véhicule, ce qui fit sursauter le chauffeur.

« C'est pour vous, tout ça ? » leur demanda-t-il, abasourdi, en désignant la cohue dehors.

Angelina se contenta de secouer le papier qu'elle tenait, lui signifiant ainsi que sa course était la seule chose qui devait retenir son attention pour le moment. Le taxi-man déplia alors la feuille, lut l'adresse et alluma le contact. Lorsqu'ils démarrèrent, la masse de photographes entreprit de les suivre quelques mètres encore en courant derrière la voiture sans cesser d'appuyer incessamment sur leurs boîtiers. Mais la vitesse croissante du véhicule finit par les décourager.

« Pfiou ! » soupira Glenn en les regardant disparaître au fur et à mesure. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour supporter toute cette folie jour après jour, Hermione, mais tu dois réellement avoir des nerfs d'acier. Moi, au bout de deux fois, je les aurais tous terminé à la mitraillette. Jusqu'au dernier. Pas un seul survivant. »

« Hum-hum ! » toussota Angelina en lui faisant les gros yeux – elles s'étaient jurées de ne jamais prononcer quoi que ce soit qui aurait de près ou de loin un rapport avec la mort.

« Oui, euh, enfin, une mitraillette rose Hello Kitty, hein ? Avec pleins de strass. » se rattrapa alors Glenn. « Et qui tire des balles en mousse. »

...Mais bien sûr.

Lorsque Pansy les avait appelée en urgence pour qu'elles rappliquent à Amsterdam, les deux jeunes filles avaient fait le serment inviolable de ne jamais évoquer quoi que ce soit ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec le décès de Peter Granger ainsi que de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, ramener sur le tapis le sujet de Draco. Elles n'en savaient pas beaucoup sur ce qui s'était passé mais à en croire les termes très doux qu'avait employé Pansy, les quelques rares fois où le prénom « Draco » était sorti de sa bouche, les deux amies avaient deviné qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer à prononcer son nom. Angelina et Glenn s'étaient donc rendues immédiatement sur place pour s'occuper d'Hermione et la ramener à Londres puis en France afin qu'elle y enterre son père.

Pansy avait tout payé. Que ce soit les billets d'avion comme l'hôtel Plaza Athénée de l'Avenue Montaigne ou encore les tenues que porteraient les trois jeunes filles le jour des funérailles. Concernant tout ce qui touchait à Peter, Hermione avait tenu à s'occuper de ces dépenses elle-même. La pierre tombale, le cercueil, la cérémonie mortuaire, le costume de son père...elle prit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus raffiné, et le mit sur le compte des 8 millions de Gallions du Contrat. C'était sa façon à elle de lui demander mille fois pardon pour n'avoir pas pu être à son chevet lorsqu'il le fallait. Pour n'avoir commencé à pleurer sa mort que deux jours après qu'elle ait eu lieu. Cela la rongeait continuellement de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression d'être la plus mauvaise des filles.

La chambre que leur avait réservé Pansy était une suite Eiffel à étage. Dès le hall d'entrée, Hermione fut prise d'une violente nausée. Tout lui rappelait l'hôtel particulier. Le mobilier, l'agencement des pièces, le plafond, les bibelots, l'opulence. Absolument tout lui rappelait Malfoy. Alors elle ne quitta pas son lit pendant deux jours d'affilée. Angelina et Glenn tentèrent de la faire sortir un peu, ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elles essayèrent également de lui faire avaler quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais l'eau était le seul aliment qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres - il fallait bien qu'elle ait de quoi produire les larmes qui ne mouillait continuellement ses joues.

Quelques fois, Hermione pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle pouvait fixer le plafond pendant une heure et découvrir sa taie d'oreiller trempée. Elle était si débranchée de la réalité que lorsque ses doigts touchaient les perles salées s'échappant de ses yeux, c'était comme si ce n'était pas les siennes. Elle se dissociait totalement de son chagrin. Et elle restait emmitouflée sous sa couette, coincée dans cet état second où tout lui semblait à la fois trop cruel et brutal pour être vrai. Elle fermait les yeux et essayait de faire le vide.

Mais la nuit...la nuit, c'était le pire. La nuit, toutes ses pensées ressurgissaient en même temps, comme si elles attendaient patiemment le moment où Hermione serait le plus vulnérable pour pourvoir attaquer. La jeune femme avait alors l'impression de suffoquer. Elle se redressait d'un seul coup dans son lit, sa chambre plongée dans le noir, et gardait la main crispée autour de sa gorge, cherchant désespérément à insuffler de l'air à ses poumons, sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était si dur à supporter... Elle n'en avait pas la force. Accepter le départ de son père était au-dessus de ses capacités. Alors elle le refoulait, le reniait, mais la réalité finissait par lui éclater au visage une fois le soleil couché. Il était beaucoup trop douloureux d'intégrer le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le voir, l'entendre, le prendre dans ses bras, converser avec lui...trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement. Et elle réalisait soudain qu'elle était orpheline. Sa mère était partie lorsqu'elle était jeune. Et à présent, voici que son père la quittait, la laissant seule. Totalement seule. Hermione eut l'impression d'être en chute libre.

Il avait joué le rôle de ses deux parents. Il avait été un pilier, un soutien inestimable dans sa vie. Élever seul une petite fille n'était pas une tâche aisée mais aujourd'hui, Hermione pouvait l'affirmer : Peter avait excellé dans son rôle de père. Il lui avait inculqué des valeurs, des principes et une solide éducation. Il avait façonné d'année en année la femme forte qu'elle était aujourd'hui et lui avait fait don de toute son affection. Tout le monde se laissait berner par sa personnalité étrange, un peu à l'Ouest, sans prendre la peine de creuser et découvrir ce qui se cachait en-dessous. Et Hermione savait qui réellement était son père. Elle savait que derrière le grain de folie permanent et l'omniprésent sarcasme se trouvait un homme qui avait beaucoup souffert tout au long de son existence. Mais, quand bien même fut-il cloué sur un lit d'hôpital pendant des années et des années, jamais il n'avait baissé les bras. Peter avait toujours possédé cette force mentale hors-norme, ce courage et cette ténacité exemplaire qui avait suscité l'admiration continuelle de sa fille. Il n'était pas le père le plus irréprochable ni le plus conventionnel il était _son_ père et rien que pour cela, elle le trouvait parfait de bout en bout.

Jamais Hermione n'avait eu le temps de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie. Jamais elle ne l'avait remercié de ne pas avoir systématiquement baissé les bras malgré leurs divers accrocs, notamment durant son adolescence. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle serait devenue s'il avait jeté l'éponge. Mais il l'avait aimée, accompagnée jusqu'au bout. Et voilà qu'on venait de lui ravir la dernière occasion de lui dire merci pour toutes ces années passées ensembles.

Les funérailles furent courtes, en petit comité, et se déroulèrent dans la sobriété absolue. Même Gilberta avait fait le déplacement. Et pourtant, si on lui avait dit, ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tôt, qu'elle allait avoir une petite poussière dans l'œil à l'enterrement de celui qui lui lançait des cuillères à soupe au visage, elle aurait sans doute traité la personne de folle furieuse. Blaise fut également présent lors de la cérémonie mais attendit son terme pour venir saluer Hermione. Ils s'étreignirent longuement.

« Olivia te présente ses plus sincères condoléances. » lui transmit-il de la part de sa fiancée. « Elle n'avait rencontré ton père qu'une seule fois, lors de ta fête d'anniversaire surprise, mais elle avait été frappée par sa présence. C'est quelqu'un que l'on n'oublie pas de si-tôt. »

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de remerciement car elle ne pouvait pas parler. Si elle parlait, elle pleurait. Et si elle pleurait, elle ne savait pas quand elle réussirait à s'arrêter. Blaise posa alors sa main sur son épaule, l'air grave.

« Hermione, s'agissant de D... »

« _S'il-te-plaît_. » l'arrêta-t-elle à temps d'une voix étranglée.

Zabini hocha immédiatement la tête.

« Oui, je comprends, ce n'est pas le moment...pardonne-moi. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. <em>Bip ! »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou_... »

Draco finit par raccrocher et balancer son portable quelque part. Puis, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage, il se laissa retomber contre le lit défait.

Autour de lui, le bordel absolu. Les draps couvrant initialement le matelas tapissaient à présent la moquette, une légion de vêtements froissés peuplaient le sol, les chaussures venaient piétiner les serviettes en éponge traînant depuis la salle-de-bain, des emballages et couverts en plastiques étaient parsemés un peu partout dans la pièce, jamais loin des assiettes où persistaient des restes tièdes de nourriture, et quelques cendriers dans lesquels s'amoncelaient un nombre impressionnant de mégots écrasés venaient compléter le tableau.

Dans sa tête, le court-circuit cérébral. Il avait l'impression d'être d'être sous anesthésie. Une anesthésie mentale capable de neutraliser la douleur, l'atténuer progressivement jusqu'à donner l'illusion qu'elle s'est totalement évaporée. Il avait déjà expérimenté cela étant petit, lorsqu'il était allé au ski avec sa mère. Une mauvaise chute, une jambe cassée et une souffrance si aiguë que son propre corps avait eu pitié de lui et lui avait fait oublier ce mal le temps de quelques heures. Mais celui-ci finissait par ressurgir tôt ou tard, par vagues successives. Et la grande différence avec ce qu'il était en train d'endurer en cet instant précis résidait là. Contrairement à la fois où il s'était blessé sur les pistes noires, la douleur ne revenait plus lui rendre visite sur la pointe des pieds à présent. Elle ne le ménageait plus avant de lui exploser de nouveau en pleine figure. L'instant d'avant il était bien, l'instant d'après il était au plus bas.

C'était un complot entre son esprit et sa mémoire. L'un le torturait physiquement, l'autre le torturait psychologiquement. Tandis que dans sa tête tournaient en boucle différentes séquences de souvenirs, toutes plus cruelles et insoutenables les unes que les autres, son esprit créait des douleurs mentales qui engendraient à leurs tours des douleurs physiques et le voilà qui avait la main crispée sur son cœur, comme craignant que le muscle n'implose dans sa poitrine. Commençait alors le réel bombardement de flashbacks purs et durs. Tout y passait. De la voix de Pansy lui annonçant à 4h du matin précise : « _Peter Granger est décédé des suites de son opération. _» à la façon dont la figure d'Hermione s'était décomposée lorsqu'elle avait été mise au courant en passant par tous ces médecins qui s'affairaient autour d'elle juste après son malaise en raison de sa tension qui chutait et lui qui restait immobile, pétrifié, en retrait, incapable d'agir ou de réagir car paralysé par la sensation que tout commençait à lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il devenait petit à petit transparent. Les ambulanciers le bousculaient, Pansy l'ignorait, Blaise ne retournait pas ses appels, sa famille lui rendait toute l'indifférence qu'il leur avait si longtemps cultivé, Dubois était dans sa propre petite bulle de bonheur avec Luna, et lui, regardez-le..! Affalé sur le sol, les mêmes fringues sur le dos depuis près de quatre jours – à moins que ce soit cinq ? Lui-même ne savait plus... –, la gorge qui brûlait à force de s'être enfilé plus de cigarettes que le double de son âge, les mains qui tremblaient mais trouvaient toujours le moyen de porter le mégot à ses lèvres. Et quand ce n'était pas le mégot, c'était la bouteille. Mais pour l'instant, elle était vide, cette bouteille. Draco attendait patiemment que Gordon vienne lui en resservir une autre. N'était-ce pas son job, après tout ?

Et vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'il tirait lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter Hadès en personne. Du coin de l'œil, Draco le voyait marcher précautionneusement sur le sol jonché de vêtements et de restes, levant bien haut ses genoux, pour enfin arriver à son niveau et déposer devant sa silhouette affaissée et misérable la bouteille qu'il lui avait commandé. Draco sentait ensuite son regard s'attarder sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un sec : « Vous pouvez disposer ». Parce qu'il n'avait besoin ni de sa pitié, ni de son jugement. Il avait juste besoin de se morfondre. Se morfondre et s'enfiler clopes sur clopes jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient réduits en cendre. Se morfondre et composer le numéro de téléphone de Pansy jusqu'à connaître les différentes intonations de sa messagerie par cœur. Se morfondre et avoir le bête espoir d'entendre un jour la voix d'Hermione au bout du fil. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle lui hurlerait dessus. Elle l'insulterait de tous les noms, déverserait toute sa haine sur lui, proférerait les pires menaces qui puissent exister, jurerait par tous les dieux de le tuer à mains nues à la seconde où elle le reverrait. Et même avec ça, Draco aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Il voulait entendre le son de sa voix à ce point.

Mais il méritait ce silence, n'est-ce pas ? Il méritait chaque seconde passée à attendre qu'une voix féminine décroche. Il méritait que son cœur se serre, que sa gorge soit douloureuse, que ses yeux le piquent. Il méritait amplement l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait car c'était là sa sentence. Il ne savait même plus s'il méritait Hermione. Il pouvait mettre une croix sur sa confiance, ça, c'était sûr et certain. Mais son amour ? Pouvait-il prétendre encore en être le bénéficiaire légitime, après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? Avait-il encore le droit de la regarder dans les yeux, de la faire sourire et rire ? Pouvait-il encore la toucher, l'embrasser, la regarder dormir ou bien toutes ces prérogatives lui avaient été ôtées à l'instant même où il avait décidé de lui cacher la mort de son père ?

La mort de son père... Rien que de se répéter cette phrase, Draco en avait le vertige. La mort était une chose abstraite, totalement absurde. On pouvait prononcer ce mot, en comprendre l'idée mais tant qu'on ne l'avait pas vécu, toute son essence nous échappait. Draco n'y avait jamais été confronté aussi frontalement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des tantes, des oncles, des voisins, des connaissances qui y étaient passés mais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi proche, jamais quelqu'un avec qui il avait développé de forts liens d'affinités. La Faucheuse avait toujours été pour lui comme un ancien mythe dont tout le monde parlait sans être capable de prouver son existence. Elle n'était pas palpable, concevable, et quand bien même elle sévissait toutes les cinq secondes dans le monde entier, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de son existence. Et puis cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à lui, jamais à lui. Pas à sa famille, pas à ses amis, pas à sa femme, encore moins à son beau-père. Eux, ils étaient éternels. Eux, ils ne mourraient jamais.

Et puis vient le drame, sans crier gare. C'est fulgurant un claquement de doigts et tout s'écroule. Ainsi donc, une seule foutue seconde suffisait pour qu'une vie s'éteigne, aussi longue et riche fut-elle...Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était littéralement sonné, à vrai dire. Dans sa tête, ses chamailleries avec Peter Granger s'étaient toutes déroulées la veille au soir. La fois où Peter avait braqué sur lui un pistolet à eau, le jour où Draco avait débarqué dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour comploter l'anniversaire surprise d'Hermione, cet après-midi où Malfoy s'était dévêtu, la veille de son mariage, pour qu'ils puissent gagner une partie de strip-poker, le discours délivré par Peter le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione...tout cela s'était passé hier, avant-hier au plus tard. Et à présent...plus rien ne restait. Juste du vent, des souvenirs, des paroles tournant en boucle dans la tête. C'était absurde, absurde, _absurde._ Draco refusait de l'accepter. Il refusait de parler de Peter au passé.

Il refusait de parler d'Hermione au passé également. C'est pourquoi il s'entêtait à composer ce même foutu numéro depuis Dieu-seul-savait combien de jours jusqu'à ce que la messagerie de Pansy soit si blindée qu'elle se retrouve dans l'obligation de réagir. Il utilisait sa propre technique contre elle. Draco se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait mis un point d'honneur à ignorer ses appels en série jusqu'à ce que son portable soit en surchauffe. Dans ces cas-là, soit il finissait par décrocher, soit son smartphone explosait et toute la maison avec.

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Pansy Parkinson. Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je n'en ai sans doute pas le temps. Ou l'envie. Ou les deux. _Bip ! »

« Parkinson » commença-t-il et le tabac avait rendu sa voix rauque de chez rauque « je sais que je suis l'ennemi public numéro un et que tu voudrais voir ma tête au-dessus d'un piquet ou d'un talon aiguille Valentino mais _s'il-te-plaît_, laisse-moi m'expliquer auprès d'Hermione. Je ne prédis pas qu'elle me pardonnera. Je ne prédis même pas qu'elle m'écoutera jusqu'au bout mais j'ai...il faut que je lui parle. J'en ai besoin. Alors s'il-te-plaît, Pansy. S'il-te-plaît. Rappelle-moi. »

Il eut à peine le temps de raccrocher que son portable se mit à vibrer. De surprise, le blond en lâcha sa clope et un peu de cendre se déposa sur sa cuisse. Mais il ne ressentit absolument rien, le rush d'adrénaline accompagnant cet appel étant plus fort que tout.

« Allô ? Pansy ? » décrocha-t-il, l'appréhension lui donnant le souffle court.

« Presque. » répondit une autre voix féminine à l'appareil.

Draco haussa lentement des sourcils.

« ...maman ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu as _toujours_ l'air d'une personne prise en flagrant lorsque je t'appelle. Comme c'est étrange. » remarqua Narcissa.

« Non, c'est juste que...enfin...je ne m'y attendais pas. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux un peu nerveusement. « Alors, hum, comment...ça va ? »

« Tu t'en fiches. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche sans répondre sur le moment, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fi... »

« Peu importe. Demain après-midi aura lieu notre réunion familiale mensuelle – tu sais, celle où tu es inscrit aux abonnés absents depuis ta naissance ? Ça te revient ? – et c'est une réunion très importante. Plus importante que les autres. J'exige que tu sois là. »

Malfoy prit une profonde et silencieuse inspiration mais finit par soupirer.

« Hugo et son troll... »

« Sa femme. »

« ...ce qui revient exactement au même, dans son cas. Est-ce qu'ils seront là ? »

« Ils n'ont jamais manqué un seul rassemblement, eux. »

Draco sentait qu'elle retenait un venimeux « contrairement à toi » dans le fond de sa gorge.

« J'en déduis donc que toute la joyeuse famille sera au rendez-vous. »

« Tout le monde, sans exception. Oh, à part Francesca Ivanovitch. » précisa-t-elle et une pointe de joie était très facilement décelable dans sa voix.

« Père et elle ne sont plus ensemble ? »

« Si tu étais venu à la réunion d'il y a sept mois, tu saurais qu'elle s'est jetée de la fenêtre du balcon d'un hôtel de Mexico City. »

Draco se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle s'est suicidée ? ! »

« Non. Elle a atterri sur le balcon de l'occupant de la chambre d'hôtel du dessous et elle s'est mariée avec lui. Paraîtrait qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux, actuellement. »

Malfoy s'adossa de nouveau contre son lit, ses épaules s'affaissant de soulagement. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir pu blairer cette Francesca, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle ait eu une fin aussi funeste.

« Est-ce que tu viens demain ou pas ? » le pressa Narcissa.

Draco se passa la paume de main sur le haut du visage tout en esquissant une grimace douloureuse.

« ...ok. » finit-il par céder.

« Jure-le. »

« Je le jure. »

« Jure-le sur quelque chose de durable. »

« Je le jure sur la méchanceté de Hugo. »

« ...bon. »

La conversation étant théoriquement close, Draco s'attendit à ce que la communication se coupe dans les secondes qui suivent. Mais il entendait toujours la respiration de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil, bien qu'elle ne prononce pas un mot. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si elle voulait lui dire autre chose mais sa mère le devança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Draco fronça des sourcils, pas très sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait signifier par là.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ta voix. Elle est étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Et là, Malfoy tomba réellement des nues. C'était comme si Narcissa venait de lui rappeler que malgré le peu de fois où ils se voyaient, malgré leurs rapports figés, un peu distants, elle restait quand même sa mère et était toujours capable de discerner lorsque son fils allait mal. Même au téléphone. Cela apporta à Draco un étrange réconfort qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis très longtemps.

« Ça va mal. » répondit-il alors. « Très mal. »

« Comment ça ? »

Draco soupira en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai...on s'est disputé. » mentit à-demi l'héritier.

« Avec qui ? »

« Hermione. »

Narcissa resta silencieuse un moment puis Draco l'entendit émettre un faible soupir à son tour.

« Je l'aimais bien. » admit-elle alors. « C'est dommage. »

« ... »

Et à nouveau, la barrière se dressait entre eux. C'était inévitable. Dès que les eaux devenaient un peu trop profondes, chacun se rétractait pour rester en surface. En superficialité. On n'allait jamais trop dans les détails, chez les Malfoy. On ne parlait pas vraiment de ses soucis personnels. Car Narcissa aurait pu demander les détails de l'affaire. Mais elle n'en fit rien. De même que Draco aurait pu s'ouvrir totalement et dire tout ce qui lui pesait. Mais il se tut. Et c'était comme ça depuis toujours. Cela tenait plus du réflexe que du choix délibéré. La faute non pas à eux mais à leur éducation, au milieu dans lequel ils avaient évolué et côtoyé. On leur avait toujours interdit de s'épancher, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'une personne souffrait, on ne se contentait que de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule en lui assurant que :

« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. » lui dit Narcissa avant de raccrocher.

Mais Draco n'en était pas si sûr.

* * *

><p><em>« Le truc c'est que lorsque je suis dans un mauvais jour, il ne faut surtout pas m'adresser la parole. » expliquait Parvati Patil tout en tirant sur son crop-top Moschino rose bonbon. « Tout le monde dans ma famille le sait, ça. Même les mouches dévient de trajectoire pour ne pas se retrouver sur mon chemin. Mais quelqu'un a apparemment oublié de briefer Kyle, mon nouveau chauffeur, qui a eu le toupet de venir me déranger pendant que je mangeais mon dessert tranquillement dans la cuisine pour me dire que la voiture était avancée. Eh ben c'est parti tout seul, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je lui ai lancé des petits pot de crème brûlée à la figure. Bon, ça ne lui a fait qu'un petit bobo...trois fois rien. »<em>

_« Notre nouveau chauffeur, Kyle, est dans le coma après que ma sœur ait eu la brillante idée de le bombarder de crème brûlée jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait un traumatisme crânien. » relata Padma Patil quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres brillantes de gloss. « Ce qui m'énerve le plus dans l'histoire, c'est que je serai être obligée de prendre un taxi jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant et je hais les taxis. Donc merci, Parvati, merci beaucoup ! »_

Glenn se redressa légèrement sur le sofa victorien dans lequel elle avait élu domicile et attrapa la télécommande pour couper le son. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le hall de la suite et regarda par le judas avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte.

« Oui.. ? »

« Bonjour, je suis la femme de ménage et je suis là pour ménager ! » gazouilla une petite blonde replète avec une voix de crécelle et une blouse à imprimé de la Tour Eiffel. « Puis-je ménager ? »

Glenn fronça des sourcils, intriguée par le personnage, mais finit par se décaler pour la laisser entrer. Elle la regarda pousser son chariot dans le couloir tout en regardant à gauche et à droite, comme guettant des caméras de la CIA, puis se diriger directement dans le salon pour emprunter les escaliers.

« Vous...ne commencez pas par le sous-sol ? » s'intrigua-t-elle.

« Comment ? » croassa la femme de ménage.

« Vous ne commencez pas par nettoyer ici ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus judicieux de faire le ménage ici puis en haut ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

Glenn finit par soupirer et lui faire signe de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Puis elle revînt s'affaler sur le sofa et réactiva le volume pour continuer à suivre sa télé-réalité.

_« Le nouveau copain de Parvati ressemble à un vampire alors à chaque fois que je le vois, je lui mets du spray à l'ail dans les yeux et je lui tapote la tête avec un DVD Twilight. » ricanait Amerah Patil à l'écran. « Ça m'amuse. »_

Arrivant au premier palier, la femme de ménage fit rouler son chariot jusqu'à la chambre qui fermait le petit corridor et posa doucement sa main sur la poignée après avoir fait une rapide halte. Il s'agissait de la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme était assise sur le lit, faisant ainsi face à la fenêtre, et regardait le panorama des toits parisiens, des boules de mouchoirs à ses pieds. Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière la femme de ménage la fit tourner mollement la tête vers l'entrée et elle fixa de ses yeux vides la silhouette rondouillarde qui venait de faire son entrée. Puis quelque chose s'anima progressivement dans le creux de ses iris et elle se mit alors à scruter avec plus d'attention visage de la femme de chambre. Puis ses sourcils se haussèrent et sa tête se secoua avec lenteur.

« Vous ? _Ici _? ! » hallucina Hermione.

« En personne ! » rétorqua Harry en ôtant sa ridicule perruque lui faisant des cheveux blonds bouclés aux bigoudis. « J'ai bravé vents et marées, gaines et rembourrage de soutien-gorge pour venir vous rendre visite. »

Hermione attrapa vivement sa lampe de chevet et la brandit en l'air, menaçante.

« Si vous n'êtes pas sorti dans les secondes qui suivent » siffla-t-elle tout en marchant lentement vers lui « j'alerte tout le monde en hurlant. »

Harry ne se contenta que de scanner sa chemise de nuit ample ainsi que son boxer et ses jambes nues.

« Mais depuis quand avez-vous avalé quoi que ce soit ? » s'exclama-t-il avant de fouiller dans l'une de ses poches de blouse pour en ressortir une barre chocolatée. « Avalez-moi ce Kit-Kat et en vitesse. »

« Potter, je v... »

« Pas de protestation ! »

« Mais, bon sang, vous allez... »

« T-t-t-t. Pas de caprices. Mangez ce Kit-Kat. »

« Déclinez-moi immédiatement la raison de votre présence ou je vous abats cette lampe sur la tête. Et je doute que vous fuir bien loin avec vos cuisses rembourrées de mousse. »

« Je vous le dirai lorsque vous aurez pris ce Kit-Kat. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard puis baissa les yeux sur la barre chocolatée en question et la lui arracha des mains.

« Et maintenant, vous allez me... »

« Ah non ! » refusa Harry en croisant des bras. « Je veux vous voir l'avaler. »

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien perdre patience et prévenir la police de votre entrée par effraction dans cet hôtel ainsi que dans ma chambre, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Et je pourrais tout aussi bien perdre patience, moi aussi, et crier sur tous les toits de Paris l'existence du Contrat, qu'en dites-vous ? » répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire. « Mais il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute même que votre copine Super-Sayen affalée devant le programme TV le plus abrutissant de la terre, juste un étage plus bas, soit au courant de cette affaire. »

Hermione le dévisagea, purement et simplement choquée.

« Vous...vous êtes au courant pour le Contrat ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, Granger... » soupira-t-il comme si elle avait tout à apprendre. « Pourquoi aurais-je des lunettes si c'était pour rester éternellement aveugle ? »

« Mais comment avez-vous... »

« Le Kit-Kat d'abord, les réponses après. »

La brune se résigna alors. Elle ouvrit la confiserie et la porta à sa bouche pour en croquer un bout. Puis un autre bout et un autre encore. Toute faim l'avait déserté depuis son départ d'Amsterdam. Les goûts étaient fades sur son palais. Mais si elle continuait à manger, c'était à cause du regard insistant de Harry qui vérifiait bien qu'elle ait fini sa barre chocolatée avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

« Tout d'abord, mes sincères condoléances, bon rétablissement, bon dimanche, bonne année, bonne santé, joyeux Noël, vive le vent et insérez pleurs ici, insérez accolade là. » lui dit-il tout en observant distraitement le vase posé sur le meuble à côté de lui. « Ensuite, concernant le Contrat... »

« Comment avez-vous su ? » lui demanda immédiatement la brune.

« Comment je l'ai su... » répéta pensivement Harry avant de prendre une voix de narrateur de conte de fée. « Eh bien c'était au cour d'une froide nuitée du mois Fructidor de l'An III. Je m'en étais allé aux bois pour quérir quelques branchettes de façon à pouvoir se réchauffer devant le feu de la cheminée, ma petite famille et moi. A la maison, ma soeur, Cosette, était bien malade car la Peste Noire avait durement sévie lors de... »

« _Potter._ »

« Je l'ai deviné. » répondit alors sérieusement le chroniqueur avant de piquer un des chocolats blancs de l'assortiment Lindt qu'avait laissé Angelina pour Hermione.

« Quand ça ? »

Harry dodelina de la tête tout en réfléchissant, les yeux plissés.

« Quelque chose comme...dès le début ? »

« Dès le début ? » s'exclama Hermione, de plus en plus surprise.

« Bah oui. » confirma Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. « Draco Malfoy, fils d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, derrière celle de la Reine elle-même, s'entiche soudainement d'une fille issue de la masse populaire totalement inconnue au bataillon. Déjà, là, on sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche. » commenta-t-il avant de prendre un autre chocolat. « Ensuite, ledit fils dont la réputation de Don Juan frivole – j'aime bien ce mot – n'est plus à refaire, se case avec ladite fille issue de la masse populaire pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison, sans qu'aucun aspect respectif de leur vie ne les rapproche. Et ceux-ci restent ensemble pendant des mois et des mois alors qu'en langage malfoyen, une relation durable n'excède pas les 48h. On perçoit un peu qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon, là. » Il prit deux autres chocolats et les enfourna sans cérémonie dans sa bouche. « Et après, sorti de nulle part, on apprend qu'au bout d'un an, vous vous êtes mariés. Comme ça, sans prévenir personne. Ah, j'étais vert, ça je peux vous le dire. Je voulais couvrir l'événement en exclusivité et c'est finalement ce pachyderme de l'inutilité, Dolores Ombrage, qui s'est octroyée ce plaisir, accompagnée de son fidèle petit toutou cameraman docile...mais je m'emporte, je m'emporte. Dans tous les cas, cette histoire de mariage qui arrive d'une façon aussi aléatoire qu'un morceau de Mozart après « C'est la danse des canards », ça m'a conforté dans l'idée qu'il y avait cachalot sous galet. » Il finit par vider purement et simplement l'assortiment de chocolats au-dessus de sa bouche. « Et puis le coup de la rencontre au Plaza, _sérieusement_, vous auriez pu faire mieux. Même une rencontre dans un club de tricot de septuagénaires pakistano-malgaches aurait été plus crédible. Dès le début, on sentait qu'il y avait dinosaure sous Doliprane. »

« Mais si vous le saviez, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir démasqué ? »

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Parce que c'était drôle. » dit-il et un petit rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. « On sentait bien que vous n'arriviez pas à respirer le même air au début et ça m'amusait. En fait, du moment que quelque chose me divertit, je rentre dans le jeu. Mais à l'instant où ça me lasse, je démantèle tout. »

« Et donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez soutenu cette mascarade parce que cela vous divertissait. »

« Tout juste. C'était ma petite friandise de la semaine d'écrire sur vous. Toutes les autres célébrités ont une vie extraordinairement ennuyeuse – des mômes, des dépressions, des manucures, des divorces et puis encore des mômes – mais la vôtre trouvait toujours le moyen de maintenir mon intérêt à flot. Chaque semaine, il se passait quelque chose de nouveau et tout le monde accourait sur mon site pour le découvrir. »

« Alors vous avez fait votre fond de commerce sur nous. » déduisit Hermione et il y avait une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

« Moui, pas faux, mais l'occasion était en or et elle était juste sous mon nez. Qui pourrait me blâmer d'en avoir profité ? De plus, vous me devez une sacrée chandelle, vous deux. Parce que, mine de rien, le fait que je me sois acharné sur vous – et plus particulièrement sur Draco parce que c'est drôle de s'acharner sur lui – a contribué à susciter la sympathie de l'opinion publique envers votre couple. Parce que ce n'était pas gagné, hein ! Oh que non, ce n'était pas gagné. Elles vous détestaient toutes, les groupies de Draco. Ça a été très dur de redorer votre image. »

Hermione plissa des yeux.

« Donc je suis censée vous remercier ? »

« J'accepte le cash, les chèques, les lingots d'or et les gâteaux aux pommes. »

« Vous blaguez ? »

« Non. » répondit avec le plus grand sérieux Harry avant de rouler des yeux. « Bien sûr que oui, je blague ! Vous avez perdu votre sens de l'humour ? » Il se frappa soudainement le front de sa paume de main, comme se rappelant d'une information capitale : « Ah mais oui, suis-je bête ? Vous revenez d'un enterrement. »

« Précisément. » confirma glacialement Hermione en se rasseyant sur le lit pour croiser des bras. « Et sinon, vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour.. ? »

Harry marcha lui aussi vers le lit mais eut tout le mal du monde à s'y percher en raison de son imposant déguisement.

« Je suis venu pour vous demander ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant. »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Par rapport à la situation géopolitique très troublée du bassin nord de la Thaïlande. »

« Si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour parler de Dr...pour parler de _lui_, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez fait le voyage pour rien. »

« Très bien. Ne parlons pas de lui alors : parlons plutôt de vous. » décida Harry. « Que comptez-vous faire ? » répéta-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un regard en biais suspicieux.

« En quoi est-ce que cela vous concernerait ? »

« Ça me concerne pour mon compte en banque, tout d'abord. » se justifia le chroniqueur. « Vous êtes, et de loin, ce qui me fait le plus vendre. Si vous vous séparez, mon chiffre d'affaire va très nettement chuter car plus aucun autre article n'intéressera mes lecteurs. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises...vous avez la plume, vous avez l'humour et vous avez l'aura. Vous pourriez écrire un article sur une chaise que la planète entière se l'arracherait. »

« Idée à essayer. » consigna dans un coin de sa tête Potter avant de reprendre. « Ça me concerne aussi dans le sens ou je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma carrière à écrire des papiers chiants sur des gens chiants. Vous étiez le seul couple qui brisait la monotonie. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois me préparer à annoncer votre grand come-back ou alors si je dois prévoir des mots-fléchés, une corde et un tabouret pour les futurs articles ennuyeux qui paraîtront sur mon site. »

Hermione resta à fixer la fenêtre devant elle.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » finit-elle par dire. « Et je n'ai pas envie de décider. Pas pour le moment. »

« J'imagine bien, dans un tel contexte... Mais pourriez-vous tout de même penser à m'envoyer un petit télégramme dès que vous aurez pris votre décision ? Histoire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. »

« J'essaierai. »

Harry lui laissa trois Kit-Kats en guise de remerciement.

« Et vous avez intérêt à les manger. N'oubliez pas que je vois tout et qu'absolument rien ne m'échappe. »

Hermione eut l'ébauche d'un sourire. Le premier depuis Amsterdam.

« Je les mangerai. » lui assura-t-elle alors.

Elle suivit des yeux le chroniqueur-nettoyeur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, poussant toujours son chariot devant lui. Mais avant de poser sa main sur la poignée, le brun s'arrêta pour se retourner à nouveau.

« Vous savez, Hermione, je suis un enfoiré de première derrière mon écran – mais quelle saveur aurait la vie si l'on ne pouvait pas pourrir celle des autres, je vous le demande –, cependant, je sais observer. Et je vous ai très bien observé, tous les deux. J'ai su voir le changement qui s'est opéré entre vous. L'instant où vous avez cessé de jouer le jeu. C'est aussi pour cela que je vous ai laissé tranquille. »

Hermione resta sans rien dire, brièvement prise de court par cette confession. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Harry eut à peine le temps de remettre sa perruque et réajuster son sein gauche.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Angelina d'une voix intriguée. « Tu parles avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Du tout. » répondit rapidement la concernée.

« J'ai cru entendre une voix de mec...qui êtes-vous ? » demanda soudainement la jeune fille en découvrant la présence de Potter.

« Bonjour, je suis la femme de ménage et je suis là pour ménager ! » se présenta-t-il d'une intonation suraiguë. « Mais c'est l'heure de l'Inspecteur Derrick à présent alors _au revoir _! »

Et il s'éclipsa au pas de course dans le couloir. Angelina le regarda disparaître à l'angle, les sourcils haussés.

« C'est bizarre... » se fit-elle la réflexion. « Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce mec, là, qui passe son temps à commérer sur le net...Sassy Tropper...Harry Covert ? »

* * *

><p><strong>LES PETITS POTINS DE POTTER<strong>

.

**ACCUEIL :**

.

**Ode à la chaise**

.

**L**es roses sont fushias

Les pâquerettes sont mortes

J'aime le gratin de courgette

Je mets des rimes là où je veux

.

**C**e poème est des plus dénonciateurs

Ce texte est des plus virulents

Je veux, en y mettant toute mon ardeur,

Dénoncer ce qui n'a duré que trop longtemps

.

**Ô** toi, respectable chaise de bureau

Combien de siècles t'a-t-on opprimé ?

Toi qui jamais ne pipes mot

Lorsque sur ta tête nous posons nos fessiers

.

**T**oi qui supportes silencieusement,

Sans jamais te révolter, sans jamais rien dire,

Qu'au siège de l'entreprise Ikéa, un employé un peu dément

T'affuble d'un nom impossible à relire

.

**F**jällberger, Påskmust, Fjellse, Linksnöks...

Est-ce un code secret ? Est-ce un mot de passe druide ?

Que doit-on y répondre ? "Kamoulox" ?

Est-ce la formule pour fabriquer du bonheur liquide ?

.

**Ô **brave chaise, toi qui ne bronches jamais

Lorsque des hommes abattent des arbres et te construisent

Alors que tu aurais sans doute préféré rester dans la forêt

A te faire tripoter les branches par la brise

.

**E**t comme je te comprends ! Qui n'aime pas se faire tripoter ?

Que ce soit par le vent ou par Pansy Parkinson

Mais voilà que de ce droit, tu te retrouve privée

¿ N'est-il pas temps pour toi d'entamer la revolución ?

.

**R**évolte toi, Fjällberger, révolte-toi !

Dégaine les armes, manifeste dans les rues

Il est temps que les hommes entendent ta voix

Car face à eux, tu t'es trop souvent tue

.

**N**e te laisse plus jamais manipuler par eux

Ne permet plus que recommence ce vicieux cercle

Mais entame les festivités dans une minute ou deux

Parce qu'il faudrait quand même que je clôture mon article

.

**ON A VU...**

Regulus Black** se faire embarquer par les forces de l'ordre après avoir tenté de pousser furtivement un cheval sur la voie publique. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer. Trop long, trop compliqué.**

Bellatrix Lestrange **sortir de chez elle vêtue d'une robe de viande et la grignoter au fur et à mesure de la journée, à chacune de ses petites faims. Résultat : elle est rentrée chez elle nue.**

Théodore Nott** sortir des limbes littéraires desquelles il aurait dû rester éternellement avec un nouveau livre que personne n'achètera, surtout pas moi, à part si j'ai besoin d'une brosse pour récurer l'intérieur de la cuvette de mes toilettes.**

Dudley Dursley** fouiller désespérément dans tous les placards de sa maison et ne rien trouver pour satisfaire sa petite faim. Puis poser son regard sur le frêle petit yorkshire de son voisin et se lécher goulûment les babines.**

Hermione Granger-Malfoy** débarquer à l'aéroport de Londres-Heathrow. Seule.**

.

**L'INFO DRACONNIENNE DU JOUR :**

.

**Avez-vous vu Charlie ?**

**Six jours que personne ne sait où il est. Certains affirment qu'il est mort. D'autres disent qu'il s'est simplement fait séquestrer chez sa grand-mère (pas la fanatique d'éventail, la chauve) qui ne veut pas le laisser partir de chez elle tant qu'il n'aura pas pris au moins trente-sept kilos. D'autres encore avancent l'avoir vu assis dans les caniveaux d'Amsterdam en train de pécher la truite avec une épuisette Raiponce.**

**Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce qui préoccupe actuellement la pensée de 99,9% des citoyens terriens – les 0,01% restant correspondant à mon chat, Le Chat, qui, lui, ne se préoccupe que de la façon dont il pourra m'étouffer à mon insu avec un sac plastique pour lui avoir fait la même coloration capillaire que **Justin Bieber** – c'est l'hypothèse qu'il y ait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Monsieur et Madame. **

**Mes espions sont en effet très formels : il semblerait que Madame ait allumé la gazinière du yacht que lui a offert Monsieur, jeté une bouteille d'Evian dessus et pris ensuite la fuite en plein jour, cagoulée, de façon à ce qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas parmis la foule. D'après mes espions, toujours, elle se serait directement rendue dans le pays où les chanteuses s'épilent intégralement les sourcils (**Mireille Matthieu**) et où les chanteurs brûlent des billets sur le plateau d'une émission retranscrite en direct à la TV (...ai-je besoin de préciser de qui il s'agit ?).**

**S'il fallait que je m'exprime à propos de ce sujet hautement préoccupant, s'il fallait que l'humanité ait besoin que ma voix s'élève pour commenter ce fait, je dirai et répèterai ceci et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle : l'épilation intégrale des sourcils est un choix comme un autre. Respectons-le et ne le jugeons pas. Parce que vous, personne ne juge votre toute première photo de profil Facebook. Vous savez, celle datant de 1976, un peu floue sur les bords, que vous avez prise dans la salle-de-bain, face à votre miroir criblé de traces de doigts et d'éclaboussures séchées de dentifrice, votre serviette "La Petite Sirène" dépassant en arrière-plan et en premier plan, vous voilà qui souriez tel le plus grand des illuminés, les bagues de votre appareil dentaire défiant la lumière du flash, votre coiffure ayant dernièrement été à la mode vers la fin de la dynastie Carolingienne. Eh oui, personne ne juge vos anciennes photos – du moins, pas devant vous – donc prière de ne pas juger l'absence de sourcils chez certaines, _merci._ Par contre, moi je peux. Mais pas vous. Et si vous protestez face au fait que la balance de l'égalité penche plus de mon côté que du vôtre, laissez-moi vous rappeler que nous sommes en dictature et que vous m'avez tous élu au suffrage universel à 347% des voix le jour même de ma naissance.**

**...et là vous le sentez, hein ? Vous le sentez bien que je vous mène en bateau depuis tout à l'heure ? Que je brasse du vent à m'en muscler les biceps ? Vous le sentez que je fais du remplissage et que, tout comme vous, je n'en sais pas plus au sujet de **Draco** et **Hermione**, dans le fond ? Mais c'est tout un art, ça, les cocos : prendre du vide et en faire un édifice. Si vous êtes sage, je vous apprendrai un jour les rudiments du métier.**

**Serge-Gainsbourgment vôtre,**

**Harry POTTER.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Réunion Chez Les Fous : L'Héritage**

.

**ACTE 1 : Joyeuses retrouvailles**

.

**Scène 1 :** _Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hugo Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

MARILYN MANSON :...et c'est donc ainsi que ma grand-mère a terminé congelée.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : (_voix tremblante_) Oh c'est si émouvant, mon petit squelette adoré ! Si émouvant !

MARILYN MANSON : (_voix tremblante, larmes aux yeux_) J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à en parler... C'est un sujet si sensible pour moi...

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : (_voix tremblante_) Oh je sais, mon doux cercueil ! Je sais !

MARILYN MANSON : (_voix tremblante, larmes aux yeux_) C'est comme la fois où j'ai assommé mon facteur avec un extincteur. Cette histoire me fend tellement le cœur car c'était parti d'un tout petit malentendu, au départ...

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(voix tremblante)_ Oh ne sois plus triste, mon cadavre d'amour, ne sois plus triste ! Il y a des choses bien plus graves, dans la vie.

HUGO MALFOY : Que quelqu'un m'achève. Je vous en supplie. Que quelqu'un ici présent se lève et se dévoue pour m'achever une bonne fois pour toute.

MARILYN MANSON : _(se levant d'un bond)_ Moi je veux bien me dévouer, si ça...

HUGO MALFOY : _(hurlant) _Tout le monde sauf VOUS !

MARILYN MANSON : Oui bah faudrait savoir. (_marmonne dans sa barbe, grognon_) On essaie d'aider les autres avec toute la gentillesse du monde et eux, ils nous crient dessus comme si on était des malpropres.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Vous voyez comme vous le contrariez ! Alors qu'il est si aimable avec vous ! Un homme si sensible ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! HONTE ! _(se tourne vers Marilyn pour l'étreindre_) Oh ne pleure pas, ma mignonne petite fougère chatouillée par les flammes de l'enfer, ne pleure pas !

MARILYN MANSON : _(sanglotant)_ Moi je veux juste rendre service et embellir la vie des gens tout autour de moi mais à chaque fois...à chaque fois il faut qu'on décline mon aide ! _(renifle)_ J'ai l'air si méchant que ça ? C'est quand même pas possible...

_Bellatrix déchire un pan de sa robe et couvre le nez de Marilyn avec._

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : (_voix énamourée_) Tiens, mouche-toi ma colombe.

MARILYN MANSON : Merci. _(se mouche bruyamment dans le carré de tissu et le lui rend_) C'est vrai ça, personne n'accepte mon coup de main, et ce n'est pas faute de l'offrir ! Ça me rappelle la fois où mon oncle s'est retrouvé coincé dans sa Toyota parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher sa ceinture. Comme tout bon et dévoué neveux l'aurait fait, je lui ai très courtoisement proposé de découper son corps en deux à l'aide de la tronçonneuse qu'il gardait dans son coffre pour que ce soit plus facile ensuite pour lui de descendre de sa voiture...et il a dit non, le bougre !

HUGO MALFOY : _(sursautant)_ Sapristi ! Il a _osé _refuser qu'on lui sectionne le corps en deux à la tronçonneuse ? Mais quel genre d'insensé faut-il être pour décliner un coup de main pareil ?

MARILYN MANSON : Ah ! Vous aussi vous trouvez cela étrange ? Je ne suis donc pas fou ! (_tout à coup pensif_) Mais, à y réfléchir un peu, je crois que son refus de lui tronçonner le ventre est peut-être dû à mon sens de l'orientation assez approximatif. Par exemple, lors de l'anniversaire de ma cousine germaine j'ai voulu allumer les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire avec un chalumeau. Bon, manque de chance, il se trouvait que ma grande-tante Marie-Draculette était assise juste en face du gâteau. Eh ben elle a terminé carbonisée au sixième degré, la pauvre femme. Donc ensuite, il a fallu la jeter par la...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Pour l'Amour du Ciel, de la Terre, de l'Eau et de l'Air : épargnez-nous d'une autre de vos sordides histoires avant que je ne commence à m'arracher les cheveux un à un.

DRUELLA BLACK : (_s'éventant nonchalamment à l'aide d'un large éventail en plumes de paon_) Vos implants capillaires, chérie. N'oubliez pas. Car nous, nous n'oublions pas.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : ON NE VA PAS RELANCER CET ETERNEL DEBAT ! Pour la première et la dernière fois : je n'ai PAS d'implants capillaires !

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(observant ses ongles)_ Moui, bien sûr.

DRUELLA BLACK : Et la petite Daphné n'est pas une roturière pendant qu'on y est.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Puisque je vous dis et répète que je suis une...

HUGO MALFOY : _(las_) Comtesse Greengrass, oui oui, on sait chérie.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS : Eh ben pas tes grand-mères, apparemment !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_indignée_) Grand-mère vous même ! Non mais oh ! (_se tourne vers Druella_) Pour qui elle se prend, celle-ci ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Ça y est, elle a mis le grappin sur un Malfoy, elle a fait ses petits bambins avec lui et elle pense que ça lui donne le droit de se comporter comme si on avait élevé les chevreaux ensemble. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Et puis il faut voir les noms qu'elle leur a donné à ces pauvres gosses...Velociraptor et Ah Bon.

DRUELLA BLACK : Quelle idée d'appeler son enfant Ah Bon ?

SIRIUS BLACK : _(redressant soudainement la tête, pris d'un éclair de génie_) Peut-être que lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'elle venait d'avoir des jumeaux, à la maternité, elle a répondu "Ah bon ?" à la sage-femme et que cette-dernière a cru qu'il s'agissait du prénom qu'elle voulait donner à l'un des deux enfants.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(lui tapotant la tête avec son éventail) _Très pertinent comme théorie.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Mais ça reste toujours aussi moche.

HUGO MALFOY : Bon, on n'est pas venu ici pour entendre nos enfants – dont les prénoms, en passant, sont URSUNOGHOR et ASTRAHÉGON, ce qui n'est quand même pas si difficile à retenir – se faire insulter !

SEVERUS ROGUE : Mais on est venu ici pour quoi, au juste ? Quelqu'un sait ? Parce que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi ! (_à mi-voix, pour lui-même_) Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je passe chez Interflora pour acheter un nouveau fouet...

_L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvre sur Lucius Malfoy et sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy._

.

**Scène 2 : **_Druella Black, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

_._

LUCIUS MALFOY : Eh bien c'est parfait ! Je vois que vous êtes tous au complet !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Il manque le petit Draco.

HUGO MALFOY : Il manque _toujours_ le petit Draco.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Il aura du retard mais il sera là, cette fois-ci.

SIRIUS BLACK : Il manque aussi mon frère. (_puis, remarquant que personne ne sait de qui il parle_) Régulus !

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Ah oui ! Régugusse.

DRUELLA BLACK : Je ne vois toujours pas qui c'est.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Faites un effort, Mère, il s'agit quand même de votre neveu par alliance.

MARILYN MANSON : Zi za peut vous z'aider, z'est zelui qui zozote et milite au zein d'une azzoziazion z'appellant : Les phoques de l'Antarctique vous z'emmerdent.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(éperdue d'amour)_ Que tu as bonne mémoire, mon poussin diabolique.

MARILYN MANSON : C'est parce que je m'y suis inscris il y a quelques mois de cela. (_pose la main sur son cœur_) Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que des phoques soient malmenés en Antarctique.

HUGO MALFOY :Par contre, pour ce qui est de congeler sa grand-mère, découper son oncle et brûler sa grande-tante...

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(à Hugo) _Oui ben chacun ses priorités ! Occupez-vous de congeler Voldemort et Pendragon et on pourra parler ensuite.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(à bout de nerfs)_ En quel dialecte doit-on vous expliquer que nos enfants se prénomment...

TOUT LE MONDE : (_las_) Comtesse Greengrass.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Je parlai du nom de mes enfants cette fois-ci ! Ah ben c'est du beau, ça ! Je vois qu'on m'écoute à peine lorsque je prends la parole, ici.

DRUELLA BLACK : (_à Wilhelmina_) Et elle a attendu toutes ces années pour s'en rendre enfin compte ? C'est quand même fort.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : (_à Druella_) Certaines sont lentes à la détente. C'est génétique, dit-on.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : (_à Hugo, suppliante_) Mais fais quelque chose, à la fin ! Défends-moi !Sauve mon honneur ! Bats-toi pour mon respect !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Pardon ? Le... ? Respect ? Quel respect ? Quelqu'un l'a vu, ici, ce respect ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Ah, ça doit être ce petit truc tout fripé, déplumé et borgne que j'ai vu sauter par la fenêtre il y a quelques secondes.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(posant la main sur son coeur)_ Puisse-t-il reposer en paix.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(posant son éventail sur son coeur) _Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers.

WILHELMINA MALFOY :_ (secouant la tête d'un air grave)_ Hélas.

HUGO MALFOY :_ (blasé)_ Bon, est-ce qu'on peut l'entamer, cette fichue réunion, ou bien doit-on attendre que nos chères grand-mères nous réduisent verbalement à néant ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Oh...tu pleures déjà ? Nous n'en étions qu'à l'hors-d'œuvre pourtant.

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(à Druella)_ Maman, s'il-te-plaît... _(se tournant vers Hugo)_ Il faut attendre Draco.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Eh ben s'il avait fallu l'attendre pour commencer chacune nos réunions, il ne resterait de nous plus que des squelettes.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : C'est mignon, les petits squelettes. Marilyn et moi en faisons collection pour notre décoration d'intérieure et nos ustensiles de cuisine.

MARILYN MANSON : Très pratique, le fémur, pour tourner l'eau des pâtes.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(horrifiée)_ Et dire que j'ai déjà déjeuné chez vous trois fois !

DRUELLA BLACK : Trois fois ? ! Eh bien vous aimez vivre dangereusement, ma chère, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Qui sait s'ils n'ont pas saupoudré les cendres de cette fameuse tante calcinée par-dessus votre poisson pané ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : ARGH !

_Prise d'un haut-le-cœur soudain, elle sort de la salle en titubant._ _Puis elle revient la seconde suivante en courant, l'air terrifiée._

WILHELMINA MALFOY : AU SECOURS ! A MOI ! UNE CREATURE TOUT DROIT VENUE DES ABYSSES ME COURSE !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(marmonnant) _Mais de quoi parle-t-elle encore, cette vieille mégère chauve ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Daphné)_ Je vous ai entendu, Green très Grasse.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(à Wilhelmina)_ Bon, Mère, de quelle créature parlez-vous à la fin ? Parce qu'on a une réunion à boucler, au cas où ce détail vous aurait échappé.

HUGO MALFOY : Et qu'on la commence, cette fichue réunion ! Pourquoi tout prend toujours un temps fou à démarrer ici ? !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Mais vous ne pouvez pas commencer quoi que ce soit alors qu'il y a une bête à corne qui rôde juste derrière la porte, prête à tous nous démembrer un par un pour pouvoir mieux nous digérer ! Soyez un peu réalistes à la fin !

DRUELLA BLACK : _(s'éventant soucieusement)_ Et voilà. C'est la folie qui commence. _(se tourne vers Bellatrix et Marilyn)_ Vous voyez à quoi ça nous mène, vos bêtises de cuisiniers amateurs ? A force de confectionner vos plats en y vidant les urnes funéraires d'on-ne-sait-trop-qui, vous conduisez les honnêtes gens qui en consomment à la psychiatrie.

MARILYN MANSON : _(roulant des yeux)_ Oui ben on pouvait pas savoir, nous, que c'était nocif pour la santé comme mélange. C'était pas marqué sur le site de recette, hein.

DRUELLA BLACK : ...parce qu'en plus vous avez pêché cette infamie sur un véritable site de recette ?

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Ben oui. Comment-faire-un-geste-écologique-et-recycler-les-cendres-de-vos-proches-défunts-de-façon-à-relever-le-goût-de-vos-sauces (point) com.

SIRIUS BLACK : Non mais j'hal-lu-ci-ne...on peut _réellement_ relever le goût de ses sauces de cette façon ? Et moi qui m'entête à rajouter du sel et des oignons, comme un couillon. _(sort un stylo et un calepin)_ Rappelez-moi le nom du site déjà ?

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(articulant bien chaque syllabe)_ Comment. Faire. Un. Geste. Ecolog...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(l'interrompant, hystérique)_ Mais êtes-vous tous des inconscients, des créatures dépourvus de matières grises, des descendants de la famille Greengrass ou suis-je réellement la seule personne ici à réaliser l'ampleur du danger ? Un MONSTRE nous guette ! Et il se trouve juste derrière cette porte ! N'en prenez vous donc pas conscience, bande de malheureux ? !

_Elle désigne ladite porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas au même instant. Apparaît Regulus Black en costume de torero rouge et coiffé d'un large chapeau mexicain à clochette qui fait « gling gling » dès qu'il bouge la tête. Il est à dos d'un cheval blanc dont une longue corne en plastique de près de trente centimètres est fixée sur le haut de sa tête, juste entre ses deux yeux._

.

**Scène 3 :** _Druella Black, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(complètement terrorisée)_ Aaah ! AAAH ! C'EST LUI ! C'EST _LUI_ ! C'EST CETTE CHOSE ! ELLE VA NOUS MASSACRER ! ELLE VA BROYER NOS OS ET EN FAIRE DE LA SOUPE !

_Elle court se cacher derrière l'éventail de Druella._

DRUELLA BLACK : _(roulant des yeux)_ Mais enfin, Lili, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous avez peur d'un simple petit poney...si ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : C'est ma phobie ! _(voyant le jugement dans les yeux de sa comparse)_ Oui eh bien chacun a sa croix à porter, que voulez-vous ? Il y en a bien qui ont la phobie du lait en poudre.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(à voix basse, scandalisée)_ C'était censé être un secret !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se moque de ma peur irascible des poneys.

REGULUS BLACK : _(remonté)_ Zezi n'est pas z'un poney !

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(abasourdi)_ Pour l'amour du Ciel mais que faites-vous avec un cheval dans mes appartements ? Il va ruiner mon tapis !

REGULUS BLACK : _(encore plus remonté)_ Zezi n'est pas z'un zeval !

HUGO MALFOY : Eh ben qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Un flamant rose ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(caressant avec amour la crinière de l'animal) Z_e vous prézente ma licorne apprivoizée. Elle répond au nom de Zanzibar.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(partagée entre rire et effroi) _Mais on nage en plein délire !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(toujours cachée derrière l'éventail de Druella)_ TUEZ ZANZIBAR AVANT QU'IL NE NOUS TUE !

_Vif comme l'éclair, Régulus attrape la corne en plastique de Zanzibar et la décolle de son front pour la brandir en l'air telle une épée. _

REGULUS BLACK : Quiconque formera le zombre prozet de touzer à un zeul zeveux de Zanzibar devra d'abord me pazzer zur le corps. Et ze zuis très zérieux. _(il agite la corne en l'air et effectue le Z de Zorro avec)_ Que zezi zoit mon dernier avertizzement.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Régulus, peut-on savoir quel éclair de folie vous est passé par la tête pour que vous choisissiez de débarquer au Manoir à dos de chev...licorne ? Comment êtes-vous même monté jusqu'ici ?

REGULUS BLACK : Par l'azenzzeur. Zanzibar détezte les z'ezcaliers. Za lui donne à zaque fois le mal de mer. _(se racle la gorge, ton solennel)_ Quant à la raizon pour laquelle z'ai déziré vous faire bénéfizier de za très z'honorifique prézenze, elle est très zimple : nous nous zommes tous les deux déplazés zuzqu'izi pour vous zenzibilizer quant à la dizcriminazion sous-jazente ezercée par zette zoziété pourrie juzqu'à l'oz du vingt-et-unième ziècle envers les licornes...

HUGO MALFOY : _(se levant brusquement)_ Bon, je crois en avoir eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine.

REGULUS BLACK : _(descendant d'un bond de Zanzibar pour braquer sa corne sur Hugo)_ Perzonne ne zortira de zette pièze tant que ze n'aurais pas terminé mon zpeech zur la zituazion préoccupante des licornes dans le monde ozzidental. _(ton féroce)_ Alors tu me feras le plaizir de te repozer ton zoli popotin zur zette zaize IMMEDIATEMENT.

_Hugo lève les mains en l'air et recule lentement vers sa chaise pour y reprendre place, un peu effrayé malgré lui. Régulus le suit en pointant toujours sa corne vers lui pour bien s'assurer qu'il s'exécute. Puis il se tourne vers l'assemblée et reprend la parole, accompagnant ses propos de grands gestes de chef-d'orchestre à l'aide de sa corne._

REGULUS BLACK : Ze dizais donc – avant de me faire zauvazement interrompre par un zertain blondinet malotrus – que nous zommes venus izi pour vous faire part de la zituazion cataztrophique des licornes zes temps-zi. Tout le monde les perzécute, tout le monde les rezzette – le zénocide licornien ayant pris plaze à Madagazcar le zeize zeptembre 1970 en est parfait ezemple, ze n'ai pas bezoin de revenir zur zes douloureux zouvenirs. Elles zont donc oblizées de z'enfuir dans de lointaines contrées où personne ne zera zuzzeptible de les retrouver. Les z'humains les traitent comme z'ils z'étaient des moins que rien ou pire encore : comme z'ils z'étaient de vulgaires zevaux. Et d'ailleurs, VOUS _(pointe sa corne de licorne droit sur Druella qui arrête net de s'éventer, surprise)_ zi ze vous z'entends une nouvelle fois traiter le très noble Zanzibar de zimple petit poney, ze vous zigouillerai zusqu'à ze ce que le zang coule et ze vous tranzformerai en zaize de bureau zur-le-zamps.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(levant un sourcil) _Elle sera en cuir noir, au moins, cette chaise de bureau ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(après un instant de réflexion)_ Bah za dépendra de ze que z'aurai en ztock zur le moment, ze pense. Pour l'inztant ze n'ai que des zaizes en cuir rouze zous le bras...za ira ?

DRUELLA BLACK : _(recommençant à s'éventer)_ Ça pourrait convenir, oui. Le rouge est ma troisième couleur préférée.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(pensive)_ Remarque – pardonnez-moi d'interférer dans votre enrichissant échange – est-ce bien prudent d'opter pour du rouge ? N'est-ce pas une couleur un peu trop salissante ?

DRUELLA BLACK : _(arrêtant net de s'éventer)_ Ah oui, tu fais bien de le spécifier. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé.

REGULUS BLACK : _(s'appuyant négligemment à la table de réunion) _Ah ben tiens, quelle coïnzidenze ! Z'en dizcutais zustement avec Zanzibar en galopant zusqu'izi. Ze lui dizais : « z'est quand même dingue, za, Zanzibar, que le cuir rouze zoit auzzi zalizzant, ne trouves-tu point ? ».

SIRIUS BLACK : Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

REGULUS BLACK : Figure-toi qu'il m'a fait part d'une très z'intérezzante informazion conzernant les différentes zortes de produits pour fauteuils en cuir. Dans zon trazet d'avion de Madagazcar juzqu'izi, il a lu dans z'un magazine qu'il ezistait un déterzent capable de faire dizparaître toutes les trazes pozzibles et imézinables, quelle que zoit la matière zur laquelle elles ze zont incruztées. Il a d'ailleurs zuivi zes propos d'un petit zeu de mot particulièrement cocazze, ze dois dire. (_glousse comme une fillette de 10 ans puis tapote le flanc de Zanzibar)_ Répète donc zette délizieuze petite boutade dont tu m'as fait part il y a quelques z'instants, Zanzi.

Tout le monde fixe Zanzibar pendant une trentaine de secondes. Zanzibar les fixe en retour, l'œil vide. Au terme de ces trente secondes, Régulus éclate de rire.

REGULUS BLACK : _(essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité)_ Aaah, zacré Zanzibar. Z'est un véritable bout-en-train zelui-zi, alors.. ! _(caresse son museau)_ Zi zeulement tout le monde pouvait être auzzi zénial que toi.

HUGO MALFOY : Un ado en chapeau à clochettes faire de la drague à une supposée licorne juste après avoir échangé des jeux de mots télépathiques avec elle sur les produits détachants pour fauteuils en cuir rouge. Et moi qui pensait avoir vu de tout en ce bas monde...

MARYLIN MANSON : On en apprend tous les jours, comme quoi. Ça me fait penser à la fois où j'ai conversé longuement avec un mout...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(féroce)_ Assez ! Racontez-nous encore une seule de vos histoires de décapitation, de calcination, de vitriol ou de que sais-je encore incluant un chalumeau et un membre de votre famille et je vous asperge de l'eau bénite à la figure.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Bon, avant qu'une bataille sacrée ne prenne place ou qu'un défenseur de la cause des anacondas violoncellistes ne passe le pas de cette porte pour m'interrompre, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous entamions cette réunion.

HUGO MALFOY : En-fin.

REGULUS BLACK : _(suppliant)_ Mais Tonton Luzius.. !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Tu prendras la parole une fois que ce qui est à l'ordre du jour de ce rassemblement sera réglé, Régulus, et c'est mon dernier mot. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Maintenant, place à...

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(catégorique) _Draco n'est pas encore arrivé.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(agacé) _Cissy, je ne sais pas avec quels espoirs tu t'es levée ce matin mais cela fait bien un quart de siècle que Draco ne se présente plus à nos réunions pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il vienne à celle-ci ?

NARCISSA MALFOY : Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Et il m'a dit qu'il allait venir.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(sarcastique) _Parfait ! Espérons seulement qu'il se pointera avant que le Mur de Berlin ne s'effondre, alors. Ce serait bête qu'il rate le spectacle.

HUGO MALFOY : Déjà qu'il n'était pas là pour la Première Guerre Mondiale...c'est bête, pourtant, parce qu'on s'est super bien éclaté sur le front. J'ai pris quelques photos.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Arrêtez donc d'être d'aussi mauvaises langues. Je connais mon fils. Il ne m'a jamais fait une promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue par la suite.

_Et tandis qu'elle prononce cette phrase, la porte s'ouvre sur ledit fils prodigue._

.

**Acte II : Qui héritera de la photocopieuse ?**

.

**Scène 1 :** _Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy,Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

HUGO MALFOY : _(un grand sourire aux lèvres)_ Et quand on parle de la queue, on en voit le loup.

DRACO MALFOY : _(à Hugo) _Et quand on parle de la stupidité, on en voit la personnification.

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(à Lucius, un rictus victorieux aux lèvres)_ Tu vérifieras sur Google que le Mur de Berlin ne se soit pas encore écroulé.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(bougonnant)_ Oui, bon, ça va ma Nounouille, c'est bon, on a compris, j'ai tord, tu as raison. _(à Draco, l'air surpris)_ Par la barbe de mon grand-père...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Ton grand-père n'avait pas de barbe.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(voix basse, à Wilhelmina)_ Mais c'est une expression, Mère !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Oui eh bien choisis-en une qui soit réaliste, au moins.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Très bien ! _(à Draco) _Par la barbe de ma grand-mère, mais qui voilà ! On ne t'a plus vu depuis tant de siècles que je ne me souvenais même plus que tu étais blond aux yeux bleus.

HUGO MALFOY :_ (à Draco) _Et moi j'ai totalement oublié ton prénom...c'est quoi, déjà ? _(au reste de la famille) _Quelqu'un sait ? Parce que j'ai un gros doute entre Simone et Ruth.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(gloussement)_ Rut. Hihihi. Rut. Hihihi.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : J'ai le vague souvenir qu'il s'appelait Kourtney, moi.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : A moins que ce ne soit Roberta ?

DRACO MALFOY : Pourquoi pas Bernadette, pendant qu'on y est.

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(voix basse)_ Ah ben c'est drôle, ça. C'est mon deuxième prénom, Bernadette.

_Tout le monde l'a entendu et le dévisage pendant dix longues secondes._

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(pointant du doigt Zanzibar)_ Oh ! Regardez ! Un cheval !

DRUELLA BLACK : Si vous pensiez détourner l'attention de l'audience en spécifiant la présence déjà connue de Zanzibar, vous vous êtes complètement mis le doigt dans l'œil, Severus-Bernadette.

SEVERUS-BERNADETTE ROGUE : _(pointant du doigt Draco)_ Oh ! Regardez ! Un revenant !

DRACO MALFOY : _(perturbé)_ Attendez, attendez...peut-on revenir deux secondes sur le cheval avec une sorte pic à glace collé à la glue sur le front qui se trouve juste en face de moi ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(hurlant)_ Ze n'est pas z'un zeval mais une LICORNE, pour l'amour du Ziel, combien de fois dois-ze le répéter ? Ze n'est quand même pas zi compliqué de reconnaître au faziès de zette zplendide créature qu'il n'a abzolument aucune zimilitude avec zette autre bête quelconque !

DRACO MALFOY : Toujours pas interné à Ste Anne, toi ?

REGULUS BLACK : Eh non, malheureuzement... _(soupir triste_) Ils zont overbookés niveau plazes, zes derniers temps, donc ze zuis encore zur lizte d'attente.

MARILYN MANSON : _(compatissant)_ Merde, ça craint. Moi j'ai la carte de membre VIP Ste Anne, ce qui fait qu'on me déroule toujours le tapis rouge lorsque j'y suis envoyé. J'ai même une aile de l'hôpital à mon nom.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(voix amoureuse)_ C'est d'ailleurs dans cette aile que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la toute première fois. Il courait nu dans tout le couloir en récitant les lyrics du dernier single de Taylor Swift, poursuivi par seize infirmières, et lorsque nos deux regards se sont croisés – juste avant qu'il ne sot plaqué au sol, abruti aux médicaments et sanglé à son lit pour quatre semaines – le coup de foudre fut instantané.

DRUELLA BLACK : Et qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air banal, nous autres, à s'être rencontrés dans un simple bar ou même, allez, soyons fous, dans la rue...

HUGO MALFOY : Ou encore en se faisant renverser du champagne sur le pantalon par une serveuse du Plaza à en faire pétiller son boxer. _(à Draco) _Un témoignage à nous faire à ce sujet, Kourtney ? C'est pour un sondage national sur le pétillement des boxers.

DRACO MALFOY : _(brusquement féroce)_ Tais-toi.

HUGO MALFOY : Oulala, mais c'est qu'il sort les crocs facilement aujourd'hui ! Quelqu'un n'a pas eu son petit câlinou du matin par sa serveuse adorée ?

NARCISSA MALFOY : Bon Hugo, laisse-le un peu tranquille, veux-tu ? Il nous fait déjà le plaisir de nous rendre visite, ce n'est pas pour que tu lui fasses regretter d'avoir fait tout ce trajet pour rien.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Mais moi ça fausse tous mes plans ! J'avais conçu le découpage de mon testament en fonction de toutes les personnes qui seraient présentes ! Et étant donné que Draco était porté disparu depuis plus d'un an à nos réunions...

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Donc nous sommes tous réunis ici pour recevoir notre part d'héritage ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Druella)_ Regardez comme ça l'émoustille de prononcer le mot « héritage ». Elle en a les yeux qui brille et les sourcils qui clignotent en rythme.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(à Wilhelmina)_ Peut-être pense-t-elle pouvoir enfin toucher le gros lot, histoire de ne pas s'être mariée à un Malfoy en vain.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Druella) _J'espère qu'elle héritera d'un quartier d'orange et d'une charentaise trouée, pour la peine.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(à Wilhelmina) _J'espère qu'elle héritera d'un rouleau de Sopalin premier prix et d'une plume de pigeon porteuse de grippe aviaire.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Druella)_ J'espère qu'elle héritera d'une boîte de thon périmée échouée du navire de Christophe Colomb.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(à Wilhelmina)_ J'espère qu'elle héritera d'un arrosoir.

DRACO MALFOY : _(à Lucius) _Donc...ça veut dire que si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui, je n'aurais même pas eu une seule petite part d'héritage ?

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(se racle la gorge, un peu embarrassé) _Eh bien, il te serait toujours resté le micro-onde de la cave.

DRACO MALFOY : Celui qui fait exploser la nourriture qu'on y réchauffe et sauter ensuite le disjoncteur du Manoir tout entier pendant trois heures ?

HUGO MALFOY : Vois le bon côté des choses, petit frère : si tu ne peux pas y réchauffer tes plat, il pourra toujours te servir de boîte à rangement pour tes cravates.

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(indignée)_ Lucius, tu ne peux pas exclure ton propre fils de ton testament, enfin !

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(dodelinant de la tête)_ Oui, bon, ça va ma Nounouille, je vais refaire quelques arrangements et tout le monde aura sa part.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(surexcité) _Tout le monde ? ! Est-ce que je pourrais hériter de votre Ferrari, dans ce cas ?

HUGO MALFOY : Est-ce que je pourrais hériter de la chambre de Kourtney ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Est-ce que je pourrais...

WILHELMINA MALFOY & DRUELLA BLACK : _(en cœur, féroce)_ NON !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : ...aller aux toilettes ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY & DRUELLA BLACK : _(en cœur, féroce) _OUI !

_Elle se lève en leur jetant un regard noir et sort._

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Est-ce que je pourrais hériter de tous vos couteaux de cuisine ?

REGULUS BLACK : Est-ze que ze pourrais hériter de votre garaze pour que Zanzibar puizze avoir une pièze où ze repozer ?

SEVERUS ROGUE : Est-ce que je pourrais hériter de votre femme ?

_Une fois encore, tout le monde se tait et le dévisage, stupéfait._

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(toussote, embarrassé) _Oui, non, attendez, pas « femme » – ma langue a fourché – mais « fan » comme, hum, comme dans « papier cello-_phane_ ». J'adorerais hériter de, hum, de votre papier cellophane. Et m'y enrouler tel un rouleau de printemps. Voilà. C'est mon rêve le plus fou.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Et dire qu'il y en a qui rechignent à hériter d'un simple micro-onde...

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(menaçante)_ Lucius.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Oui, ok, ma Nounouille, pas la peine de t'énerver je vais refaire le partage équitablement. _(d'une voix forte)_ Bien ! Que tout le monde se taise et prenne place. Nous allons commencer.

.

**Scène 2 : **_Druella Black, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(se lève, d'une voix forte)_ Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, fils d'Abraxas et Wilhelmina Malfoy, né le 26 du mois d'Août de l'année 1960 à 13h30 précise au sein du service du quatrième étage de l'hôpital de Newcastle, cheveux brun jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans puis début de reflets blonds à partir de 9 ans, taille de chaussure 43, vierge...

SIRIUS BLACK : _(sursaut)_ Vierge ?

DRACO MALFOY : Toujours au taquet dans ce domaine, celui-ci.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

LUCIUS MALFOY :D'autant plus que ce n'est que mon signe astrologique. Ça se saurait si j'étais encore...

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(tapote la main de Lucius) _Et si tu continuais à lire ?

LUCIUS MALFOY : Mmh, oui, où en étais-je...Abraxas...Newcasltle...cheveux bruns...ah, voilà : taille de chaussure 43, Vierge, allergique aux coquelicots, triple champion national de saut à l'élastique en 1971,...

DRUELLA BLACK : _(s'éventant, agacée)_ Par pitié, mon gendre, abrégez ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour entendre la totalité de votre curriculum vitae. On en aurait pour sept vies toutes entières, sinon.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Ah ben ça tombe bien que vous me disiez d'abréger, belle-maman, car on pourrait justement gagner en rapidité en supprimant toute la partie qui vous est concernée dans mon testament, qu'en pensez-vous ?

DRUELLA BLACK : _(brusquement enchantée)_ Alors comme ça vous étiez triple champion national de saut à l'élastique ? Comme c'est passionnant ! Moi, dans les années 40, je suis arrivée première du concours régional de Houla-hop.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(choquée)_ C'était VOUS la fameuse « Druella La Truelle » du concours de Houla-hop édition 1945 ? !

DRUELLA BLACK : _(s'éventant, fière)_ La seule, l'unique. Pour tout autographe ou photo dédicacée, s'adresser directement à mon manager.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : J'étais arrivée troisième dauphine tout ça parce que le cerceau a vacillé sur mes hanches pendant quatre minuscules petites secondes !

DRUELLA BLACK : Les déhanchés, c'est comme les cheveux : on les a ou on ne les a pas.

REGULUS BLACK : Zans vouloir me vanter, z'ai un déhanzé zuffizamment olé-olé pour pouvoir faire quelques zaloux. _(donne un coup de fesse à Zanzibar et glousse)_ Hein pas vrai, Zanzi ?

HUGO MALFOY : _(dépité) _Mais que quelqu'un lui dise une bonne fois pour toute qu'un cheval n'est pas doté de parole, merde à la fin.

DRACO MALFOY : Ze n'est pas z'un zeval, z'est une licorne.

REGULUS BLACK : _(ravi)_ Aaah ! Ze zuis content que vous z'ayez enfin intégré la zupériorité raziale de Zanzibar zur tous les z'autres mammifères.

HUGO MALFOY : Supériorité raciale...on se croirait dans une version équestre du nazisme.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Moui, bon, des licornes à Hilter, il y a quand même un pas.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Pourrait-on continuer cette répartition d'héritage ou bien brûlez-vous soudainement d'envie d'entamer une discussion sur la Solution Finale dans les poneys clubs ?

DRACO MALFOY : Ze n'est pas z'un poney, z'est une...

LUCIUS MALFOY : Si tu n'arrêtes ce stupide zézaiement immédiatement, Draco, je te raye de mon testament.

DRACO MALFOY : Pour ce que j'allais en hériter, de toutes les façons...

MARILYN MANSON : _(voix douce)_ Tu vois, mon petit Draco, si ta tante et moi t'avions adopté, nous t'aurions donné tout l'amour, toute l'attention et tous les micro-ondes que tu aurais désiré.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(voix douce) _Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour changer de parents.

DRACO MALFOY : Votre proposition sortie de nulle part me touche énormément, sachez-le, mais je crois que je préférerais hériter d'un électro-ménager inflammable à tout moment plutôt que de dormir dans une maison où l'on peut venir se faufiler dans ma chambre le soir venu avec une scie dans le but d'emprunter sans ma permission mon tibia gauche. Tibia avec lequel je vous verrai tranquillement tourner l'eau de votre thé le lendemain matin en me disant « bonjour Draco, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? », ce à quoi je répondrai « bah non, vous m'avez volé mon tibia ».

MARILYN MANSON : Oui mais on te l'aurais rendu après usage.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Un peu de Patafix et c'est bon, tu remarches.

DRUELLA BLACK : Eh ben heureusement que vous n'êtes pas chirurgiens, vous !

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Pile le genre de personne à nettoyer une plaie superficielle avec de la Javel.

DRUELLA BLACK : Et à faire des pansements avec du ciment.

HUGO MALFOY : Je suis plus branché goudron que ciment, perso.

DRACO MALFOY : J'ai hâte de voir le moment où tu t'occuperas des jolis petits bobos d'Astrahégon et Ursunoghor.

_Hugo se retourne vers lui au ralentis, une expression de choc sur le visage. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, la porte se rouvre sur sa femme, Daphné._

.

**Scène 3 : **_Druella Black, Astoria Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(apercevant Daphné)_ Elle s'est pas noyée dans la cuvette, celle-ci ? Qui lui a appris à nager ?

NARCISSA MALFOY : Mère, vous est-il par hasard possible de passer un quart d'heure sans qu'une méchanceté ne sorte de votre bouche ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Aucune idée. Jamais essayé.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Il paraît qu'on peut en mourir. J'ai lu ça dans _Femmes de Ménage Magazine_.

DRUELLA BLACK : Raison de plus pour ne jamais m'y mettre !

HUGO MALFOY : _(à Daphné, surexcité)_ Chérie ! Chérie ! Un miracle vient de se produire !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Tes grand-mères se sont étouffées avec un capuchon de stylo bille ?

HUGO MALFOY : Mieux encore ! _(se tourne vers Draco)_ Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

DRACO MALFOY : Ce que tu viens de dire.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(à Hugo)_ C'est son humour de plus en plus abyssal, le miracle ?

HUGO MALFOY : Mais non, mais non ! _(à Draco)_ Le prénom de mes enfants, pauvre abruti de demeuré d'archétype du blond benêt dans toute sa splendeur : répète-les !

DRACO MALFOY : Et tu crois que c'est en me traitant de pauvre abruti de demeuré d'archétype du blond benêt dans toute sa splendeur que je vais obtempérer ?

HUGO MALFOY : Cesse de jouer la petite fleur susceptible. Je pourrais te traiter de baleine bleue atteinte de la galle que tu t'en ficherais éperdument.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(intriguée)_ Tiens, les baleines bleue peuvent être atteintes de la galle ?

DRACO MALFOY : Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Pour l'Amour du Ciel : pouvez-vous tenir une seule seconde sans vous crier les pires méchancetés qui soient au visage ?

DRACO MALFOY : Je ne criais pas.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Mais tu as bien dit des méchancetés !

DRACO MALFOY : C'était plus une vérité générale qu'autre chose, à vrai dire.

HUGO MALFOY : _(à bout) _Mais on s'en fout ! _(à Draco)_ Répète le nom de mes enfants !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(indignée)_ Comment ça on s'en fout ? Ton frère se permet de m'insulter insidieusement de baleine et tu t'en fous ? !

HUGO MALFOY : Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Et puis, de toutes les façons, je t'aime comme tu es.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(déchaînée)_ Donc tu penses également que je suis une baleine ? !

HUGO MALFOY : _(dépassé) _Hein ?

SIRIUS BLACK :Deux.

MARILYN MANSON :Trois !

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(hystérique)_ Taisez-vous ! _(à Hugo)_ J'exige une réponse !

HUGO MALFOY : Je ne parlerai pas sans la présence de mon avocat.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Tu es le seul avocat présent dans cette pièce, Hugo.

DRUELLA BLACK : Faux !

_Elle pointe son éventail sur le saladier surplombant la table autour de laquelle tout le monde est réuni et au milieu de la pile de fruit trône un avocat mûr._

HUGO MALFOY : _(toisant l'avocat avec dédain)_ Il n'a pas eu son concours avec les félicitations du jury, lui.

DRUELLA BLACK : On ne peut pas tout avoir.

HUGO MALFOY : _(posant la main sur son propre torse)_ La preuve en est que si.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(furieuse)_ Oui ben prépare-toi à te retrouver très rapidement ôté de ton bien le plus précieux si tu ne réponds pas tout de suite à ma question.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Et préparez-vous à tous vous retrouver déshérité si vous ne me laissez pas terminer cette lecture de mon testament.

_Un silence de mort se fait immédiatement et tout le monde reste droit sur sa chaise. Lucius esquisse un rictus satisfait puis baisse à nouveau les yeux sur ses notes._

LUCIUS MALFOY : Bien ! Où m'étais-je donc arrêté...

SIRIUS BLACK : _(enrhumé) _...atchoum !

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(pointant son doigt droit sur Sirius)_ Black, tu es déshérité à vie ! Condamné au cachot ! Envoyé aux galères ! Guillotiné à la première lueur de l'aube !

SIRIUS BLACK : Ouais, ouais, si vous voulez. Faites juste en sorte d'inviter des nanas canons à mon enterrement. _(pointant son doigt sur Draco)_ En parlant de nanas canons, elle est où la tienne, Don Juan ?

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Draco._

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Où est Roturière-number-two ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Ça me manque de ne pas avoir un brin de paysannerie à notre table.

SIRIUS BLACK : Et moi ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir me rincer l'œil à ma guise.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Et moi ça me manque de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à maudire nuit et jour pour m'avoir éhontément volé ma place d'épouse Malfoy.

DRUELLA BLACK : Oui mais ça, on s'en fiche un peu.

HUGO MALFOY : _(à Draco) _Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir béni de la présence de ta chère et tendre serveuse aux cheveux de harpies en ce doux jour de partage d'héritage, petit-frère ?

_Draco s'humecte nerveusement les lèvres et fixe sa mère. Sa mère le fixe soucieusement en retour._

DRACO MALFOY : Elle...n'a pas pu venir.

HUGO MALFOY : _(suspicieux) _Pas pu ou pas _voulu _?

DRACO MALFOY : _(agressif) _Peu importe. Elle n'est pas là et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

HUGO MALFOY : _(grand sourire aux lèvres)_ Mais c'est qu'on a touché une corde sensible...Y aurait-il de l'huile sur le feu ? Des petits troubles au paradis ? Des pigeons dans le lac des cygnes ? Madame ne veut plus de Monsieur ? Monsieur va voir autre part que chez Madame ?

NARCISSA MALFOY : Hugo, laisse un peu ton frère tranquille au lieu d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez avec tes sordides devinettes.

MARILYN MANSON : _(pris d'un éclair de génie)_ Et si on essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez avec de sordides devinettes ? !

TOUT LE MONDE (sauf Draco, Lucius et Narcissa) : _(enthousiastes) _BONNE IDÉE !

.

**Acte III : Question pour un champion**

.

**Scène 1 :** _Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

MARILYN MANSON : _(voix de leader) _Il faut tout d'abord commencer par s'organiser en équipe de façon à cumuler des points par questions concluantes et faire naître entre nous un esprit de compétition qui nous donnera l'envie de nous battre à mains nues jusqu'à ce que mort dans un bain de sang s'ensuive. Étant donné que j'ai eu la brillante initiative d'entamer ce jeu, je serai donc l'un des premiers chefs d'équipe ainsi que le superviseur général de cette activité. Celui qui conteste cette auto-nomination la contestera sur un lit d'hôpital, les deux jambes brisées.

HUGO MALFOY : Pour continuer dans la dictature, je m'auto-proclamme également chef d'équipe.

REGULUS BLACK : _(arrachant de nouveau la corne du front de Zanzibar pour la secouer en l'air)_ Moi ! Moi auzzi ! Ze veux être Zef d'équipe !

MARILYN MANSON : Très bien, nous avons une troisième équipe de formée. A présent que ceci est fait...

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(voix timide)_ Je peux être Chef d'équipe aussi ?

MARILYN MANSON : L'ennui, Bernadette, c'est qu'on est déjà en sous-effectif donc trois équipes, c'est vraiment le maximum qui puisse être fait. Mais tu peux venir dans mon groupe, si tu veux ! Viens de mon groupe, Bernadette. Oui : _viens_ dans mon groupe.

DRUELLA BLACK : Ça va, je pense qu'il avait compris la première fois.

HUGO MALFOY : _(pointant Daphné du doigt)_ Viens dans mon groupe, chérie. Oui : _viens_ dans mon groupe.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(bras croisé)_ Tu vas devoir composer ton équipe sans ta baleine bleue favorite.

HUGO MALFOY : Très bien ! Qui veut d'une baleine en solde pour son groupe ? Profitez-en, on brade tout.

REGULUS BLACK : Moi ze t'azzepte Daphné car ze zuis un fervent défenzeur de la cauze des baleines de l'Ozéan Pazifique. Elles zont en voie de dizparizion et perzonne ne fait rien pour les protézer. Eh bien moi ze me dévoue pour le faire. _(ouvre les bras bien grand)_ Ze me dévoue pour te protézer, Daphné.

HUGO MALFOY : _(sourire mauvais)_ Si c'est pas beau comme discours, ça...

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(à Hugo)_ Va mourir.

_Hugo lui envoie un baiser et Daphné se dirige d'un pas furieux vers Régulus._

HUGO MALFOY : _(désigne Astoria du doigt)_ Si on ne peut pas avoir la fille, prenons donc sa sœur – sans mauvais jeu de mots.

MARILYN MANSON : _(désigne Bellatrix du doigt) _Je choisis ma Mercredi Adams préférée.

REGULUS BLACK : _(désigne Druella du doigt)_ Ze choizis la zaize de bureau en cuir noir.

HUGO MALFOY : _(désigne Wilhelmina du doigt)_ Je choisis la chaise de bureau en cuir rouge.

MARILYN MANSON : _(désigne Zanzibar du doigt)_ Je choisis la licorne opprimée et rejetée par la société du 21ème siècle.

REGULUS BLACK : _(enroulant ses bras tout autour du cou de l'animal)_ PERZONNE NE TOUZE A ZANZIBAR ZANS MON AUTORIZAZION !

MARILYN MANSON : _(poliment) _Puis-je avoir l'autorisation de toucher Zanzibar ?

REGULUS BLACK : ZAMAIS DE LA VIE !

HUGO MALFOY : _(à Marylin)_ Mais, de toutes les façons, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir dans son équipe un machin à corne dont les capacités de communication avec l'être humain sont égales au résultat de 156 + 27 – 26 + 80 / 75 – 3,12 ? Je vous le demande.

REGULUS BLACK : _(couvre les oreilles de Zanzibar, fusille du regard Hugo) _Ne l'écoute pas une zeule zeconde, Zanzi. Il est zuste zaloux de ta beauté intérieure et eztérieure.

MARILYN MANSON : _(à Hugo)_ Tu as sans doute raison. Une licorne n'est pas d'une très grande utilité intellectuelle, après tout. _(désigne Narcissa du doigt)_ Et c'est pourquoi je vais plutôt choisir...

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(catégorique)_ N'y pensez même pas une seule seconde.

HUGO MALFOY : Vous ne voulez pas jouer, Mère ? Ça promet d'être rigolo, pourtant.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Parce que vous trouvez ça _rigolo_, vous, de vous amuser du malheur des autres ?

DRUELLA BLACK & WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(sur le ton de l'évidence)_ Bah oui, quelle question.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Druella, soucieuse)_ Elle est quand même un peu bizarre, ta fille.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(s'éventant, navrée)_ J'ai quelques fois l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose de fondamental dans son éducation...

MARILYN MANSON : _(désigne Lucius du doigt) _Bon eh bien dans ce cas, je choisis mon cher beau-frère !

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(à Lucius)_ Ah non ! Il est hors de question que tu participes à cela !

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(à Narcissa)_ Mais ma Nounouille...

DRUELLA BLACK : _(à Lucius)_ Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas fini d'énumérer votre liste d'allergies, vous ?

LUCIUS MALFOY : Il n'est pas interdit de faire une petite pause ! Après tout, rien ne presse. Le testament ne court pas.

SIRIUS BLACK : Il n'est cependant pas exclu qu'il vole.

REGULUS BLACK : Rien que pour zette remarque dégoulinante de pertinenze, ze te prends dans mon équipe Zirius !

SIRIUS BLACK : _(effectuant une révérence) _Merci infiniment.

MARILYN MANSON : _(à Lucius, les bras croisés, tapotant du pied)_ Je vous attends toujours, beau-frère.

NARCISSA MALFOY : _(à Lucius) _Si tu bouges de ce fauteuil, Lucius, je quitte cette salle.

MARILYN MANSON : _(à Lucius)_ Le jeu ne peut pas commencer sans vous, beau-frère.

NARCISSA MALFOY : Si tu bouges de ne serait-ce qu'un iota, Lucius, je quitte cette salle.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(à Narcissa) _Mais ma Noun...

NARCISSA MALFOY : Tu as bougé des lèvres ! C'en est trop ! Je quitte cette salle ! Continuez votre imbécillité de jeu tout seul ! _(marche vers la porte puis se retourne, son index menaçant pointé vers l'assemblée)_ Et si j'apprends que vous avez poussé Draco à bout, vous aurez tous affaire à moi !

_La porte claque derrière elle. Aussitôt après, Lucius trottine jusqu'à Marilyn avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(voix guillerette) _C'est bon, c'est bon ! On peut commencer.

HUGO MALFOY : Une seconde ! Mon équipe est lourdement désavantagée par rapport à toutes les autres. Nous ne sommes que trois alors que vous êtes quatre d'un côté comme de l'autre. _(désigne Draco du doigt)_ C'est pourquoi je nomme mon frère pour combler ce déficit.

REGULUS BLACK : Z'EST DE LA TRIZE ! IL VA LUI DONNER TOUTES LES BONNES REPONZES !

MARILYN MANSON : Draco sera l'arbitre.

DRACO MALFOY : _(catégorique) _Je ne serai absolument rien du tout. Vous êtes gentils : vous m'ou-bli-ez.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(lui tapant la tête avec son éventail)_ Oh, arrête un peu de faire ta Narcissa, va ! Contente-toi de nous indiquer si nous sommes proches de la bonne réponse ou non.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Si tu coopères, on ne te fera absolument aucun mal.

REGULUS BLACK : Promis.

HUGO MALFOY : Juré.

SEVERUS ROGUE : Craché.

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(à Severus)_ Si vous crachez sur le sol, je vous déshérite.

SEVERUS ROGUE : Je ne suis même pas censé être présent sur votre testament, de toutes les façons.

DRACO MALFOY : _(interloqué) _...mais que fichez-vous ici, dans ce cas ?

_Silence. Tout le monde fixe Severus pendant quelques secondes, attendant une réponse._

BERNADETTE ROGUE : _(voix mal assurée)_ Et, hum, et si on le commençait ce jeu, hein ?

.

**Scène 2 :** _Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

HUGO MALFOY : _(frappant son poing sur la table, motivé)_ Très bien ! Qui commence ?

_Marilyn Manson attrape l'avocat qui se trouve dans le saladier et le brandit en l'air._

MARILYN MANSON : Celui qui attrapera le totem aura l'honneur de poser la première question à Draco. _(voix de présentateur de télécrochet)_ Que la lutte commence et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

_Il lance l'avocat en l'air et tout le monde regarde le fruit monter jusqu'au plafond. Dès qu'il entame sa descente, c'est la guerre. Severus saute pour l'attraper mais se fait bousculer en chemin par Wilhelmina qui tend ensuite le bras, bras qui se retrouve mordu par Bellatrix qui est à deux doigts de réceptionner le totem mais se fait assommer à demi par l'éventail de Druella qui finit par attraper l'avocat mais ne le garde pas longtemps car Marilyn lui hurle "BOUH !", lui faisant lâcher le fruit sous le coup de la peur, et il le ramasse avec un sourire victorieux qui devient bien rapidement une grimace de douleur lorsque Régulus lui pique les fesses de sa corne de licorne pour récupérer le totem mais le quart d'heure de gloire du jeune homme est rapidement écourté par Astoria qui lui fait un cloche-pied pour s'enfuir en courant avec l'avocat sauf que, manque de chance, Zanzibar charge droit sur elle, chevauché par Wilhelmina, qui lui fauche sans vergogne le totem mais elle fait l'erreur de le secouer fièrement en l'air et Hugo – qui s'est constitué une sorte de liane avec la tringle des rideaux – fend la pièce en équilibre et lui subtilise au passage l'avocat ; cependant, la victoire n'est que de courte durée pour l'aîné Malfoy car la tringle se casse et il tombe d'un seul coup à terre, ce dont profite Daphné pour lui arracher l'avocat des mains mais Lucius n'est jamais bien loin et la menace de rayer son nom de son testament si elle ne lui confie pas le fruit, chose qu'elle se résigne à faire car le compte en banque avant tout, et son beau-père exulte en étreignant son trophée qu'il ne garde pas très longtemps, au final, car Sirius arrive derrière lui et lui fait une prise de jui-ji-tsu qui le laisse agonisant au sol._

SIRIUS BLACK : _(penché sur Lucius)_ ET BIM ! K-O TECHNIQUE ! Vous faites moins le malin maintenant, hein ? Espèce de sale raciste des coquelicots !

LUCIUS MALFOY : _(voix faible)_ Pose...ta question à...Draco avant que je...ne me relève...pour te...faire vivre tes...dernières heures.

SIRIUS BLACK : Ouais bah envoyez-moi un télégramme quand vous arriverez ne serait-ce qu'à vous asseoir parce que pour l'instant, ça m'a pas l'air d'être gagné. _(à Draco)_ Draco. Je n'aurais qu'une question à te poser et cette question, je ne la répéterai qu'une seule fois alors il te faudra être très attentif, très à l'écoute, très...

DRACO MALFOY : _(agacé)_ Crache le morceau.

SIRIUS BLACK : Est-ce que c'est bleu ?

_Un silence se crée et tout le monde fixe Sirius comme s'il est le dernier des demeurés. Puis Hugo se redresse avec lenteur en raison des douleurs occasionnées par sa chute._

HUGO MALFOY :Alors voici ce que je propose – vous me direz ensuite si vous êtes d'accord avec moi ou pas – : je propose donc que Sirius soit non seulement évincé du testament de Père mais aussi de nos réunions mensuelles ainsi que de l'arbre généalogique familial. Tout ce qui comporte le nom de « Sirius Black » devra être jeté au feu et le premier qui prononcera ne serait-ce que la première syllabe de son prénom sera condamné à huit ans en prison ferme. Son nom devra être banni de toutes les plateformes virtuelles, de toutes les affiches, de tous les livres, de toutes les bouches, le but étant, à terme, qu'il soit banni à vie de la Terre entière. Ils ont découvert une nouvelle planète viable l'an dernier pourquoi ne pas l'y exiler ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Entièrement d'accord.

REGULUS BLACK : Zent pour zent d'accord.

SEVERUS ROGUE : Suprêmement d'accord.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(dérouté)_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(soupir dépité)_ Sirius, le but de ce jeu est de poser des questions afin de deviner la raison pour laquelle Draco n'est pas venu avec sa fille du peuple préférée à cette réunion pour quelle sombre raison êtes-vous allé demander si c'était bleu ? Qu'est-ce qui est bleu, d'abord ? La couleur de votre stupidité ?

DRUELLA BLACK : _(attrapant l'avocat des mains de Sirius)_ Pour la peine, je reprends ce qui m'est dû. _(à Draco)_ Est-ce qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux en bleu ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

HUGO MALFOY : Ra-té ! _(attrape l'avocat des mains de Druella et se tourne vers Draco)_ Vous êtes-vous disputé ?

_Draco reste muet puis secoue vaguement la tête._

HUGO MALFOY : _(victorieux) _Un point pour nous !

MARILYN MANSON : A nous ! A nous !

_Hugo lui lance l'avocat et Marilyn le réceptionne._

MARILYN MANSON : _(à Draco)_ Vous êtes-vous disputé parce qu'il t'est soudainement venu l'idée de faire un gâteau à l'ananas pour vos nouveaux voisins mais que tu as confondu la farine avec de la mort-au-rat en poudre sauf que tu ne t'en es rendu compte qu'après que ta femme se soit chargée de sonner à leur porte pour aller le leur offrir et à présent que lesdits voisins sont à l'hôpital, en train de subir un lavage d'estomac, tout le monde accuse ta femme de les avoir empoisonné ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(suspicieuse)_ C'est quand même hyper spécifique comme question...ça sent le vécu.

MARILYN MANSON : On vous a pas sonné, à vous. _(à Draco)_ Alors ? Je suis proche de la vérité ou pas ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(blasé) _Dois-je réellement répondre à cette question ?

MARILYN MANSON : _(victorieux)_ Je prends ça pour un oui.

DRACO MALFOY : Non !

MARILYN MANSON : _(déçu)_ Je prends ça pour un non ?

DRACO MALFOY : Ben oui.

MARILYN MANSON : _(voix pleine d'espoir)_ Donc je prends ça pour un oui ?

DRACO MALFOY : Mais non !

MARILYN MANSON : _(perdu)_ Je prends ça pour un oui ou pour un non ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(à bout)_ Bon, passez ce foutu avocat à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'on en finisse.

REGULUS BLACK : _(pique l'avocat à distance d'entre les mains de Marilyn à l'aide de sa corne) _Z'est notre tour. _(à Draco)_ T'es-tu zéparé de ta dulzinée ?

DRACO MALFOY : C'est...compliqué.

REGULUS BLACK : _(jubilant)_ Heureuzement que ze n'est compliqué pour nous de ze razouter un point.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(reprenant l'avocat)_ Est-ce que votre rupture est due au fait que ta femme t'ait surpris en train de la tromper avec une autre femme ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

HUGO MALFOY : _(attrapant l'avocat)_ Est-ce que votre rupture est due au fait que ta femme t'ait surpris en train de la tromper avec un autre homme ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Un homme ?

HUGO MALFOY : Oui, Grand-Mère. Je vous rappelle que Draco a un petit faible pour les torses velus des grands mannequins italiens.

DRACO MALFOY : De un, Rafaello n'avait pas un seul poil sur le torse – seule chose dont je me rappelle de cette nuit, d'ailleurs – et de deux, quand va-t-on enfin me LÂCHER avec cette histoire ?

HUGO MALFOY : Quand les poules auront des molaires. En attendant, je remarque que tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

DRACO MALFOY : Parce que la réponse est non.

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(arrachant l'avocat d'entre les mains de Hugo)_ Est-ce que votre rupture est due au fait que tu l'aies trompé avec votre gouvernante, Minerva ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(offusqué, choqué, dégoûté, ôté instantanément de toute envie de vivre)_ Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Beurk ! Mais disqualifiez-la !

MARILYN MANSON : _(à Daphné)_ Tu es disqualifiée.

SEVERUS ROGUE : _(prenant l'avocat d'entre les mains de Daphné)_ Est-ce que votre rupture est due au fait que tu l'aies trompé avec un être vivant appartenant à une autre espèce que celle humaine ?

SIRIUS BLACK : Tu veux dire un alien ?

SEVERUS ROGUE : Non, je pensais plus à un chat ou un arbre ou encore du plancton...

DRACO MALFOY : _(se couvrant la figure de ses mains, à bout)_ Disqualifiez-le.

MARILYN MANSON : _(à Severus) _Disqualifiée, Bernadette.

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(prenant l'avocat d'entre les mains de Severus)_ Est-ce que votre rupture est due au fait que tu l'aies trompé avec...

DRACO MALFOY : _(à bout de nerf)_ Bon sang mais arrêtez un peu avec ça ! Vous êtes à côté de la plaque ! Il ne s'agit même pas d'elle mais de son p...

_Il s'arrête à temps, l'air interdit. Tout le monde le fixe comme s'il était le code de combinaison du coffre fort de Gringott._

.

**Scène 3 :** _Druella Black, Daphné Greengrass-Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Wilhelmina Malfoy, Marilyn Manson, Severus Rogue_

.

REGULUS BLACK : _(impatient, féroce)_ Zon quoi ? ZON QUOI ?

MARILYN MANSON : Son p...p...arasol ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

HUGO MALFOY : Son pâtissier ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

SEVERUS ROGUE : Son prêtre ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Son paprika ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

SIRIUS BLACK : Son popotin ?

DRACO MALFOY : Désolé de te décevoir.

LUCIUS MALFOY : Son paon ?

DRACO MALFOY : Pourquoi aurait-elle même un paon ?

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Son pot-au-feu ?

DRACO MALFOY : Depuis quand un pot-au-feu est-il un motif de rupture ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : Son père ?

DRACO MALFOY : ...t'étais pas disqualifiée, toi ?

DRUELLA BLACK : Son père ?

_Draco ouvre la bouche mais reste silencieux. Sa mine s'assombrit._

DRUELLA BLACK : _(jubilant) _Son père ! _(elle fronce les sourcils)_ Son père ? _(elle grimace)_ Son père... _(voix effrayée, à Draco)_ Tu n'as quand même pas trompé ta fille du peuple avec son père, rassure-moi ?

DRACO MALFOY : Grand-Mère, ne m'obligez pas à vous disqualifier vous aussi...

REGULUS BLACK : Qu'est-ze qui z'est pazzé avec zon père ? Ah Attendez ! _(se penche vers Zanzibar)_ Zanzibar me zuzotte à l'oreille « Ze zuis ton père ! ». Le père de ta dulzinée zerait-il donc par hazard Darz Vador ?

DRACO MALFOY : Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait été dans une autre vie.

HUGO MALFOY : Est-ce que son père a exigé que vous divorciez après avoir consulté ta page Wikipédia ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non. Il l'a déjà lue, de toutes les façons.

HUGO MALFOY : Oui mais a-t-il lu la troisième phrase du seizième paragraphe en partant de la fin ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(agacé) _Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, Hugo ? T'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même, si ça te perturbe à ce point. _(marque un temps de pause puis ajoute, comme pour lui-même)_ Quoique maintenant, ce n'est plus trop possible.

MARILYN MANSON : Parce que tu le séquestres.

DRACO MALFOY : _(sursaut)_ Hein ? Non !

MARILYN MANSON : Quelle autre raison valable pourrait alors expliquer le fait qu'il ne puisse plus consulter la troisième phrase du seizième paragraphe en partant de la fin de ta biographie, alors ?

SIRIUS BLACK : Parce qu'il est aveugle !

DRACO MALFOY : _(dépité) _Mais non...

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Muet, alors ?

DRACO MALFOY : Parce qu'on ne peut plus lire lorsqu'on est muet, c'est bien connu.

ASTORIA GREENGRASS : Je voulais dire sourd !

DRACO MALFOY : De mieux en mieux.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : _(à Draco) _S'est-il fait kidnapper juste avant le journal de 20h ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(fatigué) _Mais non, mais non...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(à Draco)_ S'est-il enfui en Thaïlande ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(las) _Mais où voulez-vous qu'il s'en aille étant donné qu'il est m...

_A nouveau, Draco se stoppe à temps._

SIRIUS BLACK : Mafieux ?

DRACO MALFOY : Non.

DRUELLA BLACK : Marginal ? Mignon ?

DRACO MALFOY :Non !

LUCIUS MALFOY : Microscopique ? Mégalo ? Mollusque ?

DRACO MALFOY : Oh mon Dieu...

WILHELMINA MALFOY : Militaire ? Mythomane ? Mitterand ? Mozart ?

DRACO MALFOY : Stop.

HUGO MALFOY : Moutonneux ? Miroitant? Mardi ? Madeleine ? Microsoft Word ?

DRACO MALFOY : ...

REGULUS BLACK : Macarena ? Marvel ? Momie ? Mizzizzippi ? Michel Zardou ? Mort ?

_Draco relève la tête d'un seul coup. Régulus écarquille alors des yeux._

REGULUS BLACK : _(voix suraïgue) _Mort ? !

_Draco blêmit._

REGULUS BLACK : _(surexcité)_ Oh mon Dieu. _(il élève la voix, son corps tremble)_ Oooh mON DIEU. _(il hurle)_ Z'AI TROUVÉ LA RÉPONZE ! Z'AI TROUVÉ LA RÉPONZE ! _(des larmes d'émotions aux yeux, serre sa licorne dans ses bras) _ON A GAGNÉ !ON A GAGNÉ ZANZIBAR ! ARRIVES-TU A Y CROIRE ?

DAPHNE GREENGRASS-MALFOY : _(incrédule)_ On a gagné ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(aux anges)_ Oui !

DRUELLA BLACK : _(voix hystérique)_ Oui ! OUI ! O-U-I ! OOOUUUIII ! _(se tourne vers les équipes adverses et tend son éventail comme s'il s'agit d'un micro) _Alors, les gueux, qu'est-ce que ça fait de posséder le chromosome de l'échec dans son caryotype ? C'est pas trop difficile à vivre, au quotidien ? J'aimerais sincèrement comprendre.

SIRIUS BLACK : _(se met face au micro improvisé)_ Franchement, ça va, on fait avec. C'est sûr qu'au début c'est un peu un choc, on se dit « merde...pourquoi moi » mais au fur et à mesure on s'y habitue puis on n'y fait même plus attention. Ça devient comme une seconde nature, vous voyez ? L'échec devient presque comme un réflexe. Il y en a qui ratent leur jongle ou leur bus, eh bien moi, je rate tout simplement ma vie. Mais comme le disait Gandhi sur le plateau d'America's Next Top Model...

DRUELLA BLACK : _(récupérant vivement son éventail)_ Merci beaucoup ! _(à Wilhelmina) _Quant à vous, Wilhelmina Jane Malfoy, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'appartenir au club du Tiers-Etat intellectuel et capillaire ?

WILHELMINA MALFOY : _(se cachant le visage)_ Je n'aurai aucun commentaire à faire à ce sujet.

MARILYN MANSON : _(se poste entre Druella et Wilhelmina à la manière d'un garde du corps)_ Prière de respecter l'espace privé de la star.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(insistante)_ Mais le public a le droit de savoir !

MARILYN MANSON : _(menaçant)_ Ne m'obligez pas être violent, ma petite dame.

DRUELLA BLACK : Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

_Hugo lui arrache l'éventail-micro des mains._

HUGO MALFOY : _(remonté)_ De toutes les façons, ce jeu est NAZE. Les équipes sont NAZES. Les questions sont NAZES. Les réponses sont NAZES. Même le totem est NAZE ! Tout est NAZE. Le sol est NAZE. Les fenêtres sont NAZES. La table est NAZE. Les meubles sont...

_Druella lui reprend l'éventail-micro des mains._

DRUELLA BLACK : Et ce que nous venons d'avoir en direct, chers téléspectateurs, c'est la réaction à chaud du plus mauvais perdant de la Terre. Ce qui me fait penser : où est donc notre grand vainqueur ? Notre champion national ? Notre Héros ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(avançant à grand pas vers Druella tout en agitant sa corne)_ Ze zuis là ! Ze zuis là !

DRUELLA BLACK : Alors, mon petit Régugusse, quelles sont vos premières impressions au sortir de cette écrasante victoire ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(face au micro improvisé, des tremolos pleins la voix)_ Ze dois vous z'avouer que z'ai encore un petit peu de mal à réalizer ze qui m'arrive. Ze zuis toute zoze.

DRUELLA BLACK : J'imagine que ça a dû être un sacré choc lorsque vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous aviez atteint le sommet du podium !

REGULUS BLACK : Za z'est le moins qu'on puizze dire ! _(rire aigu) _Ze vous z'azzure que ze n'avais pas du tout prémédité ze qui ze pazze actuellement. Z'étais totalement pris par la frénézie du zeu quand zoudain, z'ai eu une zorte d'inzpirazion métaphyzique – maintenant que z'y repenze, peut-être est-ze ma grand-mère qui m'a envoyé un petit indize depuis le paradis... _(des larmes pleins la voix)_ R.I.P. Mémé. Elle est pour toi zette victoire.

SIRIUS BLACK : Attends, tu veux parler de Mamie Cosette qui vit dans le fin fond de l'Ohio avec ses trois chats tigrés, son caniche Ramsès et ses plantations d'oignons rouges dans le jardin ?

REGULUS BLACK : _(d'une voix forte)_ ENFIN BREF. Comme ze le dizais, z'ai eu une zoudaine inzpirazion, une zorte de déclic zuprême, et z'est ainzi que z'ai deviné que le père de la zère et tendre de Draco avait rezoint Michael Jackzon dans les zieux. _(joint ses mains ensembles, ému au-delà des mots)_ Oh, ze zuis zi heureux, zi heureux ! Ze crois que z'est le plus beau moment de ma vie.

DRUELLA BLACK : _(attendrie)_ Comme l'on vous comprend. La joie irradie tellement de votre visage que rien que de me tenir à proximité de vous me permet de bronzer. _(à Draco)_ Peut-être que mon cher petit-fils voudrait prononcer le mot de la fin, histoire que nous clôturions ce jeu en beauté ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(éberlué)_ ...mais vous êtes tous de très grands malades !

.

**Scène 4 :** _Draco Malfoy, Hugo Malfoy_

.

_S'avance vers le devant de la scène._

DRACO MALFOY : _(à lui-même) _J'ai toujours plus ou moins été convaincu que chez les Malfoy, les antécédents psychiatriques étaient plutôt lourds. Un peu comme une sorte d'intuition depuis le plus jeune âge. Mais là, je crois que je viens d'en avoir la preuve la plus concrète qui soit. Mis à part ma mère, il n'y en a vraiment pas un seul pour rattraper l'autre dans cette famille des fous furieux, c'est tout de même incroyable. Entre un père milliardaire qui n'éprouve absolument aucun remord à léguer un micro-onde encore plus déglingué que la carrière des jumelles Patil à son fils, deux grand-mères qui pourraient provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale rien qu'en trois petites phrases prononcées,...

HUGO MALFOY : Draco.

DRACO MALFOY : _(à lui-même) _...une tante capable d'assaisonner son propre enfant avec de la sauce basilique, le cousin de ma mère dont les neurones ont besoin de colle pour se connecter entre eux, le frère du cousin de ma mère qui ne voit aucune anomalie dans le fait de débarquer sur place avec un chapeau de vendeur de tacos et à dos de cheval, un frère qui me lancerait un bidon d'essence à la figure s'il me voyait prendre feu,...et la liste est encore longue.

HUGO MALFOY : Draco ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(à lui-même) _J'aurais pu atterrir dans une famille normale composée de personnes normales se comportant de façon normale...mais non. C'était sans doute trop demander. A la place, j'ai une bande de dégénérés qui se battent pour attraper un avocat. Dans quelle maison a-t-on déjà assisté à une telle scène ? Chez les Malfoy. UNIQUEMENT chez les Malfoy.

HUGO MALFOY : Draco !

DRACO MALFOY : _(à lui-même) _Et leur dernière trouvaille en date ? Organiser de véritables jeux Olympiques pour deviner la raison pour laquelle je vais mal. Vous, quand rien ne va, votre père ou votre mère ou votre sœur ou votre lémurien – que sais-je – vient vous voir avec un bol de chocolat chaud accompagné de petits biscuits pour vous caresser la tête en vous demandant « mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon roudoudou ? »...eh ben pas chez les Malfoy. Ici, on se lance des fruits à la figure et on fait la danse de la joie lorsque quelqu'un meurt. A peine s'ils n'organiseraient pas une piña colada à des funérailles. Et ils se demandent encore pourquoi je boycotte leur réunion mensuelle à la con ?

HUGO MALFOY : DRACO !

DRACO MALFOY : _(furieux)_ Quoi ? !

HUGO MALFOY : A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(dérouté)_ ...hein ?

HUGO MALFOY : Tu parles tout seul depuis tout à l'heure. A qui est-ce que tu t'adresses ?

_Draco regarde partout autour de lui, un peu confus._

DRACO MALFOY : Je...hum...eh ben je parle à...

HUGO MALFOY : _(un sourcil levé)_ À ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(voix incertaine) _...au public ?

HUGO MALFOY : Au public ? Où est-ce que tu vois un public ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(fais un geste vague en direction de devant lui) _Bah...ici ?

HUGO MALFOY :Attends, tu te crois sur une estrade de théâtre là ?

DRACO MALFOY : _(perdu) _On...on n'est pas au théâtre?

HUGO MALFOY : _(très lentement, comme s'il s'adresse à un enfant)_ Non, Draco, on n'est pas au théâtre. On est dans la vraie vie.

« Dans la vraie vie ? » répéta Draco, définitivement dérouté.

Il observa les environs une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il venait de sortir fraîchement de danser nu. Druella agitait toujours son gigantesque éventail en plumes multicolores devant son visage, ses bracelets en argent cliquetant entre eux chaque fois qu'elle bougeait son poignet.

« Draco, mon chou, tout va bien là-haut ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui...tout va bien... » répondit d'une voix absente le blond.

Mais dans sa tête, la voix de son frère faisait écho. _On est dans la vraie vie. On est dans la vraie vie. On est dans la vraie vie._ Ça tournait dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces mots tournaient en boucle. Inlassablement. Et les onze paires d'yeux étaient toujours rivées droit sur lui. Partout où son regard se posaient, il se sentait scruté des pieds à la tête. Et dans sa tête, d'autres voix se mélangeaient à celle d'Hugo. Celle de Pansy. _Peter Granger est décédé._ Et, celle d'Hugo à nouveau. _On est dans la vraie vie._ Et celle qui le hantait depuis des jours et des jours. _Elle te déteste. _

On est dans la vraie vie et Peter Granger est mort. On est dans la vraie vie et Hermione te déteste.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » finit par s'inquiéter Lucius en le voyant reculer d'un pas incertain vers la porte.

« Zon comportement peut zans doute z'expliquer par le fait qu'il zoit heureux pour ma victoire ! » proposa Régulus en caressant distraitement le museau de Zanzibar.

« Avouez-le que vous lui avez servi votre fameux plat aromatisé aux cendres recyclées. Avouez-le ! » siffla Wilhelmina en braquant son éventail sur Marilyn et sa compagne.

Draco quitta la salle à l'instant où sa grand-mère s'apprêtait à sauter sur le couple Lestrange-Manson pour les rouer de cou. Il longea le long couloir et déboutonna nerveusement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts tremblaient. _Elle te déteste_. Il dévala les escaliers et manqua de trébucher plus d'une fois sur une marche ou deux. Sa tête tournait. Les échos dans sa tête s'amplifiait. _Elle te hait_. Rez-de-chaussée. Draco courut jusqu'à l'entrée comme s'il était poursuivi par la mort en personne. Il se battit avec la poignée de porte et descendit les marches en pierre du dehors pour tomber genoux contre terre sur le gravier. _Elle ne voudra plus jamais te voir._

Et il crut qu'il allait craquer. Il crut sincèrement qu'il allait craquer. C'était ce qui le guettait depuis une bonne poignée de jours, de toutes les façons. Mais cette fois-ci, il crut que c'était la bonne. La douloureuse boule lui obstruant la gorge menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et si elle explosait, il partirait violemment en vrille. Et quand Draco Malfoy partait en vrille...

Une vibration provenant de sa poche le tira partiellement de ses idées noires et il tâta son jean à la recherche de son portable, ses mains tremblant deux fois plus que dans l'escalier. Sur l'écran de l'apareil, un prénom féminin clignotait.

« Allô ? ! » décrocha immédiatement Draco.

« Dans trente minutes au vingtième étage du Plaza. Et ne t'avise même pas d'être en retard. » répondit Pansy avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Minerva se lançait dans sa séance de ménage quotidienne de l'hôtel particulier, elle aimait le faire en musique. Cela lui donnait la motivation nécessaire pour accomplir toutes ses tâches de la façon la plus festive qu'il soit, passant ses coups de plumeau et ses coups de chiffon au rythme de la chanson diffusée. Il y en avait une en particulier que la gouvernante ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en boucle. Elle n'en était pas fière du tout, cela dit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dandiner des hanches dessus. Avant de l'écouter, Minerva s'assurait cependant qu'il n'y ait pas une seule âme qui vive dans les parages – pas même un petit cafard. Elle augmentait ensuite progressivement le son du petit transistor posé sur son chariot et fredonnait les paroles tout en les accompagnant d'une petite chorégraphie à l'aide de son balai-brosse. Ainsi, lorsque les premières notes de piano tant connues retentirent, Minerva arrêta toute activité pour scander à pleins poumons :<p>

« Oooh baby baby ! Oooh baby baby ! »

Et la voilà qui se mettait à vivre la chanson à 100%, agrémentant d'une chorégraphie frénétiques chacune des étapes de son ménage. Ondulation du bassin pour balayer sous les meubles, flexions des bras pour nettoyer les différents miroirs, sauts de biche pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre...jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'écraser de très peu la tête d'Izia qui – Dieu seul savait _pourquoi_ – rampait tranquillement sur le sol de l'Atelier, dans la liberté la plus totale, mâchonnant ce qui ressemblait à du papier mâché dans sa gueule.

« AH ! » sursauta Minerva avant de reculer de treize pas en arrière, la main sur le cœur.

Izia s'immobilisa et fit immédiatement la morte. Pendant ce temps, Minerva reprenait progressivement ses esprits, adossée contre son chariot. Mais à peine tourna-t-elle la tête de côté qu'elle eut son second sursaut de la journée.

« AAAH ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant Draco apparaître à l'entrée de l'Atelier.

« AAAH ! » répondit-il en sursautant à son tour.

« AAAH ! » cria-t-elle de plus belle.

« AAAAAAAH ! » renchérit Draco.

« MAIS POURQUOI VOUS HURLEZ ? »

« PARCE QUE _VOUS_ HURLEZ ! »

« BON BEN PARLONS NORMALEMENT ALORS ! »

« Ok. »

Draco reprit son souffle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il fronça des sourcils et esquissa un rictus, reconnaissant la musique que diffusait le poste audio de sa gouvernante. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur le chariot rempli de détergents, chiffons et sprays qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

« Britney Spears ? Vraiment ? » ricana-t-il tandis que la chanteuse entamait son célèbre ''Hit Me Baby One More Time''.

« Oui, non, attendez, ce n'est pas_ du tout_ ce que vous croyez. » lui assura Minerva, légèrement gênée.

Elle attrapa le lecteur pour changer de musique mais appuya malencontreusement sur une touche qui enclencha la radio. S'ensuivit un festival de chansons plus nulles les unes que les autres entrecoupées par des morceaux d'interviews extrêmement embarrassantes – comme celle de Ron qui expliquait, sur Hogwarts FM, pourquoi il était important de changer de caleçon au moins une fois par mois. En désespoir de cause, Minerva finit par jeter son transistor à terre et l'écraser hargneusement du plat de sa semelle. Au moins _là_ il ne marcherait plus.

« Voilà ! » souffla-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, la respiration courte.

Elle releva les yeux sur son protégé qui la regardait avec une expression mitigée, les sourcils haussé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait sa gouvernante écouter du Britney Spears sur son poste de musique pour ensuite exploser sauvagement ledit poste à terre. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir filmé la scène.

« ...bon ! » reprit-il ses esprits en se mettant à sillonner le salon d'un pas rapide. « Je cherche une lettre. »

« Une lettr...ah non ! » s'indigna immédiatement Minerva lorsqu'il se mit à pousser le fauteuil pour regarder en-dessous. « Je viens de faire le ménage, M. Malfoy, ce n'est pas pour que vous sabotiez tout mon travail ! »

« Eh bien aidez-moi dans ce cas ! » Il souleva une pile de livres puis sa Wii. « J'en ai besoin tout de suite. Question de vie ou de mort. »

Et le voilà qui se mettait à pousser la table basse, à tirer le meuble de la TV, à rabattre le tapis... Minerva poussa une bonne série de soupirs dépités avant de se résoudre à le rejoindre.

« Et elle était de quelle couleur, cette fameuse lettre ? » lui demanda-t-elle en repassant derrière lui pour tout remettre à sa place.

« Blanche. » répondit Draco, la tête en bas, ses yeux scannant le dessous d'un meuble. « Non : gris clair. » Il se redressa, les cheveux en vrac. « Entre blanc et gris. »

« Blanc cassé ? » trancha alors Minerva.

« Ouais, quelque chose comme..._par la barbe de mon arrière grand-oncle_. » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il se remit sur ses pieds au ralentis mais courut en quelques enjambées vers Izia. Ses yeux se cristallisèrent sur ce qu'elle était en train de mâchonner.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu bouffes, toi.. ? ! » murmura-t-il, terrifié, en la voyant avaler progressivement un petit papier gris.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que le serpent femelle continuait sa petite ingurgitation sans se sentir fautive outre mesure. Draco dirigea ensuite un regard plein de détresse vers sa gouvernante.

« Elle est en train de bouffer ma lettre ! » cria-t-il.

Minerva ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer ensuite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Et pendant ce temps-là, Draco faisait des aller-retours entre Izia et Minerva, de plus en plus catastrophé à chaque fois.

« J'y crois pas ! » pleurait-il presque d'une voix suraiguë. « Elle est en train de manger ma lettre ! Mais je suis foutu ! FOUTU ! » Il attrapa Izia par le cou pour la secouer – dans les limites du possible – et lui dire : « Mais qu'es-tu en train de faire, malheureuse ? Recrache ça tout de suite ! »

« Vous...comment puis-je vous aider, M. Malfoy ? » demanda alors Minerva, soucieuse malgré tout – cette lettre avait l'air assez capitale.

Draco relâcha le cou de son serpent pour désigner de l'index son Mac posé sur le fauteuil.

« Cherchez sur Google : _Comment faire vomir un serpent dans les plus brefs délais_. »

Minerva écarquilla tout d'abord des yeux mais préféra s'exécuter. Et à côté d'elle, Draco sillonnait le salon de long en large, ses doigts crispés sur son crâne, tout en répétant, tantôt dans un fou rire hystérique, tantôt dans un déchirant sanglot :

« Elle a mangé ma lettre ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle a mangé ma lettre ! »

Ce qui ne semblait pas être un problème pour l'animal en question car la voilà qui suivait son maître pour venir s'enrouler affectueusement autour de sa jambe. Izia n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il s'agissait de son procès.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Minerva.

Draco la rejoignit immédiatement après d'un pas traînant, l'intruse ayant pris d'assaut son tibia ne voulant pas lui rendre sa liberté. Les deux occupants de l'hôtel particulier écumèrent ensuite les sites et manquèrent eux-même de vomir en voyant les descriptions extrêmement détaillées – photos à l'appui – de ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Malfoy récupère sa précieuse petite lettre. C'en fut arrivé à un point où Minerva se tourna vers lui, le teint blême – ils venaient de voir une photo de dissection d'un boa constrictor – pour lui dire :

« Non mais bon, après tout, M. Malfoy, rien ne vous empêche de réécrire une autre lettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Impossible. » réfuta Draco. « C'est celle-ci ou rien. »

« Mais vous n'allez quand même pas aller chatouiller la glotte d'Izia avec un cure dent pour la récupérer...si ? Et quand bien même cela marcherait, dans quel état croyez-vous que ce morceau de papier est, à l'heure actuelle ? »

Draco baissa les yeux sur la concernée. Puis il finit par soupirer et se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

« Je suis foutu. » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois encore avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Au moment où son dos entra en contact avec la housse, Draco entendit le craquèlement caractéristique du papier froissé sous lui. Se redressant d'un seul coup, le blond ôta à l'arrachée ladite housse – au plus grand malheur de Minerva qui avait mis près d'un quart d'heure à la mettre correctement – pour ensuite pousser un glapissement de jeune fille en bas âge.

« Elle est là ! » exulta-t-il avant de la tendre en l'air et tourner sur lui-même. « Elle est _là _! ELLE EST LÀ ! »

Puis Izia, tenant toujours en otage sa jambe, finit par lui faire perdre équilibre et il s'écroula au sol. Lorsque l'héritier fut de nouveau sur pied, ce fut le début de la course à la montre.

Il courut dans sa suite pour se changer, envoyant valser ses baskets pour enfiler des chaussures noires en cuir et se débarrassant de son uniforme du mec cool pour le remplacer par celui du mec cool _avec_ un smoking noir à tomber. Il se vaporisa ensuite derrière les oreilles quelques gouttes du parfum qu'adorait sentir Hermione lorsqu'elle venait nicher sa tête dans son cou. Slytherin Platinium au poignet, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ôtés – il ne portait pas de cravate –, cheveux blonds ébouriffés comme lui seul savait le faire et c'était parti.

Tout en faisant rugir le moteur de sa Porsche, Draco essaya de répéter les paroles qu'il allait servir à Hermione une fois qu'elle serait devant lui. Dire qu'il était nerveux était un joli petit euphémisme. En vérité, il était littéralement terrifié et ignorait la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Fallait-il directement commencer par s'excuser ou bien devait-il trouver quelque chose pour détendre légèrement l'atmosphère avant d'aborder le gros du sujet ? Quelque chose comme : « Hey, tu sais comment on appelle un lémurien en surpoids ? Avec un téléphone. Sinon, à propos de ton père... ». Mouais, bon, pas la meilleure des entrées en matière en fin de compte.

Force était de constater qu'il était réellement mauvais dans ce domaine. Trouver les mots, demander pardon, s'accrocher au moindre petit signe accordé par une personne...il ne connaissait pas la notice d'utilisation d'un tel comportement. Comment aurait-il pu, de toutes les façons, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui même ? Sa vie entière n'était qu'une succession d'agissements égoïstes, posés selon son bon vouloir, sans considération pour les éventuelles répercussions qui suivraient. Hermione était cependant la première personne qu'il se sentait prêt à supplier jusqu'à ce que ses genoux le meurtrissent. Elle était la première personne faisant battre son cœur aussi vite, aussi douloureusement. Elle était la première, tout simplement. Et si cette affaire venait à les séparer, elle serait la dernière.

Ironique, hein ? Revenez ne serait-ce que deux ans en arrière et Draco n'aurait jamais été capable de penser une chose pareille. Si vous lui aviez dit : « mais tu sais, Hermione et toi, ça finira par être du solide. Même qu'au terme du Contrat, tu ne pourras plus la quitter », le blond vous aurait méchamment ri au nez. Puis, soucieux de votre état mental, il aurait fait livrer chez vous la carte de membre VIP de Ste Anne détenue par l'époux de sa tante Bellatrix pour que vous puissiez vous aussi en bénéficier.

Et regardez-le maintenant. Pas foutu de dissocier Hermione de chacune de ses pensées. Elle était partout, partout, partout. Il regardait les nuages et il pensait à ce petit haut bleu ciel qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble en Italie, lors de leur Lune de Miel. Il regardait le sol et il pensait à la fois où il avait fait une chute à terre si spectaculaire qu'Hermione avait eu debsoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour s'arrêter de rire. Il regardait les voitures progressant devant lui et il pensait à la fois où ils avaient fait un road trip improvisé, juste avant qu'il ne reparte pour un énième tournage, et qu'elle s'était mise à chanter à tue-tête toutes les musiques diffusée à la radio juste pour l'embêter. C'en était arrivé à un point où il pouvait même regarder une arrête de poisson et trouver un lien avec elle. Elle était partout. Elle n'était nulle part.

Il l'aimait comme un dingue. Il ne s'en rendait compte pleinement qu'à présent que tout n'était qu'à un seul doigt de s'écrouler. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Même Norah, il ne l'avait pas chérie à ce point. Elle tombait chaque jour un peu plus dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Mais Hermione, il l'aimerait comme un détraqué jusqu'à son dernier souffle. En deux ans, elle avait eu plus d'impact sur lui que n'importe quelle autre personne. Elle était entrée dans sa vie, dans sa tête et bam ! Elle y avait foutu le bordel absolu en l'espace de deux petites années. Malfoy l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait pu en pleurer là, sur le volant, en plein milieu de l'autoroute. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Rien qu'elle. Et il n'y en aurait jamais personne d'autre.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi... »

Draco inhala une bonne bouffée d'air et l'exhala lentement, ses épaules se décontractant au fur et à mesure que ses poumons se vidaient. Dehors, un des portiers du Plaza toquait trois petits coups feutrés à la vitre fumée, intrigué de ne pas le voir apparaître bien que le moteur soit coupé. Mais Draco restait assis à sa place, tête baissée, yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette voiture dans un état pareil.

« Calme-toi, Draco, calme-toi... » s'intimait-il.

Il inspira, il expira, il inspira, il expira, il ferma les yeux plus fort, il inspira, le portier toquait à nouveau, il expira, ses mains tremblaient toujours, il inspira, le portier demandait : « tout va bien, Monsieur ? » et non, bien sûr que non, tout ne va pas bien, quelle question bête, tout va mal, mais il faut inspirer et il faut expirer et il faut se calmer, se calmer, se calmer, on inspire, on expire, et cet idiot de portier persiste, y mettant presque son poing cette fois-ci pour toquer à la vitre, alors Draco perd son calme abat le sien sur son volant, appuyant sans le faire exprès sur le klaxon, et le bruit émit par la voiture fait sursauter le couple respirant l'amour sincère qui passe juste devant – un petit vieux de plus de quatre-vingt balais accompagné d'une bimbo d'une vingtaine d'années en robe si moulante que l'on pouvait distinguer le relief de ses os, de son foie et de ses intestins.

« Vous avez failli précipiter ma mort, petit scélérat ! » bougonna le vieil homme en faisant mine de frapper le capot de la voiture de Draco avec sa canne.

« Et il y aurait eu des heureux, croyez-moi. » marmonna le blond, son regard fixé sur la bimbo qui lui tenait compagnie.

Il attendit qu'ils terminent de traverser la chaussée – ce qui dura deux minutes et trente-quatre secondes – pour s'extirper hors du véhicule.

Pendant tout le trajet de la porte d'entrée à l'ascenseur, le blond se concentra droit devant lui, ignorant la nuée d'employés du Plaza qui vint se ruer sur lui comme s'il était le miel de ces abeilles. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le seul bouton attaché de sa veste de costume noire, le boutonnant et le déboutonnant jusqu'à ce que les portes blindées ne s'ouvrent. Adossé contre le fond de la cabine vide, l'héritier monta ensuite les vingt étages dans le silence absolu. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête de côté, c'était à peine s'il pouvait entrevoir le fantôme d'Hermione et lui se chamailler gentiment, quelques jours plus tôt, pour finir par s'embrasser. Cette scène remontait à une semaine à peine, lorsqu'ils étaient montés pour assister à la réunion de clôture du Contrat, mais Draco avait quasiment l'impression que cela s'était déroulé dans une toute autre vie.

_Ting _!

Draco sortit de l'ascenseur et foula du pied le sol tapissé du couloir. Plus ses pas le rapprochait de la porte située tout au bout du corridor, plus son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine, comme désirant s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Entre ses doigts, le bouton de son complet était à un iota de se détacher du tissu. Arrivé devant la porte, le blond ferma à nouveau les yeux pour prendre une lente et profonde respiration. Puis il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna.

« Juste à temps. » l'accueillit glacialement Pansy.

Si Maître Jedusor et Blaise se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui, Hermione ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Assise de la façon la plus droite qui soit sur sa chaise, juste à côté de Pansy, la brune fixait le mur qui lui faisait face sans ciller.

Elle portait un col roulé noir en cachemire et ses cheveux avait été relevé en une queue de cheval haute, dégageant complètement sa figure. Draco ne l'avait que rarement vu faire cette coiffure, le volume de sa chevelure l'obligeant chaque fois à ne confectionner que de rapides chignons pour ne plus avoir ses boucles dans les yeux. Il la trouvait tout simplement magnifique comme ça. De toutes les manières, l'euphorie de la revoir était telle qu'il l'aurait même trouvée magnifique avec un bandana à imprimé de canards sur la tête.

« Prenez donc place, M. Malfoy. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. » l'accueillit Maître Jedusor.

Draco ferma alors doucement la porte derrière lui et marcha en direction du siège juste en face d'Hermione. Il récolta au passage un sourire contrit de la part de Blaise et un regard sabre-laser made in Pansy Parkinson.

« Je disais donc que la dernière fois où nous devions nous voir » reprit l'avocat « je ne pouvais malencontreusement pas me déplacer étant donné que... »

« ...vous copuliez avec votre secrétaire à l'ombre d'un cocotier de Bora-Bora. » termina pour lui Pansy.

Maître Jedusor lui adressa un regard noir auquel l'attachée de presse répondit par un léger haussement de sourcils, l'air de dire « Allez-y, essayez un peu de me contredire ».

« ...entre autre. » finit-il par admettre, la mâchoire serrée. « Mais nous avions abordé au téléphone les diverses façons de mettre un terme au Contrat en dehors de la rupture officielle ainsi que les répercussions de chacune de ces options. Je me rappelle vous avoir donné une semaine pour réfléchir à tout ceci posément. » Il fixa successivement Draco et Hermione. « Y avez-vous donc réfléchi ? »

Blaise se racla alors la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est-à-dire qu'un...comment dire ? Un malencontreux événement ayant pris place il y a quelques jours de cela vient radicalement changer la donne, à présent. »

« Un événement ? Quel événement ? » demanda Maître Jedusor, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, trois fois rien. Malfoy a juste omis de me dire que mon père était décédé. » répondit alors Hermione.

Voix dure, sarcasme impitoyable. Il n'était plus Draco à ses yeux mais un simple « Malfoy » prononcé avec le même détachement, la même répulsion qu'aux tout premiers jours du Contrat. L'héritier accusa douloureusement le coup.

« ...ah ouais, quand même. Ça craint. » remarqua avec une rare perspicacité Maître Jedusor.

« Et ce sont les seules paroles que vous trouvez bonnes à prononcer ? » siffla Pansy.

« Et que voulez-vous que je prononce ? » rétorqua l'homme de loi. « Le contenu de la bulle de la huitième vignette de la seizième page du vingt-huitième tome de la BD Garfield ? »

« Faites-le, qu'on rigole. »

« _Chaque fois que tu souris, quelque chose d'atroce arrive. _» récita Maître Jedusor. « Une réplique qui pourrait parfaitement s'appliquer à vous, Mlle Parkinson, si l'on remplaçait le verbe ''sourire'' par ''respirer''. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur d'être mystérieusement assassiné dans votre sommeil, vous. » le menaça indirectement Pansy.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je... »

« _S'il-vous-plaît_. » les interrompit Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

Tous les deux se turent sur-le-champs.

« J'aimerais terminer cette affaire au plus vite. » continua-t-elle d'une voix pressée. « Vous aurez tout le temps de vous disputer après. »

« Oui, bien sûr Mrs. Malfoy... » acquiesça Maître Jedusor.

« Granger. » la corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. « Je veux reprendre le nom de mon père. Et mettre un terme à ce mariage dès maintenant. »

Les dents de Draco mordirent automatiquement l'intérieur de sa joue sans que la douleur ne remonte au cerveau. Parce que la _véritable _douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis n'était pas physique. Elle était visuelle. Auditive. Chaque mot que prononçait Hermione de cette voix distante et cassante avait sur lui l'effet du plus aiguisé des poignards.

« Je veux stopper le Contrat également. Dites-moi où signer je le ferai à la seconde. »

Ses mains devenaient moites, tremblantes. Il avait beau les crisper sur son pantalon ou les serrer en un poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent rien n'y faisait. Les tressautements n'arrêtaient pas, de même pour la chair de poule qui venait à présent hérisser son épiderme.

« Le fait que Malfoy m'ait caché de façon totalement délibérée la mort de mon père rentre dans le cadre de la définition d'une ''situation insoutenable'' tel qu'il l'est écrit dans la clause n°312 de l'accord. Je considère cet agissement comme totalement impardonnable. »

_Impardonnable. _Ses dents s'enfonçaient toujours dans sa chair. Ses yeux fixaient toujours Hermione. Ses paroles le saignaient toujours à vif.

« Je veux donc que notre séparation se fasse dès aujourd'hui et de la façon la plus nette et radicale qui soit. Je ne veux ni conséquences ou répercussions médiatiques futures et, plus que tout, je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec lui. »

Le cœur de Draco loupa deux battements d'affilée.

« Plus _aucun._ »

Idiot. Débile. Naïf. Qu'avait-il cru en venant ici ? Que tout allait s'arranger ? Qu'elle lui en voudrait mais juste un tout petit peu ? Et qu'en le voyant apparaître sur le pas de cette porte, sa colère fondrait comme neige au soleil ? Mais à quelle sombre espèce de d'imbécile optimiste appartenait-il ?

« Voilà qui est dit. » réagit Maître Jedusor avant de se tourner vers Draco. « M. Malfoy, désirez-vous prendre également la parole ? »

« Qu'aurait-il même à dire ? » aboya alors Hermione et c'était la première fois que sa voix laissait filtrer son animosité envers lui.

« Mlle Granger, je comprends tout à fait votre colère mais ce Contrat, vous l'avez signé à deux. Ce qui signifie que quoi que l'un de vous ait fait, les deux parties ont le droit de s'exprimer lors d'un conflit. Surtout dans le cadre d'un constat de situation insoutenable. »

« Vous ne l'aviez pas précisé la fois dernière. »

« Il faut dire que la fois dernière, vous n'aviez pas l'air aussi encline à quitter le navire qu'aujourd'hui. » lui fut remarquer à juste titre l'homme de loi. « La situation actuelle est un motif de cessation immédiate du Contrat, je ne vous contredis pas là-dessus. Seulement, pour que cette cessation soit prononcée, il faut que les deux parties délibèrent pour être bien sûrs de vouloir tout arrêter définitivement. »

« J'en suis sûre. J'en suis même certaine. »

« Pour vous, cela ne fait aucun doute mais pour votre époux, qu'en est-il ? C'est pour cela que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux avant que la décision ne soit prise... »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler. » refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

« ...cette discussion peut se faire en tête-à-tête... »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler. »

« ...comme en présence d'un médiateur. Que choisissez-vous ? »

« De signer les papiers dès maintenant. »

« Il faut que vous choisissiez, Mlle Granger. Si vous ne le faites pas, votre mari le fera pour vous. »

Hermione secoua la tête, bornée.

« Très bien. » Maître Jedusor se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'héritier qui était totalement affaissé sur son siège. « M. Malfoy, que choisissez-vous ? »

Draco se redressa maladroitement, les mains toujours tremblantes. Il avait le regard hagard et des traits accablés.

« Je... » commença-t-il d'une voix inégale avant de se racler nerveusement la gorge. « Tête-à-tête. »

Hermione ferma les yeux puis poussa un profond soupir. Elle finit par appuyer son coude contre la table de verre et cacher sa figure dans sa paume. Pendant ce temps, Blaise, Pansy et Maître Jedusor quittèrent l'un après l'autre leur chaise pour rejoindre la sortie, Pansy pinçant au passage la cuisse de l'avocat en guise de revanche et ce-dernier répliqua en tentant de lui faire un trait de stylo bille rouge sur la joue. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Draco, Hermione et le silence d'église de la salle de conférence.

Quand bien même la porte eut claqué depuis maintenant deux minutes, Hermione ne changea pas de position, aussi figée qu'une statue. Draco, en revanche, n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait poser ses mains à plat sur la table ou bien les passer dans ses cheveux ou encore les plaquer sur son visage...il était une boule de nervosité à lui tout seul. Et face à lui, Hermione ne bougeait pas d'un seul millimètre.

Draco ignorait s'il devait être la personne qui briserait ce silence. Il ne savait même pas _comment_ le briser, ce silence. Aucune phrase, aucune formule ne lui venait en tête. Tout était extrêmement confus dans son esprit. Tout partait dans tous les sens et ses pensées étaient si nombreuses qu'il aurait pu en suffoquer mentalement. Et son cœur lui faisait mal, si mal. Chaque battement équivalait à un coup dans la poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » finit-il par prendre la parole, cinq minutes après qu'ils aient été laissé seuls.

Ce qui ne récolta aucune réaction de la part d'Hermione. Absolument aucune. Dans un sens, cela encouragea Draco à continuer. Alors il reprit de cette voix mal assurée :

« J'ai...j'ai envie de te dire que je suis désolé – profondément, sincèrement, extrêmement, éternellement désolé – mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour que tu me pardonnes. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Mais je suis désolé, Hermione. Je suis profondément, sincèrement, extrêmement, éternellement désolé de t'avoir fait ce que je t'ai fait. De t'avoir dissimulé la mort de Peter. »

Toujours aucune réponse orale ou corporelle de sa part. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé.

« Et je sais que tu m'en veux. Que tu me détestes. A ta place, je me serais détesté aussi. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'attendre cet incident pour le faire, d'ailleurs. »

Mais Draco ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. A présent qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière.

« Je passe ma vie entière à dire et à faire des choses détestables, à tout foutre en l'air sur le plan médiatique comme sur celui personnel. Et le pire, c'est que j'en suis arrivé à un stade où je ne le fais même plus exprès. C'est devenu comme une seconde nature. Mais je ne dis pas ça pour excuser ce que j'ai fait. En aucun cas. Je te dis juste ça pour que tu comprennes que...que je suis... »

Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour clôturer sa phrase. Et Hermione, face à lui, restait emmurée dans cette glaciale indifférence.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de...de totalement...j'ai commis un acte impardonnable, Hermione. Et je ne sais pas comment me racheter auprès de toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. »

Ses tremblements recommençaient et ses yeux le piquaient. Dans sa gorge, cette fameuse boule grossissait au fur et à mesure, le forçant à baisser sa voix d'un cran.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes. »

Et là, Draco vit les épaules de sa voisine se hausser légèrement, comme si elle prenait une profonde inspiration.

« Dis-le-moi, Hermione. »

Mais elle ne bougea plus par la suite, gardant son visage couvert et son coude appuyé contre la table.

« Parle-moi. »

Il la regardait comme s'il n'y avait rien ni personne d'autre qu'elle dans cette pièce. Pas de meubles, pas de sol, pas de plafond, pas de plantes, pas de fenêtre, pas de chaise, pas de salle de conférence. Juste elle.

« Dis quelque chose. »

Et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. De même pour sa lèvre inférieure. Et Hermione continuait à se terrer dans son mutisme.

« Dis quelque chose, merde, n'importe quoi ! »

Le « merde » lui avait échappé tout seul. La faute à ses nerfs à vif. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'exprime. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix.

« Tu ne peux pas me torturer comme ça, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas. Parle-moi, même si c'est pour m'injurier. Regarde-moi, même si c'est pour me fusiller du regard ou même me cracher au visage. Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ce silence. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. _S'il-te-plaît_, ne me laisse pas comme ça. »

Son ton de voix était plaintif, suppliant. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il la suppliait.

« S'il-te-plaît, Hermione. S'il-te-plaît. » murmura-t-il.

Il attendit. Elle ne bougea pas. Alors il passa ses deux mains dans sa chevelure peroxydée et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une bonne poignée de mèches, tirant au passage sur son cuir chevelu.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » gémit-t-il, désespéré, et il ne savait même plus s'il s'adressait à Hermione ou à lui-même. « Je ne sais _pas_ quoi faire. » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, ses mains toujours coincée dans ses cheveux. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Parce que je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire. Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de parler. C'est impossible. Donc il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'accordes ton pardon. Je pourrais devenir malade si tu ne me le dis pas. Je pourrais limite en crever. S'il-te... »

« Tais-toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se statufier, les yeux écarquillés. Venait-elle bien de parler ou alors n'était-ce qu'un mauvais tour joué par son imagination? Parce que lorsqu'on la regardait, sa posture demeurait inchangée, ne laissant aucunement deviner qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre la parole. Malfoy se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que tu... »

« Je viens de te dire de te _taire_. » asséna de nouveau Hermione.

Là, il n'y avait plus un seul doute à avoir. Draco obtempéra à la seconde. Et les épaules d'Hermione se mirent à nouveau à se soulever progressivement, sa figure toujours cachée.

« Pendant tout le temps où on était à Amsterdam » commença-t-elle et sa voix était une sorte de chuchotement à la fois tremblant et féroce « on s'est levé ensemble, on s'est couché ensemble, on s'est brossé les dents ensemble, on s'est lavé ensemble, on s'est promené ensemble, on a mangé ensemble, on a fait la fête ensemble, on s'est pris par la main, on s'est embrassé. Et tu m'as regardé dans les yeux. »

Elle leva alors la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Un concentré de rancœur brute faisait briller ses orbes ambrées. Draco en fut cloué sur place.

« Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux » reprit-elle d'une voix hachée « et tu as _osé_ ne pas mentionner une seule fois le décès de mon père ? Alors que tu étais au courant ? Et que je suis sa fille ? ! Tu as OSÉ me cacher une chose pareille pendant _deux jours entiers_ ? Tu as osé me mentir ? ! »

Chacun de ses mots équivalait à un coup de poing que se recevait de plein fouet l'héritier. A la fin de sa tirade, il en ressortit presque groggy. Et le regard à la fois incrédule et dégoûté avec lequel le dévisageait Hermione le faisait se sentir comme le plus insignifiant des êtres ayant jamais existé sur cette Terre.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse. » se repentit-il.

« Il faut que tu en aies une. » répliqua sa femme. « Si tu ne veux pas que je te haïsse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, il faut que tu apportes une justification à ton comportement. Et une bonne. »

Draco enfouit sa figure dans le creux de ses mains, coupable. Puis il secoua négativement la tête et répéta d'une voix quasiment inaudible :

« Je n'ai pas d'excuses, Hermione. »

« TROUVES-EN UNE, ALORS ! » hurla-t-elle en frappant du plat de sa main sur la surface en verre qui les séparait.

Draco sursauta et releva aussitôt la tête. En face de lui, Hermione s'était mise sur ses pieds et pointait son index droit vers lui. La colère faisait trembler son poignet.

« Il faut que tu en trouves une. » exigea-t-elle de nouveau d'une intonation vocale plus calme mais toujours animée de cette rage sourde. « Trouves-en une. »

Draco présenta ses paumes en l'air, impuissant.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise.. ? Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est...je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuse, Hermione. Vraiment pas. J'ai agi sous le coup de la panique. Tout ceci n'était que le fruit de la peur. Ce n'était en aucun cas prémédité ou... »

« Menteur. » siffla Hermione sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. « Si ce que tu as fait était réellement dénué de toute préméditation, tu aurais fini par craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Tu aurais fini par me le dire. Tu n'aurais jamais attendu deux foutus jours. Tu ne m'aurais _jamais_ proposé que l'on prenne la fuite Dieu-sait-où quand bien même on s'était déjà enfui à Amsterdam. Tu _voulais_ que je ne sois pas mise au courant. Tu as fait le CHOIX de ne pas me le dire. »

« Non ! » réfuta Draco avant de se passer à nouveau la main sur le front dans une gestuelle torturée. « Oui... Non. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça... mais je ne... »

« Explique-moi, dans ce cas ! Explique-moi tout. Je n'attends que ça. Pourquoi est-ce plus compliqué que ça ? »

Et elle se tut, le laissant parler. Draco entrouvrit la bouche tout choisissant soigneusement en amont les mots qui allaient en sortir.

« Tu...as raison. Totalement raison. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas te le dire. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'est simplement pour ton bien. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois... »

Hermione émit un rire bref et glaçant, l'interrompant dans sa lancée.

« Quelle ironie. Me cacher le décès de mon père pour mon propre bien. Ton esprit doit vraiment fonctionner d'une manière très étrange. »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. » lui assura Draco avec toute la sincérité du monde.

« Et pourtant, tu as opté pour le mensonge. As-tu ne serait-ce que conscience du caractère contradictoire de ton comportement ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Hermione. Je te le jure. Je suis même _incapable _de te faire du mal. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ! Par trois fois ! » objecta Hermione. « Premièrement, j'apprends que mon père n'a pas survécu à son opération. Deuxièmement, j'apprends cette nouvelle bien après qu'il soit mort. Et troisièmement, j'apprends que mon mari, donc celui en qui je suis censée faire le plus confiance, était au courant mais ne m'en a _jamais_ rien dit. Alors qu'on était ensemble tout le temps, qu'on ne se quittait quasiment jamais. Et il...ne m'en a...jamais..._rien_...DIT ! » s'époumona-t-elle, des larmes accompagnant ses dernières paroles. « Il m'a laissée dans la plus complète des ignorances, il m'a regardée sourire, rire, danser, manger, dormir alors que pendant ce temps...alors que pendant ce temps...mais comment peux-tu être aussi cruel, Draco ? Comment peux-tu faire preuve d'une telle _méchanceté _? !Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me caches une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois sans cœur à ce point avec moi ? ! »

« Ne dis pas ça. S'il-te-plaît. » l'implora Draco, terrifié par l'image qu'elle se faisait à présent de lui. « Je n'ai jamais voulu... »

« Tu n'as jamais voulu, tu n'as jamais voulu...tu passes ton _temps_ à ne jamais vouloir ! Et pourtant, tes actions disent tout le contraire de ce que profère ta bouche ! »

« Hermione, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi. » dit alors Malfoy en se levant de sa chaise pour contourner la table et la rejoindre.

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter. » refusa Hermione. « Je ne veux plus t'écouter. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux même plus savoir que tu existes. »

« Laisse-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de... »

« Une chance pour quoi ? Pour quoi, dis-moi ? Pour que tu me mentes encore ? Pour que tu me dissimules à nouveau quelque chose qui me brisera de l'intérieur ? J'ai assez donné. Tu m'as assez détruite comme ça. La fois où tu m'as humiliée, l'an dernier, lors d'une réception qu'avait donné Wilhelmina, j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge. Malgré le fait que tu m'aies traitée comme une moins que rien et ce devant des centaines de personnes. Malgré le fait que je me sois retrouvée traînée dans la boue sur Internet, dans la presse, partout dans le monde. Malgré le fait que tu aies prononcé des mots que je n'aurais jamais eu le culot de cracher à mon pire ennemi, alcool ou pas dans le sang. J'ai passé l'éponge. Mais là, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin. Tu as franchi la limite qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser. Et tu peux toujours _crever_ pour que je te pardonne. »

Ils se trouvaient à présent face à face. Hermione avait la figure relevée vers lui, ses yeux déchargeant toute la haine qu'elle ressentait contre lui et toutes les larmes dont il était l'unique responsable. Et Draco la fixait en retour, totalement désemparé, ne sachant même plus quoi dire ou faire pour arranger son cas. A peine eut-il l'élan pour bredouiller une réponse qu'Hermione reprenait la parole d'une voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Pansy n'était pas venue ? Si l'on se serait réellement enfui à l'opposé du globe sans prévenir personne ? La mascarade aurait continué ? Tu aurais conservé cette illusion permanente le plus longtemps possible ? Et comment t'y serais-tu pris, dis-moi ? » voulut réellement savoir Hermione en fronçant des sourcils. « Tu aurais tiré tous les rideaux de toutes chambres d'hôtel que nous occuperions ? Tu te serais auto-proclamé comme mon garde du corps ? Tu m'aurais enfermé à clé pour que je n'aie aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur ? Tu aurais coupé le fil de la télévision ? Filtré mes appels ? A ce propos, il serait peut-être temps que tu me rendes mon portable, tu ne crois pas ? »

La figure de Draco se décomposa purement et simplement. Comment avait-elle fait le lien entre la perte de son portable et lui ? Sa réaction arracha à Hermione un demi-sourire parmi les larmes.

« Étonné..? » ricana-t-elle. « Tu me pensais vraiment stupide au point de ne jamais deviner que c'était toi qui me l'avait pris ? Bien évidemment, je ne l'ai pas su dès le début. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai quitté Amsterdam que l'idée s'est lentement frayée un chemin dans mon esprit. Je suis sans doute une personne désorganisée par moment mais j'ai de la mémoire. Je sais où je pose mes affaires. Et le dernier endroit où j'ai posé mon portable, c'était sur la table de nuit de notre chambre à coucher du yacht. Il n'a pas pu disparaître en un claquement de doigts s'il ne s'y trouvait plus, c'était qu'il était tombé soit sur le sol, soit sous la table, soit sous le lit. J'étais survoltée la semaine dernière – et tu ne me contrediras, je pense – ce qui fait que j'avais l'humeur versatile, électrique. Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de chercher à ces endroits-là...ce qui n'a apparemment pas été ton cas. De plus, mon portable était allumé et totalement chargé avant que je ne le perde étant donné que je l'avais laissé branché toute la nuit précédente. Et tant qu'on ne l'utilise pas, la batterie reste intacte. Donc, bien qu'égaré, il était encore parfaitement prêt à l'emploi. Or, lorsque j'appelle mon numéro depuis un autre portable, je tombe directement sur la messagerie. Comme si quelqu'un était passé derrière moi pour l'éteindre. Alors qu'as-tu fait de mon téléphone ? »

Peut-être était-ce totalement incongru de se faire cette réflexion, surtout dans un contexte où il était l'homme à abattre, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par son intelligence, une fois de plus. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une énigme à la Agatha Christie qu'elle venait de résoudre. Mais elle avait un fil de pensées clair, limpide, partant d'un point A pour arriver à un point B et finalement aboutir à un point C, qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Et c'est pourquoi la vérité sortit toute seule de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne force ni ne réprime quoi que ce soit :

« Je l'ai jeté dans l'eau de la piscine lors de la soirée chez Fred et George. »

Et ce fut au tour de la figure d'Hermione de se désintégrer. Car si elle avait su que Draco détenait son portable, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il accomplisse avec un acte aussi extrême. Toutes sortes d'émotions traversèrent son regard. Le choc, tout d'abord, puis la colère noire se déclinant petit à petit en une profonde tristesse pour qu'il ne reste finalement au creux de ses iris caramel que de l'amertume.

« Et ose maintenant me dire que tu n'as rien prémédité. »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer... » la pria-t-il en lui attrapant doucement le poignet.

« Ne. Me. Touche. PAS ! » rugit-elle et elle se dégagea avec violence de son étreinte. « Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe, Malfoy, et un très dangereux. Aller jusqu'à noyer mon portable pour que je ne sois pas au courant que mon père n'est plus de ce monde...mais quel genre de malade mental es-tu ? ! »

« Le genre fou amoureux de toi, Hermione, écoute-moi... »

« Stop. » l'arrêta d'une voix tremblante la concernée, les larmes se remettant à affluer. « Je _t'interdis_ d'utiliser ce joker pour t'en sortir. Si tu m'aimais réellement, nous ne serions pas en train de nous disputer maintenant. Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne m'aurais pas causé tout ce mal. »

« Et je t'aime, Hermione. » lui assura Draco, ses traits emprunts d'une expression douloureuse. « C'est pour ça que nous sommes en train de nous disputer. C'est également pour ça que je t'ai causé tout ce mal. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire les choses de travers. »

« Arrête. » le freina de nouveau la brune en fermant les yeux.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas.

« Herm... »

« Laisse-moi. » siffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

La jeune femme essuya ses yeux mouillés d'un revers de main tremblant et sentit deux bras encercler ses hanches. L'instant d'après, le torse de Draco venait se coller contre son dos et ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres seulement de son oreille.

« Je t'aime. » lui chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Elle tenta de se soustraire de la forteresse de ses bras par tous les moyens peine perdue. Son étreinte était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ferme. Et plus elle essayait de s'enfuir, plus il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement. »

Pour toute réponse, la bouche de Draco se posa sur sa nuque et il laissa sa langue serpenter le long de son épiderme. Hermione se sentit aussitôt trahie par son propre corps. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent à la seconde.

« Je t'aime, Hermione... » répéta-t-il encore et la combinaison de son souffle chaud contre sa peau humide provoqua un frisson glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune.

« Arrête. Stop. Stop... »

Mais sa voix n'était plus aussi ferme. Ses gestes n'étaient plus aussi assurés. Et Draco dut bien le comprendre car le voilà qui reprenait de plus belle, la torturant tant et si bien qu'un gémissement finit par s'échapper d'entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione. Suivi juste après d'un sanglot.

« Ce n'est pas juste... Pas juste du tout... » murmura-t-elle, lasse.

Ce n'était pas juste que son esprit soit aussi embrouillé lorsqu'il la regardait. Ce n'était pas juste que son corps soit aussi faible dès qu'il la touchait. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ne trouve plus le courage de mettre un terme à ses caresses. Après toute la souffrance qu'il avait occasionné, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé pour lui les jours précédents, toute la haine qu'elle avait cultivé à son égard. Elle ne pouvait pas lamentablement retomber dans ses bras en un claquement de doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas soupirer dès qu'il lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ou la poussait dos au mur. Elle ne pouvait pas se cambrer inconsciemment contre lui, rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Ce n'était pas juste... pas juste du tout... et pourtant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'en devenais presque dingue. » souffla Draco et ses mains vinrent attraper chacune de ses cuisses pour qu'elle les noue tout autour de lui. « Tellement, _tellement_ manqué, putain, j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. » Il ravagea de nouveau sa nuque de baiser et lorsqu'il la mordit, Hermione sentit ses dernières résistances s'effriter. « Je ne savais même plus quoi faire de moi-même. » Ses mains se glissèrent sous son pull et les hanches de la brune se creusèrent d'elles-mêmes. « J'avais peur, Hermione, tellement peur... » murmura-t-il en quittant son cou pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « J'avais peur que tu partes. Que tu me quittes pour de bon. »

Il se pencha pour unir ses lèvres aux siennes mais Hermione garda les yeux ouverts. Quelque chose dans la dernière phrase de Draco avait réactivé le fonctionnement de ses méninges.

« Attends. » l'arrêta-t-elle dans un souffle alors que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à un iota de se toucher. « Tu avais peur que je te quitte ? »

Malfoy rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient gris métallique.

« J'en étais terrifié. » admit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco marqua une pause. Son regard faisait un aller-retour de ses yeux à ses lèvres et de ses lèvres à ses yeux.

« Parce que... » commença-t-il avant de soupirer. « Parce que j'avais peur. » se rétracta-t-il.

« Oui mais _pourquoi _? » voulut savoir Hermione en fronçant des sourcils avant de bifurquer sur une autre question encore. « Quand est-ce que tu ressentais cette peur ? »

« À la réunion de la fois dernière. À Amsterdam. En rentrant d'Amsterdam. En venant ici. Maintenant. »

« Tu avais peur que je te quitte à Amsterdam ? » répéta Hermione.

« C'était...c'était à cause du Contrat et tout ce que Maître Jedusor a dit...ça tournait dans ma tête et... »

« Alors après tout ce que l'on a vécu, tu étais _encore_ persuadé que j'allais te quitter à l'issue de l'accord ? Que je n'étais là que pour l'argent et la santé de mon père ? Tu doutais encore de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle parlait de ses sentiments au passé. Pourtant, ses traits faciaux exprimait quelque chose comme de l'outrage. Comme si elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse encore se méfier de sa sincérité.

« Et c'est pour cela que tu m'as caché sa mort, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. « Parce que tu avais peur que je te quitte ? »

Malfoy déglutit. Ferma les yeux. Opina. Et Hermione lui administra une telle gifle qu'elle n'en sentit plus sa paume de main pour une bonne poignée de secondes. Puis elle le repoussa brutalement et Draco tituba en arrière, sa main plaquée sur sa joue rouge, encore un peu sonné. Il eut tout de même le temps de rattraper Hermione de justesse par le poignet tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers la porte. Et la brune se laissa étonnamment faire, revenant vers lui pour lui aboyer à la figure :

« Tu es, et de loin, la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse ! C'est ta caractéristique première. Tu ne penses pas aux autres. Ils n'y trouvent aucune place dans ton petit monde, de toutes les façons. Il n'y a que toi, toi, toi, TOI ! Ce que les autres disent tu t'en fous. Ce que les autres font tu t'en fous. Ce que les autres peuvent ressentir tu t'en contrefous. Rien n'importe plus que ta petite tête, tes petits intérêts, tes petits objectifs. Et peu importe si les moyens par lesquels tu tentes de les atteindre sont incorrects et provoquent des dégâts sur ton passage. Peu importe car, après tout, ce qui compte, c'est que tu finisses par avoir ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui compte, c'est que je reste coûte que coûte auprès de toi, quitte à utiliser le mensonge et l'isolation pour pouvoir y parvenir. Parce que c'est que _tu_ désires. Le déchirement que j'aie pu ressentir, tu t'en balances. L'essentiel, c'est que je continue à papillonner tout autour de toi jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. L'essentiel, c'est que je continue à te tenir compagnie. Que je continue à ne penser qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi. Même pas à mon propre père. Non, tout doit tourner autour de ta personne. Tu es ton propre centre de gravitation. Et si tu vas bien, tout le monde doit aller bien. Si tu vas mal, tout le monde doit sombrer dans le gouffre avec toi. Tu es tellement centré sur toi-même que tu n'as même pas été foutu de réaliser que je t'aimais ! » hurla-t-elle et sa voix dû se répercuter en écho depuis l'autre bout du couloir de l'étage. « Je t'aimais et toi, noyé dans ton foutu scepticisme, tu n'as même pas été capable d'en prendre totalement conscience, quand bien même je te le formulais à voix haute. Parce qu'une fois que les choses sont hors de ton contrôle, hors de ton orbite malfoyen, tu n'es pas sûr, tu doutes...c'est maladif. _Maladif_. J'ai beau te dire une chose, tu vas te convaincre du contraire. Parce que tu es borné. Parce que lorsque tu es persuadé d'un fait, ce fait devient vérité. Et ta vérité est une vérité universelle, c'est bien connu. Alors j'ai beau te servir toutes les démonstrations d'affection que je veux, tu resteras sur ta position. Que veux-tu que je fasse, au bout d'un moment ? Tu te sabotes tout seul, comme un grand. Malgré toutes ces foutues clauses et conditions du Contrat, il y avait des chances pour que notre relation survive. Parce que l'amour n'est pas un paquet d'une trentaine de feuilles à dater et signer – _non._ L'amour est une chose précieuse qui se construit pas à pas. Et toi, tu viens de réduire tout ceci en cendre. Tout ça parce que tu doutes en permanence. Tout ça parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. »

Draco ôta lentement sa paume de sa joue endolorie, maintenant toujours captif le poignet de la brune de son autre main.

« Je n'ai jamais nié le fait d'être d'égoïste. C'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que j'ai toujours été et c'est que je resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, probablement. J'aurai beau lutter, ça ne partira pas car, dans le fond, c'est ma nature. Et tu le sais car tu me connais mieux que personne. » répondit-il et sa voix était très calme. « Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est lorsque tu affirmes que l'égoïsme est ma caractéristique première. Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est une large composante de ma personnalité, j'en conçois, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me définit principalement. La peur est ma caractéristique première. Je suis effrayé en permanence, Hermione. Tous les aspects de ma vie me préoccupe, me terrifie. Je ne le dis peut-être pas, je ne le montre sans doute pas, mais j'ai peur, constamment. J'ai peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur pour nous, j'ai peur pour ma carrière, j'ai peur pour ma mère, j'ai peur pour mon père et même pour ce connard d'Hugo, quelques fois. Pas pour sa femme, par contre – certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Donc ce que je ressens est bien pire que du doute : c'est une anxiété permanente. Ça m'empêche littéralement de lâcher du lest et vivre. Et tu pourras me répéter chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute que tu seras toujours à mes côtés, je serai soulagé sur le moment mais la seconde suivante, je me remettrai à paniquer, à tout remettre en question. J'ai _tout le temps_ besoin qu'on me rassure. Et c'est épuisant, je sais, je m'épuise moi-même d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme ça et ça le sera toujours. Quand tout va bien, j'ai peur que tout aille mal. Et quand tout va mal, j'ai peur que tout revienne à la normale. Je suis quelqu'un de beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît et mes mécanismes de défense me rendent difficile à vivre, à comprendre. Mais tu es la seule à m'avoir vu tel que j'étais vraiment sans être partie en courant. Hermione, je n'ai jamais été plus honnête avec quelqu'un que je ne le suis avec toi maintenant. » Il porta la main de la brune à ses lèvres et lui en embrassa doucement le dos. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes. »

Hermione le regarda apposer de nouveau sa bouche sur ses phalanges, happée malgré elle par le spectacle, par la sensation. Et Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Dis-le-moi. » murmura-t-il en s'attaquant cette fois-ci à sa paume.

La brune secoua la tête de droite à gauche et finit par soupirer en fermant les yeux. Elle était affreusement tiraillée de l'intérieur. Une partie d'elle voulait sincèrement le pardonner jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir enfin lever les yeux vers lui et le regarder sans ressentir cette amertume dans le fond de sa gorge. Une partie d'elle voulait juste oublier. Tout oublier. Recommencer sur de nouvelles bases et mettre tout cela de côté. Faire en sorte que cette affaire n'ait jamais existé, la mettre de côté. Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant plus que jamais auparavant. Elle avait besoin d'un soutien, d'une présence, d'un appui pouvant palier à cette solitude qui la grignotait de l'intérieur depuis les funérailles. Il fallait juste une seule chose : qu'elle lui pardonne.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pour l'instant ni la force, ni l'envie. Parce qu'elle pouvait feindre toujours de le pardonner aujourd'hui et continuer à lui faire payer son erreur jour après jour jusqu'à finir par se ronger elle-même de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait également lui accorder une nouvelle chance et tomber à nouveau des nues plusieurs mois plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que la situation ne se répéterait pas dans un contexte bien pire encore que celui-ci ? Elle n'aurait alors que ses yeux pour pleurer et sa conscience pour lui dire « tu vois, si tu m'avais écoutée... ».

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit alors Hermione.

Et Draco n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser sa main dans toute sa totalité. Les ongles, les jointures, l'intersection de chaque doigt, la longueur... Sa bouche était partout. Ses yeux était sur elle. Et Hermione le fixait en retour, recherchant dans ces deux sphères anthracite perçantes dirigées sur elle des traces de survie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et en cela résidait le paradoxe : elle avait l'impression d'être à la fois en face de son amant et de son pire ennemi. La bouffée d'affection qui la prenait chaque fois qu'il était à proximité se retrouvait à présent entravée par sa rage et sa déception. Et bien qu'il se tienne devant elle avec la même figure, les mêmes traits, le même nez, la même bouche et les mêmes yeux, elle ne reconnaissait plus ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'aimait plus ce qu'elle dévisageait.

« C-comment ? » bredouilla Draco, blême.

Hermione fut légèrement dérouté en le voyant lâcher sa main d'un geste soudain pour reculer de quelques pas. Et c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle avait formulé sa dernière pensée à voix haute.

« Tu...ne m'aimes plus ? » murmura le blond.

La brune ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, même dans ses moments les plus durs. Il était pâle comme un linge, le corps secoué de très légers spasmes de choc, les traits crispés. Il semblait soit à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, soit sur le point de péter le plus gigantesque des câbles. À le voir comme ça, le cœur d'Hermione se serra à lui en faire manquer une respiration. Il avait beau avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle détestait le faire souffrir. Pourtant, Hermione se devait d'être honnête avec lui jusqu'au bout de la ligne. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus juste, quand bien même elle ré-enfoncerait le couteau. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille ne se contenta que de répéter :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui fournir de réponse plus réelle. Si elle lui avait dit oui, cela aurait été le plus gros des mensonges car elle aimait cet homme au-delà des mots. Mais si elle lui avait dit non, elle n'aurait pas été vraie également car en cet instant même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une haine intense envers lui. Et ces deux sentiments contraires cohabitaient dans sa poitrine, l'un prenant tantôt l'ascendant sur l'autre. Alors il valait mieux n'aller dans aucune direction et laisser les choses se faire.

Le plus dur fut d'observer un monde s'écrouler dans les yeux de Draco. A peine si l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de son cœur se disloquer, petit à petit, morceau par morceau, pour n'être plus qu'un tas de débris poussiéreux gisant au sol. La scène fut si éprouvante qu'Hermione finit par détourner du regard puis se détourner complètement. Elle ne percevait de lui à présent que sa respiration sonore et inégale, un peu comme s'il essayait désespérément de ne pas suffoquer. Hermione, de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour garder ses larmes aussi silencieuse que possible. C'était le début d'un gigantesque fossé qui se creusait entre eux.

Peu à peu, le souffle de Draco se régularisa pour redevenir normal puis inaudible. Les yeux d'Hermione se séchèrent, ses joues seules restant légèrement humide. Et ils restèrent là, Malfoy à trois mètres d'Hermione et Hermione tournée vers la fenêtre où l'après-midi déclinait. Puis elle entendit le pas feutré de Draco se rapprocher d'elle et sa voix, étrangement rauque, lui dire :

« Tiens. De la part de ton père. »

A l'entente de ce dernier mot, Hermione pivota immédiatement sur ses talons et, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, vit que Malfoy lui tendait une enveloppe gris clair rectangulaire. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture droite de son père formant les lettres « Pour ma petite fille, Hermione » sur le devant de l'objet, elle eut à nouveau le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a donnée ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Le soir de ton anniversaire, lorsque je l'ai raccompagné à la clinique. »

« Et tu savais... »

« Non. Rien du tout. Je te le jure. » lui assura-t-il immédiatement. « Il m'a juste dit d'attendre une semaine ou deux avant de te la donner. Je pensais que c'était une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire en retard qu'il voulait te faire...une place de concert, un billet d'avion...je sais pas. »

Hermione prit la lettre et fit le mouvement de l'ouvrir juste avant de se raviser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle soit dans de bonnes conditions pour le découvrir. Alors la brune ne se contenta que de la serrer contre elle en prenant une grande respiration.

Draco se trouvait toujours devant elle. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Une réaction. Un geste. Un dernier signe. Ou peut-être attendait-il tout cela de lui-même. Une once de courage pour tenter quelque chose une dernière fois... Mais, lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, sa voix resta muette. Et d'un côté comme de l'autre, rien ne se fit. Alors il abaissa la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, les épaules voûtées. Hermione, impuissante, ne put que le regarder disparaître de dos.

Il eut beau refermer la porte en douceur derrière lui, le petit « clac » feutré résonna comme un coup de gong dans la tête d'Hermione. Parce qu'il signait la fin d'une époque. Quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, la pièce était remplie par leurs cris et tout à coup...plus rien. Plus de Draco, plus de Contrat, plus de mariage – _plus rien_. Réalisant tout cela d'un seul coup, la brune fut prise d'un violent vertige et se tînt de justesse à l'une des chaises qui encerclaient la table en verre. Tout était fini. Terminé. Clôturé. Emballé. Rangé. Oublié. Second vertige. Hermione eut soudainement besoin d'air. D'urgence. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle se sentait étouffer.

Se dirigeant d'un pas titubant vers le balcon du vingtième étage, la brune tourna maladroitement la poignée et fit coulisser la vitre. Le vent l'accueillit à la seconde même où elle pénétra dans la terrasse et Hermione se rua à la rambarde séparant la balustrade du vide pour remplir ses poumons de la brise de fin de journée. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, debout face aux gratte-ciels de Londres, à inspirer et expirer longuement jusqu'à réussir à faire complètement le vide. Sous ses yeux, le ciel rosé s'était lentement laissé grignoter par le voile sombre de la venue de la nuit. Les lumières nocturnes de la ville avaient alors fait leur apparition une à une et l'air s'était progressivement rafraîchi. Et Hermione était toujours là, ses mains agrippées à la barre, sa figure et ses cheveux balayés par le vent.

Un bruit de talon résonnant derrière elle la sortit à demi de sa bulle. Trois secondes plus tard, Pansy apparaissait à ses côtés, une clope coincée entre ses lèvres peintes en Little Pretty by Marc Jacobs. Avant de l'allumer, l'attachée de presse présenta le paquet à moitié plein à Hermione qui déclina d'un mouvement de tête. Pansy plongea alors ses longs doigts vernis de noir dans la boîte de Vogue pour en extraire son Zippo et laisser la flamme du briquet lécher l'embout de sa cigarette. Elle rejeta ensuite un très élégant halo de fumée en l'air et vînt se pencher sur la rambarde, à l'image d'Hermione.

Cette-dernière s'attendit à ce que l'attachée de presse s'adresse à elle à un moment ou à un autre. Et pourtant, Pansy ne décocha pas un seul mot. Rapprochant et éloignant consécutivement sa tige de tabac du bout de ses lèvres dans un mouvement de poignet mécanique, la femme d'affaire aux cheveux noir corbeau gardait son regard fixé sur l'horizon, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Jamais elle ne se tourna ou n'adressa un seul regard à sa voisine. Au bout de trois minutes, elle expulsa son mégot par-dessus bord et ressortit son paquet.

« Les papiers sont sur la table. » fit-elle alors part à Hermione tout en se rallumant une seconde cigarette. « Draco a signé sa partie. Il ne manque plus que vous signiez la vôtre. »

Elle dirigea sa figure vers le ciel étoilé pour rejeter sa première volute de fumée et lorsqu'elle abaissa son menton, Hermione lui demanda d'un ton de voix se voulant neutre. :

« Il est toujours là ? »

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille entrevit Pansy hocher négativement la tête puis tapoter sur sa cigarette pour en faire partir le dépôt de cendre.

« Il est tard. Tout le monde est parti. »

« Et vous, vous ne partez pas ? »

Pansy ne répondit pas, préférant prendre une très longue taffe et la rejeter de nouveau en direction des cieux. Et les prochaines minutes s'articulèrent dans ce même silence entrecoupé par les exhalations de l'attachée de presse ainsi que le bruit des voitures déambulant juste aux pieds du Plaza.

Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant. Depuis son perchoir, tout lui semblait ridiculement petit : les passants, les véhicules, les trottoirs, les bancs, les lampadaires. Toutes les couleurs et les formes se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, rendant difficile pour l'œil de distinguer qui était quoi avec précision. Toujours inclinée en direction du vide, la brune clôt ses paupières pour prendre une dernière profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle se redressa ensuite lentement et relâcha la barre.

« Je vais rentrer. » annonça-t-elle à Pansy.

La business-woman – qui en était à présent à sa troisième cigarette – se contenta d'opiner. Puis, tout en chassant la cendre de sa cigarette, elle regarda son ancienne protégée s'éloigner vers la porte-vitrée qui menait à la salle de conférence.

« Hermione. » l'arrêta-t-elle à l'instant où la brune allait quitter le balcon.

La concernée se retourna immédiatement.

« Oui ? »

Pansy rejeta un nuage gris par les lèvres avant de dire :

« Par pitié, ne portez jamais du violet et de l'orange en même temps, à l'avenir. Vous pourriez vous faire jeter en garde-à-vue pour faute de goût. »

Cela décrocha un semblant de rire à Hermione qui acquiesça.

« Je tâcherai de ne pas oublier ce précieux conseil. »

Elle posa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce voisine mais se fit une fois de plus interpeller par Pansy.

« Autre chose. »

Hermione tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'attachée de presse de Malfoy tandis qu'elle portait sa cigarette à sa bouche. La brune la regarda inspirer sa taffe et entrouvrir ensuite la bouche, laissant des traces de son rouge à lèvres sur le filtre de sa tige de tabac. La fumée ressortit lentement par son nez ensuite.

« Prenez bien soin de vous. »

Hermione en eut un triste sourire. Tout avait un goût de fin, aujourd'hui.

« Vous aussi, Pansy. Prenez soin de vous. » lui souhaita-t-elle également.

Et, après l'avoir saluée une dernière fois d'un hochement de tête, la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés s'éclipsa, laissant Parkinson seule sur la terrasse.

L'attachée de presse alla s'accouder de nouveau contre la rambarde, la fente de sa jupe crayon noire dévoilant un peu plus la longueur de ses jambes. Tout en fumant le reste de sa cigarette, ses yeux vert émeraude fixèrent tour à tour les composantes du tableau nocturne londonien, des enseignes clignotantes aux phares des voitures allant et venant tout en bas de la rue en passant par les multiples points de lumières éparpillés à l'horizon et correspondant aux diverses fenêtres des résidences de banlieue. Elle prit tout son temps, portant paresseusement la tige de nicotine à sa bouche pour en prendre une longue bouffée de fumée qu'elle laissait ensuite s'échapper de sa gorge par à coups. Puis elle vérifiait le niveau de sa cigarette et retournait ensuite à sa contemplation nocturne.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut entre ses doigts plus qu'un tout petit mégot, la brune l'expédia par-dessus bord d'une simple pichenette. Le bout de tabac incandescent dégringola alors les vingt étages pour venir se déposer sur le goudron du trottoir, juste en face des portes d'entrée vitrées luxueuses du Plaza. Tout en haut, sur le balcon de la salle de conférence, Pansy avait disparu.

Et ainsi s'acheva le Contrat.

* * *

><p><strong>...mais pas la fin de l'histoire, que tout le monde se rassure : il reste encore deux chapitres avant que le véritable Contrat ne s'achève ;) <strong>

**Avant toutes choses, parlons d'un truc qui m'a beaucoup énervée – comme ça c'est fait et on passe à autre chose ensuite. Je ne vais pas faire un grand pavé qui rivaliserait avec le volume des _Pensées_ de Pascal cette fois-ci ; j'irai droit au but. **

**Certaines lectrices s'amusent à me traquer sur le net (Facebook, en particulier) pour découvrir ma véritable identité ainsi que divers éléments de ma vie privée. Cela fait trois fois que ça m'arrive. Je suis obligée de calibrer les paramètres de sécurité des comptes persos que j'ai sur les différents réseaux sociaux (hormis sur Twitter étant donné que cela appartient à l'univers IACB/Nina Hazel) et demander à mes potes de la vie réelle qui suivent mes fanfics et sont inscrits sur le groupe IACB de bloquer également leurs comptes pour ne pas que l'on puisse avoir accès à mes coordonnées. Ça me rend quasiment parano parce que, de base, je suis une fille qui n'aime pas trop se dévoiler donc que des gens que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve se permettent de percer mon intimité de la sorte est intolérable.**

**Il y a IACB et il y a Laetitia. IACB, c'est la fanfiction, Le Contrat, Trash Po, Harry Potter, le dramione, tout cet univers qui a permis que nous soyons aujourd'hui une aussi grande communauté virtuelle littéraire. Laetitia, c'est la nana derrière l'écran. Et cette nana a parfaitement le droit de ne pas divulguer d'informations personnelles sur elle. Elle a parfaitement le droit de créer une séparation très nette entre l'univers fictif et sa vie privée. Si j'ai tracé une ligne entre ces deux mondes, ce n'est pas pour que vous la franchissiez.**

**Je dis « vous » mais ce « vous » ne s'adresse qu'à celles (ou ceux, qui sait ?) concernés. Donc pour les stalkeurs en question : que ce soit la première et la dernière fois. Ce que vous faites est non seulement irrespectueux mais tout bonnement flippant. Vous avez réussi à me dégoûter d'écrire sur Le Contrat pendant une bonne période. Le plus dingue étant que la plupart des personnes qui le font ont l'impression de ne rien faire de mal lorsque je le leur fais remarquer mais mettez-vous deux secondes à ma place : imaginez qu'un parfait inconnu débarque devant vous dans la rue et se mette à citer votre nom, prénom, surnom, signe astrologique, date de naissance complète, couleur de votre housse de couette...comment réagiriez-vous, dites-moi ? En le serrant dans vos bras ? Donc ne faites pas aux autres ce que vous haïriez que l'on vous fasse. Contentez-vous du côté IACB plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix creuser le côté Laetitia. Surtout que, dans le fond, les deux ne sont pas si éloignés que ça seul le nom change.**

**J'avais promis ne pas faire de pavé, n'est-ce pas ? Loupé, haha.**

**Autrement, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, tous autant que vous êtes, et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Il marque un grand tournant dans l'histoire et j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas faire quelque chose de bon/crédible et de tomber par moment dans le cliché absolu, mélodrame et compagnie. C'est en effet assez difficile de trouver le juste équilibre entre l'humour et le drame la peur constante était de miser à fond sur l'un et ne traiter l'autre qu'en superficialité. Je croise donc les doigts pour avoir trouvé le bon dosage.**

**Il y a _beaucoup_ d'humour noir dans ce chapitre donc j'espère également que personne n'y est allergique ici, haha. L'humour noir est ce que j'aime le plus ici bas, derrière les pancakes et les Dragibus bleus, car je pars du principe que dans la vie (attention, moment hautement philosophique en vue) lorsqu'on traverse une mauvaise passe, il vaut mieux quelques fois en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer parce que si on en pleure, on finit par se noyer dans l'amertume et s'y étouffer. Radical comme proverbe, je sais. Après, il y a des sujets avec lesquels il est déplacé de s'esclaffer, j'en conçois, mais je ne trouvais pas de façon d'aborder la thématique de la mort sans avoir recours à ce procédé. C'était tout bonnement impossible de l'aborder autrement, en fait. Mais je suis malgré tout contente parce que, de tous les vingt-sept chapitres postés, c'est celui qui dépeint le mieux mon sens de l'humour assez barré – et encore, je me suis retenue.**

**En parlant de nombre de chapitres, tout comme je l'ai dit quelques lignes plus haut, il n'en reste plus que deux à cette histoire. A la base, je voulais aller jusqu'à 30 chapitres mais, en refaisant le plan de l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte que m'arrêter au 29ème était bien meilleur, point de vue trame. Donc j'espère (je passe à ma vie à espérer, si vous avez remarqué) donner le meilleur de moi-même pour les deux posts restants. Comme je l'ai dit sur le groupe IACB, je mettrai la suite en ligne courant mars, je pense, parce que j'ai les partiels qui arrivent, tout d'abord, et puis parce que la rédaction du Contrat est en général un exercice assez laborieux, voire même carrément stressant, donc je préfère repousser un peu l'échéance et rassembler la détermination nécessaire avant de m'y replonger. **

**J'ai corrigé ce chapitre moi-même, au fait, donc il doit y avoir quelques petites (ou grandes) fautes ici et là si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Le fait est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire, en général. Ça me donne la nausée et l'envie de tout effacer à la seconde car je suis constamment insatisfaite de mes écrits. Mais là, j'ai fait un petit effort donc j'espère que si des erreurs subsistent, elles ne seront pas flagrantes et ne vous auront pas agressé la rétine. Au pire, ne vous inquiétez pas : dès que je serai milliardaire, je vous achèterai tous une rétine de rechange en diamants Swarovski.**

**Concernant mon compte Twitter (j'y réponds ici parce que la question m'a été posée plusiueurs fois), je l'ai temporairement désactivé parce que je commençais à développer une addiction assez malsaine pour cette plate-forme, à peine si je n'en étais pas devenue esclave. S'ajoutent à cela divers petits soucis persos, l'approche des exams ainsi que l'envie globale de retrouver ma liberté mentale et d'être pour une fois seule avec mes pensées sans éprouver le besoin maladif de les partager en ligne. Mais c'est quand même cool, Twitter, donc je m'y suis remise. Je sais seulement à présent quand et comment prendre du recul.**

**Bon, allez, trêve de blabla et déroulement du générique de fin : je vous remercie tous infiniment pour votre patience, pour votre incommensurable soutien, pour toutes vos paroles encourageantes ainsi que pour tout ce qui fait de vous d'aussi merveilleuses personnes. Je vous souhaite tout un tas de bonnes choses pour l'année nouvelle, la réussite en tête de liste. Et je le souhaite même pour les lecteurs anonymes, tiens. Je suis gentille_ à ce point_.**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Le nom du chapitre est extrait de la chanson "Shakespeare" du groupe Fink : **_**"You taught me so much about love / And yet, I learn nothing"** _

.

**Rar :**

.

**Potatoes Dores :** La suite est là, pas de panique ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les 26 derniers chapitres précédents :)

.

**Kenza Une Fan :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir à lire et je suis super flattée que tu aies posté ta toute première review sur Le Contrat ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce tout nouveau chapitre autant que les autres et merci encore pour tes jolis compliments.

.

**Justine :** Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fanfiction, je vais aller jusqu'au bout, pas d'inquiétudes. :) Le lien pour le groupe IACB est dans la bio de mon profil fanfiction, tout en bas. J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite et merci pour ta review !

.

**Anna-Laurianne :** Je n'oublierai pas de vous faire signe si un jour mon livre débarque à la Fnac, haha. Merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

.

**Elina :** It's here !

.

**Guest 1 :** Oh, merci beaucoup ! Ça me soulage toujours lorsqu'on me dit qu'en dépit que l'histoire soit un UA, les personnalités des personnages soient respectées parce que trahir ce qui a établi dans l'œuvre de base est un peu ma hantise. J'aime beaucoup travailler le personnage de Draco, en effet, car il a beaucoup de profondeur (bien que celle-ci ait plus été développé dans l'univers de la fanfiction que dans la saga originale, pour le coup) et au final, on se met à le découvrir en même temps qu'on l'écrit. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît !

.

**Lue Chou :** Merci beaucoup Lue :)

.

**Sevy :** Eh oui, un mal (la mort de Peter) pour un bien (...euh, la rupture ? Haha). J'espère que tu as apprécié la tournure des événements en tout cas !

.

**Une Lectrice :** Le dernier chapitre a été posté le 9 août, je crois. Non, je n'arrête pas l'histoire, pas de panique !

.

**Plumes-Draher :** Yep, Draco est dans la merde, haha. Enfin « était », maintenant, étant donné que le problème est entre-guillemets résolu. Je suis contente que tu aimes relire LC ! Merci pour ta review.

.

**Dr Salsifi :** Ahlala, l'obsession de Draco pour les tâches de rousseurs...c'était le bon vieux temps ! En tout cas je suis très contente que cette fic ait eu autant d'impact sur toi ! Merci pour ta review ainsi que pour tes compliments.

.

**Florigeon :** Tu es l'une des seules à ne pas avoir deviné la mort de Peter dès le début du chapitre (et merci, d'ailleurs, parce que j'étais un peu dégoûtée que tout le monde ait pigé le cœur du chapitre dès la troisième ligne, haha). Pour ce qui est de Viktor Krum, la confession qu'il a fait à Hermione est qu'il a toujours voulu être une femme donc, en secret, il s'habille et s'apprête comme une femme le ferait. Et c'est dans un de ces moments que l'a surpris Pansy. Pour revenir à Hermione, il est allée la voir parce que c'est une personne digne de conscience et qu'ils avaient déjà développé de forts liens d'amitié. Sinon, je suis très contente que tu aimes les différentes structures des chapitres ! J'essaie un peu de toucher à tout, que ce soit au théâtre comme à la mise en abyme ou les enchaînements qui s'imbriquent en fondu les uns aux autres donc ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies toutes ces variations ! Par contre, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette histoire, eh oui, déjà.. ! Quant à Nine, merci beaucoup, tu me flattes ! J'ai en effet beaucoup bossé dessus mais j'ai aussi paradoxalement laissé une très large place à l'improvisation dans le sens où, lorsque je commençais à rédiger certains chapitres, je ne savais pas du tout comment ils allaient se terminer ni ce qu'ils contiendraient. Tout se construisait sur le moment. C'est une liberté qui me manque un peu, d'ailleurs. Mais je vais m'arrêter là parce que je serais capable de parler de Nine pendant des jours entiers, haha. Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews en tout cas. :)

.

**Audrey :** Peter Granger, cet altruiste, haha ! Son décès était malheureusement nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire mais ça me fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu t'étais attachée à lui !

.

**Celyn :** Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente de le savoir ! (et vous pouvez me tutoyer, je n'ai que 18 ans après tout)

.

**Dramionelove :** Haha, la troisième fois est toujours la bonne ! Les reviews beuguent quelques fois sur le site... en tout cas, merci pour les tiennes et merci pour les gentilles paroles qu'elles contiennent ! :)

.

**Nanou :** Contente que tu sois passée outre la barrière de l'UA ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents, en tout cas, et merci pour ta review.

.

**Nermée :** Tu as lu les 26 chapitres en une journée ? ! Oh. Mon. DIEU. Je suis impressionnée. D'où me viennent les idées...bonne question, haha. Je m'inspire un peu de tout, à vrai dire : ce que je vois/entends/pense/fais, ce que je vois les autres faire, ce que mon cerveau imagine...tout ! Quant à la mode, j'en étais bien, bien mordue, fut un temps, donc ceci explique cela concernant Pansy ! En tout cas, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir de voir à quel point tu as apprécié les différentes péripéties humoristiques ou dramatiques de cette histoire ! Quant à savoir si je suis drôle en vrai...disons que j'ai un humour bien particulier qui ne fait souvent rire que moi, haha. Et non, non, non, tu ne m'as pas du tout du tout offusquée – d'ailleurs, d'où est-ce que ça sort ? – et je n'ai pas du tout trouvé ta review ennuyeuse, au contraire ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !

.

**Lily-Sisi :** Et le voilà, ce très long chapitre tant attendu ! Tu fais actuellement un stage en Thaïlande ? Ça doit être cool, dis-moi ! Quant à la proposition d'être ma bêta, bien tenté (hinhin) mais j'en ai déjà une. Tu as pu trouver le groupe IACB au fait ?

.

**Echelon :** Eh bien bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Prends place, prends place. Je suis contente que tu te sois autant attachée à la trame ainsi qu'aux différents personnages et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

.

**Ze Passionate Girl :** J'adore le « Va mourir, Cordialement » de la fin de ta review, c'était so Pansy Parkinson, j'ai fondu instantanément d'admiration sur le sol. Y'a pas à dire, j'aime trop tes commentaires. Limite si je ne prépare pas ma petite tisane avant de me plonger dedans, haha, sincèrement, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir une lectrice qui remarque tout en prend le temps de commenter tous les aspects du chapitre ! Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : ne t'arrête ja-mais.

.

**JusDeFruit :** Et elle est là, cette suite ;)

.

**La 'Tite Mouette :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**LumosSolem :** J'ai commencé cette fanfic le 14 juillet 2011, donc à peu près quatre ans plus tôt (ohlala.. ! Ça remonte). Quant à Pansy et Harry, est-ce que ce chapitre répond à ta question ? ;)

.

**Guest 2 :** Merci :)

.

**Celia :** Eh oui, c'est bel et bien foutu pour Draco. Mais l'histoire n'est pas encore finie. ;) Merci pour ta review !

.

**Shizu :** Tu ne t'attendais pas à la mort de Peter ? Ça a dû être un sacré choc alors, haha. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu as également aimé celui-ci ! Et pour ce qui est des animaux dans cette fanfic, il est vrai qu'ils représentent à merveille leurs maîtres, surtout Hannibal !

.

**Madeline :** Le chapitre 27 a-t-il pu prédire mon avenir, alors ?

.

**164 :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil de ta part :)

.

**Lizzie H :** Haha, ainsi donc tu as ton homologue dans la fic, how cool is that ? Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fanfic, en tout cas, ainsi que le duo de choc que forment Harry et Pansy. De vraies canailles, ceux-là ! Merci pour ta review.

.

**Zelilas :** Oh, très contente de faire partie de ton top 10 ! Merci beaucoup !

.

**The Hlose :** Lovioutou.

.

**Maelle :** Contente que l'épisode de la Semaine Rouge t'ait fait rire ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît :)

.

**Lana :** Oui, j'aime bien être cruelle avec mes personnages, ça arrondit mes fins de mois hinhin. Et oui, le « Je t'aime » de Draco est enfin sorti, hourra !

.

**Pauline :** Un sacré spécimen, ce Peter, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs, ça me manque un mini peu de ne plus écrire son personnage mais comme Pansy n'a pas confectionné de potion de résurrection, ça va être un peu compliqué de le faire revivre. Heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'ait autant émue, j'espère que c'est également le cas pour celui-ci ! Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Nina :** Hahaha, Astrahégon et Ursunoghor. Ils entreront dans le panthéon des noms les plus ignobles, ceux-là. Oh, Peter était ton personnage préféré ? C'est pas de chance, pour le coup... Mais j'espère que tu continueras tout de même à apprécier cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review.

.

**EmmaTom :** Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que Peter Granger avait une fanbase, haha, je pensais que c'était Pansy qui faisait éclater le baromètre de votre capital sympathie. Peut-être aurais-je dû la tuer à la place de Peter alors, haha. Quant à savoir s'il y aura une happy ou une sad end, motus et bouche cousue ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît :)

.

**Lisou : **Il faudra aller militer aux portes du paradis pour faire revenir Peter car il est bel et bien parti pour de bon, je le crains. :(

.

**Deborah :** Elle était prémonitoire ta review concernant la fin du Contrat (en même ça sentait un peu le roussi). Par contre, pour la révélation du Contrat au monde entier, elle n'aura pas lieu ! J'ai été tentée de le faire et de passer justement par Harry...mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que les choses se règlent dans l'ombre, au final. En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aimes autant les deux personnages principaux à ce point. Ça fait chaud au cœur, haha. Merci pour ta review Déborah :)

.

**Nina (1) :** On dirait un remake de « 24 Heures Chrono » version lectrice du Contrat, j'imagine bien la scène ! Pour ta question concernant le fait que personne n'ait refait le portrait à Harry pour toutes les gentilles choses qu'il poste sur son site...eh bien pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ? (En vrai, je n'en sais absolument rien, haha). J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite, en tout cas, et merci pour ta review !

.

**Apolline : **Glad you liked it ;)

.

**Marion:** Haha en fait l'histoire du « Et on dit tous merci au Brésil » vient de Twitter, concernant le match de la Coupe du Monde où ils se sont fait méchamment laminé. C'était une période où j'avais envie d'arrêter Le Contrat donc j'ai dit que si le Brésil perdait plus de 6 ou 7 buts, je ne me souviens plus, je reprendrai la fanfic. Et comme ils sont gentils, ils ont perdu 7-1. Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent (avec le fameux poème « Ventilateur ») et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci !

.

**Vico S :** Mais Pansy n'est pas méchante dans le fond ! Tout le monde semble absolument persuadé qu'elle a un cœur de brique, haha. Certes, c'est une garce mais ça, c'est quasiment génétique. Cependant, elle n'en reste pas moins humaine et dotée de sentiments/émotions. En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé la façon dont sa sensibilité a été introduite dans le chapitre précédent ! Je ne pense pas refaire de fic dans le registre humoristique une fois que LC sera terminé. Si j'en fais, ce ne sera que des OS, je pense. En revanche, je vais exploiter d'autres horizons qui, je l'espère, vont réussir à vous séduire ! Quant à PS, je travaille sur la suite au compte-goutte. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Anonymous :** Je crois que j'ai déjà lu cette fanfic en plus et elle m'a bien fait rire, haha. Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre dernier !

.

**Lea :** Merci !

.

**The Weeknd : **Ahhh, bordel, ce que c'est crevant. Enfin, je ne t'apprends rien, tu m'as vu me plaindre maintes et maintes fois sur Twitter à ce propos, haha, mais qu'est-ce que c'est crevant.. ! Après, j'aime écrire donc même si j'ai souvent des envies de meurtres en rédigeant chaque nouveau chapitre, une fois que je suis vraiment dans le truc, c'est que du bonheur, que du plaisir. Mais il est vrai que je me mets une pression maladive sur LC et que cela me fait quelques fois détester cette histoire...mais bon, un mal pour un bien car sans cette pression, je crois que je ne donnerai jamais à chaque fois le meilleur de moi-même. M'voilà. Sinon, je suis honorée que tu aies posté ta toute première review sur le chapitre précédent, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil :')

.

**Fathou :** Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, le cœur de Pansy existe et – plus fou encore – il est état de marche ! Le CNRS l'a découvert il y a quelques semaines à peine.

.

**Mara :** Pour tout te dire, je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir du réel déroulement du Contrat exposé dans le chapitre un et je ne peux pas me relire parce que le premier chapitre est d'une rare nullité, mes yeux ont du mal à le supporter. Donc j'essaie de tout faire de mémoire – je sais, ce n'est pas très sérieux mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Donc rassure-toi il y a en effet quelques incohérences à ce niveau. Je pense que j'expliquerai tout ceci dans la toute dernière note de fin de LC. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Faith & Hope :** Ohhh, on a une troisième personne qui n'a pas vu venir le décès de ce cher Papa Grangie ! Je sais que tu étais très attachée à ce personnage donc je te présnte mes sincères condoléances. Et oui, j'avais écrit la toute dernière scène (lorsqu'ils rentrent sur le yacht et que Pansy les attend) des mois avant d'écrire le chapitre dans lequel il s'insérerait. Le sadisme de George R. R. Martin m'a influencé apparemment, haha. Pour le moment où Hermione se couche sur la route pour deviner la raison pour laquelle Draco va mal, je dois avouer m'être inspirée de la scène dans Blue Valentine où Ryan Gosling monte sur un point et menace de sauter par-dessus bord si sa copine ne lui avoue pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est une scène qui m'a vraiment, vraiment marquée. Encore désolée d'avoir broyé ton cœur avec le décès de notre doyen à tous. J'espère que Zanzibar la Licorne t'a redonné le sourire :)

.

**M Malfoy 34 :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**Latitia :** Tu as sauté ton petit-dej' pour lire le chapitre 26 du Contrat ? Ça c'est de la preuve d'amour pour cette fic, haha. Je suis très touchée par tous tes compliments, merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable de ta part :) Quant au fait que tu aies rêvé de moi, je t'avoue que ça ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant, haha ! Mais si, dans ton rêve, on fini riches, célèbres avec un Oscar sous le bras, eh bien pourquoi pas ? Je suis partante ;)

.

**Elisendre :** Pas très malin du tout d'avoir dissimulé le décès de Peter, ce Draco...il devra malheureusement en payer les conséquences. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît !

.

**La :** Oh, un si beau et long message ! Je ne vois pas quoi répondre d'autre que : merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! :D

.

**Guymimor :** J'ai déjà pensé à créer des histoires originales à la base, avant de m'investir vraiment dans la fanfic, c'est ce que je faisais à côté. Et c'est ce que je compte faire une fois que LC sera terminé. Eh ben.. ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez autant attaché à ce gentil petit fou de Peter, peut-être y aurais-je réfléchi à deux fois avant de l'offrir en cadeau de Noël à la Faucheuse, haha ! Mais ce qui est fait est fait, hélas. Je suis contente que tu apprécies également L'As de Pic et Trash Po ! Et merci pour ta review.

.

**SalsabilaSD :** Je pourrais, en effet, et j'y pense de temps à autres mais dans la réalité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça... Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu penses que cette fanfic ait le niveau d'un roman, merci ! :)

.

**Alizeta :** Merci beaucoup !

.

**Anya :** Contente que cette histoire t'ait plu !

.

**Frisson :** C'est vrai que, rétrospectivement, Hermione a eu tendance à lui pardonner un peu rapidement dans le chapitre 19. Mais on voit bien qu'elle garde quand même un petit quelque chose contre lui dans ce 27eme chapitre car elle ne peut s'empêcher de ramener le sujet sur la table. Je comprends que ça ait pu te bloquer mais j'espère qu'un jour, tu auras la motivation de continuer :)

.

**Nnoo :** Le Contrat est une fanfic humoristique. Une parodie. Une satyre. Et une satyre de quoi ? De l'univers des célébrités. Les marques ont donc totalement leur place ici et si elles surabondent, c'est voulu. Car, une fois encore : Le Contrat est à la base une parodie de ce monde, de sa vanité, de sa superficialité. Cependant, je dois admettre qu'à l'époque, j'étais une fanatique de mode et que cela a dû se faire ressentir dans les premiers chapitres de l'histoire. Etant passé totalement à autre chose à présent, je ne fais plus tellement de focus sur les marques pour m'intéresser un peu plus à l'humour ainsi qu'à l'approfondissement des personnages. On me le reproche beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_) et je comprends, dans le fond, mais LC est classé "humour", ce qui est normalement censé justifier son contenu. Voilà, bon, je suis un peu énervée, excuse-moi, mais ce doit être parce que cette remarque est récurrente (pas venant de toi mais de plusieurs autres lecteurs éparpillés). Donc je pense que je vais en parler tout à la fin de l'histoire et expliquer un peu mon point-de-vue à ce sujet. Mais merci de m'avoir fait part de ton avis, en tout cas.

.

**Gabrielle :** L'attente est terminée ;)

.

**Tamila :** Merci, merci beaucoup ! Pour une possible rencontre entre Narcissa et Hermione, je crains que ce ne soit maintenant trop tard mais je verrai tout de même ce que je peux faire. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Millie :** Mmh, si seulement, si seulement...mais les choses ne seront malheureusement pas aussi simples, haha. Merci pour ta review & je suis contente que tu aies apprécié cette fiction !

.

**Wildeseele :** Mais si, mais si je te reconnais, haha. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu relises cette fanfic !

.

**Chouchou :** Merci beaucoup :)

.

**Quel est votre chapitre ainsi que votre personnage préféré, au fait ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ! Et dernière chose : si vous laissez une review, faites-le sur le dernier chapitre posté (à savoir celui-ci, en l'occurrence), sinon il se peut que j'oublie de vous répondre dans les Rar.**

**See you ;)**


End file.
